Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras
by Karen13
Summary: Continuação de Harry Potter e a Profecia Sagrada. Harry agora está no sexto ano em Hogwarts e se depara com muitos obstáculos no seu caminho, como ressentimentos antigos, ciúmes e brigas. E todos escondem segredos do passado. Completa!
1. Recordações do passado

Capítulo Um – Recordações do passado

Era uma tarde ensolarada na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Uma tarde quente e brilhante de verão. Alguns passarinhos cantavam alegremente ao mesmo tempo que as crianças faziam arruaça na rua, brincando e aproveitando as férias escolares. Os raios do sol dançavam sobre as flores de diferentes cores no jardim bem cuidado do n.º 4. Esses mesmos raios penetravam no menor quarto desta mesma casa, iluminando o dever escolar de um rapaz de quase dezesseis anos chamado Harry Potter.

Mas esse dever não era nada comum, assim como o rapaz que estava fazendo-o. Era uma tarefa particularmente chata de História da Magia, uma das matérias que entravam no currículo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde Harry estudava desde os seus onze anos de idade. Magia? Sim, Harry Potter era um bruxo, e como se isso não fosse bastante, ele não era um bruxo comum, tampouco. O nome "Harry Potter" era conhecido em todo o mundo da magia; todos os meninos e meninas, todos os homens e mulheres, de qualquer parte do mundo e que fossem bruxos, conheciam a história de Harry Potter.

Isso se devia ao fato de que, aproximadamente quinze anos atrás, Harry tinha quase acabado com o bruxo mais maligno que se conheceu. "Quase", porque esse bruxo ressurgira há mais de um ano, utilizando-se de magia negra e do próprio Harry para isso. Esse bruxo era tão terrível, que a simples menção de seu nome enchia de terror o coração dos bruxos. Por essa razão, a maioria das pessoas o nomeava de "Você-Sabe-Quem" ou "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado", mas seu verdadeiro nome, o nome pelo qual Harry e alguns poucos bruxos o chamavam, era Lord Voldemort.

Há pouco menos de quinze anos, em uma noite de dia das bruxas, Voldemort foi até a casa onde Harry e seus pais, Lílian e Tiago Potter, estavam vivendo (e se escondendo). Lá, o Lord das Trevas duelou com o pai de Harry e o venceu, matando assim, Tiago Potter. Depois, o bruxo maligno foi atrás de Harry e sua mãe. Lílian tentou, em vão, proteger o filho, que era apenas um bebê aparentemente indefeso na época. Contudo, Voldemort a matou sem piedade e, quando voltou sua varinha para o pequeno Harry, pronto para conjurar o feitiço mais maligno de todos, o Feitiço da Morte, ninguém sabe como, mas ele não conseguiu matar o menino. Assim que o feitiço atingiu Harry, ricocheteou e atingiu o próprio Voldemort, transformando-o em uma mera sombra sem poderes nem forças, que vagou sem destino durante dez anos.

Quanto a Harry... A ele restou apenas uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio no meio de sua testa. Harry ficou conhecido como "o menino que sobreviveu", mas nunca soube disso tudo até o seu aniversário de onze anos, quando descobriu que era um bruxo e que estava matriculado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Desde o dia em que entrou em Hogwarts, sua vida mudou completamente e drasticamente. Harry se viu frente a frente com um novo mundo, uma nova vida. Na escola, que mais era um lar, Harry fez amizades sólidas e duradouras, encontrou o amor e conheceu um pouco de sua própria história, que sempre fora um completo mistério para ele. No entanto, Harry passou inúmeras vezes, em Hogwarts, por perigos de vida. Encontrou Voldemort em algumas ocasiões e, em todas, escapou, talvez por sorte ou, quem sabe, por sua bravura e ousadia. Mas não podia apagar de sua memória todas as dores e sofrimentos que esses encontros lhe trouxeram...

Mesmo assim, além de ser o "famoso Harry Potter", ele era também um adolescente. A cicatriz sem dúvida era sua característica mais marcante, mas Harry era um rapaz alto e magro (na verdade, ele sempre fora um pouco baixo para sua idade, mas no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts passou por algumas situações que o fizeram crescer, magicamente), de joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e rebeldes, e olhos extremamente verdes. Além disso, Harry usava óculos redondos, os quais não tirava para nada, já que não conseguia enxergar direito sem eles. 

Mas nesse momento, Harry estava mais preocupado com o seu dever de História da Magia. Eram trinta questões enfadonhas sobre vários fatos da história dos bruxos, como revoltas de duendes, invenções, bruxos famosos, entre outros. Já tinha feito vinte e sete questões, mas ainda faltavam três que não conseguia achar em seu livro.

__

28. Ignatia Wildsmith nasceu em 1227 e faleceu em 1320. Ficou conhecida por ter inventado um novo meio de transporte entre os bruxos, que facilitou muitíssimo suas vidas. O que ela inventou?

29. Fulbert, o medroso, é famoso por ter se tornado tão covarde que nunca se aventurou a sair de casa. Quando ele morreu e como?

30. Qual o nome da primeira mulher britânica a apitar uma partida de quadribol?

Harry se espreguiçou em sua cadeira. Já estava cansado de fazer aquela lição chata, terminaria mais tarde. Olhou para a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, a sua coruja correio. Os bruxos costumavam utilizar corujas para levarem e trazerem cartas, esse era o principal meio de comunicação dos feiticeiros. Edwiges era a coruja de Harry; de olhos amarelos e penas brancas como a neve, ela era extremamente temperamental, mas competente também. A coruja fora o primeiro presente de aniversário de Harry (que fosse bom, porque seus tios sempre lhe davam coisas velhas e imprestáveis) em toda a sua vida. Fora o atual professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, guarda-caça e amigo de Harry, Rúbeo Hagrid, que presenteara o rapaz com essa coruja quando este fez onze anos.

Olhando para a gaiola vazia de sua coruja, que estava fora entregando uma carta, Harry lembrou de como era bom estar em Hogwarts e sentiu saudade. Lá sim era o seu verdadeiro lar. Fora em Hogwarts que Harry conhecera seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger (os dois namoravam, na verdade, sempre se gostaram, mas não queriam admitir). Fora lá também que Harry descobriu que amava Gina Weasley (irmã caçula de Rony e, agora, namorada de Harry). Sentia falta dos banquetes, do quadribol (esporte favorito dos bruxos, que era jogado em vassouras. Harry era o capitão do time de sua casa em Hogwarts, a Grifinória, enquanto que Rony era o goleiro do time), e até das aulas e dos professores, exceto o Prof. Severo Snape, que era o mestre de Poções e sempre implicava demais com Harry.

Todo ano, quando as férias de verão chegavam, Harry sempre ficava esperando ansiosamente pelo dia em que voltaria para sua escola. Esse era mais um motivo para Harry ser... diferente. Ele não gostava muito das férias de verão, mas tinha um bom motivo para isso. Durante essa época do ano, tinha que voltar para a casa de seus parentes trouxas (aqueles que não são bruxos), os Dursleys. Petúnia e Válter Dursley eram os tios de Harry e pais de Duda, o primo chato e gordo do rapaz. Esse parentesco se devia ao fato de tia Petúnia ter sido irmã da mãe de Harry. Depois que Lílian e Tiago Potter morreram, Harry acabou indo morar com os tios, que detestavam magia e qualquer coisa relacionada a isso, o que quer dizer que odiavam Harry e o tratavam de forma miserável.

Harry suspirou resignado e levantou de onde estava, indo em direção à janela e apoiando-se no parapeito desta. Tinha que suportar esse tempo na casa dos tios... E o pior era que o tempo estava demorando para passar; fazia apenas duas semanas desde que voltara de Hogwarts e já estava tremendamente entediado. Com os cotovelos apoiados no parapeito da janela e o queixo nas mãos, Harry olhou para a paisagem lá fora. O céu ainda estava claro e o sol brilhava. E nada disso conseguia melhorar o humor do rapaz.

Subitamente, viu algo no horizonte; pareciam pequenos pontinhos que se aproximavam. Assim que chegaram mais perto, Harry conseguiu divisar duas corujas vindo em sua direção. O rapaz saiu da frente da janela quando as duas corujas entraram afoitas por ela e pousaram em cima de sua cama. Uma delas era branca como a neve: Edwiges, enquanto que a outra era uma coruja das torres, que provavelmente era de uma das corujas de Hogwarts.

Harry sentou na beirada de sua cama e desamarrou, primeiramente, a carta que estava na pata da coruja das torres. Assim que fez isso, ela saiu voando pela janela. A seguir, desprendeu a carta que estava na pata de Edwiges e acariciou-a. Ela deu bicadinhas carinhosas no dono para depois ir até sua gaiola, descansar.

Pegou a carta que Edwiges trouxera e foi com um sorriso que reconheceu a letra caprichada de Gina. Sentiu um doce aroma emanar do envelope e teve uma imensa vontade de poder estar, nesse mesmo momento, perto da namorada. Mas não podia, então, contentou-se em ler essas palavras:

__

Querido Harry,

Recebi sua carta e fiquei muito feliz quando isso aconteceu. Mas também fiquei preocupada, não quero que fique chateado! Se bem que dá para entender, deve ser bem chato aí na casa de seus tios, espero que eles não estejam te tratando mal. Quando Rony me contou como eles te tratam, eu fiquei chocada e insisti para que meus pais deixassem você vir mais cedo para a nossa casa nessas férias. Eles bem que queriam, mas não depende somente deles. Mamãe mandou uma carta para Dumbledore, perguntando se você não poderia vir mais cedo para cá, mas ele disse que era melhor esperar um pouco. Eu sinto muito mesmo... Eu quero tanto te ver, Harry, estou com tanta saudade!

Nesse ponto Harry sorriu um pouco desanimado. Também sentia saudade de Gina, mas pelo que Dumbledore lhe dissera um pouco antes do ano letivo terminar, Harry teria que ficar um bom tempo com os Dursleys nessas férias (e Harry tentava não pensar, se bem que era bem isso que achava, que teria que passar os dois meses de férias inteirinhos na casa dos tios). E o que Alvo Dumbledore dizia deveria ser obedecido. Dumbledore era o diretor de Hogwarts e um mestre muito sábio. Sempre ajudava Harry e lhe dava conselhos valiosos. E confiava muito no rapaz, por isso, Harry entendia (ou tentava entender) quando esse senhor de barbas brancas e compridas dizia que o rapaz teria que permanecer na casa dos Dursleys nesse verão. Mas pelo menos era bom saber que Gina também sentia sua falta...

__

Bem, deixa isso pra lá... Pelo menos por enquanto. Vou te contar as novidades, tenho muitas!

Para começar, Fred e Jorge conseguiram abrir uma lojinha de logros em Hogsmeade (mas não me pergunte como eles abriram a loja tão rápido... Acho que eles já tinham feito negócio antes mesmo de saírem de Hogwarts. E muito menos me pergunte como conseguiram dinheiro para isso... Eles dizem que andaram fabricando aquelas "Gemialidades Weasley" e venderam muitos artigos em Hogwarts ano passado, mas eu não acredito. Eles podem até ter conseguido vender bastante, mas não foi só de vendas que conseguiram todo esse dinheiro!).

Harry sorriu abertamente quando leu isso. Na verdade, fora ele mesmo quem dera esse dinheiro para os gêmeos. No final de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, Harry venceu o Torneio Tribruxo, uma competição entre as três maiores escolas de magia da Europa, em que cada escola elegia um campeão para representá-la. No entanto, tudo fora um plano muito bem bolado por Voldemort para conseguir pegar Harry e ressurgir utilizando o sangue do rapaz. O plano foi bem sucedido e Voldemort realmente ressurgiu, mas não conseguiu matar Harry, que escapou. Porém o rapaz nunca se perdoou por não ter conseguido salvar a vida de Cedrico Diggory (o outro campeão de Hogwarts, que venceu o torneio junto com Harry). No final, Harry acabou sendo considerado o campeão do torneio e ganhou um bom prêmio em dinheiro, que não quis e entregou para os gêmeos empregarem no que quisessem, com a única ressalva de que comprassem vestes a rigor novas para Rony, o que Fred e Jorge fizeram logo depois de ganharem o dinheiro. Lendo a carta, Harry se sentiu feliz pelos gêmeos terem conseguido abrir a loja com a ajuda.

__

Ah, mas isso não importa. O importante é que eles abriram mesmo a lojinha. Mamãe ficou um pouco decepcionada no início, pois queria que eles ingressassem no Ministério da Magia, assim como papai e Percy, mas agora ela está muito feliz e orgulhosa, porque os gêmeos até que estão vendendo bem, apesar da concorrência com a Zonkos. Já papai ficou muito contente desde o início, pois depois de toda essa complicação que o Ministério da Magia (depois da destituição de Cornélio Fudge e dos ataques de... bem, você sabe... depois disso, o ministério está uma loucura!) está passando, papai disse que era mesmo melhor que Fred e Jorge não entrassem no meio de tudo isso (sem contar que eles não levam o menor jeito para "altos cargos no ministério"... Imagina só, Fred e Jorge vestindo roupas sociais e sendo importantes? Do jeito que eles são brincalhões isso nunca vai acontecer...). Sabe, todo dia os dois vão lá para a loja utilizando pó de flu e trabalham muito; chegam cansados em casa até! Mas nós os estamos ajudando também. Rony os acompanha quase todo dia e eu vou às vezes também. E é bastante divertido (como não poderia deixar de ser... já pensou, trabalhar com aqueles dois malucos?).

Falando em Rony, ele me pediu para te mandar um abraço quando fosse escrever essa carta e também pediu desculpas por ainda não ter mandado nenhuma carta. Como já te falei, ele está ajudando bastante os gêmeos e está bem ocupado. E no tempo livre, ele faz os deveres de Hogwarts e, é claro, manda cartas gigantescas para a Hermione (você sabe como eles são...). Parece que ela está passando as férias na casa dos avós e talvez ela também não tenha te mandado cartas porque não tem corujas por lá (ela manda as respostas das cartas do Rony pelo Píchi, quando ele leva as cartas do meu irmão). Ah, e quase ia me esquecendo! (o Rony tá aqui do lado e me lembrou). Ele disse que logo vai te mandar uma carta, contando as novidades, se bem que eu já estou contando tudo! O Rony vai ficar bravo comigo quando souber... (ele já foi embora, está saindo para ir para a loja junto com os gêmeos, só veio se despedir de mim).

Mudando de assunto, tenha uma notícia muito legal para te dizer: adivinha só, meu pai foi escolhido como um dos candidatos a novo Ministro da Magia! Dá pra acreditar? Mas é verdade! Eu estou te mandando junto com essa carta a edição do Profeta Diário em que saiu uma notícia falando sobre isso. Nós aqui ficamos muito felizes quando soubemos (mamãe quase desmaiou de emoção!). 

Harry ficou imensamente feliz quando leu isso. Nenhuma família no mundo merecia mais algo assim do que os Weasleys, que eram pessoas muito boas e também eram bem pobres... O Sr. Weasley trabalhava na Seção do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, no Ministério da Magia e, apesar de ter sido promovido no ano passado, ainda ganhava mal. Os Weasleys viviam humildemente em uma casa um pouco torta, a Toca (que Harry achava que era um paraíso, de tão aconchegante e acolhedora) e quase não tinham dinheiro para manterem filhos em Hogwarts. Harry olhou para um rolinho de papel que tinha vindo junto com a carta, uma edição do Profeta Diário, como Gina falara. Separou-o de um lado; depois leria as notícias. Continuou com a carta:

__

Além de papai, há outros candidatos que estão concorrendo também. Acho que são uns quatro ou cinco, não lembro direito... As eleições serão feitas na semana que vem. Na verdade, não é bem assim que se costuma escolher os novos ministros, mas devido às circunstâncias (havia muita discórdia no conselho dos bruxos que geralmente escolhem o ministro), foi resolvido que adotariam o método trouxa de votação (adivinha de quem foi a idéia? Só podia ser meu pai mesmo... Mas parece que gostaram tanto da sugestão que o colocaram como candidato). Somente poderão votar os bruxos maiores de idade, ou seja, os maiores de dezessete anos, que é a maioridade bruxa. Papai até que está tendo uma boa aceitação dos eleitores (ele está em segundo lugar nas pesquisas); quem está em primeiro é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lúcio Malfoy... Eca! Só espero que ele não seja eleito... Se isso acontecer nem imagino o que virá depois... Se as coisas já estão ruins agora, ficariam muito pior...

Era realmente impossível simplesmente conceber a idéia de ter Lúcio Malfoy como Ministro da Magia... Os Malfoy eram bruxos das trevas, aliados a Voldemort (apesar de quase ninguém acreditar nisso, já que eles eram uma família muito tradicional). Harry, entretanto, tinha certeza disso, pois já vira Lúcio Malfoy atuando como Comensal da Morte. Já o filho dele, Draco Malfoy, que estudava no mesmo ano que Harry em Hogwarts, só que era da Sonserina, parecia não ter a mínima vocação para um comensal. Talvez até fosse, mas não tinha vocação. Harry o via somente como um garoto extremamente mimado e arrogante. Draco também era capitão do time de quadribol e jogava na mesma posição de Harry, ou seja, apanhador, (e tudo isso por pura inveja de Harry) mas até o momento, o time da Grifinória sempre ganhou todas as vezes contra o da Sonserina, pelo menos quando Harry estava jogando.

Contudo, Lúcio Malfoy como Ministro da Magia seria mesmo o caos! Se sem um aliado seu no comando, Voldemort já estava cometendo todos os ataques e mortes que fazia, com Malfoy de ministro isso só iria piorar! Harry realmente torceria muito para que o Sr. Weasley vencesse as eleições...

__

Por falar nisso, Harry, as coisas aqui no mundo da magia só estão piorando a cada dia... Eu não queria te contar essas coisas, não queria ficar te preocupando, mas o Rony disse que você iria querer saber... Ele disse que você sempre reclama de ser o último a saber das coisas quando está aí... Então, não tenho escolha. Mas me prometa que não vai ficar esquentando a cabeça, tá? Pelo menos, tente... Por mim...

Vou parar de enrolar e te contar tudo de uma vez. Bem, Harry, ele... quer dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem, está pior do que nunca agora... Parece que ele está furioso por alguma coisa que aconteceu há pouco tempo (você deve saber mais do que ninguém; acho que é sobre aquela história que você não quis contar direito sobre o que aconteceu em Hogwarts ano passado...).

Harry sabia mesmo muito bem do que se tratava... No final de seu quinto ano (foi há apenas algumas semanas, mas às vezes parecia tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo...), o rapaz encontrou Voldemort mais uma vez. E ele estava atrás de algo muito importante, a Profecia Sagrada. Quem soubesse o que ela dizia, poderia mudar o futuro, se assim o desejasse... E era exatamente isso que Voldemort queria. Mas Harry o impediu. Eles tiveram um duelo violento e Harry chegou a pensar que iria morrer, porém, mais uma vez, conseguiu escapar. E além disso, viu a profecia e até a sabia de cor, só que não conseguiria contar a ninguém, nem que quisesse. E Harry não entendera absolutamente nada do que ela queria dizer... Sempre ficava se perguntando o porquê de ter sido escolhido para vê-la, porque somente os escolhidos tinham esse privilégio e sempre achava que tinham se enganado ao escolherem-no. Porque não conseguia entender nada de tudo aquilo! Talvez ele fosse muito burro mesmo... Mas tinha uma pessoa que sabia direitinho o que significavam todas aquelas palavras confusas e esse alguém era Alvo Dumbledore, que também vira a profecia. Harry sabia, intimamente, que Dumbledore entendia perfeitamente todas aquelas palavras e rimas confusas das linhas daquela profecia. Mas isso não era nada perto do que aconteceu depois... algo que foi muito mais doloroso para Harry... e que não queria lembrar agora. Forçou a sua atenção na carta:

__

Bem, esses são os boatos que correm, que ele está mesmo muito furioso por alguma coisa que aconteceu e quer descontar. Ah, Harry, ninguém mais está seguro... O medo já tomou conta de todos, houve mais ataques e, em poucos dias, muitas pessoas morreram. Houve uma família inteira que foi atacada e... todos morreram. Disseram que a Marca Negra estava no céu e os... corpos dos membros dessa família estavam estendidos por toda a casa... com marcas... foi horrível. Ninguém mais confia em ninguém. Não há mais uma única pessoa que se atreva a fazer novas amizades com bruxos desconhecidos. As pessoas evitam sair de casa e protegem seus lares com os mais variados tipos de feitiços protetores. E nas poucas vezes que se atrevem a sair na rua, ninguém se fala direito e nem se cumprimenta... Todos estão com muito medo. É horrível... Os meus pais contaram que tudo está ficando igualzinho a como era quinze anos atrás... Disseram que esses são os tempos negros... Harry, toma cuidado, por favor... Você está entre os trouxas e, talvez, aí seja ainda mais perigoso que aqui... Não sei... mas, se cuida...

Acho que vou terminando por aqui... E quase ia me esquecendo de outra coisa! Os resultados dos exames já chegaram (devem estar logo chegando aí os resultados dos seus, me manda uma coruja quando receber, eu quero saber, tá?). Eu até que fui bem (o Rony ficou zombando de mim, disse que eu tô virando uma outra Hermione, só porque eu fui bem! Hunf!). O Rony também teve um índice muito bom nos N.O.M.s, conseguiu fazer doze pontos! Parece que dessa vez ele se esforçou mesmo. Mamãe e papai ficaram muito orgulhosos e o "Roniquinho" ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos... (estou rindo que nem uma idiota aqui sozinha só lembrando da cena) Os gêmeos passaram raspando, com dez pontos. Já a Hermione... você já até imagina, né? Bem, ela mandou uma carta eufórica para o Rony contando que fez nada mais, nada menos que dezenove pontos!!! Na carta dizia que ela tinha alcançado o recorde da escola (mas não o bateu... Ela contou que não disseram na carta de quem era o recorde) e que receberia uma medalha quando voltasse à escola. Ela está realmente muito feliz.

Vou me despedindo por aqui, Harry... Estou com saudade de você... Penso em você sempre! E você, tem pensado em mim? Hein? Ah... eu queria que pudéssemos nos ver logo, acho que não agüentaria esperar dois meses para te encontrar em Hogwarts... Sabe, eu estou até pensando em mandar eu mesma uma carta para o professor Dumbledore, será que ele ia ficar bravo? É que eu não agüento mais... Continua escrevendo enquanto isso... Espero que você esteja bem e continue bem. Se cuida! (E não olha para nenhuma garota, tá?)

Beijos afetuosos e carinhosos de sua namorada e companheira,

Gina

P.S. 1: eu fiquei falando tanto das cartas do Rony para a Mione e acabei escrevendo uma carta enorme também... (risos)

P.S. 2: olha dentro do envelope que você vai encontrar uma surpresa! Depois eu te explico como consegui isso... (Eu tenho meus métodos! Toda garota tem!)

P.S. 3 (esse é o último, prometo): Amo você!

Harry sorriu abertamente ao ler essas últimas linhas. Gina era mesmo muito especial. Sentia que, a cada momento, a amava mais. E sentia também a necessidade de estar com ela... Como sentia sua falta... Fechou os olhos e lembrou dela, do seu beijo... do seu perfume... da sua pele macia... dos seus cabelos perfumados... Ah, como queria tê-la ao seu lado agora... Se estivesse com ela não se sentiria tão vazio como estava agora...

Abriu os olhos e colocou a carta dela de lado. Olhou para o Profeta Diário jogado de um lado na cama. Não iria lê-lo agora, não queria se aborrecer. Pegou o envelope, curioso para ver o que Gina tinha lhe mandado. Qual não foi sua surpresa e alegria ao ver aquilo! Sorriu. Era uma foto: uma foto sua e de Gina abraçados. Estavam sorrindo e acenando, debaixo daquela árvore onde se beijaram da primeira vez. Às vezes, o seu próprio eu fotográfico roubava um beijo da garota. Mas quem poderia ter tirado aquela foto? O único que conhecia em Hogwarts que fazia isso era... Colin Creevey... Se bem que ele era do mesmo ano que Gina, talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Colocou a foto na pequena mesa que ficava na cabeceira de sua cama. Não tinha nenhum porta-retrato, por isso deixou a foto na mesa mesmo, encostada no despertador, para que ficasse de pé. Sabia que ninguém mexeria ali; tia Petúnia entrava pouquíssimas vezes no seu quarto (a grande maioria das vezes só para fazer a limpeza, mas ela não limpava muito bem, talvez fosse só porque esse era o quarto de Harry, já que o resto da casa nunca tinha nenhuma poeira). Ainda ficou fitando a foto por algum tempo e depois se voltou para a carta que a coruja das torres tinha trazido.

Como Gina previra na carta, o envelope vinha endereçado com tinta verde esmeralda e um lacre de cera púrpura, com o brasão de Hogwarts, para:

__

Sr. H. Potter

O Menor Quarto da Casa

Rua dos Alfeneiros 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry abriu a carta e viu que ela era bem curta. Eram estas palavras que estavam escritas:

__

Prezado Sr. Potter;

Temos o prazer de informar que o V.Sa. passou com louvores nos exames de fim de ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, obtendo 15 (quinze) Níveis Ordinários em Magia (N.O.M.s). Poderá, dessa maneira, ingressar no sexto ano letivo do curso.

Em poucos dias será enviada a lista do material escolar para o próximo ano letivo.

Pedimos desculpas pela demora da obtenção e envio do resultado, e agradecemos pela compreensão.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

O rapaz ficou boquiaberto. Quinze! Quinze pontos! Será que não tinham se enganado? Não era possível! Quinze! Nunca tirara uma nota tão boa assim em toda a sua vida! Não que suas notas fossem ruins, eram boas, mas... nunca pensou que poderia conseguir tantos pontos... Ficaria feliz com dez pontos, imagine quinze! Era bom demais para ser verdade! 

Ficou tão eufórico que não agüentou; levantou de um salto e correu para a escrivaninha. O dever de História da Magia ainda estava sobre a mesa. Pegou-o, olhou-o rapidamente e o jogou para trás em seguida. Que o dever fosse para o espaço! Precisava mandar uma carta, urgentemente!

Procurou por algum pergaminho em branco e, depois de um tempo revirando as gavetas, achou. Molhou a pena na tinta e escreveu febrilmente:

__

Minha querida Gina,

Você não vai acreditar!!! Acabei de receber a carta de Hogwarts e adivinha quantos pontos eu fiz nos N.O.M.s? Quinze!!! Quinze pontos! Dá pra acreditar? Eu ainda estou eufórico, nunca tirei uma nota tão boa assim! Eu nem consigo acreditar, se você estivesse aqui, pediria para me beliscar para ver se isso é mesmo verdade. Pensando melhor... não, eu pediria para você me dar um beijo, ou dois... ou mais... (sorriso maroto).

Acho que estou me acalmando um pouco. Bem, recebi sua carta e...

- DESÇA AQUI AGORA, MOLEQUE! – a voz esganiçada de tia Petúnia gritou da cozinha. Harry suspirou. O que ela poderia querer agora? Que saco, bem no meio da carta... Ia fingir que não tinha ouvido e já estava pronto para continuar a escrever quando ouviu a voz novamente:

- VENHA RÁPIDO! AGORA! MOLEQUE PREGUIÇOSO!

Harry bufou de raiva. Olhou para a carta. Queria terminá-la, mas também queria contar a notícia o mais rápido possível para Gina... Resolveu escrever mais algumas linhas rapidamente:

__

Ah... desculpe, Gina, mas vou ter que parar por aqui... Minha tia tá me chamando, quer dizer, tá lá em baixo gritando que nem uma louca para que eu desça... Desculpe a letra tremida também, é que estou escrevendo depressa, quero que você saiba de qualquer jeito essa notícia e o mais rápido possível. Prometo que respondo a sua carta o mais rápido possível, logo que eu puder, tá?

Beijos do seu Harry

P.S. 1: Estou com muitas saudades de você também!

P.S. 2: Mande um abraço para o Rony e diga para ele não ficar se apressando em escrever logo para mim, fala para ele escrever quando puder. Mande lembranças para o resto de sua família também e boa sorte para os gêmeos na loja e para o seu pai na eleição.

P.S. 3: Te amo! (E digo o mesmo: não olhe para nenhum outro garoto!)

P.S. 4: Eu acabei te copiando com todas essas observações... Mas você não se importa, né?

Harry rapidamente fechou a carta e foi até a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava tirando uma soneca. Rezando para que ela não estivesse de mau humor, acordou-a, cutucando-a:

- Edwiges... Ei, Edwiges...

A coruja tirou a asa de cima da cabeça e olhou para Harry quase fazendo uma expressão de desagrado.

- Edwiges, será que você pode entregar essa carta para mim? – a coruja continuou com a expressão de desagrado. – Por favor...

Um pouco contrariada, ela estendeu a pata para o dono amarrar a carta nela.

- Obrigado, Edwiges! Eu prometo que depois você vai poder descansar o quanto quiser! – Harry disse isso e a coruja saiu voando pelo céu avermelhado, já que estava começando o entardecer.

- JÁ FALEI PARA DESCER, MOLEQUE!

Novamente o grito de tia Petúnia. Contrariado, Harry desceu arrastando os pés. Assim que chegou na cozinha, viu que Duda estava devorando um pacote inteiro de bolachas doces (há muito tempo que o regime de Duda tinha acabado. Tia Petúnia e tio Válter finalmente chegaram à conclusão de que Duda não conseguiria emagrecer) e assistindo à televisão. O primo continuava o mesmo gordo chato de sempre, mas agora era um pouco mais baixo que Harry (e Duda reparou isso também, porque agora provocava menos o primo.) Tia Petúnia ainda tinha a mesma cara de cavalo e o pescoço grande, para espiar os vizinhos pela janela; ela estava preparando algumas coisas no fogão.

- Finalmente desceu! Como você é preguiçoso! – ela reclamou sem ao menos retirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

- Eu estava ocupado... – Harry falou com raiva.

- Ocupado com o quê? – ela perguntou. – Você não faz nada na vida...

Harry sentiu que estava ficando quente de raiva. Respirou fundo e, tentando se controlar, perguntou:

- O que você quer de mim, tia Petúnia?

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e pegou um pedaço de papel que estava sobre a mesa. Olhou-o rapidamente e depois o meteu na mão de Harry.

- Vá até o mercado e compre essas coisas. Hoje um amigo do Dudinha vem passar alguns dias conosco e vou fazer uns doces. E não demore, quero tudo isso aqui mesmo o mais rápido possível!

Harry revirou os olhos enquanto tia Petúnia pegava algumas libras em um pequeno pote no armário. Ela contou o dinheiro e o meteu furiosamente na mão de Harry, antes de completar:

- E não quero que compre besteiras, compre somente o que coloquei na lista!

O rapaz já ia dar as costas e ir embora, quando Duda esperneou:

- Mãe! Você falou para ele comprar quantos potes de sorvete?

- Dois, Dudinha... Um de chocolate e um de morango...

- Só dois?

- Ah... Não fique bravo, filhinho... GAROTO! VOLTA AQUI!

Harry bufou e se voltou para olhar a tia, que estava na porta da cozinha.

- Compre mais dois potes de sorvete... Deixa eu ver... Mais um de chocolate e outro de creme... E não demore pela rua para que eles não derretam!

Ela disse isso e bateu a porta da cozinha bem na cara do sobrinho. Harry suspirou e se virou para finalmente sair.

- E pensar que tive que parar de escrever para a minha namorada por causa dessa chata e desse porco gordo...

E saiu tentando ser o mais rápido possível para acabar logo com aquilo.

Harry tinha feito todas as compras que tia Petúnia mandara. Foram tantas, que o rapaz estava tendo que carregar um monte de sacolas pesadas. E para piorar, o mercado não era muito perto do n.º 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, portanto, o rapaz estava tendo mais trabalho para carregar todas aquelas sacolas cheias, e a cada passo elas pereciam ficar mais pesadas. E pensar que tudo aquilo que tinha comprado iria para a barriga grande de Duda em pouco tempo... Era um desperdício...

Estava andando na rua das Magnólias agora. Havia poucas pessoas na rua e de muito em muito tempo algum carro passava. Já era quase noite. Estava andando a esmo, sem pensar, quando parou em frente a uma das casas. Olhou para ela. Aquela era a casa onde a Sra. Figg tinha morado. Sentiu um aperto no coração quando lembrou disso.

Arabella Figg, ou melhor, Arabella Figg Evans era uma velha senhora que morava na vizinhança dos Dursleys desde que Harry se entendia por gente. Todas as vezes que os tios não podiam cuidar do sobrinho, Harry ficava com ela. Mas o que ele nunca soubera, era que aquela velhinha pacata era sua avó, mãe de Lílian Evans Potter.

Harry soube disso há apenas algumas semanas, em Hogwarts. A sua avó tinha sido, durante todo o ano que passara, professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na escola. Mas o rapaz nunca soubera que ela era a sua avó até o dia... até o dia em que ela faleceu, assassinada por ninguém menos que Lord Voldemort. Sim... mais uma vez, fora Voldemort... Nesse mesmo dia, Harry leu uma carta que ela tinha lhe deixado, contando toda a verdade. Contando que era sua avó... contando o porquê de ter escondido tudo isso dele durante todos esses anos... E Harry chorou naquele dia. Chorou por ter perdido sua avó e por ter estado com ela todo esse tempo, tão perto de alguém que era tão importante para ele e sem saber disso...

Olhou para a casa à sua frente e sentiu aquele antigo nó na garganta. Olhou no relógio de pulso. Seis e meia da tarde, logo seria noite. Não estava tão atrasado assim... Quando chegasse à casa dos tios poderia dar uma desculpa qualquer para tia Petúnia e nem ligava se ela lhe desse uma bronca ou ficasse sem jantar. Resolveu entrar na casa de sua avó, só por alguns minutos, só para olhar um pouquinho...

Empurrou o portão com o corpo, já que suas mãos estavam todas ocupadas pelas sacolas. E ele abriu. Estranhou um pouco, não deveria estar aberto. Na verdade, tentou abri-lo, mas intimamente pensava que estaria trancado. Não importava. Entrou e encostou o portão com o pé.

Caminhou até a porta e tentou empurrá-la. Também estava aberta. Estranhou novamente, mas não teve medo. Entrou, depositou as pesadas sacolas no chão e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Estava na sala de estar. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que estava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava. Exceto por não cheirar mais a gato. Alguns móveis estavam cobertos por panos brancos, talvez por terem estado por tanto tempo sem serem usados. Reparou em uma estante, onde estavam alguns retratos antigos. Aproximou-se dela e começou a olhar os retratos. O primeiro em que bateu o olho era uma foto amarelada pelo tempo, de uma menina, uma garotinha de uns seis anos de idade, de cabelos ruivos e olhos claros... olhos... verdes, sim eram verdes. Ela estava muito sorridente. 

Harry sorriu tristemente quando viu essa foto e sentiu que seus olhos estavam molhados. Piscou e olhou novamente para a foto. Pegou o retrato na mão e ficou olhando-o por algum tempo. Lembrava dessa foto... essa menina na foto era Lílian, sua mãe, quando era apenas uma criança. Recordou-se com um aperto no peito do dia em que vira esse retrato pela primeira vez; na época, não sabia que aquela na foto era sua mãe. Fora apenas um ano atrás. Tinha ido passar a noite na casa da Sra. Figg, ainda não sabia que ela era uma bruxa e muito menos que era sua avó. E naquele dia, vira esse mesmo retrato e ficou olhando-o. Mas a Sra. Figg tinha ficado assustada e não o deixara mais ver a foto. Foi só quando leu a carta que ela lhe deixara que entendeu o porquê disso. A Sra. Figg, que na verdade era a Sra. Evans, tinha ficado com medo que Harry ficasse desconfiado... ela tinha muito medo de que Harry descobrisse a verdade e da reação que ele teria quando soubesse, por isso, nunca contou que era sua avó. Mas o rapaz não ficou nervoso quando descobriu, só... triste... triste por nunca ter tido uma avó, mesmo com ela ao seu lado todos esses anos... Ele nunca tivera ninguém na vida, nunca tivera os pais, que morreram tão cedo e... tinha a avó, mas não sabia disso...

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry? – uma voz perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos do rapaz. Por um instante, pensou ter ouvido a voz de sua avó e se virou rapidamente para vê-la, mas não era ela. Era alguém que lembrava ela...

Minerva McGonagall.

Porém, Harry não deixou de ficar assustado ao vê-la. Minerva McGonagall era a professora de Transfiguração em Hogwarts e diretora da Grifinória. Além disso, ela tinha sido a melhor amiga da avó de Harry, tinha estudado em Hogwarts junto com ela. E também era a madrinha de sua mãe, Lílian, como tinha descoberto ao ler a carta que a avó tinha lhe deixado.

- Eu... – Harry estava tão surpreso que as palavras não saíam como queria de sua boca. – Eu... bem...

A Profª. McGonagall sorriu e olhou profundamente para Harry através das lentes de seus óculos quadrados, com aros de tartaruga. Aproximou-se do rapaz e abaixou os olhos, para ver o que ele tinha nas mãos. Sorriu tristemente ao constatar que era o retrato de sua afilhada. Levantou os olhos a seguir, a fim de ver o rapaz.

- Você não deveria estar na casa de seus tios, Harry?

- Eu... estava... mas... mas a minha tia me mandou vir comprar umas coisas para ela e... – Harry indicou as sacolas de compras. A Profª. McGonagall fez uma expressão reprovadora e murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "esses trouxas". Harry continuou:

- E... eu passei por aqui e resolvi entrar só... só para dar uma olhada...

Ela acenou com a cabeça, como se compreendesse e desviou o olhar, para fitar o teto. Harry estava um pouco confuso com aquela situação e algumas perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça. Decidiu perguntar a que mais o estava incomodando:

- Anh... professora... Posso perguntar o que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

- Pode. E já perguntou. – Harry se sentiu um pouco envergonhado; ela abaixou os olhos. – Eu vim aqui para arrumar as coisas de Arabella... Dumbledore está cuidando dos trâmites legais, sabe... anh... eu nem sei como falar essas coisas para você... ele está cuidando da herança, essas coisas... e eu vim aqui para guardar os pertences dela, arrumar um pouco a casa... Na verdade, nós nem sabemos o que vai vir depois... sobre... quem vai ficar com as coisas dela, a casa... No começo nem eu, nem Dumbledore queríamos pensar nisso, mas chega um momento que é preciso... A verdade é que Arabella não deixou testamento e ninguém sabe direito para quem vão as coisas dela... Por lei devem ir para os parentes mais próximos, que no caso são você e sua tia...

- Eu não quero as coisas da minha avó. – Harry disse isso muito rápido e percebeu que foi grosso. A professora se virou rapidamente para olhá-lo. – Eu... eu não preciso, eu não quero... ficar com as coisas dela só vai me trazer lembranças... difíceis... Por mim, a minha tia pode ficar com elas... eu não quero.

- Entendo... Deve estar sendo muito difícil para você, não é?

- É... mas... está passando... um pouco... – Harry olhou para o retrato na sua mão. – Vai passar... como passou... ou quase, das outras vezes...

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era da professora. Olhou para ela, que estava fitando o retrato de Lílian também. Ela olhou para Harry e disse, depois de soltar a mão do ombro dele:

- Fique com esse retrato.

- Ficar com ele? – o rapaz se espantou. – Mas...

- É a sua mãe... se você não quer as outras coisas de Arabella, pelo menos por enquanto, eu entendo, mas... acho que com o retrato de sua mãe você gostaria de ficar, não é?

O rapaz sorriu e murmurou:

- Obrigado.

Nesse instante, ouviram um barulho de algo sendo arrastado lá dentro. Harry se assustou, mas a professora não. Alguém entrou esbaforido na sala, carregando uma grande caixa. Era um homem muito grande, de barbas e cabelos pretos e vastos, que escondiam quase por inteiro o seu rosto. Harry o reconheceu. Era Rúbeo Hagrid.

- Onde eu coloco essa caixa, professora Minerva? – ele perguntou apoiando a caixa no chão, de modo que quando levantou os olhos, viu Harry. O meio gigante se assustou tanto que quase caiu para trás. – Harry? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ele veio... dar uma passadinha aqui... – a Profª. McGonagall disse, lançando um olhar significativo para Hagrid, que compreendeu e disse, um pouco tristonho:

- Ah... E você, como está, Harry?

- Bem...

O amigo se aproximou de onde estavam Harry e a professora, e disse, com uma expressão de satisfação e fitando o rapaz:

- Olhe só como você está grande, Harry! Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que o vi... Já é um rapaz e logo será um adulto! E pensar que eu te peguei nos braços quando era apenas um bebê...

Harry sorriu e disse, um pouco envergonhado:

- Eu não cresci tanto assim...

- Ah, mas cresceu sim... – agora foi a professora que disse. Parecia que tanto ela quanto Hagrid tinham entrado num acordo silencioso para mudarem de assunto. – Você já me passou em altura, se bem que eu sou somente uma velha baixinha mesmo... – ela riu, seguida de Hagrid. Harry não teve como não fazer o mesmo. Nunca tinha visto a professora brincar assim e rir.

- E você, Hagrid? Veio ajudar a professora? – Harry perguntou.

- Anh, sim, eu vim... Dumbledore me pediu... – Hagrid se empinou orgulhoso como em todas as vezes que o diretor lhe confiava algo importante.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu as sacolas de compras. Subitamente se lembrou de que tinha realmente demorado. Olhou o relógio e viu que eram quase sete horas da noite.

- Eu tenho que ir! – disse rapidamente e, depois de olhar o retrato que estava em sua mão, guardou-o dentro da roupa (que por sorte, era uma camisa velha do tio Válter, com muitos bolsos grandes).

- Mas, já? – Hagrid perguntou.

- É... – Harry olhou para os dois. – Se eu demorar mais um pouco a tia Petúnia me esgana vivo... – ele foi até as sacolas e as pegou do chão. Era um pouco difícil, pois eram muitas. – Eu tenho que levar essas compras para ela...

- Mas você vai sozinho? – a professora perguntou preocupada. – É perigoso, já anoiteceu. Hagrid, vá junto com ele.

- Sim, professora. – Hagrid disse e já estava tentando ajudar Harry com as compras, mas ele não deixou; lembrou de uma coisa.

- Ah... Hagrid, obrigado, mas é melhor não. Se os meus tios te virem, vai dar a maior confusão...

- Então eu te acompanho, Harry. – a professora ofereceu.

- Também não, professora, obrigado. Os meus tios iriam perceber rapidinho que a senhora também é uma bruxa... – ele olhou para as roupas dela, vestes de bruxo. – Vocês sabem como eles são, eles odeiam os bruxos e se me virem com vocês, a bronca vai ser maior...

- Mas eles não vão brigar com você, não é? – Hagrid perguntou.

- Ah... talvez um pouquinho... por eu ter demorado...

- Isso não mesmo, eles já estão te fazendo trabalhar carregando essas coisas e ainda vão te tratar mal quando chegar em casa? Esses malditos trouxas...

Hagrid estava um pouco nervoso e isso impressionou um pouco Harry. Hagrid sempre ficava assustador quando estava nervoso.

- Olha, Hagrid... – Harry tentou acalmá-lo. – Tá tudo bem, você sabe que eles são assim mesmo, eu não me importo. Mas eu preciso mesmo ir...

- Mas, Harry, é perigoso, você sabe... – a professora disse.

- Eu vou rápido, não se preocupem. Até mais.

Harry saiu rapidamente depois que a professora abriu a porta. Hagrid foi com ele até o portão, junto com a professora, e o abriu para que passasse. Harry ainda olhou para eles e sorriu antes de ir embora, quase correndo.

Foi o mais rápido que pôde e já estava até esperando a bronca que viria quando chegasse à casa dos tios. Assim que chegou, tocou a campainha depois de fazer um grande contorcionismo com as sacolas para alcançá-la. Quem atendeu foi a tia Petúnia.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE QUE DEMOROU TANTO? – ela perguntou à guisa de boa noite.

- Eu... a fila do caixa no mercado estava muito grande. – inventou.

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! EU FALEI PARA NÃO DEMORAR!

- Falou para mim, mas não para a moça que estava cuidando do caixa... – Harry disse com sarcasmo na voz.

Ela bufou de raiva e saiu de frente da porta, dizendo:

- Vamos, entre logo.

Harry entrou e encostou a porta com dificuldade por causa das sacolas. Viu que tio Válter já tinha chegado do trabalho e estava sentado no sofá, vendo televisão. O tio olhou de esguelha para o sobrinho e disse:

- Esse moleque é um imprestável, mesmo... Não devia ter dado essa tarefa para ele, Petúnia. É quase certeza que as coisas vão dar errado quando é ele quem as faz.

O rapaz estava se controlando muito para não explodir de raiva.

- Mas se eu não mando ele fazer essas coisas, aí é que ele não faz nada da vida mesmo, só atrapalha. – tia Petúnia disse para o marido e se virou para Harry. – E você, o que está fazendo aqui parado? Leve essas coisas para a cozinha agora!

Harry suspirou e fez isso. Deixou as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha de qualquer jeito e ouviu a voz de tia Petúnia gritar da sala:

- E já vou avisando que é nada de jantar para você!

O rapaz não disse nada, mas não se importava. Não estava com fome mesmo, tudo o que queria era ir para o seu quarto e não ver mais a cara de nenhum Dursley na sua frente pelo resto da noite. Voltou para a sala, onde tio Válter estava vendo televisão no sofá e tia Petúnia estava apoiada no mesmo sofá, atrás do marido. Os dois pareciam muito entretidos vendo uma notícia do jornal da noite. Harry já ia subir as escadas quando ouviu o apresentador do noticiário falar algo que o fez dar meia volta e prestar atenção na notícia.

__

"...e havia uma estranha figura, uma espécie de marca verde, que flutuava no céu no local." O apresentador disse isso, e a cena mudou para imagens de uma casa, totalmente destruída. Uma marca verde pairava mesmo sobre a casa, uma marca que tinha a forma de um crânio com a boca aberta, de onde saía uma cobra. Harry reconheceu aquela marca, era a Marca Negra. A marca de Voldemort. Quando o bruxo, ou algum de seus servos, matava alguém, sempre deixava essa marca em cima do lugar. Agora o rapaz prestava mais atenção do que nunca na notícia.

__

"Parece que a casa foi invadida, mas não foi obra de ladrões, porque não levaram absolutamente nada. Os quatro membros da família, o pai, a mãe e os dois filhos pequenos foram encontrados mortos dentro da residência. O mais intrigante, além da estranha marca que pairava no céu, era que os corpos não tinham marcas nem de tiros e muito menos de qualquer outra arma." Enquanto o apresentador falava, imagens da casa destruída e dos corpos, cobertos por plásticos pretos, eram mostrados. A Marca Negra foi mostrada diversas vezes. _"Os corpos somente estavam com os olhos muito arregalados e com expressões assustadas. Não havia impressões digitais no local e os investigadores da polícia estão se empenhando em desvendar o caso. Esse foi o quinto ataque desses criminosos misteriosos, mas o primeiro em Londres. Aconteceram mais ataques parecidos no interior da Inglaterra. Algumas pessoas sugerem que a Scotland Yard deveria entrar no caso, para evitar novas mortes. O primeiro ministro fez hoje um pronunciamento, pedindo calma para a população. Nenhum especialista conseguiu explicar como a estranha marca estava no céu, sendo que não havia nenhum tipo de projetor holográfico por perto. As investigações prosseguem e a população está começando a ficar alarmada."_

Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ver aquilo. Tinha sido trabalho de bruxos, trabalho de seguidores de Voldemort, com toda a certeza. Olhou para os tios que estavam ocupados demais comentando entre si a notícia para notarem o sobrinho. Harry aproveitou e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Antes de entrar no seu quarto, ainda ouviu risadas vindo do quarto de Duda, provavelmente o primo e o amigo estavam ali dentro. 

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando nela em seguida. Deixou o corpo escorregar até que sentasse no chão. Respirou fundo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não podia! Mas estava. Voldemort estava mesmo empenhado em fazer tudo voltar a ser como era quinze anos atrás. Estava matando bruxos e trouxas, sem nenhuma piedade. Parecia que, por não ter conseguido até agora matar Harry, o bruxo estava matando qualquer outra pessoa, só para descontar sua fúria. E estava matando inocentes... destruindo lares e vidas...

O rapaz fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na porta. Por quê? Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Já não bastava todos os inocentes que Voldemort tinha matado, ainda mataria mais? Não suportava isso, era injusto! De súbito, lembrou de uma coisa e abriu os olhos. Durante todo esse tempo, desde que voltara de Hogwarts, nunca mais tivera nenhum sonho...

Isso porque Harry e Voldemort tinham uma estranha ligação, pelo feitiço que não deu certo quando o bruxo tentou matar o rapaz, que fazia com que Harry sonhasse e às vezes até visse o que Voldemort estava fazendo no mesmo tempo em que acontecia. Bastava apenas que Voldemort pensasse em Harry ou tivesse algum sentimento de ódio por ele... Mas agora... Não tivera nenhum sonho como esse, será que... Voldemort tinha desistido de matá-lo? Não, isso não era possível... Ele odiava muito Harry para deixar de lado essa vingança... Mas o que será que ele estava planejando agora?

Harry se levantou e se aproximou de sua cama. Viu que as cartas que tinha recebido pela tarde ainda estavam espalhadas. Sentou e pegou o Profeta Diário, que estava jogado a um canto. Abriu o jornal e passou os olhos nas manchetes. Viu a notícia que falava da nomeação dos candidatos a Ministro da Magia, viu outras manchetes menos importantes e finalmente achou o que queria: era uma notícia que falava sobre os ataques de Voldemort.

__

Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ataca novamente

Agora os bruxos estão mesmo cientes de que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta, e com força total. Ontem, mais um ataque de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado aconteceu. Foi na residência da família tradicional dos Allerton. A Marca Negra estava projetada no céu, enquanto que dentro da casa estavam os corpos dos três membros da família, mortos pela mais terrível das três maldições imperdoáveis, a Maldição da Morte.

O casal Allerton tinha um filho que completaria onze anos em dois meses e ingressaria na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts nesse mesmo ano. O menino, assim como seus pais, foram mortos, provavelmente por seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Os corpos tinham marcas de picadas de cobra em todos os lugares.

Esse foi apenas mais um ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas o primeiro a uma residência. Além dos muitos ataques que já foram feitos entre os trouxas, alguns ataques a bruxos foram feitos também, mas nenhum como esse até agora.

O Ministério da Magia foi contatado pelo Profeta Diário para maiores informações, mas eles se negaram a comentar. Depois da destituição de Cornélio Fudge, todas as aparências de controle no ministério foram desmascaradas e é sabido entre todos o completo estado de caos em que se encontra o governo. Os candidatos para o cargo de ministro já foram escolhidos e as eleições, que serão feitas seguindo os modelos trouxas, serão realizadas no dia vinte e cinco de julho.

Harry, assim que terminou de ler, jogou o jornal de um lado e deixou-se cair na cama, com os braços abertos. Ficou olhando para o teto por algum tempo, pensando em tudo isso. Depois de um tempo, mexeu no meio da roupa e achou o que queria: o retrato de sua mãe. Pegou-o e ficou um tempo olhando para ela. Não era uma foto bruxa, portanto, ela não se mexia. Mas mesmo assim, ficou ali, olhando para a menina sorridente na foto. Se não fosse por Voldemort, ela estaria viva nesse momento... Ela, seu pai... sua avó... tantas pessoas estariam vivas, tantas famílias estariam juntas e felizes...

Colocou o retrato na mesa ao lado da cabeceira da cama, junto com a foto sua e de Gina. Olhou para as duas, Gina e sua mãe, e por um instante as achou um pouco parecidas... Mas era só imaginação. Pegou uma correntinha de ouro, com um pingente de esmeralda, que estava dentro da gaveta, junto com a varinha. Ficou olhando para ele por algum tempo. Pertencera à sua mãe, e fora sua avó que lhe dera no ano anterior. Guardava essa corrente como a um talismã. Sempre que precisava, olhava-a e se sentia melhor. Não saberia precisar por quanto tempo ficou fazendo isso, olhando para a corrente e deslizando-a pelos dedos. Só soube que depois de muito tempo, fechou os olhos e caiu em sono profundo.


	2. A verdade sobre os Dursleys

Capítulo Dois – A verdade sobre os Dursleys

Harry acordou naquela manhã com a claridade do sol penetrando em seus olhos. Fechou-os com força e virou para o outro lado da cama, tentando dormir novamente. Ainda guardava na memória os resquícios de um sonho, mas não era um pesadelo, como costumava ter, e sim um sonho bom, como não tinha há muito tempo. Porém, a claridade continuava a incomodá-lo. Cobriu-se com o lençol e depois colocou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Sentiu algo cutucá-lo no braço, que estava caído para fora da cama. Seja lá o que fosse, era insistente, pois não parou nem quando o rapaz puxou o braço para perto de si. Resignado, resolveu tirar o lençol e o travesseiro de cima de sua cabeça e abrir os olhos. Assim que o fez, viu a imagem borrada de uma coruja branca à sua frente.

- Ah... Edwiges, por que você me acordou? – perguntou com a voz embargada de sono.

Como resposta à pergunta, a coruja começou a bicá-lo mais furiosamente e, talvez, até um pouco irritada. Harry se deu por vencido e finalmente resolveu acordar. Sentou e tateou na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, procurando pelos óculos. Quando finalmente os encontrou, colocou-os sobre o rosto, e o quarto entrou em foco. Olhou para Edwiges ao seu lado, que ainda o encarava com seus olhos amarelos, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa.

- O que você quer, Edwiges? – ela abriu o bico, e Harry subitamente entendeu o que queria dizer. – Você tá com fome? Mas não tinha saído para caçar ontem à noite? – Harry perguntou olhando a janela que tinha deixado aberta para quando a coruja retornasse.

Edwiges voou em direção à sua gaiola e olhou para o dono, como se o chamasse para ver alguma coisa. Harry se levantou lentamente e foi até lá. Quando olhou para dentro da gaiola, fez uma expressão de nojo.

- Argh... Você bem que poderia jogar fora seus restos de comida depois de comê-los, não é, Edwiges? – o rapaz apontou para os restos do que um dia fora um rato.

A coruja soltou um pio de indignação e deu as costas para o dono. Harry soltou um risinho baixo e disse:

- Não fique brava... Eu vou descer e depois eu volto com alguma coisa do café da manhã para você, tá? – a coruja se virou e bicou o dono carinhosamente. Harry, porém, acrescentou, apontando para dentro da gaiola: - Mas só se você levar embora os restos desse rato...

Edwiges piou desanimada, mas ainda assim pegou os restos do pobre animal morto no bico e saiu voando pela janela com eles. Harry ainda a ficou olhando se distanciar para depois ir se sentar na sua cama. Espreguiçou-se e, a seguir, olhou para o seu relógio que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Eram sete e meia da manhã ainda. 

Levantou e já ia sair do quarto quando bateu os olhos no calendário que estava na parede. Todos os dias, olhava aquele calendário e riscava os dias que passavam, contando os que faltavam para o dia 1º de setembro, quando finalmente retornaria à Hogwarts. Mas ainda faltava muito tempo. Estava apenas no dia 25 de julho. Bem, pelo menos seu aniversário seria dali a seis dias. Se bem que seus aniversários nem sempre eram muito bons. Para falar a verdade, apenas uns dois tinham sido agradáveis. Quando completou onze anos e recebeu a notícia de que era um bruxo e no ano passado, quando Rony e seu pai vieram buscá-lo para passar o resto das férias na Toca, e a mãe de Rony tinha preparado uma pequena festinha para Harry. De resto, seus aniversários sempre eram chatos e entediantes, já que os passava na casa dos tios, e o desse ano caminhava para ser do mesmo modo.

Resolveu descer para o café da manhã. Tinha-se passado uma semana desde aquele dia em que recebera aquela carta de Gina, e acontecera tudo aquilo. Depois daquele dia, não mais fora visitar a casa que era de sua avó e se a Profª. McGonagall, Hagrid, ou qualquer outra pessoa estiveram por lá, Harry não saberia dizer. Não houvera nenhuma notícia de ataques a trouxas nesse meio tempo (pelo menos não sabia, já que não assistia muita televisão), e Harry agradecia por isso. Sempre ficava se sentindo muito mal quando algo parecido acontecia.

Além disso, Harry trocou algumas cartas com os amigos durante esse tempo. As cartas de Gina eram freqüentes, e Harry gostava disso. Sempre que recebia uma carta da namorada se sentia menos só. Rony mandou apenas uma carta nesse meio tempo e explicou que estava indo quase todos os dias ajudar os gêmeos na loja (por mais que a Sra. Weasley ficasse apavorada pelos filhos saírem todos os dias, devido aos ataques); disse também que já tinha convidado Hermione para passar o resto das férias na Toca e que ainda esperava uma resposta dela (Harry recebeu uma carta logo depois da amiga, contando que iria para a casa de Rony). Além disso, disse que a Sra. Weasley tinha mandado outra carta para Dumbledore, pedindo que Harry pudesse passar o resto das férias com eles, mas ainda não receberam resposta.

Harry tinha chegado à cozinha agora, e cumprimentara aos tios e ao primo com um "bom dia", que não foi respondido. Nem se importou e sentou-se à mesa, servindo-se de leite e passando manteiga num pequeno pãozinho que tinha sobrado na cesta. Tio Válter lia o jornal matutino e de vez em quando resmungava alguma coisa. Tia Petúnia parecia muito concentrada numa revista de fofocas enquanto bebericava um pouco de café. Duda estava jogando um minigame que tinha ganho em seu aniversário enquanto acabava com o bolo de laranja, enchendo a boca grande com dois pedaços de cada vez.

Os Dursleys pareciam ter desistido (um pouco) de implicarem com Harry. Intimamente, o rapaz achava que eles tinham tomado uma tática alternativa de ignorar completamente sua presença, o que não o incomodava nem um pouco. Só precisava fingir que não existia e viver sua vida. E era realmente muito bom não ter que ouvir as reclamações do tio Válter sobre si, as gritarias de tia Petúnia com ele e as provocações de Duda.

No mesmo momento que tio Válter reclamava sobre o aumento excessivo da gasolina, ouviram o clique da portinhola de correio. O que aconteceu a seguir seria até cômico, se Harry não estivesse tão acostumado com isso: tio Válter abaixou o jornal, tia Petúnia levantou os olhos da revista, e Duda paralisou o jogo; e todos olharam simultaneamente para Harry, que entendeu e, resignado, levantou para apanhar a correspondência. Só precisava levantar, apanhar as cartas, entregá-las ao tio e depois voltar ao seu café da manhã. Não era tão irritante assim. Fez exatamente isso e, quando ia beber o último gole de leite e acabar com o último pedaço de pão, tio Válter disse:

- Guida está nos convidando para passar uns dias na sua casa...

Harry sentiu o estômago revirar. Tia Guida (que na verdade não era sua tia, já que era irmã de tio Válter) era uma mulher muito parecida com o irmão: alta, socada, cara púrpura e bigodes (um pouco mais ralos que os de tio Válter). Ela, como os Dursleys, odiava Harry profundamente e sempre implicava com ele. Ela morava numa casa onde criava cachorros (os quais tinham como diversão predileta correr atrás de Harry). Era por todos esses motivos que o rapaz sentia o estômago revirar à simples menção do nome dela, quanto mais saber que ela convidara-os a visitarem sua casa.

Por isso, Harry pegou o último pedaço do bolo de laranja só para ter um motivo para permanecer mais um tempo na cozinha e ouvir a conversa que viria a seguir. Duda ainda ficou tateando o prato à procura do pedaço e quando viu que ele já estava na boca do primo, fez uma expressão muito suína e emburrada. Harry lançou um sorrisinho irônico para o primo e, enquanto mastigava lentamente o bolo, pensou que se Duda fosse um bruxo (o que era impossível) e se transformasse em um animago (o que era mais impossível ainda, já que Duda não tinha inteligência suficiente), ele com certeza se transformaria em um porco.

- Ela diz para nós irmos no próximo fim de semana... – tio Válter disse para a esposa, enquanto olhava a carta.

- "Nós"? – tia Petúnia perguntou um pouco preocupada. – Mas ela quer dizer quantos de "nós"?

- "Nós três". – tio Válter respondeu, numa referência óbvia a ele, a esposa e o filho, o que excluía Harry da visita e o fazia ficar bem mais animado.

- Mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui, sozinho! – tia Petúnia apontou o sobrinho com a cabeça, e Harry achou irônico que agora lembrassem que ele estava ali.

Duda, nesse momento, paralisou o jogo novamente e olhava feio para os pais, prestes a armar o maior escândalo, já que achava que Harry provavelmente acabaria com todos os seus brinquedinhos idiotas se ficasse sozinho em casa. Tio Válter pareceu notar, porque se levantou rapidamente e disse, antes de beijar a esposa na bochecha e mexer no cabelo do filho:

- Resolvemos isso quando eu voltar do trabalho.

E saiu. Tia Petúnia levantou e foi mexer em alguma coisa no armário, novamente voltando à indiferença para com o sobrinho. Duda pareceu se acalmar um pouco, pois voltou sua atenção novamente ao minigame. Harry engoliu o último pedacinho do bolo e aproveitou a distração para surrupiar uma pêra para levar a Edwiges.

Saiu de fininho da cozinha e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, pensando. Provavelmente, ou melhor, com certeza, os Dursleys não o levariam junto para visitar Tia Guida (o que era um alívio, já que ele não queria ir mesmo). Mas também não o deixariam ficar sozinho em casa e... não podiam deixá-lo com a Sra. Figg, como sempre faziam, porque ela falecera... só que eles não sabiam disso. Ainda. Harry sentiu o nó na garganta de novo e lembrou que ainda não contara à tia Petúnia que a mãe dela falecera. Tinha prometido a Dumbledore que contaria, já que o diretor não tinha conseguido avisá-la, mas o fato é que ainda não tinha tido coragem (e nem ânimo) de contar. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como a tia reagiria e, além disso, não tivera nenhuma oportunidade de falar (deu essa desculpa a si mesmo).

Entrou no quarto disposto a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse nisso. Viu Edwiges dormindo em sua gaiola. Não quis acordá-la e, por isso, colocou a pêra ao lado da coruja. Quando ela acordasse, comeria a fruta.

Feito isso, foi até a tábua solta do assoalho (onde guardava seus artefatos de magia) e procurou por alguma tarefa da escola que ainda tinha que fazer. Era difícil, porque já tinha feito a maioria delas, já que quase sempre não tinha nada para fazer. Depois de procurar por alguns minutos, achou o dever de Poções. Era o único que tinha sobrado, porque estava enrolando tremendamente para fazê-lo. Suspirou e tentou pensar que não era a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas ainda assim ocuparia sua cabeça e não pensaria em coisas piores.

Naquela noite, Harry fez questão de descer mais cedo só para saber o que os tios decidiriam sobre onde ficaria enquanto eles viajavam. Se não fizesse isso (disse para si mesmo enquanto estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, esperando tio Válter voltar do trabalho para jantar, e assistindo a um programa chato na televisão junto com Duda enquanto a tia preparava a comida), seria o último a saber com certeza, mesmo sendo o principal interessado.

Tio Válter demorou mais do que o normal naquela noite e só chegou às nove horas. Quando o marido chegou, foi um alívio para tia Petúnia, porque Duda já estava fazendo um escarcéu devido à demora da janta. Tia Petúnia rapidamente foi atender o marido e guardar sua pasta. Enquanto a esposa fazia isso, tio Válter entrou esbaforido na cozinha e estacou assustado quando viu que o sobrinho já estava ali; provavelmente pensava que Harry demoraria para descer (como sempre, porque o rapaz evitava o máximo que conseguia ter contato com os tios; era o último a chegar na mesa para as refeições e o primeiro a sair) e, dessa forma, poderia decidir tranqüilamente sobre o que faria com o sobrinho durante o tempo que passariam fora. Mas isso não aconteceu e, depois do susto, tio Válter resmungou alguma coisa sem sentido, disse "boa noite" ao filho (que nem respondeu) e sentou-se à mesa.

Tia Petúnia voltou logo e, antes de servir o jantar, lançou um olhar significativo para o marido, que entendeu. Os minutos demoravam a passar. Tio Válter cansou a todos com a sua narrativa sobre o trabalho e depois foi a vez de tia Petúnia, contando como andava o processo de separação da vizinha. Parecia que os dois tinham combinado falar sobre coisas totalmente fúteis e sem sentido durante todo o tempo, na esperança de que Harry se retirasse e pudessem conversar à vontade. Mas o rapaz não fez isso e, controlando sua vontade de subir e fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse ouvir falar sobre brocas e fofocas, ficou lá, esperando que o assunto recaísse sobre a viagem. E foi depois de muito tempo que aconteceu. Duda, com a boca cheia do terceiro pedaço de pudim, perguntou:

- E _ele_ vai viajar com a gente? – disse isso se referindo a Harry exatamente como todos os Dursleys faziam: fingindo que ele não estava presente.

Os tios gelaram ao ouvirem isso e se entreolharam. Harry, que estava observando a toalha de mesa com muita atenção, virou rapidamente a cabeça para olhar os tios quando ouviu a pergunta do primo. Tio Válter notou e tentou mudar de assunto, mas Duda interrompeu o pai e continuou, gritando:

- _Ele_ não pode ir! E também não pode ficar aqui em casa, ele iria quebrar todas as minhas coisas!

Tio Válter abria e fechava a boca, parecendo um peixe, tentando achar uma solução. Depois de alguns instantes, ele bateu na mesa e exclamou:

- Já sei! _Ele_ pode ficar com a Sra. Figg! – e virou-se para a esposa, que estava de pé, recolhendo os pratos. – Não é mesmo, Petúnia?

Tia Petúnia suspirou, e um brilho fraco passou pelos seus olhos, quando disse:

- Não, não pode. Parece que ela ainda está viajando. A casa está abandonada há mais de um ano...

Harry, que estava calado desde que descera do quarto, resolveu falar:

- Ela não está viajando. – ninguém deu muita atenção às palavras, e tio Válter já ia dizer alguma coisa, quando Harry o interrompeu, aumentando o tom de voz para que fosse ouvido: - E ela não vai voltar mais.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os Dursleys se voltaram para olhar Harry e prestaram atenção ao que ele falava. Tia Petúnia perguntou, dirigindo-se ao sobrinho e ainda segurando os pratos sujos nas mãos:

- Como assim não vai voltar mais?

Harry resolveu despejar a verdade e nem se importou se ia doer. Nenhum dos Dursleys se importara com ele em nenhuma circunstância mesmo...

- Ela não vai voltar mais porque ela... – respirou fundo ao lembrar. - ...morreu.

Tia Petúnia largou os pratos que segurava, e eles caíram no chão com estrépito, quebrando-se em muitos pedaços. Ela cambaleou e quase caiu, isso só não aconteceu porque tio Válter se levantou da cadeira e a amparou. Ele também ficou bastante surpreso enquanto Duda parecia ter ouvido a previsão do tempo; provavelmente ele não sabia que a Sra. Figg também era sua avó, assim como era de Harry. Os Dursleys preferiam esconder isso do filho a admitir que ele tinha uma avó bruxa.

- Do que você acha que está brincando, moleque? – tio Válter perguntou alterado e com a cara mais púrpura do que nunca, ainda segurando tia Petúnia, que estava muito pálida.

- Eu não estou brincando. – Harry disse muito sério. – Eu estive com ela durante todo o ano que ela esteve longe daqui e eu até a vi poucos minutos antes de morrer.

Duda agora parecia curioso. Tio Válter ficou um pouco pálido, enquanto tia Petúnia estava branca como papel. Ninguém falou nada até que Harry se manifestou novamente:

- Se vocês quiserem, eu posso contar como aconteceu, aliás, eu até precisava mesmo contar. O diretor da minha escola me pediu isso, porque ele não conseguiu avisá-los.

Duda agora estava apoiando os grandes cotovelos na mesa e de pé, tentando ouvir melhor, tamanha era sua curiosidade. Tia Petúnia percebeu, porque olhou assustada para o filho e em seguida para o sobrinho.

- Não fale mais nada! – ela disse com uma voz fina e rouca, dirigindo-se a Harry. Desvencilhou-se do marido e se apoiou fortemente na mesa para não cair, antes de ordenar, voltando-se para o filho:

- Vá para o seu quarto, Duda.

- Não! – ele se exaltou. – Eu quero ouvir! Não quero ir para o meu quarto!

- VÁ AGORA! É UMA ORDEM! – tia Petúnia gritou, e Duda se encolheu. Provavelmente a mãe nunca gritara dessa forma com ele.

- Ouça sua mãe e suba, Duda. – tio Válter disse muito mais controlado que a mulher, o que era difícil. – Não discuta.

Ainda assustado, Duda obedeceu e saiu. Tio Válter fechou a porta e esperou os passos do filho silenciarem, para depois ajudar tia Petúnia a se sentar na cadeira onde ele mesmo estava sentado anteriormente. Ele, porém, permaneceu de pé, do lado da esposa. Tentando soar calmo, disse para Harry:

- Explique direito essa história.

Harry estreitou os olhos. Não agüentou e despejou tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta há anos, a sua voz soando alterada e quase descontrolada:

- Por que eu deveria? – Harry percebeu que se levantou e que estava começando a gritar. – Vocês por acaso se preocuparam alguma vez em me explicar alguma coisa? "Nunca faça perguntas", essa era a regra que me impunham aqui sempre! E quando eu perguntava alguma coisa, o que vocês faziam? Vocês mentiam! Mentiram quando disseram que os meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, esconderam por anos e anos que eu era e sou um bruxo!

Tia Petúnia estava trêmula e assustada, mas prestava a maior atenção às palavras do sobrinho, como nunca fizera antes. Tio Válter cerrou os punhos, sua cara muito vermelha e, em dois passos, chegou até onde Harry estava, e puxou-o pelo colarinho de sua camisa com brutalidade. Harry sentiu o bafo quente do tio e as gotas de saliva que pulavam de sua boca e molhavam o rosto de Harry quando o tio gritou:

- SEU INGRATO! NÃO VÊ QUE O QUE FIZEMOS FOI O MELHOR PARA VOCÊ! NÓS TENTAMOS FAZER COM QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE TRANSFORMASSE NA MESMA ABERRAÇÃO QUE SUA MÃE E SEU PAI ERAM!

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Harry. O rapaz empurrou tio Válter com toda a força que tinha, fazendo com que o soltasse e ainda cambaleasse um pouco. Descontrolado, deu alguns passos para trás e gritou, apontando o dedo em riste para os tios:

- VOCÊS **NUNCA **TENTARAM FAZER O MELHOR POR MIM! VOCÊS SEMPRE ME TRATARAM COMO LIXO! E OS MEUS PAIS NÃO ERAM ABERRAÇÕES! VOCÊS SIM É QUE SÃO ABERRAÇÕES! VOCÊS SÃO SUJOS, SÃO HIPÓCRITAS! VOCÊS VIVEM EM SEU MUNDINHO TENTANDO FINGIR QUE AS COISAS NÃO ACONTECEM LÁ FORA, MAS SABEM QUE ELAS ACONTECEM! VOCÊS TÊM TANTO MEDO QUE ESSA PORCARIA DE REPUTAÇÃO QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE TÊM SEJA ABALADA, QUE FAZEM DO PRÓPRIO FILHO UM COMPLETO IDIOTA E ESCONDERAM DELE A PRÓPRIA AVÓ!

Tio Válter estava com os punhos tão fechados e apertados, que suas mãos estavam vermelhas. Ele estava roxo de raiva e parecia prestes a avançar para cima de Harry para lhe dar uma surra, quando tia Petúnia se levantou e o segurou. Com a voz trêmula e quase morrendo na garganta, ela pediu:

- Por favor, Válter... Eu preciso saber...

Ele pareceu ceder ao pedido da mulher. Seus dedos das mãos se abriram e respirava fundo, ainda olhando profundamente para Harry com ódio estampado no rosto. Harry fazia o mesmo, sustentando o olhar do tio. Tia Petúnia se colocou na frente do marido, talvez para impedir que ele tentasse alguma coisa contra Harry antes que ele explicasse o que ela queria saber. Depois de respirar muito fundo e parecendo que estava fazendo um grande esforço para engolir o orgulho, ela perguntou para o sobrinho:

- Você sabe que ela... era... sua avó?

- Ela me contou em uma carta que escreveu antes de morrer e deixou para mim, para que me fosse entregue depois que ela morresse. – Harry explicou, um pouco mais controlado. – Ela me contou tudo.

Tia Petúnia soltou um riso sarcástico e disse com uma raiva contida:

- Ah, é? E ela te contou também que **_traiu_** meu pai?

- Ela não o traiu! Ela foi enganada!

- ELA O TRAIU SIM! E DA TRAIÇÃO NASCEU AQUELA BASTARDA DA LÍLIAN!

- MINHA MÃE NÃO ERA UMA BASTARDA! – Harry gritou e bateu na mesa com força, fazendo com que os copos que estavam sobre ela tremessem e tombassem.

- Ah, ela era uma bastarda sim. – tia Petúnia disse, como se quisesse dizer tudo aquilo há muito tempo. – Aquela vadia da minha mãe traiu o meu pai, que era um homem tão bom, que a perdoou! Minha mãe se aproveitou de um momento em que meu pai estava fora para traí-lo com aquele... – ela fez uma expressão de deboche. - ... aquele bruxo que ela disse que era namorado dela na época em que ela estudava naquela escola de anormais! Ela achava que eu não sabia... é claro que na época que aconteceu eu não fazia a mínima idéia, eu era muito pequena... Mas depois... ah, depois eu descobri tudo! Eu ouvia as conversas deles... as conversas dela com meu pai... e o pior, o pior era que aquele homem com quem ela traiu meu pai tinha a coragem de aparecer lá em casa, para ameaçar meu pai! O meu bom pai! E o meu pai ainda... cuidava da Lílian como se ela fosse sua filha! Deu seu sobrenome a ela! – tia Petúnia despejava tudo isso com extrema amargura. – Às vezes eu achava que ele chegava a gostar mais dela do que de mim! De mim, que era sua filha legítima! E depois... – ela riu. Um sorriso sem alegria. - ...depois eles descobriram que Lílian era uma... bruxa... Há... "descobriram"... Que nada... eles já sabiam! Como não poderia ser? Afinal ela era filha de dois anormais! E ficaram orgulhosos quando ela recebeu aquela... carta! Se eles soubessem que eu também... arre!

Ela respirou fundo para pegar fôlego e continuar, gritando:

- E depois a Lílian e aquele Potter com quem ela se casou fizeram o favor de se explodirem! E foi uma pena que você não tenha se explodido junto com eles também! Se você tivesse morrido naquele dia, eu não teria precisado cuidar de você durante todos esses anos!

Tia Petúnia parou de falar, respirando muito rápido. Sorria vitoriosamente, como se falar tudo aquilo para o sobrinho fosse a coisa que ela mais queria na vida. Harry, ao contrário dela, sentia o sangue latejar em suas veias. Com uma certa carga de fúria na voz, perguntou:

- Se eu sou o estorvo que vocês sempre dizem que eu sou, por que não me mandaram para um orfanato quando eu fui deixado na porta de vocês? Ou então por que não me deixaram para ser criado pela minha avó, que seria imensamente melhor do que viver com vocês?

Os tios voltaram à palidez de repente, e o sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de tia Petúnia se desfez quase magicamente. Ela abaixou os olhos e não disse nada, assim como tio Válter, que estava muito quieto e parecendo envergonhado.

- Vocês não vão responder? – Harry perguntou com raiva.

Tia Petúnia levantou os olhos para ver o sobrinho e encará-lo com ódio. Tio Válter continuava quieto, apenas olhando de esguelha para a esposa. Com a voz contida, mas que não escondia a amargura de muitos anos, tia Petúnia falou:

- Eu fiz um pacto com Lílian.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

Tio Válter parecia extremamente envergonhado de alguma coisa e desviava o olhar tanto de Harry quanto da mulher. Tia Petúnia, porém, só parecia ter uma grande mágoa dentro de si que fora guardada durante anos a fio. Fixando o olhar no nada, como se estivesse lembrando de acontecimentos dolorosos, ela recomeçou a falar:

- Eu fiz um trato com ela. Ninguém nunca tinha sequer imaginado que eu, assim como Lílian, também era uma... bruxa.

Harry ficou boquiaberto e não conseguiu acreditar nas palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir. Tia Petúnia, uma bruxa? Isso não fazia sentido... Se bem que... ela também era filha de sua avó Arabella e... ela era uma bruxa... Mesmo o pai tendo sido um trouxa, com uma mãe bruxa ela poderia muito bem ter o sangue mágico também, mas... mesmo assim, não fazia sentido!

Tio Válter agora tinha sentado naquela mesma cadeira de costume. Colocou o rosto entre as mãos e, com a voz muito sentida, disse, dirigindo-se à mulher:

- Você contou mesmo, Petúnia...

- Contei, Válter. – tia Petúnia disse sem nenhuma emoção na voz e ainda olhando para o nada. – E agora que comecei, vou terminar.

Ela, subitamente, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Harry quando explicou:

- Sim, eu era uma bruxa. Ainda que meu pai fosse normal, minha mãe não era e eu peguei isso dela. – ela disse isso parecendo estar com nojo, como se a magia fosse um tipo de doença contagiosa. – Mas eu não peguei o suficiente para ser uma bruxa poderosa, para ser uma bruxa de verdade. Eu não lembro direito como era o nome que se dava a bruxos assim... os que nascem quase sem poderes...

- Aborto? – Harry sugeriu.

- Isso. Só que eu era um... semi-aborto. Eu tinha pouquíssimos poderes, mas ainda assim, eram poderes. Eu podia... levitar algumas coisas de vez em quando... ou... rachar vidros... coisas sem importância. Não era uma bruxa de verdade. Quando completei onze anos, eu não recebi a carta. Meus pais acharam que eu não era uma bruxa, que eu tinha descendido totalmente do meu pai e não tinha nada parecido com minha mãe. Mas eu tinha. Eu tinha esses... poucos poderes. Quando Lílian recebeu a carta e eles ficaram orgulhosos daquele jeito por ela ser mesmo uma bruxa... ah, como me senti mal naquele dia... Eu também era! Mas eu não tinha culpa que não era poderosa! Então eu me convenci de que tudo aquilo era uma grande besteira e que era bom mesmo eu não ser anormal como Lílian. 

"Os anos passaram, encontrei Válter e começamos a namorar. E ele, assim como eu, achou tudo aquilo um monte de besteira quando eu contei. E eu tive uma idéia. Se era para ser uma bruxa medíocre, era melhor não ser. Era melhor ser normal. Eu engoli o meu orgulho e pedi ajuda à Lílian. Minha mãe dizia que ela era uma boa aluna naquela escola maluca, então eu pensei que provavelmente ela deveria saber como retirar esses poderes de mim. E eu contei tudo isso para ela e perguntei se não havia alguma forma de retirar esses poderes, e ela disse que sim. Que era um... encantamento difícil, mas que ela o faria. E fez. Ela já tinha saído da escola naquela época e, portanto, podia fazer magia à vontade. Lílian retirou os meus poderes e eu me tornei uma pessoa normal. Finalmente poderia viver tranqüila, poderia casar com Válter e ter minha vida, livre daquilo."

"Mas eu estava em dívida com Lílian. Antes de fazer o encantamento, ela disse que se precisasse de alguma coisa, não hesitaria em cobrar essa dívida. Lílian não era burra, e eu sabia que ela cobraria o que fez, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É, ela não era tão boazinha como todos dizem. Ela era esperta. Não me ajudou somente com o intuito de me ajudar... E se quer mesmo saber, eu não a culpo por isso. Porque eu faria a mesma coisa. Se ela precisasse de ajuda, eu não hesitaria em cobrar a dívida depois. Nós nos odiávamos. Não era apenas uma rivalidade entre irmãs, nós não nos gostávamos mesmo, e não havia nada que mudaria isso. Eu, porque sempre soube da verdade sobre ela. E ela, porque não gostava mesmo de mim. No início, eu acho que ela não sabia que não era filha do mesmo pai que eu, mas depois... Depois que ela foi para aquela escola, eu tenho a impressão de que ela descobriu muitas coisas... E nem a nossa mãe sabia que ela tinha descoberto tudo isso..."

"E ela cobrou mesmo. Foi depois de alguns anos. Eu já estava casada, Duda já tinha nascido. Nós vivíamos sempre longe deles, principalmente depois que meu pai morreu. Depois que ele se foi, não havia mais motivo para me aproximar deles. Eu não gostava nem da Lílian e nem da minha mãe. E eu não deixei mesmo o Duda saber que tinha uma avó como aquela. Pra quê? Para ele virar um anormal também? Não mesmo, eu não queria isso para o meu filho. Mas um dia, um dia Lílian veio até a minha casa. Ela também já estava casada, e você já tinha nascido também. Ela veio até aqui, sozinha. Ela também teve que engolir o orgulho, como eu tinha feito daquela outra vez. E ela me contou o que estava acontecendo."

"Ela disse que ela, o marido e você estavam sendo perseguidos por um bruxo das trevas... Um bruxo que estava, principalmente, atrás de você... Parece que ele queria te matar por um motivo que ela sabia, mas não quis contar. E ela estava desesperada. Estava se escondendo e disse que tinha certeza, não sei como ela tinha essa certeza, só sei que tinha, de que você não iria morrer, mesmo que esse bruxo tentasse te matar. Mas quanto a ela e o marido, ela já não estava tão certa. Na verdade, eu achei que ela estava bem certa de que iria morrer, como morreu mesmo. Ela disse que não sabia em quem confiar e que não teria vindo ali se essa não fosse sua última esperança. Ela me contou que, se ela e o marido morressem, você não teria para onde ir, e ela não queria que você acabasse indo para um orfanato. Eu percebi aonde ela queria chegar e perguntei porque ela não te deixava com a avó, nossa mãe. E ela disse que não estava muito certa se ela também sobreviveria ao que estava acontecendo. Todos poderiam morrer, e isso era só uma questão de tempo. Mas por algum motivo, ela tinha certeza de que você não morreria e, em nome da dívida que eu tinha para com ela, Lílian me pediu que, se você não tivesse para onde ir caso ficasse sem os pais, que eu deveria te criar. Aquilo foi horrível para mim, mas não tive como recusar. Eu prometi que te criaria caso fosse necessário. Aquele dia foi a última vez que vi Lílian viva."

"Um pouco depois, ela e o marido morreram. Explodiram. E eu queria mesmo que ela estivesse errada quanto a você sobreviver, mas ela não estava. Você sobreviveu e veio parar bem na soleira da minha porta! E eu sabia que a partir daquele momento, eu não tinha escolha a não ser te receber e te criar."

"A minha mãe, que tinha saído de casa logo depois da morte do meu pai, acho que para ajudar naquela guerra que estava acontecendo entre vocês, voltou para sua casa, aqui na vizinhança. Ela achou estranho que eu tivesse te aceito aqui, mas nunca descobriu a verdade. E por algum motivo, ela não queria que você soubesse que era neto dela. Os anos passaram. Sempre que nós não podíamos ficar com você, te deixávamos para minha mãe cuidar. Às vezes, até dava para você ficar conosco, mas ela queria cuidar de você, e para mim, era um alívio. Eu me livrava de você por uns tempos, e ela não me aborrecia. Isso diminuiu um pouco quando você começou a crescer e entender as coisas. Acho que ela tinha um pouco de medo que você notasse alguma coisa, ou descobrisse a verdade. E enquanto isso, nós tínhamos que te agüentar. Tínhamos que suportar você aqui em casa. Prometemos a nós mesmos, eu e Válter, que você não seria a pessoa que nos ligaria de novo àquele mundo de gente estranha. E por isso nunca te contamos o que você realmente era. Mas não teve jeito, aconteceu tudo aquilo, e você acabou descobrindo a verdade e indo estudar naquela escola de malucos. Pelo menos, você não nos importuna durante quase o ano todo, mas sempre vem encher nossa paciência em todas as férias!" 

Tia Petúnia parou de falar. Parecia cansada e como se tivesse desabafado tudo o que queria. Estava vermelha de raiva e respirava fundo muitas vezes. Tio Válter não falava nada, só mantinha a cabeça baixa entre as mãos.

Harry não conseguia acreditar em tudo que tinha ouvido. Estava tonto com tudo aquilo. Nunca imaginara... nunca supôs... Era por isso que eles o agüentavam ali. Por pura obrigação. Era por isso que sempre lhe impuseram uma vida miserável. Por isso sempre implicaram com ele por qualquer coisa.

Tia Petúnia parecia ter finalmente recuperado o fôlego e completou, gritando:

- E TUDO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SE EXPLODIU TAMBÉM JUNTO COM AQUELE ANORMAL DO SEU PAI E AQUELA BASTARDA DA SUA MÃE! NO FINAL, A CULPA FOI TODA SUA!

Nesse instante, ouviram o estampido de vidro sendo quebrado. Todos os copos, todos os vidros das janelas e dos armários estavam quebrando, um a um. Tia Petúnia e tio Válter ficaram desesperados. E Harry percebeu que era ele mesmo que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Tio Válter se levantou de onde estava e já ia partir para cima de Harry, ao mesmo tempo que começou a gritar alguma coisa; mas não conseguiu fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. Assim que Harry o olhou, ele parou onde estava, com a boca aberta e paralisado.

Harry sentiu que não agüentaria mais. Cerrou os punhos e, sentindo o sangue latejar em sua cabeça, disse, dirigindo-se à tia:

- Você tinha inveja da minha mãe. Inveja porque ela era uma bruxa poderosa, porque ela era bonita, porque... porque ela arrumou um marido de verdade e não um porco como ele! – apontou tio Válter, com a mão trêmula. – VOCÊ NUNCA SUPORTOU QUE ELA FOSSE MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ EM TUDO!

Pá. Tia Petúnia dera um tapa estalado na face esquerda de Harry. Depois disso, ela retirou a mão rapidamente e abaixou os olhos. Harry colocou a mão na face que ela batera, sentindo a quentura nas bochechas. Mas todo o seu corpo estava quente. De raiva. Respirou fundo e disse, sem olhar para a tia:

- Sinta-se livre do pacto que fez com a minha mãe. Vocês não precisam mais agüentar o estorvo. Eu **_nunca mais_** colocarei os pés nessa casa, ou não me chamo Harry Potter!

Saiu batendo os pés e, antes de abrir a porta da cozinha, olhou para o tio, que no mesmo instante se apoiou na mesa para não cair. Harry se virou para a porta, e ela abriu sem ele precisar mexer na maçaneta. Quando a porta abriu, alguém que estava ouvindo atrás da porta caiu aos seus pés. Era Duda.

- Filho! – ouviu os tios gritarem numa mesma voz atrás de si.

Nem se importou com o que aconteceria depois. Pulou Duda para poder sair da cozinha e saiu andando em direção às escadas. Ainda ouvia os gritos do primo e as tentativas de explicação de tio Válter e tia Petúnia. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Não precisou abrir a porta de seu quarto, ela abriu sozinha.

Entrou e foi direto onde estava o seu malão. Edwiges piou confusa de sua gaiola. Abriu o malão com violência, tal era a raiva que estava sentindo. Foi até a escrivaninha e reuniu tudo o que era seu que estava ali. Penas, pergaminhos, tintas, deveres escolares, cartas... Juntou tudo e, de qualquer jeito, jogou-os no malão. Depois foi até a tábua solta do assoalho, levantou-a com força e recolheu todo seu material restante de magia que estava ali. Seus livros, seus antigos presentes de natal e aniversário, a Capa de Invisibilidade herdada de seu pai, o Mapa do Maroto, o álbum de retratos de seus pais... Pegou tudo e jogou-os no malão.

Ia pegar o que estava na mesa de cabeceira, mas parou antes de fazê-lo. Viu a foto de sua mãe e pegou o retrato lentamente. Olhou-o por alguns segundos e depois viu a foto sua e de Gina, que também estava na mesa. Recolheu-a e, com cuidado, depositou as duas fotos dentro do malão. Depois voltou até a mesa, colocou o relógio no pulso, abriu a gaveta, pegou a correntinha que pertencera à sua mãe e a varinha, e depositou as duas no bolso da calça.

Foi até o armário pegar as roupas. Pegou a primeira que viu: uma camisa velha, grande e rasgada que era do Duda. Olhou para aquilo com raiva e jogou-a no chão. Aquilo não era seu. E decidiu recolher o que realmente lhe pertencia ali: as vestes de Hogwarts, a sua veste a rigor para ocasiões especiais e a Firebolt, sua vassoura de corrida. Colocou as roupas no malão e fechou-o, levantando-o com a mão esquerda. Na direita, mantinha a Firebolt segura; foi até o lugar onde estava a gaiola de Edwiges e pegou-a com a mesma mão que segurava a vassoura. A coruja piou indignada pela violência com o que o dono a pegara, mas Harry falou:

- Dê adeus a esse lugar, Edwiges. Nós nunca voltaremos mais aqui.

E saiu do quarto sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus e, quando chegou à sala, ouviu uma discussão acalorada entre os três Dursleys na cozinha. Nem olhou para aquela direção. Assim que chegou na porta de saída, ela também se abriu como todas as outras. Atravessou a soleira da porta, deixando para trás tudo o que passara ali.


	3. Reencontrando um velho amigo

Capítulo Três – Reencontrando um velho amigo

Depois de cruzar a porta, Harry começou a andar pela escura rua dos Alfeneiros, sem direção e sem pensar. Só sentia uma raiva imensa dentro de si. E o único pensamento, ou melhor, uma espécie de obsessão que tinha nesse momento era de que precisava ir embora, precisava deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Não importava que não soubesse para onde ir ou o que fazer depois... Não importava que tivesse usado magia fora do período de aulas e que poderia se encrencar com isso, já que bruxos menores de idade como ele não podiam fazer isso. A única coisa que importava era que tinha seu orgulho e que nunca mais colocaria os pés no n.º 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros.

Andou muito, não saberia precisar por quanto tempo, até ficar exausto e parar para um descanso. Depositou tudo o que carregava no chão da calçada e encostou em um muro. A respiração estava arfante, não sabia se pela caminhada que fizera ou pela raiva que estava sentindo. Escorregou pelo muro e sentou no chão, apoiando os braços nos joelhos flexionados. Estava com calor; talvez fosse pelo verão mesmo, mas o mais provável era que fosse por todo o seu corpo estar ardendo de raiva...

Ficou ali por algum tempo, encostado no muro, com seus artefatos de magia espalhados na calçada e Edwiges muito quieta na sua gaiola, sem se atrever a soltar ao menos um pio de indignação; parecia um pouco assustada depois de ver o dono tão nervoso.

E então a razão começou a voltar, e ele se lembrou de que estava sozinho, em uma rua escura e vazia dos trouxas, sem casa e sem ter para onde ir. Um bruxo provavelmente estaria a milhas de distância, ainda mais um bruxo amigo. Se bem que talvez fosse melhor estar sozinho e não encontrar nenhum bruxo mesmo. Seria horrível encontrar Severo Snape por exemplo. Mas seria um rosto conhecido mesmo assim. Descartou esse pensamento; se encontrasse Snape do mesmo lado da calçada, atravessaria na mesma hora.

Vários pensamentos corriam pela sua mente agora. O que Dumbledore diria quando soubesse que ele tinha saído da casa dos tios? Falaria para ele voltar? Não mesmo. Não voltaria, mesmo que fosse Dumbledore pedindo, ou mandando. Não, não se humilharia... Não depois de tudo que aconteceu e do quê descobrira... Jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria lá. Isso estava fora de cogitação.

Olhou à sua volta e sentiu um peso na consciência ao observar a rua escura. E se algum seguidor de Voldemort o encontrasse ali? Já tinha feito magia sem permissão mesmo, então num caso desses não hesitaria em se defender. Mas... tantas pessoas no mundo da magia se preocupavam com ele e tentavam protegê-lo, enquanto ele estava ali, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse... O quê Sirius diria?

Sirius Black era seu padrinho. O melhor amigo de seu pai, Sirius também era um condenado fugitivo da justiça bruxa. Era acusado de um crime que não cometera e passara doze anos na prisão de Azkaban, sendo inocente. Harry conhecia Sirius há algum tempo já. Uns dois ou três anos mais ou menos. Mesmo assim, tinha o padrinho como um pai, e sabia que isso era recíproco da parte de Sirius, que o tinha como um filho. E ele ficaria muito preocupado se soubesse que Harry estava agora sozinho em uma rua escura e deserta.

Foi ao lembrar de Sirius que uma idéia lhe passou pela mente como um relâmpago: a primeira vez que vira o padrinho fora numa circunstância parecida com essa... Vira-o em uma rua escura como aquela, na sua forma animaga de um cachorrão preto. E daquela vez... tinha achado um jeito de sair dali e voltar para o mundo dos bruxos... Talvez não fosse o melhor a se fazer, mas ainda assim era melhor do que passar a noite ao relento.

Levantou-se de supetão, o que fez Edwiges soltar um pio, assustada, e se encolher em sua gaiola. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu suavemente, o que a fez parecer um pouco mais aliviada. O rapaz procurou pela varinha entre suas vestes e a encontrou no bolso da calça. Deu um passo em direção à ponta da calçada e esticou a mão da varinha para a noite escura, rezando para que desse certo. Se aquilo não funcionasse, aí é que realmente não teria nenhuma idéia do que fazer.

Mas deu certo. Em uma fração de segundos, viu dois faróis altos aparecerem no breu da noite, e o som de pneus cantando alto no mesmo lugar onde acenara anteriormente. E o que viu ao levantar a cabeça foi um ônibus roxo, de três andares e com letras douradas no pára brisa formando as palavras: "O Nôitibus Andante".

Harry sorriu aliviado ao ver isso. E ficou fitando a porta do veículo, perguntando-se o porquê da demora em abrir. Ouviu duas vozes sussurrando lá dentro que o fizeram ficar um pouco confuso. Uma voz de um jovem discutia com uma voz que parecia ser de um homem idoso. Conseguiu ouvir essas frases:

__

"Por que me forçou a parar, Lalau? E se for algum... você sabe..."

"Ora, Ernesto, nós estamos aqui para quê, afinal? Estamos trabalhando para atender os clientes, e não para deixá-los plantados nas calçadas!"

"Ah, pois diga na minha cara que não está assustado? Ninguém mais sai na rua nessa época que estamos vivendo!"

"Bem... anh... Não é bem assim..."

"Pois então vá abrir aquela porta e atenda o nosso 'cliente'. Eu não vou ficar aqui para ver isso!"

Harry pôde ouvir passos se distanciando. Um pouco confuso ainda, esperou para ver o que aconteceria a seguir. Depois de quase um minuto, a porta se abriu com arrebatamento e estrondo. Harry quase caiu e deu alguns passos para trás, ficando meio encoberto pelas sombras e meio iluminado pelos faróis do ônibus, enquanto olhava um pouco assustado para um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, vestido com um uniforme roxo, com grandes orelhas de abano e que apontava uma varinha exatamente para o seu peito.

E então, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, o rapaz disse em altos brados, mas com uma voz que não escondia um pouco de medo:

- Revele-se seja lá quem for! Ou então eu o azararei! E... – ele pareceu pegar fôlego e tentar impor respeito quando continuou: - E não duvide das palavras de Stanislau Shunpike!

Harry ia falar, mas não pôde novamente. O rapaz à sua frente nem lhe deu tempo de se explicar e exclamou:

- _Estupefaça!_

Faíscas brilhantes saíram da varinha de Lalau, enquanto Harry se jogava no chão para não ser atingido pelo feitiço, que ricocheteou no muro e foi na direção de onde estava Lalau, que soltou um grito de susto e se abaixou, fazendo com que o feitiço entrasse no ônibus. Harry sentiu que seu cotovelo estava doendo muito devido ao choque no chão áspero da calçada e tentou se levantar, mas Lalau o tinha achado no escuro e apontava a varinha para ele, dizendo:

- Não se atreva!

E então, subitamente Harry entendeu. Antes que Lalau lhe lançasse outro feitiço, disse numa voz urgente:

- Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte, eu não vou fazer nada contra você!

- Não mesmo? Como posso acreditar em você? – Lalau hesitou.

Harry se levantou e, ainda alisando o cotovelo machucado, aproximou-se de Lalau, de modo que ficasse iluminado pelas luzes dos faróis e que o outro pudesse vê-lo. Dessa maneira talvez o reconhecesse, mas não tinha muita certeza de que isso fosse acontecer. 

Lalau piscou os olhos umas duas vezes para ver melhor e depois arregalou-os ao ver a marca na testa de Harry, que estava à mostra já que seus cabelos ficaram mais desgrenhados depois dele ter-se jogado abruptamente ao chão. Após abrir muito a boca num gesto de profundo espanto, ele exclamou:

- Mas você é... o "Harry-Neville"! Ou melhor, você é Harry Potter!

Harry sentiu uma pontada de insatisfação quando Lalau se referiu a ele dessa maneira. Tinha esquecido que era famoso e do quanto odiava quando as pessoas o olhavam boquiabertos, fitando sua cicatriz, exatamente como Lalau estava fazendo agora.

- Sim... sou eu... – Harry disse um pouco encabulado, mas aliviado de Lalau não mais apontar sua varinha para ele.

- Ora, mas como eu pude não o reconhecer? – Lalau agora sorria e falava em um tom mais descontraído. – Acho que foi a escuridão que me confundiu, sinto muito pela minha falta de educação... É que estamos passando por tempos difíceis e... bem... vamos esquecer isso agora. Você estendeu a mão da varinha, então logicamente quer ir a algum lugar...

- Isso mesmo. – Harry respondeu. – Quanto custa para me levar até... – o rapaz pensou por alguns instantes para onde queria ir. - ... até o Beco Diagonal?

- Quinze sicles. – Lalau respondeu rapidamente e desceu do ônibus, começando a recolher as coisas de Harry do chão.

- Quinze? Mas não eram onze da última vez? – Harry perguntou fazendo um esforço de memória.

- Era. Mas devido a todos esses acontecimentos, os preços de praticamente tudo aumentaram... – Lalau disse, enquanto carregava o malão e a vassoura de Harry para dentro do ônibus. – E é melhor cuidarmos disso no ônibus, ficar na rua desse jeito não é seguro. Você pode trazer a sua coruja para dentro? – ele perguntou já no ônibus.

Harry não teve outra escolha senão pegar a gaiola de Edwiges e entrar, sendo que a porta se fechou magicamente atrás dele. O Nôitibus aparentemente continuava o mesmo: uma meia dúzia de camas estavam dispostas com velas que ardiam em suportes ao lado de cada uma, iluminando as paredes revestidas com painéis de madeira.

Lalau colocou as coisas de Harry numa cama próxima ao banco do motorista, que estava vazio no momento. Depois de fazer isso, ele gritou para o fundo do ônibus, colocando as mãos na cintura:

- Ei, Ernesto! Pode sair daí!

O rosto de um bruxo idoso, que usava óculos de grossas lentes, espiou detrás de uma cortina bem lá no fundo do ônibus e perguntou, ainda um pouco assustado:

- É seguro?

- É claro que sim! – Lalau respondeu com impaciência. – Venha ver quem é o nosso passageiro! Você não vai acreditar!

Ernesto Prang, que era o motorista do Nôitibus, se aproximou um pouco receoso e estacou ao ver Harry, que reparou que a cicatriz ainda estava à mostra e achatou a franja contra a testa. Encabulado, cumprimentou:

- Boa noite.

- B-Boa noite... – Ernesto respondeu com os olhos arregalados.

- Viu, Ernesto? – Lalau começou, um pouco cheio de si. – Eu disse que não tinha problema em parar... Se não fosse por mim, Harry ainda estaria plantado na calçada uma hora dessas...

- É, mas eu vi que você apontou a varinha contra ele cheio de medo! – Ernesto retrucou emburrado, fazendo Lalau corar de vergonha e querer mudar de assunto:

- Bem, mas isso não importa agora! Harry disse que quer ir para o Beco Diagonal!

Ernesto sorriu maliciosamente para Lalau e foi-se sentar no banco do motorista. Lalau fungou aborrecido e sentou na cama que ficava de frente à de Harry.

- É melhor você sentar... – aconselhou.

Harry fez isso e, se não o tivesse feito, seria arremessado para os fundos do ônibus, tal era a velocidade que este adquiriu assim que Ernesto pisou fundo no acelerador. Depois de se endireitar na cama, olhou para Lalau à sua frente e notou que ele parecia esperar alguma coisa. Nesse instante lembrou que ainda não pagara a passagem e abriu o malão, remexendo-o à procura de algum dinheiro. Era difícil, porque estava uma bagunça só. Depois de um tempo, achou umas moedas atulhadas no meio das coisas, que logo entregou a Lalau.

- Mas... por que vocês ficaram com medo de me atender quando eu pedi para o ônibus parar? – Harry perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. Isso abriu uma grande brecha para Lalau, que falava muito.

- Ah... bem, na verdade eu não fiquei com medo, eu só...

- Pára de enrolar o rapaz e fala logo a verdade, Lalau! – Ernesto censurou o outro, enquanto uma árvore se desviava do ônibus. – Não é vergonha nenhuma admitir que se está assustado numa época como a que estamos vivendo...

Lalau suspirou. – Tá bom... É, eu tava assustado mesmo. Mas o Ernesto tava mais! Ah... mas você não sabe mesmo o porquê disso? Você por acaso não leu nada no jornal? – Lalau perguntou para Harry.

- Eu não leio muito jornal enquanto estou com meus tios trouxas, mas... acho que imagino o porquê... – e lembrou com uma reviravolta no estômago dos ataques de Voldemort.

- É, deve ser isso mesmo que você está pensando... – Lalau disse, encostando-se na cama onde estava. – O mundo dos bruxos está um caos completo depois que... bem, depois que todos esses ataques _dele_ começaram... Ninguém mais tem sossego... É muito difícil alguém se aventurar a sair na rua... Quantos dias já fazem que não recebemos nenhum passageiro, Ernesto?

- Três.

- Isso mesmo. Você é o nosso primeiro passageiro em três dias!

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar mais um pouco depois que ouviu isso.

- Mas aconteceu mais algum ataque? Digo, nesses dias recentes?

- Não... pelo menos é o que se sabe... – Lalau respondeu. – Acho que o último foi há uma semana, não foi, Ernesto?

- Mais de uma semana, graças a Deus.

- É... mas a gente sempre fica esperando por mais... Ah, mas vamos mudar de assunto! Se você tem vivido no mundo dos trouxas, Harry, não deve saber da notícia mais quente do momento!

- E qual é?

- Veja por si mesmo. – Lalau disse, entregando um exemplar do Profeta Diário, em uma página já marcada. Harry o pegou e leu a notícia:

__

Escolhido o novo Ministro da Magia

Em eleições realizadas seguindo o modelo dos trouxas, a comunidade mágica já escolheu o próximo bruxo a ocupar o mais alto cargo do Ministério da Magia. Por uma diferença de apenas noventa e seis votos, quase um empate técnico, o candidato Arthur Weasley venceu o outro candidato favorito, Lúcio Malfoy.

De acordo com as pesquisas, Lúcio Malfoy seria o próximo ministro, tendo uma vantagem bem favorável. "Mas o amanhã é um completo mistério", como afirmou o coordenador das eleições e responsável pela seção de Justiça Bruxa do Ministério, Mundungo Fletcher.

E ele estava certo. Ninguém previu essa vitória de Arthur Weasley, por mais apertada que tenha sido. O novo ministro era responsável pela Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério, e foi dele mesmo a sugestão de eleições parecidas com as dos trouxas, já que o conselho dos bruxos que escolhem o sucessor ao cargo estava completamente confuso dessa vez. Proveniente de uma família muito tradicional, Arthur Weasley é pai de sete filhos, dos quais apenas dois ainda estudam na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e reside em uma casa afastada da movimentação dos grandes centros junto com a esposa e filhos.

O novo ministro terá muito trabalho quando assumir seu cargo. O Ministério está em um completo caos, assim como o mundo da magia depois do retorno avassalador de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Muitos pessimistas apostam que ele não conseguirá se manter no cargo por muito tempo. Arthur Weasley assume o posto na próxima segunda-feira, e não haverá nenhuma cerimônia solene em respeito às recentes mortes ocorridas devido aos ataques de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry ficou completamente boquiaberto ao ler essa notícia, e todo o seu mau humor devido à discussão na casa dos Dursleys se dissipou. O Sr. Weasley como novo Ministro da Magia? Isso era uma primeira boa notícia em dias! Ainda ficou fitando o artigo por um tempo, imaginando o quanto a família Weasley estaria feliz nesse momento e como eles mereciam isso. Além de ser um alívio o Sr. Weasley ter vencido Lúcio Malfoy. Mas tudo tem seu lado ruim... – uma vozinha perturbadora invadiu seus pensamentos. - ... com o Sr. Weasley como Ministro, os Weasley corriam mais perigo do que anteriormente... Não, Harry, nem sequer imagine uma coisa dessas!

Tentando desviar esses maus pensamentos e se concentrar nos bons, Harry entregou o jornal para Lalau, perguntando:

- Mas como foi isso?

- Ah, as eleições foram feitas hoje mesmo, e foi uma surpresa tão grande o resultado, que todos os jornais correram para produzirem a edição mais rápida que falasse sobre o assunto. – Lalau respondeu empolgado. – Ninguém imaginava que uma reviravolta dessa fosse acontecer! Lúcio Malfoy estava muito na frente das pesquisas e, mesmo estando em segundo lugar, parecia que Arthur Weasley não teria a menor chance.

- Se quer saber, eu acho que aquele Malfoy controlou todas as pesquisas... – Ernesto comentou enquanto dirigia.

- Pode bem ser...

- Mas como ele fez isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não sei direito, mas Malfoy colocou muito dinheiro nessas eleições, pode muito bem ter... – Lalau pareceu tentar buscar o termo certo. - ... "molhado" a mão de alguém, entende?

- Eu não duvido de nada por parte daquele Lúcio Malfoy... – Ernesto falou. – Mesmo todo mundo negando, eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se ele realmente não está envolvido com o lado de lá...

- Essa eu já não acredito muito, Ernesto... Os Malfoy são uma família muito tradicional, não se envolveriam com isso...

- Ah, aí que você se engana, Lalau... A gente nunca tem certeza de quem está ou já foi envolvido com aqueles lados... – Ernesto disse com sabedoria, enquanto Lalau parecia ponderar o que escutava. – Você era muito jovem quando tudo aconteceu da outra vez, Lalau... – e nesse instante Ernesto olhou pelo vidro retrovisor para Harry, enquanto Lalau fazia o mesmo de sua cama. Harry achatou mais a franja e decidiu não comentar que sabia que Malfoy era partidário de Voldemort. – ...mas Lúcio Malfoy chegou a ser acusado de ter-se aliado com Você-Sabe-Quem...

- E como não foi preso? – Lalau perguntou.

- Alegou inocência e comoveu o juiz dizendo que "era um pai de família"... Levou a esposa e o filho ainda bebê na audiência... Além disso, tinha a tradição do nome "Malfoy" para ajudar...

- Mas por que ele estava tão interessado nessas eleições? – Harry perguntou, tentando extrair mais alguma informação que fosse útil.

- Eu acho que ele queria muito ser o próximo Ministro! – Lalau disse. – Ele quase se ofereceu como candidato! E investiu muito nisso tudo!

- Aposto que ficou uma fera quando soube que convidaram Arthur Weasley como candidato também... – Ernesto comentou. – E logo ele ganhou, e olha que ninguém acreditava... Mas foi bem melhor assim.

- Por que tá dizendo isso, Ernesto? Você votou nele?

- É claro que sim, Lalau! Você acha que eu ia votar no Malfoy? Votei no que tinha mais chance de vencê-lo, mesmo que fosse mínima... – Ernesto parou de falar por um segundo e depois perguntou assustado. – Não me diga que você votou no Malfoy, Lalau?

- Eu não! Eu não fui muito com a cara dele... Aí votei no Weasley, ainda mais quando descobri que ele tinha sido indicado como candidato por Alvo Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore o indicou? – Harry questionou, pensando em como não tinha imaginado uma coisa dessas antes. Tinha que ter o dedo de Dumbledore nisso.

- Você não sabia, Harry? – Lalau perguntou. – Puxa, você tem vivido onde todo esse tempo? Foi ele mesmo que o indicou, e a opinião dele pesou. Se bem que, além disso, foi do Weasley a idéia das eleições como as dos trouxas, o que facilitou muito a decisão. Mas acho que se não fosse o Dumbledore ali, Weasley não seria ministro agora...

- A opinião de Dumbledore sempre pesa muito em decisões como essas... – Ernesto disse. – Às vezes acham que ele tá caducando, mas eu duvido. Eu acho que ele sabe muito mais do que fala...

- É, eu também... – Harry falou baixinho para si mesmo, lembrando-se do ano que se passara e de quando descobrira que Dumbledore vira a Profecia Sagrada quinze anos antes.

Nesse instante, Ernesto fincou o pé no freio, e Harry quase saiu pelo vidro da frente. No entanto, Lalau estava sentado calmamente na sua cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry se endireitou e viu pelo vidro da janela que o Nôitibus tinha parado em frente de um bar pequeno de aparência malcuidada, o "Caldeirão Furado", que tinha nos fundos a passagem para o Beco Diagonal.

- Ah, parece que chegamos! – Lalau exclamou, se levantando e pegando o malão de Harry. - Beco Diagonal, não é?

- Exatamente. – Harry respondeu, levantando-se também e pegando a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava tirando uma soneca, e a Firebolt.

Enquanto Lalau abria a porta e descia com o malão de Harry, o rapaz foi até onde estava Ernesto e disse:

- Bem, obrigado, senhor Ernesto.

- Eu é que devo agradecer, rapaz. Afinal, você foi nosso primeiro passageiro em dias!

Harry sorriu e desceu logo do ônibus. Lalau já tinha colocado seu malão no chão.

- Então... tchau, Lalau.

- A gente se vê... – o outro disse, subindo no ônibus. – E desculpa aí pelo jeito que te tratei quando nos encontramos...

- Sem problemas.

- Então, até mais, "Harry-Neville"... – Lalau disse sorrindo.

A porta do ônibus, então, fechou, e o Nôitubus Andante saiu cantando pneus e desapareceu na escuridão da noite. Harry suspirou, se virou e abaixou para pegar o malão no chão com a mão que estava desocupada. Olhou para o Caldeirão Furado e decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria se hospedar ali mesmo, pelo menos durante essa noite.

Harry se aproximou da porta do bar e empurrou-a. Estava apenas encostada. Assim que a porta abriu, um barulhinho baixo de campainha quebrou o silêncio. Entrou e depositou suas coisas no chão, fechando a porta às suas costas. O lugar estava completamente escuro e vazio. O silêncio fazia Harry se sentir um pouco desconfortável. Será que não tinha mesmo ninguém ali?

Um barulho seco de alguém batendo violentamente em algo e uma exclamação de dor interromperam os pensamentos de Harry e o obrigaram a olhar para o local de onde provinham os ruídos. A silhueta de alguém estava parada a um canto, próxima do balcão.

- Quem está aí? – uma voz, que parecia pertencer à silhueta, perguntou.

Harry pensou por um instante. Aquele poderia ser somente o dono do bar-hospedaria, mas... e se não fosse? Será que era seguro dizer seu verdadeiro nome? Ah... toda essa conversa com Lalau e Ernesto no Nôitibus te deixou com medo, Harry Potter? – aquela vozinha chata voltou a importuná-lo. – Claro que não! – Harry respondeu à voz com firmeza. – Mas não precisava dizer quem era, precisava?

- Anh... eu vim me hospedar aqui...

O homem, dono da silhueta, fez um aceno com o que parecia ser sua varinha, e as luzes do bar acenderam. Depois de todo aquele tempo na escuridão, Harry piscou os olhos devido à claridade. E reconheceu o homem parado perto do balcão; estava certo com seu primeiro pensamento: era Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, vestido com um camisão de dormir. Ele segurava a varinha e apurava os olhos para tentar reconhecer Harry à porta.

Devagar, e como se estivesse com receio, Tom se aproximou de Harry, que não disse nada, apenas observou o outro vir. Tom olhou para Harry com desconfiança e depois arregalou os olhos com espanto. Com a própria varinha, ele afastou os cabelos de Harry da testa e abriu um sorriso, que ao mesmo tempo revelava alívio e satisfação, quando viu a cicatriz do rapaz.

- Mas eu já sei quem você é! – ele exclamou, abaixando a varinha. – Você é Harry Potter!

Pela segunda vez no dia, e esperando que fosse a última, Harry sentiu aquela pontinha de insatisfação e achatou a franja na testa, um pouco irritado por Tom ter feito aquilo para olhar sua cicatriz. O outro pareceu notar, porque ficou um pouco sem jeito e tentou se desculpar:

- Ah... sinto muito, Sr. Potter... Peço desculpas, mas é que... depois de tudo que anda acontecendo, as pessoas estão atemorizadas e... ninguém mais sai na rua, principalmente numa hora dessas...

- Tudo bem. – Harry respondeu, entendendo as razões de Tom e tentando esquecer a recepção que teve.

Tom guardou a varinha nas vestes e foi até a porta. Mexeu nela e comentou com um suspiro:

- Esqueci de trancar a porta hoje, acho que foi por isso também que me assustei...

- Não tem problema. Mas... o senhor está sozinho aqui?

Tom parecia um pouco envergonhado e chateado quando respondeu para Harry:

- Sim... Faz muito tempo que ninguém vem se hospedar aqui... O bar anda muito vazio, sabe? As pessoas só vêm aqui de vez em quando, somente quando realmente precisam ir ao Beco Diagonal... E às vezes aparece alguém para comer ou beber algo aqui, mas é raro...

Harry não disse nada, apenas sentiu o estômago voltar a afundar mais um pouquinho. Parecia que o mundo da magia tinha mudado muito agora... As pessoas estavam amedrontadas e não confiavam em quase ninguém. As vidas de todos estavam sendo afetadas, será que isso eram os chamados "tempos negros" de que todos falavam?

Tom pareceu reparar o silêncio de Harry, pois disse:

- Parece que o senhor ficou surpreso... Provavelmente passou muito tempo no mundo dos trouxas, ou estou enganado?

Harry saiu de seu estado de estupor mental e voltou com um tranco para a realidade.

- É... verdade... Não imaginava que as coisas estivessem tão ruins assim...

Tom parecia sem saber o que fazer ou dizer e, depois de um tempo, ofereceu:

- O senhor não quer algo para comer?

- Não. – Harry respondeu rápido e depois continuou. – Não, obrigado, eu só gostaria de um quarto para descansar...

- Ah, entendo. – Tom se abaixou e pegou o malão de Harry, enquanto o rapaz se apressava para pegar a vassoura e a gaiola de Edwiges, que dormia alheia a tudo, com a cabeça debaixo da asa. O dono do bar-hospedaria começou a andar, e Harry o seguiu.

- O senhor tem preferência por algum quarto? – Tom perguntou. – Todos estão vagos...

- Não. – o rapaz respondeu, sentindo-se exausto, e completou: - Contanto que tenha uma cama onde eu possa dormir o resto da noite...

- Como o senhor quiser.

Harry seguiu Tom por uma bela escada de madeira até o último andar do local e pararam em frente a uma porta com uma placa de latão de número vinte e sete.

- Este é um dos melhores quartos, Sr. Potter. Pode ficar com ele... – Tom disse e completou com um sorriso ao ver a expressão desconfiada do rosto de Harry. – E não precisa se preocupar, não vou cobrar mais caro por isso...

Tom abriu a porta, e Harry entrou, maravilhado com o quarto que estava vendo. Era bem grande, havia um grande armário de madeira lustrosa do lado oposto ao da porta, e a mobília era de carvalho antigo. A cama parecia muito confortável. Havia uma pequena sacada que estava aberta, fazendo com que o vento entrasse e balançasse suavemente a cortina. Um pequeno banheiro próximo à porta indicava que aquilo não era apenas um quarto e sim uma suíte.

- Espero que goste do quarto, Sr. Potter. É uma maneira de recompensar a maneira como o recebi quando chegou ao bar... – Tom disse, enquanto depositava o malão de Harry ao lado da porta.

- O quarto é muito bom... Mas não vou conseguir pagar por ele, pelo menos por enquanto... Não tenho muito dinheiro comigo... – Harry falou.

- Não se preocupe, eu já disse que não vou cobrar mais pelo quarto. Ninguém mais se hospeda aqui e não terei prejuízo algum se o senhor ficar nesse quarto pelo preço dos outros...

- Bem, então obrigado...

- Não tem de quê. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Harry respondeu, e Tom encostou a porta.

Harry pegou suas coisas e colocou-as próximas à cama. Havia uma escrivaninha de madeira ao lado da sacada, e Harry colocou a gaiola de Edwiges ali. A coruja ainda dormia, talvez estivesse tão cansada quanto o dono. Harry sentou na cama, mas logo se levantou e decidiu tomar um banho. Sentia-se exausto, mas ainda não queria dormir, e talvez um banho pudesse ajudá-lo a ajeitar suas idéias.

Enquanto deixava a água do chuveiro (que era diferente do chuveiro dos trouxas, já que a água parecia jorrar da parede, e Harry não precisou abrir nenhum registro; assim que entrou e pensou em tomar banho, a água começou a jorrar) cair sobre si, molhando primeiro seu rosto e seus cabelos, Harry pensava no que tinha acontecido naquela noite. De olhos fechados, sentindo a água morna escorrer sobre si, pensava em como era estranho que estivesse na casa dos Dursleys algumas horas atrás, vivendo miseravelmente, e agora estivesse tomando banho num dos melhores quartos do Caldeirão Furado, no mundo dos bruxos...

Mas nem tudo era essa maravilha, pensou consigo. Tudo estava completamente diferente desde a última vez em que estivera entre bruxos... Apesar de Voldemort ter ressurgido há mais de um ano, ele não agira com tanta intensidade no ano que se passara... Talvez porque tivesse um objetivo naquele momento: conseguir a Profecia Sagrada para si. Mas ele, Harry, não permitira isso e impedira Voldemort de seu intento. Teve um duelo sangrento com o bruxo das trevas e sentiu a dor de uma perda irreparável: a vida de sua avó, Arabella... mas conseguira impedir Voldemort de ver a profecia e mudar o futuro. E agora, devido a isso, Voldemort parecia furioso e disposto a mudar a vida de todos... e não apenas a de Harry...

Porém, será que o futuro seria assim? As pessoas vivendo fechadas em suas próprias casas, com medo de tudo e de todos? E mesmo assim... ataques acontecendo, inocentes morrendo... O temor se espalhando mais e mais... Que futuro era esse, afinal?

__

"As trevas dilacerá-lo-ão como espadas

E verá angustiado tantas lágrimas derramadas"

Harry abriu os olhos de repente, ainda sentindo a água escorrer pela sua nuca. Por que lembrara dessa frase da profecia agora? Uma gota d'água caiu bem próxima ao seu olho e escorreu pela sua face. Lágrimas derramadas...

O rapaz saiu do boxe e imediatamente a água parou de jorrar. Enrolou-se em uma toalha, a água ainda pingando de seus cabelos encharcados. Pegou os óculos, que estavam em cima da pia, sem ao menos olhar seu reflexo no espelho. Desde a vez em que vira a si mesmo no Espelho da Verdade, o feitiço que protegia a Profecia Sagrada e assumia a forma do escolhido para vê-la, sentia-se estranho olhando sua imagem no espelho. Saiu do banheiro e sentou-se na beirada da cama com as mãos entre os cabelos. Passou mentalmente a Profecia Sagrada em sua cabeça. Toda pessoa a quem era concedida permissão de ver a profecia, depois de vê-la, tinha-a decorada na mente, mas não conseguia revelar seu conteúdo a ninguém, mesmo que tentasse. A pessoa tinha que descobrir por si mesma o que a profecia significava. Mas, por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia entendê-la... Durante todo o tempo que passou na casa dos Dursleys, nas noites em que ficava acordado sem sono, repassava mentalmente as rimas da profecia, mas não conseguira decifrar uma frase sequer... Contudo, um pensamento não lhe saía da cabeça: Dumbledore sabia perfeitamente o significado daquelas palavras... E se ele entendia tudo aquilo, provavelmente sabia o futuro... Será que sabia quem era o herdeiro a quem a profecia se referia também?

Harry se endireitou na cama e olhou para a sacada. A cortina ainda balançava ao sabor do vento... E era possível ver o céu lá fora... as estrelas e a lua, que deixava de ser cheia e passava a ser minguante... Quase pôde ouvir um uivo na noite... mas era só imaginação... A cortina parou de balançar. O vento deixara de soprar.

Naquela manhã de verão, o sol expunha exuberantemente seus raios cintilantes, que penetravam em cada fresta de janela, em cada abertura de uma porta entreaberta. E foi essa mesma luz que incidiu nos olhos fechados de Harry, despertando-o muito mais cedo do que queria. O rapaz colocou o travesseiro em seu rosto, tentando em vão voltar a dormir. Sentia a cabeça doer levemente e o corpo entorpecido, como se tivesse feito muito esforço. Mas nem assim conseguiu retornar ao seu sono. Já estava completamente acordado e de maneira alguma conseguiria adormecer novamente. Tirou o travesseiro do rosto e viu que a luz entrava pela sacada aberta.

- Saco! Esqueci a sacada aberta a noite inteira! – resmungou para si mesmo.

Demorou um pouco para que se situasse e lembrasse que tinha saído da casa dos tios trouxas, e estava, agora, em um quarto alugado do Caldeirão Furado, no mundo dos bruxos. Porém, depois de relembrar o que acontecera na noite anterior, Harry sentou na cama, colocou os óculos e começou a pensar no que faria de agora em diante. Estava de volta ao mundo dos bruxos, em uma época não muito apropriada para isso, porque tudo estava um caos. Além disso, ninguém, exceto os condutores do Nôitibus Andante e o dono do bar-hospedaria, sabiam que ele, Harry, tinha saído da casa dos Dursleys, onde supostamente deveria passar as férias de verão inteiras. E não poderia passar o resto das férias no Beco Diagonal sem ninguém saber que estava ali... Talvez mandasse uma carta para a Gina mais tarde, contando o que acontecera. Sim, era isso que faria.

Tomada essa decisão, Harry levantou da cama e se direcionou até a sacada. Edwiges estava na gaiola, dormindo ainda. Harry já estava encostando a porta da sacada, quando alguma coisa pequena e barulhenta entrou quase batendo na sua cara. A coisa era uma pequenina bola de penas, que voava alegremente pelo quarto, piando ruidosamente, o que fez Edwiges acordar e soltar um pio alto de clara indignação. Enquanto a coisa voava, Harry reconheceu-a como sendo a coruja de estimação de seu amigo Rony, a qual atendia pelo nome de Pichitinho, ou Píchi. A corujinha, que cabia na palma da mão, continuava a voar pelo quarto, batendo nas coisas, e Harry teve que fazer muito esforço para agarrá-la e conseguir fazê-la manter-se quieta por alguns instantes, o suficiente para desamarrar uma carta de suas patas minúsculas. Feito isso, Píchi recomeçou seu vôo pelo quarto, orgulhosa de si mesma por ter feito a entrega à pessoa certa, enquanto Edwiges a observava com um olhar repreendedor.

Harry abriu a carta e reconheceu a letra como sendo a do próprio Rony. Dizia essas palavras:

__

Caro Harry,

Como você está? Espero que os trouxas não estejam exagerando com você! Estou mandando esta carta para você sob protestos da Gina. Ela bem que queria te mandar uma carta para contar as novidades, mas eu fui mais rápido. Você não se importa, né? Ah, sempre é ela que conta as notícias e já fazia um tempão que eu não te mandava nada! E além disso, eu queria te contar o que está acontecendo por mim mesmo.

Quanto a mim, estou muito bem. Mione já chegou aqui em casa. (nesse instante Harry sorriu. Era óbvio agora porque Rony disse que estava "muito bem". Só podia ser mesmo por causa de Hermione...) _Ela chegou há uns dois dias (e está mais bonita do que antes). Tá bom, não ri de mim... mas é verdade! Foi por ela estar aqui que eu pedi "uma folga" para o Fred e o Jorge. Como eu já te disse antes, eu andava ajudando os dois na loja de logros que eles abriram lá em Hogsmeade, mas agora eu mereço aproveitar minha namorada, né? Eles não ligaram e até me agradeceram por ter ajudado durante esse tempo. É, eles estão mudando, você acredita? Agora são bruxos de negócios... como eles mesmo se denominam... Mas continuam colocando sapos explosivos na comida do Percy. Da última vez, minha mãe tinha feito um suflê e eles colocaram, sabe-se lá como, um desses no prato do Percy. O suflê explodiu bem na cara dele e o sujou todinho! É claro que depois minha mãe não deixou por menos (além de sujar a cara do Percy, sujou o terno novo dele também)._

Mudando de assunto, tenho uma grande notícia para você. Sei que você aí não tem notícias dos bruxos, então vou te contar a novidade: meu pai é o mais novo Ministro da Magia! A Gina já tinha te contado das eleições, não é? Pois bem, meu pai ganhou daquele nojento do Malfoy. Foi uma festa aqui em casa, você devia ver! Ele assume na Segunda e tomara que se dê bem, porque o Ministério tá uma bagunça! Minha mãe ficou muito feliz, mas preocupada também. Acho que todos nós aqui nos sentimos como ela no final das contas...

Bem, espero que esteja tudo bem aí com você. Queríamos que estivesse aqui com a gente, mas parece que não vai dar. Minha mãe tinha mandado uma carta para o Dumbledore no fim de semana passado, e ela voltou hoje. Ele disse não. Acho que você vai ter mesmo que ficar aí na casa dos trouxas. Sinto muito, Harry. Eu também queria você aqui, seria bem mais divertido todos nós juntos. Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras da escola na semana que vem, se você quiser, manda a lista do material que a gente compra pra você, já que você não vai poder sair daí...

Vou terminando por aqui. A Mione mandou lembranças, assim como a Gina. Quer dizer, ela não mandou apenas "lembranças", mas eu não quero ficar escrevendo aqui o que ela disse.

Continue mandando cartas. Vejo você no dia 1º de setembro...

Até mais,

Rony

Harry ficou feliz ao ler a carta. Fazia um bom tempo que Rony não lhe mandava nada. Resolveu responder na mesma hora. Pegou pena, tinta e pergaminho no malão, que estava aberto no chão do quarto, com as coisas espalhadas dentro dele. Sentou na escrivaninha onde ficava a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava muito brava porque Píchi tinha pousado no alto da gaiola. Harry escreveu duas cartas, sendo observado pelas corujas. Uma para Rony e Hermione, já que os dois estavam juntos agora, e outra para Gina. Contou resumidamente o que acontecera na casa dos Dursleys e que no momento estava hospedado no Caldeirão Furado. Depois de escrever duas grandes cartas, amarrou uma na pata de Edwiges e outra na de Píchi, dando instruções para que as duas entregassem as cartas na Toca. Edwiges inchou o peito e esticou a pata, querendo mostrar eficiência. Já Píchi ficou voando no mesmo lugar sem parar, e foi depois de muito trabalho que Harry conseguiu amarrar a carta na pata da corujinha e soltar as duas no céu claro e azul.

Depois de despachar as corujas, Harry decidiu trocar de roupa e descer. Mas foi nesse momento que lembrou que não tinha trazido nenhuma roupa extra, a não ser o traje de gala, o uniforme de Hogwarts e os suéters que a Sra. Weasley lhe dera, que não serviam para esse momento. Teve que descer com a mesma roupa que estava, uma camisa velha e grande do tio Válter e as calças largas e rasgadas do Duda. Fez uma nota mental de que precisava comprar roupas urgentemente.

Desceu sentindo o estômago roncar. Trazia no bolso o último ourinho que lhe restava. Também precisa visitar Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, e pegar um pouco de dinheiro do seu cofre.

Lá embaixo, no bar, Harry viu que poucos bruxos estavam tomando o café da manhã. Apenas uns dois ou três. Uma bruxa velha e com uma berruga bem na ponta do nariz curvo, que se assemelhava muito com aquelas bruxas malvadas das histórias infantis trouxas, estava sentada num canto afastado do bar, ralhando com um gato no seu colo que se recusava a beber o chá no pires. Havia um outro bruxo mal-encarado perto da porta, comendo um pão a grandes dentadas, que olhou feio para Harry quando ele entrou, e se encolheu, dando uma outra dentada funda no pão. Numa mesa distante, havia um bruxo lendo o Profeta Diário, e não era possível ver o seu rosto. Harry só conseguiu divisar os cabelos castanhos-claros do bruxo por detrás das folhas do jornal, os quais eram cheios de fios brancos. Suas roupas eram velhas e surradas.

Harry sentou em um banquinho no balcão do bar, e esperou até que Tom, que lavava a louça, viesse atendê-lo. Enquanto esperava, teve a estranha sensação de que alguém o observava. Olhou para os lados, mas a bruxa continuava a ralhar com o gato e já estava empurrando o chá goela abaixo do animal. O bruxo mal-encarado estava mais preocupado com o seu pão. Mas quando Harry olhou para o bruxo que lia o jornal, surpreendeu-o olhando diretamente para ele, mas não pôde ver o seu rosto, porque ele rapidamente voltou a ler o jornal. Harry achou muito estranho, mas não pôde pensar muito nisso porque Tom já se aproximava dele:

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter. Dormiu bem no quarto que lhe reservei? – ele perguntou, enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato.

- Anh? – Harry retirou sua atenção do bruxo do jornal e olhou para Tom. – Ah, bom dia, Tom. Eu dormi muito bem sim, obrigado.

- Fico satisfeito. E o que vai querer? Pela cara, parece que está com fome...

Harry olhou para as poucas moedas que tinha na mão e depois empurrou-as para Tom no balcão:

- Um copo de leite e um pão com queijo. Espero que isto baste.

- Ah, dá sim. – Tom recolheu as moedas.

- Eu vou ao banco hoje e vou lhe pagar a estada no quarto também. – Harry se apressou em dizer.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Não há pressa. – Tom disse enquanto preparava o pão que Harry pedira.

Nesse instante, Harry sentiu novamente aquela mesma sensação de estar sendo observado e olhou para o bruxo do jornal. Ele tinha levantado e estava se aproximando agora, mas Harry achou muito estranho como ele estava fazendo isso. Andava com o jornal na frente do rosto. Talvez estivesse só concentrado na leitura mesmo...

- Aqui está, Sr. Potter. – Tom colocou o copo de leite e o prato com o pão na frente de Harry, e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Harry se pôs a comer com vontade. Estava com fome; parecia que toda a agitação da noite anterior só tinha contribuído mais para isso. Enquanto tomava um grande gole de leite, viu pelo canto dos olhos aquele mesmo bruxo sentar ao seu lado, ainda com o jornal na frente do rosto. Desviou o olhar e tomou mais um gole do leite.

- Olá, Harry. – ouviu a voz do bruxo ao seu lado dizer.

O rapaz, intrigado, virou-se para olhá-lo e quase engasgou com o leite ao ver quem era o bruxo. Remo Lupin sorria para ele.

Ele parecia um pouco mais velho do que da última vez que Harry o vira. Tinha mais cabelos brancos pelo menos, apesar de ainda ser um homem jovem. Olheiras profundas davam ao seu rosto uma aparência de doente e cansado. Na verdade, tinha a mesma aparência de quando Harry o encontrara pela primeira vez, três anos atrás. Remo Lupin fora professor em Hogwarts, o melhor que já tivera, na opinião de Harry. Além disso, ele fora um grande amigo de seus pais e de Sirius também. E escondera um segredo durante anos. Era um lobisomem.

- Acho que te surpreendi, Harry...

- Ah... é... – Harry ainda estava boquiaberto e sem entender muito bem as coisas. – Mas... o senhor sabia que eu estava aqui, professor?

- Prefiro que não me chame assim, Harry. Não sou mais seu professor. Pode me chamar de Remo.

- É que eu acho esquisito, profes... – o outro o olhou como se o repreendesse. – Quer dizer, Remo.

- Assim é melhor. – Remo sorriu. – E sobre sua pergunta, Harry, eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Sequer imaginava isso. Foi uma surpresa para mim. Espirrei chá no jornal quando o vi.

Ele mostrou, rindo, o Profeta Diário, manchado de chá bem no meio da página. Harry riu também, mas parou ao ver que a expressão de Lupin estava séria. Ele olhou profundamente para Harry, quando perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?

O rapaz suspirou. Já esperava por isso.

- É uma longa história...

Remo olhou para o pão e o leite à frente de Harry e sorriu levemente antes de dizer:

- Se é uma história longa, é melhor você me contar mais tarde. Depois que tiver terminado de comer...

Harry sorriu e voltou a comer. Terminou rapidamente e, logo, os dois já tinham saído do Caldeirão Furado e andavam lado a lado na rua de pedra do Beco Diagonal, que estava muito vazio se comparado com as outras vezes que Harry estivera ali. O rapaz contara a Remo que precisava visitar Gringotes, pois seu dinheiro tinha-se esgotado. Remo concordou em acompanhá-lo. Dessa maneira, podiam conversar no caminho.

E então, Harry contou ao seu ex-professor tudo o que tinha acontecido. Desde a discussão que teve com os tios no n.º 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, até o momento que chegara ao Caldeirão Furado. Contou também o que descobrira sobre os Dursleys, enquanto Lupin escutava com atenção. Em alguns pontos ele suspirava e desviava o olhar de Harry. Quando o rapaz terminou de relatar os acontecimentos, perguntou por que o ex-professor ficou tão estranho quando contou sobre a história dos Dursleys. Remo suspirou profundamente e respondeu:

- É que... eu já sabia disso, Harry...

- O quê? – Harry ficou um pouco sentido. – Quer dizer que o senhor sabia que a minha tia era uma bruxa e tinha feito um pacto com minha mãe, e não me contou nada?

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. Desculpe. Na verdade, eu e Sirius sabíamos disso desde a época em que aconteceu. Lílian contou tudo para Tiago, é claro, e depois ele nos contou... – o ex-professor olhou para o nada e parecia, naquele instante, mais cansado e triste. – Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem... Quando Tiago soube que Lílian tinha feito esse pacto com a irmã, ele ficou muito bravo... Tiago era muito orgulhoso e não suportava a idéia de ter que aceitar, sob qualquer aspecto, a ajuda dos cunhados... Os seus tios sempre trataram Tiago muito mal. Se bem que eles tratavam do mesmo modo, ou pior, Lílian, que realmente era da família. Toda vez que Lílian e a irmã se encontravam era briga na certa... Mas por algum motivo, Lílian pediu à sua tia que cuidasse de você, caso... bem, você sabe... – Remo olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Harry. – Lílian sabia muito mais do que aparentava. Ela tinha certeza, certeza absoluta, de que você sobreviveria, Harry. E nunca... Tiago, e muito menos eu ou o Sirius, descobrimos o porquê dessa certeza que Lílian tinha...

Harry desviou o olhar do de Remo e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão e chutando algumas pedras quando elas apareciam na sua frente. Sentiu a cabeça doer mais um pouquinho. Ouviu a voz de Remo ao seu lado.

- Desculpe não ter te contado isso antes, Harry. É que eu nunca achei que fosse muito importante... E tenho certeza de que Sirius pensa como eu. Eu nunca imaginei que os seus tios fossem te contar tudo isso, do jeito que eles são. Eles sempre preferiram morrer a revelar que tinham ligação com magia... E eu nunca pensaria que eles fossem te expulsar da casa deles, mesmo em uma circunstância como essa...

- Eles não me expulsaram de lá, eu quis sair. – Harry disse com um leve quê de irritação na voz.

- Você estava certo do que estava fazendo, Harry? Na hora da raiva, a gente não pensa direito e...

- Eu sei muito bem o que estava fazendo e não vou voltar se é isso que está insinuando! – Harry exclamou mais alto do que de costume e olhou profundamente para os olhos fundos de Remo.

Harry notou que tinha parado no meio da rua de pedra e deveria estar com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto, porque Remo fez uma expressão de surpresa ao olhá-lo, para depois mudar para uma de pesar.

- Eu entendo você, Harry... E eu não estou dizendo para você voltar. Nem sonharia em te pedir uma coisa dessas. Eu sei o quanto eles te tratam mal e as poucas vezes em que os vi foram suficientes para que eu soubesse que nenhum Dursley é flor que se cheire... Não estou te repreendendo por ter saído de lá, se é isto que está pensando. Eu só fiquei... assustado... Só de pensar em você andando sozinho por aí... de noite... em uma época como a que estamos vivendo... Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando...

- É claro que eu sei... Como não reparar? Tudo está tão diferente por aqui... – o rapaz olhou para os lados enquanto falava, constatando com pesar as pouquíssimas pessoas que transitavam no beco, que um dia já fora tão movimentado. Algumas lojas estavam fechadas, mesmo já sendo quase nove horas da manhã.

- Eu pensei nisso quando saí de lá... – Harry continuou. – Pensei no Sirius e no quanto ele ficaria preocupado quando soubesse que eu tinha feito o que fiz... E também tem o professor Dumbledore... Eu sei que ele não gostaria de jeito nenhum que eu saísse de lá. A mãe do Rony mandou um monte de cartas para ele... para pedir que eu fosse passar o resto das férias na casa deles, mas não conseguiu nada. O professor estava irredutível, e eu não quero nem pensar no que ele vai achar quando souber que eu não estou mais na casa dos Dursleys...

- Posso afirmar que Dumbledore realmente não queria te ver longe de lá... E tinha bons motivos para isso. Você estava protegido lá, mais protegido do que em qualquer outro lugar...

Harry olhou intrigado para Remo.

- Como assim?

- Acho que Dumbledore não se importará de eu te contar isso... Você já está longe de lá mesmo... – Remo fez uma pausa. – Dumbledore protegeu a casa dos seus tios com um feitiço Fidelis.

- Aquele mesmo que protegeu a mim e aos meus pais quinze anos atrás?

- Exatamente.

- E você sabe quem é o fiel de segredo?

Remo sorriu abertamente e disse apenas uma palavra:

- Sirius.

- O quê?

Agora Remo ria.

- Ele vai ficar maluco quando souber que te contei... Na verdade foi ele mesmo que sugeriu isso a Dumbledore. Sirius ficou realmente preocupado com você depois do que aconteceu no final do seu último ano letivo em Hogwarts... E teve essa idéia de proteger a casa dos seus tios. Para te proteger.

- Então era isso? – Harry riu e depois lembrou de uma coisa que andava perturbando-o. – Falando no Sirius... Você sabe por onde ele anda? Ele não me mandou mais nenhuma carta, e eu não tenho notícias dele desde a última vez em que o vi, em Hogwarts...

Remo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, e fez uma expressão muito perturbada. Parecia sem ação. Olhou para os lados e viu que já tinham chegado ao Gringotes.

- Você não queria ir ao banco, Harry? – perguntou, mas o rapaz percebeu que ele queria mesmo era mudar de assunto.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta, Remo.

O bruxo sorriu encabulado e, sem olhar para Harry, disse somente:

- Depois.


	4. Rato e Cão

Capítulo Quatro – Rato e Cão

- Você mora na Londres trouxa?

- Exatamente.

Harry e Remo estavam andando na calçada de uma rua pouco movimentada de Londres quando Remo respondeu à pergunta de Harry. Depois de terem ido ao Gringotes, onde Harry se abasteceu com dinheiro bruxo, os dois voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado. Remo convidou Harry a se hospedar em seu apartamento, que ficava a alguns quarteirões do bar. Tom não ficou muito feliz quando Harry pagou a sua estada e disse que não ficaria mais na hospedaria, que voltaria a ficar vazia.

Assim sendo, os dois estavam agora na Londres trouxa, que era onde Remo morava. Caminhavam pelas ruas do subúrbio. Harry carregava seu malão e a Firebolt, enquanto Remo levava a gaiola vazia de Edwiges. Na verdade, Remo insistira bastante em levar o malão, mas Harry não permitira. O bruxo estava parecendo tão abatido, que o rapaz achara melhor ele mesmo levar o malão.

Enquanto andavam, Remo puxou assunto sobre quadribol, e Harry contou a ele como andavam as coisas com o time da Grifinória. Remo já sabia que Harry era capitão do time (Sirius lhe contara), mas ignorava o fato de que Rony era o goleiro.

- Quer dizer que você o escolheu? Ele deve ter ficado muito feliz, Rony gosta muito de quadribol, não é?

- O Rony é louco por quadribol. Desde que eu o conheço ele é assim... – Harry respondeu. – Mas ele mereceu. Você devia vê-lo jogar, ele realmente era o melhor para a vaga.

- E como o time vai estar esse ano?

- Eu ainda nem sei... Quase o time inteiro terminou Hogwarts ano passado... – Harry informou, um pouco desanimado. – Fred e Jorge, que eram os batedores, e Angelina, Alícia e Katie, que eram as artilheiras... Eu e o Rony estamos sozinhos agora e vamos ter que escolher cinco jogadores para a nova temporada...

- Isso vai ser complicado... E mesmo depois que acharem os jogadores, vai demorar um tempo até se entrosarem...

- E eu já tô até imaginando a professora McGonagall me cobrando para fazer um bom time... E tem que ser um time realmente bom, porque não podemos perder para os sonserinos de jeito nenhum!

- A professora McGonagall sempre foi obcecada por quadribol... – Remo comentou com uma risada, enquanto parava em frente a um prédio meio velho de três andares. – É aqui, Harry.

O rapaz ficou observando o pequeno prédio com uma certa desconfiança. As paredes descascavam, e ele parecia até um pouco torto e prestes a desmoronar. Remo percebeu e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Ele só parece velho, mas não é. Não vai cair. Ele tem essa aparência porque é um prédio onde só vivem bruxos, e é assim para que nenhum trouxa queira entrar.

- Ah...

Remo sorriu e abriu a porta de entrada, que era de uma madeira gasta e com uma espécie de janela de vidro nela. O bruxo entrou, sendo seguido por Harry. Havia uma pequena salinha meio escura, que era iluminada apenas pela luz vacilante que entrava pelo vidro da porta. Havia um pequeno balcão, com uma cadeira atrás dele, onde estava sentado um velho senhor de cabelos brancos, que tinha uma barba rala e grisalha. Usava óculos fundo de garrafa, e estava encostado na cadeira com os pés no balcão, dormindo e roncando sonoramente.

- Ahn... Sr. Walters? – Remo chamou indeciso, encostando no balcão e olhando ansiosamente para o senhor dorminhoco.

Harry assistia curioso às tentativas de Remo de acordar o velhinho. Ele o chamara diversas vezes e até o cutucara. Depois de várias tentativas, Remo gritou bem perto do ouvido do velhinho o nome dele, fazendo-o pular da cadeira de susto e quase cair no chão.

- O senhor está bem? – Remo perguntou se debruçando no balcão.

O velhinho levantou um pouco desajeitadamente e arrumou os óculos que estavam tortos no rosto. Os olhos estavam arregalados e, Harry notou, eram de um azul intenso e brilhante.

- Ah, é você, meu filho? – ele perguntou com uma voz esganiçada. – Como foi de viagem, hein, Sr. Lupin?

- Muito bem... – Remo disse sem jeito. – Desculpe ter acordado o senhor, Sr. Walters, mas é que eu preciso das chaves do meu apartamento que eu deixei com o senhor...

- Chaves? – o velhinho perguntou sem entender e depois de alguns segundos bateu com a mão na testa como se lembrasse. – Ah, sim... as chaves do seu apartamento... Espere só um minutinho que eu já vou pegar, meu filho.

O Sr. Walters se abaixou e ficou um tempo procurando nas suas coisas. Enquanto isso, Remo se virou para olhar Harry, que tinha uma expressão muito confusa no rosto. O ex-professor sorriu e se virou novamente, pois o Sr. Walters tinha achado as chaves.

- Aqui está, Sr. Lupin. – ele disse, entregando um molho de chaves para Remo e, assim que fez isso, reparou que Harry estava ali. O rapaz sorriu para o velhinho e acenou com a cabeça.

- É seu filho, Sr. Lupin? – o velhinho perguntou, ainda fitando Harry.

- Não! – Remo disse rindo. – Eu não tenho filhos, esqueceu, Sr. Walters?

- Ah, é... Que cabeça a minha...

- Harry é filho de um grande amigo meu e vai se hospedar comigo por algum tempo...

- Prazer... – Harry disse estendendo, a mão. O Sr. Walters a apertou cordialmente, fitando o alto da cabeça de Harry, e ele logo achatou a franja na testa.

- Precisa pentear os cabelos, filho... – o velhinho comentou com um sorriso, e Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Bem, acho que nós já vamos subindo, Sr. Walters. – Remo disse.

- Ah, espere, Sr. Lupin!

O velhinho sumiu atrás do balcão e parecia estar procurando alguma coisa. Remo olhou intrigado para Harry, que devolveu o olhar. Depois de alguns segundos, os olhinhos azuis do Sr. Walters reapareceram, e ele segurava uma carta meio suja e amassada na mão.

- Aquele cachorro que às vezes o senhor traz aqui apareceu há uns três dias, Sr. Lupin.

- Cachorro? – Remo perguntou intrigado e depois arregalou os olhos. – Ele apareceu aqui?

- Sim. Ele veio aqui e subiu as escadas correndo. Eu estava... – o velhinho ficou um pouco encabulado e limpou a garganta. - ...tirando um cochilo... e a barulheira que ele fez me acordou... Quando eu levantei, fui ver o que era, então subi até o seu apartamento, e ele tava lá, arranhando a porta, querendo entrar, acho eu... Aí eu falei que o senhor não estava, que tinha ido viajar e acho que ele entendeu... Cachorrinho esperto, o senhor não acha?

- É, ele é bem esperto... – Remo comentou como se quisesse mudar de assunto. – E ele foi embora?

- Ah, foi, mas deixou essa carta aqui. – o velhinho entregou a carta para Remo e continuou. – Ele tava com essa carta na boca e deixou comigo. Acho que é para o senhor...

Remo pegou a carta e a olhou com um ar sério.

- É para mim, sim, Sr. Walters... Obrigado. – disse e se virou em direção às escadas, que ficavam mais no fundo da sala. – Vamos, Harry. Vamos subir.

Harry levantou o malão que tinha colocado no chão e acenou com a cabeça para o Sr. Walters. O velhinho sorriu e ainda ofereceu: "Se você quiser eu te empresto meu pente, filho!"

Remo subia as escadas rapidamente, e Harry tentava segui-lo o mais rápido que conseguia, porque o malão pesava, e o lance de escadas era cansativo. Remo não tirava os olhos do envelope que segurava.

- Essa carta que aquele senhor lá embaixo lhe entregou é de quem eu estou pensando, Remo? – Harry perguntou enquanto subiam o segundo lance de escadas.

- Aquele senhor? – Remo perguntou distraído. – Ah, ele é o zelador do prédio. Ele dorme em serviço, e é um pouco surdo e esquecido, mas é boa gente...

- Eu não tô falando dele. – Harry disse impaciente. – Estou falando de quem mandou essa carta, o cachorro. É Snuffles, não é?

Remo parou no penúltimo degrau e olhou para Harry, e em seguida para o envelope em sua mão. Guardou-o dentro da camisa e disse:

- Sim, é dele, Harry. Mas vamos ver isso depois. Vou te instalar no apartamento primeiro.

Eles subiram mais um lance de escadas e chegaram ao terceiro e último andar. O apartamento de Remo ficava nos fundos. Eles pararam em frente a uma porta arranhada com o número 34 em latão descascado. Remo pegou o molho de chaves que o Sr. Walters tinha lhe dado, escolheu uma, e colocou-a na fechadura. Abriu a porta e entrou. Harry o seguiu.

O que viu a seguir foi uma salinha apertada, mas aconchegante. Tinha alguns móveis em uma madeira antiga e gasta, duas pequenas poltronas arrumadas em torno de uma mesinha de centro. Havia uma estante do outro lado da sala abarrotada de livros, que fariam os olhos de Hermione brilharem com certeza.

Remo depositou a gaiola de Edwiges em cima da mesinha de centro, abriu a janela da sala e depois foi até a escrivaninha; abriu um livro antigo e assoprou o pó dele. Então tirou a carta da camisa e colocou-a no meio do livro, fechando-o e guardando-o no lugar em seguida.

Harry ficou olhando para o bruxo, pensando no porquê dele estar fazendo tanto mistério em relação a Sirius. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa a seu padrinho que Remo não queria contar? Porém, os pensamentos do rapaz foram interrompidos pela voz de Remo:

- Não repare na bagunça e na sujeira, Harry. É que já faz uma semana que eu não venho aqui, então as coisas estão um pouco bagunçadas...

- Você viajou durante essa semana?

- Não... Na verdade você teve sorte, Harry. – Remo disse enquanto assoprava a poeira de alguns objetos. – Eu estive fora porque estava na minha semana ruim, que só acabou ontem... Sabe, quando a lua tá cheia...

- Ah... Então é por isso que você tá com essa cara...

- Deu pra reparar? – Remo perguntou, parando de assoprar as coisas e olhando para Harry, enquanto alisava a barba que estava por fazer. – É, acho que eu preciso me ajeitar um pouco mesmo... – ele girou nos calcanhares e pegou a gaiola de Edwiges. – Mas vou te mostrar as acomodações primeiro! Venha comigo, Harry!

Ele seguiu em direção ao pequeno corredor que dava acesso aos outros cômodos, com Harry atrás. Mostrou a cozinha, que ficava ao lado da sala e era talvez um pouco maior que ela. O banheiro ficava de frente ao quarto de Remo, que ele pediu para que Harry não entrasse, alegando que era o lugar mais bagunçado da casa, o que Harry não acreditou muito, porque reparou que, ao contrário do que Remo dizia, tudo era muito organizado.

- E este é o quarto que você vai ficar, Harry.

Ele indicou um quartinho pequeno que tinha apenas uma cama, um armário e um criado-mudo com um abajur em cima. Do lado da cama, havia uma janelinha que estava fechada. Remo depositou a gaiola de Edwiges no alto do armário, atravessou o quarto e abriu a janela, enquanto dizia:

- O quarto não é lá essas coisas, mas você pode ficar à vontade. Não é o que você tinha lá no Caldeirão Furado, mas pelo menos você não tem que pagar... Depois que eu limpar um pouco tudo com um feitiço, você pode guardar as suas coisas no armário.

- Tá ótimo, Remo! – Harry disse com sinceridade enquanto colocava o malão no chão e a Firebolt em cima da cama. – Você não precisa ficar se preocupando...

- Você gostou, então? – o bruxo perguntou ansioso.

- É claro que eu gostei!

Remo sorriu largamente e comentou:

- Quando o Sirius vem pra cá, ele fica nesse quarto. O Bicuço fica num galpão abandonado perto daqui, que nós enfeitiçamos para que ninguém visse... Você tem sorte que o Sirius não tá aqui, porque senão você teria que dormir na sala... O Sirius é muito folgado...

Subitamente ele parou de falar e olhou para Harry, que tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, só esperando o outro se manifestar. Remo suspirou e disse:

- Acho que eu tô te devendo uma explicação, não é?

- Você não precisa ficar me escondendo as coisas... Pode me contar. – Harry falou.

- Você tem razão, Harry. Você não é mais uma criança e tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo...

Remo pediu para que Harry o acompanhasse e o levou até a cozinha, que tinha uma mesinha para as refeições no centro com duas cadeiras. Harry se sentou e ficou esperando até que o outro terminasse de preparar o chá.

- Você quer saber o que o Sirius anda fazendo, não é? – Remo perguntou, enquanto servia uma xícara cheia de chá para Harry e sentava de frente para ele.

- Tem alguma coisa aí... – Harry disse enquanto adoçava seu chá. – Você tá fazendo mistério em torno disso desde quando a gente se encontrou hoje de manhã.

- Eu achava que ainda não era o momento certo para te contar. O Sirius também disse que não ia te falar nada por enquanto. Pra você não se preocupar e... não criar expectativa...

Remo encheu sua xícara até a boca, adoçou o chá e começou a bebericá-lo.

- Expectativa sobre o quê? – Harry perguntou.

Remo depositou a xícara sobre o pires e olhou para Harry profundamente.

- Eu achei a pista de Rabicho, Harry.

- O quê? – o rapaz quase se engasgou com o chá e também depositou sua xícara no pires. – Como? Onde?

- No Beco Diagonal. Foi há umas duas semanas ou mais. Eu tentei segui-lo, mas não consegui. Então avisei o Sirius, que estava aqui em casa na época e... você sabe como ele é. Foi atrás na mesma hora e não voltou mais.

- Mas ele foi sozinho? O Sirius é maluco por acaso? Rabicho é um Comensal da Morte e um dos mais chegados a Voldemort, eu diria. É capaz de levar Sirius até ele e entregá-lo... como fez com meus pais!

- Você não pode falar muita coisa, Harry. Você não é muito diferente de Sirius, e duvido que não fizesse o mesmo se estivesse numa situação como a dele.

Ao ouvir a frase repreededora de Remo, Harry não disse nada, apenas fez um ruído seco de indignação e se preocupou em tomar mais um pouco de chá.

- Sirius é muito impulsivo e não pensou duas vezes quando soube que Pedro estava por perto. Ele foi atrás dele e nem levou o Bicuço junto. Se tem uma coisa que Sirius não suporta é traição. E foi exatamente isso que Pedro fez... com nós todos... Comigo, com Sirius, com Tiago e Lílian... e com você, é claro. E Sirius tem essa obsessão em pegar Pedro. E além de tudo, se ele conseguir, pode ter a liberdade de volta...

- Eu sei disso. – Harry falou, depositando novamente a xícara no pires. – E quero que Sirius fique livre... e que Rabicho seja pego... Como poderia não querer isso? É por causa dele que os meus pais morreram... Mas o Sirius tá se arriscando! E se ele for pego por Voldemort? Ele está matando tantos... não se importaria de matar Sirius também se a oportunidade aparecesse. Por que o Sirius não pediu ajuda, por que não foi contar a Dumbledore, que podia ajudar a procurar Rabicho?

- Ora, não é muito difícil a resposta, Harry. Sirius quer fazer isso sozinho. É uma questão de honra.

- Por que ele tem quer ser tão orgulhoso? – Harry perguntou irritado. Remo soltou uma gargalhada alta e ressonante.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ele perguntou, agora sério.

- Quero. – Harry afirmou em tom desafiador.

- Por que você não se olha no espelho, Harry, e vê por si mesmo?

Harry abaixou os olhos. Sabia muito bem o que viria depois e não tinha argumentos para isso.

- Você não diz nada porque sabe que é verdade, não é?

O rapaz levantou os olhos e viu Remo à sua frente, com um sorriso vitorioso. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou por não dizer nada. Remo levantou a xícara e começou a bebericar o chá, recostando-se na cadeira e olhando para um ponto fixo atrás de Harry.

- Eu sempre fui muito amigo do seu pai e do Sirius, Harry, mas eu nunca tive com nenhum dos dois a mesmo afinidade que eles tinham um pelo outro. Eles eram tão parecidos, Harry, que dava até para pensar que eram irmãos. Os dois eram impulsivos, orgulhosos, inteligentes... Gostavam de viver a vida intensamente, de fazer coisas perigosas... e proibidas. Desprezavam as regras. Eles não pensavam duas vezes em quebrar uma. Eles só iam e faziam o que queriam. E quando queriam. Faziam e aconteciam, como todo mundo dizia. Sirius ainda é assim e nunca vai mudar. Tiago foi assim até o fim, e hoje, eu o vejo em você. Todo mundo diz isso, Harry, porque é a pura verdade. Você é igual ao Tiago, não só na aparência, como no jeito.

- Mas eu não sou o meu pai. – Harry disse com firmeza.

- Eu sei. Você é pior que ele.

Harry olhou intrigado para Remo. Não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar falando dessa maneira.

- Pior? Como assim, pior?

- Tudo que eu falei que Tiago era, você é em dobro, Harry. E não estou te censurando por isso, é o seu jeito. Eu sou um pouco assim também, mas não tanto quanto você, Tiago ou Sirius. E eu sei que você está preocupado com Sirius. Eu também estou. Mas não poderia impedi-lo de maneira alguma.

- Sirius nem sabe direito onde Rabicho está... Ele pode ter fugido já... E ele nem pensou em...

- Harry, eu quero que me responda uma pergunta. – Remo o cortou, debruçando-se na mesa e olhando Harry profundamente.

- Que pergunta?

- O que você faria se tivesse a chance de acabar com Voldemort? Nesse instante?

Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Não esperava, nem imaginava algo como isso. Abriu e fechou a boca, e perguntou:

- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Apenas responda, Harry. Esqueça que Voldemort é o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, que ele é poderoso e que poderia te matar antes que você fizesse alguma coisa para se defender. Se você o tivesse indefeso nas suas mãos, depois de tudo o que ele te fez, responda sem pensar, o que você faria?

- Eu o mataria.

Harry disse isso exatamente como Remo lhe pedira. Sem pensar. Disse somente o primeiro pensamento que veio à sua cabeça e, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, sentiu como se algo asqueroso e venenoso estivesse em seu coração. E sentiu um arrependimento tão grande, que o seu peito doía, como se tivesse acabado de praticar o ato que disse que faria. Matar? Era isso mesmo que queria? Se tivesse chance... mataria Voldemort?

Olhou para Remo e viu que ele tinha uma expressão paternal no rosto. Parecia mais cansado, mas escondia um brilho nos olhos fundos, como se a resposta que Harry lhe dera tivesse-lhe revelado algo mais do que diziam as palavras. Harry respirou fundo e abaixou os olhos. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e, quando olhou para frente, viu que era a de Remo. Ele tinha um olhar compreensivo.

- Imagino o que deva estar sentindo. Não fique se martirizando, Harry. Não se arrependa de uma coisa que não fez. Duvido que você realmente fizesse o que acabou de dizer. Não é o seu jeito. Você só disse isso porque se lembrou de tudo... porque seu coração se encheu da raiva acumulada durante esses anos... Por isso que eu te disse, hoje de manhã, que é preciso ter certeza do que se quer, porque na hora da raiva, nós dizemos ou fazemos coisas que não faríamos se pensássemos mais um pouco...

Harry respirou fundo e soltou o que estava preso em sua garganta:

- Eu já não sei mais... Nunca pensei assim... Eu já encontrei Voldemort tantas vezes, mas nunca... nunca me passou pela cabeça matá-lo. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez... Todas essas vezes eu pensava só em... me defender... escapar... sobreviver. Nunca... matar...

- Eu sei disso, Harry. E sei que não é isso que você realmente quer. Você só falou aquilo porque não pensou direito, falou a primeira coisa que sentiu e, na maioria das vezes, o primeiro sentimento que temos não é o mais verdadeiro. Agora você entende? Foi isso que Sirius sentiu e sentia. Mas como você, ele viu que as coisas não são assim. Você pode até achar que Sirius ter ido atrás de Rabicho foi um ato impensado, mas não foi. Ele pensou muito antes, para que, no momento que tivesse que agir, soubesse exatamente o que queria. Ele pensou, uma coisa que não faz com freqüência...

Remo sorriu abertamente, e Harry não agüentou e sorriu também.

- Há três anos... – Remo continuou sério. - ...eu diria que Sirius realmente queria matar Pedro. E eu não o censuro, porque no momento que eu descobri a verdade, esse foi meu primeiro pensamento também. Mas agora... eu não quero mais isso, e muito menos Sirius. Ele entendeu que não deve fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, e o que ele quer é ser inocentado, e que Pedro seja punido pelo que fez. E ele quer fazer isso sozinho. Não pelos outros. Por ele mesmo. Você consegue entender isso, Harry?

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e tomou o último gole de chá, para desfazer o nó que se formara em sua garganta. E então ficou olhando para a borra que se formou no fundo da xícara e girou-a entre os dedos, fazendo com que a borra sempre mudasse de forma. Vários pensamentos corriam velozes pela sua mente, e ele disse em voz alta um deles:

- Às vezes eu fico pensando... como seriam as coisas, que rumo elas tomariam se... se naquela noite que a verdade apareceu, três anos atrás... aquela noite na Casa dos Gritos... Como as coisas seriam se eu não tivesse impedido você e Sirius de matarem Rabicho?

O rapaz colocou definitivamente a xícara no pires, levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente para o bruxo à sua frente. Estranhamente, ele sorria.

- Eu não posso te dizer que rumo as coisas tomariam, ou o que aconteceria, mas posso te dizer uma coisa, Harry. Obrigado. Se não fosse você, eu seria um assassino hoje, e me arrependeria muito pelo que tivesse feito. Você fez o que achava certo, e não é sua culpa que Pedro fugiu e ajudou Voldemort a ressurgir. Não é sua culpa que Sirius não pôde ser inocentado naquela ocasião. Você fez a sua escolha, e eu sei que aquilo não fui um impulso, foi uma escolha. Matar Pedro seria um impulso. Salvá-lo foi uma escolha. E eu tenho certeza de que foi a escolha certa. Posso não ter razões concretas para acreditar que foi a escolha certa, mas eu sei que foi. E tenho a impressão, ou melhor, a certeza, de que um dia saberemos porque essa foi a escolha correta.

Agora Harry voltou a mexer em sua própria xícara, passando a ponta do dedo anelar sobre a borda dela repetidamente. Ficou absorto fazendo isso e pensando. 

__

"Assim é a magia no que ela tem de mais profundo e impenetrável, Harry. Mas confie em mim... quem sabe um dia você se alegrará por ter salvo a vida de Pettigrew."

Essa frase veio à sua cabeça tão rápido como uma faísca. Quem lhe dissera isso? Pensou por uns instantes e depois lembrou-se: Dumbledore. Ele tinha-lhe dito essas palavras. Será que estava certo? Será que um dia ele, Harry, se alegraria por ter salvo a vida de Pedro Pettigrew? Não, era impossível...

Porém, não era isso que mais estava incomodando Harry. Por mais que Remo tivesse-lhe dito tudo aquilo, por mais que tivesse tentado fazê-lo acreditar que não tinha culpa em ter pensado em... matar Voldemort... ainda assim se sentia culpado... e arrependido. Como pudera pensar uma coisa dessas, mesmo em se tratando de Voldemort? Só se lembrava de ter tido um pensamento desses uma vez: quando descobrira, ou achara que descobrira, que Sirius tinha traído a ele e seus pais. Quando esteve frente a frente com Sirius daquela vez, realmente tivera o desejo de matá-lo. Com as próprias mãos se fosse preciso. E tivera a oportunidade. Mas não o fez. E Harry suspirava aliviado todas as vezes que pensava nisso. Se tivesse feito o que mandavam seus instintos naquela noite... teria se arrependido para a vida inteira...

Mas com Voldemort era diferente. Harry sabia que ele era culpado, que por causa dele não tivera pais e nunca fora feliz de verdade. Ele merecia morrer, mais do que merecia, ele _precisava_ morrer. Se isso não acontecesse, aqueles horrores nunca acabariam. E não somente Harry, como ninguém, seria feliz... Mas será que isso teria que ser feito pelas suas próprias mãos? E se fosse realmente esse o seu destino, será que conseguiria conviver com isso depois? Mas que droga! Por que _tudo_ acontecia com ele? Por que ele precisava ser "Harry Potter" e não apenas "Harry"?

O rapaz ficara tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem notara que Remo tinha levantado de onde estava, ido até a sala e retornado à cozinha. Quando Harry levantou os olhos e voltou à realidade, viu Remo à sua frente, segurando uma carta aberta nas mãos, e Harry notou, era a carta de Sirius.

- Acho que você precisa ler isso. – Remo disse, entregando a carta para Harry. O rapaz a pegou e leu a letra tremida e corrida de Sirius:

__

Aluado,

Vim ao seu apartamento te procurar mesmo sabendo que estava em sua semana ruim. Escrevi esta carta para o caso de você não ter-se recuperado ainda. Se estiver lendo-a, é porque as coisas aconteceram desse modo.

Eu consegui. Estou na pista de Pedro. Não vou te contar onde ele está caso esta carta caia em mãos erradas. Já vim entregá-la na sua casa para que isso não acontecesse, mas cuidado nunca é demais em uma época como essa.

Estou muito perto, meu amigo, mais perto do que você possa imaginar. Minhas mãos tremem ao escrever esta carta só de pensar que está surgindo uma chance de sair do martírio em que vivo há quinze anos...

Encontrei mais do que Pedro, encontrei o esconderijo deles. Você sabe do que estou falando. Não encontrei o grande, mas o que achei já será o suficiente para fazer Dumbledore ficar mais satisfeito do que nunca.

Preciso ir, ou perderei a pista. Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. Cuide do Bicuço para mim.

Um abraço,

Almofadinhas

Harry abaixou a carta na mesa e olhou para Remo. Só conseguiu dizer uma coisa:

- Espero que ele não esteja mentindo e esteja mesmo bem.

Remo sorriu compreensivamente. - É também o que eu espero.

Os dias subseqüentes se arrastaram lentamente. Talvez fosse pela ansiedade de Harry quanto à espera de alguma notícia de Sirius, que nunca chegava. Desde a carta que Remo recebera, não houve mais nenhuma notícia do padrinho. E isso angustiava Harry imensamente. Nas noites, tinha sonhos ruins com o padrinho, como ele sendo encurralado pelos Comensais da Morte, e Voldemort torturando-o depois, rindo com aquela antiga risada fria e sem alegria. Mas Harry sabia que esses sonhos eram apenas fruto de sua imaginação, porque sua cicatriz não doera nenhuma vez. Se isso chegasse a acontecer, aí sim deveria realmente se preocupar, porque os sonhos seriam reais...

Para completar, Edwiges voltou da casa de Rony sem nenhuma resposta. E nos dias que se seguiram, Pichitinho também não apareceu. Até Errol seria bem-vindo... Mas nenhum deles veio. No início, Harry ficou chateado que os amigos e a namorada tivessem se esquecido dele, mas depois começou a ficar preocupado. Nem Gina mandara nada, e ela mandava cartas quase diariamente...

Esquecendo essas coisas, a estada na casa de Remo era muito proveitosa. O ex-professor fazia com que Harry se sentisse muito à vontade. Além disso, os dois saíam às vezes para dar umas voltas pelos lugares tanto bruxos quanto trouxas. Remo ajudou Harry a escolher algumas roupas novas, já que ele não tinha quase nenhuma desde que saíra da casa dos Dursleys. Harry preferiu comprar vestes trouxas, pois se sentia mais à vontade com elas, e jogou fora as roupas velhas dos Dursleys que tinha trazido no corpo. Havia vezes em que Harry se olhava no espelho (voltara a fazer isso depois de um tempo) e imaginava o que Gina diria quando o visse vestindo roupas decentes. Mas depois lembrava que Gina não mandava mais cartas para ele.

Nos momentos em que estava dentro de casa, Harry podia ler quantos livros quisesse. Remo não se importava e lhe disse que até seria bom. Apenas alguns dias que Harry tinha passado com Remo foram suficientes para que percebesse que o ex-professor tinha algumas características muito parecidas com Hermione. Remo às vezes parecia obcecado por estudos. Tinha inúmeros livros didáticos, bruxos e trouxas, que Harry preferia não ler, com exceção dos de quadribol, é claro. Além disso, ele tinha também livros de ficção, de autores bruxos, que interessaram muito a Harry, que nunca lera nenhum livro bruxo desse tipo.

E era exatamente isso que Harry estava fazendo agora: lendo. Era uma manhã quente de verão, e Remo tinha saído logo cedo. Harry estava sozinho em casa e, enquanto esperava Remo voltar, começou a ler um dos livros do bruxo, sentado em uma das poltronas da sala, perto da janela. Edwiges estava empoleirada no braço da poltrona, ao lado dele, e o rapaz a acariciava de vez em quando enquanto lia. Depois de um tempo, alguma coisa entrou voando pela janela aberta, e Harry parou de ler para ver o que era. Uma coruja das torres tinha entrado e pousado no braço da outra poltrona, e olhava para Harry com seus olhinhos escuros. Harry colocou o livro de lado e se levantou, indo desamarrar um pequeno pacote que a coruja trazia em uma pata, e mais duas cartas que estavam na outra. Feito isso, a coruja levantou vôo e saiu pela janela.

O rapaz começou a abrir uma das cartas, sendo observado por Edwiges, e viu que era apenas a carta de Hogwarts, falando das mesmas coisas de sempre. Deixou a carta de lado e abriu a outra. Reconheceu de cara os garranchos de Hagrid e sorriu. O amigo escrevera poucas linhas, mas que significaram muito para Harry:

__

Olá, Harry. Como você está? Nem vou dizer sobre os trouxas, porque já sei que você não está com eles. É, eu sei que você está na casa do Prof. Lupin. Ele mesmo mandou uma carta para Dumbledore contando e, por sua vez, o diretor contou para mim também. Dumbledore ficou um pouco preocupado quando soube que você saiu da casa dos trouxas, mas se acalmou quando viu que você estava aí com o professor.

Bem, e agora vamos ao que interessa: Feliz Aniversário, Harry! Dezesseis anos não se faz todo dia, então aproveite! Estou mandando um presentinho para você, espero que goste. Talvez adoce sua vida...

Vejo você no dia 1º de setembro.

Um abraço,

Hagrid

Harry sorriu feliz ao ler estas palavras. Esquecera completamente que era o dia de seu aniversário. Já tinha dezesseis anos e nem notara. Rapidamente desembrulhou o pacote que Hagrid tinha mandado e ficou muito alegre com o que viu lá dentro: doces de vários tipos da Dedosdemel. Sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, caramelos explosivos, delícias gasosas, chicles de baba-bola, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores... Eram tantos doces que Harry nem sabia por onde começar. Colocou uma gosma verde na boca, que nunca tinha visto na vida, que esticava e tinha gosto de limão, quando a porta abriu. Ainda esticando a gosma na boca, olhou para trás para constatar que Remo tinha chegado. Ele trazia algumas sacolas na mão direita e um pacote grande na mão esquerda. Sorriu ao ver Harry:

- Ah, aí está o aniversariante do dia! – ele disse, enquanto livrava a mão direita das sacolas e da chave, jogando-as na mesa de centro, e depois bagunçava o cabelo já bagunçado do rapaz. – Parabéns, Harry!

- Obrigado, Remo. – o rapaz disse rindo, ainda com a gosma na boca.

- O que é isso? – o outro perguntou, apontando a gosma e o pacote no colo de Harry.

- Doces que o Hagrid me mandou de presente. Quer? – Harry ofereceu, levantando a caixa.

- Agora, não, obrigado. Divirta-se... – Remo disse desconfiado, se virando e dirigindo-se à cozinha enquanto falava. – Isso que você tá comendo vai fazer a tua boca ficar verde o dia inteiro!

- Sério? – Harry perguntou, levantando e colocando a caixa de doces em cima da mesa de centro, junto com as cartas. 

O rapaz foi até a cozinha e encostou no batente da porta, ainda puxando a gosma de um lado para o outro. Observou enquanto Remo guardava o pacote grande na geladeira. Apesar de ser um bruxo, Remo possuía muitos objetos trouxas em casa.

- Você vai ter que lavar sua boca com sabão depois, se quiser que a língua volte a ser da cor normal... – Remo disse, ainda tentando arrumar espaço na geladeira. O pacote era muito grande.

Harry tirou a gosma da boca e ficou olhando para ela, toda babada e mastigada.

- Lavar a boca com sabão? Você tá brincando...

Remo começou a rir e fechou a porta da geladeira com o pé.

- Tá bom... Só porque é seu aniversário, não vou te enganar... Não precisa lavar, a língua vai deixar de ser verde depois de alguns minutos.

- Então fico feliz que o meu aniversário é hoje... – Harry disse rindo e foi jogar a gosma no lixo. Já tinha perdido o sabor. – O que era aquilo que você trouxe e guardou na geladeira?

- Nada que te interesse... – Remo falou misterioso e com um sorriso maroto. – Vamos sair?

- Sair? Agora?

- Claro. Você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar em casa no dia do seu aniversário?

- Se é assim... Tudo bem...

- Então vai se trocar.

Harry fez isso e logo estava pronto. Colocou uma calça jeans nova que tinha comprado e uma camisa branca. Guardou o presente de Hagrid no quarto, junto com sua carta. A de Hogwarts colocou no bolso, porque aproveitaria para comprar o material da escola. Enquanto fazia isso, lembrou que, tirando Hagrid, nenhum dos amigos mandara nada... Mas tratou logo de esquecer e, junto com Remo, saiu.

O Sr. Walters estava dormindo novamente na recepção e, dessa vez, Remo não o acordou. Ele disse que Harry deveria decidir aonde iriam, e o rapaz optou por ir ao Beco Diagonal mesmo. Quando chegaram lá, a primeira loja que visitaram – e se demoraram um bom tempo – foi a "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol". Não havia nenhuma vassoura nova, a linha das Firebolts iguais às de Harry ainda eram as melhores, mas haviam outros itens interessantes mesmo assim.

O segundo lugar que foram foi a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, onde Remo insistiu em pagar um sorvete triplo para Harry, como presente de aniversário. Para ele, pediu apenas uma casquinha. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, sentados numa mesa à sombra, conversando, tomando sorvete e observando as pessoas que passavam. Fazia um bom tempo que não havia mais nenhum ataque e, somando isso ao fato de que era um Sábado, havia mais pessoas circulando pelo beco do que costume, fazendo com que ele se assemelhasse aos velhos tempos, mesmo que as pessoas ainda andassem em grupinhos de três ou mais, e não falassem com desconhecidos e conhecidos também.

Remo estava contando mais sobre seu trabalho (ele dava aulas de inglês em uma escola trouxa) quando parou de falar e olhou para algumas pessoas que vinham conversando ruidosamente pela rua de pedra.

- O que foi, Remo?

- Olha para trás de você, Harry. – o outro disse sorrindo.

Harry olhou para trás intrigado e não acreditou no que viu. Quatro pessoas vinham conversando em vozes altas. Um rapaz, alto, ruivo e sardento, uma garota de cabelos castanhos cheios, uma senhora baixinha e ruiva, e uma outra garota, também de cabelos vermelhos, que fez os olhos de Harry brilharem. Reconheceu-os na hora e somente vê-los foi o bastante para Harry abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Nós já o procuramos em tudo quanto é canto, mãe! – Rony Weasley dizia impaciente. – Fomos no Caldeirão Furado, na Floreios & Borrões, no Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol...

- Onde você nos atrasou namorando aquelas vassouras... – Hermione Granger repreendeu o namorado.

- Eu só quis dar uma olhadinha, não foi tanto tempo assim, Mione...

- Mas onde será que esse menino está, meu Deus? – a Sra. Weasley suspirou. – Ele não disse para vocês na carta que estava aqui no beco? – ela perguntou olhando para os filhos.

- Ele disse. Contou que estava no Caldeirão Furado e... – Gina Weasley respondeu, mas parou de falar e de andar assim que viu quem olhava para ela e sorria.

- O que foi, Gina? – Rony perguntou parando também, assim como Hermione e a Sra. Weasley.

- Harry! – a garota gritou e abriu um sorriso enorme, correndo em seguida na direção de Harry. O rapaz levantou e a segurou quando ela pulou em cima dele, quase fazendo os dois caírem. Depois de um tempo em que os dois ficaram abraçados e rindo, eles se distanciaram um pouco para se olharem, e Harry sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver que Gina tinha crescido bastante nesse mês. Seu rosto ficara mais fino e delicado, seus cabelos mais brilhantes e seu corpo mais definido. Gina tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, e Harry viu que os olhos dela percorreram-no de cima a baixo, para depois piscar para ele, aprovando.

- Onde é que você tava, Harry? – Rony perguntou, dando um abraço em Harry também e batendo em suas costas. O amigo tinha crescido também, estava um pouco mais alto, mas não alcançara Harry, que o tinha passado há algum tempo.

- A gente te procurou em tudo quanto era canto! – Hermione disse rindo com as mãos na cintura, para depois abraçar o amigo também. Como Gina, seu corpo estava mais bem definido, e ela definitivamente não era mais aquela menina que ele e Rony conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Ah, que bom que me procuraram... – Harry disse tentando parecer sério, mas seu enorme sorriso o denunciava. – Pensei que tivessem me esquecido.

- Nós nunca iríamos te esquecer, querido. – a Sra. Weasley falou, abraçando Harry maternalmente.

- Queríamos fazer uma surpresa! – Gina disse, colocando as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Harry e dando um beijo em sua nuca, o que fez o rapaz sentir um arrepio na espinha.

- Feliz Aniversário! – Rony, Hermione e Gina gritaram numa única voz.

Harry sorriu mais ainda, se isso era possível. Enquanto isso a Sra. Weasley notou que Remo estava ali e perguntou:

- Então era com o senhor que Harry estava todo esse tempo?

Remo sorriu, levantou e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Prof. Lupin? – Hermione perguntou espantada.

- Puxa, professor, mas... o quê...? – Rony estava boquiaberto.

- Encontrei Harry há alguns dias no Caldeirão Furado e o convidei para se hospedar no meu apartamento. Eu moro perto daqui. – Remo explicou.

- Então é por isso que nós não te encontramos no Caldeirão... – Gina comentou olhando para Harry.

- Eu não avisei vocês onde estava porque ainda estava esperando uma resposta das últimas cartas...

- Era uma surpresa, não podíamos mandar nada para você não desconfiar... E não queríamos mentir... – Hermione explicou.

- E foi tudo idéia da Gina. – Rony denunciou.

- Se você disser que ficou chateado, eu vou me sentir culpada, Harry. – Gina disse fazendo uma expressão ansiosa.

- É claro que eu não fiquei chateado, sua boba! Fiquei muito feliz! – Harry falou, passando o braço por trás da garota.

Enquanto os garotos conversavam, Remo e a Sra. Weasley falavam um pouco mais afastados, com expressões sérias. Os quatro se entreolharam, e Rony perguntou:

- Ei, o que vocês tão falando aí?

- Assuntos de adultos! – a Sra. Weasley disse com um tom seco. Já mais amável depois, ela continuou: - Já que vocês se encontraram, por que não dão um passeio pelo beco? Eu e o Prof. Lupin temos assuntos sérios a tratar.

Harry olhou intrigado para Remo, que respondeu com um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que depois ele saberia do quê se tratava. Mas Harry imaginou do que eles conversariam: Voldemort. Tanto Remo, quanto a Sra. Weasley, eram membros de uma organização de aliados contra o bruxo, liderada por Dumbledore. Enquanto Harry pensava nisso, a Sra. Weasley separava um ourinho nas mãos de Rony e Gina, para as despesas.

- Vocês estão com as suas listas de material aí, não é, crianças? – ela perguntou, e Rony, Gina e Hermione assentiram. Rony torcera o nariz ao ouvir a mãe tratá-los dessa maneira. – Então nos encontramos no Caldeirão Furado às quatro e meia, certo?

- Divirtam-se, garotos. – Remo disse sorrindo. Os garotos acenaram em despedida, e ele e a Sra. Weasley começaram a andar pelo beco, conversando aos cochichos.

- Do que será que eles querem tanto falar, hein? – Rony perguntou enquanto os quatro andavam pela rua. Harry e Gina abraçados mais atrás, e Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas à frente.

- É melhor nem pensar nisso senão, nos chatearemos... – Harry disse, e os outros entenderam o que ele queria dizer.

Dessa forma, os quatro garotos começaram a andar pelo beco, conversando sobre outras coisas. Harry contou como tinha encontrado Remo e como estava sendo a estada na casa dele. Já os outros três narraram as novidades. Parecia que o Sr. Weasley não tinha tempo para mais nada; estava tendo muito trabalho no Ministério e quem o ajudava bastante era Percy, que trabalhava muito também. Os gêmeos, por sua vez, continuavam a fazer sucesso em Hogsmeade e também trabalhavam bastante.

Os garotos passearam muito pelo Beco e foram a diversas lojas. As primeiras foram para escolherem os presentes de aniversário de Harry, mesmo que o rapaz insistisse que isso não era necessário. Foram a uma loja de logros, onde Rony comprou muita coisa, tanto para ele, quanto para Harry. Hermione os censurara, mas Rony logo arranjou uma desculpa e disse que Fred e Jorge não conheciam aqueles itens, e que ele, como assistente dos dois, precisava pesquisar artigos novos para a loja dos gêmeos. Gina comprou um porta-retrato em forma de coração e ameaçou, brincando, que daria uns belos beliscões em Harry se o presente não fosse ocupado por aquela foto dos dois que ela lhe dera algum tempo atrás. Hermione comprou para Harry, na Floreios & Borrões, um livro que contava a história de todas as Copas Mundiais de Quadribol.

Ainda na livraria, eles compraram todos os livros que precisariam durante o ano. Havia muitos, mas não tantos quanto os de Gina. A garota ingressaria no quinto ano e prestaria os N.O.M.s, por isso a carga de estudos era bem maior. Depois que compraram e pagaram tudo, os garotos decidiram sair e continuar o passeio. Ainda tinham bastante tempo de sobra até terem que se encontrar com a Sra. Weasley e Remo. Porém, quando já estavam na porta, conversando distraídos, Harry esbarrou violentamente em alguém que entrava.

- Ei, não olha por onde anda, garoto? – era uma garota de uns dezesseis anos, de olhos castanhos escuros, lábios grossos e cabelos longos, negros e cacheados, que ela usava presos desajeitadamente com uma fita. Ela ainda usava uma luva preta na mão direita, mesmo sendo verão.

- Me desculpe. – Harry disse um pouco grosso, pois não gostara nada do tom que ela usara anteriormente.

- Depois que desculpa foi inventada, muita gente deixou de apanhar... – ela retrucou em um tom mais rude do que o anterior.

Harry já ia dizer algo nada gentil, mas Gina foi mais rápida:

- Por que você não dá o fora, Willians?

- E quem é você para dizer o que devo fazer, Weasley?

- Alguém tá te incomodando, Katherine? – um rapaz loiro, com os cabelos colocados para trás com gel e olhos cinzentos e frios, entrou e se dirigiu à garota, que respondeu:

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, Draco.

- Malfoy? – Rony perguntou estupefato assim que viu quem era.

Os olhos de Draco Malfoy se estreitaram maliciosamente, e seus lábios finos se encresparam em um sorriso de desprezo.

- Ora, ora... Vejam só quem está aqui... – ele comentou com sua voz arrastada. – O "Trio Maravilha"... Ah, esqueci que não são mais três, são quatro... Tem uma pobretona a mais... – ele disse, dirigindo um olhar de desprezo para Gina.

Harry se colocou na frente da namorada e disse entre os dentes olhando no fundo dos olhos de Malfoy:

- Não quero ouvir uma palavra sequer para Gina vinda de você, Malfoy.

- Ah, que medo, Potter... – ele debochou. – Pois foi você quem começou quando irritou a minha prima.

- Então você é prima do Malfoy, Willians? – Hermione, que até agora estava quieta, se manifestou. – Só podia ser mesmo...

- Puxa, uma coisa que a sabe-tudo não sabia... – a garota disse com um ar de sarcasmo. – Isso é um milagre!

- Olha aqui... – agora era Rony quem estava defendendo sua namorada, mas a garota o interrompeu:

- Ah, eu já tô cheia disso aqui! Pra mim chega!

E ela saiu batendo os pés e ainda dando um esbarrão em Rony. Hermione tinha um olhar assassino no rosto.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Potter. – Malfoy ameaçou com um dedo em riste para Harry e depois foi atrás da prima.

- Como se eu tivesse medo dele... – Harry disse enquanto, abria a porta e os quatro saíam.

Já na rua, enquanto andavam carregando as compras, Rony fez exatamente a pergunta que Harry queria fazer:

- Quem era aquela nojentinha?

- Willians? – Gina perguntou para confirmar.

- Acho que é ela mesma.

- Vai dizer que você não sabe, Rony? – Hermione perguntou descrente.

- Não, não sei... Você sabe, Harry?

- Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja...

- Como garotos são distraídos... – Gina comentou.

- Dá pra vocês explicarem, fazendo o favor? – Rony já estava vermelho de nervoso.

- Ela é do nosso ano, Rony, só que da turma da Sonserina, a mesma do Malfoy... – Hermione explicou como se fosse uma matéria difícil de Transfiguração.

- Eu nunca reparei nela... – Harry comentou.

- É que vocês dois estão sempre mais preocupados com brincadeiras do que prestar atenção à aula... – Hermione censurou. – Ela sempre tem aula de Poções e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com a gente... Se bem que ela é meio quietona mesmo...

- Mas sabe ser intragável quando quer. – Gina completou.

- Isso você tem toda a razão, Gina. – Hermione disse, mostrando a língua. – Eu que o diga... Ela fazia questão de soltar umas indiretinhas muito irritantes para mim, principalmente naquela época que a Rita Skeeter escrevia aqueles artigos para o Semanário das Bruxas...

- Ah, por que a gente não esquece isso e aproveita a tarde? – Rony perguntou, abraçando Hermione pelas costas e fazendo a garota rir encabulada.

Gina olhou muito marotamente para Harry e depois perguntou:

- Anh... Por que a gente não se separa?

- Por quê? – Rony a olhou intrigado. Hermione, ao contrário dele, parecia ter percebido muito bem aonde Gina queria chegar:

- Sim! Vamos nos separar. Eu e o Rony vamos dar umas voltas por aí, e vocês dois vão para aonde quiserem. A gente se encontra no Caldeirão um pouco antes do que a Sra. Weasley marcou, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo! – Harry disse entendendo e puxando Gina pela mão. – A gente se vê mais tarde.

Harry e Gina seguiram pelo lado contrário ao de Rony e Hermione, já aproveitando para matar a saudade desde o começo com os primeiros beijos.

- Então não foi só a Mione que entendeu o que eu queria? – Gina perguntou depois de alguns beijos e entre risos.

- Que foi? Tá me chamando de lento, é? É claro que eu entendi... – Harry disse tentando ao mesmo tempo ficar bravo e rir.

- Sabe que você ficou um pedaço de mau caminho nessas roupas novas? – Gina perguntou, acariciando o peito de Harry.

- Quer dizer que você notou?

- E como não poderia? – ela perguntou, beijando-o em seguida.

Os dois caminharam juntos por algum tempo até acharem uma pracinha com algumas árvores. Sentaram na grama e ficaram ali por um bom tempo matando as saudades. Passaram muito tempo ali e só olhavam no relógio muito de vez em quando. O dia estava muito bonito e quente, mas eles estavam na sombra de uma árvore, onde estava mais fresco. Gina estava deitada com a cabeça nas pernas de Harry, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos ruivos.

- E aí ela disse que... – Gina estava contando algo que lhe acontecera e parou de falar quando Harry olhou para o céu e sentiu um calafrio. – Que foi, Harry?

- Olha para o céu, Gina. Você não acha que tá meio escuro?

Era verdade. O céu estava sendo encoberto com nuvens negras, e o ar estava mais pesado. Um frio esquisito percorreu a espinha de Harry, fazendo o rapaz tremer por um instante.

- Você tem razão, Harry. – a garota olhou no relógio. – Mas ainda só são três e quinze... Você acha que vai chover?

- Isso não é chuva... Não pode ser...

- Mas então...

Harry fez sinal para que a garota se calasse, e assim ela fez. Ela se sentou e ficou esperando, ansiosa, por uma palavra do namorado. Harry, por sua vez, aguçava os ouvidos. Tinha a impressão de ter ouvido vozes por perto, no meio das árvores da praça. Os dois esperaram ali, por algum tempo, até que ouviram uma voz, muito perto deles, exclamar:

- _Morsmordre!_

E no mesmo instante, uma luz verde e ofuscante saiu do meio das árvores e irrompeu para o céu, projetando um gigantesco crânio de estrelas de esmeralda, e de sua boca saía uma cobra... A Marca Negra.

Harry levantou rapidamente, puxando Gina pela mão, forçando-a a se levantar também. Já ouviam os gritos que explodiram por todos os lados.

- Vamos embora daqui agora! – Harry exclamou olhando para Gina, que tinha uma expressão desesperada e os lábios tremendo.

Os dois então se viraram, mas pararam quando viram um homem encapuzado se aproximando deles com a varinha apontada. Gina reprimiu um grito de susto. Harry rapidamente se pôs à frente dela e sentiu a respiração arfante da garota às suas costas; ela se agarrava à camisa do namorado, quase arranhando suas costas com as unhas. O bruxo encapuzado ainda apontava a varinha para eles, com a mão direita, que brilhava no escuro; parecia emitir uma luz prateada. Os segundos se arrastavam, e Harry imaginava que nunca conseguiria pegar sua própria varinha a tempo...

- Quem diria, te encontrar aqui, Harry Potter... – o bruxo disse com uma voz fina que lembrava um guincho. E Harry o reconheceu... a mão de prata... sua voz...

- Rabicho...

- Então você me reconheceu? – ele disse, abaixando o capuz e revelando que Harry estava certo. Era ele mesmo. Pedro Pettigrew. Parecia ter ficado mais careca do que da última vez que Harry o vira.

- O que é isso? Mais um ataque de Voldemort? – Harry perguntou tentando ganhar tempo e aproximar sua mão do bolso da calça, onde estava a varinha, sem que o outro percebesse. Gina ainda arfava em suas costas e encostara a cabeça nela.

- Acertou, garoto. E que sorte que você está aqui... Meu mestre vai ficar imensamente feliz quando eu o levar para ele...

Harry riu alto. Alcançara a varinha e a segurara firmemente.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Rabicho...

- Ora seu garoto atrevido... – Rabicho segurou mais firme a varinha e abriu a boca para lançar uma maldição, mas Harry, por uma fração de segundos, foi mais rápido. O rapaz levantou a varinha, apontou-a para o bruxo à sua frente e gritou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Rabicho voou longe, e ele cambaleou no mesmo lugar, quase caindo. Olhou furiosamente para Harry depois de se recompor rapidamente e levantou a mão prateada, pronto para usá-la, quando alguma coisa grande e preta pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. Era um cachorro...

Os dois rolaram no chão e depois de muitos arranhões e mordidas, Rabicho conseguiu se desvencilhar e olhar aterrorizado para o cachorro, que estava se transformando... em um homem... que atendia pelo nome de Sirius Black. 

Gina gritou e abraçou Harry por trás, apertando tanto suas costelas que chegava a doer. Enquanto isso, o rapaz observava seu padrinho.

Sirius estava com a aparência muito parecida com a que tinha depois que saíra de Azkaban. Os cabelos estavam maiores, desgrenhados e sujos. As roupas esfiapadas. A barba por fazer. Ele estava machucado e sangrava em alguns lugares.

- Sirius... – Rabicho sussurrou já não mais com o ar superior que usara contra Harry.

- Finalmente, Pedro... Há muito tempo que eu estava atrás de você... – Sirius disse com a voz rouca.

- É mesmo? – um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Rabicho. – Pois você nunca vai conseguir o que quer, Sirius...

- É o que você pensa... – um brilho passou pelos olhos escuros de Sirius.

Ele pareceu ter adivinhado o que Rabicho iria fazer, porque os dois, ao mesmo tempo, se transformaram. Sirius, no cão grande e negro; Rabicho, no rato gordo e velho, que atendeu, um dia, pelo nome de Perebas. O rato saiu correndo e guinchando com o cão atrás. Harry teve o impulso de segui-los, mas lembrou que Gina ainda estava ali, agarrada a ele. Foi nesse momento que ouviram uma voz desesperada gritar:

- Gina! Harry!

Era a Sra. Weasley. Ela vinha correndo na direção dos dois e assim que chegou mais perto, Gina se desvencilhou de Harry e abraçou-se à mãe, assustada. Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer; ainda ouviu, distantes, os latidos e guinchos de Sirius e Rabicho. O rapaz olhou para as duas, que retribuíram o olhar, ainda abraçadas. Gina largou a mãe e, com o olhar suplicante, murmurou:

- Não, Harry...

Ele ainda lançou um último olhar para as duas antes de sair correndo. Pôde ouvir Gina gritar seu nome, mas não voltou. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Precisava ajudar Sirius. Seguia os latidos do próprio padrinho. Correu por entre as ruas de pedra e, foi ao dobrar uma esquina, que viu o cão preto se engalfinhar com o rato, que escorreu pelas suas patas. Eles continuaram a correr, e Harry os seguiu até um bosque muito distante, que ele nunca tinha ido e nem sabia que existia ali. 

As árvores eram muito espessas e, enquanto corria, Harry sentiu alguns espinhos pontiagudos roçarem seu rosto e seus braços, rasgando a manga de sua camisa. O rato e o cão se embrenharam no meio das árvores e se engalfinharam novamente quando chegaram a uma pequena clareira. 

Harry parou um pouco a corrida e ficou olhando os dois por detrás de uma árvore. Eles voltaram a se transformar em humanos e rolavam pela terra, se batendo. Sirius tinha desvantagem, porque Rabicho usava sua mão de prata para machucá-lo, e ele estava desarmado. Harry levantou sua varinha na altura dos olhos e mirou. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e tivera uma idéia. Fechou o olho esquerdo para mirar bem em Rabicho. Era difícil, porque os dois não paravam de mudar de posição. Mas a oportunidade apareceu quando Sirius prendeu Rabicho no chão e começou a socá-lo. Rezando para que não errasse, Harry exclamou:

- _Estupefaça!_

Um jorro de luz flamejante saiu de sua varinha e atingiu Rabicho em cheio, fazendo-o cair inconsciente e bater com a cabeça na terra fofa. Harry somente teve tempo de ver Sirius fazer a expressão mais surpresa do mundo antes que uma meia dúzia de aurores aparatassem ao redor de seu padrinho e o cercassem, apontando as varinhas direto para ele. Harry fez menção de ir lá ajudá-lo, mas uma mão segurou seu braço esquerdo com força. O rapaz se virou para ver quem era e abriu a boca ao ver Remo ali, parado, olhando para ele.

- Sirius... – Harry disse em um sussurro. – Ele foi pego, precisamos ajudá-lo...

- Não adianta, Harry... – o outro respondeu sussurrando. – Temos que ir.

- Não!

- Vai dar tudo certo, Harry. Pedro está lá também!

- Mas...

- Confie em mim, Harry. Segure minha mão. – ele largou o braço de Harry e estendeu a mão para ele.

O rapaz ainda olhou para Sirius. Os aurores tinham-no estuporado também, e o corpo dele estava caído próximo ao de Rabicho. Harry voltou a olhar para Remo, que continuava com a mão estendida.

- Você tem certeza, Remo?

- Confie em mim.

Harry, então segurou a mão de Remo e, no mesmo instante que fez isso, sentiu um tranco e um puxão no umbigo, como se estivesse usando uma Chave de Portal. Em alguns segundos, Harry sentiu novamente o chão aos seus pés e, quando viu, estava na sala de estar do apartamento de Remo. Os dois soltaram as mãos, e Harry encostou na parede. Sentia como se suas energias tivessem sido inteiramente sugadas. Remo não estava muito diferente: ele arfava e encostou-se na parede oposta.

- O que... foi isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu aparatei... nós dois, Harry. Mas isso... suga... todas as energias... de quem transporta... e de quem é transportado...

- Graças a Deus, vocês chegaram!

A Sra. Weasley disse isso, saindo da cozinha de Remo e vindo ajudar os dois. Atrás dela vinham Gina, Rony e Hermione, com expressões assustadas. Remo dispensou a ajuda da Sra. Weasley e caiu sentado na primeira poltrona que viu pela frente. A Sra. Weasley ajudou Harry a se sentar na outra poltrona que tinha sobrado. Gina se ajoelhou ao seu lado e passou a mão no seu rosto.

- Está sangrando, Harry... Você está machucado...

- Tudo bem, foi só um espinho...

- Hermione, vá buscar um pano molhado. – a Sra. Weasley ordenou, e a garota foi até a cozinha. – O senhor está bem, professor? – ela perguntou dirigindo-se à Remo.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley... Ainda bem que vocês conseguiram chegar aqui...

- Nós encontramos facilmente... – ela explicou, enquanto Hermione voltava e entregava o pano para Gina, que começou a limpar o rosto de Harry.

- Mas onde o senhor o encontrou, professor? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou.

- No bosque que tem no fim do beco... – Remo respondeu olhando para Harry, que fez com que Gina parasse de limpá-lo e perguntou:

- Por que você não quis ajudar o Sirius naquela hora, Remo?

- Não tínhamos como ajudá-lo naquele momento, Harry, será que você não entende?

- Mas por que vocês estavam sozinhos? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. – Por que se separaram?

- Por que dois casais se separam, senão para namorar, mãe? – Rony perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Pois não deviam ter feito isso! – ela retrucou olhando feio para o filho. – Deviam ter ficado juntos, era mais seguro. Já foi um grande risco deixá-los desacompanhados de um adulto, eu sabia que não devia ter deixado! Mas seu pai, como sempre, disse que vocês deviam se divertir um pouco e...

- Nós não tínhamos como saber, mãe! – Gina reclamou.

- Tudo bem, não precisamos de mais brigas! – Remo tentou acalmá-los. – O importante é que estão todos aqui... e bem.

- Nem todos. – Harry cortou. – Sirius foi pego. E nós não pudemos ajudá-lo! Você não deixou, Remo!

- Por Merlin, Harry! O que nós poderíamos fazer ali? A nossa palavra de nada adiantaria para ajudar Sirius! Eu sou um lobisomem e ninguém acredita em mim! Você, apesar de ser quem é, ainda é só um garoto de dezesseis anos! Os aurores não iriam nem nos escutar!

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas... eu estava ali e... não pude ajudá-lo...

- Quem foi que estuporou Pedro? – Remo perguntou, e Harry levantou os olhos espantado.

- Você viu?

- Eu aparatei ali bem na hora que você lançou o feitiço. Harry, você está esquecendo que eles pegaram Pedro também! E Dumbledore tem muitos aliados dentro do Ministério que sabem que Sirius é inocente! Tem o próprio Ministro... – Remo disse e olhou para a Sra. Weasley, que sorriu orgulhosa de seu marido. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver... Agora temos provas da inocência de Sirius, temos Pedro!

- Mas... – Gina começou a falar. – Como assim? Sirius Black é inocente? Do que vocês estão falando?

Harry olhou para a garota e se lembrou que ela não sabia da verdadeira história de Sirius. Virou-se para ver Rony e Hermione, que fizeram um gesto afirmativo, como que incentivando-o a contar a verdade.

- Acho que te devo uma explicação, Gina... – Harry disse, olhando para ela.

Assim sendo, Harry contou tudo o que acontecera em seu terceiro ano, sendo ajudado por Rony, Hermione e Remo. Gina escutava atenta, assim como a Sra. Weasley, que também ignorava grande parte da história. No final da narrativa, Gina tentou animar Harry:

- Se é assim, Harry, você não precisa se preocupar... Se Pettigrew também foi pego, seu padrinho pode ser inocentado!

- Eu espero...

- Isso mesmo. – a Sra. Weasley confirmou. – Eu não entendia muito bem essa história, mas agora deu para perceber que vai dar tudo certo!

Nesse momento, Remo levantou de onde estava e foi até a cozinha. Hermione comentou:

- Mas é uma pena que isso tenha acontecido bem hoje... No dia do seu aniversário...

- Talvez tivesse que acontecer algum dia mesmo... – Harry disse chateado. – Mais cedo, ou mais tarde...

Remo voltou da cozinha, trazendo o pacote grande que escondera de Harry de manhã. Ele colocou o pacote em cima da mesa de centro e disse:

- Hermione tem razão. É uma pena que isso tudo tenha acontecido bem hoje...

- O que é isso? – Rony perguntou olhando o pacote.

- É aquilo que você tava escondendo de mim de manhã, não é?

- Sim, Harry. É o presente de aniversário que o Sirius queria te dar. Antes de ir embora atrás de Pedro, ele deixou o dinheiro comigo e disse para te mandar na casa dos seus tios. Só que você saiu de lá e acabou vindo pra cá... e aí eu comprei hoje de manhã para você. Não queria que você o recebesse assim, nesse clima, mas... acho que continua tendo o mesmo gosto bom...

Harry olhou intrigado para ele e depois para o pacote. Tirou os papéis que o embrulhavam e o que tinha lá dentro era um bolo enorme, todo confeitado, escrito em letras de chocolate "Feliz Aniversário". Harry ficou olhando para o bolo, boquiaberto e depois olhou para Remo.

- Esse é o presente dele para você, Harry... – ele disse. – Aposto que ele não gostaria de saber que estragou, então, é melhor você comer...

Harry sorriu e sentiu o coração mais leve. Era muito bom saber que, mesmo nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava, o padrinho tinha pensado nele. Sirius era mesmo uma pessoa muito especial... Não era à toa que fora o melhor amigo de seus pais e o melhor padrinho que Harry poderia ter. Não só um padrinho... quase um pai...


	5. O julgamento

Capítulo Cinco – O julgamento

Era uma sala escura. Um fogo azulado ardia na lareira. As paredes eram gastas e velhas. Tudo estava sujo e empoeirado. Havia um homem, magro e pálido, vestido com roupas negras, que andava de um lado para outro, levantando pequenas nuvens de poeira no seu constante vai e vem. Ele parecia nervoso, mais do que isso, furioso. Foi até uma mesa e pegou um vaso antigo que estava sobre ela. Com fúria, atirou o vaso na parede, que se espatifou em inúmeros cacos. O homem ficou parado, respirando em longos haustos e depois se jogou em uma poltrona de veludo.

- Por que tão nervoso? – uma voz sibilante perguntou. Essa voz pertencia a uma cobra, que começou a dar voltas em torno da poltrona.

- Você sabe o porquê disso, Nagini... – o homem disse com sua voz fria. – Não se faça de desentendida...

- Mas a culpa é minha?

- Sabe que não. E pare de ficar me rodeando. – a cobra parou e olhou de frente para o homem, que olhou-a profundamente. – Volte à sua forma original, Nagini.

A cobra, nesse instante, começou a se transformar. Como o filme de uma árvore em crescimento, do chão brotou a cabeça, depois os ombros, o tronco, os braços e as pernas... E logo uma pessoa estava ali, de pé, mas não era possível identificá-la. Estava encoberta pelas sombras e seu corpo era um mero vulto a mais na sala.

- Por que pediu para eu fazer isso? – a pessoa perguntou com a mesma voz sibilante que a cobra usava, e seu tom com o homem era íntimo, diferente de qualquer outro que falava com ele.

- Porque tenho uma missão para você, e quero te falar isso olhando nos seus olhos. – o homem disse e se levantou, voltando a andar freneticamente pela sala. A pessoa se virou e o acompanhava com os olhos. Ele andou mais um pouco e parou, voltando a olhar para a outra pessoa. Não escondendo a raiva na voz que somente parecia ponderada, prosseguiu:

- Rabicho foi muito descuidado... Deixou-se ser apanhado...

- Eu sempre lhe disse que ele não era de confiança e continuarei a afirmar isso até o fim dos meus dias.

- Eu sei, não precisa ficar me lembrando. Contudo... apesar de ser um completo palerma, e o que é pior, um covarde, ele ajudou quando foi necessário. O fato de ele ser um animago ajudou bastante para que espionasse para mim ano passado...

- Eu também poderia ter feito isso... – a pessoa disse com um quê de irritação na voz, mas o homem pareceu ignorá-la e continuou.

- Mas eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele seria pego. Aquele que era amigo dele, Sirius Black, vivia rondando, à espreita... – a outra pessoa pareceu ter um súbito arrepio ao ouvir esse nome, mas logo se recompôs. – Além disso, Rabicho era muito descuidado... Por culpa dele tive que mudar o esconderijo de alguns dos meus, ou então os aurores causariam baixas no grupo... Aquele Black descobriu onde estavam e foi correndo contar para Dumbledore...

- Por que não silenciaram Black?

- Ele é muito esguio... Era de alguém como ele que eu precisava, não de um idiota como Rabicho... É uma pena que ele seja tão convicto em seus ideais...

- Mas pelas nossas fontes, Pettigrew não foi pego somente por Black... Alguém ajudou...

- E é isso que mais me incomoda... Teve o dedo daquele moleque... Ele sempre está nos lugares para atrapalhar meus planos! – o homem gritou essa última frase e derrubou no chão mais alguns objetos que estavam sobre a lareira. Com a voz um pouco mais calma, mas ainda com ódio, continuou:

- E o pior, é que ele sabe a profecia... Ele viu! Se ele descobrir o que ela significa...

- Ele não vai descobrir, não se preocupe...

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza, e não ter certeza de algo me incomoda...

- Esqueça isso por enquanto. Qual era a missão que queria que eu fizesse?

- Quero que espione para mim.

- Sob que forma?

- Esta.

- Mas como? Como farei isso?

- Você sabe como. Eu sei que sabe. Use das melhores armas que tiver. Você será meu elo com _eles_...

- Como quiser, meu...

Muito longe dali, Harry Potter acordou assustado e com sua cicatriz ardendo intensamente.

Harry estava sentado em sua cama. Sua respiração estava arfante, e ele estava molhado de suor, que escorria pelo seu corpo, mas particularmente em sua testa. A cicatriz ardia, queimava... Colocou a mão sobre ela. Não estava sangrando. Pelo menos sabia que ninguém que fosse importante para ele estava ferido...

Deixou-se cair na cama, de costas e com os braços abertos. Ficou olhando para o teto por algum tempo. No peitoril da janela, Edwiges estava empoleirada, dormindo com a pata debaixo da asa. A luz do sol entrava pela janela aberta, iluminando fracamente o quarto e indicando que mais um dia se iniciava.

Fazia três dias que acontecera aquilo tudo no Beco Diagonal. Harry ainda estava na casa de Remo; por mais que os amigos tivessem insistido para que fosse para a Toca, o ex-professor fora irredutível e dissera que Harry tinha que permanecer onde estava. Ordens de Dumbledore.

Harry não tivera muitas notícias de Sirius nesse meio tempo. A única coisa que sabia era que ele estava no Ministério, com aurores vigiando-o, da mesma forma que vigiavam Rabicho. Ainda não tinham resolvido o que fariam com os dois. Isso era preocupante. Mas o Sr. Weasley parecia estar mexendo os pausinhos para ajudar Sirius, como informou a Sra. Weasley em uma carta que mandara para Harry e Remo.

Mas, pelo menos agora, Harry não estava se preocupando com isso. Tinha o sonho para ocupar sua mente. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha nem um sonho como esse, um sonho com Voldemort, no qual sua cicatriz ardesse mais tarde, indicando que era real. Mas o que significava? Os detalhes escapavam de suas lembranças, como água entre os dedos...

- Então é ele? Eu estava certo nas minhas suspeitas...

Era a voz de Remo vinda da sala. Harry se virou na cama, colocou os óculos e começou a espiar pela fresta da porta entreaberta. Da porta de seu quarto, conseguia ver um pedaço da sala. Podia ver Remo sentado em uma das poltronas, mas não era possível ver com quem ele estava falando. Harry só conseguia visualizar um braço coberto por uma manga roxa, que estava apoiado na poltrona que ficava de frente à de Remo.

- Não posso confirmar nada, meus lábios estão selados... Mas... – uma outra voz, que parecia ser de um homem velho, disse.

- O senhor não precisa confirmar, agora eu sei que estava certo.

- Desde quando começou a desconfiar?

- Há muito tempo... Mas só agora eu e Sirius começamos a conversar sobre isso...

- Entendo...

Harry sabia que aquilo não era certo, não devia ficar ouvindo as conversas dos outros, mas não conseguia deixar de prestar atenção às palavras que vinham da sala. Era como se precisasse escutá-las... Estava bem na beirada da cama, tentando escutar...

- E eles sabiam?

- Talvez sim... Tenho quase certeza de que pelo menos _ela_ sabia...

Cataploft. Harry caiu da cama sonoramente. Xingou baixinho, sentindo os joelhos doerem. Edwiges acordou assustada e piou freneticamente.

- O que foi isso?

- Harry? É você?

O rapaz ouviu a voz de Remo chamá-lo e viu que estava num beco sem saída. Não tinha nenhuma opção a não ser ir até a sala e inventar uma desculpa. Não queria que Remo soubesse que ele estava escutando a conversa. Só esperava que conseguisse ser convincente, não era muito bom com mentiras.

- Harry?

- Fui eu sim, Remo! – o rapaz gritou em resposta.

- O que aconteceu?

Harry bagunçou o cabelo o máximo que pôde, mas não precisava muito, ele já era bastante desarrumado. Tirou os óculos e segurou-os na mão, para dar a impressão de que tinha acordado agora mesmo. Abriu a porta e saiu. Já no pequeno corredor, pôde ver os contornos difusos de Remo lá da sala olhando-o com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Ah... caí da cama... – o rapaz disse.

- Caiu? Como?

- Anh... me virei demais e acordei no chão... – Harry disse tentando parecer normal e colocou os óculos no rosto.

Remo fez uma expressão divertida e chamou:

- Tudo bem. Venha cá, Harry.

Ele parecia ter engolido a história, e Harry não sabia se sentia feliz ou chateado. Não gostava de enganá-lo... "Você vai longe assim, Harry", disse para si mesmo, sentindo o estômago revirar.

Caminhou até a sala e quase caiu pra trás quando viu quem estava sentado na poltrona que ficava perto da janela: Alvo Dumbledore. Ele parecia mais velho e cansado, mas seus olhos azuis ainda cintilavam por detrás dos óculos de meia lua. Em meio à barba grande e branca, ele sorria.

- Bom dia, Harry. – ele cumprimentou.

- Bom dia... professor... – Harry respondeu boquiaberto.

- Dumbledore veio conversar conosco, Harry. – Remo explicou.

- Comigo também? – o rapaz perguntou sem entender. Pelo que pensara ao ter ouvido parte da conversa dos dois bruxos anteriormente, não parecia que contariam muita coisa a Harry. Como sempre.

- Sim, Harry. – Dumbledore respondeu por Remo. – Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com vocês dois.

- Você parece meio suado, Harry. – Remo comentou, e o rapaz lembrou do sonho. Será que valia a pena contar para os dois? Mas nem lembrava direito dele...

- Deve ser o calor. – Dumbledore sugeriu. – O tempo anda muito quente...

- Bem... – Harry começou. – Se vocês não se importarem em esperar um pouco, acho que vou tomar um banho...

- O senhor está com pressa? – Remo perguntou ao diretor de Hogwarts.

- Tenho muito tempo. Pode ir, Harry.

- Então, com licença.

Harry se retirou e foi até o seu quarto. Enquanto pegava a toalha e uma roupa limpa, conseguiu ouvir algumas frases dos dois lá na sala. Não pareciam querer esconder o que estavam falando agora, pois não controlavam o tom de voz como antes.

- O senhor já conseguiu algum novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – a voz de Remo pôde ser ouvida.

- Poderia ser você... – Dumbledore convidou.

- Não... Eu não... O senhor sabe, os pais dos alunos nunca aceitariam...

- É uma pena. Mas eu recebi uma carta de referência de uma ex-aluna, da turma que se formou na sua época.

Harry saiu do quarto e, antes de entrar no banheiro, ouviu Remo perguntar:

- E eu a conheço?

O rapaz fechou a porta e não conseguiu entender o que Dumbledore respondeu. Mas também não podia abrir a porta de novo, então resolveu tomar logo seu banho. Enquanto fazia isso, tentou puxar na memória as lembranças do sonho que tivera, mas sem sucesso. Desistiu e resolveu esquecer. A cicatriz já tinha parado de doer, o que ajudou para que tirasse isso da cabeça.

Quando saiu do banho, viu que Remo e Dumbledore estavam tomando chá e tendo uma conversa descontraída, o que estranhou. O diretor ria às vezes de algumas coisas. Assim que viu Harry saindo, Remo convidou-o a se juntar com os dois e pediu para que pegasse o resto do seu bolo de aniversário, para comerem. Harry fez isso. Tinha sobrado menos da metade do bolo. O rapaz sempre comia uns três pedaços por dia, porque era um bolo muito gostoso.

Harry levou o bolo e mais alguns pratos até a sala, e colocou-os na mesa de centro. Remo serviu a todos e Harry ficou com o último pedaço, que era o maior, aproveitando para raspar o prato com as migalhas também. Enquanto comiam, Dumbledore disse a Harry:

- Remo me contou as circunstâncias pelas quais você saiu da casa de seus tios...

O rapaz pousou o talher no prato, se sentindo um pouco incomodado. Mas já esperava que o diretor fosse tocar nesse assunto.

- Então acho que eu não preciso explicar nada.

- Presumo que Remo tenha lhe contado o porquê de minha insistência quanto a você ficar lá nessas férias.

- Eu contei sim, Dumbledore.

- É o que eu achava. Harry...

- Eu não vou voltar lá.

Dumbledore suspirou. – Eu entendo. Mas você acha que... talvez... ano que vem...

Harry terminou o pedaço de bolo e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Olhou profundamente para o diretor, como nunca tinha feito antes. Já aceitara muita coisa na vida, e isso não ia mais aceitar. Ao menos dessa vez, tomaria sua própria decisão.

- Professor, eu realmente sinto muito que o senhor tenha se dado ao trabalho de proteger a casa dos meus tios e depois isso não tenha surtido nenhum resultado, já que eu saí de lá. Agradeço sua preocupação comigo, mas eu repito o que disse antes: – Harry respirou fundo e frisou as palavras seguintes: - Não vou voltar lá, nem nesse ano e nem nunca mais.

Dumbledore suspirou mais uma vez, abaixou a cabeça e depois olhou profundamente para Harry como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez não disse nada. Foi Remo quem tomou a palavra:

- Pense bem, Harry. Ano que vem...

- Ano que vem, eu terei dezessete anos e serei maior de idade, pelo pouco que sei. Então, acho que poderei fazer o que quiser. E o que eu quero é ficar o mais longe possível dos Dursleys. Nunca mais eu quero voltar lá. Principalmente depois do que eles me disseram.

- Tudo bem, Harry... – Dumbledore disse cansado. – Se esta é a sua decisão, eu respeitarei. Mas o motivo principal de minha vinda aqui não foi para falar sobre isso.

Tanto o diretor, como Remo terminaram o bolo e depositaram os pratos na mesa. Dumbledore tomou a palavra, enquanto Remo e Harry escutavam atentos.

- Acho que deve estar ansioso para saber por que estou aqui, Harry. – Dumbledore disse, e Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Remo já sabe um pouco mais que você porque contei a ele quando cheguei hoje cedo. – ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – Eu vim aqui para falar de Sirius.

- Como ele está? O senhor falou com ele? – Harry se adiantou, e Dumbledore fez sinal para que tivesse calma.

- Eu o visitei ontem.

- Mas não são permitidas visitas, pelo que sei. – Remo comentou.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu tive permissão, e logo vocês entenderão o porquê. – Dumbledore respirou fundo e começou a explicar:

- Sirius está bem. Eu conversei com ele e posso afirmar que ele está bastante... animado, digamos. E eu estive conversando muito também com Arthur, e ele sabe que Sirius é inocente... pelas experiências que tivemos todos que passar, já que estamos todos contra o lado negro. Pela posição que ele tem agora como Ministro, ele vai e já está ajudando.

- Isso quer dizer que Sirius ficará livre? – Harry perguntou cheio de esperança.

- Ainda não, Harry. Apesar de muitos acreditarem em Sirius, também há muitos que o temem. Por isso, ele terá que passar por um julgamento. Um julgamento bruxo.

Remo, que estava na ponta da poltrona para ouvir melhor, recostou-se nela e alisou os cabelos, parecendo preocupado. Harry sentiu como alguma coisa muito gelada e indigesta estivesse na boca de seu estômago.

- Mas como é um julgamento bruxo?

- Um pouco diferente de um julgamento trouxa, Harry. – Dumbledore explicou. – Como no dos trouxas, há um juiz, um advogado e um promotor. Mas não é a bancada de jurados, ou melhor, há outros jurados.

- Como assim?

- Os bruxos a que assistem são os jurados. Eles votam e, somente em último caso, ou seja, se houver empate, aí sim a decisão fica pelo juiz.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Harry começou. – Se houverem muitas pessoas contra Sirius, ele será condenado?

- Exatamente. Por isso, é importante que a maior quantidade de aliados nossos esteja presente na audiência, porque eu sei que também haverá muitos aliados do outro lado presentes também.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – Remo, que estava quieto, se manifestou. – Do outro lado? O senhor está falando de Voldemort?

- Sim. Não será apenas Sirius que será julgado nessa audiência. Pedro Pettigrew também será.

- Um julgamento duplo? – Remo perguntou sem entender.

- Isso mesmo. Será assim porque a absolvição de um, resultará na condenação do outro, já que o caso é o mesmo. E como será o julgamento de Pettigrew também, estou certo de que Voldemort não vai desistir tão fácil de perder um servo dessa forma. Será o mesmo do que dar as informações que ele tem de bandeja para nós. Por enquanto, não se pode arrancar nenhuma informação de Pettigrew, pois não há provas concretas de que ele seja culpado. Mas depois, se ele for condenado, aí sim poderão ser usados vários artifícios para fazê-lo revelar segredos de Voldemort, e tenho certeza de que ele vai lutar para que isso não aconteça até o fim, mesmo que seja por baixo dos panos.

- Provavelmente ele arranjará um advogado muito bom para Pedro... – Remo deduziu.

- Já arrumou. Lúcio Malfoy.

Remo riu sem alegria.

- Ele não desiste? Já perdeu as eleições!

- Essa é a chance dele de se firmar entre a sociedade. E temo que, se ele conseguir o que quer, causará uma desconfiança sobre o atual Ministro e, talvez, até ainda cobice o cargo. E pode conseguir. Não podemos esquecer que a diferença nas eleições foi mínima.

- Isso quer dizer que a posição do Sr. Weasley está arriscada? 

- Temo que sim, Harry.

- E Malfoy é um ótimo advogado... – Remo lamentou. – Estudou para isso e até trabalhou no ramo por um bom tempo...

- Ele será um adversário de peso.

- Como assim, Dumbledore?

- Além de advogado de Pettigrew, ele agirá como promotor de Sirius.

- E ele nunca gostou de Sirius, desde o tempo de Hogwarts... Pode complicar muito as coisas...

- Mas quem será o advogado de Sirius? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu. – Dumbledore respondeu. – E também serei o promotor de Pettigrew.

- O senhor?

- Então Sirius tem chance. – Remo disse com um sorriso. – E muita.

- Assim espero... – o velhinho de barbas brancas falou, com o ar mais cansado do que nunca. – Eu estudei direito quando era jovem, mas não atuei muito na área. Passei a me interessar mais por Transfiguração e logo passei a dar aulas em Hogwarts... Lúcio Malfoy, apesar de ser muito mais jovem do que eu, tem mais experiência.

- Então foi por isso que o senhor conseguiu visitar Sirius... – Remo comentou. – Como seu advogado, o senhor tem esse direito.

Dumbledore sorriu levemente.

- E eu vim até aqui também justamente para ver o andamento do processo e ter algumas idéias do que fazer. Ainda irei ao Ministério hoje novamente, para obter mais informações. Mas, uma coisa que sei que Sirius vai precisar, serão de testemunhas a seu favor. – ele parou de falar por um instante e olhou de Remo para Harry, para depois sorrir. – E eu já sei de duas testemunhas.

Remo balançou a cabeça como se entendesse e depois falou descrente:

- Esqueça, Dumbledore... Eu não servirei como testemunha. Ninguém acreditará na minha palavra, e o senhor sabe o porquê.

- Aí que você se engana, Remo. Apesar de você ser o que é, eu estou certo de que sua palavra ajudará. Um lobisomem só perde o controle de suas faculdades mentais quando está transformado, e você não estava transformado quando descobriu a história verdadeira de Sirius, três anos atrás. Além disso, você conviveu com Sirius por muitos anos em Hogwarts, e mais do que ninguém, você o conhece.

- Lobisomens são criaturas das trevas... – Remo lamentou tristonho. – Os jurados...

- Os jurados serão persuadidos da verdade, Remo. – Dumbledore afirmou. – Nem todo lobisomem passa para esse lado, e os que passam são só porque perdem a vontade de viver. Você tem como provar que não pertence às trevas. Há provas que digam o contrário? Não. Alguém já foi atacado por você em sua fase ruim? Não.

Remo suspirou e disse apenas um nome.

- Severo Snape.

Dumbledore sorriu abertamente.

- Deixe Severo comigo.

Depois de falar isso, Dumbledore se voltou para Harry e disse:

- Porém, a testemunha chave será você, Harry.

- Eu?

- Mas é claro. Você foi o mais afetado com tudo isso. Você foi o mais traído. A sua palavra, apesar de ser apenas a de um adolescente, terá peso na decisão dos jurados ou do juiz.

- Se o senhor tem tanta certeza... – Remo começou. – Eu farei de tudo para ajudar meu amigo.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e lançou um olhar compreensivo a ele. E então olhou para Harry, que sorriu e disse:

- A única coisa que eu quero agora é que Sirius fique livre. E se a minha ajuda é necessária, farei tudo que puder.

Os dias continuaram a passar lentamente, talvez ainda mais. Harry estava extremamente ansioso com o julgamento do padrinho, que parecia não chegar nunca. Ele fora marcado para o fim do mês, no dia 29 de agosto. Três dias antes do embarque a Hogwarts.

Além da data, Harry não teve muitas notícias a respeito durante todo esse tempo além do que saía nos jornais, que fervilhavam atrás das melhores manchetes sobre o assunto. Até as notícias sobre Voldemort foram deixadas em segundo plano, mas isso se devia também ao fato de que o bruxo das trevas parecia ter parado um pouco com as suas ações. Talvez estivesse mais interessado no julgamento como todos, ainda mais porque um servo seu estava no banco dos réus, junto com Sirius.

Ao mesmo tempo, Dumbledore estava muito misterioso a respeito de suas ações. Nem Harry, e ao que parecia, nem Remo sabiam do andamento das ações do diretor de Hogwarts sobre o caso. O jeito era esperar.

Mas o dia finalmente chegou. Era uma manhã nublada, mas abafada quando Harry acordou naquele dia, e o clima estava tenso. Durante o café, Remo não trocou nenhuma palavra com Harry, além de um "bom dia" muito baixo. Isso não era normal, porque os dois conversavam muito.

Por sua vez, Harry também não estava muito a fim de falar. Sentia como se tivesse comido algo indigesto que ainda não passara direito pela garganta. E seu estômago revirava incomodamente desde que acordara. A única coisa que o aliviava, era que não tivera nenhum sonho real com Voldemort desde o último e, muito menos, nessa madrugada.

Terminado o café, Remo foi até a sala ainda em silêncio e, quando voltou à cozinha, trazia um molho de chaves embrulhado em um lenço. Colocou-os em cima da mesa da cozinha e explicou a Harry:

- Essa é chave de portal que usaremos. Nos levará até a porta do Ministério da Magia, onde será o julgamento.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois, ao mesmo tempo, encostaram a ponta dos dedos nas chaves. Assim que fizeram isso, Harry sentiu novamente aquele puxão no umbigo característico, o uivo do vento aos seus ouvidos e o rodopio de cores. E, em poucos segundos, sentiu novamente o chão aos seus pés. Quando deu por si, estava em frente a um grande edifício de vidro escuro, que presumiu ser o do Ministério da Magia. O lugar onde estava localizado era isolado, ou seja, não havia nada a não ser o edifício no lugar, provavelmente para não dar vazão à problemas com trouxas.

Havia muitas pessoas e carros na frente do edifício. Bruxos e bruxas de todos os tipos, desde curiosos, repórteres que se espremiam e se esbarravam atrás da melhor foto e matéria, até bruxos importantes, vestidos em elegantes vestes formais. Harry olhou para si mesmo e se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. Não estava desarrumado, mas também não tão arrumado quanto alguns ali. Vestia uma calça preta social e uma camisa de botões azul escura. E não eram roupas de bruxos, eram de trouxas. Tentou ajeitar o cabelo para melhorar as coisas, mas lembrou que isso era impossível.

- Vamos ter que nos espremer entre os curiosos e os repórteres para passar. – Remo comentou enquanto colocava as chaves enroladas no lenço no bolso e fazia um sinal para que Harry o seguisse.

Existiam muitas pessoas mesmo em frente ao prédio, e Harry pensou que nunca tinha visto tantos bruxos juntos desde a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Remo tentou levar Harry por um caminho longe dos olhares atentos e das câmeras dos repórteres, mas foi impossível. Quando estavam quase na porta de vidro do edifício, uma jornalista, apenas alguns anos mais velha que Harry e que usava grandes óculos fundo de garrafa no rosto, gritou para que todos ouvissem:

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter está aqui! O menino que sobreviveu!

Imediatamente, o rapaz se sentiu não apenas corar, mas seu rosto explodir de vergonha. Deveria estar como um pimentão. Achatou a franja na testa, abaixou a cabeça e tentou seguir Remo, mas esbarrou na jornalista dos óculos. Em questão de segundos, Harry se viu cercado por montes de repórteres e fotógrafos que quase se batiam para conseguir o melhor ângulo do rapaz. Por trás deles, alguns curiosos pulavam para tentar ver melhor.

- Sr. Potter? – a jornalista de óculos empurrou na cara de Harry uma espécie de gravador bizarro. – O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre o julgamento de Sirius Black? Afinal, ele traiu sua família...

Um homem de uns quarenta anos empurrou a outra jornalista e, segurando uma pena de repetição rápida, perguntou:

- E sobre a descoberta de Pedro Pettigrew vivo? Isso é uma reviravolta no caso, não é?

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Para sua sorte, quando um outro jornalista estava empurrando o último e fazendo uma nova pergunta, Remo apareceu, não se sabia de onde, empurrando muitos repórteres enquanto passava:

- Licença, me dêem licença...

Remo conseguiu chegar aonde estava Harry, colocou a mão em seus ombros e disse com a voz firme para os jornalistas:

- O Sr. Potter não vai dar nenhuma declaração nesse momento.

- E quem é o senhor? – aquela jornalista de óculos perguntou num tom desafiador.

- Eu sou o responsável por ele e não vou permitir que ele dê entrevistas!

Remo disse isso num tom tão firme e nervoso, que até Harry ficou um pouco assustado. Não foi preciso falar mais nada. Os repórteres abriram espaço, e os dois puderam passar. Antes de entrarem, porém, tiveram que dizer seus nomes a um bruxo baixinho e magro que estava guardando a entrada com esforço:

- Srs. Remo Lupin e Harry Potter. – Remo informou.

O bruxo consultou uma lista comprida que estava sobre uma prancheta e respondeu com uma voz falha:

- Departamento de Justiça Bruxa, décimo sétimo andar.

Ele abriu a porta de vidro, e Harry e Remo entraram. A sala onde se encontravam era enorme e muito bem decorada; havia alguns sofás vermelhos de veludo, mesas de vidro com vasos antigos, carpetes decorados, lustres de vidro e quadros de bruxos famosos que olhavam com curiosidade para os visitantes que acabavam de chegar. Havia ainda um balcão no fundo da sala, onde uma moça, que parecia ser a recepcionista, lia o "Semanário das Bruxas".

Remo não comentou nada com Harry, e apenas se dirigiu ao fim da sala onde havia uma espécie de elevador. Harry o seguiu, e os dois entraram.

- Décimo sétimo andar. – Remo disse, e o elevador começou a subir rapidamente.

- Isso é como um elevador trouxa? – Harry perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Não exatamente. Não tem roldanas, é enfeitiçado. – o outro respondeu e depois voltou ao seu silêncio.

Harry preferiu ficar quieto também. Remo parecia muito concentrado em alguma coisa e, ele mesmo, Harry, também não estava para muita conversa. Estava tenso e parecia que se falasse muito, a coisa indigesta que estava na boca de seu estômago sairia garganta afora.

Depois de pouquíssimo tempo, o elevador parou, e a porta se abriu. Os dois saíram e entraram em uma sala pequena de espera, decorada com móveis em madeira escura. Um bruxo estava anotando alguma coisa em uns papéis e perguntou assim que viu os dois entraram:

- Os senhores vão para o julgamento? – Remo concordou com a cabeça, e o bruxo continuou: - Última sala, no fim do corredor.

Harry e Remo se dirigiram para lá em silêncio. Mesmo nervoso do jeito que estava, Harry não pôde deixar de notar os belos móveis que existiam no corredor e os quadros com molduras em ouro de vários bruxos que ele só vira nas fotos dos livros. Uma das bruxas, muito bonita e com um vestido longo, piscou para ele e sorriu.

Quando chegaram ao fim do corredor, ele se abria e o teto ficava muito mais alto. Havia uma porta grande de carvalho que chegava quase ao teto. Ela estava aberta e dava para uma sala enorme, muito maior do que a da recepção no térreo do prédio. Havia uma série de bancos escalonados, dando uma visão ampla do outro lado da sala, que ficava em um patamar bem mais baixo, e onde estavam localizadas uma mesa grande e alta de madeira, igual àquelas dos trouxas onde os juizes se sentam, com uma mesa mais baixa onde ficam as testemunhas. No centro desse ambiente, estavam duas cadeiras com correntes nos braços, provavelmente onde sentavam os réus. Os bancos escalonados iam descendo e davam em uma espécie de grade que os separava do ambiente principal. Perto das grades, em ambos os lados, estavam duas mesas com cadeiras.

A sala estava cheia de pessoas, que conversavam em vozes baixas. Remo entrou, e Harry o seguiu. Começaram a descer os degraus que ficavam no centro e eram cobertos por um tapete vermelho escuro; Remo olhando para os lados, como se procurasse alguém. Subitamente, Harry ouviu chamarem seu nome. Olhou para os lados pensando que fosse imaginação, mas viu, bem na fileira da frente, do lado esquerdo, uma garota de cabelos castanhos cheios acenando freneticamente para ele. Atrás dela, um rapaz ruivo de sardas também acenava.

- Mione? Rony? – Harry disse para si mesmo não acreditando.

Cutucou Remo à frente, que olhou para onde o rapaz apontava. O bruxo fez uma expressão descrente, mas seguiu com Harry para o lugar onde os amigos estavam sentados. Assim que chegaram, Harry perguntou:

- Não pensava que vocês dois viriam...

- Você nem vai acreditar quando a gente te contar o porquê... – Hermione disse e apontou um lugar ao seu lado, na ponta da fileira, para que o amigo sentasse. Depois dos cumprimentos, Harry se sentou no lugar indicado pela amiga, enquanto Remo sentou do lado esquerdo de Rony.

- Mas por que vocês estão aqui? – Harry perguntou.

- Somos testemunhas também. – Rony disse animado.

- Vocês também? – foi Remo quem perguntou dessa vez, saindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo de seu silêncio.

- Isso mesmo, professor. – Hermione respondeu. – Eu, o Rony e a Sra. Weasley.

- Dumbledore foi em casa falar isso pra gente há poucos dias. – Rony explicou.

- E vocês também são testemunhas, não é? – Hermione perguntou e Harry confirmou.

- Putz... Olha quem tá entrando... – Rony lamentou e apontou para a porta grande de carvalho.

Harry, Hermione e até Remo olharam. Estavam parados à porta, Draco Malfoy e sua mãe, que Harry vira apenas uma vez, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ela ainda tinha aquela expressão de quem sentia um mau cheiro bem debaixo do nariz; se não fosse por isso, poderia ser considerada uma bela mulher. Para infelicidade dos três amigos, Malfoy os vira e se encaminhava para onde estavam sentados.

- Não acredito que ele tá vindo pra cá... – Rony reclamou se virando na cadeira e fazendo uma careta.

Hermione e Harry se viraram também, e o rapaz notou que Remo não tinha se virado e olhava hipnotizado para os dois que vinham. Tinha um brilho um tanto nostálgico no olhar.

- Se você não tivesse ficado olhando, ele não ia nem perceber que a gente tá aqui! – Hermione alfinetou o namorado.

- Nem vem que vocês dois também ficaram olhando!

- Olha só quem está aqui... – Harry ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy atrás de si e se virou, com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. Malfoy sorriu e continuou com os olhos faiscando para Harry:

- _Mãe_, vem cá ver os três paspalhos de Hogwarts! – ele disse isso frisando de propósito a palavra "mãe". – Queria que o meu _pai_ estivesse aqui para ver...

Harry sentiu o sangue subir e já estava pronto para se levantar quando sentiu as duas mãos de Hermione se apoiarem com força em seus ombros. Rony disse com raiva:

- Dá o fora, Malfoy.

Draco ainda ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua mãe o interrompeu, se aproximando:

- Já achei os lugares que seu pai reservou para nós, filho... – ela parou de falar e seu queixo caiu quando viu alguém atrás dos garotos. Até a expressão de mau cheiro debaixo do nariz desapareceu. Harry se virou e viu que Remo levantara e olhava tristemente para a mãe de Draco.

- Como vai, Narcisa? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão.

Ela respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Remo com uma certa relutância e o mesmo brilho nostálgico que ele tinha nos olhos.

- Bem... Remo... E você?

- Muito bem, também.

Eles permaneceram algum tempo com as mãos juntas, se olhando, até que Draco pigarreou. Narcisa Malfoy fez um ruído de susto e soltou rapidamente a mão de Remo.

- Foi... muito bom revê-lo, Remo. – ela gaguejou, mas ainda tentando manter uma postura de altivez. – Mas eu e meu filho precisamos ir. Vamos, Draco.

Ela puxou o filho, ainda olhando para Remo. Draco apenas lançou um olhar de desprezo para Harry, Rony e Hermione, para depois seguir com a mãe. Remo sentou, mas não tirou os olhos da mulher por um instante sequer. Os três amigos se entreolharam. Harry ia perguntar alguma coisa para Remo, mas Hermione o deteve com um olhar.

Remo ficou mais calado nos minutos seguintes e, de vez em quando, ainda lançava algum olhar para o lugar onde estavam Draco Malfoy e sua mãe. Harry, Rony e Hermione acharam esquisito, mas não disseram nada e preferiram conversar sobre outras coisas. Passado algum tempo, entraram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. O pai de Rony estava bastante elegante, mas ainda conservava o mesmo jeito simples. A matrona dos Weasleys, como sempre, deu um abraço muito carinhoso em Harry, para depois se sentar junto com o marido do lado de Remo.

Somente depois de muito tempo, as portas se fecharam e parecia que o julgamento iria começar. Por uma porta lateral, entraram vários bruxos em vestes formais, e Harry sentiu um frio de nervosismo na barriga. Entre eles estavam: Alvo Dumbledore, Lúcio Malfoy e mais um homem de cabelos quase inteiramente brancos, que usava vestes totalmente diferentes das outras e muito pomposas; ele sentou no banco do juiz, enquanto que Malfoy sentava na cadeira em frente à mesa do lado direito, e Dumbledore na do lado esquerdo, próximo de onde estavam Harry e os outros. Assim como algumas das vezes que Harry presenciara, o diretor de Hogwarts parecia irradiar aquela antiga aura de poder.

O salão silenciara à entrada dos bruxos. Além deles, entraram também alguns guardas do Ministério, que provavelmente substituíam os dementadores. O velhinho, que era o juiz, tomou um pouco de água em um copo que estava sobre sua mesa e depois bateu três vezes nela com um pequeno martelo de madeira. Ele olhou para as pessoas na sala e começou a falar em um tom solene:

- Senhoras e senhores, estamos todos aqui presentes hoje, vinte e nove de agosto de 1996, quinta-feira, para o julgamento de dois bruxos. O primeiro deles, condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, é acusado dos seguintes crimes: assassinato de treze pessoas quinze anos atrás, aliança ao lado negro e traição à família Potter. Que entre o acusado, Sirius Black.

Da mesma porta pela qual vieram os bruxos anteriormente, Sirius entrou. Estava com a aparência pior do que do último dia em que Harry o viu, e mais abatido. No instante em que ele entrou na sala, ouviu-se um burburinho e muitas pessoas se ajeitaram nas cadeiras para ter uma visão melhor. Os guardas se colocaram em posição, mas não o acompanharam. Sirius andou sozinho até uma das cadeiras que ficavam no centro da sala, à esquerda. Antes de se sentar, Sirius olhou para Harry e sorriu, o que o fez parecer dez anos mais jovem, mesmo estando tão malcuidado. O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso um pouco nervoso; aquilo que estava na boca de seu estômago anteriormente parecia ter finalmente chagado à garganta, e isso só piorou quando Sirius sentou na cadeira, e as correntes envolveram seus braços.

O juiz pigarreou e a sala silenciou imediatamente. Então, ele continuou a falar no mesmo tom solene:

- O segundo bruxo a ser julgado hoje era tido como morto até poucos dias atrás. Foi descoberto, detido e agora é acusado dos seguintes crimes: ter forjado a própria morte, assassinato de doze pessoas quinze anos atrás, aliança ao lado negro e traição à família Potter. Que entre o segundo acusado, Pedro Pettigrew.

Rabicho entrou por aquela mesma porta com um olhar assustado e amedrontado. Vários "ohs" puderam ser ouvidos, seguidos de um burburinho muito maior que o anterior. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Pettigrew, que parecia ter perdido ainda mais cabelos e todo o peso que lhe restava. A pele estava flácida, como se ele tivesse perdido muito peso em pouco tempo. Ele olhava para todos os lados, e Harry se lembrou da noite na Casa dos Gritos, quando ele fora descoberto. Rabicho fazia a mesma coisa naquela noite, como se procurasse uma saída, uma escapatória.

Ele sentou em uma cadeira no centro da mesa, à direita. As correntes envolveram seus braços como as de Sirius. Rabicho fez uma expressão mais amedrontada ainda e, Harry notou, Sirius tinha um olhar quase assassino para o antigo colega. Olhou para Remo e viu que ele também tinha um olhar muito parecido com o do padrinho. O juiz pediu silêncio e voltou a falar:

- Hoje, esses dois bruxos serão avaliados perante as senhoras e os senhores presentes, os jurados. É importante ressaltar que a absolvição de um, resultará na condenação do outro. Sirius Black será representado por Alvo Dumbledore. – ele apontou para o diretor de Hogwarts, que levantou, fez uma reverência ao juiz e depois aos jurados. Harry pôde ver quando o diretor o olhou diretamente nos olhos, para depois voltar a sentar.

- Por sua vez, Pedro Pettigrew será representado por Lúcio Malfoy. – o juiz prosseguiu e indicou o pai de Draco Malfoy. Lúcio levantou e, como Dumbledore, reverenciou ao juiz e aos jurados. O juiz continuou:

- Eu, Mundungo Fletcher, responsável pelo Departamento de Justiça Bruxa do Ministério da Magia, presidirei a cerimônia. Peço encarecidamente que as senhoras e os senhores avaliem minuciosamente cada depoimento, cada prova, cada palavra proferida nessa sala durante esse julgamento, antes de decidirem. Está aberta a seção. – ele disse e bateu fortemente na mesa com o martelo. Depois fez um gesto a Lúcio Malfoy, que se levantou. – Como o seu cliente ainda não é considerado um criminoso perante os bruxos, o senhor tem a palavra primeiro, Sr. Malfoy.

- Obrigado, meritíssimo. – Lúcio Malfoy disse com uma voz fria e se dirigiu ao centro da sala. Ele olhou para a platéia e começou a falar num tom que escondia uma pontinha de descontentamento, como se, de certa forma, estivesse fazendo aquilo somente por obrigação. – Senhoras e senhores! Peço pela atenção de todos e a compaixão para com o meu cliente. O Sr. Pettigrew está sendo acusado injustamente de todos esses crimes hediondos que o senhor presidente dessa mesa, Sr. Mundungo Fletcher... – ele indicou o juiz e fez uma reverência contida a ele. - ...relatou.

"Quinze anos atrás, quando o mundo bruxo presenciou todos aqueles acontecimentos trágicos e lamentáveis... – Malfoy se referia à morte dos pais de Harry e a sobrevivência dele próprio, derrotando Voldemort. Harry sentiu a falsidade nas palavras ditas por Malfoy naquele instante, e uma onda de raiva contida percorreu-lhe todo o corpo. - ...o Sr. Pettigrew teve participação para com eles, mas não como as pessoas estão interpretando equivocadamente. Meu cliente não foi um traidor, e sim um herói! – Harry teve vontade de vomitar ao ouvir isso. – Pedro Pettigrew defendeu seus amigos e a memória deles, arriscando a própria vida! Ele descobriu que fora Sirius Black o traidor... – ele apontou dramaticamente para Sirius, que parecia ter a mesma sensação de Harry: vontade de vomitar. – ...e, por isso, foi atrás dele, cobrando pela palavra de honra que tinha dado! A palavra de honra de ser fiel aos Potter, de esconder o segredo deles, através do Feitiço Fidelis."

- Quando foi cobrar Black, este, enlouquecido pela queda de seu mestre, tentou matar o Sr. Pettigrew, acabando por assassinar mais doze trouxas que estavam no local. Mas o que ninguém sabia, era que Pedro Pettigrew tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para escapar de seu 'antigo amigo', e se esconder por todos esses anos subseqüentes...

Sirius produziu um som quase ininteligível, achando graça ao ouvir a palavra "inteligente". Ninguém reparou a não ser Harry, portanto, Malfoy prosseguiu:

- O meu cliente se escondeu por anos utilizando sua forma animaga de um rato entre uma família tradicional de bruxos que, por sinal, trata-se da família Weasley, a mesma do nosso Ministro da Magia, o Sr. Arthur Weasley...

Malfoy disse isso com tanto veneno e raiva, que o clima pareceu ficar mais pesado do que antes. Harry viu o Sr. Weasley sorrir, vitorioso.

- E os senhores certamente se perguntam: mas por quê, afinal, Pedro Pettigrew se escondeu durante anos sendo inocente? A resposta é simples: temor. E tenho certeza de que meu cliente não tem vergonha alguma de dizer que sentira medo de se revelar. Se ele é culpado de algo, foi de mandar um dos mais fiéis, dedicados e, devo ressaltar, perigosos, servos do Lord das Trevas para a prisão de Azkaban. Mesmo depois da queda do mal, existiam sim, vários Comensais da Morte espalhados pelo mundo bruxo...

- E você era um deles, não é? – Rony disse em um sussurro quase inaudível ao lado dos amigos. Hermione olhou repreendedoramente para o namorado.

- ...isso era de aterrorizar até o mais corajoso dos bruxos! Comensais atrás de vingança pela queda de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... e pela prisão de um dos melhores homens do Lord das Trevas: Sirius Black! Senhores, é algum crime temer pela própria vida? Somos todos bruxos aqui, mas em primeiro lugar, somos humanos. E como humanos, tememos por nós mesmos. Em uma situação como essa, quem iria se arriscar a se revelar e correr o risco de morrer barbaramente? Ninguém faria isso... nem o mais bravo dos homens... Por isso, peço que avaliem com o maior cuidado esse caso delicado... e tomem a decisão mais acertada... e mais coerente.

Harry não pôde deixar de admitir que Malfoy fosse muito habilidoso com as palavras, mesmo que fosse indiscutivelmente cínico. O bruxo tomou fôlego e disse em uma voz mais alta do que anteriormente:

- Chamo como testemunha, a Sra. Madeleine Pettigrew, mãe de Pedro Pettigrew.

Uma senhora idosa, de cabelos muito brancos, lisos e compridos, presos em um coque desajeitado, se levantou no fundo da sala e começou a descer as escadas com uma certa dificuldade. Mesmo sendo mãe de quem era, ela tinha um ar doce e simpático. Ela passou por uma abertura na grade que separava os dois ambientes e se sentou no banco das testemunhas. Antes de começar a falar, o juiz a instruiu de como fazer o juramento de cumprir com a verdade. Depois disso, Malfoy se aproximou dela e começou:

- A senhora poderia me dizer seu nome e ocupação?

- Meu nome é Madeleine Pettigrew. Sou aposentada e dona de casa. – ela respondeu com uma voz fina e falha. Como o filho, ela era baixinha e um pouco gordinha.

- Como era o comportamento de seu filho, durante todos os anos que conviveu com a senhora?

- Pedrinho sempre foi um bom filho. Ajudava-me em tudo que eu necessitava... O pai dele, meu marido, faleceu quando ele ainda tinha apenas três anos, e eu tinha que sustentar a casa e cuidar de tudo sozinha. Mas meu filho, assim que começou a crescer, também passou a me ajudar com os afazeres domésticos quando eu precisava.

- E quando ele entrou em Hogwarts?

- Continuou o mesmo. A única coisa que mudou foi que ele fez amigos. Pedro sempre teve uma certa dificuldade em fazer amizades, mas mesmo assim fez três amigos na escola, e todos eles eram inseparáveis.

- A senhora consegue imaginar seu filho como um Comensal da Morte e traindo seus melhores amigos? Assassinando pessoas de uma maneira tão cruel?

- Não. Não consigo supor algo como isso... Meu filho nunca faria alguma coisa tão horrível como essa...

- Obrigado, Sra. Pettigrew.

Malfoy já ia dispensar sua testemunha quando Dumbledore se levantou e chamou o juiz:

- Meritíssimo!

- Sim, Sr. Dumbledore?

- Peço licença para interrogar a testemunha de meu colega.

- Protesto! – Malfoy se exaltou. – A testemunha é minha, senhor meritíssimo!

- Protesto negado. O Sr. Dumbledore tem toda a liberdade de interrogar suas testemunhas quando lhe convir, Sr. Malfoy, assim como o senhor também terá.

Malfoy bufou e dirigiu-se à sua cadeira para sentar, enquanto Dumbledore se dirigia ao banco de testemunhas com um brilho nos olhos azuis.

- Eu gostaria de lhe fazer apenas uma única pergunta, Sra. Pettigrew. – Dumbledore disse cortesmente, mas ainda irradiando a aura de poder. – A senhora se importa de respondê-la?

- Estou aqui para isso, senhor. – ela respondeu.

- A senhora poderia me responder, com sinceridade, se alguma vez seu filho lhe escondeu algo? Ou mentiu?

A Sra. Pettigrew abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, surpresa com a pergunta tão direta do diretor de Hogwarts. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois respondeu, um pouco hesitante:

- Uma vez, uma única vez, eu desconfiei de meu filho... – ela falava com relutância e olhando várias vezes para o filho no banco dos réus. – Pedro tinha quase dezessete anos na época... Ele estava em casa, eram férias de verão... Eu achei estranho ele vir para casa, porque, geralmente, passava as férias com os amigos. Tiago Potter tinha chamado os amigos naquele ano para passarem as férias juntos e, logicamente, tinha chamado meu filho também, mas ele não foi. Uma noite... eu levantei. Estava sem sono e decidi descer para ir à cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Na minha casa, para chegar à cozinha, tem-se que passar necessariamente pela sala. Quando eu estava chegando lá, ouvi a voz de meu filho e o chamei. Ao chegar à sala, eu perguntei para ele o que estava acontecendo, e ele não me explicou direito... – ela parou de falar e olhou aflita para Dumbledore. – Mas isso, provavelmente, era alguma coisa de jovens, não é?

Dumbledore sorriu, mas não respondeu à pergunta da senhora. Apenas disse:

- Muito obrigado, Sra. Pettigrew. Sem mais perguntas. – e voltou para a sua cadeira para sentar-se.

Depois da mãe de Rabicho, houve outras testemunhas chamadas por Malfoy: dois bruxos, que assistiram à cena entre Sirius e Pettigrew, quinze anos antes, quando houve o assassinato dos trouxas; esses bruxos confirmaram a mesma história que era aceita pela comunidade bruxa desde o acontecimento. Além deles, foram chamados também Narcisa Malfoy, que estudou na mesma época que Pettigrew e Sirius em Hogwarts e contou como era o comportamento dos colegas na época; e o diretor de Azkaban, que testemunhou como era o comportamento de Sirius na prisão. Além de defender Pettigrew, Malfoy tomava uma postura ofensiva contra o padrinho de Harry, tentando persuadir os jurados de que ele cometera mesmo tudo pelo qual era acusado. 

No entanto, o depoimento que foi a maior surpresa foi mesmo o de Cornélio Fudge, Ex-ministro da Magia; ele apoiava totalmente Pettigrew e era contra, sob todos os aspectos, a Sirius. Contou algumas conversas que teve com o padrinho de Harry enquanto ele estava em Azkaban, mas o que mais impressionou os jurados foi a história que ele contou sobre como Sirius fora quase pego, três anos atrás, em Hogwarts:

- Black, não sei como, enfeitiçou aqueles adolescentes e os fez acreditar naquela história absurda que sustenta até hoje! – Fudge relatou com veemência, referindo-se a Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Compreendo... – Malfoy disse. – Obrigado, Sr. Fudge. Sem mais perguntas.

Dumbledore, que desde o depoimento da mãe de Pettigrew, apenas observara a tudo com olhos atentos, levantou pela segunda vez e pediu a palavra ao juiz. Malfoy lançou um olhar de desprezo ao oponente, e se sentou. Dumbledore foi até Fudge e perguntou, com os olhos faiscando mais do que nunca:

- Sr. Fudge... Como explica que Sirius Black não tenha matado, não digo todos os envolvidos no acontecimento de três anos atrás, mas, ao menos, Harry Potter, naquele dia?

- Como assim? – Fudge parecia surpreso.

- Pela história que o senhor sustenta, o Sr. Black é um Comensal da Morte. Digamos que se assim fosse; ele perderia uma oportunidade como aquela? Tendo Harry Potter ao alcance de suas mãos mais do que nunca, que convenhamos, todos sabemos que o rapaz sempre fora o maior alvo de Lord Voldemort... – houve um pequeno rebuliço na sala ao ouvir-se o nome do bruxo. - ...desde quinze anos atrás; tendo a chance de matá-lo e ganhar de vez toda a confiança e honrarias de Voldemort se ele retornasse... Por quê, por que ele não teria matado Harry Potter naquele dia? Por que não teria feito isso se era justamente o que se dizia que era seu intuito?

Cornélio Fudge ficou sem palavras. Estava boquiaberto e sem ação. Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso e insistiu:

- Por quê, Sr. Fudge? O senhor sabe me responder isso?

- Como posso saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele insano? – Fudge explodiu, levantando e encarando Dumbledore olhos nos olhos, tremendo de raiva. – Quer saber, Dumbledore? Acho que ele o enfeitiçou também, como fez com os garotos!

O velhinho de barbas brancas não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, mas seu sorriso vitorioso dizia tudo. Aquilo parecia enfurecer ainda mais Fudge, que estava prestes a pular no pescoço de Dumbledore. O burburinho se formou intensamente na sala, e Mundungo Fletcher bateu com força o martelo na mesa muitas vezes:

- Silêncio! Silêncio no tribunal! – o barulho começou a diminuir, e o juiz se voltou para Fudge:

- O senhor deve se acalmar! Aqui não é lugar para isso, Sr. Fudge! – o ex-ministro pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas ainda não desviou o olhar furioso que dirigia a Dumbledore. O juiz se voltou para este e perguntou: - O senhor ainda vai continuar com as perguntas?

- Sem mais perguntas, senhor meritíssimo. – Dumbledore respondeu.

- Nesse caso, recesso de quinze minutos! – Mundungo Fletcher informou, batendo o martelo na mesa.

Os bruxos saíram da sala um pouco tumultuosamente. O Sr. Weasley explicou que todos tinham que sair e, então, ele, a esposa, Remo, Rony, Hermione e Harry começaram a sair atrás dos outros. Harry foi o que mais se demorou, porque ficou observando Sirius sair por aquela mesma porta que entrara, ladeado por dois guardas do Ministério. Dumbledore estava bem atrás deles. Talvez fosse conversar com Sirius durante o recesso. Já Malfoy não esperou para sair da sala. Mesmo com dois guardas ladeando Rabicho, o pai de Draco Malfoy falava algumas coisas ao pé do ouvido de Pettigrew.

Durante os quinze minutos que se seguiram, alguns bruxos que estavam na sala se dirigiram a outros andares do Ministério, mas a maioria permaneceu na sala de espera que dava para o elevador. Rony, Hermione, Remo, e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversavam em voz baixa sobre os acontecimentos do julgamento. De vez em quando, algum bruxo vinha e cumprimentava o Sr. Weasley ou lhe perguntava alguma coisa. 

Harry estava quieto e não entrava na conversa, a menos que fosse solicitado. Não estava com muita vontade de falar. Até Remo, que antes estivera tão sério, estava mais descontraído agora. Mas Harry não; o rapaz estava se sentindo inquieto, quase preocupado... "Mas que besteira!", repreendeu a si mesmo. Estava preocupado sim. Ficara bastante impressionado com a desenvoltura de Lúcio Malfoy quando falava aos jurados ou interrogava suas testemunhas. Dumbledore tinha razão; Malfoy parecia ser um bom advogado. "Que idiotice, Harry!", repreendeu novamente a si mesmo. Sempre confiara em Dumbledore e não era agora que deixaria de fazê-lo; além disso, ele fora bastante esperto nas perguntas que fizera às testemunhas de Malfoy e, depois do recesso, provavelmente seria a vez das testemunhas de Dumbledore deporem. Seria a sua vez de depor também..., lembrou.

Havia bruxos de diferentes tipos naquela sala onde estava, Harry observou, tentando, com isso, desviar seus pensamentos. E todos eles estavam elegantes e bem vestidos, e tinham ares de importância. Subitamente, Harry bateu o olho em alguém que não esperava ver: estava entrando, nesse mesmo momento, pelo elevador, um bruxo de vestes negras, cabelos sebosos, pele macilenta e nariz anormalmente grande. E Harry o reconheceu na mesma hora: Severo Snape. O professor de Poções estava bem mais pálido do que o habitual e, se isso fosse possível, mais mal-humorado. Por sorte, ele não viu Harry, ou fingiu não vê-lo, passando direto em direção ao corredor. Mas Harry não conseguia parar de pensar no quê Snape estaria fazendo ali. Teria vindo apenas assistir ao julgamento ou algo mais?

Harry desviou o olhar do lugar para onde Snape tinha ido e tentou voltar à sua ocupação de observar os bruxos da sala. Os outros ainda estavam conversando ao seu lado acaloradamente. Diferente de outras vezes, Remo, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não se davam ao trabalho de esconder dos garotos o que queriam falar. Rony e Hermione até entravam na conversa e, às vezes, chamavam Harry para falar alguma coisa, mas o rapaz só dizia o estritamente necessário; preferia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos se fosse possível.

E, enquanto olhava os bruxos, Harry parou ao ver uma mulher, de seus trinta e poucos anos, de cabelos pretos, longos e cacheados, olhos intensamente azuis, lábios finos e rosto pálido. Ela usava um vestido negro e provocante. Mas não era nada disso que inquietava Harry; o caso é que ela o encarava firmemente e não desviara os olhos quando o rapaz notou isso. Pior, ela começou a encará-lo ainda mais, olhando dentro dos olhos dele. Isso incomodava-o, pois logo desviou o olhar, porém ainda sentindo que ela o olhava. Mas não apenas isso, ela parecia analisá-lo ou... ah, não saberia dizer como ela o olhava, só sabia que o incomodava.

- Harry? – alguém o chamou e ele se virou. Era a Sra. Weasley, que tinha um olhar bondoso e preocupado.

- A senhora me chamou?

- Não fui eu... é que a Hermione tinha falado uma coisa para você e parece que você não escutou...

Harry olhou para a amiga, que tinha uma expressão um pouco preocupada no rosto também.

- Desculpe, Mione. O que você tinha dito?

- Você tá estranho, Harry... O que houve? – ela perguntou.

- É, você tá muito quieto... – Rony comentou. – Você não é assim, Harry...

- Não tenho nada. – Harry disse rápido, tentando mudar de assunto e olhando de esguelha para aquela mulher, que ainda continuava a encará-lo. 

- Você está preocupado, querido? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou bondosamente.

Harry se virou e viu o Sr. Weasley sorrir quando disse, confiante:

- Não precisa, Harry... Não fique impressionado com a apresentação que Malfoy deu; Dumbledore é tão bom, ou melhor, do que ele.

- O Sr. Weasley está certo, Harry. – Remo disse e sorriu pela primeira vez no dia. – O Sirius tem grandes chances de se sair bem.

Harry forçou um sorriso e, nesse mesmo momento, um sinal bateu, espalhando-se por todo o prédio e anunciando que o julgamento estava por recomeçar. Todos voltaram para a sala grande e se sentaram nos mesmos lugares que ocuparam anteriormente. Os guardas, o juiz, os advogados e os acusados também voltaram aos seus lugares como antes. Harry se sentiu um pouco mais leve ao ver que Sirius tinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto. Provavelmente, Dumbledore e ele conversaram durante o recesso.

Mundungo Fletcher bateu algumas vezes com o martelo na mesa e logo a sala silenciou. Ele respirou fundo e anunciou:

- Estamos todos de volta para recomeçar o julgamento duplo de Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew. O Sr. Lúcio Malfoy já se manifestou e chamou suas testemunhas, portanto agora é a vez do Sr. Alvo Dumbledore. Por favor, Sr. Dumbledore...

O diretor de Hogwarts agradeceu ao juiz e levantou, dirigindo-se ao centro da sala. Todos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras para ouvir melhor quando o respeitado velhinho pigarreou e começou a falar:

- Senhoras... senhores... Estou aqui para representar o Sr. Sirius Black. Como todos sabem, ele foi acusado de vários crimes, citados anteriormente pelo presidente dessa bancada, o Sr. Fletcher. Meu cliente passou doze anos na prisão de Azkaban, e mais três foragido. No entanto, diferente do que muitos dos senhores aqui pensam, ele não é culpado dos crimes pelos quais é acusado. Apenas foi vítima das circunstâncias que o envolveram. Ele é inocente e provarei isso aos senhores.

Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar, Harry percebeu que ele seguia uma linha totalmente diferente da de Malfoy. Preferia a ação às palavras. Malfoy, antes de iniciar, tinha feito um discurso enorme (e hipócrita, diga-se de passagem) sobre o caso. Já Dumbledore falara pouco e preferira começar logo com os depoimentos. Irradiando a antiga aura de poder e com um leve cintilar nos olhos azuis claros, ele exclamou:

- Chamo para depor minha primeira testemunha, o Sr. Remo Lupin.

Remo se levantou, e vários olhares desconfiados o acompanharam. Ignorando isso, ele caminhou decidido na direção do banco das testemunhas. Depois do juramento, Dumbledore começou a interrogá-lo:

- Por favor, Sr. Lupin, peço que me diga seu nome completo e profissão.

- Meu nome é Remo Leonard Lupin. Atualmente, dou aulas de inglês em uma escola trouxa.

- O senhor poderia me dizer qual sua relação com ambos os acusados?

- No caso de Pedro Pettigrew... – Remo olhou com profundo desprezo para Rabicho, que se encolheu na cadeira. - ...no caso dele, éramos amigos muito próximos em Hogwarts, na época em que estudamos.

- E quanto a Sirius Black?

Remo olhou para Sirius e sorriu levemente.

- Éramos grandes amigos em Hogwarts, na mesma época também.

- E depois de Hogwarts?

- Continuamos amigos. Mesmo que Pedro estivesse mais distante, eu ainda o considerava como meu amigo também. Quanto a Sirius, nossa relação continuou estreita, até o momento em que aconteceu aquela... catástrofe no dia das bruxas. A partir daí, acreditei que Sirius era culpado, como todos, mas mudei de pensamento há três anos, quando descobri a verdade sobre ele.

- Poderia me dizer como foi a circunstância que fez Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew e Tiago Potter, tornarem-se animagos ilegais? – Dumbledore perguntou calmamente e com aquele mesmo brilho nos olhos.

Remo respirou fundo e, com um brilho nostálgico no olhar, começou a narrar suas aventuras na época dos Marotos. Tudo o que ele tinha contado naquela noite, três anos atrás, na Casa dos Gritos, ele falou ali. Até com mais riqueza de detalhes do que da outra vez. Todos escutavam atentos à história. Em algumas partes, Remo ficava angustiado, mas em outras, ele sorria ao lembrar de sua juventude e seus amigos. Harry viu Sirius sorrir também em algumas partes. Já Rabicho se revirava incomodado em sua cadeira, como se não achasse uma posição adequada para se sentar. Quando Remo terminou a extensa narrativa, Dumbledore voltou a falar:

- Pelo que o senhor contou, Sr. Lupin, dá a impressão de que o senhor, Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew eram ótimos amigos, para fazerem o que fizeram juntos...

- E éramos mesmo. Nós quatro éramos inseparáveis. – Remo sorriu. – Duvido que alguém diga que nos vira separados em algum momento naquela época...

Dumbledore sorriu levemente também, mas logo se recompôs:

- E quanto à relação do Sr. Black com Tiago Potter?

Remo deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Eram melhores amigos. Eram tão grudados que até pareciam irmãos. Um preferia enfrentar um trasgo a fazer algo que desagradasse ao outro, e vice-versa. Eu nunca vi os dois brigarem e tenho certeza de que nunca brigaram mesmo. Lembro-me de ter discutido várias vezes com Sirius e Pedro, e algumas vezes com Tiago também. E isso acontecia também em relação a Pedro com Sirius ou Tiago com Pedro, mas nunca, nunca mesmo, Tiago e Sirius brigaram. Os dois tinham uma consideração muito grande entre si, e nenhum dos dois faria algum mal ao outro.

- E como o Sr. Black se relacionava com Lílian Potter?

Remo abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Lily? Chegava a ser engraçado como os dois se tratavam. Brigavam por qualquer porcaria, mas em dois minutos já estavam se falando. O que eles gostavam mesmo era de se provocarem, mas se estimavam muito. Também tinham uma relação muito próxima a de irmãos, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente da de Sirius e Tiago. Eles dois eram irmãos que não brigavam e se davam muito bem. Já com Lily, ela e Sirius eram como aqueles irmãos que vivem brigando, mas não vivem um sem o outro. Os dois tinham temperamentos explosivos, para falar a verdade.

Harry sentiu alguma coisa diferente dentro de si ao ouvir isso. Nunca soubera que sua mãe e Sirius brigavam assim e se davam tão bem ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, sempre ouvira falar muito a respeito da relação de Sirius com o seu pai, mas nunca com a sua mãe. E era bem diferente imaginar sua mãe com um temperamento "explosivo".

- E isso mudou quando Tiago e Lílian começaram a namorar? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não. Apesar de haver momentos óbvios em que não estavam juntos, o relacionamento deles não mudou. Com efeito, se não fosse por Sirius, Tiago e Lílian nunca teriam se casado...

Agora Harry sentiu mais curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa. A que será que Remo se referia? Tentaria perguntar a ele ou Sirius mais tarde. Isto é, se desse tudo certo...

- E o senhor sabe me dizer como era o relacionamento do Sr. Pettigrew com eles? Tiago e Lílian?

Remo respirou fundo.

- Com Tiago... bem, Pedro e ele eram bons amigos, como todos nós éramos. Eles não tinham, é claro, a mesma relação como a de Tiago e Sirius, mas ainda assim eram amigos muito chegados. Na verdade, Pedro sempre foi considerado por nós como o... "mascote" do grupo. Ele era o menor, o mais... digamos, lento, para entender as coisas... Mas nós todos gostávamos muito dele. O nosso grupo não seria o mesmo se ele não estivesse conosco, como também não seria se eu, Sirius ou Tiago não estivéssemos presentes. Nós nos completávamos. Não seríamos os "Marotos", se não estivéssemos todos juntos e unidos. – Remo olhou para Rabicho, encolhido na sua cadeira, e suspirou. Continuou a falar, mas agora olhando profundamente para o antigo amigo. – Foi uma pena ele não ter entendido isso e... se distanciado... seguido outro caminho... e... feito tudo o que fez...

- Protesto! – Malfoy exclamou, levantando-se. – A testemunha está acusando meu cliente!

Mundungo Fletcher olhou de Malfoy para Remo, e depois voltou ao primeiro.

- Protesto aceito. Sr. Lupin, o senhor deve apenas narrar os fatos.

- Peço desculpas, meritíssimo. – Remo falou. – Eu... me deixei envolver emocionalmente. Não acontecerá de novo.

O juiz acenou afirmativamente, entendendo, e depois mandou Dumbledore prosseguir com as perguntas.

- O senhor me disse apenas como Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew se relacionavam, Sr. Lupin. – Dumbledore começou. – Mas não falou como era o relacionamento do Sr. Pettigrew com Lílian Potter.

- Péssimo. – Remo afirmou categoricamente.

- Como assim? – Dumbledore perguntou intrigado.

- Da pior maneira possível. Lílian não confiava de jeito nenhum em Pedro. Não confiava em absolutamente nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse, mesmo ele sendo um grande amigo nosso. Ela só era assim com ele. Como já disse, ela gostava muito de Sirius, com Tiago, nem se fala, os dois eram namorados, e eu e ela também éramos muito amigos, tanto que às vezes ela vinha pedir conselhos a mim, ou então eu a ela. Mas ela nunca gostou de Pedro. Desconfiava de tudo que ele fizesse e é claro que ele não gostava disso. Ele também não gostava dela, vivia colocando defeito em todas as atitudes que ela tomava. Isso só piorou quando ela e Tiago começaram a namorar. Pedro a acusava de tê-lo afastado de nós, e isso gerou algumas brigas feias entre ele e Tiago. Porque Tiago não deixava barato o que dissessem sobre Lílian; ele a amava demais para deixar que falassem um "a" dela.

- Mas o senhor disse que ela e o Sr. Black brigavam por qualquer coisa. Tiago Potter deveria se importar com isso também, ou não?

- Era diferente. As brigas de Lílian e Sirius não eram de verdade, eram brigas de criança... Eles apenas se provocavam por besteiras, mas não queriam magoar um ao outro. Tiago entendia isso e até achava graça. Mas com Pedro era diferente... ele e Lílian se detestavam. E isso não era brincadeira, era sério.

- E isso continuou depois de terminarem Hogwarts?

- Continuou e do mesmo jeito. Lembro que Lílian fez cara feia quando teve que cumprimentar Pedro no dia do seu próprio casamento com Tiago. Ela não queria convidá-lo, mas Tiago bateu o pé, e Pedro foi. Lílian ficou ainda mais furiosa porque Pedro se atrasou e só chegou depois que a cerimônia tinha começado.

- E o que o senhor sabe sobre a troca dos fiéis de segredo? A história que o Sr. Black sustenta é que, no último momento, os Potter trocaram de fiel de segredo na hora do feitiço. E que o fiel tornara-se Pedro Pettigrew ao invés de Sirius Black...

- Na época, eu não soube muito bem o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que eu sabia era que Tiago e Lílian fariam um feitiço Fidelis para se protegerem. Eu imaginava que o fiel seria mesmo Sirius, que era a quem Tiago e Lílian devotavam maior confiança. Nunca imaginei que fosse ser Pedro, principalmente por Lílian sempre ter desconfiado tanto dele desde outros tempos. Eles não me contaram muita coisa na época porque desconfiava-se que houvesse alguém muito próximo aos Potter que levasse informações diretamente a Voldemort. E eu sabia que eles desconfiavam de mim. Tiago e Sirius desconfiavam. Mas Lílian não, ela continuava desconfiando de Pedro.

- Como sabia disso?

- Ela mesma me contou.

- Em que circunstância?

- Um dia eu fui visitá-los, Tiago, Lílian e Harry. Foi antes do feitiço ser feito. Mas Tiago não estava em casa quando cheguei. Estavam presentes apenas Lílian e Harry, que ainda era um bebê. E, enquanto Tiago estava fora, ela me contou muitas coisas.

- O senhor poderia reproduzir o que ela falou?

- Ela me relatou muitos fatos que eu ignorava... Disse que ela e Tiago estavam arrumando as malas para se mudarem, para fugirem. Contou que o senhor, Dumbledore, contou-lhes que Voldemort estava mesmo atrás deles. E ela tinha certeza de que Voldemort não estava interessado nela e Tiago, e sim em Harry. E o mais estranho era que, por algum motivo, ela tinha certeza disso e de que Harry sobreviveria mesmo que Voldemort os encontrasse. Além disso, ela me contou que fariam o feitiço Fidelis. Eu não sabia disso e perguntei se os outros já sabiam, referindo-me à Sirius e Pedro. Ela confirmou e me disse que Tiago e eles não queriam me contar essas coisas. Disse que estavam desconfiando de mim, por eu ser o que sou. Eles nunca se importaram que eu fosse um lobisomem, tanto que se transformaram em animagos por mim. Mas em uma época como aquela, em que se teme a tudo e a todos, era difícil confiar até nas pessoas mais próximas... 

"Mas Lily me disse também que não desconfiava de mim, tanto que estava me contando aquelas coisas. Ela ainda não confiava em Pedro, por mais que Tiago o fizesse. E ela me pediu para que não pensasse que ela desconfiava de Pedro porque nunca gostou dele. Não era esse o motivo. O caso era que Pedro estava distante, cheio de segredos... Ele nunca foi muito bom em mentiras, e era quase impossível não perceber que ele escondia alguma coisa de todos nós há muito tempo. Tiago e Sirius não quiseram ver... e tenho que admitir que eu também não quis. Se havia uma coisa que os dois prezavam mais que tudo era amizade. E Pedro era amigo de todos nós há muito tempo para nos trair, era o que eles pensavam e eu também. Quanto a mim, eu sabia que Tiago e Sirius não desconfiariam de mim se eu não fosse um lobisomem... E acho que foi isso que aconteceu mesmo."

- Posso interrompê-lo, Sr. Lupin? – Dumbledore pediu.

- Claro.

- Peço minhas sinceras desculpas ao senhor.

- Por quê?

- Porque fui eu quem advertiu Tiago e Lílian que deveriam desconfiar do senhor. Vejo que Lílian teve uma visão melhor do que a minha sobre o que estava acontecendo...

- Protesto! – Malfoy se levantou novamente. – Dumbledore está falando como se meu cliente fosse culpado! Ele não tem esse direito!

- Protesto negado. – Mundungo Fletcher disse calmamente. – Se o senhor não notou, Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Dumbledore não estava se referindo ao seu cliente e sim ao Sr. Lupin.

Lúcio Malfoy fez uma cara muito feia e voltou a se sentar. Dumbledore sorriu enigmaticamente, e Harry percebeu que ao menos uma vez Malfoy estava certo. Porque Dumbledore fez uma referência sutil não a Remo, mas a Rabicho...

- Vamos voltar a um passado mais recente agora, Sr. Lupin. – Dumbledore começou. – O senhor poderia me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu três anos atrás, no ano em que Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban? E como o senhor descobriu que ele era inocente?

Remo, então, começou a contar tudo o que sabia pela sua visão do que acontecera no terceiro ano letivo de Harry em Hogwarts. Contou desde o começo do ano, da fuga de Sirius de Azkaban, até o final, quando todos descobriram a verdade naquela noite na Casa dos Gritos. Quando Remo terminou, Dumbledore fez uma última pergunta:

- E então, depois de ter descoberto tudo isso, o senhor manteve contato com o Sr. Black? Pode me dizer o que ele fazia?

- Sim, eu mantive contato com ele durante todo esse tempo no qual ele esteve escondido. E posso afirmar que Sirius tem sido de grande ajuda no combate a Voldemort, desde seu recente retorno. Além de ajudar nesse sentido, sei que Sirius tem uma relação muito boa com seu afilhado, Harry Potter. E se Sirius fosse mesmo o traidor e comensal que dizem que ele é, como poderia ajudar tanto Harry Potter? Logo Harry Potter? Seria uma incoerência...

Dumbledore sorriu e dispensou Remo. Mas antes que ele se levantasse do banco de testemunhas, Malfoy se levantou de onde estava e disse:

- Peço licença para interrogar Remo Lupin, senhor meritíssimo.

- Pedido concedido. – respondeu Mundungo Fletcher.

Dumbledore se sentou e passou a observar Malfoy dirigir-se a Remo, que mantinha os olhos desafiadoramente em Lúcio Malfoy, que perguntou com uma voz cheia de veneno:

- Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, Sr. Lupin. Como os jurados poderão confiar em um lobisomem como o senhor? Porque o senhor próprio afirmou isso e é sabido que lobisomens são criaturas malignas...

Remo ia falar alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore foi mais rápido. Parecia estar esperando por esse momento.

- Protesto!

Mundungo Fletcher o olhou intrigado. Malfoy tinha uma expressão quase assassina no rosto.

- Qual sua alegação? – o juiz perguntou.

Dumbledore pegou um livro de capa vermelha que estava sobre sua mesa. Harry estranhamente achou que conhecia aquele livro. Certamente devia tê-lo visto com Hermione...

- Isto é uma crença idealizada de bruxos e trouxas. – Dumbledore falou, levantando e se encaminhando até o juiz, ainda segurando o livro vermelho. – Lobisomens são pessoas normais, a única diferença é que foram vítimas de uma mordida de um outro lobisomem. Mas não é por se transformarem na lua cheia que são necessariamente pessoas ruins por causa disso. E eles têm plena consciência do que fazem quando não estão transformados também. São capazes de pensar e agir seguindo seu próprio caráter como qualquer um nesta sala. – Dumbledore colocou o livro vermelho sobre a bancada do juiz. – Tudo o que falei está explicado detalhadamente neste livro: "Animais fantásticos e seu habitat". Apesar de ser um livro primário, que aliás, faz parte da lista de material de alunos de primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele pode explicar o que estou falando.

Agora Harry lembrou de onde tinha visto esse livro. Tinha um exemplar dele desde o primeiro ano...

Mundungo Fletcher começou a folhear o livro e leu em voz alta um trecho que explicava exatamente o que Dumbledore tinha dito. Malfoy ficou mais furioso ainda, mas se recompôs e, com um sorriso malicioso, perguntou:

- Mas como pode provar que Remo Lupin não é um lobisomem maligno, Dumbledore?

- Ele deu aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante um ano inteiro em Hogwarts, de onde sou diretor. Garanto que nenhum aluno ou professor tem algo a reclamar dele. Sei que ele nunca fez mal a ninguém enquanto esteve lá, seja aluno ou professor. Além disso, também sei que ele é um grande aliado no combate contra Voldemort.

- Protesto aceito, Sr. Dumbledore. – Mundungo Fletcher disse. – O senhor tem mais alguma pergunta, Sr. Malfoy?

Malfoy pareceu fazer um grande esforço para engolir as palavras que queria dizer a Dumbledore e tentar parecer calmo.

- Não, senhor meritíssimo. Nenhuma pergunta a mais. – e sentou.

O juiz dispensou Remo, que voltou a se sentar perto de onde Harry estava. Depois de Remo, Dumbledore chamou a Sra. Weasley para depor. Ela contou como encontrou Rabicho, em sua forma de rato, anos atrás. Dumbledore reforçou, de maneira sutil, a incoerência do porquê Pettigrew ter-se escondido em uma família de bruxos, quando poderia ter-se instalado entre trouxas e ter a certeza de que nunca seria descoberto, já que o único provável intuito dele era manter-se incógnito, pelo seu medo de morrer. Mas, em uma família bruxa, teria constantes informações do mundo mágico, o que não acontecia entre os trouxas.

Seguido da Sra. Weasley, foi a vez de Rony sentar no banco das testemunhas. Harry e Hermione ainda lhe desejaram baixinho "boa sorte", mas o amigo não escutou, de tão nervoso que estava. A sorte dele foi que Lúcio Malfoy não o interrogou, assim como também não o fez com a Sra. Weasley. Já Hermione não teve a mesma sorte; depois de Dumbledore interrogá-la sobre o que acontecera no terceiro ano em Hogwarts e os anos que vieram após, Malfoy quis interrogá-la. E ele foi bem duro com a garota. Olhava no fundo dos olhos dela e se apoiava na bancada à frente de Hermione, tentando intimidá-la. A garota estava quase entrando em parafuso quando Dumbledore protestou:

- O Sr. Malfoy está amedrontando minha testemunha, meritíssimo!

Mundungo Fletcher olhou de Dumbledore para Malfoy, que mantinha uma expressão inocente no rosto.

- Protesto negado. – Malfoy sorriu vitorioso, mas o juiz olhou com pena para Hermione, que literalmente tremia. – Mas vá com calma, Sr. Malfoy. Ela é apenas uma adolescente...

A partir daí, Malfoy foi um pouco mais sutil com a moça. Mas logo encerrou suas perguntas, e Dumbledore chamou sua próxima testemunha, que fez Harry quase cair da cadeira ao ouvir o nome. Sirius também quase fez o mesmo quando viu quem era.

- Chamo para dar seu testemunho... – Dumbledore disse. – ...o Sr. Severo Snape.

- O quê? – Harry ouviu Rony incrédulo ao seu lado. 

E era exatamente dessa maneira que estavam todos os que conheciam Snape: incrédulos. Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Remo olhava para Snape e coçava os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que via. Sirius parecia extremamente desanimado e olhava Dumbledore não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo. E Harry se sentia como o padrinho. Snape e Sirius simplesmente se odiavam, como o professor de Poções iria depor a favor do padrinho de Harry agora?

Snape fez o juramento e sentou no banco, indiferente aos olhares incrédulos que pousavam sobre si, e mais indiferente ainda aos de ódio por parte de Lúcio Malfoy e Pedro Pettigrew. Dumbledore se aproximou dele e fez a pergunta de costume:

- Por favor, Sr. Snape, diga seu nome e ocupação.

- Severo Snape. Leciono Poções em Hogwarts e também sou diretor de uma das Casas de lá, a Sonserina.

- Poderia me dizer de onde conhece os acusados?

- De Hogwarts. Da época em que estudava lá. – Snape dizia tudo maquinalmente, como se estivesse de certa forma ali contra a vontade. Ele estava, como Harry tinha constatado anteriormente, mais mal-humorado do que de costume.

- Qual era sua relação com meu cliente, o Sr. Sirius Black?

- A pior possível.

- Explique-se melhor.

- Nos odiávamos e ainda nos odiamos.

- E há um motivo para isso?

- Primeiro, éramos de Casas tradicionalmente rivais em Hogwarts: eu da Sonserina, e ele da Grifinória. Porém, além disso, eu o acho arrogante, presunçoso e mal-educado. – Snape dizia isso calmamente, como se fosse normal as testemunhas xingarem as pessoas às quais estão depondo a favor.

- E você é um seboso mal-acabado. – Sirius falou numa espécie de rosnado, não se controlando mais.

- Silêncio! – Mundungo Fletcher ordenou. – O senhor não tem direito de se manifestar, Sr. Black!

Sirius fez um gesto indulgente com os ombros e não disse mais nada. O juiz se virou para Snape:

- Não é permitido insultos no tribunal, Sr. Snape!

O professor de Poções fez um ruído impaciente. Dumbledore estranhamente sorria, talvez quase a ponto de rir, e prosseguiu depois, já sério:

- Isso quer dizer que, se o senhor não tinha um bom relacionamento com o Sr. Black, provavelmente não tinha afinidade nenhuma com o Sr. Pettigrew também, assim como com o Srs. Potter e Lupin, já que os quatro eram amigos...

- Obviamente que não. Os quatro eram grifinórios e divertiam-se fazendo piadinhas a meu respeito. Como qualquer sonserino, eu não tinha nenhum tipo de envolvimento com qualquer grifinório... – Snape parou de falar e suspirou. Pela primeira vez, num milésimo de segundo, Harry conseguiu ver sentimento nos olhos do professor. Mas talvez tenha sido só impressão...

- O senhor tem certeza disso? – Dumbledore perguntou perspicazmente, como se já soubesse a resposta.

- Havia uma única exceção... – Snape disse com a cabeça baixa e com a voz ligeiramente trêmula. – Eu... tinha amizade com uma grifinória... que era diferente dos outros... mas prefiro não citar seu nome.

- Eu respeito. – Dumbledore falou. – Mas... o senhor poderia me dizer o que pensa sobre a acusação de que Pedro Pettigrew tenha sido um Comensal da Morte?

- Essa acusação é verdadeira. Pedro Pettigrew não apenas foi um comensal, como ainda é.

Várias exclamações de espanto puderam ser ouvidas na sala. Rabicho se revirava incomodado na cadeira, respirando rápido. Dumbledore perguntou:

- Como o senhor sabe disso?

- Porque fui um Comensal da Morte também.

Agora decididamente o espanto era geral. Uma balbúrdia se formou instantaneamente na sala e Mundungo Fletcher teve que bater muitas vezes na mesa com seu martelo e gritar para pedir silêncio. Lúcio Malfoy parecia soltar faíscas de ódio nos olhos quando olhava para Snape; provavelmente estava encarando o que o outro dissera como mais uma traição a Voldemort e seus servos. Depois de alguns minutos, a sala silenciou, e Dumbledore pôde prosseguir:

- O senhor poderia me explicar melhor sua afirmação, Sr. Snape?

Snape parecia extremamente mal-humorado de ter que falar, mas o fez:

- Há muitos anos, eu fui sim um servo do Lord das Trevas. Mas mudei de lado por motivos pessoais. E passei a fazer um "jogo duplo". Eu espionava Voldemort, fingindo-me de servo. Quando ele caiu, fui julgado em um tribunal fechado e, mesmo tendo sido um comensal, foi-me concedido o direito de continuar em liberdade, com a condição de ajudar novamente se fosse necessário.

- Entendo. – Dumbledore disse, mas como se já soubesse de tudo aquilo que Snape tinha dito. – Mas o senhor pode explicar como tem certeza de que Pedro Pettigrew teve relação com o lado negro?

- Porque simplesmente ele esteve sempre presente em todas as reuniões que Voldemort promovia entre seus servos.

- Se ele sempre esteve lá, como o senhor não desconfiou de que fora ele quem entregara os Potter?

- Porque o Lord tinha um servo secreto, que ninguém sabia quem era e que trazia informações para ele. Quando Voldemort caiu, e todos pensaram que Sirius Black tinha traído os Potter, eu sinceramente pensei que ele fosse o tal servo secreto e que tivesse passado as informações para Voldemort. Nunca imaginei que fosse Pettigrew o responsável. Ele sempre fora um completo inútil, não fazia nada direito.

- Protesto! – Malfoy exclamou.

- Repito que não são permitidos insultos no tribunal, Sr. Snape. – Mundungo Fletcher disse com severidade.

- Sinto muito, meritíssimo, mas estou apenas relatando um fato. Era isso que acontecia. – Snape respondeu indulgente e em tom de sarcasmo. Malfoy ia protestar novamente, mas o juiz o fez parar; até ele parecia interessadíssimo na história de Snape.

- E o senhor tem como provar que Sirius Black não era mesmo o tal servo secreto? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Há pouco tempo, espionando Voldemort, apesar de não descobrir a identidade do servo, eu descobri que ele, na verdade, era ela; uma mulher. Portanto, é impossível que Black seja o tal servo. – Snape completou com um sorriso irônico e depois continuou. – Além disso, há uma maneira mais prática de provar quem é o comensal e quem não é...

- Como?

- Voldemort reconhece cada servo seu por uma marca que faz neles assim que se tornam comensais. Todo comensal ou ex-comensal tem uma marca tatuada no braço esquerdo, perto do ombro. A Marca Negra.

Dumbledore sorriu, como se tivesse esperado todo o tempo para que chegasse naquele ponto. Malfoy empalideceu mais, se isso era possível, e Pettigrew parecia que estava prestes a molhar suas calças. Dirigindo-se ao juiz, Dumbledore pediu:

- Senhor meritíssimo, o senhor concede-me a permissão de verificar o que o Sr. Snape sugeriu? Nos dois acusados?

Malfoy se levantou e ia protestar, mas Mundungo Fletcher foi mais rápido:

- É justo. Os guardas se encarregarão disso.

Ele deu ordem a dois guardas que se puseram um do lado de Sirius e outro do de Pettigrew. Ao mesmo tempo, eles levantaram as mangas dos dois acusados e foi constatado: Sirius tinha a pele limpa, mas Pettigrew tinha uma marca escura, aquela mesma caveira com a língua de cobra que aparecera no céu do Beco Diagonal alguns dias antes.

A barulheira foi geral. Gritos assustados se fizeram ouvir. Dumbledore sorria, enquanto Snape estava impassível. Mundungo Fletcher estava boquiaberto. Malfoy, da palidez, passou à vermelhidão completa de seu rosto. Pettigrew suava frio. Sirius tinha um sorriso maior que o de qualquer um. Mundungo Fletcher mais uma vez se esforçou para obter silêncio.

- Protesto, meritíssimo! – Malfoy quase gritou, levantando. Seu rosto agora estava muito vermelho, e ele tinha bastante dificuldade para esconder seu nervosismo. – Isso não é uma prova contundente! Como poderemos saber realmente se o que ele diz é verdade? – perguntou, apontando para Snape. - Provavelmente está blefando!

- Qualquer um pode notar que essa marca em Pettigrew é a Marca Negra, a marca de Voldemort... – Snape se intrometeu, parecendo se divertir com a aflição de Malfoy. – Alguma relação Pettigrew deve ter com o Lord, para possuir essa marca...

Snape olhava Malfoy com uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras: "E você sabe muito bem disso, Lúcio". O pai de Draco Malfoy respirava muito rápido e olhava cheio de ódio para Snape. Dumbledore se aproveitou da situação para atacar:

- _Essa_ é somente uma das muitas provas de que Sirius Black é inocente... Mas se os jurados ainda não acreditam, eu poderei mostrar outras... – Dumbledore se virou para o juiz: - Se o meu colega não fará nenhuma pergunta à minha testemunha, eu gostaria de finalizar as perguntas e dispensá-la.

- O senhor não tem nenhuma pergunta, Sr. Malfoy? – Mundungo Fletcher tomou a palavra.

Lúcio Malfoy parecia estar voltando gradualmente à palidez característica dos Malfoy. Mas ainda estava abalado, porque apenas respondeu com um sussurro que não faria perguntas a Snape e voltou a se sentar. Dumbledore dispensou o mestre de Poções, que saiu e sentou em uma das cadeiras bem ao fundo da sala.

Alvo Dumbledore se direcionou ao centro da sala e começou a falar aos jurados, irradiando mais do que nunca a antiga aura de poder. Ele tinha um brilho quase vitorioso nos olhos azuis claros, quando falou:

- Como disse anteriormente, essa foi apenas mais uma prova da inocência de Sirius Black. Contudo, quero reforçar tudo o que foi apresentado neste tribunal chamando minha última, e devo ressaltar, talvez a mais importante, testemunha. Chamo para depor, o senhor Harry Potter.


	6. Samantha Stevens

Capítulo Seis – Samantha Stevens

Harry sentiu, como uma onda fulminante e arrebatadora, que todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele, quando se levantou, trêmulo. Rony e Hermione murmuraram-lhe palavras encorajadoras, porém agora era a sua vez de não escutar direito. Começou a se encaminhar até a grade que separava os dois ambientes da grande sala, tentando ignorar o fato de que as pessoas o olhavam com crescente curiosidade e o acompanhavam enquanto andava. Algumas se ajeitavam mais na cadeira, às vezes debruçando-se para ter uma melhor visão do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Ouvia o burburinho das pessoas à sua volta, batucando em seus ouvidos como se fossem gritos insistentes. Atravessou a grade e se dirigiu ao banco das testemunhas, tentando não olhar para os lados, ou qualquer outro lugar. Sentiu a quentura nas bochechas. Provavelmente estava bastante vermelho. Num gesto quase automático, achatou a franja na testa, para depois lembrar que já tinha feito isso um pouco mais cedo nesse mesmo dia e que a cicatriz estava segura embaixo das mechas negras de seu cabelo. Achatar a franja já estava virando uma mania sua.

Posicionou-se atrás do banco e viu-se obrigado a olhar para frente. Sorte sua que a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos, agora bondosos, de Dumbledore. Ele sorria levemente e o olhava quase carinhosamente, como se compreendesse o que o rapaz estava sentindo. Isso o acalmou um pouco. Pelo canto do olho, viu que Sirius também sorria para ele.

- Acho que o senhor deve ter percebido como é realizado o juramento perante o tribunal, Sr. Potter. – era Mundungo Fletcher quem falava com Harry. O rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e o juiz prosseguiu: - Mas não custa relembrá-lo... O senhor deve, primeiramente, pegar sua varinha e depositá-la sobre a bancada à sua frente.

Harry pegou sua varinha, que estava no bolso de trás da calça, e depositou-a à sua frente, grato pelo juiz estar-lhe relembrando como fazer aquilo. Tinha visto antes, várias vezes, as testemunhas fazerem esse juramento, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazê-lo corretamente agora que sentia a pressão de estar ali, e todos ficarem lhe encarando.

- Coloque sua mão direita sobre a varinha e repita o que vou dizer.

O rapaz fez isso e o juiz começou:

- Juro solenemente, perante esse tribunal...

Mundungo Fletcher falava e fazia algumas pausas, para Harry repetir. O rapaz estava felicitando-se mentalmente por sua voz não demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia.

- ...pelo meu nome, pelo meu sangue e, principalmente, pela minha magia, representada por minha varinha... falar a verdade, toda e somente a verdade, independente de meus princípios e crenças... de acordo com as regras sagradas dos bruxos.

Harry terminou a última frase, e Mundungo Fletcher o autorizou a guardar sua varinha e sentar. O olhar de Harry cruzou o de Rabicho, e o rapaz sentiu uma onda de raiva o percorrer. Era diferente vê-lo ali, no banco dos réus, humilde, ao invés de sua postura extremamente altiva como da última vez em que o vira. Sentiu vontade de vomitar e logo desviou o olhar para Dumbledore, que o observava por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Primeiramente, gostaria que me informasse seu nome completo e ocupação, Sr. Potter.

Era muito estranho ouvir Dumbledore chamá-lo de "Sr. Potter", já que o velhinho sempre o tratara apenas como "Harry". Mas lembrou que ali o tratamento devia ser formal e respondeu:

- Meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter. Começarei a cursar o sexto ano em Hogwarts em alguns dias.

- O senhor pode me dizer qual é a sua relação com o acusado Sirius Black?

Harry olhou para o padrinho, que o observava, com um sorriso encorajador no rosto. Sentiu o nervosismo se esvair por completo. Resolveu ser sincero e respondeu, voltando a olhar para Dumbledore:

- Sirius é como... um pai... para mim.

Dumbledore quase sorriu.

- Mas com certeza não era assim que se sentia antes de conhecer a versão dele para os fatos... Digo, antes do episódio em que descobriu que Pedro Pettigrew estava vivo...

- Óbvio que não era assim que me sentia... – Harry respondeu com sinceridade. Esqueceu de que estava no banco das testemunhas, e que todos na sala o olhavam... Era como se estivesse tendo apenas mais uma de suas conversas com Dumbledore. E resolveu falar o que vinha dentro de si.

- E como se sentia?

- Sempre ignorei a história dos meus pais... até a minha própria... – Harry sentiu que olhava muito profundamente para Dumbledore nesse instante, mas ele não mudou sua postura, entretanto. - ...antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Por isso, eu não sabia da existência de Sirius até ele fugir de Azkaban e haver todo aquele alvoroço em torno dele. E eu não tinha a mínima idéia sobre a relação dele com meus pais... e é claro que, quando eu soube, foi da pior maneira possível, a maneira como todos o viam: o traidor. O senhor quer saber como eu me senti? Eu senti que era por culpa dele que eu não tinha pais, e isso é o bastante para fazer qualquer um chegar à beira do ódio. Quando eu o vi cara a cara, a vontade que tive foi de... – Harry parou por um instante, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções ao se lembrar daquele dia. E começou a procurar por um verbo menos forte, porque não queria dizer que teve vontade de "matá-lo". - ...machucá-lo... _muito_... com minhas próprias mãos se fosse necessário. Mas hoje estou muito aliviado de não ter feito isso, porque senão estaria terrivelmente arrependido... Quando Sirius e Remo me contaram a história e, principalmente, quando transformaram um rato que convivera comigo no mesmo quarto durante três anos em um homem que supostamente deveria estar morto... eu não tive como não acreditar... E depois, Sirius me ajudou tanto, esteve ao meu lado em tantos momentos difíceis, em que eu me sentia confuso que... eu não posso defini-lo de outro modo: ele é como eu pai para mim.

Agora Sirius sorria emocionado; provavelmente não estava acreditando que o afilhado estivesse dizendo tudo aquilo na frente de toda aquela gente. Porque o próprio Harry não acreditava que tinha dito aquelas coisas... mas era como se quisesse, _precisasse_ falar tudo aquilo. Colocou na sua cabeça que aquelas palavras eram somente para ajudar o padrinho, mas sabia que não era só isso. Era como se... quisesse desabafar aquilo e sentisse uma vontade incontrolável de fazê-lo...

- Mas... – Dumbledore começou. – Como passou a acreditar nele? Como mudou de pensamento?

Harry respirou fundo e começou a contar toda a sua história durante o terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Naquele dia na casa de Remo, quando soube que iria testemunhar, Dumbledore o aconselhou a falar a verdade. E Harry falou. Contou desde quando soube das suspeitas que se formaram sobre Sirius estar atrás dele, até o momento em que o padrinho e Remo transformaram Perebas em Pettigrew... e aproveitou para contar também como Rabicho se comportou depois, como confessou o que tinha feito... E reparou que Pettigrew, durante todo o tempo, estreitava maliciosamente os olhos para ele; já Lúcio Malfoy o estudava, o que, por incrível que possa parecer, incomodava. Harry, obviamente, esqueceu de contar as regras que ele, Rony e Hermione quebraram durante todo o ano e, aparentemente, Dumbledore pareceu não se importar. Pelo menos não reclamou. E nem fez nenhuma pergunta inquisidora sobre o assunto também.

- Então, nesse momento, o senhor passou a acreditar nele... E depois? Continuou a manter contato com ele?

- Sirius sempre me mandou cartas dizendo como estava. Ou, então, eu o encontrava às vezes. E ele sempre me ajudou muito, sempre estava do meu lado para o que desse e viesse. E se ele fosse mesmo o criminoso que pintam, ele não me ajudaria, me mataria... o que não aconteceu.

- E quanto a Pedro Pettigrew?

- Como assim?

- O senhor o viu mais alguma vez depois da fuga dele?

Harry olhou para Rabicho e viu que ele continuava observando-o com os olhos estreitos. Com ódio. Não se importou com isso e continuou, voltando-se novamente para Dumbledore:

- Duas vezes.

- Poderia descrevê-las?

- A última foi há pouco tempo. Na verdade, foi no mesmo dia em que Sirius e Pettigrew foram presos. Pettigrew tentou atacar a mim e à minha namorada enquanto estávamos no Beco Diagonal. Ele estava agindo como um Comensal da Morte...

- E a outra vez? – Dumbledore perguntou, como se já soubesse o que Harry diria. 

O rapaz percebeu que o diretor estava tentando conduzi-lo exatamente a esse ponto, e Harry sentiu que não gostaria muito de falar sobre seu encontro com Voldemort no fim do Torneio Tribruxo. Olhou para Sirius, que tinha expectativa na expressão de sua face. Talvez... sim, era necessário contar aquilo. Poderia ser decisivo... Harry respirou fundo, olhou para um ponto fixo na bancada à sua frente e tentou não ver as expressões de assombro nos rostos das pessoas quando proferiu essas palavras:

- A outra vez... foi há dois anos... no fim do Torneio Tribruxo que ocorreu em Hogwarts... A taça do campeão era uma Chave de Portal e, quando eu a toquei, fui transportado a um cemitério, onde... onde vi Pettigrew preparar a poção que fez Voldemort ressurgir...

Novamente exclamações de horror e balbúrdia na sala. Mundungo Fletcher pediu silêncio mais uma vez. Harry notou que Lúcio Malfoy o analisava com os olhos e estava muito calmo. Aquilo era inquietante.

Dumbledore, depois de formado finalmente o silêncio, retomou as perguntas:

- Então o senhor confirma as acusações de que Pedro Pettigrew seja mesmo um Comensal da Morte, Sr. Potter?

Harry parou de olhar fixamente para a bancada e encarou Dumbledore:

- Sim. Pettigrew é um Comensal da Morte; eu vi. Foi ele que encontrou o que "restava" de Voldemort e o ajudou a se reabilitar. Foi ele quem preparou a poção que proporcionou um novo corpo para Voldemort. Aliás, aquela mão de prata que ele tem... – Harry apontou para a mão de Pettigrew, que brilhava por debaixo da manga das vestes dele. Todos olharam atentamente para a mão, e Rabicho tentou escondê-la, mas não foi possível, porque um dos guardas do Ministério se encarregou de arregaçar a manga da sua veste, deixando a mão à mostra. - ... aquela mão foi feita pelo próprio Voldemort, como uma recompensa pelo trabalho de Pettigrew. Aquela era a mão que faltava um dedo, o dedo que Pettigrew cortou há quinze anos quando fugiu de Sirius. Um dos ingredientes da poção que revigorou Voldemort era carne de um servo. Pettigrew cortou a própria mão e ofertou-a ao seu mestre. Depois de ressurgir, Voldemort conjurou aquela mão de prata, recompensando Pettigrew.

Todos na sala estavam bastante confusos com tudo aquilo. Primeiro, fora revelada a Marca Negra no braço de Pettigrew e, depois, a explicação para a mão de prata dele... Até o próprio juiz estava boquiaberto. Lúcio Malfoy estava alheio a tudo aquilo, e Harry não entendeu sua atitude: ele sorria em sua direção, maliciosamente...

- Acho que isso é o bastante. – Dumbledore disse. – O senhor está dispensado, Sr. Potter.

Harry já ia se levantar, aliviado, quando Lúcio Malfoy tomou a palavra:

- Meritíssimo, peço permissão para a interrogar o Sr. Potter também.

- Permissão concedida. – foi a resposta de Mundungo Fletcher.

Dumbledore se sentou em sua cadeira costumeira, observando por detrás dos óculos de meia lua Lúcio Malfoy se levantar e se encaminhar até a direção onde Harry estava. Este, por sua vez, apenas esperava o que estava por vir; provavelmente, ou melhor, com toda a certeza, Malfoy iria dar sua cartada final agora. E não mediria esforços para conseguir o que queria. Isso significava que Harry tinha muito o que esperar... e pelo pior. Isso somado ao fato de que Malfoy simplesmente o odiava. Mas não sentiu um pingo de temor; enfrentaria Lúcio Malfoy do mesmo jeito que já o enfrentara outras vezes.

Malfoy parou bem em frente a Harry e, como fez quando interrogava Hermione, ele se apoiou com ambas as mãos sobre a bancada, seus olhos cinzentos e frios muito próximos dos de Harry, encarando-o com arrogância. Em uma voz contida, mas que não escondia desprezo, ele começou:

- Sr. Potter, o senhor disse que sua relação com Sirius Black é muito boa...

- Sim... – Harry desafiou.

- Se o senhor gosta tanto assim dele, não estaria, portanto, protegendo-o aqui? _Mentindo?_

- Protesto! – Dumbledore se levantou, e sua voz demonstrava clara irritação.

Mundungo Fletcher olhou de Dumbledore para Malfoy, que tirou as mãos da bancada e mantinha uma expressão de quem estava educadamente surpreso. O juiz pensou por alguns instantes e disse:

- Protesto negado. Prossiga, Sr. Malfoy.

Lúcio Malfoy, sorrindo, voltou-se para Harry.

- Responda, Sr. Potter. O senhor não estaria protegendo Black? Afinal, ele era o melhor amigo de seus pais e, além disso, é seu padrinho...

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias. Mas dentro de sua cabeça um pensamento obsessivo o dominava: responder à altura. Mesmo com a raiva que o dominava, seu cérebro conseguiu trabalhar satisfatoriamente. E foram precisos apenas alguns poucos segundos para que soubesse o que falar. Com toda a calma que conseguiu transparecer, Harry retrucou:

- Eu vou lhe explicar detalhadamente para que o senhor entenda, Sr. Malfoy... – o outro desfez imediatamente o sorriso, e Harry percebeu que ferira seu ego. – Imagine que não tivesse pais, desde que se entendesse por gente... Que, por isso, tenha sido criado por uma família que o detestasse e o tratasse como trapo velho que deveria já ter ido para o lixo há muito tempo... E descobrisse, mais tarde, que seus pais tinham sido assassinados e que o assassino estava atrás do senhor agora. A sua vida nunca foi normal por causa disso. E, depois, o senhor descobre quem foi o responsável por isso; aquele que traiu seus pais e os entregou para o assassino. O senhor realmente, depois de tudo, se importaria que ele fosse seu padrinho e melhor amigo de seus pais?

Lúcio Malfoy abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Harry não permitiu:

- Eu vou responder para o senhor, porque essa seria a atitude de qualquer um. O senhor não se importaria. A partir do momento que ele traísse seus pais e tivesse causado a morte deles, deixaria de ser na mesma hora seu padrinho e melhor amigo de seus pais. Agora, o senhor acha realmente que eu protegeria uma pessoa assim? Eu seria o primeiro a fazer de tudo para que ele apodrecesse em Azkaban. _Se eu estou defendendo Sirius Black, é porque ele é inocente. Porque tenho certeza disso. O que eu mais quero agora é que Pedro Pettigrew pague por tudo que fez, porque foi ele que traiu meus pais; foi ele que os entregou a Voldemort para que fossem mortos._

Harry parou de falar por um instante e depois voltou a falar, em tom de sarcasmo:

- Pode usar Veritasserum para descobrir se estou falando a verdade, Sr. Malfoy.

Lúcio Malfoy encarava firmemente Harry, com os olhos quase fechados de tão estreitos que estavam. Por um instante, ele parecia ter perdido a fala, mas logo se recuperou, como se tivesse calculado tudo o que falaria e estivesse pronto para destilar seu veneno:

- Como, Sr. Potter, pode-se acreditar em alguém que constantemente tem dores de cabeça, supostamente em sua cicatriz que...

- Protesto! – agora, decididamente, Dumbledore estava bastante irritado. – Meritíssimo, Harry não é louco! Ele é perfeitamente são, como qualquer um aqui! A cicatriz que ele tem não o afetou em seu estado de consciência!

Mundungo Fletcher refletiu por alguns instantes e respondeu:

- Protesto aceito. O Sr. Potter parece possuir controle total de todas as suas faculdades mentais. Sr. Malfoy, a testemunha não será obrigada a responder à pergunta.

Malfoy, ao contrário do que era de se esperar, nem se abalou com a decisão do juiz. Continuava sorrindo e disse venenosamente para Harry:

- Analisando mais profundamente sua história, Sr. Potter, pode-se relembrar que, quatro anos atrás, o senhor foi acusado de ter aberto a Câmara Secreta em Hogwarts e libertado o mal que ela encarcerava... O senhor foi acusado de ser o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin... Foi-se descoberto que o senhor é um ofidioglota, um poder natural de bruxos das trevas... Para alguém tão ligado ao lado negro como o senhor, seria normal estar do lado de um assassino e de... mentir... não é?

- Protesto! – Dumbledore exclamou, levantando-se impetuosamente e, agora, estava fora de si. Harry se espantou. Não lembrava de ter visto o diretor assim alguma vez na vida. Sempre tão controlado, Dumbledore agora soltava faíscas pelos os olhos, como se o ofendido ali tivesse sido ele... e não Harry.

Lúcio Malfoy, porém, ignorou a atitude de Dumbledore e continuava a encarar Harry, esperando uma resposta. Mundungo Fletcher parecia dividido e, depois de certo tempo, murmurou "Protesto negado" e voltou sua atenção para Harry e Malfoy. Parecia estar ansioso para ouvir a resposta do menino-que-sobreviveu. Harry encarou Malfoy profundamente e respondeu, com os olhos estreitos e entre dentes:

- Voldemort matou meus pais. Acabou com a minha família. Mesmo que eu seja um ofidioglota e, mesmo que eu fosse herdeiro de Slytherin... eu nunca me aliaria àquele que destruiu a vida que eu poderia ter... Por nada eu faria isso... Nada me levaria a baixar ao mesmo nível que ele... Eu tenho nojo de Voldemort e se me aliasse a ele, teria nojo de mim mesmo. É por isso que eu tenho nojo de quem quer que seja aliado dele... quando olho para alguém que sei que está do lado dele, me dá vontade de vomitar... _como estou tendo agora..._

Pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, havia temor nos olhos frios de Lúcio Malfoy. Obviamente percebera que aquela insinuação de Harry era para ele. Respirou fundo e disse, com a voz carregada de ódio:

- O senhor está dispensado, Sr. Potter.

Ouviu-se o som do martelo batendo na mesa.

- Recesso de vinte minutos! – Mundungo Fletcher bradou.

- Tome este copo d'água, querido... – a Sra. Weasley disse, oferecendo um copo para Harry.

- Não, obrigado, Sra. Weasley.

- Vai lhe fazer bem, tome! – ela insistiu e enfiou o copo na mão do rapaz, que não teve outra alternativa senão beber a água.

Além de Harry e a Sra. Weasley, Rony, Hermione, Remo e o Sr. Weasley também estavam presentes nessa sala, vazia, no último andar do grande prédio do Ministério da Magia. Era a sala do ministro, a sala do Sr. Weasley. Ele próprio achou melhor se afastarem durante o recesso para uma sala isolada, longe dos outros, depois do depoimento de Harry.

- Eu não acredito que aquele nojento disse aquelas coisas! – Rony exclamou, referindo-se a Lúcio Malfoy. – Ele te acusou, Harry!

- Mas o que importa é que Harry se saiu muito bem e deu uma resposta à altura do Malfoy. – o Sr. Weasley comentou.

- Agora vamos ver se ele aprende a jogar limpo da próxima vez! – a Sra. Weasley disse com ar severo.

- Aquele homem me dá arrepios... – Hermione falou. – Pensei que ele tivesse sido muito duro comigo, mas quando vi o que ele disse para você, Harry, mudei de idéia! Ele é muito pior do que pensei...

Harry engoliu o último gole da água e começou a girar o copo entre seus dedos. Estava sentado em uma cadeira à frente da mesa do Sr. Weasley, enquanto os outros o rodeavam. Mas estava um pouco alheio, desnorteado, para falar a verdade. Não era o jeito que Malfoy o tratara, nem o que ele dissera que o incomodavam... como todos pensavam. Era o sentido que aquelas palavras escondiam...

Diversas vezes, Harry já se sentira confuso sobre sua própria identidade. No seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, quando pensavam que era o herdeiro de Slytherin... Sentiu-se tão pressionado que chegou a desconfiar de si mesmo! E havia mais... no seu primeiro ano, o Chapéu Seletor queria colocá-lo na Sonserina... e Harry só acabou indo para a Grifinória porque pediu isso... Além disso, falava com cobras, um dom que somente ele mesmo e Voldemort possuíam... Um dom pelo qual Salazar Slytherin era famoso...

__

O que você faria se tivesse a chance de acabar com Voldemort? Nesse instante?

A voz de Remo soou em sua mente, fazendo-o se lembrar daquela conversa que teve com ele no dia em que se encontraram.

__

Eu o mataria.

A sua própria voz soou agora, em resposta à pergunta que fora feita. E Harry se sentiu muito pior... Como podia ter falado aquilo? Será que... será que ele era parecido com Voldemort? Teria as mesmas vontades... e impulsos? Não! Isso não era verdade, não podia ser! Estava sendo idiota! Mas... certa vez... quando encontrou Voldemort na Câmara Secreta, ele lhe disse que eram muito parecidos... ele e Harry... 

- Você não está ligando para o que aquele idiota disse, não é, Harry? – Rony perguntou, cortando bruscamente os pensamentos do amigo.

- Anh? – Harry perguntou distraído. – Ah... Não, não me importo...

- Você tem certeza? – agora era Hermione que perguntava, preocupada. – Tá tudo bem?

- Sim. Tudo bem... – Harry respondeu e depositou o copo vazio em cima da mesa do Sr. Weasley.

Remo olhava para Harry com um ar de desconfiança. Um sinal tocou, avisando que o julgamento iria recomeçar. Todos, então, começaram a sair da sala. Harry vinha mais atrás e Remo o acompanhava. Em um tom baixo, ele disse:

- Imagino o que deva estar pensando...

Harry olhou intrigado para Remo, que devolveu o olhar profundamente.

- Como assim?

- Harry... Você não deve ficar se martirizando... O que Malfoy disse não faz sentido!

O rapaz riu baixinho.

- Sobre eu estar ligado com o lado negro? Será mesmo que não faz sentido?

- Harry! Todos nós sabemos que isso não é verdade! Eu sei! Você sabe! Se você ainda está pensando naquela conversa que tivemos aquele dia no meu apartamento...

- E se estiver?

Remo suspirou.

- Começo a pensar que não deveria ter tido aquela conversa com você... – e completou em um tom mais baixo, que parecia que era somente para ele. – E pensar que foi só para tirar aquela dúvida minha...

- O quê? Do que você tá falando, Remo?

O outro parecia desnorteado quando respondeu:

- Nada, nada não.

Harry ainda ia interpelá-lo mais, porém não foi possível. Todos logo entraram no elevador, e o rapaz reparou que não conseguiria falar com Remo enquanto os outros estivessem presentes. E ficou ainda mais difícil quando voltaram para a sala grande e o julgamento recomeçou.

Como de costume, Mundungo Fletcher reapresentou o caso e os envolvidos, para depois dar espaço para os advogados falarem. Malfoy queria iniciar seu discurso final, porém Dumbledore pediu permissão para falar, a qual foi concedida. No momento, o diretor de Hogwarts aparentava ter retornado ao seu costumeiro estado calmo e pacífico. Quando se postou no centro da sala, frente à platéia, ele segurava duas varinhas entre as mãos: a da direita, Harry reconheceu como sendo a varinha do diretor, mas a outra... lembrava de tê-la visto antes, mas não sabia quando...

- Senhoras... Senhores... – Dumbledore começou. – Gostaria de apresentar-lhes a prova definitiva da inocência de meu cliente. – ele levantou a varinha que estava na sua mão esquerda.

Obviamente, ninguém entendeu aonde ele queria chegar com isso. Ninguém exceto Pedro Pettigrew, que arregalou os olhos e estava extremamente espantado. Dumbledore se encaminhou até onde estava Pettigrew e perguntou, mostrando-lhe a varinha:

- O senhor reconhece essa varinha?

Pettigrew respirava muito rápido e olhava, tremendo, para a varinha à sua frente.

- Por favor, responda, Sr. Pettigrew.

Rabicho olhou de esguelha para Malfoy, que lhe fez um discreto sinal com a mão. Pettigrew se voltou para Dumbledore e respondeu com a voz que parecia um guincho:

- Não.

- O senhor tem certeza? – Dumbledore insistiu. – Esta não seria, por acaso, a _sua_ varinha?

- Não! – o réu respondeu, sua voz fina e tremendo mais que nunca.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Neste caso, terei que chamar um perito para me responder a essa pergunta. Chamo para depor o Sr. Joseph Olivaras.

Um velho, de olhos grandes e muito claros, direcionou-se até a grade que separava os dois ambientes, para depois se sentar. Harry o reconheceu como sendo o Sr. Olivaras, dono de uma loja que vendia varinhas, onde o rapaz comprou a sua. Depois que o Sr. Olivaras se sentou, Dumbledore se aproximou dele e fez a pergunta de sempre:

- Por favor, diga-me seu nome e ocupação.

- Meu nome é Joseph Olivaras e sou proprietário de um estabelecimento que vende varinhas, no Beco Diagonal.

- O senhor conseguiria se lembrar de uma varinha que vendeu há muitos anos?

- Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi em toda a minha vida! – o bruxo respondeu com um quê de irritação, como se estivesse ofendido por Dumbledore ter-lhe feito essa pergunta. O diretor, por sua vez, sorriu levemente.

- Então, o senhor lembra dessa varinha? – Dumbledore perguntou, entregando a varinha para o especialista.

O Sr. Olivaras pegou a varinha, olhou-a, revirou-a nos dedos e até fez um floreio com ela, o que resultou na saída algumas faíscas amareladas da sua ponta. Depois disso, ele disse, em tom firme, devolvendo a varinha para Dumbledore:

- Carvalho, dezoito centímetros, corda de coração de dragão, especificamente um Focinho-Curto Sueco... boa e flexível... Lembro-me muito bem dela.

- A quem foi vendida?

- Ah... foi para um garotinho meio baixinho e gordinho... Tinha os olhos um tanto lacrimejantes... – o Sr. Olivaras inclinou a cabeça para ver Rabicho melhor. – Sim... foi para ele sim, o Sr. Pettigrew. Tenho certeza!

Dumbledore se virou para olhar Rabicho e depois voltou-se novamente para o Sr. Olivaras:

- Há uma maneira de provar que a varinha é dele?

- Eu sempre lembro a quem vendi minhas varinhas! – o bruxo respondeu irritado. – Mas se o senhor quer provar, entregue a varinha a ele. Se for o dono, ela soltará faíscas.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Rabicho e entregou-lhe a varinha. Pettigrew a pegou com a mão trêmula e não deu outra: assim que ele a tocou, faíscas prateadas começaram a irradiar de sua ponta como fogos de artifício.

O diretor arrancou a varinha da mão de Pettigrew como uma certa violência, para depois dizer:

- Parece que o senhor mentiu, Sr. Pettigrew...

Rabicho tremia dos pés à cabeça, enquanto Lúcio Malfoy estava branco como papel. Dumbledore dispensou o Sr. Olivaras e recomeçou a falar para os jurados:

- Como foi provado, esta varinha pertence ao Sr. Pedro Pettigrew. Foi encontrada próxima à área onde o mesmo foi preso. E é a prova derradeira de que realmente ele cometera todos os crimes pelo qual é acusado.

Dumbledore se virou para Mundungo Fletcher e disse:

- Com a sua permissão, meritíssimo, eu gostaria de usar o "Prior Incantato" para verificar quais foram os últimos feitiços produzidos pela varinha...

- Protesto! – Malfoy se levantou.

- Protesto negado! – Mundungo Fletcher retrucou. – A prova não contraria as leis do tribunal. O senhor pode fazer o feitiço, Sr. Dumbledore.

O diretor agradeceu e começou a conjurar o feitiço repetidas vezes. E a cada fantasma de feitiço que saía, uma surpresa era revelada, e todos se abismavam. O primeiro foi a Marca Negra, provando que fora Rabicho quem a conjurara no Beco Diagonal; depois saíram coisas mais aterrorizantes, como sons de gritos de pessoas torturadas com a Maldição Cruciatus, cordas conjuradas e até... ecos de pessoas mortas pela varinha do bruxo. O último fantasma de feitiço que saiu foi a prova final: era um feitiço tão forte, que estremeceu a sala, mesmo sendo apenas o fantasma do verdadeiro; soltou um gás fedorento e escuro também. Depois que a névoa se desfez, Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, sendo escutado atentamente pelos espectadores perplexos:

- Este último feitiço foi aquele que causou a explosão que matou doze pessoas, quinze anos atrás. Como puderam ver, o feitiço foi conjurado por Pedro Pettigrew e não por Sirius Black, como todos pensavam. Portanto, o autor do crime foi Pettigrew. Em relação aos outros crimes nem é necessário comentar... Os feitiços conjurados por essa varinha mostraram tudo: maldições imperdoáveis, ecos de pessoas mortas... Cabe, agora, aos senhores jurados decidirem... – Dumbledore se virou para o juiz. – Encerro aqui a apresentação de minhas provas, senhor meritíssimo. – e se sentou.

Mundungo Fletcher olhou abismado para tudo aquilo e, depois de alguns segundos, como se tivesse se tomado conta de sua obrigação, perguntou, voltando-se à Lúcio Malfoy:

- O senhor tem mais alguma coisa a dizer, Sr. Malfoy? Ou posso dar como encerrada essa parte do julgamento e deixar que os jurados decidam?

Malfoy, nem de longe, apresentava aquela sua antiga altivez e arrogância. Parecia um pouco fora da realidade. Ele olhou para o juiz e, depois de um tempo, respondeu que queria sim dizer mais algumas palavras. Porém, a explanação dele não foi nada parecida com a primeira que fez. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, na verdade. As palavras não saíam exercendo aquela influência que antes pareciam exercer. E o discurso não foi tão longo como o outro, tampouco; dessa vez foi bem mais curto e rápido. 

Depois de alguns minutos, Malfoy voltou a se sentar. O juiz, então, declarou que chegara o momento dos jurados darem sua decisão final, e conjurou um feitiço com sua varinha. Em segundos, materializaram-se em frente à cada cadeira da platéia, pequeninas mesas, que continham uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho em cima de cada uma. Havia, ainda, um furo grande em cada mesa, que Harry não conseguiu atinar para que diabos serviam.

- Para que é isso? – Harry perguntou baixinho. E dessa vez, ao contrário da maioria das vezes, Rony e Hermione também pareciam compartilhar da mesma dúvida do rapaz. Foi o Sr. Weasley que respondeu:

- Você deve escrever no pergaminho a sua decisão: quem é culpado e quem é inocente. Depois deposite o pergaminho, dobrado, no furo da mesa.

Harry achou aquilo um pouco esquisito e viu que os amigos também. Rony fez uma careta, deu de ombros, e começou a escrever algo no pergaminho. Hermione fez o mesmo, e Harry não teve outra alternativa a não ser seguir as instruções do pai de Rony. Escreveu no pergaminho, em letras bem grandes:

__

"Sirius Black – inocente

Pedro Pettigrew – culpado"

Depois disso, dobrou o pergaminho e colocou-o no furo da mesa. Assim que fez isso, ela desapareceu. Olhou para os lados e viu que isso também estava acontecendo ao redor. Remo, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já estavam parados, esperando. As mesas de Rony e Hermione desapareceram no mesmo instante em que Harry olhou para eles.

Assim que todos na sala terminaram, vários pergaminhos dobrados apareceram à frente de Mundungo Fletcher. Ele, como se estivesse muito acostumado com isso, começou a separá-los em dois montes e contá-los. A sala permaneceu em um silêncio sepulcral enquanto isso. Harry viu que Sirius olhava muito ansioso para o juiz. Alguns minutos depois, Mundungo Fletcher parou de contar e levantou a cabeça, olhando para a platéia. Todos ficaram de pé para ouvirem a decisão. O juiz respirou fundo e disse:

- Chegamos ao final dessa cerimônia. Depois de todas as provas e depoimentos apresentados, os jurados chegaram a uma decisão. E ela foi esta: por noventa e sete votos a quarenta e dois, o senhor Sirius Black foi declarado...

Harry sentiu sua barriga gelada, como se tivesse engolido uma grande pedra de gelo. Seu coração batia tão depressa que chegava a doer. Será que finalmente ouviria o que estava esperando por tanto tempo?

- ...inocente de todos os crimes pelos quais fora acusado, sendo assim Pedro Pettigrew o culpado!

Uma gritaria se estabeleceu na sala. Harry quase caiu para trás quando ouviu aquilo. Parecia que estava em um sonho muito bom e que não queria acordar. Mas não era um sonho, porque Hermione e Rony praticamente se jogaram em cima dele, e os três começaram a pular juntos, gritando e rindo. Harry sentia algo que nunca sentira antes: era euforia misturada com alegria... Nem acreditava no que tinha ouvido! Seu padrinho estava livre! Livre! Não precisava mais se esconder, poderia andar livremente como uma pessoa normal! Era bom demais para ser verdade!

Depois que Harry parou de pular junto com os amigos, que agora estavam abraçados, tentou se aproximar da grade que separava os dois ambientes. Mas era impossível, porque muitas pessoas estavam aglomeradas ali, e havia mais pessoas ainda lá dentro, cumprimentando ou Sirius, ou Dumbledore. Harry procurou por um lugar para passar, mas não conseguiu. Porém, isso não fez diferença alguma, porque o rapaz saltou a grade e pulou para o outro ambiente da sala. Espremeu-se entre as pessoas que estavam ali até chegar a Sirius. Ele estava abraçado com Remo, os dois num misto de riso e choro.

Harry ficou parado ali, esperando, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais rápido que antes. Sirius, abraçado ainda em Remo, com a cabeça encostada no ombro do amigo, abriu os olhos e seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry, que sorriu. Sirius abriu aquele seu antigo sorriso que só guardava para ocasiões muito especiais. Ele se desvencilhou de Remo, que viu Harry e entendeu. Os dois, Harry e Sirius, ainda ficaram algum tempo se olhando, como se não acreditassem no que estava ocorrendo. Foi Sirius que agiu primeiro, porque Harry estava tão desnorteado que nem conseguia mexer as pernas. O padrinho se aproximou de Harry e, rindo, perguntou:

- Você ainda quer ter uma casa diferente?

O rapaz gargalhou e, em resposta, abraçou fortemente o padrinho. Sirius retribuiu o abraço, e Harry sentiu que as lágrimas dele molhavam o seu ombro. E então, Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo seu rosto. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, e sim lágrimas de alegria... E era muito bom isso. Nunca tinha chorado de alegria... Só de tristeza. E esse era um sentimento que estava longe de sentir agora. Só sentia algo fantástico dentro de si, algo que não conseguiria descrever com palavras. Era como se alguém que tivesse sido tirado dele estivesse sendo devolvido e melhor do que nunca... Ouviu o padrinho dizer baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Obrigado, meu afilhado. Eu não teria conseguido sem você...

- Eu realmente ainda não acredito que estou aqui, livre... – Sirius comentou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Remo, me belisca pra eu ter certeza que não tô sonhando.

- Foi você que pediu! – Remo beliscou Sirius com força bem na altura do antebraço direito dele.

- Ai! Não precisava ser tão forte!

Harry, Rony e Hermione riram com gosto. Os cinco estavam conversando animadamente enquanto desciam no elevador. Do prédio do Ministério, seguiriam para a Toca, para onde a Sra. Weasley já tinha desaparatado a fim de preparar um jantar especial de comemoração. Dumbledore e o Sr. Weasley ainda estavam reunidos na sala do ministro; iriam mais tarde.

- E então, Harry? – Sirius perguntou animado. – Já escolheu onde quer morar? Olha, você pode escolher que a gente se muda na hora e...

- Sirius, você nem tem um tostão furado no bolso, como quer comprar uma casa agora? – Remo provocou, rindo.

- Eu dou um jeito. – Sirius fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. – Você tem que ficar me lembrando essas coisas bem agora?

Harry riu.

- Mas eu vou voltar para Hogwarts em três dias, Sirius.

- Sério? Putz, acho que perdi a noção do tempo. Mas a gente já pode ir vendo umas casas, né?

Remo bateu com força na testa, não acreditando no amigo. Rony e Hermione riram novamente. O elevador chegou no térreo, e eles saíram. Havia um tumulto no hall de entrada. Harry sentiu o estômago revirar, assim como os outros ao seu lado quando viu o porquê. Pedro Pettigrew estava saindo preso, levado pelos guardas do Ministério. Muitos repórteres atrapalhavam a saída dele, tentando obter um furo para as primeiras páginas dos jornais e revistas.

- Bem que ele podia ser esmagado ali... – Sirius disse com um olhar meio maroto e meio enojado ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelo menos os repórteres estão muito distraídos para nos verem. – Remo comentou. – É melhor a gente aproveitar e sair pelos fundos pra não dar confusão.

Sendo assim, os cinco contornaram o hall de entrada discretamente e saíram por um corredor grande que dava para os fundos do prédio. Por sorte, não havia ninguém no caminho. Porém, quando chegaram ao fim do grande corredor, deram em uma pequena sala mal iluminada e havia alguém ali. Era a silhueta de uma mulher, que estava parada, olhando pela porta envidraçada que dava para a rua. Assim que ouviu os passos, ela se virou, e Harry a reconheceu: era aquela mesma mulher que ficara lhe encarando durante o primeiro recesso do julgamento, na sala anterior à da cerimônia.

No mesmo instante em que a viu, Sirius, que estava ao lado de Harry, desfez rapidamente o sorriso antes estampado em seu rosto desde que fora declarado inocente. Substituiu-o por uma expressão muito ressentida e um olhar fundo, que encarava diretamente a mulher que estava na porta. Harry viu que os lábios dele se encresparam e seus olhos se estreitaram; os punhos dele se fecharam e... tremiam de nervoso.

A mulher também não tinha uma expressão muito animadora, tampouco. Os olhos azuis dela focalizavam os negros de Sirius com um brilho de desprezo. Os lábios finos abriram um sorriso, não de alegria, mas de provocação óbvia para o padrinho de Harry, pois seu rosto começou a ficar rubro intenso de raiva. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Rony e Hermione tinham expressões tão aturdidas quanto Harry. Somente Remo parecia entender o que se passava, porque ele se colocou na frente de Sirius e o olhou com uma expressão receosa quando falou:

- Vamos, Sirius. A gente não precisa ficar aqui...

- Você vai fugir, Sirius? Está com medo de mim?

A voz da mulher pôde ser ouvida, provocando o padrinho de Harry. Ela tinha uma voz baixa e quase sibilante. O tom que usava era provocante e fez Sirius empurrar Remo para o lado, tirando-o da frente. Remo não parecia magoado com o gesto do amigo, mas bem atemorizado do que estava por vir. Harry, Rony e Hermione apenas assistiam a tudo, tentando entender o que se passava.

Sirius deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se da mulher e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos azuis. Com uma voz que apenas tentava transparecer tranqüilidade, mas escondia uma raiva profunda, Sirius perguntou:

- Por que eu teria medo de você, Samantha?

Ela descruzou os braços e posicionou-os na cintura.

- Ora... por muitas coisas, Sirius... – disse com um sorriso irônico. – Você não quer que eu as enumere, por acaso?

- Você sabe que eu nunca tive medo de você.

- Oh, mas que corajoso você é... – ela debochou.

- Por que você está aqui, afinal? Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver na vida...

- A vida dá muitas voltas... Além disso, eu te falei uma vez que você não se livraria de mim nunca...

- Não me faça lembrar disso... – Sirius disse com ressentimento. – Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu vim assistir à sua condenação, Sr. Black... – ela frisou sarcasticamente "Sr. Black".

Sirius riu sem alegria.

- Pois então não deve estar muito feliz, porque eu estou aqui. Livre. – e completou com rancor. – Provavelmente você votou contra mim.

- Não lhe importa o que eu votei. – ela disse muito rápido. Rápido demais.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos embora, não é, Sirius? – Remo disse urgente, interpondo-se aos dois e parecendo querer impedir que um pulasse no pescoço do outro. – Temos um compromisso, se lembra?

A mulher olhou para Remo e sorriu quase sinceramente, estendendo a mão.

- Como vai, Remo?

Sirius virou o rosto muito vermelho para o outro lado, como se não quisesse ver.

- Bem, Samantha, e você? – Remo respondeu embaraçado, apertando a mão dela. – Eu soube do seu novo emprego.

Sirius voltou rapidamente sua cabeça para Remo, com um olhar intrigado e traído.

- Ah, você soube? – ela perguntou. – É, realmente veio em boa hora. Você deve saber como esse emprego é bom...

Sirius estava boquiaberto e agora olhava assustadoramente para o amigo, que se encolheu ligeiramente. A mulher, nesse meio tempo, girou sua cabeça, fazendo a cabeleira cacheada rodopiar, e olhou para além de Sirius; seu olhar bateu com o de Harry. Ela sorriu, e em seus olhos o rapaz pôde ver aquele brilho anterior que o incomodava; era como se ela o visse inteiramente, como se... não sabia dizer, mas era inquietante.

Ela deu alguns passos, o som dos seus saltos altos e finos ecoando na sala silenciosa; esbarrou propositadamente em Sirius, que se virou e a acompanhou com o olhar assustado enquanto ela se dirigia a Harry. A mulher parou bem em frente ao rapaz, que sustentou o olhar dela, mesmo que o incomodasse. Ela era apenas uns dois dedos mais baixa que ele, por isso ele não precisava olhar muito para baixo para ver seus olhos azuis. Ela continuou a encará-lo daquela maneira, sorrindo nostalgicamente e astutamente, até que resolveu dirigir-lhe a palavra:

- Então você é Harry Potter? A semelhança com seu pai é mesmo assustadora, como dizem... – ela o olhou melhor e completou, com a voz ligeiramente irritada e fazendo uma careta: - Menos os olhos.

- Todo mundo diz isso... – Harry comentou com indiferença.

Ela sorriu.

- Até a voz é como a de Tiago...

- Samantha! – Sirius ameaçou com uma voz letal. – Se você...

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – ela exclamou irritada, girando novamente sua cabeleira na direção do padrinho de Harry. – Não vê que não estou falando com você?

- Ora, sua... – ele disse entre dentes, fazendo menção de pular em cima dela, mas Remo colocou a mão em seu ombro, impedindo-o. A mulher voltou-se novamente para Harry, já substituindo a expressão emburrada que mostrara a Sirius, por um sorriso.

- Oh, me desculpe... Eu nem me apresentei... – ela estendeu a mão. – Samantha Stevens. É um prazer.

Harry olhou para a mão dela e, apesar dos gestos frenéticos do padrinho para que não a apertasse, não viu o porquê de não fazê-lo.

- Igualmente. – disse, apertando a mão dela. Era fria, gélida. Além disso, ela não apertava a mão com força, como a maioria das pessoas faziam; era um aperto fraco... falso, talvez... Mesmo assim, a mulher demorou algum tempo para soltá-la e, quando o fez, comentou.

- Conheci seu pai... Era amiga dele...

Isso foi o estopim para Sirius, que ignorou a mão de Remo em seu ombro e, em dois passos, alcançou a mulher e a segurou fortemente pelo braço esquerdo, sacudindo-a com força. Os cabelos dela se agitaram e alguns cachos cobriram-lhe o rosto, mas não escondiam o olhar assassino que ela dirigia para o homem à sua frente.

- Quem lhe deu o direito de fazer isso, Sirius Black! – gritou com a voz aguda.

- Eu é que lhe pergunto quando você se achou no direito de dizer essas coisas pro Harry! – ele gritou mais alto e com tanta fúria que algumas gotas de saliva pulavam de sua boca e molhavam o rosto dela, tão próximos estavam. Sirius segurava o braço dela com tanta força que estava começando a ficar vermelho, mas ela parecia não notar, ou não se importar.

- Aposto que ele não sabe de asbsolutamente nada, se depender de você! Aposto que nunca disse o que você e tiago faziam, não é, seu cachorro?! – ela gritou mais agudo ainda e pingos de saliva também saltavam de sua boca.

- Pois eu ficaria mais feliz de contar o que você fazia, sua cobra! – ele apertava cada vez mais o braço dela, tanto que do lugar que apertava até a mão, a pele estava ficando muito branca, parecia que a circulação sangüínea estava parando.

Ela aparentava estar fazendo um grande esforço para agüentar a dor, mas chegou um momento no qual ele apertava tanto seu braço que ela não resistiu e gritou:

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO, SEU IDIOTA! – e então, ela o empurrou com a mão livre. Inutilmente, porque ele não a soltou.

- Pois eu vou machucar mais se você não sair da minha frente agora! – ele insinuou quase num rosnado.

- Pois... vá... tomar... no... seu...

Ele a soltou e jogou-a antes que completasse a frase. Ela cambaleou para trás, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto, e segurou o braço que Sirius apertara. Não estava apenas vermelho; estava roxo. Ela levantou os olhos e revirou a cabeça para tirar o cabelo do rosto.

- Você vai me pagar, Sirius. – ela sibilou, para logo depois tomar novamente uma postura arrogante. – Muito caro.

- Suma... daqui... – Sirius disse entre dentes.

- Eu vou. Mas só porque não quero mais ficar olhando para essa sua cara de cachorro velho. – ela se virou para Harry e disse: - Acho que nos veremos em breve. – e olhou para Rony e Hermione. – E seus amigos também.

E então, lançando um olhar assassino para Sirius, ela cruzou a sala; ainda cumprimentou Remo com a cabeça, para depois sair pela porta de vidro e batê-la com estrondo, fazendo o vidro se partir em mil caquinhos. Remo suspirou, pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço reparador, que fez o vidro se reconstituir.

Sirius respirava fundo e soltava o ar várias vezes. Ele se voltou para Remo, ignorando totalmente a presença dos garotos ali.

- Você sabia, Remo?

- Saber do quê, Sirius? – o outro perguntou desanimado, guardando a varinha nas vestes.

- Como "saber do quê, Sirius"? Não se faça de desentendido, sabe que estou falando _dela_!

- Olha, eu só sabia do emprego dela e mais nada, tá? Não andei me comunicando com ela, se quer saber, e eu nem gostaria! Sabe que gosto tão pouco dela quanto você! – Remo exclamou parecendo um pouco sentido.

Sirius ficou deveras envergonhado e murmurou:

- Me desculpe. Eu não...

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Não se preocupe.

- Mas qual é o emprego dela?

- Depois. – Remo disse com um olhar significativo, indicando os garotos com a cabeça.

- Por que a gente não pode saber? – Rony soltou a pergunta que Harry queria fazer.

- Rony! – Hermione repreendeu.

- Porque não é da conta de vocês. – Remo disse muito seco, e Rony virou o rosto, vexado. Hermione murmurou um repreensivo "Viu?".

- É melhor irmos embora. – Remo sugeriu.

Dessa forma, os cinco saíram em silêncio da sala e do prédio. Seguiram para a Toca utilizando uma chave de portal que o Sr. Weasley lhes dera anteriormente. Mas Harry ainda estava pensando sobre aquela mulher e o que ela disse; havia algo sobre seu pai e Sirius que o último não queria que Harry soubesse... Mas o que seria? Não podia deixar por menos, tinha que perguntar assim que tivesse oportunidade. Ou então tinha que arrumar uma.

Mas não foi possível nenhuma das duas alternativas. Assim que chegaram à casa dos Weasleys, Gina e os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, alugaram Harry, Rony e Hermione, sedentos pelas novidades. Percy também estava em casa, e cumprimentou Sirius e Remo muito formalmente, o que deu abertura para Fred e Jorge fazerem gracinhas a respeito. Sirius comentou para os gêmeos que os dois se pareciam muito com ele em sua juventude, o que os fez incharem de orgulho como balões.

Enquanto a Sra. Weasley, Remo e Sirius estavam na cozinha, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos foram para o jardim, encarregados de montarem a mesa para o jantar. Dessa vez, a "tarefa" de fazer as duas mesas brigarem entre si foi de Fred e Jorge, que já podiam fazer magia, já que terminaram os estudos. E eles aproveitavam bastante essa liberdade.

Enquanto os gêmeos faziam isso, Harry contava mais alguns detalhes do julgamento para Gina, que ouvia maravilhada. Em certo momento, Rony comentou:

- Mas quem será que é aquela mulher?

- Que mulher? – Gina perguntou intrigada.

- Não acredito que você vai falar disso, Rony! – Hermione censurou. – É um assunto do Sirius, você viu que o Prof. Lupin ficou bravo quando você perguntou!

- É, mas isso não me impede de ficar curioso, Mione!

- Alguém pode me explicar alguma coisa, por obséquio? – Gina perguntou com uma expressão muito cômica, fazendo Harry rir.

- Tudo bem, eu te explico, Gina. Nós a encontramos quando estávamos saindo do prédio do Ministério. E ela discutiu fortemente com o Sirius...

- É, mas o que será que ela queria com você, Harry? – Hermione perguntou. – Porque foi muito estranho o jeito que ela te olhava e como ela falou com você...

Gina fez uma expressão muito emburrada:

- Como assim?

- Ah, isso não deve ser nada! – Rony fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Deve ser só pelo Harry ser "Harry Potter"...

- Não sei, não... Foi estranho... – Hermione parecia descrente, assim como Harry, que lembrou que a mulher também lhe encarara de um jeito esquisito antes mesmo de se conhecerem... E aquele olhar dela o incomodava...

- Ah, você vai me explicar isso direitinho, Sr. Potter! – Gina disse emburrada e puxando Harry.

- Pera aí, Gina! O que você tá fazendo? – Harry perguntou, sendo praticamente carregado pela garota. Rony e Hermione o olhavam com caras de riso enquanto se afastava.

- Você vai me explicar que negócio é esse dessa mulher ficar te olhando! – Gina disse assim que chegaram a um lugar afastado onde ninguém os visse.

- Mas eu nem sei direito que mulher é essa!

- Não me importa, você vai me explicar!

Harry riu. Será que Gina estava mesmo fazendo o que ele achava que estava?

- Você tá com ciúmes de mim, Gina?

De imediato, a garota ruborizou mais que seus cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo.

- É... é claro... é claro que estou! – admitiu com uma voz chorosa.

Harry gargalhou.

- Do que você tá rindo? – ela parecia mesmo emburrada.

- De como você fica bonita nervosa... – o rapaz respondeu, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela se desmanchou num sorriso.

- Harry... Eu devia estar brava com você...

- Mas não está...

Ele aproximou mais o corpo dela do dele.

- Harry Potter!

- Ei, esse é meu nome... – ele disse, enquanto fechava os olhos e roçava com o nariz a nuca dela, sentindo com prazer que os pêlos dela se arrepiaram.

- Seu bobo! – ela apoiava as mãos no peito dele, rindo.

- Você tem cócegas?

- Claro que sim!

- Isso prova que você é ciumenta... – ele beijou a nuca dela, e ela tremeu.

- O que tem a ver?

- Você nunca ouviu falar que quem tem cócegas é ciumento?

- Isso não prova nada... – ela protestou com um muxoxo. – Eu não sou ciumenta!

- Eu não me importo se você for... 

Ele a puxou ainda mais e sentiu o corpo dela colado no seu. O hálito fresco dela acariciava as suas bochechas. Ela riu baixinho no ouvido dele. Ele roçou a boca desde a nuca dela, passando pelas bochechas macias e rosadas, até chegar nos lábios vermelhos e suaves... Primeiro beijou-os docemente, sentindo a quentura deles... Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, mudando o sentido do beijo. Sentiu que ela abraçava-o por trás de sua cabeça e colocava os dedos nos seus cabelos, acariciando-os carinhosamente no começo. O perfume de rosas dela o embriagava, e ele experimentou usar a língua e forçá-la a abrir a boca. Ela estremeceu, mas deixou. Ele pressionou a língua dela debaixo para cima, sentindo o hálito de menta fresca dela. Ela forçou mais os dedos nos cabelos dele, cravando levemente as unhas, mas ele não se importou. Ao mesmo tempo, ele apertava mais a cintura dela com uma mão, enquanto a outra subia pelas costas dela bem devagar, chegando aos cabelos compridos e macios. Sentia que queria aquilo para sempre, que nada mais importava a não ser aquele momento. O corpo estava quente, assim como o dela. Podia sentir seus batimentos fortes no peito. Ela mudou o lado, roçando o nariz delicado no dele, mas subitamente ela o empurrou levemente, e seus lábios se desgrudaram devagar. Eles se soltaram. 

Harry abriu os olhos e viu que ela estava de cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. Parecendo um pouco desanimada, talvez. Será que ela não tinha gostado? Com a ponta dos dedos da mão direita, ele levantou delicadamente o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Nos olhos castanhos dela, ele viu algo que lhe lembrava... não podia ser... tristeza?

- Que foi? Você não gostou?

Como resposta, ela o abraçou fortemente. Ele não sabia o que fazer, não tinha esperado uma reação como essa por parte dela. Desajeitadamente, acariciou os cabelos macios e perfumados dela, perguntando-se o que teria feito de errado.

- Você tá magoada comigo?

- Não... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – É comigo...

- Por quê?

- Eu preciso ir ajudar mamãe. – ela disse muito rápido e o largou, saindo correndo depois.

- Gina!

Mas ela não respondeu. Ele queria segui-la, mas um sentimento de impotência tomou conta de si. Estava confuso. O que ele tinha feito de errado? Por que ela fizera isso? Será que ela não tinha gostado?

Era verdade, nunca tinha beijado Gina dessa maneira... Não sabia direito o porquê, talvez fosse inexperiência, já que Gina tinha sido sua única garota. Mas também tinha um certo respeito a mais por ela... Talvez porque... ela era a irmã do seu melhor amigo e também... ela era tão... frágil. Tinha um certo receio da reação dela, mas não agüentou mais. Teve que experimentar e parecia que era melhor que não tivesse feito o que fizera. Mas também... foi tão bom, tão _certo_... E por que não deveria? Afinal, ela era sua namorada ou não?

Ainda ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando para o lugar por onde ela tinha ido embora. Teria que conversar com ela mais tarde, agora era melhor esperar. Depois de alguns minutos, começou a voltar para o lugar onde estava anteriormente. O céu estava estrelado, e a lua minguante brilhava intensamente no céu. Caminhou sentindo o ar puro que emanava naquele lugar. Sempre se sentia muito bem na Toca, quase como se estivesse em casa. Verdade que não sabia o que era um lar, mas devia ser como era ali.

Quando chegou ao lugar, viu que os gêmeos já tinham parado de guerrear com as mesas e agora utilizavam feitiços um no outro; Fred estava com um nariz enorme enquanto que Jorge estava com os cabelos azuis. Rony ria, enquanto se desviava dos feitiços e ao mesmo tempo colocava os talheres dispostos na mesa. Harry notou que Hermione não estava presente e se aproximou do amigo.

- Onde tá a Mione? – Harry perguntou, se desviando de um feitiço de cócegas que atingiu Jorge em cheio.

- A Gina veio aqui e disse que precisava falar com ela. Acho que as duas foram para o quarto da minha irmã. – Rony disse enquanto colocava os garfos ao lado dos pratos.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga. Será que Gina tinha ficado tão chateada assim?

- Pega as facas ali na travessa, Harry? – Rony pediu.

O amigo atendeu e pegou uma meia dúzia de facas, que começou a colocar do lado dos garfos. Ia tomar coragem para perguntar alguma coisa para o amigo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Você sabe o que deu na Gina? Ela tava com uma cara estranha...

Rony não parecia bravo, nem preocupado. Só curioso. Isso estimulou Harry, que preferiu desabafar com ele:

- Rony... Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

O amigo parou de dispor os garfos na mesa e olhou para Harry.

- Claro. Manda aí.

Harry também deixou de colocar as facas e olhou para Rony, rezando para que o ciúme de irmão dele não aflorasse depois do que ele ia falar.

- Quando você beija a Mione, você a beija de língua, não é?

Rony ficou um pouco vermelho, e se Harry não estivesse tão nervoso, riria da cara engraçada que ele fez.

- Que pergunta esquisita, Harry...

- Responde.

- Claro que sim, somos namorados, adolescentes... Qual o problema?

- Bem, é que... Você não vai ficar bravo e... nem rir de mim?

- Você tá estranho... Não, não vou fazer nenhum dos dois a menos que você me fale o que é. Agora tô curioso!

- Eu nunca tinha beijado a Gina assim... – Rony fez uma cara incomodada, mas já que tinha começado, Harry continuou. – Mas eu hoje eu fiz.

Rony bufou, mas logo se recompôs.

- Tá, e daí?

- E daí que ela ficou estranha por causa disso!

Rony agora fez uma expressão no mínimo intimidadora. Harry estava certo, o ciúme de irmão dele aflorara.

- O que você fez, Harry? Porque se você...

- Calma, Rony, eu não fiz nada de mais! – Rony fez uma expressão descrente. – É sério, pode perguntar para a Gina! Eu só a beijei, isso é alguma coisa errada?

- Nada mais?

- Nada mais.

- Vou te dar um voto de confiança só porque você é meu amigo e eu te conheço há muito tempo. – Harry suspirou aliviado. Não queria mesmo se desentender com Rony bem agora. Já não estava entendendo Gina, que parecia chateada com ele, e depois do encontro com aquela mulher misteriosa, Sirius estava um pouco mal humorado também.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse.

- Tá. – Rony parecia voltar ao seu normal.

- O que eu fiz de errado, Rony?

O amigo coçou a cabeça.

- Ah, sei lá, Harry! Vai ver você não sabe beijar assim...

- Rony! – exclamou irritado e um pouco envergonhado. Porém, no fundo, no fundo, não sabia mesmo. Mas não queria que Rony achasse isso.

- Vai dizer que você sabe?

- Pula isso.

- Bem... Se você diz que sabe e também não passou dos limites...

- Já falei que não fiz nada de mais.

- Tá. Vai ver que é coisa de garota...

- Coisa de garota?

- Sei lá... Às vezes, a Mione também fica esquisita... Vai ver que a Gina tá assim... – ele voltou a colocar os garfos.

- É isso que você me diz? Você acha que é isso mesmo?

- Deve ser. Garotas são complicadas mesmo.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Harry colocou as últimas facas na mesa. Rony terminou com sua tarefa também e olhou para Harry com uma expressão cômica.

- Mas que ela tava com ciúmes de você, tava...

Harry riu.

- Ciúmes? Por causa daquela mulher?

- Nem adianta negar. Pra Gina te arrastar daquele jeito, era porque tava com ciúmes... Eu conheço minha irmã.

- Quer dizer que ela é mesmo ciumenta?

- E muito! – Rony afirmou categoricamente. – E possessiva também. – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Rony riu.

- Calma, eu tava só brincando com você. – e completou. – Mas eu não tava brincando quanto a ela ser ciumenta, por isso... se cuida!

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- Mas agora é sério. Que mulher será que era aquela?

Rony tocou num ponto que Harry também estava intrigado.

- Não faço a mínima idéia... Mas queria saber também.

- E por que será que o Sirius a odeia tanto?

- E ela ele. Recíproco.

- É. Mas por que será?

- Também fiquei curioso... Além disso, ela falou alguma coisa sobre ele e meu pai que Sirius não queria que eu soubesse...

- Eu também reparei isso. Você vai falar com ele?

- Não sei... – Harry pensou por alguns instantes. – Eu quero, mas não surgiu nenhuma oportunidade... E depois... o Sirius ficou super nervoso, não sei se é a melhor hora...

- Talvez seja melhor você ir com calma...

Harry olhou intrigado para o amigo. Rony dizendo para ele ir "com calma"? O amigo reparou e completou:

- É claro que se fosse comigo, já tinha cobrado satisfações!

- Tá bom... – Harry parou por alguns instantes e lembrou de uma coisa. Será que deveria contar para o Rony? Bem, era melhor do que ficar encucando com isso o dia todo, talvez ele pudesse lhe dar uma idéia.

- Rony. Vou te contar uma coisa, mas não quero que saia daqui.

- Tudo bem.

- Aquela mulher não tava só estranha naquela hora que encontramos com ela e houve toda aquela discussão...

- Como assim?

- Durante o primeiro recesso do julgamento, eu a vi e... ela ficou me encarando...

- Estranho.

- O que você acha que pode ser?

- Sei lá!

- Puxa, assim você me ajuda bastante, Rony...

- Tá me achando com cara de adivinho? Eu não faço a mínima idéia e pronto! – Rony esbugalhou os olhos e completou. – Mas que aquela mulher é muito linda, isso é!

Harry riu.

- Deixa a Mione ouvir isso...

- A Mione não tá aqui, e você não vai contar. Além disso, olhar não arranca pedaço. Vai dizer que não notou, Harry? Você não é nenhum santo!

- Tá, é claro que eu notei.

- Em todo caso, talvez nós nunca a vejamos mais mesmo.

- Se depender do Sirius... não mesmo. – "Mas eu ainda vou descobri o porquê...", Harry disse a si mesmo.

O jantar foi bem divertido e saboroso. Dumbledore e o Sr. Weasley chegaram logo depois e todos puderam comer. A Sra. Weasley preparara uma refeição bastante caprichada: havia saladas, tortas salgadas e doces, um suflê muito bonito de frango, além de outras guloseimas. Fazia muito tempo que Harry não comia uma comida tão gostosa; não que durante sua estada na casa de Remo, a comida não fosse boa, mas a comida da Sra. Weasley era especial; tinha um toque de "comida de mãe".

Gina sentou do lado de Hermione, do outro lado da mesa, enquanto que Harry ficou perto de Rony, Sirius e Remo. A garota parecia um pouco esquiva, e cochichava muito com Hermione. Rony também não gostou muito de Hermione sentar longe dele, mas depois acabou esquecendo.

Sirius já estava totalmente recuperado do encontro com aquela mulher mais cedo. Estava muito alegre, comemorando a liberdade. Remo também estava muito feliz, o que era meio difícil de acontecer, e os dois pareciam adolescentes participando de uma festa escolar.

O Sr. Weasley comprou algumas garrafas de vinho, e quando fez o brinde, depois de dedicá-lo à liberdade de Sirius, explicou que foram comprados com o novo salário dele, de Ministro da Magia. Os olhos da Sra. Weasley brilharam de orgulho. Os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, soltaram alguns fogos criados por eles mesmos, que eram vendidos na loja de logros, e possuíam todas as cores, além de soltarem fragmentos de músicas quando eram soltos. Mas não deixaram de aprontar as suas, quando colocaram "Essência Incha-Língua", uma variação do Caramelo Incha-Língua, no suflê de Percy, fazendo com que a língua dele inchasse e tomasse o tamanho de uns dois metros. Até a Sra. Weasley riu.

Dumbledore parecia muito diferente do que de costume. Na verdade, parecia ter voltado a ser aquele velhinho maluco de antigamente; sem preocupações. Ele ficou realmente muito engraçado quando tomou alguns cálices de vinho a mais, e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, e mais ainda quando começou a soluçar de vez em quando. Falava quase tantas besteiras quanto Sirius, que já estava completamente bêbado e se abraçava em Remo, que também não estava em melhores condições. O Sr. Weasley também estava bastante alegrinho e até mesmo Rony estava um pouco vermelho.

- Vamos... – Sirius levantou e começou a falar, um pouco tonto, e se apoiando nos ombros de Harry. – Vamos ver como é que o filho de Tiago Potter bebe...

- Eu já tomei dois cálices, Sirius, não quero mais... – Harry respondeu, enquanto o padrinho enchia seu cálice.

- Ora... hic... Harry... hic... – Dumbledore falava arrastado e soluçando. Estava muito engraçado. – Não... hic... vai... hic... fazer... hic... mal algum...

- Vocês já beberam demais, isso sim! – a Sra. Weasley repreendeu.

- Ah, meu benzinho... – o Sr. Weasley deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha da esposa. – Hoje é dia de festa... Faz tanto tempo que não temos uma... Vamos aproveitar...

- Isso! – Sirius exclamou. – Então beba, Harry!

O rapaz não teve outra escolha senão fazê-lo. Gina e Hermione olhavam para ele com censura. Rony aproveitou e tomou alguns cálices a mais também. Sirius enchia o cálice do afilhado de dois em dois minutos e, no final das contas, Harry nem lembrava direito o que estava fazendo e nem ligava mais. Aquele fora seu primeiro porre...

- Ah...

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça estava doendo, estourando... Virou de um lado para outro na cama, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono de novo. Sentou e olhou para o lado. Apertou os olhos para ver melhor. Rony estava dormindo a sono solto na sua cama. Harry, tentando não fazer barulho, pegou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e colocou-os. Mas não adiantou muita coisa. Estava tão tonto que nem os óculos ajudavam a ver melhor.

Sentou na beirada da cama e respirou fundo. A cabeça doía muito. Não era dor na cicatriz, era dor de cabeça mesmo. Melhor assim.

Levantou e sentiu o mundo rodar ao seu redor. Apoiou-se no dossel da cama para não tombar. Talvez tivesse mesmo tomado alguns cálices de vinho a mais no dia anterior... Mas não lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido, de qualquer maneira. A última coisa que lembrava era de Rony comentando com ele que estava muito engraçado, ou alguma coisa do tipo...

Começou a andar pelo quarto sem fazer barulho. Vagamente, notou que era o quarto de Rony, cheio de pôsteres do Chudley Cannons, o time de quadribol favorito do amigo. Pela janela fechada, entravam alguns poucos raios de luz matinais. Andou pelo quarto até alcançar a porta e sair. Desceu as escadas tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos degraus e segurando a cabeça dolorida. Tomar um copo d'água lhe parecia uma boa idéia, por isso seguiu para a cozinha.

No meio do caminho, mais precisamente na sala, encontrou uma cena muito engraçada. Tinham sido montados alguns colchonetes no tapete e, deitados neles, estavam nada mais, nada menos que Sirius, Remo e, por incrível que parecesse, Alvo Dumbledore. Realmente aquilo seria uma coisa para contar aos seus netos, Harry pensou; o diretor respeitado de Hogwarts deitado no chão da sala depois de uma bebedeira.

Lentamente, suas pernas o levaram até a cozinha. Viu que havia duas pessoas ali. O Sr. Weasley apoiava sua cabeça numa mão, enquanto com a outra bebericava uma xícara de café. O Profeta Diário estava sobre a mesa, e ele o lia muito concentrado. A Sra. Weasley estava preparando algumas coisas no fogão, fazendo floreios com a varinha, enquanto muitas coisas voavam pela cozinha.

- Com licença... – Harry disse um pouco envergonhado. – Bom dia...

O Sr. Weasley levantou os olhos do jornal enquanto a Sra. Weasley se virava. Os dois se entreolharam, sorriram e cumprimentaram o rapaz também.

- Você está com uma cara ótima... – o Sr. Weasley disse sarcasticamente e entre risos, enquanto indicava a cadeira à sua frente para que Harry sentasse. Ele assim o fez, grato de não precisar mais ficar em pé.

- Minha cabeça tá doendo... – reclamou.

- É isso que acontece quando se toma um porre como o que você tomou, querido. – a Sra. Weasley explicou, dividida entre a censura e o riso. Ela virou uma xícara e a encheu até a boca de café. Depois colocou-a na frente de Harry. – Tome, querido, vai te fazer bem.

O rapaz tomou um gole do café e fez uma careta. Estava sem açúcar. O Sr. Weasley reparou e deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Nem me peça para colocar açúcar! – a Sra. Weasley parecia adivinhar os pensamentos do rapaz. – Tem que ser assim. – ela encheu uma xícara para ela e dessa vez colocou açúcar. Depois se sentou.

Harry, enquanto isso, tentava tomar, sem fazer careta, o café. O Sr. Weasley ria. A Sra. Weasley questionou exatamente o que Harry estava pensando.

- Do que você tá rindo, Arthur?

O bruxo olhou para o rapaz à sua frente e deu outra risadinha. A Sra. Weasley pareceu entender.

- Você ficou realmente engraçado ontem, Harry... – ele comentou.

Harry ficou intrigado... e envergonhado.

- Por quê?

- Você sempre é tão tímido, mas... ficou diferente... digamos, quando estava... alto...

- O que eu fiz? – o rapaz perguntou se sentindo ridículo.

A Sra. Weasley riu um pouco alto demais e depois tapou a boca. Controlando-se para não rir mais, ela contou:

- Você e seu padrinho cantaram uma música muito engraçada juntos...

- O quê? – Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem. – Mas eu não lembro...

- É claro que você não lembra, estava de porre. – o Sr. Weasley explicou.

- Eu não acredito que fiz isso... – o rapaz se encolheu na cadeira.

- Ora, não se preocupe, querido... – a Sra. Weasley ainda tentava controlar a risada. – Rony também estava bastante cômico, e Dumbledore... nem se fala... Por falar nisso, nenhum deles ainda acordou?

- O Rony não. – Harry respondeu, bebendo mais um gole do café amargo. – E quando eu passei na sala, vi Sirius, Remo e o professor Dumbledore dormindo.

- Realmente é pra ficar na história... – o Sr. Weasley comentou. – Alvo Dumbledore deitado no tapete da minha sala, bêbado...

Nesse instante, ouviram passos, e quando olharam para a porta, o próprio Dumbledore entrava. Estava com olheiras circundando os olhos azuis, e os óculos de meia lua estavam um tanto tortos no rosto. Ele olhou para os presentes na cozinha, e suas bochechas se avermelharam de vergonha.

- Ah... Lamento, Arthur e Molly... Não sei como fui beber tanto... Desculpem-me.

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Dumbledore... – o Sr. Weasley se levantou e conduziu o velhinho até uma cadeira, do lado de Harry.

- Mas eu fui muito imprudente... – ele disse enquanto sentava, parecendo profundamente envergonhado. – Beber desse jeito e ainda depois dormir aqui, atrapalhando vocês...

- Ora, o senhor sabe que adoramos quando a casa está cheia... – a Sra. Weasley disse, servindo uma xícara de café sem açúcar para o diretor também. 

O Sr. Weasley voltou a sentar. Dumbledore olhou de esguelha para Harry ao seu lado e sorriu. Harry sentiu-se corar e não agüentou:

- Eu tava tão ridículo assim?

- Ridículo é pouco.

Sirius, autor dessa frase, entrou seguido de Remo. Os dois parecendo um pouco tontos também.

- Você estava muito cômico... – Remo riu.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa também e, como de costume, foram servidos de café pela Sra. Weasley. Durante o café da manhã, eles tiveram uma conversa agradável relembrando sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Dumbledore contou a história de seu primeiro porre, em sua juventude, tentando animar Harry, que até agora não acreditava que tinha sido tão ridículo a ponto de cantar uma música que nem conhecia abraçado ao padrinho. Para seu alívio, ele não era o único que tinha sido idiota; Rony logo desceu, xingando o mundo por causa da dor de cabeça, e seu pai rapidamente fez questão de relatar-lhe como ele participou da cantoria também.

Percy aparatou na cozinha, já arrumado para ir trabalhar. Fred e Jorge, por incrível que parecesse, também já estavam prontos para ir para a loja, mas não aparataram na cozinha como o irmão mais velho. As meninas foram as últimas a descerem, bocejando muito. Gina parecia mais animada e sorriu para Harry quando o viu; ele só não sabia se ela já estava mais feliz com ele ou se foi a lembrança que ela provavelmente teve do porre do rapaz. Hermione sentou do lado de Rony, tirando muito sarro dele pelo porre.

Quando o Sr. Weasley tinha subido para se trocar, a lareira crepitou, e uma cabeça apareceu flutuando nela. Todos se assustaram um pouco e Harry reconheceu quem era; o rosto cheio de cicatrizes, dando a aparência de que era talhado em madeira, a juba de cabelos grisalhos e o olho azul mágico, que girava em todas as direções: Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Alastor? – Dumbledore perguntou parecendo educadamente intrigado.

- Ah, você está aí, Dumbledore? – ele perguntou com sua voz que parecia um rosnado. Parecia um pouco transtornado quando perguntou, voltando-se para a Sra. Weasley. – Onde está Arthur?

- Foi se trocar para ir trabalhar. Ele já vai descer, por quê?

Moody suspirou.

- Preciso falar com ele. É urgente.

- Espere só um minuto. – a Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha, e todos puderam ouvir seus gritos ecoando pela casa, quando chamava o marido. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore perguntou, retomando sua postura séria:

- O que aconteceu, Alastor?

- Ah, você nem vai acreditar, Dumbledore... Pettigrew escapou.

- O quê? – Sirius exclamou. – Como?

Nesse instante, o Sr. Weasley entrou afobado na cozinha, seguido da esposa.

- Eu ouvi direito? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Arthur. – Moody respondeu. – Pettigrew fugiu.

- Mas como?

- Como você mesmo recomendou, deixamos ele por essa noite na mesma prisão subterrânea do Ministério, como estava antes, mas o prédio foi invadido.

- Invadido?

- Por seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

- Como é que é? – Fred deixou escapar.

- Voldemort... – Dumbledore murmurou e a maioria dos presentes se arrepiou, todos exceto Harry, Sirius e Remo. – Era de se esperar...

- Eles prepararam um "resgate" para Pettigrew? – o Sr. Weasley perguntou.

Moody assentiu.

- E não foi só isso. O seu escritório foi revirado, Arthur, e teve muita coisa destruída. E roubada também.

- Mas... deixamos aurores de guarda, não foi? Você estava lá, não é, Olho-Tonto?

- Estava. Mas éramos poucos perto dos Comensais. Além disso, não podíamos utilizar Maldições Imperdoáveis também, o que dificultou o trabalho. – ele disse com irritação. – Tivemos duas baixas no nosso grupo também.

- Quem?

- Stuart e Daniels.

O Sr. Weasley suspirou desanimado.

- Eles eram bons...

- Precisamos de você aqui e agora, Arthur. – Moody disse com urgência na voz.

- Eu estou indo.

Um "puf" foi ouvido, e Moody desapareceu da lareira sem ao menos se despedir. O Sr. Weasley colocou a capa sobre os ombros e, enquanto a esposa a ajeitava e lhe dava a pasta, ele perguntou:

- Você vem também, Dumbledore?

- Não, Arthur. Sinto muito, mas não posso. Tenho que voltar urgentemente para Hogwarts, não posso mais deixá-la sozinha.

- Tem razão. Então eu já vou indo.

- Nós podemos ir com você, Arthur. – Remo disse solícito, referindo-se a ele e Sirius.

- Isso, talvez possamos ajudar em alguma coisa. – Sirius confirmou, claramente irritado com a fuga de Rabicho.

O Sr. Weasley pareceu ponderar.

- Sim, podem vir. – ele disse por fim.

Percy se levantou, pomposo:

- Eu vou com o senhor, papai. Tenho um relatório para entregar ao Sr. Diggory.

Ouviu-se um sonoro "tsk, tsk, tsk" de Jorge.

- Amos Diggory é o novo chefe de Percy. – Rony explicou ao pé do ouvido de Harry.

O Sr. Weasley concordou um pouco indiferente, despediu-se com um "tchau" dos jovens e da esposa, e um aperto de mão em Dumbledore, para depois desaparatar junto com Sirius, Remo e Percy.

- Não posso acreditar... – a Sra. Weasley comentou aflita. – Aquele Pettigrew fugiu... Como isso pôde acontecer, Dumbledore?

- Eu não sei, Molly... – o diretor lamentou, levantando-se a seguir. – Só sei que era de se estranhar que Voldemort estivesse tão quieto...

Novamente, todos, excetuando-se Harry, tremeram à menção do nome.

- Mas... e agora? – ela insistiu.

- Temos de esperar para ver o que aconteceu. A propósito, Molly, peça por mim a Arthur que me envie uma coruja, para me deixar informado, quando ele puder. – ela assentiu. – Eu agradeço. Devia ter pedido isso antes de ele sair, mas esqueci. Gostaria de ter ido junto também, mas realmente tenho que retornar a Hogwarts. Confio em Minerva para cuidar de lá, mas prefiro não estar ausente quando Voldemort resolve atacar. 

- O senhor está certo.

- Além disso, logo os alunos retornarão das férias... – ele olhou rapidamente para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. - ...e tudo deve estar pronto.

- O senhor não vai terminar de comer?

- Não, preciso mesmo ir. Agradeço por tudo, Molly, você e Arthur foram muito gentis e hospitaleiros, como sempre. – ele sorriu. – E me desculpem por... bem, vocês sabem. – ele parecia novamente encabulado.

Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça dos jovens e já ia desaparatar, quando parou, coçou a barba longa e branca, e aproximou-se de Harry:

- Você não teve nenhum sonho esta noite, Harry?

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não, professor. Nenhum. Dormi a noite inteira... – ele fora sincero. Dormira como uma pedra.

Dumbledore coçou novamente a barba e disse pensativamente:

- Deve ter sido o porre. – as meninas e os gêmeos abafaram risadinhas. Harry se sentiu muito idiota. Dumbledore olhou profundamente para Harry antes de dizer: - Ou... talvez não...

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Harry ia abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore desapareceu. Um clima pesado se estabeleceu na sala. Harry reparou que todos olhavam para ele. De repente, Fred levantou e disse:

- Acho melhor irmos também, maninho.

- É. Temos que abrir a loja.

- Mas vocês vão... mesmo depois de tudo isso? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou preocupada.

- Temos que trabalhar, mamãe! – Jorge disse tentando parecer sério.

- Somos homens de negócios, agora! – Fred completou.

- Bem que a gente podia ir também! – Rony sugeriu. – Assim o Harry conhecia a loja e...

- Não mesmo! – a matrona dos Weasley foi categórica. – Vocês ficam! Não quero mais ninguém fora de casa a não ser que seja estritamente necessário! Já não bastam seu pai e seus irmãos!

Rony fez uma careta. A Sra. Weasley beijou cada um dos filhos e lhes deu várias recomendações antes de, assim como os outros, desaparatarem. Ela suspirou e olhou para os quatro garotos que restaram.

- Vamos, saiam! – disse com a voz mais aguda que o normal. – Eu preciso arrumar a cozinha! – e desabou na cadeira, desanimada.

Os quatro se entreolharam, e foi Gina que falou primeiro, chegando-se à mãe e abraçando-a.

- Não fica assim, mãe. Eles vão ficar bem... Todos eles.

- Ah... filha... assim espero... – ela olhou para o relógio que mostrava onde todos os Weasley se encontravam. Os ponteiros do Sr. Weasley e Percy indicavam "trabalho", assim como os de Gui e Carlinhos, os irmãos mais velhos de Rony, que trabalhavam e moravam em outros países. Fred e Jorge indicavam "viagem", e depois também passaram para "trabalho". Rony, Gina e Sra. Weasley indicavam "casa".

- Mas vão se divertir! – ela parecia ter saído de um transe. – Aproveitem os últimos dias de férias! Só não quero que vão muito longe, senão fico preocupada.

- Pode deixar, mãe. – Rony a acalmou, e os quatro saíram para o jardim.

Quando já tinham deixado a casa, Rony e Hermione se abraçaram carinhosamente. Harry olhou para Gina, e ela sorriu. Ele segurou a mão dela. Não ousou fazer mais depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Os amigos olharam para os dois e depois se entreolharam. Sorriram e inventaram que precisavam fazer algo. Logo, deixaram Harry e Gina sozinhos.

Harry levou a garota para debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, e os dois sentaram na grama. O rapaz ficou olhando para ela por alguns instantes, observando como ela ficava bonita sendo iluminada pelos raios de sol que penetravam pela copa da árvore. Ela notou e sorriu. Depois disse, como se tentasse quebrar o clima que estava se formando:

- Você acha que eles vão ficar bem? Quer dizer, depois desse ataque... _dele..._

Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, devagar, e colocou para trás da orelha dela alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caíam no rosto. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado onde estava a mão dele, tocando-a.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Vol..., quer dizer, _ele_ já conseguiu o que queria e provavelmente não vai tentar nada... pelo menos por agora.

- Você acha? Quero dizer... você _sabe_... Não é?

Harry ficou sério e tirou a sua mão de perto da cabeça dela.

- Está falando dos meus sonhos?

- Desculpe falar sobre isso, mas... é que eu fico preocupada também...

- Eu entendo. Mas eu não sei direito, Gina... Às vezes eu sei, outras não. Eu não sabia de ontem...

Gina riu, quebrando o gelo.

- "Deve ter sido o porre".

- Ah, não! – Harry lamentou-se. – De novo, não! Eu fui tão ridículo assim?

- Não... mas tava engraçado...

Ele suspirou.

- Não fica assim... – ela passou a mão delicada no rosto dele. – Me desculpe por ontem...

Harry se surpreendeu, mas logo se recompôs.

- Não precisa. Eu é que...

- Não! Você não me deve desculpas, eu é que fui uma tola... Você deve tá me achando uma idiota...

- Claro que não, Gina! Eu nunca acharia isso de você... Eu só... fiquei... preocupado... Achei que tivesse te magoado...

- Você não fez nada de errado, Harry. Eu é que sou uma boba...

Ele ia protestar, mas ela o calou colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele.

- Eu prometo nunca mais te chatear assim, Harry...

Ela sorriu, e ele também. Ela se aproximou mais dele e, dessa vez, a iniciativa foi dela. Primeiro os lábios se juntaram meigamente, mas depois mais ardentemente. Ela colocou os braços por cima dos ombros dele, mas ele não se atreveu a abraçá-la novamente pela cintura, preferindo deixar as mãos apoiadas na grama. Ela soltou uma das mãos do abraço e forçou-o a colocar a mão dele na cintura dela, como se adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando. Ele preferiu subir a mão e colocá-la no meio dos cabelos macios dela, bagunçando-os. Ele mesmo interrompeu o beijo e ficou olhando para ela, um com a testa apoiada no outro. Ela sorriu e o abraçou e, dessa vez, ele se sentiu feliz e completo, não mais sem saber o que fazer. Algo muito gostoso e quente corria dentro de si. Sorriu. Tinha tudo o que queria agora. E não importava Voldemort lá fora... Nem nada mais...

Naquele dia, o Sr. Weasley voltou muito tarde do trabalho. Tanto os gêmeos, quanto Percy, já tinham voltado do serviço. Sirius e Remo não voltaram com ele. O Sr. Weasley explicou a Harry que eles preferiram ficar no apartamento de Remo, mas que mandaram lembranças ao rapaz. Porém, no dia do embarque a Hogwarts, Sirius prometera que iria se despedir de Harry e levar junto os pertences do rapaz que ainda estavam no apartamento de Remo.

Entrementes, Pedro Pettigrew tinha sido mesmo "resgatado" pelos Comensais da Morte. Na noite posterior ao julgamento, o Ministério fora invadido e, segundo o que o Sr. Weasley contara, muita coisa foi destruída e roubada no prédio, e principalmente na sua sala. Parecia que o "resgate" de Rabicho tinha sido apenas um dos motivos para a invasão.

Por outro lado, o último dia de férias foi bastante alegre. Fred e Jorge voltaram mais cedo da loja e, por isso, jogaram quadribol junto com os outros. Jogaram três de cada lado: Harry, Gina e Jorge versus Rony, Hermione e Fred. Harry e Rony jogaram de apanhadores e goleiros ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que o primeiro não fosse muito habilidoso como goleiro e o segundo tampouco como apanhador. Fred e Jorge eram batedores, e Hermione e Gina, artilheiras. O time de Harry ganhou, muito por causa dos gols de Gina, que conseguia enganar Rony muito bem, mesmo ele sendo bom no que fazia.

Porém, as férias terminaram, e o dia de embarque finalmente chegara. Como sempre, foi aquela confusão costumeira na casa dos Weasley, um pouco menos confusa pelo fato de Fred e Jorge não irem mais para Hogwarts, mas ainda assim, uma bagunça geral. Gente subindo e descendo as escadas, corujas piando, gatos miando, o vampiro do sótão fazendo barulho... Harry era o único que não tinha muito o que fazer, já que suas coisas ainda estavam no apartamento de Remo e seriam levadas por Sirius na hora do embarque, então o rapaz estava ajudando Rony a arrumar seus pertences. Porém, logo lhe foi designada uma tarefa bastante difícil por Hermione: segundo ela, Spi, o pequeno Splooty que ela tinha ganhado de Hagrid, um bichinho que mais parecia ser uma bola de pêlos e achava qualquer coisa que se quisesse, não parava quieto e não a deixava arrumar suas coisas. Então, Harry teve que cuidar do bichinho, o que era um pouco complicado, porque ele vivia pulando de seu colo e saía correndo e saltitando à procura da dona.

No final das contas, tudo deu certo, e eles conseguiram sair. O Sr. Weasley tinha ido trabalhar, mas mesmo assim, deixara um carro bastante espaçoso do Ministério para que seguissem para a Plataforma 9 e ½. Percy preferiu ficar em casa, alegando ter trabalho extra. Os gêmeos quiseram ir junto.

Na estação King's Cross, eles procuraram apressados pelas plataformas 9 e 10, tentando não chamar atenção dos trouxas. De dois em dois, cruzaram a barreira mágica entre as duas plataformas. E do outro lado estava o Expresso de Hogwarts, soltando fumaça atrás de si. Milhares de alunos barulhentos se despediam dos pais e familiares. Harry viu Neville Longbottom ao longe, levando uma bronca da avó; provavelmente por ter esquecido alguma coisa. Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas estavam conversando e acenaram quando os viram chegar. Mas quem Harry mais gostou de ver mesmo foi Sirius. Ele estava parado perto de uma das portas do Expresso, junto com as coisas do afilhado, e um sorriso bobo no rosto por estar no meio das pessoas, e todas elas ficarem lhe olhando admiradas.

- Harry! – ele gritou quando viu o rapaz chegando com os outros. Todos se aproximaram do bruxo. Nesses dois dias, Sirius tinha aproveitado para cortar melhor o cabelo e comprar roupas novas e decentes. Algumas garotas o olhavam com admiração.

- Vocês demoraram! – ele exclamou quando se aproximaram.

- Nos atrasamos. – a Sra. Weasley explicou, olhando ameaçadoramente para os gêmeos. – Fred e Jorge resolveram soltar uma bomba de bosta no quintal!

Sirius riu.

- Mas mãe! Nós tínhamos inventado aquela bomba com cheiro de frutas ontem! – Fred protestou.

- Precisávamos testá-la! – Jorge continuou.

- Mas não precisava ser hoje! – ela recriminou.

Enquanto isso, Harry se abaixou para acariciar Edwiges, que estava empoleirada na sua gaiola.

- Oi, Edwiges!

- Como ela é temperamental, Harry! – Sirius reclamou. – Ficava me bicando porque eu não deixava ela voar atrás de você. Eu achei melhor que ela não fosse te procurar, mas ela não queria entender!

- Bem, pelo menos ela não fica fazendo isso. – Rony disse, mostrando para Sirius a gaiola de Pichitinho. A corujinha voava de um lado para outro, batendo nas grades.

Sirius riu novamente.

- Mas ele é uma boa coruja de entregas, que eu saiba. Pelo menos, quando me levava cartas, não errava de endereço.

- Isso é verdade. – Rony admitiu olhando para a sua coruja, que piava feito louca.

- Não liga pra ele, Sirius. – Hermione disse. – Rony reclama demais.

- Também não é assim!

O apito tocou, chamando os alunos para o embarque. A Sra. Weasley foi se despedir dos dois filhos, dando-lhes inúmeras recomendações e deixando Harry e Sirius a sós. O rapaz, então, aproveitou a oportunidade:

- Sirius, eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa.

O padrinho fez uma expressão desconfiada e respondeu:

- Acho que agora não vai dar, Harry. Você logo vai embarcar e...

- Não, dá tempo se você não me enrolar. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Eu preciso saber, Sirius... Do que aquela mulher que encontramos no Ministério estava falando? O que ela sabe sobre você e... sobre meu pai?

Sirius fechou a cara.

- Eu não quero ser grosso, mas isso não é da sua conta.

- Nem vem, se ela queria falar é porque me diz respeito!

- E você prefere acreditar naquela cobra a acreditar em mim, que sou seu padrinho?

Harry se sentiu muito envergonhado e não disse mais nada. Sirius recomeçou a falar num tom menos duro.

- Olha, Harry... Não quero que você fique chateado, mas... – ele bufou. – Eu sei que deve ter muitas coisas que você quer saber, mas também tem coisas que simplesmente você não pode! Isso é um assunto muito pessoal, meu, e eu não quero falar sobre isso. Sinto muito, mas é assim. Ela só falou aquilo porque queria me provocar. Nada mais que isso.

- Desculpe. – Harry murmurou se sentindo muito mal de ter chateado o padrinho.

Sirius fez uma expressão de desânimo e bagunçou o cabelo do afilhado.

- Não quero que você fique chateado. Você não tem culpa, e eu não estou bravo com você. Não tem do quê pedir desculpas.

O rapaz não disse nada.

- Harry? – o padrinho insistiu.

- Tá... – ele olhou para o padrinho. – Tudo bem...

- Eu não quero que você vá embora, e a gente esteja brigado...

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – Harry sorriu, e o padrinho o acompanhou.

Eles se abraçaram, e o padrinho bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo do afilhado, para, a seguir, tomar uma postura bastante paternal quando recomendou:

- E vê se você se cuida! Não quero te ver metido em encrencas!

Harry riu.

- Já falei um milhão de vezes que não me meto em encrencas! Elas vêm até mim!

- Tá bom... – o outro disse descrente, para depois completar, em um tom que parecia confidencial: - Harry... Não fica dando trela para "certas pessoas" que você vai encontrar em Hogwarts esse ano.

Harry ia perguntar o porquê, mas não conseguiu porque a Sra. Weasley logo veio se despedir dele, dando-lhe um abraço muito apertado e também muitas recomendações, como fez aos filhos e à Hermione. Logo, os quatro embarcaram com as coisas e todos os animais no Expresso, o que foi o mais difícil, porque Pichitinho não parava de piar, e Spi de pular, Bichento não queria ficar no cesto e Edwiges piava indignada com o alvoroço. Depois, ficaram acenando quando o trem começou a andar, e assim que ele fez uma curva, Sirius, a Sra. Weasley e os gêmeos desapareceram.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina pegaram uma cabine vazia no final do trem e ficaram conversando sozinhos por um bom tempo. Porém, logo, várias pessoas entraram e ficaram lhes acompanhando durante a viagem, e a cabine encheu. Entraram Neville Longbottom, Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, seguidos depois de Colin Creevey (que insistiu em tirar uma foto de Harry, e o rapaz deixou, mas de todos juntos) e uma garota do quinto ano, baixinha e de cabelos castanhos que batiam no ombro, que Gina apresentou como sendo uma amiga sua. O chato era que a garota fazia milhares de perguntas para todo mundo. Gina contou a Harry que ela era um pouquinho... fofoqueira.

- Ai! Tô com fome! – Rony reclamou no meio de uma inflamada conversa sobre o campeonato de quadribol.

- Credo, Rony, você só pensa em comer? – Hermione censurou, mas logo foi traída, porque seu estômago roncou na mesma hora. Ela ficou muito vermelha e mais ainda quando Rony, rindo, beijou-a rapidamente na frente de todos.

- A moça do carrinho de doces ainda não passou... Já não era sem tempo... – Dino comentou.

- Da última vez que eu a vi, ela estava lá nos primeiros vagões. – a garota meio fofoqueira, que se chamava Peta Spencer, disse.

- Puxa, mas o Rony tem razão... Eu tô com fome também. – Neville comentou.

- Eu vou ver onde ela tá e falo pra ela vir aqui. – Harry disse se levantando. – Alguém quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

Todos concordaram que era melhor esperar quando a moça viesse depois de Harry chamá-la, já que os pedidos eram muitos. Então, Harry saiu da cabine, procurando pela moça.

Os corredores estavam muito cheios, e vários alunos andavam de um lado para outro, falando alto e rindo. Alguns até discutiam, como um grupo de garotos grifinórios e sonserinos do terceiro ano. Quem estava no lugar para acabar com a briga era a bela monitora da Corvinal, do sétimo ano, Cho Chang, pela qual Harry chegara certa vez a sentir uma "quedinha". Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de mão, mas ela estava muito ocupada com os alunos briguentos, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi lançar-lhe um sorriso.

Durante o caminho, Harry cumprimentou outros alunos que conhecia, até chegar onde estava a bendita moça do carrinho de doces. Ela estava ainda nos vagões da frente, saindo de uma das cabines. Quando chegou perto dela, Harry aproveitou para, além de pedir que ela fosse para a sua cabine, comprar um pacote de caramelos e um de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

Quando estava voltando, mordiscando os caramelos e ainda surpreso que não tivesse encontrado com nenhum sonserino desagradável no caminho, como por exemplo Draco Malfoy, Harry esbarrou em uma garota que saía de uma das cabines sem olhar por onde andava. Os dois caíram no chão, e alguns caramelos de Harry se espalharam.

- Não olha por onde anda?

Harry lembrou vagamente desse tom de voz arrogante. Quando olhou para quem era, viu que a garota era aquela mesma que encontrara na Floreios & Borrões e lembrou que também tinha esbarrado da outra vez nela. Mas não gostou nada do tom que ela utilizara, ainda mais porque ela é que fora descuidada. Além disso, agora que sabia que ela era prima de Draco Malfoy, não via problema algum em retrucar.

- Você é que não tava olhando por onde andava, garota!

- Eu?

- Você mesma! Você que é descuidada e depois fica colocando a culpa nos outros. – Harry disse um pouco irritado, recolhendo os o pacote de feijõezinhos e o de caramelos, avaliando o estrago.

- Descuidada? Como você ousa? – ela perguntou numa voz aguda, levantando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura. Harry reparou que ela ainda usava uma luva preta na mão direita, como da outra vez.

Harry se levantou também e a encarou.

- Sim, descuidada!

- O que é que foi, Kathy? – uma voz arrastada perguntou abrindo a porta da cabine. Draco Malfoy.

- Nada, Draco. E não me chame de "Kathy".

- É você, Potter? – ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos. – Você está incomodando minha prima?

Harry bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Não tenho culpa se ela é uma descuidada. – e deu as costas para os dois, saindo andando.

- Volta aqui, Potter! – ainda ouviu a voz de Malfoy.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- _Furnunculus!_

Harry ouviu a voz de Malfoy exclamar e rapidamente se encostou na parede, os pacotes de doces caindo novamente no chão, mas evitando o feitiço por um triz, que acertou em um garoto do segundo ano que estava andando na direção deles. Rapidamente brotaram furúnculos do nariz dele, e ele gritou de dor.

Harry olhou para Malfoy e viu que fora ele mesmo que conjurara o feitiço, pois estava com a varinha apontada. De imediato, Harry procurou a varinha nas vestes, mas não foi tão rápido quanto Cho Chang, que vinha naquela direção e gritou, assim que viu a confusão:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Malfoy voou da mão dele e foi parar na dela. Ela olhou com censura para o rapaz e depois para Harry.

- Já não basta ter que apartar briga de crianças do terceiro ano, tenho que fazer isso também com garotos do sexto? Harry! Até você?

Harry ficou bastante irritado e cruzou os braços.

- Não fui eu quem sacou a varinha, Cho! – e indicou a varinha de Malfoy.

- Isso vai ser relatado ao diretor da sua casa, Sr. Malfoy! – ela informou ao sonserino, que bufou.

Harry se abaixou para recolher os pacotes de doces e foi embora, enquanto Cho cuidava do garoto com furúnculos. Ainda ouviu a última frase de Malfoy, dizendo:

- Da próxima vez eu não vou errar, Potter! E não serão apenas furúnculos!

Harry se virou e encarou Malfoy nos olhos. Eles faiscavam. A prima dele estava encostada na parede, revirando os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Harry estava pronto para dizer mais alguma coisa, porém, Cho disse:

- É melhor você ir, Harry. – e sussurrando, ela completou. – Não ligue.

O rapaz suspirou e girou nos calcanhares. Irritado, caminhou batendo os pés até chegar na última cabine. Abriu-a estrondosamente e viu quando todos os que estavam ali o olharam com curiosidade.

- Pega! – Harry disse jogando o pacote de feijõezinhos para Rony, que o agarrou assustado. – Eu trouxe para ir enganando o estômago de vocês enquanto a moça do carrinho não chega. – e sentou do lado de Gina, jogando-se no assento e dando o pacote de caramelos para ela, que o olhou com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.

- Que bicho te mordeu? – Simas perguntou.

- Nenhum.

- Pára com isso, Harry! – Hermione censurou. – É óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa, dá pra notar.

Harry olhou para a amiga e disse apenas uma palavra:

- Malfoy.

- Ah, não liga pra ele! – Gina recomendou. – Ele não presta.

- Ele e aquela "priminha" dele... – Harry bufou. – Dupla de desagradáveis...

- Aquela que a gente encontrou na Floreios & Borrões? – Rony perguntou, abrindo o pacote de feijõezinhos.

- Ela mesma.

- Ah, agora você viu como aquela Willians é irritante. – Hermione comentou.

- Willians? – Simas perguntou. – Katherine Willians?

- É ela sim. – Gina confirmou.

- Vocês sabem da última? – aquela menina, Peta, perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- E qual é? – Colin perguntou com uma risada. – Qual é a última fofoca fresquinha de Peta Spencer?

- Não é fofoca! – ela retrucou com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

- Fala logo, Peta! – Gina pediu.

- Tá, aí vai! – ela disse como se fosse soltar uma bomba. Hermione revirou os olhos. – Dizem as más línguas que essa Willians e Malfoy estão namorando, ou ficando, sei lá...

- Mas ele não tava com a Pansy Parkinson? – Dino perguntou.

- Estava. – ela afirmou. – Não está mais. Parece que deu um grande chute nela.

- Também, com aquela cara de buldogue que ela tem... – Hermione riu.

- E o que isso importa? – Rony perguntou. – Só mostra que há mais garotas loucas no mundo pra ficarem com o Malfoy.

- Mas... tirando ele ser um sonserino... até que não é de se jogar fora...

- Peta! – Colin censurou. Todos olharam para a garota como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

- Eu, hein? Não falei nada de mais... – e foi embora, batendo os pés. Colin foi atrás dela.

O restante do pessoal ainda ficou esperando pelo carrinho de doces, que chegou logo depois. Todos ficaram conversando e, só quando estavam quase chegando em Hogwarts, Neville, Simas e Dino foram embora da cabine. Estava uma noite nublada quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina desceram do trem e pegaram uma carruagem, depois de cumprimentarem Hagrid por cima das cabeças dos alunos do primeiro ano, que atravessariam o lago. Na carruagem, puderam ver novamente o esplendor do castelo visto de fora, com todas as suas torres e torrinhas iluminadas.

Assim que atravessaram as portas de carvalho e chegaram ao saguão de entrada, notaram que havia um pequeno tumulto. Pirraça, o poltergeist, estava jogando terra molhada na cabeça dos alunos. Harry teve que se desviar quando o fantasma jogou um punhado bem grande bem na sua direção.

- Pirraça! – Hermione exclamou, tomando sua posição de monitora. – Pare com isso já ou eu vou chamar a professora McGonagall! 

Como resposta, veio uma rajada de terra na direção de Hermione, que só não a acertou porque Rony a puxou rapidamente pela mão.

- Nós vamos chamar o Barão Sangrento! – Rony ameaçou.

- Não será preciso. – uma voz disse atrás deles. Era a Profª. McGonagall. – Eu já o chamei, Pirraça, e ele está disposto a vir aqui falar com você.

O poltergeist fez um som de indignação e, antes de ir embora, ainda soltou a terra que tinha nas mãos em cima de um grupo de garotas do quarto ano, que escaparam por pouco. A Profª. McGonagall soltou uma risadinha breve.

- Como é medroso...

- Por quê, professora? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu ainda nem vi o Barão Sangrento hoje, Hermione.

A garota corou ao ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. Tinha uma profunda admiração pela diretora da Grifinória e professora de Transfiguração.

- A propósito. – a professora disse. – Tenho umas coisas a resolver com a senhorita e com o Sr. Weasley. Assuntos da monitoria. – ela olhou para Harry e Gina. – Os senhores podem ir para o salão principal.

Harry e Gina não tiveram outra escolha e seguiram para o local indicado. O salão estava muito bonito, decorado com velas flutuantes e o teto refletindo o céu de fora, mesmo que estivesse nublado. Os vários alunos estavam acomodados e todos falando muito alto. Harry e Gina se sentaram quase na ponta da mesa da Grifinória, guardando dois lugares para Rony e Hermione.

Assim que se sentou, Harry começou a olhar ao seu redor, como sempre fazia todos os anos. Na mesa da Grifinória, pôde ver os amigos com quem já tinha conversado no trem. Foi nessa hora que sentiu falta dos gêmeos Weasley e sua contagiante animação. Na mesa da Corvinal, Cho Chang conversava com as amigas e sorriu para Harry. Na da Lufa-lufa, Harry acenou para Ernie McMillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley e Ana Abott. Já na da Sonserina, Harry pôde ver que Draco Malfoy tentava falar alguma coisa para Katherine Willians, sendo observado pelos olhos rancorosos de Pansy Parkinson.

Então, o rapaz transportou seu olhar para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore estava conversando animadamente com a Profª. Sprout. No cálice do diretor, Harry notou sorrindo, havia água ao invés de vinho. O miudinho Prof. Flitwick tentava dizer alguma coisa ao mais assustador professor de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, mas ele não estava prestando atenção; olhava para um ponto do outro lado da mesa com um olhar de... Harry sabia que olhar era aquele... era o mesmo que o mestre usava quando olhava para ele: desprezo. O rapaz acompanhou a linha de visão do professor e viu... não podia ser! Era aquela mulher, aquela que encontrara no Ministério e que discutira com Sirius! A mulher pareceu notar que Harry a estava olhando, porque virou o rosto e bateu o olhar no rapaz. E, novamente, daquele jeito que o incomodava.

- Boa noite! – Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, que tinha esse apelido devido a ter sido "quase" decapitado, cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, Nick! – Gina respondeu o cumprimento.

- Ah, oi, Nick. – Harry disse, ainda olhando para a mulher, que desviou o olhar. Harry também o fez, mas para perguntar para o fantasma:

- Nick... Você sabe quem é aquela mulher? Na mesa dos professores?

Gina olhou intrigada para o namorado, e depois observou, curiosa, a mulher que Harry indicava com a cabeça. Nick também fez isso e depois questionou:

- A Profª. Stevens? Ela assumiu o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Professora? – Harry repetiu, entendendo. Então era a esse emprego que Remo se referiu naquele dia...

Nesse instante, Rony e Hermione chegaram, sentaram nos lugares guardados pelos amigos e cumprimentaram Nick.

- O que a Profª. McGonagall queria? – Gina perguntou a eles.

- Nada de mais. – Rony respondeu. – Era só pra dizer a senha do salão comunal e mandar que nós conduzíssemos os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Como "nada de mais", Rony? – Hermione se manifestou. – Isso é muito importante!

Rony fez um gesto impaciente.

- Tô com fome, quando é que vão servir o jantar?

Hermione bateu a mão na testa.

- Ainda tem a seleção, Rony... – Gina falou. – Pode esperar sentado.

- Que foi, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, percebendo que o amigo estava distraído.

- Nada... – ele respondeu, finalmente desviando o olhar da mulher, que agora conversava com Hagrid, que acabara de entrar. – Nada, não.

Pela porta do salão, entraram a Profª. McGonagall, encabeçando uma grande fileira de alunos do primeiro ano, todos nervosos e ansiosos. Ela os conduziu até a frente da mesa dos professores, onde estava um velho chapéu em um banquinho, o Chapéu Seletor. Depois da música que ele cantou, os alunos foram selecionados. Rony reclamava a todo instante que estava demorando muito e que ele estava com fome. Porém, depois que o último aluno foi selecionado, Rony suspirou desanimado quando Dumbledore pediu a atenção dos alunos para falar:

- Bem-vindos, alunos e alunas. Estamos aqui para iniciar mais um ano letivo e, espero que entre alguma coisa nas nossas cabecinhas ocas durante ele. Tenho alguns avisos para fazer: como de costume, a floresta é proibida para todos os alunos; a lista de objetos proibidos está na sala do Sr. Filch... – ele indicou o enojante Argo Filch, que estava acompanhado com sua gata, não menos enojante, Madame Nor-r-ra. – É permitida a visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade a todos os alunos que tiverem autorização dos responsáveis, do terceiro ano para cima. E mais uma coisa muito importante: gostaria de apresentar-lhes a professora que lecionará Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante esse ano, a professora Samantha Stevens.

Dumbledore indicou a professora, que se levantou e cumprimentou os alunos com um sorriso enigmático, debaixo de uma salva de palmas dos alunos, na maioria dos garotos. Rony batia palmas com entusiasmo, o que fez Hermione lhe dar um sonoro tapa no braço. Ele parou na mesma hora e mudou de assunto, perguntando baixinho para Harry:

- Mas essa não é aquela mulher que vimos no Ministério? A que discutiu com Sirius? – Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Agora... – Dumbledore recomeçou a falar quando as palmas silenciaram. – Que o banquete se inicie...

Imediatamente, as travessas se encheram de comida dos mais variados tipos. Todos se puseram a saborear a deliciosa comida de Hogwarts e a conversar em altas vozes. Rony comia muito rápido.

- Você vai se engasgar! – Hermione disse preocupada.

- É que eu tô com fome! – ele respondeu, ainda mastigando as batatas.

- Não fala de boca cheia!

Enquanto comia, Harry não pôde deixar de notar que, às vezes, a Profª. Stevens ainda o encarava. Ela conversava animadamente com Hagrid, mas às vezes desviava o olhar para Harry e o encarava. O rapaz estava começando a se incomodar.

Ao mesmo tempo, Snape era um que, além da maioria dos garotos, não tirava os olhos da professora. Mas ele não a olhava porque ela era atraente, era por outra coisa...

- Vocês sabem do que estão dizendo por aí? – Peta Spencer, que estava ao lado de Gina, perguntou. Colin, que também estava por perto, suspirou desanimado.

- O que é, Peta? – Gina perguntou com toda a paciência do mundo.

- Tão dizendo que o Snape não gosta da Profª. Stevens.

- Isso não é novidade... – Rony comentou com a boca cheia de suco de abóbora. – Ele odeia tudo quanto é professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Todo mundo sabe disso.

- É, mas tão dizendo que não é só pelo cargo. – a menina continuou. – É pessoal.

Era impressionante como a garota era uma fonte de informações, Harry não deixou de perceber, mas também não pôde admitir que ela talvez estivesse certa. Aquele olhar que Snape dirigia à professora não parecia ser meramente inveja profissional... Era mais que isso... Era mais do que cobiçar o cargo que ela ocupava. O pior era que, às vezes, a professora percebia que Snape a olhava e ainda lhe lançava sorrisinhos irônicos, fazendo Snape bufar de raiva. Parecia que não era somente Sirius que não gostava da mulher...

Quando a maioria dos alunos já estava terminando seus jantares, Hermione e Rony saíram, conduzindo os alunos primeiranistas para a torre da Grifinória. Harry e Gina foram mais tarde, aproveitando o finzinho de noite que ficariam juntos. No dia seguinte começariam as aulas, e eles provavelmente se veriam bem menos, já que eram de anos diferentes.

Durante o caminho, Gina começou a falar, e Harry percebeu que Rony estava certo: a caçula dos Weasley era mesmo muito ciumenta:

- Quer dizer que a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é aquela mulher que vocês encontraram no Ministério?

- É ela mesma.

- E posso saber por que você ficou olhando para ela várias vezes durante o jantar?

Harry riu.

- Porque estava curioso.

- Não era pelo mesmo motivo que todos os outros garotos estavam olhando para ela?

- Não, Gina, não era. – ele respondeu, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Tá... – ela respondeu, rindo.

Quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Harry admitiu:

- Não sei qual é a senha... Você sabe?

- Unicórnio Prateado. – ela disse, e o quadro girou, mostrando a entrada do salão comunal.

- Como você sabia?

- A Mione me disse. Se você não estivesse tão preocupado em ficar olhando para a professora, saberia também. – ela alfinetou e entrou.

Harry suspirou e seguiu-a. Quando entraram, Rony e Hermione estavam explicando para os alunos novos quais eram os dormitórios femininos e masculinos. Depois da explicação, os primeiranistas começaram a subir.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – Hermione disse, vendo Harry e Gina.

Gina se aproximou de Hermione e começou a empurrá-la.

- Preciso conversar com você, Mione.

Hermione estava tão confusa quanto Harry e Rony, mas não teve outra escolha senão subir para os dormitórios femininos depois de dizer um "Boa noite, meninos".

- Essas duas andam conversando demais, você não acha? – Rony perguntou a Harry, que apenas deu de ombros.

Os dois amigos, então, começaram a subir as escadas para os dormitórios masculinos e, quando chegaram ao quarto, encontraram Simas, Dino e Neville, de pijamas, discutindo com quem ficariam as camas.

- Eu quero essa! – Simas reclamou, apontando para a cama do lado direito, perto da janela.

- Mas eu quero essa! – Dino insistiu.

- Mas essa cama era minha! – Neville choramingou. – Eu sempre dormi nela!

- Que tá acontecendo? – Rony perguntou ao entrar.

- Estamos decidindo com quem ficam as camas. – Dino explicou.

- Discutindo, você quer dizer... – Simas insinuou.

- Resolve isso, Rony! – Neville pediu. – Afinal, você é o monitor.

Rony olhou para Harry e sorriu marotamente. – Você acha que é abuso de poder fazer o que eu quero fazer?

- Sei lá, Rony. Faz o que você quiser...

- Eu escolho as camas de cada um!

- Não acredito! – Simas suspirou.

- Obrigado, Neville! – Dino disse sarcástico.

Rony riu.

- Tô brincando. Por que cada um não pega a cama que tinha nos outros anos? – e sentou na sua cama de costume, a do lado esquerdo, do lado da de Harry, que dormia na do lado da janela.

Simas, Dino e Neville não disseram mais nada e resolveram se enfiar no meio das cobertas. Harry e Rony, depois de se trocarem, fizeram o mesmo. Antes de dormir, Harry ainda colocou na mesa de cabeceira algumas coisas suas que gostava muito: o retrato seu e de Gina, o de sua mãe quando criança e o globo de vidro que continha Hogwarts dentro, que ganhara da avó. Olhando para o globo, que continha uma neve rala caindo sobre o minúsculo castelo, Harry adormeceu num sono sem sonhos.


	7. Conversas no banheiro

Capítulo Sete – Conversas no banheiro

O primeiro dia de aula amanheceu ensolarado e com algumas nuvens esparsas no céu. Os raios de sol penetravam teimosos em cada fresta, em cada janela. E foi um desses raios que acordou Harry de um sonho bom. Sem escolha, o rapaz se levantou e trocou-se, vestindo as roupas negras da escola. Colocou as coisas que precisaria na mochila e desceu, percebendo que muitos alunos já tinham levantado também. Esperou um pouco no salão comunal até que alguém descesse, e a primeira pessoa foi Gina, para sua felicidade. Ela, porém, parecia sonolenta demais para ficar feliz quando viu Harry, que reclamou, e ela alegou que ainda precisava acordar para sentir alguma coisa além de sono.

Os dois desceram, depois de Gina despertar melhor, e foram juntos para o salão principal. Enquanto comiam, o salão começou a se encher com os vários alunos que iam descendo pouco a pouco. Logo, Rony e Hermione desceram também. Enquanto a namorada se sentava na mesa para comer, Rony começou a distribuir os horários.

- Más notícias. – o amigo disse entregando os horários do sexto ano para Harry e Hermione. – As aulas de Snape continuam duplas e pior, com a turma da Sonserina.

- Ah, pois as minhas são com a Corvinal! – Gina falou analisando o seu horário do quinto ano, arrancando olhares invejosos de Harry, Rony e Hermione, que preferiam de longe ter aulas com a Corvinal ao invés da Sonserina.

- Será que isso é exigência do Snape? – Rony perguntou emburrado, sentando-se. – Pra fazer as aulas ficarem piores? Além de ter que agüentá-lo, a gente ainda tem que agüentar os protegidos dele também?

- Pelo menos ainda temos tarde livre depois das aulas dele, na sexta. – Hermione tentou animá-lo.

- Olha, mas parece que Trato de Criaturas Mágicas não será mais com a Sonserina. – Harry comentou olhando seu horário. – Agora é com a Lufa-lufa.

- Pelo menos isso... – Rony suspirou.

Hermione fez uma careta.

- Mas agora tem uma outra aula dupla que também será com a Sonserina...

- E qual é? – Rony perguntou olhando por cima do ombro da namorada e aproveitando para apoiar seu queixo nele.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – ela respondeu com um quê de irritação na voz.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Harry achou estranho a amiga estar irritada com alguma coisa no currículo escolar, afinal, para ela estava tudo ótimo contanto que tivesse que enfiar a cara nos livros. Já Rony abriu um sorriso maroto e perguntou com uma voz bastante curiosa e urgente, que não tinha nenhum sinal de aborrecimento:

- E quando vai ser essa aula?

Hermione tirou o horário das vistas do namorado e, com um olhar desconfiado, perguntou:

- Por que você quer tanto saber? Nunca gostou dessa matéria, ainda mais quando a aula é dividida com a Sonserina.

Rony abriu a boca e permaneceu com ela aberta por alguns instantes. Parecia estar procurando por uma resposta convincente. Harry entendeu muito bem a dele; Rony, como todos os garotos da escola, estava interessado em dar uma olhadinha mais de perto na nova professora. 

- Ah... Você mesma sempre disse que eu tinha que me interessar mais pelas aulas, Mione... 

"Ele obviamente está mentindo." – Harry pensou. – "E como mente mal."

Hermione agora olhava assustadoramente para o namorado.

- Não seria por causa de uma certa professora, Ronald Weasley? – ela sugeriu.

- Não! – as orelhas dele começaram a ficar vermelhas. – Mione! Como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas de mim?

Agora estava realmente cômico, e Harry teve que fazer um grande esforço para não rir. Já Gina não teve o mesmo autocontrole. Ela teve que colocar a mão na boca e se esconder atrás de Harry para segurar o riso.

Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito e disse apenas:

- Você é um cínico, Rony.

Agora o rosto dele estava vermelho.

- Por quê?

- Cínico. – ela repetiu.

E, depois de pegar algumas frutas na mesa, ela levantou, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando.

- Mione? – Rony perguntou sem entender. Mas ela apenas acenou um "tchau" com a mão sem ao menos virar para trás. 

- O que eu fiz? – ele perguntou, agora voltado para Harry e Gina.

A caçula dos Weasley tinha uma expressão igual à de quando alguém está com dor de barriga.

- Rony, meu irmãozinho, você precisa aprender a ser menos idiota...

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.

- Até mais. – ela disse e foi embora também, e nem se despediu de Harry.

- Ei! Mas eu não fiz nada! – ele protestou, mas ela estava longe do alcance de sua voz, ou então fingiu não escutar.

- Você entendeu? – Rony perguntou olhando abobado para Harry à sua frente.

- Eu não entendi a Gina, mas... a Mione tava certa quanto a você.

- Por quê? Quer dizer, qualquer garoto que tenha sangue nas veias repara que a Profª. Stevens é muito bonita... – ele comentou, enfatizando o "muito". – ...e quer vê-la mais de perto, isso é normal. Mas, fora isso, eu não fiz nada de mais.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes e até considerou razoável o que o amigo dissera. Mas depois lembrou de uma coisa e falou:

- Rony, vamos fazer uma comparação.

- Tá.

- Lembra quando tínhamos Gilderoy Lockart como professor, no segundo ano?

O amigo fez uma careta.

- Já vi que lembra. Como você se sentia sabendo que todas as meninas da escola "suspiravam" por ele?

- Espera aí, Harry, é diferente! Ele era um idiota convencido!

- Isso eu concordo. Mas talvez seja isso que as garotas pensem, ou algo parecido.

Rony revirou os olhos, parecendo ponderar. Depois sorriu e perguntou:

- Mas vai dizer que você não repara na professora, Harry?

O rapaz se recostou no banco e olhou para a mesa dos professores. Samantha Stevens estava lá, com sua exuberante cabeleira ondulada e seus olhos azuis, um vestido preto decotado e uma capa preta sobre os ombros, cobrindo um pouco a sua pele pálida. Sorria, enquanto conversava com Dumbledore. Tá, não se podia negar que ela fosse bonita. Talvez... muito bonita, como Rony dizia, enfatizando o "muito". E atraente também. Mas Harry não podia esconder de si mesmo que se sentia incomodado, e muito, quando ela o olhava. E nem queria pensar em como seria difícil encará-la durante o ano todo nas aulas... e fora delas. E ainda tinha Sirius. Por que ele não gostava da professora?

Rony não precisou da resposta oral de Harry para saber o que ele estava pensando. Sorria, olhando para o amigo e murmurou alguma coisa parecida como "eu sabia".

Mas Harry logo parou de olhar para a professora quando ouviu passos pesados no salão. Ele e Rony olharam automaticamente para a porta e sorriram quando viram quem era. O gigantesco amigo Rúbeo Hagrid entrava, sendo observado pelos olhares curiosos dos alunos primeiranistas que ainda não se acostumaram ao seu tamanho.

Hagrid, ao invés de se dirigir à mesa dos professores pelo corredor do meio, preferiu ir por um dos cantos, contornando a mesa da Grifinória. Ele parou para cumprimentar Harry e Rony, com seu ar cordial, contrastando com seu tamanho e aparente ferocidade:

- Alô! Como estão vocês dois?

- Bem, Hagrid, e você? – Harry respondeu.

- Ah, estou ótimo! Estava dando uma última ajeitada nas coisas para a minha primeira aula de hoje. – ele abaixou o tom de voz e chegou mais perto dos garotos. – Já souberam que esse ano não terão que dividir as minhas aulas com a turma da Sonserina?

- Já, e isso foi uma ótima notícia. – Rony disse, mordendo um brownie.

- Eu mesmo pedi ao Dumbledore. – ele explicou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Então foi você? – Harry perguntou. – Foi uma ótima idéia mesmo, pena que Snape não tenha tido uma igual...

- Ou talvez ele não quisesse ter... – Rony insinuou sarcástico.

Hagrid pareceu não notar o tom de Rony. Olhava curioso para a mesa da Casa e perguntou:

- Onde estão as meninas? Hermione e Gina?

- Foram para as aulas mais cedo. – Harry respondeu.

- É. – Rony continuou. – E eu e o Harry ficamos aqui sem entender nada. – e deu de ombros. – Mulheres.

Hagrid sorriu. 

- O que vocês disseram a elas?

- Nada. – Rony afirmou inocente.

- Tá. Eu preciso ir. Vejo vocês por aí, garotos. E venham até a minha cabana tomar um chá. – Hagrid piscou. – E tragam as meninas.

E saiu, tomando a direção da mesa dos professores. Assim que se sentou, Harry viu que o amigo cumprimentou a Profª. Stevens e logo se engajou em uma conversa com ela.

À medida que o horário das aulas se aproximava, os alunos começavam a se dispersar em direção às suas classes. Harry e Rony fizeram o mesmo. Rony pegou o horário na mochila, já que nenhum dos dois amigos tinha se preocupado ainda em verificar qual era a primeira aula. Qual não foi a surpresa de ambos ao verem escrito no papel:

__

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Profª. Samantha Stevens (em conjunto com a turma da Sonserina)

Teriam uma aula agora e mais uma somente no fim da tarde. Rony sorriu marotamente.

- Parece que finalmente vamos conhecê-la.

Dirigiram-se, então, à sala, que ficava no terceiro andar. Mas não sem antes ouvirem uma conhecida e arrastada voz atrás deles:

- Só mesmo assim para se começar um dia com o pé esquerdo... Já pela manhã dividir uma aula com o pobretão e o cicatriz.

Draco Malfoy.

Estava acompanhado, para variar, pelos seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle. Os dois riram bobamente da "piada" do sonserino.

Rony dirigiu um olhar assassino para o loiro. Harry colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, caso tivesse que segurá-lo se tentasse partir para cima de Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou curioso para eles e voltou a falar:

- Por que a sangue-ruim não está com vocês? Será que já se cansou do namoradinho pobretão e foi procurar outro? Foi isso, Weasley?

Harry teve que apoiar pesadamente as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Rony para que ele não espancasse Malfoy naquela hora mesmo.

- Harry... – o ruivo disse entredentes, já irritado com o amigo por ele não permiti-lo bater em Malfoy.

Bem baixinho, Harry disse ao amigo:

- Rony, você é um monitor, não pode fazer isso. Além disso, não vale a pena.

O rosto de Rony se iluminou.

- Tem razão... Obrigado, Harry! – e se virou para Malfoy, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina pela sua boca suja, Malfoy.

O sorriso arrogante de Malfoy sumiu instaneamente do seu rosto.

- Você não tem esse direito, Weasley! Isso é abuso de autoridade!

- Tsk, tsk... Lamentável, Malfoy... – Rony disse ainda sorrindo. Harry estava abobado com o amigo. – Bem se vê que não está inteirado das regras da escola. Não é permitido usar termos pejorativos como o que você falou nas dependências da escola. É uma falta de respeito. 

Harry estava tão boquiaberto quanto o próprio Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle tinham expressões de que não tinham entendido uma única palavra que Rony dissera. O amigo abriu ainda mais o sorriso e deu meia volta, indo na direção da classe. Harry pigarreou, tentando esconder o riso, e foi atrás do amigo.

- Ser monitor tem suas vantagens. – Rony comentou assim que Harry o alcançou.

- Aquela regra está mesmo no regulamento, Rony? Ou você a inventou?

Ele sorriu.

- É claro que não está. Mas também não abusei da minha autoridade. Tenho certeza de que a McGonagall também repreenderia o Malfoy se ouvisse isso.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Logo, estavam na sala de aula. Alguns alunos entravam ansiosos, falando alto. Os dois amigos entraram também. Rony foi direto para o fundo da sala, onde estava Hermione, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, lendo _"Manual de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Defendendo-se do Mal"_ aberto na carteira. Harry, porém, estacou no lugar onde estava assim que entrou. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um aperto muito grande no coração. Enquanto os alunos entravam, animados, ele ficou ali parado, contemplando a sala com saudade. Estava diferente da última vez que estivera ali; nesses cinco anos que estudara em Hogwarts, aquela sala tivera muitos donos, mas nenhum deles foi tão marcante para Harry quanto a professora do ano anterior. É claro, não podia negar que gostava muito de Remo, que quando o conhecera era o "Prof. Lupin". Mas a professora do ano anterior fora especial... e deixara um rombo no coração de Harry, uma ferida que ainda não cicatrizara, e ele duvidava que um dia fosse.

O rapaz se pegou olhando para a mesa que um dia pertencera à sua avó. Parecia que podia vê-la ali, sentada, mexendo em alguns papéis ou simplesmente dizendo algo para a classe. E sentiu saudade de quando ela, sua avó Arabella, dava aulas naquela sala, até mesmo das vezes que implicava com o neto, não por ter feito algo errado, mas por ela mesma não ter coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer tudo o que sentia... toda a verdade... Foi como se um filme do passado passasse em sua cabeça:

__

"Porém, eu gostaria que vissem um outro patrono, se fosse possível. Por que o senhor não mostra o seu patrono para a classe, Sr. Potter? – ela perguntou, dirigindo-se a Harry.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, espantado. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele. Harry não esperava algo como isso e tentou explicar-se: - Mas... eu...

- Eu sei que você sabe produzir um patrono, Sr. Potter. – a Sra. Figg disse. – Durante esse verão eu conversei com o ex-professor de vocês, Remo Lupin. E ele me disse que, devido a algumas circunstâncias, ele ensinou isso para o senhor, Sr. Potter.

Agora Harry definitivamente sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, já que todos na classe olhavam atentos para ele. A Sra. Figg chamou, com uma voz autoritária:

- Estou esperando, Sr. Potter."

- Está atravancando o caminho, Potter! – alguém esbarrou em Harry de propósito, e uma voz arrastada reclamou, tirando-o bruscamente de seus pensamentos.

O rapaz olhou para Malfoy com desprezo, mas não disse nada. Não estava com vontade de retrucar, não agora que tinha tantas coisas na cabeça, muito mais importantes que o sonserino. Além disso, ele já tinha tido o que merecia pelo dia, com Rony.

Harry apenas seguiu seu caminho, indo na direção de onde Rony e Hermione estavam. A amiga tinha parado de ler o livro e agora olhava para Rony sorrindo. Ele, em contrapartida, contava alguma coisa para ela muito animado. Aproximando-se mais, Harry pôde compreender por que os dois pareciam estar se entendendo novamente.

- Não precisava ter feito isso, Rony... Eu não me importo com o que ele diz.

- Não mesmo, Mione! Aquele idiota não pode ficar dizendo essas coisas de você por aí. Eu não vou deixar!

Ela sorriu encabulada para o namorado e acariciou a face dele.

- Obrigada, Rony.

Harry pigarreou de propósito e colocou suas coisas na mesa do lado deles. Eles olharam para o amigo e coraram furiosamente. Harry sorriu levemente.

- Eu estou só brincando com vocês dois. Podem continuar. – e fez um gesto displicente com a mão para que prosseguissem, virando o rosto para não vê-los. Os dois riram, mas não continuaram com o clima. Rony perguntou para a namorada:

- Por que as garotas e os garotos estão separados na classe, Mione?

Harry olhou também e reparou o mesmo que ele. Era engraçado como a classe estava disposta: os meninos na frente, com expressões ansiosas; atrás, as meninas, aborrecidas.

- Você deveria saber, Rony! – Hermione respondeu, retomando seu tom de sabe-tudo.

Harry começou a se sentir realmente estranho, já que, ao seu redor, só haviam garotas. Só ele e Rony de garotos. Era esquisito, porque sempre a classe ficava misturada. Mas logo notou que outros três garotos estavam vindo para o fundo da sala também. Mas era melhor que não viessem. Eram Draco Malfoy e seus capangas. Harry começou a pegar as coisas na mochila para não ter que olhar para o nariz empinado de Malfoy. Não estava com o mínimo bom humor para isso. Contudo, não pôde deixar de ouvir uma conversa bem perto dele:

- Posso sentar do seu lado, Kathy? – Malfoy perguntou tentando parecer amável. Não conseguia.

- Já falei que não gosto que me chame assim. – Katherine Willians respondeu aborrecida.

- Mas... posso sentar?

- Não! Sai fora, Draco!

- O que foi?

- Vai embora! Você é irritante, sabia?

Harry abaixou a mochila e colocou o material sobre a mesa. Malfoy estava muito emburrado e foi pegar um lugar na frente da sala. Pansy Parkinson sorria ao ver o que tinha acontecido e, rapidamente, foi se sentar ao lado de Malfoy, que não ligou e deixou. Harry olhou para Willians. Ela estava encostada na parede, bufando. Harry riu baixinho. Parecia que não era mesmo um bom dia para Draco Malfoy.

O som de passos começou a ser ouvido, e os alunos logo pararam de falar. Clec, clec, clec. O som de saltos altos ficou mais forte assim que Samantha Stevens entrou na sala de aula, carregando apenas uma pasta na mão direita, e a varinha na outra. Os olhos dos garotos a percorreram de cima a baixo quando a viram. As meninas viraram a cara. Ela parou de andar e olhou para a classe. Mostrou um sorriso enigmático e andou até a mesa, jogando a pasta sobre ela. Depois, sentou em cima da mesa, cruzando as pernas, fazendo com que uma parte delas ficasse à mostra. Alguns garotos se debruçavam na carteira para verem melhor. Harry ouviu um sonoro "humpf" vindo de Hermione ao seu lado.

A Profª. Stevens olhou para cada um na sala, com seus olhos azuis escuros e penetrantes, antes de começar a falar. Obviamente, ela olhou para Harry também e daquele mesmo jeito que o incomodava. Ela parou de olhá-lo e começou a observar superficialmente a sala. Sorriu novamente e começou a falar, com sua voz baixa e rouca, quase sibilante:

- Eu sei que Dumbledore já me apresentou no banquete de início de ano, mas eu prefereria apresentar-me pessoalmente para todos. Meu nome é Samantha Stevens e darei aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante esse ano letivo para vocês. – ela parou de falar, fechou os olhos e girou a cabeleira negra e cacheada para os lados; depois reabriu os olhos azuis. A sala permanecia em silêncio. – Gostaria de informá-los de que minhas aulas são muito melhores quando os alunos são extremamente... quietos. Não gosto de lecionar para classes barulhentas, e exijo respeito durante minha aula. Nenhuma conversinha, nenhum comentário. Espero que possa contar com a cooperação de vocês.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Alguns garotos, como Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas acenavam afirmativamente com a cabeça. Outros pareciam hipnotizados demais para ao menos piscarem.

Samantha Stevens pegou sua pasta na mesa, abriu-a e tirou alguns papéis de dentro dela. Depois de jogar a pasta com o resto dos papéis sobre a mesa, ela saiu de cima desta e começou a andar por entre os alunos, o som de seus saltos ecoando pela sala silenciosa. Enquanto andava, olhava para o papel seguro na sua mão esquerda. Com a direita, gesticulava.

- Segundo o que me foi passado, vocês já tiveram experiências com... – ela passava a ponta do dedo no papel e fez uma careta. – Nada de significativo no primeiro ano... Diabretes da Cornualha no segundo... que coisa mais sem sentido! Animais das trevas no terceiro... kappas, grindlows... – ela girou a cabeleira parecendo ponderar; estava passando do lado de Neville Longbottom, que a olhava abobado. – Maldições Imperdoáveis no quarto ano... bom. Por último, dementadores no quinto ano. – ela amassou a folha de papel, fazendo uma bolinha com ela, e arremessou-a na direção de sua mesa.

- Uma base razoável. Mas ainda têm muito o que aprender. – ela comentou, numa voz altiva.

Andou para a frente da classe e encostou na mesa, as duas mãos apoiadas nesta. Com um olhar penetrante, ela recomeçou a falar:

- Esse ano, vocês irão aprender mais profundamente sobre o que os bruxos podem fazer uns aos outros. Não existem apenas Maldições Imperdoáveis. Elas são, com certeza, as piores maldições que existem, contudo, também existem outras; quase ou tão hostis quanto elas. Não existe somente a Maldição Imperio para controlar alguém; Cruciatus não é a única tortura usada pelos bruxos das trevas e, finalmente... – ela olhou para Harry. - ..._Avada Kedravra_ não é a única forma de matar.

Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Tentava colocar na cabeça que era por causa do quê a professora tinha falado sobre as maldições, mas, no fundo, sabia que não era isso. Era o jeito que ela o olhava... Era como se brilho azul escuro dos olhos dela penetrasse nele, visse mais do que realmente poderia ver... Era como se ela não visse apenas Harry, visse também seu espírito, sua alma... desvendasse seus pensamentos... E, ao mesmo tempo, aqueles olhos transmitiam, bem no fundo, algum sentimento, alguma coisa que Harry não conseguia definir. Era como se... se ela o estivesse vendo, mas ao mesmo tempo não estivesse... era como se visse outra pessoa espelhada nele...

Ela, finalmente, parou de olhar para o rapaz. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado. A professora pegou novamente a pasta e retirou outro papel de lá de dentro. Então, começou a fazer a chamada.

A cada nome, ela parava e olhava para o aluno. Talvez só estivesse tentando guardar a fisionomia de cada um na memória, mas, intimamente, Harry achava que era outra coisa. Os garotos, em sua maioria, ficavam bastante bobos quando ela os olhava. Harry, ao contrário deles, desviou o olhar quando ela chamou seu nome e ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

O decorrer da aula foi tranqüilo. A Profª. Stevens explanou durante um longo tempo sobre vários tipos de maldições utilizadas por bruxos das trevas. Os garotos faziam perguntas. e até Neville fez umas duas e se arriscou a responder algumas questões que ela fizera. Engraçado foi quando Goyle tentou fazer uma pergunta, sendo que ele gaguejava e enrolava as palavras, se bem que ele não sabia falar, só grunhir. Draco Malfoy parecia empenhado em mostrar seus conhecimentos, pois levantava a mão de cinco em cinco minutos. Rony não ficou muito feliz quando o sonserino recuperou os pontos que tinha perdido anteriormente. Hermione, surpreendentemente, não fez nenhuma pergunta e não levantou a mão uma vez sequer para responder à alguma questão. Rony, por sua vez, respondeu a uma questão e ganhou dez pontos para a casa. Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, e Harry só não sabia se era por causa dos pontos, ou pelo fato da professora elogiá-lo. Hermione, nessa hora, mordia o lábio inferior com força e achatava a pena sobre o caderno, quase fazendo um furo no papel.

Na saída, os alunos comentavam sobre a aula e a professora. Rony era um dos mais animados, se exibindo pelo elogio que recebera da Profª. Stevens. Os outros garotos não deixavam por menos também. Simas falou umas cinco vezes de como ela o olhara quando ele fizera uma pergunta sobre feitiços de sangramento. Já as garotas só reclamavam. Hermione estava tão nervosa que deixou Harry e Rony para trás, indo conversar com Lilá e Parvati, as únicas que compartilhavam da irritação dela.

Harry, porém, não estava irritado. Incomodado era a palavra perfeita. Diferente dos outros garotos, não tinha respondido ou feito nenhuma pergunta. Para início de conversa, esse era o seu jeito. Dificilmente falava alguma coisa no meio da aula. Era tímido demais para isso. Mas dessa vez, esse não fora o motivo principal. O olhar da professora o deixava tão inquieto que ele fez todo o possível para que ela não o olhasse.

A próxima aula era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. A turma da Grifinória, para felicidade geral, se separou da Sonserina, que seguiu para a classe de Transfiguração. Nos jardins, perto de sua cabana, Hagrid já os esperava, com Canino aos seus calcanhares. A turma da Lufa-lufa ainda não tinha chegado.

- Olá, Hagrid! – Harry cumprimentou assim que ele, Rony e Hermione chegaram mais perto do professor. A garota deixara de conversar com Lilá e Parvati, e agora estava novamente com os amigos.

- Oh, olá! – ele sorriu por trás da grande barba. – Não vi você no café da manhã hoje, Hermione.

- Eu saí mais cedo. – ela respondeu e olhou de soslaio para Rony, que fingiu não entender.

- Como anda o Spi? – o meio gigante perguntou, referindo-se ao Splooty salmão de Hermione que já pertencera, um dia, a ele.

- Muito bem. Quer dizer, ele não se conforma de ter que ficar sozinho com Bichento enquanto eu estou nas aulas, mas eu não posso levá-lo junto comigo para assistir a elas.

- É, você está certa. – ele concordou. – Mas é assim mesmo. Splooties são muito inquietos.

- O que temos para a aula de hoje, Hagrid? – Rony se arriscou a perguntar.

- Ah, uma coisa realmente muito boa! Vocês vão adorar! São umas gracinhas! – ele falou contente e olhou para trás dos garotos. – Ah, aí está a vindo a turma da Lufa-lufa! Vou buscar os animais para a aula!

Hagrid foi buscar algumas caixas que estavam empilhadas próximas ao canteiro de abóboras, enquanto a turma do sexto ano da Lufa-lufa se aproximava. Harry acenou, cumprimentando Ernie McMillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley e Ana Abott. Rony perguntou:

- Vocês acham mesmo que vamos "adorar" o que Hagrid trouxe para a aula?

Todos sabiam muito bem que o que geralmente era uma "gracinha" para Hagrid, era uma monstruosidade para a maioria das pessoas.

- Bem, não esqueça que ano passado ele nos trouxe os Splooties e eles são realmente bonitinhos. – Hermione lembrou.

- Vamos torcer para que ele faça o mesmo esse ano e não traga nada parecido com explosivins, por exemplo. – Harry comentou, lembrando-se do quarto ano.

Hagrid voltou muito animado trazendo as caixas, que espalhou na frente dos grupos que se formaram. As caixas estavam tampadas, mas se movimentavam muito. Aquilo era, no mínimo, estranho. Hagrid começou, então, a explicar, excitado:

- Eles são chamados corísporas. São encontrados, geralmente, em brejos e mangues. Podem se locomover facilmente tanto na água, como na terra e alimentam-se de carne morta, mas quando estão com fome comem carne viva também. – todos fizeram caretas de nojo. – Mas vamos, o que estão esperando? Abram logo as caixas para poderem apreciá-los!

Relutantes, os alunos abriram as caixas. Harry foi escalado por Rony e Hermione no grupo para fazer essa tarefa. Com um pouco de cautela, pois já esperava o que estava por vir, ele levantou a tampa da caixa. Uma coisa saltou de dentro dela e quase arrancou sua mão. Harry tirou-a rapidamente, e olhou para os amigos que tinham expressões tão assustadas quanto a dele.

Corísporas eram uma espécie de salamandra, mas com uma cara bem mais feia. O rabo parecia de peixe, e a criatura tinha nadadadeiras próximas às patas. Isso dava a impressão de que tinha quatro pés e a mesma quantidade de mãos. Nas costas, tinha uma casca dura e escura, mas a barriga era lisa e amarela. Na cabeça, um tufo de pêlos; os dentes arreganhados e as garras davam um aspecto assustador ao animal.

Rony fez uma careta muito engraçada e comentou:

- Estou com saudade dos Splooties. Até os explosivins pareciam melhores...

- É... – Hermione começou. – Acho que o Hagrid voltou a ser o mesmo.

A coríspora arreganhou ainda mais os dentes. Harry suspirou.

- O bom e velho Hagrid...

O primeiro dia de aula transcorreu normalmente em Hogwarts. Dispensando apresentações, com exceção da Profª. Stevens no início do dia, todos os professores optaram por começarem logo as matérias. E eles não foram condescendentes com os alunos por ser o primeiro dia, tampouco; uma prova era que o Prof. Binns, de História da Magia, já aproveitara para passar uma redação de três rolos de pergaminho sobre os bruxos famosos de século XIX.

No momento, os alunos de sexto ano das turmas da Grifinória e Sonserina estavam assistindo à última aula do dia: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como a Profª. Stevens se mostrara bastante rígida quanto à disciplina, não houve nenhum conflito entre as turmas rivais.

A Profª. Stevens estava respondendo a uma pergunta sobre azarações malignas feita por um garoto sonserino quando o sinal bateu. Ela os dispensou de lições de casa, o que foi o bastante para todos respirarem aliviados. Alguns garotos paravam em frente à mesa da professora para lhe falar, mas ela logo os dispensava. As garotas levantavam e saíam rapidamente, como se estivessem sentadas sobre formigueiros.

- Ah... Vamos logo, eu quero ir embora! – Hermione apressou os amigos, que estavam guardando o resto das coisas nas mochilas.

- O que é isso, Mione? Nunca te vi apressada para sair de uma sala de aula... – Rony estranhou. 

- Estou cansada e com fome, isso é o suficiente para você, Rony?

Harry entendia muito bem por que a amiga queria ir embora. E não era cansaço nem fome. O rapaz riu baixinho para si mesmo, enquanto os amigos começavam mais uma pequena discussão cotidiana. Pegou o vidro de tinta sobre a mesa, para guardá-lo, mas ele explodiu em sua mão, sujando-a e manchando também parte da manga de suas vestes e a alça da mochila de preto.

- Ah, não, Harry! – Hermione exclamou chateada. – Olha o que você fez!

- Acho que você não mediu a sua força, cara. – Rony sugeriu, olhando o estrago que o amigo tinha feito.

- Pode ser... – Harry disse vagamente, mas intrigado, porque tinha certeza de que não tinha apertado o vidro. Era estranho, mas ele parecia ter explodido sozinho entre seus dedos.

- Ai, agora é que a gente vai demorar mesmo para chegar ao salão principal... – Hermione reclamou impaciente.

- Sabe que você tá ficando muito parecida comigo, Mione? – Rony brincou. – Uma resmungona. Talvez seja a convivência, né?

Ela bufou.

- Eu não sou resmungona, Rony!

- Pois tá agora!

- Olha, vocês dois... – Harry interrompeu, temendo mais uma discussão. – Vão indo na frente, que vou dar um jeito aqui e depois encontro vocês.

Os dois se entreolharam. A barriga de Rony roncou sonoramente.

- Ah, você não se importa, Harry? – a amiga perguntou.

- Não, podem ir. Eu já vou daqui a pouco.

- Tudo bem, então a gente te encontra lá. – Rony disse com um sorriso amarelo e colocando a mão na barriga. – Até mais!

- Até. – Harry disse, voltando-se para as suas coisas manchadas de tinta. Pensou em guardar tudo na mochila de qualquer jeito mesmo, depois faria algum feitiço para limpar as coisas. Porém, sentiu que estava sendo observado. Olhou para o lado e viu a Profª. Stevens sentada atrás de sua mesa; ela tinha parado de mexer nos seus papéis e olhava para ele, com a mão apoiada no queixo. Harry rapidamente desviou o olhar para o que estava fazendo.

- Vejo que está com problemas. – ouviu a voz rouca dela.

- Não. Quer dizer... tudo bem, tá tudo bem. – Harry não gostou nada da sua voz ligeiramente trêmula. Por que ele estava agindo assim?

Clec, clec, clec. Era o som dos saltos finos dela no chão. Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu que ela se aproximava. Ele queria guardar suas coisas na mochila e sair logo dali, mas, estranhamente, suas mãos não queriam obedecer seu cérebro, e ele acabou por não guardar as coisas. Ela parou ao seu lado, e ele sentiu o perfume forte dela. Lembrou vagamente daquela fragrância; absinto, não tinha muita certeza, mas achava que era esse.

- Eu posso te ajudar com isso. – ela ofereceu.

- Não precisa. – Harry disse muito rápido e olhou para ela. – Obrigado, mas não precisa.

Ela o olhou daquele jeito penetrante novamente, mas, dessa vez, Harry não desviou o olhar. Primeiro porque se achava ridículo fazendo isso, sempre olhava as pessoas olhos nos olhos, sem medo. Segundo, e talvez mais importante, porque aquele brilho no azul escuro dos olhos dela o incomodava, mas ao mesmo tempo eram bonitos demais para não serem apreciados.

Samantha Stevens sorriu.

- Não será incômodo nenhum.

Ela tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para Harry. Ele se assustou um pouco, mas ela mudou a direção da varinha e a direcionou para a manga manchada da roupa do rapaz. Murmurou algumas palavras mágicas, e uma luz azul clara saiu da varinha dela, atingindo a manga da camisa dele. Imediatamente, a mancha sumiu. Depois, ela fez o mesmo com a alça da mochila do rapaz e com a mão dele.

- É um feitiço limpante. – ela explicou. – Serve para tirar manchas e lavar as roupas quando não se está com muita vontade de jogá-las na água. Aprendi com minha mãe. Você não vai precisar colocar para lavar a sua roupa por uma semana. Esse feitiço é muito potente.

Harry olhou boquiaberto para a manga da camisa.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de que, Harry. – ela sorriu. Ele olhou intrigado para ela. – Posso te chamar de Harry?

- Ahn... Claro... – ele respondeu desconfortável. Muitas perguntas passaram por sua cabeça, como por exemplo como ela conhecia seu pai e seu padrinho. Mas achou que seria indelicado perguntar.

Ela o encarou novamente e disse de supetão:

- Eu não gostaria que você tivesse uma impressão errada de mim, por causa... Por aquele incidente lamentável no Ministério da Magia...

A professora tocara num ponto fraco de Harry: sua curiosidade pelo seu passado e dos seus pais. Mas ele lembrou de Sirius e novamente se conteve:

- Não, tudo bem.

- Aquele homem... – ela começou. Harry não suportou:

- Sirius?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Ele mesmo. Sirius... – ela disse como se o nome lhe causasse ânsia de vômito. Harry se sentiu um pouco irritado. - ...não gosta de mim, e eu dele. Por isso, eu peço que não me julgue sem ao menos me conhecer. Provavelmente ele disse "cobras e lagartos" de mim, mas não acredite. Se você chegar a achar isso de mim, tudo bem, mas que seja a sua opinião e não a dos outros.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Abriu e fechou a boca umas duas ou três vezes, mas nenhuma resposta boa lhe vinha à mente. Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe-me por ter-lhe falado essas coisas, mas eu precisava. Você promete fazer o que eu pedi?

- Claro. – Harry respondeu lacônico.

- Eu agradeço.

O rapaz olhou para ela e não agüentou. As palavras que tentara reprimir simplesmente saíram de seus lábios:

- Se a senhora conheceu Sirius, provavelmente conheceu meu pai também e... talvez, minha mãe.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Sim, eu os conheci. Mas é melhor não falarmos disso agora. – ela estalou os lábios e, novamente, sorriu. – Não precisa me chamar de "senhora", eu não sou tão velha assim e nem sou casada. Chame-me apenas de "você", pelo menos enquanto não estamos na frente de outras pessoas.

- Claro. – Harry concordou, se sentindo idiota de sempre dizer a mesma coisa. Mas não conseguia atinar aonde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa. A cada segundo se sentia mais desconfortável.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Ela ainda o olhava daquela maneira, como se estivesse vendo algo através dele. Harry, encabulado, quebrou o silêncio:

- É melhor eu ir embora.

Ela pareceu sair de um transe.

- Anh... Certamente. Você... deve estar com fome, querendo descansar... Eu o estou atrasando, não é?

- Não! – ele respondeu sem jeito. Colocou, depois, a mochila nas costas. – Não. Pelo contrário, a senho..., quer dizer, você me ajudou. Obrigado.

- Professores servem para ajudar seus alunos, não é?

Harry assentiu e se desviou dela para sair.

- Boa noite, professora. E obrigado pela... – disse, mostrando a manga da camisa.

- Já disse que não precisa agradecer. – ela sorriu. – Boa noite, Harry.

Ele não disse mais nada e saiu. Assim que cruzou a porta e começou a caminhar pelo corredor vazio, Harry se sentiu estranho. Ainda não conseguia acreditar direito no que tinha acontecido há alguns minutos. Achou esquisito como as coisas acontecem na vida das pessoas; num dia, essa mulher parecia tão descontrolada, tão... não sabia definir direito, mas naquela vez em que a vira pela primeira vez, ela parecia concentrada em ferir Sirius, irritá-lo... e não importava se dissesse coisas que não devia. Pelo menos era essa a impressão que tinha lhe passado. Porém, agora... ela parecia tão... amável, gentil...

Mas também ela ainda o olhava daquele jeito que o incomodava. Harry não lembrava de, alguma vez na vida, alguém o olhar de um jeito tão profundo e tão... perturbador ao mesmo tempo... Tá, Dumbledore sempre o olhava de um jeito muito penetrante, mas era diferente, porque o diretor olhava a todos dessa maneira. Mas ela não. Ela só olhava para ele dessa maneira. Só para Harry...

E Sirius? Por que ele a odiava tanto? O que teria acontecido entre eles no passado? Será que... bem, poderia ser possível... Se eles se conheciam do passado, ela disse que conhecia seus pais também, e Remo pareceu reconhecê-la... Provavelmente tinham se conhecido em Hogwarts. Mas em quais circunstâncias? Não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, por mais que todos dissessem que não era da sua conta...

"Mas até que ela não parece ser tão ruim quanto Sirius diz...", pensou, olhando para a manga da camisa e levando-a ao nariz. Sentiu um cheirinho gostoso de sabão nela, de roupa lavada. Como ela mesma pediu, esperaria algum tempo para tirar suas próprias conclusões, ainda que Sirius quisesse o contrário. Mesmo confiando muito no padrinho, preferia ter sua própria opinião sobre ela. Não era justo fazer o contrário.

Alguns dias se passaram. Apesar do tempo ainda estar ligeiramente quente, já estava mostrando que logo o verão acabaria. Os dias de sol já eram substituídos mais freqüentemente por dias nebulosos ou um pouco mais frescos.

As aulas das turmas sextanistas estavam puxadas, como sempre eram em Hogwarts, mas não tanto quanto as do quinto e sétimo ano. Podia-se ver alunos frenéticos dessas turmas fazendo lições gigantescas que os professores passavam. Harry se lembrou perfeitamente de como se sentiu no ano anterior. Completamente desnorteado. Por serem os anos dos N.O.M.s e dos N.I.E.M.s, respectivamente, eram os que os mestres mais cobravam de seus alunos.

Gina era um desses alunos. Várias vezes, ela pedia auxílio para Hermione em suas lições. Na sala comunal, ela sempre estava estudando. Harry ficava um pouco chateado, porque ela não estava lhe dando muita atenção. Às vezes, quando ele reclamava disso, ela ficava irritada com ele e aí que o rapaz não conseguia nada. Rony contou, tentando animar o amigo, que ela também era muito aplicada nos estudos e, por isso, estava agindo assim. 

Contudo, Harry não se conformava. Por isso, num sábado nublado e fresco, não encontrando a namorada na sala comunal, foi procurá-la na biblioteca. Ela estava estudando numa das mesas, junto com outros colegas de seu ano: Colin Creevey, Peta Spencer e mais um garoto de cabelos castanhos e de cara emburrada, ao qual ela mesma estava explicando alguma coisa. Harry sentiu uma coceira incômoda na barriga quando viu isso e soube na hora que não tinha gostado muito do que tinha visto. Mas pensou que isso era besteira e se aproximou.

- Adivinha quem é! – Harry falou, tapando os olhos dela com as mãos.

- Harry! – ela disse em tom de censura, tirando as mãos dele dos olhos e se virando para olhá-lo. – Eu estou estudando!

O rapaz se sentiu um pouco desanimado.

- Desculpe, mas eu...

- Oi, Harry! – Colin cumprimentou animado, aproveitando para parar um pouco os estudos. – Não liga pra Gina, ela tá muito estressada com os estudos.

- Seis rolos de pergaminho sobre poções de rejuvenescimento para a quinta é o bastante para estressar qualquer um, Colin! – ela censurou o amigo. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a ler seu livro.

- É que eu queria falar com você, Gina... – Harry explicou, desajeitado.

Ela suspirou. – Mas eu...

- Vai lá com ele, Gina! – dessa vez foi Peta que tirou os olhos da lição. – Você tem que se distrair um pouco! A redação do seboso pode esperar.

Gina parecia indecisa. Harry pegou a mão dela e pediu:

- Por favor, Gi... – ele só a chamava assim quando realmente queria alguma coisa. Ela o olhou e sorriu ligeiramente.

- Tá bom. Você venceu.

Ela levantou e o acompanhou até fora da biblioteca. Ele a puxava pela mão. Quando saíram, ele procurou um corredor vazio e parou, ficando de frente para ela. Gina, por sua vez, encostou na parede com as duas mãos atrás das costas, olhando para ele como se estivesse esperando que falasse algo. Ele compreendeu e começou:

- Você está distante de mim, Gina.

Ela suspirou, um pouco irritada.

- Você sabe que eu tô cheia de coisas pra fazer, Harry. Eu estou no quinto ano, e depois vêm os N.O.M.s... Você já passou por isso, sabe como os professores são exigentes!

- Mas eu tinha tempo para você ano passado. – ele reclamou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e acariciando o rosto dela.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- É diferente, Harry.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não se importa tanto com os estudos quanto eu.

Harry se sentiu um pouco magoado e parou de acariciar o rosto dela. Virou a cara.

- Eu me importo com os estudos sim. Não sou nenhuma Hermione, mas me importo. Estudei muito para os N.O.M.s e até que fui bem.

Ela pareceu perceber que falara demais, porque começou a acariciar o rosto dele e falar com uma voz mais doce, procurando os seus olhos.

- Harry... me desculpe, eu não queria te magoar. – ele não disse nada. – Harry... Ah! Você está sendo infantil!

- Infantil? – ele perguntou um pouco mais alto e virando bruscamente o rosto para olhá-la. Ela abaixou os olhos, envergonhada, e murmurou:

- Desculpe, eu não queria dizer isso...

- Se não queria dizer, porque disse? – ele perguntou, e seu tom pareceu rude até para si mesmo. Mas não conseguiu fazer de outra forma, era o que estava sentindo.

Ela levantou os olhos e o encarou bem profundamente, com uma expressão tão delicada e suplicante, que ele não resistiu:

- Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá. – e respirou fundo. – Eu estou mesmo te cobrando muito... Eu sei o quanto o quinto ano é complicado, você deve estar cheia de coisas pra fazer mesmo...

- Obrigada por entender, Harry. – ela sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho. – Olha... eu vou terminar aquela redação, e... acho que umas seis e meia eu já devo ter terminado tudo, eu já tô quase no fim mesmo. Podemos nos encontrar... depois...

Isso foi o bastante para Harry se animar.

- Sério?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Às sete, naquela árvore perto do lago, tá bom pra você? – ela perguntou.

- Perfeito! – ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

- Então, tá! – ela confirmou, tentando sair da frente dele. – Agora tenho que terminar a redação.

Ela foi na direção da biblioteca, mas ele foi atrás dela e segurou-a pela mão. Ela se virou, intrigada.

- O que foi, Harry?

Ele respondeu com um beijo. Ela, no início, estava um pouco rígida, mas depois amoleceu. Depois que ele a soltou, ela, com as orelhas vermelhas, disse:

- A gente se vê depois, então.

E saiu quase correndo na direção da biblioteca. Harry dessa vez não a seguiu. Ele ficou ali, parado no corredor, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o lugar por onde ela tinha ido embora, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e sentindo que, pelo menos agora, não tinha nada com o que se preocupar.

No fim da tarde desse mesmo sábado, quando o sol começava a se esconder por trás do horizonte, com um brilho vermelho e fraco iluminando os jardins da escola e os ambientes internos do castelo, Harry estava num banheiro de garotos do quarto andar, saindo do boxe ao terminar um banho. Não havia ninguém ali, por isso tinha escolhido esse banheiro. Se tomasse banho no banheiro do seu dormitório, os garotos do seu quarto provavelmente iriam ficar fazendo brincadeiras irritantes sobre ele estar se arrumando. E como não eram idiotas, iriam descobrir que Harry se arrumava para um encontro, e as piadas seriam maiores. Para evitar isso, o rapaz preferiu se arrumar em outro banheiro e escolheu um que geralmente ninguém ia.

Quando estava saindo do boxe, apenas com uma toalha envolta na cintura, viu algo que o assustou e ao mesmo tempo o deixou muito encabulado. Murta Que Geme estava flutuando à sua frente, sorrindo marotamente e olhando para seu peito nu.

Murta Que Geme era o fantasma atarracado de uma moça que assombrava um banheiro de garotas no primeiro andar. Ela usava óculos perolados e tinha cabelos escorridos e espessos, que ocultavam parte de um rosto que sempre estava muito triste. Porém, de triste não tinha nada o rosto dela no momento. Na verdade, ela olhava para Harry com uma expressão muito feliz até.

- Murta! – ele censurou, o susto de vê-la ali passando aos poucos. – Isso é um banheiro de garotos, você não deveria entrar assim! E se eu estivesse pelado?

- Isso seria interessante. – ela respondeu, o sorriso abrindo ainda mais, enquanto o olhava. Harry quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Murta! Você não era assim!

- É porque você também não era assim! – ela disse, indicando o corpo dele.

Harry olhou feio para ela. Ela fechou o sorriso.

- Tá bom... – ela falou como se ele tivesse acabado com sua diversão e colocou as mãos sobre os óculos. – Eu não olho mais, mas se troca rápido que eu quero conversar com você.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Tá, eu já vou me trocar.

Ele pegou as suas roupas, jogadas num banco. Entrou novamente no boxe, para ter certeza de que Murta não o veria enquanto estivesse mesmo nu. Colocou uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans, para depois sair do boxe, ainda não conseguindo entender o que Murta poderia estar querendo falar com ele. Talvez para se queixar de ele nunca mais ter ido visitá-la. Quando saiu, ela estava ainda com as duas mãos na frente dos óculos, cantarolando com uma voz esganiçada para passar o tempo. Estava muito engraçada.

- Pode olhar, Murta. – ele disse, tentando esconder o riso. Temia que ela começasse a chorar se ele risse.

- Você ficou bonito. – ela comentou. Ele sentiu as bochechas quentes, mas fingiu não ligar, jogando a toalha e as roupas usadas no cesto de roupa suja. Depois, sentou no banco e começou a calçar os tênis.

- Aonde vai tão arrumado? – ela perguntou.

- Não interessa. – ele deixou escapar, mas logo se arrependeu quando ouviu um suspiro alto dela.

- AHHHH! Você nem liga para os meus sentimentos, eu vim aqui te visitar, e você nem liga pra mim!

Ele olhou arrependido para ela, enquanto lágrimas prateadas escorriam pelo rosto transparente da fantasma. Ela tinha colocado novamente as mãos no rosto, chorando descontroladamente.

- Não fica assim, Murta... – Harry levantou e se aproximou dela, tentando consertar a situação. – Desculpe, eu não quis te magoar, eu...

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e rapidamente parou de chorar.

- Então me diz aonde você vai.

- Tenho um encontro.

O sorriso que tinha se formado quando ele pedira desculpas se desfez rapidamente.

- Com quem? Com aquela ruivinha sem sal que você tá namorando?

- Não fala assim da Gina! – Harry retrucou irritado, saindo da frente dela e indo na direção dos espelhos, para tentar pentear o cabelo.

Pelo espelho, enquanto brigava com as suas mechas revoltas, ele viu Murta se aproximar flutuando, com uma expressão arrependida.

- Desculpe. – ela pediu.

- O que você quer, Murta?

- Eu deveria estar muito brava com você, sabia?

- E por quê?

- Você nunca mais foi me visitar no meu banheiro... – ela choramingou. "Sabia!", Harry pensou. – Aliás, você prometeu daquela vez que eu falei com você no banheiro dos monitores, mas não cumpriu!

- Eu não prometi. Falei que iria tentar. – ele disse, virando-se para olhá-la. Lembrou-se do quarto ano, quando ela o encontrara numa situação parecida no banheiro dos monitores. Ele estava tomando banho também, mas não para um encontro e sim para descobrir a pista do ovo de ouro que tinha ganho na primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Isso não é desculpa! – ela insistiu num tom lamurioso.

Harry suspirou.

- Murta, aquele é um banheiro de garotas! Eu não posso ficar entrando lá. Se me pegarem, eu realmente vou ficar encrencado.

Ela sorriu, novamente marota.

- Você poderia usar aquela sua capa. – ele se lembrou que ela sabia sobre a Capa de Invisibilidade. - Eu sei que você tem muitos meios de burlar as regras quando você quer. Além disso, o banheiro em que eu fico é pouquíssimo usado. Eu sei que as meninas evitam ir lá por minha causa. – ela completou, soluçando novamente.

- Mesmo assim, Murta. Fica difícil ir lá.

- Mas você pode ao menos tentar! – ela insistiu.

- Talvez. – ele disse, guardando o pente no bolso da calça e olhando o relógio. Eram dez para as sete. – Murta, eu realmente tenho que ir. Vou acabar me atrasando se ficar muito aqui.

- Vai se encontrar com a ruivinha, eu sei. – ela disse emburrada. – O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

Harry quase caiu pra trás com essa pergunta e agora realmente se engasgara com a saliva. Murta tinha cruzado os braços e o encarava esperando uma resposta. Harry não sabia o que falar. Não queria dizer "bem, ela está viva e você está morta". Sabia que ela cairia em prantos.

- Murta...

- Tudo bem, não precisa tentar se explicar, eu sei que ninguém liga para os meus sentimentos mesmo... Eu não me importo! – ela deu de ombros, mas outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto transparente.

- Ah, Murta, também não é assim...

- É claro que é! A Murta é uma chata, uma chorona... Mas tudo bem, se você não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a lhe dizer, eu nem quero saber, problema seu! – ela disse entre soluços, virando de costas para Harry e flutuando no sentido contrário. – Mas fique sabendo que eu ouvi uma conversa por aí sobre você!

Harry sabia que ela poderia estar inventando isso só para deixá-lo curioso, mas se era isso que ela queria, conseguiu. Por outro lado, ela poderia mesmo ter escutado alguma coisa, não poderia?

- Espera, Murta!

Ela já estava atravessando a parede quando parou. Virou-se e apenas a cabeça dela ficou visível. Ela tinha uma expressão indulgente no rosto.

- Ah, agora você quer me ouvir...

Harry já estava arrependido de tê-la feito voltar, mas sua curiosidade o fez permanecer firme:

- Por favor, Murta...

Ela atravessou novamente a parede e flutuou ligeira ao redor dele, esvoaçando as mechas revoltas dele.

- Então você quer saber o que eu ouvi... – ela estava enrolando. Talvez fosse mentira, mas e se não fosse?

- Sim, Murta...

- Tá! – ela parou em frente a ele. – Mas só se me prometer que... vai me visitar no meu banheiro!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Vou tentar.

- Não vai tentar, você _vai_!

- Tá bom, Murta, eu vou! – ele disse, já tremendamente arrependido de ter falado.

Ela soltou um gritinho de excitação e bateu palmas.

- Eu nem acredito!

Harry suspirou desanimado, e ela fez uma coisa muito idiota; tentou beijá-lo na bochecha, mas foi tão afoita que acabou atravessando-o. Ele se arrepiou e sentiu o corpo ficar todo gelado. O frio só passou quando ela ultrapassou-o por inteiro.

- Murta! – ele censurou, batendo os dentes.

- Desculpe. – ela respondeu, ainda com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- O que você queria me contar, Murta?

- Tá bom, então, eu conto. – ela bufou. – Eu, há alguns dias, ouvi uma conversa muito estranha entre o Prof. Snape e a Profª. Stevens.

- Como é que é? – Harry perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era novo para ele e, no mínimo, intrigante. – O que você ouviu, Murta?

- Eles estavam muito nervosos, sabe? Gritavam. O Prof. Snape gritava para ela sair da sala dele.

- Você ouviu uma conversa na sala dele? Você é maluca, Murta, e se ele te pega?

- Eu tenho os meus meios, ele nunca ia me ver. – Harry gostaria de saber que meios seriam esses, mas esperou que ela continuasse a contar a história. – Isso não importa. Eu ouvi eles falando coisas muito suspeitas...

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Falavam alguma coisa sobre traição, eu não entendi direito. O Prof. Snape ameaçou contar alguma coisa da Profª. Stevens para o diretor...

- Contar o quê?

- Eu não sei, mas eu sei que a professora também o ameaçou. E quando ela fez isso, o professor ficou tão nervoso que acabou não falando o que ia contar para o diretor. Acho que ele desistiu depois do que ela disse...

- E o que ela disse? – Harry perguntou com urgência.

- Ela falou que ia contar alguma coisa para alguém... – Murta disse sonsa.

Harry suspirou. Provavelmente ela não sabia que coisa era essa e que alguém era esse.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Você não me deixou terminar.

Harry olhou para Murta boquiaberto. Ela sorriu.

- Ela ameaçou o professor de contar alguma coisa para você...

- Como assim, para mim?

- Ah, eu não sei direito, mas eu sei que era sobre você que ela estava falando.

- Você lembra exatamente as palavras que ela usou?

- Deixa eu ver... – Murta olhou para o teto, com o dedo na bochecha. – Ah, já sei! – ela exclamou, voltando-se novamente para Harry. – Ela disse: "Se você abrir o bico, Severo, eu juro que conto tudo o que você fez no passado, tudo o que você sentia... e talvez ainda sinta... Conto tudo isso para Harry Potter!"

Harry ficou ainda mais boquiaberto. Contar o que para ele? O que, no passado de Severo Snape, poderia lhe dizer respeito? E por que Samatha Stevens estava ameaçando o mestre de Poções com isso? Harry olhou para Murta e perguntou:

- Você não ouviu mais nada?

- Não. – ela respondeu como se realmente tivesse querido ouvir o que vinha depois. – Não ouvi mais nada, o Barão Sangrento apareceu e quase me flagrou. Mas eu poderia jurar que vi medo no rosto do Prof. Snape quando a professora o ameaçou.

Medo? Harry não lembrava de ter visto medo em Severo Snape alguma vez na vida. Será que a Murta não estava exagerando? Mas ela parecia tão convicta...

- Então você não ouviu mais nada?

- Não. Mais nada.

- Ah... Bem, obrigado por ter-me contado isso, Murta.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você vai me visitar, então.

- Vou. – Harry respondeu um pouco vago.

- Eba! – ela deu um outro gritinho, de felicidade. – Estarei te esperando! Tchauzinho!

- Tchau, Murta.

Ela atravessou a parede e estaria saltitante se não flutuasse. Harry ficou um tempo ainda parado, no meio do banheiro, quando se deu conta do horário e saiu apressado. No caminho, foi pensando no que tinha ouvido. Snape com medo? A Profª. Stevens o ameaçando? Isso tudo era muito estranho... E Snape também a tinha ameaçado primeiro... O que ela escondia que Dumbledore não deveria saber? E por que Snape sabia? E o que ele, Harry, tinha a ver com tudo isso? Não conseguia imaginar nada... Só sabia que a professora deveria saber algo muito importante sobre seu passado que Harry _precisava_ descobrir o que era. De qualquer jeito.

Tinha chegado ao salão de entrada agora. O salão principal estava vazio, o jantar ainda não seria servido. Só às oito, por ser sábado. Felizmente, não esbarrou em ninguém pelo caminho e conseguiu sair do castelo sem ninguém o ver. Não tinha muita certeza de que poderia sair do castelo a essa hora. Mas depois lembrou que, se Gina combinou de se encontrarem lá fora a essa hora, era porque deveria poder.

Quando chegou perto do lago, viu que a namorada já estava lá, encostada na árvore – aquela mesma árvore que os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez – e jogando algumas pedrinhas no lago, distraída. Harry sentiu as bochechas quentes ao vê-la, usando uma blusinha rosa e uma calça jeans apertada, que não chegava até os pés. Os últimos raios vacilantes do sol iluminavam os cabelos vermelhos dela, fazendo-os ficarem mais claros. Ela tinha o olhar perdido. 

Harry se chutou mentalmente por ter-se atrasado. Tinha planejado chegar primeiro, mas agora o mal já estava feito. Aproximou-se e, quando chegou do lado dela, pensou que ela iria olhar para ele, mas não. Ela continuou com o olhar perdido. Ele sentou ao lado dela e tentou beijá-la. Ela virou o rosto.

- Você se atrasou.

A voz dela não parecia irritada, mas feliz era que não estava. O rapaz olhou o relógio. Sete e vinte. Tinha realmente se atrasado.

- Me desculpe.

Ela não disse nada e também não olhou para ele. Continuou a olhar o nada, mas parou de jogar as pedrinhas no lago. Harry segurou delicadamente o queixo dela e a fez olhá-lo. Ele não conseguiu traduzir o que os olhos dela transmitiam.

- Desculpe, Gi... – ele repetiu.

- Não adianta me chamar assim. – ela disse dura.

Ele acariciou sua fronte. 

- Você não está tão chateada assim, está?

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhá-lo.

- Gina...

Ela deixou de olhá-lo e voltou-se para o lago.

- Dessa vez passa. Mas você nunca se atrasou para um encontro nosso, Harry...

- Eu estava me arrumando pra você.

Não era mentira. Ele realmente demorara um pouco mais do que de costume se arrumando, mas não queria contar que Murta o atrasara mais. Não sabia por que, mas não quis contar. Era melhor.

Ela sorriu levemente e o olhou.

- Não posso negar que você ficou bonito.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou bonito? – ele brincou.

Ela sorriu abertamente agora e o empurrou.

- Seu bobo! 

Harry riu.

- Pois você está linda.

Agora foi ela que riu encabulada.

- Terminei a redação do Snape mais cedo e pude me arrumar melhor.

Snape. Aquilo lhe lembrou o que a Murta lhe contara. Será que deveria contar para Gina? Não, melhor não. Quebraria o clima.

- Você caprichou. – ele preferiu dizer, se aproximando mais dela e beijando sua nuca, sentindo o perfume de rosas dela. – Você tem um cheiro bom...

Ela se arrepiou e ficou um pouco rígida. Ele a enlaçou com os braços, e ela se soltou neles. Sentiu as mãos delicadas dela nas costas dele. O perfume o embriagava. Ele roçou a bochecha dela com seus lábios até chegar na boca e beijá-la. Ela, no início, se entregou, mas depois que o beijo começou a ficar mais intenso, ela desgrudou os lábios dos dele. Ele voltou a beijar a nuca dela. Ela encostou o queixo no ombro dele.

- Harry...

- O que foi?

- Se alguém nos vir...

- Ninguém vai nos ver.

- Precisamos entrar... – ela se arrepiou mais quando ele beijou a orelha dela. – O jantar...

- ...só será servido às oito hoje. – ele completou. – Temos tempo.

- Harry! – ela soltou um gritinho assustado.

- O que foi? – ele parou de beijá-la e se separou, encarando-a nos olhos. Ela estava realmente assustada. A boca estava aberta e tremia. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de um ponto fixo atrás dele.

- Olha para lá. – ela disse com a voz fina, apontando para um lugar atrás do rapaz. Ele se virou e sentiu o coração quase sair pela boca. Severo Snape estava parado, não muito longe do lago, olhando atentamente para o céu, que estava escuro agora. Por sorte, ele parecia não tê-los visto. Ainda.

- O que vamos fazer? – Gina perguntou aflita.

- Vamos nos esconder. – Harry disse, se levantando com cautela e fazendo-a se levantar pela mão. Não tirava os olhos de Snape, que ainda observava o céu.

Harry levou Gina com cuidado para detrás de algumas árvores que estavam ali e, para a sorte dos dois, elas estavam bem carregadas de folhas e os troncos delas eram bastante espessos, o que os esconderia por agora. Eles ficaram atrás de uma árvore com o tronco particularmente grosso e observaram Snape enquanto ele se aproximava da beira do lago. Apenas a alguns metros de onde os dois estavam.

Snape desviou o olhar do céu e fixou-o no lago por muito tempo. Não estava com a mesma expressão carrancuda de sempre, mas transparecia uma certa tristeza. Harry e Gina permaneceram em silêncio absoluto enquanto o mestre se abaixava na beira do lago. Ele segurava alguma coisa na mão direita, e Harry pôde ver o que era quando ele levantou a mão na altura dos olhos. Era um lírio, branco como o leite. Snape ficou observando distraidamente o lírio na sua mão. Cheirou-o e depois o beijou. Harry poderia se estapear para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas; Snape tendo um gesto delicado como um beijo? Isso era impossível! Gina parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento de Harry, porque tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

Depois de beijar a flor, Snape se levantou e jogou-a com ímpeto no lago. Ficou olhando-a boiar por alguns minutos antes de ir embora. Harry e Gina esperaram ele estar totalmente longe do alcance de suas vozes para que pudessem falar algo.

- Você viu o que eu vi? – foi a primeira coisa que Gina pôde dizer.

- Vi, mas não acredito.

- Nem eu. – ela respirou fundo. – Mas é melhor nós irmos embora, Snape quase nos viu, e eu não quero que ninguém nos pegue aqui.

- Tem razão, vamos entrar. – Harry falou um pouco desanimado. Gina sorriu, como se entendesse.

- A gente pode terminar nossa "conversa" outro dia.

- Tudo bem. – Harry sorriu também.

E os dois foram de mãos dadas na direção do castelo. E dessa vez, sem encontrar ninguém no caminho.


	8. O novo time de quadribol

Capítulo Oito – O novo time de quadribol

Era uma tarde nublada e fria. O tempo arrastava-se mais vagarosamente do que uma lesma caminhando ao sol. O ar estava carregado, talvez porque o ambiente naquela sala sempre fosse muito pesado. Estando o dia escuro, pouquíssima claridade penetrava na escura e fria masmorra onde Harry estava assistindo a mais uma aula de Poções.

O intragável mestre Severo Snape, nesse momento, depois de uma explicação monótona e interminável sobre poções medicinais, quando fez um total de cinco perguntas irrespondíveis a Harry – que, para variar, não eram irrespondíveis para Hermione, que levantava a mão tão alto, que parecia estar prestes a saltar da cadeira – e tirou exatamente vinte e cinco pontos do rapaz, estava escrevendo na lousa os ingredientes da poção que fariam. Para nota. Uma poção "simples" de cura da dor de cabeça. A bendita poção era tão complicada que Harry abençoou mentalmente o inventor do analgésico.

O rapaz estava sentado, como de costume, no fundo da sala, junto com Rony e Hermione. Os grifinórios também estavam no fundo, com exceção de Neville, que chegou atrasado e foi obrigado por Snape a sentar bem à frente da sua mesa. É desnecessário relatar que Neville estava mais branco que papel, de medo, em primeiríssimo lugar, por estar bem de frente ao mestre que tanto implicava com ele; em segundo, por estar no meio de todos os sonserinos, que sempre sentavam à frente, e não desperdiçavam uma chance de caçoar de um assustado Neville.

Rony bufou pela enésima vez ao seu lado. Harry não se importou e continuou a copiar distraidamente os ingredientes da poção, fazendo cálculos mentais de quanto tempo seria necessário deixar de lavar o cabelo para possuir algo tão seboso na cabeça como Snape o tinha. Hermione, ao contrário dos amigos, levantava e abaixava a cabeça várias vezes para conferir se tinha copiado certo os ingredientes, enquanto escrevia freneticamente.

- Muito bem. – Snape disse com sua voz fria e letal, virando-se e olhando os alunos, enquanto batia uma mão na outra para limpá-las do giz. – Esses são os ingredientes que usaremos nessa poção. Todos estavam na lista de material desse ano, e espero que ninguém tenha esquecido de trazê-los para a aula de hoje... – ele insinuou com a voz mais letal ainda, encarando com os olhos estreitos Neville, que se encolheu na cadeira e pôs-se a vasculhar a mochila, procurando os ingredientes. Os sonserinos abafavam risadinhas.

- A poção deve ficar de um tom caramelo, nem mais claro, nem mais escuro que isso. – o mestre instruiu. Neville tremeu. Nunca conseguia atingir a coloração perfeita de uma poção. – Juntem os ingredientes líquidos primeiro, os sólidos devem ser picados em pedaços pequenos, e só devem ser adicionados depois de fervidos todos os líquidos. – ele parou de falar por um instante e depois falou num tom de voz urgente. – Vamos, o que estão esperando? Andem logo com isso, vocês não têm o dia todo, sabiam?

Todos se puseram a seguir as instruções do professor, que andava pelas carteiras examinando o trabalho dos alunos. Parou muitas vezes ao lado de Harry para criticar alguma coisa; às vezes, também criticava Rony, que bufava mais vezes depois que o professor ia embora. De Hermione, Snape não teve o que criticar, como sempre.

Harry estava tendo problemas com a sua poção, que adquirira uma cor mais próxima de sorvete de creme. Rony, por sua vez, parecia estar fabricando mais uma bomba de bosta das "Gemialidades Weasley", já que a dele estava até mais escura do que isso. Hermione sorriu vitoriosa para Snape quando ele parou ao seu lado, com a prancheta de notas. A garota exibia uma poção exatamente da cor dos caramelos que Harry comprara no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Foi no momento em que Snape examinava a poção de Rony, com uma expressão de desagrado e crescente nojo, que a porta da masmorra se abriu com um estrondo. As cabeças de todos os alunos se viraram instantaneamente para o lugar. Snape, por sua vez, não moveu nem por um centímetro os olhos da poção de Rony, como se já soubesse quem era ou o que estava por vir.

Na porta da masmorra encontrava-se a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Samantha Stevens.

Como sempre acontecia, os olhos dos garotos brilharam, e suas bocas abriram-se em êxtase. As garotas se voltaram instantaneamente para suas poções. Harry observou com curiosidade os rostos abobados de todos os jovens de sexo masculino na classe. Não podia deixar de entendê-los, quando os via boquiabertos e babando, afinal a professora era muito bonita. Mas parecia ser o único ali que não estava naquela situação. Muito pelo fato de evitar olhar para a professora, já que o olhar dela sempre o deixava incomodado.

Samantha Stevens estava ainda parada na porta, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, uma expressão de profunda irritação, talvez pela atitude de Snape, que a ignorava solenemente.

- Não vai ao menos se virar para ver quem está plantada feito um dois de paus na porta da sua masmorra fedorenta, senhor "estou-ocupado-não-me-encha-saco"? – ela ironizou.

Os grifinórios, até mesmo as meninas mais irritadas com a professora, não puderam deixar de abafar as risadas, algumas até sendo soltas sem nenhum pudor. Mesmo os sonserinos tiveram que rapidamente transformarem risos em acesso de tosse. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram os que menos puderam rir, já que Snape estava exatamente na mesa deles, ainda examinando a poção de Rony. Puderam ver a expressão de desprezo que Snape mantinha quase sempre no rosto passar rapidamente para ódio profundo. Ele estreitou os olhos e se virou para a classe.

- Silêncio! – esbravejou. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo tumulto.

- E dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina, já que também riram. – a professora disse calmamente, transportando as mãos para os quadris. Rapidamente todos os alunos voltaram às suas poções, depois dos pontos perdidos para os dois lados.

- Sua poção está nojenta, Weasley. Eu lembro de ter dito claramente que a poção deveria ser cor de caramelo e não escura como a sua. – Snape provocou, com a voz fria.

Harry pôde ler nos lábios do amigo quando, depois que Snape se concentrou em escrever a nota na prancheta, ele movimentou a boca, claramente dizendo as palavras "aqui o único nojento é você, seu filho da...", e completou com uma palavra que certamente não ousaria falar na frente da Sra. Weasley.

- Eu daria sete e meio, no mínimo.

A voz da Profª. Stevens se fez ouvir. Ela já tinha cruzado a sala, chegando ao fundo. Disse essa frase com um olhar de quem era muito entendida no assunto, olhando com ar debochado por cima dos ombros de Snape para a prancheta que ele segurava.

- O que você entende disso, Stevens? – Snape perguntou, voltando-se agora para a poção de Harry, fazendo uma expressão não de desagrado, mas de diversão ao ver a cor dela.

Todos os alunos apenas fingiam estar absortos em seus afazeres. A verdade é que todos, sem exceção, observavam a cena entre os professores. Harry também o fazia, mas não pela mesma curiosidade dos outros e sim por causa do que descobrira alguns dias atrás. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Murta no banheiro e o que ela disse sobre a discussão entre Snape e a Profª. Stevens. O que mais o intrigava ainda era a menção de seu nome no meio disso tudo...

- Muito mais que você, Severo, diga-se de passagem. – a professora respondeu petulante à pergunta de Snape. Harry estranhou que, mesmo com o tom que ela utilizava, ainda assim o tratasse pelo primeiro nome.

- Acontece que _eu_ sou o professor de Poções aqui, e _você_ está atrapalhando meu trabalho, Stevens.

- Você é um convencido, Severo, quem disse que eu vim aqui para falar com você?

Pela primeira vez, Snape tirou os olhos do que estava fazendo e olhou intrigado para a professora, que sorria marotamente.

- Por que está aqui, então?

Como resposta, ela se debruçou de modo bastante provocante na mesa de Harry, Rony e Hermione, bem na frente de Rony, que estava entre os amigos. Harry reparou que as orelhas do amigo ficaram bastante vermelhas; Hermione parecia ter notado também, porque deu um beliscão forte na parte do braço do namorado que estava escondida debaixo da mesa. Rony engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos, mas não exprimiu nenhuma exclamação de susto ou dor.

- Preciso que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Granger me acompanhem. – a professora disse, sorrindo para os dois. Poderia ser só impressão, mas Rony pareceu um pouco decepcionado. 

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam confusos. O rapaz não conseguia atinar o que a professora poderia querer com ele e a amiga. Um pensamento ridículo passou por sua mente: e se fosse sobre o que ela e Snape estavam discutindo, e se ela queria contar o que sabia a Harry? Logo descartou essa idéia, era impossível. Além disso, se fosse por esse motivo, por que chamaria Hermione também?

- Eles estão ocupados agora, e a aula ainda não terminou, Stevens. – Snape retrucou num tom seco e de quem não aceitava insistência.

A mulher pareceu não perceber o tom do mestre, porque se levantou e chamou com a maior cara de pau do mundo Harry e Hermione, ignorando totalmente Snape:

- Os senhores me acompanhem, por favor.

- ELES NÃO VÃO! – Snape descarregou toda a sua raiva e bateu com força na mesa, encarando a mulher. O caldeirão de Harry se mexeu, e a poção que estava dentro movimentou-se furiosamente, quase caindo para fora do recipiente. Harry decidiu segurar o caldeirão para que a poção não caísse, caso Snape tivesse outro ataque. Não queria perder sua nota, mesmo que soubesse que seria mínima.

Diante da explosão do mestre, todos os alunos deixaram o pudor de lado, e começaram a olhar descaradamente para os professores.

Samantha Stevens não se intimidou com a reação de Snape. Ela até sorria vitoriosa, como se fosse isso que esperasse, _ou quisesse._ Olhou o relógio e em seguida para os garotos. Depois se voltou novamente para o mestre, com uma expressão cínica.

- Faltam apenas dez minutos, Severo. Além disso, você já deu as notas deles, como estou vendo. – ela apontou para a prancheta.

- Já disse que eles não vão.

- Ah, eles vão sim! – ela insistiu e encarou Snape muito de perto, seus narizes quase se tocando. – Vão porque _eu_ quero e você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando as coisas não saem do _meu_ jeito.

Snape inspirou e expirou várias vezes, como se tentasse se acalmar. Ele fez uma cara muito feia, pior do que a pior que já fizera alguma vez para Harry (e as caras que ele fazia para Harry eram as piores). Bufando de raiva, ele se virou para o rapaz, e Harry pensou que iria descarregar nele toda a raiva que sentia. Mas não, pelo menos não tão abertamente quanto o rapaz pensou. Snape deu uma última olhada na poção de Harry e, em seguida, anotou alguma coisa na prancheta que lembrava muito um zero. Depois levantou os olhos e lançou um olhar venenoso para Harry e Hermione, dizendo:

- Sumam e não apareçam mais na minha frente. E levem suas coisas com vocês!

A Profª. Stevens soltou um gritinho extasiado de satisfação e disse:

- Sabia que ia me escutar, Severo! Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger, acompanhem-me, por favor!

Harry e Hermione juntaram rapidamente as coisas nas mochilas, colocaram-nas em suas costas, e levantaram confusos, passando por Snape e a professora, que indicava quase alegremente por onde deveriam ir, o que deixava o professor ainda mais furioso. Rony olhava suplicante para os amigos, pedindo com os olhos para que não o deixassem sozinho com um Snape espumando pela boca. Mas os dois nada puderam fazer, a não ser obedecer à professora. Samantha Stevens ainda olhou uma última vez por cima do ombro de Snape e disse sua última frase, apontando para a prancheta:

- Ele merecia muito mais do que isso. Eu daria oito e meio, talvez nove.

- SAIA DAQUI! – Snape gritou exasperado para a mulher, que deu uma risadinha sarcástica e saiu, conduzindo Harry e Hermione.

Assim que a professora fechou a porta, depois que os garotos passaram, ela suspirou e comentou, mais para si mesma do que para eles:

- Babaca. Você sempre foi um babaca, Severo Snape.

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam com as expressões mais surpresas do mundo. Todos sabiam que havia professores que não se suportavam na escola, mas nenhum deles declarava isso na frente de alunos. Ainda mais xingar um colega como a professora fez. Ela percebeu a estupefação dos garotos e perguntou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum que existisse:

- Vão dizer que não concordam?

Obviamente, eles concordavam, mas preferiram ficar calados enquanto a professora os conduzia em silêncio pelo corredor. Havia uma grande diferença entre a opinião da professora e a deles: ela podia expressá-la, eles não. Pelo menos não o fariam, sabendo que poderiam perder pontos por isso ou que Snape os perseguiria ainda mais se chegasse a saber.

A mulher os conduziu pelos corredores frios das masmorras até o saguão de entrada e depois, subindo as escadas, na direção do primeiro andar. Harry e Hermione limitavam-se apenas a trocas de olhares confusos. Ficaram em silêncio um bom tempo até que a própria professora o quebrasse:

- Provavelmente devem estar imaginando o porquê de eu ter ido chamá-los.

Eles não responderam, apenas continuaram seguindo-a.

- Bem, não foi por minha causa que fui lá. Estou fazendo um favor a alguém que quer vê-los.

- Quem? – Hermione perguntou intrigada.

- A Prof. McGonagall.

Hermione fez uma expressão de quem estava entendendo. Harry não estava entendendo nada, no entanto.

- Acho que ela quer conversar com a senhorita sobre a monitoria. – a professora comentou, referindo-se à Hermione. – A senhorita é a monitora da Grifinória, não é?

- Sim. – a garota respondeu, mas depois franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas o Rony também é, por que ela não o chamou, então?

- Bem, talvez eu esteja enganada. O assunto deve ser outro.

Não falaram mais nada a partir daí. Harry seguiu pensando no porquê da Profª. McGonagall tê-lo chamado também. Não havia mistério nenhum em chamar Hermione, havia muitos assuntos em comum entre ela e a professora de Transfiguração, mas com Harry não. Uma possibilidade lhe preocupou: e se fosse algum recado de Dumbledore? Algo relacionado a Voldemort? Sem pensar, coçou a cicatriz no mesmo instante.

Chegaram até a já conhecida porta da sala da diretora da Grifinória. Samantha Stevens abriu a porta e deu passagem aos dois garotos. Minerva McGonagall estava sentada atrás de sua mesa, examinando alguns papéis, os óculos com aros de tartaruga bem na ponta do nariz. Ela levantou os olhos de sua ocupação assim que ouviu a porta abrir. Parecia intrigada quando perguntou:

- Pensei que esperaria até o final da aula de Poções para trazê-los, Stevens. A aula ainda não terminou, ou estou enganada?

- Não, a aula ainda não terminou. Mas eu preferi ir agora, já que tenho uma aula em... – ela olhou o relógio. - ...cinco minutos. Iria me atrasar se esperasse a aula de Severo acabar. Por falar nisso, preciso ir.

- Ah... sei. – a Profª. McGonagall disse descrente. – Tudo bem. Obrigada pelo favor, Stevens.

- Disponha. – a outra sorriu e se virou para os garotos. – Até.

E saiu fazendo barulho com os saltos do sapato.

A Profª. McGonagall arrumou os óculos no rosto e olhou de Harry para Hermione, e depois de Hermione para Harry.

- Anh... Harry? Será que você poderia esperar lá fora enquanto eu dou uma palavrinha com Hermione?

A garota corou ao ouvir pronunciado seu primeiro nome pela professora. Harry nem se importou, já que desde o ano anterior, quando descobriu que Minerva fora melhor amiga de sua avó e madrinha de sua mãe, ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome. O rapaz assentiu e saiu, deixando as duas a sós.

Ficou alguns minutos esperando encostado na parede do corredor, ao lado da porta da sala. Quando esta se abriu, viu uma Hermione pálida e trêmula sair do recinto.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou preocupado.

A garota olhou para o amigo, assustada.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu, você está pálida...

- Anh... nada, Harry, tá tudo bem...

Não parecia estar tudo bem. Hermione notou a expressão descrente do amigo.

- Depois eu conto, Harry. É melhor você ir ouvir o que a Profª. McGonagall tem a dizer.

Ainda hesitante, ele entrou na sala, deixando a amiga do lado de fora. A Profª. McGonagall, olhando pelo vidro da janela, não parecia muito diferente de Hermione. Estava ligeiramente mais pálida do que antes, e em seus olhos Harry viu tristeza. Ela olhou para o rapaz quando ele entrou e disse, sentando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa e indicando a que estava à sua frente:

- Eu preciso mesmo falar com você, Harry.

O rapaz se sentou e perguntou antes que conseguisse frear seus impulsos:

- A senhora sabe o que aconteceu com a Mione, professora? Ela estava pálida quando saiu.

Ela pareceu preocupada.

- Pálida? Bem... – ela pensou por alguns instantes e depois voltou à sua postura rígida habitual. – Não importa. Se ela quiser, contará a você. Não se preocupe, Harry, ela ficará bem.

O rapaz apenas assentiu diante dessa resposta.

- Mas o motivo pelo qual lhe chamei aqui é outro.

Harry levantou os olhos.

- Vou ser direta. Você já está escolhendo os novos jogadores do time de quadribol?

Era isso então. Harry suspirou aliviado, pensara em inúmeras coisas, e já estava ficando preocupado. Quadribol era uma espécie de obsessão para a professora, que sempre cobrava muito dos times, desde vários anos atrás. Ela tinha uma rivalidade grande com o Prof. Snape e não admitia perder para ele, ou seja, para o time da Sonserina, principalmente.

Entendendo o silêncio do rapaz como um "não", ela revirou os olhos e continuou a falar:

- Era o que eu pensava. Bem, Harry, então precisamos conversar a respeito. Você é o capitão e confio em você para tomar boas decisões para o novo time.

- O Rony também está no time. Por que a senhora não o chamou também?

- Simplesmente porque você é o capitão e é em você que confio para falar disso. O Sr. Weasley, apesar de ter feito um bom desempenho ano passado como goleiro, ainda não é tão experiente quanto você. Ele está no time há apenas um ano, enquanto que você está há cinco. É natural que eu confie mais em você.

Harry não disse mais nada. Ela continuou:

- Para início de conversa, gostaria que me dissesse como está o time atual.

- Bem... eu, como apanhador e capitão, e o Rony como goleiro. Faltam todos os artilheiros e batedores.

- É, tem razão. Depois que os Srs. Weasley e as Srtas. Jonhson, Spinnet e Bell terminaram o curso, os lugares ficaram vagos. É uma pena, eles eram bons jogadores, como se vê poucas vezes...

Harry estranhou aquele súbito elogio. Isso era difícil por parte da professora. Receber um elogio dela era realmente algo do que se orgulhar. Fez uma nota mental de contar isso para os gêmeos e as meninas quando os visse.

- Eles eram muito bons mesmo. – Harry disse. – Acho que sentirei a falta deles quando jogar novamente.

Ela assentiu.

- Mas você já tem em mente sugestões para os novos jogadores?

Harry engoliu em seco. Ela o pegara de surpresa. A verdade é que ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Enquanto ela o encarava esperando uma resposta, ele repassou mentalmente e rapidamente seus companheiros da Grifinória, de todos os anos. Nenhum passava pela sua cabeça, nenhum que se encaixasse nas vagas disponíveis. Também, como poderia indicar alguém se nunca vira nenhum deles jogar? Bem, nem todos. Já vira Rony, mas ele já estava no time. Hermione... já a vira jogar algumas vezes, mas mesmo gostando muito da amiga considerava que ela, como jogadora de quadribol, era ótima nos estudos, ou seja, ela era uma negação jogando. Mas... bem, tinha visto outra pessoa e seu rosto se iluminou ao lembrar quem era.

- Eu não tenho muitas opções, já que nunca vi quase ninguém jogando, mas lembrei de uma pessoa, professora.

- Sim?

- A Gina.

- A Srta. Weasley? Mas ela não é sua namorada?

Harry percebeu aonde ela queria chegar.

- Não é proteção, professora. Eu já a vi jogando, e ela realmente conseguiu enganar bem o Rony algumas vezes. E ele é um bom goleiro.

- Pode ser... – a professora deu um sorriso enviesado. – Outro Weasley? Parece que essa família possui quadribol nas veias...

Harry riu baixinho. Era verdade. Além de Gina ser uma opção promissora, Rony era o atual goleiro, os gêmeos foram batedores até o ano anterior, e Carlinhos, irmão mais velho deles, fora o mais famoso apanhador da Grifinória até Harry chegar.

- Bem, você tem certeza disso, Harry? Podemos considerar a Srta. Weasley uma opção?

- Eu acho que sim, professora. Pelo que vi, ela daria uma boa artilheira. Eu posso falar com ela e testá-la.

- Certo. Mas ainda assim... Faltarão outros dois artilheiros e dois batedores...

- Convidarei os alunos da Grifinória para fazerem um teste para as vagas. Provavelmente eles sabem muito bem no que são bons. Eu e o Rony poderemos escolher os melhores dentre eles.

A professora sorriu.

- Sim, acho que essa é a saída. Mas... eu gostaria de estar presente nesse treino.

Harry quase engasgou, mas se recompôs antes que a professora pudesse notar. Aquilo era inconcebível! A professora simplesmente não podia estar presente no teste. Primeiro, porque Harry se sentiria imensamente incomodado e desconfortável, segundo porque os candidatos às vagas também se sentiriam.

- Bem, professora... Eu acho melhor a senhora não estar presente...

- E por quê?

O rapaz decidiu não contar o primeiro motivo.

- Os candidatos às vagas poderiam se sentir... desconfortáveis...

- Você acha? – ela pareceu ponderar. - Bem, se você diz, vou lhe dar mais esse voto de confiança.

Harry se sentiu aliviado.

- Mas eu quero saber quem são os jogadores novos assim que eles estiverem escolhidos! – ela exigiu.

- Fique tranqüila, professora.

- Você vai fazer isso logo?

- Sim, eu... vou conversar com o Rony e vamos marcar a data.

- Assim fico mais tranqüila. – ela se recostou na cadeira. – Mesmo sendo um time novo, se você se empenhar, Harry, e fazer com que os jogadores se empenhem, temos chance de ganhar. Os outros times também estarão desfalcados, pelo que sei. Todos eles tinham alunos que saíram de Hogwarts ano passado.

- Eu vou dar o melhor de mim, professora. – Harry disse sentindo o peso que a professora lhe colocava nas costas.

- Sei que vai. – ela afirmou, e sua expressão revelava que Harry não teria outra alternativa.

- Era só isso, professora?

- Não, não era só isso, Harry.

- O que mais então? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Dumbledore me pediu que lhe dissesse a senha da sala dele, caso... – ela suspirou e olhou mais profundamente para ele. - ...precise ir vê-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele já estava começando a sentir um frio na barriga ao pensar no que poderia estar por vir.

- Não. Ainda não.

Harry não gostou do tom dela. Trazia à tona tudo o que ele não gostava de lembrar. Ela prosseguiu:

- Mas você sabe que pode acontecer alguma coisa a qualquer hora... Bem, a senha é "pudim de leite".

- "Pudim de leite"? – Harry repetiu, sentindo-se mais descontraído e não contendo um leve sorriso. Dumbledore tinha mania de sempre colocar senhas com nomes de doces, fossem bruxos ou trouxas.

- Isso mesmo. – a Profª. McGonagall sorriu novamente enviesado. – Agora acabou, Harry. Está dispensado.

O rapaz se levantou, despediu-se e saiu. No corredor, foi pensando no que a professora tinha falado. Dumbledore tinha lhe dado a senha, será que ele queria saber se Harry tivesse outro sonho? Lembrou-se que não contara do último que tivera, mas agora não adiantava, porque não se lembrava direito dele e não era importante. Além disso, não tivera mais nenhum sonho desde aquele... e isso era estranho... Mas será que era isso mesmo que Dumbledore queria saber? Bem, esperaria por um momento oportuno para vê-lo: quando precisasse ou quando ele mesmo o chamasse.

Parou no meio do corredor para pensar em que caminho tomaria. Estava com a tarde livre, mas já tinha perdido uma boa parte dela. Gina ainda estava em aulas, então não dava para passar a tarde com ela. Poderia ir procurar pelos amigos, se bem que, geralmente, Rony e Hermione utilizavam as tardes livres para ficarem a sós, e Harry acabava sobrando. Mas... agora que se lembrara, Hermione não parecia nada bem quando saiu da sala da Profª. McGonagall. Bem, se a achasse ou então Rony, passaria esta história a limpo e saberia como a amiga estava. Por hora, iria para a torre da Grifinória, ao menos para deixar a mochila por lá.

Quando chegou na torre, percebeu que não precisaria procurar pelos amigos. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados num sofá da sala comunal. Hermione ainda tinha a mesma aparência de quando saíra da sala da professora. Rony dizia algumas coisas para ela, tentando ajudá-la. Harry estava ficando muito preocupado agora. Aproximou-se.

- Mione? – Harry chamou assim que chegou mais perto e se abaixou perto dos amigos.

Os dois se viraram para vê-lo, e Harry reparou que a amiga ainda tinha a mesma expressão assustada de antes. Ela abaixou os olhos e não disse nada. Rony suspirou e parecia cansado. Harry se virou intrigado para o amigo e perguntou:

- Você sabe o que aconteceu, Rony?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não. Ela não quis me contar. Tá assim desde que chegou, nem parece que teve a sorte grande de perder o resto da aula do Snape... Eu pensei que você soubesse, Harry.

- Mas ela também não me falou nada!

- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Hermione perguntou emburrada.

- Nós só vamos parar se você contar o que tá acontecendo, Mione! – Rony reprimiu. – Nós estamos preocupados com você...

- Não é nada de mais, é besteira! – ela protestou, suas faces ficando vermelhas pela pressão dos amigos.

Rony olhou para Harry sem saber o que fazer. Hermione tinha virado a cara novamente. Harry decidiu falar:

- Mione, o que a Profª. McGonagall te disse? – a amiga se virou para ele mais assustada ainda. – Eu percebi que você ficou diferente depois que falou com ela, e ela também não estava normal quando eu entrei.

- Ela te contou? – Hermione perguntou aflita. Rony parecia não estar entendendo nada.

- Não, ela não contou. Mas ela disse que se você quisesse, iria falar. Você não quer contar pra gente, Mione, é isso?

Rony olhou para a namorada em um misto de preocupação e aflição.

- Não, é que...

- Você pode contar pra gente, Mione... – Rony disse sorrindo ligeiramente e em tom carinhoso. – Nós somos seus amigos desde sempre. Eu posso dizer por mim mesmo que, antes de ser seu namorado, sou seu amigo.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não queria ficar chateando vocês dois com isso, talvez seja besteira... É que eu fiquei realmente assustada...

- Se te faz ficar assim não é besteira. – Rony afirmou. Ela suspirou com alívio.

Harry percebeu que finalmente ela iria se abrir. Portanto, sentou-se no chão mesmo. Ela olhou de um para outro antes de começar, mas olhou mais profundamente para Harry.

- Vocês lembram quando eu contei que tinha batido o recorde da escola nos N.O.M.s? Quer dizer, alcançado o recorde? – as faces dela ficaram rosadas de vergonha.

Harry se lembrou de quando Gina o contara isso numa carta. Rony abriu um grande sorriso e exclamou:

- É claro! Como poderíamos esquecer que você é a aluna mais brilhante da escola?

Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, mas sorriu.

- Bem... a Profª. McGonagall me chamou para falar sobre isso...

- Ela te chamou para te dar a medalha? – Rony perguntou eufórico e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. – Foi isso? 

Hermione fez uma cara espantada, como se estivesse lembrando disso somente agora.

- É mesmo... Eu nem tinha lembrado da medalha...

- Você esqueceu? – Harry perguntou divertido e ao mesmo tempo sem entender. – Como você pôde esquecer isso, Mione?

- Bem, depois de tudo, eu...

- Ah, mostra pra gente, Mione! – Rony pediu.

- Ah... tá bom. – ela parecia desnorteada. Revirou a mochila que estava perto e tirou de dentro uma medalha presa em uma fina corrente de ouro. Hermione mostrou a o objeto para os amigos: a medalha era pequena e redonda, estava marcada com o brasão de Hogwarts no meio e, em letras belas e enfeitadas, estava escrito: "Em honra a Hermione Granger".

Harry se sentiu muito orgulhoso pela amiga e sorriu para ela. Rony estava extasiado e deu um grande abraço na namorada.

- Rony, assim você vai acabar me sufocando! – ela disse rindo.

Ele a soltou e falou animado:

- É que eu estou orgulhoso de você! Mas eu pensei que fosse ter uma cerimônia, alguma coisa assim...

- A Profª. McGonagall me perguntou se eu fazia questão, e eu disse que não. Ela me contou que o diretor queria fazer uma cerimônia, mas eu prefiro assim... Eu iria ficar muito sem jeito...

- Puxa, Mione, mas por que você estava assim, então? – Harry perguntou. – Você deveria estar muito feliz! Afinal, você provou mais uma vez que é brilhante!

Ela sorriu um pouco triste.

- É que a professora não me chamou só pela medalha...

- E o que mais então? – Rony perguntou.

- Ela me contou de quem foi o recorde que eu alcancei.

- E de quem foi?

- Deve ter sido alguém tão inteligente quanto você, Mione. – Harry comentou.

- Aí é que tá o problema. Eu me assustei quando soube quem era a pessoa...

- Fala logo quem era! – Rony já estava ardendo de curiosidade.

Hermione respirou fundo e falou:

- Tom Riddle.

O queixo de Rony caiu, ele também lembrava muito bem a quem esse nome pertencia. Harry também não deixou de levar um susto. De todas as pessoas, _ele _seria a última pessoa em que pensaria para ser o recordista nos N.O.M.s da escola. Se bem que fazia sentido; pelo que sabia, ele sempre fora muito inteligente e aplicado aos estudos, mesmo sendo quem era...

- Voldemort... – Harry murmurou. Tanto Rony, quanto Hermione tremeram ligeiramente.

- Harry! Quando você vai perder a mania de falar esse nome? – Rony perguntou em censura, como sempre fazia quando o amigo pronunciava o nome tão temido entre os bruxos.

- Viram por que eu não queria contar?

- Não é à toa que você ficou assustada... – Rony comentou. – Logo Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Viram? Eu tinha motivo!

- Não, você não tinha.

Rony e Hermione olharam atordoados para o amigo.

- Como não, Harry? Depois disso, como eu não poderia me assustar?

- Qual é o problema, Mione? Você não tem culpa de ter tirado a mesma nota que ele! Isso não significa nada!

- Ah, não? – ela parecia retomar o seu antigo tom de sabe-tudo. – Você não ficaria assustado se soubesse que fez, ou quem tem alguma coisa parecida com ele?

Agora Hermione tocara seu ponto fraco, e tanto ela, quanto Rony, puderam perceber a mudança que tomara Harry. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Respirou fundo muitas vezes e fechou os olhos. O que a amiga falou fez-lhe lembrar de algo que não queria admitir, mas que alguma coisa, bem no fundo, dizia-lhe que era verdade. Não era a primeira vez que Harry achava que tinha algo de parecido com Voldemort. Não queria isso! Não admitia! Dizia para si mesmo que era invenção de sua cabeça! Tinha que ser! Mas talvez não fosse... Pensava muito nisso desde a conversa que teve com Remo, algum tempo atrás. E isso se reforçou mais ainda depois daquele depoimento no julgamento de Sirius, quando Lúcio Malfoy fez aquelas insinuações. Mas não podia ser verdade, ele não era como Voldemort!

Antes que Rony ou Hermione pudessem falar alguma coisa, Harry levantou os olhos e falou para a amiga, mas sabia que estava dizendo tudo aquilo para si mesmo, na verdade:

- Não é porque você fez algo que tem relação com ele, que é parecida ou é como ele! Isso não é verdade! Você não tem culpa de ter alcançado a mesma nota que ele teve há mais de cinqüenta anos atrás. Não há nada para se assustar ou se envergonhar! Foi só uma... – Harry sentiu que queria que aquilo fosse verdade para ele mesmo. - ...coincidência.

- Anh... – Rony começou, olhando de esguelha para Harry, sem saber quanto o que diria iria martelar na cabeça do amigo por muito e muito tempo. – Uma vez, minha mãe disse que... não existem coincidências.

Aquilo caiu como um gelo no estômago de Harry. Tudo o que estava tentando dizer a si mesmo desmoronou bem diante de seus olhos. Rony não dissera aquilo por mal, porque não sabia o que Harry sentia, mas o rapaz se sentiu acabado depois disso. Se não era coincidência, o que era então? Será que era mesmo _como_ Voldemort? Mas por quê?

Hermione pareceu sentir que o clima ficara pesado depois disso, porque sugeriu numa voz mais aguda que o normal:

- Vamos esquecer isso! Eu falei que era besteira, eu só fiquei encucando com uma besteira qualquer. Harry, eu queria te dizer uma coisa que a professora me contou hoje também. Acho que você vai gostar...

Harry olhou intrigado para a amiga. O que ela poderia dizer agora que melhoraria o seu ânimo? Ela sorriu e falou:

- Bem, a professora me disse que eu acabei passando a pontuação de uma aluna que quase bateu o recorde algum tempo atrás. Ela me contou que essa aluna era muito estudiosa também e que... – Hermione corou ao dizer as palavras seguintes. - ...a professora também a considerava especial, como considera a mim...

- A McGonagall disse isso? – Rony perguntou sorrindo.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e depois continuou, olhando para Harry:

- O nome dela era Lílian Evans.

Agora era a vez do queixo de Harry cair. Nesse momento, ele esqueceu tudo o que o angustiava dois minutos antes.

- A... a minha... a minha mãe?

Hermione novamente sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Rony também sorria.

- Sim. A professora disse que ela fez dezoito pontos, por pouco não alcançou o recorde também. Eu achei que você gostaria de saber isso, Harry...

- É claro que eu gostei! – ele disse alegre e emocionado ao mesmo tempo. Sempre se sentia bem ao saber qualquer coisa dos pais, por mínima que fosse. – Como não poderia? A minha mãe... bem que a minha avó disse que ela era estudiosa...

- Quem era estudiosa? – uma voz perguntou atrás de Harry.

Era Gina, que tinha acabado de sair das aulas e chegou-se aos amigos. Ela perguntou isso, dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry e sentando-se no chão, ao lado dele.

Os três, então, contaram a ela o que estavam conversando, mas omitiram a parte de Voldemort. Sabiam o quanto a garota ficava nervosa quando se falava nele, por causa, além de tudo, do que tinha acontecido a ela no seu primeiro ano, na Câmara Secreta.

Gina ficou muito feliz, como os outros, quando Hermione lhe mostrou a medalha que tinha ganho. Em certa altura da conversa, Rony perguntou:

- Mas o que afinal de contas a Profª. McGonagall queria com você, Harry?

Foi nesse momento que Harry olhou para Gina e se lembrou. Ainda não tinha comentado nada sobre o time de quadribol com eles. E precisava muito falar, principalmente com Gina, sobre o assunto.

- Era sobre o novo time de quadribol.

- Sério? – Rony se ajeitou no sofá, interessado. As meninas fizeram caretas, como se soubessem que agora a conversa iria longe. – E o que ela disse?

- Você sabe que o nosso time tá desfalcado, Rony. Só sobraram nós dois do time antigo. Então a professora me chamou para combinarmos como vamos escolher os novos jogadores.

- E como vamos fazer? Um teste, como no ano passado?

- Sim. Foi o que eu combinei com ela, mas é claro que vai ser muito mais complicado do que foi no ano passado. Serão muitas vagas dessa vez. Vou precisar de toda ajuda que puder de você, Rony.

- Pode deixar comigo, capitão! – Rony bateu uma continência muito cômica.

- E vocês vão começar assim, no escuro? Você não tem ninguém em mente, Harry? Pelo menos para ter uma base... – Hermione perguntou. 

- Na verdade, só tenho uma pessoa em mente.

- Quem? – Gina perguntou.

Harry se virou com um sorriso para ela.

- Você.

- Eu?! – ela gritou tão alto que alguns alunos do sétimo ano, que estavam estudando, olharam feio para o grupo.

- Ela? – Rony perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Sim, a Gina. – Harry confirmou.

- Harry, você tá doido, por acaso? Eu não sirvo pra isso, não!

- Mas é claro que serve, Gina. Você daria uma ótima artilheira!

Hermione sorria. Rony tinha uma expressão de confusão que só perdia para a de Gina. O irmão da garota perguntou:

- De onde você tirou essa idéia, Harry?

- Ora, do mesmo jeito que tirei a idéia de te colocar como goleiro, Rony! Aqueles jogos das férias ajudaram muito.

- Eu não tô acreditando... – o ruivo murmurou.

Gina olhava descrente para Harry.

- Mas, Harry...

- Nem "mas", nem "meio mas". Você vai fazer o teste, Gina. E então a gente vê se eu tô certo ou não. – o rapaz afirmou convicto.

- Ah, Gina! O que custa? – Hermione encorajou. – E se o Harry estiver certo?

Gina olhou de Hermione para Harry, e em seguida para o irmão, que estava de braços cruzados, olhando descrente para a irmã.

- E você, Rony? O que acha?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe. Só quero ver o que a nossa mãe vai dizer quando souber que você talvez jogue...

- E qual o problema? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ah... Gina é uma garota, e...

- Isso não é problema! – Hermione protestou, enquanto Harry e Gina assistiam ao início de mais uma discussão entre os amigos. – É uma solução. Garotas sempre são melhores do que os garotos em tudo!

- Até parece... – Rony fez uma careta. – Garotas são frescas e não nasceram para...

- Retire o que disse, Rony Weasley!

- Mas eu ainda não disse nada!

Harry e Gina suspiraram. Isso duraria algum tempo ainda e não adiantava interferir. O rapaz se virou para a ruiva e perguntou:

- E então, você vai fazer o teste?

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Se você tá pedindo...

Harry sorriu e beijou a mão da namorada.

- Obrigado, Gi. Você vai ver como eu estou certo.

Em uma manhã fria de outono, de um sábado, Harry acordou com o barulho insistente do despertador. Mesmo sonolento, tateou com o braço esquerdo no criado mudo, desligando o despertador o mais rápido que conseguiu. Virou-se na cama, saindo da posição de bruços que se encontrava anteriormente. Coçou os olhos antes de colocar os óculos e olhar o relógio: seis horas. Normalmente acordava bem mais tarde em um sábado, mas dessa vez não podia ficar mais na cama como de costume; era o dia que tinha marcado para os testes e ainda precisava preparar as coisas.

"Assim eu pareço o Olívio..." – Harry pensou enquanto se levantava e seguia para o banheiro. Lembrou-se do antigo capitão da Grifinória, Olívio Wood, que era obcecado por quadribol e acordava todo o time o mais cedo que pudesse para os treinos. Agora entendia o colega; do jeito que a Profª. McGonagall era exigente, Harry também não podia relaxar no comando do time.

Já fazia mais de uma semana desde aquele dia em que a professora o chamara para conversar sobre o time. Daquela ocasião até então, Harry, ajudado por Rony, organizou os testes e chamou os alunos do segundo ano da Grifinória para cima, a fim de fazerem os testes. Muita gente se inscreveu, ansiosos por uma vaga no time ou simplesmente para conseguir mais popularidade na escola. Harry, com autorização da Profª. McGonagall, reservou o campo de quadribol durante toda a manhã e tarde também, caso fosse necessário, mas só por precaução. Os testes começariam às oito e meia da manhã e, por isso, Harry acordou cedo. Ainda tinha muito o que preparar antes da hora.

Depois de tomar um banho demorado, Harry colocou as vestes vermelhas e douradas do time, e voltou para o quarto. Pegou a Firebolt, guardada no armário, antes de fazer algo que estava enrolando, pois sabia que seria difícil. Todos os outros garotos ainda estavam dormindo a sono solto. Mas somente um deles precisava acordar agora. Harry se aproximou, então, da cama de Rony e o cutucou para que acordasse. O amigo estava abraçado no travesseiro, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Harry imaginou se não fazia a mesma coisa; esperava que não.

- Rony! Acorda, Rony!

Nada. Mais alguns chamados e nenhum progresso. Harry já estava ficando impaciente. Sabia que seria difícil acordá-lo, mas não pensou que tanto. Dessa vez balançou o amigo com força e o chamou:

- Rony! Vamos, acorda, eu vou precisar de você hoje!

- Ah, Mione, deixa eu dormir... – e virou para o outro lado.

Aquilo foi o cúmulo para Harry, que gritou bem no ouvido do amigo:

- ACORDA!

Rony praticamente deu um salto da cama e sentou-se rapidamente, com uma cara de susto e espanto, os olhos arregalados e os cabelos despenteados. Ainda assustado, ele se virou lentamente para Harry, que estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando o amigo, com uma expressão de riso, e pensando em uma gracinha para dizer-lhe.

- Que foi, Harry? – ele disse desanimado e já retomando a cara de sono. – O que aconteceu pra você me acordar de madrugada?

- Não é madrugada, Rony... – Harry informou ainda rindo do que pensara. – São seis e meia da manhã. Agradeça que eu fui generoso e te acordei mais tarde. Eu levantei às seis.

Rony encarou o amigo, com os olhos caídos de sono e uma expressão intrigada ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Harry.

- Do que você tá rindo?

- Você me chamou de "Mione" e pediu para eu deixar você dormir mais... O que vocês dois têm aprontado, hein?

Não só as orelhas, como todo o rosto de Rony, ficaram mais vermelhas que os cabelos.

- Nada! A gente não anda fazendo nada, Harry! O que você pensou?

- Nada...

- É verdade!

- Tá bom. – Harry falou, ainda rindo do amigo. Sabia que ele não tinha feito nada, ou contaria, mas era engraçado vê-lo assim. Começou a empurrá-lo para fora da cama. – Vamos, pára de enrolar, Rony, e levanta logo!

- Ah, Harry, mas por que você tá fazendo isso comigo? – ele choramingou.

- Porque você vai ter que me ajudar com os preparativos para os testes, esqueceu?

- Mas não podia ser mais tarde?

- Não! Levanta!

- Tá bom... – ele disse em tom de reclamação e levantou.

- Toma um banho pra ver se acorda. – Harry recomendou. – Vou te esperar no salão comunal, OK?

- Tá... – Rony respondeu, ainda se arrastando na direção do banheiro.

Harry sorriu ligeiramente e desceu. Ficou esperando uns vinte minutos, sentado em uma das poltronas de veludo, até que Rony descesse bocejando e com as vestes de quadribol desarrumadas. Ele parou na frente de Harry com uma expressão indignada:

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Hoje é sábado!

- Vá se acostumando. – Harry disse se levantando. – Do jeito que a McGonagall me cobra, eu também vou cobrar muito de você e dos outros que entrarem no time.

Rony suspirou e bocejou ao mesmo tempo. Os dois, então, saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda "Ei, aonde vão tão cedo?", e começaram a descer as escadarias. Rony bocejava de cinco em cinco segundos e às vezes parecia estar dormindo em pé; Harry sempre tinha que cutucá-lo de vez em quando.

Quando chegaram ao pé da escada do saguão de entrada, Rony, já mais acordado, disse sua primeira frase desde que saíram da torre da Grifinória:

- Eu tô com fome.

Harry parou de andar.

- Você só pensa em comer, Rony?

- A essa hora da manhã, ou eu penso em comer, ou em dormir; escolhe.

- Bem, melhor comer então... – Harry respondeu, sentindo que seria bom mesmo comer alguma coisa antes, mas ainda não podiam ir para o salão principal. Foi nessa hora que Harry teve uma idéia e seguiu na direção de uma porta à direita. Rony o seguiu intrigado.

- Pra onde você tá indo? O salão principal fica para o outro lado... – o amigo falou, apontando para o lado oposto ao que Harry estava indo.

- Esqueceu que nos fins de semana o café só é servido às oito? – Harry perguntou abrindo a porta. – A menos que você queira esperar mais uma hora para comer, vá para lá.

- É mesmo... – Rony concordou, enquanto desciam um lance de escadas de pedra. – Mas para onde vamos?

- Você ainda não notou?

- Não penso racionalmente de manhã.

- Só de manhã?

- Ei!

Harry riu, e Rony emburrou a cara. Estavam agora em um largo corredor de pedra, iluminado com archotes e decorado com alegres pinturas de comida. Quando Harry parou em frente à de uma fruteira de prata, Rony desfez a cara feia e abriu um sorriso, dando um soquinho amistoso no braço do amigo:

- Agora entendi, você é um amigão mesmo, hein?

Harry começou a fazer cócegas na grande pêra verde, que riu e se transformou em uma maçaneta. O rapaz abriu a porta e entrou seguido por Rony. Estavam, agora, em um enorme aposento de teto alto, a cozinha de Hogwarts. Vários elfos domésticos trabalhavam freneticamente, preparando os mais deliciosos quitutes para o café da manhã. No mesmo momento em que os dois garotos entraram, todos se viraram para olhá-los e, quando os viram, começaram a trabalhar mais freneticamente ainda. Somente um elfo, vestido da forma mais esdrúxula possível, veio correndo para onde os dois estavam, com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

- Harry Potter, meu senhor! Harry Potter veio visitar Dobby! – Dobby, o elfo doméstico, abraçava Harry fortemente na altura do diafragma.

- Oi, Dobby... – o rapaz disse sentindo uma falta de ar que só passou quando ele o soltou.

- E o senhor Wheezy também veio! – Dobby guinchou olhando ansiosamente para Rony, que sorriu amarelo no momento em que o elfo o abraçou como fez com Harry.

- Weasley. – Rony corrigiu depois do abraço.

- Dobby pede desculpas, senhor Wheezy.

Rony suspirou derrotado. Harry riu discretamente.

- Ei, Dobby... – Rony começou, com um olhar interesseiro. – Você não tem nada aí pra gente comer? É que eu tô com uma fome, sabe?

- Sim, sim! Dobby trazer coisas para Harry Potter e o senhor Wheezy comerem! – ele exclamou feliz da vida. – Harry Potter e senhor Wheezy esperam aqui! – e saiu quase saltitante em busca de comida.

- Você é um interesseiro, Rony...

- Não vai me dizer que você veio aqui só para ver como o Dobby estava, Harry?

Dobby voltou nesse instante carregando uma bandeja enorme de comida por cima da cabeça.

- Nossa, Dobby! Não precisava tudo isso! – Harry exclamou surpreso.

- Tá ótimo! Valeu, Dobby! – Rony tinha uma atitude totalmente diferente e se serviu rapidamente de pedaços de bolo de laranja e sanduíches.

- Dobby ficar feliz de servir Harry Potter e seus amigos! – o elfo disse sorrindo. – Coma, Harry Potter! Comida dos elfos de Hogwarts muito boa mesmo!

Harry se serviu de alguns biscoitos e pedaços de bolo.

- E então, Dobby? O que você me conta de novo? – perguntou mordendo uma bolacha salgada. Rony se esbaldava de comer.

- Ah! Harry Potter está perguntando como Dobby está! Harry Potter é muito generoso e atencioso!

Harry sentiu que corara de vergonha. Não gostava quando Dobby fazia esses elogios exagerados.

- Dobby está muito bem mesmo, Harry Potter! – ele continuou desatando a falar. – Dobby saiu de férias nesse verão!

- Férias? – Rony perguntou com a boca cheia de farelos de bolo. – Você foi pra onde?

- Hogsmeade! – ele respondeu animado.

Rony deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

- Foram só alguns dias, mas Dobby se divertiu muito. Professor Dumbledore ser muito generoso com Dobby. Professor querer mais dias para Dobby, mas Dobby dizer não! Dobby sabe de seus deveres e sabe que precisar trabalhar! – ele se aproximou dos dois garotos e disse em um tom mais baixo. – Mas a viagem só foi mais divertida porque Dobby estava acompanhado...

- Hum.... Acompanhado? Como assim? – Rony perguntou malicioso.

O elfo ficou muito vermelho.

- Dobby estar de compromisso...

- Você tá namorando? – Harry perguntou animado. – Quem?

- Winky! – ele respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Dobby e Winky estar namorando desde o início do verão!

- Dobby, seu espertinho... – Rony falou, dando uma piscadela para o elfo. – E nem contou nada pra gente, né?

- Dobby não teve oportunidade... – ele estava mais vermelho do que nunca.

- Dobby! – uma elfa, vestida mais discretamente que Dobby, mas ainda assim de forma esquisita, guinchou com uma voz fina e veio na direção deles. A elfa, ou melhor, Winky, parou de andar quando viu os garotos e fez uma reverência. – Bom dia, senhores. Os senhores querem alguma coisa?

- Dobby já nos serviu, obrigado, Winky. – Harry respondeu.

- E ele nos contou do namoro de vocês. – Rony comentou.

Winky ficou vermelha como um pimentão, e murmurou alguma coisa para Dobby no sentido de precisarem dele na cozinha, para depois sair em disparada. Dobby sorriu e se virou para os garotos:

- Dobby precisar ir. Harry Potter e o senhor Wheezy querer mais alguma coisa? Dobby traz!

Rony ia pedir algo, mas Harry o cortou:

- Não, Dobby, não queremos. Obrigado pelo lanche e parabéns para você e Winky.

- É, Dobby, parabéns. – Rony olhou feio para Harry por não tê-lo deixado comer mais.

- Dobby agradece. – e ele saiu na mesma direção de Winky.

Harry e Rony também saíram e tomaram a direção do saguão de entrada. Quando estavam quase na enorme porta de carvalho, Harry perguntou:

- Sente-se melhor agora?

- Depois de comer? Sim! – Rony comentou alegre, prolongando o "sim" de propósito. A seguir, virou-se para Harry de supetão: - Dobby tirando férias e namorando? A Mione precisa saber disso, não acha?

- Com certeza ela vai ficar feliz. – o rapaz respondeu, lembrando-se da obsessão da amiga pela causa dos elfos domésticos.

- O perigoso é ela retomar o "fale".

Os dois saíram pela porta de carvalho; Harry caminhando com a Firebolt no ombro e Rony ao seu lado, não mais bocejando. O dia já estava claro, e o sol aparecia tímido por detrás das nuvens. O clima não estava nem muito frio, nem calor. Uma manhã agradável para quadribol.

Harry e Rony caminharam até o campo, e começaram a organizar tudo. Foi preciso separar todas as vassouras necessárias, alguns equipamentos, como luvas para os artilheiros e bastões para os batedores, além das bolas do jogo. Não foi muito difícil porque os dois estavam trabalhando juntos. Terminaram tudo às oito e puderam ouvir os ruídos que anunciavam um novo dia começando em Hogwarts. Ainda tinham meia hora de sobra, e Harry reparou que a expressão de Rony dizia claramente "Podíamos ter acordado mais tarde". Foi então que teve uma idéia.

- Ei, Rony?

- Que foi?

- Que tal uma corrida?

O rosto do amigo se iluminou.

- Tá falando sério?

- Claro!

Rony rapidamente pegou uma das vassouras disponíveis, ou seja, uma Cleensweep Seven: velha e com as cerdas desparelhadas. O rosto de Rony, tão rápido como se iluminou, escureceu assim que olhou da Firebolt de Harry para a velha Cleensweep. Soltou um muxoxo.

- Isso é injusto! Eu vou perder feio!

- Não seja por isso. – Harry arrancou a Cleensweep da mão de Rony e ofereceu a Firebolt para ele. O rosto de Rony voltou a se iluminar.

- Eu não acredito! Você...

- Pega antes que eu mude de idéia!

Rony segurou, então, a vassoura de Harry como se ela fosse feita de ouro. Os dois se posicionaram nas vassouras. Rony, com um sorriso maroto, provocou:

- Duvido que você ganhe de mim agora, Harry!

- Ah, é? Pois eu duvido que você me supere mesmo com a Firebolt, Rony! 

Harry, obviamente, estava blefando. Sabia que Rony só perderia se errasse feio. Chegava a ser covardia competir uma Cleensweep com uma Firebolt, mesmo que o piloto fosse bom.

- Bem, então vamos ver!

- Quando eu contar três. – os dois se prepararam. – Um... dois... TRÊS!

E dispararam. Rony muito na frente, algo que Harry já previra, afinal a aceleração da Firebolt era insuperável. Harry sentiu a diferença de pilotar uma simples Cleensweep, que era bem mais instável e lenta. Porém, depois de algum tempo tomando velocidade, conseguiu se estabilizar melhor na vassoura. Sentia a brisa fria da manhã roçar-lhe o rosto e despentear ainda mais os cabelos já despenteados. Aquela antiga sensação de prazer ao voar novamente tomou conta do rapaz, e ele nem percebeu que abrira um grande sorriso.

Ao mesmo tempo, Rony parecia uma criança pilotando a Firebolt; subiu pelo menos uns quinze metros rapidamente, Harry observando tudo de trás. O ruivo fazia curvas bruscas com facilidade, e numa delas gritou, provocando:

- Eu disse que você não conseguiria me alcançar, Harry! Você nunca vai conseguir!

Agora era um desafio. Harry esqueceu que Rony era seu amigo e que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira; abaixou-se na vassoura e imprimiu o máximo de velocidade que conseguiu nela. Aproveitou-se de um erro de Rony, no qual ele abriu uma curva muito grande, e cortou caminho em uma linha reta até onde estava o amigo, conseguindo emparelhar com ele. Rony se assustou, e Harry percebeu que ele, a partir daquele momento, também passou a encarar com seriedade a disputa. A aparência de Rony poderia enganar, Harry pensou, mas ele sabia que o amigo era muito competitivo, assim como também o era.

Rony imprimiu mais velocidade à Firebolt e tomou a dianteira. Harry quase deitou na vassoura e conseguiu alcançá-lo novamente. Os dois fizeram, lado a lado, a volta em torno dos aros, sempre se esbarrando de vez em quando. Rony tentou escapar em um mergulho próximo às arquibancadas geralmente ocupadas pelos alunos da Corvinal durante os jogos. Harry o seguiu muito de perto, voando na velocidade máxima que a vassoura podia atingir; foi nesse momento que ele viu: em uma abertura na arquibancada, que dava acesso aos patamares mais altos, dois olhos vermelhos o encaravam na escuridão. Eles brilhavam como dois rubis sob a luz da lua na noite.

Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando ouviu palavras sem sentido em uma voz sibilante. Não sabia de onde elas vinham, mas penetravam na sua mente sem pedir licença. Não conseguia entender, eram palavras estranhas, que nunca ouvira antes. Assim que as ouviu dentro de sua cabeça, sentiu um aperto no peito e uma súbita falta de ar. Fechou os olhos, mas mesmo assim podia vê-los, aqueles olhos vermelhos, dentro de seus pensamentos. Não ouvia mais nenhum som exceto aquela voz sibilante dentro de sua cabeça. O ar não chegava aos seus pulmões, e ele começava a se desesperar em busca dele, abrindo a boca e inspirando com toda a força que conseguia, mas a impressão que tinha era que o oxigênio esvaíra-se do ambiente. Aqueles olhos vermelhos ainda o encaravam na sombra de seus pensamentos, e imagens se formavam difusas na sua mente agora; não conseguia distinguí-las, mas a cada borrão que passava na sua frente, o aperto no peito aumentava. Sentiu o corpo paralisar membro por membro, e a última imagem que viu foram novamente os dois olhos vermelhos, antes de sentir novamente os membros e, junto com eles, o baque violento na grama fofa.

Primeiramente sentiu o impacto brusco no chão, para depois a dor do baque invadir seu corpo. Por um lado, isso o aliviava; era melhor sentir dor do que não sentir o corpo, o que era desesperador. Percebeu-se rolando na grama, ainda levemente úmida do sereno da noite anterior, até parar de costas e abrir os olhos. O que viu foi o céu nublado acima de si. Notou que conseguia respirar agora, e fazia isso profundamente e rapidamente, como que tentando recuperar todo o ar que não conseguira aspirar anteriormente. A cabeça estava rodando, e ele se sentia um pouco tonto; no corpo ainda permanecia uma sensação de desconforto, como se tivesse sido espancado. Ao mesmo tempo, não mais a voz e as imagens o perturbavam, estas sumiram como apareceram, sem nenhuma explicação. Ainda ficou alguns instantes naquela posição, estendido na grama, olhando o céu e tentando entender o que acontecera, num total estado de estupor, até que viu um rosto invertido sobre si: Rony o olhava com uma expressão que misturava espanto e preocupação.

- Harry? Você tá bem?

O rapaz rapidamente se sentou, e o mundo pareceu girar nesse instante. Levou a mão à cabeça, como que tentando colocá-la nos eixos. Ficou um tempo parado, esperando a tontura passar. Assim que ela se foi, ajeitou os óculos tortos no rosto e levantou-se. Com alívio, sentiu que o desconforto no seu corpo estava melhor e que conseguiria se sustentar sem dificuldade. Olhou para Rony, que ainda segurava a Firebolt e parecia não entender nada.

- Eu... estou bem, Rony.

Harry, depois de falar isso, avaliou o estrago que fez em si próprio: não havia nada quebrado, nem machucado. Somente as suas vestes estavam terrivelmente sujas. Porém, não conseguia entender o que acontecera ainda; olhou para o lugar onde vira os olhos, mas não conseguia divisar nada de onde se encontrava. Ouviu Rony perguntar ao seu lado:

- O que aconteceu? Numa hora você tava voando e quase me alcançando, e na outra você tava caindo...

Sem ao menos responder para o amigo, Harry correu naquela direção onde vira os olhos. Será que ainda estavam lá? Provavelmente não, o que quer que fosse, já deveria estar longe... ou talvez não. Não importava, precisava se certificar. Rony, completamente desnorteado, correu atrás do amigo.

Harry parou derrapando no lugar. Era uma das passagens que davam acesso do campo para as arquibancadas. Uma escada levava direto aos patamares mais altos. Estava tudo escuro lá dentro, apenas um facho da luz do sol incidia sobre a entrada, mas o que estava mais além era apenas escuridão. Harry procurou desesperado pelos olhos, mas não os viu. Deviam ter ido embora. Ouviu quando Rony parou, também derrapando, atrás de si:

- O que foi, Harry?

- Rony, você não viu?

- Ver o quê?

- Tinha alguma coisa aqui! – Harry se virou para o amigo com aflição; será que só ele tinha visto? – Eu vi! Tinha algo aqui ou... alguém... Foi isso que me fez cair!

- Eu não vi nada, Harry... – Rony disse, e Harry teve a nítida impressão de que o amigo estava duvidando de sua sanidade mental. – Vai ver... bem, você não está acostumado com vassouras antigas, talvez...

- Eu não caí sozinho, Rony! – Harry já estava ficando nervoso. Não era possível, ele não estava maluco! Tinha visto sim aqueles olhos vermelhos ali! Não estava enganado! E não tinha como ter caído sozinho; Harry não se achava o maior piloto do mundo, mas sabia conduzir muito bem uma vassoura, e um erro, numa situação como aquela, estava fora de cogitação.

- Harry...

- Eu não me enganei, Rony! Eu vi! Seja o que for, foi isso que me fez cair!

Rony mordeu os lábios.

- O que você viu?

- Olhos... vermelhos... – Harry começou incerto; era estranho, as lembranças escorriam de sua memória como água pelos dedos.

- Olhos? Você tem certeza?

- Tenho! Acho...

Rony esboçou uma expressão desanimadora.

- O que foi, Rony?

O outro virou a cabeça e fez uma de suas caretas características; Rony tinha uma para cada ocasião, e esta era a de quando ele queria e não queria dizer alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo.

- Fala, Rony! – Harry já estava angustiado.

- É que... – o amigo primeiro tentou evitar os olhos de Harry, mas não conseguiu e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. – Isso não é bom, Harry...

- Como assim?

- Sei lá... – ele parecia escolher as palavras. – Parece um agouro... um _mau agouro._

- Ah, não, Rony! Você não vai dar uma de Trelawney agora, vai? – Harry perguntou, lembrando-se do terceiro ano e do Sinistro, que se revelou como sendo seu padrinho, Sirius.

Rony fez um gesto de impaciência.

- É sério, Harry! Sei lá... eu não gosto disso não. Essas coisas não são boas, quando a gente vê coisas como essas... – Rony o encarou assustado. – Você viu o que aconteceu? Assim que você viu o agouro, caiu da vassoura!

Harry não disse nada. E não queria admitir que Rony estivesse certo; o passado já provara que esses tais agouros eram apenas superstições, como a do Sinistro. Mas o que seria aquilo então?

Ouviu, naquele instante, passos e vozes do outro lado do campo. Eram os alunos que estavam chegando para os testes. Rony também constatou isso e olhou preocupado para o amigo.

- Você tá bem mesmo? Não quer cancelar? Ou então eu mesmo faço...

- Não. – Harry afirmou firme. – Não é preciso, eu estou bem. Além disso... – ele se abaixou para pegar a velha Cleensweep largada no chão e começou a se dirigir para o lugar onde estavam os alunos. - ...será necessário que nós dois estejamos presentes para que o teste seja satisfatório. Não posso deixar tudo nas suas mãos, Rony.

- Se você tá dizendo... Você é quem sabe. – Rony deu de ombros, andando emparelhado com Harry, que lembrou de uma coisa e parou de andar, virando-se para o amigo:

- Você não conta isso que aconteceu para ninguém, Rony? Nem para as meninas?

- Por quê? – o outro perguntou intrigado.

Harry não saberia explicar o porquê, só sabia que não queria que ele contasse.

- Besteira minha. Você não conta?

- Tudo bem. Se você prefere assim.

- Obrigado.

Harry e Rony continuaram caminhando até onde estavam os alunos que haviam chegado; eram dois, Peta Spencer, a amiga faladeira de Gina, e mais um outro colega de Gina também, o mesmo para o qual ela estava explicando algumas coisas certo dia na biblioteca. O garoto ainda tinha a mesma cara emburrada, contrastando com a garota empolgada ao seu lado. Ela acenou freneticamente quando viu Harry e Rony se aproximarem:

- Ei! – ela cutucou o colega ao lado, que emburrou mais a cara. – São eles! Ei, Harry!

Quando Rony e Harry chegaram até os dois, a garota abriu um enorme sorriso e parecia prestes a saltitar, ao contrário do colega ao seu lado, que tinha uma expressão de tédio e cruzara os braços. Harry achou o garoto muito mal encarado, desde a primeira vez que o vira.

- A gente veio fazer os testes também! – Peta informou empolgada.

- E parece que vocês foram os primeiros a chegar... – Rony constatou, olhando ao redor.

- Foi a Gina que disse para a gente vir! – a garota falou, sorridente. – Ela disse que você a indicou para os testes, Harry! Foi verdade?

- Sim, foi. – o rapaz respondeu, tendo a ligeira impressão de estar numa entrevista, pelo jeito que a menina não parava de falar e fazer perguntas.

Harry largou a Cleensweep de lado, e Rony notou, constrangido, que ainda segurava a Firebolt do amigo. Rapidamente passou-a para Harry, que preferiu segurá-la a deixá-la junto com as outras vassouras.

- Vocês dois viram a Gina? – perguntou para Peta, já que sabia que a garota poderia ser uma boa fonte de informações.

- Ah... Eu não lembro não... Acho que ela estava no salão principal, mas... – ela se virou para o colega emburrado: - Você lembra onde tava a Gina, Jonh?

- Conversando com a monitora. Ela não veio falar com a gente hoje. – a voz dele era entediada, e Harry percebeu que não simpatizou muito com o garoto.

- Com a Mione? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim, com a Granger. – o garoto respondeu rabugento.

- Ah! – Peta exclamou olhando para trás de si mesma. – Aí estão vindo elas!

Era verdade. Gina e Hermione vinham conversando animadamente. Elas sorriram ao ver o grupo e se aproximaram. Hermione chegou-se ao namorado, e os dois se beijaram rapidamente. Gina apenas sorriu para Harry, que ficou um pouco decepcionado. Ela logo perguntou animada para os outros dois colegas:

- Ah, então vocês vieram mesmo!

Peta sorriu de uma orelha a outra, parecia realmente empolgada. O garoto que se chamava Jonh, e depois Harry veio a descobrir que seu nome inteiro era Jonnathan Cavendish, descruzou os braços e desfez a cara emburrada. Gina prosseguiu, animada:

- Até você, Jonh! Eu pensei que fosse desistir!

O garoto respondeu, já sem o tom entediado e até um pouco sem jeito:

- Não, Gina. Eu disse que não iria desistir.

Harry sentiu novamente aquela coceira incômoda na barriga e tentou fazer com que os dois parassem com a conversa, num tom que demonstrava ligeira irritação:

- E então? Quais posições vocês vieram tentar?

- A mesma que eu, Harry! – Gina respondeu sorrindo. – Artilheiros!

- Hum. – Harry grunhiu e foi pegar uma prancheta que separara para anotar os nomes dos candidatos e suas vagas. – Então vocês vão ter que enfrentar o Rony.

- Eu? – Rony, que estava totalmente entretido com Hermione, perguntou surpreso.

- Claro. – Harry respondeu, ainda no mesmo tom irritado, que não sabia de onde vinha. – Você acha que eu te acordei às seis e meia só para arrumar vassouras e bastões?

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas, e ele e Hermione se entreolharam intrigados. Harry se ocupou em anotar os nomes dos candidatos e suas posições. Aos poucos, o campo foi se enchendo de alunos da Grifinória. Muitos vieram tentar conseguir alguma posição no time, como Dino Thomas, que veio para a vaga de artilheiro, e Simas Finnigan, Colin Creevey e seu irmão, que estava no terceiro ano, Dênis Creevey, que vieram para as vagas de batedores. Além dos candidatos, também havia muitos alunos ansiosos por assistir aos testes, que começaram pouco depois das nove horas da manhã.

O primeiro teste foi o de vôo. Harry, depois do tanto que a Profª. McGonagall fizera questão de atormentá-lo durante a semana, praticamente exigindo competência por parte do rapaz, resolveu se organizar: ele tinha planejado anteriormente quais testes seriam feitos, com quem e em qual ordem. Nesse primeiro teste, seriam verificadas apenas as habilidades de todos sobre uma vassoura. Depois de algum tempo observando os alunos voarem, Harry dificultou um pouco as coisas para eles e soltou os balaços, para que se desviassem. A maioria dos alunos não teve dificuldades quanto a isso, menos um menino do segundo ano, que só não foi acertado em cheio porque Rony interveio com um feitiço de expulsão e desviou o balaço. O menino ficou bem desanimado, porque percebeu que isso descontaria pontos dele e estava certo.

A seguir, Harry fez o teste com os batedores, enquanto os artilheiros esperavam sua vez. Além de Simas, Colin e Dênis, havia mais outros cinco alunos para as vagas, três do quarto ano, um do segundo e outro do terceiro. O teste consistia em tentar acertar Harry, ou pelo menos atrapalhá-lo em seu vôo. Os alunos foram separados em duplas, já que eram dois batedores no time.

- Mas isso é quase impossível, Harry! – Simas reclamou. – Você tem uma Firebolt e é um ótimo piloto, vai ser muito difícil te acertar!

- O time da Sonserina também é muito rápido com as Nimbus 2001 que eles possuem. – Harry retrucou. – E vocês vão encontrar muitos pilotos bons pelo caminho se realmente forem escolhidos, então não podem se intimidar facilmente.

Esse teste foi bem trabalhoso para Harry porque, além de desviar dos balaços, ele tinha que observar com atenção os alunos, e ainda avaliá-los individualmente e em grupo. Harry procurou pela dupla com mais sincronia e não pôde deixar de notar que Colin e Dênis se entendiam muito bem, talvez por serem irmãos. 

O terceiro e último teste foi o dos artilheiros. Nesse, Harry só assistiu. Foi Rony quem cuidou do teste propriamente dito; ele ficava nos aros, enquanto os aspirantes às vagas cobravam, alternadamente, pênaltis, faltas, ou lances indiretos para o gol. Rony estava particularmente inspirado, porque defendia quase todas as bolas. Como Harry, previra, Gina foi um dos poucos alunos que conseguiu penetrar a barreira que Rony fazia no gol. Além dela, Peta também se destacou, mas o seu problema era que se empolgava demais e isso poderia atrapalhá-la; Dino também tinha jeito para a coisa, assim como um aluno quartanista; mas o que mais impressionou Harry foi mesmo aquele garoto emburrado, Jonnathan Cavendish. O menino podia ser mal encarado, mas realmente tinha talento para a posição; foi o que mais marcou, chegando a irritar Rony quando fez três gols seguidos. Harry, também dessa vez, observou a sincronia dos jogadores e seu entrosamento, e já teve em mente quais eram os três que se davam melhor juntos em campo. Depois só precisava discutir com Rony as opções e escolher os melhores.

Os testes terminaram pouco antes do meio-dia. Harry dispensou os alunos e não permitiu, de maneira alguma, que Gina (muito interessada em ficar perto dele agora) olhasse sua prancheta de anotações. O rapaz dispensou a todos, inclusive a ela, que sabia estar interessada, pelo menos agora, não nele e sim nos resultados. Hermione também tentou ver, mas Harry não deixou, e ela respondeu displicente que nem queria saber, o que era mentira, porque, assim como os outros, estava bastante curiosa. Harry combinou de conversar com Rony sobre os testes depois do almoço, e sem interferências.

Os dois se reuniram no dormitório masculino do sexto ano, já que a sala comunal estava cheia de alunos, devido à chuva que caía nos jardins. Ficaram discutindo por um bom tempo sobre os alunos testados, cada um dando palpites sobre as impressões que tiveram. Rony era de grande valia, já que, desde criança, estava acostumado a assistir quadribol e observar os jogadores. Harry ia anotando tudo, e Rony tirava sarro dele, dizendo que parecia Hermione, de tão organizado que estava.

- Então são esses! – Rony, que estava sentado na beira da cama de Harry, falou, pegando a relação dos jogadores das mãos do amigo e observando-a. – Você tem certeza de que eles são bons, Harry?

- Tenho. – Harry, que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, respondeu. – Eles foram os melhores em campo, e acho que, com um pouco mais de treino, eles vão melhorar ainda mais.

- Tomara que sejam... Se não forem, a McGonagall vai tirar o seu couro, não é? – o amigo perguntou com uma risada. Harry arrancou o papel das mãos dele, rindo e ao mesmo tempo tentando ficar sério.

- Nem fala... Ela parece um general dando ordens. Se eu não mostrar serviço, ela é capaz de me aplicar uma detenção por falta de competência. Acho que é por isso que o Olívio era um capitão tão exigente.

- "O feitiço virando contra o feiticeiro!" – Rony debochou. – Você reclamava tanto dele, e agora tá ficando igualzinho, "general" Potter!

- Também não exagera...

Nesse momento, ouviram batidas na porta. Rony falou para que entrassem, e apareceram duas cabecinhas no beiral da porta: Hermione e Gina.

- Será que os dois senhores terminaram a conferência, ou vão ficar desprezando as namoradas o sábado todo? – Hermione perguntou, brincalhona.

- Os senhores aqui terminaram a conferência, e as senhoritas podem entrar. – Rony respondeu no mesmo tom.

Elas entraram, Hermione indo direto na direção de Rony e sentando junto dele, abraçando-o. Gina sentou na cama do irmão, que ficava do lado para a de Harry, olhando com uma expressão curiosa para o papel que o namorado guardava na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

- O que é isso, Sr. Potter? – ela só o chamava assim quando queria provocá-lo.

- Nada de seu interesse imediato, Srta. Weasley. – ele respondeu sorrindo para ela, e fechando a gaveta.

- Não acredite, Gina! – Hermione recomendou. – Provavelmente é algo de que lhe interessa muito, não é, Harry?

O rapaz respondeu apenas com um sorriso enigmático, esparramando-se na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo indignação:

- Mas que folgado você é!

- Ué, eu tô no meu quarto... na minha cama... Por que não posso fazer isso?

Rony riu. Hermione deu um tapinha brincalhão no braço dele e perguntou:

- Vocês resolveram o que tinham que resolver?

- Sim! – Rony respondeu animado. – Todos os jogadores já estão devidamente escolhidos!

- Isso significa que vocês podem contar para a gente... – Gina insinuou.

- Eu não disse isso, você disse, Rony? – Harry perguntou, ainda deitado na sua cama.

- É, eu não me lembro de ter dito isso, Gina...

- Vocês vão deixar a gente na curiosidade? – Hermione perguntou. 

Rony fez uma de suas caretas e olhou para Harry, perguntando com os olhos se deveria contar ou não. Harry fez que não com o dedo indicador; estava se divertindo com isso.

- Ah... por que não? – Gina choramingou.

- Ainda preciso repensar se serão esses mesmos os escolhidos. – Harry respondeu. Rony olhou para o amigo com uma expressão que mesclava surpresa e divertimento.

- E quando você vai se decidir? – Gina inquiriu.

- Não sei... talvez hoje, talvez amanhã... Acho que amanhã.

- Chato! – a ruiva respondeu emburrada, encostando-se, por sua vez, na cabeceira da cama do irmão. – É isso que você é, Harry Potter, um chato!

Harry riu com gosto. Rony olhou para os dois e depois para Harry:

- Bem, a gente já resolveu tudo então? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Se eu e a Mione formos aproveitar a tarde, vocês dois irão se comportar?

Gina ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos e rapidamente se endireitou na cama, colocando novamente as mãos na cintura, e olhando brava para o irmão.

- Rony! Vai ficar me controlando agora? Eu já tenho quase quinze anos! Não sou mais uma garotinha! Você não confia em mim?

- Confio... – ele disse, como se desconfiasse. – Não confio nele! – falou em tom brincalhão, apontando para Harry.

- Ei, eu tô quietinho! – o rapaz se defendeu e depois aproveitou para zombar do amigo. – E, na verdade, em quem não se deve confiar é em você, Rony!

- Hum... Do que você tá falando, Harry? – Hermione perguntou curiosa. Gina também olhou intrigada para o namorado. Foi a vez de Rony ficar vermelho; ele olhou ameaçadoramente para o amigo, já prevendo o que ele ia dizer.

- Depois do que você falou quando eu te acordei hoje cedo, Rony... Aquilo foi muito suspeito... – Harry debochou e depois tentou assumir um tom igual ao que Rony usava quando defendia a irmã. – Vê lá, hein? A Mione é minha amiga, e eu quero que você se comporte com ela...

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de espanto e perguntou para o namorado, com uma expressão aturdida:

- O que você anda dizendo por aí, Rony Weasley?

- NADA! – as orelhas dele estavam muito vermelhas, e Harry e Gina desataram a rir. Rony olhou emburrado para os dois, principalmente para Harry, e depois saiu do quarto puxando uma Hermione muito confusa.

Harry e Gina ainda ficaram rindo por uns instantes, até o momento em que pararam e se entreolharam. Harry endireitou-se na cama, sentando encostado na cabeceira novamente. Olhou para Gina de um modo convidativo, e ela lançou um olhar repreendedor, mas acabou sentando-se na cama de Harry.

- Afinal de contas, o que o Rony disse quando você o acordou?

- Nada de mais... Ele estava falando o nome da Mione, e eu fiquei pegando no pé dele por causa disso.

- Suspeito... – ela fez uma expressão divertida, olhando para a porta pela qual os outros dois tinham saído, e depois se virou bruscamente para Harry: - Você não vai mesmo me dizer quais foram os escolhidos para o time?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Estava realmente se divertindo em fazer todos ficarem curiosos. Geralmente não era ele que deixava os outros curiosos e com dúvidas, eram os outros que o deixavam assim. Era engraçado estar do outro lado. Gina suspirou:

- Tudo bem... Já vi que não vou conseguir arrancar nada de você mesmo... Mas o que você achou da minha atuação?

- Não vai conseguir arrancar nada de mim.

- Ah... – ela suspirou novamente. – Você não vai nem me dizer quando _realmente_ vai divulgar o resultado?

Harry ficou com dó da expressão ansiosa dela e respondeu:

- Amanhã. Depois do jantar.

- Tudo isso?

- Pelo menos eu te disse quando.

- É, já é um progresso...

O rapaz estava incomodado por ela estar na outra ponta da cama. Rony não estava ali, ninguém estava, ela não precisava ficar tão longe, precisava?

- Por que você tá distante, Gina?

Ela pareceu se assustar por um segundo, mas depois olhou para ele e entendeu sobre o que ele se referia. A garota, então, se aproximou e se aconchegou nos braços dele. Ele gostou disso. Abraçou-se a ela, sentindo o calor que emanava do seu corpo, e o perfume do seu cabelo... Eles ficaram por um tempo assim, apenas abraçados, sem dizer nada. Harry sentia vontade de beijá-la, mas ela parecia tão carente, tão precisada daquele abraço, que ele não ousou sair daquela posição em que se encontravam. Ela estava de olhos fechados, abraçando-o muito forte. Harry, aspirando o perfume dela, pensou que não conseguia realmente entendê-la. Em determinados momentos, ela parecia que se desligava dele, que o... _evitava_... mas em outros, ela dava a impressão de _precisar_ dele, de estar tão carente a ponto de ficar muito tempo só assim, abraçada a ele sem dizer nada. Harry definitivamente não conseguia entendê-la, mas não se importava. Às vezes chegava à conclusão de que isso talvez fosse porque ela estivesse crescendo, se sentindo confusa, amadurecendo. Ele não sabia se sentia assim às vezes também. Talvez fosse isso...

Gina se tornara uma pessoa muito importante na vida de Harry depois que começaram a namorar. Ele não se sentia dependente, nem achava que sua vida não teria sentido se não estivesse com a garota, mas sentia que ela era importante. Também, isso não era novidade para ele, porque sempre fora tão sozinho, que, de certa forma, se sentia mais independente do que geralmente as pessoas são. Talvez por ter sido criado entre pessoas que nunca lhe deram a mínima, e por realmente ter se passado muito tempo até que alguém se importasse com ele, ou pelo menos soubesse disso. Com Gina ele se sentia bem, confortável. Gostava de estar com ela, de ter contatos como o que estava tendo com ela naquele momento. Gostava de conversar com ela, ouvi-la, contar coisas de si; gostava de acariciá-la, de beijá-la. Era verdade que nunca a notara no começo, mas agora era diferente, ele gostava dela; nunca tinha gostado de ninguém, amado ninguém, mas achava que era assim. Deveria ser assim.

- Harry... – ela chamou, ainda de olhos fechados e abraçada nele.

- Fala...

- Você gosta de mim?

Ele estranhou aquilo, mas respondeu firme:

- Claro que gosto, por que você tá perguntando isso?

Ela não respondeu. Passaram-se alguns minutos e ele perguntou, sentindo um frio na barriga, e uma dúvida despertada pela pergunta que ela fizera e pelo tom que ela utilizara:

- E você, Gina? Você gosta de mim?

Como resposta, ela o abraçou mais forte.

Estava uma noite chuvosa no dia seguinte, depois do jantar, no horário que Harry tinha marcado para anunciar os novos jogadores do time de quadribol. Depois de ter conversado com a Profª. McGonagall e recebido sua aprovação sobre o novo time, Harry tinha colocado um aviso no salão comunal, com o horário e, pontualmente às nove da noite, a Grifinória em peso estava reunida no salão. Mesmo os que não participaram dos testes estavam bastante curiosos para saberem o resultado. Era sabido que a Grifinória era uma Casa muito competitiva, mais do que as outras. Talvez a única que se equiparasse fosse mesmo a Sonserina. Por esse motivo, todos os alunos esperavam ver a Casa se destacar (e ganhar da Sonserina) em todos os sentidos, e principalmente no quadribol. Essa era a explicação mais provável para o salão comunal estar apinhado de gente.

Harry se sentiu um pouco intimidado para falar com todas aquelas pessoas, mas respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo que era necessário. Ele era o capitão do time de quadribol, e falar em público era uma das coisas que precisava fazer como capitão. Viu os rostos ansiosos de todos e principalmente dos alunos testados. Sabia que alguns iam se decepcionar, e por isso achou mais difícil a sua tarefa de anunciar os selecionados. Por que, simplesmente, não colocara um aviso na parede? Não, teve que escutar Hermione dizendo que seria melhor falar para todos. Bem, agora tinha que enfrentar.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os que fizeram os testes. – ele começou e, estranhamente, agora que estava falando, as coisas foram ficando mais fáceis, e as palavras saíam de sua boca sem aquele nervosismo anterior. – Eu gostei muito dos resultados e tenho certeza de que aqui há várias pessoas com talento, mas como sabem, eu só podia escolher cinco pessoas para as vagas.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso, para pegar o papel com os nomes dos selecionados, mas percebeu que sabia todos de cor e não precisava realmente do papel. Olhou novamente para as expressões ansiosas de todos, e principalmente dos que tinha escolhido. Sorriu ao ver um deles lhe olhar com aflição e disse:

- Para as vagas de batedores, os escolhidos são: Dênis Creevey, do terceiro ano, e Colin Creevey, do quinto.

Os dois praticamente foram sufocados pela avalanche de pessoas cumprimentando-os e os abraçando. Depois do susto inicial, começaram a comemorar também. Colin estava com sua máquina fotográfica e fez questão de tirar fotos do momento. A bagunça só parou quando Harry pigarreou e todos perceberam que ele queria dar os últimos nomes escolhidos.

- Os selecionados para as vagas de artilheiros foram: Peta Spencer, Jonnathan Cavendish e... – ele respirou fundo e tentou não sorrir quando disse o último nome: - ...Gina Weasley, todos do quinto ano.

Tanto Gina, quanto Peta, gritaram ao mesmo tempo e se abraçaram, pulando. O emburrado Jonnathan se limitou a um leve sorriso. Harry percebeu que seria inútil tentar falar mais alguma coisa para todos naquela bagunça, e por isso desistiu e foi se sentar perto de Rony e Hermione, esperando o tumulto entre os jogadores esfriar para que pudesse falar com eles. Assim que sentou em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá onde estavam Rony e Hermione, viu que o amigo sorria (Harry sabia que Rony implicava com a irmã, mas ele ficou muito feliz desde o primeiro momento em que soube que Harry a tinha escolhido) e que a amiga tinha uma expressão de completa surpresa.

- Então era por isso todo aquele mistério? – ela perguntou, assim que Harry se sentou, olhando do amigo para o namorado ao seu lado.

- Não teria graça se eu contasse antes, não é? – Harry falou.

- Foi melhor assim, olha como a Gina tá feliz... – Rony comentou, olhando a irmã, que ria entre os colegas.

- Ah, quer dizer que agora você não vê mais problema nela jogar? – Hermione lembrou do dia em que Harry convidou Gina a fazer os testes, e Rony foi contra.

O ruivo abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até finalmente pensar em algo para retrucar:

- Quadribol corre nas veias dos Weasleys! Com a Gina não poderia ser diferente!

- Mas e aquela conversa de que ela é uma garota, e blá, blá, blá... – Hermione fez uma imitação muito engraçada de Rony.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Para acabar com a discussão, beijou rapidamente a namorada. Harry começou a rir, mas logo parou quando viu Gina à sua frente. Ela se ajoelhou no chão para ficar na mesma altura que ele sentado e o abraçou. Harry retribuiu o abraço e sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ela disse em seu ouvido, só para ele:

- Obrigada, Harry. Você me fez muito feliz hoje.

Ele respondeu, no ouvido dela também:

- Eu não te escolhi porque gosto de você, Gina. Foi porque você merece.

Ela se afastou dele e o olhou, sorrindo. Passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto do rapaz quando disse:

- Por isso eu estou mais feliz.

Harry riu.

- Prepare-se. Você vai ter que me agüentar agora te cobrando. Pergunta para o Rony, e você vai ver como eu sou exigente.

Ela abriu mais o sorriso e respondeu:

- Você não vai se decepcionar. Eu prometo.

Harry poderia beijá-la ali mesmo, mas não pôde porque Colin chegou gritando eufórico e arrastando o irmão e os amigos, Peta e Jonnathan.

- Pessoal! Vamos tirar uma foto do time!

- Ah, não... Eu odeio tirar foto... – Jonnathan resmungou.

- Pára de ser chato! – Peta o empurrou.

- Deixa que eu bato a foto para você sair também, Colin. – Hermione ofereceu, levantando e pegando a máquina de Colin.

Todos se ajeitaram para a foto: Gina sentou na ponta da poltrona de Harry, e ele a abraçou por trás. Rony se esparramou no sofá, mas logo se apertou porque Peta empurrou Jonnathan no sofá e sentou também. Colin e Dênis sentaram no chão, à frente de todos. Hermione deu alguns passos para trás e finalmente encontrou uma posição adequada para a foto. Ela, então, tirou a foto daquele que seria um dos melhores times de quadribol da Grifinória, e um dos mais problemáticos também.


	9. A culpa, a dúvida e o medo

Capítulo Nove – A culpa, a dúvida e o medo

Os meses de setembro e outubro passaram fugazes como um fim de tarde. O tempo já estava bem mais frio, fazendo com que os alunos andassem mais agasalhados, principalmente quando saíam para os jardins. A metade de novembro já se aproximava e com ela, o primeiro jogo da temporada: Grifinória versus Sonserina, tradicionalmente. Por isso, Harry estava treinando o novo time três vezes por semana, para o desespero dos jogadores, principalmente os que estavam no quinto ano, pois eles também tinham matéria extra como preparativo para os N.O.M.s no fim do ano.

Harry estava bem satisfeito com o time; com a convivência, foi descobrindo particularidades e manias dos jogadores que escolhera: Colin continuava com sua admiração exacerbada para com ele e, por isso, era o mais dedicado nos treinos, tentando mostrar eficiência para o capitão. O seu irmão, Dênis, era o oposto: não tinha muita responsabilidade e era um dos que mais davam trabalho para Harry; vivia se atrasando para os treinos, mas a sua habilidade somada com a familiaridade que ele e o irmão possuíam entre si faziam com que Harry não se importasse tanto com isso. Colin, diferente do capitão, se importava e muito, sempre pedindo desculpas a Harry pelos atrasos e irresponsabilidades do irmão.

Gina se mostrava cada vez mais habilidosa na sua posição, o que fez com que Harry definitivamente não se arrependesse de sua escolha. Mas o que ele mais gostava era que, devido aos treinos, eles acabavam passando mais tempo juntos e sempre ficavam namorando depois. A sua colega, Peta, também era bastante hábil e se dava muito bem com os outros, já que era a mais receptiva e extrovertida de todos; o único problema dela era que freqüentemente se empolgava, o que a desconcentrava, induzindo-a ao erro; Harry constantemente tinha que dar conselhos a ela e tentar fazê-la levar as coisas mais a sério.

Mas o maior problema era, de longe, Jonnathan Cavendish, ou Jonh, como todos se acostumaram a chamá-lo, menos Harry. Ele era talentoso, talvez o mais talentoso de todos ali, e isso não se podia negar; também pudera: esse fora o motivo que levara Harry a escolhê-lo. Porém, o temperamento do garoto era muito difícil, impossível, na opinião de Harry. Ele e o garoto freqüentemente tinham discussões memoráveis. Harry admitira para si mesmo que não gostara dele, desde o início, mas tentava não ser implicante ou injusto; Jonh, por sua vez, não escondia que não gostava mesmo de Harry. Se somente não gostasse, era uma coisa, mas o pior era que o garoto, em quase todos os treinos, discutia, desautorizava e não seguia as orientações de Harry. Dizia que não estava ali para ser mandado; o que era uma mentira, porque Harry nunca tivera o costume de mandar nos outros, e como capitão não era diferente. A verdade era que Jonh gostava de fazer o que queria, e não era gentil com ninguém, exceto uma pessoa: Gina. Isso era o que mais enfurecia Harry, e a conseqüência eram as brigas constantes.

Rony também era um dos jogadores mais desesperados por ter muito o que fazer. Ele e Hermione, por serem monitores, estavam muito atarefados com um "evento" que aconteceria em Hogwarts. Todos os monitores estavam carregados de trabalho, além do que já tinham que fazer. Pelo que Harry sabia, isso porque os amigos contavam muito pouco a ele, aconteceria alguma coisa em Hogwarts, e o cuidado com os preparativos estava nas mãos dos monitores e monitores-chefes. Harry já se cansara de tentar arrancar alguma informação sobre "o evento" com os amigos e desistira de perguntar.

Fora os treinos e a preocupação com quadribol, Harry estava conseguindo levar bem as matérias. Diferente do ano anterior, as aulas não estavam tão frenéticas; a matéria do sexto ano era comprida e complicada, mas o professores não eram tão exagerados como no quinto ano. O motivo, provavelmente, era porque no sexto ano não haveria os N.O.M.s ou N.I.E.M.s para se preocupar.

No momento, era uma segunda-feira nublada. Harry estava tomando café, junto com os amigos, no salão principal. O teto encantado estava carregado de nuvens negras que anunciavam chuva. Rony e Hermione conversavam em voz baixa sobre alguma coisa, que Harry presumiu ser sobre "o evento". Já Gina parecia muito entretida em olhar para a mesa dos professores. Harry, desistindo de ser percebido por algum dos três, ocupou-se em comer.

Foi quando Harry estava enchendo seu copo de suco de abóbora que uma bola de penas o derrubou, fazendo com que líquido caísse todo bem em cima de seu prato de bacon e ovos. Rony e Hermione pararam de conversar e olharam intrigados para o prato de Harry; Gina desviou o olhar da mesa dos professores. No instante em que aconteceu, Harry se assustou, mas depois viu do que se tratava. A bola de penas era, na verdade, Píchi, a coruja mínima de Rony, que caiu no seu prato e agora estava completamente encharcada de suco.

- Ah, não acredito! – o dono da corujinha reclamou. – Por que você tem que fazer isso? – ele perguntou para a coruja, pegando-a do prato de Harry e levantando-a na altura dos olhos. Ela piou alegremente e começou a bater as asas, espalhando suco de abóbora para os lados. Harry se afastou um pouco para que o suco não o sujasse, mas algumas gotas respingaram nas lentes de seus óculos, e ele teve que retirá-los e limpá-los na camisa.

Depois que recolocou os óculos já limpos no rosto, Harry reparou que chegara o correio-coruja. Várias corujas pardas, marrons e até pretas sobrevoavam as mesas das Casas, entregando encomendas e cartas para os alunos. Harry procurou pelo salão para ver se achava uma branca entre todas as outras e a viu: Edwiges sobrevoava a mesa da Grifinória e pousou suave e imponentemente no ombro do dono, que a acariciou. A coruja piou indignada ao ver um Rony emburrado desamarrar uma carta manchada de suco de abóbora das patas de Píchi, alegre e estridente. Gina ria, e Hermione olhava de esguelha para o namorado, sorrindo, enquanto lia o Profeta Diário que recebera.

- Ei! O que você tem para mim, Edwiges? – Harry perguntou ao reparar que a coruja trazia uma carta amarrada na pata.

O rapaz desatou a carta da pata de Edwiges, que, depois disso, ocupou-se em beliscar a comida do prato de Harry. Ele começou a lê-la, enquanto Gina voltava novamente sua atenção para a mesa dos professores, com uma expressão ligeiramente irritada, Rony ainda reclamava de Píchi, e Hermione ainda lia tranqüilamente o jornal.

Harry reconheceu a letra corrida e pouco caprichada de seu padrinho Sirius:

__

Caro Harry,

Fiquei feliz com a sua última carta sobre o time de quadribol, espero que você tenha sucesso com os novos jogadores. Não sei se já te contei alguma vez, mas seu pai também foi capitão do time, por dois anos. Ele levou a Grifinória à taça no último ano (em grande parte porque eu estava no time também, e eu, modéstia à parte, era um EXCELENTE batedor). Vou ficar torcendo para que você também consiga a mesma façanha!

Harry soltou uma risadinha ao ler essas últimas palavras. Sirius poderia ser cômico às vezes. Voltou à leitura:

__

Bem, mas devo dizer que quadribol não é o principal motivo dessa minha carta. Eu esperava que fosse. Mas não vou falar disso agora, deixarei para depois; preciso te contar uma coisa antes, Harry, talvez você fique feliz com a notícia: retomei meu emprego no Ministério da Magia (é, eu trabalhava lá antes de tudo acontecer), em grande parte devido à ajuda do pai de Rony. Mas não pense que o meu emprego antigo era aquele tipo engravatado que fica atolado em papéis. Não mesmo! Não posso te contar o que eu fazia (e o que faço), mas saiba que é algo de que gosto muito, e voltar a trabalhar, de verdade, realmente me faz ficar vivo de novo. Tem dedo de você nisso, Harry; se não fosse por você, eu não estaria livre agora. Espero que fique tão feliz como eu estou.

"Mas é claro que eu fiquei, Sirius!" – Harry pensou, ao ler essas linhas. Gostava muito de Sirius, e saber que ele voltara a trabalhar – sabe-se lá em que, mas isso não importava – era realmente uma ótima notícia. Sirius já fora muito injustiçado na vida e merecia tudo de bom que estava acontecendo com ele.

__

É, mas nem tudo são flores, e você sabe melhor do que ninguém. Dumbledore já falou com você? Bem, se ele falar me avise. Provavelmente, se ainda não falou, vai falar. E é sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você, Harry. Eu vou me encontrar com Dumbledore aí em Hogwarts daqui a algum tempo, não posso te precisar quando, mas você saberá. Preciso muito conversar com você pessoalmente. Mas enquanto não nos encontramos, já posso te dar um conselho, ou uma ordem se você quiser encarar assim: fique longe da sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É, eu soube que ela_ está dando aulas em Hogwarts, muito antes de você, eu diria. Por isso te falei, aquele dia na estação antes do início do período letivo, para tomar cuidado com "certas pessoas" que encontraria aí. _Ela _é essa "certa pessoa". Harry, isso é para o seu próprio bem, FIQUE LONGE DELA! É sério. Você nunca me ouve, mas por favor, dessa vez, abra uma exceção. A gente conversa melhor sobre isso quando eu chegar em Hogwarts._

Um abraço e se cuide,

Sirius

Agora Harry estava completamente desnorteado. O que será que a Profª. Stevens tinha feito de tão ruim para Sirius a odiar tanto? E por que ele insistia para que Harry tomasse cuidado com ela? Não fazia sentido, e o pior era que o rapaz sabia que o padrinho não contaria o verdadeiro motivo para ele. Lembrou-se daquele dia, na sala da professora, no final da aula; ela não parecia ser tão ruim assim como Sirius dizia... Tá, ela era misteriosa e dava a impressão de possuir uma personalidade forte, mas não conseguia entender por quê... Se bem que... também tinha aquilo que a Murta falara... Ah, assim ele ficava cada vez mais confuso, tinha que dar um jeito de entender isso! Depois pensaria em alguma forma. Mas...

- O que ele quer dizer com isso, afinal? – sem querer, soltou a frase em voz alta. Rony e Hermione o olharam curiosos. Gina ainda olhava a mesa dos professores, mas dava para notar que ela também desviara um pouco sua atenção para Harry.

- O que foi, Harry? – Hermione perguntou e, em seguida, olhou para a carta nas mãos do amigo. – Carta de quem?

- Sirius. – respondeu emburrado. – Ele tá cada vez mais estranho...

- Mas ele sempre foi meio esquisito, Harry... – Rony debochou. Harry o olhou ameaçadoramente, mas não podia deixar de concordar intimamente com o amigo.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? – Hermione voltou a perguntar.

- Ele está novamente implicando com a Profª. Stevens... Não sei por que ele insiste em falar para eu me afastar dela.

Hermione iria dizer alguma coisa, mas Gina finalmente desviou sua atenção da mesa dos professores e a cortou, com um tom de voz muito irritado:

- Eu concordo com ele. – os outros três olharam surpresos para a garota. Ela não mudou o tom quando voltou a falar, encarando emburrada o namorado: - E acho que vou ser a próxima a insistir para que você fique longe dela!

Hermione parecia chocada com a atitude da garota. Rony estava boquiaberto e colocou a mão no ombro da irmã, que estava muito vermelha:

- Nossa... Calma, Gina...

- Eu estou calma, Rony! – ela respondeu em um tom que a desmentia. Harry não estava entendendo nada.

- Gina... O que eu fiz? Por que você tá brava assim?

- Você eu não sei se fez alguma coisa, mas a tal professora... – ela fez questão de colocar um tom de deboche em "tal", ao mesmo tempo em que apontou para as costas, na direção da mesa dos professores. - ...não tira os olhos daqui, e eu tenho certeza que ela não tira os olhos é de você!

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, para depois olhar para a mesa dos professores. Gina estava certa: Samantha Stevens tinha os olhos cravados nele, sem nenhuma discrição. Quando ele a encarou, novamente teve aquela sensação estranha ao ver os olhos azuis profundos dela observarem-no. Assim que percebeu que ele a vira, ela abriu um sorriso irônico e misterioso. Harry rapidamente desviou o olhar. Talvez Sirius realmente tivesse algum motivo significativo para querê-lo longe dela, afinal. Aquilo já era demais, o salão era tão grande, Hogwarts possuía tantos alunos! Por que ela não olhava para outro? Certamente devia haver uma multidão de garotos que adorariam que ela os olhasse dessa maneira. Por que tinha que ser justo ele?

- Ah, então você viu? – Gina perguntou mais irritada ainda. Rony e Hermione se entreolhavam amedrontados; aquilo era diferente, pois geralmente eram os dois que discutiam, não Harry e Gina. – Por que ela te olha desse jeito, Harry?

- Não sei, Gina! – o rapaz explodiu, também irritado. Ele não tinha culpa se a mulher tinha encarnado justo nele! Gina não podia culpá-lo como estava fazendo! – Como é que vou saber o que se passa na cabeça dela? Não tenho culpa se ela fica me encarando!

- Isso quer dizer que você já tinha percebido que ela te olhava assim? E não fez nada para mudar isso? – ela aumentou o tom de voz. Alguns alunos na mesa olhavam para eles agora.

O sangue de Harry estava começando a ferver. Por que Gina estava agindo assim? Estava com ciúmes? Mesmo que estivesse, não era motivo para tratá-lo assim! Ele não tinha feito nada!

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu chegasse para ela e dissesse: "Olha, professora, dá para a senhora parar de me olhar assim? A minha namorada não gosta, ela tá com um ciuminho idiota!"

Definitivamente, Harry tinha ido longe demais. Gina ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos, e era possível ver o fogo ardendo nos olhos castanhos dela. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, bufando em seguida, e nunca desviando os olhos enfurecidos de Harry, que devolvia o olhar.

- Tudo bem! Se é assim que você quer! – ela parecia fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não gritar ali mesmo. Bateu com força na mesa, fazendo algumas coisas se agitarem, e o garfo, que estava próximo à ponta da mesa, cair no chão tilintando. Levantou-se enfurecida, colocou a mochila nas costas com violência, pegou alguns livros em cima da mesa e saiu batendo os pés.

Harry ficou olhando para ela se distanciar com a cabeça rodando. O que ela estava fazendo? Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Todos na mesa da Grifinória olhavam para ele agora. Levantou-se também, mas logo sentou-se, cruzando os braços. Não, não iria atrás dela! Não tinha culpa de nada, então por que ele é que tinha que ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas? Não fazia sentido! Ele não iria se humilhar! Olhou para Rony e Hermione à sua frente. Eles retribuíram o olhar, ambos com expressões estranhas: Rony de incompreensão, Hermione de pesar. A amiga abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry compreendeu antes que ela falasse e decidiu seguir o conselho que ela iria lhe dar: enterrou, dessa vez, seu orgulho; levantou, pegou a carta de Sirius e a embolsou, para depois colocar a mochila nas costas e sair pelo mesmo lugar onde saiu Gina.

Decidiu. Iria atrás dela. Precisava tirar isso a limpo, não podia conviver com esse mal entendido o dia todo, podia? Mesmo que ainda tivesse certeza de que estava certo, precisava ir atrás de Gina e tentar, ao menos, entendê-la. Saiu do salão principal e encontrou-se no imenso saguão de entrada. Como iria encontrar Gina agora? Por sorte, ouviu passos pesados subindo a escada. Correu até lá e pôde ver os cabelos cor de fogo da garota ondularem no alto da grande escadaria.

- Gina!

Ela fingiu não o ter escutado e continuou seu caminho, agora mais rápido. Harry não se deu por vencido e começou a subir a escada, galgando dois degraus de cada vez. Viu Gina olhar de soslaio para ele, emburrada, e virar a cabeça novamente para o outro lado, continuando a andar. Harry subiu mais rápido ainda os degraus e finalmente chegou lá em cima. Gina virara um corredor. Ele bufou. Ela estava sendo infantil! Correu atrás dela.

- Gina! Espera!

- Eu quero ficar sozinha! – ela gritou em resposta, numa voz trêmula.

Harry a alcançou e segurou-a firmemente pelo braço esquerdo. Os livros que ela segurava caíram no chão, mas nenhum dos dois se importou em pegá-los. Harry também deixou que sua própria mochila escorregasse de suas costas, caindo no chão. Gina não olhava para ele, mantinha o rosto virado, respirando muito forte. Ela soluçava. Foi então que Harry notou: ela estava chorando.

- Gina... – ele falou mais calmo do que antes, soltando o braço dela e escorregando sua própria mão para a dela, mais delicadamente.

- Eu... já falei... que quero... ficar sozinha... – os soluços interrompiam a frase, mas ela ainda tentava esconder as lágrimas, com o rosto virado.

- Ah, Gina...

Ele colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela, forçando-a a se virar para ele. Ela continuou sem olhá-lo, mantendo a cabeça virada para o lado oposto. Ele podia ver as lágrimas grossas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, quando ela fechou os olhos com força. Então, ele segurou com delicadeza o queixo dela, virando seu rosto para ele. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, mais lágrimas caindo.

- Gina... por favor, olha para mim...

Ela respirou fundo, seu corpo tremendo, e abriu lentamente os olhos, encarando-o profundamente. Não transmitia mais aquela fúria de antes, agora o brilho de seu olhar estava triste, mas não parecia magoado. Ela, depois de respirar fundo, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, seus lábios tremendo muito. Parecendo fazer um grande esforço para deixar as palavras saírem, ela disse numa voz trêmula e soluçante:

- Me... desculpe...

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. Um sentimento pesado de culpa o invadiu. Droga, ele a tinha feito chorar! Que porcaria, mas o que ele tinha feito? Tinha culpa? Ao vê-la daquela maneira, olhando-o ansiosa, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, a razão lhe dizia que ele não tinha feito nada, mas o coração estava pesado e dizia o contrário. Por que tudo tinha que ser difícil com ele?

- Não... – ouviu-se dizer. – Eu é que... tenho que te pedir desculpas... Eu te fiz chorar, Gina...

Ela negou veemente com a cabeça.

- Não se importe com isso. Você não teve culpa. Eu sim. Eu sou uma idiota!

- Não! Gina...

- Esqueça, Harry, por favor. Eu sou uma burra, me descontrolo... – ela olhou para ele, soltando uma risadinha baixa. – Você deve estar surpreso comigo, não é? Nunca deve ter pensado que eu era assim... Imatura, insegura... Se você estiver magoado comigo, eu vou entender...

- NÃO! 

Ele a abraçou forte. Ela, no começo, se surpreendeu, mas depois retribuiu o abraço. Harry a abraçava com sofreguidão, como se quisesse mantê-la ali consigo, protegê-la, tê-la como sua pelo menos naquele instante. Eles não disseram mais nada, apenas ficaram abraçados, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Eles estavam tão próximos, que podiam sentir os batimentos cardíacos em si mesmos, como se fossem um só. Tinham sorte que ninguém passava por ali no momento, e Harry pensou que isso era ótimo, porque não queria ser interrompido. 

Harry se afastou lentamente do abraço e pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Ela não se opôs, mas seus olhos ainda estavam marejados e as bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas. Ele enxugou-as com os dedos, enquanto ela o observava com uma expressão que ele não conseguia definir. Lentamente, ele se aproximou do rosto dela, ainda seguro entre suas mãos e, fechando os olhos depois dela, roçou seus lábios nos dela. A seguir, começou a beijá-la como nunca tinha feito antes: com ardência, com desejo, com paixão, com amor... Não sabia o porquê, mas sempre sentira um bloqueio em beijá-la dessa forma; era como se alguma coisa, bem no fundo, lhe dissesse que aquilo era errado. Mas agora não. Sentia que aquilo estava certo, e perguntava-se por que não tinha feito antes. Precisava disso, como precisava dormir, comer... Havia ainda mais necessidade do que qualquer outra coisa nisso. Era como se, naquele momento, precisasse fazer isso para sobreviver. Sentia como se alguma coisa tivesse mudado dentro de si naquele momento; se tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o que deveria fazer, ela se dissipara assim que ele beijou Gina daquela maneira, com todos aqueles sentimentos juntos dentro de si.

A garota, por sua vez, apenas deixava-se levar. Não abraçara Harry, nem ao menos se movera. Ele sentiu falta disso no início, mas depois sentiu que não importava, que nada mais importava. Gina apenas deixava-se conduzir, assim como as folhas secas das árvores no outono, que se deixam levar, sem resistir, pela brisa fria da estação. Mas nada disso importava para Harry agora, ele só queria estar ali, sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela, embriagar-se com o perfume dela, os lábios doces, a sua boca, os cabelos lisos e sedosos entre seus dedos, sentir o seu sangue arder e o coração disparar, perder o ar, e beijá-la, beijá-la como se fosse a última coisa que fizesse, o último momento de sua vida. Só queria ficar ali, beijando-a, para sempre.

Mas acabou. Gina, delicadamente, se separou dele. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, que ainda estava com as pálpebras cerradas. Devagar, ela também abriu seus olhos e o encarou. Permanecia neles aquele brilho estranho, um brilho que transmitia uma sensação que ele não conseguia definir. Ele sorriu para ela, tentando transmitir a felicidade que sentia. Ela não retribuiu o sorriso, apenas o olhou daquele jeito. Com as costas da mão, ela acariciou a face dele e depois o abraçou, com aquela carência que ela sempre demostrava. Harry retribuiu o abraço, sentindo-se bem com o toque e a proximidade dela. Ela se separou e, mais uma vez, acariciou o rosto dele. Sem dizer nada, abaixou-se para pegar os livros. Harry foi mais rápido e pegou-os para ela. O silêncio permanecia enquanto os dois levantavam, ele ainda segurando os livros para ela, e ela o olhando. Ela estendeu as mãos, pedindo com o gesto que ele lhe passasse os livros. Ele assim o fez, aproveitando para tocar nas mãos dela. Ela puxou os braços para si, segurando os livros contra o peito. Sorriu levemente, com aquele mesmo brilho estranho no olhar, antes de se virar e caminhar na direção oposta, sem dizer nada.

Harry apenas ficou ali, em silêncio, parado no meio do corredor, olhando-a se distanciar. Não via nada à sua frente exceto Gina. Nada ao seu redor importava mais. Nada nem ninguém, ele só conseguia ver o que queria, e o que queria era Gina. Passou os dedos nos lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto do beijo. Por mais que Gina já tivesse desaparecido, ele ainda continuava olhando para o lugar por onde ela se fora. Sentia-se entorpecido, a cabeça estava vazia. Nenhum pensamento lhe ocorria naquele instante, apenas Gina. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes... Agora tinha certeza, certeza do que queria, do que estava certo: amava Gina. Sim, aquilo era amor. Não precisava da confirmação de ninguém, o seu coração lhe dizia que era amor. Tinha que ser.

Ele não via mais a verdade, via apenas o que queria ver. Não via que Gina, enquanto se distanciava, carregava um imenso sentimento de culpa, dúvida e medo.

- E aí, vocês se acertaram? – Rony perguntou ansioso quando Harry se sentou ao lado dele na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione, que por sua vez estava do outro lado de Rony, olhava para Harry com uma certa preocupação estampada no rosto.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Hum... sei... Pela sua cara, dá pra ver que foi tudo bem mesmo... – Rony falou, com um quê de deboche, substituído depois por aquele tom vigilante que ele usava quando se tratava da irmã. – E o que aconteceu?

- Rony! Você está sendo indiscreto! – Hermione repreendeu.

Rony deu de ombros. Harry riu.

- Nos beijamos, Rony, o que o você achava que tinha acontecido?

- Melhor assim. – o amigo respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Hermione suspirou e ocupou-se em folhear o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ainda com a mesma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Harry pôs-se a descarregar o material necessário para a aula. Nesse instante, o barulho de saltos altos e finos pôde ser ouvido. Rapidamente, todo o burburinho que se mantinha na sala anteriormente deu lugar a um silêncio tão profundo que se poderia ouvir o ruído das asas de uma mosca, se houvesse alguma ali. Isso porque todos sabiam muito bem que a Profª. Stevens não tolerava indisciplina e, nesse pouco mais de dois meses de convivência com ela, puderam perceber que ela era um daqueles poucos professores que tinham o condão de manter uma classe silenciosa; assim como Snape ou a Profª. McGonagall.

O único ruído que cortava o silêncio era o dos saltos finos do sapato dela. A professora entrou na sala com sua costumeira altivez e soberba; trajava um de seus vestidos pretos mais decotados e provocantes, seu corpo esguio coberto por uma capa também negra que ela tirou e jogou sobre sua própria mesa, arrancando olhares de cobiça dos representantes do sexo masculino da classe e de desdém das de sexo feminino. Como sempre fazia, sentou na mesa, cruzando as pernas e olhando para cada aluno como se os medisse. Suspirou e cumprimentou a classe:

- Bom dia.

Todos responderam em coro ao cumprimento. Ela olhou superficialmente a sala antes de instruir:

- Página 229 do livro. Já deveria estar aberto.

Todos se puseram a abrir a página rapidamente. Hermione sorriu pretensiosa; já tinha aberto a página antes que a professora falasse. Harry olhou para a página que abriu: no alto dela estava escrito "Torturas Psicológicas".

- Muito bem! – a professora exclamou, batendo uma mão na outra, para depois cruzar os braços. – Se leram o título do capítulo em que mandei que abrissem, viram que o tema da aula de hoje é sobre "Torturas Psicológicas". Alguém aqui sabe o que elas são?

Ninguém levantou o braço, nem mesmo os garotos que faziam isso somente para terem a oportunidade de se dirigirem à professora.

- Não acredito que nenhum de vocês sabe... – a professora comentou num tom surpreso.

Hermione, seguindo seus instintos, levantou a mão.

- Sim, Srta. Granger?

- São aquelas torturas que não atingem o corpo da vítima, e sim sua mente. Elas procuram os pontos fracos da pessoa, seus sentimentos mais profundos, seus medos e angústias, e as exploram nos seus pontos negativos. – a garota disse tudo isso como se ela fosse a professora e usando aquele seu antigo tom de sabe-tudo.

Samantha Stevens tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que demonstrava claramente que ela estava surpresa, ou talvez chocada, com a explicação tão precisa de Hermione. Contudo, apenas limitou-se a um gesto com a cabeça que mostrava que concordava com o que a garota tinha dito, mas não disse ao menos uma única palavra de elogio. Hermione parecia não se importar, ao contrário, dava a impressão de estar bastante satisfeita com o efeito que causara na professora. Depois de um suspiro, a professora continuou:

- Um exemplo de tortura física, como já aprendemos na aula passada, é a Maldição Cruciatus. Ela atinge apenas o corpo da pessoa, causando dor física. Quem é atingido por essa maldição, apesar da dor, ainda tem controle sobre si mesmo e seus pensamentos, por isso ela pode ser reversível. Mas é muito difícil quem consiga se concentrar o bastante e esquecer a dor a ponto de reverter a maldição. É preciso muito controle sobre si mesmo para isso, e somente bruxos realmente poderosos o tem.

A classe permanecia em silêncio e prestando atenção a todas as palavras da professora. Após respirar fundo, ela prosseguiu:

- As torturas psicológicas são bem diferentes e, dependendo do ponto de vista, podem ser consideradas mais cruéis do que as físicas. A pessoa que conjura a maldição passa a entrar nos pensamentos da vítima, nos seus sentimentos, manipulando-os a seu bel prazer. Se os senhores acham difícil tentar controlar ou suportar uma maldição que cause dor física, acharão impossível fazer isso com uma que transmita a dor sentimental. Vocês são jovens e ainda não têm experiência de vida; porém, quem já viveu mais um pouco sabe que um corte na pele pára de sangrar rapidamente, mas uma ferida no coração não fecha nunca, ou é muito difícil de ser curada. – ao falar essa frase, Harry notou nos olhos dela, geralmente despidos de qualquer emoção aparente, uma certa melancolia e nostalgia, que logo desapareceram. – É por isso que uma tortura desse tipo é tão cruel; ela resgata seus piores sentimentos, tudo aquilo que se quer esquecer, e os faz vir à tona, da pior maneira.

Neville Longbottom levantou a mão timidamente.

- Sim? – a professora perguntou.

- Bem... – ele começou incerto. – Qualquer bruxo pode conjurar uma maldição desse tipo?

A Profª. Stevens fez uma cara que dava a impressão de estar ponderando sobre a pergunta.

- Sim, Sr. Longbottom, qualquer bruxo pode conjurar uma maldição como essa, mas poucos a farão bem o bastante para que sirvam de alguma maneira.

- Como assim, professora? – um sonserino perguntou.

- Com qualquer feitiço é assim; ele sempre depende do grau de energia mágica que um bruxo tem. Um feitiço ou uma maldição nada mais é do que a energia de um bruxo canalizada por uma varinha. É muito raro, mas às vezes pode-se fazer magia sem uma varinha. Todos vocês aqui já devem ter feito isso alguma vez na vida, mais provavelmente quando eram crianças, mas involuntariamente.

Harry teve uma súbita lembrança: Tia Guida inflando como um balão na cozinha dos Dursleys. Não pôde conter um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Porém, existem bruxos capazes de fazer isso voluntariamente. São muito raros, mas existiram em maior quantidade antigamente e ainda existem alguns, poucos, com esse tipo de dom. O que vocês fizeram quando crianças, provavelmente, foram coisas mínimas, mas bruxos como esses são capazes de grandes feitos sem o uso da varinha. De qualquer maneira, isso não é o mais importante agora.

"O ponto é que, dependendo do quanto de energia esse bruxo possui, suas magias saem mais fortes ou mais fracas. Isso mostra qual é o bruxo poderoso e qual não é. Qualquer feitiço é mais potente com um bruxo poderoso, mas eles também funcionam com bruxos de poder reduzido. Acontece que as maldições que resultam em torturas psicológicas só são realmente eficazes quando são conjuradas por bruxos poderosos. E uma coisa que aumenta a eficácia dessas maldições é o sentimento de rancor ou ódio que o bruxo que a conjura possa vir a possuir pela vítima. Isso acontece porque essas são maldições malignas; toda e qualquer maldição como essa é mais forte quando alimentada pelo ódio."

- A senhora pode dar um exemplo de maldição como essa, professora? – Dino pediu.

- A maldição _Soturnus Sognus._ – alguns alunos sentiram arrepios ao ouvir o nome da maldição. Rony foi um deles. – Essa maldição é uma das torturas mais cruéis e talvez a pior que exista. A vítima é transportada para suas piores lembranças e passa a revivê-las. Na verdade, a pessoa não é transportada para lugar algum, apenas lembra de acontecimentos dolorosos de seu passado, mas a forma com que as lembra, tão vivamente, faz com que digam que a pessoa é levada para um outro lugar, um mundo alternativo, que denominam "A Terra das Sombras".

Vários alunos se encolheram nas cadeiras. Rony escorregou um pouco no próprio assento, com uma expressão de temor no rosto. Hermione parecia um pouco assustada, mas permanecia atenta à explicação. Até mesmo Harry, que nunca tinha ouvido sequer falar da tal maldição, sentiu arrepios ao ouvir a descrição dela.

- Deram esse nome à maldição porque as lembranças são tão ruins, e sempre relembradas de uma forma mais cruel do que realmente aconteceram, que se costumou dizer que essas lembranças são as sombras do nosso próprio ser. A maldição é tão complexa, que entra tanto no consciente, ou seja, as lembranças que a pessoa realmente se lembra, quanto no subconsciente da vítima, isto é, aquilo que ela já esqueceu, mas continua armazenado na memória. Por exemplo, duvido que algum de vocês se lembre de algum acontecimento de quando eram bebês, mas tenho certeza de que tudo o que viveram está guardado na memória de vocês, mesmo que não se lembrem. Nós temos uma parte no nosso cérebro que guarda essas "lembranças esquecidas", e essa parte é o nosso subconsciente. Pois bem, a maldição da Terra das Sombras os faria não somente lembrar desses acontecimentos, como revivê-los.

- Como assim "revivê-los"? – uma garota da Sonserina, Katherine Willians, perguntou. A professora olhou-a atentamente antes de responder com uma pergunta para a classe:

- Quem de vocês aqui sabe o que é uma penseira?

Vários alunos levantaram a mão. Encorajado com isso, Harry também levantou a sua, lembrando-se da penseira que vira na sala de Dumbledore, quase dois anos antes.

- E quem de vocês já entrou numa penseira? – ela perguntou.

Ninguém levantou a mão dessa vez. Harry lembrou-se novamente da penseira de Dumbledore; tinha sim entrado na penseira e visto uma cena de algo que acontecera com o diretor, mas... deveria levantar a mão? Olhou para a professora que examinava a classe, como que esperando que alguém fizesse isso. Então Harry se decidiu: levantou a mão.

A Profª. Stevens o encarou interessada. Ainda permanecia nos olhos azuis dela aquele brilho que tanto incomodava Harry, mas ele permaneceu firme e devolveu o olhar. As cabeças de todos os alunos se voltaram para ele.

- O senhor poderia, então, nos contar de que maneira viu a cena quando entrou na penseira? – ela pediu.

Harry parou alguns instantes para pensar. Como tinha visto aquela cena na penseira de Dumbledore? Ninguém naquele "pensamento" sabia que ele estava lá, e não podia interferir na cena. Era um mero espectador.

- Eu apenas... observei a cena. – ele começou. – Não podia interferir, era como se não estivesse ali, porque ninguém lá sabia da minha presença. Eu só era um... espectador do que estava acontecendo.

A professora sorriu, mais para Harry do que pela resposta dele.

- Provavelmente o senhor assistiu a uma cena que aconteceu com uma outra pessoa que não fosse o senhor, ou estou enganada, Sr. Potter?

- Não, a senhora está certa. – Harry respondeu, já se arrependendo um pouco por ter levantado a mão, já que sentia os olhos de todos nele e não gostava disso. – Eu assisti a uma cena que aconteceu com uma outra pessoa.

- Então o senhor não deve ter tido nenhum sentimento especial ao ver a cena. Talvez... curiosidade, somente.

Harry afirmou com a cabeça, concordando. Ela prosseguiu com as perguntas:

- E se a cena fosse alguma de seu próprio passado, Sr. Potter? Como o senhor acha que se sentiria?

- Eu... – ele pensou por algum tempo. A cada instante se arrependia mais por ter levantado a mão. Aonde a professora queria chegar com todas aquelas perguntas, afinal? – Dependeria da cena, acho.

Ela não disse nada por alguns instantes. Parecia estar pensando no que perguntaria a seguir. Harry sentiu-se inquieto e nervoso. Ela girou sua cabeleira negra e cacheada, e olhou para ele novamente, com aqueles profundos e misteriosos olhos azuis.

- E se a cena fosse a morte de seus pais? O que o senhor acha que sentiria?

Harry ficou chocado. E não era o único, todos ficaram ou chocados ou surpresos com a pergunta tão direta e indiscreta da professora. Rony e Hermione olhavam quase enfurecidos para a professora pela pergunta que ela fizera ao amigo. Draco Malfoy o encarava com divertimento. 

Por alguns instantes o cérebro de Harry parecia ter parado de funcionar, para depois cair em si. Por que ela lhe perguntara isso? Mais do que isso, com que direito ela se achava para perguntar uma coisa dessas para ele? Já era demais! Ela não tinha o direito de fazer uma pergunta como essa, tinha passado dos limites, mesmo sendo uma professora e ele um mero aluno. Ela não podia ter feito isso, uma pergunta tão pessoal e de um assunto tão delicado como esse! _"Fique longe dela"_ – as palavras que Sirius lhe escrevera ecoavam em sua cabeça, e por um segundo Harry pensou que o padrinho tivesse razão com sua preocupação. Harry passou de chocado para enraivecido e respondeu, sem se intimidar com a postura rígida que a professora tomava e sem temer perder pontos ou qualquer outra punição:

- Creio que eu não lhe deva satisfações sobre isso. É um assunto meu e não importa para mais ninguém.

Agora o clima estava tenso. Podia-se sentir sentimentos no ar como apreensão e aflição de alguns alunos, até curiosidade e diversão da parte de outros. O certo era que ninguém, até esse dia, tinha se atrevido a desafiar ou responder para a Profª. Stevens como Harry tinha feito. Mesmo que ele estivesse certo, ninguém acreditava que sairia ileso daquela situação. Estavam enganados, para a sorte dele.

Depois de dizer sua frase, Harry esperou o impacto que ela faria na professora, antevendo que perderia pelo menos uns cinqüenta pontos ou ainda poderia receber uma detenção bastante indigesta, como destripar iguanas. Contrariando tudo o que pensara Harry e todos os outros alunos, a professora sorriu de um jeito que transmitia... não, não poderia ser outra coisa: diversão, uma fria e quase macabra diversão.

- Não precisa responder, Sr. Potter. – ela disse num tom de quem está tratando com uma criança teimosa. Isso só aumentou a raiva que Harry estava sentindo. Ele sentiu que estreitara os olhos e encarava a professora como jamais o fizera, sem se importar com aquele sentimento de desconforto que ela lhe passava. Ela continuava a sorrir. – Contudo, não preciso da sua resposta para saber que o senhor provavelmente ficaria muito emocionado e, aposto minha varinha, essa seria uma das lembranças que o senhor reviveria se fosse atingido pela maldição da Terra das Sombras.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Harry sentiu uma raiva que não sentia desde o dia que saíra da casa dos Dursleys. Sua vontade era falar todas as coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça para a professora. Ele desviou o olhar do rosto dela, temendo descontrolar-se, e concentrou-se na mesa dela, sua cabeça zunindo. Mas a queda de um globo de cristal que estava sobre a mesa da Profª. Stevens, o qual se estatelou no chão em vários pedacinhos, interrompeu seus pensamentos.

A professora, que tinha levantado da mesa e estava prestes a recomeçar a falar para a classe, virou-se rapidamente para ver o que tinha acontecido e viu o cristal quebrado no chão, um líquido escorrendo dele. Os outros alunos também viraram seus olhares para o lugar. Enquanto todos estavam distraídos, a Profª. Stevens virou novamente sua cabeleira negra e, por um segundo, o olhar dela cruzou com o de Harry, fazendo-o entender: ele tinha quebrado o globo de cristal. Para a sorte dele, ninguém mais tivera a mesma percepção.

- _Reparo!_ – a professora fez um gesto com a varinha, e o globo voltou a ser o mesmo. – Droga, por que eu fui deixar isso na ponta da mesa? – ela murmurou irritada, ajeitando o globo na mesa para que não caísse mais.

Mas por que ela fizera isso?, Harry perguntou a si mesmo em pensamento. Então... ela não notara que foi ele... Talvez nem tenha sido ele mesmo, afinal... Não. Tinha sido ele sim, como tinha feito na cozinha dos Dursleys, meses atrás.

A Profª. Stevens recomeçou a falar, dando mais explicações sobre a maldição da Terra das Sombras e outras torturas como ela, pedindo para que anotassem. Dessa forma, os alunos passaram o resto da aula fazendo anotações sobre a explicação. Quando o sinal bateu, todos se apressaram em sair, alguns alunos, garotos obviamente, parando para despedirem-se da professora ou comentar alguma coisa. Harry, Rony e Hermione também se apressaram em sair, mas quando estavam passando ao lado da mesa da professora, ela disse:

- O senhor pode permanecer aqui por mais alguns minutos, Sr. Potter?

Harry parou de andar. Estava bem mais controlado do que antes agora, mas ainda se sentia bastante enfurecido pelo que a professora fizera. Rony e Hermione também pararam de andar, olhando para Harry ansiosos.

- Se eu ficar, chegarei atrasado na próxima aula. Pode ser outra hora?

- Não. – ela respondeu firme. – Tem que ser _agora._

Harry bufou. Olhou para os amigos. Hermione o aconselhava com o olhar a não contrariar a professora. Rony disse a frase que impediu Harry de dizer outra coisa:

- Então a gente se vê mais tarde, Harry.

Os dois saíram, deixando Harry sem outra opção. O rapaz fez uma anotação mental de depois tirar satisfações com os dois por terem-no deixado naquela situação. A professora esperou todos os alunos se retirarem para sair detrás da mesa e fechar a porta.

Harry forçou-se a não olhá-la quando se aproximou dele. Sentiu novamente aquele perfume forte que emanava dela. Em um tom cínico, ela perguntou:

- Ora, você não vai conversar comigo desse jeito, vai, Harry? – a menção de seu primeiro nome o fez ficar com mais raiva dela, mas ele ainda não desviou o olhar do ponto fixo em que se concentrava: um buraco na mesa. – O que foi? – ela perguntou num tom de deboche. – Está com medo de me encarar nos olhos?

Isso foi o estopim para Harry. Ele virou bruscamente o rosto, olhando enraivecido para ela, diretamente nos olhos, e disse:

- Eu não lhe dei o direito de falar comigo desse jeito.

Estranhamente, o jeito com que ela o tratava, com deboche e cinismo, irritava-o mais do que as constantes implicâncias de Snape para com ele.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada alta e estridente.

- Você é igualzinho ao seu pai, Harry... Ele também ficava furioso quando eu o provocava desse jeito. Você é muito previsível, assim como ele era. Foi só eu tocar na palavra "medo" que você se queimou. É fácil ferir o orgulho de um grifinório, principalmente se for um Potter: apenas deboche de sua coragem.

Decididamente Sirius tinha razão em não gostar dela. Realmente ela era irritante. Mas ela tinha uma coisa que Harry conseguiu admirar: ela o desafiava. Aproveitando a brecha que ela abrira, ele perguntou algo que gostaria muito de saber:

- Como você e meu pai se conheceram?

Ela sorriu quase sinceramente.

- Em Hogwarts. – ela tamborilou os dedos pela ponta da mesa, sem olhar para Harry. – As circunstâncias e o que aconteceu depois não vêm ao caso. – olhando novamente nos olhos dele, com aquele brilho misterioso, ela continuou: - Mas não estamos aqui para falar de Tiago e sim de você.

- E o que quer comigo?

- Pedir desculpas. – Harry se surpreendeu, mas logo notou o tom dela: sem o mínimo arrependimento. – Eu não deveria ter tocado naquele assunto na aula, desculpe-me.

Ele não respondeu nada. Ela não se importou e prosseguiu:

- Espero que você não guarde rancor de mim por causa disso.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente e fez uma coisa que Harry nunca esperaria: acariciou a face dele. Ele, rapidamente deu um passo para trás; não somente pela surpresa, mas também por algo que o assustou: assim que sentira o toque dela, sua cicatriz ardeu, por um milésimo de segundo.

- Você promete que não vai ficar chateado comigo por hoje? – ela perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido, abaixando a mão que ainda estava no ar.

Um pouco atordoado ainda, Harry respondeu:

- Tudo bem...

Ela sorriu.

- Então, acho que o senhor pode seguir para a sua aula. 

Samantha Stevens dirigiu-se para detrás de sua mesa, sentando na cadeira. Harry demorou alguns segundos para sair do torpor que se encontrava e tomou a direção da porta. Porém, antes que ao menos encostasse a mão na maçaneta, ouviu a voz dela:

- E devo acrescentar, Harry, que sei que foi você que derrubou o meu globo de cristal da mesa.

Harry se virou espantado para ela que, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo, encerrou a conversa:

- O senhor vai se atrasar para a aula se não andar rápido.

O rapaz entendeu e saiu da sala, ainda atordoado. Começou a andar pelo corredor, automaticamente, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Quem era essa mulher afinal? Como ela sabia disso, que relação ela tivera com seu pai e Sirius? Por que a cicatriz doera quando ela o tocou? Novamente as palavras de Sirius ecoaram em sua mente, lembrando que ele deveria se afastar dela. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de seu padrinho, mas... alguma coisa dentro de si o dizia para não fazer isso. A verdade era que ele não _queria_ fazer isso.

Ele estava em lugar que já conhecia, ou pelo menos achava que conhecia. Era uma caverna fracamente iluminada. O silêncio reinava no ambiente, sendo apenas cortado pelo som distante de água pingando, insistentemente. O ambiente transmitia a ele uma sensação de tristeza a qual não sabia a origem.

Subitamente, ouviu uma voz soluçante e entrecortada por lágrimas, às vezes também por longas aspirações de ar. Procurou pelo dono da voz, andando pela caverna, mas parecia que por mais que andasse, não saía do mesmo lugar do começo. Foi nesse momento que viu, ao longe, alguém deitado no chão, sendo amparado por um outro alguém, debruçado sobre si. A pessoa que estava deitada parecia ser dona da voz. E também parecia estar sofrendo.

Ele teve o ímpeto de ir até lá, tentar ajudar. Não sabia como nem porquê, mas aquela cena lhe trazia uma tristeza inexplicável. Só sabia que precisava ajudar aquela pessoa, tentar diminuir seu sofrimento. Mas, como da outra vez, por mais que corresse, não saía do lugar; pior, parecia que a distância ficava ainda maior a cada passo que tentava dar.

Lá, ao longe, viu a pessoa que estava deitada beijar o alto da testa da outra que a amparava. Aquilo o fez sentir-se ainda mais angustiado... Precisava ajudar aquela pessoa, alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela iria _morrer. _Mas não conseguia sair do lugar, e isso o desesperava mais e mais. Aquele outro que a amparava levantou-se, deixando a primeira pessoa nos braços de um outro vulto, que não podia ser distinguido, assim como os outros.

Como podia deixá-la? Ela ia morrer! Sentiu um completo sentimento de impotência ao ver essa cena. Tinha que ajudar, mas não conseguia. Tentou novamente correr, mas foi inútil. A cada passo, a cena ficava mais disforme, até que desapareceu por completo. Viu-se, então, engolfado por uma súbita falta de ar. Tentava, de todas as formas, com toda a força que conseguia reunir, respirar, mas o ar lhe faltava. A cabeça começou a doer, sentindo a falta de oxigenação... Ele não suportaria mais...

Harry acordou sobressaltado na sua cama. Sentou-se rapidamente, aspirando todo o ar que conseguia. A respiração estava descompassada, e a cabeça permanecia doendo ainda, talvez pelo esforço que fizera para respirar. Ficou por alguns minutos assim, apenas controlando a respiração, fazendo-a voltar ao normal. Só depois de muito tempo conseguiu se acalmar e respirar melhor.

Foi então que se deu conta do que tinha acontecido. Fora um sonho... mas... não, era real. Ele sentiu a falta de ar, e sua cabeça ainda doía pelo esforço... Não era a cicatriz que doía, era a cabeça. E isso era ainda mais estranho... Não era um sonho como os outros; Voldemort não estava presente nele, e a cicatriz estava intacta. Mas então... o que era aquele sonho, afinal? O que significava? Tentou se lembrar dele, mas não conseguia; a cabeça doía ainda mais quando fazia isso. Os detalhes escorriam de sua mente, como água entre os dedos. Era impossível tentar lembrar sem que a dor se tornasse insuportável; por isso, desistiu.

Ainda sentindo a cabeça rodar, pegou os óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira. O relógio despertador marcava pouco mais das sete e meia da manhã. Droga, não era para ter acordado tão cedo num sábado! Era verdade que teria treino de quadribol de manhã, como sempre tinha todos os sábados e, por isso, acordaria mais cedo do que os outros jogadores, mas não tão cedo. Deitou novamente na cama, mas percebeu que não cairia no sono, por mais que tentasse. A cabeça dolorida não o deixaria.

Levantou-se e decidiu tomar um banho. Talvez um bom banho quente melhorasse a dor. Pegou as vestes vermelhas do time e, enquanto deixava a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo, forçou-se a desviar o pensamento do sonho. Repassou mentalmente toda a programação que tinha feito para o treino. Precisava melhorar o entrosamento entre Gina, Peta e Jonnathan; eles andavam errando muitos passes. Também precisava dar alguns conselhos à Peta e lembrá-la de não se desconcentrar no jogo do dia seguinte contra a Sonserina. E Dênis estava sempre se atrasando, tinha que lembrá-lo de acordar mais cedo para não se atrasar para a partida.

Pensar nisso o fez esquecer um pouco o sonho, mas não a dor de cabeça, que não passou. Quando saiu do banho, já vestido, e foi pegar a Firebolt no armário, viu Rony dormindo a sono solto. Não precisava acordar o amigo hoje e, se o fizesse, tinha certeza de que ele reclamaria o dia todo.

Desceu do dormitório, ainda com a cabeça rodando. Pensou um pouco no que faria agora. Ficara tanto tempo no banho que já passava das oito, e o café já estava servido a essas alturas. Mas não tinha fome. Então decidiu que iria para o campo, talvez voar um pouco refrescasse suas idéias. Porém, quando estava saindo pelo buraco do retrato, uma voz ecoou atrás de si, chamando-o e fazendo-o dar um sobressalto, pois a cabeça doeu ainda mais ao ouvir o barulho. Segurando a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse melhorar a dor, virou-se para ver quem era; Colin parou derrapando na frente dele, um pouco ofegante pela corrida que fizera a fim de chegar até Harry.

- Você já vai para o campo, Harry? – o garoto perguntou com aquele tom de voz ansioso que sempre tinha quando falava com ele.

- Não sei, eu... – o rapaz tentou esconder o mau humor. Colin não tinha culpa da enxaqueca que ele estava tendo. – Eu acabei acordando um pouco mais cedo e ainda nem sei direito o que vou fazer agora...

- A gente pode tomar café juntos e depois ir para o campo! – o outro garoto sugeriu num tom de empolgação.

Harry não teve como recusar sem parecer grosseiro e acompanhou um Colin muito alegre, mesmo que não estivesse com o mínimo de fome, e sua vontade fosse ficar sozinho. Colin realmente tinha um defeito: falava demais. Durante o caminho inteiro não parou de tagarelar ao lado de Harry. Era praticamente um monólogo: Colin falava, e Harry respondia de vez em quando com um aceno de cabeça ou uma frase bem curta. Por que afinal só se repara os defeitos de uma pessoa quando não se está bem? Talvez porque Harry estivesse com uma dor de cabeça chata e insistente, e ela só piorasse quando Colin não parava de falar.

- Ah, Harry, você viu a foto do time todo que a gente tirou? – Colin perguntou quando estavam entrando no salão principal. – Aquela que a Hermione tirou do time no dia que você anunciou os nomes...

- Não, Colin, eu não vi.

- Então eu vou te mostrar! – ele continuou animado, tirando a foto de um bolso da camisa, enquanto os dois sentavam na mesa da Grifinória, com bem poucos alunos a essa hora da manhã. – Eu revelei o filme ontem!

- Você anda por todo o canto com essa foto? – Harry perguntou, pegando a foto que Colin lhe estendia.

- Não, só estou com ela hoje porque queria mostrar para o pessoal. – ele respondeu sorrindo, enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada e começava a comer, um raro momento em que parava de falar.

Harry ficou observando a foto ao mesmo tempo em que o colega comia. O primeiro lugar em que bateu os olhos foi na figura de Gina: ela estava sendo abraçada por ele mesmo, rindo quando ele insistia em beijá-la na bochecha. Correu o olhar para Rony, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, ou seja, mais folgada, o que Peta não deixava, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava um Jonnathan emburrado como sempre. Colin e Dênis freqüentemente mudavam suas posições, inquietos, no chão. Mas os olhos de Harry voltaram novamente à figura dele e de Gina na foto; instantaneamente sorriu, esquecendo por alguns segundos da dor de cabeça que o atormentava, mas logo voltou à realidade pela voz de Colin:

- Você gostou?

- Hã? Ah, claro, Colin, ficou muito legal. – ele entregou a foto para o colega. – Será que você poderia me fazer uma cópia? Eu gostei do jeito que eu e Gina ficamos na foto...

- Sério que você quer uma cópia? Pode deixar que eu faço sim, Harry, com todo o prazer!

Colin não podia esconder a empolgação quando Harry se interessava por alguma coisa que ele fizesse. O colega ficou encarando a foto na sua mão com orgulho, quando alguém a tirou de sua mão.

- Ei, você não tinha me mostrado isso, Colin!

Era Peta. Ela disse isso, sentando-se e olhando a foto. Harry aproveitou a deixa para sair, já que agora Colin tinha uma companhia e não pegaria mais no seu pé.

- Você já vai, eu acabei de chegar, capitão! – Peta disse em tom brincalhão, enquanto Harry se levantava.

- Vou voar um pouco antes do treino.

- Mas você não vai tomar café, Harry? – Colin perguntou.

- Não estou com fome. – ele respondeu, pegando a vassoura e avisando antes de sair: - Não se atrasem para o treino.

- Sim, capitão! – Peta bateu uma continência. 

Harry nem ligou e saiu; já estava se acostumando com o jeito despachado da menina. Suas pernas foram levando-o sozinhas até o campo, já que ele estava mais preocupado com a dor de cabeça, que ainda o incomodava.

Quando chegou lá e pisou na grama ainda molhada pelo orvalho, com a brisa fresca da manhã agitando seus cabelos rebeldes, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Montou a Firebolt e deu impulso nela. Logo estava voando, sentindo aquela maravilhosa sensação de estar no ar, em uma vassoura. Era como se esquecesse seus problemas, suas aflições, quando voava. O vento no rosto, a liberdade que o céu o proporcionava era magnífica. Esquecia tudo e vivia aquele momento, somente voando, fazendo manobras, curvas, às vezes até rindo sozinho do perigo a que punha si mesmo em uma outra mais arriscada. Quando não estava bem, preferia voar sozinho, somente sentindo aquela sensação, sem nada que desviasse seu pensamento para outras coisas.

- Ei, Harry!

Uma voz o chamou lá de baixo no exato momento em que ele sobrevoava a arquibancada sempre ocupada pelos grifinórios. Correu os olhos para a direção da voz, e a visão que teve não podia ser mais animadora. Gina acenava sorridente lá do chão, pena que estivesse acompanhada pelos seus colegas: Peta, Colin e o mal-humorado Jonnathan.

Harry desviou a vassoura para a direita, saindo da reta da arquibancada, e depois foi diminuindo a altura, até pousar suavemente perto de Gina e de seus colegas. Não pôde deixar de notar quando os cabelos da ruiva se agitaram com o vento que ele fez ao pousar.

- Bom dia! – Gina disse sorridente quando ele desmontou a vassoura, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do namorado. Jonnathan se revirou incomodado e cruzou os braços.

- Nós achamos esses dois e os trouxemos para cá, capitão! – Peta se intrometeu e indicou Gina e Jonnathan.

- Que bom... – Harry disse, olhando Gina e pedindo com os olhos que ela conseguisse um momento a sós para eles. Ela respondeu com um olhar que dizia "não dá".

- O que vamos treinar hoje, Harry? – Colin perguntou ansioso.

- É só um preparo a mais antes do jogo de amanhã... Nada de mais... – Harry respondeu, um pouco desapontado porque não podia ficar com Gina a sós. O pior era que a dor de cabeça estava voltando.

- Espero que não seja mais um daqueles treinos idiotas sobre passes e tiros ao gol... – Jonnathan reclamou, obviamente provocando Harry, como sempre fazia, aliás. – Eu não quero ficar perdendo meu tempo com isso.

Gina, Peta e Colin olharam um pouco amedrontados para Harry, esperando a resposta dele, que resultaria em mais uma discussão entre o capitão e o artilheiro. Harry apenas olhou com desprezo para Jonnathan, preparando uma resposta à altura:

- E eu espero que você treine com mais dedicação, Cavendish, porque você é o artilheiro que mais vem errando passes. Eu não quero ficar perdendo meu tempo com um jogador displicente.

Peta soltou um prolongado "oh". Gina repreendeu Jonnathan com os olhos por ter começado novamente uma discussão. Colin deu de ombros. Harry aproveitou que vira Rony e Hermione entrando, abraçados, no campo, para sair dali e ir até eles. Gina o seguiu.

- Você também não precisava ter respondido assim, Harry... – ela comentou enquanto andavam.

- Só falei a verdade, Gina. – ele falou um pouco mais seco do que pretendia. A cabeça deu uma pontada. – Além disso, foi ele que começou.

- É... parece que eu me atrasei... – Rony disse quando Harry e Gina se aproximaram dele e de Hermione.

- Tudo bem, Rony. – Harry respondeu, sentindo outra pontada na cabeça. – Os outros acabaram de chegar, e o Dênis ainda não chegou também.

- Nós o vimos tomando café da manhã. – Hermione informou. – Disse que estava acabando e já iria vir.

- Melhor assim. – Harry disse, colocando a mão na cabeça involuntariamente.

- O que houve, Harry? – Gina perguntou, olhando-o preocupada.

- Tô com uma dorzinha chata na cabeça...

- Por que você não fala com a Madame Pomfrey? – Hermione sugeriu. – Ela cuida disso rapidinho.

- Não, daqui a pouco passa... Não tô a fim de tomar aquela poção esquisita que o Snape ensinou...

- Por falar nela, o Simas me disse que descobriu a nota dele. – Rony comentou. – Seis e meio. Não quero nem ver a minha...

- Parece que o Dênis chegou. – Gina disse, mudando de assunto e indicando um Dênis Creevey suado e cansado entrando correndo no campo.

Colin, Peta e Jonnathan se aproximaram. Ao ver o irmão, Colin não deixou de repreendê-lo:

- Não podia ter se adiantado um pouquinho, Dênis?

- Não deu... – o menino respondeu ofegante. – Perdi a hora. Desculpe, Harry...

- Tudo bem... Agora já dá pra gente começar o treino, então.

- Acho que devo me retirar, nesse caso... – Hermione disse. – Vou assistir vocês lá da arquibancada. – ela completou, soltando um beijo para Rony no ar e foi embora.

Os sete jogadores, então, entraram nos vestiários, para pegarem as vassouras e colocarem alguns outros aparatos de última hora, como luvas e joelheiras. Harry daria as instruções para eles ali também, antes de começarem o treino. Quando todos já tinham terminado de pegarem suas coisas, ele começou:

- Como todos vocês sabem, amanhã jogaremos contra a Sonserina. É um time complicado de se jogar, mas isso não deve intimidá-los, muito menos o fato de ser o primeiro jogo de vocês, exceto Rony. Eu marquei esse treino hoje para nós consertarmos os últimos defeitos e fazermos uma última preparação para o jogo. Se nos esforçarmos, poderemos sim ter uma grande chance de vencer a Sonserina, mesmo eles sendo um time forte.

- Eu acho que esse treino de hoje é desnecessário. – Jonnathan interveio.

Todos olharam de Harry para Jonnathan e deste para o outro, já esperando o que viria a seguir; não havia um único treino em que os dois não discutissem por alguma coisa.

Harry, que estava de pé, encostado na parede, olhou para o garoto sentado ao longe, do lado de Gina. Por que ele estava sempre perto de Gina? Ah, por que estava pensando nisso agora? Concentre-se no quadribol, Harry. Veremos o que ele vai falar dessa vez...

- E por que você acha isso, Cavendish?

- Simplesmente, Potter, porque nós já treinamos por quase dois meses, três dias por semana, quando poderíamos estar estudando para os N.O.M.s! – ele respondeu com insolência, olhando desafiadoramente para Harry.

- Entendo que precisem estudar, eu passei por isso ano passado e não nego que é complicado tudo o que se tem para fazer. Os professores realmente exigem muito. Mas não foi por causa disso que eu deixei minhas outras obrigações, como o quadribol, de lado. E não foi por causa do quadribol que eu tive notas ruins nos N.O.M.s. Se você, Cavendish, ou qualquer outro aqui se prontificaram a fazer o teste, deveriam ter em mente que precisariam dedicar um pouco do seu tempo para com o quadribol. Por mais talento que se tenha, não se consegue vencer uma partida se não estiver preparado para ela.

Harry estava usando um tom ponderado, como era sempre o começo das discussões dele com Jonnathan; os dois começavam educadamente, somente usando ironia e sarcasmo, mas depois as coisas pioravam. Os outros ficaram observando atentos esperando esse momento chegar para tentarem intervir. Jonnathan, ao ouvir a resposta de Harry, mordeu os lábios e se levantou. Andou um pouco a fim de ficar mais próximo de Harry. Olhou-o nos olhos, pronto para falar. Harry ficou esperando.

- Acontece, Potter, que eu não sou o menino perfeito que você é... O capitão perfeito, o apanhador perfeito... o queridinho do diretor, _o menino-que-sobreviveu_...

Agora ele tinha ido longe demais. Aquele garoto estava passando dos limites, falar aquilo e naquele tom não era uma coisa que Harry iria tolerar. Jonnathan o lembrava muito uma pessoa: Draco Malfoy, tirando que não possuía cabelos loiros untados com gel. Mas no resto, era muito parecido. E se Harry não deixava por menos o que Malfoy falava, não seria diferente com Jonnathan, fosse ele um grifinório, um colega de time, um amigo de Gina ou o que quer que fosse!

Harry desencostou seu corpo da parede e encarou mais de frente Jonnathan, que o olhava com ar de vitorioso. Os outros que estavam no lugar tiveram ímpetos de interferir, mas provavelmente desistiram ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry. Até mesmo Jonnathan desfez o sorriso vitorioso, entretanto permaneceu firme onde estava.

- Acho que você não entendeu as coisas direito, Cavendish, ou talvez você não tenha capacidade ou maturidade suficiente para entender. Mas eu não me importo de explicar. Primeiro: eu não sou perfeito, tenho muitos defeitos como qualquer pessoa. Segundo: eu não sou o "queridinho" do diretor, porque que eu saiba ele não favorece ou desfavorece ninguém nessa escola, nunca fez isso, pelo menos que eu saiba, mas se você souber de algum exemplo disso, pode dizer. Duvido que você encontre algum.

Jonnathan ia tentar falar alguma coisa, mas Harry não deixou e disse para o garoto algo que queria dizer para o mundo, desde muito tempo atrás:

- Não me interrompa porque eu ainda não acabei. Eu não me lembro de tê-lo interrompido quando você falava. – o outro fechou a boca, irritado e até mesmo um pouco envergonhado. – Por último, Cavendish: eu não sou o "menino-que-sobreviveu" porque quis. Deram pra mim essa porcaria de título por uma coisa que nem sei como aconteceu ou o porquê. Às vezes eu fico tão cansado disso, de pessoas como você jogando isso na minha cara e eu nem saber por que, que a minha vontade é jogar toda a minha vida para o alto... Ah, às vezes eu queria tanto ser como você, Cavendish, que só se preocupa com os N.O.M.s ou com o capitão chato e exigente do time de quadribol! Mas não dá; eu tenho a minha vida, você tem a sua. Por isso, Cavendish, eu peço para você pensar duas vezes na hora de falar algo tão... como eu poderia descrever sem ofender? Algo tão... infantil, essa é a palavra, infantil! Algo tão infantil como você disse agora. Eu realmente não pensei que você fosse tão criança, mas você provou que é. Parece que eu me enganei; eu pensei que tinha escolhido os melhores, mas agora vejo que não. Escute bem agora, Cavendish, porque talvez isso seja útil para você algum dia: talento apenas não fará de você um bom jogador; você precisa ter, ao menos, o mínimo de paciência e bom senso. Para jogar aqui, você vai ter que, necessariamente, conviver com pessoas que pensam diferente de você. E não é por causa disso que você vai sair por aí dirigindo provocações ou insultos para essas pessoas. Tomara que você tenha ouvido direito, porque eu não vou repetir; não quero ficar perdendo meu tempo com criancices. Não vou mais tolerar criancices aqui.

Harry parou de falar e respirou fundo para retomar o fôlego. Saiu da frente de um Jonnathan abobado e estático. Harry pegou sua Firebolt sob o olhar espantado de todos os outros. Dirigiu-se até a saída que dava para o campo, mas antes de passar por ela, parou e falou, dirigindo-se a Cavendish, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, o que o fazia estar de costas para Harry:

- Só mais uma coisa, Cavendish. Eu não sei por que você não gosta de mim, mas sei que eu acabei também não gostando de você. Por mim, eu conseguirei conviver com você para que possamos continuar jogando os dois no time. Porém, se você achar que não vai conseguir me agüentar... tudo bem, você não precisa ficar, ninguém está te obrigando, você faz o que quiser. Se você quiser sair do time para estudar para os N.O.M.s... tudo ótimo, não haverá problemas. Eu te escolhi para o time, assim como qualquer um aqui, porque tem potencial. Mas se você quiser desperdiçá-lo com infantilidades, você que sabe. O meu recado está dado. – ele se virou para os outros. – Eu vou começar o treino, quem quiser vir, venha.

E saiu, deixando os vestiários para trás. Caminhou pelo gramado, a Firebolt nas costas. Sua cabeça estava estourando de dor. Repreendeu a si mesmo em pensamento; droga, por que tinha dito tudo aquilo? Era difícil se descontrolar tanto assim a ponto de dizer tanta coisa dura junta! Andava se descontrolando muito ultimamente, e isso não era bom. Talvez tenho sido muito duro com o garoto, mas também, ele fora longe demais! Não podia suportar aquilo calado! Ah, agora não tinha volta. Quem sabe isso não serviria para diminuir as constantes discussões entre ele e o garoto? Não agüentava mais aquilo, todo treino era um motivo novo, um pretexto diferente que desencadeava um novo desentendimento. Já estava demais! E isso nem com dois meses de time novo... o que viria depois?

- Ei, Harry! 

Alguém o alcançou. Era Rony. Percebeu que o resto do time estava vindo bem lá atrás. Inclusive Jonnathan.

- Harry... – Rony começou indeciso. – Você não acha que...

- Que fui duro demais com ele? – Rony fez uma expressão concordando. – Talvez tenha sido mesmo, Rony, mas... ele foi longe demais, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu odeio quando me provocam usando argumentos como o que ele usou. Eu não agüentei e explodi. O que você faria no meu lugar? Iria ficar calado?

- Claro que não! Mas...

- A diferença, Rony, é que você não usaria palavras. Sejamos francos: você daria um soco bem no meio da cara dele, ou não?

Rony fez uma careta. Harry interpretou como um "sim".

- Mas por que será que ele implica tanto com você?

Harry olhou para o amigo. Valeria a pena compartilhar dos seus pensamentos com ele?

- Eu não tenho certeza, Rony, mas... alguma coisa me diz que tem algo a ver com a Gina...

- Gina?

- Fala baixo, não quero que ela nos ouça! – Harry sussurrou, olhando de esguelha para trás. Não tinha problema, eles já estavam aquecendo no ar.

- Por que você acha isso? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Ah, você já reparou como ele sempre tá perto da Gina?

Rony olhou de lado para os outros no céu.

- Não, nunca reparei. – Harry suspirou. – Ah, Harry, será que você não tá exagerando?

- Talvez...

- Então esquece isso por agora, e vamos treinar! Amanhã temos o jogo, e você mesmo disse que quer ver todos nós bem preparados! – o amigo disse isso e decolou com sua Cleensweep Seven.

- Talvez não... – Harry murmurou para si mesmo, também decolando com sua Firebolt em seguida.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique com você agora?

Era Gina quem fazia a pergunta. Já tinham terminado o treino, que fora calmo e sem mais problemas. Conseguiram aperfeiçoar as imperfeições, e Harry achava que estavam bem preparados para o jogo do dia seguinte. Jonnathan, diferente dos outros treinos, ficou calado todo o tempo. Todos sabiam muito bem o porquê. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry também não falou muito. Somente o necessário para orientar os jogadores. No final das contas, tudo tinha saído bem e terminaram quase na hora do almoço. Os outros já tinham ido embora há algum tempo, mas Harry permanecera mais um tempo no vestiário, acompanhado de Gina.

- Não precisa, Gina... – ele respondeu, fechando o armário e olhando para ela. – Daqui a pouco vai ser hora do almoço, você deve estar querendo tomar um banho para tirar o suor do corpo... – ele sorriu. – Eu sei que você gosta de fazer isso e, além do mais... – ele começou, chegando mais perto dela e a abraçando. – Depois eu quero te encontrar cheirosinha, mesmo que goste quando você está suada assim... – ele colocou o rosto entre os cabelos dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Pára com isso, Harry! – ela disse rindo e empurrando-o. – Esqueceu que você também tá suado? – ele soltou um muxoxo. – Já que é assim, eu vou tomar um banho, almoçar... E depois a gente se encontra. Quero você de banho tomado também, viu?

- Pode deixar, senhorita.

Ela riu, mas depois fechou a cara, preocupada.

- Mas você não vai almoçar também?

- Depois eu passo na cozinha e pego uma coisinha pra comer. O Dobby não vai negar... – ele respondeu fazendo um gesto displicente. 

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Você precisa se alimentar direito, Harry! O que foi? Ainda a dor de cabeça?

- Tá um pouco melhor. – Harry mentiu.

- Cuida disso! – ela mandou e deu um selinho nele. – A gente se vê mais tarde, então?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e ela foi embora. Harry encostou, cansado, no armário. Insistiu para que ela o deixasse sozinho porque a mente dele estava uma confusão só. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo que ele mal podia organizar as idéias. Talvez essa confusão toda fosse a causa da dor de cabeça, no final das contas. Precisava conversar com alguém e já tinha pensado em quem. Não dava para conversar com Rony ou Hermione, já que os dois, nos sábados, estavam mais interessados em namorar em algum canto escondido de Hogwarts. Sirius estava não sabia onde e não o veria tão cedo; fora de cogitação. Só tinha uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo; além do mais, estava mesmo devendo uma visita a ele...

- Hagrid? – Harry chamou batendo na porta da cabana. Ninguém respondeu. Bateu mais duas vezes e estava ficando desanimado, pensando em desistir, quando ouviu risadas, e a porta se abriu. Hagrid apareceu com sua grande cara barbada.

- Harry! – ele exclamou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Pensei que tivesse esquecido de mim! – e abraçou o rapaz tão apertado que ele pensou ter quebrado alguma costela quando se separaram.

- Não dá pra esquecer você, Hagrid...

- Fico feliz em saber! Mas vamos, entre! – ele disse, oferecendo passagem a Harry. – Mas onde estão Rony e Hermione? E Gina? – ele perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de Harry.

- Bem... Rony e Hermione você já deve imaginar... – Hagrid sorriu marotamente. – Gina foi tomar um banho, já que acabamos o treino agora... – Harry explicou, mostrando a Hagrid que ainda estava com os trajes de quadribol e a vassoura na mão.

- Hum... sei, sei... Mas diga a eles três que eu os quero aqui qualquer hora dessas. Vou pegar uma xícara a mais; você aceita um chá, Harry?

- Claro, mas... "uma xícara a mais", você está com visitas, Hagrid? – o rapaz perguntou. Já estava desconfiado disso desde quando ouviu risadas.

Hagrid sorriu e tirou o grande corpo da frente de Harry. O guarda-caça estava encobrindo a visão de Harry de uma pessoa, sentada na mesa bebericando chá. Essa pessoa acenou para Harry, sorrindo por detrás da grande barba branca. Era Dumbledore.

Harry ficou um pouco sem jeito ao ver o diretor ali. Sentia como se tivesse atrapalhado uma conversa importante entre os dois, ele e Hagrid. Rapidamente tratou de dizer:

- Anh, Hagrid... Se eu estiver atrapalhando, eu posso voltar mais tarde...

Dumbledore respondeu por Hagrid, seus olhos cintilando por trás dos óculos de meia lua, sorrindo.

- Você não está atrapalhando, Harry... E será mais divertido se eu e Hagrid tivermos companhia para o chá.

- Viu, Harry? Não tem problema algum, e eu sei muito bem que mais tarde você não vai querer estar aqui e sim perto de uma certa menina ruiva, não? – ele perguntou com uma piscadela.

Harry sorriu encabulado, enquanto Hagrid se retirava para buscar mais uma xícara na cozinha.

- Você vai ficar de pé, Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou.

O rapaz entendeu e dirigiu-se até a mesa, sentando-se de frente ao diretor. Ele sorriu e bebericou o chá. Harry notou que havia alguns bolinhos do Hagrid na mesa, quase intocados. Dumbledore também pareceu notar o mesmo.

- Você quer um bolinho, Harry?

- Ah... não... É que... não estou com fome.

- Que coincidência! Eu também estou sem apetite! – ele sorriu de boca aberta e Harry pôde ver os dentes colados dele. Ele fechou a boca e explicou: - Só comi um.

Harry rapidamente transformou o riso em um acesso repentino de tosse, mas não tinha muita certeza se Dumbledore tinha acreditado. Hagrid chegou nesse momento e sentou-se, colocando chá na xícara de Harry e passando-a para ele. O amigo iria falar alguma coisa, mas olhou para Harry melhor e comentou:

- Seus olhos estão um pouco caídos, Harry... Você tem alguma coisa?

- É verdade... – Dumbledore concordou, olhando melhor para o rapaz. – Você não parece muito bem, Harry.

- Não é nada de mais... – o rapaz respondeu, tentando melhorar a cara. – Só uma dor de cabeça chata que tá me incomodando desde de manhã...

- E por que você não disse isso logo? – Hagrid perguntou, levantando-se bruscamente da mesa e indo até a cozinha. Quando voltou, trouxe uma folhinha meio amarela, que colocou no chá de Harry. – Agora tome o chá e vai ver como melhora.

Harry olhou desconfiado para o chá, que estava mudando de cor.

- É uma erva antiga que cura dores como a sua. – Dumbledore explicou, ainda bebericando o próprio chá. – Eu sempre a peço para Hagrid. Cá entre nós, eu não gosto muito daquela poção que Severo ministra. – ele segredou, para depois completar: - O gosto é ruim.

Harry sorriu à observação do diretor e começou a tomar seu chá. Dumbledore tinha razão, o chá não perdia o gosto doce em contato com a erva.

- Como estamos com o time, hein, Harry? – Hagrid perguntou sorrindo.

- Bem... – o rapaz respondeu. – Acho que temos chances amanhã de vencer a Sonserina.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ouvir isso. O diretor não podia declarar sua preferência a ninguém, mas Harry sabia que ele gostava quando a Grifinória ganhava, afinal, fora um grifinório também.

- Foi bom você ter aparecido aqui hoje, Harry. – Dumbledore comentou, mudando de assunto. – Eu queria mesmo ter uma palavrinha com você.

Harry se lembrou da carta de Sirius e da menção a Dumbledore que o padrinho fizera na mesma. Hagrid começou a perguntar, em tom de mistério:

- É sobre a...

- Não, Hagrid, ainda não é tempo de falar sobre isso. – o diretor o interrompeu, e Harry sentiu como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa dele. – É sobre outra coisa que quero lhe falar, Harry.

- Sirius me contou em uma carta que talvez o senhor fosse falar comigo.

- Ele disse? Bem, eu já previa que ele fosse falar disso com você. Sirius anda muito preocupado, talvez até mais do que eu.

- Eu sei muito bem com o quê, ou quem, ele se preocupa. – Hagrid interveio. – E é sem fundamento, Dumbledore; a Profª. Stevens é de inteira confiança. Eu a conheço muito bem desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

- Não o recrimine, Hagrid. Ele deve ter seus motivos. Concordo com você, eu também confio nela, mas ele deve ter seus motivos para não o fazer.

Harry estava totalmente confuso. Do que eles estavam falando? Sabia que Sirius não gostava da professora, mas... chegar a dizer que ela não era de confiança? Como assim? E Hagrid, o que sabia sobre tudo isso? Lembraria depois de perguntar a ele o que isso significava; provavelmente conseguiria arrancar alguma coisa do amigo, ele sempre acabava falando demais.

Dumbledore e Hagrid pareceram notar que Harry estava ali, porque pararam de falar no assunto, e Dumbledore voltou ao tema original da conversa:

- Como eu estava dizendo, Harry, eu queria muito falar com você sobre algumas coisas. Não são agradáveis, mas precisam ser ditas. Não sei se você percebeu, mas Voldemort tem estado quieto por muito tempo...

O diretor tocou num assunto que também vinha perturbando o rapaz de vez em quando. Era muito estranho mesmo a calma em que estavam as coisas.

- Eu notei sim, professor. E acho muito estranho.

- Você não é o único, Harry. – ele continuou, num tom preocupado. – Isso está me tirando o sono. Alguns estão tentando fechar os olhos e pensar que isso significa que ele desistiu, mas é impossível, tenho certeza. Eu o conheço. Provavelmente ele está planejando alguma coisa, e é isso que me inquieta. Não faço idéia do que seja, ninguém faz...

- Os melhores homens do Ministério da Magia estão tentando descobrir o que está havendo, a mando do ministro, mas até agora nada... – Hagrid interferiu na conversa. – O homem simplesmente evaporou, e ninguém consegue saber o que _ele_ está querendo... – ele completou, referindo-se a Voldemort.

- É aqui que você entra, Harry. – Dumbledore falou. – Por causa de sua ligação que tem com Voldemort, você consegue ver o que está acontecendo, por meio de sonhos... Você não teve nenhum, Harry? Nenhum sonho durante todo esse tempo?

O rapaz recostou-se na cadeira, depositando a já vazia xícara de chá. A cabeça estava melhorando gradualmente, e ele conseguia pensar melhor. Tivera sim um sonho na noite passada, mas nada que se relacionasse a Voldemort, portanto sem importância. De resto, não teve mais nenhum sonho estranho, com exceção... sim, daquele sonho, muito tempo atrás, no apartamento de Remo... Harry fez um esforço de memória para se recordar, mas não conseguiu puxar nada pela memória; o sonho fora tão confuso que acabara esquecendo todo o seu conteúdo por completo. Porém, talvez pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa se contasse.

- O senhor se lembra daquele dia que foi no apartamento de Remo, para falar sobre o julgamento de Sirius? – ele perguntou ao diretor.

- Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente.

- Eu tive um sonho naquele dia, mas foi o único em muitos meses... – Harry explicou. – E foi diferente dos outros, sei lá... Era tão confuso, tão sem sentido... Eu nem me lembro mais como era, só sei que, no sonho, Voldemort conversava com alguém, mas eu não lembro quem, nem o teor da conversa.

Dumbledore fez uma expressão cansada.

- E, fora esse sonho, você não teve mais nenhum, Harry?

- Nenhum, professor. Também achei muito estranho porque, ano passado, os sonhos eram freqüentes, mas agora... foram se tornando cada vez mais raros, até que não se repetiram mais.

- Entendo... – ele murmurou, coçando a barba branca. Harry e Hagrid o observavam atentos. – Isso pode significar duas coisas, Harry. Ou Voldemort achou um jeito para que você não saiba o que ele está pensando, através dos sonhos... ou... – ele parou de coçar a barba e olhou para Harry atentamente e penetrantemente. – Ou então ele desistiu de você, Harry, pelo menos por agora.

- O senhor acha? – Harry perguntou indeciso. Já estava tão acostumado com as investidas e tentativas de Voldemort em matá-lo, que lhe parecia mais estranho que ele o deixasse de lado, a tentar outra coisa novamente.

- Não tenho certeza, Harry... E é isso que mais me intriga e preocupa...

- E se for um plano? – Hagrid perguntou, ligeiramente aflito. – Um outro plano, algo muito bem bolado? Ele já fez isso antes, não? Fingir estar quieto para depois atacar...

- Não podemos descartar essa possibilidade... – Dumbledore ponderou. – De qualquer maneira, não chegamos a lugar nenhum... Isso parece pior do que se ele estivesse agindo na ativa... – o diretor olhou profundamente, mais uma vez, para Harry. – Voldemort age baseado em vários sentimentos, colocando-os nos corações das pessoas... Dúvida, ódio, medo, impotência... culpa... expectativa... É isso que ele está fazendo agora. Ele não está parado, está planejando alguma coisa e não termos a mínima idéia do que seja é a carta que ele guarda na manga.

Hagrid estremeceu involuntariamente. Harry abaixou os olhos, absorvendo as palavras de Dumbledore. Ele tinha razão. O fato de não se ter absoluta idéia do que Voldemort faria era uma arma poderosa para ele. Quando resolvesse atacar, não falharia... Harry quase teve vontade de ter mais um daqueles seus sonhos, somente para entender, nem que fosse um pouco, os planos do bruxo das trevas. Sentiu-se impotente por não poder ajudar... O que aconteceria dali em diante?

Dumbledore subitamente se levantou. Tanto Harry, quanto Hagrid o olharam surpresos. Com uma expressão de cansaço e preocupação, ele disse:

- Eu preciso ir. Hagrid, obrigado pelo chá e pela conversa. Harry... – ele olhou bem fundo para o rapaz. – ...não deixe de me avisar imediatamente se tiver algum sonho ou se alguma coisa anormal acontecer. É importante.

O rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Hagrid levantou-se bruscamente, dizendo que acompanharia o diretor até a porta. Dumbledore negou, alegando que era desnecessário. Dando um leve aceno de cabeça e desejando sorte para Harry no jogo do dia seguinte, o diretor foi embora.

Hagrid sentou-se novamente, a expressão quase tão preocupada quanto a de Dumbledore. Com a mão tremendo ligeiramente, ele encheu novamente sua xícara de chá e a de Harry, deixando que o líquido derramasse um pouco.

- Pobre Dumbledore... Está se acabando... Isso o está consumindo... Não me lembro de tê-lo visto tão preocupado, talvez antes do homem ressurgir, mas agora parece estar mais atormentado... – Hagrid olhou para Harry nos olhos. – Ele não sabe dizer qual será o próximo passo _dele_ e se culpa por isso. Bobagem, ele não é culpado por não saber. Ninguém sabe!

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de formular uma frase inteligente para aquela situação. Hagrid continuou:

- Na minha opinião, e que isso não saia daqui, Harry, por favor! – Harry concordou. – O que eu acho é que Dumbledore está com medo que aconteça algo semelhante ao que aconteceu no seu quarto ano aqui. Ele não pôde prever os passos do homem e... acabou dando no que deu, como você bem sabe. Dumbledore não teve culpa do que houve, ele não tinha como saber, mas sei que no fundo ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu e... pelo que _te_ aconteceu, Harry.

- Mas você está certo, Hagrid! – o rapaz finalmente falou, uma enxurrada de lembranças o arremetendo naquele momento. – Tudo o que aconteceu naquela época... Dumbledore não tinha como prever, ninguém tinha! Voldemort foi muito cuidadoso, planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes...

Hagrid concordou.

- O meu medo é que ele esteja planejando muito bem o próximo passo agora, como da outra vez...

O meio gigante tomou de um gole só a xícara de chá e encheu-a novamente. Harry, por sua vez, ficou olhando seu reflexo no líquido. Parecia difuso e cansado. Sobrava apenas um resquício da dor de cabeça ainda... Subitamente, perguntou:

- Hagrid? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Harry, o que foi?

- O que você sabe sobre a Profª. Stevens e a relação dela com Sirius ou, ainda, meu pai?

Hagrid quase engasgou com o chá. Harry olhou preocupado para ele. Acalmando o rapaz ao dizer que estava tudo bem, ele disse:

- Eu conheci Samantha quando ela estudava aqui em Hogwarts, na mesma época que Sirius, seu pai, sua mãe e todos os outros, aliás, eles eram todos do mesmo ano. – ele respirou fundo. – A diferença era que Samantha era uma sonserina, enquanto que eles eram grifinórios. Mas Samantha era uma boa menina, ela sempre me visitava, assim como você, Harry. Ela dizia que não tinha muitos amigos e... – ele sorriu. – Ela falava que eu era o melhor amigo dela. É claro que ela tinha seus defeitos, como todo mundo, mas é uma pessoa essencialmente boa, mesmo que possa aparentar, às vezes, não ser. Eu gostava muito dela, ainda gosto. Se você notou, nós geralmente sentamos juntos no salão principal nas refeições.

- Mas então por que Sirius não gosta dela, Hagrid? Eu não entendo!

Havia um certo pesar e um quê de dúvida nos olhos de Hagrid, quando ele respondeu:

- Sirius e Samantha namoraram por quase três anos...

- O quê? – Harry estava totalmente boquiaberto. Eles... namoraram? Mas então, como podiam se odiar tanto agora? Além disso, Sirius namorava uma sonserina? Isso era um pouco desconexo para Harry. Aliás, tudo estava sem sentido ali.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, Harry. Eles namoraram. Formavam um casal jeitoso... combinavam. Sempre tão geniosos... – agora havia nostalgia nos olhos do amigo. – Mas, eu nunca entendi por que eles terminaram. E tudo parecia ir tão bem... De uma hora para outra, terminaram. Nenhum dos dois me contou o porquê, assim como nenhum dos outros, digo, seus pais e os outros explicaram. Não sei se eles sabiam, só sei que eu nunca cheguei a entender o que aconteceu. De uma hora pra outra eles terminaram e começaram a se odiar. Tanto que, até hoje, não se pode tocar no nome de um para outro, a menos que se queira uma resposta seca. Eu não sei, Harry... Não sei mesmo o porquê...

Depois de um bom tempo conversando com Hagrid sobre estes e outros diversos assuntos, Harry foi para a torre da Grifinória, mais precisamente para o seu dormitório, vazio naquela hora. A sua cabeça ainda estava cheia por tudo o que acontecera naquela manhã, mas ao menos não doía mais; a erva que Hagrid lhe dera fizera mesmo efeito. As palavras de Dumbledore sobre Voldemort ainda ecoavam num canto obscuro de sua mente, mas o que mais a ocupava agora era a conversa com Hagrid sobre Sirius e a Profª. Stevens. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que os dois tiveram um relacionamento no passado, se bem que fizesse algum sentido, se pensasse bem. Desde que a vira novamente, Sirius não deixava de falar nela, fosse pessoalmente, fosse em carta, mas de um jeito sempre rancoroso. O que poderia ter acontecido no passado?

Harry se jogou em sua cama, ainda com a roupa do quadribol no corpo. Estava exausto. A tarde dava indícios de que logo cairia. Os pensamentos ainda o perturbavam, confusos, na sua mente. Não entendia como Hagrid podia achar Samantha Stevens uma boa pessoa, e Sirius, pelo contrário, abominá-la por completo. E se pensasse na professora, não conseguia achar uma explicação, entretanto. Às vezes, como naquele dia que ela usou um feitiço para limpar sua roupa, ela parecia não ser tão ruim como Sirius a pintava. Mas em outros, como naquele dia, na aula dela, quando insinuou sobre seus pais, enfurecendo-o... Nessas ocasiões, ela parecia ser exatamente o que Sirius dizia dela; talvez... sim, uma típica sonserina: irônica, perversa e sarcástica. Mas então, como Hagrid dizia que ela era boa? Será que ele se enganava, assim como quando dizia que seus "bichinhos" eram inocentes e doces? Nem sempre julgue um livro pela capa: bonito por fora, feio por dentro, e vice-versa. Será que ela era assim? Ah! Estava dando voltas e chegando a lugar nenhum!

Mas qual teria sido o motivo para a separação de Sirius e a professora?

Essa pergunta martelou na cabeça de Harry até ele adormecer, exausto, em um sono turbulento.


	10. O primeiro jogo da temporada

Capítulo Dez – O primeiro jogo da temporada

- Harry... Acorda...

Uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, uma voz conhecida. Ao ouvi-la, sorriu automaticamente. Era como se aquele tom de voz o fizesse bem, mesmo sem ver a pessoa a quem pertencia. Mas já sabia quem era antes mesmo de abrir os olhos; quando fez isso, só teve a confirmação: Gina sorria para ele, ajoelhada ao lado de sua cama.

- Finalmente acordou, dorminhoco! – ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Foi só então que ele se deu conta e sentou-se rapidamente na cama ao perceber; tinha dormido desde aquela hora que subira para o dormitório! E pior: esquecera-se do encontro com Gina! E agora? Será que ela estava brava? A garota pareceu interpretar seus pensamentos, porque, antes mesmo que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela o tranqüilizou:

- Não precisa fazer essa cara de assustado... Eu não fiquei brava porque você se esqueceu do nosso encontro.

Ele respirou aliviado e deitou novamente na cama, de lado, de forma que pudesse olhá-la direito. Só que Gina estava embaçada...

- Gina? – ele chamou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- O que foi?

- Você tá embaçada...

Ela riu e pegou algo na mesa de cabeceira dele.

- Eu tirei os óculos do seu rosto... – ela disse, colocando-os nele. – Você devia estar tão cansado que dormiu sem ao menos tirá-los.

- Que horas são?

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... – ela se entortou toda para olhar o relógio despertador na mesa de cabeceira, para depois se voltar para ele. – Exatamente oito e quinze da noite!

- Tudo isso? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Bem, eu não sei direito que horas você veio pra cá, mas tenho certeza que pelo menos umas duas horas você dormiu... Lembra que a gente tinha combinado de se encontrar às seis? – ele confirmou. – Foi um pouco depois disso que eu comecei a te procurar e, quando eu te achei, você já tava dormindo.

- Ah, é verdade... – ele falou, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido antes de dormir. – Eu fiquei na cabana do Hagrid quase a tarde toda, acho que só saí de lá umas cinco horas... Não acredito que dormi tanto! E que ainda por cima esqueci de te encontrar!

- Tudo bem, agora já passou... – ela fez um gesto displicente. – Confesso que na hora eu fiquei um pouco chateada, mas depois que vi que você tava dormindo, nem me importei...

- Desculpa, Gi...

- Já falei que tudo bem. Te perdôo. Dessa vez! – ela o ameaçou.

- Não haverá próxima! Prometo!

- Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein?

- Pode cobrar! Mas... como você me achou?

Ela sorriu marotamente.

- Bem... Eu procurei por você, mas não te encontrei e... acabei encontrando o Rony e a Hermione no salão comunal...

- E...

- E eu perguntei para eles se sabiam de você.

- Mas eles não sabiam.

- Não! Só que o meu irmão disse que ia dar uma olhadinha aqui, para ver se te encontrava, e você tava aqui dormindo...

- E por que você não me acordou?

- Ah... Eu fiquei com pena, você parecia tão cansado... Eu e a Mione acabamos subindo para ver também. – ela explicou. – O Rony bem que queria te acordar, na verdade ele queria te dar um susto, mas eu e a Mione não deixamos.

- Mas você devia ter me acordado, você acabou ficando sozinha!

- Que nada! – ela fez novamente aquele gesto displicente. Harry não sabia o porquê, mas qualquer coisa que ela fizesse, ele gostava. – Eu, o Rony e a Mione ficamos lá no salão, eu aproveitei para fazer umas revanches com meu irmão no xadrez... só que ele ganhou tudo! – ela fez um bico. Harry sorriu ao ver isso. – Agora pouco eu subi de novo e resolvi te acordar, porque daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar... Por falar nisso, você comeu?

Harry começou a enrolar para responder. Sabia que ela iria ficar preocupada quando ele dissesse que não comera nada. Não deu outra:

- O quê? Você ficou o dia inteiro sem comer? Ah, mas isso não pode ficar assim! – ela começou a puxá-lo pelo braço, forçando-o a se levantar. – Você não pode passar o dia inteiro sem comer, Harry!

- Mas, Gina...

Vendo que só conseguiria fazê-lo sentar, ela desistiu de puxá-lo e sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Você anda se esforçando muito nos treinos, Harry... Não é à toa que dormiu tanto! É cansaço! E ainda fica sem comer? Ah, assim não dá, Harry... Você vai acabar ficando doente!

Harry ia tentar argumentar, mas ela não deixou:

- Nem "mas", nem "meio mas", Harry Potter! Olha, você vai tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa limpa, e depois vai me encontrar lá no salão comunal para a gente ir junto jantar, tá? E você vai comer, sem essa de "não tô com fome"! Vai comer sim! Entendido?

O rapaz viu que não teria escolha, então brincou:

- Sim, mãe.

- Eu não sou sua mãe! – ela disse muito rápido. – Vai tomar banho!

- Ah... não fala assim comigo...

- Pára de ser chorão! – ela o empurrou da cama, e ele foi obrigado a levantar. Ela continuou sentada na cama, e ele olhando para ela.

- O que você tá olhando?

- Anh... – ele escolheu as palavras. – É que... sabe, Gina, eu vou ter que me trocar e tal...

A garota ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos e rapidamente se levantou.

- Me... desculpe... – gaguejou e saiu andando, quase correndo. Harry riu.

- Espera, eu tava brincando, Gina!

Ela já estava quase na porta quando ele se interpôs na frente dela, barrando-lhe a passagem. Ela o olhou muito envergonhada.

- Desculpe, Harry, pode ir tomar banho...

Ele riu e segurou-a pela cintura. Ela estremeceu. Ele abaixou o rosto até ela, falando bem no ouvido dela:

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim...

Ela se arrepiou toda e, sorrindo tímida, afastou-o carinhosamente.

- Eu faço isso porque... gosto de você...

Harry sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ouvi-la dizer isso. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ela estremeceu novamente, mas deixou-se levar. Quando eles se separaram, ele murmurou, ainda com o rosto muito próximo do dela:

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse gostar tanto de alguém, Gi...

Ela não disse nada. Apenas olhou-o com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Você promete que sempre vai estar comigo, Gina? – ele insistiu.

Como resposta, ela o abraçou muito forte. Um abraço que só ela sabia dar. Ficaram um tempo assim, até que ela tomou a iniciativa de se separem, acariciou a face dele e foi embora.

Harry ainda ficou olhando a porta, um tempo depois da garota ter saído. Sentia-se tão bem, tudo era tão certo. Tudo estava tão perfeito naquele momento, que nada pôde tirar-lhe o sentimento mágico de seu coração. Nenhuma angústia, nenhum problema o afligia. Mal sabia que um grande problema angustiava Gina.

- Vocês têm que comer! – Harry insistiu.

Era um dia fresco; o sol aparecia, tímido, vez ou outra atrás das nuvens. O vento fustigava as árvores. A manhã anterior ao primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada tinha chegado. E os jogadores novatos estavam com os nervos à flor da pele de ansiedade e nervosismo.

Para Harry, a noite anterior tinha sido tranqüilizadora. Depois de Gina tê-lo acordado, ele pôde colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. A dor de cabeça desaparecera por completo (precisava lembrar de agradecer ao Hagrid pelo remédio), o tempo que dormira durante a tarde o renovara, e a preocupação e cuidado que Gina lhe dirigira o animaram melhor do que qualquer outra coisa (no jantar ela empurrou dois pratos cheios de comida para ele).

Agora, Harry tentava fazer o mesmo com a namorada e, além dela, Colin e até mesmo Jonh, que era o mais difícil, já que Harry não gostava dele, e ele não gostava de Harry; mesmo depois da bronca que tinha lhe dado no dia anterior, o garoto ainda se mostrava bastante rebelde, talvez um pouco menos por causa do esporro, mas ainda assim, implicante. Harry decidiu não se importar, ao menos hoje; não dizia isso para ele, mas precisava do garoto no jogo; ele era o artilheiro que marcava mais gols e com ele contava, intimamente, que a Grifinória obtivesse uma grande vantagem.

Devido ao nervosismo pela partida, esses três não queriam comer. Peta e Dênis (que tinha se esforçado e acordado mais cedo) eram justamente o contrário: comiam como se fosse a última coisa que fariam na vida, pareciam estar competindo até. Mas talvez isso também fosse nervoso.

- Vamos, gente! – Harry pediu pela quarta ou quinta vez. – Vocês precisam comer, eu não quero ver ninguém indisposto na hora do jogo!

Rony, que apenas observava as tentativas de Harry para persuadir os três, resolveu interferir. Mas tanto Harry, quanto Hermione, repararam que o ruivo estava comendo menos do que o normal essa manhã. Harry sabia o porquê: o amigo sempre ficava muito ansioso em dias de jogo também.

- É melhor vocês seguirem o conselho do Harry... É melhor estar bem alimentado antes do jogo, todos nós vamos nos esforçar muito e não podemos estar de estômago vazio...

- Você diz isso porque não é você que vai jogar pela primeira vez, hoje, Rony! – Gina exclamou.

- E contra a Sonserina! – Colin completou.

- Mas a estréia do Rony também foi contra a Sonserina, não foi, Rony? – Hermione perguntou ao namorado.

- Isso! É verdade, a Mione tá certa! Eu estreei contra a Sonserina e comi antes do jogo! E não fiquei tão nervoso assim como vocês!

Hermione colocou a mão na boca para segurar o riso. Gina fez o mesmo. Harry não conseguiu reprimir seu riso, no entanto. Ele lembrava muito bem do dia da estréia de Rony no time; ele não estava apenas nervoso, estava apavorado!

- É, Rony, eu me lembro daquele dia! – Gina disse com sarcasmo. – Daquela vez uma colher voadora quase me acertou!

- E ele esparramou suco de abóbora na mesa toda! – Peta lembrou, interrompendo por um segundo sua fúria em comer.

- Também não foi bem assim... – Rony falou emburrado, cruzando os braços, com as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha.

- Ah, Rony... Foi assim mesmo... – Hermione o desmentiu, ainda rindo.

A partir daí, Rony não disse mais nada. Então, Harry retomou sua missão de fazer Gina, Colin e Jonh comerem.

- Gi... – ela o olhou com aquela cara de "não adianta me chamar assim". – Gina, come... Ontem você me obrigou a comer, e eu comi, não foi? Faz isso hoje... por mim...

- Você sabe o que é isso, Harry? Chantagem! – ela virou a cara. – Eu não vou olhar para essa sua cara de cachorro sem dono!

Isso foi o bastante para que Rony, Hermione e todo o resto do time rissem da cara dele. Harry emburrou a cara.

- Puxa, Gina, não precisa falar assim...

Ela virou-se para ele, com uma cara de pena. Suspirou e pegou uma maçã.

- Você venceu. Satisfeito?

- Satisfeitíssimo! – ele desfez a cara emburrada e se voltou para Colin. – Você nem tocou nas salsichas, Colin...

- Viu, agüenta que agora é a sua vez! – Gina disse ao amigo, mordendo a maçã.

Colin, a exemplo de Gina, suspirou e pegou uma maçã antes que Harry começasse a insistir. Jonh olhou para os dois e exclamou:

- O que há com vocês? Não têm fibra? Não conseguem resistir?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. Ele fez pouco caso e teimou:

- Não vou comer, Potter, não adianta insistir!

Ao invés de fazer o que ele queria, ou seja, ficar pedindo para ele comer, Harry fez o contrário e disse, fazendo pouco caso também:

- Quem disse que eu ia insistir para você comer, Cavendish? Você faz o que quiser, tô pouco me importando...

Jonnathan, como todos os outros, ficaram boquiabertos e sem entender nada. Hermione, porém, fez uma expressão igual à quando se tem uma idéia genial e exclamou:

- Ei, eu sei o que é isso! Harry, você...

O rapaz rapidamente fez com que a amiga se calasse, quase sufocando-a com mão. Ela tirou a mão dele da boca dela e disse baixinho:

- Isso é "psicologia reversa", não é?

- Acertou de novo, Mione, mas se você contar para o Cavendish vai estragar tudo!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não precisava me sufocar, né?

Cinco minutos depois disso, Jonnathan encheu o copo de suco de abóbora e fez um prato com ovos.

O jogo seria às dez horas. Quando deu nove e meia, Harry chamou o time para ir ao campo. Conseguiu fazer com que todos comessem e ficassem um pouco mais calmos, bem pouco, mas já era alguma coisa. Dênis estava tão trêmulo que Colin perguntou se ele estava passando mal, depois de comer tanto, mas só era nervoso mesmo.

Para a sorte de Harry, ninguém notou que ele mesmo não comera quase nada e que estava deveras impaciente e agitado. Sentia como se fosse seu primeiro jogo como capitão. Verdade que já estava no comando do time há um ano, mas era diferente. No ano anterior, era como se todos comandassem o time, já que os gêmeos e as meninas eram até mais experientes que ele e sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Esse ano era diferente; o time era todo novo e fora ele que fizera a seleção dos novatos. Treinara os jogadores utilizando suas próprias táticas e sabia que eles precisavam do comando dele, diferente dos veteranos do outro time, que já estavam tão acostumados a jogar que sabiam perfeitamente como agir. E, ainda mais pelo jogo ser contra a Sonserina, não podia mesmo fracassar; tinha que mostrar para todo mundo que seu time era bom e que tinha potencial. Um bolo se formou na sua garganta; será que era assim que Olívio se sentia quando comandava o time?

No vestiário, todos colocaram, em silêncio, os últimos artefatos necessários e pegaram suas vassouras. Sentaram-se nos bancos para ouvirem o que Harry tinha a falar. Todos olhavam ansiosos para o capitão, que andava de um lado para outro, não conseguindo mais esconder seu próprio nervosismo também. Ninguém disse nada. Geralmente Jonnathan soltava uma indireta bem sarcástica para Harry numa situação assim, pelo menos ele sempre fazia isso antes do capitão começar a falar, porém, dessa vez, ele ficou quieto; talvez também tivesse um bolo na garganta que o impedisse de falar, assim como com os outros. Peta fazia umas caretas que davam a impressão que ela vomitaria se abrisse a boca.

Harry, ainda andando de um lado para outro, estava tentando pensar no que diria para acalmá-los, de forma convincente, já que ele também estava longe de estar calmo. O bolo na garganta não deixava as palavras saírem. Depois de dois minutos que Harry ficou andando de um lado para outro, Peta gritou, quase arrancando os cabelos:

- Ah! Pára de fazer isso, Harry, você vai acabar enlouquecendo a gente!

O rapaz parou de andar, olhando para os jogadores. Um pouco envergonhado, disse:

- Me desculpem...

- É, tenho que concordar com a Peta; isso realmente irrita, Harry... – Rony disse.

- Você tá bem, Harry? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo ótimo! – ele respondeu rápido.

- Não parece... – Jonnathan falou indiferente. – Você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão, Potter.

Todos sorriram ao ouvir isso. Harry olhou pela porta do vestiário para o campo e viu que os professores e alunos começavam a se acomodarem. Encostou na parede, como sempre fazia, e resolveu tentar falar tudo o que tinha planejado para os jogadores. Não seria fácil, mas eles pareciam esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Realmente, dava a impressão de que eles precisavam que alguém lhes dissesse algumas palavras de encorajamento para que entrassem e fizessem o que tinham que fazer.

- Bem... – Harry respirou fundo. – Vamos jogar contra a Sonserina, e não vou enganar vocês dizendo que será fácil; pelo contrário, vai ser duro, eles têm vassouras melhores do que as nossas, e sabem jogar. Mas nos preparamos muito para isso, e tenho certeza de que vamos nos sair bem. Além disso, eles também têm jogadores novos, que estão estreando hoje, portanto, não pensem que são os únicos.

Encorajado por estarem escutando-o, Harry continuou:

- Quando vocês entrarem naquele campo, tenho certeza de que esquecerão esse nervosismo de agora. O antes de uma partida sempre é o pior do que a partida em si. Façam o que sabem: joguem quadribol e tudo sairá bem. Vocês treinaram muito! É, eu sei que fui duro com vocês durante todo esse tempo, mas todo o tempo que passaram aqui não foi em vão. – Harry olhou para Jonnathan, que devolveu com um olhar indiferente. – E ninguém vai cobrar de vocês coisas que não podem oferecer. Eu quero que joguem como sempre jogaram, vocês não precisam provar nada para ninguém. Vocês são bons, por isso foram escolhidos. Apenas sejam vocês mesmos.

"O que vocês precisam saber é que um jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina nunca foi e nunca será um jogo limpo, e muito menos seguro. Não quero assustá-los, mas vocês sabem disso apenas assistindo aos jogos. Por isso, eu peço que sigam meu conselho: tomem cuidado, não só com balaços, mas com os jogadores, porque eles são violentos."

Harry, então, começou a dar as instruções específicas que tinha planejado:

- Colin, Dênis, vocês precisam ser os mais atentos; eu quero que vocês cuidem principalmente dos artilheiros, e também dêem cobertura para o Rony, sempre que for preciso.

- Mas e você, Harry? – Colin perguntou.

- Não quero que se preocupem comigo, eu estou acostumado e me viro sozinho.

- Mas você é o apanhador, Harry! – Gina protestou. – Você é um dos, se não é o mais perseguido pelos batedores adversários!

- Eu consigo me virar, esqueceram que a minha vassoura é bem mais rápida que a deles? Além disso, já estou acostumado com o jeito deles, eu consigo me desviar.

Gina cruzou os braços, ainda não concordando com ele. Harry não se importou e voltou a dar as instruções:

- Gina, Peta e Cavendish: vocês precisam tomar muito cuidado com as investidas deles. A Sonserina joga muito em cima de impedir o jogo adversário, isto é, eles vão tentar de todas as formas impedi-los de marcar. Para evitá-los, trabalhem os passes e sempre tentem achar a pessoa que esteja em melhor posição para lançarem a ela, para que essa pessoa marque.

Os três concordaram, e mesmo Jonnathan não discordou. Harry se voltou para Rony:

- Rony, você sabe como eles são. – o amigo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Então, tome cuidado: eles tentarão furar as balizas de qualquer maneira, não importa se você estiver nelas, ou se tiverem que te tirar de lá. Você me entende, né?

- Claro, eu sei como eles são trapaceiros, Harry, não precisa me lembrar isso...

- Certo. Então, acho que já disse que tinha pra dizer. – Harry respirou fundo novamente. Sentia como se uma pedra de gelo estivesse bem no fundo do seu estômago. Os outros também pareciam sentir a mesma coisa. – Como eu falei antes, sejam vocês mesmos e façam o que sabem fazer melhor.

Harry olhou novamente pela porta do vestiário e viu que todos já pareciam acomodados em seus lugares nas arquibancadas. O novo narrador dos jogos, Ernie Macmillan, da Lufa-lufa, já estava dando as primeiras informações do jogo para os espectadores. Harry, pela terceira vez, respirou fundo e se virou para os jogadores:

- Vamos, já está na hora.

Eles, então, entraram em campo. E nenhum deles parecia realmente confiante. "Tomara que isso passe quando estiverem no ar", Harry pensou, lembrando-se, vagamente, do seu primeiro jogo de quadribol. Sim, podia entender o que todos aqueles garotos atrás dele estavam sentindo... Mas isso passaria assim que sentissem o vento no rosto e a maravilhosa sensação de estar em campo.

Jonnathan parecia um sonâmbulo, andando para onde o levassem; Gina roía as unhas, um hábito que Harry não sabia que ela possuía até vê-la, naquele momento, fazendo isso. Peta abria e fechava a boca várias vezes; dava a impressão de estar falando sozinha. Colin parecia muito interessado em tirar uma sujeira imaginária da ponta de seu bastão; Dênis parecia um robô andando.

Rony também parecia bastante nervoso; talvez o clima estivesse influenciado-o, mas Harry sabia muito bem que Rony sempre ficava ansioso em uma partida. O amigo tinha uma grande vontade de ser importante, de ser reconhecido, e sabia que se desempenhasse um bom papel no quadribol, isso aconteceria. Para o seu nervosismo em partidas, contribuía o fato da maioria de seus irmãos terem jogado também e sido grandes jogadores.

Harry, por sua vez, ainda permanecia com o bloco de gelo no estômago. Sim, bloco, porque parecia ter aumentado de tamanho. Ter visto todos os professores presentes, incluindo a Profª. McGonagall, a Profª. Stevens (muito emburrada ao lado de Snape) e até mesmo Dumbledore não ajudou muito. Uma coisa que tinha a intenção de ajudar, mas aumentou o tamanho do bloco no seu estômago, foi ver uma grande faixa vermelha e dourada que Hagrid e mais outros colegas, como Hermione, Neville, Dino e Simas seguravam, dizendo: _"Pra frente, leões. A copa é nossa!"_

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória! – Ernie irradiou. – Liderados por Potter, com Weasley nas balizas, Cavendish, Spencer e Weasley como artilheiros e os irmãos Creevey de batedores!

Ao lado de Ernie, a Profª. McGonagall parecia (poderia ser apenas imaginação de Harry, mas que parecia, parecia) um pouco decepcionada por não mais ter um narrador que torcia para a Grifinória irradiando os jogos, como Lino Jordan fazia.

Foi nesse momento que o time da Sonserina entrou, todos caminhando de nariz empinado, trajando as tradicionais vestes verdes e prateadas. Harry observou melhor as caras novas do time, já que não teve oportunidade de, ao menos tentar, fazer isso antes. Draco Malfoy, durante os dois meses que antecederam o jogo, fez o maior mistério que pôde ao redor dos novos jogadores. Havia quatro novatos no time de Malfoy: dois artilheiros, que mais pareciam parentes de Crabbe e Goyle, de tão grandes, mas não eram os dois guarda-costas de Malfoy, já que eles eram muito estúpidos para jogarem quadribol; o goleiro, um menino meio franzina, mas que Harry desconfiou: geralmente os jogadores da Sonserina eram escolhidos pelo tamanho, porém, se esse menino foi escolhido, mesmo sendo pequeno, deveria ser muito talentoso; contudo, o que mais intrigou Harry foi uma novidade na Sonserina: o último novato era, na verdade, uma novata. Isso era muito diferente, já que o time da Sonserina tinha fama de não aceitar mulheres nele. Mas agora havia uma única garota entre os grandalhões do time, uma batedora, e ela se chamava...

- Katherine Willians! – Gina exclamou estupefata. – Eu não acredito que essa nojenta tá no time deles!

- Ah, mas isso já devia se prever... – Peta fez uma expressão desanimada. – Como eu não pensei nisso antes, como eu não descobri? Malfoy provavelmente a colocou no time só para conseguir ficar com ela!

- Como é que é? – Colin perguntou curioso.

- A escola toda comenta que Malfoy tá atrás dessa garota e não consegue nada! Com certeza ele só a colocou no time para impressioná-la... – Peta fez uma careta de nojo.

Harry, ao contrário dela, não estava preocupado com os problemas amorosos de Malfoy, ou com o quê que a escola comentava. Precisava era saber se a garota era boa na sua posição, mas isso só poderia saber na hora do jogo... Talvez... talvez Malfoy não a tivesse escolhido só porque estava a fim dela... Snape não permitiria isso, do jeito que ele queria ganhar da Grifinória...

Ernie apresentou o time da Sonserina, assim como fez com o da Grifinória, ou seja, sem favoritismos. A Profª. McGonagall, que deveria estar feliz com isso, parecia cada vez mais decepcionada. Talvez ela ralhasse muito com Lino, mas gostasse do jeito que ele irradiava as partidas, afinal.

Madame Hooch se aproximou do meio do campo, levando consigo a caixa que continha as quatro bolas do jogo, ainda fechada. Depositou-a no chão e fez sinal para que os jogadores, de ambos os times, se aproximassem. Assim que eles fizeram isso, ela disse com sua voz grave:

- Eu quero um jogo limpo! E sem violência!

Harry teve vontade de rir ao ouvir aquilo. Um jogo entre Grifinória versus Sonserina calmo e pacífico? Nem dali a duzentos anos... E pela cara dos jogadores sonserinos, que encaravam com ferocidade os grifinórios, os quais não deixavam por menos, devolvendo o olhar (pareciam estar menos nervosos agora), o pedido da Madame Hooch seria solenemente ignorado.

- Capitães! – a professora de vôo esbravejou. – Apertem-se as mãos!

Harry e Malfoy apertaram as mãos, cada um apertando mais a mão do outro, com a clara intenção de tentar quebrar os ossos do rival. Faíscas saíam dos olhos de ambos, e qualquer um que se interpusesse entre eles poderia sair chamuscado pelo fogo que cruzava ali. Malfoy sorriu, aquele sorriso frio e irônico que ele sempre usava, os olhos encarando Harry com desprezo. Por sua vez, Harry sentiu que estreitava os olhos, encarando Malfoy com superioridade. Quando iam soltar as mãos, Malfoy apertou mais a mão de Harry e disse, num sussurro, para que só o outro ouvisse:

- Dessa vez você não perde por esperar, Potter. Você vai perder e vai ser humilhado por mim, em frente a toda a escola.

- Isso é o que você sonha, Malfoy... – Harry respondeu, no mesmo tom venenoso que o outro usava. – Mas sonhos, na maioria das vezes, não são reais...

E puxou sua mão, forçando Malfoy a soltá-la. O sonserino o olhou por cima, seus olhos cintilando de ódio. Harry não desviou o olhar, e os dois ficaram apenas se encarando, com raiva, até o momento em que Madame Hooch mandou que todos se colocassem em suas posições.

Os jogadores, tanto da Grifinória, quanto da Sonserina, levantaram vôo, posicionando-se; os apanhadores mais à cima, enquanto que os demais faziam um círculo abaixo deles. Harry e Malfoy se encararam pela última vez no céu, antes que Madame Hooch soltasse as bolas: primeiro, os balaços, que passaram velozes pelos jogadores e se espalharam pelo campo; o pomo de ouro, diferente dos outros, esvoaçou ao redor de Harry e depois Malfoy e, em seguida, sumiu no céu cheio de nuvens. Madame Hooch segurou a goles e, depois de alguns segundos que pareceram durar a eternidade, lançou-a.

- E o jogo começa! – Ernie narrou animado. – A goles é apanhada pelo novo artilheiro grifinório, Cavendish, que dispara na direção das balizas adversárias! É interceptado pelo artilheiro adversário, Klint, mas... desvia! Como é rápido!

Harry estava, no momento, preocupado em observar o jogo, enquanto vigiava Malfoy pelo canto do olho, a uma distância segura; o nervosismo totalmente esquecido agora que estava no ar. O sonserino também se preocupava, pelo menos agora, em fazer o mesmo que Harry, apenas observar o jogo. Os dois sabiam muito bem que encontrar o pomo no começo do jogo era quase impossível e, além disso, não era vantagem nenhuma, pois o melhor era esperar obter-se alguma vantagem em pontos para acabar o jogo.

Jonnathan voava rapidamente, desviando de artilheiros que tentavam barrá-lo no caminho. Ele ainda carregava a goles, e Harry já estava ficando irritado. Sabia que o garoto não era muito de passar a bola, mas de tanto que se conversou sobre os passes, esperava que ele não continuasse a se achar tão auto-suficiente. Mas viu que estava enganado. Peta estava em uma ótima posição, sozinha, e mesmo assim ele não passou. Estava preferindo ir sozinho na direção do gol. Harry resolveu ir até lá, para mandá-lo passar a goles; deu um impulso brusco na Firebolt, mas quando chegou, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não teve tempo de falar nada.

- Atrás de você, Jonh! – Gina gritou.

O garoto se virou e só teve tempo de abaixar, tentando não desequilibrar e cair da vassoura. Um balaço fora arremessado bem na direção da cabeça dele, e Jonnathan, para não cair, deixou a goles escapar de suas mãos, sendo apanhada por um dos artilheiros grandalhões adversários. A torcida da Grifinória urrou de desapontamento.

Harry olhou para cima, a fim de ver quem tinha atirado o balaço. Viu aquela garota, Willians, sorrindo vitoriosa. Então ela não estava ali só porque Malfoy estava a fim dela, afinal... ela interceptara Jonh na hora certa... O olhar de Harry cruzou com o dela. A garota estreitou os olhos, e o encarou com um ar superior, para depois girar o bastão e sair em disparada na direção contrária.

Os artilheiros sonserinos estavam com a posse da goles agora; devido ao tamanho, eles não eram muito rápidos, o que ajudou para que os artilheiros grifinórios os alcançassem. Mas não adiantou muita coisa, já que, o tamanho dos três não era nem comparado ao dos outros, para que pudessem interceptá-los. Gina e Peta eram as que mais tinham dificuldades, por serem meninas; mas nem por isso os sonserinos as respeitavam: eles não se importavam se tinham que passar por cima delas, e isso fez com que Peta quase levasse uma trombada do maior deles.

Colin rebateu um balaço na direção do jogador que quase atropelou Peta, e o grandalhão se desequilibrou um pouco. Jonnathan, aproveitando a oportunidade, teve uma grande presença de espírito e deu um esbarrão no sonserino, que deixou a goles cair. Gina disparou na direção da goles, para apanhá-la, e não viu que um outro artilheiro estava indo na mesma direção dela, impossível saber se para apanhar a goles ou tirar Gina da jogada. Harry não esperou para ver e também saiu em disparada na mesma direção.

Gina agarrou a goles, e virou a vassoura, para ir na direção do gol, e só então notou o sonserino que vinha na sua direção. Não havia tempo para escapar, e ele estava mesmo disposto a colidir com ela. Harry praticamente deitou na vassoura e, quando o artilheiro estava quase a um metro da garota, deu um encontrão forte nele, impedindo-o de colidir com Gina. Nesse instante, sentiu a dor do cotovelo do adversário bem na região dos seus rins, e uma dor excruciante o invadiu. O outro sentiu apenas o impacto, e se segurou na vassoura. Harry também teve que fazer o mesmo, mas para não cair por causa da dor.

- Pênalti! – Draco Malfoy protestou, aproximando-se do local.

- Você tá bem? – Gina perguntou, chegando mais perto de Harry, ainda segurando a goles. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, a dor começando a melhorar um pouco.

Madame Hooch se aproximava do local, acompanhada dos outros jogadores. Alguns torcedores estavam de pé para verem melhor o incidente. Harry e Gina viram quando Malfoy se aproximou do artilheiro que Harry colidira e perguntou como ele estava; ao receber um monossilábico indicando que não tinha se machucado, Malfoy mandou:

- Então finja que se machucou! – o garoto, então, começou a segurar a barriga, fingindo ter sido atingido ali, o que era uma mentira deslavada, já que Harry colidiu com ele no braço.

- Isso é trapaça! – Gina gritou.

- Na guerra vale tudo! – Malfoy retrucou, com uma expressão sagaz, logo substituída por uma fingida revolta quando Madame Hooch se aproximou.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou, examinando o artilheiro sonserino, que "gemia" de dor.

- Potter colidiu com Taylor, professora! E sem bola! – Malfoy acusou, fazendo a maior cena. – Isso é pênalti!

Todos os outros jogadores, incluindo os goleiros, vieram ver o que estava acontecendo. Colin e Dênis seguravam os bastões na defensiva, no caso de precisarem usá-los.

- Professora, ele ia colidir com a Gina! – Harry protestou, ainda segurando com a mão direita a parte onde se localizavam os rins, sentindo a dor. – Ele ia massacrá-la se não fosse impedido!

O artilheiro grandalhão fingiu um grito de dor, ainda segurando a barriga.

- A senhora viu, professora? – Malfoy insistiu. – Potter feriu gravemente Taylor, e a senhora não vai fazer nada?

- O senhor tem razão, Sr. Malfoy. Pênalti para a Sonserina! – Madame Hooch apitou.

- Isso é injustiça, professora! – Gina reclamou indignada e apontou para o artilheiro adversário, que tinha parado de gritar de dor ao ouvir a decisão da juíza. – Ele nem foi atingido na barriga como finge! Ele não está sentindo nada, Malfoy é que o mandou fingir!

- Eu vi o incidente, Srta. Weasley! – a juíza respondeu com severidade. – E não insista, ou serei obrigada a lhe aplicar uma penalidade!

A professora saiu voando na direção das balizas da Grifinória. Os outros sonserinos a acompanharam, incluindo o artilheiro "machucado", que parecia ter se curado magicamente. Antes de ir embora, Malfoy ainda lançou um olhar vitorioso para Harry, provocando-o. Rony olhou para Harry e fez uma de suas caretas características: a de conformação; e depois voou para as balizas, a fim de esperar o pênalti ser cobrado. Jonnathan, com uma cara muito brava, veio na direção de Harry e Gina:

- Viu o que você fez, Potter?

Harry ia responder algo nada agradável, mas Gina o fez por si mesma, o que pareceu atingir mais Jonnathan do que qualquer resposta que Harry poderia ter dado:

- Se não fosse pelo Harry, Jonh, eu provavelmente já estaria na ala hospitalar! Portanto, vê se pára com essa implicância idiota!

O garoto não disse nada, mas a expressão dele mostrava claramente o quanto aquilo o magoou. Foi embora, se posicionando não muito distante das balizas, para pegar a goles depois do pênalti ser cobrado. Gina, depois de perguntar mais uma vez se Harry estava bem, foi se posicionar por lá também.

- E está mesmo confirmado! – Ernie irradiou. – Pênalti para a Sonserina! Parece que o próprio artilheiro atingido, Taylor, irá cobrar! Madame Hooch apita, Taylor lança e... marca! Ele abre o placar, dez a zero para a Sonserina!

Rony passou muito perto, mas não conseguiu defender. Peta pegou o rebote e voou rapidamente na direção das balizas contrárias. Depois de desviar do batedor, ela e Gina fizeram uma tabela rápida, e Gina lançou para Jonnathan, sozinho perto das balizas adversárias. Ele lançou a goles, mas o goleiro da Sonserina fez uma bela e difícil defesa. Jonnathan deu um soco no ar de raiva.

Não estava nada bom para a Grifinória. Harry pensava nisso preocupado, já se ocupando mais em procurar o pomo e sempre de olho em Malfoy. Passados mais quinze minutos de jogo, o placar ficou em trinta a dez para os sonserinos. Peta conseguiu marcar um belo gol para a Grifinória, mas em compensação a Sonserina marcou dois. E nos dois gols, Rony foi atrapalhado por balaços. Aquela batedora, Willians, estava se ocupando em perturbar Rony no gol. Em uma das vezes que passou perto de Dênis, Harry preveniu-o a tentar interceptar os balaços que a garota rebatia. Funcionou, porque a Sonserina deixou de marcar nos dez minutos seguintes. Enquanto isso, depois de uma tabela muito bem feita com Gina, Jonnathan conseguiu marcar o segundo gol da Grifinória. Foi então que Malfoy decidiu colocar Willians para atrapalhar os artilheiros, o que deixou Rony mais tranqüilo nas balizas.

Quando o goleiro da Sonserina – que, seguindo as previsões de Harry, parecia ter talento – defendeu um bom arremesso de Gina, Harry viu: o pomo esvoaçava próximo à baliza sonserina. Malfoy não tinha visto, estava do outro lado do campo, dando instruções ao batedor. Aproveitando a chance, Harry deu impulso na Firebolt e disparou na direção das balizas. Abaixou-se na vassoura para desviar de um balaço que roçou seus cabelos e fez a curva nas balizas. Agora o pomo esvoaçava, ligeiro, perto das arquibancadas ocupadas pelos professores. Harry continuou seguindo, os olhos presos na bolinha de ouro, utilizando-se de sua visão periférica para saber quando desviar de alguma coisa.

- Warrington passa para Klint, que desvia de um balaço lançado por Dênis Creevey, e se dirige para o gol da Grifinória... – Ernie narrou. – Mas... esperem! Parece que o apanhador da Grifinória viu alguma coisa! E é o pomo de ouro!

Isso chamou a atenção de Malfoy, que rapidamente acelerou sua Nimbus 2001 na direção de Harry. O rapaz não se importou e continuou na perseguição ao pomo, imprimindo maior velocidade à Firebolt. Percebeu vagamente que Malfoy estava a apenas alguns metros atrás dele, isso quando o pomo descrevia voltas em torno da baliza protegida por Rony. Harry, contando que Malfoy estivesse apenas atrás dele e não tivesse visto ainda o pomo, tentando desviar a atenção do apanhador sonserino, subiu aproximadamente quinze metros, ainda observando pelo canto do olho o pomo esvoaçar perto da arquibancada da Corvinal. Não deu outra: Malfoy fez exatamente o que Harry queria e subiu junto com ele; quando estavam bem alto, Harry rapidamente mergulhou quase verticalmente, focando o pomo e seguindo na direção dele. Malfoy percebeu tarde demais, e Harry teve a certeza de que ele estava muito longe ao olhar, de relance, para trás. Era só ele e o pomo agora, mas...

Um balaço veio do nada na direção dele. Concentrado como estava no pomo, não percebeu, e esse descuido lhe custou uma pancada bruta do balaço no meio do seu rosto, bem no nariz. Pôde escutar o barulho de vidro quebrado quando seus óculos se partiram, e alguns cacos caíram na sua bochecha, abrindo cortes superficiais. No mesmo instante, diminuiu a velocidade da Firebolt, e colocou a mão no rosto. Assim que tocou o nariz, soltou um grito de dor: ele estava quebrado. Quando tirou a mão do rosto e olhou-a, viu que ela estava manchada do sangue que escorria de seu nariz.

- Tem que ser mais esperto, Potter! – uma voz feminina debochou às suas costas. Quando Harry se virou, viu Katherine Willians levantar as sobrancelhas, obviamente zombando dele.

- Você rebateu o balaço no meu rosto de propósito! – ele acusou enfurecido, tentando limpar o sangue que escorria do seu nariz e entrava na sua boca, fazendo-o sentir o gosto amargo deste.

- Não há nenhuma regra que me proíba de fazer isso... – ela afirmou petulante. – Você é que deveria estar mais atento.

O pior era que ela estava certa. Nos dois sentidos. Ela não contrariou as regras, e ele estava mesmo desatento. Com certeza ela não estava no time porque Malfoy estava a fim dela... ela era competente. E muita fria. Gina e Hermione tinham razão, afinal. Essa garota era mesmo muito nojenta, não era à toa que Malfoy era seu primo.

Madame Hooch tinha paralisado o jogo e se aproximava. Harry rapidamente tratou de esfregar o rosto para tirar o sangue. Provavelmente tinha ficado um serviço muito porco, então ele permaneceu com a mão na frente da boca e do nariz, para esconder o sangue. Os jogadores se aproximavam também, incluindo os goleiros. Harry viu quando Malfoy chegou perto da prima e parabenizou-a pelo que fizera. Ela pareceu não se importar com o elogio, porque deu as costas e voou para o outro lado do campo. Gina fuzilou Willians com o olhar, antes da batedora ir embora.

- O senhor está bem, Sr. Potter? – Madame Hooch perguntou, tentando olhá-lo, o que ele não permitiu. Se ela visse que ele sangrava e pior, se ela percebesse que o seu nariz tinha quebrado, com certeza iria forçá-lo a ser atendido na beira do campo, o que daria a chance perfeita para Malfoy procurar sozinho pelo pomo de ouro.

- Tudo bem, professora. Só os meus óculos que quebraram... – ele respondeu, tirando os óculos do rosto e entregando-os a ela para que consertasse, já que ele não conseguiria ver através das lentes quebradas e não dispunha de varinha no momento.

- _Oculos Reparo!_ – a juíza murmurou, batendo a varinha nas lentes. No mesmo instante, os óculos ficaram como novos, e ela os entregou a Harry, que teve o cuidado de colocá-los no rosto sem mostrar o ferimento no rosto. Ainda sentia o gosto amargo do sangue que escorria do nariz para a sua boca. – O senhor tem certeza de que está mesmo bem?

- Sim, professora, pode recomeçar o jogo.

Madame Hooch pediu a goles para Peta, que a segurava, e se dirigiu ao centro do campo, para dar o reinicio à partida. Gina olhou desconfiada para Harry antes de seguir para o centro do campo também. Harry escondeu o ferimento de Gina também; sabia que, se ela o visse, ficaria preocupada, e isso atrapalharia seu desempenho. Rony ainda lançou um olhar para o amigo mais desconfiado do que o de Gina antes de ir embora.

O jogo recomeçou em um ritmo mais frenético do que antes. Cada lance era uma batalha; estava se tornando cada vez mais violento. Colin quase levou um bastão no ouvido ao dividir um lance com o batedor sonserino. Jonnathan levou uma cotovelada tão forte na nuca por um dos artilheiros rivais, que teve que ficar dois minutos na beira do campo, para se recuperar da tontura. 

A batedora sonserina voltou a rebater balaços em Rony, fazendo com que ele deixasse passar mais um gol, e o placar ficou em quarenta a vinte. A partir daí, Rony ficou tão furioso que começou a não mais se importar em desviar dos balaços para defender as balizas. Harry estava prevendo a hora que alguma coisa aconteceria com o amigo, por isso pediu a Dênis que prestasse bastante atenção nos balaços que iam na direção de Rony.

- Cavendish intercepta Taylor, que perde a goles para o grifinório! Ele passa para Spencer, que desvia de um balaço e lança para Weasley, em ótima posição. A artilheira arremessa a goles para a baliza sonserina e... fura o jovem goleiro! Quarenta a trinta!

Harry ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao ouvir isso. Tinham encostado no placar, e os artilheiros grifinórios pareciam ter se acostumado um pouco com o talentoso goleiro adversário, já conseguindo enganá-lo com mais eficiência do que no começo. No momento, o rapaz procurava pelo pomo. Estava preocupado, mesmo que estivessem melhor no placar, o jogo estava cada vez mais violento, e temia que alguma coisa mais grave acontecesse com seus jogadores. Colocou a mão no nariz; ainda doía, mas o sangue parecia ter estancado. Era difícil respirar, porque o sangue pisado dentro do nariz atrapalhava a passagem do ar.

- Por que você não vai cuidar desse nariz quebrado, Potter?

Era Malfoy. O sonserino emparelhou com Harry e provavelmente viera debochar do rapaz. Harry resolveu fazer o jogo dele.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Eu consigo pegar o pomo antes de você mesmo nessas condições.

Malfoy riu.

- Tentando ser sarcástico, Potter? Você não consegue. Mas estou falando sério. Você não deve estar conseguindo respirar direito desse jeito. Vá se tratar enquanto eu pego o pomo pra você...

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- É, eu estava certo. Então você mandou mesmo a sua prima rebater um balaço na minha cara só para eu ficar fora do jogo? Se enganou, Malfoy, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não estiver com o pomo entre os dedos.

- Quem se enganou foi você, Potter. Eu não mandei Katherine rebater o balaço em você, ela rebateu porque quis. Ela não é como os outros, que são enganados pela sua imagem de "Potter perfeito"; ela sabe muito bem que você não é assim e por isso resolveu te mostrar do que é capaz.

- Aposto que você enumerou todos os meus defeitos em uma das milhares de vezes que deu em cima dela. – Harry provocou. – Mas parece que não deu muito certo, né? Toda escola comenta dos foras que ela te dá.

Malfoy arreganhou os dentes; Harry tinha atingido seu ponto fraco.

- Olha aqui, Potter. – ele colocou o dedo em riste para Harry. – Você não tem o direito de ficar comentando sobre minha vida pessoal por aí!

- Então vê se cala essa sua boca grande e pára de me encher a paciência! – Harry retrucou, acelerando a Firebolt e subindo alguns metros com ela, para tentar enxergar o pomo de cima. Pôde ver, lá embaixo, quando Jonnathan marcou o quarto gol da Grifinória, empatando o jogo.

- Você não tem nenhuma moral para me falar uma coisa dessas, Potter! – Malfoy alcançou-o novamente, e voltou a provocá-lo.

- É mesmo, Malfoy? Pois eu estou me lixando para o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar. – ele acelerou a vassoura, novamente, saindo de perto do rival.

- A escola toda comenta que a Weasley só está com você por interesse, você sabia? – Malfoy disse com veneno, atrás de Harry. O rapaz se voltou para olhá-lo. Os olhos cinzentos do sonserino brilharam de satisfação. Harry sabia que ele só estava tentando provocá-lo, mas alguma coisa dentro dele fez com que permanecesse ali, para ouvir.

- O que você disse, Malfoy?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Todo mundo fala que a Weasley só está com você porque quer popularidade, afinal, namorando Harry Potter, ela conseguiria isso de um jeito ou de outro.

- Isso é besteira... Você está inventando isso, e mesmo que a escola comentasse isso, é mentira.

- Você já parou para pensar, Potter... – ele destilou ainda mais seu veneno. - ...que nunca nenhuma garota vai estar com você por quem você é? E sabe por quê? Porque você não é real... Você é apenas um nome, uma lenda, Harry Potter... – ele finalizou, fazendo questão de frisar o nome inteiro de Harry.

O rapaz teve o ímpeto de voar até Malfoy e meter um soco bem no meio daquela cara convencida dele, e ia fazer isso, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de Ernie, ampliado magicamente:

- E o goleiro da Grifinória foi atingido em cheio por um balaço! Nossa, ele não parece muito bem... Klint aproveita para marcar e colocar o placar em cinqüenta a quarenta!

Harry se virou rapidamente e viu que Rony estava quase se desequilibrando da vassoura. Ele se segurava o estômago, parecendo que ia vomitar. Provavelmente tinha sido atingido ali. Imediatamente, Harry esqueceu que devia um soco a Malfoy, e saiu em disparada na direção das balizas defendidas pelo amigo.

- Rony, você está bem? – perguntou com urgência ao chegar perto do amigo, que olhou para Harry, ainda com a mão na boca e não se conteve. Vomitou ali mesmo.

Harry virou o rosto para não ver. Com os olhos, procurou Madame Hooch e fez um sinal para ela, pedindo tempo. Ela não viu, então ele gritou:

- Tempo! Eu quero tempo!

Ela não ouviu novamente, estava ocupada observando os jogadores. Harry se voltou para Rony e pediu para que ele descesse para a beira do campo. O amigo protestou, mas Harry o obrigou a fazer isso. Ainda com a mão na boca, Rony desceu, e Harry disparou para perto de onde estavam os outros. Gina e Peta tabelavam, e Madame Hooch estava por perto.

- O que há com vocês todos, eu pedi tempo! – gritou.

Madame Hooch finalmente percebeu e apitou, gritando para que todos descessem para um recesso de cinco minutos. Harry chamou seus jogadores, e todos eles se encaminharam para onde Rony tinha pousado antes. O goleiro estava ajoelhado, vomitando todo seu café da manhã na grama. Assim que pousou, Gina desmontou a vassoura e foi até o irmão, perguntando se ele estava bem e ajudando-o a se levantar. Muito pálido, ele levantou e olhou para os outros, parecendo estar muito envergonhado de ter vomitado na frente deles.

- Como você tá, Rony? – Peta perguntou.

- Melhor agora... – ele respondeu um pouco rouco, e depois limpou a garganta para voltar a falar. – Acho que foi tudo dessa última vez... – comentou, desanimado, apontando para o que tinha deixado na grama.

- É melhor você ser atendido, Rony... – Harry sugeriu. – Eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey, ela está aqui mesmo para uma emergência como essa. – e se virou para ir atrás da enfermeira, mas Rony o deteve, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Não, Harry, não precisa. Não posso deixar as balizas desprotegidas, nem por alguns minutos. A Sonserina iria avançar muito no placar.

- Rony, parece que você não entendeu! – Gina protestou. – Você não está bem, acha que vai conseguir proteger as balizas desse jeito?

Harry concordava com Gina, sabia que Rony não estava em condições. Uma pancada de um balaço não era qualquer coisa. Voltou-se para Dênis e perguntou, com severidade:

- E você, Dênis, onde estava na hora que o Rony precisou de você? Eu te disse para ficar de olho nos balaços que iam na direção dele! – o garoto abaixou os olhos, culpado. – Ah, eu sabia que aquela Willians tava a fim de te ferrar, Rony, ela não parava de rebater na sua direção! – Harry praguejou.

- Com licença, Potter, mas você não deve brigar com o Dênis por causa disso. – Jonnathan interveio. – Ele e Colin estavam me ajudando, rebatendo alguns balaços nos artilheiros sonserinos que me atrapalhavam.

- Isso porque você foi um fominha, e não me passou a goles, Jonh! – Peta acusou muito brava.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você passar a bola, Cavendish! – Harry explodiu. – Será que você não pode me escutar uma vezinha só?

- Eu faço o que eu quiser, Potter, e não é você que vai mandar em mim! – ele gritou exaltado. – E, você, Peta, é mesmo uma fofoqueira! Precisava falar isso?

- Você é que é um egoísta, Jonh! – ela apontou o dedo bem no meio dos olhos do garoto, com o rosto muito vermelho. Era estranho vê-la assim, porque a garota geralmente era a mais "cabeça fresca" do grupo. – Se você não fosse tão fominha, eu poderia ter marcado! Eu estava numa ótima posição!

- Você nunca ia conseguir furar a defesa daquele goleiro irritante da Sonserina! – o outro retrucou, parecendo se segurar para não dar uma bofetada na cara da menina.

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – Harry gritou. Ao vê-los brigarem assim, sentiu-se um pouco culpado por ter começando tudo quando reprimiu Jonnathan. 

O garoto e Peta pararam de desferir acusações entre si quando Harry gritou, mas ainda se encaravam com ferocidade, um muito perto do outro. Colin se interpôs entre eles, para impedir que se pegassem numa outra briga. Harry enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso, e olhou para Madame Hooch, longe. Ela já os chamava para recomeçarem o jogo. Precisava ser rápido e prático agora.

- Rony... – ele começou, olhando para o amigo. – Você tem certeza que consegue continuar?

- Se você consegue com esse nariz quebrado, Harry, eu vou conseguir. – ele replicou, e Harry deu um sobressalto. Então ele sabia? Pensou que não tivessem notado, mas... todos os outros jogadores tinham expressões de que concordavam com Rony. – Você só achou que a gente não ia perceber, né? – o amigo continuou, ao ver o atordoamento do amigo.

- Tudo bem. Vamos voltar. – Harry prosseguiu. – Rony, então você toma cuidado, tá? Não é para não deixar alguns gols entrarem que você vai se arriscar, entendeu? Você vai se desviar dos balaços quando for preciso, mesmo que isso custe que a goles entre. Fui claro?

Rony assentiu com a cabeça. Harry continuou.

- Dênis, você vai passar a rebater os balaços no nosso campo agora, mais perto de Rony. Colin, você vai cuidar dos artilheiros no campo adversário. – virou-se para Jonnathan, falando num tom que não admitia resposta: - Cavendish, por favor, passe a goles quando for necessário! Gina, Peta, isso continua valendo para vocês duas também. Eu vou tentar achar esse pomo de um jeito ou de outro e acabar com o jogo, tudo bem?

Todos eles assentiram. Voltaram, então, para onde estavam Madame Hooch e os jogadores da Sonserina, todos muito emburrados pela espera. A juíza ralhou com Harry pela demora e o puniu, não permitindo mais que pedisse tempo. Harry nem respondeu, de tão nervoso que estava. Olhou para Malfoy, que sorria petulante para ele. A prima dele estava ao seu lado, e Harry lançou um olhar assassino a ela, que lhe devolveu um de deboche. O rapaz não se importava que o acertasse de propósito, mas era muito diferente quando fazia isso com seus amigos. Estava começando a ter a mesma opinião que Gina, Hermione e mais um monte de garotas da Grifinória que conhecia tinham sobre a sonserina: ela era mesmo uma idiota nojenta.

Madame Hooch mandou que todos levantassem vôo e se posicionassem. Feito isso, ela lançou a goles, que foi apanhada por Gina, logo interceptada por um artilheiro sonserino. Harry desviou a atenção visual do jogo, somente ouvindo os comentários que Ernie irradiava. Precisava achar o pomo de qualquer jeito, tinha que acabar logo com esse jogo antes que mais alguém se machucasse. Pelo canto do olho, observava Malfoy, do outro lado do campo.

Rony realmente não tinha se recuperado, e deixou passar três gols. Jonnathan conseguiu marcar mais um, e o placar ficou crítico: oitenta para a Sonserina contra cinqüenta pela Grifinória. A cada segundo ficava mais necessário que Harry encontrasse o pomo, sabia que Rony estava dando o seu melhor, mas ele não estava bem, e a vantagem da Sonserina aumentaria. Mas aquela bolinha não estava em lugar nenhum! 

Harry já estava começando a ficar impaciente, quando viu, do outro lado do campo, uma coisa que fez seus olhos se arregalarem e seu coração disparar de desespero: Malfoy disparou na direção de alguma coisa e, apertando os olhos, Harry divisou um brilho dourado. Era o pomo de ouro, e Malfoy o vira primeiro!

Como um relâmpago, Harry disparou na sua Firebolt. Ia muito inclinado na vassoura, tentando fazê-la ir mais rápido, mas sabendo que tinha atingido seu limite. Por mais rápida que fosse, a vassoura não ia mais rápido do que aquilo. Ele nem olhava por onde ia, à sua frente só via Malfoy perseguindo o pomo. Precisava chegar até ele, precisava!

- Vamos, anda, anda, anda! – mandou desesperado à vassoura, como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

- Os apanhadores estão atrás do pomo! – Ernie irradiou, eufórico. A Profª. McGonagall estava de pé, dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar de aflição. – E Malfoy, o apanhador sonserino, está bem mais perto do pomo que Potter, que vem em disparada atrás!

As torcidas, de todas as Casas, estavam de pé. Hagrid, Hermione, Simas e Dino deixaram a faixa de apoio cair. Até mesmo os professores levantaram de suas cadeiras quando os dois apanhadores passaram como relâmpagos próximos deles. Os jogadores tinham parado de jogar para verem o desfecho da disputa. Warrington, um dos artilheiros sonserinos, deixou a goles cair, boquiaberto.

- Anda, anda, por favor! – Harry pediu desesperado à sua Firebolt, o coração aos pulos pela mera hipótese de ser vencido pela primeira vez por Malfoy. 

O sonserino estava muito próximo do pomo. Sorria de satisfação quando esticou o braço esquerdo, quase sentindo o metal entre os dedos, a ponta deles quase tocando o pomo...

Mas seu braço, assim como todo o seu corpo, foi desviado por um forte impacto do seu lado esquerdo, e ele gritou de dor. Harry conseguiu chegar a tempo e deu um encontrão forte em Malfoy, impedindo-o de agarrar o pomo de ouro, que esvoaçou mais à frente, se distanciando dos apanhadores.

- Potter, seu maldito! – ele esbravejou, seus olhos quase saltando das órbitas de tamanha raiva e frustração.

- Você já merecia isso há muito tempo, Malfoy! – Harry gritou também, lembrando-se com raiva do que o outro falara a respeito de Gina.

- Você vai sofrer por isso, Potter! – Malfoy bradou, dando uma cotovelada proposital bem no nariz quebrado de Harry, que gritou muito alto pela dor.

- Seu desgraçado! – e devolveu a cotovelada bem na barriga de Malfoy, fazendo-o perder o ar por alguns instantes. Estava cansado de ser bonzinho, ele merecia isso e muito mais há séculos!

Com raiva, os dois começaram a se esbarrar, focalizando, ainda, o pomo à frente deles. A bolinha esvoaçava ligeira, dando voltas e mais voltas, alheia à guerra dos apanhadores atrás dela. Ela começou a descer rapidamente, Harry e Malfoy a acompanhando, nunca deixando um de esbarrar com mais força no outro.

Os dois entraram em um mergulho quase vertical e em alta velocidade, acompanhando o pomo com os olhos. Estavam se aproximando cada vez mais do chão, e era coisa certa que colidiriam. Harry não viu outra alternativa a não ser a solução que se formou em sua mente. Sem parar para pensar, ele deu um esbarrão mais forte do que os outros em Malfoy, tirando-o da reta por um segundo e desequilibrando-o, e então executou o plano maluco que se formou na sua cabeça: pulou da Firebolt, o braço estendido na direção do pomo. Caiu no chão de cara, sentindo a dor do impacto, e rolando em seguida; mas isso não importava; sentiu o metal gelado entre seus dedos: tinha pego o pomo de ouro e vencido.

Malfoy, desequilibrado, caiu de sua vassoura também, e bem em cima de Harry, que sentiu quando o cotovelo do rival furou suas costelas. Malfoy rolou também, e parou na mesma posição que Harry, ou seja, de bruços sobre a grama. Os dois estavam um de cara para o outro. Harry não conseguiu se segurar e aproveitou a oportunidade: com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, mostrou para o rival que o pomo estava entre seus dedos, balançando a bolinha bem na frente dos olhos de Malfoy. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, suas pálpebras tremendo de raiva. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se e brilhavam de um jeito muito maligno. Ainda no chão, disse com rancor e veneno na voz:

- Você vai pagar por isso, Potter. Eu vou me vingar por toda a humilhação que você já me fez passar, hoje e todos esses anos. E o preço será muito caro, até mesmo para você. Eu vou rir do sofrimento que a minha vingança vai te causar. Você acha que é invencível, não é? Pois todos nós temos nosso dia de azar, e o seu está próximo. Eu vou me encarregar disso.

Draco Malfoy levantou, ainda com certa dificuldade. Antes que fosse embora, mas sem olhar para ele, Harry disse:

- Eu vou ficar esperando, Malfoy.

O outro não disse mais nada, e Harry ficou ouvindo o som dos os passos dele pisando a grama fofa.

- E Harry Potter apanhou o pomo de ouro em uma jogada espetacular! A Grifinória vence de virada: duzentos a oitenta!

Harry sorriu ao ouvir isso e se virou, ainda sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, ficando de costas na grama, de modo que podia ver os jogadores da Grifinória, com sorrisos estampados nos rostos, descendo para cumprimentá-lo e festejar. Tinham vencido. Ele tinha vencido. Não era apenas um nome, uma lenda... Ele ajudara aquele time de novatos a alcançar a vitória. Ouvia os gritos de satisfação da torcida da Grifinória, e até das da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, que sempre torciam contra a Sonserina. Mas uma frase não saía de sua cabeça...

__

"Pois todos nós temos nosso dia de azar, e o seu está próximo. Eu vou me encarregar disso."

Maldito Malfoy.


	11. De beijos, brigas e mágoas

N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha amiga maravilhosa, Lolo, que fez aniversário e merece um presente especial. Espero que o capítulo esteja à altura do que você merece, miga! Te adoro muitão! Beijos!

Capítulo Onze – De beijos, brigas e mágoas

A partida de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina conseguiu aumentar, se isso era possível, a rivalidade e a rixa entre as Casas. Como conseqüência da vitória grifinória, os sonserinos estavam mais irritadiços, e as discussões entre alunos das duas Casas explodiam nos corredores. Rony e Hermione, assim como os outros monitores, estavam tendo muito trabalho em relação a isso, além de ainda estarem organizando o tal "evento misterioso". Em dada ocasião, na qual dois alunos do segundo ano, cada um de uma Casa, brigaram no saguão de entrada, a Profª. McGonagall foi obrigada a intervir e tirar cinqüenta pontos de cada aluno, além de aplicar-lhes penosas detenções. Isso acalmou os ânimos de grifinórios e sonserinos, que passaram apenas a se agredir verbalmente, como faziam sempre em qualquer época ou circunstância.

O próximo jogo da Grifinória seria contra a Lufa-lufa, e só no mês de março, bem depois das férias de inverno. Isso daria um grande espaço de tempo para que o time fosse treinado; por isso, Harry resolveu "dar um tempo" nos treinos, o que era muito favorável tanto para os jogadores que estavam em ano de N.O.M.s, quanto para os que não estavam, já que em meados de dezembro, os professores, em todos os anos, aplicariam alguns exames para avaliarem o desempenho dos alunos.

Ao mesmo tempo, a primeira visita do ano ao povoado de Hogsmeade estava se aproximando. Geralmente, alunos de sexto e sétimo ano não se interessavam muito pela visita, depois de tantas vezes que já tinham ido, mas esse ano era diferente; todos estavam muito curiosos para conhecer a nova loja de logros do povoado: "Gemialidades Weasley", a loja que Fred e Jorge abriram no verão. Burburinhos a respeito corriam pelo castelo, já que os donos eram os alunos mais arruaceiros dos últimos tempos de Hogwarts. Algumas vezes alguém perguntava sobre a loja para Rony, ou Gina, já que os dois eram irmãos dos donos. Rony ficava muito pomposo quando isso acontecia, mas Gina nem se importava e respondia tímida às perguntas dos colegas.

Depois daquelas ameaças no final da partida de quadribol, Draco Malfoy nunca mais dirigiu a palavra a Harry, nem para provocá-lo, como sempre fazia. Às vezes, ele ainda dizia alguma injúria para Rony ou Hermione, mas nunca mais para Harry, a quem dirigia apenas olhares rancorosos. Isso era muito estranho, e Harry já estava começando a ficar desconfiado. Chegava a imaginar que Malfoy fosse mesmo cumprir sua promessa, de se vingar, mas depois esquecia o assunto. Tinha coisas mais importantes a se preocupar do que Draco Malfoy. E uma dessas coisas era Sirius.

Desde aquela última carta, o padrinho não mandara mais nenhuma notícia. Harry estava ficando preocupado, afinal Sirius prometera na carta que viria a Hogwarts, e até o momento não se manifestara. Harry imaginava se o atraso dele não se devia ao trabalho misterioso que arranjara (e isso já tinha feito o rapaz perder muito tempo quebrando a cabeça para descobrir do que se trataria), mas afligia-lhe a possibilidade de ser outra coisa, ou seja, algo relacionado a Voldemort. O bruxo das trevas ainda continuava parado, o que inquietava ainda mais Harry; fazia-o alimentar o pressentimento de que alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer. 

No entanto, as suas perguntas foram respondidas num fim de tarde de uma quarta-feira, depois de um exaustivo questionário para nota de Transfiguração. A aula era a última do dia, e a Profª. McGonagall aplicou uma prova surpresa (o que todos reclamaram muito). Eram vinte questões dissertativas sobre transfiguração humana (uma matéria complicada e chata), e a única coisa boa era que, depois que o aluno terminasse sua prova, a professora o liberava da classe; a grande maioria deles saiu uns quinze minutos antes da aula terminar, mas Harry preferiu ficar e responder com calma todo o questionário. Estava empacado na questão quatorze; já tinha feito todas as outras, mas essa estava incomodando-o.

O rapaz encostou na cadeira e olhou o teto, para ver se a resposta caía do céu. É, respostas não caem do céu, e essa não contrariou a regra. Harry olhou o relógio: faltava cinco minutos para o tempo se esgotar. Correu os olhos pela classe e constatou que era o último a ficar na sala; quer dizer, o penúltimo, porque Hermione ainda estava concentrada na sua prova, mas isso não queria dizer nada, afinal a garota sempre ficava até o último minuto conferindo todas as questões pelo menos um milhão de vezes. Além disso, Hermione tinha o costume de ficar por último para tirar suas dúvidas a respeito da prova com o professor, e naquele dia não seria diferente.

Harry olhou novamente para sua prova, apoiando o queixo na mão direita, e tamborilando os dedos da mão esquerda na mesa. É, não iria lembrar a resposta daquela questão mesmo... Poderia enrolar... se bem que enrolação não funcionava com a McGonagall. Mas era melhor do que deixar em branco.

Ele, então, pegou sua pena, molhou-a na tinta e escreveu um monte de besteira com palavras difíceis. Talvez a professora considerasse alguma coisa... É, teria que rezar para ela considerasse algo com aquela resposta ridícula que escreveu, mas era melhor do que nada.

Depois de escrever sua resposta, Harry guardou o resto do material na mochila, colocou-a nas costas e levantou. Iria entregar aquela prova e ir embora, senão dali a pouco até a Hermione iria sair mais cedo do que ele! No caminho para a mesa da professora, olhou para a amiga, concentrada na prova. Ela percebeu que ele a olhava e levantou a cabeça, sorrindo para ele, e depois voltou-se novamente para a prova.

- Anh, professora? – ele chamou assim que chegou na mesa da mestra. Ela estava abaixada sobre algumas outras provas, corrigindo-as.

- Ah, Harry, é você? – ela levantou a cabeça. – Terminou?

- Sim. – ele respondeu entregando a prova para ela, que correu os olhos pelo papel. – Estava difícil.

- Não para quem estudou...

- Mas era prova surpresa!

- Por isso que é preciso estudar todos os dias, Harry!

O rapaz revirou os olhos. Não adiantava mesmo argumentar com um professor sobre esse assunto. Ele suspirou, despediu-se da professora e ia embora, quando ela falou, num tom de voz mais baixo do que antes:

- Espere, Harry, eu preciso falar com você. – ele se voltou intrigado para ela, que correu os olhos até Hermione, ainda fazendo a prova, e depois voltou-se para ele. – Será que você pode esperar lá fora, e depois eu o chamo para conversarmos?

- Claro, professora. Tudo bem. – ele respondeu, ainda sem entender o que ela queria, e saiu da classe, encostando na parede do lado da porta, a fim de esperar o chamado da professora. Depois de uns dez minutos, a porta da sala se abriu, e Hermione saiu da classe, dizendo:

- Muito obrigada, professora. A senhora me tirou um peso da consciência! Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Hermione. – a voz da professora ecoou de lá de dentro.

Hermione, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fechou a porta e fez uma cara de espanto ao ver Harry ali parado.

- Por que você ainda tá aqui?

- A McGonagall quer falar comigo. Pediu para esperar. E você, ficou para pedir para ela te falar a nota?

Hermione corou.

- Eu sou tão previsível assim?

- Não, é que eu te conheço há mais de cinco anos já. Só por isso. – ele respondeu displicente.

Ela riu.

- Tá, então é melhor você não deixar a professora esperando! – ela recomendou. – A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Até mais.

E enquanto ela ia embora, ele abria a porta.

- Licença, professora...

- Ah, eu já ia mesmo chamar você, Harry! – ela respondeu, mandando que entrasse. Ele encostou a porta, e depois se dirigiu até a frente da mesa dela. A professora parou de mexer nos seus papéis e olhou para ele. – Na verdade, não sou bem eu que quero falar com você, Harry... É outra pessoa...

- Como assim? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você ainda lembra a senha da sala de Dumbledore?

- Lembro, mas... – "será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?", perguntou a si mesmo, sentindo uma inquietação súbita. – O diretor quer falar comigo?

A Profª. McGonagall logo o tranqüilizou.

- Não se preocupe, sei o que deve estar pensando, e não é nada disso. Tem uma pessoa lá esperando-o, só isso.

"Uma pessoa?", Harry pensou, já sorrindo ao imaginar quem era.

- Sirius?

A professora sorriu.

- Por que você não vai lá e descobre por si mesmo?

- Claro, obrigado, professora!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele saiu em disparada pela porta. Mal podia crer, será que Sirius viera mesmo? Estava esperando isso há muito tempo, por preocupação com o padrinho e também pelo monte de coisas que queria conversar com ele. Foi quase correndo pelo castelo e chegou mais rápido do que o previsto em frente ao gárgula de pedra que guardava a passagem para a sala do diretor. Parou derrapando no lugar, e sua mochila quase caiu de suas costas. Com urgência, disse:

- Pudim de leite!

O gárgula girou e revelou a passagem. Harry entrou quase correndo e tratou de subir, de dois em dois degraus, a escada circular. Mas parou de correr, e sua excitação acalmou um pouco quando ouviu vozes alteradas vindas de lá de dentro:

- Mas o senhor precisa entender que... – reconheceu a voz de Sirius.

- Você é que não está entendendo, Sirius! – a voz de Dumbledore respondeu. Harry sabia que era muita falta de educação ficar escutando atrás das portas, mas a sua curiosidade foi mais forte. 

- Dumbledore... O senhor tem que acreditar em mim, se continuar com isso...

- Eu não vou voltar atrás, Sirius! Não agora! Em nenhuma das duas decisões! 

- Pois eu não sou o único a ter essa opinião... Tenho certeza de que Snape também tem, é a única coisa com que concordamos na vida...

- Severo nunca me apresentou uma única queixa sobre isso.

- Mas eu sei que ele não a queria aqui desde o começo... – uma outra voz comentou.

- Snape nunca disse nada porque é um covarde! – a voz de Sirius voltou a falar. – Ou talvez eu esteja enganado, e ele esteja compactuando com...

- JÁ CHEGA, SIRIUS! – Dumbledore se exaltou, e a sala entrou em um silêncio profundo depois disso. 

Harry parou para pensar se deveria mesmo bater na porta depois dessa. O clima deveria estar bem pesado lá dentro, porque não ouvia mais nada. Não seria nada bom entrar naquele momento, com certeza pensariam que ele estava ali ouvindo tudo. A verdade é que ele estava, mas não queria que descobrissem. Esperou algum tempo até ouvir novamente a voz de Dumbledore, só que bem mais ponderada agora. Isso fez com que se enchesse de coragem para bater na porta.

Dumbledore parou imediatamente de falar, e Harry o ouviu murmurar alguma coisa para que atendessem a porta. O som de passos pôde ser ouvido, e a porta se abriu. Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era; não esperava que ele estivesse ali também.

- Remo?

Remo Lupin sorriu daquele seu jeito compreensivo para ele. Estava com os olhos caídos, pálido e com a aparência cansada. Harry se lembrou que a lua cheia tinha acabado apenas alguns dias antes.

- Você está aí há muito tempo, Harry? – ele perguntou, e Harry quase deu um sobressalto.

- Cheguei agora. – mentiu.

- Mande-o entrar, Remo. – Dumbledore disse lá de dentro.

Remo deu passagem, e Harry entrou. A sala do diretor continuava a mesma. Fawkes ainda estava em seu poleiro, mas parecia prestes a morrer, pois suas penas estavam bastante cinzentas, e ela não tinha uma aparência nada boa; algumas penas caíam de sua cauda. Enquanto Remo encostava a porta, Harry viu Dumbledore sentado atrás de sua mesa, com a aparência mais cansada do que a de Remo, e aparentando ter realmente a idade que diziam ter. Sirius estava sentado em uma cadeira à frente da mesa, com os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada, que foi desfeita quando viu Harry.

- Vejo que Minerva o avisou como eu pedi. – Dumbledore falou.

- É sim, ela me avisou assim que eu terminei minha prova.

- Hum, você teve prova? – Remo fez uma careta quando passou perto de Harry. – Que chato para você...

- Coloca chato nisso... – Sirius comentou sarcástico, ainda de braços cruzados. Dumbledore olhou para ele, como um pai olha para um filho desobediente, e levantou-se:

- Creio que vocês dois tenham muito para conversar. Eu peço licença, porque tenho algumas coisas importantes para resolver. Remo, você pode me ajudar?

- Claro, Dumbledore.

Dessa forma, os dois se retirarem juntos para a sala ao lado, a Sala dos Quatro Grandes, que Harry conhecera no ano anterior. Assim que eles saíram, Sirius relaxou e soltou os braços, comentando chateado:

- Que droga, Dumbledore é muito persistente! Depois eu é que sou o teimoso!

Harry se sentou na cadeira disposta ao lado do padrinho, de modo que ficou de frente para ele. Sabia que ele estava se referindo à discussão que tivera com Dumbledore antes, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer a ele. Resolveu brincar com o padrinho:

- Mas você é mesmo um teimoso, Sirius...

- Ah, você também? – ele choramingou. Harry riu. – Esquece isso... – Sirius sorriu. – Eu não te chamei aqui para falar sobre teimosia, porque se fôssemos falar sobre isso, você estaria no topo da lista de teimosos, Harry.

O rapaz fez uma careta.

- Também não é assim...

Sirius abriu mais o sorriso e fez uma cara descrente. Depois bagunçou o cabelo do afilhado e falou:

- Eu disse que viria e vim, não é?

- Você demorou! Eu já tava ficando preocupado...

- Eu estive meio atrapalhado com o meu trabalho...

- Sei... O "trabalho misterioso". Adianta eu perguntar o que é?

- Não.

- Sabia...

- É sério, Harry... Olha, eu queria mesmo te contar, mas não posso. Faz parte das regras. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem o que eu faço, não é nada com você.

- Tá bom...

- Mas eu tô falando sério!

Harry deu de ombros.

- Mas o que você queria tanto conversar comigo, Sirius?

O padrinho suspirou cansado e desanimado.

- Na verdade, eu estava adiando isso... É tão desagradável!

- Ah, já sei então o que é... – Harry falou, lembrando-se da insistência de Sirius em um assunto. – Você vai insistir de novo naquela história de "ficar longe da Profª. Stevens", não é?

Sirius fechou a cara novamente.

- Na verdade não era sobre isso, mas já que você tocou no assunto, você tem me obedecido? Pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Sirius, como é que você quer que eu me afaste dela? – Harry perguntou indignado. – Ela é minha professora, você quer que eu bole aula?

- Não, Harry, mas... – ele bufou. – Ela não tem falado com você, se dirigido a você? Não digo em aula, mas fora dela?

Harry se lembrou daquele dia, que ela fez insinuações sobre a morte de seus pais na frente da classe. Mas era melhor não contar isso; se falasse despertaria toda a raiva de Sirius por aquela mulher, e ele lhe daria um sermão de meia hora sobre ficar afastado dela.

- Não, Sirius.

O padrinho suspirou aliviado.

- Que bom... Então continue assim, Harry. Ela é sua professora, só isso.

Harry pensou em comentar com ele sobre o que descobrira a respeito dos dois, por Hagrid, mas achou indiscreto. Se um dia Sirius quisesse contar isso para ele, o faria.

- Se não era sobre isso, o que era então, Sirius?

- Voldemort.

- Ah, claro! Mesmo quando ele tá parado, ainda me atormenta a vida! – Harry explodiu.

- É, eu sei, e não é só a sua, Harry, acredite. Dumbledore me contou que você não tem mais aqueles sonhos com ele.

- E eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

- Somos dois, então. – Sirius suspirou cansado. – Isso está tirando o sono de muita gente, Harry... Não dá para saber o que ele quer! É como andar no escuro, não temos a mínima idéia do que ele vai fazer... Mas eu tenho a impressão de que será algo grande, muito grande, algo catastrófico... Como ele fazia naqueles tempos...

Harry não disse nada. Cada vez mais o peso dos acontecimentos caía sobre ele. Aquilo era sério... Era nessas horas que queria ter mais um daqueles sonhos... Não importava se fosse ruim ou se sua cicatriz doesse. Seria melhor do que ficar naquela ansiedade.

Sirius percebeu a expressão de Harry e disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele:

- Eu queria tanto que você fosse um adolescente normal, Harry... – o rapaz olhou para o padrinho, que tinha uma expressão carregada de pesar. – As suas preocupações deveriam ser somente as provas no fim do semestre e não isso.

Harry recostou na cadeira.

- Eu já me acostumei...

- Ninguém se acostuma com uma coisa dessas...

- E eu tenho escolha?

Sirius tirou a mão do ombro do afilhado e, a exemplo dele, recostou na cadeira, olhando para a parede como se não a visse.

- Eu tenho medo do que você ainda vai ter que passar na sua vida, Harry... Tenho medo do futuro...

Harry não disse nada, apenas abaixou os olhos. Não tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer com ele mesmo, mas sim com o que pudesse acontecer com os outros à sua volta. Talvez fosse isso o que Sirius sentia também. Olhou para o padrinho: ele tinha os olhos vidrados no nada, uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. Subitamente, abaixou a cabeça, levantando-a depois e olhando para Harry com uma expressão totalmente diferente; como se quisesse esquecer aquilo que dissera e ocupar a cabeça com outra coisa, mesmo que não o fizesse esquecer de verdade.

- E você? Não vai me contar as novidades? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Sirius sorriu. – Eu quero saber em detalhes a sua vitória no quadribol sobre a Sonserina!

Harry riu, e começou a contar tudo para o padrinho. Quase esqueceu as suas preocupações. Narrou em detalhes tudo o que acontecera na partida e, depois disso, ele e Sirius começaram a conversar muito sobre o que estava acontecendo na vida de cada um, tentando não entrar no assunto Voldemort. Sirius contou que ele e Remo estavam providenciando um novo julgamento para Bicuço, para que ele também conseguisse a liberdade; Harry fez uma nota mental de contar isso a Hagrid.

- E como vai o namoro, Harry? – Sirius perguntou em certo ponto da conversa.

Instantaneamente o rapaz sorriu.

- Ah... tudo bem... Você sabe...

- Não, eu não sei... – Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto.

- E o que você quer saber?

- Ah... Como vocês estão... Se estão ainda só nos beijos ou... – ele fez uma expressão bastante significativa. Harry arregalou os olhos ao entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Sirius! Eu ainda não posso fazer isso com a Gina! O Rony me mataria!

- Ah, é mesmo... – Sirius disse em tom desanimado. – Eu esqueci que ela tem seis irmãos que te linchariam se você tentasse alguma coisa... Seis raivosos Weasleys...

- Além do mais... – Harry começou, pensando no assunto. – A Gina é tão... delicada... Eu tenho medo de assustá-la se apressar as coisas, entende?

- O que eu entendo, Harry, é que ouvindo você falar desse jeito dá para perceber que você está apaixonado.

- Apaixonado?

- Sim.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza. – Sirius riu. – Sabe, seu pai também veio com essa história...

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, já se animando na possibilidade de saber algo mais sobre seu pai.

- Ah, ele veio dizendo a mesma coisa quando eu fiz a mesma pergunta para ele. Porque a Lílian é muito meiga, delicada, blá, blá, blá... Eu dizia que ele era um lento, isso sim.

- Bom saber que você me acha um lento! – Harry falou indignado. Sirius riu novamente.

- Eu na sua idade... – o padrinho começou a falar, mas logo parou, como se lembrasse de algo. – Ah, deixa pra lá... O que importa é que você está apaixonado... O filho de Tiago Potter apaixonado... E ela?

Harry parou para pensar um instante. Apaixonada? Gina estaria apaixonada por ele? Se já era estranho pensar que ele, Harry, estava apaixonado... Gina... bem, às vezes ela parecia, mas outras... Ah, não tinha como saber, simplesmente não conseguia entendê-la. Olhou para Sirius: ele continuava a olhá-lo com uma expressão interrogativa. No momento em que Harry ia finalmente dizer algo, a porta da sala se abriu.

Harry e Sirius olharam para a porta e, no mesmo instante em que viu a pessoa que estava entrando, Sirius se levantou com ímpeto e fúria estampada no rosto. Harry entendeu muito bem o porquê disso; parada à porta, com uma expressão idêntica à de Sirius no rosto e no olhar, estava Samantha Stevens.

Sem tirar os olhos de Sirius, ela fechou a porta às suas costas, a expressão de fúria passando lentamente à de diversão, e um sorriso irônico se formando em seu rosto. Trajava, como sempre, um de seus provocantes vestidos negros. Correu rapidamente o olhar pela sala e constatou que Harry também estava lá; sorriu para ele, e o rapaz sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Depois ela voltou seu olhar para Sirius, que ainda permanecia de pé, os punhos cerrados e os olhos estreitos. Com um riso sarcástico, a Profª. Stevens disse:

- Ora, ora... Mas quem eu vejo? Sirius Black?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Samantha? – ele perguntou quase num rosnado.

Ela sorriu irônica.

- Caso ninguém tenha te informado, eu sou professora daqui. Além do mais, eu é que deveria te perguntar isso, Sirius, mas... – ela olhou para Harry. - ...imagino para o que você veio. Olá, Harry. – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Anh... Oi, professora. – o rapaz cumprimentou sem jeito. Sirius fuzilou o afilhado com o olhar, e Harry respondeu com um olhar que dizia "E você queria que eu fizesse o quê?".

- Bem... – a professora começou a se aproximar, seus saltos fazendo o ruído característico a que Harry já estava se acostumando. Fawkes, em seu poleiro, remexia-se incomodada. A Profª. Stevens parou próxima a Sirius, e Harry viu que os punhos dele tremeram ligeiramente. – Se quer mesmo saber, Sirius... Eu vim aqui falar com o diretor sobre um assunto que duvido muito que você não saiba qual é.

- Ele me contou o despropósito.

- Despropósito? – ela fez tom de deboche. – Você acha mesmo? Pois, que eu saiba, também foi um despropósito Dumbledore iniciar um membro na ordem que, pelo menos aparentemente, era um condenado fugitivo de Azkaban... Coincidência, não acha?

Sirius parecia estar se segurando para não bater nela. Ele olhou rapidamente para Harry, e depois para a mulher à sua frente.

- Por que você não cala essa sua boca, Samantha?

- Ah, eu esqueci... Desculpe-me... – ela disse com sarcasmo. – Eu esqueci que não se pode falar absolutamente nada na frente do Harry aqui... – ela se virou para o rapaz. – Eu sinto muito mesmo, Harry, será que dava para você apagar da sua memória o que ouviu aqui?

Sirius chegou a dar um passo à frente, mas se conteve antes de levantar a mão. Harry ficou apenas observando tudo boquiaberto; quase queria saber no quê daria aquilo. Por um lado, não pôde deixar de concordar intimamente com a mulher: _ninguém realmente dizia nada para ele_. Não era nenhuma mentira, e ele odiava isso.

Respirando muito fundo para tentar se acalmar, Sirius se virou para o afilhado e pediu:

- Harry, será que a gente pode conversar uma outra hora, em um outro lugar? Longe de _certas pessoas_...

A Profª. Stevens soltou uma gargalhada alta e estridente. Por um segundo, Harry lembrou-se daquelas bruxas más dos contos infantis ao vê-la gargalhar daquela maneira; a diferença era que as bruxas de contos de fadas eram feias, velhas e tinham o nariz pontiagudo com uma berruga bem na ponta dele, exatamente o oposto de Samantha Stevens. Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, ela disse para Sirius:

- Você é patético falando desse jeito, sabia? Nem parece o Sirius Black que eu conheci...

- A diferença entre mim e aquele Sirius é que hoje eu sei muito bem quem você é, coisa que o antigo Sirius não sabia. – ele disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

Ela apenas sorriu e girou nos calcanhares, seus cabelos negros e ondulados acompanhando o movimento com uma certa sensualidade. Com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas, ela caminhou até o poleiro de Fawkes, que se agitou ainda mais e emitiu alguns pios fracos. 

Por alguns minutos, os três ficaram em silêncio. Harry sentia como se estivesse sentado sobre um formigueiro; queria ir embora, aquilo estava se transformando em uma discussão pessoal entre Sirius e Samantha, e ele não queria permanecer ali: sentia que estava sobrando. Levantou e tentou ir embora, mas Sirius o deteve. O padrinho tinha a expressão carregada, e observava a mulher do outro lado da sala, como que esperando o que ela iria fazer. Harry permaneceu na sala, mas estava se sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável. O silêncio foi interrompido quando a Profª. Stevens disse com uma voz mais baixa e rouca que o normal:

- Eu sou a pessoa que sempre fui. E sempre serei.

Fawkes pegou fogo e se transformou em uma bola vermelha e brilhante. Depois de um grito alto, transformou-se em cinzas fumegantes. Tinha morrido para renascer das cinzas mais tarde.

Depois disso, a Profª. Stevens se virou, olhando diretamente para Sirius. Não possuía mais aquele brilho de sarcasmo no olhar; era quase... dor, talvez decepção. Mas tão rápido como apareceu, esse brilho sumiu, e foi substituído pelo antigo olhar que Harry tanto desgostava de encarar. Com um sorriso enviesado, ela disse:

- Esse assunto está acabado. E mesmo que não estivesse, não seria nem aqui e nem agora que seria resolvido. – seu olhar correu rapidamente para Harry, e ela sorriu, para depois voltar-se novamente a Sirius. – E sobre o outro assunto: nem você, nem ninguém vai poder esconder para sempre _tudo_ o que ele tem que saber. Ele vai descobrir. Por si mesmo, ou por um outro alguém. – ela se voltou definitivamente para Harry e dirigiu-se a ele dessa vez: - Não espere que lhe digam as coisas, Harry. Não tente descobri-las assim. Se fizer isso nunca saberá todas as verdades que devem ser ditas. Descubra por si mesmo. Só assim você saberá.

Boquiaberto, Harry se virou para o padrinho, que deu um passo à frente, pronto para descarregar toda sua raiva naquela mulher, mas não o fez, pois a porta da Sala dos Quatro Grandes se abriu, e por ela saíram Remo e Dumbledore.

Ao ver a Profª. Stevens de um lado da sala e do outro Sirius, este com uma expressão assassina no rosto, Dumbledore claramente entendeu o que estava se passando. Sem mostrar ter se alterado minimamente em seu humor, ele comentou:

- Ainda bem que não quebraram nada da minha sala.

Remo olhou preocupado para Sirius, que virou o rosto e falou com uma raiva contida:

- Eu peço licença para me retirar, Dumbledore. O ar está meio pesado aqui desde o momento em que essa _mulher_ entrou.

A Profª. Stevens deu um sorrisinho de deboche. Dumbledore suspirou cansado.

- Tudo bem, Sirius, pode ir. Nós conversaremos mais tarde. Imagino que queira conversar mais com Harry, por isso você pode dar uma volta pelo castelo com ele. Não há problema algum, já que você é um homem livre agora.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e, antes de sair, ainda perguntou:

- Você vem conosco, Remo?

- Acho que não, Sirius... – ele respondeu. – Eu...

- Temos coisas a conversar ainda. – Dumbledore respondeu pelo ex-professor.

Novamente, Sirius assentiu e fez um sinal para que Harry o acompanhasse. Antes de seguir o padrinho pela porta, o rapaz acenou com a cabeça em despedida para os outros e ainda viu quando Fawkes, minúscula, botava a cabecinha amarrotada para fora das cinzas.

Depois de fechar a porta atrás de si, Harry acelerou o passo para alcançar Sirius, que já estava quase no fim do lance de degraus da escada circular. Ele caminhava com o passo pesado e as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar focado para frente e a cara mais emburrada do que nunca.

Quando saíram pela passagem do gárgula e começaram a andar pelos corredores vazios do castelo, Harry pensou em dizer alguma coisa, algo sobre o que tinha acontecido. Lembrou-se de tudo que Hagrid lhe contara sobre Sirius e a professora, mas tirou isso da cabeça. Não seria bom falar disso agora, por mais que quisesse. Então veio-lhe à mente o que ela disse no final, sobre o que ele ainda não sabia e que todos não queriam lhe contar. Sim, ele sempre teve certeza de que havia muita coisa sobre ele que as pessoas, principalmente Dumbledore, não queriam lhe contar, mas o que ela sabia a respeito? Ele não conhecia essa mulher nem há seis meses, o que será que ela sabia sobre ele? Sirius quebrou seus pensamentos quando cortou o silêncio:

- Esqueça tudo o que aquela mulher disse.

- O quê, por exemplo? Sobre tudo que eu não sei? Coisas que você provavelmente deve saber e não me conta...

Sirius parou de andar e olhou severamente para o afilhado.

- Se há coisas que você não sabe, Harry, é porque não está preparado para sabê-las. Ainda não chegou a hora de descobri-las.

- E quando vai ser a hora, Sirius? – Harry quase gritou de raiva. Estava cheio daquilo, cheio de todos lhe esconderem o que ele queria saber. Estava farto de sempre lhe dizerem as coisas com meias palavras. Estava cansado de ter que esperar que lhe dissessem as coisas, ou então correr atrás para descobrir por si mesmo tudo o que deveria saber. – Afinal de contas, quando vai chegar essa hora? Um dia é porque eu não tenho idade suficiente, no outro é porque não estou preparado... Quando eu vou saber?

Com um olhar quase condescendente, Sirius apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Harry.

- Às vezes, Harry, é melhor a gente não saber a verdade. Ela dói. Se você não pode saber de certas coisas, é para que não sofra...

- E de que adianta viver numa mentira? Numa fantasia? – Harry suspirou longamente. – Sirius, eu estou cansado de não saber quem eu sou. Qualquer um sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo! Você não viu? Até a Profª. Stevens parece saber mais sobre mim do que eu!

O olhar do padrinho voltou a ficar endurecido.

- Eu já falei para você esquecer o que ela disse. Você não pode levar em consideração o que aquela... aquela vaca diz! – Harry percebeu o quanto Sirius odiava aquela mulher; nunca o tinha ouvido se referir a alguém desse modo, com tanta raiva. O mais próximo disso era quando ele falava de Rabicho. – Você entendeu, Harry? Não ouça o que ela diz! Você promete que vai fazer isso?

Sirius apertava com tanta força os ombros de Harry que chegava a doer. O rapaz apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça, e Sirius o soltou e começou a andar de novo. Harry o acompanhou, ainda pensando no que tinha ouvido. Sim, poderia deixar de lado agora sua vontade de saber mais, mas só por agora; se Sirius ou qualquer um pensava que ele iria esquecer isso estavam muito enganados. Olhou para o padrinho; será que valia a pena comentar com ele sobre o que descobrira quando conversou com Hagrid? Talvez não..., pensou, virando o rosto.

- Quanto você sabe? – Sirius perguntou de supetão. Harry o olhou intrigado.

- Do que você está falando?

- Sobre mim e Samantha... – ele disse isso com mais tristeza na voz do que Harry já o vira fazer em qualquer outra circunstância. – Ou pelo menos... o que você pensa sobre isso?

Harry suspirou. O que diria a ele? Simplesmente diria que descobriu que os dois eram namorados antigamente? Isso já era invasão de privacidade... Decidiu seguir uma outra alternativa. 

- Por que você tá perguntando isso?

- Você não disse que tinha coisas que queria saber? Isso deve ser uma dessas coisas, não é?

- Eu acho que você não entendeu direito, Sirius... Tem muitas coisas que eu quero saber sim, mas você não precisa ficar me contando coisas suas, pessoais, se não quiser. Eu quero saber sobre mim, sobre meus pais, sobre você também, mas você não precisa...

Sirius fez um gesto para que ele se calasse. Olhou para os lados e, depois disso, abriu com cautela uma porta próxima. Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ali, ele fez um sinal chamando o afilhado para entrar na sala com ele. Harry assim o fez.

Era uma das salas de aula, e estava vazia a essa hora. Depois que Harry entrou, Sirius encostou a porta e cruzou a sala, chegando até a janela e apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito. Sem entender direito o que acontecia, Harry se pôs ao lado do padrinho na janela, e olhou para ele, como que pedindo uma explicação.

- Harry... – ele começou com a voz rouca. – Eu tenho meus motivos para não gostar de Samantha e querer te ver longe dela.

- Eu... acho que te entendo... – Harry decidiu falar. Sirius estava sendo sincero com ele, e se achou no dever de ser sincero também.

- O que você sabe?

- Hagrid me contou... Eu não queria comentar isso com você porque... sei lá, eu achei que era algo que você não queria me dizer, mas...

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Sirius o interrompeu. – Eu tento não falar desse assunto porque é como se fosse uma espécie de... fuga do que quero esquecer. Mas às vezes não tem como deixar de falar nisso. Não fique tão desconfortável... – ele o olhou de uma forma compreensiva.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu soube que você e a professora eram namorados quando mais jovens...

Sirius suspirou e se virou na janela para olhar por ela. Harry fez o mesmo. Dava para ver o sol se pondo atrás do lago, que assumia um tom avermelhado. Alguns alunos caminhavam pelos jardins.

- Sim, isso é verdade... – Sirius quebrou o silêncio que se formara, mas ainda não olhava para Harry. O rapaz decidiu permanecer como o padrinho e ficar apenas encarando a paisagem lá fora.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre isso, Sirius...

- Não, não tem problema, Harry... Eu... te devo uma explicação sobre isso também. Não tenho como te pedir que se afaste dela sem ao menos lhe dar uma explicação.

Harry não respondeu nada. Sirius pareceu interpretar, acertadamente, essa reação como um "sim".

- Nós namorávamos sim, Harry. Começou no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, eu tinha a mesma idade que você. Não é para me gabar, mas... – ele deu uma risadinha baixa. - ...eu era muito popular entre as garotas. Mas eu queria só uma: Samantha. E sabe por quê? Porque ela era difícil. Ela não era como as outras, ela me desafiava... Ela, por si mesma, já era um desafio. Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo que a conseguiria. Mas o que eu não sabia era que iria me apaixonar por ela.

- E você a conseguiu?

- Consegui. Demorou, mas eu consegui. Nós começamos a namorar e, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, esse namoro durou. Meus namoros nunca duravam mais que um mês. Esse durou mais de um ano. Eu nunca amei ninguém como a amei, Harry... Nunca ame uma mulher assim... Você acaba sofrendo mais do que vivendo...

Harry desviou o olhar da paisagem e voltou-se para o padrinho. Ele continuava com a mesma expressão vazia, triste. Seus olhos brilhavam, e ele piscava muitas vezes. Harry entendeu. Sirius queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Ele não era do tipo que expunha suas fraquezas, mas como todo mundo, as possuía. Novamente, Harry voltou o olhar para a paisagem do outro lado da janela. Sabia que o padrinho não queria que ele sequer pensasse que estava quase chorando.

- Doeu muito quando ela me decepcionou. – ele continuou. – Eu tenho um defeito: confio cegamente nas pessoas de que gosto. Quando elas me decepcionam, o meu mundo desmorona... Aconteceu isso daquela vez. Ela me decepcionou muito... ela fez algo que para sempre vou lembrar, e sempre vai doer quando lembrar. Você se importa se eu não contar o que era?

- Claro que não, Sirius. Fale o que você quiser.

- Obrigado. – ele fez uma longa pausa. – Depois disso, nós terminamos. Ou melhor, eu terminei com ela. Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz, mas eu tinha certeza de que era o certo e até hoje não me arrependo. A partir de então, eu nunca mais a reconheci... Ela nunca mais foi a mesma, nunca mais foi a... – ele engoliu em seco. - ...a minha "Sam". Acho que ela nunca foi de fato. A verdade é que tudo não passou de uma ilusão. Eu me iludi, me enganei com ela. Foi muito difícil descobrir que tudo era só uma fantasia... Eu pensei que nunca fosse me recuperar. É claro que eu superei, a vida nunca pára... Mas, se eu dissesse que esqueci, estaria mentindo. Eu nunca vou esquecer tudo o que ela significou para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que essa mulher de agora não é aquela que eu acreditava conhecer... É como se aquela mulher que eu conheci tivesse morrido. Essa não é ela...

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois se forçou a olhar pela janela novamente. Harry não disse nada. Sentiu-se um egoísta. Às vezes ficava achando que tudo acontecia com ele, que ele sim tinha motivos para ficar triste. Não enxergava que as pessoas sofriam à sua volta. Sirius já tinha sofrido muito. Sim, estava sendo egoísta.

- Você entende agora, Harry? – ele perguntou, virando-se para olhar o afilhado bem no fundo dos olhos. – Entende por que eu insisto tanto para que você se afaste dela? Eu não quero que ela te machuque como fez comigo. Essa mulher é traiçoeira, não é à toa que eu a chamo de "cobra". Eu não me perdoaria se permitisse que ela te fizesse sofrer ao menos um milésimo do que ela fez para mim... Você entende?

Harry acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Sirius deu um meio sorriso, triste. Depois de respirar profundamente, ele disse:

- Obrigado por me ouvir, Harry. Contar isso para você me fez bem de alguma maneira, no final das contas...

Harry sorriu.

- Você sempre me escuta, Sirius. Fico feliz de, alguma vez, poder te ajudar tanto como você me ajuda.

O padrinho mordeu o lábio inferior e, mais uma vez, apertou o ombro do afilhado. Depois soltou-o, virando-se novamente para a janela.

- Eu vou passar uns dias aqui em Hogwarts, Harry. – disse de súbito. – Se você precisar que eu te "escute", vou estar aqui. – ele sorriu para o afilhado.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Harry falou, já se sentindo eufórico.

Sirius riu baixinho.

- Não estou... Você vai ter seu padrinho por perto por alguns dias, isto é, se você quiser... De repente, você não quer e...

- Você tá maluco? É claro que eu quero! – o rapaz sentiu que abrira um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sirius se virou para olhá-lo, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos que ele só dava em ocasiões especiais. Colocou a mão na cabeça do afilhado de maneira carinhosa. Harry sorriu; era nessas horas que agradecia aos seus pais por terem escolhido Sirius para seu padrinho.

Era uma manhã preguiçosa e fria de uma quinta-feira quando Harry descia sozinho e apressado as escadas do castelo. Tinha acordado mais tarde do que o normal e, por isso, acabara se atrasando para o café da manhã. Talvez nem conseguisse chegar a tempo e tivesse mesmo que seguir direto para a aula de Feitiços. Felizmente, não se atrasara tanto quanto pensava. Quando chegou no salão principal, a grande maioria dos alunos estava presente, assim como todos os professores. Talvez ainda desse tempo de comer alguma coisa.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Rony e Hermione enquanto se sentava à frente deles.

- Bom dia! – Hermione disse, levantando os olhos de um livro de Aritmancia.

- Dormiu além da conta hoje, não foi? – Rony perguntou, mordendo uma torrada.

- Acabei indo dormir tarde ontem. – Harry respondeu, não conseguindo esconder um bocejo. Quando estava enchendo o copo com suco de abóbora, olhou para os lados e notou que alguém muito importante não estava presente. – Onde está Gina?

- Com os amigos... – Rony respondeu de boca cheia.

- Que coisa feia, Rony! – Hermione o repreendeu, fechando com estrondo o livrão que lia. – A Gina cansou de te esperar, Harry. Ela está lá do outro lado com os amigos. – ela disse, indicando Gina do outro lado da mesa, sentada de frente à Peta e Colin e ao lado de Jonnathan Cavendish. A garota estava muito sorridente enquanto conversava com o colega que, milagrosamente, não estava emburrado.

- Você não vai lá falar com ela? – Rony perguntou depois de engolir o que comia.

- Agora não. – Harry respondeu ligeiramente aborrecido. – Ela diria que eu estava atrapalhando se fosse lá agora que ela está com os amigos...

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam de um jeito esquisito, mas não disseram nada. Depois de um tempo, no qual Harry se serviu de cookies e um pedaço de bolo de laranja, Rony perguntou animado:

- Você viu quem está sentado na mesa dos professores?

- Não. – Harry respondeu sem ligar muito para o assunto. Rony fez uma careta.

- Se você não tivesse acordado tão tarde... – Hermione alfinetou. – Teria visto Dumbledore apresentá-lo para os alunos...

Harry paralisou antes de morder seu cookie e rapidamente olhou para a mesa dos professores. De primeira viu a quem os amigos se referiam: Sirius conversava muito alegre com Remo. Com certeza o padrinho deveria estar muito contente de poder estar ali, na frente de todos, como não fazia há muito tempo.

- Que pena que eu perdi isso... 

- O diretor falou que Sirius e o Prof. Lupin vão ficar algum tempo em Hogwarts. – Hermione disse. – Você sabia?

- Sirius me contou ontem.

- Então foi por isso que você sumiu depois da aula... – Rony falou.

- É, nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. – informou, mordendo seu cookie.

- Será que Sirius e o Prof. Lupin vieram por causa do "evento"? – Rony perguntou para Hermione, que rapidamente colocou o dedo na boca dele.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre isso, Rony! Não queremos que o Harry descubra as coisas antes da hora, não é? – Hermione falou, sorrindo misteriosa para o amigo, que suspirou.

- Adianta se eu perguntar pela décima vez que evento é esse?

- Não! – os amigos responderam juntos.

Harry bufou e deu de ombros.

- Mas acho que logo você saberá! – a amiga disse. – Afinal, a data não está muito longe...

Novamente, Harry deu de ombros e decidiu se concentrar no seu café da manhã. Porém, foi interrompido pelo tilintar de uma colher em uma taça de cristal. A Profª. McGonagall pedia silêncio.

O burburinho no salão foi silenciando aos poucos e, logo, todos prestavam atenção na figura de Dumbledore, de pé, com um sorriso no rosto e não parecendo mais tão cansado quanto no dia anterior, quando Harry o vira em sua sala.

- Antes de se dirigirem para as suas aulas do dia, gostaria de dar-lhes dois avisos importantes e que são do interesse de todos. – muitos alunos fizeram sons desanimados, pensando que aí viria alguma proibição do zelador Filch. Dumbledore sorriu mais ao perceber isso. – O primeiro aviso é sobre a visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Como sabem, esse ano a primeira visita do ano demorou para acontecer por motivos de força maior.

Harry, assim como a maioria dos alunos, desconfiava o porquê disso: devido aos ataques de Voldemort nas férias, provavelmente Dumbledore preferiu adiar a primeira visita, que geralmente acontecia no dia das bruxas.

- Porém, resolvemos adiantar a visita, que ocorreria somente no segundo sábado de dezembro. No próximo sábado, os alunos a partir do terceiro ano poderão visitar Hogsmeade.

Alguns murmúrios de excitação percorreram as mesas, já que muitos alunos estavam ansiosos para visitar a mais nova sensação de Hogsmeade: a loja dos gêmeos Weasley. Dumbledore pediu silêncio novamente e voltou a falar:

- Vale lembrar que somente aqueles que possuem as autorizações dos responsáveis poderão fazer a visita.

Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores, na direção de Sirius, e viu quando o padrinho piscou para ele. Provavelmente ele já tinha feito uma autorização e dado para Dumbledore. Ou então tinha falado com o diretor pessoalmente mesmo.

- O segundo aviso, e talvez o mais importante, é sobre um evento que acontecerá no Natal. – Harry olhou intrigado para os amigos à sua frente, que apenas sorriram, cúmplices. – Eu e os professores conversarmos muito e decidimos que os alunos merecem algo diferente esse ano. Para isso, os monitores e monitores-chefes se encarregaram de organizar esse evento. Tomando como exemplo o sucesso que tivemos dois anos atrás, resolvemos promover um Baile de Inverno.

Comentários excitados, principalmente da parte das meninas, explodiram no salão entre os alunos. Harry olhou rindo para Rony e Hermione, que sorriam entusiasmados para o amigo.

- Então era disso que vocês faziam tanto mistério...

- Ah, Harry, a gente não podia contar... Só os monitores e professores sabiam... – Hermione disse.

- Alguma vantagem, além de serviço extra, tem que se ter por ser monitor, né? – Rony falou. Hermione torceu o nariz para o namorado, que sorriu e a abraçou. – E dessa vez, Harry, não vou precisar ficar procurando par, porque eu já tenho um...

- Daquela vez, Rony Weasley, nós só não fomos juntos porque você não me convidou... – Hermione provocou.

- Nós não fomos juntos porque você foi com o "Vitinho"...

Olhando aqueles dois quando uma nova discussão surgia entre eles, Harry riu e voltou seu olhar para o outro lado da mesa: Gina também comentava animada com os amigos sobre o baile. Ela percebeu que Harry a olhava e sorriu para ele. É, ele também tinha par para esse ano...

Novamente o som do tilintar de uma colher numa taça fez os alunos silenciarem. Quando o silêncio novamente se instalou no ambiente, Dumbledore voltou a falar:

- O baile será realizado no dia de Natal e dessa vez estará aberto a todos os alunos, de todos os anos. O traje será formal, e é recomendável que venham em pares e... que aprendam a dançar... – ele completou com um risinho. – Poderão conseguir maiores informações com os monitores de suas Casas. A lista para os alunos que ficarão nas férias e, conseqüentemente, para o baile, já está no saguão de entrada para ser assinada. É só, podem seguir para suas aulas do dia.

Dumbledore se sentou e cochichou algo com a Profª. McGonagall ao seu lado. Enquanto isso, os professores já levantavam, e os alunos também, sempre comentando sobre o baile. Rony e Hermione foram abordados por um monte de alunos grifinórios sedentos por saber mais sobre isso. Vendo que os amigos ficariam ocupados por um bom tempo, Harry se levantou e foi até onde Gina estava. Ela estava levantando também, e ia sair para suas aulas junto com os amigos. Harry a segurou pela mão antes que fosse embora.

- Ei!

Ela se virou para olhá-lo e sorriu. Peta, Colin e Jonnathan também se viraram, e Peta disse animada:

- Bom dia, capitão! Veio convidar seu par para o baile?

- Mas é claro! – Harry respondeu sorrindo. – Tenho que ser rápido, afinal ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, se não é a mais...

Gina corou e riu encabulada.

- Pára com isso, Harry...

Peta suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- Realmente o amor é lindo, mas como eu não sou a garota mais bonita da escola e não tenho namorado, tenho que esperar ser convidada... Que triste! – ela disse em um tom chateado e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

- Não seja por isso. – Colin disse em um tom galanteador, estendendo a mão. – Quer ser meu par, Srta. Spencer?

- Oh! – ela exclamou, colocando uma mão no peito e aceitando a mão de Colin. – Estou lisonjeada, Sr. Creevey!

Gina ria, enquanto os dois saíam juntos, ainda continuando com o teatro. Jonnathan estava com seu mau humor característico e perguntou para Gina:

- Você não vem com a gente?

- Eu vou daqui a pouco, Jonh.

- Não se atrase ou vai levar uma bronca do Snape. – ele disse seco e foi embora. Harry agradeceu por isso; não agüentava mais aquela cara feia por perto.

- Você veio mesmo para me convidar, Harry? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro! E para fazer isso também... – e tentou beijá-la, mas ela não deixou.

- Aqui não!

- Mas...

- Depois.

Ele bufou.

- Você vai ou não ao baile comigo?

- Deixa eu pensar... – Harry cruzou os braços, impaciente. Ela riu. – Tá bom, eu aceito!

Ele riu.

- Você não vai mesmo deixar eu te beijar?

- Já disse que aqui não! – ela o beijou na bochecha. – Depois a gente se fala. Eu preciso ir porque minha primeira aula é Poções, você entende, né?

- Você vai me trocar por aquele seboso do Snape?

Ela suspirou.

- Tchau, Harry!

Ele a segurou pela mão novamente.

- Nem um beijinho?

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um selinho rápido nele.

- Tchau!

E saiu apressada. Harry deu de ombros e colocou a mochila nas costas. Havia poucos alunos no salão. Notou que Rony e Hermione não estavam mais lá, o que significava que teria que ir sozinho para a aula. Mas o que ele não notou era que alguém o seguira enquanto saía do salão principal. Quando estava subindo as escadas para o primeiro andar, uma voz arrastada o chamou:

- Potter!

Harry reconheceu aquela voz. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Ninguém merece... – praguejou e se virou. – O que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy estava parado alguns degraus abaixo, com uma expressão sagaz no rosto. Dava a impressão de estar aprontando alguma. Rapidamente, galgou alguns degraus e alcançou o rival, mas subiu alguns degraus a mais, de modo que Harry precisava levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. Com um meio sorriso, perguntou:

- Você ainda se lembra daquilo que eu te disse no fim do jogo de quadribol?

- Não. – Harry respondeu cínico, mentindo só para provocá-lo. Claro que se lembrava.

Malfoy pareceu entender isso. Desceu alguns degraus e ficou na mesma linha que Harry e fez algo totalmente surpreendente e muito esquisito: colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo do rival. Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Pois então eu vou refrescar sua memória: eu vou me vingar, Potter. Pode esperar.

Bruscamente, Malfoy retirou sua mão do ombro de Harry, que sentiu um puxão na sua nuca. Colocou a mão nela, mas não sentiu nada diferente.

- Você fala demais, Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu.

- Veremos.

E subiu as escadas, deixando um Harry confuso e intrigado para trás.

Harry recostou na cadeira e se espreguiçou, soltando um longo bocejo. Ele, Rony e Hermione estavam estudando há pelo menos duas horas no salão comunal, obviamente, por pressão de Hermione. Os três teriam prova de História da Magia na primeira aula do dia seguinte, sexta-feira, e pelo jeito que o Prof. Binns falou, seria uma prova bastante difícil.

- O que você tá fazendo, Harry? – Hermione perguntou ao ver o amigo fechando seus livros e guardando-os na mochila. – Ainda temos todo o capítulo seis para estudar!

- Chega, Mione... Eu não agüento mais! – ele resmungou em resposta.

- Eu concordo com o Harry. – Rony disse de supetão, deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa. – Já cansei também! Além do mais tô com sono!

- Mas a gente tem muita coisa para estudar ainda! – Hermione insistiu. – Aliás, vocês têm, porque eu já comecei a estudar desde a semana passada e...

- Mione, já são onze e quinze! – Rony reclamou, puxando o braço de Harry que continha o relógio de pulso e quase o esfregando no rosto da garota. – Como você quer que a gente vá bem na prova se babarmos de sono em cima dela?

Depois que Rony largou seu braço, Harry ficou olhando seu relógio, lembrando que não vira Gina desde o almoço. Ficou um pouco preocupado. Será que ela ainda estava pelo castelo? Não, depois dessa hora os alunos nem podiam andar pelo castelo, e Gina não era do tipo que quebrava regras...

- Vocês viram a Gina? – perguntou, interrompendo uma nova discussão entre os amigos.

Rony e Hermione pararam de falar e olharam confusos para Harry.

- Eu não a vejo desde o almoço... – Rony disse.

- Talvez ela já tenha ido dormir... – Hermione sugeriu. – Mas eu não a vi desde o almoço também...

- Será que ela ainda tá pelo castelo? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Eu vou ver se ela tá no dormitório dela, esperem aí. – Hermione disse, levantando-se e subindo as escadas.

- Agora que você falou... – Rony comentou depois de algum tempo, enquanto encostava a cabeça na cadeira. – É estranho mesmo não termos visto a Gina... Ela geralmente fica aqui no salão de noite, né?

- E hoje a gente tinha combinado de se encontrar... – Harry lembrou.

- Vai ver ela foi dormir mais cedo mesmo.

- Nós três teríamos visto! Afinal, a gente tá aqui há bastante tempo, estudando.

- Tem razão... Ah, sei lá... De repente ela foi dormir muito, muito cedo.

Harry fez uma cara de descrente. Rony parecia não ter acreditado muito no que acabara de dizer também. Passados mais alguns minutos, Hermione voltou apressada, com uma expressão ligeiramente preocupada.

- Ela não está no dormitório também. – informou assim que se sentou junto com os garotos.

- Como não? – Rony perguntou.

- Simplesmente não está, Rony! Eu falei com aquela amiga dela, a Peta, e ela me contou que não viu a Gina desde o fim das aulas do dia.

- Então ela está pelo castelo! – Harry deduziu.

- A essa hora! – Rony exclamou. – Mas o que será que ela está fazendo por aí?

- É proibido. – Hermione lembrou.

Eles pensaram por alguns instantes e, subitamente, Harry teve uma idéia, que o fez levantar de um salto.

- Vou procurá-la.

- Você enlouqueceu, Harry? – Hermione perguntou. – Não é permitido sair a essa hora! Como monitores nós não podemos permitir que...

- Então eu saio sem vocês verem! Eu tenho uma Capa de Invisibilidade, lembram-se? E posso achar a Gina com o Mapa do Maroto. Vocês podem simplesmente fingir que não sabem disso...

- Harry, não! – a amiga insistiu. – Mesmo que façamos isso, alguém pode te ver!

- Quantas vezes eu já saí, e ninguém me viu!

- Então eu vou com você! – Rony decidiu, se levantando também. – Não posso deixar minha irmã andando sozinha por aí a essa hora!

- Você fica! – Hermione o puxou pelo braço e o fez sentar novamente. – Quer perder seu cargo, por acaso?

- Mas é minha irmã, Mione!

- Ela está certa. – Harry disse. – Você fica, Rony. Assim vocês estarão aqui se a Gina aparecer.

- Mas você tem que ficar também, Harry! – Hermione insistiu.

- Eu já decidi. Finjam que não me viram.

E então, Harry deu as costas aos amigos, e subiu rapidamente as escadas, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordar os alunos que já estavam dormindo. Quando chegou no seu dormitório, andou pé ante pé, para não acordar os colegas. Neville roncava alto do outro lado do quarto. Foi direto no malão e pegou as coisas de que precisaria. Antes de se cobrir com a capa herdada do pai, resolveu olhar o Mapa do Maroto:

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." – e tocou o pergaminho com a varinha. Instantaneamente, apareceram linhas que formaram o mapa do castelo de Hogwarts. Correu os olhos pelo mapa e viu, próximo à entrada secreta do salão comunal da Grifinória um pontinho denominado "Gina Weasley". 

Sentiu-se aliviado por vê-la; no final, nem precisaria ir atrás dela. Porém, reparou que o pontinho movimentava-se muito rápido, e entrou bruscamente no salão comunal. Depois de apagar o mapa e guardá-lo no malão junto com a capa, Harry saiu o mais rápido que pôde do quarto, sem fazer barulho, e desceu as escadas que davam no salão. Ao chegar lá, encontrou, de pé, um Rony confuso e bravo ao mesmo tempo, e uma Hermione preocupada.

- Eu vi a Gina no mapa! – Harry falou assim que chegou. – Ela passou por aqui?

- Passou, e como um relâmpago! – Rony disse. – Nem falou com a gente!

- Eu vou falar com ela! – Hermione disse preocupada.

- A gente espera aqui, então. – Harry retrucou.

- Não, é melhor não... Eu vou e falo com ela... Talvez demore, é melhor vocês irem dormir...

- E como você acha que a gente vai dormir sabendo que ela está assim? – Rony perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros e, depois de recolher desajeitada seu material da mesa, subiu apressada as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos. Rony bufou e começou a ajeitar seu material também. Harry se aproximou dele:

- Como a Gina estava?

- Não parecia nada bem... Estou preocupado.

- Eu também. O que será que aconteceu?

- Não faço idéia... Ah, mas se alguém fez alguma coisa para ela, eu... – Rony parou de falar e olhou para Harry. – Você sabe alguma coisa que não quer me dizer, Harry?

- Não! – respondeu surpreso. – Sei tanto quanto você, Rony...

O amigo respirou fundo e soltou longamente o ar pela boca.

- Harry, você é meu amigo, mas... se você fizer alguma coisa para a Gina, eu...

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Harry respondeu bravo. – Estou tão preocupado quanto você, Rony!

O amigo abaixou a cabeça e só disse alguma coisa depois de muito tempo:

- Me desculpe, acho que me excedi. É que, quando se trata da minha irmã, eu... perco a cabeça.

- Como se fosse muito difícil você perder a cabeça, não é? – Harry debochou, um pouco irritado pela desconfiança do amigo.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, tá legal?

Harry não respondeu, e começou a juntar suas coisas de qualquer jeito. Rony fez o mesmo. Harry percebeu que não seria legal ficar nesse clima com o amigo. Que seja, dessa vez daria o braço a torcer.

- Vamos esquecer isso.

Rony grunhiu.

- Rony!

- Tá...

Harry não disse nada. Passou mais algum tempo.

- Tudo bem. – Rony disse. – Eu só fiquei preocupado com ela... E sei que você também.

- Amanhã eu vou conversar com ela.

Rony concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu também. Falaremos com Hermione primeiro, e depois a gente fala com ela.

- Certo.

Rony novamente fez que "sim" com a cabeça e não conseguiu reprimir um bocejo. Harry sorriu.

- É melhor dormirmos.

- Tem razão... – e bocejou novamente. – Amanhã resolvemos isso.

Dessa forma, os dois subiram juntos e foram dormir. Rony logo adormeceu, mas Harry ainda ficou por um bom tempo virado na cama para o lado da janela, observando a claridade que penetrava por ela. O sono o tinha abandonado por completo, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Gina. Aquele sentimento de que algo ruim estava para acontecer não o deixava dormir. Pressentia que sua vida estava para mudar. E para pior.


	12. Terminou?

Capítulo Doze – Terminou?

Ele estava em um lugar escuro. Seu corpo doía todo. Era difícil ver o que estava acontecendo por causa da dor. Alguém falava dentro de sua cabeça, mas ele não sabia quem era. Estava difícil respirar...

__

"É tudo culpa sua, olhe para o lado, veja o que você fez..."

Havia um corpo, ao longe, caído... morto... Devia ter feito alguma coisa para ajudar, mas não fez. Não conseguiu... Foi culpa sua ele ter morrido.

À sua frente havia alguém que se divertia em vê-lo sofrer. Esse alguém jogava uma luz nele, que fazia seu corpo doer mais. A sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar. Alguma coisa o rodeava e sibilava frases para ele. Riam à sua volta.

__

"Isso é só o começo..."

Dois olhos vermelhos brilharam na escuridão, e ele sentiu o ar faltar. A cabeça estourava ao longo da testa. Abriu a boca para tentar inspirar o ar, mas não conseguiu. Era angustiante.

Risadas ecoaram à sua volta.

Harry abriu os olhos assustado, mas não viu mais aqueles olhos vermelhos à sua frente, apenas o teto do dossel de sua cama. Respirava descompassado, tentando recuperar todo o ar que lhe faltara antes. A cabeça estourava de dor. Novamente, não era a cicatriz que doía, e sim toda a sua cabeça. 

Sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto quando se sentou na cama. Tentou se lembrar do sonho, mas a cabeça doeu tanto que resolveu parar. A dor se tornava insuportável se tentasse pensar nisso. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal?

Ficou somente ali, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos, por um bom tempo, até ouvir vozes. Ainda um pouco tonto, puxou as cortinas do dossel e viu os contornos difusos de Rony, Simas, Dino e Neville colocando os uniformes de Hogwarts enquanto conversavam.

- Ah, ele acordou. – o vulto que parecia Dino disse. – Bom dia, Harry!

- Bom dia... – Harry respondeu em um resmungo, enquanto sentava na ponta da cama e tateava na mesa de cabeceira. Quando colocou os óculos, percebeu que os contornos ficaram menos difusos, mas devido à dor de cabeça, eles ainda pareciam ligeiramente embaçados.

- Nossa, você tá com olheiras enormes. – Neville observou.

- Hum... Ficou fazendo o que ontem, hein? – Simas perguntou malicioso. – Aproveitou a noite?

- Quem me dera... – Harry divagou, levantando-se e tentando não se desequilibrar. A cabeça doía muito.

Rony olhou com uma certa preocupação quando Harry passou por ele na direção do banheiro. No momento em que estava jogando água no rosto, Rony apareceu na porta e encostou no batente. As vozes de Neville, Dino e Simas foram cessando ao passo que iam saindo do quarto.

- Você tá bem? – Rony perguntou.

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Parecia que até mesmo falar fazia a cabeça doer.

- Não parece. – o amigo insistiu. – Você dormiu?

- Não. Só um pouco. – Harry respondeu, jogando mais água no rosto, para depois começar a escovar os dentes.

- Você não devia ter ficado pensando no que aconteceu ontem. A gente vai falar com a Gina hoje.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Rony suspirou.

- Desculpa por ontem. – disse embaraçado.

Harry cuspiu a água misturada com pasta de dente na pia.

- Não esquenta com isso, não. Tudo bem.

Rony sorriu enviesado.

- Pode descer. – Harry disse. – Eu vou me trocar e já vou também. A Mione já deve tá te esperando lá embaixo.

- Tá bom. – Rony desencostou do batente e já ia embora, quando se virou. – Você tem certeza que tá bem?

- Sim. Só falta de sono mesmo.

Rony assentiu um pouco descrente e foi embora. Harry lembrou de uma coisa e foi atrás dele. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu o amigo no corredor.

- Rony!

Ele se virou.

- Não esquece de falar sobre aquilo com a Mione.

Rony concordou e foi embora. Harry fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. A cabeça ainda doía muito. Parecia que seria um dia difícil... Mal sabia que seria um dos mais difíceis de sua vida...

Quando Harry chegou ao Salão Principal, já havia muitos alunos tomando o café da manhã. O rapaz veio direto para o salão porque não vira nem Hermione, nem Rony no salão comunal quando descera. Muito menos Gina...

Da mesa dos professores, Sirius acenou, sorrindo, para o afilhado. Harry retribuiu com um leve aceno de mão. Isso o fez lembrar que não estava tendo muito tempo para conversar com o padrinho, por causa das tarefas escolares. Talvez conseguissem no fim de semana.

Indo na direção da mesa da Grifinória, Harry primeiramente correu os olhos por ela para tentar achar Gina. Inútil, ela não estava ali. No entanto, Rony e Hermione acenaram para que ele fosse se sentar com eles.

- Você demorou, por isso a gente resolveu descer... – Rony explicou assim que o amigo se sentou de frente a ele e Hermione.

- Tudo bem. – Harry respondeu, sentindo uma grande pontada na cabeça, que o fez levar a mão à testa. – E a Gina, vocês a viram?

- Não... – Hermione respondeu desanimada. – E ontem eu não consegui falar com ela também...

- Não? Por quê?

- Ela não quis conversar comigo, Harry. Me mandou ir embora...

- Isso não está nada bom... – Rony comentou com preocupação.

- Como ela estava? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione abaixou os olhos e não respondeu nada. Rony respondeu pela namorada:

- Chorando.

- Chorando? – Harry repetiu assustado, já sentindo o estômago revirar de aflição. O que teria acontecido com Gina, afinal? Precisava encontrá-la, e rápido!

- Isso mesmo. – Hermione confirmou. – Foi o que eu vi, mas ela não quis explicar...

- Ei, olhem! – Rony exclamou. – A colega dela tá vindo aí, a gente pode perguntar o que houve!

Era verdade. Peta Spencer vinha caminhando ao lado da mesa da Grifinória, procurando um lugar vago. Harry se levantou e foi até ela. Rony e Hermione também levantaram e foram atrás dele.

- Peta! – Harry interpelou a garota. – Você viu a Gina?

- Vi de manhã... quando acordei.

- E você sabe onde ela está?

A garota fez uma careta.

- Não posso te contar...

- O quê? Como assim?

- Não posso, Harry! Ela pediu para não te contar... – depois de uma pausa, ela completou com um certo dó na voz: - Sinto muito...

Harry estava chocado e não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase depois disso. Rony olhava meio feio para o amigo. Hermione foi a única que conseguiu dizer algo:

- Mas você sabe o porquê disso, Peta?

- Não... – a garota respondeu desanimada. – A Gina não quis me contar.

- Como não? – Rony perguntou, um pouco irritado. – Você não é amiga dela?

Peta bufou, aborrecida.

- Com a fama de "fofoqueira" que eu tenho, você acha que ela ia me confiar algo pessoal? Ela não confia em mim! - e saiu batendo os pés à procura de um lugar vago na mesa.

Harry olhou para os amigos, ainda se sentindo entorpecido por tudo que estava acontecendo. Hermione o olhava com pena, ou preocupação. Rony, ao contrário, o olhava muito bravo, como Harry não via há muito tempo.

- Você vai me explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo, Harry! – Rony disse num tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

- Explicar o quê? Eu sei tanto quanto você, Rony!

Alguns alunos que estavam próximos olharam para eles. Hermione, percebendo isso, praticamente arrastou os amigos para fora do salão. Puxando os dois pelas mangas de suas camisas, a amiga os levou até um lugar isolado ao lado da escadaria. Ali, ela parou os dois e ficou entre eles, cruzando os braços e os encarando com uma expressão de "mãe que repreende seus filhos desobedientes".

- Francamente, vocês dois! O que pensavam que estavam fazendo, afinal? Um escândalo no meio do Salão Principal?

Nem Rony, nem Harry responderam. Rony olhava muito nervoso para Harry, tentando esconder, sem sucesso, seu mau humor. Harry devolvia, indignado, o olhar, já começando a se irritar pela desconfiança do amigo. Hermione suspirou desanimada, e olhou de um para outro. Rony, fazendo muita força para permanecer calmo, finalmente se manifestou:

- O que está acontecendo, Harry?

- Eu não sei! – o rapaz respondeu dando uma pausa em cada palavra, como se Rony não entendesse sua língua.

- Pois eu muito menos, Harry! O que eu sei é que você é o namorado da minha irmã e que, por isso, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém o que se passa com ela!

- Rony, eu já disse que sei tanto quanto você! – Harry aumentou ligeiramente seu tom de voz, o sangue já correndo quente em suas veias. – Eu não vejo a Gina desde o almoço de ontem, como você!

- E o que você fez com ela para que ficasse assim? – Rony quase gritou.

Aquilo foi o estopim para Harry, que descarregou tudo sem se lembrar que estava falando com seu melhor amigo:

- Escuta aqui, Rony, e escuta bem! Eu não fiz nada para a Gina, eu a trato como sempre! Eu a amo, e não faria nada para magoá-la! Agora se você não acredita em mim, o problema é seu!

Rony deu um passo à frente, suas orelhas muito vermelhas, mas Hermione se interpôs entre os dois e gritou mais alto que eles:

- PAREM COM ISSO!

Imediatamente, os dois ficaram quietos e não disseram nada. Rony virou o rosto para um lado, enquanto que Harry para outro. Porém, pelo canto dos olhos, os dois viam que Hermione estava muito chateada, e lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos.

- Por favor, parem... – ela pediu, agora numa voz baixa, quase um sussurro. – Vocês são amigos... Não façam isso...

Novamente, os dois não disseram nada. Harry se sentiu arrependido, não por ter brigado com Rony, porque ele mereceu, mas sim por ter deixado a amiga dessa forma. Depois de um longo silêncio, Hermione voltou a falar:

- Prometam que não vão discutir mais. – nenhum deles respondeu. – PROMETAM! – ela repetiu, usando seu tom de voz mais energético, o mesmo que usava para repreender alunos desobedientes.

Muito a contragosto, os dois concordaram com a cabeça. Hermione suspirou.

- Muito bem, vamos voltar para o Salão Principal e terminar nosso café da manhã. Eu deixei pela metade um pedaço de torta de morango que não quero perder. – ela brincou. 

Os dois sorriram ligeiramente e seguiram junto com a amiga para o salão; ela no meio deles, obviamente. Era impressionante como ela conseguia neutralizá-los, Harry pensou enquanto caminhava. Por sua parte, Harry nunca se sentia bem em ver a amiga chateada e, se fosse por sua causa, parava na hora com o que estava fazendo-a ficar assim. Com Rony era do mesmo jeito, principalmente depois que começaram a namorar. Ultimamente, os dois só discutiam por bobagem, coisas que esqueciam em cinco minutos. Já se fora o tempo em que brigavam para valer.

Quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória, alguns olhares se voltaram para eles. Hermione encarava esses alunos tão friamente, que nenhum deles os encarou por mais de três segundos. A primeira a se sentar foi Hermione, e Harry e Rony sentaram um de cada lado dela, ainda sem dizer uma única palavra. A garota olhou de um para outro e em seguida revirou os olhos, murmurando algo como "Eu mereço".

Se Harry tinha alguma fome, ela tinha sumido completamente. Primeiro, pela discussão com Rony. Segundo, pela imensa dor de cabeça, que parecia aumentar a cada instante. Em vão, tentou se lembrar do que tomara da outra vez que teve uma dor como essa, mas nem pensar direito conseguia. Rony também não estava comendo, o que dava a impressão de ele estar doente, afinal, Rony comer feito um louco todo dia era uma verdade da natureza como fazer frio no inverno ou até mesmo uma lei física, como a gravidade. 

Alguns minutos e três pedaços de torta de morango depois (Hermione estava extremamente tensa com aquela situação, e sua válvula de escape era, aparentemente, se entupir de doces), alguém parou atrás de Harry e disse com uma voz arrastada e inconfundível:

- Vejo que sua namoradinha pobretona não está aqui, Potter... Será que vocês brigaram? – Draco Malfoy provocou em um tom de claro divertimento. Crabbe e Goyle riram como babacas que eram atrás dele.

Rony olhou para Malfoy tão friamente, que dava a impressão de que a sua vontade era fatiá-lo em pedacinhos e dar o que sobrasse para algum tipo de animal bastante amigável, como as corísporas do Hagrid, por exemplo. Harry foi mais drástico e, ao invés de permanecer apenas no olhar, fez algo que quase nunca fazia:

- Malfoy, vá tomar no seu...

- Que boca suja, Potter! – Malfoy debochou. – Seus pais não te deram educação?

Antes que Harry socasse aquela cara nojenta de Malfoy, ou antes mesmo que Rony cumprisse seu plano de fatiá-lo com uma faca de cozinha, Hermione, que até o momento bebia tranqüilamente seu suco de abóbora, se virou na cadeira e, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, jogou todo o suco de abóbora bem no meio da cara de Malfoy. Alguns alunos da mesa da Grifinória e da Corvinal que estavam perto e acompanhavam a discussão, riram com contentamento do que tinha acontecido com o sonserino.

- Ah, eu sinto muito, Malfoy... – Hermione disse cínica. – Caiu... Acho que agora você vai ter ir embora limpar, não é?

Pasmos, Harry e Rony olharam para a amiga, que mantinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. Malfoy, com raiva, limpou a cara de qualquer jeito com as costas da mão e olhou com muita raiva para a garota.

- Granger, sua sangue-ruim, você... – mas ele não completou a frase porque Harry e Rony ergueram-se e fecharam os punhos para ele. Por um milésimo de segundo, os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido, se uniriam para bater em Malfoy, mesmo que ele estivesse ladeado pelos seus dois capangas e que estivessem no meio do Salão Principal.

Crabbe e Goyle arregaçaram as mangas, mas Malfoy fez um sinal para que parassem. Ignorando Rony, ele olhou para Harry bem no fundo dos seus olhos e disse, num tom de voz que não escondia claramente um tom de satisfação.

- Não importa, Potter. Eu ainda vou rir muito de você, e vai ser logo. 

- Você só fala, Malfoy, não faz.

- É o que vamos ver...

Depois de lançar um olhar raivoso para Hermione, ele saiu ladeado pelos seus capangas e não mais foi se sentar na mesa da Sonserina; indo embora direto. 

Ao menos uma coisa boa tinha acontecido naquele dia; e essa coisa era que, por uma incrível e maravilhosa sorte, ninguém além dos alunos em volta tinha visto essa "conversa" entre o trio grifinório e o sonserino. Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aconteceu, os alunos estavam fazendo a maior algazarra, porque já era hora das aulas e todos levantavam ao mesmo tempo. A segunda coisa foi que Harry e Rony esqueceram a discussão anterior por terem se unido a favor de uma causa maior: espancar Malfoy.

- Eu ainda faço esse nojento em pedacinhos! – Rony disse entredentes, enquanto Hermione novamente conduzia Harry e ele para fora do Salão Principal.

- Se ele não fugisse que nem um covarde, eu juro que ia quebrar a cara dele ali mesmo. – Harry falou no mesmo tom que o amigo.

- E eu ia te ajudar, Harry, pode crer.

Hermione, ao contrário dos garotos, estava muito sorridente.

- O que você tem? – Rony perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Por que tá com essa cara de boba alegre?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu não estou com cara de boba alegre, bobão.

Harry tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Você vai me desculpar, Mione, mas tá sim!

Ela fez uma nova careta.

- Até você, Harry! E eu que ia fazer uma coisa legal pra vocês...

- O quê? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Agora não faço mais!

- Ah, Mione...

Ao ver a cara de "pidão" do namorado, ela sorriu e deu um selinho em Rony, e depois um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- É só um agradecimento por terem me defendido. E por terem feito as pazes como eu pedi.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam confusos.

- Nós fizemos as pazes? – perguntaram em uma única voz.

- Sim! – Hermione respondeu abrindo um sorriso bobo. Ao vê-la, Harry e Rony novamente se entreolharam e caíram na risada. – Parem de rir de mim!

- Não dá... – Harry disse, quase se engasgando.

- Humpt! – e ela entrou batendo os pés na sala de História da Magia.

Depois de se controlarem e pararem de rir, Harry e Rony se encararam. Após um longo suspiro, Rony estendeu a mão. Harry sorriu e apertou-a. Rony retribuiu o sorriso e entraram juntos na sala, para enfrentarem algo muito pior do que Malfoy, Crabbe ou Goyle: uma prova de História da Magia.

O Prof. Binns não fora nem um pouco bonzinho com a prova que aplicou nos alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória. Trinta perguntas dissertativas sobre a História Moderna do país e do mundo. Quando Harry saiu da classe percebeu ter uma única certeza em sua vida: tinha se ferrado, no sentido da palavra. Se fizera três questões inteiras certas se dava por feliz. O resto tinha enrolado excepcionalmente mal.

Rony também não estava muito feliz. Como Harry, disse ter ido muito mal e deixado pelo menos umas dez questões quase em branco. A preocupação de Hermione sobre ter perdido vinte e cinco centésimos em uma pergunta não melhorou o humor de Rony, muito menos o de Harry.

Por outro lado, a preocupação do rapaz na hora do almoço não era o péssimo desempenho em História da Magia. Sua preocupação tinha cabelos longos, lisos e vermelhos, e se chamava Gina Weasley.

Como das outras vezes, ela não aparecera no almoço. Não adiantou perguntar a respeito novamente para Peta, ou então para Colin. Harry, sem pensar no que fazia, também perguntou sobre a garota para Jonnathan: recebeu um grunhido e um olhar frio como resposta.

Harry e Rony decidiram não mais discutir, ou melhor, Hermione decidiu isso por eles. Na verdade, Harry percebeu que o amigo ainda estava um pouco irritado, mas tentava não demonstrar. De certa forma, Harry entendia; Rony estava preocupado com a irmã, e essa era a forma de demonstrar isso. Hermione, por sua vez, experimentou todos os tipos de sobremesas. Pelo menos Harry descobriu essa particularidade da amiga: quando estava nervosa, comia todos os doces que encontrava pela frente.

A hora de início das aulas da tarde chegou, e nada de Gina aparecer. Sem outra opção, Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram juntos para a aula de Poções. "Maravilha, duas aulas com Snape só para melhorar o dia!", Harry não deixou de pensar. A cabeça ainda o incomodava, somente mais um de seus problemas. O que afinal tinha tomado da outra vez para que melhorasse?

No caminho para as masmorras, Hermione tentou "quebrar o gelo":

- Ah... Pelo menos uma coisa boa: depois da aula de Poções temos tarde livre! E amanhã Hogsmeade! 

- Realmente demorou bastante para marcarem a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. – Rony comentou.

- Mas isso foi por causa de todos aqueles ataques de Você-Sabe... – Hermione ia dizendo, mas parou, olhando para Harry, que devolveu o olhar e disse indiferente:

- Voldemort? – os amigos tremeram ligeiramente. – Você está certa, foi por causa dele mesmo.

- Depois de todos esses ataques... – Hermione continuou. - ...não é de se estranhar que Dumbledore tenha ficado receoso de expor os alunos.

- Mas o que pode acontecer? – Rony perguntou displicente. – O homem nem dá mais sinais de vida...

- Não se engane, Rony. Ele ainda deve estar por aí... – Hermione retrucou, não escondendo outro tremor.

Harry preferiu não comentar nada. Andava muito inquieto com esse assunto tanto quanto os amigos, principalmente desde aquela conversa com Sirius. Era quase como se pressentisse que algo estava para acontecer. E algo nada bom.

Realmente era muito difícil algo de ruim lhe acontecer, pensou com ironia.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Rony sugeriu quando entravam na masmorra fria e escura de Snape.

Hermione concordou prontamente e engatou uma conversa sobre a prova de História da Magia, um assunto que não animou nem um pouco Rony. Harry, por sua vez, preferiu concentrar-se em retirar todos os materiais para a aula de sua mochila, e não se intrometer na conversa dos amigos. Logo, eles estariam começando uma nova discussão, e Harry estava aprendendo quando tinha que interferir ou não. Discussões banais sobre escola eram um exemplo das que não interferia.

Porém, quando Harry estava retirando o vidro com a secreção de rã do fundo da mochila, uma pancada forte na sua mesa o sobressaltou e o fez parar com o que estava fazendo. Ao levantar um pouco os olhos, viu duas mãos apoiadas sobre sua mesa e, ao correr mais ainda os olhos para cima, viu uma garota com o rosto muito vermelho de raiva e os olhos soltando fogo. 

Aquela garota se chamava Katherine Willians e, ao vê-la, Harry lembrou-se instantaneamente que teve que passar quase uma hora na ala hospitalar para tratar de um nariz quebrado por uma certa batedora sonserina, em uma certa partida de quadribol. Essa lembrança não melhorou seu humor, que já estava ruim, ou péssimo, diga-se de passagem. Tentando não soar grosso ou mal-educado, perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos dela:

- Posso saber por que você bateu as mãos na minha mesa desse jeito?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, ela bateu novamente na mesa, dessa vez mais forte, o que fez Harry dar um outro sobressalto. O pior era que a dor de cabeça parecia aumentar com o barulho alto. Isso irritou Harry ainda mais; se aquela garota não parasse de bufar na cara dele e encará-lo como se fosse o último ser do mundo e o mais desprezível, ele descarregaria todo o seu mau humor nela mesmo. Rony e Hermione tinham parado de discutir para ver o que estava acontecendo. Em um tom de voz muito alterado, a garota disse:

- Não preciso lhe dar explicações, você é que precisa me explicar muita coisa! Eu devia bater desse jeito não na sua mesa, mas na sua cara!

Por alguns instantes, Harry permaneceu estático. Com certeza aquela garota era louca, completamente insana. Sim, ela estava pirada; aquilo não tinha sentido! É, realmente ela parecia ser mais maluca do que o primo; pelo menos Draco Malfoy dava algum motivo para dizer coisas como essa a Harry. Diante da aparente estupefação do amigo, Hermione interviu, utilizando um tom que dificilmente Harry a via usar; havia cinismo e sarcasmo na sua voz quando falou:

- Eu não sabia que você podia ficar mais louca do que antes, Willians... O que aconteceu agora? Você resolveu infernizar a vida das pessoas que nem lhe dirigem a palavra, por acaso?

Olhando com extremo desprezo para Hermione, a sonserina respondeu com um tom de voz frio e cortante:

- Eu não estou falando com você, Granger. Deixe de ser inxerida, se não se importa.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e, muito vermelha, levantou-se num ímpeto e diria umas boas verdades para a garota, se Rony também não se levantasse e se interpusesse entre elas:

- Escute bem, garota: eu não vou permitir que você fale assim com Hermione!

Willians sorriu em deboche, e Harry se perguntou de onde conhecia aquele sorriso. Não era igual ao de Malfoy, era parecido com o de outra pessoa que ele não conseguia lembrar quem era.

- Agora você precisa de seu "namoradinho" para te defender, Granger? Perdeu o jeito, foi? Sinceramente, eu pensei que você tivesse mais fibra...

Decididamente o jeito dela de falar também lembrava uma pessoa, mas quem era mesmo? Droga de dor de cabeça que não o deixava pensar!

Hermione ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Rony, e parecia prestes a dar um tapa na cara debochada de Willians. Harry se levantou e impediu tanto Hermione, quanto Rony, de tomarem uma atitude mais drástica, lançando-lhes um olhar que dizia que ele cuidaria disso. Os amigos eram monitores, e se alguém tinha que bater boca com aquela maluca, era melhor que fosse ele. Aliás, era atrás dele que ela viera mesmo. Os alunos que estavam na classe, e os que chegavam, paravam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Virando-se para olhar a garota, Harry disse:

- Vamos por partes. O que você quer? Exatamente.

- Eu quero que você me explique o que fez ontem de noite. Que direito você acha que tem para fazer aquilo?

Certamente eles não estavam falando a mesma língua.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido, garoto! – ele não gostou nada do modo que ela pronunciou a palavra "garoto". A pontada de dor que a cabeça dera não colaborou também. – Você vai me explicar direitinho o que estava fazendo ontem e vai ser agora!

Ele olhou para a garota como se ela fosse uma visão do outro mundo.

- Eu estava estudando. História da Magia. Você quer que eu te conte os detalhes sobre a Revolta de Michael, o destemido, de 1847? Ou prefere outra parte da matéria? – perguntou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo e ironia.

Hermione e Rony não segurariam o riso se a situação não estivesse tão séria. Katherine Willians tentou dar um tapa no rosto de Harry, mas ele segurou o pulso dela antes que consumasse o ato. Realmente aquela garota deveria ser de outro planeta.

- Seu desgraçado! – ela gritou, tentando soltar o pulso, mas Harry apertou-o com mais força. Se era para brigar, ele ia brigar; já estava de saco cheio de tudo mesmo. – Não me venha com cinismo, você sabe muito bem o que fez!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA, SUA LOUCA! – ele gritou mais alto do que ela, e soltou seu pulso com um movimento brusco. No lugar que ele tinha segurado restava uma marca vermelha, de tão forte que apertara.

Os alunos olhavam com maior interesse e curiosidade agora. A classe já estava dividida entre grifinórios, apoiando Harry, e sonserinos, apoiando Willians. Novidade... Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que Snape chegasse e os apanhasse ali, mas Harry nem estava ligando. Aliás, ele não estava ligando para mais nada a essa altura. A cada momento era alguma coisa que lhe aparecia, e essa garota era só mais uma dessas coisas.

- Eu nem sei do que você tá falando! – ele continuou, em um tom de voz mais alto que o normal. Como geralmente acontecia quando ficava nervoso, o sangue corria quente em suas veias, e logo ele não mediria suas conseqüências. – Eu nem te conheço, garota! Isso pouco te importa, mas eu estava estudando ontem de noite e há várias pessoas que podem confirmar isso. Grande parte da Grifinória, porque eu estava no salão comunal.

- E você pensa que eu vou acreditar num bando de grifinórios sujos como você? – ela retrucou.

Ao ouvirem isso, a maioria dos grifinórios presentes xingaram a garota de coisas inomináveis, e os sonserinos não deixaram barato. Isso desencadeou mais uma briga histórica entre grifinórios e sonserinos. Antes que Harry respondesse à altura a provocação de Willians, ninguém menos que o primo dela chegou e se posicionou ao seu lado, olhando friamente para Harry. Porém, escondido naquele brilho frio dos olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy estava incrustado um certo divertimento e, por um segundo, Harry teve a impressão de que ele _esperava_ que isso tudo acontecesse.

- Potter está te incomodando, Kathy?

- Cala a boca, Draco, eu sei me virar sozinha!

- Quem é que precisa do "namoradinho" agora, hein, Willians? – Hermione provocou.

- Já falei para não ser intrometida, Granger! – e agora ela parecia ainda mais nervosa. – E quanto a você, Draco... – mas ela parou de falar e fez uma cara de quem tinha entendido tudo. Olhava para o primo boquiaberta e com surpresa estampada no rosto. 

Harry, ao contrário dela, não estava entendendo nada.

Só para ficar melhor, Draco Malfoy resolveu dar uma de "cavalheiro" e defender a "namoradinha" (como dizia Hermione). O contraditório era que, de desprotegida, Katherine Willians não tinha nada.

- Olha aqui, Potter! – ele disse com o dedo em riste para Harry, que não pôde reprimir um pensamento muito doido: Malfoy não estava sendo natural, ele parecia estar... _atuando_. – Você fica longe da minha prima, porque eu não quero você atormentando-a! Só porque você é o "Potter perfeito", o "queridinho do diretor", não quer dizer que possa sair por aí humilhando as pessoas!

Harry poderia gargalhar daquela cena. Não era possível, isso não estava acontecendo! O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, não tinha outra explicação! Agora ele é que era o prepotente? Aquele que humilhava as pessoas? Quem era Draco Malfoy para acusá-lo disso? 

Não podia deixar barato, mesmo achando que era exatamente isso que Malfoy queria: uma resposta. Mas ele merecia, não?

O esquisito era que Malfoy ainda parecia estar atuando, como se aquilo tudo fosse uma grande peça de teatro...

- Olha aqui você, Malfoy! E vê se tira esse dedo da minha cara! – Harry deu um tapa na mão de Malfoy, e ele foi obrigado a desviar o dedo. – Primeiro de tudo: foi a sua querida priminha que começou tudo isso.

Estranhamente, Willians não esboçou nenhuma reação histérica à afirmação de Harry. Pelo contrário, ela parecia hipnotizada ao olhar para Malfoy. Tinha uma expressão parecida com a do próprio Harry quando ela mesma começou a desfiar todas aquelas acusações a ele.

- Segundo e mais importante: eu quero distância de você e qualquer pessoa de sua família. Para mim, vocês são todos um bando de loucos e deveriam pensar seriamente em terapia. Pior, vocês já são caso de internação!

Muitos grifinórios riram a esse comentário. Pela primeira vez, Malfoy parecia realmente ofendido. E dessa vez ele dava a impressão de ser natural quando colocou a mão entre as vestes e puxou sua varinha. Mas ele não teve tempo de azarar Harry, porque uma voz gelada perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Snape. Estava demorando...

Malfoy rapidamente guardou a varinha nas vestes e tomou a pose de inocente. Típico.

A classe ficou em um silêncio mortal quando o temível mestre de Poções deslizou pela masmorra até o foco da briga, como uma grande raposa preparando-se para o bote. Harry sentiu-se "a caça".

- O que estão esperando? – ele perguntou com sua voz letal ao se aproximar de Harry e Malfoy. – Respondam!

- Potter começou tudo, professor! – Malfoy falou com seu tom de "inocência".

Harry não agüentou mais e gargalhou diante daquela cena. Obviamente, todos o olharam como se ele tivesse cinqüenta cabeças. Rony e Hermione, especialmente, o encaravam como se ele tivesse cem cabeças. Ele estava rindo? Não, ele não estava gozando de seu perfeito juízo mental... Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, riria quando Severo Snape o olhasse daquela forma assassina. Realmente, Harry não deveria estar bem...

O pior era que estava. Harry simplesmente estava de saco cheio. Não estava maluco e nunca estivera tão lúcido. O cinismo de Malfoy é que fora a última carta em uma pirâmide delas que a fez desmoronar. O pior não era o cinismo de Malfoy, o pior era a velha ladainha que Snape lhe aplicaria depois disso; algo do tipo: "Era só o que se poderia esperar de Potter... Sempre arranjando problemas, sempre desrespeitando as regras... Igualzinho ao pai. Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e detenção!". A velha punição "a la Snape", especialmente preparada para Harry.

Essa é a explicação aproximada do porquê ele rira. Simplesmente porque Malfoy o provocando – pontos a menos e detenção aplicada por Snape eram um efeito em cadeia, algo tão casual depois de mais de quase seis anos de Hogwarts que virara piada. Hipocrisia pura.

Talvez hormônios de adolescente fossem outra explicação também, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Do quê você está rindo, Potter? – Snape perguntou usando o seu tom mais mortífero. 

Outros alunos no lugar de Harry sairiam correndo ao ver aqueles olhos negros do professor ficarem vermelhos de raiva. Mas Harry não fez isso; apenas se controlou e respondeu, nem ligando mais se fossem duzentos pontos que perderia. Dane-se! Ele não ganhara mais do que isso no quadribol? Poderia ganhar de novo! Agora era o momento de chutar o balde! 

- Do quê eu estou rindo? Estou rindo disso tudo. O senhor vai me tirar não sei quantos pontos e vai me dar a pior detenção que conseguir encontrar. É claro que Malfoy não vai perder nada... Ele é tão inocente, não é? Não vai adiantar eu tentar explicar que não fui eu que comecei. Não vai adiantar dizer que eu estava quietinho no meu canto tirando o material para a aula da minha mochila. Não vai adiantar pedir para o senhor, ao menos, perguntar aos outros se eu estou falando a verdade. Mesmo que fizesse, somente os grifinórios diriam o que realmente aconteceu, e o senhor não acredita em grifinórios. Isso acontece desde o primeiro ano, e eu sei que não adianta. Simplesmente não adianta. Não é para rir?

Ninguém disse nada depois disso. Parecia que todos estavam muito estupefatos para emitirem algum som. Era óbvio que todos os grifinórios... não, todos os alunos, incluindo os sonserinos na conta, sabiam que isso era verdade. Mas ninguém despejaria tudo na cara do Snape desse jeito. Ninguém era doido, ou idiota, ao ponto. Por isso ninguém disse nada. Dizer o que depois disso?

Snape tinha que tomar cuidado, ou o veneno que irradiava dele poderia contaminá-lo também. Ele parecia prestes a espumar pela boca, como um cão raivoso. Mas até ele parecia, de certa forma, surpreso com a atitude de Harry. Para se ver a gravidade da situação, nem Snape esperava por aquilo. Quanto mais os outros... É claro que, como qualquer outro sentimento impensado, a surpresa logo se dissipou e deu lugar à raiva. Provavelmente a última vez que Harry vira Snape tão furioso fora naquele dia memorável em que Harry e Hermione ajudaram Sirius a escapar de um beijo do dementador (algo nada agradável, diga-se de passagem). Mas talvez até mesmo um dementador fosse menos assustador do que Snape naquele momento. Harry desejou, por um segundo, saber um feitiço igual ao do Patrono, mas que espantasse Snapes ao invés de dementadores.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO, POTTER? SEU GAROTO PETULANTE, VOCÊ DEVERIA SER EXPULSO POR ISSO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU QUEM PARA FALAR DESSE JEITO COMIGO? UM DE SEUS AMIGUINHOS? OU UM DAQUELES BRUXOS RIDÍCULOS QUE TE IDOLATRAM SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É HARRY POTTER? POIS SAIBA QUE EU NÃO SOU NENHUM DOS DOIS, EU SOU SEU PROFESSOR, E EXIGO RESPEITO!

Snape cuspia tanto enquanto gritava, que Harry desejou que seus óculos tivessem limpador de pára brisa. Pensou em retrucar que aquela gritaria fazia mal aos seus tímpanos, em especial, à sua já ruim dor de cabeça, mas o pingo de razão no fundo de si o impediu. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais, afinal... 

"Não! Nem pensar!", o outro lado do cérebro (muito parecido com Rony, por sinal) respondia. "Ele merecia isso há muito tempo! Você não é saco de pancada para só receber patada dele!"

"Mas ele é um professor, e isso é uma verdade.", o pingo de razão tentava se manifestar. Engraçado como esse pingo de razão se assemelhava muito à Hermione. "Não poderia ter falado tudo isso para ele. Mesmo sendo verdade..."

"Besteira. Além do mais, agora já era. Fato consumado."

- CENTO E CINQÜENTA PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Poderia ser pior... Poderiam ser duzentos... Pelo menos ele só perdeu os pontos que ganhara pelo próprio esforço no quadribol. Não perdera ponto de ninguém, afinal.

Depois de gritar aquilo, Snape pareceu se acalmar um pouco, bem pouco. Retomando, ao menos aparentemente, sua posição fria e calculista de sempre, ele acrescentou com veneno:

- E a detenção, Potter, será discutida depois da aula na sala do diretor. – e baixando o tom de voz, para que só Harry ouvisse. – Vamos ver o que ele vai pensar do seu protegido...

Snape sabia ser cruel. Ele agora tinha pisado no calcanhar de Aquiles de Harry: Dumbledore. Com certeza ele ficaria desapontado... Mas Snape não parou por aí:

- Você está cada vez mais parecido com seu odioso pai, Potter. Ele também era petulante desse jeito. E ele se deu mal, como acontecerá um dia com você.

Harry não resistiu. Mexeu com a memória de seus pais, mexeu com ele.

- Ainda bem, já pensou se eu fosse parecido com o senhor?

Snape encrespou os lábios, mas, miraculosamente, não descontou mais pontos de Harry. Ainda bem. O rapaz não se lembrava de ter ganho outros pontos além dos cento e cinqüenta, agora perdidos, por pegar o pomo de ouro.

O professor, depois de um estreito olhar para Harry, deslizou até sua mesa. Essa foi a deixa para que todos se tocassem que o espetáculo tinha terminado e era hora de começar a aula. Malfoy sorriu debochadamente e seguiu para sua mesa. Antes de ir sentar em uma carteira isolada e totalmente oposta à do primo, Katherine Willians olhou para Harry de um modo muito estranho: seria pena aquele brilho no olhar dela? Ou arrependimento? Fosse o que fosse, Harry lhe devolveu um olhar rancoroso e muito frio, afinal, a culpa inicial de tudo foi dela! A garota foi embora.

Snape começou a passar na lousa os ingredientes da lição, e os alunos copiaram sem hesitar e, obviamente, sem falar. Alguns grifinórios olhavam bastante bravos para Harry, provavelmente por ele ter perdido os pontos. Problema! Que olhassem feio! Diferentemente, os sonserinos faziam sinal de agradecimento para Harry. Claro, com essa perda de pontos Sonserina ficava na frente... Problema!

Rony e Hermione olhavam para Harry com cara de enterro. Harry olhou meio virado para os dois. Já podia até escutar Hermione dizendo, com seu tom responsável de quem nunca faz nada errado:

__

"Como você pôde, Harry? Onde estava com a cabeça para fazer aquilo? Será que perdeu o juízo? Falar com um professor daquele jeito? Ainda mais o Snape!"

Ou Rony, mais flexível do que Hermione, mas ainda assim, reprovador a seu modo:

__

"Ele bem que mereceu, mas... sério, Harry, você pegou pesado! Poderíamos ter soltado uma bomba de bosta no meio do corredor quando ele estivesse passando, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Fred e Jorge ajudariam com o maior prazer. Mas fazer isso?"

Irritado como estava, Harry apenas puxou o caderno de Rony e escreveu no alto da página, em letras corridas:

__

"Não falem comigo agora. Nem depois."

Os amigos apenas se entreolharam. Hermione suspirou, e Rony fez uma careta de desaprovação. Harry deu de ombros e, com muito desagrado, começou a copiar a porcaria dos ingredientes daquela maldita poção idiota.

Mas o dia ainda não tinha terminado.

- Você tá bem? – Hermione perguntou baixinho.

A aula de Snape tinha acabado. Rony e Hermione estavam prontos para sair, mas Harry estava enrolando para guardar suas coisas. Sabia que teria que ficar depois da aula para combinar a detenção na sala de Dumbledore. E, inconscientemente, estava adiando isso, guardando o mais lento que pudesse seu material. Além dos três, havia ainda alguns outros alunos na masmorra.

- Você quer a verdade ou algo para te confortar?

- A verdade.

- Estou péssimo, como você queria que eu estivesse? Feliz?

Hermione murchou ao ouvir a resposta. Rony se intrometeu:

- Mas por que diabos você foi fazer aquilo, Harry? – e abaixando a voz. – Eu também odeio o Snape, mas...

- Vocês leram aquilo que eu escrevi no caderno? Eu não agüento lição de moral, já não basta a que eu vou levar agora... – ele se lembrou que logo estaria na sala de Dumbledore. Com Snape o acompanhando. Isso fez o seu estômago dar uma reviravolta bastante desconfortável.

Rony bufou e não disse mais nada. Hermione, em um tom preocupado, perguntou:

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Espero. Mas vai ser difícil. – os amigos se entreolharam novamente com cara de enterro. – Vão embora, é melhor irem antes que o Snape os mande sair.

- A gente se vê, então. – Rony disse e puxou Hermione, que parecia não estar muito decidida entre ir e ficar.

Harry voltou à sua tarefa de guardar o material na mochila. Pelo menos era uma distração. A cabeça ainda rodava, mais do que antes até. Sua vontade era se encostar em algum canto e dormir, dormir até que aquela maldita dor de cabeça passasse. Mas isso era impossível. Além disso, outra coisa voltou a lhe perturbar: não podia deitar e dormir sem antes falar com Gina. Por algum tempo esqueceu da namorada, mas agora isso voltou a lhe preocupar. Depois de "resolvidos" seus problemas, jurou a si mesmo que poderia revirar o castelo, mas a acharia.

Pelo canto do olho, viu quando um Draco Malfoy bastante constrangido tentava se livrar das perguntas da prima. Era impressionante como aquela garota gostava de ficar vomitando coisas na cara dos outros e fazendo perguntas como se precisasse saber de tudo. Pela primeira vez, Harry viu Malfoy sem saber o que fazer. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico. Ele ficava se afastando dela, tentando sair da sala, mas ela não deixava e continuava com as perguntas. Em dado momento, ela falou mais alto, e Harry conseguiu escutar o que dizia:

- O que você sabe? O que você fez? O que está me escondendo? Você está me enganando, Draco, o que você fez?

Ela fazia todas aquelas perguntas de uma vez só, sem dar tempo para o primo responder. Daria uma boa delegada de polícia, se não fosse bruxa. Ela era do tipo: "Onde você estava na noite do dia tal? O que estava fazendo? Por que estava lá?".

Que asneira, por que estava pensando essas coisas? Talvez estivesse ficando tão maluco quanto qualquer Malfoy... Que desgraça!

- Os senhores poderiam se retirar? – Snape perguntou seco, encarando Malfoy e a prima, os únicos além dele e Harry na sala.

Malfoy rapidamente se aproveitou da situação e puxou a prima pela mão porta afora. Era sabido da escola toda que ele era a fim dela. Mas ficar com ela, era outra coisa. Mas isso também não vinha ao caso.

Snape fechou a porta que os dois deixaram aberta e, depois, voltou a se sentar atrás da mesa. Calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele chamou com sua voz seca:

- Venha até aqui, Potter. E traga seu material.

Sabendo que esse momento chegaria, Harry, resignado, colocou o resto das coisas na mochila, para depois jogá-la de qualquer jeito nas costas. A passos lentos, se aproximou da mesa do mestre.

- Sente-se. – ele disse sem olhar para o rapaz.

Harry olhou para os lados, intrigado. Sentar onde? No chão? Sua pergunta foi respondida quando Snape ergueu a varinha. Por um segundo Harry pensou que o professor fosse azará-lo, mas ele apontou para uma cadeira e a fez flutuar até Harry, que se sentou.

Snape finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou Harry. Não tinha mais aquele olhar raivoso e descontrolado como antes. O que havia ali era alguém que sabia o que fazer, que calculara friamente seu próximo passo. Ele tinha um plano em mente, e Harry se sentiu um pouco nervoso ao ficar imaginando o que seria.

- Isso que aconteceu hoje nunca mais se repetirá, Potter.

Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. Harry teve vontade de perguntar: _"O senhor tem certeza?"_, mas já tinha falado demais por um dia inteiro na aula de Snape.

- Eu vou me encarregar de que isso não aconteça.

Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando-o, ligeiramente perturbado. O que ele estava aprontando?

Snape se levantou e, em uma grande prateleira, apanhou um livro grosso e velho. De relance, Harry pôde ler _"Poções muy potentes"_ na capa. Lembrava desse livro, já tinha usado uma vez um da biblioteca. Snape provavelmente tinha um outro exemplar. Mas isso não importava, o que importava mesmo era aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

O professor se sentou novamente e abriu o livro em uma das páginas.

- Leia o título dessa página, Potter.

Harry se aproximou um pouco da mesa e leu:

__

Poção Polissuco

Agora o negócio estava mudando de figura. A Poção Polissuco era uma poção ilegal, que transformava uma pessoa em outra. No segundo ano, Harry, Rony e Hermione ministraram essa poção para entrarem escondidos no salão comunal da Sonserina e descobrirem mais sobre a Câmara Secreta. Mas por que Snape estava mostrando isso para ele? Será que... Não, não podia ser...

- Você entende, Potter? Ou vou precisar explicar os detalhes?

Harry estava assustado. Amedrontado. Queria não demonstrar isso no seu rosto, mas era difícil. Não podia estar acontecendo o que ele achava que estava. Era impossível Snape ter descoberto! Algo tão antigo, fazia tanto tempo!

O mestre sorriu enviesado. Vitorioso.

- Eu descobri, Potter. Há muito tempo... Eu sabia que algum dia me seria de alguma valia... Eu descobri o que você e seus amiguinhos fizeram naquele ano em que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta...

Agora Harry estava apavorado. Ele descobriu? Tudo? Isso não era uma brincadeira! Arrependeu-se amargamente pelo que tinha dito ao professor antes... Realmente estava brincando com fogo... Se ele contasse... ele, Rony e Hermione estariam encrencados, e muito! Não importava que fosse há muito tempo, era encrenca na certa. Isso estava ruim, muito ruim! Snape o tinha em suas mãos agora! Ele estava chantageando-o!

- Assustado, Potter? Você percebe o que eu posso fazer? Eu posso espalhar isso aos sete ventos... Quem sabe você não é expulso? Bem, você não tem medo, não é? Mas e os seus amigos? Eles são monitores... já imaginou o que pode acontecer? O mínimo é que eles percam seus tão preciosos cargos...

Isso não estava acontecendo... Não... Ele não ia contar, estava blefando! Estava jogando verde para colher maduro! Sim, era isso!

- O senhor não tem provas.

- Eu tenho minha palavra. E eu sou um professor, se você já se esqueceu, Potter.

Harry engoliu em seco. Mas entendeu a jogada dele. Ele desconfiava, ele tinha quase certeza... E o estava testando... Como ele chegou a essa conclusão? Quanto tempo passava só imaginando as regras a que Harry desobedecia? Sádico. Severo Snape era um sádico. Mas, de qualquer jeito, não podia desafiá-lo. E se ele resolvesse contar? A carreira de monitores estaria acabada para Rony e Hermione. E Harry sabia o quanto eles prezavam isso. Hermione descaradamente, mas Rony também gostava, mesmo que não admitisse. Harry não podia fazer isso com seus melhores amigos. Desejou por um instante que eles não estivessem sempre envolvidos em todas as suas encrencas.

Mas não podia admitir também. Negaria até a morte se preciso. No final, teria que ficar nesse chove não molha com Snape. Ou então se ferraria. E muito.

- Você vai parar de me desafiar, Potter? Vai deixar de ser o garoto petulante? Vai, finalmente, me respeitar? Ou estou pedindo demais para o filho de Tiago Potter?

Harry olhou para ele por cima dos óculos com muita raiva. Quem nunca o respeitou era o professor, que desde o primeiro dia que se viram já destilara seu veneno! Mas não podia dizer isso agora, ou pioraria as coisas.

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

Snape sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Só quis lhe dar um alerta. – e se levantou. – Acompanhe-me. Precisamos ir até a sala do diretor.

Sem nenhuma escolha, Harry acompanhou Snape para fora das masmorras e pelos corredores do castelo. Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo... Não era possível... Com certeza aquele era o pior dia de sua vida...

Para Snape parecia ser o melhor. Harry entendia muito bem... É claro que o professor estaria feliz! Entregar Harry para Dumbledore por alguma coisa errada que ele realmente fez! Isso era o maior sonho de Severo Snape. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para notar isso.

Maldita hora em que resolvera dizer todas aquelas verdades para o professor! Não podia ter esperado um pouco? Digamos, até sua formatura, quando Snape seria apenas uma longínqua lembrança infeliz de sua adolescência? Não... Tinha que dizer isso no meio do sexto ano, quando tinha tanto tempo pela frente para agüentar Snape. Onde estava com a cabeça para ter deixado seu lado revoltado aflorar? Estava parecendo o Rony!

O mais deprimente era que nem Rony faria essa tremenda burrice...

Os dois chegaram à frente do gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada para a sala de Dumbledore. Os lábios de Snape se encresparam em desagrado quando teve que pronunciar a senha "Pudim de leite". Mas isso não o desencorajou de fazer o que queria fazer.

Harry poderia vomitar ali mesmo quando passaram pelo gárgula e subiram a escada circular. Seu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas, e sua cabeça o deixava tonto. Desejou estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Receber uma bronca de Snape era infinitamente melhor do que um olhar decepcionado de Dumbledore. E provavelmente não receberia apenas o olhar dele...

Mas a hora chegou. Snape deu três batidas na porta, e a voz rouca de Dumbledore respondeu que podia entrar. Harry decididamente sentiu a comida vir quente na sua garganta. E se dissesse que estava com dor de barriga e saísse correndo para a ala hospitalar? Não, não adiantaria. Snape faria um feitiço rápido para que ele parasse de vomitar. A sua única escolha foi engolir a comida de volta. Tinha que enfrentar mais essa... Por mais que doesse decepcionar Dumbledore...

- Com licença, diretor. – Snape disse ao abrir a porta, não escondendo um visível tom de contentamento na voz. – Desculpe importuná-lo, mas eu tenho um problema para o senhor...

Dumbledore olhou ligeiramente intrigado quando viu um Harry pálido e mudo entrar atrás de Snape, que fechou a porta a seguir. Além do diretor, a Profª. McGonagall também estava presente, sentada à frente da mesa de Dumbledore; ela se levantou com a sobrancelha erguida ao ver Snape e Harry.

Estranhamente, toda a dor de barriga parecia ter passado e, agora, Harry se encontrava em um total estado de torpor. Sabia o que viria pela frente, e estava começando a se acostumar com idéia. Snape desfiaria todos os seus podres para Dumbledore. Não deu outra.

- Desculpe-me... – Dumbledore começou a falar, ajeitando os óculos de meia lua no rosto. – Não estou entendendo, Severo. O que aconteceu? Por que Harry está aqui?

Snape sorriu de lado.

- Justamente porque Potter é o problema.

Dumbledore fez o dois sentarem de frente a ele e então, Snape começou a falar. Como Harry previra, ele contou tudo e mais um pouco para Dumbledore e, de quebra, para a Profª. McGonagall. Contou o que acontecera quando entrara na masmorra e vira a discussão entre Harry e Malfoy. Tudo com riqueza (ou exagero) de detalhes. O diretor escutava tudo atento, assim como a professora. Harry nem olhou para nenhum deles; não queria ver a cara de decepção de ambos. Preferiu ficar observando Fawkes, que tinha renascido e estava ainda muito feia. A única coisa que fez além foi deixar seus ouvidos apurados para o que Snape estava falando. No momento em que ele afirmou categoricamente que Harry o tinha insultado na frente dos alunos, o rapaz não se controlou e virou rapidamente o rosto para olhar o tão odiado professor: 

- Eu não fiz isso! Eu não insultei o senhor!

Dumbledore desviou o olhar de Snape para Harry. Parecia estar examinando o rapaz com aquele seu olhar perspicaz de sempre. Snape estreitou os olhos e respondeu seco:

- É claro que você me insultou, Potter! Nenhum aluno tem o direito de falar comigo daquele jeito!

Harry respirou fundo. Precisava ser racional. Se enervasse muito Snape, ele poderia contar ali mesmo o que sabia sobre a Poção Polissuco do segundo ano. Tentando controlar a voz, Harry respondeu, não para Snape, mas sim para Dumbledore:

- Eu admito que me excedi, professor. Mas o Prof. Snape está exagerando. Eu não o insultei. – como poderia dizer o que falou sem parecer ofensivo? Queria contar, mas se contasse, Snape poderia ficar mais furioso do que já estava... Estava entre a cruz e a espada. O que faria?

Porém, não pôde dizer mais nada, de qualquer maneira. Batidas na porta o interromperam, e a Profª. McGonagall foi abrir. Qual não foi a surpresa ao ver, parada à porta, com uma expressão um pouco receosa, mas ainda assim, determinada, uma garota sonserina de seus dezesseis anos:

Katherine Willians.

Harry ficou totalmente embasbacado. O que aquela garota estava fazendo ali? Desistira de importunar o primo e viera rir da sua desgraça? Já era ruim o bastante somente com Snape contando todos os seus podres para Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall, e ainda teria que agüentar aquela nojentinha? E não se surpreenderia se depois ela contasse tudo o que viu para toda a Sonserina. Realmente não deveria ter posto o pé para fora da cama.

- Como a senhorita entrou? – foi a primeira reação de uma Profª. McGonagall bastante surpresa.

A menina abriu a boca e começou a soltar sons indecifráveis, claramente não tendo uma resposta convincente para a pergunta da professora. Antes que desse tempo para inventar uma desculpa, Dumbledore interviu:

- Como ela entrou não importa.

Em um movimento automático, tanto Harry, como a Profª. McGonagall e Snape viraram-se para olhar Dumbledore. Provavelmente o mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça dos três: "Como assim, não importava? Aquela sala era de acesso restrito a professores, nenhum aluno, exceto Harry, por motivos conhecidos, tinha a senha."

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver as expressões confusas dos três. Virando-se novamente para olhar Willians, Harry notou que ela não parecia surpresa com a atitude de Dumbledore; parecia demonstrar um leve quê de alívio.

O diretor fez um sinal para que a garota se aproximasse. A Profª. McGonagall, totalmente aturdida, encostou a porta e também se aproximou, postando-se ao lado de Dumbledore. Um pouco desconfortável, Willians chegou mais perto da mesa, de modo que ficou entre Harry e Snape, que estavam sentados lado a lado.

- A senhorita quer sentar? – Dumbledore perguntou, dirigindo um olhar bondoso a ela. Harry se lembrou de quantas vezes viu o diretor fazer isso; ele sempre costumava dar esses olhares para que os alunos ficassem mais confortáveis na sua presença.

Willians negou com a cabeça, mantendo a posição rígida, como se fosse uma pedra de gelo. Era visível o quanto ela estava nervosa. Parecia que, para ela, estava sendo muito difícil estar ali.

Harry definitivamente não estava entendendo nada. Provavelmente alguma coisa muito estranha estava se passando; nada parecia se encaixar direito naquele dia. Para início de conversa, Gina estava mais do que esquisita, Malfoy parecia estar atuando em uma grande peça de teatro, ele mesmo, Harry, estava descontrolado, Dumbledore não se importava se alguém não autorizado sabia a senha de sua sala, e Willians demonstrava nervosismo e indecisão; ela, que sempre pareceu tão fria e calculista. Hogwarts não estava normal naquele dia.

Novamente, Dumbledore sorriu. Com uma voz branda, falou:

- E então? O que a senhorita quer?

Instantaneamente, a garota olhou para Harry. Foi aí que ele teve certeza de que o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Willians o olhava com pena, sim, era pena. O que isso significava? Depois de olhar por alguns segundos para ele, ela encarou Dumbledore firmemente e, tomando ar, disse muito rápido:

- O senhor vai punir Potter? Não faça isso, ele não teve culpa de nada.

O queixo de Harry caiu. O que ela estava dizendo? Com certeza não ouvira bem e precisava tirar a cera dos ouvidos. Não, isso era loucura! Ela disse que ele não tinha culpa? Ou ela era maluca mesmo, ou era uma sonserina ilegítima. Nenhum sonserino, em sã consciência, diria que ele, Harry Potter, não tinha culpa de alguma coisa.

Snape ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas Dumbledore não deixou. A Profª. McGonagall parecia estar apreciando aquilo tudo com crescente curiosidade.

- Poderia explicar melhor, Srta. Willians? – o diretor perguntou.

Remexendo-se desconfortavelmente, ela prosseguiu:

- Eu comecei a discussão. Na verdade, eu fui pedir explicações para ele sobre algo... pessoal...

"O que ainda é um mistério...", Harry pensou com sarcasmo.

- Depois, Draco apareceu; ele e Potter começaram a discutir, o Prof. Snape chegou e... aconteceu o que aconteceu.

Dumbledore olhou para a garota com uma cara que dava a entender que ele tinha certeza de que ela não estava contando tudo. Snape, olhando com muita irritação para a garota, disse:

- Mas isso não tira a culpa de Potter por ele ter me insultado...

- Eu não o insultei! – Harry não conseguiu se controlar.

- Bem, temos como resolver esse problema! – Dumbledore falou. – Temos uma testemunha imparcial do que aconteceu na sala de aula. Senhorita Willians, pode nos dizer o que viu lá?

- Isso! – a Profª. McGonagall disse de supetão, juntando as mãos e depois cruzando-as sobre o colo. – A senhorita pode nos dizer exatamente o que o Sr. Potter disse ao Prof. Snape! Porque essa história não está fazendo sentido!

A garota engoliu em seco e, por alguns segundos, pareceu estar escolhendo as palavras.

- Potter parecia bastante indignado porque... o Prof. Snape geralmente não... entende seus motivos, por assim dizer.

Snape lançou um olhar quase assassino para a menina. Harry, por sua vez, a olhava incrédulo. Ela era maluca, só havia essa explicação. Nada mais fazia sentido...

Dumbledore sorriu e olhou para Harry:

- Você confirma isso?

Ainda boquiaberto, Harry concordou ligeiramente com a cabeça. Snape protestou:

- Isso não está certo! Potter me insultou! Isso não pode ficar por isso mesmo!

A Profª. McGonagall sorriu ligeiramente e provocou numa voz divertida:

- Sejamos francos, Snape: entre o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy, você escolheria Malfoy, não é?

Snape bufou por entre os dentes.

- Parem os dois. – Dumbledore disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Severo, tenha certeza de que não vai ficar por isso mesmo, mas entenda que é preciso analisar os dois lados da moeda: a sua versão e a de Harry. – ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu, um pouco cansado. – Pelo que eu entendi, a Srta. Willians começou a discussão quando foi falar com Harry; o Sr. Malfoy chegou em seguida, e ele e Harry discutiram fortemente; você, Severo, entrou na sala nesse momento e não entendeu direito as razões de Harry, que expôs seu problema a você de uma maneira bastante... excessiva. Foi isso?

Snape bufou e não disse nada. Harry relaxou os ombros e assentiu com a cabeça. Willians também fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Dumbledore suspirou com um leve desânimo, e olhou para Harry profundamente. O rapaz sentiu que finalmente chegara o momento no qual o diretor iria dizer tudo o que tinha a falar.

- Harry, você pode ter suas razões, mas você também tem que saber que agiu errado. Por mais que você tenha algo a dizer

ao Prof. Snape, sempre se lembre que ele é um professor, e o mínimo que um aluno deve a um professor é respeito. Vou ter que puni-lo, e espero que isso nunca mais se repita.

O tom de voz de Dumbledore era duro, e fez Harry abaixar a cabeça. Droga, por que Dumbledore tinha que ser assim? Ele não precisava gritar ou se exaltar, era só endurecer um pouquinho o tom de voz e o olhar para que Harry se sentisse completamente arrependido. E por que ele fora tão burro? Se tivesse pensado um pouquinho só antes de agir, não teria feito essa besteira! Saco!

- E quanto à senhorita... – ele continuou, olhando para Willians. – Também não agiu da forma correta começando uma discussão. A senhorita viu que tamanho isso tomou, não foi? Eu também terei que puni-la, mesmo que a senhorita tenha sido honesta para vir aqui e contar a verdade.

A garota também abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. Snape sorria discretamente e, pelo canto do olho, observava Harry com diversão. Dumbledore, enquanto isso, pegou um caderno em uma de suas gavetas, molhou uma pena e começou a escrever rapidamente no caderno. Enquanto escrevia, falou:

- Srta. Willians, a sua detenção será limpar a ala hospitalar sem magia durante uma noite inteira. Pode ser a noite de segunda-feira, depois do jantar. O Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter a ajudarão. – Harry levantou os olhos. O que Dumbledore pretendia colocando os três juntos? – Cumprirão essa detenção todos juntos para aprenderem a tolerarem uns aos outros. A senhorita poderia avisar o Sr. Malfoy e pedir para que ele viesse falar comigo depois?

A garota concordou, e Dumbledore prosseguiu, olhando para Harry:

- E quanto a você, Harry, além da detenção junto com seus colegas, terá que catalogar os livros da biblioteca junto com Madame Pince durante o resto da semana, a partir de terça-feira, no mesmo horário. Ela está recatalogando os livros, e realmente está precisando de ajuda. Acho que acabamos.

Harry se levantou, e Willians já estava se preparando para ir embora, quando Snape pediu licença para falar.

- Diretor? Pelo que Potter fez, eu sugiro que seja proibido de visitar Hogsmeade amanhã.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Já não era o bastante ter que passar a semana toda trabalhando, ainda seria proibido de ir a Hogsmeade? Isso já era demais!

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes e disse em seguida, categórico:

- Não concordo. Acho que a detenção que apliquei já é o bastante, Severo. Além disso, você trouxe o problema até mim, então significa que a punição tem de ser aplicada por mim, e não por você.

Harry poderia rir da cara de Snape. Ele ficou sem palavras depois dessa e não mais argumentou. Com um gesto de mão, Dumbledore dispensou Harry e Willians, e os dois saíram juntos da sala.

Depois que Harry encostou a porta atrás de si, olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar aborrecido, e começou a descer a escada circular rapidamente. Harry apertou o passo para acompanhá-la e emparelhou com ela:

- Ei! Eu quero saber por que você fez isso!

- Não te interessa, Potter!

- Claro que me interessa!

Os dois cruzaram a passagem do gárgula e deram no corredor. Willians começou a andar apressada no sentido do Salão Principal, deixando Harry para trás. O rapaz correu até ela e se pôs na sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. Ela quase esbarrou nele, mas freou a tempo. Com um olhar que era só irritação, ela disse num tom mandão:

- Sai da minha frente, Potter!

- Não antes que você me explique por que foi até lá contar a verdade.

Ela tentou contorná-lo de um lado e do outro, mas ele sempre se colocava à sua frente, impedindo a passagem. Depois de soltar o ar longamente pela boca, ela resolveu falar:

- Tá bom, você quer mesmo saber?

- Quero! – Harry respondeu cruzando os braços. Não ia deixar isso barato. Precisava de uma explicação, afinal, ela acabou ajudando-o de uma certa forma. E ela poderia ser considerada sua _inimiga_, já que era prima de Malfoy e, ainda por cima, era tão ruim como ele.

Novamente, ela bufou, para depois revirar os olhos e encará-lo profundamente.

- Eu posso ter milhares de defeitos, mas uma qualidade eu tenho: eu sou justa quando o assunto é sério. E deixar você, mesmo sendo quem é, ser punido por alguma coisa que não foi sua culpa, seria injustiça.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Uma sonserina sendo justa? Hogwarts estava mesmo de pernas para o ar naquele dia.

Willians, aproveitando-se da estupefação de Harry, conseguiu contorná-lo e seguir seu caminho. Harry se virou e, antes que ela sumisse de suas vistas, perguntou:

- E desde quando sonserinos são justos?

A garota parou de andar e se virou, olhando novamente nos olhos de Harry.

- Nem todos os sonserinos são iguais.

O céu estava nublado naquele dia. Nuvens negras pairavam nele, anunciando chuva próxima. Era um fim de tarde preguiçoso, perfeito para os casais se aconchegarem e se aquecerem. Mas não para Harry. Ele estava sozinho nessa tarde. Sozinho, chateado e com dor de cabeça.

A brisa gelada do inverno roçava sua face enquanto caminhava sobre a grama fofa dos jardins de Hogwarts. Ele tinha saído há pouco do castelo, depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos na sala de Dumbledore. Por sorte, não encontrara ninguém no caminho; estava mesmo com vontade de ficar sozinho.

Tantas coisas aconteceram num dia só que era até complicado lembrar de tudo. E só coisas ruins. Desde um péssimo rendimento na prova de História de Magia até detenção de uma semana por discutir com Snape. Realmente não era um bom dia, era um dia horrível.

Ao ver um casal à sombra de uma árvore, Harry parou. Reconhecia aqueles dois adolescentes abraçados em qualquer lugar: Rony e Hermione. Poderia ir até lá, mas não quis. Seus problemas só iam estragar aquele momento deles.

Vendo os dois amigos tão felizes, abraçados e rindo, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja. Fazia tanto tempo que ele e Gina não ficavam assim...

Harry riu. Quem diria? Rony e Hermione se dando tão bem? Quem vira todas aquelas brigas que eles tinham antes (e ainda chegavam a ter) não acreditaria no que o rapaz estava observando agora. Aqueles dois de que, por tantas vezes, Harry teve que mediar brigas e discussões, agora estavam ali, se dando tão bem e felizes. Mas a verdade é que eles sempre se gostaram, e Harry tinha percebido isso há tempos; eles só não admitiam...

Mas com Harry e Gina era diferente..., o rapaz pensou, enquanto caminhava para longe dali; não queria que os amigos o vissem. Com os dois tudo era muito diferente. Harry sempre soube que Gina tinha uma "quedinha" por ele desde que se conheceram. Mas ele, sempre muito preocupado com seus próprios problemas, não dava importância. Porém, um dia ele percebeu o quanto ela poderia ser uma pessoa diferente do que ele achava; não aquela menininha tímida, mas uma garota de personalidade. Isso o fez... sim, era como Sirius dizia... se apaixonar por ela.

Harry não podia dizer que amou Gina à primeira vista. Nem que começou a gostar dela de uma hora para outra. A verdade é que ele começou a notá-la e, depois que deu uma chance aos dois, percebeu o quanto poderia ser bom estar com ela, o quanto ele se sentia feliz e completo. Com o progresso do namoro, ele descobriu que a amava, sim, amava. Como poderia afirmar que amava uma pessoa sem nunca ter conhecido o amor? Não tinha explicação, ele só sabia.

Mas Gina, ao contrário dele, não parecia acompanhar isso. No começo ela era tão alegre, tão carinhosa e espontânea... mas agora... Agora ela estava distante, até mesmo fria... E tudo isso que estava acontecendo... O sumiço dela na noite anterior, o que Peta contara a Harry no café da manhã, sobre Gina ter chorado e não querer falar com ele... O que estaria acontecendo afinal?

Arre, por que tudo tinha que ser difícil com ele? Por quê? Como queria ser normal e se preocupar somente com as provas no fim do semestre... Mas não, tudo, absolutamente tudo, tinha que acontecer com ele. Tudo era complicado. Ele era complicado.

Harry parou de andar e finalmente se deu conta de onde as suas pernas o tinham levado. Até a cabana do Hagrid. Sim, talvez um bom chá e uma conversa franca com o amigo o ajudassem.

O rapaz ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar pela janela por dentro da cabana. Vazia. Onde será que ele estava? Logo, sua pergunta foi respondida com o som de vozes por perto. Harry contornou a cabana e caminhou até o canteiro das abóboras; apesar do dia das bruxas já ter passado, Hagrid continuava a cultivá-las. 

Pulando as frutas, Harry aproximou-se da cerca que separava o canteiro de uma clareira, onde Hagrid estava dando uma aula sobre unicórnios para uma turma do... peraí, essa turma era... sim, ele reconheceria aqueles cabelos cor de fogo em qualquer lugar! Era a turma do quinto ano da Grifinória, a turma da Gina!

Harry quase não conseguiu controlar a euforia que estava sentindo. O rapaz se esgueirou para baixo de uma árvore grande, onde ninguém o veria, e apoiou os braços sobre a cerca, o queixo sobre eles. 

Por alguns segundos, ele só ficou ali, hipnotizado, olhando para a garota. Ela e mais um grupinho de meninas estavam perto do unicórnio, enquanto que os meninos estavam mais afastados, e Hagrid dava a sua explicação sobre o assunto. Gina estava tão linda... Engraçado como apenas um dia que passara longe dela a fez ficar tão bela... Os seus cabelos vermelhos destacavam-se contra o uniforme preto da escola e a sua pele clara. Tudo nela estava bonito aos olhos de Harry... a fita que ela usava no cabelo, seus olhos, sua boca e até mesmo o livro que ela segurava parecia especial...

Harry poderia ficar ali a eternidade, somente observando-a, mas em algum lugar um sinal alto tocou, anunciando que a aula tinha terminado. Hagrid deu uma última orientação sobre fazer uma redação, ou algo assim, e os alunos começaram a se arrumar para irem embora.

Era esse o momento. Harry tinha que ir lá e falar com Gina. Se não fosse agora, quem sabe quando seria a próxima oportunidade? Teria que ir lá e resolver tudo isso! Conversar com ela e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Sim, era isso que ia fazer.

Novamente pulando as abóboras, Harry contornou a cabana de Hagrid, ouvindo o burburinho da conversa dos alunos extasiados pela semana de aulas ter terminado. Quando deu a volta na cabana, Harry viu um grupo de alunos vindo. Não, não era o grupo de Gina. Passaram mais três meninas e nada. O último grupo era o certo. Gina estava, como sempre, acompanhada por Peta, Colin e Jonnathan. Todos eles estavam conversando, mas Gina era a única calada. Ela andava abraçada aos livros, com uma expressão vaga e triste no rosto.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver isso. Por que será que ela estava assim? Lembrou do que Hermione disse no café da manhã sobre a menina ter chorado. O que teria acontecido? E por que ela não queria dividir isso com ele?

Mas ele também não podia esperar, não podia deixar a oportunidade passar. Quando os quatro passaram por ali, ele chamou:

- Gina?

Peta, Colin e Jonnathan se viraram para olhá-lo, mas Gina se limitou apenas a verificar se era ele mesmo pelo canto do olho. Um certo constrangimento pairou no ar, e Colin quebrou o silêncio:

- Oi, Harry! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Anh, eu... Estava com a tarde livre e vim dar uma volta para cá... Então eu vi vocês...

Novamente silêncio. Gina se abraçara ainda mais aos livros, encolhendo-se um pouco atrás de Peta. Jonnathan cruzou os braços, emburrado como sempre. Colin parecia sem saber o que fazer, e foi Peta quem quebrou o silêncio dessa vez, dando um fim na situação:

- Então nós vamos jantar! A gente encontra você depois, Gina!

E a garota saiu espevitada, praticamente carregando Colin e Jonnathan para longe dali. Gina abriu a boca, mas depois a fechou, sem saber o que fazer. Sentindo-se mal por aquela situação, Harry tentou se aproximar de Gina, mas ela recuou e não olhou para ele.

Harry ia perguntar por que ela estava tão distante, mas resolveu não fazer isso, não naquele momento. Era esquisito aquilo; os dois pareciam estranhos entre si. Harry se decidiu por dizer outra coisa:

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você. – ela respondeu numa voz miúda.

- Como não? – ele perguntou se sentindo extremamente desconcertado. O que estava acontecendo? – Gina... O que houve? Por que você está assim? Você pode contar para mim...

Ele tentou tocar seu rosto, mas ela novamente recuou. Aquilo não estava normal. Tudo bem que Gina ficasse um pouco estranha às vezes, mas isso? Harry não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- É melhor você ir embora, Harry...

Pelo jeito que a voz dela tremeu, parecia que doía dizer o nome dele.

- Não, Gina... Antes eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo...

Ela levantou o rosto e o olhou bem fundo. Os olhos dela estavam marejados, e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. Isso doía. Se ao menos ela o deixasse ajudá-la...

Gina novamente abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos com força. Harry pôde ver quando lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça e disse numa voz trêmula.

- Não aqui...

- Onde, então?

- Não sei... Algum lugar onde não tenha ninguém... – parecia que ela fazia um grande esforço para falar. – Daqui a pouco o Hagrid vai estar aqui e... se vamos conversar, é melhor que seja a sós.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e tentou conduzi-la pela mão. Ela não deixou e puxou a mão rapidamente. Harry percebeu que ela o seguiria, então ele saiu andando na frente, com Gina atrás.

A noite já estava caindo, ou então as nuvens estavam ficando mais negras. Todos aqueles casais que estavam à beira do lago anteriormente agora tinham entrado no castelo para jantar. Harry andou até um lugar bastante conhecido – e especial – para ele e Gina: aquela árvore onde se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Ao chegarem debaixo da árvore, Harry se virou para olhar Gina. Ela observava com tristeza aquela árvore, talvez com um pouco de nostalgia também. Ele ficou apenas observando a garota, sem dizer uma única palavra. Depois de um tempo olhando a árvore, ela se abaixou para colocar seus livros sobre a grama, e se levantou novamente, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Harry.

- Gina...

- Não fale nada, Harry.

Ele se calou. Seu coração batia acelerado, e suas pernas estavam dormentes. Gina estava muito séria, como ele nunca vira antes. O coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que chegava a doer. O barulho de trovões começava a se ouvir, anunciando a tempestade. Mas isso não importava para Harry. Tudo o que importava agora era Gina. E o que ela tinha para lhe dizer...

- Você quer mesmo saber o que está acontecendo, Harry? Quer dizer que você não sabe?

Havia um leve tom de mágoa na voz dela. Harry não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando-a.

- Você não sabe... – ela repetiu vagamente. – Pois então eu vou lhe explicar, Harry Potter.

Harry sentiu a barriga doer. Ela nunca o chamara assim, nunca. Nunca com esse tom... Um tom de deboche. Deboche? Sim, era isso. Mas carregado de mágoa. O que era isso?

Gina respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, e abriu os olhos quando uma gota de chuva caiu no seu rosto. Quando ela voltou a cabeça ao lugar, essa gota rolou pela sua face, como uma lágrima quente, ao invés da chuva fria que começava a cair sobre eles. Olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Harry, ela disse:

- Terminou.

- Terminou? Terminou o quê?

- Eu estou dizendo, Harry, que terminou. O nosso namoro acabou.


	13. Diga que não é verdade

Capítulo Treze – Diga que não é verdade

A primeira reação de Harry foi achar que estava ficando maluco. Gina com certeza não tinha dito o que ele pensava ter ouvido. Não, era impossível! Ele não tinha ouvido direito, com certeza escutara errado.

- Gina... Você... O que você disse? Eu... eu... eu não estou entendendo...

- Eu quis dizer, Harry... – ela respondeu devagar, como se ele fosse uma criança que não entendia o que ela dizia. - ...que estou terminando com você. Estou terminando o nosso namoro.

Foi como se um cubo de gelo caísse bem na boca de seu estômago. Harry abriu a boca, sem saber o que dizer, e por alguns instantes ficou apenas olhando para a garota à sua frente. Aquela era Gina? Ela estava falando sério? Não... não! Não era possível... Isso não estava acontecendo... era só um sonho ruim, e ele iria acordar...

- Você não está dizendo isso... não está... Você não quer dizer isso, Gina...

Harry ouviu sua própria voz falha dizendo essas palavras. Havia alguma coisa na sua garganta que não o deixava falar direito. E por que ele tinha que piscar tanto? Por que sentia que seus olhos estavam mais molhados do que o normal? Não, ele não queria e não iria chorar. Não faria isso simplesmente porque o que estava acontecendo não era real, e sim um pesadelo, e ele iria acordar na sua cama, para depois rir muito desse sonho tolo.

Gina respirou fundo e seus lábios se contraíram; o que dava a impressão de que ela estava fazendo muita força para não chorar, ou gritar. A chuva começava a cair forte, encharcando seus cabelos vermelhos, e Harry não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto ela ficava bonita molhada. Gotas de chuva caíram nas lentes dos seus óculos, mas ele não se importou em limpar. Tudo o que ele queria era que Gina dissesse que aquilo tudo era um sonho, ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e o abraçasse forte como fazia antes.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Pelo contrário; Gina mostrava feições duras, muito diferentes da costumeira meiguice que pairava sobre o rosto delicado dela. Os seus olhos estavam estreitados, e ela mordia tanto os lábios que dava a impressão de que iria rasgá-los ao meio. Com uma voz que tentava soar dura, mas já soluçando de vez em quando, ela disse:

- Eu quero dizer exatamente isso que você ouviu. Eu estou falando muito sério, Harry. Acabou. O nosso namoro acabou.

Finalmente, Harry caiu em si. Aquilo não era um sonho. Ele não iria acordar depois disso na sua cama. Não, aquilo era real... E ela estava terminando com ele! Terminando tudo, tudo o que passaram juntos! Ela estava abandonando-o, e isso era a dura realidade.

- Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso, Gina? Eu te amo tanto...

- NÃO! – ela gritou numa voz muito aguda, o que fez Harry se sobressaltar. – Você não me ama! Ou não faria o que fez!

- Fazer o quê? Do que você está falando?

Ela abriu a boca, parecendo surpresa, mas não disse nada. Girou nos calcanhares, fazendo seus cabelos girarem também, e um pouco de água voou no rosto de Harry quando ela fez esse movimento, já que seus cabelos estavam molhados pela chuva, que não parava de cair. Aproximou-se um pouco do lago e, com uma voz profundamente magoada e decepcionada, falou:

- Eu não pensei que você fosse tão cínico, Harry. Você fez o que fez e ainda tem a coragem de mentir? De tentar me fazer de idiota? Eu pensava que você era diferente, mas agora vejo que estava enganada...

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Não era possível! Sim, ela estava enganada! Isso tudo era um grande equívoco, e ele iria esclarecê-lo!

- Espera um pouco, Gina... Eu não estou entendendo... O que você quer dizer? O que aconteceu para você me tratar assim?

Ela se virou para encará-lo e havia dor e mágoa nos seus olhos castanhos.

- Você vai fingir? Fingir que não fez aquilo? Não adianta, Harry, porque eu vi! Eu vi tudo! Eu vi quando... quando você... quando você beijou aquela garota!

- O quê? Do que você tá falando? Isso não faz sentido! Eu nunca beijei ninguém além de você!

Harry estava sendo mais do que sincero. Estava expondo toda a sua intimidade para ela. Nunca tinha contado à Gina, mas sim, ela fora sua primeira namorada, a primeira garota que beijara em toda a sua vida e a única...

- SEU MENTIROSO! 

Gina não agüentou e começou a se debulhar em lágrimas, as quais se confundiam com a chuva grossa que caía sobre eles. Ela se ajoelhou no chão, enfiando as unhas nos cabelos e chorando descontroladamente. Harry, por sua vez, não sabia o que fazer. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas queria desesperadamente ajudá-la. Aquilo tudo lhe doía tanto quanto devia estar doendo nela. Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, mas ela, percebendo que ele estava ali, se afastou, tirando a mão do rosto e olhando-o cheia de mágoa.

- Não chegue perto de mim!

- Gina, eu juro que não beijei ninguém além de você... Acredite em mim...

- Por que você fez isso, Harry? – ela parecia tê-lo ignorado. – E justo ela, justo aquela garota...

- Que garota? Gina, eu não sei o que isso significa, mas deve haver uma explicação...

- PARE DE FINGIR! Pare... pare de mentir... – a voz dela ia se esgotando, e os soluços dificultavam sua fala. Harry respirava em longos haustos, fazendo muito esforço para tentar controlar sua cabeça e entender aquela situação.

- Gina...

- Justo ela, Harry... Justo ela... Seria difícil se você fizesse isso com qualquer uma, mas justo com ela...

- Ela quem?

Gina o olhou bem no fundo dos olhos com muita raiva.

- E você ainda pergunta quem? Você beija Katherine Willians e ainda tem coragem de me fazer essa pergunta?

Novamente, Harry ficou estático. Isso não fazia sentido! Nenhum! Nas únicas vezes em que estivera com essa garota tudo o que aconteceu foram insultos e discussões, e ele nunca a beijaria! A única garota que ele queria no mundo era Gina, e nunca a trairia! Ele não tinha feito isso, não tinha...

- Eu não fiz isso, Gina! Eu nunca te trairia... Eu só quero você e mais ninguém... Acredite em mim, por favor...

Ele sentiu que os cantos dos seus olhos ficaram molhados e, por isso, fechou-os com força, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Gina, porém, deixava as suas lágrimas rolarem livremente, assemelhando-se a uma cascata salgada de mágoa e ressentimento.

- Por que você não diz a verdade, Harry? Eu vi... eu vi tudo... pare de mentir...

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando pensar. Tinha que manter a calma e resolver isso. Ele não tinha beijado aquela garota e tinha que provar isso à Gina. Ele não fazia idéia de como ela pusera aquilo na sua cabeça, mas ele tinha que mostrar a verdade a ela.

- Gina, eu não fiz isso... Você está enganada...

- EU NÃO ESTOU ENGANADA! ERA VOCÊ, EU TENHO CERTEZA!

- Quando foi isso?

- Cínico... Pare com isso, Harry, fica cada vez pior...

- Gina, é importante! Quando você viu isso?

Ela virou o rosto novamente e fechou seus olhos. Respirava muito rápido e soluçava mais ainda. Quando Harry pensou que ela nunca responderia à sua pergunta, ela abriu os olhos e encarou vagamente o lago à sua frente. Com uma voz quase inaudível, disse:

- Ontem... de noite... aqui mesmo... no lago...

Foi como se uma onda de esperança arrebatasse Harry. Agora sim ele tinha uma chance de provar sua inocência à Gina. Sim, ele tinha como provar! E ele o faria. Nada nem ninguém os separaria, ele não iria permitir que isso acontecesse!

- Gina... 

Ela continuou encarando o lago. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e forçou-a a se virar. As lágrimas ainda rolavam pela sua face, confundindo-se com a chuva. O olhar dela permanecia vago, e ela não dirigia-o a Harry.

- Gina, não tem como você ter me visto aqui nesse dia... Eu estava em outro lugar, eu posso te provar!

Ela continuava encarando o nada, como se aquilo que ele estivesse falando não significasse absolutamente nada.

- Você tem que me ouvir, Gina! Olha, eu estava no salão comunal nessa noite... Eu estava estudando História da Magia com o Rony e Mione, eles podem provar! Vamos até lá falar com eles! Eles vão te contar a verdade, eles vão dizer que eu estava com eles!

Como se fosse uma marionete inanimada, Gina permanecia impassível, ainda com o olhar vago, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção. Ela até parara de chorar, como se a fonte de suas lágrimas tivesse secado. Sentindo sua própria pulsação em suas têmporas, e os batimentos de seu coração mais acelerados do que nunca, Harry se levantou e puxou Gina pela mão, forçando-a a se levantar também. Contudo, ela permaneceu firme no chão e, devagar, soltou sua mão da dele.

- Mesmo que você esteja falando a verdade, Harry... Mesmo que eles possam confirmar o que você está dizendo, e que realmente você não tenha beijado aquela garota... – ela suspirou e continuou a falar com uma voz que era mais um sussurro. – Não adiantaria...

- Como não? – novamente o desespero começava a tomar conta de Harry. Como não adiantava se ele lhe provasse a verdade? Isso não importava para ela?

Ela virou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro. Vagarosamente, ela se levantou e caminhou para mais perto do lago, ficando de costas para Harry. As gotas grossas de chuva caíam sobre a água, formando incessantemente grandes círculos sobre sua superfície. Gina ficou por alguns instantes que, para Harry, pareceram durar a eternidade, observando aquele constante gotejar dos pingos de chuva sobre a água.

No coração e na mente de Harry, tudo era confusão e desespero. Ainda permanecia, bem no fundo, a esperança de aquilo tudo fosse somente um pesadelo, um sonho ruim que iria acabar. Mas a parte racional de seu cérebro tentava alertá-lo da verdade, que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, e que ele estava perdendo Gina... Sim, ele estava perdendo-a e não conseguia reverter isso, por mais esforços que fizesse...

- Não adianta, Harry. Talvez você esteja falando a verdade...

- EU ESTOU! – ele gritou desesperado. – Gina, pelo amor de Deus, acredite em mim... – uma lágrima teimosa tentou rolar pela sua face, mas ele pressionou as duas mãos no rosto, e a impediu. – Eu estou falando a verdade... Eu nunca te trairia... Eu só quero você, Gina, só você... Por que não acredita em mim? Você me ensinou a amar, você me fez me apaixonar por você... Eu aprendi a te amar, e eu sinto que não conseguiria viver sem você! Eu te amo, por que não acredita em mim?

Foi difícil dizer aquilo, de certa maneira. Harry sempre sentira que era arriscado expor seus sentimentos, fosse para qualquer um, não importava quem. Havia um bloqueio nele, uma couraça que o impedia de dizer tudo o que vinha dentro de si, verdadeiramente. Ele podia dizer um pouco do que sentia, mas tudo... tudo ele nunca conseguiu dizer... Era como se fosse uma proteção que construíra ao seu redor para não sofrer. Tantas coisas já o fizeram sofrer de alguma maneira, que ele temia, sim, temia, que se revelasse todos os seus sentimentos dessa maneira, sofreria ainda mais. Mas agora ele sentiu que era necessário, que ele precisava dizer tudo aquilo para Gina, sem esconder absolutamente nada. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso, que dizia tudo o que vinha de dentro dele. Era como se o desespero tivesse empurrado todos aqueles sentimentos para fora de sua boca na forma de palavras. Mas ele nunca poderia esperar que a resposta de Gina à toda a sua sinceridade fossem aquelas palavras, que ficariam guardadas na sua memória para sempre:

- Acontece, Harry, que... – parecia que era difícil dizer essas palavras, mas ela persistiu. – Ah, eu sinto tanto, Harry... Eu não sei se um dia você vai me perdoar... me desculpe... Me desculpe, mas eu... Eu não te amo...

Harry não pôde dizer nada depois que ouviu isso. Foi como se sua mente tivesse esvaziado, e a única coisa que ainda permanecesse nela fosse a voz de Gina dizendo: _"Eu não te amo... Eu não te amo... Eu não te amo..."_. Essa frase martelava na sua cabeça repetidamente, uma, duas, três, milhares de vezes. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, não conseguia ver Gina olhando-o, não mais com raiva ou mágoa, mas com pena, com dó dele... Ele não se importou em secar as lágrimas que finalmente rolavam soltas pelo seu rosto já molhado pela chuva. Uma lágrima após a outra, ela iam descendo e descendo pela sua face, uma ou outra entrando na sua boca ligeiramente aberta pelo que tinha ouvido. Ele não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar, não conseguia pensar... Ele só ouvia aquela frase, como se sua cabeça fosse um gravador e ficasse repetindo aquelas mesmas palavras, uma vez atrás da outra.

__

"Eu não te amo... Eu não te amo... Eu não te amo..."

- Harry... – a voz de Gina, distante, soava. 

Como resposta a ela, ele apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo que mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto depois disso. Finalmente conseguindo se mexer, ele enterrou as mãos nos cabelos molhados pela chuva, e lentamente se virou, praticamente se arrastando até que encontrou aquela árvore, aquela árvore que agora era apenas uma lembrança distante de um tempo feliz. Ele tirou as mãos dos cabelos e as apoiou no tronco da árvore, inclinando seu corpo mais para frente até que sua testa também encostou no tronco gelado e molhado da planta. As lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo seu rosto cada vez que a frase _"Eu não te amo"_ era repetida em sua mente transtornada pelo sofrimento.

- Harry... – novamente a voz dela soou distante atrás dele. – Por favor, tente me escutar e entender...

Ele não respondeu, não disse nada. Vagamente, ficou ouvindo as palavras dela, como se viessem de um lugar muito longe do abismo em que ele mergulhara naquele momento. Com a voz trêmula, mas determinada, ela continuou a falar:

- Eu sei que não fui honesta com você, Harry... Eu devia ter te contado antes, mas eu não consegui! Eu tinha medo de estar errada, mas eu não estava. Eu sei que não estava e não estou.

"Harry, eu sempre soube que você era muito especial para mim. Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu gostei de você de uma maneira diferente... Não era do mesmo jeito que eu gostava dos meus irmãos, era diferente. Mas você nunca me notou, nunca percebeu que eu existia. Eu sei que para você eu sempre fui a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. E eu nunca tive coragem de me aproximar de você. Eu me anulei, anulei minha vida e meus sentimentos por causa da minha covardia... Para mim, você estava distante demais, você era só um sonho bom, mas que eu nunca realizaria..."

"Mas então, você deu me deu uma chance! Você me notou, você me aceitou do jeito que eu sou! Por muito tempo eu não acreditei, eu sempre achava que aquilo era um sonho, mais um dos meus sonhos... Mas não era! E quando eu percebi isso, eu tive certeza que te amava. Sim, eu te amava! Esse era o meu pensamento. Durante muito tempo eu pensei nisso, eu tive essa certeza! Mas a verdade é que eu ainda era muito imatura para perceber o que realmente é amar... O que é o amor..."

"Com o tempo, eu pude notar que o que eu sinto por você não pode ser chamado de amor. Não o amor entre um homem e uma mulher... Eu te amo de outra forma, Harry, mas não é o que exatamente se chama por amor. Não, é outra coisa. Eu sei que é. A verdade, Harry, é que desde que o nosso namoro começou a ficar mais sério, mais intenso, eu percebi isso. Quando você me beija, Harry, eu não me sinto completa como deveria... Eu, no começo, achei que fosse besteira minha, inexperiência, incompreensão, mas vejo que não é. Harry, eu não sinto tudo o que deveria sentir por você."

"Todas essas vezes em que eu parecia estranha... sim, eu sei que você devia pensar isso, porque eu realmente estava. Todas essas vezes, Harry, eu percebia, a cada dia, que não era isso! Não era isso que eu queria e não era isso que você merecia! Harry, você merece alguém que te ame por inteiro, não alguém que tenha... se iludido e te iludido... Eu fiz isso, Harry. Eu iludi nós dois, tudo foi uma ilusão. Eu acho que, na verdade, eu me impressionei por você. Por quem você representa e, mais tarde, pela pessoa que você é. Harry, você sempre me pareceu uma pessoa inatingível e inalcançável, e eu fiquei deslumbrada quando percebi que você poderia ser uma pessoa diferente disso. Alguém com sentimentos tão comuns quanto os meus, alguém que eu poderia atingir, na verdade. Quando você me aceitou e me deu uma chance, eu fiquei totalmente surpresa e deslumbrada! Nós começamos a namorar e eu alimentei essa relação, pensando que o que sentia e sinto por você era amor, mas não é, Harry, não é!"

- Eu te decepcionei, não foi? – Harry finalmente encontrou sua voz e forças para falar. Finalmente ele estava voltando a pensar, e a sua cabeça ficava mais confusa a cada palavra que Gina dizia. – Você fez uma imagem de mim, e eu te decepcionei...

- Não! – ela respondeu em desespero, como se fosse muito importante frisar aquilo. – Não, Harry, não! Você não me decepcionou... Você é tudo que eu poderia querer, tudo que alguém pode querer, e é por isso que nós não podemos mais ficar juntos! O amor que eu posso te oferecer não é o bastante, Harry, não é tudo que você merece. Olha, depois de tudo o que você fez, de tudo que você falou, eu acredito em você, acredito que você não seria capaz de me trair... Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas a você. Eu te enganei por tanto tempo, fingindo um amor que eu não sentia e não tendo coragem de te contar a verdade e, pior, eu, de certa forma, aproveitei o que vi, o que achava ter visto para acabar com tudo! Eu tentei me enganar pensando que você realmente me traiu para eu me desligar de você, sendo que eu já estava desligada há muito tempo! Eu te enganei, Harry. Eu enganei a mim mesma... Nós nos enganamos. Harry, se você pensar bem, você também não me ama...

Harry se virou bruscamente para olhá-la. A sua visão estava inteiramente turva por causa das lágrimas e da chuva, mas ele não se importou. O que Gina acabara de dizer, de certa forma, o despertara do estado de torpor em que se achava anteriormente.

- Como você pode dizer isso com tanta certeza? Como pode afirmar que eu não te amo? Você não está aqui dentro para saber o que eu sinto! – ele bateu a mão no peito, bem no lugar do coração. – Você não sabe, você não entende. Nem você, nem ninguém, entendeu, entende ou entenderá algum dia o que se passa dentro de mim! Por que você não pára de inventar histórias e fala a verdade, Gina? – ela permaneceu com a boca aberta, porém, sem dizer nada. – Fale a verdade. Diga que você nunca acreditou em mim, no meu amor por você. Ninguém nunca acreditou! Meu Deus, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Eu sei que errei com você, Gina. Eu sempre me preocupei demais com meus próprios problemas para notar que você gostava de mim, mas um dia eu notei, não foi? Você acha que foi tarde? Ou você acha que eu comecei a namorar com você por pena? Não foi nenhum dos dois, Gina. Eu percebi que você poderia ser uma pessoa diferente do que eu imaginava, e percebi que poderia dar uma chance, não a você, nem a mim, mas a nós dois! E eu aprendi a te amar, Gina, a amar como nunca amei ninguém na minha vida! Eu admito que sempre tive uma certa dificuldade para entender o amor, porque só depois de muitos anos da minha vida eu soube o que a palavra "carinho" significava, mas eu aprendi! E o que eu sinto por você é diferente de qualquer coisa que já tenha sentido por qualquer outra pessoa! Eu nunca tinha sentido isso, Gina, essa sensação de estar tão bem perto de você, de querer sempre estar ao seu lado, de me sentir feliz e completo com você. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, só você! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? Eu te amo, Gina! Você não entende isso?

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que mais lágrimas rolassem por sua face. Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para depois abrir os olhos novamente e dizer:

- Quem não entende é você, Harry. Você também está se iludindo, se enganando! E é culpa minha isso. Eu fiquei alimentando a nossa relação ao invés de falar a verdade, para que nós dois percebêssemos! O que há entre nós, Harry, não é amor! Pode ser carinho, respeito, admiração, amizade... Mas não é amor! Amor... amor é outra coisa!

Sentindo a visão mais turva do que nunca por causa das lágrimas, e a cabeça um rodamoinho de pensamentos e sentimentos, Harry respirou fundo, sentindo o nariz entupido pelo choro, antes de perguntar:

- Você se cansou de mim, Gina? Você percebeu que há garotos mais interessantes do que eu?

- NÃO! Não, Harry... Ah, por que você não entende? Eu não quero mais te enganar, Harry! Eu não posso mais alimentar um sentimento que não existe! Eu não posso mais fingir que te amo! Harry, quando você vai perceber que isso é o melhor para nós dois? Você também não pode permanecer assim, você vai ter que aceitar isso! E você vai entender, eu tenho certeza, um dia você vai entender que isso é o certo. Você vai entender que também não me ama, e que o certo é acabarmos logo com isso antes que nos machuquemos...

- EU JÁ ESTOU MACHUCADO! – ela se encolheu, e lágrimas rolaram ao ouvir o tom dele. Havia mágoa e dor na voz de Harry. Havia mais que isso, havia rancor. – Eu já estou machucado, Gina, você está me machucando! Você está abrindo uma ferida na minha alma que nunca cicatrizará...

Ela fechou os olhos, e mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Harry também sentia as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face e se misturarem às gotas geladas da chuva insistente que não parava de cair, uma chuva tão insistente quanto Gina e seus argumentos sem sentido...

- Não adianta, Harry... Você não está pronto para entender... Mas você vai ter que aceitar que eu não posso mais estar com você sem te amar como deveria. Eu não posso mais fazer isso, está além das minhas forças. Por mais que eu goste de você, Harry, não te ame, mas goste de você, não posso fazer isso. Eu sei que está sofrendo e que isso vai ser doloroso, mas acredite, está sendo doloroso para mim também. Eu não queria que fosse assim, eu queria que você entendesse... Mas não dá, você não vai conseguir ainda. Mas eu não posso continuar a fingir, eu não quero mais mentir! Eu não quero mais me sentir culpada por não te amar! Eu não consigo... Eu não quero... Eu sinto muito, Harry, mas como eu já disse antes, terminou.

Harry escutou tudo aquilo sem olhar nos olhos dela. Ficou apenas encarando vagamente o nada. Depois que ela terminou, ele não disse nada. Era como se suas cordas vocais estivessem travadas, e sua mente estivesse apenas tentando absorver todas aquelas palavras duras. Vagamente, notou que Gina, ao perceber que ele não iria falar mais nada, se abaixou para pegar seu material, agora totalmente encharcado, e depois se levantou novamente. Ele pôde perceber que ela o olhou com pena antes de dar-lhe as costas e começar a ir embora. Porém, antes que ela fosse embora, ele disse, como uma voz amarga e carregada de mágoa:

- Você não está sofrendo mais do que eu. Isso é impossível. E você nunca vai entender o quanto eu te amo. Você nunca vai compreender o quanto me fez sofrer negando isso.

Ela não respondeu nada, e ele pôde escutar o barulho das poças de água sendo pisadas por ela enquanto se afastava. Por alguns minutos, Harry permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, apenas sentindo sua dor e a chuva, que ainda caía sobre ele sem parar.

Harry deu alguns passos à frente, sentindo seus sapatos molhados pisando nas poças d'água e as gotas de chuva caindo sobre seu corpo. Quando chegou na beira do lago, ele se largou, deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão. Foi como se o seu corpo se paralisasse por completo. As suas mãos ficaram largadas ao lado de suas pernas, e ele não conseguia sair daquele posição que se encontrava: ajoelhado, olhando, sem ver, o lago à sua frente. As inúmeras gotas grossas ainda caíam sobre a superfície da água, formando aqueles grandes círculos. O barulho ensurdecedor da chuva caindo sobre a água e sobre a relva invadia seus ouvidos, e o cheiro de terra molhada penetrava em suas narinas embriagando-o e deixando tonto. As lágrimas quentes rolavam pelo seu rosto sem parar, e elas entravam pela sua boca aberta, fazendo-o sentir o gosto salgado delas, que não era mais amargo do que ele estava sentindo. As mesmas gotas grossas que molhavam a grama também o molhavam; gotas geladas que refletiam o que se passava dentro do seu coração.

Era como se uma pedra de gelo tivesse se instalado ali. Como se as gotas geladas da chuva tivessem virado gelo e entrado no seu coração. A sua boca estava amarga, tão amarga como ele estava se sentindo. Todas aquelas palavras ouvidas há pouco ainda martelavam na sua cabeça sem parar, sem trégua; elas pareciam não ter o mínimo de pena dele, e continuavam a atormentá-lo, como se não fossem parar nunca. Cada uma delas fazia seu coração doer mais e mais, e se endurecer. Cada lágrima que caía era um grito desesperado e silencioso de sua alma, que queria berrar o quanto estava sufocada por todos aqueles sentimentos dolorosos que o invadiam e o dilaceravam sem piedade. A sua cabeça girava e girava, igual a um rodamoinho de pensamentos confusos e desconexos, e ela doía, mas não mais que seu coração. Ele estava em pedaços, em cacos minúsculos que ele acreditava que nunca mais se juntariam...

Nunca poderia precisar por quanto tempo permaneceu ali. Minutos? Horas? Não saberia dizer. A sua cabeça doía tanto e estava tão confusa, que ele nunca poderia dizer por quanto tempo durou aquilo. Ele só sentia as gotas da chuva gelada, as lágrimas quentes, a dor da perda, a incompreensão e a tristeza. O seu mundo tinha ruído, e ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como reconstruí-lo. Nunca sequer imaginara que poderia ficar assim por uma pessoa. Por uma única pessoa. 

Era quase inacreditável o que estava sentindo e, principalmente, o que tinha acontecido. Ainda era difícil compreender todas aquelas palavras... _"Eu não te amo."_ Sim, essa era a única frase que conseguia entender. Ela não o amava. Tudo por que passaram foi somente uma ilusão? Um sonho? Não sabia dizer... Só sabia que o que estava acontecendo agora era um pesadelo e ele queria acordar... mas sabia que era impossível.

A partir daquele momento não somente sua vida iria mudar.

Ele também mudaria.

A noite já estava alta quando Harry ouviu passos perto de si. Era quase como se a terra estivesse tremendo à aproximação do quê, ou de quem quer que fosse. Ele não se importava. Não se importava com mais nada para falar a verdade.

A chuva não desistira de cair. Parecia que nunca acabaria. Harry ainda sentia vagamente as gotas grossas e geladas caírem na sua face, nos seus cabelos e no resto do seu corpo. Tantas gotas já tinham caído, e ele estava tão molhado, que era como se seu corpo estivesse dormente e quase não sentisse as outras inúmeras gotas que ainda caíam. Mas, diferente de antes, ele não sentia mais as lágrimas rolarem, porque cansara de chorar.

Os passos continuavam, sempre se aproximando mais e mais. Harry podia escutar o barulho de água sendo pisada por algo muito grande e pesado. A terra realmente tremia agora. Passados mais alguns minutos, ou segundos, pois era difícil precisar qualquer intervalo de tempo, uma voz grossa e ressonante se fez ouvir:

- Quem está aí?

Harry não respondeu. Não queria que o vissem ali, mas também não tinha ânimo para sair. Queria mesmo era ficar sozinho e torcia, bem no seu íntimo, para que quem quer que fosse, desse meia volta e fosse embora.

Mas a pessoa não fez isso. Pelo contrário, ela se aproximou mais e, quando a voz soou novamente, dava a impressão de que a pessoa estava bem atrás dele:

- Harry?

Era estranho, mas em um canto distante de seu cérebro Harry achava ter reconhecido aquela voz. Mas ele estava tão tonto e desorientado, que nem ao menos se virou para ver quem era. A pessoa se pôs na frente dele e se abaixou.

- O que está fazendo aqui na chuva, Harry?

Fosse quem fosse, parecia preocupado. Harry finalmente forçou-se a levantar a cabeça e, por detrás de sua visão turva e das lentes molhadas dos seus óculos, ele pôde ver a grande figura de Hagrid, agachado à sua frente, vestindo seu velho casaco de pele de topeira e com uma expressão muito preocupada estampada no rosto por detrás da enorme barba negra.

Harry novamente abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. Estava ainda tão sem rumo, que não conseguiu formular nenhum pensamento sobre o que Hagrid estava fazendo ali ou como o achou. Nem ao menos conseguiu dizer a ele que queria ficar sozinho. Enquanto tirava o casaco das costas, Hagrid disse com uma voz semelhante à de um pai preocupado:

- Vamos, Harry, levante daí, você vai acabar ficando doente se não sair dessa chuva!

- Eu nunca fico doente. – Harry se ouviu dizer, com uma voz que não parecia a sua.

- Sempre pode haver uma primeira vez! – o amigo respondeu severo, e logo Harry se viu coberto pelo pesado casaco de pele de toupeira. Hagrid se levantou logo depois e começou a puxar fortemente o rapaz pelo braço. – Vamos, Harry! Você não pode ficar aqui nessa chuva!

- Hagrid, eu quero ficar sozin...

- Você não tem querer, Harry! – ele cortou, dando um forte puxão em Harry que o obrigou a se levantar. – Eu não vou deixar você aqui nessa chuva de jeito nenhum!

Sem nenhuma opção, Harry foi forçado a se levantar e caminhar, já que Hagrid praticamente estava empurrando-o à frente. Depois de um tempo, o rapaz passou a não se importar mais e deixou-se levar, as pernas caminhando sozinhas para onde quer que estivessem indo. Vagamente, Harry ouviu as palavras de Hagrid pelo caminho, mas não respondeu a nenhuma delas. Talvez por isso o amigo, depois de um certo tempo, tenha começado a resmungar ao invés de fazer perguntas. Mais uma vez, Harry não se importou.

Os dois chegaram até a cabana do guarda-caça, que abriu a porta e fez Harry entrar por ela. Ainda se podia ouvir o forte barulho da chuva e do vento antes que Hagrid fechasse a porta. Ele conduziu Harry até um grande sofá, onde o sentou e disse logo após:

- Você fica aí quietinho, Harry. Eu vou buscar algo quente para você.

Ele saiu pisando duro, e Harry permaneceu ali, encolhendo-se ligeiramente por debaixo do casaco, finalmente sentindo o frio que fazia e como seu corpo estava gelado. A água pingava em grandes gotas do seu cabelo, caindo no tapete formando grandes marcas molhadas no chão. Foi difícil para Harry formular pensamentos coerentes, mas ele conseguiu perceber que estava na cabana de Hagrid, e que o amigo estava cuidando dele. Mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada depois disso, porque logo as lembranças do que tinha acontecido antes voltaram frescas em sua memória. Harry fechou os olhos com força, tentando em vão não pensar nisso. A sua sorte foi que Hagrid tinha voltado com o chá, e Harry abriu os olhos ao ouvir seus passos pesados.

- Tome, vai te fazer bem.

Harry aceitou a xícara grande e fumegante que o amigo lhe oferecia. Hagrid foi até a lareira acesa e colocou mais alguns galhos de árvore para que o fogo aumentasse. Depois, ele se aproximou novamente de Harry, e puxou uma cadeira, que colocou com as costas para frente, sentando-se com os braços apoiados no encosto, olhando para o rapaz à sua frente. Hagrid sorriu ligeiramente e brincou:

- Pode beber o chá. Eu não envenenei não.

Harry sorriria se não estivesse tão chateado. Aos poucos, começou a tomar o chá, que, estranhamente, o fazia se sentir bem mais consciente, reconfortado e aquecido. Sua mente parecia menos turva quando Hagrid voltou a falar:

- E então? Você vai me contar por que estava sozinho na chuva?

O rapaz levantou os olhos e encarou Hagrid. Ele tinha aquele olhar doce por detrás do seu rosto aparentemente embrutecido. Harry conhecia-o há tanto tempo, mas nunca deixara de se surpreender no quanto Hagrid poderia ser contraditório para quem o visse pela primeira vez: por fora, ele parecia bruto e selvagem, mas por dentro ele sempre fora doce e amável. Sim, esse era o Hagrid que conhecia.

- Você faz mesmo questão de saber?

- Ora, depois de te encontrar daquele jeito, você acha mesmo que eu não ia perguntar o porquê? Mas se você não quiser contar, eu vou entender...

Harry olhou para o amigo à sua frente. Sim, precisava contar a ele, precisava dizer a alguém ou ficaria sufocado por tudo que tinha acontecido. Bebeu mais um grande gole de chá antes de dizer:

- Ela terminou comigo...

- Gina? – era quase uma confirmação.

- Sim. Acabou, Hagrid. Ela acabou com tudo...

Hagrid suspirou.

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

Por alguns instantes, Harry encarou o meio-gigante. Ele, por sua vez, mantinha um olhar preocupado e que também demonstrava uma certa pena. Sem pensar direito, Harry começou a falar. Contou tudo, desde quando Gina começou a ficar estranha com ele, até o momento em que ela o deixou desolado na beira do lago. De certa forma, foi bom contar tudo aquilo. Harry sentiu como se algo ruim estivesse se desprendendo dele, algo que não o deixava pensar ou até mesmo respirar direito. Hagrid não disse nada durante todo o tempo, apenas ficou prestando o máximo de atenção às palavras de Harry. Quando o rapaz terminou, o chá jazia esquecido e frio em uma mesa ao seu lado, e até mesmo o seu cabelo encharcado parecia estar mais seco.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Hagrid perguntou com preocupação.

Harry respirou fundo e soltou o ar longamente pela boca.

- Arrasado.

Hagrid passou a mão enorme na cabeça de Harry com um carinho de pai.

- Eu não gosto de te ver assim, Harry...

- E como você quer que eu me sinta?

- Você tem que entender, Harry, que Gina deve ter seus motivos para ter feito isso e que talvez...

- NÃO! – Harry respondeu enérgico e categórico. – Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo, Hagrid! Ela nem pensou em mim!

- Talvez ela tenha pensado mais em você do que pensa... – Hagrid ponderou.

Harry recostou no sofá, sentindo-se extremamente cansado. Repousou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos. Finalmente a sua dor de cabeça parecia estar melhorando, mas o seu corpo parecia moído pela exaustão.

- Ela disse que não me ama. Disse isso com todas as letras na minha cara. Como pode ter pensado em mim desse jeito?

- Você preferiria que ela mentisse, então? Que não fosse verdadeira com você?

Harry abriu um olho para ver o amigo. Hagrid o encarava esperando uma resposta.

- Às vezes é melhor não ouvir a verdade.

- Dói muito mais quando você a descobre sozinho, Harry, acredite...

Ele novamente fechou os olhos e não respondeu. Começou a sentir a cabeça pesada e sua vontade era deitar. As suas pálpebras não respondiam mais ao comando de "abrir" do cérebro.

- Com o tempo você vai entender, Harry... E vai passar o que você está sentindo...

- Duvido.

- Eu te garanto.

Harry começou a escorregar pelo sofá, ainda com olhos fechados e sentindo cada vez mais seu cansaço físico e mental. Devagar, ele acabou por encostar a cabeça e deitar. Não ouviu Hagrid dizer mais nada. Vagamente, ouviu o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada e passos. Passado algum tempo, sentiu sua cabeça sendo levantada. Abriu um pouco os olhos. Hagrid estava colocando um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça dele.

- Você acha que tem volta, Hagrid?

O amigo tirou o casaco de cima de Harry e colocou um cobertor no seu lugar.

- O namoro de vocês?

- É...

- Você tem que pensar em si mesmo primeiro, Harry. Não adianta ficar remoendo coisas que não voltam mais.

Harry fechou os olhos.

- Então você acha que acabou mesmo.

- Eu não sei o futuro, Harry. Mas sei que devemos amar nós mesmos em primeiro lugar, senão não há como amar os outros.

Ele não respondeu nada. Sentiu Hagrid bagunçar ainda mais seu cabelo já bagunçado. Novamente os passos pesados do amigo. 

- Hagrid?

Harry abriu um olho e viu quando o amigo parou e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Obrigado.

Hagrid sorriu e apagou a luz usando o seu guarda-chuva. Harry fechou os olhos e finalmente se deixou adormecer, vencido pelo cansaço.

A luz do sol matinal invadiu seus olhos. Ele se virou, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável. Virou-se umas duas ou três vezes, mas não conseguiu achar uma posição agradável. Finalmente se deu por vencido e abriu os olhos, sentando-se logo depois.

Ainda um pouco tonto, Harry demorou alguns minutos para se localizar. Logo percebeu porque estava se sentindo descadeirado: tinha dormido em um sofá, mas que sofá mesmo? Estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar; estava sem óculos...

Tateou pelos lados do sofá e encontrou as benditas lentes em uma mesinha ao lado. Rapidamente as colocou no rosto e, dessa forma, pôde observar a cabana do Hagrid e finalmente lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Hagrid o tinha levado para sua cabana, e ele acabara dormindo por lá mesmo. Tinha ficado muito tempo na chuva, no lago... Droga, não queria lembrar o que tinha acontecido antes, mas foi inevitável; tudo isso porque... Gina terminara com ele...

Não! Não queria ficar lembrando isso! Levantou de um ímpeto do sofá e olhou ao redor. Não tinha ninguém ali. Foi então que ouviu o som de... roncos? E eram altos! Começou a se guiar por eles.

Seguindo o som, achou um quarto, com uma enorme cama, e Hagrid estava deitado nela. O amigo estava jogado na cama, com os braços abertos, assim como sua boca. O peito subia e descia, e a cada movimento, um alto ronco podia ser ouvido. Harry quase sorriu. Realmente não via outro jeito que não fosse esse de Hagrid dormir...

Deu meia volta e foi ao banheiro. Depois de tantas vezes que visitara essa cabana, já sabia de cor onde tudo ficava. Como tudo ali, o banheiro era enorme, e Harry precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para poder se ver no espelho da pia. Quando conseguiu, ficou encarando por alguns minutos o seu rosto. Estava pálido. Realmente estava muito pálido. Os seus cabelos estavam mais desalinhados do que de costume e, apesar de ter tentado ajeitá-los umas duas ou três vezes, não obteve sucesso. Seus olhos estavam caídos e, para completar o quadro lamentável, havia olheiras fundas ao redor deles.

Harry suspirou e abaixou o rosto, apoiando as mãos na pia. Olhar aquele seu reflexo no espelho o deprimia ainda mais. Mostrava o quão no fundo do poço ele se encontrava. No fundo do poço? Podia até ser exagero, mas era assim que ele se sentia. No fundo do poço.

Retirou os óculos e levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando os olhos com força. Abriu a torneira, ouvindo o som da água caindo, e juntou as mãos, pegando um punhado de água para banhar o rosto. Fechou a torneira e, lentamente, levantou o rosto e olhou-se novamente ao espelho. A água escorria pela sua face, acentuando sua palidez e as olheiras. Suspirou novamente e levou os óculos aos olhos.

Deu as costas ao espelho, decidindo-se não mais encarar sua imagem deprimente nele. Por algum tempo ficou ali, de pé, olhando para a parede sem vê-la, sua mente vagando sozinha, quase como que se não fosse preenchida por pensamento algum. Qualquer lembrança era expelida de sua cabeça em uma atitude quase de defesa, para não remoer o que tinha acontecido. Tomado, de ímpeto, por uma decisão, saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu novamente ao quarto de Hagrid.

O amigo ainda dormia (e roncava) a sono solto. Não poderia acordá-lo, mas também... não poderia ir embora sem deixar nenhuma satisfação, afinal, o amigo o ajudara muito na noite anterior. Harry atravessou o quarto, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, e achou, em cima de uma escrivaninha, um pedaço velho de pergaminho e uma pena. Era exatamente do que precisava. Molhando a pena em um tinteiro que achou no mesmo lugar, escreveu essas poucas linhas:

__

Obrigado por tudo e desculpe o mau jeito.

Você é um grande amigo, Hagrid.

Harry

Depois de escrever essas palavras, reparou que a sua letra estava ligeiramente tremida. Efeito da noite anterior. Tudo era efeito disso... Mas dava para entender, era o que importava. Deixou o recado, com cuidado para não acordar o amigo, em uma mão aberta dele, fechando-a em seguida. Hagrid se mexeu na cama, mas não acordou. Quase na ponta dos pés, Harry saiu do quarto e encostou a porta atrás de si.

O dia estava nublado quando Harry deixou a cabana do guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Podia-se, ainda, sentir o cheiro de terra molhada e o silêncio que reinava nos jardins da escola. Várias poças d'água estavam espalhadas pelo chão, resquícios da chuva da noite anterior. Não havia pios de coruja, nem o som de qualquer outro animal. Vez que outra o farfalhar das folhas nas copas das árvores, nada mais. Essa atmosfera silenciosa só fazia Harry se sentir mais solitário. Decidiu caminhar e deixar suas pernas o conduzirem para aonde queriam.

As suas pernas o levaram até o castelo e, para seu alívio, não encontrou nada nem ninguém no caminho pelo jardim. Deveria ser bem cedo ainda, ou então, cedo para um sábado. Sim, era um sábado e ele quase tinha se esquecido disso. Geralmente gostava dos sábados, mas esse se apresentava nublado, feio e doloroso. Talvez passasse a gostar de outro dia da semana depois disso, ou talvez, não que isso passasse pela sua cabeça naquele momento, esquecesse essa besteira de dias e não lembrasse mais que tudo acontecera de uma sexta para um sábado.

Que viagem, realmente a cabeça do ser humano é algo que não pode ser explicado e muito menos entendido. Ficar pensando em uma besteira dessas em uma hora como aquela? Chegara a uma conclusão: realmente estava com problemas para que seu pensamento vagasse para coisas como essa. Melhor do que pensar nos recentes acontecimentos...

Subiu a escadaria de mármore e empurrou o grosso portão de carvalho, que rangeu longamente. Não havia ninguém no saguão de entrada. Entrou e novamente encostou o portão, fechando-o.

Havia um silêncio quase assustador no local. Nenhum som, nenhum ruído, nem mesmo o som dos elfos domésticos fazendo a faxina matinal. Absolutamente nada. Todo esse silêncio dava a difícil sensação de completa solidão. Era quase como se Harry fosse o único ser vivo naquele imenso castelo. Óbvio que isso era besteira, mas ele se sentia assim. Porém, ele pensou enquanto subia a escadaria para o primeiro andar, era melhor dessa forma; não havia ninguém para importuná-lo, ninguém para lhe fazer perguntas que não queria responder. Não queria mesmo encontrar ninguém. Aproveitaria a calmaria do castelo para subir direto para a torre da Grifinória, ir para o seu dormitório e se enfiar nas cobertas, para ficar lá o dia inteiro. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver, muito menos falar, com quem quer que fosse.

No entanto, o seu desejo foi por água a baixo dali a poucos minutos, mais precisamente quando ele se encontrava no terceiro andar. Ouviu um som estranho vindo do corredor que levava às salas de aula, olhou para o local, mas, como não viu nada, resolveu continuar seu caminho. Porém, quando se virou quase esbarrou em alguém parado ao seu lado e foi por pouco que não soltou uma exclamação de susto ao ver quem era. Ninguém menos do que a Profª. Samantha Stevens.

- Olá, Harry. – ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios que não chegava a seus olhos.

- Oi, professora. – ele respondeu muito rápido, ainda um pouco desnorteado pelo susto. Ainda não conseguia entender como ela apareceu ali; em uma hora não estava, mas na outra... Parecia até um fantasma!

Talvez ela tivesse notado a cara assustada do rapaz, porque brincou, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito esquisito e nunca arrancando os olhos azuis dos verdes dele:

- Que cara é essa? Parece que viu uma assombração...

- Não! – ele novamente respondeu muito rápido. Não entendia como a simples presença daquela mulher podia afetá-lo tanto. Ela o embaraçava, o confundia e o colocava fora de si... – Eu só... só me assustei com a senhora... Não vi de onde apareceu...

- "Senhora"? – ela desconversou e, pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar e girou nos calcanhares. Foi nessa hora que Harry notou: ela não estava como das outras vezes, tão bem composta e arrumada. Na verdade, ela até parecia... ligeiramente descabelada... Mas não se podia esquecer que era ainda de manhã, ela poderia ter acordado naquele momento... Se bem que não fazia o gênero dela se apresentar dessa maneira, mesmo pela manhã...

Ela riu ligeiramente e, segurando as mãos nas costas, deu uma volta completa em torno de si mesma, olhando do teto ao chão. Era esquisito, mas Harry tinha a impressão de que ela não estava sendo natural. Poderia até dizer que ela estava dissimulando algo...

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer para não me chamar de "senhora"? – ela perguntou, novamente fixando profundamente seus olhos nos dele. – Eu pareço tão velha assim para você?

Harry deixou seu queixo cair pela pergunta e, sem poder se conter, olhou para ela. Não era exagero quando muitos garotos de Hogwarts elogiavam as várias "qualidades" da professora. Ela novamente usava um de seus inúmeros vestidos negros, mas esse era especialmente provocante, um vestido que obviamente não era para ser usado pela manhã, o que levava à certeza de ela não ter acordado naquele momento. Era um vestido de cetim colado ao corpo, com um ousado decote e uma fenda na barra, que deixava à mostra as pernas alvas da mulher. Realmente Harry não poderia dizer que ela era velha, e se fosse, era muito bem conservada. Não era à toa que Sirius tivera tão grande paixão por ela na juventude; se ela era assim mais velha, o rapaz só ficava imaginando como deveria ser quando jovem...

Estranhamente, ela não se importou nem um pouco em Harry tê-la "analisado" tão minuciosamente. Pelo contrário, ela parecia até estar se divertindo com isso. Seu sorriso era largo e, dessa vez, chegava aos olhos. Era quase como se ela estivesse se deliciando com aquilo. Harry, por uns instantes, quase se esqueceu de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Quando voltou a si, ficou um pouco sem jeito e, não encarando os olhos dela, disse encabulado:

- Não... A senhora não parece velha para mim...

- Então por que ainda me chama de "senhora"? – ela perguntou como se fosse algo banal.

- Porque a senhora é uma professora e...

- E eu estou te pedindo... – o tom dela não era de um "pedido". - ...que não me chame mais assim. Quando estivermos a sós... – era impressão, ou ela tinha frisado a expressão "a sós"? - ...não precisa me chamar desse jeito. Chame-me apenas de você, ou de Samantha, se preferir...

Harry levantou os olhos para ela, e viu aquele brilho característico no azul profundo das pupilas da mulher. Um pouco menos desembaraçado, ele respondeu no mesmo tom que ela utilizava:

- Como preferir... Samantha...

Era estranho dizer o nome dela, mas ele não se importou. Se ela queria assim, quem era ele para dizer o contrário? Ou talvez ele não quisesse dizer o contrário...

Ela alargou o sorriso e cruzou os braços antes de perguntar, lançando um olhar astuto a ele:

- Então... posso saber o que faz aqui, no meio do castelo, às seis e quinze da manhã?

- Eu... eu... vim buscar alguma coisa para comer na cozinha...

Putz, não podia ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor? Essa não enganava nem uma criancinha de cinco anos de idade! Samantha estreitou os olhos.

- E com o uniforme da escola?

Harry olhou rapidamente para si mesmo. Sim, ele ainda estava com o uniforme da escola. Com toda a confusão do dia anterior, não teve como trocar de roupa. E ainda por cima, as manchas de barro na barra das vestes e na altura dos joelhos (estas por ele ter ficado ajoelhado na beira do lago, na chuva, por um tempo indeterminado) o denunciavam de que a última coisa que ele veio fazer ali era buscar comida nas cozinhas. Porém, sua cabeça trabalhou bem rápido em vista dos últimos acontecimentos, e ele conseguiu formular uma boa resposta para a pergunta:

- Mas, e você? – ele indicou com os olhos a roupa dela. – O que estaria fazendo aqui, a uma hora dessas, com uma roupa de sair?

- Acontece, que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra... – ela retrucou, como se aquilo fosse um jogo. – Eu sou uma professora e não devo satisfações a um aluno, já você...

Harry riu cinicamente. Estava começando a gostar daquela brincadeira.

- Quer dizer que é assim? Pensei que tivesse proposto retirarmos as formalidades quando estivéssemos a sós... Se vai me tratar como um mero aluno, acho que voltarei a tratá-la por "senhora", Profª. Stevens...

Ela sorriu, um sorriso divertido, e novamente estreitou os olhos, levando as mãos ao quadril.

- Você é mesmo muito espertinho, não é, Harry? Cheio de "voltinhas"... Não é à toa que Severo não gosta de você, afinal, ninguém gosta de levar uma "rasteira" dessas... e ele é o tipo de pessoa que não somente não gosta, como não admite também...

Harry sorriu, novamente cínico. Não disse nada, esperando que ela dissesse algo mais. Não entendeu por que ela colocou Snape na conversa, mas se ela queria falar nele, que falasse. Não era problema algum descobrir algo mais sobre os dois, afinal, desde aquela conversa, há muito tempo, que Harry tivera com a Murta Que Geme no banheiro, ele realmente ficara com "a pulga atrás da orelha".

- Mas... – ela começou e, para a decepção de Harry, novamente mudou de assunto. – Eu não me importo com as suas "voltinhas"... Até gosto se quer saber... Gosto de pessoas assim...

O olhar que ela lhe lançou foi mais profundo do que qualquer outro. Novamente, aquela sensação de desconforto tomou conta de Harry. Ele não gostava quando ela o olhava assim, não gostava mesmo...

- Vamos fazer um acordo, Harry. Eu não pergunto onde você estava, você não pergunta onde eu estava. Fechado?

Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Harry abaixou os olhos, ligeiramente indeciso. Não entendia por que ela estava fazendo isso, mas era difícil entender qualquer atitude daquela mulher, da mesma maneira... Porém, não tinha outra escolha; estendeu a sua mão também e apertou a dela, sentindo a pele macia e fria de sua mão. Era quase gélida e, por um milésimo de segundo ele sentiu algo que já sentira uma vez ao toque dela: sua cicatriz ardeu, por um mínimo instante, mas ardeu. De certa maneira, ele se sentiu aliviado quando soltaram as mãos.

- Fechado.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais dele, que não recuou. Ela, por ser um pouco mais baixa que ele, suspendeu-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar a bochecha dele. Por um segundo, ele pensou que ela fosse beijá-lo no rosto, mas não. Ele sentiu, mais uma vez, aquele perfume forte quando ela quase encostou sua face na dele para dizer-lhe ao pé do ouvido, em uma voz rouca, baixa e muito provocante:

- Fico feliz que esteja tirando suas próprias conclusões a meu respeito, Harry... Quem sabe ainda não poderemos ser amigos... um dia...

Ele não respondeu nada, e ela, sem olhar para ele, afastou-se e começou a caminhar no sentido oposto ao de Harry, de modo que ele ficou de costas, apenas ouvindo o barulho dos saltos altos dela. Ele não se virou, porém, pelo canto dos olhos, pôde ainda vê-la se distanciar e sair do seu foco de visão, ainda ouvindo o barulho dos saltos. Começou a caminhar no sentido contrário, sem olhar para trás.

Fosse quem fosse, dissessem o que dissessem, ainda assim ele não conseguia deter esse desejo de saber mais, de aceitar esses "jogos" para que descobrisse nem que fosse um pouquinho mais a respeito dessa mulher.

Como disse antes, ela o embaraçava, o confundia e o colocava fora de si... Mais do que isso, ela o intrigava, o incomodava e, o que ele mais gostava:

Ela o desafiava.

A conversa, ou o jogo, ou o que quer que fosse que acabara de ter com a Profª. Stevens no corredor o distraíra, mas não o fizera esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Esquecer que Gina tinha terminado com ele, e, pior, esquecer todas as palavras duras que ela disse, especialmente a frase _"Eu não te amo"_ seria muito difícil, aliás, seria impossível.

Harry encostou a porta do dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Grifinória com cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Neville certamente estava dormindo, já que roncava baixinho; Simas estava de bruços, jogado na cama, enquanto que Dino se abraçava no travesseiro, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Realmente estavam dormindo, e Harry não tinha com o que se preocupar. O rapaz olhou para a cama de Rony, mas as cortinas do dossel estavam fechadas. Devia estar dormindo também. 

Com cuidado, Harry sentou na ponta da sua cama e começou a tirar os sapatos. Quando estava tirando o par do pé esquerdo, a cortina do dossel à sua frente se abriu com uma certa violência e, atrás dela, apareceu a cara cheia de sardas de Rony, com um olhar inquisidor:

- Onde você esteve durante toda a noite, Harry?

- Bom dia pra você também, Rony. – o rapaz respondeu sarcástico, tirando as meias.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

- Pensei que não gostasse de acordar cedo nos sábados. – e jogou a capa numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

Rony respirou muito fundo, tentando se acalmar, e se sentou ereto na ponta da sua cama, olhando feio para Harry, que agora tinha levantado para ir pegar uma roupa limpa no armário. Rony o acompanhou com os olhos e ficou tamborilando os dedos na mesa de cabeceira, esperando o amigo se trocar. Depois de colocada uma roupa limpa, Harry se sentou na sua cama e ajeitou o travesseiro. Sua vontade era deitar e ficar na cama o dia inteiro, se fosse possível. Mas parecia que Rony iria atrapalhá-lo.

- Você não vai me responder onde esteve?

- Dormi na cabana do Hagrid. – respondeu como se fosse banal. 

Rony franziu a testa.

- Por quê?

- Um interrogatório logo pela manhã, Rony? Eu tô cansado...

E ia se deitar, mas o amigo não deixou e o segurou pelo braço.

- Isso tem algo a ver com a Gina, Harry?

A simples menção do nome dela fez seu coração doer e seu sangue latejar.

- Não me fale no nome dela. – respondeu seco, e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, emburrado.

Rony fez uma expressão intrigada e se levantou, sacudindo Harry, que acabou se levantando, aborrecido.

- O que tem ela? O que aconteceu? O que você fez?

Harry olhou irritado para o amigo. Não estava com cabeça para enfrentar seus ciúmes fraternos logo pela manhã, principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido.

- Primeiro, uma pergunta de cada vez. Segundo, se quiser saber o que aconteceu, por que não pergunta para a sua irmã?

Rony abriu a boca, estupefato. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele fez uma coisa que nem Harry previra, mesmo sabendo o quanto Rony poderia ser irritadiço e ciumento; o ruivo segurou a sua gola, olhando com raiva para ele.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã?

Isso já tinha ido longe demais, e Harry tinha que dar um basta naquele momento. O rapaz empurrou o outro que, devido ao impacto, caiu para trás e se apoiou com as mãos no colchão. Harry, muito irritado, respondeu:

- Eu não fiz nada com a sua irmã, Rony. Quer saber? Ela fez comigo, isso é a verdade!

Agora o outro estava espantado.

- Como é que é?

- O que você tá pensando, Rony?

As orelhas do ruivo ficaram instantaneamente vermelhas. Harry suspirou e resolveu falar, ainda aborrecido, e sem olhar nos olhos do amigo.

- Ela terminou comigo.

Rony fez uma cara de quem não entendera. Ele se ajeitou na cama e tentou achar os olhos de Harry:

- Eu não ouvi direito.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Ela terminou o nosso namoro.

Por alguns segundos, ninguém disse nada. Rony parecia estar absorvendo a informação, enquanto que Harry não estava mesmo a fim de falar.

- Então era por isso que...

- "Por isso" o quê, Rony? – perguntou, olhando o amigo.

Rony devolveu o olhar.

- Ontem a Gina entrou desesperada pelo salão comunal. Chorando.

Harry poderia rir. Então ela estava chorando? E ele? Ele perdeu a conta de quantas lágrimas verteu naquela noite, mas isso não importava, não é? Quer dizer que ela vinha, terminava com ele, partia seu coração, e ainda vinha chorando? Ela não era a vítima, ele era!

- Mas por que vocês terminaram? – Rony perguntou, não mais com aquele tom ciumento de interrogatório, mas sim com um tom preocupado.

- Terminamos, uma vírgula. – Harry respondeu aborrecido. – Ela terminou comigo. Eu não queria terminar... – agora seu tom era chateado, e ele poderia se socar pela sua voz ter saído tão tremida.

- Mas o que houve para que... ela terminasse?

- Ela não me ama mais. – Harry disse sem emoção.

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?

- Ela não me ama mais! – ele quase gritou. – Foi o que ela disse... na minha cara...

- Mas como?

- Eu não sei... – a sua voz ficava cada vez mais pequenina, e ele teve que limpar a garganta para que ela voltasse.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Rony, novamente, parecia estar absorvendo a mensagem. Harry, por sua vez, deixou o pensamento vagar e pegou-se pensando no porquê de Gina ter chorado... Se ela chorara, seria por que... ainda se importava? Não! Pare, Harry! Pare de ficar se enchendo de esperanças! Ela disse, com todas as letras, que não te amava, e você ainda fica pensando se ela se importa? Ela não se importa, e essa é a verdade! Como poderia se importar, fazendo o que fez? Ela te estraçalhou, acabou com você! Ela não se importa!

Harry fechou os olhos com força e se deixou cair no travesseiro, virando-se para o lado oposto ao de Rony. Depois, tirou o travesseiro de debaixo da cabeça para colocá-lo em cima dela, tapando-a. O amigo o olhou com certa pena, e disse:

- Você tá bem?

- Tô ótimo! – respondeu emburrado e ouviu o som de um suspiro de Rony.

Silêncio.

- Harry?

Novamente silêncio. Rony pareceu não se importar.

- Desculpe o interrogatório.

Harry não respondeu.

- Mas... tem volta, não tem?

- Não.

- Ah...

Suspiro. Silêncio. Novamente a voz de Rony:

- Se você precisar de mim...

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho!

Silêncio de novo. O som de Rony se levantando. Harry tirou o travesseiro da cabeça e, virando-se, viu Rony, sentado na sua própria cama o olhando com uma cara que misturava arrependimento e pena. Sem dizer nada, e com uma certa brutalidade, Harry fechou as cortinas do dossel de sua cama, encobrindo a visão de Rony, e novamente se deitou com o travesseiro na cara, virado para o lado da janela.

Fechou os olhos com força, mas não conseguiu dormir. 

E muito menos parar de pensar.

Naquela manhã, Harry ouviu muitas coisas enquanto estava deitado forçando sua cabeça a parar de pensar: ouviu quando os garotos do quarto acordaram, ouviu as piadas deles sobre garotas, ouviu Neville perguntar pelo menos umas cinco vezes se alguém tinha visto Trevo, o sapo, se alguém tinha visto sua varinha, sua camisa ou seus sapatos, ouviu Simas se gabar de ter ficado com Lilá Brown na noite anterior, ouviu Dino retrucar que tinha começado a namorar a monitora da Lufa-lufa, ouviu Rony resmungar que tinha nascido uma espinha no seu nariz, ouviu quando Neville perguntou a Rony por ele, Harry, e quando o amigo respondeu que ele ainda devia estar dormindo, ouviu quando todos comentaram sobre a visita a Hogsmeade à tarde e quando Rony contou sobre a loja de logros dos gêmeos e, finalmente, ouviu quando Rony abriu as cortinas do seu dossel perguntando se não iria descer para o café da manhã; como Harry não respondeu, o amigo murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "teimoso" e foi embora.

Demorou algum tempo para que Harry se enchesse de ficar deitado e fosse procurar o que fazer, mas, enfim, chegou uma hora que ele não conseguiu mais permanecer ali, mesmo que ainda estivesse chateado. Levantou e olhou o relógio: passava das dez da manhã, na verdade eram quase onze já. Foi até o banheiro e, quando se olhou no espelho, desistiu de lavar o rosto e foi tomar um banho. Estava com uma cara tão lamentável, que não adiantava somente lavar o rosto, só um banho resolveria. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou debaixo do chuveiro; na verdade, não lembrava de ter algum dia tomado um banho tão longo. Quando era pequeno, seus banhos não podiam demorar mais que cinco minutos, ou tia Petúnia o arrancava do chuveiro dizendo que ele estava desperdiçando energia elétrica; depois, quando veio para Hogwarts, de tão acostumado que estava em tomar banhos rápidos, não se demorava mais que dez minutos no chuveiro. Só demorava mais que isso quando estava chateado e queria pensar; e dessa vez ele estava especialmente chateado e tinha muito no que pensar.

Parecia que finalmente tinha se dado conta que terminara com Gina. Fora difícil admitir, mas agora ele tinha certeza disso, finalmente. Depois do sentimento de tristeza que tomara conta de si, outro sentimento lhe dominou: a raiva. Ele estava muito bravo pelo que ela tinha feito; ainda não conseguia acreditar que uma menina aparentemente tão doce como ela pudesse ter sido tão dura, e tê-lo magoado tanto. Se fosse um pouquinho mais maduro, ele admitiria que estava tendo uma atitude muito egoísta pensando daquele jeito, mas ser maduro aos dezesseis anos é muito difícil, quase impossível na verdade. Lembrou-se de uma frase que sua avó lhe escrevera em sua última carta: "_Na verdade, você é o rapaz mais maduro para a sua idade que eu já vi em todos os meus anos de vida."_ Talvez ela estivesse errada; talvez ele não fosse tão maduro quanto ela pensasse... Porém, na altura dos acontecimentos, ele não era e nem queria ser maduro.

Quando finalmente saiu do chuveiro, todo o banheiro estava tal qual uma nuvem de tão enevoado. Ele se enrolou em uma toalha e foi procurar o que vestir; colocou a primeira calça que achou, afinal, não precisava estar arrumado. Sair da cama era uma coisa, sair do quarto e ver pessoas era outra totalmente diferente. Quando estava revirando o malão para encontrar uma camisa, encontrou algo em que não mexia há muito tempo: uma caixa, em que guardava todas as suas recordações mais importantes, como cartas dos amigos, de Sirius, de sua avó e até mesmo a primeira carta de Hogwarts. Ali dentro também havia fotos e outros guardados mais antigos, pelo que se lembrava, pois realmente fazia muito tempo que não mexia naquilo. No momento em que ia abrir a caixa, alguém bateu na porta e uma voz feminina perguntou:

- Harry? Posso entrar?

O rapaz começou a procurar freneticamente por uma camisa, mas a pessoa foi mais rápida e, quando Harry finalmente achou uma camisa qualquer, a porta entreabriu-se e a cabecinha de Hermione espiou pela fresta dela. Os olhos dela correram para o peito nu do rapaz e, instantaneamente, a menina ficou quase roxa de vergonha. Ela bateu a porta com estrépito, enquanto Harry, também bastante envergonhado, enfiava a camisa de qualquer jeito pela cabeça e corria para abrir a porta novamente. Quando ele assim o fez, viu uma Hermione muito vermelha cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Anh... Mione?

Ela abriu um pouco os dedos da mão e espiou por entre eles.

- Desculpe...

Harry, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, mas sorriu.

- Tudo bem... é que eu tinha acabado de tomar banho e...

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto, ainda ligeiramente avermelhado, e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu não devia ter aberto a porta... devia ter esperado você abrir...

- Tudo bem, Mione, não tem problema... – ele abriu mais a porta e abriu passagem. – Você ainda quer entrar?

- Eu posso?

- Claro.

Ela entrou ainda um pouco sem jeito, e ele encostou a porta atrás dela.

- Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, não é? – ela puxou assunto.

- Desde aquele dia que estávamos eu, você, o Rony e... – abruptamente, Harry parou de falar. Hermione, percebendo, completou, em um tom que demonstrava um certo dó:

- E Gina...

Harry não respondeu, e desviou seu olhar do da amiga. Ela suspirou e prosseguiu:

- Eu vim aqui para conversar com você sobre isso mesmo...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ele respondeu muito rápido e, em poucos passos, cruzou o quarto, indo se sentar no parapeito da janela. Olhando para o jardim, pôde notar que o dia nublado e o frio não tinham desanimado os alunos que estavam passeando.

Hermione se aproximou e, vendo que o amigo não iria olhá-la, deixou-se sentar na cama dele. Harry sentiu o olhar dela sobre ele, e virou a cabeça para vê-la. A amiga tinha um olhar que misturava pena e preocupação.

- Rony me contou o que aconteceu.

Silêncio. Harry desviou o olhar.

- Ele estava meio receoso de vir aqui falar com você, por causa de hoje de manhã, então eu vim.

- Ele te contou o interrogatório que me fez de manhã?

- Contou. Daquele jeito dele, meio achando que está certo, meio admitindo que estava errado, mas contou.

- Ele também é tão ciumento com você como é com... a irmã?

Hermione soltou uma risadinha baixa.

- Sem comentários.

Harry não respondeu, mas seus lábios se encresparam em um sorriso torto que ele logo desfez.

- Não liga para o Rony, não... – Hermione falou. – Você conhece tanto como eu o jeito dele... Não adianta ficar se importando com tudo que ele fala, é besteira... Se eu fosse ligar para tudo, já tinha brigado com ele muitas vezes...

- Você quer dizer, mais do que o normal? – Harry perguntou sarcástico.

Hermione riu.

- É, mais do que o normal... Até que eu tô me achando muito mais tolerante com ele do que antes...

Harry lançou um olhar muito descrente para a amiga. Hermione tolerante?

- Tá bom, um pouquinho mais tolerante, tá melhor assim?

- Deixe estar...

Ela suspirou longamente.

- Não é para falar do Rony que eu vim aqui...

- Se não vamos falar do Rony, ou dos pais dele, ou dos cinco irmãos dele, eu não quero falar sobre mais nenhum membro da família Weasley.

- Ah, tá bom, não vamos falar de nenhum Weasley, vamos falar de um Potter. Você. Como você está?

Ele finalmente se virou para olhá-la.

- Eu pareço bem para você?

- Não, mas eu quero ouvir isso de você.

- Estou ótimo.

- Harry, você não é sarcástico.

- Posso aprender a ser.

- Não, não pode, você não é assim.

Silêncio. Harry novamente se virou para olhar o jardim pela janela.

- Você não pode ficar assim, Harry! Tem que reagir!

- Não agora.

- Então quando?

- Não me pergunte.

- Harry... Você não pode ficar aqui trancado nesse quarto o dia todo... Você nem comeu!

- Não tô com fome. E não quero sair.

- Ah, Harry... Você não vai perder uma visita à Hogsmeade, vai? Nós vamos à loja dos gêmeos, vai ser engraçado! Você vai se divertir!

- Desista, Hermione.

Ela suspirou mais longamente do que das outras vezes.

- Eu não vou desistir! – disse decidida. – Você vai!

- Eu não vou! Não perca seu tempo.

- Não adianta mesmo insistir?

- Não.

Ela bufou.

- O que eu fiz para merecer um amigo e um namorado tão teimosos?

Ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Quem sabe porque você também é teimosa...

Ela lhe lançou um olhar quase assassino.

- Ótimo! Então somos o "trio teimoso de Hogwarts"!

- Boa definição.

- Pare com isso, Harry.

- O quê?

- Sarcasmo. Você está me irritando. Não queira me ver irritada.

- Ótimo, mais um problema para a minha coleção.

- Ah... – ela deixou seu corpo cair na cama dele, derrotada. – Você tá muito chato!

- "Estou" ou "sou"?

- "Está"! – ela disse, voltando a se sentar, e olhando-o com severidade. – Pelo menos saia um pouco desse quarto, dê uma volta, espaireça a cabeça.

Ele não respondeu. Ela bufou novamente e bateu as mãos nas coxas, para depois se levantar.

- Eu fiz tudo o que podia, eu juro...

- Eu sei, Mione...

- Pela primeira vez, eu desisto.

- Puxa, esse dia vai ficar marcado para a história! – Harry exclamou abrindo os braços para o céu. – O dia em que Harry Potter conseguiu fazer Hermione Granger desistir de alguma coisa!

Ela o olhou aborrecida.

- Você me promete sair daqui, pelo menos para comer alguma coisa?

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Por favor...

Ele virou a cara para não ver a expressão dela.

- Mione, não faz essa cara!

- Por favor, Harryzinho...

- "Harryzinho"? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando boquiaberto para ela. A garota sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

- Vai, eu tô pedindo...

Ele suspirou.

- Tá... Depois eu vou...

Ela soltou um gritinho extasiado e quase deu pulinhos de alegria. Em dois passos, aproximou-se do amigo e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Harry não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Hermione poderia ser muito engraçada quando queria...

A menina deu meia volta e, quando estava com a mão na fechadura para abrir a porta, perguntou:

- Já que você não vai mesmo, quer alguma coisa de Hogsmeade? – ele negou com a cabeça. – Então, tá! Eu vou escolher algo bem legal para você, e vou pedir para o Rony escolher algo bem engraçado na loja dos gêmeos! – ela sorriu e piscou para ele antes de fechar a porta e ir embora.

Harry respirou fundo, soltando o ar bem devagar depois. Ficou ainda por mais alguns minutos olhando a movimentação no jardim pela janela. Por fim, cansou-se e levantou. O malão ainda estava aberto. Ele se abaixou para fechá-lo, mas viu a caixa, aquela mesma caixa de antes. Pegou-a, levou até a cama e sentou-se.

Aquela caixa era realmente muito antiga, devia ter pelo menos uns doze ou treze anos. Ela era razoavelmente grande, feita de uma madeira escura, mas ele não sabia precisar direito que madeira era aquela; tinha uns desenhos gravados, pareciam flores, mas ele nunca teve certeza, porque a caixa era muito velha, desde que a encontrara, e as formas estavam meio apagadas pelo tempo. 

Forçando bem a memória, pôde até se lembrar da ocasião em que a conseguira. Ele era muito pequeno ainda, devia ter por volta de uns três ou quatro anos de idade. Lembrou-se que, no dia, estava ajudando tia Petúnia a limpar o sótão. Ela ia jogar aquela caixa fora, e ele, nunca soube por que fizera isso, mas fizera, ele pedira para ficar com a caixa. Talvez porque a tivesse achado bonita, ou talvez porque nunca tivera nada de seu... Não importava. Ele pediu a caixa e, a tia, em um arrebatamento de bondade, deixou que ficasse com ela.

Depois que terminou a faxina, ele se lembrava de ter levado a caixa para o armário debaixo da escada. Por muito tempo ficou admirando seu "presente". Daquele dia em diante, passou a guardar besteiras naquela caixa, apenas coisas sem valor, desde brinquedos velhos que o Duda não queria mais e ficavam para ele, até coisas ou desenhos que fazia na escola. Como não tinha pais para dar aqueles desenhos, ele os guardava ali. Desenhos que fazia para a sua mãe no Dia das Mães, ou então os que fazia para seu pai no Dia dos Pais... Cartões de Natal que fazia para amigos imaginários... Enfim, todo tipo de besteiras infantis. 

Com o tempo, foi crescendo e deixando de guardar coisas ali dentro, e a caixa ficou esquecida. Só quando entrou para Hogwarts, foi que passou a mexer nela novamente. Passou a guardar as cartas da escola, as cartas de Rony e as de Hermione, as de Sirius, as de Hagrid... Alguns pequenos presentes que ganhara deles em aniversários ou nos Natais... Teve até que fazer um feitiço para aumentar o tamanho da caixa magicamente por dentro, para que coubessem mais coisas. Porém, geralmente, nunca mexia no que tinha ali dentro. Só a abria para colocar mais coisas. Mexer ali trazia-o uma certa nostalgia, e uma certa tristeza...

Por fim, depois de tanto relembrar, abriu a caixa. Ela tinha um fecho velho e enferrujado, que geralmente emperrava, o que, milagrosamente, não aconteceu dessa vez. Ao abrir a caixa, um mundo de coisas apareceu na sua frente; papéis, fotos, bibelôs, tudo extremamente bagunçado e amontoado. A primeira coisa que viu foi um colar, aquela correntinha que pertencera à sua mãe e que lhe fora dada pela avó. Depois de um tempo, resolvera guardá-la ali, ao invés de ficar andando para cima e para baixo com ela no bolso. Por algum tempo ficou olhando o adereço, para depois colocá-lo de lado.

Havia um maço de fotos depois disso. Harry o pegou e começou a olhá-las. Na primeira delas, estavam ele, Rony e Hermione juntos. Era uma foto do primeiro ano deles. Harry sorriu. Era estranho vê-lo com onze anos... como estava diferente! E os amigos então? Hermione ainda tinha dentes grandes naquela época... E Rony, se isso era possível, tinha mais sardas no rosto e uma cara inconfundível de criança...

A próxima foto era dele e de Sirius. O padrinho sorria muito, mas seus cabelos estavam grandes e a aparência era ainda meio suja. Harry deveria ter uns quatorze anos naquela foto... apenas dois anos atrás, mas já parecia muito tempo... Depois dessa havia uma foto com Hagrid e os amigos, também antiga. Outra foto, Harry voava na Firebolt... Mais uma, com todo o time de quadribol dos primeiros anos... Outra, esta somente com Rony e Hermione. Lembrava dessa foto, ele mesmo a batera. Os amigos já namoravam na época.

A última foto era bem recente. Era aquela que Hermione batera no salão comunal, com todo o atual time da Grifinória: ele, Rony, os irmãos Creevey, Peta, Jonnathan e... ela, Gina. Rapidamente, Harry guardou esta e as outras fotos na caixa.

Depois havia cartas. Inúmeras... Uma carta grande chamou a atenção do rapaz: era a carta de sua avó, a última, na qual ela contava toda a verdade. Harry a releu com calma e pausadamente, voltando algumas linhas de vez em quando. Ainda lembrava a emoção que sentira quando leu aquela carta, assim que a recebera, meses antes. Era indescritível. Mistura alegria por ter descoberto um parente que o amava, e tristeza por ter perdido essa pessoa... Depois de lê-la, guardou a carta com cuidado na caixa.

Revirou muitas cartas depois disso. Cartas de Rony, Hermione, Sirius, Hagrid, as de Hogwarts, as de sua avó, ainda anônimas... Riu em algumas e se emocionou em outras. As últimas cartas, ele demorou muito para abrir: eram as de Gina. Hesitou muito, mas abriu uma ao acaso e a primeira coisa que bateu os olhos foi nessas frases:

__

"Estou com saudade de você... Penso em você sempre! E você, tem pensado em mim?"

Sentindo um nó na garganta, leu mais algumas linhas e chegou à essa frase:

__

"Amo você!"

Teve o ímpeto de rasgar a carta ao ler isso, mas se deteve. Seria infantil fazer isso, mas também não conseguia ler mais nada. Jogou as cartas de Gina de qualquer jeito na caixa, e se virou na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e segurando a cabeça com as mãos, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Como era difícil... Por que isso tinha que acontecer, por quê? Por que ela tivera que fazer isso com ele? Por que tudo tinha que ser difícil quando era com ele? Por que não podia ser feliz?

Respirando fundo, ele levantou a cabeça, e olhou para a cama: nem notara que espalhara as coisas da caixa por toda o colchão. Mas não iria arrumar... Não mexeria nisso agora, não conseguia... Virou o rosto e olhou para a mesa de cabeceira. Bateu os olhos no porta-retrato que Gina lhe dera no seu aniversário e na foto que ali estava, deles dois... Com uma certa violência, ele bateu o porta-retrato na mesa, com a foto virada para baixo. Passados alguns segundos, levantou-o de novo e o trouxe para junto de si. Não agüentou mais de três segundos olhando para aquela foto, e logo abriu a gaveta, praticamente jogando o objeto ali dentro. Respirou muito fundo, tremendo pela emoção. 

Ao levar os olhos novamente para a mesa, viu aquele globo de vidro com Hogwarts que sua avó lhe dera. Chovia ali dentro. Trovejava. Era uma noite escura e chuvosa...

__

"De acordo com o que estiver sentindo, Harry, a paisagem dentro dele e a música que toca irá mudar... se estiver nervoso com algo, a música será sombria e provavelmente haverá uma tempestade dentro do globo... muitas foram as tempestades..."

Sim, era isso que sentia, uma tempestade dentro de si. E sentia que o tempo de seu coração demoraria muito para ficar ensolarado novamente...

Pela janela do dormitório era possível ver a paisagem lá fora. Uma tarde nublada, fria e triste. Os jardins ainda estavam molhados pela chuva do dia anterior, e Hogwarts parecia praticamente deserta, muito pelo fato de todos os alunos da escola do terceiro ano para cima terem ido a Hogsmeade. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo pio de algumas corujas que sobrevoavam o castelo de vez em quando.

Harry ainda estava sozinho no dormitório. Mesmo depois de Hermione ter-lhe pedido para sair e dar uma volta, ele ainda assim não tivera ânimo de fazê-lo. Sua vontade era ficar ali, sentado no parapeito da janela, observando o jardim da escola pelo vidro que separava o seu mundo do mundo real de lá de fora.

Havia cartas e fotos espalhadas pela sua cama, e a sua "caixa de lembranças" ainda estava aberta sobre ela. Ainda não tinha se preocupado em fechá-la e guardá-la. Aliás, estava adiando esse momento, pois saberia que seria difícil olhar novamente aquelas recordações.

Foi quando observava Hagrid arrastar um enorme pinheiro para o Natal pelo gramado que bateram à porta. Harry virou levemente a cabeça, e viu quando a maçaneta girou em falso. Fosse quem fosse, não conseguiria entrar; mesmo aquele quarto não sendo somente dele, Harry o trancara com um feitiço que nem o _Alorromora_ conseguiria desfazer. 

Mais batidas à porta, agora mais fortes e insistentes. Uma voz grossa gritou do outro lado, abafada pela madeira:

- Abra, Harry! Eu sei que está aí dentro!

O rapaz reconhecera aquela voz. Realmente a pessoa que estava do outro lado não iria desistir facilmente se ele não abrisse a bendita porta. Levantou-se de um salto e ainda deixou a pessoa esperando até que guardasse as coisas espalhadas na cama de qualquer jeito na caixa, e a enfiasse no malão por entre as roupas.

- Harry! Pare de ser teimoso e abra essa porta! Eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou!

Harry se aproximou da porta, mas hesitou em abri-la. Uma luz ultrapassou o buraco da fechadura no mesmo momento que a voz abafada do outro lado da porta gritava: _"Alorromora!"_. O rapaz riu baixinho e, finalmente abriu a porta.

- Oi, Sirius.

O padrinho ainda estava com a varinha apontada e, no rosto, uma expressão muito aborrecida. Ele cruzou os braços e perguntou:

- Se sabia que era eu, por que não abriu a porta antes?

- Porque eu queria ver você com essa cara de tacho quando abrisse.

Sirius arreganhou os dentes e deu um sorrisinho muito debochado.

- Muito engraçado você, Harry. – ele disse, entrando no quarto. Harry deu de ombros e encostou a porta.

Olhando o quarto ao redor, Sirius perguntou abruptamente depois de algum tempo:

- Onde aprendeu a trancar portas desse jeito? Eu tentei abrir, mas não consegui.

- Quando eu ainda estava na casa dos Dursleys e não tinha o que fazer... – Harry começou, cruzando o quarto e indo novamente se sentar no parapeito da janela. - ...eu lia uns livros antigos de Feitiços e ficava tentando aprender alguns avançados, que o Prof. Flitwick não ensinava na aula. Esse de trancar portas é bem útil.

- E com quem você aprendeu essa mania? – Sirius perguntou, encostando-se na parede próxima à janela, de modo que podia olhar de frente para o afilhado. – Com a Hermione? Que eu saiba isso é mania dela, não sua.

- Não era porque eu estive me esforçando mais nos estudos... – o rapaz explicou, ainda observando o jardim pela janela. Hagrid não estava mais lá. – Era só falta do que fazer mesmo.

- Ah... – Sirius disse vagamente, voltando a observar o quarto ao seu redor. – Eu me lembro desse quarto na minha época... – ele apontou a cama de Harry. – Seu pai dormia ali, e eu na outra cama. – e apontou a cama de Rony.

Harry se virou bruscamente, para depois encarar Sirius, que entendeu.

- É a sua cama agora, não é?

- É sim...

Sirius sorriu.

- É, eu me lembro que era a mesma quando eu entrei aqui escondido, naquela época que eu ainda era fugitivo de Azkaban...

- Por falar nisso... – Harry começou. – Como você entrou aqui? Você tem a senha?

- Hermione me deu a senha. – ele respondeu banalmente.

- Hermione?

- Sim. Ela e o Rony me mandaram uma carta pela sua coruja, pedindo que eu fosse falar com eles. Então, eles me contaram a seu respeito e me pediram que eu viesse aqui tentar colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça oca! – ele bateu na cabeça de Harry com os punhos fechados. – Hermione me deu a senha e disse que você estaria aqui. Você tem bons amigos, Harry. Eles realmente estavam preocupados com você.

- Eu sei. – o rapaz respondeu vagamente, e debochou: – Mas você vindo colocar juízo na minha cabeça? Você nunca teve juízo...

Sirius novamente arreganhou os dentes.

- Tenho mais juízo que você.

- Tá bom...

O padrinho suspirou.

- Como você está?

- Por que todo mundo me pergunta a mesma coisa?

- Porque estão preocupados com você, bobão!

Harry revirou os olhos. Sirius bufou.

- Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não.

- Curto e grosso...

- É.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo...

- É bom mesmo.

Sirius o olhou aborrecido.

- Onde está o Mapa do Maroto?

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- O que você quer com ele?

- Somente pegue-o.

O rapaz o olhou enviesado, mas mesmo assim levantou, revirou o malão e pegou o mapa do fundo dele, passando-o ao padrinho, que o pegou e ficou olhando para o pergaminho por um tempo, sorrindo meio abobado. Harry se postou ao lado dele e ficou observando palavras surgirem na superfície lisa do mapa, como se uma mão invisível estivesse escrevendo nele:

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas apresenta seus mais digníssimos respeitos ao Sr. Sirius Black, atual portador desse objeto, e aproveita para enaltecer as grandiosíssimas qualidades do maior garanhão de Hogwarts."_

Sirius riu baixinho, e Harry não pôde deixar de rir também, discretamente. O padrinho explicou:

- Toda vez que um dos fabricantes do mapa o segura, ele o reconhece automaticamente e o cumprimenta.

Mais frases começaram a aparecer, e Harry prestou uma atenção especial nesta:

__

"O Sr. Pontas aproveita para frisar que esse folgado referido anteriormente não passa de um bobão que se acha demais. Ele só fala, mas não faz. O garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts sou eu, e ninguém duvida disso, obviamente."

Harry sorriu. Sirius mostrou a língua para o mapa e falou:

- Bobão é você, Pontas.

Mais palavras se formaram no mapa:

__

"O Sr. Aluado gostaria de deixar seu adendo para avisar aos digníssimos leitores de que não acreditem nesses dois mentirosos de marca maior. A verdade é que os dois estão encalhados há dois meses e não tem o que fazer, por isso ficam tentando agradar seus próprios egos para esquecerem que estão sozinhos."

Sirius novamente mostrou a língua para o mapa. Harry não conseguiu deixar de rir da cara do padrinho. As últimas palavras que o mapa proferiu foram estas:

__

"O Sr. Rabicho gostaria de lembrar que ele e o Sr. Aluado são os únicos a terem pares para o Baile de Natal e que, por serem ótimos amigos dos Srs. Almofadinhas e Pontas, não podem deixar de rir da cara dos dois que, provavelmente, só terão como última alternativa encher a cara de cerveja amanteigada e curtirem seus momentos de 'encalhamento' juntos."

Sirius revirou os olhos e falou para o mapa:

- Mas não fui eu que fui chutado depois de duas semanas de namoro... Bestalhão!

- Que história é essa, Sirius? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Uma longa história... – ele respondeu, apontando a varinha para o mapa e dizendo: - "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."

Instantaneamente, as linhas começaram a se juntar e formar o mapa de Hogwarts. Sirius correu o dedo indicador pelo mapa, parecendo estar procurando algum lugar. Harry pôde ver que os pontinhos denominados "Harry Potter" e "Sirius Black" estavam lado a lado no dormitório do sétimo andar. O pontinho "Alvo Dumbledore" andava de um lado para outro na sua sala, sendo acompanhado pelos pontinhos "Minerva McGonnagal", "Remo Lupin" e "Severo Snape". O ponto "Samantha Stevens" se movia pelo corredor do quinto andar, não muito longe de onde Sirius pousou seu dedo.

- Como eu sei que não adianta ficar aqui insistindo para que você converse comigo, Harry, eu vou embora e esperar que você faça isso por sua própria vontade. – o padrinho disse. – Está vendo esse lugar que estou indicando? – Harry assentiu. – É o meu quarto, onde estou hospedado. Eu vou ficar lá o resto da tarde, arrumando minhas malas. Se você quiser aparecer lá para conversar, estarei esperando.

Ele disse isso e entregou o mapa para o afilhado, afastando-se em seguida.

- "Arrumando as malas"? – Harry repetiu.

- Eu vou embora amanhã, parece que minha "folga" terminou. – Sirius disse, enquanto abria a porta. – Se você quiser aparecer, Harry, já disse que estarei lá. – ele sorriu. – Parece que funcionou te mostrar as frases dos Marotos. Sua cara parece bem melhor. Até mais. – e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry ainda ficou olhando para a porta por algum tempo depois que Sirius saiu. Realmente não podia negar que o padrinho o conhecia bem; mostrar aquelas frases para ele – principalmente a de seu pai – o fez se sentir melhor. Abaixou os olhos para o mapa, pensando se deveria ou não visitar o padrinho mais tarde. O pontinho "Samantha Stevens" ainda caminhava pelo corredor do quinto andar...

A tarde estava começando a cair quando Harry decidiu sair do quarto. Estava começando a ficar neurótico de tanto olhar para aquelas mesmas paredes. Além do mais, estava se sentindo um pouco idiota ficando ali; vários pensamentos correram pela sua cabeça e ele ficou imaginando se Gina não estaria, naquele momento, se divertindo com os amigos, enquanto ele estava ali, esquecido por ela e curtindo sua dor. Um desejo doentio de mostrar a ela que ele não se importava (por mais que se importasse e muito), e que poderia continuar vivendo sem ela, começou a florescer dentro dele. E o primeiro passo para isso seria sair daquele quarto e... comer alguma coisa. Depois de algum tempo seu estômago começou a dar sinais de vida e reclamar por comida. Talvez fosse um bom sinal; pelo menos ele estava se preocupando com outras coisas que não fossem Gina, nem que essas coisas fossem comida.

Ao descer para o salão comunal, viu os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, que ainda não podiam visitar Hogsmeade. A maioria deles estava se divertindo ou conversando, e alguns olharam intrigados quando viram Harry, um aluno do sexto ano, ali no castelo, podendo estar se divertindo em Hogsmeade. O rapaz nem ligou e passou direto por eles, não se importando com os comentários que surgiram. Depois de perder a conta de quantas vezes comentavam qualquer coisa sobre ele na escola, Harry passou a se importar bem menos com isso. Era como se estivesse quase se acostumando. Quase. Sempre achava que nunca se acostumaria com isso por completo.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo, não encontrou ninguém e agradeceu por isto. Foi direto para a cozinha pegar algo para enganar o estômago. Obviamente que Dobby fez mais do que "enganar o estômago do senhor Harry Potter"; o elfo doméstico praticamente empanturrou o rapaz de comida, falando muito durante todo o tempo. Durante sua visita à cozinha de Hogwarts, Harry pôde descobrir muitas coisas através do elfo: Dobby falou muito entusiasmado sobre o Baile de Inverno e, principalmente, sobre o cardápio da festa; além do baile, Dobby contou a Harry sobre seu namoro com Winky e, muito ruborizado, sobre uma idéia que estava tendo de pedi-la em casamento. Elfos domésticos não tinham costume de casar e fazerem cerimônias, mas Dobby, sendo o elfo mais diferente que Harry conhecia, resolveu que queria uma festa para celebrar a união. Harry incentivou o elfo e o aconselhou a conversar com Dumbledore sobre isso, porém seria desnecessário dizer todas as palavras de alegria e gratidão que Dobby proferiu depois do que Harry falou a ele.

Depois de sair da cozinha de barriga cheia, Harry começou a andar pelo castelo, pensando se deveria ou não ir falar com Sirius. Resolveu que iria sim, mesmo que não fosse para falar sobre "aquele assunto". De qualquer jeito teria que ir se despedir do padrinho antes que ele fosse embora novamente. Deu meia volta e mudou seu caminho na direção do quinto andar. Mesmo sem estar com o Mapa do Maroto consigo, ainda lembrava como chegar ao quarto do padrinho. Porém, no caminho, um vento arrepiou sua nuca e uma voz irritante gritou aos quatro ventos:

- _"Potter abobado, tá sozinho e encalhado nesse feriado!"_

A risada de Pirraça, o poltergeist, ecoou pelo chão e teto do corredor. Harry, muito aborrecido, parou de andar e levantou os olhos por cima das lentes dos óculos para ver Pirraça dando cambalhotas no ar e repetindo a mesma frase, rindo em seguida. Cruzando os braços de irritação, Harry debochou:

- Nem é feriado, seu cabeça de abóbora! As suas rimas já foram melhores, sabia?

Pirraça parou de dar cambalhotas e mostrou a língua para Harry, que riu cinicamente. O poltergeist começou a flutuar bem à frente de Harry e perguntou, seu rosto largo e malicioso cheio de curiosidade:

- É verdade que você está sozinho, Potter?

- Eu estava sozinho até você aparecer, se é que se pode contar você por gente... – Harry disse sarcástico.

Pirraça bufou e novamente mostrou a língua para Harry, dando mais uma cambalhota no ar. Harry aproveitou para voltar a andar e continuar em seu caminho para o quarto de Sirius. Pirraça não desistiu e começou a descrever voltas em torno dele:

- Eu fiquei sabendo que a sua namoradinha ridícula o abandonou... – Harry rolou os olhos e não respondeu. – É verdade? Quer dizer que ela não agüentou a sua chatice, Potter?

Harry olhou pelo canto dos olhos para o poltergeist, que ria e girava ao seu redor. Seria possível que essa história já tivesse chegado aos ouvidos das pessoas? Será que não se podia esconder absolutamente nada das paredes com ouvidos do castelo?

- As fofocas correm rápido aqui em Hogwarts... – Pirraça continuou. Harry deu de ombros. – Mas pode deixar que eu vou me encarregar de espalhar esse boato pelo castelo, Potter fedido e encardido!

E ele saiu rindo e flutuando, dando cambalhotas no ar. Harry continuou no seu caminho. Que todas as pessoas descobrissem, então! Dane-se! Ele não estava nem aí... Afinal, o que ao seu respeito que não virava assunto nas bocas dos alunos? Ou manchete de jornal? Estava chegando em tal ponto que queria mesmo era mandar o mundo e quem quer que fosse para o espaço, ou para aquele lugar, falando o inglês claro. Estava de saco cheio, e se Pirraça quisesse espalhar que ele estava sozinho, melhor! Quem sabe não aparecesse uma garota legal que se interessasse por ele, sabendo que ele estava livre e desimpedido novamente?

A quem estava tentando enganar, ele não queria mais ninguém... queria mesmo era Gina, mas quem não o queria mais era ela...

Finalmente chegou ao final do corredor do quinto andar. Porém, não havia nada ali. O corredor acabava e não havia nenhuma porta. Será que tinha se enganado e entrado no andar errado? Não, já estava na escola há quase seis anos, e não tinha como se enganar de andar... Talvez Sirius tivesse se enganado, no final das contas... Encostou a mão na parede para pensar, e ela brilhou intensamente onde ele tinha tocado e, antes que tivesse tempo de se desencostar, ela sumiu, e ele caiu de cara no chão por ter perdido o apoio, produzindo um grande estrondo.

Xingando alto de dor, ele se sentou, um pouco descadeirado, e alisou o traseiro para ver se não tinha nada quebrado. Suas mãos estavam vermelhas e ardidas por tê-las usado para amparar o impacto. Olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém tinha visto o vexame. Quando já estava suspirando de alívio, ouviu uma risada alta e debochada:

- _"Potter burro, caiu de maduro!"_

"Ah, não... Agora não... Estou sonhando, o Pirraça não viu isso... É um pesadelo..."

Pior que não era. Pirraça apareceu atrás dele, e deu voltas ao seu redor, segurando a barriga de tanto rir. Dava a impressão de que ele iria ter um ataque se não parasse de dar risada. Falando um palavrão muito feio, Harry se levantou ainda um pouco dolorido, olhando emburrado para o poltergeist, que não parava de rir.

- _"Olha a boca, Potter boboca!"_

Harry mandou Pirraça ir tomar em um lugar que não mandaria se Hermione estivesse presente à cena. O poltergeist estirou a língua, mas parou de rir quando viu a passagem que tinha sido aberta na parede por Harry. O rapaz olhou para trás também e viu o mesmo que Pirraça: uma espécie de túnel fora aberto na parede, e, olhando mais atentamente, dava para ver que ele continuava até muito longe e não dava para enxergar o fim.

- O que é isso? – Pirraça perguntou curioso, aproximando-se do túnel com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Harry, percebendo que era uma passagem secreta para os dormitórios dos hóspedes, respondeu seco:

- Nada que seja da sua conta! Agora dá o fora, vai!

- Eu, não! Não vou perder essa chance! – ele falou, passando zunindo por Harry e entrando no túnel rápido como o vento.

- Ah, não! – Harry praguejou e saiu correndo atrás do poltergeist fugitivo. 

O rapaz ainda pôde ver a passagem se fechando atrás dele depois que entrou, mas não se importou com isso e começou a correr atrás de Pirraça, que ia dando cambalhotas pelo túnel. Não era um túnel muito grande, por isso Harry tinha que tomar cuidado para não bater nas paredes enquanto corria. As paredes eram decoradas com cores quentes, dispostas em círculos, o que o estava deixando ligeiramente tonto. Concentrando seu pensamento em não perder Pirraça de vista, ele continuou a correr.

Quando Harry estava começando a pensar que o túnel não tinha mais fim, ele acabou sem mais nem menos. A passagem dava numa grande sala circular de teto alto, ricamente decorada, cheia de quadros de bruxos famosos e de objetos antigos de valor. Havia tapetes decorados com pinturas exóticas tanto no chão como nas paredes, e um lustre de cristal pendia do teto alto. Mas o estranho era que não havia portas na sala. Pirraça assobiou alto.

- Uau... Não conhecia esse lugar... – ele disse abobalhado. Harry o olhou feio e disse:

- Tá bom, Pirraça, ficou feliz? Agora que você já viu, pode ir embora?

- Não, Potter bobão! – ele gritou, rindo, e flutuou até um vaso de porcelana. Harry tremeu ao pensar no que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- Não... Pirraça, não!

Mas já era tarde. O poltergeist tinha levantado o vaso e jogado bem nas fuças de Harry, que rapidamente sacou a varinha, esquecendo da regra que dizia ser proibido magia fora das salas de aula.

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Harry conseguiu parar o vaso no ar e fazê-lo flutuar até o chão, em segurança. Mas Pirraça, rindo descontroladamente, já tinha arrancado da parede um quadro de uma bruxa gorducha, que gritava desesperada, e jogado-o na direção do quadro de um outro bruxo montado num cavalo, que arregalou os olhos e desmontou do animal. Harry novamente usou o feitiço de levitação e conseguiu parar o quadro voador antes que se chocasse na parede. A bruxa suspirou de alívio.

- Pare com isso, Pirraça! – Harry pediu aflito. Se alguém descobrisse, certamente Pirraça iria desaparecer no ar e quem levaria a culpa seria ele. E mais uma detenção para sua pequena coleção era o que ele menos queria naquele momento.

Pirraça riu ainda mais e pegou um outro vaso, maior e mais antigo do que o outro, de cima de uma aparadora de canto. Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver que o poltergeist contorcia a cara maliciosa fazendo mira nele e, por isso, começou a andar de um lado para outro, desviando-se da mira do homenzinho. Porém, Pirraça o encurralou em um canto e, antes que Harry lançasse um feitiço nele, produziu um vento forte que arrepiou os cabelos do rapaz e fez sua varinha voar de suas mãos em um rodamoinho. Pirraça parecia ter realmente aprendido alguns bons truques nesses anos, mas Harry não podia perder seu tempo pensando nisso e sim em alguma saída, e rápido. O poltergeist fez novamente mira e, antes que Harry pensasse em algo, ele jogou o vaso bem na direção dele. A única coisa que Harry pôde fazer foi se abaixar e esperar pelo pior, mas, por um milagre, o vaso não se estatelou na parede. Pirraça parou de rir, e Harry, olhando para cima, viu o vaso flutuando sobre sua cabeça. Ao virar a cabeça para trás viu Remo Lupin empunhando sua varinha na direção do artefato.

- Que bagunça é essa? – Remo perguntou ligeiramente irritado.

- Foi ele! – Harry e Pirraça gritaram ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro. Remo suspirou cansado e fez o vaso flutuar até seu devido lugar. Harry ainda não entendia de onde o ex-professor tinha surgido.

Remo olhou para Harry e depois para Pirraça. Cruzou os braços e disse para o poltergeist:

- Tenta enganar outro, Pirraça! Tá na cara que foi você, o Harry não faria isso!

O rapaz suspirou aliviado. Pirraça emburrou a cara e debochou:

- Só porque ele é o Potter não faz nada de errado? Pois eu vi que ele entrou aqui sem permissão!

Remo olhou intrigado para Harry, que devolveu o olhar, só que de inocência.

- Pirraça, vá embora... – Remo mandou. – Se você for bonzinho, eu prometo que não conto isso para o Filch.

- Lupin louco, lobo bobo! – Pirraça caçoou e foi embora pelo mesmo túnel que entrou. Remo olhou ainda intrigado para Harry.

- Mas o que ele disse tem sentido... O que você tá fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Vim visitar o Sirius. – o rapaz respondeu. – Ele falou que eu podia vir.

- E o Pirraça, por que estava aqui?

- Ele me seguiu.

- Ah...

Harry olhou curioso para trás de Remo e perguntou:

- De onde você apareceu?

- Ah, isso... – Remo riu. – Os quartos não têm portas aqui. Para entrar precisa saber a passagem secreta e a senha. O meu quarto é aqui atrás. – ele indicou com o polegar para as próprias costas.

- E o do Sirius?

- Ali, atrás daquele... – Remo indicou o lugar onde estava o quadro da bruxa gorducha que Pirraça atirou na parede. – Onde está o quadro da Lady Rockfort?

Harry apontou para um quadro caído no chão, perto dali.

- Ah... – Remo disse vagamente, fazendo o quadro flutuar com um feitiço e colocando-o no seu devido lugar. Enquanto isso, Harry cruzou a sala para pegar sua varinha.

- Então... – o ex-professor continuou, depois que colocou o quadro da bruxa no lugar. Ela ainda parecia pálida do susto e dizia palavras incompreensíveis. – O quarto do Sirius é atrás desse quadro, você só precisa dizer a senha "Criquet-wicket" que ela vai abrir a passagem.

- "Criquet-o-quê"? – Harry perguntou sem entender, mas não foi preciso Remo responder; a bruxa do quadro, de tão aflita, abriu a passagem na mesma hora que o ex-professor tinha dito a senha.

- Esquece... – ele disse.

Harry olhou para a passagem aberta; pelo que ele via, ela parecia dar em um outro cômodo menor. Olhou para o ex-professor.

- Mas eu entro assim? Sem mais nem menos? E se eu atrapalhar alguma coisa?

Remo deu de ombros.

- Você não disse que ele deixou você vir? Então! – ele guardou a varinha entre as vestes, e começou a caminhar na direção do túnel que dava no corredor do quinto andar. – Além do mais, eu sempre entro aí e ele não liga, vai ser o mesmo com você. Até mais, Harry.

- Até... – o rapaz disse vagamente, enquanto o bruxo ia embora. Virou-se para a passagem e entrou.

O que havia ali dentro era um cômodo menor, que se assemelhava a um hall de entrada. Era decorado no mesmo estilo da sala circular de fora. Havia uma única porta, que Harry supôs ser a do quarto do seu padrinho. O rapaz se aproximou e bateu nela. Não houve resposta. Nenhum barulho lá dentro, também. Hesitando um pouco antes, Harry girou a maçaneta e percebeu que a porta não estava trancada. Empurrou-a ligeiramente, abrindo uma pequena fresta, por onde colocou os olhos, e chamou:

- Sirius? Sou eu, o...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. O que viu o fez perder as palavras, e sentir seu rosto imediatamente quente, seu queixo caindo de surpresa. Aquilo era, no mínimo, imensamente constrangedor. Harry quase engasgou.

Sirius estava no meio de um intenso beijo com ninguém menos que Samantha Stevens. Os dois se beijavam com tanto ardor e intensidade, e seus corpos estavam tão próximos, que pareciam um só. Definitivamente, eles não eram mais aquela dupla que desferia insultos a cada encontro; no momento, eles pareciam muito mais com um casal apaixonado.

Harry engoliu em seco quando os dois pararam de se beijar e olharam para ele. O rapaz rapidamente se virou e encostou na parede ao lado da porta. Não precisou de muito tempo ou observação para entender o que tinha acontecido. Ouviu a voz de Sirius o chamando, mas não voltou a olhar para o quarto. Estava em um dilema entre sair correndo e fingir que nada aconteceu, ou esperar a reação dos dois. Deveria ter batido mais vezes na porta, droga! Ou então deveria ter avisado que viria! Mas o próprio Sirius lhe disse que poderia vir, e Remo o encorajou a entrar. Droga, não devia ter confiado em nenhum dos dois, mas como poderia prever isso?

- Harry...

Era Sirius. Ele tinha aparecido na porta e olhava para Harry tão constrangido quanto o afilhado. O bruxo estava com os cabelos desarrumados, a camisa aberta e sem sapatos. Harry se virou para o padrinho, mas não olhou em seus olhos.

- Sirius... Eu sinto muito, não era minha intenção... Eu vou embora!

- Não! – ele o segurou pelo ombro. – Eu mesmo falei para você vir... Ah... – ele soltou um longo suspiro e, olhando para dentro do quarto, disse: - Samantha! É melhor você ir embora!

Harry pôde escutar ela xingando alto e soltando um som abafado de irritação. Depois de poucos segundos, a professora apareceu na porta. Seus cabelos estavam mais desalinhados do que os de Sirius, e seu vestido negro mal colocado sobre o corpo, parecendo muito amassado. Ela carregava os sapatos de saltos altos nas mãos, e de longe não era aquela mulher bem composta de sempre. Seu olhar era extremamente aborrecido quando encarou Harry, sem cumprimentá-lo, mas mais aborrecida ainda ela ficou quando olhou para Sirius.

- Antes eu era "Sam" e podia ficar! Agora eu sou "Samantha" e tenho que ir! Você é mesmo um cafajeste, Sirius! Só quis se aproveitar de mim!

- Eu? – ele perguntou abismado, rindo cinicamente em seguida. – Sinto muito, mas eu não me lembro de ter ido procurá-la no seu quarto.

Ela bufou irritada, e saiu batendo os pés. Sirius a acompanhou com os olhos, mas não tinha aquele brilho raivoso no olhar, e sim uma expressão um tanto desapontada. Harry se culpou mais ainda por seu descuido. Sua vontade era ir embora para bem longe, mas sabia que o padrinho não permitiria. Enquanto caminhava para a passagem, Samantha ia colocando os sapatos nos pés. Harry não conseguia entender como ela conseguia fazer aquilo com tanta desenvoltura e sem ao menos se desequilibrar. Quando ela estava bem na passagem, parou e soltou um grito:

- PIRRAÇA!

Sirius e Harry se entreolharam, este último já sabendo do que se tratava: Pirraça não tinha ido embora, somente se escondido. Em dois passos, Sirius alcançou a porta e ficou atrás de Samantha. Harry se aproximou também, mas manteve uma distância dos dois adultos. Porém, ainda podia ver Pirraça dando cambalhotas no ar e rindo. A professora dirigiu um olhar bastante assassino para o poltergeist quando ele caçoou:

- _Cobra dissimulada, se não tomar jeito vai entrar numa enrascada!_

Sirius ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo. A mulher sacou a varinha e apontou para o poltergeist, dizendo algumas palavras mágicas complicadas, que Harry não conseguiu entender. No mesmo instante ouviu-se um "ploc", e Pirraça desapareceu. Harry ficou boquiaberto, enquanto Sirius soltou um som parecido com "tsk, tsk", enquanto girava a cabeça de um lado para outro. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, a mulher saiu caminhando altiva e pisando duro no chão.

- Ela nunca vai mudar... – Sirius suspirou, cruzando os braços, quando a mulher estava longe de suas vistas.

- O que foi isso? – Harry perguntou, referindo-se ao desaparecimento de Pirraça.

- Ela mandou Pirraça para uma outra dimensão.

- O quê?

- Uma dimensão paralela à nossa... Ele provavelmente não vai dar as caras em Hogwarts por umas três semanas ou mais. Uma vez ela me mandou para esse lugar também.

- Como?

- Ah, ela sabe uns feitiços bastante adiantados, sempre soube, desde a época da escola... Ela me mandou para esse lugar, mas eu tive sorte e consegui realizar um contra-feitiço e sair.

Harry não disse mais nada depois disso. Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois e, rapidamente, ambos voltaram a se constranger com a situação. Sirius descruzou os braços e disse, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto:

- Vamos, Harry... Venha, vamos conversar.

- Anh... Sirius... Você não acha melhor eu... voltar outra hora?

- Tudo bem. – o padrinho respondeu, entrando no quarto e segurando a porta, fazendo um sinal para que o afilhado entrasse. – Vamos, entre.

Meio sem jeito, Harry entrou, e Sirius fechou a porta atrás dele. O quarto era ricamente decorado, como os outros ambientes, mas estava incrivelmente bagunçado. Havia roupas jogadas no chão, e malas abertas com roupas espalhadas sobre elas. A cama estava totalmente desfeita, comprovando a teoria que Harry formulou ao chegar e ver aquela cena. Não era preciso ser muito esperto para imaginar o que teria acontecido antes daquele beijo.

Sirius atravessou o quarto e sentou na ponta da cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, parecendo muito desanimado. Harry nunca tinha visto o padrinho assim, ele parecia até mesmo... desesperado. O rapaz se sentiu muito mal ao ver isso, já que a culpa era sua! Se não tivesse entrado na hora errada, nada disso teria acontecido... Começou a se culpar por não ter ficado no dormitório o dia todo, como era sua vontade antes.

- Sirius... anh... me desculpe, eu...

- Você não me deve desculpas, Harry. – o outro disse rapidamente. – Eu é que lhe devo explicações.

- Não! – Harry disse se sentando ao lado do padrinho, que continuava com a cabeça entre as mãos. – Sirius, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz... Você é adulto e sabe o que é melhor para você. Não precisa explicar nada!

- Mas eu quero! – ele insistiu, virando-se para olhar o afilhado com um brilho quase suplicante nos olhos castanhos escuros. – Eu preciso... Senão vou sufocar...

- Tudo bem, então... Se falar for te ajudar, eu tô aqui.

- Ah, Harry... Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz hoje! Eu não queria!

- Então por que fez?

- Porque eu queria!

- Queria ou não queria?

- Queria, mas também não queria!

- Assim você vai me deixar maluco, Sirius...

- Ah... – ele manteve o olhar focado no nada. – Eu sabia que estava errado, que não devia, mas... eu não consigo! Não consigo resistir a ela, não consigo me controlar! – ele suspirou. – É como uma doença... o que eu sinto por ela não é amor, nem paixão... é uma doença, e eu não consigo me curar!

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Sabia que era egoísmo pensar em seus próprios problemas quando o padrinho precisava dele, mas não se conteve. Lembrou de Gina. Será que ela estaria certa, afinal? Será que o que ele sentia por ela não era amor? Nem paixão? Será que era uma doença, como Sirius definia? Não... não poderia ser... ele tinha certeza que não.

- É como se ela fosse uma droga, Harry... – Sirius continuou. – E eu sou viciado nessa droga, e não consigo deixá-la, não consigo esquecê-la... Eu sei que é errado, mas é só ela chegar perto de mim que eu não me controlo... Eu perco o controle sobre minhas ações e, quando dou por mim, já aconteceu...

- Sirius... e se você tentasse ficar com ela? Realmente? Se lhe desse uma chance?

- Não! – ele disse categórico, olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Harry. – Não, Harry! Não posso perdoá-la! Não posso aceitá-la!

- Mas o que ela fez de tão errado que te magoou tanto?

Ele suspirou, virando-se novamente para olhar o nada.

- Não... eu... não quero te contar isso ainda, Harry... Não consigo te contar ainda... me desculpe...

- Tudo bem... – Harry, um pouco desajeitado, colocou a mão sobre o ombro do padrinho, tentando confortá-lo. Era estranho fazer isso, porque geralmente não era ele que confortava as pessoas, e sim elas que faziam isso. – Você é quem sabe... mas... se quiser, pode contar comigo...

Sirius se virou para olhá-lo e sorriu.

- Obrigado. – ele riu chateado. – Você veio aqui para que eu te ajudasse e no final você acabou me ajudando...

- Ah... – Harry tirou a mão do ombro do padrinho, virando-se e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. – Não tem problema, acho que foi melhor assim...

Harry não estava mentindo. Realmente se sentiu melhor com essa tentativa de ajudar Sirius. Por um momento esqueceu seus próprios problemas pensando nos dele. Era estranho, mas parecia que se sentia melhor do que se voltasse a falar das suas complicações com Gina para o padrinho. Era melhor ajudá-lo do que voltar a pensar no que tinha acontecido.

- Você ainda quer conversar sobre...

- Não. – Harry sorriu ligeiramente. – É sério. Não precisa. Você me ajudou muito mais dividindo seus problemas comigo do que se tivesse me ouvido por horas e horas a respeito dos meus problemas...

Dessa vez foi Sirius que colocou a mão no ombro de Harry. O rapaz se virou e olhou para ele. O padrinho sorria. Harry conseguiu sorrir também, o primeiro sorriso realmente sincero que dava depois de muito tempo.

N/A: Leiam também a songfic desse capítulo, Disease, em breve aqui na ff.net!!! Bjks mil e um ;)


	14. A vingança de Malfoy

Capítulo Quatorze – A vingança de Malfoy

O dia seguinte, domingo, amanheceu nublado e frio novamente. Harry enrolou o máximo que pôde no dormitório naquele dia, pensando duas vezes se deveria ou não colocar o pé para fora da cama. Parecia que seus dias estavam se tornando piores a cada novo amanhecer. Porém, como não agüentava mais olhar para aquelas paredes do dormitório masculino do sexto ano, levantou um pouco mais tarde do que os seus colegas de quarto e, ao invés de ir para o café da manhã no Salão Principal, decidiu pegar alguma coisa para enganar o estômago com Dobby na cozinha. Isso já estava virando um hábito, mas o elfo doméstico não se importava, pelo contrário, ficava mais feliz a cada visita de Harry.

Depois de comer qualquer coisa, o rapaz resolveu ir dar uma volta de vassoura no campo de quadribol para refrescar a cabeça. Tinha trazido sua Firebolt de propósito quando saiu da torre da Grifinória justamente para poder voar mais tarde. Só havia duas coisas que ele mais queria naquele momento: preencher sua cabeça com alguma distração e ficar sozinho. Sabia que a história do término do seu namoro com Gina já deveria ter se espalhado por toda a escola, e ficar ouvindo perguntas e comentários por onde passava era a última coisa que queria no momento.

Sirius tinha ido embora na noite anterior, e Remo tinha ido junto. Pelo que o padrinho lhe contara quando Harry fora se despedir dele e conversar, ele tinha alguns trabalhos muito importantes para fazer, mas que não podia contar para Harry. O rapaz nem se importou com isso; já estava quase se acostumando em não poder saber de absolutamente nada que acontecia. Quase.

Hermione cumpriu sua promessa e, junto com Rony, trouxe muitas lembranças da loja dos gêmeos, além de vários doces para Harry. Entusiasmados, os dois contaram sobre a loja de logros e a visita a Hogsmeade, o que distraiu Harry de pensar em outras coisas por um tempo. A única coisa que fez o rapaz pensar novamente em tudo que tinha acontecido foi a aparição de Gina no salão comunal naquela noite, o que ele sabia que seria inevitável, já que os dois pertenciam à mesma Casa. Harry desviou os olhos e preferiu não olhar para a menina enquanto ela passava junto com os colegas do seu ano. Para o alívio de Harry, ela logo subiu para o dormitório junto com Peta.

Depois de muitas voltas pelo campo de quadribol, Harry resolveu voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Lembrou-se da montanha de deveres de casa que lhe esperavam e decidiu ocupar sua mente com algo útil. Voar realmente tinha refrescado suas idéias, e o fez enxergar que não podia parar de viver só porque Gina o abandonara. Pelo contrário, tinha que mostrar a ela que podia continuar a viver sem sua presença. Mesmo que fosse difícil.

Vários olhares se voltaram para ele quando entrou pela passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda naquela tarde. Harry não se importou; passou direto por eles, subiu para seu dormitório, pegou seus livros e pergaminhos, e desceu novamente, sem dar atenção aos comentários de um grupinho de meninas do quarto ano que olhavam para ele, riam e suspiravam. Um dia teria que enfrentar isso, não é? Melhor enfrentar de uma vez do que ficar adiando. Aborrecido, começou a se concentrar na redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que teria que entregar no dia seguinte.

Não demorou muito para que o salão começasse a se encher de alunos barulhentos, já que a chuva fina que caía nos jardins impedia que aproveitassem o domingo fora do castelo. Havia dois assuntos do dia: a visita a Hogsmeade do dia anterior e a fofoca bombástica do término do namoro de Harry Potter com aquela menina Weasley do quinto ano que ninguém lembrava direito o nome. Harry podia perceber a vontade que todos tinham de lhe perguntar sobre o assunto, mas fingiu que não percebia e continuou fazendo sua redação, sentindo uma vontade imensa de levantar dali e se trancar no dormitório novamente, mas dizendo a si mesmo que não podia fugir de seus problemas para sempre. De qualquer maneira, permaneceu onde estava, fazendo sua redação. No entanto, depois que uma garota sardenta e baixinha do sétimo ano veio acompanhada de duas amigas perguntar sobre o ocorrido para Harry, as três recebendo um olhar assassino do rapaz como resposta, os comentários pareceram diminuir um pouco, ou então o tom de voz foi o que diminuíra, porque Harry não escutou mais nada a respeito depois disso.

Não demorou muito para que Rony e Hermione aparecessem, para o imenso alívio de Harry. Os dois amigos se aproximaram de Harry, e Hermione, ao ver o que o amigo estava fazendo, alfinetou o namorado:

- Viu, Rony? O Harry é bem mais responsável do que você, ele já tá fazendo a redação da Profª. Stevens!

Harry não pôde conter um riso baixo. Engraçado como Hermione dizia o nome da professora com imenso desagrado.

Rony fez uma careta e se sentou de frente a Harry, enquanto Hermione sentou ao lado do namorado. Bufando, Rony pegou um pergaminho em branco qualquer e escreveu o título da redação no topo, olhando para o teto depois, parecendo estar em busca de inspiração.

- Você bem que podia ajudar a gente, né, Mione? – Rony pediu, enquanto a menina folheava o livro de Transfiguração. – Você já fez a redação, não foi?

- Claro que fiz! – ela respondeu com seu tom de sabe-tudo. – Eu não deixo as coisas para a última hora como _certas pessoas..._ – ela provocou, olhando de Rony para Harry.

- Puxa, antes eu era responsável, agora deixo as coisas para última hora... – Harry comentou irônico. Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso muito falso, que fez Rony rir. – Mas o Rony tem razão, você bem que podia ajudar a gente, Mione...

- Viu como não sou só eu?

- Eu conheço bem vocês dois, Rony... – ela respondeu.

- Olha, me ajuda aqui nessa parte que tô com dificuldade, Mione... – Harry pediu, passando o pergaminho para a amiga. Ela não o pegou. – Por favor...

Ela puxou o pergaminho da mão de Harry, sob protestos de Rony:

- Ah, é assim? O Harry você ajuda, e eu só ganho patada!

- Começa a redação e, se você tiver alguma dificuldade, eu te dou uns toques, tá bom? – ela falou, lendo por cima a redação de Harry.

Rony bufou novamente e se pôs a escrever. Harry recostou na cadeira, e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Gina, que estava do outro lado da sala, conversando com Peta, Jonnathan e Colin. O rapaz começou a sentir o estômago dar voltas, e virou o rosto. Quando olhou novamente para o outro lado da sala, ela já estava conversando de novo com os amigos.

"Será que ela nem se importa?", ele pensou. "Será que nem ao menos ficou um pouquinho perturbada depois de tudo que aconteceu?" Lembrou-se de que Rony e Hermione lhe contaram que ela tinha ido a Hogsmeade, mas não parecia muito contente. Olhando agora para ela, a menina não parecia realmente feliz. Talvez tudo o que acontecera a tenha abalado, mas parecia que não tanto quanto abalou Harry. "Será que ela realmente falou a verdade quando disse que não me amava?" As palavras de Sirius ecoaram em sua cabeça: _"É como uma doença... o que eu sinto por ela não é amor, nem paixão... é uma doença, e eu não consigo me curar!"_ Será que o que Harry sentia também era uma doença? Não, ele não conseguia imaginar isso. Conseguia se controlar, não conseguia? Desde que Gina o dispensara, ele não trocara sequer uma palavra com a menina, e nem era sua vontade fazê-lo. Claro que sentia falta dela, mas uma voz na sua cabeça insistia que falar com ela seria fraqueza, e ele interpretou essa voz como seu orgulho ferido se manifestando. Seu único desejo mais parecia mesmo uma obsessão: mostrar a ela que não se importava, que podia viver sem ela, mesmo que às vezes duvidasse disso.

- Harry, muda isso aqui porque tá errado... – a voz de Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade, e ele novamente tentou concentrar sua mente na redação, mesmo que, às vezes, ainda olhasse de esguelha para a menina de cabelos vermelhos do outro lado da sala. Mas ela não mais lhe dirigiu um único olhar...

Foi na segunda-feira que Harry realmente pôde perceber o quanto a história do término do seu namoro se espalhou pela escola. Dessa vez não foi possível ficar trancado no quarto e também não pôde deixar de ir tomar o café da manhã no Salão Principal, já que Rony e Hermione pareciam empenhados em fazê-lo comer decentemente depois de um fim de semana inteiro pegando besteiras para enganar o estômago na cozinha. Em consideração com o amigo, os dois até pararam de se tratarem como namorados na frente de Harry, o que, mesmo sabendo que era egoísmo, fez o rapaz se sentir um pouco melhor. Era estranho, mas ver os dois felizes lhe doía, fazia-o se lembrar de que ele estava sozinho porque Gina o abandonara. Parecia que os amigos tinham percebido isso.

Antes de irem para a primeira aula do dia, que era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry, Rony e Hermione pararam no Salão de Entrada para assinarem a lista de alunos que ficariam para o Natal em Hogwarts. Por causa do baile que seria realizado, havia muitas assinaturas, tantas que parecia que todos os alunos passariam as férias de inverno na escola. Quando Hermione estava passando a pena para Rony assinar, ele comentou:

- Minha mãe me mandou uma carta ontem para que eu fosse passar as férias lá em casa...

- Mas você sempre passa as férias de inverno aqui, por que ela pediu para que você fosse? – Harry perguntou, enquanto aceitava a pena que Rony lhe passava e começava a assinar.

- Ela queria a família toda reunida, sabe? Gui e Carlinhos vão passar o Natal em casa, então eu vou ser o único que vai ficar faltando para estar toda a família...

- Mas a Gina também vai ficar em Hogwarts, não vai? – Hermione perguntou, mas rapidamente levou à mão na boca por ter mencionado a menina, olhando assustada para Harry, que fingiu que não escutou.

- Ela vai passar o Natal em casa também. – Rony respondeu sem graça. Harry levantou os olhos da lista onde tinha acabado de escrever seu nome e olhou para o amigo.

- Vai, é?

- Vai sim. Ela decidiu depois que... bem, depois que... vocês... terminaram.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles, e Hermione logo tratou de mudar de assunto:

- Bem, mas de qualquer jeito você não poderia ir, Rony! Lembre-se que somos monitores e não podemos abandonar a escola no meio de um evento desse!

Os três seguiam para a classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Rony e Hermione tentavam encontrar outro assunto que não fosse Gina, enquanto Harry ia pensando no que tinha acabado de escutar. Então ela não ia ficar para o baile? Ah, o que isso lhe importava, afinal? "Grande mentiroso você é...", uma vozinha lhe disse na sua cabeça. "Óbvio que isso te importa, senão não estaria pensando nisso! Não estaria nem ligando, mas você está aí, pensando!" Ok, talvez demorasse um tempo para que ele parasse de se importar com o que Gina fazia ou deixava de fazer, mas se empenharia em conseguir! Ele é que não ia se humilhar e pedir para voltar! Ah, nunca mesmo! Tinha seu orgulho! Por mais que estivesse sendo difícil suportar vê-la andando pelos corredores... no salão comunal... Ah, quer saber? Melhor mesmo que ela fosse passar uns tempos longe, assim ele não tinha que ficar vendo-a em todos os lugares! Sim, era melhor assim... por mais que fosse sentir sua falta...

- Andando no mundo da lua, Potter?

Uma voz arrastada lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, e Harry pôde notar que já tinha chegado à sala de aula. Draco Malfoy o encarava com um sorriso de contentamento, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle riam como trasgos atrás dele. Rony e Hermione pararam de andar e se voltaram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Será que você não consegue manter sua boca nojenta fechada por um instante sequer, Malfoy? – Rony perguntou sarcástico.

- Será que você não consegue perceber que não estou falando com você, Weasley? – o sonserino retrucou no mesmo tom. – Eu não costumo me misturar com gente da sua laia.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram muito vermelhas, e ele teve o ímpeto de partir para cima de Malfoy, não fosse Hermione segurá-lo pelo braço, murmurando: "Rony, você é um monitor!".

Harry se virou para encarar os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy e lhe dizer algo nada gentil, quando uma voz tão irritante quanto a do loiro disse:

- Será que não percebem que estão atravancando o caminho? – era Katherine Willians que falava. – Eu quero passar!

- Dane-se o que você quer, garota. – Harry disse entredentes.

Malfoy ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Olha aqui, Potter!

- Olha aqui, você! Eu não tô com saco pra te aturar hoje, Malfoy, por isso vai ver se enche a paciência de outro!

Harry se virou para continuar seu caminho, mas Malfoy provocou em uma voz bastante divertida:

- Nervosinho porque foi chutado pela namoradinha, Potter? – Harry parou onde estava, sentindo o sangue latejar em suas têmporas. – Impressionante como ela te aturou por tanto tempo, Potter! Bem... dá pra entender... descendendo de uma família como a dela...

Aquilo era o bastante! Antes que Rony desse um soco no meio da cara debochada de Malfoy, antes que Hermione descontasse pontos dele, Harry se virou, buscando a varinha no meio das vestes e apontando bem no meio dos olhos do sonserino, que apenas o encarou com um enorme sorriso no rosto pálido, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que ele queria. Que importava? Era o que ele merecia, e Harry não ligava mais se perderia pontos por isso. Os alunos já observavam atentos a mais nova briga entre o grupo grifinório e o sonserino.

- Harry, não! – Hermione gritou exasperada, tentando impedir o amigo. – Como monitora, Harry, eu não posso permitir...

Mas não foi necessário que Hermione começasse seu sermão, porque um som de saltos altos se fez ouvir, e uma voz rouca disse em um tom categórico:

- Deixe isso comigo, Srta. Granger.

Hermione engoliu em seco, assim como Rony. Samantha Stevens estava postada na soleira da porta. Diferente da última vez que Harry a vira, ela estava tão bem composta e arrumada como normalmente. Um olhar frio e astuto estava presente em suas orbes azuladas.

Malfoy parecia mais extasiado ainda de felicidade do que antes ao ver a professora. Willians olhava de um jeito muito esquisito para a mulher ao seu lado. Com o mesmo tom categórico de antes, a professora perguntou:

- O que está fazendo, Sr. Potter?

- Tentando escolher uma azaração para atingir Malfoy. – Harry respondeu em um tom casual, não movendo a varinha do meio dos olhos do rival nem por um milímetro. – A senhora sugere alguma?

- Abaixe essa varinha, Sr. Potter.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Harry! – Hermione disse num gritinho assustado.

- Abaixe essa varinha! – a professora bradou, dando um tapa na mão de Harry, que o obrigou a abaixar a varinha. – Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

Harry deu um sorrisinho abafado, e guardou a varinha entre as vestes. Os alunos da Grifinória o olhavam com uma certa raiva, já que, desde sexta passada, Harry já tinha perdido cento e setenta e cinco pontos. Hermione era a que tinha o olhar mais repreendedor de todos, mas Rony era o único que parecia ter concordado com o que Harry tinha feito, talvez pelo insulto à sua irmã e sua família. Harry levantou os olhos para ver a Profª. Stevens, e pôde observar que ela mantinha a mesma pose rígida e austera. Com uma voz bastante severa, ela disse:

- Eu estou esperando que todos sentem para que eu comece minha aula. Será que terei que falar duas vezes?

Não foi preciso. Em menos de um minuto toda a classe já estava devidamente acomodada em suas carteiras, o silêncio reinando no ambiente. O único som era o dos saltos altos da professora, enquanto ela caminhava de um lado para outro na frente da classe, o que deixava todos ainda mais tensos; em dado momento, a Profª. Stevens parou atrás de sua mesa, apoiando as duas mãos sobre ela, encarando os alunos com uma expressão de completo aborrecimento.

- Eu espero, ou melhor, eu _exijo_ que o que aconteceu hoje aqui não se repita nunca mais, entendido?

Um murmúrio de assentimento percorreu a classe, e muitas cabeças se voltaram para encarar Harry com indignação. "Ótimo", ele pensou irritado, "agora eu sou, mais uma vez, o culpado!" Aparentemente, a Profª. Stevens pareceu notar isso.

- E não adianta ficarem culpando o Sr. Potter. – todos olharam intrigados para a mestra, Harry o mais intrigado de todos. – Eu não sou idiota, e ficou claro que não era só ele que estava brigando, então... – ela correu o olhar para os sonserinos, especialmente Malfoy, que por um instante pareceu tremer. – ...dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina. – ela completou, com um profundo desagrado na voz.

Outro murmúrio, dessa vez de indignação, percorreu o lado sonserino da classe. Os grifinórios sorriam discretamente. Estreitando os olhos para a turma da Sonserina, a Profª. Stevens disse em um tom que não admitia contestações:

- E eu não quero um pio a respeito. Parece que vocês não entendem que _eu_ sou a autoridade aqui, e _eu_ tiro quantos pontos quiser, de _quem_ quiser, e quando quiser, se achar necessário. E mais uma coisa... – ela disse, colocando o dedo na frente dos lábios e apontando para os alunos. - ...nem uma palavra, ouviram? Eu não quero ouvir o som de nenhuma voz nessa sala a não ser a minha própria hoje. Se tiverem perguntas, levantem a mão e eu direi se podem falar. _Ficou claro?_

A resposta para a pergunta dela foi um total silêncio, tão profundo que era possível ouvir o som distante de Hagrid dando aula para seus alunos nos jardins da escola. Ninguém ousaria discordar de Samantha Stevens, ainda mais em uma circunstância como aquela. Parecia que ela já tinha começado o dia com o pé esquerdo, e Harry não conseguiu reprimir o pensamento que isso se devia ao acontecimento da tarde de sábado, quando ele flagrou a professora e Sirius juntos. Talvez fosse melhor controlar seus ânimos durante essa aula, pois tinha a "leve" impressão de que mais da metade da irritação da Profª. Stevens era culpa dele, por causa justamente do sábado.

- Recolha as redações de lição de casa que mandei fazer, Srta. Parkinson. – a professora mandou, enquanto se virava e começava a fazer algumas anotações na lousa.

A aula transcorreu no mais absoluto silêncio, e ninguém se atrevia a deixar de prestar atenção no que a professora dizia naquela manhã. Ao mesmo tempo, ninguém fez nenhuma pergunta, nem mesmo Hermione. Quando o sinal tocou, todos saíram bastante aliviados, até mesmo os garotos mais fascinados pela professora. Harry, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, tentou sair o mais depressa possível, porém, quando estava passando à frente da mesa da professora, ela mandou, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis em que mexia:

- Fique, Sr. Potter.

Harry suspirou aborrecido, enquanto recebia um olhar de Hermione que dizia claramente: "Melhor obedecer". Os amigos se foram, e Harry ficou esperando a professora se manifestar. Ao que parecia, ela estava esperando os alunos saírem para falar. Não deu outra; quando o último aluno saiu, ela levantou os olhos e mandou:

- Encoste a porta, _Harry._

De certa maneira, a menção do seu primeiro nome fez Harry se sentir um pouco mais... aliviado. Pelo menos demonstrava que ela não estava tão aborrecida com ele assim. O rapaz obedeceu a ordem da professora, voltando em seguida a ficar de frente a ela, que ainda estava atrás da mesa. Ela o encarou com aqueles olhos penetrantes que tanto o incomodavam, mas ele não desviou o olhar. Samantha se levantou e sentou novamente, mas dessa vez sobre a mesa, com as pernas cruzadas. Havia um rasgo no vestido negro dela, que deixava parte das pernas à mostra. Harry não pôde deixar de admirá-las, reprimindo-se em seguida. Ela era uma professora, afinal! Mas por que ela se comportava assim quando estavam sozinhos?

- Precisa começar a controlar seu temperamento, Harry... – ela sugeriu, em um tom de quem estava comentando o clima.

- Foi para isso que você me chamou aqui, _Samantha?_

Ela sorriu, um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, quando ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome. A mulher se levantou de súbito, e caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para Harry. Ele teve a estranha sensação de que ela não queria olhar para ele.

- Não, não foi para isso, Harry.

- Então, por que foi?

- Eu quero te dizer que... o que você viu no quarto do seu padrinho, sábado, não significa nada.

Harry pensou que estava ficando doido. Ela estava lhe dando explicações? Isso era bizarro! Depois de alguns segundos, ela prosseguiu:

- De qualquer forma, eu não fiquei irritada por você ter entrado naquele momento e... me visto lá, mas eu gostaria de pedir um favor.

Ela se virou e olhou Harry com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Quando ela falou, não era em um tom de pedido, mas sim de ordem.

- Você não contará a ninguém o que viu.

Harry piscou, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Por que ela estava lhe pedindo isso? De qualquer maneira, ele nem chegou a pensar nisso... Tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que nem se importou em contar isso a ninguém, em grande parte também em respeito a Sirius. E, ao mesmo tempo, por que ele sairia contando isso? Não tinha talento para fofoqueiro, se era o que ela estava pensando.

- Por que eu contaria?

- Você promete não dizer a ninguém? – ela insistiu.

- Tudo bem.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Ótimo. Então era só isso... – ela disse, voltando a mexer nos papéis de sua mesa. – É melhor se apressar ou vai perder sua próxima aula, Harry.

O rapaz não disse nada e saiu, encostando a porta atrás de si. Entendia cada vez menos essa mulher... Um dia, ela parecia se divertir conversando com ele... no mesmo dia, ficava totalmente irritada. Depois, irritada novamente, e então o chamava para conversar e o tratava de uma forma totalmente... amável? Não, aquilo não era amabilidade... era... interesse. Por algum motivo, ela não queria que sua história com Sirius se tornasse pública em Hogwarts, e, por isso, tratou Harry com tanto tato. Mas isso não justificava por que, das outras vezes, ela fazia o mesmo. O que ela escondia, afinal?

__

"Fique longe dela."

Sirius poderia ter sim motivos para querer que Harry se afastasse de Samantha, mas, de alguma forma, Harry não conseguia seguir o conselho do padrinho. Num dia, a encontrava no meio do corredor, no outro, ela o mandava ficar depois da aula... E, de qualquer maneira, ele não se importava muito em ter essas conversas com ela. Por mais que o padrinho insistisse sempre na mesma coisa, havia algo que Harry não podia ignorar: Samantha nunca lhe fizera nada de mais, excetuando-se aquela aula que ela tocou no assunto de seus pais, mas, tirando isso, nada de mais... Harry simplesmente não podia ignorá-la, podia? Ainda mais sendo ela uma professora...

Subitamente, Harry sentiu um tranco com algo muito grande. Quando olhou para cima, viu o emaranhado negro da barba de Hagrid. Ele sorriu, e o olhou com um olhar um tanto preocupado:

- Tudo bem, Harry?

- Ah, tudo.

- Você parecia um pouco absorto...

- Só estava pensando... – o rapaz respondeu com sinceridade. A carga de preocupação pareceu aumentar no rosto de Hagrid.

- Pensando... _nela_?

Harry entendeu _"ela"_, como "Gina".

- Ah, nada de mais. – fugiu do assunto.

- Você não devia estar em aula agora?

- A Profª. Stevens pediu que eu ficasse um pouco depois da aula para me dizer umas... coisas.

Hagrid abriu um sorriso.

- Ah, foi? Samantha é uma boa pessoa.

Harry preferiu não dizer nada. Se ficasse pensando muito nisso, sua cabeça daria um nó. Hagrid dizia que ela era uma boa pessoa, Sirius dizia que ela não era flor que se cheirasse... Definitivamente era melhor parar de pensar nessa mulher ou ficaria com dor de cabeça.

- Bem, preciso ir, e acho que você também, não é?

- Ah, sim. – Harry falou um pouco desligado. – Vou indo também.

- A gente se vê, Harry.

- Certo.

O rapaz iria começar a andar quando parou e se virou. Hagrid continuava a andar no sentido oposto.

- Hagrid?

Ele parou e se virou, intrigado.

- O que foi?

- Como você sabia que... na sexta... eu estava no lago, na chuva?

Hagrid sorriu com tristeza.

- Gina foi até a minha cabana e me avisou.

- Ela fez isso?

- Sim. Mesmo depois de tudo, Harry, ela se preocupou com você. – ele se virou, dando as costas para Harry e continuando seu caminho.

Então... ela se preocupou com ele? Será que...

__

"Eu não te amo."

Tinha que deixar de ser estúpido. Gina disse, na sua cara, que não o amava, que eles não podiam ficar juntos, e que ele tinha que aceitar isso de um jeito ou de outro. Não adiantava alimentar esperanças. Tinha acabado. De vez. E ele não iria se humilhar pedindo que voltassem.

Enquanto seguia para a sua próxima aula, fez uma promessa silenciosa a si mesmo:

Nunca mais deixaria que alguém o ferisse daquela maneira. E, mais que tudo, nunca mais mostraria seus sentimentos daquela maneira, para quem quer que fosse. Nunca mais... nunca mais se deixaria enganar...

- Ah, mas que beleza, última semana de aulas... Nem acredito que depois teremos férias!

- Mas não se esqueça, Rony, que ainda teremos muito trabalho nessas férias com a monitoria! A professora McGonagall disse que...

- Mione, por que você sempre tem que lembrar dessas coisas?

Harry andava ao lado dos amigos sem prestar muita atenção ao que diziam. Já era noite, e estavam subindo para a torre da Grifinória depois do jantar. Aquele dia tinha sido especialmente cansativo. Justamente por ser a última semana de aulas antes das férias de inverno, os professores resolveram passar montes e montes de revisões da matéria do semestre, insistindo em relembrar que tudo isso cairia nos N.I.E.M.s do próximo ano. A essa altura, faltando tanto tempo para os exames, Harry não estava nem ligando para isso, diferente de Hermione, que estava bastante mal-humorada já que não respondeu totalmente certo a uma pergunta complicada da prova oral de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tiveram no final da tarde. Uma prova surpresa, para o desespero dos alunos, que, em sua maioria, não foram nada bem. De pelo menos uma coisa Harry poderia ficar feliz: ele tinha tirado a maior nota na prova oral, e se divertiu em ver a cara de decepção de Hermione ao constatar isso.

- Harry, você vai subir com a gente para o salão comunal? – era a garota mesmo que perguntava.

- Hã? Ah, sim, Mione, pra onde você acha que eu iria a essa hora?

- Que tal para sua detenção?

Harry engoliu em seco. Tinha esquecido completamente que teria que passar a noite limpando a ala hospitalar sem magia. Pior, teria que fazer tudo isso em companhia de Draco Malfoy e Katherine Willians.

- Não vá me dizer que esqueceu! – Hermione falou em tom bastante parecido com o da Profª. McGonagall. Harry sorriu sem graça, e Rony completou pelo amigo:

- Ele esqueceu.

- Ai, não acredito nisso...

- Tá bom, tá bom! – Harry disse desanimado. – Tô indo, então... Obrigado por lembrar, _Hermione_... – ele completou ironicamente.

A garota fez uma expressão profundamente desolada, enquanto Rony ria e dizia:

- Boa sorte, Harry. Você vai precisar...

- Claro, obrigado pelo estímulo, Rony...

- Às ordens... – Rony brincou, sarcástico, e Harry não teve outra opção senão mudar sua rota e se dirigir à ala hospitalar.

Como poderia ter esquecido? Bem, uma coisa dessas não é muito agradável de se lembrar, de qualquer maneira... E pensar que teria que passar uma noite inteira aturando aqueles dois sonserinos chatos... É, fazer o quê, não tinha provocado Snape? Agora tinha que agüentar as conseqüências... Isso serviria para se lembrar de esfriar um pouco a cabeça e não sair falando o que pensava para todo mundo...

Ao chegar à ala hospitalar, Harry bateu de leve na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Ele empurrou a porta e entrou. Estava bastante silencioso ali, mas esse silêncio era entrecortado por... roncos? Olhando ao redor, Harry viu de onde eles vinham. Madame Pomfrey estava sentada em uma cadeira, o pescoço abaixado sobre o colo, cochilando. Harry se aproximou dela e a cutucou de leve. Como resposta, a enfermeira se revirou e soltou um grunhido parecido com:

"Quero dormir... me deixa em paz."

Um pouco receoso e hesitante, Harry preferiu não tentar acordá-la novamente. Talvez pudesse começar a detenção sem avisá-la mesmo. Deixando a enfermeira cochilando, ele entrou em uma outra sala, para tentar achar o que fazer. Viu que uma garota estava arrumando os lençóis das camas. Ela levantou os olhos, e o encarou com desagrado:

- Ah, finalmente alguém chegou! Pensei que teria que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha!

Harry respirou fundo. Ok, tentaria não discutir naquele dia... Willians agora se ocupava em pegar alguns panos e ingredientes de limpeza em uma cadeira, parecendo extremamente aborrecida.

- Madame Pomfrey está cochilando na outra sala... – Harry disse, enquanto observava a garota se mexer. – Ela disse para você o que teríamos que fazer?

- Disse. – a menina respondeu, se aproximando de Harry e praticamente jogando o material de limpeza em cima dele. – Por sorte ela estava acordada quando eu cheguei, por isso ela me deu as instruções do que fazer. Você pode começar limpando aquelas comadres do outro lado da sala, Potter.

- E você, o que vai fazer nesse meio tempo?

- Terminar de arrumar as camas, se é que isso te importa. – ela respondeu com profunda irritação, voltando a fazer seu trabalho.

Harry deu de ombros e andou até o outro lado da sala, sentando em um sofá e começando a se ocupar de limpar as comadres. Ninguém falava enquanto isso e, de certa maneira, era constrangedor. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não tinha nada o que falar com aquela garota, nem ela com ele, então não havia outra maneira de passar a noite. Passado um tempo, Willians terminou seu trabalho e se aproximou de Harry. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele viu que ela estava postada à sua frente, com as mãos na cintura. O rapaz continuou com o que estava fazendo, sem se importar.

- Você é muito lento! – ela reclamou.

Ele levantou os olhos e a olhou com raiva. Lento? Ele já tinha limpado quase todas as comadres! Por causa de tanto tempo fazendo serviços domésticos para os Dursleys quando criança, ele sabia muito bem fazer isso e não seria essa garota que diria que ele era lento!

- Você tá vendo isso aqui tudo? – Harry perguntou, indicando mais de meia dúzia de comadres. – Eu já limpei isso tudo, então vê se não enche!

A garota sentou emburrada do lado de Harry, puxando uma comadre para si e começando a limpá-la também.

- É melhor eu te ajudar, senão isso não vai acabar nunca!

Harry bufou em resposta. Os dois prosseguiram com o trabalho em silêncio, até que Willians o quebrou:

- Parece que Draco não vai vir...

- E eu vou ter que relatar isso para a McGonagall. – Harry respondeu irritado.

- Você não vai ser "dedo-duro", vai?

- Isso não é ser "dedo-duro"! Não é justo que nós façamos o trabalho enquanto o Malfoy não faz nada! Não é você que é a "senhorita justa"? – ele perguntou irônico, lembrando-se do que ela mesma lhe falara alguns dias antes. – Então, nada mais justo do que dedurar um Malfoy folgado para a professora.

Willians fez uma careta enviesada e continuou a limpeza. Harry, que tinha terminado, levantou-se, mas logo sentou novamente em seguida. Tinha se lembrado de algo que seria interessante perguntar à Willians. A garota ao seu lado o encarou com desagrado enquanto ele a observava e perguntou:

- Que foi? Ainda tem muita coisa para fazer, sabia?

Harry se virou completamente para olhá-la, cruzando os braços, e perguntou de supetão:

- O que você fez naquela noite, no lago?

A garota pareceu engolir em seco, mas depois fingiu que não entendeu.

- Noite? Do que você tá falando?

- Você sabe muito bem.

Harry se lembrou do que Gina lhe contara, na noite em que terminou o namoro. Pelo que ela tinha dito, a menina presenciara uma cena muito esquisita, em que Harry estaria beijando Willians. Harry sabia que Gina não era maluca, nem mentirosa, e ela não teria inventado uma história como essa. Provavelmente vira alguma coisa, e Willians deveria saber do que se tratava.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Potter. – a garota insistiu.

Claro que ela sabia, dava para notar nos seus olhos! Dissimulada, por que não falava a verdade? Harry, sentindo uma onda de raiva reprimida, segurou com força o braço da garota, que se remexeu um pouco assustada, deixando a comadre que segurava cair de suas mãos com estrépito. Harry não se importou e disse em tom duro:

- Você sabe sim. Mas eu posso refrescar sua memória... Gina me contou que viu uma cena muito estranha, na noite de quinta passada, perto do lago... Sabe o que ela disse que viu? – Harry sentiu o braço de Willians estremecer por baixo de suas mãos. Ele apertou com mais força. – Ela me viu beijando uma garota, uma garota que por coincidência está falando comigo agora! Ela me viu _te_ beijando, mas eu tenho certeza que não fiz isso! Será que você pode me explicar essa história, Willians?

- Eu posso explicar sim! – ela disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. – A Weasley é completamente louca, essa é a explicação!

- Você está mentindo! – Harry disse num tom mais duro, que fez a garota estremecer novamente. – Diga a verdade, o que você fez, hein? Alguma coisa você fez, eu tenho certeza!

- Eu não fiz nada! – ela mexeu o braço, mas não conseguiu se desvencilhar de Harry. – Me solta!

Ele apertou ainda mais, e estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não vou te soltar até que você me explique isso direitinho, garota.

- Eu não tenho nada para te explicar, Potter! Eu não fiz nada, e se você não quer acreditar, dane-se!

- Ela está falando a verdade. – uma voz arrastada disse.

Imediatamente, Harry se virou para ver quem era. Draco Malfoy estava encostado no batente da porta, um enorme sorriso de contentamento no rosto. Aproveitando-se da distração de Harry, Willians se soltou e levantou rapidamente, segurando o braço que Harry tinha apertado. Ela olhou com fúria do rapaz para o primo, e disse:

- Vamos, Draco. Conte tudo para ele! Eu não quero levar a culpa por algo que não fiz!

O sorriso de Malfoy se alargou, e ele desencostou do batente da porta, encostando-a em seguida. Harry se levantou, não entendendo absolutamente nada. Agora era Malfoy que tinha que se explicar? Mas o que teria acontecido, afinal? Não fazia idéia, e sua cabeça estava dando um nó por causa disso. Olhou para Willians, que ainda segurava o braço e, por sua vez, encarava com raiva não ele, mas o primo. Malfoy cruzou a sala, e parou de frente a Harry, a uma distância não muito grande dele. 

Uma idéia repentina passou pela cabeça de Harry. Ele tinha certeza que havia alguma armação ali, alguma coisa teria acontecido... Gina devia ter visto algo, não era possível que ela tivesse se enganado! Willians tinha algo a ver, mas... sim, talvez Malfoy também estivesse envolvido...

- Vocês... vocês dois armaram tudo aquilo pra mim?

- Mas que porcaria! – Willians exclamou exasperada. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não fiz nada! Draco, explique para ele de uma vez o que você fez!

Malfoy riu. Era uma risada de vitória, como se ele tivesse conseguido exatamente o que queria. Por um instante, Harry ficou paralisado. Lembrou-se do comportamento de Malfoy nos últimos tempos... Desde o jogo de quadribol ele andava estranho... Sempre parecendo que estava... atuando em uma grande peça de teatro...

__

"Eu vou rir do sofrimento que a minha vingança vai te causar."

Subitamente, Harry entendeu. Fora ele, fora ele todo tempo! Malfoy tinha armado tudo! O jeito dele, como se _esperasse_ tudo o que tinha acontecido... como se estivesse _fingindo..._ Aquele dia na aula do Snape... Tudo, tudo era uma armação para se vingar de Harry, separando-o de Gina! Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? Tão idiota, tão cego? Malfoy o tinha enganado direitinho, e ele... caiu como um pato na armadilha!

Malfoy parou de rir, mas seu sorriso parecia ainda maior quando olhou para a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry. Com uma voz carregada de alegria, o sonserino disse:

- Você entendeu, não é, Potter? Você percebe? Katherine não tem nada a ver com isso, _essa vingança é minha, _e só minha...

Harry não via mais nada à sua frente. Tudo tinha virado um borrão vermelho, e a única coisa que ele queria no momento era _machucar_ Malfoy, fazê-lo pagar bem caro pelo que quer que tenha feito! Em dois passos, alcançou o rival, e o segurou pelo colarinho com brutalidade. Malfoy segurou os pulsos de Harry com força, mas em seus olhos ainda estava aquele brilho irritante da vitória, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto mesmo quando Harry o empurrou contra a parede, gritando:

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU MALDITO? VÁ, RESPONDA! RESPONDA AGORA!

Malfoy riu, novamente aquela risada irritante de antes. Willians parecia aflita e tentava separar os dois:

- Parem, vocês dois! Madame Pomfrey vai acordar, e nós vamos acabar pegando semanas de detenção!

Harry nem ligou, foi como se não tivesse ouvido. Malfoy também não parecia ter se importado, da mesma forma. Ele ainda ria, uma risada insana, que enchia os ouvidos de Harry, só aumentando ainda mais sua fúria.

- FALE! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Juntando uma força inesperada, Malfoy empurrou Harry, que, devido à surpresa, acabou soltando-o e cambaleando para trás. Sorrindo, Malfoy começou a falar, com aquela sua voz arrastada de sempre:

- Ah, Potter... Eu não te disse? Eu te avisei que eu iria me vingar, mas você não acreditou... Tsk, tsk... Você fez pouco caso de mim, Potter, e olha no que deu... – ele comentou tranqüilamente, divertindo-se, enquanto caminhava de um lado para outro. – Agora você está aí, nesse estado... lamentável... E eu estou rindo, rindo do seu sofrimento... Eu consegui minha vingança, eu consegui te separar daquela Weasley ridícula, eu consegui acabar com o que você mais prezava na sua vida... o seu namorico idiota...

- Ora, seu... – Harry disse entredentes, tentando partir para cima de Malfoy mais uma vez, mas foi impedido. Willians se postou na sua frente, segurando-o pelos ombros.

- Pare, Potter, você não pode fazer isso!

- Sai da minha frente, garota! – ele mandou, tentando passar por ela, mas ela se interveio novamente.

- Você não entende que vai estragar toda a nossa detenção? Se alguém pegar vocês dois brigando aqui...

- EU TÔ POUCO ME LIXANDO PARA ISSO!

- Mas eu me importo! – ela gritou com a voz aguda. – Eu não vou me ferrar por causa de vocês dois!

- É melhor escutá-la, Potter... – Malfoy debochou. – Você já perdeu muitos pontos para a Grifinória...

- CALA ESSA BOCA, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!

- Ah, Potter... Você é tão ridículo! – ele continuou. – Você caiu tão fácil na minha armadilha que eu nem acreditei, sabia? Foi tão fácil pegar um fio do seu cabelo para a minha poção... eu fiquei impressionado com a sua tremenda burrice! Como você conseguiu ser tão idiota que não desconfiou? Eu peguei o seu fio de cabelo bem debaixo do seu nariz! E você nem notou...

Harry ficou tão desnorteado, que nem se preocupou em se desvencilhar de Willians para ir bater na cara debochada de Malfoy. O pior, o pior de tudo era que o sonserino estava certo. Harry fora realmente estúpido! Como, como não percebeu nada?

- O resto ficou por minha conta... – Malfoy prosseguiu. – Eu sei muito bem preparar uma _Poção Polissuco_, não preciso ficar me atendo a livros idiotas, isso é coisa para sua amiguinha sangue-ruim fazer... Não, eu sei muito bem preparar sozinho. Claro que eu não tinha todos os ingredientes, então eu tive que roubar alguns do Prof. Snape. Enganá-lo foi mais difícil do que te enganar, Potter, mas, sem saber, você me ajudou de novo! Sim, você me ajudou! Eu me aproveitei da raiva que o professor tem de você e, diga-se de passagem, que raiva! Foi só eu contar um segredo que eu tinha descoberto a seu respeito para ele que... pronto! Ele se distraiu e eu pude roubar tudo o que eu quis do estoque particular dele! Foi só eu contar aquela história que eu sabia sobre você e seus amiguinhos terem preparado uma Poção Polissuco no segundo ano, que ele ficou doido da vida com a informação, e eu pude me aproveitar para pegar tudo o que eu queria! Tudo funcionou maravilhosamente certo!

O queixo de Harry caiu. Então... ele sabia disso? Fora ele que... contara tudo para Snape? Não, não era possível, isso não estava acontecendo...

- Como? Como você sabia?

- Potter, por acaso está escrito idiota na minha testa? Você achou mesmo que ia me enganar daquela vez que você e o Weasley entraram no salão comunal para me interrogar? Tá, eu admito que no começo vocês realmente me enganaram se passando por Crabbe e Goyle, mas depois eu fui atrás e descobri a verdade. Crabbe e Goyle me contaram que tinham comido uns bolinhos e dormido em seguida, mas negaram que tivessem tido aquela conversa comigo no salão comunal... Eles podem ser idiotas, mas são totalmente fiéis a mim, e não mentiriam... E eu percebi que havia chumaços de cabelo faltando na cabeça deles... Aquilo só podia significar duas coisas: ou os dois tinham resolvido ter problemas de queda capilar ao mesmo tempo, ou a explicação mais plausível... alguém tinha pego os cabelos deles para uma Poção Polissuco. – ele sorriu. – Ser um bom aluno de Poções tem suas vantagens, afinal... Foi só ligar os pontos, e eu tinha acabado de achar uma carta na manga, que eu poderia utilizar quando quisesse... E eu esperei a hora certa, Potter, e a usei.

Harry estava totalmente boquiaberto com tudo aquilo. Sua cabeça não conseguia absorver aquela história maluca. Mas fazia sentido! Não podia acreditar...

- Mas isso não importa agora. – Malfoy continuou. – O importante é que eu consegui fazer a poção e eu tinha o seu fio de cabelo, Potter. Então foi fácil armar tudo. Eu marquei um encontro com Katherine no lago, dando uma desculpa qualquer. Mesmo sendo contra você, eu sabia que ela não concordaria em me ajudar se eu contasse a verdade. Além disso, era uma vingança minha, e eu queria ter a satisfação de ter feito tudo por mim mesmo. Eu também mandei uma carta anônima para a Weasley, falando para ela ir ao lago, naquela noite, se quisesse descobrir um segredo seu, Potter. – ele riu com deboche. – Foi tão fácil enganá-la... vocês são mesmo uma dupla de palermas! É enojante, sabia? E então, eu fui ao encontro, mas eu não fui como Draco Malfoy... não, eu fui como Harry Potter... Eu tomei a poção com o seu cabelo e fui como você, Potter. Tudo funcionou como um reloginho... A Weasley apareceu na hora marcada, Katherine estava lá também, e então, foi só eu salpicar uma grande beijo na Kathy que a Weasley saiu gritando e chorando... Tá, isso me rendeu um tapa que Katherine pensou que estava dando em você, Potter, mas isso foi coisa pouca perto do resto. Tudo deu certo, e eu pude perceber isso quando a Weasley terminou o namoro com você, como toda a escola está comentando...

Willians olhava inconformada para o primo, provavelmente muito furiosa por ter sido usada por ele. Malfoy não se importava, e continuava observando Harry com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto. Harry, por sua vez, viu novamente aquele borrão vermelho na sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar... Malfoy tinha planejado tudo, e Harry tinha sido o mais burro! Como? Como conseguiu ser tão idiota para não desconfiar? E o pior era que Malfoy tinha conseguido, ele tinha o separado de Gina! Ele tinha feito Harry perder a coisa que mais prezava na sua vida, como pôde ser tão estúpido?

Dessa vez não teve Willians que conseguisse impedi-lo, nem qualquer outra coisa que pudesse detê-lo. Harry cruzou a sala e, antes que Malfoy pudesse escapar, deu um soco com toda a força que conseguiu reunir bem no meio da cara nojenta daquele idiota. Quando deu por si, Harry já estava engalfinhado com Malfoy, os dois caindo no chão, Harry batendo em tudo quanto era lugar do sonserino que conseguia ver através da sua visão embaçada, porque seus óculos agora jaziam esquecidos no chão depois que Malfoy reagira dando-lhe um soco forte no rosto. 

Talvez pela surpresa do que Harry tinha feito, Malfoy não reagira de pronto, mas logo ele começou a bater também, um revidando o ataque do outro, rolando no chão... Harry sentiu o gosto de sangue quando Malfoy o atingiu e rasgara seu lábio, mas o grifinório revidou acertando o nariz empinado do sonserino, que começou a escorrer sangue. Aproveitando o momento em que Malfoy parou para segurar o nariz, Harry deu um bom chute no estômago do rival, fazendo-o perder o ar. Malfoy apoiou o cotovelo no chão, os olhos arregalados, tentando respirar, e Harry começou a espancá-lo de novo, sem se importar se alguém veria, se estava certo ou não, ele só sabia que queria machucá-lo, o máximo que conseguisse... Ele o tinha separado de Gina, ele tinha que pagar caro por isso...

Foi depois de algum tempo que Malfoy conseguiu reagir novamente, e ele buscou a sua varinha no meio das vestes, apontando-a rapidamente para a barriga de Harry e, antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Malfoy já estava gritando:

- _Expelliarmus!_

Harry foi atingido em cheio pelo jato de luz vermelha que saiu da varinha de Malfoy, e foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala, batendo em um armário de vidro, que se partiu com o impacto, e Harry sentiu quando a parte de trás da sua nuca foi cortada pelo vidro pontiagudo. O sangue começou a escorrer e, através de sua visão embaçada, ele pôde enxergar Malfoy se aproximando com a varinha em punho, um sorriso no rosto:

- Nunca deixe suas emoções o dominarem, Potter...

Ele deu um risinho debochado, e Harry teve a certeza de que nunca alcançaria sua varinha a tempo quando Malfoy abriu a boca para conjurar uma maldição, mas uma outra voz gritou novamente:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Malfoy saiu voando da mão dele e foi parar nas mãos de ninguém menos que Katherine Willians. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry e Malfoy se viraram espantados para a garota. Ela tinha as feições duras e uma expressão de reprovação no rosto.

- O que você tá fazendo, Kathy?

- Já chega, Draco! – ela disse em um tom de quem não admitia que ele discordasse. – Você já teve sua vingança, você já deu o seu showzinho, agora sai daqui antes que todos nós acabemos mal.

- Katherine...

- Chega! A gente tem sorte que a Pomfrey tem o sono tão pesado que ainda não veio checar o que está acontecendo, então é melhor você dar o fora antes que as coisas piorem!

Malfoy cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, uma expressão profunda de frustração no rosto. Ele olhou com raiva para Harry, e depois se virou para Willians:

- Minha varinha?

- Depois eu te dou, na Sonserina. 

- Eu quero agora!

- POIS SÓ VAI TER DEPOIS! – ela apontou a própria varinha para o primo. – Vai discutir?

Malfoy bufou de raiva, e saiu batendo os pés. Harry sentiu que não podia deixá-lo ir, tinha que terminar aquilo e, por isso, levantou de súbito, mas se sentiu tão tonto, que quase caiu e teve que se apoiar no armário quebrado para não tombar.

- Você fica quieto aí! – ele ouviu a voz de Willians quando ela cruzou a sala para fechar a porta.

Não era a vontade de Harry obedecer àquela garota, mas ele não teve escolha. Sua cabeça girava tanto que ele chegou a pensar que poderia desmaiar. Não entendia por que, mas sentia que se desse um único passo ou se movesse por um milímetro, ele cairia ali mesmo de tanta tontura.

Ele sentiu quando um braço se apoiou no seu ombro, e vagamente percebeu que era Willians. Ela, estranhamente, o ajudou a caminhar até uma cama e se sentar. A tontura só aumentou quando ele teve que se mover, e ele só não caiu porque ela o ajudou; o rapaz só melhorou um pouco quando se sentou.

- Fica quieto. – ela mandou novamente.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou um pouco temeroso quando ela apontou a própria varinha para a nuca dele.

- Fica quieto, já disse!

Ela murmurou algumas palavras que Harry não conhecia, e uma luz branca e quente saiu de sua varinha, atingindo o corte na nuca dele e fazendo o sangue estancar. Harry sentiu a cabeça melhorar assim que o feitiço o atingiu, mas teve que esperar alguns minutos até que a tontura passasse por completo.

Ele levantou os olhos para a garota à sua frente, e viu que ela estava guardando a varinha de Malfoy entre as vestes, mas a dela ainda estava segura em sua mão. Ela percebeu que Harry a olhava e explicou:

- Um corte em um lugar como esse é perigoso. Você não ia conseguir ir atrás de Draco nem que quisesse.

- Por que você tá me ajudando? – Harry perguntou, nem se importando com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Ela o encarou displicente.

- Porque não achei justo o que Draco fez com você. Ele não precisava ter chegado a tanto.

- Ah, esqueci que você é a "senhorita justa". – Harry comentou sarcasticamente.

- Pense o que quiser. – ela retrucou aborrecida. – Eu faria isso por qualquer um, não podia te deixar aí sangrando.

- Por que você impediu Malfoy de me atingir com o feitiço? – ele insistiu.

- Já disse, não achei justo o que ele fez com você. Além disso, se Madame Pomfrey acordasse, o que não aconteceu por um milagre da natureza, nós três estaríamos ferrados, e eu não quis deixar que uma briga idiota entre dois garotos mais idiotas ainda melasse com a minha detenção, entendeu, ou vou ter que explicar melhor, Potter?

Harry não gostou nada do tom que ela utilizara; ele não era uma criança de cinco anos de idade para ser tratado assim. Rapidamente emburrou a cara e estreitou os olhos para ela, que deu de ombros, e se virou, apontando a varinha para o armário de vidro e murmurando:

- _Reparo!_

O vidro se refez e, em seguida, ela murmurou outro feitiço para sumir com o sangue de Harry que ainda estava no vidro e no chão. Enquanto a garota estava fazendo isso, Harry perguntou em um tom irônico:

- Alguém já te disse que você é muito estranha?

- Já, mas eu não ligo. Melhor ser estranha do que idiota. – ele percebeu que a frase era para ele.

- Eu não sou idiota. – Harry falou irritado.

- Se a carapuça serviu...

Harry ia se levantar, furioso, mas ela se virou e falou:

- Fica sentado.

- Por que eu iria te obedecer?

- Tá bom, então levanta e cai tonto no chão, se é o que você quer! Você tem que ficar sentado algum tempo, ou a tontura vai voltar!

Meio a contragosto, Harry permaneceu sentado. A garota girou nos calcanhares, deu alguns passos e foi apontando a varinha para vários lugares, murmurando feitiços de limpeza que Harry não conhecia.

- Não era para "limpar sem magia"? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Se você é tão burro ao ponto de fazer isso, tem uma vassoura logo ali, só que essa não voa, varre. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- E se alguém descobrir?

- Ninguém vai descobrir, a menos que você conte, e não é o que você vai fazer.

Harry não respondeu. Ela, depois que terminou de arrumar tudo, falou:

- A briga entre você e Draco levou muito tempo, daria para a gente já ter acabado de limpar tudo isso do jeito dos trouxas. Ninguém vai desconfiar que não foi desse jeito. – ela disse, apontando a varinha para os panos limpos e fazendo um feitiço que os deixou sujos.

- Parece que você planejou tudo, hein?

- Eu não planejei, só sou prática, Potter. Eu não quero ficar a noite inteira aqui te aturando.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Ótimo. – ela disse, finalizando o trabalho e se aproximando de Harry. Ele achou meio estranho, e quis recuar, mas não o fez. Ela tocou, com sua mão direita enluvada, o ferimento dele na nuca, e o examinou. Com uma voz contente, disse: - Já está bom. Acho que se você levantar agora não vai mais ficar tonto.

- Mesmo?

- Pode confiar, sei do que estou falando.

Um pouco descrente, Harry se levantou e viu que a garota estava certa: ele realmente não sentiu mais a tontura. Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Eu disse... – e ela deu alguns passos, dirigindo-se à porta. Quando ela a abriu, Harry a chamou. Ela o olhou intrigada.

- Bem... – ele começou, um pouco hesitante e muito sem jeito. Droga, não queria dizer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava dizer... Que porcaria, por que tinha quer ser tão orgulhoso? – De qualquer maneira... anh...

- De nada, Potter. – ela disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente e indo embora, deixando um Harry totalmente sem ação e boquiaberto para trás.

- Unicórnio prateado.

A Mulher Gorda não abriu a passagem quando Harry falou a senha. Na verdade, não abriu porque dormia a sono solto. Harry olhou o relógio de pulso: já passava da meia-noite. Tinha demorado ainda algum tempo para sair da ala hospitalar, depois de tudo que acontecera. Muito disso porque demorou bastante tempo até que conseguisse acordar Madame Pomfrey e avisá-la de que tinham acabado de limpar o lugar. Era esquisito, mas parecia que a enfermeira até estava sob o efeito de um feitiço... Harry não estranharia se isso fosse mais uma armação de Malfoy. Depois de tudo que ele fez, Harry não duvidava de mais nada...

O que ainda não conseguia crer era em como tinha sido tão estúpido! Malfoy conseguira armar tudo, bem debaixo do seu nariz, e com total perfeição. Tá, tinha que admitir que andara com a cabeça cheia por causa de Gina durante esse tempo, e também tinha aquela dor de cabeça que o incomodava de vez em quando, provas e... ok, teve tudo isso, mas não era desculpa para ter sido tão idiota. Malfoy estava certo, e era isso que o deixava mais furioso. Ele realmente fora um palerma!

Porém, o mais esquisito de tudo era aquela garota, Willians... Que menina mais estranha! Nenhum sonserino com "a cabeça no lugar" faria o que ela fez. De um jeito ou de outro, ela acabou ajudando-o... E Harry não gostara nada disso. Não foi nenhum um pouco agradável ser ajudado por ela, poderia ser mal-agradecido pensando dessa maneira, mas se sentiu um pouco... humilhado... Talvez ela tenha mostrado que era um pouco mais... _humana_, mas ainda assim, era uma chata! Realmente aquele tom dela, de como se estivesse explicando algo complicado para uma criança de cinco anos, o irritava profundamente. Mas, de qualquer maneira, por mais estranho que tenha sido, agradeceu-a, e agora não se falaria mais nisso. Tinha que esquecer. Talvez uma boa noite de sono o ajudasse.

- Unicórnio Prateado! – ele repetiu. A Mulher Gorda continuou dormindo. – UNICÓRNIO PRATEADO!

- Hã? Quê? Como? Onde? Que aconteceu? – muito assustada, ela baixou os olhos para ver Harry. – Ah, é você? O que está fazendo aqui fora a essa hora?

- Não interessa.

- Também não precisa ser grosseiro!

- Só abra a passagem.

- Claro, depois que me disser a senha.

Harry poderia chutar algo de tanta raiva, mas respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo que ela não tinha culpa de seus problemas.

- Unicórnio Prateado.

- Se assim o diz...

E ela rolou o quadro para o lado, abrindo a passagem para a Grifinória. Bufando, Harry entrou e, como se já não tivesse problemas demais, teve que assistir a uma cena que o deixou muito sem graça.

Hermione e Rony estavam se beijando ardentemente sentados em um sofá perto da lareira, ainda acesa, do salão comunal. Harry virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

- _Hem, hem._

Os dois interromperam o beijo e olharam surpresos para Harry, e depois a surpresa passou para vergonha; Hermione estava muito vermelha, e parecia querer olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse Harry; já Rony tinha as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas, mas encarava Harry um pouco emburrado, provavelmente irritado com o amigo por ele ter interrompido o momento. Harry deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Tudo bem, podem continuar... – fez um gesto displicente. – Eu só quis ser chato mesmo... Tô indo, vou fingir que nem vi.

Porém, quando ele estava com o pé na escada para o dormitório masculino, Hermione o chamou. Ele se virou e encostou na parede, cruzando os braços e encarando a amiga.

- Não precisa, Harry, pode ficar...

- É, agora que você já quebrou o clima mesmo... – Rony falou emburrado.

- Rony!

Harry riu novamente, e disse brincalhão:

- Sinto muito, eu não resisti...

Rony se encostou no sofá e encarou o teto. Hermione olhou do namorado para o amigo e, meio envergonhada ainda, disse:

- Não tem problema, Harry, foi melhor assim.

- Foi? – Rony perguntou surpreso, desencostando do sofá.

- Foi, sim, Sr. Ronald Weasley! Você estava indo longe demais!

Rony bufou e novamente se encostou no sofá. Harry ficou um pouco sem jeito.

- Então eu devia ter passado direto, nesse caso.

- Não. – Hermione disse, e depois o encarou firmemente. – Você tá com uma cara nada boa... 

- Quem estaria com uma cara boa depois de uma detenção? – Rony perguntou.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

Harry suspirou desanimado, desencostando da parede, e caminhando para perto dos amigos. Sentou no chão mesmo, encostando no sofá. Hermione o olhou preocupada.

- Foi péssima.

Rony se arrumou no sofá e olhou para o amigo.

- Mas o que houve? Foi pior do que você imaginava?

- Mil vezes pior. Coloca pior nisso...

- Nossa! Tô ficando curiosa! O que houve assim de tão ruim?

Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou os amigos.

- Vocês nem vão acreditar...

E contou tudo para eles. Desde o momento que chegara, até tudo que Malfoy dissera. Rony e Hermione ficaram mais espantados no momento em que Harry lhes contou sobre Malfoy ter descoberto tudo sobre a Poção Polissuco do segundo ano, e foi nesse instante que interromperam a narrativa.

- Eu não acredito! Então ele sabia? – Rony perguntou desesperado quando Harry contou.

- Sabia... – Harry respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos. – Sabia de tudo, e só esperou a hora certa para contar...

- Mas, se ele contou para o Snape como você disse...

- Snape está me chantageando agora, Mione... Ele me contou que sabia de tudo na sexta... Se eu não começar a respeitá-lo, entenda-se "obedecê-lo", ele vai espalhar essa história...

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Rony engoliu em seco.

- Mas por que ele não falou com a gente também?

- Somente porque o problema dele é _comigo_, Rony. Vocês só entram no pacote.

- Ele não pode fazer isso! – Hermione exclamou. – Isso é ilegal!

- Mas ele está fazendo, e eu não tenho como impedi-lo. – Harry respondeu. – Tenho que fazer o que ele quer, senão nós três acabaremos muito mal...

- E é tudo culpa daquele nojento do Malfoy! – Rony disse irritado. – Ah, se eu pudesse pegar ele agora, aquele nariz empinado dele ficaria em pedacinhos!

- Bem, eu já fiz isso por você...

E Harry contou exatamente a briga que teve com Malfoy. Rony fez uma cara de quem estava se divertindo com aquilo, e Hermione lançou um olhar muito reprovador para o namorado, mas não tanto quanto o que lançou para o amigo.

- Você é doido, Harry? Você já pegou uma semana de detenção e perdeu um monte de pontos justamente por causa do Malfoy! E ainda entra na dele?

- Mione, o que você queria que ele fizesse? – Rony se intrometeu na conversa, indignado. – Sinceramente, Harry, você fez muito certo... Eu no seu lugar faria a mesma coisa... Aliás, eu mesmo deveria dar uma lição nele também! Onde já se viu, como é que o Malfoy pôde fazer uma coisa dessas com você e a Gina? E eu que pensei que só tivesse laquê naquela cabeça loira dele...

- É, parece que eu o subestimei... Talvez ele tenha alguns miolos por baixo de tanto gel...

- E você parece que perdeu os seus miolos, né, Harry? – Hermione voltou a reprimi-lo. – Eu ainda não acredito no que você fez! Agora tá explicado porque tem tanto sangue pisado no seu lábio!

Harry rapidamente levou a mão direita ao lábio e constatou o que a amiga falara. Pior que ardera bastante quando ele fez esse movimento. Rony olhou para Harry e fez uma careta.

- É, tá mal mesmo... Mas você também deixou umas boas marcas naquele nojento, né? – o amigo deu uma piscadela.

- Pode-se dizer que o nariz dele não vai ficar tão empinado por um bom tempo... – Harry se vangloriou com um sorriso.

- Francamente, vocês dois! Será que nunca vão criar juízo? Harry, como vocês conseguiram sair de lá sem ganhar mais um mês de detenções depois disso tudo?

- Bem... Na verdade, Willians ajudou...

- Willians? – Hermione perguntou arregalando os olhos. Rony ficou boquiaberto, e Harry contou exatamente como a sonserina acabou ajudando no final de tudo.

- Caramba! Que garota louca! – Rony exclamou assim que Harry terminou a narrativa.

- Louca ela sempre foi! – Hermione comentou. – Só achei esquisito ela ter te ajudado, principalmente com o seu ferimento... Por falar nisso... – ela se levantou e sentou atrás de Harry, mexendo a cabeça dele para examinar sua nuca.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Só tô vendo se ela não aprontou nada com você, de repente...

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- O que ela pode ter feito?

- Sei lá... Talvez aplicado alguma maldição...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, e os dois engoliram em seco ao mesmo tempo.

- Você tá falando sério, Mione?

- Ah, é sempre melhorar checar, Harry... Eu espero qualquer coisa vindo daquela garota...

- Cruz credo, ela é tão ruim assim? – Rony perguntou. – Tá, ela é um pouco histérica e terrivelmente mal-humorada, mas...

- Vocês não a conhecem como eu conheço. – Hermione retrucou, largando a cabeça de Harry. – Parece que ela não fez nada com você, Harry. A marca do ferimento deve sumir em alguns dias.

- Ah, que bom...

- Mas, continua, Mione... O que essa garota já fez? Eu não me lembro de você falando de alguém nesse tom desde... a Profª. Trelawney...

Hermione fez uma cara de completo nojo, e deitou no sofá. Os garotos se ajeitaram para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Ah... Bem, Willians não é o que se pode chamar de "normal", digamos assim.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Bem, ela é meio, meio não, totalmente excluída na escola, até mesmo na Sonserina. Na verdade, até Malfoy mantinha uma certa distância dela, só agora que resolveu se... aproximar mais, por assim dizer.

- Todo mundo sabe que ele é caidinho por ela... – Rony falou.

- Completo mau gosto, eu diria. – Hermione comentou. – As meninas costumam comentar que Willians deve ter feito uma Poção do Amor ou algum feitiço para ele ficar tão a fim dela desse jeito...

- Será mesmo? – Harry perguntou, descrente. – Ela parece tão descontente quando ele tá perto dela...

- E quando ela não parece descontente com alguma coisa?

- Ah, Mione, pára de enrolar e conta mais!

- Tá muito interessadinho, Rony... – a garota alfinetou com desagrado.

- Curiosidade, Mione, que coisa! Você não tá curioso também, Harry? – o rapaz concordou para salvar a pele do amigo. – Tá vendo, Mione? Não sou só eu...

Depois de um olhar bastante desconfiado para os dois garotos, Hermione continuou:

- Então... Além do que as sonserinas "normais" sempre fazem, como indiretinhas ridículas do tipo... – a garota começou a imitar uma voz de gralha. – ..."Você tá com fulano, fulana? Cuidado, eu ouvi falar que ele já chutou umas vinte antes de você...", ou então: "Seu cabelo hoje tá igual ao da palha de uma Cleensweep, Granger..."

Rony abafou uma risada. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Que foi? Você concorda, é?

- Não, Mione! Mas é que foi engraçado o jeito que você falou. – como a garota continuou a olhá-lo emburrada, ele completou: - Você sabe que eu adoro seu cabelo, né?

Hermione sorriu enviesado.

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo, Willians, além dessas piadinhas ridículas, já fez muitas coisas piores, que nem aquela cara de cachorro da Parkinson tem coragem de fazer...

- Como o quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Como colocar essência de bomba de bosta no perfume de Ana Abott.

Rony riu, e Harry não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

- Vocês riem, é? – Hermione perguntou indignada. – Pois eu não achei nada engraçado quando aconteceu, eu não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo! – os garotos ficaram sérios. – Não foi nada legal, deu muita pena da Ana. Ela ficou cheirando cocô por uns três dias, e óbvio que ninguém ficava muito perto dela...

- Ah, mas até que é uma idéia boa... – Rony falou, sorrindo. – Harry, a gente bem que pode fazer o mesmo com o gelzinho do Malfoy, o que você acha?

Harry riu. Hermione emburrou a cara.

- Vocês podem achar engraçado, mas para uma menina isso não é nada legal. Quando aconteceu, as sonserinas até acharam engraçado, mas isso mudou quando Willians colocou um rato na cama da Parkinson. Foi aí que até as sonserinas começaram a excluí-la mais.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam um pouco surpresos.

- Quer dizer que eu tive sorte de sair inteiro dessa detenção com ela hoje?

- Muita sorte, Harry.

- Puxa, eu não pensei que acontecessem essas coisas entre as meninas... – Rony comentou. – Pensei que essas sacanagens só fossem entre os garotos.

- Acontecem coisas muito piores entre garotas, Rony. – Hermione retrucou.

- Mas então, por que ela teria me ajudado hoje?

- Sei lá, Harry... Foi isso que mais me preocupou... Deu a impressão de que Willians realmente bateu dos pinos dessa vez, mas...

- Mas... – Rony incentivou a namorada a continuar.

- Mas pelo menos eu nunca soube de nada mais grave que Willians tenha feito, além das indiretinhas e dessas brincadeiras sem graça... Pelo menos ela nunca saiu batendo em ninguém, que nem a Bullstrode costuma fazer...

Por alguns minutos eles não disseram nada, até que Rony cortasse o silêncio, parecendo ter acabado de ter uma idéia:

- Bem, mas uma coisa boa sobrou de tudo isso, né?

- Gostaria que você me dissesse uma... – Harry falou sarcástico.

- Você agora sabe o que realmente aconteceu para que a Gina terminasse com você, Harry. Por que você não fala com ela, explica direitinho... Quem sabe...

Por um segundo Harry pensou no que o amigo tinha dito. Hermione até se ajeitou no sofá, mas seu olhar não era contente como o de Rony. Porém, a esperança que aparecera em Harry foi embora assim como veio no instante em que ele se lembrou das palavras de Gina.

- Pra quê? Pra ela vir e dizer de novo que não me ama?

- Harry, ela sempre foi fissurada em você, eu não acredito que...

- Talvez Harry esteja certo. – Hermione interrompeu. Rony e Harry se viraram para olhá-la. A garota suspirou. – Eu não contava nada para vocês porque Gina me pedia, mas agora acho que não tem problema falar...

- Fala logo, Mione! – Harry pediu, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Bem... Vocês devem ter reparado que eu tenho conversado com a Gina mais do que o normal, né? Quer dizer, eu e ela nunca fomos grandes amigas, mas ela me contou umas coisas durante essas conversas... – Hermione olhou com certa pena para Harry. – Ela me contava que não estava sentindo tudo o que achava que deveria sentir por você, Harry... Algumas vezes ela chegou a me contar que pensava em contar isso para você e terminar tudo...

Harry abaixou os olhos, e Rony e Hermione o olharam um tanto penalizados. Rony admitiu.

- Eu não sabia disso...

- Pois é. – a voz de Hermione se fez ouvir. – Foi por isso que ela terminou, não foi, Harry?

- Foi. – a voz de Harry estava um pouco tremida, e ele limpou garganta para que ela voltasse ao normal. – Ela só usou essa história toda da armação do Malfoy como desculpa mesmo...

- Também não é assim, Harry. – Rony falou, defendendo a irmã. – Talvez...

- Talvez nada, Rony! Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir perdoar a Gina pelo que ela fez... Ela acabou comigo, ela me arrasou... Eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir tão... derrotado... por causa de alguém.

- Mas eu acho que seria o mais certo de sua parte, Harry, se você contasse para ela o que descobriu com o Malfoy... – Hermione disse. – Seria o mais correto a se fazer...

- Eu tô pouco me lixando para o que é correto ou não, tá legal, Mione? Depois do que a Gina me fez, eu não tô com a mínima vontade ser "correto" com ela.

- Harry, olha lá como fala! – Rony exclamou. – É da minha irmã que você tá falando!

- Olha, aqui, Rony! Pra mim ela não é mais a sua irmã, ou a Gina, ou o que quer que seja! Pra mim ela agora só é a minha ex-namorada que me deu um grande chute no traseiro e me arrasou por completo!

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione fez um sinal para que se calasse, e depois se dirigiu a Harry:

- E você queria o quê, Harry? Ser enganado para sempre? Não foi mais honesto o que ela fez, te contando a verdade, o que realmente estava sentindo? Harry, pensa bem, você queria viver uma mentira?

Harry parou por alguns instantes e não disse nada, apenas absorvendo as palavras da amiga. Mas o seu orgulho ferido falou mais alto, e ele disse, em um tom carregado de ressentimento:

- Pra vocês é fácil falar, não é? Ninguém já chegou para vocês e disse na sua cara: "Olha, você é um cara legal, mas eu não te amo, tá? Eu me enganei todo esse tempo, eu te enganei também, achei que gostasse de você, mas não é isso. Entenda e desencana, tá bom?" É difícil escutar isso da pessoa de que você gosta... Você se sente um lixo, um trapo velho! É como eu tô me sentindo. Vocês acham que é fácil encontrá-la aqui ou nos corredores e, simplesmente, fingir que não tá vendo? É, porque ela finge que nem me vê, ela me vira a cara, e isso dói. E eu não quero ficar correndo atrás dela, então eu também tenho que virar a cara e fingir que tá tudo bem, mas não tá! As pessoas podem achar que tá, mas eu sei que não tá! Puxa, eu... – Harry respirou fundo para pegar fôlego, um aperto ruim no coração por estar relembrando tudo aquilo. – Eu... ainda gosto dela, e sinto falta... E, caramba, ouvir tudo aquilo doeu, me machucou... Ela pode até ter sido honesta e tudo mais, mas doeu! Não tá sendo fácil superar, conviver com isso... E vocês ainda me pedem para ser correto? Eu não quero ser correto! Eu não consigo! Você pode até querer me bater por isso, Rony, mas a minha vontade é que a Gina sofra tanto quanto eu, e pra mim parece que isso não tá acontecendo! Doeu saber a verdade, e tá doendo até agora! Vocês não podem me pedir para que eu simplesmente passe por cima disso e seja o mesmo. Eu não consigo.

Hermione e Rony pareciam sem palavras depois de tudo isso. Harry também não disse mais nada. O rapaz virou o rosto e tentou não olhar para os amigos. Novamente estava relembrando aquilo, e doeu de novo. Ouviu quando Rony encostou no sofá, e quando Hermione se ajeitou e sentou.

- Harry... – era a garota que falava. Ele não olhou para ela. – Tudo bem, a gente entende que você esteja chateado, magoado... Mas... ah, Harry, olha pra mim, eu tô falando com você!

O rapaz se virou e encarou a amiga. Quando ele fez isso, ela pareceu perder a coragem de dizer o que queria. Foi Rony que disse por ela, mas ele não olhava para o amigo:

- Não se torne uma pessoa amarga, Harry. Namoros começam e podem terminar. É claro que eu ficaria tremendamente chateado se eu e a Mione terminássemos, seria difícil, seria doloroso, eu espero que isso nunca aconteça, mas... a minha vida nem a dela poderiam parar se isso acontecesse. Tudo bem você estar triste, tudo bem você se sentir acabado agora... mas o que você não pode deixar acontecer é que isso te transforme em alguém fechado, em alguém ressentido... – Rony respirou fundo e olhou para Harry. – Vai ser ruim para todo mundo se isso acontecer, mas quem vai ser mais infeliz vai ser você mesmo, Harry. Toma cuidado para que isso não aconteça. É sério.

Harry preferiu não dizer nada. Novamente abaixou os olhos, apenas sentindo o impacto das palavras de Rony. Amargura? Era assim que ele estava? Amargo? Ouviu quando Hermione o chamou novamente, e se virou para olhá-la. Ela tinha uma expressão quase hesitante, algo difícil de acontecer. Mordia o lábio, nervosa.

- Eu só falei aquilo, Harry, porque eu achei que talvez você preferisse esclarecer as coisas. Provar que era inocente nessa história. Por você, não por ela. Mas você faz o que achar melhor, ninguém aqui tá te forçando a nada. Você faz o que preferir. É você quem sabe o certo para si mesmo. Mas pensa no que o Rony falou, porque era isso que eu queria te dizer também. Não deixa que o que aconteceu te mude para pior. Você é um garoto legal, Harry, você não merece isso...

O sol se punha nos jardins cobertos pela neve, dando um tom avermelhado ao tapete branco que cobria a grama da beira do lago da lula gigante, onde ele estava sentado, abraçando os joelhos, o queixo apoiado neles. Fazia frio, mas ele fingia não senti-lo; não tinha a mínima vontade de se levantar, mesmo que dali a pouco tivesse que cumprir sua última detenção na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

O vento gelado roçava a face de Harry naquele fim de tarde de sexta-feira; alguns alunos aproveitavam sua tarde livre dentro do castelo quente e aconchegante, enquanto outros rezavam para que o relógio andasse mais rápido, e o último dia de aula antes das férias de inverno terminasse.

Aquela semana fora bastante fora do comum para Harry. Depois de tudo que acontecera, ele se sentia mais que desolado. Tanto que não era mais o mesmo nem com os amigos, nem com os colegas e nem mesmo com os professores. Durante as aulas, ficava tão quieto que, em uma aula dupla de Transfiguração, a Profª. McGonagall veio lhe perguntar se estava passando bem. O Prof. Flitwick e a Profª. Sprout fizeram a mesma pergunta, o que levou Harry a ter certeza de que realmente deveria estar parecendo um morto-vivo. Nem Snape teve do que reclamar na sua última aula do semestre; Harry não disse absolutamente nada durante as duas aulas, nem esboçou nenhuma reação quando o mestre expôs para toda a classe os defeitos da poção do rapaz e disse em alto e bom som a nota dele: dois e meio. Harry não disse nada nem quando Malfoy soltou suas costumeiras diretas a seu respeito, o que obrigou o sonserino a desistir de encher sua paciência. Isso levou Harry a crer que realmente a melhor política era ignorar seus inimigos.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry não teve nem vontade ou oportunidade de contar sobre o que descobrira na noite de sua detenção na ala hospitalar para Gina. Mais ainda do que no começo, a garota passou a evitá-lo e, nas refeições ou no salão comunal, ela não lançava um único olhar para ele. Diante disso, Harry começou a pensar que ela não somente não o amava, como passou a odiá-lo. Quando contou suas aflições a Rony, o amigo riu e falou que Harry estava exagerando, e que Gina não era capaz disso, só estava evitando-o para não piorar as coisas ou porque talvez se sentisse desconfortável perto dele depois do que acontecera. Harry decidiu não contar mais nada a respeito do que achava ou deixava de achar sobre Gina para o amigo, porque notou que não adiantava.

A noite já estava caindo, e o céu se tornava bem mais escuro. Harry ouviu, distante, o som dos passos da última turma do Hagrid voltando de sua aula nos gramados. Sabia que essa era justamente a turma do quinto ano da Grifinória, a turma de Gina. É incrível como, quando se quer parar de pensar em uma pessoa, tudo leva à lembrança dela, até mesmo as mínimas coisas. Foi exatamente isso que passou pela cabeça de Harry quando se lembrou de Gina ao ouvir os passos dos alunos voltando para o castelo.

Foi só quando a noite realmente tinha caído, e já se podia ver a lua crescente ligeiramente encoberta pelas nuvens no céu, que Harry decidiu se levantar e seguir para a sua detenção. Ele limpou a neve grudada na sua capa e começou a caminhar com certa dificuldade pelo tapete branco e fofo sobre o gramado.

Dentro do castelo estava bem mais quente, e Harry se viu obrigado a tirar sua capa, o cachecol e as luvas. O cheiro de comida que vinha do Salão Principal invadiu suas narinas, mas ele não quis ir jantar. Podia ir, mas preferiu seguir direto para a biblioteca. Sua vontade era ir, enfiar a cara nos livros e ficar sozinho. Geralmente era exatamente isso que acontecia; Madame Pince pegava uma ala da biblioteca para catalogar os livros, e Harry ficava com outra. Não era nada divertido, como Hermione pensava – _"Ah, Harry, não deve ser tão ruim. Eu adoraria fazer isso, imagine só, poder olhar todos os livros da biblioteca sem que Madame Pince pergunte por que estamos fazendo isso! Realmente você deu sorte na sua detenção!"_ – mas também não era o fim do mundo. Harry só tinha que anotar alguns dados dos livros, como título, autor e editora, além de outras coisas, em um caderno que a bibliotecária lhe dava. Às vezes ele até folheava alguns que lhe interessavam, mas a maioria era livros chatos e entediantes. O resultado era que, no fim das detenções, Harry saía exausto e morrendo de sono, tanto que chegava no quarto e dormia, muitas vezes, com a roupa do corpo mesmo. Esse hábito lhe rendeu adquirir uma tosse chatinha que era o único barulho que ele costumava fazer durante as aulas.

Para sua imensa felicidade, Harry não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho enquanto ia para a biblioteca. Parecia que todos estavam no Salão Principal, e ele agradecia por isso. Outro hábito que estava começando a adquirir era o prazer de ficar sozinho, sem ninguém lhe fazendo perguntas irritantes. Se bem que, do jeito que andava seu humor, qualquer assunto estava se tornando irritante, até mesmo quadribol.

Porém, quando abriu a porta da biblioteca e entrou, viu a pessoa que menos queria encontrar na face da Terra. Harry se amaldiçoou por não ter ficado mais alguns minutos no jardim, mas como poderia prever que ainda haveria alguém na biblioteca a essa hora? Conversando com Madame Pomfrey na bancada estava ninguém menos que Gina Weasley.

Soltando o ar longamente pela boca, Harry encostou a porta às suas costas e começou a se dirigir para o local. Não tinha muita escolha. Já que estava ali, iria ficar. Além disso, achava idiotice ficar fugindo de Gina. Ela não era um bicho de sete cabeças, afinal. Qual o problema em cumprimentá-la? Nenhum, ao seu ver.

- Ah, vejo que veio mais cedo para a sua detenção, Sr. Potter! – Madame Pince exclamou quando Harry estava a apenas alguns metros da bancada. Gina se virou assustada e, pela primeira vez em dias, olhou para Harry.

- Eu estava sem nada para fazer e resolvi vir. – o rapaz disse com uma voz rouca pela falta de uso, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo na bancada. Madame Pince sorriu e falou, dirigindo-se à Gina:

- Eu vou buscar o livro que a senhorita pediu, volto em um instante.

Enquanto Madame Pince saía, Harry observou que Gina tinha pego muitos livros. Mas não eram livros escolares, ele pôde perceber; eram romances. Sem olhar para a menina, ele comentou, apoiando o queixo no cotovelo:

- Desse jeito você vai ficar igualzinha à Mione.

- O quê? – ela parecia sem jeito, dava para notar pelo timbre da voz. Harry preferiu não olhá-la, pois sentiu um frio chato no estômago. Mas isso não significava nada, não estava sentindo isso só porque estava perto de Gina e falando com ela. Não, não era isso. Provavelmente era alguma indisposição passageira. Sim, era isso.

- Estou falando dos livros. – ainda bem que sua voz não mudara, ou ele seria capaz de se bater.

- Oh, sim.

Novamente silêncio. Ridículo como pareciam estranhos entre si mesmo tendo sido tão próximos durante quase um ano inteiro. Talvez isso fosse normal entre ex-namorados.

- Estou levando para ler nas férias. Madame Pince deixou que eu os levasse para casa. – ela comentou, depois de um tempo.

- Ah. – Harry disse vagamente, e depois completou. – Rony me contou mesmo que você vai para casa nessas férias.

- É sim.

Mais uma vez silêncio. Porém, ele foi interrompido por um curto acesso de tosse da parte de Harry.

- Você tá bem? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim, tudo bem. – ele respondeu, controlando o acesso e limpando a garganta. – É que eu estava lá fora, e acho que não me fez bem.

- Claro que não te fez bem, não deveria ficar lá fora na neve!

Ele se virou para lançar-lhe um olhar do tipo "Não te interessa!". Ela suspirou, e passou a se ocupar em folhear seus livros. Passados alguns minutos, Madame Pince retornou.

- Aqui está, Srta. Weasley. – ela falou, entregando o livro à Gina, que o juntou aos outros.

- Obrigada, Madame Pince.

- Sr. Potter, podemos começar, então? – a bibliotecária perguntou para Harry, que estava completamente absorto.

- Hã? Ah, bem... a senhora se importa se eu demorar mais um pouco? – ele perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Gina, que parecia meio atrapalhada com os livros. – Eu preciso falar uma coisa com Gina.

A garota quase derrubou seus livros quando ouviu a frase de Harry, e o olhou com tamanha estupefação, que Madame Pince pareceu ficar até ligeiramente assustada. A bibliotecária assentiu, dizendo que estaria na ala reservada e que Harry deveria encontrá-la lá mais tarde.

- Harry... eu... bem, nós não temos nada para conversar... – Gina disse meio sem jeito. Harry se virou para olhá-la, lembrando-se das palavras de Hermione: _"...eu achei que talvez você preferisse esclarecer as coisas. Provar que era inocente nessa história. Por você, não por ela."_ Já que ele teve essa oportunidade, esclareceria tudo.

- Mas eu tenho algo para te dizer.

A garota suspirou longamente, e colocou os livros sobre a mesa novamente.

- Tudo bem, então. Diga. – ela não olhava para ele.

Harry fingiu não se importar, e começou a contar tudo que Malfoy lhe dissera durante a detenção. Gina, no começo, parecia não se importar muito, mas quando Harry terminou, ela estava visivelmente tensa, e havia raiva na voz dela quando disse:

- Então foi ele? Não acredito que aquele garoto teve coragem disso... Eu nunca fiz nada para ele!

- Mas eu já fiz. – Harry falou. – A vingança era para mim, não para você.

- É, mas eu também acabei envolvida! – ela falou revoltada, finalmente olhando para Harry. Ao fazer isso, ela pareceu desanimar.

- Eu te contei isso para você não ter dúvidas de que eu fui realmente fiel a você.

Pela sua expressão, ela parecia estar absorvendo as palavras dele, e procurando uma resposta. Sua voz soou um tanto indiferente quando falou:

- No fundo, eu nunca duvidei disso.

- Não parecia. Aquele dia... – Harry começou, respirando fundo. - ...você parecia duvidar.

- Eu estava nervosa. Mas eu disse que esse não foi o motivo para terminar com você.

- Eu entendi muito bem qual foi o motivo, não precisa repetir.

Ela pareceu se assustar um pouco com o tom ressentido dele.

- Fico aliviada que tenha entendido.

- Eu tive outra escolha?

Gina não respondeu. Ao invés disso, recolheu seus livros com certa dificuldade, porém, antes que fosse embora, Harry perguntou com a mesma mágoa na voz:

- Então é assim que termina?

Ela olhou para ele.

- Não, não é assim. Já terminou há muito tempo.

Harry preferiu não olhar enquanto ela ia embora. Apoiou os cotovelos na bancada, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o efeito daquelas palavras. Ela realmente não o amava. Pelo tom dela, não haveria mesmo volta. Ele teria que enfrentar isso, mas por que tinha que doer tanto? Sua vontade era se esconder em algum canto escuro e ficar sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos, somente sentindo sua dor. Droga, por que ela ainda tinha que mexer tanto com ele? Por que ele ainda se sentia tão vazio ao ouvir o tom indiferente dela? "_Não se torne uma pessoa amarga, Harry."_ Seria difícil seguir esse conselho...

Respirando fundo, Harry se desencostou da bancada e abriu os olhos. Ainda teria uma detenção pela frente, e talvez isso o distraísse um pouco. Arrastando os pés, ele caminhou até a ala reservada da biblioteca. Madame Pince estava mexendo em alguns livros em uma mesa.

- Ah, o senhor chegou, Sr. Potter? Bem... – ela falou, levantando-se e recolhendo um caderno, uma pena e tinta, os quais entregou para Harry em seguida. - ...aqui está seu material. O senhor cuidará da ala leste, mas peço que não fique xeretando nos livros, já que eles são da ala reservada!

Harry assentiu e se dirigiu à ala leste. Escolheu uma prateleira, recolheu alguns volumes grossos, e sentou-se em uma mesa para começar seu trabalho. Pela janela, ele podia ver as nuvens descobrindo a lua, enquanto o tempo passava. Já que Madame Pince tinha pedido, ele preferiu não ficar folheando os livros, se bem que nem estivesse com muita vontade disso. Porém, quando abriu um livro grosso de capa preta e dourada, o título dele o interessou:

__

"Maldições, torturas e magia negra – como conjurá-las e se proteger delas"

Depois de olhar para os lados e constatar que Madame Pince realmente não estava por perto, Harry começou a folhear o livro. Ele era tão velho, que já estava amarelado e tinha cheiro de mofo. Harry teve que assoprar a página para poder lê-la, e voou tanto pó que ele espirrou umas duas ou três vezes depois disso. Passou o dedo indicador pelo índice, e leu os títulos:

__

"Maldição da Estrela Dalva", "Feitiço do mês seguinte", "Maldição da Lua Nova", "Tortura do Olho Escuro", "Feitiço do Sol da meia-noite", "Maldição da Terra das Sombras".

Harry parou o dedo exatamente nesse título. Lembrava que ele tinha sido mencionado na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e que tinha sido bem interessante. Correu o dedo até a página e abriu o final do livro, na página 783. O título estava lá, no topo da página, e havia figuras de pessoas atacadas pela Maldição. As vítimas geralmente estavam ajoelhadas, segurando a cabeça, uma expressão de profunda tristeza e desespero no rosto. Harry sentiu um arrepio ao ver as imagens. Assoprou novamente a página para lê-la, mas dessa vez tapou o nariz para não espirrar. Em letras enfeitadas, ele pôde ler o texto:

__

Maldição da Terra das Sombras

Uma das maldições mais malignas e temidas do mundo mágico, Soturnos Sognus, chamada comumente pelo nome de "Maldição da Terra das Sombras", surgiu há mais de um milênio, criada por ninguém menos que Salazar Slytherin, um dos bruxos fundadores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O poder da maldição é transportar a vítima a um mundo alternativo, chamado "Terra das Sombras", que nada mais representa do que as próprias lembranças dolorosas da pessoa. Não causa nenhum tipo de dor, porém, as memórias revividas da vítima acabam por obrigá-la a fazer tudo que o bruxo responsável pela maldição quiser.

Ao longo dos séculos, essa maldição complicada, que envolve estudos sobre a vida da vítima, poções de difícil preparo, além de uma infinidade de feitiços que exigem poder e envolvimento do bruxo, tem sido conjurada por bruxos poderosos de ligação com artes das trevas avançada. Muitas vezes essa maldição foi utilizada como tortura, principalmente nas épocas de guerra e na Inquisição, porém, algumas vezes, ela fora utilizada somente como uma forma de vingança por parte do bruxo que a conjura.

De acordo com o sentimento de raiva, mágoa, rancor e ódio do bruxo pela vítima, o poder da maldição pode variar. Além dos sentimentos, o poder do bruxo influencia drasticamente no resultado. Há a crença de que somente os descendentes de Salazar Slytherin possam...

- Sr. Potter!

Harry rapidamente fechou o livro ao ouvir a voz de Madame Pomfrey. Com o coração batendo muito rápido pelo susto, ele olhou para os lados e suspirou aliviado quando viu que a bibliotecária parecia não tê-lo visto lendo o livro. Ela se aproximou da mesa dele.

- Vejo que o senhor já catalogou vários livros, Sr. Potter. – ela pegou justamente o livro que Harry estava lendo, e o coração dele deu um salto. – Mas já está bem tarde, acho que o seu trabalho aqui terminou.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, o senhor me ajudou bastante. Lembrarei disso quando relatar o seu desempenho na detenção para o diretor. – Harry não pôde conter um meio sorriso. – Mas já pode ir, está bem tarde. Eu termino o que o senhor começou.

Harry se levantou e deu um "boa noite" para a bibliotecária antes de sair. Ainda tinha as palavras do livro na sua cabeça, mas elas logo começaram a ser apagadas pelo cansaço quando ele soltou um enorme bocejo assim que fechou atrás de si a porta da biblioteca. Estava um pouco mais frio nos corredores, e ele arrumou a capa em torno de si. Ouviu quando uma janela bateu e uma rajada de vento frio misturado com neve entrou esvoaçando sua capa. Apressou o passo, desejando com todas as suas forças chegar o mais rápido possível ao seu dormitório, aquecer-se entre as cobertas e dormir até mais tarde no dia seguinte.

O único som no castelo parecia ser somente o do vento lá fora e o ruído de alguns ocasionais acessos de tosse de Harry. Tinha que parar de dormir tão tarde e ficar nos jardins sob a neve, isso estava começando a prejudicá-lo. Talvez passasse a se alimentar melhor também, como Hermione insistia todo dia que ele fizesse. Outro acesso de tosse. Só esperava que Filch ou Madame Nor-r-ra não o ouvissem... Se bem que ele tinha motivo para estar fora da cama uma hora dessas; tivera detenção, e não poderia ser punido por estar cumprindo-a.

Sua cabeça começou a dar sinais de vida quando ele estava chegando ao sexto andar. Fazia tempo que ela não doía, mas... quando ele percebeu que não era sua cabeça que doía, já era tarde demais; não conseguiu reprimir um grito de dor quando sentiu a cicatriz arder dolorosamente na sua testa.

Respirando com dificuldade, ele se encostou na parede e tentou não fazer mais nenhum barulho, a cicatriz ainda ardendo surdamente em sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força tamanha era a dor. Sentiu que seu corpo escorregava pela parede, e ele sentou encolhido no chão, a dor parecendo aumentar mais. Seu cérebro não conseguia funcionar direito, e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além da dor.

Como se estivesse dentro de sua mente, uma risada fria ecoava insistentemente, quase ensurdecendo-o. Uma voz que ele conhecia dizia palavras sem sentido, mas ele conseguiu entender essa frase:

__

"Sim, será o que farei. Mesmo assim, eu prosseguirei com o plano. Aquele velho idiota não perde por esperar..."

Novamente risadas, mas dessa vez, Harry abriu os olhos assustado, e foi como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Ainda estava sentado no chão, encostado à parede, sentindo-a gelada em suas costas. O barulho do vento e das janelas batendo voltou a invadir seus ouvidos, o único ruído em todo o castelo. Porém, além disso, ele podia ouvir sua respiração ruidosa e o ranger de seus dentes por causa do frio. A única parte quente do seu corpo parecia ser a sua testa, já que a cicatriz ainda ardia surdamente ali. Harry levou os dedos a ela, mas não sangrava como já acontecera outras vezes. Melhor assim, ele não gostava quando ela sangrava.

Porém, ainda era preocupante. Fazia muito tempo que a cicatriz não ardia dessa maneira, e Harry poderia jurar que a risada e a voz em sua cabeça pertenciam a Voldemort. Ele estivera parado por tanto tempo, será que estava planejando algo? Será que faria algo? Harry tinha certeza de que Voldemort não desistiria de seu reinado de terror assim tão fácil. Ele deveria estar para fazer algo sim, mas o quê?

Foi essa a dúvida que não saiu da cabeça de Harry durante todo o caminho para a torre da Grifinória, enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores silenciosos, totalmente desperto, a cicatriz ainda ardendo em sua testa.

Harry observava a neve cair nos jardins de Hogwarts sentado no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório na manhã seguinte. Estava sozinho, como preferia estar habitualmente. Acordara bem mais tarde do que os colegas de quarto, e a causa disso foi sua terrível noite de sono. Dormir foi o que ele menos fez naquela madrugada. A cicatriz não deixara de atormentá-lo por um segundo sequer, e a preocupação com a frase que escutara não o deixava dormir. E quando conseguia, seu sono era interrompido por sonhos malucos, em que ele via o próprio Voldemort rindo dele e dizendo que o rapaz seria obrigado a cumprir detenções com Snape para sempre. Harry acordava assustado, suando, a cicatriz ainda ardendo, e não conseguia mais dormir depois disso.

Foi só quando já estava amanhecendo que Harry conseguiu pegar no sono vencido pela exaustão e dormir um pouco. Quando acordou, não havia mais ninguém no quarto, e ele não teve vontade de sair. A cicatriz já tinha parado de doer, mas ele ainda se sentia extremamente cansado. Parecia que ficava mais exausto quando tentava relembrar o que tinha ouvido em sua cabeça na noite anterior, mas os detalhes escapavam dos seus dedos como água, e ele não poderia dizer com certeza todas as palavras que ouvira. Era exatamente por isso que ainda estava relutando em ir até a sala de Dumbledore e contar o que acontecera. Lembrou que o diretor lhe passou a senha exatamente para essas emergências, mas também lembrou o quanto Dumbledore estava parecendo mais ocupado e cansado a cada dia, sem contar a decepção que Harry lhe causou quando vomitou todas aquelas verdades bem na cara de Snape.

Harry tentou se concentrar em observar a neve fina que caía nos jardins. Havia alguns poucos alunos com malas entrando em carruagens e se despedindo dos colegas. Isso fez Harry se lembrar de que era o dia em que os alunos voltavam para casa nas férias, o que poucos faziam naquele ano devido ao baile. Foi exatamente no momento em que se lembrou que Gina também iria para casa nas férias, que a porta do dormitório se abriu abruptamente, e Harry se virou para ver um rapaz sardento de cabelos vermelhos adentrar o quarto.

- Ah, você tá aí, Harry?

- Não, na verdade eu sou o Neville e tomei uma Poção Polissuco para me transformar no Harry... – o rapaz disse sarcasticamente. – É claro que eu tô aqui, Rony!

- Há. Há. Há. – Rony falou emburrado, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Muito engraçado, Harry.

- Obrigado.

Rony atravessou o quarto, pulando as vestes que Simas tinha largado no chão no dia anterior, e se aproximou de Harry.

- Você não vai sair daqui?

- Não tô a fim.

- Er... – Rony parecia um pouco indeciso do que iria falar. Harry o olhou como se o encorajasse. – Anh, bem... Gina já está indo embora, você não quer se despedir dela?

- Não.

Harry se virou para olhar os jardins, mas na verdade não queria mesmo era olhar para Rony.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Ah... Ok, então eu vou indo. Vou carregar as malas dela e me despedir. – Rony se afastou, chegando perto da porta e parando. – Saia daqui, eu e Mione estaremos no salão comunal.

Harry se limitou a um leve aceno de cabeça. Rony abriu a porta e, já ia embora, quando voltou e disse:

- E... Gina lhe mandou um Feliz Natal.

- Pra ela também. – Harry respondeu sem emoção.

- Tá.

Harry só olhou para a porta quando ouviu o som dela ao se fechar. Pensou em ir até ela e trancá-la com um feitiço, mas desistiu. Voltou à sua distração de olhar os jardins. Depois de alguns minutos, viu três pessoas caminhando sobre a neve: Rony, Hermione e Gina. Rony carregava as malas da irmã, enquanto Hermione e Gina o acompanhavam. Harry virou o rosto e seu olhar bateu com o seu malão aberto, e ele pôde ver, escondida entre várias roupas, um pedaço de sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Olhou novamente para a janela, e viu Gina subindo em uma carruagem, Rony e Hermione falando com ela. Saiu do peitoral da janela, abaixou-se, tirando as roupas de cima da capa, deixando-a totalmente à mostra: a capa antiga e tão útil herdada de seu pai...

O vento estava muito forte na estação de Hogsmeade. Harry se dividia entre ajeitar a Capa de Invisibilidade ao redor de si para que não ficasse à mostra, e olhar o Mapa do Maroto de vez em quando para se certificar de que ninguém estava muito perto dele para lhe causar problemas se o visse ali.

O Expresso de Hogwarts soltava grandes sopros de fumaça, e Harry já estava se cansando daquela espera. Tinha saído correndo da torre da Grifinória, pensando que quando chegasse ali o trem já teria ido embora, mas quando chegou esbaforido no lugar, ninguém ainda estava ali.

Foi um pouco complicado chegar tão rápido, tendo que passar pela passagem secreta que levava ao porão da Dedosdemel, atravessar a loja sem ninguém o perceber, cruzar o povoado de Hogsmeade, e chegar até a estação. Pelo caminho, Harry viu de relance Fred Weasley entrando em uma loja pequena, que Harry supôs ser a loja dele e de Jorge, que tanto era comentada em Hogwarts. Mas não teria tempo para parar e cumprimentá-los, mesmo que isso fosse permitido, já que, supostamente, Harry deveria estar no castelo e não andando por Hogsmeade. Teve que correr o máximo que pôde para não se atrasar e, no entanto, ainda estava ali, esperando pelos alunos que embarcariam, o frio fazendo-o tremer por baixo da capa.

Não saberia dizer por que estava ali. Quando viu Gina indo embora pela janela do dormitório, sentiu uma vontade imensa de vê-la mais de perto pela última vez. Era um sentimento quase insano, uma necessidade de vê-la antes que partisse, tanto que ele não conseguiu se conter, mesmo que uma vozinha em sua cabeça repetisse: _"Ela te tratou como lixo ontem, e você aí, querendo vê-la... Se enxerga, Harry, ainda não notou que ela realmente não gosta de você?" _Porém, ele não atendeu à voz, nem ao seu orgulho, e teve que ir até a estação para vê-la. Mesmo que fosse arriscado, que tivesse que passar frio, e que sua espera parecesse interminável no meio daquele vento idiota.

Foi quando suas pernas doloridas estavam quase fazendo-o desistir que ele viu um pequeno grupo de alunos, uns vinte no máximo, andando juntos e falando alto. Harry se encostou mais na parede, um pouco temeroso de que algum deles esbarrasse nele enquanto passava. Mas isso não aconteceu, por mais que o gato preto de um primeiranista tivesse vindo cheirá-lo e quase tenha-o descoberto.

- Eu queria ficar para o baile, mas minha mãe quase me obrigou a voltar para casa... – o primeiranista do gato, um garoto gordinho que lembrava muito Duda, comentou quando veio pegar o gato que ainda cheirava Harry.

- É, eu também queria ficar, mas meus pais também insistiram para que eu passasse as férias em casa... – um outro garoto baixinho, que parecia amigo do primeiro, falou chateado.

Harry suspirou aliviado quando os dois se afastaram. Não estava nem ligando para os problemas de dois primeiranistas frustados, mas não podia sair dali enquanto estivessem tão perto de descobri-lo. Procurou com os olhos por Gina, mas não a viu em lugar nenhum. Quando estava achando que tinha perdido-a de vista, viu-a sozinha, no final do grupo de alunos. O coração de Harry primeiro deu um salto, mas depois ele sossegou quando o rapaz se forçou a pensar no jeito indiferente da menina. Estava sendo idiota agindo daquele jeito! Devia mesmo era ter ficado no castelo, de que adiantava ter vindo só para vê-la passar? Tolice...

Ainda se amaldiçoando e se xingando por dentro, Harry viu a menina entrar no vagão, desaparecer por um tempo, e depois reaparecer na janela, um olhar vago no rosto. Harry teve o ímpeto de se aproximar dela, mas novamente se repreendeu por isso e permaneceu onde estava. O trem começou a se mover e, nesse momento, uma grande rajada de vento atingiu Harry, e ele não conseguiu segurar a capa, que se desarrumou, descobrindo sua cabeça e parte do ombro. Gina olhou boquiaberta para ele, Harry devolveu o olhar assustado e, por um segundo, eles cruzaram os olhares; mas foi só por um segundo. Rapidamente, Harry se cobriu com a capa e desapareceu. Viu quando Gina esfregou os olhos, provavelmente pensando que teve uma alucinação. 

Harry agora segurava firmemente a capa ao redor de si, e viu quando o trem começou a se afastar, Gina ainda olhando para o local onde ele estava, mas um olhar vago, provavelmente por não o ver. Conforme o trem se afastava, Harry o acompanhava com o olhar. Viu Gina desistir de olhar e colocar a cabeça para dentro. Harry, ao contrário, continuou a olhar o trem se afastando. Um vazio no seu peito, como se uma parte de sua vida estivesse indo embora junto com aqueles vagões.

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts sumiu no horizonte enevoado, e Harry se virou para ir embora, caminhando lentamente, ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de virar uma página no livro de sua vida.

N/A: Ai, ai, ai... Como sou malvada, fazer isso com o Harryzinho e a Gininha!!! Mas, fazer o quê? Era necessário... Hehehehehe, como sou cruel!!! Bem, mas o real motivo de eu ter passado aqui é para lhes dizer que, se vocês se emocionaram com esse capítulo, leiam a songfic dele: "O fim de um amor", e se emocionem mais!!! A song está aqui na ff.net, espero que gostem!!! Bjks!!! :)


	15. O baile

Capítulo Quinze – O baile

Apesar do frio intenso, o castelo de Hogwarts fervia mais do que nunca naquelas férias de inverno. Fora das grandes paredes de pedra da escola, parecia que cada centímetro do lugar estava coberto por flocos de neve. Era quase impossível ver alguém nos jardins, com exceção de Hagrid, mas até ele passava mais tempo dentro do castelo também. Harry às vezes tinha vontade de ficar lá fora, mas Hermione o proibiu de sair até que estivesse curado da sua tosse. O rapaz não teve escolha; realmente a amiga poderia ser bastante persuasiva quando queria.

Por todos os corredores se viam alunos excitados com a proximidade do baile. Os estudantes que estiveram presentes no último Baile de Inverno, dois anos antes, não viam a hora de repetir a dose. Os alunos que não foram ao outro baile não conseguiam se conter de ansiedade por esse que se aproximava.

A cada canto do castelo, em todas as horas do dia, era possível ver um ou outro aluno convidando alguém para ser seu par no baile. Dessa vez não era obrigatório um par (o que Harry apreciou muito), mas mesmo assim todos se apressavam para conseguirem os seus com medo de ficarem sozinhos. Já para Harry, isso não era um problema. O rapaz não tinha a mínima vontade de convidar alguém, e mesmo que tivesse, não tinha quem chamar, apesar de ter sido convidado por três garotas: uma do quarto ano _("Essa é uma gracinha, Harry" disse Rony, antes que Hermione lhe desse um dolorido beliscão no braço)_, uma do quinto _("Sinceramente, antes só do que mal acompanhado, amigo...")_ e uma do sétimo _("Aceita, Harry! Se você não aceitar, eu mesmo o faço! Ai! Ai, Mione!" outro beliscão seguido de um tapa.)_.

Na verdade, Harry pensou em duas opções para esse baile: primeira – não ir _("Nem pensar, Harry!" disse Hermione. "Você tem que distrair a cabeça!"), _segunda – ir sozinho. Decidiu-se pela segunda opção. Talvez fosse bom mesmo distrair a cabeça, como a amiga mesma dissera. A única distração de Harry nessas férias tinha sido ler, lia tanto que já estava com medo de virar uma versão masculina de Hermione. A maioria dos livros eram sobre quadribol, pois dessa forma ele aproveitava para aprender novas táticas para o time; estava planejando recomeçar os treinos quando as férias acabassem, já que o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa não estava tão distante assim. Hermione aprovava as leituras do amigo e indicava livros, enquanto Rony o reprovava, isso quando não fazia piadinhas. Mas, de qualquer maneira, nenhum dos dois tinha muito tempo para isso, já que estavam deveras ocupados com os preparativos para o baile ou com o serviço de monitoria. E quando tinham tempo livre, Harry preferia se afastar para não dar uma de "vela".

A decoração no castelo estava bastante esmerada aquele ano. Os enfeites estavam por toda a parte, desde os corredores e salas, até mesmo nos banheiros. As armaduras cantavam músicas natalinas quando alguém passava na frente delas, e certa vez Neville foi pego para dançar pela estátua de Georgina, a louca, o que rendeu muitas risadas e piadas dos alunos que assistiram à cena. Até mesmo os fantasmas estavam animadíssimos: Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça era visto em todos os cantos cantando e dançando sozinho, o Barão Sangrento parecia muito menos mal humorado do que de costume, diferente de Pirraça, que finalmente voltara da outra dimensão a que fora mandado e agora estava mais mal criado do que nunca (ele só tomava cuidado para não encontrar a Profª. Stevens no seu caminho). Murta Que Geme certa vez encontrou Harry no banheiro e chorou rios de lágrimas porque ele ainda não tinha ido visitá-la no banheiro feminino. Harry deu uma desculpa qualquer, mas foi difícil convencer a fantasma de que ele não podia ser seu par no baile. Murta saiu chorando, e o corredor do seu banheiro agora vivia constantemente inundado, para desespero de Filch, que tinha que limpar tudo.

Na tarde do dia de Natal, algumas horas antes de começar o baile, Harry se encontrava no salão comunal, sentado perto da lareira ardente, lendo _"Grandes times da Europa – Uma coletânea dos campeões de quadribol"_. Lá fora a neve parecia ter dado uma trégua, e a grande maioria da população masculina da escola estava nos jardins. Já a população feminina se encontrava nos dormitórios e nos banheiros se aprontando para o baile. Harry ficou impressionado com a quantidade de garotas que viu irem e virem no salão comunal em um pequeno intervalo de meia hora. Perdeu a conta quando estava no número sessenta e dois. Era realmente difícil não perder a conta, já que a maioria passava em bandos. Complicado também era se concentrar na leitura, com todos os gritinhos que elas davam. Desde que voltara do almoço de Natal, ele estava tentando ler o capítulo dezenove do livro, mas estava empacado nas páginas 125 e 126. Lia, relia, e não entendia nada, porque uma vez era um grito, outra vez barulho de alguém correndo, outra o buraco do retrato se abrindo. Estava quase desistindo e indo para os jardins, quando mais uma vez a passagem da Mulher Gorda abriu, e Hermione entrou afobada. Ela ia passar por Harry sem falar com ele, de tão distraída, quando ele limpou a garganta, e ela o notou:

- Ah, não tinha te visto aí, Harry!

- Eu percebi. – ele falou, fechando o livro e colocando-o de lado. 

Hermione pegou o livro e olhou ansiosa para ele. Até ela já estava se preocupando com esse novo hábito do rapaz de se acabar de ler.

- Você não acha que tá exagerando?

- Não, isso vai ser muito bom quando eu voltar a treinar o time da Grifinória. – ele respondeu casualmente. Ela suspirou e colocou o livro de lado.

- Por que você não dá uma volta nos jardins?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Talvez. Você e o Rony já terminaram o serviço de hoje?

- Oh, sim! – ela disse animada, sentando ao lado do amigo no sofá. – Já está tudo preparado para o show da noite! – a garota rapidamente colocou a mão na boca.

Harry riu. Há muito tempo que sabia, catando aqui e acolá nas conversas dos amigos, que as Esquisitonas viriam tocar no baile, mas nunca tinha comentado com eles para que não desanimassem. Harry sabia que eles adoravam esconder um "segredo da escola" dele.

- E você já veio se arrumar para o baile?

- Vim sim, eu não sei como os garotos conseguem se arrumar tão em cima da hora! O Rony tá lá fora, jogando bola de neve nos outros... – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. – Uma tremenda criancice...

Harry se levantou e falou sorrindo:

- Então acho que vou lá também!

O queixo de Hermione caiu.

- Até você, Harry?

Ele riu e acenou em despedida para a amiga. Ela suspirou novamente e se dirigiu para a escada dos dormitórios femininos.

Harry foi caminhando devagar pelos corredores, apreciando a decoração. Algumas coisas ele mesmo tinha ajudado a fazer, para passar o tempo. Foi ele, Hagrid, o Prof. Flitwick e a Profª. McGonagall que montaram a enorme árvore do Salão Principal. Quando estava no hall de entrada, teve uma visão bastante desagradável: Draco Malfoy acabava de vir dos jardins, sozinho. Desde aquela briga na ala hospitalar, Harry decidira ignorá-lo. Mas o sonserino não perdia uma única oportunidade de provocá-lo:

- Ei, Cicatriz! Ainda curtindo sua dor-de-cotovelo?

Harry nem olhou para ele e continuou a andar, mas Malfoy se interpôs na sua frente, impedindo a passagem, com aquele mesmo sorriso debochado e irritante nos lábios.

- Com medo de mim, Potter?

Harry encarou os olhos dele com desprezo.

- Sai da minha frente, Malfoy.

- Vai sozinho no baile?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ah, claro, esqueci que você é do tipo "cachorro fiel". Ainda fica pensando na pobretona mesmo depois de ela ter lhe chutado?

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou bem na garganta de Malfoy.

- Cala a boca. – rosnou entredentes.

- Potter! – uma voz veio da direção das masmorras. Harry não precisou olhar para saber que era Snape. – Guarde essa varinha, Potter! – ele falou assim que chegou perto dos alunos. Malfoy sorriu.

- E se eu não quiser? – Harry provocou.

- Vinte pontos a me...

- Espere, Severo! – uma voz feminina falou.

Os três olharam para quem era e viram a figura esguia da Profª. Stevens. Pela primeira vez, ela não estava usando um vestido negro. Estranhamente, trajava uma calça de couro bastante colada ao corpo e uma blusa cacharrel roxa. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e isso lembrava a Harry uma pessoa, ele só não sabia quem. A professora tinha um sorriso nos lábios e as mãos na cintura. Sem tirar os olhos de Snape, ela se aproximou. Com aquela sua voz rouca, ela falou:

- Deixe que eu cuido disso, Severo.

Snape tinha um olhar assassino no rosto.

- Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Pois eu acho. – ela sorriu, um sorriso que conseguia ser mais falso e debochado até do que o sorriso de Malfoy. – A propósito, parece que o diretor está à sua procura. Eu o encontrei no corredor do quarto andar, e ele me pediu para que te chamasse para vê-lo se o encontrasse.

Snape desfez o olhar assassino e respirou fundo, parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa. A professora continuou sorrindo para ele, cruzou os braços e deu uma risadinha:

- Você vai ficar aí plantado no chão, ou vai falar com Dumbledore? Parecia urgente...

Bufando, Snape começou a se distanciar, batendo os pés, mas não antes de encarar a Profª. Stevens com um olhar malicioso e ameaçar:

- Se isso não for verdade, você vai se ver comigo!

- Ui, tô morrendo de medo, Severo... – ela provocou, rindo. Snape foi embora parecendo prestes a soltar fogo pelo nariz de gancho.

Samantha descruzou os braços, e suspirou desanimada, olhando de Harry para Malfoy, e depois para Harry novamente:

- Abaixe a varinha, Sr. Potter. – ela mandou, categórica. Harry, mesmo um pouco a contragosto, achou melhor não contrariar. – E quanto ao senhor, Sr. Malfoy, pare de ser criança e deixe de provocar as pessoas. – ela se virou para Malfoy. – Isso não é atitude de pessoas espertas. – completou, em um tom provocativo.

- Como?

- Retire-se, Sr. Malfoy.

- Mas...

- Retire-se! Agora!

Pelo tom dela, até mesmo Harry teria vontade de sair correndo. Malfoy, depois de bufar como Snape, saiu na direção das masmorras, batendo os pés. Samantha se virou para Harry com um olhar decepcionado.

- Vejo que não seguiu meu conselho, Harry... Precisa controlar seu temperamento... _Você pode se dar muito mal assim..._

Harry guardou a varinha nas vestes e cruzou os braços:

- Posso saber por quê, Samantha?

Ela sorriu.

- É só um conselho...

- Ok, vou tentar segui-lo.

- Ótimo. – ela se aproximou dele, sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro dele. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e ele pôde sentir o perfume embriagante e forte dela. – Nos vemos no baile hoje à noite, então. – e, antes de ir embora, ela piscou para ele.

Harry ainda ficou um tempo parado no meio do hall, olhando-a se distanciar, sua cabeça muito confusa. Porém, depois de alguns instantes, resolveu continuar seu caminho para os jardins.

A neve ainda estava bem alta, o que tornava difícil a caminhada. O vento estava bastante gelado, e Harry precisou ajeitar o cachecol em volta do pescoço para não se resfriar. Procurou com os olhos por Rony e o achou perto do lago, atirando uma bola de neve que passou raspando pela cabeça de Simas. Além dos dois, estavam presentes Dino e Neville também. Harry se abaixou e enrolou uma generosa bolota de neve. Fez mira e atirou; a bola acertou em cheio a cabeça ruiva de Rony.

- Ai! – ele exclamou, virando-se para ver quem fizera aquilo. Harry riu com gosto. – Isso não tem graça, Harry!

Simas, Dino e Neville também riram. Harry se aproximou, pulando a neve e encarou o amigo cruzando os braços.

- Como não? Não é uma guerra de bolas de neve?

- É, mas...

Porém Rony parou de falar e começou a rir quando Harry foi atingido por uma bola atirada por Dino. Harry se virou para o colega, e falou:

- Agora é guerra!

E os cinco passaram a atirar bolas de neve para todos os cantos, às vezes acertando até mesmo quem não tinha nada a ver com isso. Passaram um bom tempo guerreando, até que começou o entardecer, e todos concordaram que já era tempo de irem se arrumar para o baile. Simas estava bastante animado, pois iria com Lilá Brown. Dino ainda não tinha par, mas prometia arranjar um no baile mesmo. Neville contou a Harry, bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo, que iria com uma quintanista da Lufa-lufa.

Já no dormitório, os cinco começaram a trocar suas roupas pelas vestes a rigor, enquanto comentavam sobre o baile. Simas não parava de se vangloriar por ir com Lilá, Dino retrucava prometendo encontrar um par melhor, Rony parecia contente demais com sua nova veste a rigor (presente dos gêmeos no ano anterior, como Harry lhes pedira quando entregou a eles o dinheiro do Torneio Tribruxo), e Neville preferia não entrar na conversa. Harry estava brigando com seu cabelo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma batalha perdida; já tinha colocado suas vestes verdes e se mirava no espelho, tentando pentear o cabelo rebelde. Uma espinha particularmente feia tinha aparecido no canto de sua boca.

- Quem sabe se você usar um feitiço? – perguntou Neville, se aproximando de Harry para se olhar no espelho também.

- Você tá falando da espinha? – Harry perguntou. Simas e Dino agora tinham entrado em uma calorosa discussão sobre qual era a garota mais bonita do ano.

- Não, do cabelo. Ele nunca fica direito?

- Nunca, é de família.

- Ah... – Neville suspirou, ajeitando seu cabelo, que parecia já ser arrumadinho de nascença.

- E você, Rony? – perguntou Simas. – Vai com sua monitora, né?

Rony alargou o sorriso.

- A garota mais bonita do colégio...

- Esse tá apaixonado... – Dino lamentou. – Um baita atraso de vida.

- Despeitado. – Simas alfinetou. – Tá falando assim só porque não tem par. Sem ofensa, Harry. – ele completou.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Mas eu vou arranjar uma garota, vocês vão ver! – Dino insistiu. – Querem apostar?

Simas riu.

- Certo, vamos apostar, mas... de um jeito diferente!

- Como assim? – Neville perguntou. Harry se virou para ver os colegas. Rony tinha parado de tentar esconder as sardas do rosto usando um feitiço quando uma delas explodiu.

- Vamos apostar... – Simas começou, sorrindo marotamente. - ...quem vai com a garota mais bonita. – ele olhou para Rony. – Imparcialmente.

- Mas nós três já temos par, não podemos trocar. – Neville disse, referindo-se a ele, Simas e Rony.

- Ora, você não confia no taco da sua companheira, Neville? Eu confio na Lilá para vencer!

- Depois fala de mim... – Rony debochou. – Outro que tá apaixonado...

- Não tô não! – Simas negou como se isso fosse um tipo de doença.

- Mas espera um pouco! – Neville interveio. – Nós três não vamos poder trocar porque estamos comprometidos, mas o Dino e o Harry não estão!

- Boa, Neville! – Rony falou. – Nós não vamos trocar, mas e vocês? Não têm vínculo com nenhuma garota, podem muito bem trocar se não encontrarem a certa...

- Então vamos estabelecer uma regra! – Simas falou, um sorriso que demonstrava que tinha acabado de ter uma idéia. – Ninguém vai poder trocar de par. Nem vocês dois! – ele apontou para Harry e Dino. – Por isso escolham bem, porque não vai ter volta! Vai valer o primeiro par que todos nós dançarmos!

Todos se entreolharam. Rony e Neville aprovaram a idéia, enquanto Harry e Dino ponderavam. O primeiro que falou foi Dino:

- Eu topo! Vou conseguir um par melhor do que vocês todos juntos, e vou ganhar!

- E vocês? – Simas perguntou aos outros.

Neville sorriu e concordou, parecendo animado. Rony parecia um pouco indeciso, mas depois concordou, dizendo que também confiava em Hermione para ganhar. Harry não achava uma boa idéia, não estava com muita vontade de sair procurando um par.

- E você, Harry? Topa? – Simas perguntou. Estava bastante empolgado.

Rony o olhou de um jeito esquisito. Harry o encarou de volta e depois os colegas. Dino completou, tentando persuadi-lo:

- Vai ser divertido, Harry! Além disso, você não tá comprometido mesmo! Pode ir com quem bem entender...

Harry ponderou o que o colega tinha dito. Sorriu enviesado. Quer saber? Ele tinha que se divertir, ficar sendo fiel à lembrança de Gina era besteira, ela não tinha lhe dispensado? Então, ele agora estava sozinho e podia se aproveitar disso! Encarou Simas com um grande sorriso, e disse:

- Eu topo. Prometo que vou encontrar um par que vai arrasar com o de vocês!

Rony parecia surpreso com a resposta do amigo, mas não disse nada. Simas alargou o sorriso e foi buscar alguma coisa no seu malão. Neville perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas:

- Mas o que vamos apostar, afinal?

Simas voltou, trazendo algo que tinha pego no malão. Ele estendeu a mão, mostrando uma moeda de ouro:

- Cada um aposta um galeão. Quem ganhar vai ter cinco galeões no final...

- Vamos apostar dinheiro? – Rony torceu o nariz.

- Deixa de ser pão-duro, Rony! – Dino falou, procurando uma moeda nas suas coisas também. – Seu pai é Ministro da Magia, vai dizer que não tem um galeão?

- Ter eu tenho, mas...

- Que minha avó nunca saiba disso! – Neville disse, indo buscar uma moeda também.

- Que nossos pares do baile nunca descubram, isso sim! – Simas falou. – Já pensou se elas descobrirem? Estaremos ferrados!

Harry riu. Não tinha mesmo um par até agora, então nem se importava. Pegou um galeão nas suas coisas também e falou para Rony:

- É só uma brincadeira, Rony... A Mione não precisa saber...

Rony ainda parecia indeciso, mas Simas provocou:

- Vai dar pra trás, Rony?

- Claro que não! – ele respondeu convicto e pegou uma moeda no seu malão. – Eu confio na Mione, e se eu ganhar, vou dar um presente para ela!

- Você realmente tá apaixonado, né, Rony? – Dino perguntou. Rony deu de ombros.

Simas pegou um saquinho roxo berrante e colocou sua moeda nele, abrindo-o mais para que os outros também o fizessem. Cada um depositou sua moeda ali, e Neville perguntou:

- Com quem vai ficar?

- Vamos deixar aqui no quarto mesmo... – Simas falou, procurando com os olhos algum lugar seguro. – Ali! – ele disse, apontado para o alto de um armário. – Vou colocar ali!

Ele tentou colocar o saquinho lá, mas não alcançava. Harry arrancou o artefato das mãos do colega e colocou lá por si mesmo. Desde que tinha entrado no Portal dos Tempos no ano anterior era o mais alto entre os cinco, maior até do que Rony. 

- Certo! – Simas falou em um tom quase formal. – Senhores, acabamos de selar um pacto! Isso fica só entre nós cinco, mais ninguém pode saber. – todos assentiram. – E agora, vamos ao baile!

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava muito colorido naquela noite. Diferente do preto dos uniformes, os alunos exibiam vestes de diferentes cores, as meninas usando vestidos cada vez mais deslumbrantes, parecendo concorrerem umas com as outras. Harry, Rony, Simas, Dino e Neville desceram logo depois de selarem a aposta, e os que já tinham pares foram acompanhar suas parceiras. Rony abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando viu Hermione, trajando um belo vestido bege, que combinava com seus cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque que deixava alguns cachos soltos. Simas também ficou bastante sorridente ao ver Lilá com um vestido rosa-bebê, os cabelos soltos e enfeitados com uma tiara.

No começo, Dino revirava a cabeça à procura de uma garota desacompanhada, mas parecia que todas as grifinórias já tinham pares. Do outro lado da sala, Harry pôde ver a artilheira do time de quadribol, Peta Spencer, usando um vestido laranja e conversando animadamente com Colin. Não muito longe deles estava Jonnathan Cavendish, acompanhado de uma menina do quarto ano, parecendo emburrado como sempre. A menina ao seu lado tinha uma expressão chateada, e Harry achou que ela tinha feito uma má escolha indo com o garoto. Realmente Harry não tinha ido com a cara dele.

Harry, Dino e Neville resolveram descer para o Salão Principal depois que Dino desistiu de achar uma garota da Grifinória que estivesse descomprometida. Neville parecia bastante nervoso à medida que se aproximavam de lá. Porém, os três pararam de andar quando ouviram vozes alteradas no corredor do segundo andar. Eles se esconderam atrás da estátua de Wendelin, a esquisita, e ficaram observando a discussão. Mesmo se não estivessem curiosos, teriam que passar por ali, e não seria nada agradável serem descobertos por aqueles dois que falavam em altas vozes. Tentando enxergar por trás de Dino e Neville, Harry conseguiu ver quem eram: Katherine Willians e Draco Malfoy.

A garota estava irritada como sempre, mas dessa vez parecia ainda mais. Malfoy, por sua vez, dava a impressão de estar se divertindo com a raiva da prima. Harry sentiu, bem no fundo do estômago, uma certa pena da garota. Ele estava tão furioso com Malfoy desde o que ele lhe fizera, que começou a pensar que qualquer pessoa deveria ser melhor que ele, talvez até mesmo Snape... Não, isso já era exagero.

- Eu já disse que não vou ao baile com você, Draco! – ela gritou. – Que insistência! Você não se enxerga?

Malfoy riu.

- Kathy, priminha... Você não tem escolha...

O rosto dela se contorceu, mas ela tentou manter a pose rígida.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Por causa disso! – Malfoy rapidamente arrancou a luva preta que ela sempre usava (que dessa vez combinava com o vestido negro dela), e a garota arregalou os olhos de surpresa, escondendo a mão em questão de segundos. Harry bem que tentou ver o que ela escondia, mas não era possível. Neville quase soltou um "Oh", mas Dino foi mais rápido e tapou a boca do colega.

- Devolva minha luva, Draco! – ela não mantinha mais a pose. Parecia perturbada.

- Não antes que diga que vai ao baile comigo... – ele provocou, girando a luva maliciosamente bem em frente aos olhos dela. – Eu sei seu grande segredo, esqueceu?

Ela empalideceu e abaixou os olhos, parecendo procurar uma resposta, que aparentemente não chegou. Apertava com força a mão esquerda ainda enluvada sobre a mão direita. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se forçou a encarar o primo, e falou, um tom que demonstrava humilhação:

- Eu vou com você, então. – Malfoy abriu um enorme sorriso. – Mas devolva minha luva agora!

- Dê sua palavra de honra, Kathy.

- Eu dou! Agora devolva! – ela realmente parecia desesperada.

Ele passou a luva para ela, e a garota colocou-a em poucos segundos, preocupando-se em manter as mãos longe de Malfoy, mostrando que temia que ele repetisse seu ato. Harry sentiu extremo nojo ao ver isso; realmente Malfoy era mesmo repugnante. Dino e Neville pareciam compartilhar do mesmo sentimento que Harry e tinham os olhos arregalados.

- E agora... – Malfoy disse, aproximando-se da prima, que recuou até encostar na parede. – Que tal selarmos isso?

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, mas quando os lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, ela virou a cara. Malfoy bufou de raiva, distanciando-se, e cruzou os braços. Porém, rapidamente, ele tomou uma pose de bonzinho e falou:

- Tudo bem, eu espero até que você se sinta preparada. Sou bem paciente...

O sonserino se virou e deu o braço para ela. A garota o olhou com desprezo, mas mesmo assim aceitou o braço, fechando a mão direita para se certificar de que a luva estava bem presa. Dessa forma, os dois se distanciaram. Quando eles pareciam longe do alcance de sua voz, Dino comentou, boquiaberto:

- Vocês viram o que eu vi?

- Sim... – Neville concordou, parecendo surpreso demais para articular uma frase mais inteligente.

- Foi nojento. – Harry disse.

- Totalmente... – Neville assentiu de novo. Dino cruzou os braços e falou:

- Isso é que desespero para conseguir um par... Malfoy realmente deve estar com a bola baixa...

- Isso não é desculpa para fazer aquilo! – Neville finalmente conseguiu juntar mais de uma palavra numa frase. – Aquilo foi chantagem!

- Sinceramente... Deu pena da Willians, mesmo ela sendo esquisita...

Harry não pôde deixar de concordar intimamente. Um silêncio caiu sobre eles até que Dino resolvesse falar mais uma vez:

- Bem, vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar nosso baile! Eu ainda quero ganhar aquela aposta!

Neville riu, enquanto os três começaram a andar.

- Eu já tô bem na frente de vocês! Já tenho um ótimo par!

- Pois eu não tô vendo ele... – Dino provocou. Harry deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Vou encontrá-la no Salão Principal! – Neville disse, reunindo toda sua dignidade. – Vocês vão ver! Eu vou mostrá-la a vocês!

Harry e Dino puderam constatar que realmente Neville não estava mentindo. Assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal, que estava apinhado de alunos esperando as portas se abrirem, Neville, com um enorme sorriso vitorioso, apontou para uma garota muito bonita, loira, de olhos claros, que parecia estar esperando alguém. Dino e Harry se entreolharam chocados; nenhum dos dois pensara que Neville realmente tinha um par tão bom. Neville riu e acenou para a menina:

- Ei, Bianca!

A garota se virou para ver quem a chamava e sorriu graciosamente. Acenou para Neville, que novamente sorriu vitorioso para os colegas antes de ir se encontrar com o seu par. Dino estava boquiaberto, Harry pasmo.

- Você viu isso, Harry?

- Vi sim, mas não acredito...

- Neville, hein? Surpreendente...

- Parece que a gente tá enrascado, Dino... – Harry brincou, encostando na parede descontraído. Aquela aposta toda estava realmente lhe divertindo. – Você acha que vamos conseguir encontrar um par à altura dos que têm os outros?

- Quanto a você, eu não sei... – ele retrucou, ajeitando a gola. – Mas eu tenho certeza que vou!

- Bastante confiante, você...

- Tem que ter esperança, não é? Se eu não arranjar um par, tenho certeza de que o Simas vai me encher a paciência com isso até o fim dos meus dias!

Nesse momento, as portas se abriram. Harry, que estava observando distraído se havia mais alguém desacompanhado que não fosse ele ou Dino, quase pulou de susto. Houve um certo alvoroço na entrada dos alunos, que rapidamente foi controlada pela Profª. McGonagall e por Hagrid. Dino queria entrar logo que as portas abriram, mas Harry achou melhor esperar. Quando havia poucos alunos restando, os dois entraram.

Um som alto invadiu os ouvidos de Harry. Ele rapidamente direcionou o olhar, e viu um palco montado onde as Esquisitonas abriam a festa com uma música rápida e animada, que lembrava muito o rock dos trouxas. Vários gritos excitados correram o salão, e já havia pares dançando na pista. As mesas das Casas tinham sumido. Ao redor da pista de dança havia mesas redondas, onde cabiam umas sete ou oito pessoas. Também havia mesas com barris de cerveja amanteigada e outras bebidas, cercadas por pratos com aperitivos. Do outro lado do salão estavam os professores, e lá havia outros barris com outros tipos de bebidas, que Harry supôs serem alcoólicas. A maioria dos professores ainda estavam sentados nas mesas, conversando ou bebendo. Harry quase riu ao ver Madame Pomfrey dançando com o Prof. Flitwick, que tinha que esticar os braços para alcançar as mãos da enfermeira. Alguns fantasmas também estavam presentes, esvoaçando por entre os alunos.

- Eu vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada para esquentar! – Dino falou animado, e Harry o seguiu. Enquanto o colega enchia sua caneca, Harry olhou curioso para uma bebida vermelho-sangue que estava intocada.

- O que é isso?

Dino olhou e riu. 

- "Bafo de dragão". Eu já bebi uma vez, até que é gostoso. Experimenta.

- Com esse nome, você tem certeza de que é mesmo bom?

- Veja por si mesmo, ora.

Um pouco hesitante, Harry resolveu experimentar e encheu o copo até a metade. Saía um vapor avermelhado da bebida. Dino o incentivava a beber, enquanto entornava a caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Harry deu o primeiro gole e quase cuspiu o líquido.

- É forte! – disse, batendo a mão no peito.

- Espera alguns segundos. – Dino aconselhou e, para surpresa de Harry, ficava na boca um gosto exótico, mas muito gostoso.

- Ei, isso é bom!

- Agora bebe de novo!

Harry deu um outro gole e agora a bebida parecia mais agradável ao paladar. Era um gosto estranho, parecia refrigerante misturado com cerveja, porque ao mesmo tempo era amargo e doce. Harry encheu o copo até a boca, e ele e Dino começaram a caminhar pelo salão.

Dino certamente teria um torcicolo depois desse baile, já que ele não parava de virar a cabeça de um lado para outro à procura de um par que lhe agradasse. Harry preferia observar as pessoas. As Esquisitonas agora tocavam uma música um pouco mais lenta, o que fez com que mais professores entrassem na pista. Dumbledore dançava muito sorridente com a Profª. McGonagall. No centro da pista, Harry ficou enjoado ao ver Draco Malfoy dançando com Katherine Willians como se estivesse exibindo-a em algum concurso. 

- Ei, Harry!

O rapaz olhou para ver quem o chamava, e viu Hermione acenando para ele de uma mesa onde estavam ela, Rony, Simas e Lilá. Harry cutucou Dino e mostrou para ele a mesa. Os dois se dirigiram até o lugar.

- Ainda procurando um par, vocês dois? – Simas provocou assim que os colegas sentaram na mesa. Rony riu, enquanto as meninas pareciam confusas.

- Eu, particularmente, estou fazendo uma seleção, entendem? – Dino falou.

- Isso é desculpa sua. – Rony disse.

- Ah, francamente, vocês falam de garotas como se fôssemos um prêmio, ou coisa assim! – Hermione protestou. – Que coisa sem graça!

- Ei, Lilá, você sabe se a Parvati já tem par? – Dino perguntou.

- Já, pode esquecer, ela foi com um menino muito lindo da Corvinal... – Simas olhou cheio de ciúmes para a namorada. Dino suspirou desanimado.

- Quer dizer que você também está à procura de um par, Harry? – Hermione perguntou. – Fico feliz que esteja se animando para alguma coisa...

- É, quem sabe a noite não possa ser divertida, no final das contas... – o rapaz divagou, bebericando seu bafo de dragão, que agora parecia extremamente picante.

- AH!

Todos olharam assustados para Dino.

- O que foi, criatura? – Lilá perguntou horrorizada.

- Quem é aquela garota? – ele perguntou, apontando para uma menina morena que usava um vestido azul colado ao corpo e que estava pegando ponche numa mesa próxima.

Hermione e Lilá olharam imediatamente para a menina, e se viraram de volta com expressões idênticas de reprovação nos rostos. Foi Hermione que falou primeiro:

- Larissa Hamilton. Corvinal.

- Uma tremenda galinha. – Lilá completou.

- Não importa! – Dino falou, batendo na mesa. – Por um dia só não tem problema, ela vai ser meu par!

E ele largou sua cerveja amanteigada e saiu decidido da mesa, deixando os outros abobados. Em um instante, as cinco cabeças dos colegas se viraram, e eles puderam ver Dino abordar a garota e, em poucos segundos, os dois já estavam na pista de dança.

Simas, Rony e Harry se entreolharam imediatamente. Ambos concordaram que Dino tinha feito uma boa escolha, a garota era realmente bonita. Numa voz de provocação, Simas falou:

- Agora só falta você, Harry...

- Falta pra quê? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

- Para arranjar um par no baile, Mione... – Rony respondeu visivelmente sem graça.

- Ah, tá...

- O baile só está começando... – Harry falou, dando mais um gole na bebida, que agora tinha um gosto adocicado.

As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar outra música, bem mais animada que as duas anteriores, e Simas convidou Lilá para dançar. Rony e Hermione preferiram esperar a próxima música, e Hermione falou, parecendo curiosa:

- Você parece bem mais animado, Harry... Aconteceu alguma coisa em especial?

Rony quase engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Nada, não, Mione... – Harry respondeu. – Só achei que já que eu ia vir mesmo, teria que aproveitar a noite.

- Fico feliz por você. – ela respondeu, olhando intrigada para o namorado. – Você tá bem, Rony?

- Ótimo.

Harry transformou rapidamente uma risada em um acesso de tosse.

- Você precisa cuidar dessa tosse, Harry. – Hermione falou.

- Sim, sim, Mione...

Mas Harry ficou meio indeciso se a amiga tinha caído mesmo na encenação. Realmente não era legal enganá-la, mas Rony estaria bastante encrencado se a garota descobrisse a aposta.

Na próxima música, Hermione já estava impaciente e batia os pés no chão, compassadamente. Harry tinha que se segurar para não rir da cena. Rony não parecia muito a fim de dançar, e Harry sabia o porquê. Simplesmente, Rony não sabia dançar. E estava morrendo de vergonha de dar vexame. Mas Hermione não parava de lançar olhares a ele. Quando a música terminou, Hermione se levantou nervosa e falou:

- Rony, se você não me convidar AGORA para dançar, eu danço com outro! – Rony engoliu em seco e não disse nada. A garota, muito vermelha, bufou de raiva e se virou para Harry: - Harry, você quer dançar comigo?

- E-eu? – Harry gaguejou.

- Ah, isso não! – Rony disse levantando-se de supetão. Harry percebeu que o amigo se lembrou das regras da aposta. – Er... Vamos dançar, Mione... – as orelhas dele estavam muito vermelhas, e ele olhava para Harry como se pedisse socorro.

- Ah, bom! Pensei que nunca fosse falar! – Hermione disse muito irritada, puxando Rony pelo braço. Ele ainda lançava olhares desesperados para Harry, que disse:

- Deixa ela te conduzir!

Mas, no meio de todo aquele barulho, ele realmente duvidou que Rony tivesse ouvido. Rindo, ele observou os amigos dançarem. Hermione tinha muita desenvoltura, mas Rony era lamentavelmente desajeitado. Harry riu e parou de olhar. Correu os olhos pelo salão e viu Peta e Colin dançando com exuberância, fazendo com que as pessoas ao redor se afastassem. Hagrid dançava com a Profª. Sprout, e Harry quase soltou uma gargalhada ao ver um Snape indignado dançando com uma alegre Profª. Sinistra.

Harry ainda permaneceu alguns minutos a mais na mesa, terminando sua bebida, que estranhamente o deixava bastante elétrico. Somente agora que realmente estava pensando se não tinha sido besteira ter entrado naquela aposta... Não tinha par e, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha cara-de-pau de abordar uma garota e convidá-la. Além disso, não fazia seu tipo convidar uma garota só por convidar... Podia ser besteira, mas ele se achava um pouco romântico. Não via graça em ficar com uma garota sem gostar dela... Achava isso muito... vazio. Talvez estivesse perdendo seu tempo... se bem que pelo menos estava distraindo a cabeça depois de muitas semanas. 

- Oi, Harry!

Ele levantou os olhos, saindo de seus pensamentos, e viu Cho Chang, uma bonita garota japonesa do sétimo ano pela qual ele já teve uma certa "queda". Ela estava suada e ofegante de dançar.

- Oi, Cho. Esteve dançando?

- Estive sim. – ela respondeu, sentando-se. 

- E então, qual o seu par?

- Flávio Montgomery. Você o conhece, é o capitão do time da Corvinal.

- Ah, sei... – Harry falou, lembrando-se de uma vez que jogou contra ele.

- Ele foi buscar umas bebidas... – ela sorriu. – Estamos namorando, sabe?

Harry sorriu sinceramente.

- Que ótimo, fico feliz por você, Cho!

- É, resolvi dar uma chance a mim mesma... Mas... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – E você, Harry? Está sem par?

- Por enquanto. – ele respondeu divertido, mas duvidando de suas próprias palavras.

- Ah, certo... – ela acenou para um garoto do outro lado do salão. – Eu vou lá com o Flávio. Espero que se divirta, Harry. – disse, levantando-se.

- Você também, Cho.

E ela foi embora também, deixando Harry sozinho novamente. O rapaz suspirou desanimado. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que resolvesse levantar e pegar algo para beber. Quando chegou à mesa das bebidas, ele viu o tal do "Bafo de dragão", mas resolveu mudar para a boa e velha cerveja amanteigada dessa vez. Estava enchendo uma caneca, quando ouviu uma voz rouca chamando-o ao seu lado. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Virou-se e deu de cara com o rosto de Samantha Stevens.

Harry não pôde deixar de reparar em como ela estava deslumbrante. Não usava aqueles costumeiros vestidos negros, e sim um de cor de vinho tinto, que colava ao seu corpo e realçava suas formas. O decote era ousado como sempre, mas seus cabelos estavam arrumados de uma forma diferente: uma trança longa, traçada com fios prateados, que ia quase até a cintura e dava ao seu rosto um certo tom inocente, que era desmentido pelos seus olhos e o sorriso misterioso. Ela, novamente, tinha aquele olhar que tanto o incomodava, aquele olhar que parecia penetrar dentro de seus pensamentos, que parecia ver o que ele estava sentindo... Harry engoliu em seco, mas não desviou seus olhos dos dela.

- Sozinho, Harry? – ela perguntou com aquela voz rouca.

- É... Estou sem par...

- Eu também. – ela respondeu, levando à boca fina a taça de champanhe que segurava e dando um grande gole na bebida. – É uma pena, eu queria tanto dançar...

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar alguns metros, e quase engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada, assim como Rony tinha feito alguns minutos antes. Ela não estava insinuando nada, estava? Era melhor fingir que não tinha ouvido... Ele levantou a cabeça, observando o teto estrelado. A lua cheia cintilava.

- Er... a festa está bem bonita, não é?

- É mesmo. – ela respondeu. – Já houve um baile como esse aqui, não é?

- Sim, foi no mesmo ano do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Sei... Mas esse baile poderia ser um pouco mais interessante...

Harry preferiu ignorar que ela estava lhe olhando daquele jeito novamente. Ele se preocupou em beber a cerveja amanteigada, que já estava quase acabando. Sentia-se bastante desconfortável, e sua cabeça começou a trabalhar freneticamente pensando numa forma de sair dali. Mas nenhuma idéia surgiu, até que o momento que ele temia chegou. Samantha, sem nenhum embaraço, perguntou:

- Você quer dançar comigo, Harry?

Ele tossiu e pigarreou alto para se controlar. Dançar? Ela estava lhe convidando para dançar? Ele estava delirando... Não, ela estava delirando! Isso era loucura, era bizarro! Ele, Harry, dançar com ela? Uma professora? Justamente _essa_ professora? Justo a mulher que Sirius repetia cinco mil vezes de que era para ele se afastar? Ele olhou para ela, que o encarava pacientemente à espera de uma resposta. Engasgando, ele perguntou:

- Eu? Dançar? 

- Sim, está vendo mais algum "Harry" por aqui? – ela retrucou impaciente.

- Mas... _professora..._

- Ah, que mania a sua de me chamar assim! – ela sorriu e prosseguiu mais brandamente. – Aqui não sou sua professora, sou apenas "Samantha", ok?

- Sim, mas é que...

- Não tem problema nenhum dançarmos, Harry! E eu estou tão ansiosa para me mexer um pouco... e essa música que está tocando é maravilhosa...

Ela se virou para olhá-lo novamente, um olhar tão suplicante e, ao mesmo tempo, tão firme e determinado, que ele não conseguiu resistir. Colocou a caneca de lado, e estendeu sua mão pedindo a dela. Samantha sorriu sedutoramente, e aceitou a mão dele, tocando-a de leve. Por um segundo, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder, e respirou mais forte. Ela não notou. Estava mais interessada em manter o contato com os olhos dele, aquele brilho estranho no azul das orbes. Harry piscou e desviou os olhos, conduzindo-a para a pista de dança.

Algumas cabeças se viraram para olhá-los, principalmente quando eles se posicionaram na pista. Samantha logo posicionou a mão livre de Harry na cintura dela, e o rapaz sentiu um arrepio ao tocá-la. Ele estava terrivelmente nervoso, sentia o suor frio nos cantos do rosto, e sua mão escorregava na dela, de tão suada que estava. A respiração dele estava ligeiramente descompassada e, por sua vez, ela parecia estar se divertindo de causar essas sensações no rapaz. Samantha segurou sua mão na dele, posicionando a outra em seu ombro, e começou a conduzi-lo ao ritmo da música, que era lenta e delicada. As luzes estavam fracas, fazendo com que o lugar estivesse à meia luz, de forma que Harry conseguia ver o azul dos olhos dela cintilando naquele ambiente soturno. Ela o girava com graça, e Harry pôde perceber que ela realmente sabia dançar. Ele nem precisou se preocupar em não pisar nos seus pés ou nos dela; a mulher dançava tão bem que o contagiava a dançar bem também, como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma poção. Era como se aqueles olhos azuis misteriosos e aquele perfume forte e embriagante dela dessem-lhe forças para dançar sempre melhor, e nunca querer parar. Ele não conseguia desgrudar o olhar dela, dos seus olhos mais precisamente... era como se estivesse totalmente enfeitiçado por aquele brilho...

Harry estava completamente ciente de que as pessoas os observavam, mesmo que ainda estivessem dançando. Mas ele não podia ver direito seus rostos, já que só conseguia ver Samantha à sua frente. De relance, viu um Simas boquiaberto olhando para ele enquanto dançava com Lilá. Malfoy tinha desistido de se exibir com seu par e, na realidade, parecia surpreso demais até mesmo para dançar, e Willians aproveitou para se desvencilhar dele. Rony e Hermione dançavam girando rapidamente para dar chance de ambos verem o que Harry estava fazendo. Até mesmo alguns professores os observavam: Dumbledore tinha um olhar preocupado, assim como a Profª. McGonagall, e os dois conversavam entre si enquanto dançavam. Snape, que não estava dançando, tinha um olhar nostálgico no rosto; mais do que isso, essa nostalgia demonstrava também raiva e ressentimento, quase como se ele estivesse vendo algo que já vira antes...

Samantha se afastou levemente, e Harry percebeu a deixa. Eles se separaram, e Harry, ainda segurando a mão dela, girou-a, para depois os dois se juntarem novamente. Era incrível como ele sabia o que fazer e tinha perdido todo o nervosismo. Era só olhar para ela, para seus olhos azuis, que ele perdia toda a timidez e se deixava levar. Não importava que o olhar dela tivesse aquele brilho inquietante, não importava que a sua cicatriz ardesse de vez em quando... Só importava que ele estivesse dançando com ela, sentindo a música, sentindo a magia...

Eles estavam muito próximos agora. Harry sentia mais do que nunca aquele perfume forte invadir suas narinas, e não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dela nem por um único segundo. Ele sentia a pele fria dela na sua mão molhada pelo suor, e se arrepiava ao tocar as curvas dela na cintura... O seu estômago revirava e parecia que havia uma pedra de gelo ali, mas isso não era importante. Seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer em seu peito. Seus pêlos da nuca estavam arrepiados, e ele sentia as gotas de suor escorrendo nas suas têmporas, a cicatriz ardendo de tempos em tempos. A sua franja estava começando a grudar na testa suada, e sua mão escorregava na dela, mas ele mesmo forçava-se a continuar e a segurá-la com firmeza. Eles giravam no mesmo lugar, a música lenta e a meia luz os conduzindo...

- Você é tão atraente quanto seu pai, Harry. – ela disse com aquela voz rouca de sempre.

- Você acha? – ele não se preocupou com seu pai naquele momento, se preocupava somente com o que ela achava dele, Harry.

- Talvez você seja mais atraente, até...

Harry não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso, e recebeu um de volta. Dessa vez, excepcionalmente, o sorriso nos lábios finos dela chegava aos seus olhos, que cintilavam refletindo as estrelas no teto encantado. Ele estava começando a ficar tonto com aquele perfume, mas não deixava de olhá-la, mesmo que aquele brilho o incomodasse tanto. Sua cicatriz deu uma outra pontada, mas ele novamente não se importou. Não queria ouvir seus pensamentos, mas um fiozinho de razão parecia lutar contra a vontade de Harry em adormecê-lo:

__

"O que eu estou fazendo? Isso é loucura, por que estou dançando com ela? E por que não quero parar? Por que estou gostando tanto? Fique longe dela... não, eu não consigo... Eu quero estar aqui, quero dançar com ela... Por que estou suando? Porcaria de cicatriz que não pára de encher o saco! Por que ela me olha desse jeito? E por que o perfume dela é tão bom, mesmo sendo tão forte? Estou tão gelado quanto ela, isso é nervosismo? Droga, e se ela perceber que eu estou nervoso? Não, eu não estou nervoso. Isso não significa nada, ela também está gelada... Isso é loucura, eu tenho que parar! Mas não posso parar no meio da música! Meu Deus, as pessoas estão olhando! Droga, não dá para eles virarem o rosto, não? Por que eu tô fazendo isso? Isso não deve estar acontecendo, não é possível! É loucura, eu estou enlouquecendo! Por que não consigo desviar o olhar? Por que eu quero ficar aqui e dançar? Por quê?"

Contudo, tanto seus pensamentos, como a dança, foram interrompidos bruscamente pelo fim da música. Eles se separaram, e Harry não sabia se ficava aliviado ou chateado. Tinha sido tão bom, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... estranho... Todos no salão estavam batendo palmas freneticamente para as Esquisitonas, muitos pedindo bis. Harry batia palmas vagamente, ainda olhando um tanto embaraçado para Samantha, que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, aquele mesmo sorriso enigmático de sempre. Ela não olhava para ele. Harry encarou o chão, e depois levantou os olhos para ver as Esquisitonas reverenciando o público e se ajeitando para novamente tocarem. Sem pensar no que fazia, Harry se afastou, e ainda pôde ver Samantha olhando-o de esguelha. Mas ela não disse ou fez nada para impedi-lo de ir embora, e ele agradecia por isso; não saberia o que explicar se ela lhe perguntasse algo.

Harry foi andando sem saber aonde ir, desviando-se das pessoas que começavam a dançar novamente. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa, e o pior era que ela doía, latejava de dor... Não era mais a cicatriz, era a cabeça toda que estava dolorida. Seu corpo inteiro estava quente agora, não mais gelado como antes, e o suor escorria pelo seu rosto. O cabelo estava totalmente molhado pelo suor, e a gola das suas vestes parecia sufocá-lo. Respirando descompassado, ele chegou perto de uma mesa de bebidas e procurou por algo para se acalmar. Mas só havia cerveja amanteigada, que era quente demais, e aquela outra bebida, "Bafo de Dragão", que parecia ter sido bebida somente por ele mesmo, porque o barril ainda estava cheio. Mas nenhuma das duas servia, ele precisava de algo gelado. Procurou mais um pouco e finalmente encontrou uma jarra de suco de abóbora. Encheu um copo inteiro e, quando foi levá-lo à boca, viu que sua mão tremia.

As pessoas dançavam animadamente na pista, ao som de uma música rápida. Novamente o ambiente estava claro, as luzes tinham voltado a ser fortes. Harry sentia que precisava sair dali senão sufocaria... Deixou o copo na mesa e saiu quase correndo dali, indo na direção dos jardins. O hall de entrada estava completamente deserto, e ele se apressou em abrir uma fresta nas portas de carvalho para sair.

Nos jardins, o clima estava bastante frio, mas não nevava. Ainda havia neve sobre a grama, mas ela já estava mais baixa do que à tarde. Harry pôde ver alguns poucos casais que aproveitavam o jardim para ficarem sozinhos. Começou a andar sem rumo, procurando um lugar para sentar e pensar. Chegou à cabana do Hagrid, e sentou nos degraus de pedra que levavam à porta da casa. O céu real não estava estrelado como o do Salão Principal, mas a lua cheia era de verdade, ligeiramente encoberta pelas nuvens. 

Harry encostou sua cabeça no batente da porta, olhando o céu vagamente. O que ele tinha na cabeça para ter feito aquilo? Droga, não deveria ter aceitado dançar com ela! Por que fizera isso? Sentia como se estivesse brincando com fogo... e aquilo não era brincadeira! Sirius falava tanto para ele se afastar dela, e ele não obedecia! Ah, Sirius... tinha esquecido completamente dele... Ainda tinha mais, Sirius ainda gostava de Samantha, e agora Harry havia dançado com ela, e dançado daquele jeito! Isso não estava nada bom, estava péssimo! Como encararia Sirius agora? Certamente o padrinho ficaria muito decepcionado... ainda mais, ele ficaria magoado... Droga, por que tinha feito isso? Porcaria de cabeça que não parava de doer!

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo ainda mais a dor na sua cabeça aumentando. Dava a impressão de que ela iria explodir se não fizesse algo... Uma imagem surgiu na sua cabeça... ele viu um homem, de cabelos compridos... sujo... e sentiu uma raiva enorme dele... viu a si mesmo partindo para cima do homem... viu outras pessoas... um homem se transformando em lobo... um se transformando em rato e fugindo... dementadores...

Ao abrir seus olhos novamente, Harry sentiu mais do que nunca a cabeça latejar e, no seu coração, reviveu a frustração e a tristeza que essa lembrança carregava.

Harry entrou pela passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda rezando para que não encontrasse ninguém no salão comunal. Tinha passado muito tempo nos jardins, tanto que o baile já tinha terminado, mas ele sabia que ainda havia alunos espalhados por todo o castelo sem a mínima vontade de ir para a cama. E não queria encontrar ninguém. A cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas não tanto quanto outrora. Tudo que ele mais queria era deitar na sua cama e dormir direto até o dia seguinte...

Felizmente, suas preces pareciam ter sido ouvidas, e não havia absolutamente ninguém no salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry subiu os degraus para os dormitórios masculinos de dois em dois, rapidamente chegando ao seu quarto. Porém, ali não teve tanta sorte como antes. Ouviu vozes vindas de lá de dentro, mas não teve outra alternativa senão entrar. Simas, Dino e Neville estavam no quarto, trocando as vestes a rigor pelos pijamas. Assim que Harry abriu a porta, Simas falou irônico:

- Vejam só quem chegou! O par da Profª. Stevens!

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e não respondeu. Não estava com a mínima vontade de comentar o assunto, e seguiu em silêncio para sua cama, sentando na beirada e começando a tirar os sapatos.

- Para quem não queria arrumar um par, você até que arranjou um par muito bom, não é, Harry? – Simas provocou novamente. – Como você fez? Chegou para ela e a convidou? Assim, sem mais nem menos?

Harry levantou os olhos irritado, e jogou os sapatos que tinha acabado de tirar para longe. Depois de um longo suspiro, ele falou:

- Foi ela que me convidou.

- Ela? – Neville repetiu incrédulo.

- Você tá brincando... – Dino completou.

- Tô falando sério, foi ela.

- Mas e aí? – Dino perguntou. – Foi bom?

- Do que você tá falando?

- Oras, não se faça de inocente, Harry! – Simas disse. – Você só dançou com a professora mais linda que já pisou aqui em Hogwarts! O péssimo é que isso significa que você ganhou a aposta...

Harry se largou na cama. Aposta? Nem lembrava mais dessa besteira... Neville queria começar a dizer algo, mas sua voz foi sufocada por gritos que vinham do salão comunal:

- RONALD WEASLEY! VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?

Rapidamente, Harry se sentou de novo. Neville fechou a boca, esquecendo completamente o que iria dizer. Simas e Dino tinham os olhos arregalados. Harry não precisou pensar muito para saber de quem era aquela voz: Hermione.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE, EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE DIFERENTE!

Também não foi preciso usar muito os miolos para juntar dois mais dois e perceber que a garota deveria se referir à aposta... Só podia ser isso. Ela devia ter descoberto... Hermione não era idiota, ela percebia quando algo estava errado...

- HERMIONE! VOLTA AQUI, MIONE!

Era a voz de Rony. Porém, logo sua voz também cessou. Harry olhou para seus colegas, e os outros três lhe devolveram olhares extremamente assustados. Simas falou amedrontado:

- Ela descobriu...

A porta do dormitório se abriu, e um Rony totalmente desanimado e acabado entrou. Ele nem ao menos olhou para os colegas e foi direto sentar na sua cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Harry se levantou e sentou ao lado do amigo, apoiando a mão no ombro arcado dele, num gesto de apoio. Os outros não disseram nada, apenas observavam.

- A Mione descobriu? – Harry perguntou.

Rony assentiu e levantou a cabeça, olhando para Harry com uma expressão chorosa.

- Você sabe como ela é, ela não deixa nada passar... Não tive como esconder, ela acabou dando voltas e voltas, e me fez falar...

- Você o quê? – Simas perguntou. – Você falou?

Rony assentiu novamente. Simas parecia inconformado.

- Você tá maluco, por acaso, Rony? E se ela contar para a Lilá?

- Eu não tive escolha, tá legal? – Rony retrucou irritado. – Não tive como não contar, a Mione é esperta, ela conseguiu me fazer falar! Eu não queria, tá?

- E você foi burro!

- Vai com calma, Simas! – Harry gritou, levantando-se. Neville e Dino pareciam não saber o que fazer. – Pega leve! Você não vê que o Rony tá mal? Se alguém aqui foi burro, fomos todos nós em termos essa idéia idiota de apostar! Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto!

- Mas você bem que aceitou, né? – Simas retrucou. – E parece que entrou para ganhar, porque escolheu bem a Prof. Stevens para seu par!

- Você não sabe do que está falando! 

Simas bufou irritado e caminhou até o armário, se esticando todo para pegar o saquinho roxo que continha os cinco galeões. Quando conseguiu pegá-lo, ele o atirou para Harry, que levou um susto, mas conseguiu apanhá-lo.

- Isso é seu... Você ganhou...

- Eu não quero isso! – Harry atirou, irritado, o objeto para Simas, que o apanhou no susto também.

- Você não tem que querer. Já fez tudo, não foi? Já dançou com a Prof. Stevens, a mulher mais bonita da festa! Devíamos ter colocado também uma regra proibindo que se pudesse escolher professoras como pares, mas agora já era!

Ele atirou novamente o saquinho para Harry, que estava completamente estupefato com tudo aquilo. Dino e Neville compartilhavam disso. Rony observava tudo quieto, parecendo chateado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

- Já falei que não quero isso! – Harry disse furioso, abrindo o saquinho e tirando as moedas de lá. Guardou uma no bolso, e distribuiu as outras, fazendo questão de jogar a de Simas na cara dele. – EU NÃO QUERO, ENTENDEU? Foi idiotice, foi besteira, foi uma coisa estúpida a se fazer! Eu não ganhei, ninguém ganhou! Todo mundo saiu perdendo, se você quer saber! E vamos parar com essa discussão idiota porque eu já tô de saco cheio e quero dormir!

Dizendo isso, ele se enfiou na sua cama, fechando o dossel para não ver ninguém. Deitou olhando o teto, sem conseguir pregar os olhos, devido à adrenalina que corria no seu sangue e o deixava totalmente acordado. Ouviu o som dos outros terminando de se trocar e entrando nas suas camas também. O silêncio caiu no quarto e, por muitos minutos, Harry permaneceu paralisado, apenas encarando o teto. Demorou muito até que se acalmasse e resolvesse abrir o dossel para se trocar, afinal ainda estava com a roupa de festa. Porém, assim que arrastou as cortinas, viu Rony sentado na sua cama, ainda vestido, encarando vagamente a cama do amigo. Ele olhou Harry, parecendo muito chateado.

- Estava pensando se você ainda estaria acordado.

Harry percebeu que ele precisava de apoio. Os olhos dele estavam inchados, e ele parecia totalmente desanimado de tudo. Respirando fundo, Harry perguntou:

- Você quer conversar?

Rony o encarou com tristeza e assentiu, mas não disse nada. 

- Foi tão sério assim com a Mione?

- Muito sério... – a voz dele estava tremida e embargada. – Ela ficou furiosa, disse que não era um prêmio ou coisa assim para estar envolvida numa aposta... Mais que furiosa, ela ficou desapontada comigo...

- Mas vocês se gostam, Rony... – Harry não sabia o que dizer, e ao mesmo tempo queria muito ajudar o amigo. – Ela vai acabar te perdoando...

- Eu não sei... O pior é que eu sei que ela tem razão, ela tem motivos para ficar chateada... 

- Tem, mas... isso vai passar, Rony. Ela vai esquecer, vocês vão se acertar...

- Mas e se isso não acontecer? – a voz dele estava quase morrendo, e ele parecia fazer muito esforço para não chorar.

Harry se levantou e sentou ao lado do amigo. Colocou a mão no ombro dele, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Vai acontecer, Rony. Vai acontecer.

Rony não disse nada, e Harry também preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Em seu íntimo, ele esperava que a briga de Rony e Hermione tivesse um fim diferente da dele e de Gina...


	16. Depois da calmaria, vem a tempestade

Capítulo Dezesseis – Depois da calmaria, vem a tempestade

Hermione estava decidida a fingir que Rony e até mesmo Harry não existiam. Ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo na biblioteca, ou cuidando dos seus deveres de monitora. A história da aposta pareceu irritá-la a tal ponto que ela estava bem mais enérgica do que de costume com os alunos; certa vez, Harry e Rony presenciaram uma cena em que ela deu um sermão de dez minutos em dois primeiranistas por estarem rindo muito alto no corredor, e depois de feito isso, ela passou ao lado de Rony e Harry e nem ao menos olhou para eles. Os alunos começaram a chamá-la de "Hermione McGonagall".

Quanto a Rony, parecia pior a cada dia. Fazia muito tempo que Harry não via o amigo tão chateado e desanimado. Não era raro vê-lo suspirando pelos cantos, e Harry teve que ouvir muitas lamúrias do amigo a respeito da briga com Hermione. Rony insistia que estava tudo acabado e que Hermione provavelmente estava disposta a nunca mais falar com ele na vida. Harry retrucava dizendo que isso era passageiro e que logo eles estariam bem novamente. Mas até ele às vezes achava que somente um milagre amoleceria a rigidez de Hermione. 

Não foram poucas as vezes em que Harry tentou conversar com a amiga. Porém, ela estava irritada com ele também, já que o rapaz participou da aposta. Harry tentava convencê-la a perdoar Rony, a pelo menos dar uma chance de ele se explicar, mas a garota estava irredutível. Harry desistiu no dia em que Hermione jogou na sua cara que ele sempre defendia Rony e nunca estava ao seu lado. Não adiantou dizer que ele não fazia isso, porque ela lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry ainda tinha outro grande problema a enfrentar. Ninguém esqueceu que ele fora o par da Profª. Stevens no baile, e Harry teve que aturar desde as gracinhas dos garotos, que Rony sempre dizia ser apenas dor-de-cotovelo porque ninguém mais conseguiu dançar com ela, até os olhares reprovadores seguidos por cochichos das meninas, que faziam questão de lembrar que a professora tinha idade para ser mãe de Harry, e que aquela dança tinha sido um verdadeiro escândalo. Harry se irritou tanto que, certa vez que ouviu um desses cochichos, gritou para um grupinho de meninas do quarto ano:

- Por que vocês não cuidam da própria vida? O que eu fiz de mais, afinal? Eu só dancei com a professora, não saí com ela! – as meninas soltaram gritinhos horrorizados. – E quer saber? Por que eu tô dizendo isso pra vocês, que não têm absolutamente nada a ver com a minha vida? Vocês são mesmo é um bando de despeitadas, que são tão horrorosas que nem devem ter conseguido um par para o baile!

Nenhuma menina cochichou mais nada a respeito perto de Harry depois disso.

Mas o que mais preocupava o rapaz não era a repercussão da história em Hogwarts. Ele estava mais ansioso por saber que efeito isso tinha causado em Sirius, que por sinal não dera mais nenhum sinal de vida desde a carta e o presente que mandara no Natal, antes do baile, obviamente. Por dias e dias Harry se pegou olhando para todos os lados à procura de Edwiges no café da manhã, trazendo um bilhete, uma carta, uma linha que fosse, ou até mesmo um berrador, mas nada chegava. Harry tinha duas hipóteses, que mais preocupavam do que ajudavam: ou Sirius tinha se magoado tanto que nunca mais falaria com ele, ou então alguma coisa de muito ruim acontecera com o padrinho para que ele não despertasse do seu silêncio. Harry achava que a primeira opção ainda era a "menos pior".

E, enquanto isso, Harry não mais teve uma única oportunidade de sequer dizer uma palavra à causadora de tudo isso, ou seja, a Profª. Stevens. Ele só a via nas refeições, sempre parecendo muito ocupada para dar atenção a qualquer um. Harry não se importou, porque não estava com a mínima vontade de falar com ela depois de tudo. Seria somente dar mais o que comentar na escola. Além disso, ele não tinha nada para falar com ela.

Com tantos problemas na cabeça, Harry se surpreendeu que não mais tivesse se preocupado em remoer suas mágoas a respeito de Gina. Ao menos uma coisa tinha sido boa nisso tudo: ele agora tinha outras coisas para pensar e finalmente estava se livrando daquele sentimento de completo vazio dentro dele. Mas, ainda assim, ele não queria pensar no dia em que Gina voltaria de férias, e aí ele tivesse que conviver com ela todos os dias...

Na tarde anterior ao dia da chegada dos alunos de férias, um sábado frio e nebuloso, Harry estava caminhando sozinho pelo castelo à procura do que fazer. Rony, que ultimamente era sua única companhia, estava ocupado acertando algumas coisas sobre monitoria com a professora McGonagall. Depois de ter ido fazer uma visita a Hagrid, que estranhamente o dispensou bem rápido dando uma desculpa que Harry não engoliu, o que fez o rapaz o pressionar até que ele contasse que tinha que falar com Dumbledore sobre algo importante, Harry decidiu procurar algo para se ocupar. Estava ventando muito para voar no campo de quadribol, muito frio para ficar nos jardins, e muitas crianças no salão comunal. Sem ter para onde ir, Harry resolveu procurar algo sobre quadribol na biblioteca que ainda não tivesse lido.

Havia muitas pessoas na biblioteca, considerando-se que a maioria dos alunos queria aproveitar o último fim de semana antes do reinicio das aulas. Madame Pince estava atendendo uma menina do terceiro ano no balcão; nas mesas, havia vários quintanistas e setimanistas estudando feito loucos para os seus N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, que estavam se aproximando. Harry pôde ver, em uma mesa perto da lareira, três alunos do quinto ano que ele conhecia muito bem: Peta, Colin e Jonnathan. Peta lhe acenou alegremente de onde estava, mas Colin e Jonnathan pareciam muito envolvidos com os livros para notarem. Harry não se importava, já que não estava com vontade de olhar para aquela cara emburrada de Jonnathan. Porém, olhando ao seu redor, ele viu alguém que lhe interessou. Sentada em uma mesa perto da janela, atrás de uma pilha de muitos livrões, estava Hermione. 

Por um segundo, Harry se lembrou do que ela tinha lhe dito da última vez que tentou falar com ela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia esquecer o quanto Rony estava sofrendo por estar longe dela e, tinha certeza, Hermione também estava. Talvez uma última tentativa surtisse algum efeito. Afinal, Hermione um dia teria que ceder.

- Oi. – Harry falou, assim que se sentou de frente à pilha de livros. Hermione estava escondida ali atrás, mas ele sabia que ela tinha ouvido-o chegar.

Por alguns segundos, Hermione parecia disposta a ignorá-lo, mas Harry permaneceu firme. Quando ele pensou em novamente mostrar que estava ali, uma voz seca e dura falou, abafada pelos livros:

- Estou estudando, Harry.

- Percebi. – ela não disse nada. Ele respirou fundo e tomou coragem. – Você tem um minuto?

- Não.

Harry bufou irritado. Com um movimento dos braços, ele desviou a pilha de livros, revelando uma Hermione muito emburrada. Ele notou que os cabelos dela estavam ligeiramente desarrumados e um pouco armados, o que lembrava a antiga Hermione do primeiro ano. Os olhos dela estavam ligeiramente inchados e vermelhos. Harry sorriu levemente. Sim, ela não tinha endurecido tanto assim; prova disso era que tinha chorado recentemente.

- O que você quer, Harry? – ela perguntou, ainda preocupada em olhar para o livro que lia e não para ele. – Estou ocupada.

Harry tirou o livro das mãos da garota e o fechou com estrépito, colocando-o de lado e encarando a amiga.

- Eu não vou te tomar muito tempo.

Ela suspirou. Harry ficou um pouco apreensivo, pensando se ela iria ou não insistir em não ouvi-lo. Para seu imenso alívio, ela o encarou nos olhos com desânimo.

- Ok, pode falar, Harry.

Pego de surpresa, já que ela estava evitando conversar com ele por dias, ele não soube o que falar de princípio, mas respirou fundo e começou a falar o que queria antes que ela desistisse de ouvi-lo:

- Mione, você e o Rony não podem continuar assim...

A expressão dela, que já estava bastante desagradável, ficou pior.

- Harry, se você veio aqui para falar sobre o Rony...

- E pra quê você achou que eu tinha vindo? – ele a cortou, ligeiramente irritado. – Pra pedir a matéria da próxima prova de Poções, por acaso? – completou sarcástico.

Ela emburrou ainda mais a cara e o encarou como se ele fosse a pessoa mais impertinente do universo.

- Eu não vou ficar ouvindo as desculpas que você veio dar para a atitude do Rony, aliás, atitude de vocês dois! – ela utilizava aquele antigo tom mandão.

- Eu não estou aqui para dar desculpas, estou aqui para tentar ajudar você e o Rony!

- Não preciso desse seu tipo de ajuda, Harry! – ela gritou, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Você precisa sim! – ele gritou no mesmo tom, segurando o pulso dela.

Muitos alunos se viraram emburrados para eles, alguns gritando "Shhh". Madame Pince gritou lá do balcão:

- Silêncio na biblioteca!

Hermione ficou mais vermelha do que as tortas de morango de que ela gostava de comer. Muito envergonhada, ela sentou dura na cadeira, olhando Harry muito feio. No momento, ele estava mais preocupado com a cara feia de Jonnathan Cavendish, que estava comentando com os amigos:

- Nem aqui se tem sossego... Tem que ser o Potter querendo chamar atenção!

Harry estreitou os olhos, furioso, na direção do garoto, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar indiferente e, mais uma vez, mergulhou nos livros. Decidindo ignorar dessa vez e dar a recompensa a ele exigindo-lhe o máximo nos treinos de quadribol, Harry se virou para Hermione, que ainda torcia o nariz para ele. Harry percebeu que ainda segurava forte o pulso dela e o soltou.

- Certo, vamos conversar, Mione.

Ela revirou os olhos, cruzou os braços e encostou na cadeira, olhando-o muito irritada. Esse gesto não intimidou Harry.

- Mione, eu sei muito bem que o que eu e Rony fizemos foi errado, mas...

- Se você sabe, Harry, entende que eu estou certa e que não adianta argumentar contra isso.

Ele respirou fundo e contou até três. Realmente aquele jeito sabe-tudo da amiga podia ser irritante, mas ele lembrou a si mesmo que ela estava certa. Contudo, assim mesmo ele não iria desistir.

- _Eu sei, Hermione. _– ela relaxou um pouco, percebendo o tom duro dele, e descruzou os braços. – Aquela aposta foi uma besteira, uma idiotice... – ele começou, escolhendo as palavras. – Nós realmente fomos...

- Vocês foram insensíveis. – ela falou, interrompendo-o. O tom dela não era mais duro, e sim, decepcionado. Harry preferiu ficar calado e escutá-la. – Vocês preferiram fazer uma brincadeira idiota que satisfaria seus próprios egos sem pensar nos sentimentos dos outros... Nem eu, nem qualquer uma daquelas garotas que foram pares de vocês são prêmios para serem disputados, ou troféus para serem exibidos por aí. Somos pessoas e temos sentimentos. Bem, eu sei que eu fui a única que realmente me importei com tudo isso, porque o seu par, Harry, foi a Profª. Stevens... – Harry se remexeu incomodado na cadeira. - ... e ela nem sabe dessa história, e provavelmente não lhe interessaria também, e mesmo que ela soubesse, duvido que se importaria. Do jeito que ela parece ser, ficaria até lisonjeada.

Harry sabia que Hermione não ia muito com a cara da professora, mas achou esquisito ela mencioná-la dessa forma. Era quase como se ela soubesse de algo... Mas Hermione captou o olhar intrigado de Harry e se apressou em continuar:

- De qualquer maneira, isso não importa. Não vou discutir com você a besteira que fez dançando com aquela... bem, você sabe. – Harry ficou ainda mais intrigado. – Eu contei sim para Lilá sobre essa aposta, mas do jeito que ela é, também não se importou. É como se estivesse num concurso de beleza... – Hermione parecia realmente desgostosa. – O par de Dino nem se fala... Já a menina que foi com Neville não teve a oportunidade de saber porque ele mesmo me pediu quase de joelhos para não contar nada para ela, e eu fiquei com pena e não contei.

Ela falava tudo isso tão rápido que Harry estava surpreso que ela ainda não tivesse parado para respirar. Quando ela fez isso, porém, ele não a interrompeu e deixou que prosseguisse.

- Mas eu não sou como elas. Eu me importo, Harry, me importo muito. Eu sempre gostei muito do Rony, e de você também. Antes que eu e ele sejamos namorados, _nós_ _três somos amigos_. Temos uma amizade de muitos anos, e eu jamais pensei que vocês fossem ter uma atitude dessa comigo. Sei que são garotos como quaisquer outros, e que por isso são tão idiotas e machistas como tais. – Harry revirou os olhos, mas novamente não teve coragem de interromper. – Mas não pensei que fossem fazer isso mesmo assim. Eu me decepcionei com vocês. Principalmente com o Rony, que tem um compromisso comigo. Eu não sou uma qualquer, eu sou a namorada dele, a amiga de tantos anos. Foi por isso que eu fiquei magoada. Eu não deveria ser um prêmio ou coisa assim... eu deveria ser o par dele, a namorada dele, a amiga...

Hermione finalmente parou de falar. Harry respirou fundo. Claro que ele já tinha pensado nisso, imaginado que seria algo assim o motivo para ela estar tão chateada, mas era diferente ouvir tudo dessa maneira. Sim, ela tinha razão, mas... ainda assim, Rony gostava dela e merecia uma chance. Além disso, Harry sabia que os dois se gostavam e não podiam terminar desse jeito. Pelo jeito que Hermione falava, tratando Rony como "meu namorado", Harry percebeu que para ela não tinha terminado, mesmo que estivesse magoada. Mas Rony estava tão desesperado que já pensava que nunca mais conseguiria voltar com ela. Harry se sentia mal com essa situação, tanto pela relação dos amigos, como pela relação de amizade entre os três.

- E você não vai perdoá-lo?

Ela o encarou profundamente. Harry pôde ver uma lágrima no canto dos olhos castanhos dela. Hermione mexeu no cabelo, nervosa, e disse:

- Não sei se estou preparada. – como Harry não disse nada, ela prosseguiu. – Além disso, Rony precisa de uma lição. Se eu perdoá-lo muito rápido, ele nunca vai aprender. Ele tem que me respeitar, assim como eu o respeito.

- Mas você gosta dele...

- Claro que eu gosto, por que você acha que eu estou tão magoada? – a lágrima no canto dos olhos dela escorreu, e ela se apressou em limpá-la. – Eu não gostaria dele se não estivesse me importando! O que eu não sei... – ela respirou mais fundo. – ...é se ele gosta de mim o tanto que eu gosto dele...

- Mas é óbvio que ele gosta, Mione! – Harry falou indignado, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. – Olha, eu sou provavelmente a pessoa que mais convive com o Rony, tirando você, e eu me atrevo a afirmar que sim, ele gosta de você, sempre gostou e sempre vai gostar! – outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione, mas ela não se preocupou em limpá-la dessa vez. – O Rony te ama desde sempre, Mione. – Harry riu baixinho. – Desde muito tempo antes de vocês começarem a namorar... Eu percebia, Hermione, sempre notei isso. Sempre foi claro como água! E o Rony sempre demonstrou mais isso do que você... Mas dava pra perceber que você nunca foi indiferente, também. Eu nunca dizia nada para vocês porque, provavelmente, se eu dissesse era capaz de vocês dois virem brigando comigo, gritando... Até imagino a cena: as orelhas do Rony ficando vermelhas, você sem saber onde colocar a cara... e então vocês gritariam comigo, negariam, diriam que eu era maluco, lunático... Quem sabe até eu apanhasse!

Hermione riu com gosto. Harry respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Olha, Mione, o que eu tô querendo que você entenda é que você e o Rony não podem se separar assim... Vocês se completam... Escuta, pelo menos ele te contou, não foi? Ele te contou a verdade sobre a aposta, não escondeu isso de você.

- Ele só contou porque eu o pressionei.

- Mas contou. Ele não mentiu! Ele poderia ter mentido, te enganado, mas não fez isso. Ele preferiu contar a verdade logo. Você não acha que isso significa que ele te respeita?

- Pode ser, mas...

- Mione, escuta... – ela o encarou. – Se vocês terminarem também, eu acho que nunca vou acreditar no amor. – um nó surgiu na garganta de Harry, mas ele prosseguiu, olhando para a janela enquanto falava. – Aí eu vou ter a certeza de que tudo realmente não passa de ilusão, de mentira... Lembra quando você e o Rony me disseram para que eu não me tornasse uma pessoa amarga? Bem, eu acho que não haverá outra alternativa se a relação mais sólida que eu conheço, a dos meus melhores amigos, ruir também...

- Você ainda tá tão machucado assim, Harry?

- Isso não importa agora. – ela o olhou como se discordasse. – O que importa, Mione, é que... eu entendo que você está chateada, mas pensa bem. Rony está sofrendo, e, sinceramente, acho que ele já aprendeu sua lição. Ele merece uma chance. Vocês dois merecem uma chance. E não deixa isso para a última hora... Pode ser tarde demais...

Harry abaixou os olhos e pegou aquele livro que Hermione estava lendo antes. Ele passou o livro para a amiga, que o recebeu um pouco sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, e apenas continuou a olhar para Harry, boquiaberta.

- Pode continuar a estudar, Mione. Não vou mais atrapalhar.

Ele viu mais uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da amiga antes que se virasse e fosse embora.

Era uma noite bastante fria. O salão comunal da Grifinória estava vazio. Já passava muito mais da meia-noite, mas Harry estava sem sono. Ele estava deitado em um dos sofás vermelhos da sala, olhando o teto. A lareira estava acesa, e sua luz fraca projetava sombras que dançavam no teto. Nevava bastante lá fora, e Harry podia ouvir o som do vento batendo na janela.

Depois da conversa que teve com Hermione, ele não mais a viu. Quando conversou com Rony no jantar, pelo estado de desânimo do amigo, Harry pôde perceber que Hermione não tinha falado com ele. "Bem," ele pensou, virando-se no sofá, "era tudo que eu podia fazer. Agora o resto é por eles."

Harry preferiu não contar a Rony que foi conversar com a amiga. Ele descobriria por si mesmo se, um dia, Hermione resolvesse seguir o conselho de Harry. Enquanto isso, era melhor que Rony não soubesse por dois motivos; primeiro, para não criar esperanças, e segundo, para não reclamar que Harry se meteu no assunto. Rony poderia ser muito orgulhoso às vezes, e Harry sabia disso.

Bichento, o gato alaranjado de Hermione, veio até onde Harry estava, abanando seu rabo de escovinha. O rapaz estava observando o gato há bastante tempo naquela noite; ele estava caçando ratos, e Harry desejava que ele não estivesse com um deles na sua boca quando o gato pulou no seu colo. Com grande alívio, Harry viu que não havia sinal de ratos mortos em Bichento, e por isso começou a acariciar a orelha do animal, distraído.

CLEC

Harry se sentou assustado, e Bichento miou indignado, saltando de seu colo para debaixo do sofá. Harry olhou para os lados, procurando a fonte do barulho, mas notou, achando-se estúpido por ter-se assustado, que era apenas um estalo no fogo da lareira. Já estava se deitando novamente, quando olhou para a lareira e quase soltou um grito de susto. A cabeça de seu padrinho Sirius flutuava no fogo. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, e ele tinha olheiras fundas ao redor dos olhos.

- Ah, ainda bem que você está aí! Parece que dei sorte! – ele falou, mas seu tom não era o amigável de costume. Estava bastante duro, para falar a verdade.

Com o estômago se revirando, mas ainda assim aliviado por ver que o padrinho estava bem, Harry se levantou e se ajoelhou perto da lareira, de modo que ficasse da mesma altura que Sirius. Sentindo a boca seca, Harry preferiu não dizer nada. Estava se sentindo nervoso o bastante, e falar algo era tão difícil quanto olhar para o padrinho. Sabia o porquê de ele estar ali, e sabia também que Sirius deveria estar tão magoado e decepcionado com ele quanto Hermione estava com Rony.

- Não tinha esperanças de te encontrar aqui, para falar a verdade. – Sirius recomeçou a falar. – Pensei que já tivesse ido dormir...

- Estava sem sono. Não conseguiria dormir se subisse.

- Peso na consciência?

Harry levantou os olhos e encarou o padrinho. Ele não sorria, então Harry notou que realmente não estava brincando. Estava sério, como era difícil vê-lo.

- Você deve estar com raiva de mim... – Harry começou, sentindo a voz arranhar sua garganta.

- Claro que não. – Harry não disse nada. Sirius piscou e prosseguiu. – Mas também não posso dizer que estou feliz com você.

Harry abaixou os olhos.

- Eu entendo.

- Sabe por que eu estou aqui, não é?

- Imagino.

- Dumbledore me contou com quem você dançou no baile. 

Harry engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada, muito menos ousou encarar Sirius.

- Eu queria te ver pessoalmente quando soube, mas achei melhor esperar. – Harry olhou de esguelha para o padrinho; ele não estava olhando para ele. – Achei que seria melhor que você pensasse sozinho durante esse tempo. Além disso, eu também estava atolado de coisas no trabalho e ajudando Dumbledore, e de qualquer forma não poderia vir aqui. Por isso tive que achar uma lareira e usá-la para vir hoje.

Bichento tinha saído debaixo do sofá e corria atrás de um rato qualquer do outro lado da sala. O vento batia furiosamente na janela, e o fogo crepitava ao redor da cabeça de Sirius.

- Não adianta te dar conselhos, não é, Harry? – Sirius parecia extremamente cansado. Harry sentiu que ele o olhava. – Você não ouve.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer, Sirius! – Harry exclamou, virando-se finalmente para olhar o padrinho. – Ela me convidou, e eu não vi como recusar...

- Mas devia ter recusado de qualquer jeito, mesmo que tivesse que ser rude! – Sirius disse enérgico. Harry se calou. – Harry, eu não te preveni para ficar longe dela por nada! Eu tive motivos para fazer isso! Eu acho que a conheço bem melhor do que você! Dezoito anos é bem mais do que seis meses, não concorda? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

Bichento miou alto. O vento rugiu novamente.

- Eu conheço Samantha há mais de dezoito anos. Quando digo que ela é perigosa, eu sei do que estou falando. Eu convivi com ela, provavelmente fui uma das pessoas mais próximas a ela por muito tempo. Eu me envolvi com ela... eu senti na pele e no coração o que ela fez comigo... eu descobri a duras penas qual era o real caráter dela...

Harry olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Sirius, e algo revirou no seu estômago. Ele sempre lhe dizia para ficar longe dela, mas por quê? Ele nunca explicava direito, aliás, ninguém nunca explicava as coisas direito para ele. Uma súbita revolta cresceu dentro de Harry. Ele queria respostas. Já estava de saco cheio de ser o último a saber.

- Por que você diz isso, Sirius? O que ela te fez? O que aconteceu para que você a odiasse tanto?

Por alguns instantes, eles apenas se encararam. O silêncio só era cortado pelo som do vento e de Bichento, que fazia um barulho parecido com o de estar roendo alguma coisa. Provavelmente deveria ter encontrado seu rato.

Sirius abaixou os olhos, pensando. Ele não piscava. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua, e novamente levantou a cabeça, encarando Harry, que imediatamente pensou que o padrinho fosse dizer mais uma vez que não queria comentar o assunto. Mas quando Sirius falou novamente, não foi para dar mais uma desculpa. Com a voz rouca e carregada, ele falou simplesmente:

- Ela me traiu.

O vento bateu tão forte na janela, que ela abriu sozinha. Grandes flocos de neve entraram na sala, e Harry se apressou em levantar e fechar a janela antes que o vento apagasse o fogo da lareira. Pelo canto dos olhos, com certo nojo, ele viu que Bichento realmente tinha capturado um rato.

Quando Harry voltou para a lareira e sentou no chão, viu que Sirius olhava para a parede sem vê-la na realidade. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e tristes, e as chamas verde-esmeralda crepitavam ao redor de seus cabelos desgrenhados. Harry deixou que alguns instantes passassem antes de pigarrear e informar Sirius de sua presença. Ele levantou os olhos para encarar o afilhado.

- Foi isso que aconteceu, Harry. Ela me traiu.

- Como?

- Da pior forma possível. Ela me enganou... fingiu que me amava... ela me usou... – era visível a dificuldade de Sirius falar no assunto. – Mesmo que eu ainda... goste dela... mesmo que eu não consiga esquecê-la... nunca poderei perdoá-la...

Sirius parou subitamente de falar. Olhou para os lados, e parou em Harry novamente, que não estava entendendo.

- O que foi?

- Eu ouvi um barulho. Você ouviu também?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Harry tentando ouvir. Quando o rapaz ia dizer que não tinha ouvido nada, ele escutou passos na escada. Virou-se rapidamente para Sirius, que falou:

- É melhor eu ir.

- Não! – Harry disse urgente. – Quer dizer... você não precisa ir, precisa? Você não é mais procurado, não tem problema algum se alguém te vir aqui!

- Mesmo assim, prefiro que ninguém me veja. – os passos estavam ficando mais altos. – Eu não vou lhe dar mais conselhos, Harry. Você já é grande o suficiente para saber o que é certo e errado por si mesmo. Só peço que tome cuidado, não quero que você se machuque. Eu gosto muito de você.

Harry ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a cabeça de Sirius desapareceu com um "ploft". Suspirando desanimado, Harry se levantou e olhou para o lugar de onde vinha o barulho. Não demorou muito até que Neville aparecesse ao pé da escada dos dormitórios masculinos, massageando o traseiro.

- Ah, você ainda tá aí, Harry?

- Sim...

- Desculpe se eu te assustei com o barulho ou coisa assim... – Neville falou. – Mas é que eu estava descendo no escuro para vir pegar uma água, a do dormitório acabou, e eu acabei tropeçando e caindo...

Ele parecia bastante envergonhado em contar isso. Harry forçou um meio sorriso e falou:

- Tudo bem, eu já ia subir mesmo... – ele atravessou o salão e colocou um pé na escada. – Você vem, Neville?

- Daqui a pouco eu vou. – o colega disse, ainda massageando o traseiro. – Só vou pegar minha água.

Harry assentiu e começou a subir as escadas, sentindo-se muito desanimado. Se Neville tivesse chegado um pouquinho depois... Mas por que Sirius não quis ficar, também? Não haveria problema algum em Neville vê-lo.

Enquanto se enfiava nas cobertas, já em seu quarto, Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar que Sirius tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para não precisar contar tudo o que escondia.

- Você não parece bem, Rony.

- Eu tô ótimo.

Harry e Rony estavam sentados lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória, tomando o café da manhã de domingo no Salão Principal. Era uma manhã tão nebulosa quanto qualquer outra de inverno, e o teto encantado mostrava a tempestade de neve que fustigava os jardins lá fora. As corujas que traziam o correio tinham acabado de chegar, trazendo as cartas dos familiares dos alunos ou a edição de domingo do Profeta Diário. Porém, poucos eram os que se importavam com as notícias do dia; na verdade, Harry achava que Hermione, sentada sozinha a apenas alguns lugares distantes dele e de Rony, deveria ser a única que lia o jornal com atenção. Mas nem ela prestava tanta atenção assim, porque Harry às vezes captava seu olhar na direção dos dois.

Na realidade, a única coisa que não se encaixava nessa cena eram as lacunas na mesa dos professores. Desde que entrou no salão, Harry percebeu que as cadeiras de Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid e da Profª. McGonagall estavam estranhamente vazias. Além disso, os outros professores que restavam pareciam muito nervosos com alguma coisa; o Prof. Flitwick lia o Profeta Diário tão absorto que nem percebia que seu copo com suco de abóbora já estava completamente cheio e que o excesso que ele colocava estava se derramando pela toalha de mesa, já a Profª. Sprout conversava em cochichos com a Profª. Sinistra, ambas lançando olhares furtivos para os alunos. Os outros professores iam no mesmo caminho, exceto a Profª. Stevens, que mirava vagamente o teto encantado, parecendo imersa em pensamentos.

Outra coisa que não estava certa, mas que Harry insistia em acreditar que era normal, já que acontecia com freqüência, era que o rapaz acordara novamente com sua cicatriz doendo. Dessa vez ele tinha certeza de que tinha sonhado com Voldemort, e no sonho ele parecia muito feliz com alguma coisa. Chegou a pensar em contar para Dumbledore, mas depois que viu sua ausência na mesa dos professores, somada à ausência dos outros professores, imaginou que o diretor estivesse em alguma reunião com eles, e a última coisa que queria era ser inconveniente com algo desse tipo. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir até a sala do diretor e interromper algo importante, e, além disso, suas dores na cicatriz ultimamente eram tão freqüentes que ele quase não se importava mais.

Harry preferiu não contar a Rony a conversa que teve com Sirius na lareira do salão comunal. Achava que era uma conversa um tanto pessoal demais, e que não deveria contar para ninguém o que Sirius lhe segredou, afinal, era algo da vida dele. Além disso, Harry achava que mesmo que quisesse contar, Rony não lhe daria muita importância também. Desde que brigara com Hermione, o amigo estava distraído e não se importava mais com nada. Como acontecia naquele exato momento, Rony estava, como sempre, pálido, desanimado e sem apetite. Harry tentava lhe empurrar algo para comer, mas ele não aceitava. Harry notou que Hermione estava percebendo o que acontecia e, poderia ser somente sua imaginação, ela parecia um pouco preocupada com isso.

- É claro que você não tá bem! – Harry insistiu mais uma vez, tentando ignorar que sua cicatriz ainda estava doendo e que ele também não estava nada bem. – Rony, você não pode deixar de comer! Vai ficar doente!

- Assim você tá parecendo minha mãe, Harry! – Rony retrucou com azedume. Harry revirou os olhos. – Alem do mais, é o roto falando do esfarrapado! Não me lembro de você querendo comer quando terminou com a Gina.

A reação de Harry foi imediata. Ele engasgou com o suco de abóbora, deixou o garfo cair e sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago. Rony ficou bastante embaraçado.

- Foi mal, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem. – Harry falou, depositando o copo na mesa e se abaixando para apanhar o garfo. – Não importa. 

Ele jogou o garfo na mesa, que saiu rolando e caiu novamente, dessa vez do outro lado. Mas ele não se importou em pegá-lo.

- É claro que importa.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Harry disse seco.

- Quero só ver como você vai reagir quando a Gina estiver aqui novamente. Ela volta hoje.

- Eu sei perfeitamente que ela volta hoje, não precisa ficar me lembrando. Mas não era sobre mim e ela que estávamos falando.

- Ah, é? E estávamos falando sobre quem?

- Sobre você e Hermione.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Rony disse usando o mesmo tom que Harry havia usado anteriormente.

- Mas nós vamos falar. – Harry insistiu, passando manteiga na sua torrada. – Pra início de conversa, eu e Gina terminamos, mas isso não aconteceu com você e a Mione.

- Não? Pois se isso não é uma separação, eu não sei o que é! – Rony disse sarcástico.

- Vocês tão dando um tempo, só isso.

- Ela não me disse isso. Aliás, ela não me diz mais nada...

- Ah, é? Pois ela tá olhando pra você agora mesmo!

Rony rapidamente virou o rosto para ver Hermione. Por um segundo, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, mas a garota rapidamente se escondeu atrás do jornal e não mais tirou os olhos de lá.

- Quem me garante que ela estava mesmo olhando para mim? – Rony perguntou, voltando a encarar Harry.

- Pra mim é que ela não estava olhando, e se ela não estava olhando para você, significa que você é realmente feio, cara, porque então ela deve achar a parede atrás da gente mais atraente. – Harry falou, apontando a parede e mordendo sua torrada.

Rony torceu o nariz.

- Não teve graça, Harry.

- E quem disse que era pra ter graça?

- Ela ainda tá olhando pra cá? – Rony perguntou esperançoso.

Harry desviou o seu olhar do amigo para Hermione, e voltou a encarar Rony.

- Agora ela acha o jornal mais atraente.

Rony mostrou a língua para o amigo. Harry riu com deboche e engoliu o último pedaço de sua torrada. A dor na cicatriz estava extremamente irritante, mas ele ainda tentava manter o bom humor.

- Você acha... – Rony começou, mexendo nervosamente com o garfo seu bacon com ovos. – ...que tem volta?

- Eu tenho certeza que tem.

- Queria ser otimista como você, Harry.

- Eu sou a pessoa menos otimista que existe, Rony. Pra falar a verdade, eu me acho bastante realista.

- Só ser for somente com você, amigo, porque nesse caso você tá sonhando! Do jeito que a Mione tá, eu não sei se...

- Você não vai começar a se lamentar de novo, vai? – Harry reclamou.

- Você é meu amigo, tem que agüentar! – Rony disse indignado.

Harry riu.

- Ok, Rony, sou todo ouvidos.

Rony abriu a boca para falar novamente, quando sua voz foi abafada por um grito e o barulho de um copo quebrando. Ele e Harry procuraram rapidamente pelo foco do som e viram uma Hermione de olhos arregalados, segurando com mãos trêmulas seu exemplar do Profeta Diário. Seu copo de suco jazia quebrado sobre a mesa, e a bebida escorria pela toalha e pingava no chão. Não foi somente a atenção de Harry e Rony que foi atraída para a garota; a maioria dos alunos da mesa da Grifinória e da Corvinal, que era a mais próxima, também estava observando Hermione. Os que possuíam exemplares do Profeta Diário começaram a folhear as páginas do jornal freneticamente para encontrarem o que causou toda essa reação na monitora da Grifinória.

Dois segundos depois, Rony já estava de pé e se dirigindo à Hermione. Harry se levantou também e seguiu o amigo.

- O que houve, Hermione? – Rony perguntou aflito assim que chegou perto da garota. Harry se colocou ao lado do amigo e pôde ver quando Hermione levantou a cabeça lentamente, olhando para Rony com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto.

- Na-nada... – ela gaguejou, puxando o jornal para si, o que deu a certeza a Harry de que ela tinha lido algo ali que a deixara assim.

- Como nada, Mione? – Rony perguntou. – Você dá um grito histérico no meio do Salão Principal e ainda tem coragem de dizer que não houve nada?

Geralmente, Hermione daria uma resposta atravessada à pergunta de Rony, o que geraria mais uma discussão entre os dois, mas ela parecia tão aflita, que aparentemente não conseguiu formular uma resposta. A garota engoliu em seco, e Harry reparou que os lábios dela tremiam nervosamente, e suas mãos se fechavam com força ao redor do Profeta Diário.

Rony ainda esperava uma resposta, enquanto Hermione o encarava com visível pavor. Harry abaixou os olhos para o jornal que ela ainda apertava entre as mãos e, antes que a amiga conseguisse formular uma frase, ele estendeu sua própria mão e disse:

- Deixa eu ver esse jornal, Mione.

Ela abriu a boca, extremamente nervosa, e Rony olhou dela para Harry e novamente para ela.

- Você leu alguma coisa aí que te deixou assim, Mione? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim... Quer dizer, não! Eu só... eu...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Realmente deveria ser algo muito grave, pois eles nunca viram Hermione assim. Na maioria das vezes, ela era a mais controlada dos três. Porém, antes que pudessem pedir novamente o jornal para ela, outro grito ecoou no salão. Os três se viraram e viram que era uma menina do sétimo ano da Corvinal, que também estava lendo o jornal. Ela começou a chorar desesperada e foi consolada por Cho Chang e mais algumas amigas. Na mesa da Grifinória não era diferente: Parvati Patil parecia chocada com alguma coisa, e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Lilá tentava confortá-la, mas ela repetia:

- Padma! A minha irmã! Ela estava lá hoje, e meus pais também!

Não eram só as duas garotas que estavam nesse estado. Harry viu outras pessoas que estavam chocadas ou chorando. Estranhamente, isso acontecia em todas as mesas das Casas, menos na mesa da Sonserina. Alguns professores abandonaram suas cadeiras e vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, parecendo já terem previsto isso. Harry e Rony se viraram automaticamente para Hermione, que novamente engoliu em seco, apertando mais o jornal. Harry novamente estendeu sua mão.

- Hermione, deixa a gente ver isso.

- Você não tá entendendo... – ela disse devagar, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Rony. Harry não entendeu muito bem o que ela estava tentando dizer. – Vocês não podem ver isso...

Mas ela não falou mais nada, porque Rony foi mais rápido do que ela e Harry. Ele aproveitou da distração de Hermione e, num movimento rápido, puxou o jornal das mãos dela. 

- Rony, não! – ela disse desesperada, tentando tirar o jornal das mãos dele, mas ele o manteve longe de seu alcance.

Rony folheava o jornal febrilmente, procurando a tal notícia que causou todo esse estrago. Harry tentou ver também, mas Rony estava tão obstinado em sua busca que isso não foi possível. Subitamente, ele parou de folhear o jornal, e seus olhos começaram a correr pela página, lendo rapidamente. A cor sumia da sua face à medida que lia; suas mãos começaram a tremer mais violentamente do que as de Hermione, e ele parecia estar prendendo a respiração. Com estrondo, ele sentou no banco, abaixando o jornal sobre os joelhos. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, e seu olhar perdido. Ele parecia chocado e incrédulo. Hermione se apressou em dar a volta na mesa e chegar rapidamente até eles, sentando ao lado de Rony. Harry, com o coração batendo muito rápido no peito, arrancou o jornal das mãos trêmulas do amigo, e viu uma grande foto em preto e branco da Estação King's Cross; as pessoas corriam assustadas e feitiços voavam para todos os lados. Na foto, Harry reconheceu os autores dos feitiços: bruxos vestidos de negro com capuzes. Comensais da Morte.

__

Pânico e tumulto entre bruxos e trouxas

Seguidores de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado atacam estação de trem

Em um audacioso ataque esta manhã de hoje, domingo, um grande grupo de seguidores de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, conhecidos como " Os Comensais da Morte", invadiram a Estação King's Cross, matando, torturando e ferindo centenas de pessoas, entre bruxos e trouxas. 

O Expresso de Hogwarts sairia hoje, às onze horas, em direção à escola de magia, trazendo cerca de cinqüenta pessoas, entre alunos que voltariam das férias escolares, até outros passageiros e funcionários. No entanto, bruxos e trouxas foram interceptados na estação, atacados por Comensais da Morte infiltrados no local. 

Os seguidores de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado utilizaram Maldições Imperdoáveis e outras magias das trevas, causando pânico e tumulto na estação. Além dos Comensais da Morte, também havia a presença de dementadores, os antigos guardas da prisão de Azkaban, que fugiram ano passado e se aliaram Àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, deixando livre também a saída de outros bruxos malignos.

Aurores do Ministério da Magia chegaram rápido ao local, porém foi difícil conter os Comensais, que utilizavam trouxas como escudo. Houve muitas mortes de trouxas, e a polícia trouxa acudiu ao chamado de várias pessoas, causando ainda mais tumulto.

Além dos trouxas, houve também várias mortes entre bruxos, bem como feridos e desaparecidos. Os feridos foram conduzidos ao Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, depois de controlada a situação. O Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, também estava presente, mas não pôde comentar o assunto, pois teve que acompanhar a sua família ao hospital, já que também houve feridos entre eles.

"É lamentável, mas isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento em uma época de guerra como a que estamos vivendo," comentou Nymphadora Tonks, auror do Ministério. "E o pior é que é muito difícil prever ataques como esse," Kingsley Shakelebolt, outro auror que estava no local, disse "Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores estão por toda a parte, prontos para fazer coisas como essa a qualquer momento."

A grande maioria dos Comensais e dementadores desaparataram depois do ataque, e os poucos que foram capturados estavam enfeitiçados para se suicidarem caso fossem pegos, a fim de que não revelassem planos de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Foram usados feitiços de memória nos trouxas que presenciaram o ataque, e todos agora têm lembranças de que o que aconteceu foi apenas um "ataque terrorista" de criminosos procurados pela polícia trouxa. Enquanto isso, a população bruxa convive com o terror dessa nova guerra, igual à que ocorreu há mais de dezessete anos atrás, que...

Mas Harry não estava mais lendo. Assim como Rony, ele sentou com estrondo no banco, tão chocado quanto o amigo. A notícia continuava em mais três páginas, mas ele não estava preocupado em lê-las; já tinha visto o bastante. Agora entendia o porquê sua cicatriz doera de manhã, e por que Voldemort estava feliz no sonho. Ele tinha planejado isso, e tudo deu tão certo quanto esperava. Ainda era possível ouvir o barulho de choro e gritos no salão, mas Harry não estava ouvindo; era como se estivesse temporariamente surdo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha lido, mas o que mais fazia seu coração doer e a respiração ficar difícil eram aquelas linhas:

__

"O Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, também estava presente, mas não pôde comentar o assunto, pois teve que acompanhar a sua família ao hospital, já que também houve feridos entre eles."

Feridos na família do Rony, que era quase como a sua família... Imediatamente, a imagem de Gina veio à sua cabeça, e um nó se formou na garganta de Harry. Depois ele viu as imagens dos outros membros daquela família... a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley... os gêmeos... Percy, Gui, Carlinhos... feridos, machucados, torturados ou quem sabe... não, era melhor nem pensar nessa possibilidade... Isso não podia ter acontecido!

Harry olhou para Rony ao seu lado. Hermione também olhava para ele, e apertava uma de suas mãos; havia lágrimas no canto dos olhos da garota. Nos olhos de Rony também havia lágrimas, e elas escorriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Sua boca ainda estava entreaberta, e ele olhava vagamente a parede à sua frente, parecendo muito assustado ou chocado para dizer alguma coisa. Seus lábios e suas mãos tremiam muito, mas ele aparentemente não conseguia dizer ou fazer nada.

- Rony... – Hermione murmurou.

Ele olhou para ela, e depois se virou para ver Harry. Abaixou a cabeça, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos e começou a soluçar, tentando falar com uma voz embargada:

- Eles... minha família... todos... estavam lá... feridos... talvez... 

Agora ele chorava como Harry nunca tinha visto. Hermione o abraçou por trás, enquanto Harry não sabia o que fazer. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa, e ele estava tão chocado que não conseguia verter uma única lágrima, apesar de sentir uma dor imensa no peito. Um pensamento insano se formou na sua mente, um sentimento de culpa... Será que... será que se ele tivesse falado para alguém sobre o sonho que teve pela manhã...

- E eu não estava lá! – Rony levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. Hermione soluçou. – Eu não estava lá... eu não pude fazer nada... eu estava aqui, como um covarde... aproveitando minhas férias idiotas...

- Não diz isso! – Hermione gritou, abraçando Rony com força, também chorando. – Você não é covarde, você não tem culpa!

- E se eles morreram? – Rony perguntou, soluçando e enfiando o rosto nos cabelos cheios de Hermione. – E se...?

- Eles não morreram! – Harry disse com firmeza. Rony e Hermione olharam para ele. Harry colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. Era difícil falar, mas ele prosseguiu, olhando bem nos olhos de Rony. – Eles não morreram, Rony. Eles estão bem...

- Como você pode saber?

- Eles estão bem, Rony! – Harry não sabia como ou por quê, mas ele precisava dizer aquelas palavras, mesmo sem saber se eram verdade ou não. Era como se estivesse tentando afirmar aquilo para si mesmo.

- Alunos, atenção!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram e viram que era a Profª. Sprout que falava. Todos os professores estavam de pé agora. Muitos eram os alunos que choravam, todos parentes ou amigos de pessoas que deveriam estar na estação no momento do ataque.

- Vocês devem seguir para seus respectivos salões comunais e aguardarem contato dos professores. Peço aos monitores que acompanhem os alunos! Nós, professores, também os acompanharemos, e depois iremos ver o diretor.

- Mas e quanto às notícias dos nossos parentes que estavam lá? – um menino loiro da Lufa-lufa perguntou indignado. – Não podemos ficar sem saber o que está acontecendo!

Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, e viu Draco Malfoy sorrindo e comentando alguma coisa com os colegas próximos. Sentiu como se algo estivesse se enroscando dentro dele, algo que o enchia de raiva e vontade de esmurrar aquela cara debochada dele. Provavelmente seu pai estava no meio daquilo tudo também, e ele devia estar bastante satisfeito. Correndo os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, Harry viu que era possível contar nos dedos da mão os alunos que realmente pareciam preocupados com a situação e prestavam atenção às palavras da Profª. Sprout. Estranhamente, viu Katherine Willians entre esses alunos.

- Estou certa de que não ficarão sem notícias, Sr. Perry. – a Profª. Sprout disse para o garoto da Lufa-lufa. – Nós iremos falar com o diretor, e provavelmente o coordenador de cada Casa irá falar com vocês. Certo, é melhor todos irem para suas salas comunais, vamos, vamos! Monitores, ajudem aqui!

Uma massa de alunos se levantou das mesas e começaram a se acotovelar para saírem. Harry, Rony e Hermione levantaram também, mas Harry não tinha a mínima vontade de seguir para o salão comunal. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo e, pela cara de Rony, ele sentia o mesmo que Harry.

- Nós precisamos ir também! – Hermione falou, puxando os garotos enquanto os três eram empurrados por alunos da Grifinória que queriam passar.

- Eu não quero ir! – Rony exclamou. Os três estavam passando pela porta do salão. – Eu quero saber como minha família está, não posso ficar nessa agonia!

Hermione olhou para ele com uma expressão penalizada. Eles estavam no hall de entrada agora, no meio de uma bagunça generalizada de alunos indo e vindo, tentando achar o caminho para suas respectivas Casas. Os professores e monitores tentavam em vão organizar a situação, mas ninguém notaria se alguém sumisse no meio daquela confusão...

- Nós não vamos para o salão comunal. – Harry falou num sussurro para os amigos. 

Rony olhou surpreso para Harry, e depois seu rosto se iluminou de esperança. Hermione parecia apreensiva e perguntou simplesmente:

- O quê?

- Nós vamos saber o que está acontecendo! – Harry falou, enquanto uma menina da Corvinal esbarrava no seu ombro.

- Mas como? – Rony perguntou.

- Venham comigo! – Harry disse com urgência, puxando os amigos, enquanto observava com temor uma Profª. Sinistra, que vinha perigosamente na direção deles.

Os três se esgueiraram pela confusão de alunos e conseguiram passar despercebidos. Pegaram alguns atalhos e chegaram no terceiro andar, que estava vazio no momento, excetuando-se pelo Frei Gordo, que não os viu e atravessou a parede no mesmo momento em que eles andavam apressados pelo corredor.

- Pra onde a gente tá indo, Harry? – Hermione perguntou enquanto Harry os conduzia.

- Vocês já vão ver.

Eles andaram mais um pouco até que Harry parou em frente a um gárgula de pedra. Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você parou aqui?

Harry se virou para eles impaciente.

- Vocês não reconhecem esse lugar? Eu já os trouxe aqui uma vez! – ele falou, lembrando-se de quando eles resgataram a Profecia Sagrada no quinto ano.

Hermione deixou o queixo cair.

- A sala de Dumbledore?

- O quê? – Rony engasgou. – A gente vai ver o homem?

- Claro, onde vocês acham que podemos conseguir melhores notícias do que com ele? – Harry perguntou.

- Mas, Harry... e se... – Hermione começou, mas o rapaz já tinha se virado para o gárgula e dito:

- "Pudim de leite".

O gárgula girou para o lado, deixando à mostra a grande escada circular. Harry entrou, mas Rony e Hermione ainda pareciam indecisos. Harry bufou e os puxou para dentro pelas vestes.

- Vocês querem ou não saber o que está acontecendo?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Claro que eu quero! – Rony falou decidido.

- Mas e se ele estiver com outros professores? Em reunião?

- Nós temos o direito de saber. – Harry falou simplesmente. – Rony tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com sua família.

Hermione olhou para Rony, que parecia engasgado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Com uma voz firme, ela falou:

- Sim, você está certo, Harry. Não importa se vão brigar com a gente, nós temos que fazer isso. Pelo Rony. – ela segurou a mão dele com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Rony levantou os olhos, e encarou Hermione e depois Harry. Sorriu tristemente.

- Obrigado.

- Ótimo, então vamos! – Harry falou, e começou a subir a escada circular, seguido pelos amigos.

Eles alcançaram a porta polida e ouviram vozes alteradas vindas de lá de dentro. Harry respirou fundo e segurou o batedor em forma de grifo, dando algumas batidas na porta.

Imediatamente as vozes silenciaram. Depois de alguns segundos, uma voz de mulher que eles conheciam disse:

- Devem ser os outros professores.

- É a Profª. McGonagall. – Hermione sussurrou para os garotos.

Eles ouviram passos pesados, e logo a porta abriu. Na frente deles, tapando a visão do resto da sala, eles viram a enorme figura de Hagrid, que estava procurando à frente por quem tinha batido até que abaixou os olhos e os viu. Quase pulou de susto.

- O que vocês três estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Quem são, Hagrid? – a voz de Dumbledore soou.

Hagrid olhou apreensivo para os três garotos, mas desviou o corpo de modo que pudessem ser vistos. Assim que ele fez isso, o olhar de Harry encontrou o de Dumbledore. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, os dedos entrelaçados e o queixo apoiado neles. Dumbledore parecia mais velho a cada dia; suas rugas estavam mais marcadas no seu rosto, e os olhos azuis caídos. O óculos em forma de meia-lua escorregavam na ponta do nariz comprido. Ele parecia mais cansado do que nunca.

A Profª. McGonagall estava de pé, ao lado dele, também parecendo mais velha e muito nervosa. Snape não estava muito longe da porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o olhar frio por detrás daquela cabeleira sebosa. Harry notou que havia ferimentos no seu rosto.

- Esses três deveriam estar no salão comunal de sua Casa, mas suponho que Potter se acha superior aos outros e pensa que pode saber as notícias antes de todos... – Snape falou com veneno na voz. Harry o olhou com vontade de estrangulá-lo pela aquela sua odiável "sensibilidade palpável".

A Profª. McGonagall se remexeu desconfortável, e depois deu alguns passos a fim de ficar de frente para Harry, Rony e Hermione. Dumbledore assistia a tudo calmamente, enquanto Hagrid parecia imensamente assustado. Harry sentiu Hermione tremer ao seu lado, mas ela permaneceu firme ali.

- O Prof. Snape tem razão. – a professora disse, parecendo muito desgostosa em proferir essa frase. – Vocês três deveriam estar na Grifinória! Harry, você sabe a senha dessa sala, mas não pode ficar vindo aqui quando quer! Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley... como monitores vocês certamente deveriam...

- Nós viemos porque precisamos saber notícias da família do Rony, professora! – Hermione disse, juntando toda sua coragem. Rony suspirou atrás deles.

A Profª. McGonagall pareceu amolecer. Hagrid olhou para Rony de um jeito que preocupou Harry. Ele parecia muito mais penalizado do qualquer um.

- A senhora me deu a senha dessa sala para que eu a usasse quando precisasse. – Harry disse. – Pois agora, eu preciso. Nós lemos a notícia no Profeta Diário, e Rony não pode ficar sem saber o que está acontecendo com sua própria família!

A professora suspirou e ia dizer algo, mas a voz de Dumbledore soou atrás dela primeiro:

- Entrem, vocês três.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e obedeceram. Snape bufou de raiva. Hagrid encostou a porta atrás deles e depois colocou uma mão no ombro de Rony, num gesto de conforto. Os joelhos de Rony quase cederam devido à força do meio-gigante, e depois disso Hagrid se virou e todos ouviram ele assoar o nariz num lenço um tanto sujo. 

- Ora, Hagrid, pare com isso! – a Profª. McGonagall censurou, mas ela também parecia atordoada.

- Eu já imaginei que viesse, Harry. – Dumbledore disse, e Harry voltou sua atenção para ele. O diretor separou suas mãos e se levantou. – Mas não pensei que fosse trazer seus amigos com você.

Dumbledore caminhou até Fawkes, a fênix, e amarrou uma carta na pata direita dela. Fawkes soltou uma nota de sua bela melodia, bateu suas asas avermelhadas e saiu voando pela janela aberta.

- Nós viemos saber sobre a família do Rony, Professor. – Harry falou novamente. Snape fez um som impaciente do outro lado da sala. – O senhor sabe alguma coisa?

Dumbledore se virou e olhou para Harry por detrás de seus óculos de meia-lua. Ele desviou o olhar para Hermione, que respirou mais fundo, e depois para Rony, e permaneceu por muito tempo encarando-o. Harry viu que as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Dumbledore piscou e caminhou novamente até sua cadeira, sentando-se atrás da mesa.

- Eu sei sim. – ele disse simplesmente, e depois olhou para Rony mais uma vez. – Sr. Weasley, venha até aqui e sente-se.

Rony olhou para Hermione e Harry como se pedisse socorro. Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça, incentivando-o a ir. Hermione acompanhou Rony com os olhos, apreensiva, e Dumbledore pareceu notar.

- A senhorita também pode se sentar do lado dele, Srta. Granger. – ele falou calmamente, oferecendo a outra cadeira ao lado de onde Rony estava sentado. Hermione rapidamente se sentou onde foi indicado, segurando a mão de Rony, que parecia muito nervoso. – Você quer uma cadeira também, Harry?

O rapaz negou, e Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça. Snape fez outro som impaciente, que foi abafado por mais um assôo de nariz por parte de Hagrid. Harry se aproximou um pouco da mesa, de forma que ficou atrás dos amigos sentados. Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta na sua mesa e tirou de lá um envelope.

- Há poucos minutos, eu recebi uma carta de Molly Weasley, sua mãe. – Dumbledore falou serenamente, olhando Rony nos olhos. – Ela, o marido, e os filhos estão no Hospital St. Mungus. Na carta ela explica o que aconteceu, e pede para que eu o leve até eles.

- É tão grave assim? – Rony perguntou com a voz embargada. 

Hagrid assoou o nariz novamente, e a professora McGonagall caminhou até ele e arrancou o lenço sujo das suas mãos.

- Francamente, Hagrid! Pare com isso!

Dumbledore respirou fundo e olhou Rony bondosamente por detrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua. Ele estendeu a carta para o garoto, dizendo:

- Eu prefiro que leia.

Rony olhou da carta nas mãos de Dumbledore para ele.

- Mas, senhor... A carta é para o senhor e...

- Eu quero que leia, Rony.

Harry quase sorriu. Sabia que Dumbledore estava chamando Rony pelo primeiro nome para lhe deixar mais à vontade. Continuava olhando bondosamente para ele, e Rony aceitou a carta, as mãos ainda trêmulas. Hermione respirou fundo. Harry abaixou os olhos e viu o mesmo que Rony.

__

Para Alvo Dumbledore. Sala do diretor, Hogwarts.

Estava escrito com uma letra tão tremida, que era bastante difícil entender as palavras. Rony começou a abrir o envelope, mas Harry desviou o olhar enquanto o amigo lia. Preferiu olhar para Dumbledore, que encarava Rony, mas percebeu quando Harry o olhou e passou a encarar seus olhos verdes com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes. Harry sentiu um frio na barriga. Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilavam da mesma forma que brilhavam naquele dia, meses atrás, quando ele entregou a Harry aquela carta de sua avó.

Harry desviou o olhar e observou Rony. O amigo, novamente, tinha a boca entreaberta e o rosto pálido. Seus olhos marejados corriam rapidamente pelo papel, que tremia violentamente em suas mãos. Ele terminou de ler e encarou Dumbledore. Com a voz rouca, quase um sussurro, falou:

- Aqui diz... diz que... Gina...

O estômago de Harry afundou uns três metros. Cerrou os punhos, que começaram a tremer também. Forçou-se a continuar firme, e olhou Dumbledore, assim como todos na sala faziam. O diretor olhava para Rony com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo pesarosa e bondosa. Lentamente, parecendo escolher as palavras, ele disse:

- Todos os seus outros familiares não sofreram nada de mais grave... somente alguns ferimentos, porém... sua irmã, Gina... ela foi... torturada por um dos Comensais... com a Maldição Cruciatus... e não reagiu bem ao feitiço... O estado dela é grave... ela ainda está viva, mas não está bem... 

O único som na sala foi o de Hagrid assoando o nariz no seu casaco.


	17. A tristeza da família Weasley

Capítulo Dezessete – A tristeza da família Weasley

Harry apoiou sua mão no encosto da cadeira de Hermione para se manter firme sobre as pernas. Seus joelhos fraquejavam, e sua cabeça rodopiava. Ele achou que tinha ficado surdo novamente. Não conseguia acreditar... Não, isso não tinha acontecido! Gina... não... ela estava bem, não estava? Dumbledore não devia estar falando sério... Mas uma voz na cabeça de Harry lhe lembrou que Dumbledore jamais brincaria com algo assim.

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Seus olhos não piscavam, e ela encarava Dumbledore como se estivesse hipnotizada pelas suas palavras. Parecendo acordar de um transe, ela moveu lentamente sua cabeça para ver Rony. E Harry viu o mesmo que ela. A carta que Rony segurava flutuava até o chão, depois que ele a soltara. Rony parecia chocado demais para esboçar qualquer outra reação.

Eles ouviram alguém pigarrear do outro lado da sala. Harry levantou os olhos e viu que a Profª. McGonagall se aproximava. Com a voz um pouco tremida, parecendo muito nervosa e penalizada pela situação, ela falou:

- Mas a Srta. Weasley certamente está sendo bem cuidada... Os Curandeiros do St. Mungus são muito bons... – Harry presumiu que "curandeiros" fossem os médicos. – ...e sempre sabem o que fazer com um paciente nesse caso, não é, Alvo?

Ela parecia procurar apoio com Dumbledore, que respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Rony.

- Sim, Minerva está certa. A Srta. Weasley será bem cuidada e ficará bem. Já provou outras vezes que é forte.

Harry se lembrou de quando Gina fora levada pela memória de Tom Riddle para a Câmara Secreta. Gina tinha sido forte naquela época, seria agora também... Teria que acreditar nisso, mas por que esse nó na sua garganta insistia em sufocá-lo?

- Na carta, sua mãe me pediu para levá-lo até o hospital... – Dumbledore disse, encarando Rony. – Eu o acompanharei até lá.

- Nós também vamos! – Hermione disse subitamente.

Rony levantou os olhos e encarou a garota. Harry também o fez, surpreso com a amiga. Hagrid e a Profª. McGonagall também olhavam-na intrigados. Snape, que estava quieto até o momento, perguntou:

- Como? Diretor, isso não pode ser permitido e...

- Acalme-se, Severo. Eu decidirei. – Dumbledore disse firme, e se virou para olhar Hermione com curiosidade. Harry viu que ela tremeu, mas a garota respirou fundo e falou com determinação:

- Nós vamos também, não é, Harry? – ela olhou para o amigo pedindo ajuda. – Não podemos deixar o Rony sozinho, somos amigos dele!

- Hermione está certa. – Harry falou firme, entendendo o que a amiga queria dizer, e se virou para Dumbledore. – Por favor, Professor...

Dumbledore parecia considerar a idéia. Rony olhou para ele, suplicante, e o velho diretor sorriu e disse:

- Certo, vocês dois podem vir também. Será melhor.

Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos Snape bufar de irritação. Em outro momento ele ficaria contente em produzir essa frustração no mestre de Poções, mas diante da situação nem chegou a pensar nisso. Dumbledore abriu uma outra gaveta da sua mesa e pegou de lá um vidro de tinta vazio; ninguém entendeu direito o que ele queria fazer com aquilo até que o diretor pegasse sua varinha e tocasse o objeto com a ponta dela, sussurrando "Portus". O tinteiro tomou um brilho azul e tremeu por alguns instantes sobre a mesa até parar.

Dumbledore guardou a varinha entre suas vestes, e se virou para a Profª. McGonagall, parecendo irradiar aquela antiga aura de poder.

- Minerva, você cuidará de tudo aqui na minha ausência. Certamente eu já estarei de volta à noite, mas enquanto isso você assumirá meu posto. – ela assentiu, e ele se virou para Hagrid. – Na segunda gaveta da minha mesa há vários envelopes endereçados a membros da Ordem... – Harry se perguntou o que aquilo significava, mas se lembrou de que havia um grupo de bruxos, entre eles Sirius, que ajudava Dumbledore na luta contra Voldemort. - ...e eu peço que você vá até o corujal e os envie, Hagrid.

- Sim, senhor. – Hagrid falou, sua voz mais grossa do que de costume. Dumbledore se virou para Snape.

- Severo, eu manterei você e Minerva informados, e quero que os dois se encarreguem de contar aos alunos as notícias assim que eu as enviar. – Dumbledore se virou para Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Estou certo de que sabem viajar através de uma Chave de Portal.

Dumbledore apanhou o tinteiro que tinha enfeitiçado e estendeu sua mão, de modo que os três garotos pudessem vê-lo. Eles entenderam o que tinham que fazer, e Rony e Hermione se levantaram. Os três, então, tocaram a superfície gelada do vidro com a ponta dos dedos, e Dumbledore falou:

- Quando eu contar três. Um... dois...

Rony respirou mais fundo, parecendo nervoso. Hermione olhou para ele com um sorriso encorajador. Por sua vez, Harry entendia muito bem o amigo; como ele, também estava temeroso do que veria a seguir.

- ...três.

Harry mais uma vez sentiu aquela já conhecida contração no umbigo, a sensação do chão sumindo aos seus pés, enquanto seu dedo permanecia grudado ao tinteiro. Depois do redemoinho de cores que viu, sentiu novamente o chão e seus joelhos se flexionaram levemente. Ele viu que Rony e Hermione tiveram a mesma sensação, e os três puderam tirar finalmente os dedos do vidro de tinta; Dumbledore o guardou entre as vestes.

O som de uma sirene invadiu os ouvidos de Harry, que se virou para ver onde estava. Uma sala enorme, toda branca, decorada com quadros de bruxas e bruxos. Havia uma movimentação intensa no local, pessoas indo e vindo, bruxos e bruxas vestindo trajes verde-limão, que possuíam um emblema no peito em forma de uma varinha e um osso cruzados. Muitos deles faziam flutuar macas com pessoas feridas, – algumas gemendo de dor, outras sangrando – e outros faziam anotações em pranchetas. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, e por uma passagem sólida (parecida com a da Plataforma 9 ½) entravam constantemente mais outras pessoas, feridas ou não, apressadamente. Harry sentiu o estômago embrulhar; nunca gostou muito de hospitais. Ambientes como esse lhe davam a horrível sensação de dor, sofrimento e... morte.

Tentando não pensar nisso, Harry desviou o olhar e se virou. Dumbledore tinha se separado deles e agora estava falando com uma bruxa gorda e de aspecto rabugento em um balcão. Harry levantou o pescoço e viu a placa lustrosa e reluzente: "Informações".

Tanto Rony quanto Hermione pareciam compartilhar da mesma sensação de mal estar de Harry, como se houvesse algo grande no início da traquéia que os impedisse de falar, ameaçando sair. Harry tentou engolir isso, mas não funcionou. Rony pigarreou alto e tentou não alcançar os olhos de ninguém. Hermione parecia achar seus sapatos muito interessantes.

- Eles estão no quarto andar. – uma voz disse ao lado deles, e Harry sabia que era Dumbledore sem ao menos olhar. O diretor fez menção que o seguissem e ninguém contestou.

Eles seguiram Dumbledore através de uma porta dupla, entrando em um corredor largo, repleto de outros quadros. Vários bruxos em vestes verde-limão iam e vinham, levando pacientes; Harry supôs que esses bruxos fossem os tais "curandeiros" aos quais a Profª. McGonagall fizera menção. Um cheiro forte invadiu as narinas de Harry, que o reconheceu no mesmo instante: poderia ser bruxo ou trouxa, mas hospitais conseguiam sempre ter aquele mesmo cheiro horrível.

No fim do corredor havia dois elevadores parecidos com o do Ministério da Magia. Por um deles, o maior, entravam os curandeiros com os pacientes; pelo outro, os visitantes. Dumbledore entrou nesse e segurou a porta para que os três garotos entrassem. Eles esperaram até que uma outra bruxa, de cabelos muito brancos, quase tão desarrumados quanto os de Harry, entrasse. Ela tinha um certo ar amalucado e olhou assustada para Dumbledore, que acenou com a cabeça educadamente.

- Qual o andar?

- Primeiro. – ela respondeu numa voz fina, não mais olhando Dumbledore, e sim o teto. 

O diretor apertou os botões "um" e "quatro". Rony fez um barulho esquisito no momento em que o elevador deu um tranco e começou a subir. A bruxa olhou rapidamente para ele, que engoliu em seco; ela correu o olhar para Hermione, que parecia absorta demais para reparar. Porém, seus olhos pararam em Harry, que estava ao lado de Hermione; ela primeiramente estreitou os olhos, como se tentasse se lembrar das feições dele, mas depois arregalou as orbes, e Harry notou que ela tinha pousado o olhar na sua cicatriz. O rapaz rapidamente achou a franja na testa, mas já era tarde demais; com a boca escancarada, a bruxa começou:

- Você é...

- "Primeiro andar. Ferimentos Induzidos por Criaturas." – uma voz feminina falou do alto do teto. A porta do elevador se abriu, e Dumbledore a segurou, mas a bruxa parecia não ter notado que já tinham chegado ao seu andar.

- _Hem, hem. _– Dumbledore pigarreou. – É o seu andar, senhora.

- Hã? – ela se virou abobada. – O quê?

- Seu andar. – ele repetiu, parecendo impaciente.

- Ah, claro. – mas ela não saiu, e se virou novamente para Harry. – Mas você é mesmo...

- _Ele é._ – Dumbledore confirmou, parecendo quase irritado.

- Oh! – ela pousou a mão na boca.

- Seu andar, _senhora._

- Claro... – ela repetiu, saindo lentamente do elevador, parecendo mais abobada do que nunca. 

Dumbledore quase socou o botão que fechava a porta depois disso. Harry bufou. Compartilhava do mesmo sentimento do diretor: odiava aquilo, e realmente não era naquele momento que precisava de pessoas encarando sua cicatriz. Achatou novamente a franja na testa. Rony e Hermione pareciam aéreos demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

- "Quarto andar. Danos por Magia." – aquela voz disse novamente quando o elevador deu mais um tranco e parou.

- Somos nós. – Dumbledore disse, e todos saíram.

Entraram em um corredor estreito, que possuía muitas janelas enormes. O chão de mármore lustroso refletia a pálida luz do sol que incidia pelos vidros. Os passos deles ecoavam nas paredes, quebrando o silêncio daquele lugar. Quando estavam quase no fim do corredor, Dumbledore parou em frente a uma porta com o número 205.

- Eu vou entrar primeiro. Por enquanto vocês ficam aqui fora. Logo eu virei chamá-los.

Depois dessas palavras, ele girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou, encostando-a em seguida. Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos três falou ou fez algo. Harry sentia como se aquele silêncio gritasse nos seus ouvidos, sua cabeça latejando, cheia de pensamentos ruins que ele não conseguia reprimir, por mais que tentasse. Os passos de Rony interromperam seu fio de pensamento, e ele viu quando o amigo caminhou até uma das janelas, apoiou os cotovelos no peitoral e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam; ambos sabiam o quanto Rony deveria estar sofrendo, mais do que qualquer um deles ali. E por mais que tentassem tirar esse pensamento da cabeça do amigo, Harry entendia como ele estava se sentindo; Rony não estava presente quando tudo aconteceu, era o único membro da família ausente, e provavelmente estava se culpando por não ter podido fazer algo. Harry achou que se sentiria da mesma maneira se estivesse em uma situação como essa e, além disso, ele se sentia um pouco assim também: uma parte sua queria ter estado presente quando tudo aconteceu, para que talvez pudesse ajudar, fazer alguma coisa...

Hermione caminhou até Rony e o abraçou por trás. Com uma voz embargada, disse, em um tom de consolo:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Rony... Você vai ver. Eu estou aqui com você e sempre estarei.

Harry viu quando o amigo se virou, seus olhos marejados, e encarou Hermione. Por alguns instantes, os dois apenas se olharam, seus rostos muito próximos. Harry abaixou a cabeça e se virou; aquele era um momento dos dois, e não era legal de sua parte se intrometer. Tentou desviar seus pensamentos da conversa dos amigos, mas era bastante complicado, já que as vozes deles ecoavam nas paredes do corredor vazio e silencioso:

- Eu preciso de você, Hermione.

- Eu também, Rony. Na verdade, nem sei como consegui ficar longe de você todos esses dias.

- Achei que fosse enlouquecer. Mione... eu sinto muito... me desculpe por ter sido estúpido com você...

- Shhh... – ela disse, e Harry viu o reflexo dos dois no chão lustroso; Hermione tinha colocado um dedo na boca de Rony, que parecia prestes a chorar novamente. – Isso não importa mais... Eu fui idiota... teimosa... também preciso te pedir desculpas... Pensando bem, eu também errei...

Rony tirou o dedo de Hermione de sua boca e segurou sua mão, beijando-a carinhosamente. Por sua vez, a garota acariciou o rosto dele com a outra mão livre.

- Promete que nunca vai me abandonar, Mione? Que vai ficar do meu lado pra sempre?

Como resposta, ela o abraçou com força. Rony fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça nos cabelos cheios dela. Harry desviou o olhar do chão e não mais pôde ver o reflexo dos dois, mas ainda ouviu a voz abafada de Hermione:

- Eu prometo.

Os pensamentos de Harry correram até Gina. Seu estômago revirava só de pensar no que tinha acontecido com ela. Harry já tinha sentido na pele a Maldição Cruciatus e, por isso, sabia o quanto era doloroso. Não lhe restara nenhuma seqüela, mas ele sabia que a reação variava de pessoa para pessoa. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve certa vez com Dumbledore, a respeito dos pais de Neville; o casal Longbottom, ambos aurores, tinham sido torturados com a mesma maldição por um grupo de Comensais da Morte até enlouquecerem. Nunca se recuperaram. Harry, mais uma vez, tentou não pensar nessas coisas.

Uma porta rangeu, e Harry se virou para olhá-la, sentindo um frio na barriga. Era aquela mesma porta por onde Dumbledore tinha entrado minutos antes. Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu os amigos se separando rapidamente do abraço.

- Vocês já podem entrar. – Dumbledore disse, aparecendo na porta.

Rony se adiantou, respirando fundo e parecendo se encher de determinação. Mais uma vez, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, para depois seguir o amigo. Dumbledore encostou a porta atrás deles.

Estavam numa sala grande e branca, com quatro leitos em cada canto. Havia várias pessoas ali, todas rodeando as camas. Harry viu um grupo de bruxos conversando com um paciente todo enfaixado em um dos leitos. Aquela sensação de contração no estômago se repetiu, e Harry sentia como se fosse vomitar se abrisse a boca. 

Rony caminhava mais à frente, procurando com os olhos onde estava sua família. Harry, que andava atrás dele junto com Hermione, não achou muito difícil encontrá-los; um grupo de bruxos de cabelos vermelhos intensos ao redor de uma cama não era o que poderia se chamar de discreto. Harry não conseguiu ver a pessoa no leito, pois os Weasleys estavam todos amontoados ao redor dela, mas ele também não fazia muita questão. Agora que estava ali, não tinha certeza se queria mesmo ver Gina; estava sendo mais complicado do que imaginou. Era difícil até mesmo respirar.

A Sra. Weasley, que estava sentada na beira da cama, se virou para ver o filho que chegava. Harry sentiu uma dor no peito ao ver a matrona dos Weasleys: ela parecia acabada; seus olhos estavam inchados e roxos de tanto chorar, seus cabelos desalinhados e seu rosto extremamente pálido. Como todos os outros, Harry notou, ela tinha arranhões e cortes no rosto e pelo corpo. Ela se levantou, soluçando e olhando o filho. Rony apressou o passo e logo estava junto da mãe, que o abraçava com força, chorando, e dessa vez Rony parecia não se importar com a demonstração de carinho da mãe como das outras vezes. O Sr. Weasley, que estava próximo e tão acabado quanto a mulher, passou as mãos nos cabelos de Rony.

Os outros Weasleys pareciam tão pálidos e abatidos quanto os dois; Harry nunca tinha visto os gêmeos tão desanimados. Percy estava encostado a um canto, seus olhos caídos, observando atentamente o chão. Gui ainda tinha os cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo, e seu rosto tinha cortes horríveis; ele olhava hipnotizado para os pais e o irmão abraçados. Carlinhos, que ainda guardava as antigas queimaduras, vestígios do seu trabalho com dragões na Romênia, olhava para o leito. Harry não conseguia ver o que ele via, mas sabia que Gina estava ali atrás. Rapidamente desviou o olhar.

Hermione o puxou para longe dali até um canto um pouco afastado dos Weasleys. Harry apenas se deixou conduzir, perturbado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Dumbledore os acompanhava bem atrás. Quando chegaram no lugar, Harry sentiu alguém colocar a mão nos seus ombros e mexer nos seus cabelos. Assim que levantou os olhos, quase deu um pulo de surpresa: Sirius estava olhando para ele, e atrás do padrinho estava Remo, que parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos.

- Não imaginava que viriam também. – Sirius disse, levantando a cabeça para encarar um ponto atrás de Harry. – Dumbledore? 

- Eles quiseram vir. – o diretor respondeu calmamente. – Sabe como são, nem se eu quisesse poderia impedi-los.

Sirius sorriu levemente e encarou Harry.

- Sim, eu sei.

Harry queria falar com o padrinho, mas sua voz não saía. Foi Hermione que perguntou o que ele estava pensando:

- Por que vocês também estão aqui?

- Nós estávamos na estação. – Remo respondeu. – Fomos lá ajudar.

Harry desviou o olhar deles para ver os Weasleys novamente. Rony tinha se separado dos pais agora e estava junto com os outros, vendo Gina. Harry novamente sentiu aquela contração no estômago e respirou um pouco mais fundo. O aperto da mão de Sirius nos seus ombros foi mais forte.

- Como ela está? – a voz de Harry saiu esquisita, como se não a usasse há muito tempo.

- Não muito bem. – Sirius respondeu. 

- É complicado enfrentar uma maldição como essa, e as reações são muito diversas. – Remo explicou. – Espero que não, mas o provável é que ela vá ter que passar muito tempo aqui ainda.

Fred saiu do meio dos Weasleys e se aproximou deles. O antigo ar brincalhão obviamente tinha sumido do seu rosto. Ele parou em frente a Harry e deu um tapinha nas suas costas.

- Venha, Harry. Você deve querer vê-la também.

Harry engoliu em seco. Não sabia se queria ou não ver Gina. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa, e ele sentia a garganta seca. Vê-la? Por um segundo sentiu medo. Medo de não suportar, de não agüentar vê-la do jeito que estava. 

- Fred, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês... depois...

- Esquece isso, cara. – ele retrucou. – Você era o namorado dela há duas semanas, é claro que quer vê-la. E não vai atrapalhar... Como a mamãe diz, você já é da família. – ele se virou para Hermione. – Assim como você, Hermione.

Harry e Hermione não tiveram outra escolha senão segui-lo. Sirius apertou um pouco mais forte o ombro de Harry antes que ele saísse. Fred contornou a cama, abrindo espaço entre Jorge e Carlinhos para que Harry se aproximasse. Hermione estava bem atrás dele. Respirando rápido, suas mãos tremendo de nervoso, Harry se aproximou da beirada da cama.

- Oh! – Hermione exclamou, levando as mãos à boca.

Harry sentiu os olhos molhados, e seus lábios tremeram tanto que ele teve que mordê-los para pararem. Os Weasleys estavam olhando para ele, mas isso não importava. Harry correu os olhos por Gina; ela estava toda coberta, com exceção do rosto e dos braços, que estavam sobre o lençol. Seu rosto estava branco como papel, e seus lábios, tantas vezes beijados por Harry, eram finos e pálidos; os cabelos vermelhos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro, sobressaíam imensamente e pareciam ser a única parte dela realmente viva. Os olhos castanhos estavam cerrados, e Harry não poderia dizer, pela expressão do seu rosto, se ela estava tendo sonhos bons ou ruins; sua face era vaga, porém tranqüila, e sua excessiva palidez fazia Harry se sentir horrível por dentro. 

Alguns ferimentos contrastavam com a sua pele alva, e havia um ferimento muito feio na sua mão esquerda, a mais próxima de Harry; ela estava enfaixada, mas o pano que a enrolava estava manchado de sangue. Harry levou sua mão trêmula até a dela, fechando-a com delicadeza dentro da sua. Nunca tinha sentido a pele de Gina tão fria; sua mão, antes de um toque suave e quente, parecia mais uma pedra de gelo que estava se derretendo. Algum tempo atrás, Gina apertaria sua mão com força, procurando sentir Harry, mas ela não correspondia ao toque do rapaz agora. 

Os lábios de Harry tremeram freneticamente, e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima que se formou no canto do seu olho escorrer silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Quando os reabriu, encontrou novamente o rosto pálido de Gina, e não conseguiu deixar de pensar em tudo que passou com ela; foi como se um filme passasse muito rápido em sua cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo em câmera lenta. Harry viu desde aqueles dias distantes, quando ela era apenas a garotinha que apontava para ele excitada na Plataforma 9 ½ e enterrava o cotovelo na manteigueira quando o via, até as vezes em que eles se beijaram, e o dia em que ela disse adeus com lágrimas nos olhos. 

Uma sensação de aperto se formou no peito de Harry, dificultando sua respiração, como se ele estivesse engasgado... Sua visão estava começando a ficar turva, e ele achou que fosse sufocar; a cabeça latejava e ele tinha ficado surdo. Sua mão tremia mais do que nunca, e ele apertou a de Gina com mais força; suas pernas bambeavam, e por um momento ele pensou que elas fossem ceder.

Harry sentia os olhares dos Weasleys sobre ele, e parecia que a Sra. Weasley iria começar a dizer algo, que o rapaz nunca escutou. Ele se virou bruscamente, esbarrando em Hermione, que estava bem atrás dele, e passou por ela rapidamente, contornando a cama e saindo quase correndo da sala. 

Quando se viu novamente no corredor, ouviu seus passos ecoarem no chão de mármore enquanto ele andava muito rápido, aos tropeços, sem ver direito aonde ia, pois seus olhos estavam molhados, e sua visão mais turva do que antes. Ele não conseguia apagar a imagem de Gina em sua cabeça, deitada, imóvel... uma figura que destoava da menina alegre e tímida que ele conhecia. Doera muito vê-la daquela maneira; seu coração estava pesado como se houvesse uma pedra de chumbo instalada ali; ele puxava o ar com muito esforço para conseguir respirar e piscava inúmeras vezes para limpar os olhos das lágrimas que se formavam.

Harry dobrou um corredor e encontrou uma escada. Desceu alguns degraus até não agüentar mais e se sentar em um deles, afundando a cabeça entre os joelhos, as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos rebeldes. Respirou mais fundo, ainda tentando reprimir o choro, mas foi inevitável; as lágrimas começaram a escorrer livremente pelo seu rosto, molhando sua camisa e os jeans. Ele soluçava descontrolado, seu peito doendo a cada novo soluço, seus lábios tremendo enquanto puxava o ar com força pela boca, já que seu nariz começava a entupir; sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas penetrando por seus lábios trêmulos e já molhados, e sua cabeça parecia que explodiria.

Chorava como lembrava de ter chorado poucas vezes; não era como quando chorou por ter terminado com Gina, era diferente. Perdê-la aquela vez era uma outra situação; tinham terminado, mas ela ainda estava bem, com saúde até mesmo para ignorá-lo nos corredores e dizer-lhe aquelas frases imprecisas com seu tom de voz ligeiramente frio. Ah, o que ele não daria para ouvi-la dizendo mesmo essas palavras que faziam seu coração doer! Doeria muito menos do que agora...

Harry sentia como se estivesse perdendo Gina definitivamente, como se realmente não tivesse volta. Seu coração parecia estar se rasgando, e ele soluçava cada mais forte e mais descontrolado. Por mais que Gina tivesse dito que não, Harry ainda sentia que a amava... ou o que quer que esse sentimento pudesse ser chamado. Ela era importante para ele, e ao vê-la daquela maneira, ele sentiu como se alguém estivesse arrancando um pedaço seu, impiedosamente. Harry lembrou do toque gelado da mão dela, e um pensamento insano lhe ocorreu: _e se ela morresse?_ NÃO!, uma voz desesperada gritou, ecoando dentro de seu cérebro. Isso não podia acontecer, isso não iria acontecer! Ele não podia sequer imaginar o que faria se Gina deixasse de existir... Soluçou ainda mais forte, fazendo seu peito doer tanto como se estivesse sendo aberto com uma faca, as lágrimas ainda caindo dos seus olhos ardidos, algumas pingando no chão, outras entrando salgadas na sua boca, e as restantes terminando de encharcar sua roupa.

- Harry...

A cabeça do rapaz estava tão confusa e desorientada, que ele não conseguiu identificar o dono da voz. Vagamente percebeu mãos segurando seus ombros e o puxando para si em um abraço. Harry enfiou o rosto no peito dessa pessoa, molhando com suas lágrimas a roupa dela. Soluçava tão descontroladamente que fazia o corpo daquela pessoa tremer junto com o seu e com a subida e a descida descompassada do seu peito. Uma mão esfregava suas costas enquanto outra afagava seus cabelos, de um jeito que ele conhecia.

Não foi preciso que a pessoa dissesse absolutamente nada para que Harry o reconhecesse, mesmo estando tão imensamente perturbado no seu sofrimento. Aquela maneira de mexer nos seus cabelos, acariciando-os ao mesmo tempo em que os bagunçava; ainda que estivesse caindo no abismo de sua dor, Harry reconheceu Sirius ao seu lado mais uma vez.

Por muito tempo eles ficariam ali, apenas abraçados. Sirius continuava afagando os cabelos do afilhado, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas mostrando com seus gestos que estava ali para ajudar. Harry não conseguiria falar nem que quisesse, ainda soluçava e tremia muito, chorando como uma criança no colo do pai. Foi exatamente isso que Harry sentiu naquele momento, como se fosse seu próprio pai que estivesse ali, confortando-lhe apenas com sua presença e seus gestos afetuosos.

Aos poucos, Harry começou a se acalmar. As lágrimas pareciam se tornar cada vez mais escassas, como se a fonte delas estivesse secando finalmente. Seu corpo ainda tremia, mas os soluços eram menos intensos e mais esparsos, a respiração do rapaz começando a acompanhar a de Sirius, tornando-se mais tranqüila e compassada. A mente de Harry começou a clarear, fazendo-o voltar à realidade. À medida que os soluços diminuíam, ficava mais fácil respirar, ainda que o nariz estivesse entupido pelo choro.

Quando Harry conseguiu abrir os olhos, a primeira visão que teve foi a do braço do padrinho, que ainda o envolvia. Virou lentamente a cabeça, acomodando-se no abraço, inconscientemente fazendo Sirius perceber que estava de volta.

- Está mais calmo?

- Um pouco. – a voz de Harry saiu mais rouca e anasalada, e ele sentiu a garganta arranhar com a tentativa de formar palavras.

Sirius respirou um pouco mais fundo, e a cabeça de Harry acompanhou o movimento de subida e descida do peito dele.

- Talvez você quisesse ter ficado sozinho, mas eu não consegui evitar. Tive que vir atrás de você...

- Tudo bem. – a voz de Harry estava tão baixa que se assemelhava muito mais a um mero sussurro. – Foi bom você ter vindo.

Mais uma vez os dois fizeram silêncio até que Sirius recomeçasse a falar:

- Harry, eu quero que você saiba que não está sozinho... 

- Mas é como eu me sinto...

- Mas não é verdade! – Sirius foi categórico. – Harry, você sabe que...

- Eu estou cansado, Sirius! – Harry aumentou o tom de voz, para depois continuar, sussurrando: - Eu estou cansado... eu acho que não vou mais agüentar...

Sirius estalou os lábios, mas não disse nada. Harry sentiu que precisava continuar:

- Eu não suporto mais tudo isso... Até quando vou precisar ver as pessoas ao meu redor sofrendo? Pessoas que não tem nada a ver com essa guerra! Por que _ele_ tem que machucar tudo que eu mais prezo nesse mundo? Não basta tudo que ele já fez? – Harry respirou mais fundo, sentindo a garganta arranhar novamente. – Eu vejo as pessoas ao meu redor sofrendo, morrendo... Elas se vão enquanto eu fico aqui, sem poder fazer nada! É tão frustrante, Sirius... Eu queria tanto que isso acabasse... 

- Vai acabar sim, Harry... um dia...

- Mas quando? – o rapaz fechou os olhos com força. – Parece que esse dia nunca vai chegar... E mesmo que um dia chegue, até lá, quantas pessoas eu ainda vou ter que perder? Fico pensando em qual será o próximo... e isso me corrói por dentro! Às vezes eu queria ser outra pessoa... ou simplesmente não existir...

- Nunca diga isso de novo! – Sirius falou em um tom duro, saindo do abraço e segurando Harry fortemente pelos ombros. Ele encarava o afilhado com determinação no rosto. – Nunca, nunca mesmo repita isso, ou sequer pense assim! Você _tem_ que continuar existindo, entendeu? 

- Pra quê? – Harry gritou. – Pra continuar vendo essas coisas? Pra perder mais pessoas que eu amo? Eu não agüento mais ver isso, Sirius, eu já vi demais! Eu não quero mais...

- Há pessoas que não conseguiriam mais viver sem sua presença! – ele o interrompeu, suspirando profundamente. – Eu sou uma delas...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, preferindo não encontrar os olhos do padrinho. Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, até que ouviu quando ele suspirou novamente, e pediu:

- Olha pra mim, Harry.

O rapaz não se moveu. Sirius o sacudiu pelos ombros.

- OLHA PRA MIM!

Lentamente, Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou o padrinho dentro de seus olhos castanhos, que brilhavam ainda com determinação, mas agora ligeiramente tristes. Sirius respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios antes de dizer:

- Você não sabe o quanto me dói vê-lo dessa maneira, Harry... Eu sei muito bem o que você deve estar sentindo, porque eu já me senti assim também, milhares de vezes. Se você pensa que eu não entendo essa sua revolta, está completamente enganado. Eu passei por isso também. – ele parecia estar reunindo coragem para dizer algo doloroso. – Como você acha que eu me senti quando seus pais morreram? – Harry engoliu em seco. – Os meus melhores amigos tinham morrido, e pra falar a verdade, eu nunca me perdoei por ter convencido-os a mudar o fiel de segredo; eu sempre vou me culpar pela morte deles...

- Mas você não teve culpa! – Harry interferiu.

- O que importa? O que interessa se eu tive ou não culpa? No final, eu nunca vou me perdoar de qualquer maneira, eu sempre vou achar que poderia ter sido diferente se eu tomasse outra decisão... – Harry ia tentar argumentar, mas Sirius não permitiu. – Os meus melhores amigos morreram, eu perdi minha família, minha liberdade, meus amigos que restavam... O meu mundo ruiu, e o que foi que eu pensei? Você acha mesmo que eu encarei isso com naturalidade? Eu fiquei desesperado, achei que não fosse suportar! Harry, você nunca imaginou que... – ele riu brevemente. - ... é claro que eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, hoje me envergonho, mas... Harry, eu... uma vez... – ele suspirou longamente. – Uma vez, eu... tentei me matar.

Harry deixou o queixo cair. 

- O quê?

Sirius soltou o ar longamente pela boca, soltando os ombros de Harry.

- Fazia pouco mais de um ano que eu tinha sido mandado para Azkaban. Não fosse bastante todo o peso que eu já carregava nas minhas costas, aqueles malditos dementadores, com aquele poder horrível deles de sugar a felicidade, lembravam-me a todo momento de tudo que eu tinha feito, de todas as coisas pelas quais eu tinha passado... Eu estava começando a enlouquecer, eu sentia isso... Naquele lugar, qualquer um se sente sujo, triste, acabado... Eu me sentia mais que isso... me sentia culpado, eu tinha remorso... das coisas que fiz e das que não fiz também.

Sirius fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede oposta; Harry percebeu o quanto era difícil para ele falar. O padrinho abriu novamente os olhos, mas ficou encarando vagamente o teto. Uma luz fraca iluminava o lugar, onde predominava a escuridão. O rosto de Sirius ficava parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras, mas Harry ainda conseguia ver a sua expressão pesada.

- Como você, Harry, o que eu não daria para ser outra pessoa também? Eu estava desesperado, não havia mais volta, entende? Estava tudo acabado para mim... Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo fora daquelas paredes fétidas, mas eu imaginava, e eram as piores coisas... Isso era quando eu estava acordado, e quando nenhum dementador estava por perto; quando eles chegavam, eu via novamente aquela noite de dia das bruxas, quando tudo aconteceu... Eu via Tiago e Lílian, eu via você... Eu me via perseguindo Rabicho, e quando ele fugiu... Então eu dormia, e essas imagens invadiam meus sonhos, me trazendo pesadelos horríveis! Ninguém consegue suportar isso... Eu também sentia que não conseguiria...

Harry não se atreveu a dizer nada quando Sirius parou de falar por um segundo, parecendo procurar fôlego ou apenas reunir forças para prosseguir com aquelas recordações. Era claro que Harry imaginava como deveria ter sido difícil para Sirius todos aqueles anos em Azkaban, mas nunca tinha imaginado o que ele estava lhe contando.

- Eu também me sentia como você, Harry. Não queria mais existir, não queria nunca ter existido. Pra quê? Pra continuar ali, naquele lugar? Pra continuar relembrando aquelas coisas? Além do mais, de que adiantaria permanecer vivo? Ninguém se importava mais comigo... as pessoas que poderiam se importar estavam mortas, e as que se importaram um dia achavam que eu era um assassino... O que eu ainda tinha para fazer? Nada, a não ser sofrer... E por quê, por que continuar a viver se eu não era nada mais do que os restos do que um dia tinha sido? Não havia explicação para permanecer vivendo...

"Era um dia tão escuro quanto qualquer outro em Azkaban. Eu não sabia se era dia ou noite, porque chega uma hora em que você não consegue mais distingui-los; eu só sabia que o tempo se arrastava, parecia que nunca ia passar... Como todos os dias, eu ouvia os gritos daquelas pessoas desesperadas, loucas... Eu não gritava; não achava forças para isso. Podia sentir o cheiro de carne podre daquele lugar, e aquele frio congelante... parecia que o meu sangue estava virando gelo nas minhas veias, e eu até torcia pra que isso acontecesse, mas não acontecia..."

"A certa altura, um dementador veio trazer a comida. Eu sequer toquei naqueles restos podres, pois me importei mais com o copo d'água. Nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas ela me ocorreu naquele momento. Eu peguei o copo, joguei a água fora, e por alguns instantes fiquei encarando-o, pensando no que fazer. Os gritos ainda me ensurdeciam, e ninguém ouviria um copo quebrar no meio daqueles lamentos... Eu o quebrei com minhas próprias mãos, e o vidro penetrou na minha carne, o sangue escorrendo entre meus dedos, e por um momento, eu tive certeza que estava vivo. Porque eu já achava que estava morto, mas depois de ver meu próprio sangue, eu vi que estava vivo. Então eu senti que precisava morrer de verdade, não só morrer por dentro, e sim por fora também..."

"Por muito tempo eu fiquei encarando o maior dos cacos que eu tinha separado; ainda me lembro como ele era, tinha uma ponta enorme, e eu passei os meus dedos sobre ela... Outro corte se abriu, profundo, e mais uma vez eu vi o sangue escorrendo de mim. Um dementador passou por ali naquele mesmo instante, e eu fiquei quieto, prendendo a respiração. Eles não podiam me ver, não enxergavam o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas eles sentiam... Ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue, e ficou muito tempo ali parado, na frente da minha cela, sugando o ar e soltando aquele bafo fétido... Sugando minha felicidade e meus pensamentos... Eu me concentrei em não pensar no que queria fazer, para que ele não descobrisse, mas não tinha certeza se ele conseguiria ver esse meu pensamento. Não era um pensamento feliz, era uma obsessão... Por estar tão obcecado em fazer aquilo, foi a primeira vez que eu não lembrei de nada ruim por estar perto do dementador."

"Demorou muito tempo até que ele desistisse e fosse embora, flutuando. Eu esperei mais um pouco, e depois voltei ao que estava fazendo. Olhei novamente para o caco de vidro na minha mão ensangüentada, e o segurei com força, determinado. Eu iria fazer aquilo, não havia quem ou o que pudesse me impedir. Estiquei o braço esquerdo, deixando o pulso à mostra. Aproximei o vidro da minha pele suja, pronto para enfiá-lo na minha carne. Mas quando eu decidi de uma vez fazer isso, lembrei de uma coisa."

- Lembrei de um dia distante, quando Tiago tinha me convidado para ir à casa dele. Lílian não estava naquele dia, e ele e você estavam sozinhos. Você ainda era muito pequeno, e Tiago ficava bastante inseguro de cuidar de você sozinho. Então ele me chamou, mesmo que eu não servisse de muita coisa. – Sirius, depois de muito tempo, sorriu, mesmo que tristemente. – Naquele dia a gente não fez nada direito... Tentamos fazer você comer um negócio lá com batatas amassadas que o Tiago fez, mas a gente só se tocou que você ainda só podia tomar leite quando você, depois de ter recusado um monte de vezes, fez o prato flutuar e a comida voar bem na nossa cara...

Sirius mordeu os lábios, tentando segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Harry se contagiou também, imaginando a cena, seu pai e seu padrinho todos sujos de comida...

- Juro que tentamos te dar banho, mas você acabou dando um banho na gente, porque saímos mais molhados do que você do banheiro... – Sirius riu novamente, um riso alegre e descontraído. Harry também sorria, rindo, imaginando tudo isso. – O pior não foi isso; o pior foi quando nós fomos te trocar... Ah, aquilo foi a situação mais bizarra da minha vida... Harry, você fez xixi na gente!

Harry riu, assim como Sirius. Depois de um tempo, o padrinho respirou um pouco mais fundo, e sua expressão se tornou séria novamente. Ele olhava Harry profundamente:

- Quando você finalmente dormiu, eu e Tiago ficamos conversando no seu quarto, apenas te olhando no berço. Tiago contava animado das suas novas façanhas, apesar de eu ter acabado de vê-las por mim mesmo... Mas... teve um momento em que Tiago se virou para mim, sério como eu dificilmente o via, e disse, com essas mesmas palavras: "Sirius, se um dia eu faltar para o Harry... Se algum dia eu não estiver aqui... nem eu, nem Lílian... eu quero que você cuide do meu filho, como eu cuidaria. Você é a única pessoa em que eu posso confiar para isso. Prometa."

Uma lágrima se formou no canto dos olhos de Sirius. Harry estava boquiaberto, sem conseguir emitir som algum. Quando Sirius recomeçou, sua voz estava tremida:

- E então, eu estava lá, de volta a Azkaban. A ponta mais afiada do vidro ainda estava encostada na minha pele. E eu fiquei ali, lembrando da promessa que fiz ao meu melhor amigo... Lembrando de quando eu te carreguei nos braços, Harry... Eu não podia quebrar minha promessa... Não podia desistir, não podia fugir do meu destino... Eu ainda era um grifinório, não era? Covardia deveria ser a última das minhas atitudes... Eu tinha que enfrentar...

"Eu atirei o vidro com a maior força que os meus braços cansados conseguiam, e ele passou pelas grades, caindo no chão e se espatifando por inteiro. O barulho atraiu um dementador, e para não sentir todas aquelas sensações que ele me causava, eu me transformei num cachorro e me encolhi num canto da cela, onde ninguém pudesse me ver ou me sentir. Quando eu voltei à forma humana, eu tinha uma obsessão, que me fez permanecer lúcido nos próximos dez anos: eu queria sair, me vingar de quem tinha me posto naquele lugar e, principalmente, eu tinha que cumprir minha promessa e cuidar de você, como Tiago cuidaria."

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas permaneceu por muito tempo ali, encarando o padrinho. Por sua vez, Sirius também o olhava, parecendo pensar no que ainda tinha que dizer. Com a voz sussurrante, ele terminou:

- Eu não sou seu pai, e nunca vou poder substituí-lo, nem pretendo. Tiago é insubstituível, e eu sei disso. Mas eu posso tentar fazer do meu jeito, pra cumprir essa promessa. Posso não ser perfeito, mas eu dou meu melhor. E eu sinto que é o meu dever impedi-lo de desistir; é difícil, eu sei, mas tenho certeza também de que você é forte, talvez mais forte do que eu e muitos. Por isso não pode desistir. Eu já te disse uma vez que se nós estamos aqui, é porque ainda tem algo que devemos fazer, algo que temos que cumprir e que só nós podemos fazer... Você não pode desistir... Além disso, há quem precise de você também. Jogar tudo isso para o alto é um erro, do qual você se arrependeria para sempre se o cometesse. E não há nada pior do que arrependimento... Eu sei disso, Harry, porque me arrependo até hoje de certas coisas. Não dê chance para que isso aconteça com você também.

Estranho como Sirius sempre conseguia convencer Harry de tudo.

Os corredores do castelo de Hogwarts estavam mais escuros e silenciosos do que nunca naquela noite, na qual Harry e Hermione caminhavam silenciosamente, lado a lado, seus passos ecoando nas paredes ao redor, enquanto o vento sussurrava pelas frestas das janelas entreabertas.

Eles tinham voltado há pouco tempo de St. Mungus, através da mesma Chave de Portal que usaram para ir. Dumbledore ainda os tinha retido algum tempo a mais na sua sala, explicando-lhes que não comentassem com ninguém a saída deles de Hogwarts. A essa altura da noite, o Salão Comunal estaria vazio, e não precisariam explicar nada para ninguém. Porém, quando acordassem no dia seguinte e fossem feitas perguntas, para todos os efeitos, Harry e Hermione teriam passado todo o tempo ajudando Rony a se aprontar para ir embora.

Isso era uma mentira, mas não completamente. De fato, Rony realmente tinha ido embora, ou melhor, ele tinha ficado no hospital, junto com os pais e irmãos. Dumbledore o dispensou das obrigações escolares pelo tempo que os Weasleys achassem necessário. Rony iria ficar na Toca, fazendo visitas regulares ao St. Mungus para ver Gina, e caberia a Harry e Hermione pegar todas as matérias para o amigo, coisa que nenhum deles fez questão de se preocupar – nem Hermione – diante da situação.

Além de Rony, provavelmente alguns outros alunos se ausentariam do castelo. Não foi apenas Gina que se feriu no ataque à Estação de King's Cross; pelo que Harry sabia, houve outros alunos ou parentes de alunos que se machucaram, e os estudantes de Hogwarts envolvidos certamente iriam para casa para terem notícias ou verem seus familiares.

Harry não poderia dizer que estava totalmente recuperado do que viu no hospital. Obviamente, ele ainda estava bastante abalado, mas não tão desesperado como antes de conversar com Sirius. O padrinho lhe confiara mais um segredo seu, acreditando em Harry, o que o fez ter a certeza de que não poderia decepcioná-lo. Novamente, teria que enfrentar mais essa.

Ao mesmo tempo, uma revolta e uma enorme raiva cresceram dentro dele. Novamente, Voldemort tinha ferido alguém que lhe era querido. Mais uma vez, ele tinha lhe atingido. Harry sentia como se quisesse acabar com ele com suas próprias mãos, machucá-lo tanto quanto ele estava lhe machucando...

__

"- O que você faria se tivesse a chance de acabar com Voldemort? Nesse instante?

- Eu o mataria."

Será que era isso que queria mesmo? Às vezes, como em momentos como esse, tinha certeza que sim. Era o que ele merecia. Além disso, nunca haveria paz se ele não morresse, haveria? Mas também... Harry teria mesmo que fazer isso? Era o que _desejava_? Fazer justiça por suas próprias mãos... Vingar-se por tudo que Voldemort já tinha feito a ele? Revidar pela morte de seus pais, sua avó... pelo que acontecera a Gina? Harry não tinha certeza, mas em certos momentos, poderia quase responder que sim. Ele merecia, era o que ele tinha que receber em troca por tanta maldade... Mas será que... isso o fazia parecido com Voldemort?

Certa vez, o próprio Voldemort tinha lhe dito que eram parecidos... Fisicamente... Psicologicamente...

Não, isso era só coincidência... Quantas pessoas estranhas, que nunca se viram, eram parecidas no mundo?

__

"- Anh... Uma vez, minha mãe disse que... não existem coincidências."

Claro que existiam! Se não fosse coincidência, seria o quê, afinal?

- Harry, eu estou falando com você!

- O quê?

Hermione estava postada com as mãos na cintura em frente ao retrato aberto da Mulher Gorda, revelando a passagem para a Grifinória. Ela tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas que não escondiam os olhos roxos; Harry sabia que ela tinha chorado também.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- O que você disse?

- Ei, até quando vocês dois vão ficar discutindo? E até quando eu vou ter que ficar aqui escancarada? – a Mulher Gorda perguntou irritada. – Se não se importam, eu quero dormir, e era o que deveriam estar fazendo!

Hermione suspirou e puxou Harry pelo braço para que entrassem no salão comunal. O quadro girou rapidamente atrás deles, fechando a passagem. Harry se viu, então, no vazio, silencioso e gelado salão. A lareira estava apagada, e ainda podia se ver os restos de carvão e cinzas nela. A janela aberta deixava o vento gelado da noite penetrar, tornando o ambiente ainda mais frio. Hermione se adiantou até ela e a fechou, fazendo com que o lugar ficasse um pouco mais agradável.

Harry se deixou cair em um sofá, deitando de qualquer jeito. Uma de suas mãos estava largada na direção do chão, enquanto as costas da outra foram parar sobre sua têmpora; ele sentiu a cicatriz saliente, mas não se preocupou com ela no momento. Fazia já algum tempo que tinha parado de doer. 

Dessa maneira, podia encarar o teto parcialmente iluminado pela fraca luz da lua que ultrapassava o vidro da janela. Como sempre, elas dançavam, formando imagens no teto. Houve vezes em que Harry e Gina ficavam sozinhos no salão comunal, encarando essas imagens e tentando dar formas imaginárias a elas. Não... lembrar de Gina doía. Duplamente.

Depois de fechar todas as janelas, Hermione se juntou ao amigo, sentando no chão, próxima a ele. Harry viu a amiga abraçar-se aos joelhos e permanecer encarando vagamente um ponto na parede oposta. Harry se sentiu egoísta pela segunda vez no dia; a primeira tinha sido quando Sirius lhe contou sua dolorosa história. Hermione também estava sofrendo; por Rony, por Gina... talvez por ele também.

- Como você está?

- Hã? – ela se virou, distraída, parecendo surpresa que lhe tivessem feito essa pergunta. – Desculpe, Harry, mas eu não entendi...

- Eu perguntei como você tá, Mione...

- Ah... Bem, eu acho... Mas eu estou mais preocupada com você. Depois que saiu daquele jeito da sala, você sumiu e... não parecia bem.

Harry quase sorriu. Sim, aquela era sua amiga Hermione, sempre se preocupando com as pessoas... ou com os estudos.

- Sirius foi falar comigo. – Harry falou, voltando a encarar o teto. – Ele me ajudou bastante, não se preocupe.

- Que bom. – ela suspirou, e eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. – Fico pensando no Rony, em como ele vai ficar agora...

- Ele está com a família dele, Mione. Eu não sei direito, mas acho que numa hora dessas é melhor estar com a família. Nós fizemos o possível, ou melhor... você fez o possível.

Ela soltou uma risada baixa e triste. Harry se virou para vê-la; seu corpo tremia, e ela soluçava.

- Eu me senti tão ruim, Harry... Fui tão idiota! – ela fechou os olhos com força, as lágrimas começando a rolar pelo seu rosto. Harry sabia que ela tinha chorado, mas não tinha visto; Hermione deveria ter chorado sozinha, longe de Rony.

- Ei... – ele se sentou do lado dela no chão, colocando desajeitado uma mão nas suas costas. – Mione, isso não é verdade... 

- Claro que é! – ela insistiu, mais lágrimas rolando enquanto ela olhava para Harry, ainda soluçando. – Eu briguei com o Rony com uma coisa tão boba, e só enxerguei que estava sendo burra nesse momento! Numa hora dessas...

- O importante é que você estava ao lado dele quando ele mais precisava! Mione, você não tem que se culpar... estava com ele, não é? Você o ajudou, o apoiou! Isso é o que importa!

- Lembra que você me disse que poderia ser tarde demais, Harry? Pois então, foi tarde demais...

- Não foi! Mione, eu já disse... você estava ao lado dele, e isso era o melhor que poderia fazer. Agora ele está lá, resolvendo os problemas dele, mas logo ele volta, quando estiver tudo bem... – Harry respirou mais fundo; tentava fazer com que suas palavras soassem verdadeiras, mas em seu íntimo não acreditava nelas. - ...e aí vocês dois vão continuar juntos como sempre!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Obrigada, Harry. Por estar tentando me animar, mesmo sendo você que esteja precisando disso... – Harry ia dizer algo, mas a amiga o interrompeu, levantando o rosto e perguntando: - Você acha mesmo que as coisas vão dar certo?

Harry se encostou no sofá.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu sinceramente. – Ando tão... desacreditado... Eu realmente queria que fosse assim, mas as coisas não são sempre como queremos, não é?

- É verdade...

- Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar?

- O quê?

- Pra Gina se recuperar... – _"se é que ela vai..."_, uma vozinha disse em sua cabeça.

- Não faço idéia. Perguntei isso para o Prof. Lupin, mas ele não tinha certeza... Três, quatro meses... talvez mais... depende de como ela vai reagir. Tem pessoas que não são afetadas por essa maldição, outras já são... é tudo muito... impreciso.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – Harry respirou um pouco mais fundo. – Eu queria dizer para ela que ainda gosto muito dela...

Hermione o olhou tristemente.

- Você vai ter sua oportunidade. – ela o encorajou.

- Assim espero. Tomara... que não seja tarde demais...

- Agora vou ser eu que vou ter que insistir que não será, Harry? – Hermione brincou. 

- Parece que sim. – ele sorriu.

Ela soltou o ar longamente pela boca.

- Acho que vou dormir, estou tão cansada... Nunca pensei que um dia pudesse ser tão longo.

Harry a observou se levantando. Ela o olhou intrigada.

- Você não vai dormir também?

- Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Não vá passar a noite inteira acordado, hein? Vá pra cama.

- Pode deixar...

- Ok, vou acreditar em você. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Mione.

Ele ainda pôde ouvir os passos dela se perderem enquanto ela subia as escadas. Sua cabeça doía, e ele sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Como Hermione tinha dito, o dia realmente fora longo. Fechou os olhos e lembrou das faces de todos os Weasleys. Aquela era a última família que merecia sofrer desse jeito no mundo, ele pensou. Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer?

Por mais que repetisse a pergunta, sabia que a resposta nunca viria.

Depois de muito tempo, ele resolveu seguir para seu quarto. Foi desanimador encontrar a cama de Rony, ao lado da sua, vazia. Tentando atender ao pedido de Hermione, ele se forçou a dormir, mas aquela noite foi tão longa quanto o dia, e dormir foi o que Harry menos fez.


	18. O artilheiro substituto

Capítulo Dezoito – O artilheiro substituto

A pena riscava tanto o papel e tão repetidamente no mesmo lugar, que este estava se desfazendo sobre a carteira de madeira. O sol fraco e opaco da manhã incidia sobre essa mesma mesa, ofuscando ligeiramente a visão de Harry. Seus olhos quase fechados focavam aquele trabalho incessante com o qual se ocupava, tal era seu tédio. A ponta da sua pena ia e voltava sobre um mesmo lugar no papel, já marcado, enquanto ele ouvia vagamente a voz tediosa e monótona do Prof. Binns, entrecortada pelo barulho constante da pena de Hermione, riscando o papel freneticamente.

Rony fazia falta nessas horas, Harry lembrou com desespero. Certamente, em uma aula particularmente chata como essa de História da Magia, ele e o amigo estariam jogando forca ou qualquer outra coisa para passar o tempo; qualquer besteira seria mais interessante do que isso.

- Ai! – Harry exclamou quando a ponta da pena quebrou. Hermione fez um "shhh" de repreensão ao seu lado.

O sol que brilhava lá fora nos jardins ainda era fraco, mas já diminuía o frio consideravelmente. O inverno estava se derretendo assim como a neve sob o sol. Bem longe no horizonte, assim como o amanhecer, havia a perspectiva da chegada da primavera, com seu tempo mais ameno e agradável. Fevereiro já estava pela metade, mas pouca coisa tinha mudado em Hogwarts.

Depois do ataque à estação King's Cross, não houve mais nenhum significativo. Harry e Hermione acompanhavam o Profeta Diário todos os dias, esperando por uma notícia ruim, mas ela não aparecia. Quer dizer, não tão ruim como esperavam; depois do ataque, Harry previa que Voldemort fosse fazer coisas piores, mas ele parecia estar preferindo não se arriscar tanto. Em parte, o rapaz imaginava o porquê: Dumbledore provavelmente estava trabalhando com mais afinco (ele parecia cada vez mais velho e cansado), e o Sr. Weasley, como informava o Profeta, estava cuidando pessoalmente da segurança. Os aurores trabalhavam dia e noite, mas seu trabalho era tão sigiloso, que não apareciam informações suas nos jornais.

No castelo, os alunos estavam menos nervosos do que na época mais próxima ao ataque, mas ainda permaneciam muito assustados. Muitos dos que tinham se machucado já voltaram à escola, mas eram os mais amedrontados. Padma Patil, que como sua irmã Parvati tinha previsto, se feriu no ataque, andava sempre em grupo com as amigas ou com a irmã, assustada. Outros também estavam no mesmo estado que ela, revelando o medo que Voldemort e seus seguidores colocavam na população. Alguns gritavam aos quatro ventos que Hogwarts seria o novo alvo do lorde, ou então Hogsmeade, enquanto outros, como Draco Malfoy, nem se alarmavam; na realidade, ele parecia até feliz. Harry imaginava o motivo: o pai dele, Lúcio Malfoy, era um Comensal da Morte; Draco não corria perigo algum e, talvez, até já pertencesse ao grupo de seguidores de Voldemort.

Rony estava fora da escola há quase um mês. Ele mandava cartas esporádicas endereçadas a Harry e Hermione, sempre com uma página especial e particular para a namorada. Geralmente isso acontecia quando Gina tinha alguma melhora, por menor que fosse. Na última delas, ele contava entusiasmado que a irmã tinha apertado sua mão.

Harry obviamente ficava feliz com cada pequeno progresso de Gina, mas nem isso era capaz de animá-lo. Sentia-se cada vez mais sozinho e triste; claro que tinha Hermione como companhia, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sentia a falta de Rony, falta deles três juntos, sentia falta do seu namoro com Gina... porém, quando sentia falta disso, lembrava também dela lhe dispensando... ou de como ela estava agora; só era pior.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione se revezavam para copiar as matérias para Rony. Hermione tinha ficado com duas das piores matérias: Poções – essa por Harry sempre ter problemas com a implicância de Snape, que parecia se divertir em poder provocar Harry sem obter resposta, já que o rapaz ainda se lembrava da ameaça do professor – e História da Magia, na qual Harry simplesmente nunca conseguiu se concentrar o bastante para processar em sua cabeça ao menos três frases seguidas do que o Prof. Binns dizia.

- A próxima aula você copia, Harry! – Hermione falou com seu tom mandão, fazendo uma careta enquanto flexionava os dedos. – Eu acho que não consigo escrever mais nada essa manhã!

- Também você copia exatamente tudo que o Binns diz! – o rapaz resmungou.

- Preciso fazer completo, oras!

- Qual é a próxima aula? – ele perguntou distraído, enquanto caminhavam no corredor do quarto andar, desviando de um grupo de alunos da Corvinal que vinham no sentido oposto.

- Transfiguração. – a garota respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Como você consegue esquecer sempre?

- É uma das minhas melhores habilidades. – ele respondeu sarcástico, piscando para a amiga, que suspirou.

A Profª. McGonagall estava particularmente irritada aquela manhã. A sorte dos grifinórios do sexto ano foi que tinham apenas uma aula com ela no dia. A mestra distribuiu comentários severos para a classe e tirou pelo menos quinze pontos dos alunos, logo repostos por Hermione, que conseguiu transformar com perfeição um rato num lagarto. Harry teve dificuldades; no final da aula, seu lagarto ainda tinha bigodes e dentes de roedor, mas isso não foi nada comparado ao de Neville, que além dos bigodes e dos dentes, possuía rabo de rato e pelugem amarelada, ao invés de escamas.

Quando o sinal para o almoço bateu, Harry se viu massageando os dedos assim como Hermione tinha feito anteriormente. Ela tinha um sorriso vingativo no rosto; praticamente tinha feito Harry copiar quase tudo que a Profª. McGonagall tinha escrito no quadro negro e falado, mas obviamente a menina tinha feito suas próprias anotações também, mais completas, como ela mesma dizia.

- Se você não desfizer esse seu sorrisinho cínico, Hermione, eu faço isso no seu pescoço... – ele falou, flexionando os dedos ameaçadoramente.

- Pára de reclamar e vê se guarda logo esse material na mochila! – ela disse, agora rindo dele. – Não quero perder o pudim de chocolate.

- Você vai engordar se continuar comendo tanto doce, sabia? – ele provocou, jogando a mochila nas costas. Ela rapidamente fechou a cara. Pelo menos nisso, garotas eram todas iguais.

Só restavam os dois na sala de aula naquele momento. Os outros alunos já tinham saído quase correndo da classe para o almoço. A Profª. McGonagall estava concentrada em um monte de papéis sobre sua mesa, os óculos quadrados na ponta do nariz. Harry gostaria de sair logo dali, pois ele teve a prova de que a professora estava bastante irritada quando ela chamou sua atenção pelo "rato-lagarto" que fizera. Hermione, porém, se arriscou a cumprimentá-la:

- Adeus, professora.

- Mas ainda não foram embora? – a mestra esbravejou, levantando a cabeça dos seus afazeres subitamente. Harry e Hermione engoliram em seco, e o rapaz se preveniu mentalmente de nunca mais permitir que a amiga tomasse esse tipo de atitude impensada e insensata.

- Anh... Sinto muito, professora...

- Oh. – a bruxa disse simplesmente, parecendo arrependida. Depois de um longo suspiro, ela falou, parecendo mais calma: - Desculpe-me, Srta. Granger... Pensei que não houvesse mais ninguém na sala. Estou só um pouco... nervosa... hoje.

- Nós percebemos. – Harry não conseguiu evitar. Hermione deu uma grande cotovelada no seu estômago, que o fez perder o ar por alguns minutos.

- Não ligue para o Harry, professora... Ele só está... com fome! – Hermione riu sem graça. Harry ainda tinha dificuldade para respirar.

A Profª. McGonagall se virou para o rapaz raivosa, e Harry percebeu que já era tarde demais. 

- POTTER!

Harry engasgou pelo susto, mas pelo menos depois disso ele pôde respirar. Hermione arregalou os olhos e novamente engoliu em seco.

- S-sim, professora.

- Quero falar com você.

Por alguns segundos, ele não falou nada.

- Claro. – Harry pigarreou. – Mas... agora?

- Depois. – ele respirou mais aliviado. – Na minha sala, depois das aulas. Não falte e não se atrase.

- Sim, senhora. Anh... mas... – ele olhou para Hermione, e depois para a professora novamente. – Qual o assunto?

Hermione parecia prestes a esfolá-lo vivo pelo seu atrevimento. A Profª. McGonagall, porém, não gritou.

- Quadribol. – disse simplesmente, mas com a cara mais fechada do que nunca.

Dez minutos depois, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, almoçando. Harry, porém, não estava com a mínima vontade de comer. Depois de falar uns cinco minutos seguidos sobre as próximas aulas do dia, Hermione finalmente percebeu que Harry não estava ouvindo uma única palavra. Com um suspiro de desagrado, ela disse:

- Que foi? Você teve sorte que a Profª. McGonagall não brigou com você.

- Eu tive sorte? – ele respondeu nervoso. – Eu teria sorte se você não tivesse tido a idéia idiota de cumprimentá-la!

Hermione novamente fechou a cara.

- Só quis ser educada. – ela falou, levando um pedaço de carne assada à boca.

- Então se lembre de nunca mais tentar ser educada quando ela está irritada.

- Esqueçamos isso. – ela pediu, tomando um grande gole de suco. – Mas o que aconteceu com você, hein? Depois do que a professora lhe disse você ficou tremendamente pálido.

- E não é pra ficar? Ela quer conversar comigo... sobre quadribol!

- E isso é ruim?

- É péssimo.

- Por quê? – ela pousou o copo de suco na mesa. – Você tem treinado o time desde que voltou das férias, não é?

Harry não respondeu. A expressão despreocupada de Hermione passou gradualmente a uma de pânico crescente.

- Você não tá querendo me dizer que...

- Exatamente, Hermione. Eu não fiz um único treino desde o começo das aulas.

O queixo dela caiu.

- E aquelas vezes que você sai do salão comunal e diz que vai para o campo?

- Eu vou voar. – ele disse e completou. – Só voar.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta por alguns instantes até se tocar e recomeçar a comer, novamente despreocupada. Agora era Harry que estava entrando em pânico.

- O que eu faço, Mione?

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre a Profª. McGonagall, é óbvio! O que eu digo para ela?

- A não ser que você seja bastante criativo e, mais, persuasivo, não há outra saída senão a verdade.

- Em outras palavras, eu tô fudi...

- Harry!

- Ferrado. – ele consertou.

- É o que parece. 

Harry suspirou e apoiou o queixo na mesa, a bochecha encostada nos nós da mão. Seu olhar correu até um grupinho do outro lado da mesa. Estavam reunidos dois garotos e uma menina, exatamente um dos batedores e dois dos artilheiros do time de quadribol. Peta, Colin e Jonnathan não pareciam mais os mesmos; andavam paranóicos com os N.O.M.s e, mais que isso, estavam bastante desanimados por causa de Gina também, que pertencia ao grupinho deles. Jonnathan era o mais abatido e mais emburrado, mas a parte do emburrado não era novidade. Harry imaginou o quanto o jogador mais problemático do time não iria reclamar de novos treinos com os N.O.M.s tão próximos. Ótimo, era só o que Harry precisava; mais discussões entre ele e o artilheiro esquentadinho.

Seria uma longa temporada...

Parece que quando se quer que o tempo demore a passar, ele corre mais rápido. Naquela tarde não foi diferente. Até mesmo a aula de Adivinhação na esfumaçada e perfumada sala da Profª. Trelawney parecia ter sido menos lenta do que de costume. Sibila Trelawney previu que Harry sofreria um grave acidente no próximo mês, coisa que o rapaz nem se importou. Estava mais interessado em escrever o máximo que pudesse nas anotações; não por causa de Rony, pois sabia que o amigo compartilhava da mesma certeza de que copiar o que a professora explicava era pura perda de tempo, mas sim por Hermione, que reclamaria até o fim dos dias de Harry se ele não voltasse da aula com pelo menos duas folhas de anotações.

Enfim, o fim das aulas chegou, e Harry foi obrigado a seguir para a sala da Profª. McGonagall. Tinha se preparado mentalmente para isso; sabia que ela iria reclamar, brigar e repreendê-lo por estar deixando o quadribol de lado. Tinha alguma desculpa? A sua busca mental não retornou nenhuma resposta, então ele se resignou e bateu duas vezes na porta da sala da professora.

- Entre. – a voz dela, abafada, respondeu.

Harry abriu a porta devagar. Viu a professora sentada atrás de sua mesa, debruçada sobre vários papéis, antes de encostar a porta atrás de si. O barulho fez com que a mestra levantasse os olhos dos seus papéis, ajeitasse os óculos sobre o rosto, e dissesse:

- Sente-se, Harry.

A menção do seu primeiro nome o deixou um pouco mais aliviado. Talvez o mau humor dela tivesse passado ou, no mínimo, aliviado. O rapaz descarregou a mochila que carregava no chão, ao lado da cadeira na qual se sentou, de frente para a professora.

A Profª. McGonagall acompanhou com os olhos o movimento dele, para depois juntar os papéis e colocá-los todos numa gaveta, deixando a mesa limpa para apoiar seus braços, cruzando os dedos enrugados das mãos uns sobre os outros. O olhar dela não era severo como antes.

- Há algum motivo para você não ter recomeçado os treinos de quadribol? – ela perguntou direta.

Harry não respondeu. Sua barriga remexeu desconfortavelmente. Antes que decidisse se deveria ou não falar o que veio à sua cabeça, a própria professora leu seus pensamentos:

- É por causa da Srta. Weasley, não é? – Harry levantou os olhos. – Não está com cabeça para quadribol?

Harry molhou os lábios antes de responder.

- Talvez... não sei, é que... estou... tão... – ela o encorajou com o olhar. – Na verdade... estou desanimado...

- Desmotivado?

Ele assentiu. A professora respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Talvez você tenha uma boa notícia em breve. – os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. – Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar. Bem, Harry... quer queira, quer não, as coisas acontecem e devemos, ao menos, contorná-las. Você não pode parar de fazer suas atividades por causa do que aconteceu.

- A senhora quer dizer...

- Quero dizer que você ainda é o capitão do time de quadribol, e essa é uma das suas responsabilidades. Você foi escolhido pelos seus colegas de time porque eles confiavam em você, assim como eu também confio. – Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. – Eu realmente não quero ser obrigada a passar esse posto para outra pessoa, porque sei que, atualmente, você é o mais apto para a posição.

Houve um intervalo de silêncio no qual a professora recostou na cadeira, tirou os óculos e massageou os olhos por alguns segundos. 

- Obrigado, professora. – Harry murmurou.

- Não estou lhe elogiando. – ela respondeu, desencostando da cadeira e reabrindo os olhos, encarando-o por detrás dos óculos. – Estou dizendo o que sei, o que vejo. Mas sinto dizer também que você não é mais o mesmo. Você está desatento, descuidado, impaciente... irresponsável. Isso me fez pensar se devo ou não mantê-lo com essa responsabilidade.

- Então... – ele começou, com um pouco de dificuldade. – A senhora quer passar o posto de capitão para outra pessoa?

- Eu não disse isso. Como eu disse antes, você é o mais apto para a posição; o mais velho no time, o mais experiente... Na verdade, eu quis dizer que estava pensando se essa responsabilidade não seria demais para você...

- Não é! – ele disse rapidamente. De maneira alguma queria perder essa posição que tinha no time, e sentia que era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. – Professora, eu consigo fazer, eu...

- Então faça, Harry. É só o que espero de você. – ela suspirou. – Entendo que seja complicado, que seja difícil passar por cima do que está acontecendo... mas não é por isso que você vai parar sua vida, não é? Há coisas que não podemos abandonar! Harry, você é jovem ainda, e por mais coisas que já tenha passado na vida, receio que haverá muitas ainda... E será preciso contornar essas situações, superá-las! Faz parte de crescer, Harry. Faz parte de amadurecer.

Harry apenas assentiu. Não esperava que ela fosse lhe chamar para dizer essas coisas. Esperava reclamações, cobranças, mas não isso. Realmente deveria haver um bom motivo para que ela e a sua avó tenham sido tão amigas no passado. Será que... será que sua avó Arabella conversaria com ele dessa maneira se estivesse viva?

- Então... – a voz da professora interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele a encarou. – Posso contar com você para continuar a treinar o time da Grifinória?

- Claro, professora. – ele respondeu decidido. – Darei o meu melhor.

Ela sorriu e, depois de uma longa arfada de ar, falou:

- Já que isso está resolvido, vamos ser práticos e rápidos. Você sabe quando será o próximo jogo?

- Março, pelo que eu sei. Contra a Lufa-lufa. – Harry respondeu prontamente, seu espírito dando um pequeno salto de animação pela excitação do quadribol.

- Sim, mas a data exata já está marcada. Dezessete de março.

- Mas hoje é dia quinze, professora! Isso quer dizer que temos só um mês!

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Eu consegui adiar para o dia vinte e três. Cá entre nós... – ela diminuiu o tom de voz. - ... é muito mais fácil fazer esse tipo de acordo com a Profª. Sprout do que com o Prof. Snape. 

Harry sorriu levemente, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Snape e a Profª. McGonagall tinham uma rivalidade quase tão grande no quadribol quanto os próprios alunos.

- Muito bem, então. – ela recomeçou. – Você pretende fazer um treino quando?

- Preciso conversar com os jogadores, a maioria está em ano de N.O.M.s, então tudo fica um pouco mais complicado. Mas o campo está reservado no sábado?

Ela abriu uma gaveta, de onde retirou uma prancheta cheia de papéis, que revirou, antes de dizer:

- Você está com sorte. A Lufa-lufa reservou no domingo, e a Corvinal ainda não se decidiu, o que significa que o campo está livre. Você prefere...

- Manhã e tarde. – Harry disse rapidamente.

A mestra levantou as sobrancelhas, mas deu de ombros e anotou algumas coisas no papel. Feito isso, ela pousou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa e lançou um olhar grave a Harry.

- Ainda há um problema. – ele respirou mais fundo; sabia ao que ela estava se referindo, e estava receoso por chegar esse momento. – Há lacunas no time, você sabe... – ela parecia estar falando com cautela, porque sabia que era difícil. – Bem, sei que não é agradável, mas elas terão que ser preenchidas o mais rápido possível.

Harry, pela segunda vez, sentiu o estômago afundar alguns metros.

- Substituir Rony e Gina? Professora, eu não posso fazer isso!

- Harry, não é questão de poder ou não! Você _tem_ que fazer isso! O time não pode ficar incompleto!

- Mas eles vão voltar! – ele insistiu. Foi como se a professora murchasse. – Ou não?

Ela parecia medir as palavras quando disse:

- A Srta. Weasley poderá não voltar antes do jogo... Você viu como ela está... Talvez demore um pouco até que se recupere totalmente e, além disso, mesmo que voltasse antes, ela não estaria em condições para uma partida de quadribol. Você vê, Harry? Não é somente pelo time, é pela saúde dela. Mesmo que ela volte em tempo de jogar, não poderá... Você entende isso?

Harry assentiu mais uma vez, ainda um pouco inconformado. Deveria estar acostumado a isso, mas não conseguia. Sabia tanto como ela que o estado de Gina era delicado, mas às vezes ele só queria pensar que ela ainda estava de férias na Toca.

- E quanto ao Sr. Weasley...

- Não vou substituir o Rony, professora!

- Por quê, Harry? Por Merlin, mas que teimosia! É uma substituição temporária, ele não vai ficar fora do time para sempre! Isso seria descabido, também! Você montou um bom time, e não quero que o desfaça! Mas será necessário um goleiro, e o Sr. Weasley...

- O Rony vai voltar, professora! – Harry disse categórico. – E eu não vou substituí-lo! Só irei fazer isso a menos que ele mesmo me diga que não poderá jogar. Do contrário, não haverá outro goleiro.

A diretora da Grifinória bufou com impaciência.

- Pode me dizer como vai treinar os artilheiros sem um goleiro?

- Darei um jeito! – Harry teimou. – O que eu não vou fazer é substituir o Rony; ele vai voltar, afinal não pode ficar longe da escola para sempre! Além disso, ele é um bom goleiro e...

- E é seu melhor amigo! Harry, você não pode deixar que isso interfira no time!

- Não é por causa disso, professora! – Harry falou, mesmo que soubesse no seu íntimo que sim, era muito por causa disso. Sentia como se estivesse traindo Rony se o substituísse no time. – Eu vou treinar sem o Rony por enquanto até que ele volte e possa assumir sua posição. Colocarei um novo artilheiro no time, que substituirá Gina _temporariamente._ A senhora não precisa se preocupar.

A Profª. McGonagall suspirou, quase derrotada. Porém, ela levantou os olhos e encarou Harry ainda com um resquício de determinação no rosto.

- Você ao menos tem alguém em mente para a posição de artilheiro?

- Tenho uma lista com o desempenho dos alunos que fizeram o teste no começo da temporada. Posso escolher o melhor e ver como ele se entrosa com os outros.

Ela assentiu; tirou mais uma vez os óculos, coçou os olhos e repôs as lentes quadradas no rosto.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, Harry. Temos pouco mais de um mês para o jogo. Você acha que o Sr. Weasley pode se preparar em pelo menos duas semanas?

- Sim. – Harry respondeu confiante. – Até menos.

- Certo. Daqui até o jogo são cinco semanas. Eu lhe dou três. Três semanas para esperar pelo Sr. Weasley. Se ele não voltar até lá, você terá apenas duas semanas para treinar um novo goleiro, e espero que consiga.

- Não será preciso um novo goleiro, professora.

- Espero que esteja certo.

- Eu estou.

A mestra soltou uma risadinha baixa, enquanto recostava-se na cadeira. Olhou com uma certa diversão para Harry por detrás dos óculos quadrados.

- Certa vez... – ela disse com nostalgia. – Bella, quer dizer, sua avó Arabella, disse-me que você era bastante... confiante em si mesmo, até... presunçoso. Espero que toda essa confiança tenha fundamento.

Harry deu um grande sorriso, como não dava há muito tempo. Não imaginava que sua avó tinha essa imagem dele, mas, de certa maneira, ela não estava completamente errada, ou melhor, ela estava certa.

Durante o caminho para o salão comunal, Harry foi pensando na conversa com a Profª. McGonagall. Não percebera o quanto o tempo tinha passado. Ficara tanto tempo na sala da professora, que o jantar já deveria estar no fim, e não valeria a pena ir até lá para pegar os restos. Por esse motivo, ele apenas deu uma passada na cozinha, onde aproveitou para visitar Dobby enquanto pegava algo para comer. Seria redundante dizer o quanto o elfo ficou feliz com a visita.

A mochila estava pendurada em apenas um dos seus ombros, enquanto ele caminhava distraidamente com as mãos nos bolsos pelo corredor vazio do terceiro andar. Repassava mentalmente os alunos que se saíram bem no teste de artilheiro; alguns nomes vieram à sua cabeça, mas ele realmente precisaria olhar aquela lista que fez no dia do teste.

- Cuidado para não tropeçar, Harry. – uma voz feminina, que ele conhecia, falou.

O rapaz se virou para ver quem era e viu, encostada no batente da porta de sua sala, a Profª. Samantha Stevens. Rapidamente, Harry se lembrou de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: tudo o que Sirius lhe contou, as coisas que ela já disse, suas atitudes... a dança... Um arrepio correu na sua espinha.

- Se não olhar por onde anda... – ela disse com um sorriso, os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto a cabeça estava inclinada sobre o batente. - ...pode tropeçar e cair por aí. Não nego que seria engraçado.

- Ah, e você adoraria estar presente à cena para rir da minha cara, não é? – ele ironizou.

- Claro que eu iria rir, seria cômico... Mas sou sua _amiga_ e por isso estou te dizendo para tomar cuidado...

- Agradeço por isso.

Ela desencostou a cabeça do batente.

- O que te deixa tão distraído assim?

Harry refletiu por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Isso realmente interessa?

- Como você é atrevido... – ela estreitou os olhos, de uma maneira que lhe lembrou uma pessoa. – Sabe que eu poderia descontar pontos da sua casa por falar assim comigo, não é?

- Mas não é você mesma que vive me dizendo para não lhe tratar como professora quando estamos sozinhos? – ele cruzou os braços, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ela descruzou seus próprios braços, desencostando do batente e levando ambas as mãos aos quadris.

- Muito atrevido mesmo... – e sorriu. – Mas você está certo. Se eu posso brincar com você, não vejo por que não possa fazer o mesmo comigo. Porém... não quer mesmo me dizer o que te preocupa? Talvez eu possa ajudar...

- Tenho que tomar uma decisão e estou... avaliando as possibilidades. Só isso. E tenho que resolver sozinho.

- Problemas de gente grande?

- Por quê? Você me acha uma criança, por acaso? – ele perguntou, tentando soar ofendido, mas era difícil. Por mais que tentasse, gostava desses duelos verbais com ela. Eles o... _excitavam._

Lá estava ele novamente desobedecendo Sirius.

Mas não valia a pena lembrar disso agora.

Samantha abriu um grande sorriso, que chegava aos seus olhos azuis profundos. Ela o olhou daquela maneira que ele detestava, mas Harry estava aprendendo a lidar com isso. Era melhor permanecer olhando-a, do que desviar o rosto.

- Definitivamente, criança é o que você menos é.

Ele sorriu inconscientemente, inchando-se de orgulho por dentro. _Presunçoso_, sua avó diria.

Passos apressados puderam ser ouvidos no corredor. Imediatamente, Samantha tomou sua postura rígida de professora e se endireitou. Não demorou muito até que avistassem a pessoa que se aproximava; uma garota, vestida com o uniforme ligeiramente amassado da Sonserina; seus cachos negros presos de uma forma muito negligente.

Katherine Willians parou imediatamente de correr assim que viu Harry e Samantha. Ela olhou assustada de Harry para a professora, sem dizer uma única palavra. As duas sonserinas se entreolharam por um segundo, e Harry teve a nítida impressão de que Samantha pensava rapidamente no que fazer e falar a seguir. Com a costumeira voz rouca, mas muito menos descontraída do que antes, ela perguntou:

- Existe algo em que eu possa ajudá-la, Srta. Willians?

A garota pigarreou antes de responder. Parecia ligeiramente sem graça.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a senhora, professora.

Novamente as duas trocaram o mesmo olhar. Harry sentiu que estava sobrando, mas não saiu dali. Estava muito mais curioso para saber como Samantha sairia da situação. A professora se virou para Harry e disse no tom mais casual possível:

- São três rolos de pergaminho na redação, Sr. Potter, não dois. O tema é Maldições Permanentes, e o senhor encontrará livros sobre o assunto na biblioteca. O senhor anda muito distraído, precisa prestar mais atenção à aula, Sr. Potter!

Por alguns instantes, Harry ficou chocado demais para responder. Era impressionante o quanto ela era habilidosa com a mentira. Aquilo era, no mínimo, convincente. Se fosse ele a ter que inventar a história, certamente seria um fiasco. Foi quando ela lhe deu um olhar particularmente ameaçador, que ele percebeu que era sua deixa:

- Ah, sim... Obrigado, professora. Não vou me esquecer. – Harry olhou para Willians, que parecia mais preocupada em olhar Samantha. – Boa noite, professora.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter. – ela respondeu formalmente.

Harry se apressou em sair, não sem antes encarar novamente Willians, que lhe lançou um olhar de profunda impaciência. Ele caminhou, seus passos ecoando nas paredes, até que dobrasse um corredor e sentisse que as duas não deveriam mais ouvi-lo. Uma vozinha na sua cabeça ordenou _"Volte e espie!"_, e ela era mais forte do que a outra que dizia _"É falta de educação espiar!"_.

Na ponta dos pés, o rapaz refez o caminho, cuidando para que não fosse ouvido. Assim que chegou na esquina do corredor, colocou um único olho com cautela para que pudesse ver. Enxergou Samantha e Willians conversando na porta da sala; a garota estava de costas, e Harry não podia ver seu rosto, mas ele reparou que ela segurava um papel na mão direita enluvada, uma carta talvez. Era possível ver o rosto de Samantha, e ele estava contraído e tenso. Harry apurou os ouvidos para escutar, mas era bastante difícil, pois estava muito longe. Ainda assim, conseguiu ouvir algumas palavras entrecortadas:

- Por que você veio aqui agora, sem avisar? – Samantha perguntou.

- Precisei! E não deu pra avisar! – a garota parecia irritada. – É importante.

- E o que é?

A garota levantou o papel na altura dos olhos de Samantha.

- Você precisa ver isso.

Samantha correu os olhos do papel para a garota.

- É dela? – sua voz era quase um sussurro, e Harry não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito. – Luiza?

- Claro que é!

- Entre. – Samantha disse num tom muito sério, abrindo espaço para a garota passar.

Depois que as duas entraram e fecharam a porta, Harry se virou e encostou na parede. Quem seria essa tal de Luiza? E por que elas tiveram esse comportamento esquisito?

Fosse quem fosse, fosse o que fosse, ele não tinha nada a ver com o assunto.

Mas que era estranho, isso era.

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazio naquela noite. A maioria dos alunos ainda deveria estar perambulando pelo castelo, pois eram poucos os que se recolhiam à torre antes do horário limite estipulado. 

Na verdade, quando Harry entrou, viu apenas alguns quintanistas e outros setimanistas, todos estudando para seus exames no fim do ano. Ele pensou seriamente em subir e descansar; sentia-se exausto depois do dia, mas do outro lado do salão, Hermione, que ele ainda não tinha visto, acenava freneticamente com um grande sorriso no rosto. Harry imaginava o que seria isso; nas últimas semanas, Hermione só abria um sorriso desse por causa de uma coisa: carta do Rony.

- Você não vai acreditar no que Edwiges acabou de deixar aqui comigo! – a amiga disse excitada assim que Harry se sentou numa poltrona ao lado da dela. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder, ela disse muito rápido: - O Rony! Mandou uma carta!

- Pelo sorriso no seu rosto, eu já imaginava... – Harry brincou, mas também sorria. Sempre ficava ansioso por saber as notícias do amigo desde que se ausentara e, ainda mais, saber sobre o estado de Gina.

Hermione passou um envelope um tanto amassado para Harry, que prontamente o abriu e tirou duas folhas de pergaminho. A amiga rapidamente puxou o de trás, um tanto corada.

- Esse é meu, Harry.

- Ah, claro. – ele respondeu, rindo. Rony sempre mandava uma folha a mais particular para Hermione.

A letra de Rony se assemelhava mais do que o normal aos costumeiros garranchos; dava a impressão de que ele tinha escrito aquilo com muita pressa, ou muita excitação.

__

Mione e Harry,

Realmente peço desculpas pelas quase duas semanas sem notícias, estou sendo negligente com vocês dois. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas que eu não pude escrever, ou pensar em mais nada. Sei que deve ter ficado aflita pelo meu sumiço, Mione, mas espero poder recompensar isso mais tarde. Harry, você não deveria ter lido essa linha, mas fazer o que se eu já a escrevi?

Melhor parar de enrolação, pois esse não é o motivo dessa carta. Estou tão animado que é difícil escrever, espero que entendam meus garranchos. Ok, Mione, não faça essa cara de reprovação. Se você não entender, o Harry entende; a letra dele também é um garrancho.

Que droga! Eu dou um monte de voltas e não consigo falar o que quero! Acho que é porque estou realmente animado como há muito tempo não estava. O resultado são essas minhas brincadeirinhas cretinas (como você chama, Mione).

Sem mais delongas, tenho uma ótima, realmente maravilhosa, notícia para dar a vocês. A GINA FALOU COMIGO HOJE! Não é mentira, eu não estou contando um sonho pra vocês, ela falou comigo! Ok, ela não falou muito, ela só murmurou "Rony", mas já é o bastante, não é?

Em vista de tudo, isso foi um ótimo progresso, e os curandeiros estão confiantes. Quando ela disse isso, eu estava passando a noite lá com ela, para a minha mãe poder descansar um pouco em casa, e ela murmurou meu nome enquanto dormia! Nossa, eu fiquei tão emocionado que só consegui ficar ali parado, olhando para ela... Os curandeiros disseram que ela está progredindo bastante e bem rápido, mas que ainda é bom não se animar muito, porque ela não está... como eles disseram? Estável. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de me animar.

Minha mãe quase desmaiou quando soube. Fred e Jorge foram muito exagerados e soltaram fogos fabricados por eles, que iluminaram com várias cores a sala de estar. Não preciso dizer que minha mãe ficou furiosa. Percy também reclamou como sempre com eles, mas ninguém parecia realmente se importar. Foi como se essa casa voltasse a ser A Toca de antes.

Quando eu contei para o meu pai foi a melhor parte; pelo menos a que eu mais gostei. Não deveria estar lhes contando isso, é algo um pouco pessoal dele, mas eu não consigo guardar isso sozinho. Eu contei tudo para ele, nos mínimos detalhes, e ele não conseguiu se controlar: ele chorou, e o meu pai não é de mostrar muito sentimentos como esse. Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu o vi chorar, mas eu me senti muito bem de passar essa notícia para ele. Sabia que ele estava chorando de felicidade.

Harry, espero que não se importe (se bem que eu já fiz mesmo) de eu ter usado Edwiges para mandar uma carta falando disso para o Gui. Percy enviou Hermes para o Carlinhos, mas eu realmente não sabia como mandar a do Gui, então usei Edwiges. Pichitinho não consegue fazer viagens tão longas entre países, e Errol... bem, melhor não comentar.

Acho que vocês perceberam que as coisas estão bem melhores por aqui. É claro que elas só vão voltar ao normal quando Gina voltar, o que eu tenho certeza que vai acontecer, mas já estamos passando por uma grande melhora depois da reação dela.

Não posso lhes dizer com certeza quando voltarei para Hogwarts. Estou ajudando por aqui, eu e minha mãe revezamos no hospital para ficar com Gina, já que Gui e Carlinhos não conseguiram licença nos seus trabalhos ainda. Fred e Jorge estão realmente ficando loucos com a loja, e Percy e meu pai estão muito atrapalhados no Ministério. Quando Gui ou Carlinhos conseguirem uma licença, talvez aí eu possa voltar, mas agora não é possível.

Preciso terminar aqui ou a comida vai queimar. "O quê?", vocês devem estar se perguntando. Bem, eu tenho que me virar aqui enquanto estou sozinho; minha mãe está no hospital hoje, e o resto do pessoal logo vai chegar do trabalho. Não posso deixar todos comendo comida fria, não é? E eu também preciso comer (mas vocês estão habituados com meu apetite). Ok, não riam da minha cara...

Espero que esteja cuidando direitinho da Mione, Harry! Mando notícias novamente quando puder. Respondam para que eu saiba se está tudo bem aí.

Um abraço (os beijos para você estão na outra carta, Mione),

Rony

- A Gina falou! – Harry quase gritou de tanto entusiasmo, um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Hermione falou, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. – Fazia tempo que eu não via o Rony tão animado!

- Também, fazia muito tempo que ele não mandava nada... – Harry comentou, encostando-se na poltrona enquanto devolvia a carta para a amiga. Ela já tinha recolhido papel e tinta para responder.

- Ele teve seus motivos. – ela disse, e completou, suspirando. – Não vejo a hora de que tudo volte ao normal.

- Eu também. Espero.

Por alguns minutos eles não falaram nada, e o único som, além dos alunos conversando do outro lado da sala, era o de Hermione riscando o papel com sua pena. Ela mesma quebrou o silêncio perguntando, sem desgrudar os olhos do papel:

- E a conversa com a Profª. McGonagall? Foi tão ruim quanto você esperava?

- Pelo contrário. – Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhar o amigo, e ele lhe narrou o que falou com a professora.

- Ah, que bom para você. – ela falou quando ele terminou. – A única parte ruim são mesmo as substituições, não é?

- Mas lembre que elas são temporárias, e além disso eu não vou substituir o Rony. – Hermione parecia chateada. – Você acha que ele vai voltar logo, não acha?

- Ah, Harry, você viu na carta. Eu bem que queria, mas ele não diz muita coisa, e não dá certeza de nada. Tomara que ele volte, né? Só podemos esperar.

- Tem razão. Mas eu não me sentiria nada bem colocando uma outra pessoa no lugar dele, nem que fosse só por um tempo.

- E sobre o artilheiro? Você já pensou em quem colocar?

- Estava pensando no caminho, mas não há ninguém como Gina. De qualquer jeito, vou ter que escolher, então... – Harry parou de falar assim que viu uma pessoa entrando pelo buraco do retrato, conversando animadamente. Lembrava do teste dessa pessoa; na época não tinha levado muito a sério, porque se impressionara muito mais com Gina, Peta e Jonnathan, mas agora, pensando melhor... Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos seus lábios por ter encontrado a solução para seus problemas.

- Que foi? – Hermione perguntou intrigada.

- Achei!

E Harry se levantou até chegar à pessoa.

Um sol pálido incidia sobre a face de Harry naquela manhã fria de fim de inverno. Ele caminhava com sua Firebolt nas costas, sentindo a grama fofa a seus pés. Tinha marcado um treino bem cedo no sábado, que somente seria interrompido no almoço e continuado por toda a parte da tarde. Isso gerou protestos de Jonnathan quando Harry o achou junto com Peta e Colin na biblioteca e os avisou do treino, mas o capitão respondeu com um seco e categórico _"Precisamos treinar o artilheiro substituto"_. Jonnathan ficou muito emburrado, só para variar, mas Peta e Colin se animaram com a possibilidade de se distraírem um pouco dos estudos. Colin tinha ficado de avisar o seu irmão Dênis, o outro batedor.

Depois de arrumar as coisas no vestiário, o que não demorou muito, Harry sentou em um dos bancos onde batia o sol, e ficou algum tempo esperando os outros, repassando mentalmente como testaria o tal artilheiro substituto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por vozes:

- Ah, estou com tanta vontade de voar um pouquinho!

- Mas que novidade você, não é, Peta? Só alguém maluca assim para ficar tão animada às oito da manhã de um sábado!

- Por que você sempre ter que ser tão mal humorado, Jonh? Eu não sei como consigo ser sua amiga!

- É porque sempre eu ou a Gina estamos por perto para apaziguar as brigas de vocês. – Harry ouviu Colin dizer enquanto bocejava. Peta e Jonnathan entraram logo atrás dele. A garota estava quase saltitante, como sempre, enquanto Colin parecia estar quase dormindo em pé, e Jonnathan dividido entre fazer cara feia e de sono.

- Ah, você já está aí, capitão? – Peta perguntou com seu jeito jovial. Jonnathan a olhou como se ela fosse a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta.

- Não, Peta, esse não é o Potter. Você não tá vendo que é uma assombração?

- Vou encarar como uma piada. – Harry disse. Colin deu um longo bocejo, e Harry ficou em dúvida se aquilo era verdadeiro ou se ele estaria escondendo uma risadinha.

- Ora, quem mais senão uma assombração nos acordaria a essa hora num sábado? – Jonnathan provocou Harry com um olhar malicioso. Colin e Peta se entreolharam, pressentindo encrenca. Harry apenas deu um risinho cínico.

- Pois se eu sou uma assombração, você é um espírito de porco, Cavendish.

Foi a vez de Peta abafar uma risadinha. Jonnathan lançou um olhar assassino a ela. Colin deu um novo bocejo.

- Onde está o seu irmão, Colin? – Harry perguntou, enquanto observava Peta e Colin se sentarem juntos num banco. Jonnathan preferiu ficar de pé, um pouco mais afastado.

- Ele ainda estava tomando café quando nós viemos pra cá. – Colin respondeu um pouco encabulado. Dênis sempre se atrasava para os treinos.

- Você acha que ele chega antes das nove?

- Acho que sim. Por quê?

- Quero conversar com vocês todos antes que o artilheiro substituto chegue, e eu marquei com ele às nove.

- Quem é ele? – Peta perguntou subitamente, com seu espírito curioso de sempre.

- Vocês verão. – Harry disse simplesmente.

- Ainda não acredito que você teve a coragem de substituir a Gina... – Jonnathan comentou com um tom raivoso. Harry se virou para olhá-lo. Peta e Colin estavam novamente tensos.

- É temporário. – Harry tentou manter o tom calmo. Sabia que ele deveria estar encarando a postura de Harry como uma forma de traição à Gina. – Quando ela voltar e estiver em condições de jogar, vai entrar no time novamente.

- Ah, é? – o garoto perguntou, encarando Harry com os olhos estreitos. – E por que você não tá substituindo o seu amiguinho também? Não vejo nenhum goleiro novo por aqui...

- O Rony vai voltar logo e não há necessidade de substituí-lo. – Harry falou começando a ficar com raiva.

- E não deveria ser desnecessário substituir Gina também?

- Você sabe como ela está? – Harry se levantou, furioso, encarando Jonnathan com raiva. – Algum de vocês aqui tem idéia de como ela está? – ele perguntou, se virando para os outros. Peta se remexeu desconfortavelmente no banco.

- Eu troquei uma carta com a mãe dela, pedindo informações. – ela falou meio sem jeito. – Parece que ela não está nada bem, não é?

- É isso mesmo. – Harry falou, respirando fundo, ainda sentindo o sangue correr quente nas veias. – Ela não está bem, e com certeza não está em condições de jogar. – ele se virou para Jonnathan. – Eu não queria ter que substituí-la, mas foi necessário, ou a Profª. McGonagall em pessoa o faria.

Um silêncio caiu no vestiário, e ninguém disse nada por muito tempo. Justamente no instante em que Jonnathan abriu a boca para dizer algo, a porta do vestiário abriu-se subitamente, e Dênis entrou esbaforido.

- Eu... sinto... muito... – ele disse, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para respirar.

- Francamente, Dênis, você precisa dar um jeito nesses atrasos! – Colin repreendeu o irmão, envergonhado.

- Não tem problema. – Harry suspirou, enquanto começava a andar de um lado para outro, como sempre fazia quando tinha que conversar com o time. – Já que todos estão aqui, vamos começar.

Harry passou pelo menos uns quarenta minutos explicando para os jogadores as novas táticas que tinha planejado nas férias, e como eles iriam treinar sem um goleiro por enquanto. A maior responsabilidade, além da dele, cairia sobre Peta e Jonnathan, que teriam que fazer o melhor possível para se entrosarem com o novo artilheiro. Na parte em que Harry falou sobre a quantidade de treinos que planejava, quatro por semana, uma voz começou a se sobrepor à outra. Dessa vez, não somente Jonnathan reclamava; Colin e Peta também alegavam que precisavam estudar para os N.O.M.s. Harry retrucou dizendo que no seu ano de N.O.M.s ele também teve quadribol e já era o capitão, além de ter outros afazeres. Dênis, que estava apenas no terceiro ano, não reclamou.

- O próximo jogo é contra a Lufa-lufa. – Harry dizia. – Eu estive pesquisando sobre eles e parece que estão desfalcados também. O batedor deles...

Harry parou de falar quando ouviu batidas na porta. Peta perguntou excitada, virando-se para a porta:

- É ele? O artilheiro?

Jonnathan bufou e cruzou os braços. Colin e Dênis se viraram para ver também. Harry foi abrir a porta, e assim que o fez, um grifinório do sexto ano entrou ligeiramente sem jeito no vestiário.

- Olá, pessoas! – Dino Thomas acenou sorrindo amarelado.

Os treinos do time de quadribol da Grifinória não poderiam ser classificados como bons, na opinião de Harry. Também não eram de todo ruins, ao mesmo tempo. Satisfatórios era a palavra certa, ou razoáveis, talvez.

No primeiro treino Dino estava bastante tímido, diferente do normal. Harry o tinha escolhido depois de pensar sobre o teste que ele fez no início da temporada, e Dino não o decepcionou. Ele sabia direcionar bem a goles pelos aros (defendidos ora por Colin, ora por Dênis, e na maioria das vezes por Harry) e dava passes bons para os outros, mas esse não era o problema. As coisas começaram a ficar ruins quando Dino perdeu a timidez.

Peta logo se deu muito bem com Dino. E logo também, Dino começou a dar em cima de Peta. Era sabido de toda a Grifinória (e outras casas também) que Dino estava "a perigo" e que dava em cima de qualquer garota. Com Peta não foi diferente, o problema era que Colin não gostou nada disso.

O batedor, por vezes, tentava rebater Dino ao invés dos balaços. Isso acontecia toda vez que o sextanista ao menos chegava perto de Peta. Mas não era somente Colin que não tinha simpatizado com Dino; Jonnathan parecia estar culpando-o (mesmo que Harry ainda fosse o maior culpado para ele) por estar substituindo Gina. Dênis era indiferente, mas chegava cada dia mais atrasado nos treinos.

- CHEGA! – Harry gritou no meio de uns dos treinos. Era incrivelmente estressante treinar aquele time, mas naquela sexta-feira, depois de uma terrível aula de Poções, sua paciência já estava no limite.

Jonnathan finalmente tinha conseguido realizar seu intuito de acertar Dino com uma goles bem no estômago. Dino estava sem ar. Colin levantava o bastão ameaçadoramente quando viu Peta voar rapidamente para socorrer o colega. Dênis estava no gol, tentando causar alguma dificuldade nos artilheiros, mesmo que ele não tivesse conseguido segurar uma bola sequer. Harry estava tentando coordenar tudo, mas estava se tornando cada dia mais impossível.

- Cavendish, passa essa goles pra cá e vê se não mira ela no meu nariz! – Harry mandou, enquanto Jonnathan arremessava a goles para ele, bufando. O rapaz voou até Dino e perguntou irritado: - Você pode continuar?

- Ok, tudo bem.

- Era pra você agarrar a goles, Dino...

- Ele mirou no meu estômago, Harry! 

- Opa, isso não é verdade... – Jonnathan disse com cinismo. – Você é que não segurou a goles...

- Concordo plenamente! – Colin exclamou.

Peta lhe lançou um olhar de dar medo.

- PAREM! – Harry gritou novamente, quase arrancando os cabelos. Ele suspirou longamente. – Ok, para não haver mais problemas vocês vão cobrar pênaltis. Assim ninguém mira em ninguém, e ninguém deixa de agarrar a goles. Peta, você já pode deixar de ajudar o Dino, ele parece bem. – Harry completou, quando viu que a menina acariciava as costas do rapaz. Ela suspirou desanimada, e Dino fez uma careta. Colin quase espumava pela boca.

Harry voou até Dênis e trocou com ele no gol, mandando os dois irmãos atrapalharem os artilheiros com os balaços. Enquanto tentava defender os aros, o que fazia pessimamente, Harry ficou imaginando por que sempre colocava jogadores problemáticos no seu time. E também em quando Rony voltaria para ajudá-lo...

Era um fim de manhã nublado de quinta-feira quando o sinal tocou anunciando o almoço. Rapidamente, os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória enfiaram seus livros na mochila e saíram em disparada para o Salão Principal. Aquela aula de Transfiguração tinha sido exageradamente complicada para todos, exceto, obviamente, para Hermione. Pelo menos a Profª. McGonagall não estava mal humorada naquele dia. Mas Harry ficou bastante apreensivo quando ela pediu que ele ficasse depois da aula.

- Sente-se, Harry. – ela mandou, convocando uma cadeira para que ele sentasse à frente da sua mesa.

O rapaz se mexeu desconfortável no assento. Tinha uma ligeira impressão do que ela iria lhe falar. Fazia, naquele dia, exatamente três semanas daquele ultimato que ela lhe dera a respeito do time de quadribol. Não deu outra.

- Como está o time? – ela perguntou subitamente.

- Bem. – ele mentiu. Na verdade, o time não estava nada bem. Com todos aqueles desentendimentos, como poderia? Além disso, Rony fazia muita falta para treinar os artilheiros. E Gina para acalmar os ânimos entre Jonnathan e qualquer pessoa.

A professora ajeitou os óculos sobre o rosto.

- Sabe por que está aqui, Harry, não sabe?

- Imagino.

- Então você se lembra que hoje completam três semanas do nosso acordo. – ele assentiu. Ela respirou fundo. – O Sr. Weasley não voltou. Eu sinto muito, mas o time precisa de um goleiro.

- Mas, professora...

- Nada de "mas"! Que teimosia a sua! Será que não entende que ele está com problemas familiares e não pode voltar? Eu sei que ele é um bom goleiro, que vocês são amigos e que não quer substituí-lo, mas é necessário! O time não pode ficar desfalcado para o jogo, Harry!

- Eu não vou substituí-lo, professora. – Harry insistiu.

- Se você não o fizer, eu mesma o farei. Estou falando muito sério.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry afundava no banco da mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal. Hermione, à sua frente, o olhou intrigada por cima do seu prato de sopa de ervilha.

- Foi muito ruim? – Harry percebeu que ela se referia à conversa com a Profª. McGonagall.

- Péssimo.

- Isso parece um déjà vu... – ela riu.

- Hermione, não estou brincando. – ele disse desesperado. – Preciso de um goleiro.

Ela pousou a colher no prato de sopa e o olhou incrédula:

- Sério?

- Muito. Vou ter que substituir o Rony... – ele levantou a cabeça para o teto, que refletia o céu nublado de lá de fora, como se esperasse Edwiges aparecer com uma carta do amigo. – Ele não mandou mais nada, né?

- Nada. – Hermione respondeu com desânimo. – Nada depois daquela carta há três semanas.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar chateado? – ele abaixou os olhos para ver a amiga, ciente de que Edwiges não apareceria. – Não tenho escolha, Mione, a McGonagall disse que quer um goleiro até, no máximo, esse sábado.

- Ele vai entender, Harry. Não fique assim.

Harry suspirou.

- Tomara.

Mas ele ainda preferia que Rony voltasse.

O sol pálido de março iluminava os jardins de Hogwarts naquele fim de tarde. Havia vários sextanistas da Grifinória ali; era a tarde livre de sexta-feira, e todos relaxavam depois de uma terrível aula de Poções.

Harry e Hermione estavam abrigados debaixo da sombra de uma árvore bem grande perto do lago. Hermione estava encostada no tronco, passando a limpo algumas anotações para Rony, enquanto Harry estava escrevendo um aviso para colocar no salão comunal da Casa. Tinha se decidido. Ou faria um teste para goleiro no sábado, ou a Profª. McGonagall o esfolaria vivo. Não tinha muita escolha no final das contas.

- Você já tem alguém em mente, Harry? – Hermione perguntou calmamente, depois da sexta vez que o rapaz resmungou sozinho.

- Ninguém.

- Mas e aquele teste do ano passado?

- Mione, aquele teste nem foi ano passado, foi no ano retrasado!

- Puxa, como o tempo passa... – ela comentou distraída, riscando o papel e resmungando por ter borrado com a tinta. – Mas foi no nosso quinto ano, não foi?

- Foi.

- E você não lembra mais dos outros candidatos além do Rony?

- Não.

- Você não anotou?

- Não.

- Puxa, Harry, que desorganização...

- Mione, isso foi há muito tempo! – ele, que estava deitado de bruços, se virou para olhá-la. – Muita gente que fez aquele teste já saiu da escola, até.

- Então você vai mesmo ter que fazer outro teste?

- Se eu não fizer a McGonagall me mata.

- Também não exagera.

Harry se sentou, espreguiçando-se.

- Mas é verdade, Mione! Ela é paranóica com quadribol.

- Se você tivesse um Snape que vivesse te provocando sobre isso também seria paranóico.

- Eu _tenho_ um Snape que me provoca por muito menos que isso. E na parte do quadribol, tenho um Malfoy que o substitui muito bem.

- Então faz logo esse teste e pára de reclamar.

- E eu tenho escolha?

- Talvez tenha. – uma voz disse atrás deles.

Hermione deixou os livros e os pergaminhos que segurava caírem no chão, e o vidro de tinta se espalhou no papel. Ela arregalou os olhos, e sua boca estava escancarada.

- RONY!

Quando Harry se virou, viu um Rony magro, abatido e pálido, mas sorridente, olhando para eles.


	19. O Feitiço Materialius

_N/A:_ Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha querida amiga Any, por ser tão legal comigo e também como presente de Natal adiantado... :D

Esse é um capítulo bem... original. Espero que gostem ;) Bjks

Capítulo Dezenove – O feitiço _Materialius_

- Eu não acredito! – Hermione gritou eufórica, levantando-se num salto e praticamente se jogando em cima de Rony em um abraço apertado.

- Mione, você vai sufocá-lo! – Harry riu, enquanto se levantava e observava Rony tentando respirar entre os cabelos cheios da namorada.

- Desculpa... – ela disse, se afastando do abraço, mas ainda segurando as mãos de Rony nas suas. Por sua vez, ele parecia hipnotizado olhando para ela. – Acho que me empolguei... – ela completou, envergonhada.

- Eu também estava com saudades. – Rony falou, sem desgrudar os olhos de Hermione.

- Percebo que estou sobrando! – Harry brincou, fingindo estar indo embora.

- Fica aí! – seus dois amigos disseram juntos.

Rony se desvencilhou por um minuto da namorada, e ele e Harry abraçaram-se como irmãos.

- Também senti sua falta, cara. – Rony falou, dando um soco no braço de Harry, que sorriu.

- Mas como você chegou? Desde quando está aqui? Por que demorou tanto? – Hermione perguntou tudo ao mesmo tempo e muito rápido. – E por que está tão abatido? – ela perguntou com preocupação.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Mione. – Rony riu e segurou a mão dela.

- Ok, então responda por partes. – Harry falou, enquanto os três se sentavam em círculo.

Rony sorriu levemente.

- Eu cheguei hoje mesmo, há bem pouco tempo. Antes de vir aqui só passei no meu quarto para deixar as minhas coisas, pensei que encontraria vocês na sala comunal, mas depois lembrei que deveriam estar aproveitando a tarde livre nos jardins. A torre estava completamente vazia.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi como...

- Por que você não me deixa explicar, por favor, Mione? – Rony disse em tom brincalhão. Hermione fez um bico, mas tentou controlar sua excitação depois disso. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver essa cena.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – ele recomeçou. – Cheguei hoje, vim no Nôitibus Andante. Como não havia ninguém realmente disponível lá em casa para me acompanhar, e minha mãe não queria de jeito nenhum que eu viesse sozinho... – Rony fez uma careta. - ...a Profª. McGonagall desaparatou na Toca e me acompanhou até aqui. Então vocês imaginam como a viagem foi divertida; se eu falei três palavras durante todo o caminho foi muita coisa. E além disso ela parecia estar bastante aborrecida com alguma coisa.

- Mas ela mesma me disse que não sabia que você viria. – Harry falou.

- Ninguém sabia. Nós resolvemos de última hora lá em casa, e aí meu pai mandou uma carta para o Dumbledore avisando e combinando tudo. – Rony suspirou. – O diretor foi realmente muito legal com a gente esse tempo todo... Ele cuidou de muita coisa que seria muito complicado para a gente no meio disso tudo.

- Ele é mesmo um grande homem, como o Hagrid diz... – Harry comentou.

- Mas por que vocês resolveram tudo de última hora? – Hermione perguntou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem, acho que contei para vocês na minha última carta que eu estava me revezando com a minha mãe no hospital, porque não tinha mais ninguém para ficar lá. – Harry e Hermione assentiram, e a garota reclamou:

- Aliás, essa carta foi há muito tempo... Pensei que tivesse esquecido de mim...

- Eu nunca me esqueceria de você, Mione... – Rony sorriu, e se aproximou do rosto da garota para beijá-la. Harry preferiu olhar o céu e fazia sons de impaciência só para encher a paciência deles.

- Tá bom, pode voltar, Harry... – Hermione falou, e quando ele abaixou a cabeça para ver os amigos, viu a amiga muito corada e Rony bastante sorridente.

- Depois vocês fazem isso, porque eu detesto passar por "vela". – Harry brincou, e os amigos riram.

- Então, como eu dizia, não deu para mandar nada para vocês porque eu realmente não tinha tempo nem cabeça para escrever... – Rony recomeçou. – Eu e minha mãe nos revezávamos no hospital, porque, vocês sabem, não é legal deixar um parente sozinho num lugar como esse...

- Vocês estavam certos. – Hermione comentou. – Eu me lembro que quando eu era pequena, uma vez, minha avó materna ficou doente, e minha mãe não deixava ela sozinha de maneira alguma...

- Pois é. – Rony concordou tristemente. O clima de descontração que eles tinham construído estava desmoronando aos poucos. – Foi isso que nós fizemos, mas meus pais achavam que eu também não podia ficar longe da escola para sempre... Eu fiquei meio dividido, queria voltar, mas também não queria deixar eles lá sozinhos agüentando essa barra.

- Mas eles não estão sozinhos, Rony. Sua família é grande, tem muita gente para ajudar.

- Eu sei, Mione, mas mesmo assim eu sempre sinto que preciso ajudar de alguma maneira. Eu quero, entendem?

Harry assentiu. Sentia-se dessa maneira muitas e muitas vezes.

- Mas de qualquer maneira eu acabei voltando. Carlinhos conseguiu uma licença no seu trabalho, e ele veio para ajudar. Gui também está tentando, mas aqueles duendes do Egito são realmente burocráticos. Quando o Carlinhos veio, meus pais disseram que não havia mais motivo para que eu perdesse mais aulas, ou acabaria perdendo o ano letivo também...

- Nisso eles estão certos. – Hermione interrompeu. – Você já perdeu muita coisa, Rony, e...

- Mionezinha, por favor, não me lembre de estudo agora! – Rony implorou. Harry riu.

- Ela copiou cada palavra que os professores disseram durante esse tempo, Rony. – Harry falou sarcástico. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu realmente imaginei que isso fosse acontecer... – Rony lamentou em tom de brincadeira, o que fez Hermione ficar ligeiramente aborrecida.

- E ela _me_ fez copiar também.

- Claro, eu não ia copiar sozinha!

Rony riu e suspirou, soltando por um instante a mão de Hermione para se apoiar com ambas as mãos no chão às suas costas, observando o céu, que assumia um tom vermelho pálido. O sol se punha atrás das colinas ao longe, e havia um clima tranqüilo no lugar, sendo adornado pelo som da brisa de fim de inverno agitando as copas das árvores. Impossível imaginar que tanta coisa ruim estava acontecendo no mundo fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

__

Ou até dentro deles.

- Estava sentindo falta disso. – Rony falou, fechando os olhos, sentindo a brisa na sua face. Hermione o olhou um tanto apreensiva. – É incrível como damos mais valor à vida quando uma coisa dessas acontece.

Harry sentiu assim que as palavras foram ditas o quanto Rony deveria estar sofrendo. No entanto, ele estava ali, firme, continuando a viver e dando valor à vida. Deveria estar sendo terrivelmente difícil passar por tudo aquilo, mas ainda assim ele resistia. Harry sentiu uma grande admiração pelo amigo, e ao mesmo tempo, um súbito sentimento de vergonha pela sua fraqueza. Sim, ele tinha sido _fraco;_ infantil e egoísta, também. Às vezes achava que seus problemas eram maiores do que os de todos ao seu redor. Engano seu, eles não eram.

__

"Ninguém recebe um peso maior do que pode carregar." Onde tinha ouvido essa frase mesmo? Não importava. Talvez tivesse mesmo que passar por tudo o que passava. Talvez houvesse um motivo... Mas, pensando bem, era comum pensar que seus próprios problemas eram maior do que os de todos os outros? Isso poderia ser chamado de egoísmo, mas todos somos um pouco egoístas às vezes, não é? Não era desculpa.

- Como você ficou assim, Rony? Você emagreceu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos... – Hermione comentou com preocupação, tirando Harry de seus devaneios. Ele percebeu que tinha viajado por muito tempo, pois parecia que os amigos tinham conversado algumas coisas, e ele tinha perdido o fio da meada. Agradeceu por não terem notado isso.

Rony sorriu levemente. Harry sentia que ele estava tentando descontrair o ambiente quando disse:

- Acho que é por causa da minha péssima habilidade na cozinha.

- Você tem cozinhado mesmo? – Harry perguntou. – Disse isso na carta, que eu me lembre.

- Tenho. – Rony falou parecendo que estava perdendo toda a sua dignidade. – Não riam e, principalmente, não contem para ninguém!

- Qual o problema em cozinhar? – Hermione perguntou indignada.

- É coisa de mulher... – Rony disse muito enojado. Harry riu.

- Vocês são dois machistas! – a garota exclamou ofendida. – Isso é ridículo!

- Se te faz sentir melhor, Rony, eu também tinha que cozinhar quando morava com os Dursleys... – Harry falou.

- Ah, então você entende o meu sofrimento, amigo!

- Não posso acreditar em vocês dois! – Hermione bufou. Rony se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na bochecha, rindo. Não pareceu diminuir a indignação da garota.

- Não vai me ganhar desse jeito, Ronald Weasley!

- Eu não preciso, já ganhei! – ele riu, abraçando-a por trás. Harry sorriu ao ver isso, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos do amigo. Eles não pareciam vivos como sempre. Eram escuros e tristes.

__

Ele está tentando desviar do assunto.

Mas não se podia fazer isso com Hermione Granger por perto.

- Você ainda não falou como ficou assim. – ela insistiu, aceitando o abraço dele. – Agora vou ter que te engordar, Rony!

- Não sou um porquinho para ser engordado. – ele tentou se desviar novamente. 

Harry desejou que Hermione parasse de fazer perguntas. Estava claro que Rony não queria respondê-las, e Harry podia entendê-lo. Mas Hermione era obstinada.

- Por que está assim? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Rony suspirou profundamente, e encostou o queixo no ombro da namorada, desanimado. Ela olhava para ele de lado, e Harry tinha certeza que ela não perguntava por curiosidade, mas sim por preocupação. Mas às vezes é melhor não perguntar, mesmo que se faça isso por bons motivos.

- Ele não quer falar, Mione. – Harry decidiu intervir.

Ela pareceu ignorar o comentário do amigo.

- Se você não contar as coisas para a gente, Rony, não poderemos ajudá-lo. De que adianta ficar guardando essas coisas para você? Só vai te fazer se sentir pior, e sozinho...

- Eu não queria ficar chateando vocês com isso, nem estragar esse momento divertido lembrando dessas coisas... – ele disse com o olhar vago.

- Que besteira! – Hermione exclamou, desvencilhando-se do abraço e olhando firmemente para o namorado. – Sabe que não nos importamos com isso, queremos te ajudar, não é, Harry? – ela se virou procurando apoio no amigo.

Ele suspirou, e por um instante lembrou-se de Sirius.

- Já me senti como você, Rony. E eu geralmente converso com Sirius. Faz com que me sinta melhor... Se você quiser conversar com a gente...

Hermione observou ansiosa enquanto Rony mudava sua posição na grama, parecendo estar se decidindo. Quando a garota ia dizer algo, ele começou:

- Na verdade, não tenho dormido nem comido direito nas últimas semanas. Nos últimos dias, mais especificamente. Geralmente eu e minha mãe nos revezamos no hospital, mas essa última semana eu passei quase todas as noites lá. Ela tem andado muito cansada atualmente e, bem, vocês sabem, ela não é tão jovem quanto qualquer um de nós. Ficamos com medo que ela ficasse doente também, e todos nós resolvemos que ela deveria passar mais noites em casa. Difícil foi convencê-la, mas ela estava tão exausta que não teve como insistir mais. Às vezes meu pai e meus irmãos iam para o hospital, mas eles são realmente ocupados, então ficava complicado.

Ele fez uma pausa por alguns instantes, no qual Harry e Hermione permaneceram calados.

- Eu não conseguia dormir muito no hospital, dava umas cochiladas, mas era só. Não podia dormir também porque tinha que ficar a maior parte do tempo vigiando Gina... – ele respirou fundo. Harry sentiu que estava apreensivo pelo que o amigo estava por dizer. – Ela não tem estado muito bem esses dias. Desde a última vez não teve mais melhoras, e está... instável. Ela não tem respondido bem às doses de Poções que está recebendo e... ah, quando eu a olhava daquele jeito... Tenho medo de que ela não acorde mais...

Rony fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios e suspirando. Hermione o abraçou em um gesto de conforto. Harry sentiu algo que não gostava de sentir; estava com _pena_ do amigo.

- Rony... – Hermione murmurou.

- Foi por isso que eu voltei também. – ele continuou. – Minha mãe já está melhor, e quase enlouqueceu por eu estar ficando no hospital quase todas as noites. Não tínhamos contado a ela. Agora que Carlinhos chegou, ele poderá ajudá-la. Fred e Jorge chamaram Lino Jordan para substituir um deles na loja, assim os dois se revezam para ajudar também. Mas eu ainda queria estar lá com eles... me sinto um inútil sem poder fazer mais nada.

- Não fale assim! – Hermione exclamou. – Rony, você fez tudo o que podia! Mais até do que podia! Não pode continuar assim, ou vai ficar doente também! – ela o olhou com amor. – Vou cuidar de você daqui pra frente.

Rony se deitou no colo dela e fechou os olhos. Harry se virou e preferiu ficar observando o lago. Tinha anoitecido, e a superfície dele estava muito escura. Podia ouvir os barulhos distantes da agitação no castelo.

__

"- O que você faria se tivesse a chance de acabar com Voldemort? Nesse instante?

- Eu o mataria."

Harry cerrou os punhos inconscientemente.

__

"Não existem coincidências..."

- Então é essa a situação do time?

- Isso mesmo. – Harry confirmou. Ele e Rony caminhavam lentamente pelo gramado úmido do orvalho da noite, suas vassouras apoiadas em seus ombros. Era uma manhã nebulosa de sábado, mas o sol brilhava pálido atrás das nuvens.

Harry convocou um treino de última hora com os jogadores do time da Grifinória. Foi difícil achar um horário, mas a Profª. McGonagall deu um jeito; conseguiu reservar o campo pela manhã e, à tarde, seria o tempo da Lufa-lufa. Harry já tinha pensado seriamente em assistir ao treino deles, mas por outro lado achava injusto, já que nenhum treino seu foi assistido pelos oponentes. Na verdade, os únicos que geralmente espiavam treinos eram os sonserinos, que mesmo assim tinham perdido para a Corvinal recentemente, a qual estava com um time muito bom, e Harry de forma nenhuma gostaria de se assemelhar, por menor que fosse, aos sonserinos.

Para reservar o campo, Harry foi correndo à sala da Profª. McGonagall na noite de sexta. Porém, tinha outro motivo além do treino. Lembrava-se muito bem da pressão da professora sobre si para conseguir um novo goleiro, e da descrença dela de que Rony voltaria a tempo. Na realidade, Harry também chegou a duvidar disso. Mas mesmo assim ele precisava mostrar a ela que estava certo...

- Eu disse que Rony voltaria a tempo, professora.

Ela tinha acabado de anotar na sua prancheta o horário do treino da Grifinória no sábado. Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta quando ele mencionou isso. Harry sorriu por dentro.

- Tinha razão, no final, Harry. – ela falou, visivelmente aborrecida. Ele não se importou com isso, até gostou mais. – Mas foi por pouco...

- Com risco é mais gostoso... – ele sorriu vitorioso.

A professora suspirou.

- Bella estava certa. Você realmente é...

- Presunçoso? – ele perguntou. 

Ela assentiu, e ele sorriu.

Mais difícil do que arranjar um horário foi convencer Peta, Colin e, principalmente, Jonnathan do treino. Eles estavam na biblioteca quando Harry os abordou:

- Outro treino?! – Jonnathan perguntou aborrecido. – Fala sério, a gente tem mais o que fazer!

Harry teve vontade de esganá-lo, mas se controlou corajosamente.

- Por que precisa de outro treino, Harry? – Colin perguntou.

- É, você não tinha dito que iríamos ter uma folga no sábado? – Peta perguntou, fechando um grosso volume sobre Herbologia.

- O Rony voltou. – Harry informou. – Precisamos treinar o time com ele.

- Dane-se o time, eu preciso passar nos N.O.M.s! – Jonnathan exclamou.

Harry o olhou com desprezo. Peta se encolheu na cadeira, como se o olhar fosse para ela.

- Se não está contente, saia do time! – Jonnathan bufou, mas não respondeu. Harry correu o olhar pelos três. – Quero _todos_ no campo amanhã! – e saiu da biblioteca sem olhar para trás.

Convencer Dênis e Dino foi mais fácil. Dênis só não gostou da parte de acordar cedo, enquanto Dino se animou bastante com a idéia. Harry entendeu perfeitamente o porquê:

- E nada de ficar dando em cima da Peta, Dino.

- Qual é, Harry? Vai ficar controlando isso também? – ele reclamou.

- Você que sabe, mas da próxima vez o Colin arranca a sua cabeça com um balaço.

Dino engoliu em seco.

Harry e Rony já tinham chegado ao vestiário e trocado as roupas normais pelas vestes vermelhas e douradas do uniforme de quadribol. Durante todo o caminho, eles tinham vindo conversando sobre quadribol ou amenidades. Harry e Hermione tinham feito um pacto silencioso de não mencionarem Gina nas conversas a menos que o próprio Rony o fizesse. Aparentemente estava dando certo, porque ele parecia bastante disposto, ainda que meio distante às vezes. Harry preferia não comentar nada também; falar de Gina era muito difícil para ele da mesma maneira.

- Não pensei que as coisas fossem estar tão complicadas por aqui na minha ausência. – Rony comentou, referindo-se à situação do time, e brincou em seguida: - Parece que sou mesmo indispensável!

- Também não se empolga... – Harry falou, enquanto vestia as grossas luvas de couro e encostava a porta do armário com o corpo. – Mas de certa maneira... tenho que admitir que você fez falta...

Rony sorriu.

- Eu já imaginava! – ele disse orgulhoso de si mesmo, num tom brincalhão.

Harry suspirou e se encaminhou até uma caixa grande, onde estavam as bolas. _Que ironia! Agora sei como a Profª. McGonagall se sente. _Mas a diferença era que Rony só estava brincando...

Ele abriu a caixa e tirou uma bolinha dourada com asas de lá de dentro. Rony acompanhou Harry com os olhos enquanto ele levantava, o pomo de ouro seguro entre os dedos da mão direita, e caminhava até sua Firebolt, colocando-a sobre o ombro.

- Vai voar?

- Vou treinar um pouco. – Harry respondeu. – Com toda essa necessidade de treinar os outros eu tenho sido um pouco displicente comigo mesmo. Você vai ficar aqui?

- Tá doido? – o amigo perguntou, pegando sua vassoura também. – Eu quero voar, faz eras que eu não subo numa vassoura!

Os dois, então, se encaminharam para o campo, onde Rony ficou voando em torno dos aros, e Harry perseguindo e capturando o pomo seguidamente, sempre dando uma vantagem de um ou dois minutos para voltar a procurá-lo. Depois de quase quinze minutos, Rony gritou para Harry, do outro lado do campo:

- Eles chegaram!

Harry abaixou os olhos e viu três pontinhos na grama; não precisava forçar seus olhos míopes para saber que eram Peta, Colin e Jonnathan.

- Vai descendo que eu só vou achar o pomo! – Harry gritou e viu Rony se encaminhar para o chão.

Harry procurou com os olhos rapidamente o pomo e abriu um sorriso quando o encontrou; no lugar onde estava, lhe renderia uma boa diversão. Ele praticamente deitou no cabo da vassoura e direcionou-a para o chão. Quando estava bem próximo do grupo de jogadores, deu um giro em torno deles, fazendo com que os cabelos de Peta se agitassem e despenteassem; passou bem próximo a Jonnathan, que gritou:

- Tá maluco?

Harry pousou suavemente, descendo da vassoura enquanto Rony o olhava surpreso, assim como Peta e Colin, e Jonnathan furioso. O rapaz apenas mostrou o pomo seguro na sua mão esquerda e disse:

- Estava na sua orelha, eu tinha que pegá-lo.

- Exibido. – Jonnathan bufou. Harry não se importou, era exatamente o que queria.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Dino Thomas se apresentando, capitão! – Dino disse descontraído aproximando-se. – Olá para todos! Oi, Peta! – ele piscou para a menina, que sorriu. Colin ficou muito vermelho.

Rony observava aquilo se segurando para não rir, olhando incrédulo para Dino. Harry rolou os olhos, e perguntou antes que algo acontecesse:

- E Dênis?

- Atrasado. – Jonnathan resmungou.

Harry suspirou. Por que sempre tinha que ser complicado?

- Seria melhor se começássemos logo...

- Já sei o que fazer! – Colin disse animado, sem desgrudar os olhos de Peta e Dino. – Por que você não vai chamá-lo, Peta?

- Eu? Quem deveria chamá-lo é você! – ela reclamou. – Você é o irmão dele!

- Ok, então vamos nós dois! – ele resolveu, puxando-a pela mão sem lhe deixar alternativa. Dino ficou visivelmente desanimado.

- Eu avisei. – Harry cochichou para ele. – Por que ainda insiste?

- Ela é uma gracinha, Harry, vai dizer que não notou? – Dino perguntou indignado.

- Você diz isso de todas, Dino.

- Não de Pansy Parkinson.

- Aí seria desespero.

- Weasley, eu poderia falar com você? – Harry ouviu a voz de Jonnathan. Rony olhou intrigado para o garoto, mas respondeu:

- Claro.

Harry acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Rony e Jonnathan se afastavam para conversar. Dino comentou ao seu lado.

- Nossa, esse garoto é esquisito, não é?

- Cavendish?

- É, ele é... revoltado. – Dino contorceu o rosto numa careta. – E eu acho que ele implica comigo, sabia?

- Então você não sabe o que é implicância de verdade... – Harry lamentou, deixando Dino confuso. Ele desejou poder saber o que Rony e Jonnathan conversavam.

Não demorou muito para que Peta e Colin voltassem trazendo Dênis com uma torrada cheia de manteiga na mão. Colin se apressou em desculpar-se, mas os atrasos de Dênis estavam se tornando tão comuns que Harry nem perdia seu tempo se importando. Todos se encaminharam aos vestiários, onde Harry começou explicando a tática que usariam contra o time da Lufa-lufa. Num determinado momento, quando Harry explicava o que Colin e Dênis teriam que fazer, Jonnathan interveio:

- Eu não concordo!

__

"Novidade...", pensou Harry sarcasticamente.

- Por quê? – ele se contentou em dizer, cruzando os braços.

- Acho muito mais _inteligente_ deixar os dois batedores cobrindo os artilheiros. O goleiro pode ficar muito bem sozinho.

- Isso desequilibraria o time. – Harry falou. – Os dois batedores acabariam ficando muito juntos! Além disso, a Lufa-lufa está com ótimos artilheiros, e Rony precisa de um batedor para ajudá-lo com eles!

- Mas os artilheiros são muito mais importantes! Nós precisamos dos batedores para podermos jogar mais livres!

- _Todos_ são importantes! – Harry exclamou, já começando a se irritar.

- Que eu saiba quem marca os gols são os artilheiros... – Jonnathan provocou.

- E que eu saiba quem marca cento e cinqüenta pontos é o apanhador. – Harry falou no mesmo tom. – E, no entanto, não estou querendo proteção nenhuma, diferente de você...

Jonnathan se levantou.

- Você é muito prepotente, Potter! – ninguém ousava interferir na discussão. – Não tenho idéia de como conseguiu chegar a capitão sem entender nada de quadribol!

Isso foi a gota d'água para Harry. Seu corpo tremendo de raiva, ele deu dois passos de modo que pudesse olhar mais de frente para Jonnathan.

- Mas quem é o capitão aqui sou eu, não você, Cavendish. E enquanto _eu_ estiver aqui, você vai ter que seguir as _minhas _orientações.

Jonnathan saiu batendo os pés, furioso.

Harry suspirou.

- Ok, vamos começar o treino, vocês podem ir para o campo agora. – ele disse para os jogadores restantes, que seguiram pela mesma porta pela qual Jonnathan tinha saído.

Harry sentou num banco para tentar se acalmar um pouco. Aquele garoto conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Quando levantou os olhos, viu que Rony não tinha saído com os outros.

- Há quem suporte isso? – ele perguntou desanimado.

- Você realmente tem um problema. – foi a resposta do amigo.

- Muitos...

Rony fez uma de suas características caretas e se levantou. Harry o acompanhou até saírem do vestiário. Os outros jogadores já estavam no ar.

- O que você e Cavendish estavam conversando? – Harry perguntou subitamente.

- Quando? – Rony perguntou distraído.

- Aquela hora, um pouco antes de irmos para o vestiário.

- Ah, sim. – Rony suspirou. – Falávamos de Gina...

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Sentiu-se incomodado.

- O que ele queria saber?

- Sobre o estado dela... – Rony falou vagamente. – Eu falei, afinal ele é amigo dela, não é?

- É sim...

Enquanto dava impulso na vassoura e subia, sentindo o vento fresco da manhã no rosto, Harry sabia que não tinha gostado desse interesse de Jonnathan em Gina.

Aquele sábado era um dia perfeito para uma partida de quadribol. O sol brilhava fracamente, e o vento estava ameno. No campo, as torcidas de Grifinória e Lufa-lufa gritavam, incentivando seus times. Os sonserinos cantavam músicas depreciativas contra a Grifinória, enquanto os corvinais não tinham preferências; qualquer um dos times que ganhasse ali iria enfrentá-los, e ambos eram bons.

Era possível que aquele fosse um dos jogos mais longos da história de Hogwarts; ao menos para Harry, era o mais longo dentre todas as suas partidas. Fazia quase duas horas que ele estava procurando o pomo de ouro, mas sem sucesso, o que o deixava cada vez mais aborrecido. Precisava achar o pomo rápido, pois a vantagem da Lufa-lufa estava exorbitantemente grande. 

Rony estava tendo dificuldades em bloquear as goles; como Harry previra, os artilheiros da Lufa-lufa eram realmente bons, assim como a goleira, que parecia estar fechando o gol. Mas isso não era desculpa para os artilheiros grifinórios; Jonnathan quase não fazia passes para Dino, e isso causou várias perdas de posse da bola. Ao mesmo tempo, Colin quase não tinha oportunidade de rebater algum balaço "acidentalmente" em Dino; como precaução, Harry pediu que ele ficasse mais perto da área de Rony, deixando com Dênis a função de ajudar os artilheiros.

Como compensação aos excelentes artilheiros e goleira da Lufa-lufa, tanto seus batedores, como o apanhador, eram péssimos. Os batedores por vezes rebatiam balaços nos seus próprios companheiros, e o apanhador parecia não conseguir distinguir a goles do pomo de ouro. Isso era o que mais irritava Harry; com um oponente tão fraco, mesmo assim, ele não estava conseguindo capturar a bendita bolinha dourada. Às vezes colocava a mão no rosto somente para se certificar se sua "cegueira" não era por falta dos óculos, mas eles estavam lá.

- Thomas se atrapalha com um balaço, mas ainda consegue segurar a goles. – Ernie Macmillan irradiava. – Ele passa para Cavendish, que desvia de dois adversários, e lança para Spencer, que se agarra na vassoura para evitar um balaço. Ela lança e... AH, fura o gol! – ele não conseguiu esconder a insatisfação. – E a Grifinória diminui para 290 a 150!

Harry ouviu isso com alívio e excitação ao mesmo tempo; a vantagem da Lufa-lufa era de 140 pontos agora, e se ele pegasse o pomo nesse instante, a Grifinória ganharia com a pequena margem de dez pontos. Não era um bom resultado, mas os levava para a final de qualquer maneira, e ainda era melhor do que permanecer jogando, arriscando-se a tomar mais gols e cansando o time. 

Ele deu uma guinada na vassoura, tentando achar o pomo. Pelo canto dos olhos viu o apanhador da Lufa-lufa procurando ao redor do gol do seu próprio time. Era inútil, Harry já tinha vasculhado por lá diversas vezes e não tinha achado nada. Se ao menos ele visse um brilho dourado... mas que não fosse o reflexo de algum relógio, por favor! Harry já tinha se enganado dessa maneira duas vezes na partida.

Os artilheiros da Lufa-lufa faziam uma bela tabela entre si quando Harry o viu: o pomo esvoaçava próximo à baliza esquerda de Rony, que estava muito ocupado protegendo os aros para percebê-lo. No momento em que Harry acelerou a Firebolt, Colin rebateu um balaço na artilheira da Lufa-lufa, que se abaixou rapidamente, e o balaço veio na direção de Harry, que foi obrigado a desviar-se. Ele acelerou mais, e passou bem em frente da mesma artilheira, que se assustou e deixou a goles cair, sendo apanhada por Peta. Harry entrou num mergulho atrás do pomo, que se movimentava em círculos ao redor do aro, na direção do chão. Ernie gritou alarmado:

- Parece que Potter viu o pomo! Ele está num mergulho quase vertical atrás dele, enquanto Thompson voa desesperadamente tentando alcançá-los! Se Potter apanhar agora, a Grifinória vence!

Houve uma onda de gritos eufóricos vindos da Grifinória, enquanto a torcida da Lufa-lufa tentava estimular seu apanhador. Harry não escutava; estava mais preocupado em se concentrar no pomo: tinha que pegá-lo agora, ou as coisas ficariam muito ruins para a Grifinória. A sua vassoura estava quase inclinada verticalmente quando ele se aproximou bem do pomo; faltavam apenas uns três metros para colidir com o chão. Harry esticou o braço, sentindo a bolinha fria entre os dedos, e rapidamente mudou o curso da vassoura, evitando a batida com o chão. Madame Hooch apitou, indicando o fim de jogo.

- Harry Potter apanhou o pomo! – Ernie narrou, não conseguindo disfarçar seu desânimo. – A Grifinória virou a partida e ganhou por uma vantagem de apenas um gol! 300 a 290! Praticamente um empate!

A torcida da Grifinória vibrava, mas Harry não estava nada feliz quando pousou sobre a grama fofa, sentindo o pomo bater as asas inutilmente na sua mão. Para ele, o desempenho da Grifinória tinha sido péssimo. Não lembrava de alguma vez o time ter ficado tantos pontos atrás no placar. Ao mesmo tempo, ele mesmo tinha achado seu próprio desempenho horrível; poderia ter pego o pomo bem mais cedo senão estivesse tão desconcentrado. 

Enquanto observava os outros jogadores pousando, sendo que os da Lufa-lufa estavam terrivelmente desalentados por terem deixado a vitória escapar dos seus dedos, Harry decidiu dar as costas e caminhar na direção do vestiário. Seu corpo estava moído de cansaço, e sua cabeça latejava; mais uma vez ele tinha tido um sonho estranho e acordara com a cabeça doendo. Porém, naquele momento, ele não sabia se a cabeça doía por causa do sonho ou pelo nervoso que estava sentindo.

Quando entrou no vestiário, ainda ouvia os sons abafados dos gritos de lá de fora. Bufando de irritação, Harry sentou num dos bancos, soltando o pomo, que começou a esvoaçar pelo lugar. Ele arrancou as luvas, e levou as mãos suadas aos cabelos. Se ele não estava maluco por causa desse time, certamente aquela dor de cabeça o enlouqueceria.

- Ah, estou exausta! – Harry ouviu a voz de Peta, somada ao barulho de vários passos. O time estava chegando. – Pensei que esse jogo não acabaria nunca mais!

- Também, o Potter ficou enrolando para pegar o pomo! – era Jonnathan com certeza.

- Por que você não cala a boca? – Rony perguntou com irritação evidente na voz.

- E você, Weasley, que abriu as pernas? Nunca vi tanto gol junto!

- Ora, seu!

Harry levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver um Rony muito vermelho sendo segurado por Dino, que escorria suor. Os outros também não estavam muito diferentes; Peta estava vermelha como um pimentão, só que não de raiva como Rony, e seus cabelos estavam grudados na testa suada. Colin tinha colocado a mão no ombro de Jonnathan, que estava encharcado de suor, para o caso de ele querer tentar avançar sobre Rony, contido por Dino, que dava sinais de que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Dênis parecia tão cansado, que nem se importou com a briga iminente; sentou-se em um dos bancos, apreciando o tão esperado momento de descanso.

- JÁ CHEGA! – Harry gritou, e só nesse momento todos perceberam sua presença. Rony parou de tentar se desvencilhar de Dino, que ainda o segurava não parecendo confiar no colega. Jonnathan se virou rapidamente para olhar Harry com raiva.

- A gente não tinha te visto aí, Harry... – Peta falou.

Harry se levantou, suspirando de desânimo e cansaço. Olhou para todos, e falou:

- Não vai adiantar nada se ficarem brigando entre si. Só vão piorar as coisas, e isso é o que menos precisamos. Eu não quero ninguém provocando ninguém aqui, entenderam? – ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para Jonnathan.

- Eu não falei nenhuma mentira! – ele protestou. – Weasley deixou todas passarem, e _você _parecia estar fugindo do pomo!

- E eu não vi você passar uma bola! – Harry esbravejou. Peta, Colin e Dênis se encolheram. – Você perdeu várias vezes a posse de bola porque é um fominha e marcou pouquíssimos gols, porque eu vi que a maioria foi a Peta que marcou! No entanto, não estou vendo ninguém te acusar!

Jonnathan não respondeu. Parecia estar tentando achar alguma resposta à altura, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia negar tudo o que Harry tinha dito. Ninguém mais disse nada também.

Passados alguns minutos, Harry tornou a falar:

- Não quero mais nenhuma briga por aqui, está entendido? Se não repararam, agora temos uma final pela frente, com a Corvinal, e vamos jogar muito melhor do que jogamos hoje! Vamos treinar e vamos jogar quadribol, _esquecendo de vez essas picuinhas pessoais!_ Alguma objeção?

O tom de Harry era tão duro que nem Jonnathan se atreveu a discordar, pela primeira vez na vida.

Harry esperou alguns minutos, antes de recolher sua vassoura e se encaminhar para a saída. O pomo ainda esvoaçava pelo vestiário, fazendo um barulho irritante nos ouvidos de Harry. Ele bufou, esticou o braço e apanhou o pomo mais rápido do que nunca, e caminhou batendo os pés até um dos armários. Ninguém disse nada enquanto isso, apenas o observavam. Harry abriu a porta com violência e enfiou o pomo lá dentro, batendo a porta em seguida com estrondo. Enquanto ele saía, os olhares surpresos dos outros o acompanhavam silenciosos.

Ele andou muito depressa pelo gramado sem pensar para onde iria a seguir; sua cabeça latejava de dor, e seu sangue fervia nas veias. Estava literalmente de saco cheio! Não suportava mais aquele idiota do Cavendish, com seus argumentos estúpidos! A insistência de Dino em Peta lhe enervava, e mais ainda o ciúme ridículo de Colin! Dane-se que eles todos tivessem ficado chocados com a sua explosão! Qualquer um deles já era de enlouquecer sozinho, imagina todos juntos! Era de subir pelas paredes!

Já dentro do castelo, Harry se pegou subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, bufando de irritação, até que chegou no topo e parou quando viu duas pessoas que não estavam no campo de quadribol: Severo Snape e Samantha Stevens. 

- Não é da sua conta onde eu estava, Severo! – a mulher gritou muito aborrecida. Snape tinha um olhar acusador no rosto. Harry se escondeu atrás de uma estátua para escutar.

- Você deveria estar no campo, como os outros, mas no entanto não apareceu lá... Se você andou fazendo alguma coisa que não devia, Stevens, eu...

- Vai fazer o quê? Contar para o Dumbledore? Você não tem provas, Severo...

O rosto do mestre se contorceu e seus olhos se estreitaram maliciosamente. Harry admirava a professora por continuar com o nariz tão empinado; Snape lançava-lhe um olhar de dar medo em qualquer um.

- Além disso... – ela continuou, venenosamente. – Onde você estava, também? Duvido que estivesse no campo, assistindo a uma pacata partida de quadribol...

Harry poderia rir. "Pacata" era o pior adjetivo para se qualificar uma partida como aquela que acabara de ter.

- Eu estava trabalhando. – Snape respondeu num tom duro. Samantha gargalhou escandalosamente.

- Faz-me rir... _Você_ é que devia estar aprontando uma...

- Fico me perguntando por que veio parar aqui, Stevens... – Snape disse maldosamente. – Foi por causa do seu _mestre_?

O coração de Harry disparou. _Mestre?_ A palavra "mestre" o lembrava... não poderia ser...

Lord Voldemort?

Samantha permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Snape falava. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação, nem de raiva ou indignação. Absolutamente nada. Porém, foi o que Snape disse depois que fez Harry ficar mais curioso...

- Ou foi por causa do Potter?

Harry arregalou os olhos. O que ele tinha a ver com isso?

__

Mestre...

Samantha gargalhou novamente.

- Você é hilário, Severo. – ela falou, girando sua longa cabeleira negra e postando suas mãos na cintura bem delineada pelo vestido. Ela aproximou seu rosto do de Snape, até que seus olhos ficassem a milímetros de distância. – Por que não vai cuidar de sua vida? Ou então por que você não toma bem no seu...

O ruído das vozes no hall de entrada se sobrepôs ao palavrão que viria a seguir, e também, para o desespero de Harry, à frase que Snape disse depois disso. Harry se viu obrigado a sair dali e se desviar do seu caminho habitual para a torre da Grifinória para não ser visto. 

Enquanto andava atalhos que conhecia há bastante tempo (resultado de quase seis anos vivendo em Hogwarts), ele foi pensando no que tinha escutado. _Mestre?_ Seria Samantha uma... não, ele não conseguia acreditar... ela poderia ser uma _Comensal da Morte? _Mas, ao mesmo tempo, se fosse, por que Dumbledore a contrataria para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Ou será que ele não sabia disso?

E o que ele tinha a ver com tudo isso? Será que ela estava atrás dele a mando de Voldemort? Não, isso não fazia sentido... Não fazia o estilo do bruxo; Voldemort costumava vir atrás de Harry por conta própria, não mandava ninguém no seu lugar. Parecia que ele tinha uma necessidade de acabar com Harry com suas próprias mãos...

Mas então por que todo esse interesse de Samantha para com ele? Seria apenas... simpatia? 

__

"Você é tão atraente quanto seu pai, Harry."

Aquela dança...

__

"Harry, eu não te preveni para ficar longe dela por nada! Eu tive motivos para fazer isso! Eu acho que a conheço bem melhor do que você!"

Ele tomou uma decisão e mudou seu caminho; ao invés da torre da Grifinória, seu destino passou a ser um certo banheiro de meninas no primeiro andar.

O banheiro estava totalmente inundado quando Harry entrou. Seus sapatos, em contato com o chão, produziam um som aquoso. Ele viu que quase todas as torneiras estavam abertas, enchendo as pias e conseqüentemente vazando e caindo no chão. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Murta estava deprimida.

Harry caminhou pelas pias, fechando as torneiras, uma a uma. Quando passou por uma delas, que não estava aberta, parou; havia uma cobra minúscula gravada nela, e Harry se lembrava muito bem disso: ali era a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Harry desejava nunca mais entrar em um lugar tão horrível como aquele.

Depois de fechar, todas as torneiras, ele caminhou pelo banheiro, procurando por Murta. Não havia perigo de nenhuma garota achá-lo ali; já era difícil alguém ir àquele banheiro por causa da fantasma que o assombrava, pior ainda quando ela inundava o lugar. Estava seguro por enquanto.

Não foi difícil achá-la. Harry seguiu os soluços altos dela, e a encontrou no último boxe, que estava com a porta entreaberta. Ele a empurrou levemente e viu Murta de costas, agachada sobre o vaso, chorando.

- O que aconteceu, Murta?

Ela se virou depressa, tão surpresa que não conseguir dizer uma única palavra por muito tempo; apenas se ouviam as constantes goteiras das torneiras que Harry não tinha fechado direito. Murta estava com os olhos lavados por lágrimas, e seu óculos perolado estava um pouco torto no rosto. Boquiaberta, ela perguntou:

- Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

Harry gaguejou. Não podia falar que viera colher informações sobre Samantha Stevens, então falou a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça:

- Vim te visitar.

No mesmo momento que disse a frase, Harry se arrependeu. Murta abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e flutuou até ele, tentando abraçá-lo, mas acabou passando por ele, e Harry quase congelou quando ela fez isso. Tremendo de frio, ele virou para vê-la atrás dele.

- Murta, não faz isso!

Ela não se importou. Parecia feliz demais para se importar com qualquer coisa.

- Você veio mesmo me ver? Não acredito!

- Bem, eu estou aqui, não é? – ele falou, pensando se tinha mesmo feito a escolha certa vindo ali. Não tinha nenhuma certeza se Murta poderia ajudá-lo a descobrir mais coisas sobre a misteriosa Profª. Stevens, mas também não podia permanecer no escuro. _Tinha que descobrir o que ela poderia querer com ele._

Murta deu uma risadinha escandalosa e flutuou até a janela mais alta, sentando no peitoril. Ela observou Harry de cima a baixo, e por muito tempo, o que o deixou bastante constrangido. O rapaz se encaminhou até a parede do outro lado e escorregou por ela, sentando no chão. Realmente estava exausto. Bem que poderia ter descansado um pouco antes de ter vindo. Ou então atrasado essa "visita".

Maldita curiosidade...

- Você estava jogando? – Murta perguntou de repente, parecendo querer iniciar um assunto.

- Estava. – Harry respondeu laconicamente.

- Ganhou ou perdeu?

- Ganhei.

- Dizem que você é muito bom. – ela sorriu. – Gostaria de te ver jogar um dia...

- É só ir ao campo.

- Eu não gosto de ficar perto de muitas pessoas...

- Então fica difícil.

Ela bufou. Harry fechou os olhos. Sentia que poderia dormir em qualquer lugar. Sua cabeça estourava de dor. Realmente não tinha sido uma boa idéia vir. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de entrar no assunto que queria sem fazer Murta entrar em prantos. Difícil missão.

- Eu soube que você e aquela ruivinha terminaram.

Harry abriu os olhos subitamente, virando a cabeça para olhar a fantasma. Murta parecia muito feliz.

- É verdade?

- É sim... – ele respondeu desanimado.

- Quem terminou? Você ou ela?

- Ela.

- Uhhh. – Murta saiu do parapeito e esvoaçou até parar em frente a Harry. – Isso quer dizer que você está sozinho?

Harry engoliu em seco. Ela estava querendo chegar ao ponto que ele estava imaginando?

- Digamos que... bem... estou temporariamente... indisponível para esses assuntos.

Murta murchou imediatamente. Ela flutuou novamente, ficando de costas para Harry.

- Estou tão sozinha... – ela choramingou.

- Era por isso que estava chorando?

Ela assentiu, olhando tristemente para ele. Harry se levantou, tendo uma idéia de como abordá-la sobre o assunto da professora.

- Murta, eu queria te perguntar...

- Eu deveria estar muito, muito brava mesmo com você! – ela o interrompeu bruscamente. Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não quis ir ao baile comigo e nunca mais me visitou!

Harry tinha vontade de chutar alguma coisa. Realmente era preciso muita paciência com Murta.

- Não dava pra ir com você, Murta...

- E por quê? – ela perguntou emburrada, cruzando os braços.

- Porque... – o que iria dizer? Se falasse o que pensou: "você está morta, isso é um bom motivo", ela certamente começaria a chorar. Decidiu-se por enrolar. – Porque eu não estava animado para esse baile, sabe? Eu acabei indo sozinho e saindo bem cedo...

__

"Só espero que ela não tenha ouvido nada sobre eu ter dançado com Samantha...", ele pensou desesperadamente.

Murta o olhou por trás dos óculos perolados como se o estudasse.

- Tudo bem! – ela disse de súbito. – Eu não queria ir mesmo. Muita gente...

Harry suspirou aliviado. Agora era o momento certo. Ele se encostou na parede, encarando Murta com seu olhar mais doce e inocente.

- Sabe, Murta, eu estava pensando... Você se lembra daquela vez que a gente ficou conversando no banheiro dos garotos?

Ela abriu um grande sorriso maroto.

- Como poderia esquecer?

- Bem... – ele começou, sentindo-se animado por estar dando certo. – Aquele dia, você me contou uma coisa que me fez pensar...

Murta franziu a testa.

- Não me lembro disso. – ela riu. – Só me lembro de ter visto você só de toalha!

Harry sentiu as bochechas quentes e quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Mas você tinha ido lá por outro motivo... – ele se recuperou e prosseguiu com o plano. – Você foi me contar que tinha ouvido uma conversa sobre mim... entre o Prof. Snape e a Profª. Stevens...

Murta o olhou com uma expressão que Harry não conseguiu decifrar.

- Percebo que você não veio aqui só para ver meus lindos olhos castanhos...

__

"Ai, não... Ela vai começar a chorar de novo."

Mas Murta parecia ter mudado muito nos últimos tempos. Ou talvez ela sempre tenha sido assim, afinal.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou rapidamente, encarando Harry com perspicácia. – O que você quer saber?

Depois de se recuperar da estupefação inicial, Harry falou:

- Você ouviu mais alguma conversa, Murta?

Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não.

Harry bufou. Tinha sido estupidez vir ali.

- Mas... eu posso te ajudar a ouvir, se quiser...

Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente e a encarou intrigado.

- Como?

- Tenho meus métodos. – ela sorriu marotamente. – Posso descobrir facilmente se eles estão juntos conversando e te avisar... Há certas vantagens em ser um... bem, você sabe.

- Mas eu seria descoberto, Murta... – ele já estava começando a se animar com a idéia.

- Você tem aquela capa! – ela disse indignada. – Eu sei muito bem que burlar regras não é um problema para você!

Harry sorriu.

- Ok, então você vai me ajudar?

- Com uma condição.

- Qual? Você quer que eu venha te visitar mais vezes?

Ela negou.

- Eu sei que não adianta. Você acabaria não vindo.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se não é isso, o que é, então? – perguntou, tendo um certo receio da resposta.

Murta deu uma risadinha ao mesmo tempo marota e encabulada, mas o olhou muito séria quando falou:

- Eu quero um beijo.

- O quê?

Certamente não tinha ouvido direito.

- Um beijo.

Estava maluco. A dor de cabeça deveria estar afetando sua sanidade.

- Murta, eu não entendi direito... Você disse que...

- Você é surdo ou o quê? Um B-E-I-J-O! É só o que eu quero. 

Ele a olhou como se ela pertencesse a outro planeta.

- Isso é impossível, Murta. Totalmente impossível! Eu estou vivo e você está... bem, você está morta!

- Você tem que ficar me lembrando disso? – Murta choramingou. Harry se perguntou como ela poderia esquecer. – Mas isso não é problema.

- Como não? – ele perguntou embasbacado.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu aprendi um feitiço recentemente. Chama-se "o feitiço _Materialius". _Foi a Grey Lady que me ensinou. Ele materializa um... – ela pigarreou. - ...fantasma... pelo tempo que lhe for necessário. Isso pode ser feito apenas uma vez, e eu ainda não fiz, então... não há problema algum.

- É claro que há problemas, Murta. – Harry começou a enumerá-los nos dedos. – Um, você não pode realizar feitiços; só vivos podem fazê-lo. Dois, você precisaria de uma varinha...

- Você tem uma varinha!

- Tenho, mas...

- Está com você?

- Claro, eu sempre estou com ela.

- Então está tudo certo! – ela finalizou com um grande sorriso.

- Nada está certo, Murta! – ele disse desesperado. Aquilo era loucura, mas seria ainda pior se Murta estivesse certa. De maneira alguma Harry gostaria de beijá-la! Isso era louco, era bizarro! "Jogar charme" para cima dela a fim de conseguir uma informação era uma coisa; beijá-la era outra totalmente diferente.

- Harry, você não está me entendendo. – ela falou lentamente, como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade. – Quem disse que _eu_ vou fazer o feitiço?

- E não vai? – ele perguntou animado com a possibilidade de ela desistir.

- Não, _você _vai.

Agora Harry estava duvidando da sanidade mental de Murta. Se bem que ela nunca foi o que se poderia chamar de "normal". Porém, mais louco que ela era ele, que estava ali, tendo essa conversa maluca com ela.

- Espera um pouco, Murta... Você...

- Pega a sua varinha.

- O quê?

- Pega a sua varinha! Está com ela, não é? Então pegue!

Harry tirou a varinha do meio das suas vestes de quadribol perguntando-se por que estava fazendo isso.

- E agora?

- Aponta pra mim.

Ele suspirou. Ou aquilo era um sonho, ou ele realmente estava maluco. Apontou a varinha para ela, de qualquer maneira.

- Agora diga "_Materialius". – _ela instruiu.

- _Materialius! – _ele repetiu mecanicamente, e um jato de luz vermelho pálido saiu de sua varinha, atravessou Murta direto, bateu na parede oposta e ricocheteou no teto. – Isso não vai dar certo.

- Vai sim, você não está se concentrando! 

Era realmente a coisa mais esquisita do mundo estar ali, no banheiro feminino, aprendendo um feitiço com uma fantasma. Cada coisa bizarra que acontecia na vida de Harry...

- Então como eu faço?

- Concentre-se em mim, e me imagine _viva_...

- Você tem certeza que isso funciona?

- Claro que tenho! Faz logo! – ela pediu impaciente.

Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos, imaginando do melhor jeito que podia uma Murta viva. Era complicado, mas depois de um tempo ele conseguiu. Quando reabriu os olhos, apontou a varinha para ela e repetiu o feitiço. Dessa vez, a luz, agora de um vermelho intenso, não ricocheteou em lugar algum; pelo contrário, atingiu Murta em cheio, e ela brilhou por alguns poucos segundos. Quando a luz se dissipou, Harry deixou o queixo cair.

À sua frente estava Murta Que Geme, do mesmo jeito que ele conheceu, exceto por um motivo: ela não era mais transparente. Como ele, tinha a pele branca, mas visivelmente _real_. Dava a impressão de que Harry poderia tocá-la se quisesse. Murta estava materializada, como se tivesse voltado à vida.

- Você conseguiu! – ela gritou, feliz como Harry nunca a tinha visto. 

A garota, não um fantasma, que estava à sua frente pulou de alegria, tocando cada parte do corpo que podia encontrar. Primeiro, ela tocou o rosto, os cabelos, e depois passou as mãos pelos braços, apertando-se, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Harry estava tão estupefato que não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada.

Depois de algum tempo para realmente ter certeza de que era real, Murta olhou para Harry. O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto se desfez, e ela ficou séria subitamente. Em três passos, ela ficou a poucos centímetros de Harry. Ele engasgou. O que ela ia fazer agora? Ela não estava falando sério quanto ao beijo, estava?

A menina tirou os óculos e os guardou num bolso do seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Harry notou, pela primeira vez, que ela era da Lufa-lufa, ao observar o texugo bordado na roupa dela. Murta soltou os cabelos, que antes estavam presos em uma "maria-chiquinha", e Harry notou que os olhos dela eram realmente bonitos, como ela mesma disse. Provavelmente nunca reparou porque eles sempre estavam atrás das grossas lentes dos óculos e, também, porque eles geralmente eram transparentes. Com os cabelos soltos, ela melhorava bastante a aparência, ainda que ainda tivesse um rosto arredondado demais e um nariz ligeiramente proeminente. Ela sorriu.

- E então? Estou esperando...

Harry gaguejou. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter estado tão perdido na vida.

- Bem, Murta...

- Não me chama assim. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu novamente. – Meu nome é Maria Roberta. Murta era apenas um apelido idiota que me colocaram...

- Ah... – Harry desejava com todas as forças que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

- Harry, você não vai me beijar? É pra isso que eu estou assim!

O rapaz pigarreou, pensando no que fazer. Se fosse embora, iria ferir os sentimentos dela e decepcioná-la, e decididamente iria se sentir um canalha depois disso. Mas se ficasse, teria que beijá-la, e não queria isso. Olhou para ela. Parecia bastante ansiosa.

Respirando fundo, Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela. Quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros, ele a beijou na bochecha.

- Não é assim! – ela reclamou. – É assim que eu quero!

E ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou nos lábios. No início, de tão surpreso que estava, Harry nem ao menos fechou os olhos, mas depois foi se acostumando e cerrou as pálpebras. Murta beijava de um jeito bastante... peculiar. Começou com um selinho, mas depois ela começou a lamber os lábios dele, e Harry teve a certeza absoluta de que ela nunca tinha feito isso nem na sua vida ou na pós-vida.

Era esquisito beijá-la. Além de não conseguir tirar do seu pensamento que estava beijando uma fantasma, Harry não sentia absolutamente nada ao beijá-la. Nenhum arrepio ou dormência percorreu seu corpo, como acontecia quando beijava Gina, e ele associou isso à falta de sentimento entre ele e Murta. Era um beijo... vazio. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era bastante engraçado. Quando o nariz de Murta pressionou o seu próprio com força, no momento em que ela mudou o lado do beijo, Harry teve vontade rir, porque a parte acima do seu lábio superior começou a coçar depois que ela fez isso. Porém, ele se controlou, pois sabia que seria indelicado de sua parte rir no meio do beijo.

Ao mesmo tempo, também era estranho _ser beijado. _Geralmente era _ele_ que beijava. Era uma sensação esquisita não comandar o beijo e, ainda mais, ser comandado por alguém tão inexperiente como ela. Porém, antes que pudesse sequer tentar ensiná-la, sentiu algo frio nos lábios. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Murta se afastando dele. Ela estava transparente de novo, mas seu olhar não era mais aquele tristonho de antes. Murta parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, ou melhor, a fantasma mais feliz.

- Isso foi ótimo. – ela disse encabulada.

Harry não disse nada. Não podia dizer a ela que foi estranho, bizarro, esquisito e totalmente cômico. 

- Foi divertido. – foi a única palavra que ele conseguiu encontrar.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Harry. Nunca vou me esquecer. Será minha melhor lembrança.

Harry se sentiu um canalha. Ela estava levando tudo tão a sério, e ele ali, achando divertido... Será que ela poderia estar _gostando_ dele? Sentiu pena dela.

- Você já amou alguém, Murta?

- Amar é uma palavra muito forte. – ela respondeu. Harry nunca pensou que ela pudesse dizer algo tão maduro. – As pessoas dizem "eu te amo" muito fácil... Na maioria das vezes, não é verdadeiro. Podemos até pensar que é, mas nosso coração, no fundo, sabe que não é verdade...

__

"O que há entre nós, Harry, não é amor! Pode ser carinho, respeito, admiração, amizade... Mas não é amor! Amor... amor é outra coisa!"

As palavras de Gina ecoaram na sua cabeça como se estivessem sendo repetidas num gravador. Será que ela estava certa? Mas ele gostava dela... gostava? Só "gostava"? Ou a _amava?_ O que poderia chamar de "amor", afinal? Nunca amara ninguém, no sentido do que há entre um homem e uma mulher... Não, não poderia estar errado, ela que estava! Mas... ah, não conseguia entender!

- Eu morri muito jovem para dizer que realmente _amei_ alguém. – Murta falou. – Gostar, eu gostei... mas amar... é diferente.

- Fantasmas podem amar, não é?

Ela sorriu.

- Talvez... quem sabe um dia?

- Tomara que você consiga...

Harry nunca imaginara que Murta pudesse ser mais do que a fantasma chorona que assombrava o banheiro das garotas.

__

N/A: Surpreendente, não? Espero que tenham gostado. A primeira pessoa que leu isso disse que riu o tempo inteiro :D Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;)


	20. Brincando com fogo

Capítulo Vinte – Brincando com fogo

__

O mês de abril passou como um sopro, e maio ia pelo mesmo caminho. Já estavam quase na metade do mês, e o clima estava bem mais agradável. Era comum ver alunos mais novos se refastelando sob o sol da primavera nos jardins. Já para os mais velhos, a coisa era diferente: os únicos momentos de descanso foram o feriado de Páscoa, e as duas visitas à Hogsmeade. Nessas vezes, Harry decidiu ir se distrair, e finalmente conheceu a loja dos gêmeos, que era bem pequena, comparada às outras, mas fazia grande sucesso.

Hogwarts parecia ferver nesses últimos meses; quanto mais os exames de fim de ano se aproximavam, mais se viam alunos cansados e estressados pelos cantos do castelo. Os quintanistas e setimanistas eram os mais prejudicados; diversas vezes, Harry presenciou explosões de raiva e nervosismo nos corredores de alunos desses anos, e a que mais o assustou foi a vez em que Peta Spencer gritou no meio do corredor do quarto andar com Colin Creevey. Pelo que Harry tinha entendido, Colin tinha esquecido de devolver um livro importante para ela, e a garota, sempre de tão bom humor, explodiu de tanto nervosismo. No início, tanto Colin quanto todos os outros que presenciaram a cena ficaram pasmos, mas depois de um tempo, Colin se recuperou e tascou um beijo na menina, deixando-a totalmente sem ação. Daquele dia em diante, os dois começaram a namorar, o que desanimou muito Dino Thomas, mas por um lado fez Harry se sentir um pouco mais aliviado. Significava um problema a menos nos treinos de quadribol. Porém, problemas com quadribol era o que menos faltava.

Harry insistia em treinar o time com mais afinco para a final contra a Corvinal, que realmente estava com um time muito bom, mas quanto mais se aproximavam os exames, mais Harry era obrigado a diminuir a carga de treinos. Colin, Peta e Jonnathan pareciam prestes a enlouquecer por causa dos N.O.M.s, e realmente não adiantava forçá-los a treinar. Harry estabeleceu uma meta de dois a três treinos por semana, mas ela dificilmente era cumprida; geralmente eram dois treinos, mas tiveram semanas em que houve apenas um.

Agora que Dino finalmente tinha desistido de dar em cima de Peta, que estava comprometida, Harry pôde desfrutar de mais horas de paz nos treinos. Pelo menos Colin tinha parado de implicar com o garoto, mas essa regra não se aplicava a Jonnathan. Para variar, ele ainda insistia em continuar com sua implicância com Dino, como se ele fosse culpado por ter substituído Gina. Já as provocações com Harry eram constantes e ele tinha dúvidas se não seriam eternas. Todos os treinos, sem exceção, surgia alguma discussão entre ambos, sendo, às vezes, controlada pelos outros; porém, na maioria das vezes, ninguém conseguia fazê-los parar de discutir, e a polêmica só acabava quando um dava um fora tão grande no outro que não havia mais como argumentar. Esse era o momento perigoso, porque eram nessas horas que os dois ameaçavam começar uma briga física, que sempre era impedida por Rony, Dino e Colin.

O mundo fora das paredes de Hogwarts ameaçava desmoronar; depois do ataque à Estação King's Cross, houve um período mais calmo, que infelizmente durou pouco. Quase todos os dias, a manchete do Profeta Diário era mais algum dos ataques dos seguidores de Voldemort. Na maioria das vezes havia mortos ou desaparecidos. O hospital de St. Mungus estava sempre cheio, e o Ministério da Magia era um caos completo. 

A situação era perturbadora. Exatamente por isso, Sirius parecia ter parado de mandar cartas. Em uma das poucas delas, ele não deu certeza se ainda poderia continuar a escrever com freqüência para Harry. O padrinho sempre dizia que estava muito ocupado com seu trabalho no Ministério e na Ordem e, pelo sigilo que ele dava a isso, Harry tinha uma séria desconfiança se não seria algo relacionado a espionagem, o que o deixava realmente preocupado. Sirius parecia correr muito perigo, e Harry ficava com o coração aos pulos toda vez que via Edwiges, imaginando se ela estaria lhe trazendo notícias boas ou ruins. Ele não queria perder mais ninguém. Porém, até o momento, a coruja das neves não tinha trazido nenhuma notícia pior do que as que Harry via nos jornais.

Rony tinha a mesma ansiedade que Harry. Ele ficava totalmente nervoso quando via Píchi, sua pequena corujinha, ou então Hermes trazendo-lhe notícias de sua família. Geralmente, elas eram as mesmas. O Sr. Weasley estava atolado de serviço no Ministério, assim como Percy, sem contar a pressão da imprensa sobre ele; a Sra. Weasley continuava com suas idas e vindas do hospital, junto com Carlinhos e Gui (que finalmente tinha conseguido sua licença). Gina ainda não tivera nenhuma melhora significativa, e os curandeiros tinham receio de que ela estivesse regredindo no tratamento.

Desde aquela conversa louca no banheiro das garotas, Harry não viu mais Murta. Às vezes, ele até esquecia de que ela tinha prometido lhe ajudar, de tanta coisa que tinha para fazer, mas havia outros momentos em que ele achava que a fantasma tinha esquecido da promessa de ajudá-lo. O fato é que ela nunca tentou achá-lo para dar alguma informação que tivesse descoberto, mas Harry não se atrevia a ir procurá-la. Depois daquele dia em que Murta o beijou, o banheiro nunca mais ficou inundado (para alegria de Filch, que sempre tinha que limpar o aguaceiro que Murta fazia), e também não mais se ouviram gemidos de lá. Muitas meninas voltaram a freqüentar o banheiro, e certa vez Hermione comentou com Rony e Harry que dificilmente via Murta lá. Harry achou aquilo muito estranho, mas sempre acabava se esquecendo do assunto, pois sua cabeça estava mais cheia com outras preocupações.

Foi numa aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Harry novamente começou a pensar no assunto. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham sido uns dos primeiros a chegar na sala, que estava ocupada apenas por poucos sonserinos e menos grifinórios ainda. Os três ocuparam carteiras no fundo da classe, que eram os lugares geralmente ocupados pela maioria das meninas, que preferiam ficar à máxima distância que pudessem da Profª. Stevens. O contrário acontecia com os meninos, que sentavam todos na frente. Harry e Rony só sentavam no fundo para ficarem próximos de Hermione; Rony vivia insistindo em sentar mais para frente, mas Hermione era irredutível. A garota tinha tanta raiva da professora, que Harry chegou a pensar se não seria pessoal. Porém, quando perguntava sobre o assunto com a amiga, ela se desviava e acabava não respondendo.

- Rony, você precisa deixar de ser tão desleixado! – Hermione recriminava o namorado, enquanto sentavam nas últimas carteiras encostadas na parede. – Você ainda nem olhou a matéria que eu te passei, né? Eu já te falei que se você quiser, eu te explico tudo o que você perdeu! Ou então você pode pedir para os professores, o que não pode é continuar assim! Os exames já são...

- Mês que vem, Mione! – Rony completou por ela, sentando na carteira do lado da janela. Hermione, com uma cara muito emburrada sentou do lado dele. – Eu ainda tenho muito tempo... E, além disso, não vou procurar por professor nenhum, imagina só! Eu indo procurar explicação com o Snape! "Professor, o senhor pode me explicar a Poção da Imaginação?" – e ele começou a imitar a voz baixa e rouca de Snape. – "Não tenho nada a ver com a sua incompetência, Weasley!" E aí eu digo: "Vai comer bosta, seboso!" E ele me põe em detenção... Mais uma desgraça na minha vida? Não, muito obrigado!

Harry não agüentou e riu. Enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hermione e colocava a mochila sobre a mesa, notou que, não muito longe deles, estava Katherine Willians, olhando por trás do livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para Rony e Hermione como se eles fossem loucos.

- Seu teimoso! – Hermione disse indignada. – Eu posso te ensinar, então!

- Pra você ficar pegando no meu pé mais do que já pega? E ficar me criticando? Não mesmo!

- Seu cabeça dura!

- Você que é uma sabe-tudo!

Mais uma discussão costumeira entre os dois. Harry nem se importava mais. Olhou para Willians, que ainda os observava com visível desgosto. Lançando-lhe um olhar de profundo desprezo, Harry disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios:

"Tá olhando o quê?"

"Vocês são problemáticos ou o quê?"

"Vai te catar!"

Ela mostrou a língua para ele e voltou à sua leitura. Harry deu de ombros e, quando ia começar a descarregar sua mochila, teve uma péssima visão, que quase lhe deu vontade de vomitar. Draco Malfoy e seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, estavam se aproximando. Harry fingiu que não viu e continuou a tirar as coisas da mochila.

- _Hem, hem._

Harry sabia que era Malfoy, por isso mesmo continuou a mexer na mochila, por mais que já tivesse descarregado tudo que precisava. Porém, Rony e Hermione pararam de discutir (o que ainda poderia ser considerado bem mais produtivo, em vista da perspectiva de falar com Malfoy) e olharam para o sonserino. Harry tinha uma vontade imensa de simplesmente ignorá-lo, como estava se acostumando a fazer, mas não pôde fazê-lo depois das palavras dele:

- E então, Weasley? – ele provocou com a típica voz arrastada. – Eu soube que sua irmã está pra morrer... Ainda bem que seu pai agora é Ministro, não é? Pelo menos vão poder bancar um enterro decente...

Rony se levantou prontamente, as orelhas perigosamente vermelhas. Ele só não avançou porque Hermione e Harry, que tinham se levantado também, o seguraram.

- Não vale a pena. – Hermione disse ao pé do ouvido de Rony, mas Malfoy ouviu.

- Seguindo ordens de uma mulher, agora, Weasley? Eu não sabia que a sangue-ruim mandava em você...

Aconteceu muito rápido. Em um instante, Rony estava seguro por Harry e Hermione, mas no outro ele estava em cima de Malfoy, dando um soco certeiro no olho dele. Malfoy cambaleou para trás, e seu supercílio abriu, escorrendo sangue. Assim que notou isso, Malfoy revidou, dando um soco no lábio de Rony, que também começou a sangrar. Os alunos que estavam na sala se levantaram, alguns incentivando a briga, outros assustados. Hermione soltou um grito do lado de Harry, que se adiantou e foi segurar Rony, que já estava pronto para revidar o soco de Malfoy.

- ME SOLTA, HARRY, EU VOU ACABAR COM ELE! – Rony gritou, tentando se desvencilhar do amigo, mas Harry o segurou com toda a força que conseguia. Por um lado, sabia que Rony tinha razão, e que Malfoy merecia mesmo uma boa surra, mas não podia deixar o amigo fazer isso. Rony era monitor e já estava com problemas demais sem precisar de uma detenção ou alguma outra punição pior.

- Se acovardando, Potter? – Malfoy provocou, os olhos brilhando, enquanto o sangue contrastava com sua pele pálida. Harry não disse nada e apenas olhou para Malfoy; ainda se ocupava em segurar Rony, que se debatia furiosamente. – Disseram por aí que foi uma pena a estação estar tão cheia naquele dia... – Harry sabia que ele estava falando do dia do ataque a King's Cross. Ficou se perguntando se ele não estaria lá também... Seu pai certamente deveria estar... – Se a Weasley estivesse sozinha, seria mais fácil se divertir com ela. Parece que ela é bem gostosinha sem o uniforme de Hogwarts... Fico me perguntando se você sabe disso, Potter... Ah, duvido, você é lento ou, devo dizer, otário demais, não é?

Num instante, Harry estava segurando Rony; no outro, ele estava em cima de Malfoy, no chão, esmurrando cada pedacinho nojento do sonserino que conseguia encontrar. Não via nem escutava nada, só queria machucar Malfoy, fazê-lo pagar muito caro pelo que acabara de dizer. Seu sangue fervia, e ele sentia-o latejar nas suas têmporas. Suava de ódio. Malfoy não tinha o direito, não podia sequer ter ousado pensar aquilo... quanto mais falar...

De tão concentrado na sua própria luta com Malfoy, Harry não pôde reparar que, agora, Rony tinha se atracado com Crabbe e Goyle, e que Dino e Simas tinham vindo ajudá-lo. Ouvia gritos de meninas e incentivos de meninos, mas não ligava para nada disso. Só queria esmurrar Malfoy, machucá-lo até que sangrasse por cada poro...

Mas Malfoy logo se recuperou do susto de ter sido atacado por Harry e, logo, deu um grande chute no estômago do garoto. Harry ficou sem ar, e Malfoy aproveitou a deixa para empurrá-lo, fazendo com que batesse a cabeça na quina de uma carteira. Harry sentiu a parte de trás da sua cabeça abrir, perto do ouvido esquerdo, e seus cabelos logo ficaram empapados de sangue no local. Os óculos caíram com o impacto, fazendo com que as lentes rachassem e a ponte entre elas se partisse.

Mesmo apenas enxergando um Malfoy embaçado pela falta das lentes e pela tontura causada pelo machucado, Harry conseguiu se recompor e dar um soco no meio da cara nojenta de Malfoy, e ele cambaleou por alguns instantes, segurando-se na ponta de uma carteira. Harry ia partir novamente para cima dele, quando uma voz se sobrepôs à barulheira:

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

O que Harry sentiu em seguida foi seus braços e pernas juntando-se ao corpo, que ficou inteiramente imóvel. Ele caiu de costas no chão, sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer, e a única visão que tinha era do teto sobre si. Um após outro, ele ouviu o ruído surdo de outros corpos caindo no chão como ele. Depois, somente um silêncio ensurdecedor. Era possível ouvir a respiração de cada um, tal era o silêncio.

- Saiam do caminho!

Passos apressados, esvoaçar de capas, murmúrios ansiosos e novamente silêncio. CLEC, CLEC, CLEC. O som de saltos altos. O chão vibrava sob a cabeça de Harry. Ele ouvia, do lado do seu ouvido esquerdo, o som do gotejar ritmado do sangue que caía do seu ferimento. Novamente silêncio. PING... PING... PING... Harry viu o rosto invertido de Samantha Stevens sobre sua cabeça, demonstrando clara reprovação. Não lembrava de tê-la visto com uma cara tão feia antes. Por um instante, Harry viu também decepção nos olhos azuis intensos que o miravam. Ela apontou a varinha bem na direção da cicatriz dele e, por um segundo, ele temeu pelo que ela faria a seguir.

- _Finite Incantatem!_

A reação foi instantânea. Assim que o jato de luz que saiu da varinha dela o tocou, Harry pôde novamente sentir seu corpo. Ele flexionou os dedos, para depois apoiá-los no chão e sentar-se. Levou, por impulso, a mão no ferimento atrás da cabeça; sua mão se banhou em sangue quente. Ele levantou os olhos para ver a professora e, por um milésimo de segundo, os dois se olharam nos olhos. O azul dos olhos dela estava mais escuro do que nunca, e os orbes estavam tão estreitos que quase não era possível vê-los. Havia clara decepção nos olhos dela ao encarar Harry e, pela primeira vez, ele não sentiu aquela inquietação ao observá-los. Sentiu, sim, um frio na espinha o percorrer; parecia que ela era capaz de matá-lo apenas com o olhar.

- Na parede, Potter! – ela gritou, apontando a varinha para o lugar onde queria que ele ficasse.

O tom dela era tão duro e autoritário, que Harry não ousou demorar mais que um segundo para ir para o local que ela mandou. Ele se postou ao lado de Hermione, que o olhou ansiosa; ela parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos e tremia violentamente, como se fosse com ela mesma que tudo estivesse acontecendo. Ela se virou, e Harry acompanhou seu olhar. Viu Samantha, com um olhar gelado, apontar sua varinha para Rony, que estava caído de bruços no chão, petrificado como Harry estava anteriormente. Havia um grande rasgo no uniforme do amigo na altura do braço direito, onde havia um ferimento aberto também. 

Hermione tremeu; a garota não tirava seus olhos da ponta da varinha da professora, apontada para Rony. A amiga estava se controlando para não gritar ou correr, pelo que parecia. Harry achou aquilo realmente esquisito; Hermione parecia mais desesperada do que qualquer um.

Mas Samantha não retirou o feitiço de Rony; ela preferiu correr sua varinha até Malfoy e tirar o dele primeiro. O sonserino estava em um estado lamentável (o que deixou Harry muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por alguns instantes); seus cabelos, sempre tão arrumados, estavam quase tão despenteados quanto os de Harry. Ele se levantou com certa dificuldade; o lado direito do seu rosto estava manchado pelo sangue que saía do corte no supercílio.

- Na parede, Malfoy! – Samantha gritou, apontando a varinha para a parede oposta. Malfoy rapidamente se postou no lugar que ela mandou, porém, ele ia chegando cada vez mais perto de Katherine Willians, que por sua vez, se afastava mais e mais, olhando com certo asco para o garoto.

Um a um, Samantha retirou os feitiços paralisantes dos garotos. Goyle, Simas, Dino, Crabbe e, por último, Rony. Hermione estava prestes a ter um colapso ao lado de Harry, e só sossegou um pouquinho quando viu a professora retirar o feitiço de Rony. 

Samantha colocou cada aluno em um extremo da classe, sempre nas paredes. Ninguém ousava dizer nada, ou fazer o menor ruído que fosse. Dava para escutar o som distante das aulas do Hagrid nos jardins.

Depois de observar cada um dos alunos, com aquele olhar gélido e estreito, a mestra se encostou à sua mesa, ainda empunhando a varinha. Com a voz mais rouca e grossa do que nunca, ela falou:

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais eu quero presenciar um showzinho como esse na _minha_ classe. É uma ordem! – muitos tremeram ou se encolheram. – E não queiram me ver irritada. O que estão vendo agora não é um terço do que eu sou de verdade!

__

"Fico me perguntando como são os três terços.", Harry pensou com sarcasmo. Samantha molhou os lábios antes de continuar.

- Eu quero que todos os engraçadinhos que estavam envolvidos fiquem depois da aula. Não vou perder tempo brigando com vocês. Resolveremos isso mais tarde, pois agora teremos aula, que é o que deveríamos estar fazendo nesse instante.

- Mas... – Hermione disse fracamente, e a professora girou sua longa cabeleira na direção dela, um olhar de puro ódio pela garota ter ousado falar. 

Todos encaravam a monitora com um misto de incredulidade e espanto. Hermione olhou nervosamente para Rony, que estava do outro lado da classe, ao lado de Parvati Patil, boquiaberto, e pareceu que a visão de Rony tão machucado a incentivou a prosseguir.

- Professora... eles não deveriam ir para a ala hospitalar? Estão machucados... Seria o mais...

- Eu pedi sua opinião, Srta. Granger? – Samantha perguntou autoritariamente. Hermione tremeu, mas tinha um olhar de raiva contida para com a professora. – O seu defeito é se intrometer na hora errada. Fique quieta, ou levará uma punição como os outros. – ela disse com gelo na voz e completou, olhando ao redor. – Isso serve para todos.

Harry sentiu uma súbita raiva pela professora; ela não tinha o direito de falar assim com Hermione, que não disse nada de mais. Rony estava mais vermelho que os cabelos, e só não disse nada porque Parvati deu-lhe uma grande cotovelada para que ficasse calado.

Samantha começou a caminhar pela classe, olhando cada aluno. Seus saltos faziam o barulho característico enquanto caminhava.

- Todos permanecerão na sala. – ela falou. – Nada de ala hospitalar ou curativos para vocês. – ela completou, encarando os alunos briguentos. – Não quiseram se bater, agir como trouxas? Machucaram-se por conta própria, e merecem sentir a dor de seus ferimentos. – ela olhou diretamente para Harry. – _Aprender com a própria dor..._

Ela caminhou novamente até sua mesa, sentando-se calmamente sobre ela, com as pernas cruzadas. Correu o olhar mais uma vez pelos alunos e falou:

- Isso está errado... – ela apontou a varinha para Rony, e Hermione tremeu. – Grifinórios perto de grifinórios... – e apontou, depois, para Crabbe, que estava ao lado de Pansy Parkinson. – Sonserinos perto de sonserinos... Tsk, tsk... Vocês acham que eu vou mesmo ser boazinha com vocês? – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Grande engano... Nenhuma turma me desafia assim e sai barato... Não mesmo...

Muitos alunos tremeram, outros engoliram em seco. Hermione tremia tanto que Harry começou a se preocupar que ela fosse ter um ataque ali. Samantha encarava a sala como se estivesse estudando-a.

__

"Harry, eu não te preveni para ficar longe dela por nada!"

Talvez Sirius realmente tivesse razão, afinal...

- Vocês terão um trabalho hoje. – a mestra disse subitamente. – Para nota. E não é qualquer nota. Vai entrar na nota dos seus exames. – o queixo de Hermione caiu até o chão. Muitos tiveram a mesma reação que ela também. – Por isso, realmente espero, para o bem de vocês, que façam com empenho. – ela disse brandamente. 

Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, e saltou da mesa, ficando de pé.

- Será feito em duplas. Eu mesma as escolherei. – todos engoliram em seco. Realmente estavam ferrados. – Duplas mistas... Meninos e meninas... Sonserinos e grifinórios...

- COMO É QUE É? – Malfoy gritou.

Samantha se virou para ele, tentando parecer educadamente surpresa.

- Obviamente eu não entendi direito o que senhor quis dizer, Sr. Malfoy... – ele engoliu em seco, mas já era tarde demais. – Explique-se melhor, por favor.

- Bem, eu... – ele pigarreou, tentando encontrar palavras suficientes. – Eu não vou trabalhar junto a um grifinório sujo!

Muitas exclamações de raiva, indignação e xingamentos se sobrepuseram a essa frase do sonserino. Harry achou que ouviu claramente Simas xingar Malfoy de "filho de... uma boa mãe".

- Se o senhor não está contente... – Samantha simulou uma voz compreensiva. – PROBLEMA SEU!

Malfoy tremeu visivelmente depois do grito ressonante que a professora deu. Ela apontou a varinha para ele, que tremeu mais ainda.

- Já que está tão ansioso, Sr. Malfoy será o primeiro a ter uma dupla...

Ela correu a varinha pela classe, passando por todas as garotas grifinórias até parar, exatamente, em ninguém menos que Hermione.

- O QUÊ? – Rony não se conteve.

- Como, Sr. Weasley? – a professora perguntou, olhando para Rony, que estava decididamente cor de fogo. Ela não desviou a varinha da posição, bem na direção de Hermione.

Rony ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que o fizesse, olhou para a namorada, que lhe lançou um olhar significativo para que não dissesse nada. Bufando, ele disse apenas:

- Nada, professora.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – ela disse calmamente, finalmente desviando a varinha de Hermione e apontando-a para Malfoy. – O que está esperando afinal, Sr. Malfoy? Faça dupla com a Srta. Granger. AGORA!

Muito a contragosto, Malfoy se aproximou. Ele e Harry trocaram um olhar de puro ódio. Harry estava meio à frente de Hermione, impedindo a passagem do sonserino, e a professora disse:

- Saia daí, Sr. Potter! Está atrapalhando!

Harry viu, do outro lado da classe, um Rony desesperado olhando e gesticulando para ele. O rapaz entendeu a mensagem e disse, bem baixo, de modo que somente Malfoy ouvisse:

- Se você ousar fazer alguma coisa com ela, vai pagar caro. – e se afastou, deixando o sonserino passar, o que ele só fez depois de lançar um olhar estreito e furioso para Harry.

- O senhor, Sr. Potter... – Samantha falou, apontando a varinha para Harry. – Pode ficar com... – ela correu o olhar pelas sonserinas e sorriu ao ver uma. – Com a Srta. Willians.

- O QUÊ? – incrivelmente, Harry, Willians e Malfoy gritaram as palavras ao mesmo tempo. 

Harry se pegou em profundo desespero. Willians? Fazer dupla com ela? Aquilo era o fim, decididamente era. O que Samantha pretendia?

Contrastando com a situação, a professora apenas os olhou calmamente. Parecia até estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

- Eu acho que vocês não têm noção do que está acontecendo... _Todos vocês!_ – mas ela olhava apenas Harry. – Vocês armaram toda essa bagunça na minha classe e ainda querem privilégios? Vocês imaginaram por algum segundo sequer que eu iria facilitar? Está claro que não me conhecem... _Eu não admito o que aconteceu aqui hoje._

- Mas os outros alunos não precisam pagar pelo erro de meia dúzia! – Willians exclamou subitamente. Todos a encararam como se ela fosse de outro planeta. Samantha lhe lançou um olhar indescritível.

- Como disse, Srta. Willians? – ela perguntou secamente.

- Eu disse, _professora_, que se alguns alunos erraram, os outros não precisam pagar pelo erro também. É injusto!

Samantha olhou a garota por alguns instantes intermináveis antes de dizer:

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina. – urros exasperados por parte dos sonserinos puderam ser ouvidos. Os grifinórios estavam boquiabertos. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, grifinórios e sonserinos concordavam que o que a professora tinha acabado de fazer era realmente injusto. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. – Pela sua intromissão, senhorita, o seu trabalho valerá o dobro da nota.

- Mas eu não disse nada e vou acabar levando a culpa também? – Harry exclamou desesperado, sem conseguir se conter.

- Se disser mais alguma palavra, Sr. Potter valerá o triplo. – a professora disse secamente. O queixo de Harry caiu. – Agora sente junto com a Srta. Willians onde eu mandei antes que eu fique mais irritada...

Bufando de raiva, Harry caminhou batendo os pés até onde Samantha tinha mandado. Malfoy o acompanhou com um olhar furioso durante todo o caminho. Quando se colocou ao lado de Willians, viu que a garota estava prestes a soltar fogo pelos olhos; ela encarava com ódio a professora, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Harry podia entendê-la, pois sentia o mesmo.

Depois dessa exibição de autoridade da Profª. Stevens, ninguém mais ousou reclamar de nada. Parecia até que os alunos estavam respirando mais devagar com medo de que a mestra reclamasse de mais alguma coisa. Naquele fim de tarde, algo inimaginável e impossível estava acontecendo; pela primeira vez, grifinórios e sonserinos estavam unidos num único sentimento: raiva pelo que a professora estava fazendo-os passar. Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo parecido com eles. Snape costumava cometer injustiças semelhantes contra a Grifinória, mas nunca contra a Sonserina também. Naquele momento, Samantha estava conseguindo ser mais odiada do que qualquer outro professor de Hogwarts.

Ela separou o restante dos alunos em duplas do mesmo estilo que as primeiras; Rony fez par com Pansy Parkinson, para total desespero do garoto. Porém, as mais desesperadas de longe e mais dignas de pena pela parte dos grifinórios eram Parvati e Lilá, que acabaram sobrando para duplas de Crabbe e Goyle. Praticamente, elas estavam sozinhas para fazer o trabalho; era sabido que os dois sonserinos não sabiam nem falar direito, quanto mais realizar um trabalho complicado como o que Samantha passou para a sala.

Uma redação de três rolos de pergaminho sobre tudo, exatamente tudo, que ela tinha lhes ensinado desde o começo do ano até o momento. Ela colocou na lousa como queria a redação: "Descreva, com suas palavras, as diferentes formas de torturas físicas e psicológicas aprendidas, demonstrando exemplos e ilustrando com desenhos."

- Vocês têm mais trinta minutos de aula. – ela falou, olhando um relógio de pulso de prata que usava. Os alunos quase desmaiaram de desespero; obviamente não era tempo suficiente. – Mas eu serei generosa e permitirei que fiquem o tempo que precisarem na classe. Não tenho pressa. – ela completou com aquele sorriso cínico.

Dois segundos depois os alunos estavam escrevendo freneticamente, comentando baixinho o que tinham que fazer. Por mais que elas pipocassem em cada mesa, não havia tempo para discussões. Todos estavam muito mais preocupados com as próprias notas do que com as habituais picuinhas entre grifinórios e sonserinos. O único som na sala era o barulho frenético da pena riscando o pergaminho, ou então o das páginas sendo viradas nos livros. O sol se punha lá fora, dando um tom avermelhado ao ambiente, mas ninguém se importava se estava anoitecendo ou não; o importante era terminar aquela redação o mais cedo e o melhor possível.

Era terrivelmente complicado trabalhar junto à Katherine Willians. Harry teve que fazer um esforço homérico para não discutir a cada três segundos com a garota. Eles discordavam de absolutamente tudo. Depois de começarem duas vezes a redação e não conseguirem escrever mais nada devido às desavenças, a própria Willians sugeriu que dividissem o trabalho de uma forma de que um não precisasse se intrometer na atividade do outro. Harry tinha mais facilidade com os conceitos da matéria do que ela, por isso que ficou com a parte mais chata: redigir o texto. Já Willians se responsabilizou pelo desenho que precisavam apresentar, o que Harry apreciou bastante; em matéria de desenho, ele não sabia fazer nem uma árvore decente, imagine pessoas, que era, de certa maneira, o que a menina estava fazendo.

Enquanto Harry escrevia o melhor que conseguia fazer, ele ouvia o barulho constante de Willians ao seu lado riscando o papel. Às vezes, quando parava de escrever por alguns instantes para procurar algo no livro ou simplesmente estralar os dedos, ele observava a garota desenhando. Ela podia ser chata e irritante, mas uma coisa Harry não podia negar: a menina desenhava excepcionalmente bem. Ela estava fazendo a gravura de duas pessoas, uma mulher e um homem, e a mulher estava lançando uma maldição no homem.

- O que você tá olhando? – Willians se virou de súbito, encarando Harry. – Não deveria estar escrevendo?

- Como percebeu que eu tava olhando?

- Eu sinto quando as pessoas estão me olhando desenhar. – ela falou simplesmente. – Eu odeio quando me observam desenhando.

- Tá bom, não vou mais olhar. – ele deu de ombros, e pegou novamente a pena, mas Willians segurou seu queixo e o fez se virar para vê-la; a mão dela estava quente e suada. Harry já ia protestar quando ela falou:

- Não se mexe. É só um minuto. – ela estreitou os olhos para vê-lo melhor. –Preciso de um modelo. Já que você não tá fazendo nada mesmo, eu vou usá-lo.

- Como?

- Já falei para não se mexer!

Durante aproximadamente um minuto, os dois apenas ficaram se olhando; Willians parecia estar decorando as feições do rapaz para passá-las para o papel, enquanto Harry, aborrecido, tentava não se mexer. Ele suspirou aliviado quando ela soltou seu queixo e se pôs a desenhar novamente, permitindo que ele pudesse voltar ao seu próprio trabalho.

Anoiteceu. Passou-se muito tempo até que as primeiras duplas começassem a entregar suas redações. Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu alguns de seus colegas saindo; Neville, que fazia dupla com Emília Bullstrode, saiu bastante abatido e apático da sala. Rony saiu soltando fogo pelas orelhas, discutindo com Pansy Parkinson sobre alguma coisa do trabalho. Quando Harry finalmente completou os três pergaminhos e largou a pena sobre a carteira, encostando-se na cadeira e se espreguiçando, ele viu Lilá e Goyle entregando sua redação. Lilá parecia exausta, enquanto Goyle tinha a mesma expressão aparvalhada de sempre.

Quando os dois saíram, o olhar de Harry cruzou com o de Samantha, que estava começando a ler os trabalhos. Ela sorriu ao ver o rapaz, e lançou novamente aquele olhar que tanto o incomodava. Não parecia mais tão irritada como antes. Harry estreitou seus olhos para ela e desviou o rosto.

Com o movimento, notou que restavam somente duas duplas na sala. Ele e Willians, e mais uma: Hermione e Malfoy. Durante alguns segundos, Harry os observou: Hermione parecia estar tiranizando o trabalho, bem ao seu estilo mandão; ela mandava e desmandava no sonserino, que reclamava a todo instante, mas Hermione continuava a dar ordens. Harry não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante daquela situação cômica; ou Hermione estava realmente preocupada com o trabalho, ou ela estava se vingando à sua maneira de Malfoy. Harry achou que eram as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- AH! – Willians exclamou ao seu lado, e Harry se virou para vê-la. A garota, como ele, tinha se encostado na cadeira, os olhos fechados, se espreguiçando. – Acho que não vou conseguir segurar um lápis novamente por uma semana... – ela suspirou.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e pegou o desenho para vê-lo. Como se sentisse, Willians rapidamente abriu os olhos e tentou pegar o papel das mãos de Harry, mas ele colocou ao longe do alcance dela.

- Me dá isso aqui, Potter! – ela disse nervosa.

- Não antes de ver. Eu faço parte do trabalho também, esqueceu? Tenho meus direitos! – ele olhou atravessado para ela, que bufou.

- Como poderia esquecer? – ela disse gelada. – Se foi exatamente por sua culpa que a classe toda teve que fazer esse trabalho idiota...

- Não fui só eu! – ele exclamou, e Willians fez "shhh", apontando a professora, que os olhava. Harry abaixou o tom de voz, contrariado. – O seu "priminho", como sempre, provocou.

- Draco é um bestalhão assim como você. Todos os garotos são... – ela cruzou os braços. – Ou do contrário não ficariam lutando como selvagens. Agora me devolva! – ela esticou o braço, tentando alcançar o papel nas mãos de Harry.

- Nem pensar! Só depois que eu ver se você não melou minha nota! – ele olhou o desenho e não deixou escapar: - Nossa... parece até uma foto!

As bochechas de Willians ficaram levemente coradas pelo comentário, e ela aproveitou-se da estupefação de Harry para arrancar o papel de suas mãos. Enquanto ela o depositava sobre a mesa para escrever os nomes deles no rodapé, Harry ficou observando a gravura. Estavam representados, como ele tinha visto antes, um homem e uma mulher, mas agora que estavam terminados, eram muito melhor definidos. Harry reconheceu detalhes seus no homem da figura; os cabelos eram ligeiramente despenteados como o dele, e as feições do rosto eram bem parecidas com as suas próprias. De fato, Willians o tinha usado como modelo. Harry só não gostou da parte em que o homem da gravura estava sendo atingido pela maldição; dava-lhe a sensação de que era ele que estava ali.

- Você já teve aulas de desenho? – Harry perguntou à garota, enquanto ela dava os últimos retoques na gravura com o lápis seguro pela mão enluvada.

- Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Faço só pra me distrair, mas às vezes é útil, como agora.

- Anh...

Willians levantou novamente o papel, analisando-o com um olho só e fazendo uma careta.

- Poderia ter ficado melhor... mas serve.

- Ótimo! – Harry exclamou, fazendo menção de se levantar. – Vamos entregar essa porcaria toda desse trabalho, que não agüento mais isso aqui.

- Não.

Harry a olhou como se ela tivesse problemas mentais.

- Por que "não"?

Willians deu um olhar estreito na direção da professora, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. 

- Vamos humilhar essa professora...

- Como é que é?

Enquanto retirava do meio das vestes sua varinha, ela perguntou:

- Você fez essa redação direito, né, Potter?

- Fiz o melhor que pude. – ele disse emburrado.

- Espero mesmo. – ela tocou com a ponta da varinha o desenho, murmurando um feitiço, e instantaneamente as figuras tomaram movimento, como se fossem um quadro bruxo. A mulher do desenho abria a boca para dizer algo e, da sua varinha, saía um feitiço que atingia o bruxo da gravura. Harry estava boquiaberto.

- Puxa...

- Agora podemos entregar. – Willians disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Os dois se levantaram, e Harry notou que Malfoy os acompanhava com o olhar. Às suas costas, Harry ouviu Hermione exclamar:

- Escreve logo o que eu tô dizendo, Malfoy! Ou vamos ficar nesse lugar para sempre!

Foi Willians que entregou o trabalho. Quando Samantha o recebeu, sua face tomou uma leve expressão de divertimento, e ela provocou:

- Não podia perder uma chance de se mostrar com seus dotes artísticos, não é, Srta. Willians?

A garota sorriu falsamente.

- Espero que a senhora goste. A parte escrita foi o Potter quem fez, então não sei se está muito bom...

Harry a olhou com raiva.

- _Está bom._

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – Samantha disse com um sorriso. – Podem ir agora. E Sr. Potter... – ela o chamou, quando Harry já estava se virando, louco para ir embora dali. – Espero que não tenha se esquecido de permanecer para combinarmos sua punição.

- Mas os outros...

- Os outros estão lá fora, esperando o meu chamado. O senhor pode esperar com eles.

Harry assentiu, muito aborrecido, e saiu junto de Willians. Quando os dois cruzaram a porta, e Harry a encostou, a garota se virou para ele.

- Nossa trégua termina aqui, Potter.

- Eu mal podia esperar para que ela acabasse...

Willians lhe deu um sorriso cínico.

- Boa sorte. _Vai precisar..._

E ela foi embora, andando calmamente. Harry suspirou. Tinha sido uma longa tarde, e pior que ainda não tinha acabado.

Observando ao redor, ele viu Rony o chamando alguns metros adiante. O amigo estava sentado no chão, encostado à parede. Os outros alunos, que eram Dino, Simas, Crabbe e Goyle, estavam espalhados em outros cantos do corredor. Harry se aproximou do amigo e deixou-se escorregar pela parede, sentando no chão ao seu lado.

- Tô acabado...

- Que duplinha que você pegou, hein? – Rony ironizou. – Katherine Willians... que sorte a sua...

- Nem me fale. Essa garota é um terror.

E Harry narrou em poucas palavras sua aventura para conseguir fazer o trabalho junto com a sonserina. Rony deu uma risadinha baixa quando Harry terminou; ele reparou que o corte no lábio do amigo agora estava bem feio: cheio de sangue pisado. Passou a mão no seu próprio ferimento na cabeça e viu que o mesmo tinha acontecido com ele também.

- Pelo menos ela te ajudou em alguma coisa. – Rony comentou depois que Harry terminou de falar. – Aquela Parkinson é uma incompetente completa!

- Por quê?

- E você ainda pergunta "por quê"? – Rony exclamou indignado. – Aquela menina é mais burra do que uma porta! Sinceramente, acho que ela não conseguiria distinguir uma maldição de um feitiço nem que os dois dançassem na sua frente mostrando cartazes dizendo o que eram!

Harry riu.

- Você está muito acostumado com a Mione, Rony... Ela é inteligente demais perto dessas garotas...

- Ah, mas essa sonserina é burra demais! Por Merlin, não sei como ela conseguiu passar nos exames até agora. Eu não sou um exemplo de inteligência, mas também não sou um tonto completo!

Harry deixou seu corpo escorregar mais um pouco até estar quase deitado no chão.

- Por falar na Mione, ela ainda não saiu, né? – Rony perguntou sério.

- Não. Ficou por último, como sempre.

- É, só que ela não está lá sozinha... – o amigo mordeu o lábio superior. – Aquele nojento tá lá com ela.

- Não se preocupe. – Harry falou sorrindo. Rony o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Pelo que eu vi, ela está lidando muito bem com ele.

Não demorou muito para que Rony comprovasse o que Harry tinha dito com os próprios olhos. A porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se abriu, e por ela saíram Hermione e Malfoy; este parecia totalmente esgotado. Hermione exclamou irritada:

- Eu não acredito que você escreveu aquela besteira no final! Será que você não tem cérebro? Vamos perder pontos por isso, sabia?

- Granger, se você disser mais alguma coisa...

- Você vai fazer o quê? – Rony perguntou entredentes, levantando e colocando os braços na cintura.

Malfoy olhou para Rony como se fosse vomitar.

- Tenho pena de você, Weasley. Não consigo imaginar como você pode agüentar essa garota todo o tempo! Ela é de enlouquecer qualquer um!

Enquanto Malfoy se afastava, batendo os pés, até se aproximar de Crabbe e Goyle, Hermione vinha na direção de Rony e Harry, abafando risadas. Rony a olhava intrigado.

- Você tá bem, Mione? O que aquele cara fez com você?

- Acho que a pergunta mais adequada seria "o que ela fez com ele", Rony... – Harry disse sarcástico, quase deitado no chão, com as mãos sobre a barriga.

Hermione controlou suas risadinhas.

- Sinceramente, essa foi uma das experiências mais divertidas que eu tive!

- Você é masoquista ou o quê, Mione? – Rony perguntou alarmado. – Decididamente ele deve ter feito algo com você!

- Vocês não têm noção do quanto foi divertido! – Hermione continuou, ainda rindo. – Malfoy realmente sofreu nas minhas mãos, foi muito engraçado!

- Eu imagino. – Harry falou. – Se ele não fosse tão idiota, eu sentiria pena dele.

- Ah, Harry. – Hermione disse subitamente, pegando algo de dentro das suas vestes e jogando em cima do amigo, que apanhou o objeto no susto. Eram seus óculos, mas não estavam mais quebrados. – Eu os recolhi do chão quando estava saindo e consertei para você. Tem que ser mais cuidadoso.

- Como eu poderia ser cuidadoso no meio daquela confusão? – ele se defendeu, colocando no mesmo instante as lentes sobre os olhos. – Ah, como eu estava sentindo falta de ver o mundo nítido...

- Putz... – Rony deixou escapar junto com uma risada. A porta da sala se abriu no mesmo instante, e a cabeça de Samantha Stevens apareceu.

- Vocês podem entrar agora. – ela disse seca, e colocou a cabeça para dentro novamente.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, então. – Hermione suspirou, olhando um pouco preocupada para o namorado e o amigo. – Se cuidem, ok? E depois vão cuidar desses ferimentos com a Madame Pomfrey.

Rony piscou para a namorada, tentando tranqüilizá-la, enquanto Harry se contorcia todo para sair de sua posição desajeitada e se levantar.

- O máximo que pode acontecer é a Sa... – Harry logo se corrigiu. – ... a Profª. Stevens nos dar uma detenção.

- Que é o que seguramente vai acontecer. – Rony completou.

- Eu estou falando sério, meninos. – Hermione disse. – Não brinquem com fogo. Essa professora não é flor que se cheire...

Os outros alunos estavam entrando. Hermione olhou deles para Harry e Rony, e disse:

- É melhor vocês irem antes que as coisas piorem. Tomem cuidado.

Harry e Rony acompanharam a garota com o olhar enquanto ela se afastava, e Harry se perguntou o que ela sabia que ele ignorava.

- UMA ESTUPIDEZ! – Samantha gritou, andando de um lado para outro na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. 

Os quatro grifinórios e os três sonserinos estavam sentados em carteiras de aula, observando em silêncio a professora dar seu sermão, andando de um lado para outro na frente deles. Estava muito escuro lá fora e, certamente, eles todos tinham perdido o jantar, a sobremesa e as sobras de tudo isso. Harry ouviu o estômago de Rony roncando umas duas vezes. Mas era óbvio que ninguém se atrevia a dizer absolutamente nada.

Samantha estava dando um enorme sermão que já devia ter passado de uns quarenta minutos. Ela ia e voltava, andando ora para um lado, ora para outro, e outra vez entre os garotos. Seus saltos faziam o barulho característico, e a cabeleira cacheada dela girava a cada passo que dava. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, fazendo com que os olhos azuis se ressaltassem.

- Vocês têm noção do que fizeram? – ela perguntou. 

Harry achava que esse escândalo todo que ela estava fazendo era porque ela tinha tomado o caso como um desaforo pessoal. Qualquer outro professor, até mesmo Snape, já teria deixado o caso nas mãos do diretor. Harry preferia que ela mesma cuidasse de tudo, mesmo que significasse uma punição pior; de maneira alguma queria ver o olhar de decepção de Dumbledore novamente.

- Pois eu vou lhes dizer, _mocinhos_. Vocês agiram como trouxas. Foram ridículos e insensatos. Em que mundo vocês vivem? Bruxos não lutam como feras indomadas, eles usam varinhas! Quer dizer, bruxos inteligentes... não bruxos idiotas como vocês.

Ela aguardou alguns instantes, deixando que suas palavras surtissem efeito. Malfoy estava visivelmente furioso pelas acusações dela, mas nem ele, nem ninguém, disse nada.

- O que eu ensino pra vocês? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! E o que vocês usam para se defender? Os punhos! Ridículo! Inaceitável! Se queriam se portar como trouxas, que fizessem isso fora da escola! Principalmente, fora da _minha_ sala!

Samantha bufou. Seus olhos exalavam sua profunda indignação.

- Um desaforo! Isso foi um desaforo, e eu não posso aceitar de maneira alguma! Com que cara eu vou ficar na frente dos outros professores se não tomar uma atitude firme?

- A senhora vai tirar muitos pontos da gente? – Crabbe perguntou com sua voz semelhante a um grunhido. Harry ficou surpreso que ele conseguisse construir uma frase.

Samantha gargalhou escandalosamente.

- Pontos, Sr. Crabbe? Vocês não precisam se preocupar tanto com isso... – todos a olharam embasbacados. – Tirarei cinqüenta pontos de cada Casa, o que sai muito barato. Eu não gosto muito de tirar pontos, acho ineficaz. – Simas pareceu tremer. – Prefiro punir os alunos responsáveis, e puni-los exemplarmente...

Ela andou até sua mesa e sentou-se sobre ela com as pernas cruzadas, encarando a classe com um sorriso cínico.

- Eu soube recentemente que Rúbeo...

- Rúbeo? – Dino perguntou.

- Rúbeo Hagrid. – a professora completou com desagrado. Harry ficou surpreso em saber que era assim que ela chamava Hagrid. – Pois bem, como eu dizia... Rúbeo está precisando de ajuda com suas criaturas. – todos fizeram caretas. – E vocês vão ajudá-los. Eu soube também que já houve punições como essas aqui em Hogwarts e que elas foram bem sucedidas.

Ela umedeceu os lábios finos antes de continuar.

- Rúbeo está tendo alguns problemas em alimentar alguns Thestrals que estão na floresta, e pelo que sei, ele também está tendo certas dificuldades com alguns hipogrifos selvagens. A tarefa de vocês será ajudá-lo. Vocês entrarão com Rúbeo na Floresta Proibida. Vou perguntar a ele qual será a noite em que ele vai entrar e depois lhes avisarei.

- Na Floresta Proibida? – Malfoy perguntou com a voz fraca. Harry sabia que o sonserino não gostava nada da floresta. Certa vez, Malfoy não teve uma experiência muito agradável na floresta, e Harry pôde ver o quanto ele era covarde. – De noite?

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. – Samantha falou. – Na Floresta Proibida, de noite. O que foi, está com medo do Bicho Papão, é?

Malfoy ficou vermelho, enquanto os grifinórios abafavam risadinhas. Samantha correu os olhos pelos garotos, com uma expressão pensativa.

- Acho que não será necessário todos irem à floresta. Um de vocês pode ter uma detenção diferente, o restante irá junto com Rúbeo. Alguém se voluntaria?

Todos, exceto Harry e Rony levantaram a mão. Os dois estavam acostumados demais com as criaturas do Hagrid para se preocuparem com uma detenção como essa. Além disso, já estavam acostumados com a Floresta Proibida. Harry não via problema algum em entrar lá, e sabia que Rony também não, contanto que não tivessem que visitar uma certa aranha chamada Aragogue e sua família.

Samantha deu uma risadinha baixa e completou:

- Porém, devo avisá-los de que essa detenção será _comigo_.

Rapidamente, todos abaixaram as mãos. Depois da exibição de poder e autoritarismo da professora na aula, ninguém mais a via somente como a bela professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Como eu pensei... – ela falou, observando os garotos que tinham abaixado suas mãos. – Bem... – ela saiu da mesa, ficando de pé. – Acho que vou ter que escolher um de vocês, então.

Ela apontou para Dino, que arregalou os olhos de susto, mas a professora logo começou a correr seu dedo pelos outros garotos. Permaneceu com o dedo apontado muito tempo para Malfoy e, posteriormente, Rony. Harry tinha um mau pressentimento, e ele se confirmou: Samantha parou o dedo exatamente nele.

- O senhor, Sr. Potter. O senhor vai ter sua detenção comigo. Alguma objeção? 

Todos o encararam; Malfoy com certo divertimento. Harry olhou sem emoção para a professora. Já esperava por isso. Deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Muito bem, acho que terminamos por aqui. – ela falou, dando as costas a eles e sentando atrás de sua mesa. – Eu os avisarei do dia da detenção, e espero que nunca mais algo parecido com o que houve hoje aconteça aqui. Vocês podem seguir para a ala hospitalar, garotos.

O barulho de gente levantando, carteiras arrastadas, mochilas sendo colocadas nas costas, se fez ouvir. Rony se aproximou de Harry, fazendo uma careta e dizendo baixinho:

- Pensei que essa tortura nunca fosse terminar!

- Eu também. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom, e os dois se encaminharam juntos para a porta. Porém, quando passaram em frente à mesa da professora, ela falou:

- O senhor fica mais um pouco, Sr. Potter. Preciso combinar sua detenção.

Harry tinha vontade de chutar alguma coisa. Respirou bem fundo para se acalmar e olhou para Rony. O amigo lhe respondeu com um olhar "é-melhor-não-discutir". Harry suspirou e permaneceu na sala, enquanto via todos os outros saírem para finalmente terem seu descanso. Que inveja...

Samantha esperou até que a porta fosse fechada pelo último aluno para que se virasse para Harry, olhando-o daquela maneira inquietante.

- Quer sentar, Harry?

Harry estava boquiaberto. Como ela conseguia mudar da água para o vinho com tanta facilidade? Seu tom estava tão brando que quem visse poderia achar que ela era dócil.

- Não, obrigado. – ele respondeu seco. Samantha sorriu.

- Ora, você não ficou bravo comigo, ficou?

Harry pensou seriamente na possibilidade de lançar uma azaração nela, mas como sabia que isso era impossível e inútil, limitou-se a um olhar assassino e essa frase:

- Pra ser sincero eu gostaria de não te ver pelos próximos dez anos.

- Oh, que exagero... – ela disse fingindo estar sentida e levantando-se, para depois sentar novamente sobre a mesa. Harry odiava aquele costume dela. Ficava muito mais difícil ser grosso vendo as pernas dela sob a fenda do vestido negro.

- Exagero? Quem é você para vir falar de "exageros"?

Ela riu daquele seu jeito escandaloso de sempre.

- Eu só mostrei minha autoridade. Se eu não fizesse o que fiz, todos vocês começariam a me desrespeitar, e eu nunca mais conseguiria dar aula direito.

- Você foi injusta, isso sim.

- Está parecendo a Srta. Willians, agora. – ela ironizou. Harry a olhou como se tivesse acabado de ser ofendido. – Por falar nisso, até que vocês dois fizeram um bom trabalho. – ela pegou da mesa o trabalho de Harry, que estava no meio de um monte de papéis, e ficou por alguns instantes observando os pergaminhos. – Eu estive dando uma olhada neles enquanto a última dupla terminava a redação.

- Vai me elogiar agora, é? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

- E por que não? Se você fez um bom trabalho, merece elogios. – ela sorriu e piscou para ele. – Se você quiser, eu faço com que a nota volte a valer o mesmo que vale para os outros. 

- Eu não quero. – Harry disse secamente.

- Mas eu vou fazer mesmo assim. – ela riscou alguma coisa no papel, enquanto o colocava junto aos outros na mesa, e voltava a encarar Harry. – Não é só por você, é por aquela menina também. Talvez... veja bem, "talvez"... eu tenha me excedido um pouco nesse caso.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Você vai me liberar, ou vou ficar aqui a noite inteira? Eu realmente estou cansado e queria dormir.

- Precisamos combinar sua detenção ainda...

- Duvido que você tenha feito eu permanecer aqui para falar da minha detenção. – Harry se arriscou a dizer. Ela sorriu novamente.

- Você é rápido para captar as coisas. Apesar de...

- Apesar de...

- De eu estar muito decepcionada com você. – ela parecia estar falando sério agora. – Eu não esperava essa sua atitude de hoje, Harry. Não "exagerei" quando disse que foi estupidez. Foi mesmo. – ela suspirou. – Já disse a você que precisa controlar seu temperamento, mas parece que você não me ouviu...

- Se eu ouvisse tudo que as pessoas me dizem... – Harry começou. - ...não estaria aqui falando com você agora.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Imagino muito bem a quem você está se referindo... Sirius Black. "Fique longe dela, Harry!" – ela engrossou a voz e riu. – Obviamente, Sirius não percebeu que você é um adolescente e, como tal, não ouve os mais experientes.

- Eu deveria?

- Não nesse caso. – ela piscou para ele. 

Harry se perguntou por que ainda estava ali, tendo essa conversa com ela. Se bem que, mesmo que quisesse sair, ela certamente não permitiria.

- Sua detenção será no mesmo dia que a dos seus colegas. – ela falou prática e entediada. – Só que comigo. Eu pensarei em alguma coisa para você fazer até lá. Não se preocupe porque não será nada de mais...

- Quer dizer que você livrou minha barra? – ele insinuou.

- De certa maneira... – ela sorriu.

Pois eu preferia que não tivesse.

- Ora, deixe de ser tão certinho! Por que eu não poderia fazer isso por um amigo?

Harry preferiu não discutir.

- Que horas são?

Ela fez uma careta, mas olhou seu relógio de prata.

- Nove horas. Isso foi uma indireta para que eu te dispense?

- De certa maneira... – ele sorriu.

- Há, há, há... que engraçado... – ela ironizou. – Ok, Sr. Potter está dispensado! – ela indicou a porta.

- Também não precisa me expulsar... – ele falou, enquanto dava as costas a ela e caminhava até a porta.

- Não estou te expulsando. Se quiser ficar, não tem problema...

- Eu não quero ficar. – ele disse rude, abrindo a porta.

- Então, boa noite.

Harry se virou para olhá-la. A bruxa sorria de um jeito quase doce. Quem não a conhecia poderia acreditar que fosse... 

- Boa noite, Samantha.

A risadinha dela foi abafada pela porta quando ele a encostou.

Harry só foi para a torre da Grifinória naquela noite quando já eram quase dez horas. Madame Pomfrey demorou para fazer o curativo na sua cabeça. Na verdade, ela mais reclamou do que trabalhou. Criticou várias vezes a Profª. Stevens por ter feito todos os alunos esperarem para serem atendidos. Segundo a enfermeira, isso só complicava na hora de fazer o curativo, pois era bem mais difícil depois que o ferimento estava aberto. Era preciso desinfetar, limpar, desinfetar novamente, fazer um feitiço para fechar o corte, e passar um cicatrizante no local. Harry saiu da ala hospitalar sabendo tudo sobre como curar cortes e ferimentos, e extremamente aborrecido.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava cheia de quintanistas e setimanistas estudando para seus exames, mas também havia os sextanistas, colegas do mesmo ano de Harry, que estavam todos comentando sobre a injustiça que a Profª. Stevens cometera na aula. Harry se aproximou de uma rodinha de alunos do sexto ano, onde estavam seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, junto de outros colegas, como Neville, Dino, Simas, Lilá e Parvati.

- Você demorou pacas! – Rony exclamou assim que Harry se sentou entre Hermione e Parvati na rodinha.

- Nem me diga... – Harry falou, apoiando as mãos no chão e se esticando. – Tô quase morrendo aqui de tanto cansaço.

- O que a professora queria com você ainda? – Simas perguntou desconfiado.

- Foi o que ela disse antes. Queria combinar a detenção. – Harry mentiu.

- E é muito ruim? – Dino perguntou assustado.

- Anh... – Harry pigarreou. Não podia dizer que Samantha aliviara as coisas para ele. – Bem, é... realmente... péssima! – disse, fazendo uma careta para dar mais veracidade à história.

Estranhamente, ele tinha a sensação de que Hermione não tinha acreditado nele, pelo olhar que lhe lançou.

- Você pelo menos foi na ala hospitalar depois disso? – ela perguntou.

- Fui. – Harry riu, e mostrou o curativo. – Tá aqui a prova. Acredita em mim?

Ela fez uma cara de desaprovação, mas assentiu. Rony riu baixinho.

- Aquela Stevens é uma desgraçada! – Simas exclamou.

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas? – Lilá perguntou.

- _Todas_ nós sempre tivemos certeza disso. – Parvati disse.

- Eu pensei que isso só fosse implicância das meninas. – Neville comentou.

- Não é implicância. – Hermione falou seriamente. – É a verdade. É preciso tomar cuidado com ela. Muito cuidado.

Harry a olhou intrigado. Hermione pareceu fugir do olhar do amigo.

- Bem, mas agora acabou, não é? – Rony falou, abraçando Hermione por trás. – Nós já fizemos a redação idiota, já passamos pela Stevens...

- Acabou nada! – Dino exclamou. – Nós quatro ainda temos detenções! – ele disse, referindo-se a ele, Simas, Rony e Harry.

- Não me apetece a idéia de entrar na floresta para procurar bichinhos com o Hagrid... – Simas comentou. Neville fez uma careta.

A conversa já ia seguir para os animais peculiares que Hagrid gostava, quando Harry se levantou subitamente.

- Já vai? – Rony perguntou.

Eu tô exausto... – Harry falou, ajeitando a calça do uniforme que tinha se amassado quando ele sentou no chão. – Vou subir, tomar um banho e dormir...

- Nem vai comer? – Hermione perguntou. – Eu fui na cozinha pegar algo para mim e trouxe para vocês também.

- Não tô com estômago para comer agora, Mione. – Harry disse fazendo uma careta. – Boa noite para vocês.

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava debaixo do chuveiro, no dormitório masculino do sexto ano, tomando uma ducha quente. Enquanto deixava a água morna cair sobre sua cabeça e seu corpo, ele pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido durante o dia... A briga com Malfoy, a reação de Samantha... ele fazendo dupla com Willians! A detenção... por que Samantha o tratava diferente?

__

"Fico me perguntando por que veio parar aqui, Stevens... foi por causa do Potter?"

Ele precisava descobrir... Precisava dar um jeito de saber o que aquela mulher escondia... Sirius devia saber, mas nunca o contaria. Ele precisava descobrir por si mesmo. Mas como?

Quando Harry saiu do boxe, enrolado em uma toalha enquanto secava os cabelos com uma outra, ele quase caiu para trás de susto. Havia alguém sentado sobre a privada, de costas para ele. Mas não era alguém qualquer; para começar, essa pessoa nem estava viva.

- Murta?

A fantasma se virou para olhá-lo, e sua expressão era diferente da costumeira cara de choro e tristeza. Murta tinha uma expressão séria e urgente no rosto transparente.

- Você não pediu que eu te ajudasse? Então... a oportunidade chegou.


	21. Nervos à flor da pele

Capítulo Vinte e Um – Nervos à flor da pele

Harry demorou alguns instantes para absorver a mensagem. Murta o olhava decidida e, pelo menos no momento, não parecia estar se preocupando em observar um Harry recém saído do banho.

- Você tá querendo dizer que...

- A Profª. Stevens está indo conversar com o Prof. Snape. – Murta falou. – Eu estive observando-a, e um fantasma amigo meu que mora nas masmorras disse que ela estava indo pra lá.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes. Valeria a pena sair nesse momento e se arriscar? O comportamento suspeito de Samantha lhe deu certeza que sim. Ele precisava saber o que ele tinha a ver com ela, o que ela poderia querer com ele. E talvez ouvir essa conversa ajudasse.

- Ok, Murta. Nós vamos, só vou trocar de roupa.

A fantasma observou Harry de cima a baixo com um sorriso, como se o tivesse notado agora.

- É verdade. – ela deu sua risadinha característica. – Não pode ir desse jeito...

Harry a olhou com reprovação e se desviou dela para sair do banheiro. Murta o seguiu e o observou enquanto ele tirava do malão a primeira calça e camiseta que achava. Quando Harry colocou a mão sobre o nó na toalha, ele olhou para Murta e falou:

- Vira de costas e não olha!

Ela fez um bico.

- Pensei que não fosse lembrar... – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela se virou e tapou os olhos.

O rapaz rapidamente colocou a roupa e se sentou na cama para colocar os tênis. Depois que terminou, lembrou de pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto no malão.

- Você já terminou? – Murta perguntou, ainda de olhos tapados.

- Já. – ele disse, enquanto fazia o mapa de Hogwarts aparecer no pergaminho e confirmava o que Murta havia dito; o pontinho "Samantha Stevens" estava mesmo se movendo nas masmorras. – Ninguém te viu enquanto vinha pra cá, não é?

- Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu tenho meus truques para ficar bem escondida.

No mesmo instante, eles ouviram vozes vindas do corredor. Harry as reconheceu no mesmo instante; eram seus colegas de quarto.

- Então pode começar seus truques agora mesmo! – ele falou alarmado para a fantasma.

Murta sorriu e rapidamente ficou invisível. Harry não teve muito tempo para admirar a habilidade dela; em pouco tempo, ele fechou por fora a cortina do dossel da sua cama e, com uma margem de mínimos segundos antes que a porta abrisse, ele vestia sua capa e ficou invisível.

Rony, Neville, Dino e Simas entraram dois segundos depois. Eles ainda comentavam sobre a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Neville parecia com tanto sono, que logo se jogou na sua cama de roupa e tudo. Dino sentou na beirada de sua cama, enquanto Simas foi para o banheiro, e Rony se aproximava da cama de Harry, que rezou para que o amigo não abrisse as cortinas. Para seu alivio, Rony apenas sentou na sua própria cama, comentando:

- Parece que o Harry já dormiu mesmo.

- Ele tava com uma cara péssima. – Dino comentou. – Sério, ele precisa descansar. Anda muito estressado! Só falta puxar a gente pelas orelhas nos treinos.

- Ele é um mandão demais quando o assunto é quadribol, não é? – Rony perguntou rindo.

- Totalmente. – Dino respondeu. – Ele se empolga.

_"Ótimo, então é isso que vocês pensam de mim, não é, seus sacanas?"_, Harry pensou com raiva. _"Vão se ver comigo no próximo treino, vão desejar nunca mais entrarem num campo de quadribol!"_

Harry foi forçado a esperar até que eles se deitassem para poder sair. Enquanto eles ainda se aprontavam, ele olhava desesperado para o Mapa do Maroto por baixo da capa; Samantha já estava entrando na masmorra de Snape. Estava perdendo tempo.

Por sorte, os garotos não demoraram muito a deitar. Neville dormiu assim que caiu na cama, Simas tomou um banho rápido antes de ir para a cama, e Rony e Dino só conversaram por mais alguns minutos antes de irem dormir também. Murta se fez visível assim que percebeu que era seguro. Ela fez gestos para o nada, já que não podia ver Harry por trás da capa, indicando que deveriam sair. Harry tirou apenas o capuz e acenou para ela assentindo.

Os dois saíram sorrateiramente do quarto, e desceram para o salão comunal. Murta estava visível atrás de Harry, e ele estava apenas com a cabeça descoberta. Para a sua sorte, não havia mais ninguém no salão comunal. Quando Harry abriu a passagem da Mulher Gorda, já coberto inteiramente pela capa, ela exclamou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, menina?

Harry se virou assustado, mas logo percebeu que não era com ele que ela falava; era com Murta, que tinha se esquecido de ficar invisível. A fantasma olhou abobada para o quadro, e gaguejou:

- Eu... bem... eu... eu estava dando uma volta.

Não havia desculpa pior, Harry tinha certeza.

- Sei. – a Mulher Gorda disse desconfiada. – Não deveria ficar passando pelas paredes para entrar nas Casas! Eu deveria contar para o diretor!

- Não, por favor! – Murta pediu juntando as mãos. – Não farei mais!

- Dessa vez deixarei passar. Mas que não se repita!

- Sim, não se preocupe! – Murta disse urgente, flutuando no sentido oposto. Harry teve que correr na ponta dos pés para alcançá-la, mas ainda ouviu a Mulher Gorda dizer às suas costas:

- Mas por que ela abriu a passagem se poderia só passar pela parede?

Harry se apressou em sair logo dali, seguindo Murta. Os corredores estavam bem escuros por onde eles passavam. Harry de vez em quando olhava por baixo da capa o seu mapa, verificando se Filch ou Madame Nor-r-ra não estavam pelo caminho, mas Murta parecia saber os locais certos por onde seguir. O problema era que, por vezes, ela esquecia que Harry não podia passar paredes e o deixava sozinho. Ele tinha que esperar até que ela se tocasse e voltasse, o que não demorava muito. Logo, eles já estavam descendo para as masmorras geladas, e Harry viu no seu mapa que os pontinhos "Samantha Stevens" e "Severo Snape" estavam juntos na masmorra do professor.

- Você ainda tá aí, não é, Harry? – Murta perguntou num sussurro.

- Estou, mas é melhor a gente não falar muito agora. Estamos perto da sala dele, não é? – ele murmurou.

- Sim. Só mais um pouco.

Um minuto depois, eles estavam em frente à horrível masmorra onde Harry tinha aula de Poções. Vozes abafadas vinham de lá de dentro, e ele se perguntou como conseguiria entender o que diziam. Como se interpretasse seus pensamentos, Murta falou num tom de voz tão baixo que Harry teve que se esforçar para poder ouvir:

- Nós vamos entrar.

- Você tá maluca?

- Quando eu abrir a porta... – ela instruiu, ignorando o comentário dele. - ...você entra antes que eles a fechem.

- Mas, Murta...

Ela rapidamente ficou invisível de novo e abriu a porta tão rápido que Harry se assustou. Ele se recompôs o mais rápido que pôde, se esgueirando depois pela porta, na ponta dos pés, para entrar na masmorra, tendo certeza de que estava cometendo uma loucura. Estava invisível, mas não imaterial. Se Snape o achasse, ele usaria o que sabia sobre a Poção Polissuco para puni-lo de maneira exemplar.

Assim que entrou, Harry viu que Snape estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, encostado na cadeira, e Samantha estava de pé, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. Harry se escondeu entre algumas carteiras, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não bater em nada. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde Murta estava, mas sabia que ela deveria estar ali. A porta que ela tinha acabado de abrir rangia, e Samantha e Snape a olhavam intrigados.

- O que foi isso? – o mestre de Poções perguntou desconfiado, levantando-se e se aproximando da porta.

- Deve ter sido o vento. – Samantha sugeriu, parecendo um pouco impaciente. – Você vai parar de enrolar e falar comigo.

Snape a ignorou. Ele colocou a cabeça na abertura da porta e olhou por alguns instantes para o corredor. Quando voltou, parecia mais desconfiado do que nunca.

- Estranho. – ele disse, encostando a porta atrás de si. – Não está ventando. E eu tenho certeza de que encostei essa porta, e ela não abre tão facilmente, mesmo estando destrancada... 

- Nós vamos ficar discutindo sobre a porta? – Samantha perguntou irritada. – Severo, eu não vim aqui para falar sobre essa idiotice com você!

- Eu realmente ainda não entendi por que você veio aqui, Stevens. Não temos nada para conversar.

- Ah, não? E que tal sobre a ameaça que você me fez outro dia?

- Ameaça? Ah, sim, agora me lembro... – ele deu alguns passos pela sala, apreciando o momento. Parecia estar se divertindo. – Está com medo de mim, Stevens? Você sempre foi tão... destemida... mesmo sendo uma sonserina...

- Sonserinos podem ser tão corajosos quanto grifinórios quando o assunto é "salvar nossa própria pele". Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, Severo...

Os olhos de Snape escureceram um pouco mais. Harry quase não respirava.

- Você está com medo que eu conte o que você é para Dumbledore?

- Estou sendo precavida. E você sabe muito bem que eu conheço vários segredos seus, Severo. – ele não disse nada. Ela prosseguiu. – Eu posso contar para o Harry que você era apaixonado pela mãe dele.

Harry quase engasgou, mas se controlou antes que seu pé batesse perigosamente no pé da carteira. Snape e sua mãe? Aquilo era inconcebível!

- Isso é passado. – Snape disse tenebrosamente. – O meu amor foi enterrado junto com Lílian.

Samantha riu.

- Que tocante! Severo Snape relembrando o passado...

- Eu realmente não estou acreditando que você veio na minha sala para ficar dizendo essas besteiras! – Snape disse perigosamente irritado. – Se você disser ao menos uma palavra sobre isso para o Potter, eu...

- Então estamos combinados, Severo! – ela disse alegre. – Eu não digo nada, e você também não!

Snape suspirou e a observou por alguns segundos.

- É muito perigoso o que você está fazendo, Stevens. É perigoso jogar nos dois times.

- É, mas eu sou muito mais cuidadosa que você, Severo. Nunca deixarei que me apanhem...

- Você é escorregadia como uma cobra... 

- É uma habilidade minha.

- O que você vai fazer? – Snape perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar inquisidor. Harry apurou os ouvidos. – Você tem um plano, não é? O Lord das Trevas certamente mandou...

- O Lord não manda em mim.

Foi a vez de Snape rir.

- Ah, claro... Você deve ter muitos privilégios... É você aquela serva secreta do Lord, não é? A especial...

- E se for? – ela sorriu. Harry deixou o queixo cair; ela estava praticamente confirmando que era uma Comensal da Morte?

Num segundo, Snape se adiantou até ela e segurou com força seu braço esquerdo. Ela se assustou no início, mas depois apenas ficou olhando-o em silêncio. Ainda tentou se soltar, mas era inútil; ele era muito mais forte que ela.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Apenas verificar uma coisa. – ele puxou a varinha e apontou para a altura do antebraço esquerdo dela, murmurando um feitiço. Ela respirou fundo quando o jato de luz preta a atingiu e quase gritou:

- Isso dói, seu filho da mãe!

Ele não respondeu. Ficou observando a luz no braço dela clarear, mas quando isso aconteceu, não havia nada mudado; apenas a pele dela estava avermelhada e machucada no lugar onde o feitiço a havia atingido. Snape parecia surpreso quando a soltou e se afastou.

- Isso é impossível! – ele exclamou indignado. – Você não tem a marca!

- É claro que eu não tenho a marca, seu estúpido! – ela gritou, segurando o antebraço esquerdo não escondendo uma careta de dor. – Eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte!

- Como não? Eu tinha certeza que...

É porque você é um idiota que só está querendo bancar o esperto! – ela respondeu com raiva. – Como você acha que Dumbledore me aceitaria aqui se eu fosse fiel a Voldemort?

O queixo de Snape estava no chão. O de Harry também.

- Você está blefando!

- Ache o que quiser! Dane-se o que você pensa! – ela ainda segurava o braço, parecia realmente doer.

- Mas então... – Snape parecia realmente aturdido. Harry não se lembrava de tê-lo visto dessa maneira alguma vez na vida. – Por que você está com medo que eu conte algo que você não é?

Ela gargalhou, um pouco descrente, mas parecendo ligeiramente aliviada.

- Quer dizer que era disso que você estava falando todo o tempo? Eu não acredito... Então você não sabe... Por Merlin, você nem desconfia de que...

- O quê? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Todas aquelas vezes que você espionava... eu pensei que tivesse descoberto, mas... não. Você não sabe de nada...

- Ora, sua... – ele disse entredentes, adiantando-se novamente para segurá-la pelos braços. Os seus rostos agora estavam muito próximos. – O que você está insinuando?

- Nada que você precise saber...

- VOCÊ VAI FALAR AGORA! – ele gritou, mas ela estreitou os olhos, e ele, inesperadamente, caiu para trás.

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada, Severo. – ela falou, olhando-o de cima e apontando sua varinha para ele, sentado no chão. – Eu venci.

- Eu ainda não acredito em você. – ele falou venenosamente. – Está mentindo. Sempre foi habilidosa com a mentira. Essa é apenas mais uma delas.

- Acredite no que quiser, eu não preciso mais me preocupar com você. – ela guardou a varinha. – Você saberá a verdade de qualquer maneira. _Na hora certa._

Ela deu uma risadinha e foi na direção da porta, abrindo-a e saindo; o barulho dos seus saltos cessando aos poucos enquanto ela se afastava. Por alguns instantes, Harry permaneceu observando Snape, no chão, tendo uma expressão de profundo ódio no rosto. Harry imaginava como ele estaria se sentindo: humilhado. O rapaz só se deu conta de que precisava sair quando sentiu um vento gelado passar por ele. Era Murta.

Mesmo invisível Harry pôde perceber quando ela passou flutuando pela porta aberta. Harry, na ponta dos pés, a seguiu. Não desejava permanecer sozinho numa sala com um Snape soltando fogo pelas ventas. Harry saiu da sala e, enquanto andava silenciosamente pelo corredor, ele ouviu a porta bater estrondosamente apenas alguns minutos após ele ter saído da sala. Não gostava nem de imaginar o que Snape não teria feito se o descobrisse.

Harry olhou seu mapa por baixo da capa. Snape estava na masmorra, andando de um lado para outro. Samantha já estava no segundo andar, bem longe dele. Murta estava bem à sua frente, invisível.

Por muito tempo, Harry seguiu Murta pelo castelo, apenas cuidando para não perdê-la de vista, observando-a no mapa. Ele seguia pensando no que tinha descoberto. Primeiro, Snape era apaixonado por sua mãe... Ainda não acreditava nisso. Snape, que ele tanto odiava, que seu pai odiava, que Sirius odiava... era apaixonado por Lílian Potter. Era inacreditável.

Segundo: Samantha. Harry estava muito confuso a respeito dela. Ela era ou não uma Comensal da Morte? Snape também pensava como ele, e parecia tão surpreso quando viu que ela não tinha a Marca Negra... Seria possível um Comensal não possuir a marca? Ela não possuía... e disse que não era uma Comensal... Mas ela sabia mentir, e muito bem. Mas o que ela falara fazia sentido. Como Dumbledore a aceitaria em Hogwarts se soubesse que ela era uma Comensal? Mas ele poderia não saber também. Dumbledore era muito sábio, mas era humano também. Poderia errar...

Harry só percebeu que Murta o estava levando ao banheiro das garotas no primeiro andar quando se viu bem em frente a ele. O rapaz pensou por alguns instantes se deveria ou não entrar. Resolveu-se pela primeira opção. Murta o tinha ajudado, e ele precisava agradecê-la. Além disso, não haveria perigo nenhum em entrar. Estava tão tarde que Harry tinha certeza que nenhuma garota viria a esse banheiro nessa hora.

Quando ele entrou, Murta já estava visível. Ela tinha uma expressão vaga no rosto, parecendo estar procurando por Harry.

- Você ainda tá aí, Harry?

Ele tirou a capa, ficando visível. Ela o olhou aliviada, mas parecia assustada também.

- Bem... – ela parecia sem jeito. – Serviu para alguma coisa ter ido lá?

- Ainda não sei. – ele disse com sinceridade, aproximando-se do espelho. Era possível ver o reflexo de Murta o observando por ele. – Descobri muita coisa, mas... tudo isso me deixou muito confuso...

- Eu não entendi nada. – Murta suspirou. – Mas não é possível que não tenha feito nenhum sentido para você...

- Fazer, fez, mas... ah, estou muito atordoado para tentar entender... 

Ele fechou os olhos, mas nenhuma idéia vinha à sua cabeça. Não conseguia saber se Samantha era ou não inocente. Ela parecia estar sendo verdadeira, mas... ela sabia mentir muito bem. Alguns diziam para não confiar nela, outros para confiar... Era demais para sua cabeça.

- De qualquer modo, Murta, obrigado. – ele falou, sem abrir os olhos. – Você me ajudou muito hoje.

Ela não respondeu. Harry abriu os olhos e arregalou-os de susto. Murta estava de costas para ele, encarando uma pessoa. Eles não estavam sozinhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – uma voz feminina perguntou.

Harry se virou para encarar Katherine Willians.

Ela estava encostada na parede, os cabelos mais desajeitados do que nunca. Harry notou que, estranhamente, ela estava sem suas luvas; estas estavam seguras na sua mão esquerda. Como ela estava de braços cruzados, ele não pôde ver o que de tão misterioso haveria nas suas mãos que sempre viviam cobertas, mas ele reparou que a mão direita dela estava bastante vermelha.

- Eu é que pergunto! – Murta falou numa voz aguda. Harry teve a ligeira impressão de que a presença de Willians a incomodava. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim usar o banheiro, não posso?

- Poderia usar o do seu dormitório. – Murta disse. – Está muito tarde para um aluno estar andando pelo castelo.

No mesmo momento em que ela disse isso, Harry percebeu que ela não deveria ter falado. Willians riu.

- É tarde pra mim, mas não para o seu amiguinho, né? – ela indicou Harry com a cabeça. – E ele ainda tem mais um agravante: além de estar fora da cama a uma hora dessas, está num banheiro de garotas!

- Eu quero que você saia agora do _meu_ banheiro! – Murta gritou com a voz tremida.

Esse banheiro não é seu! – Willians retrucou. – Você é que deveria sair! Onde já se viu uma fantasma assombrando um banheiro!

- E qual é o problema? – Harry se intrometeu. – Se o diretor não se importa, ela pode muito bem ficar!

Willians o olhou com uma expressão divertida.

- Defendendo-a, Potter? Por quê? Ela é sua nova namoradinha? – ela zombou.

No mesmo instante, Murta abriu o berreiro e começou a chorar. Ela esvoaçou pelo banheiro, indo parar direto num dos boxes, e eles ouviram um som aquoso. Harry teve certeza de que ela tinha entrado no encanamento pela privada. Ele olhou bravo para Willians.

- Eca, ela é nojenta.

- Você é idiota ou o quê, garota?

- Vai dizer que não achou isso nojento? – ela fez uma careta. Harry bufou. – Mas isso não importa. O que eu estou curiosa para saber é por que você está aqui!

- Não interessa. – Harry disse rude. – E você? O que faz aqui?

- Também não interessa. – ela disse no mesmo tom.

- Então estamos quites.

- Estamos nada! – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Você sabe que eu posso contar a um professor que te vi num banheiro de garotas, não é?

- Você não faria isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque isso te comprometeria também. – ele disse com convicção. – Você teria que contar que estava fora da sua Casa a essa hora...

- Mas eu poderia contar ao Prof. Snape, por exemplo. – ela sorriu vitoriosa. – Ele não pediria muitas explicações.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Me dê um motivo.

Ele se aproximou dela e, rapidamente, segurou suas mãos com força, encostando-a na parede. As luvas negras que ela segurava caíram no chão. Ela foi pega tão de surpresa, que não teve como reagir.

- Eu não vou permitir.

Ela respirava muito rápido. Com satisfação, Harry viu que havia medo nos olhos dela. Ela olhou rapidamente para a mão direita, e Harry acompanhou seu olhar; ele não pôde ver o que havia de tão especial ali, mas notou que a mão dela estava muito vermelha, e que havia pequenos cortes e arranhões nela. Harry sentiu a mão da garota ligeiramente úmida e áspera, e um cheiro de sabonete exalava dela, como se tivessem acabado de ser lavadas.

- Me solta. – ela falou assustada. Harry sorriu.

- Me dê um motivo. – ele provocou.

- Eu vou gritar se você não me soltar. – ela se debateu, mas ele era mais forte.

- Ninguém vai te ouvir.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – ele blefou. – Eu _sei_ que ninguém vai te ouvir.

Ela o olhou com raiva, seus olhos faiscando. Seus lábios tremiam freneticamente. Ela respirou fundo e cuspiu no rosto dele. Harry fechou os olhos lentamente, e depois os reabriu. Se ela não fosse uma garota, ele jurava que lhe daria o que merecia. Mas ele seria superior. Harry cuspiu de volta no rosto dela.

- Se você quer jogar comigo... – ele disse. - ...vai ter que seguir as _minhas_ regras...

Ela não disse nada e apenas o olhou com fúria. Harry tinha conseguido reverter o jogo; agora era ela que estava nas mãos dele. Literalmente.

- Vamos fazer um trato. – ele sugeriu. – Você fica quieta e eu também. Ninguém precisa saber que estivemos aqui.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu não concordar?

Harry correu rapidamente os olhos para a mão dela.

- Eu vou ver o que tem de tão especial nessa sua mão e contar pra todo mundo.

- Eu concordo. – ela disse rapidamente. Harry percebeu que aquele era o ponto fraco dela. – Agora me solta.

Ele deu uma risadinha baixa e a soltou, dando alguns passos para trás. Ela o olhou furiosa, se abaixou para recolher as luvas e rapidamente as colocou nas mãos, de um jeito que Harry não pudesse enxergar o que ela escondia.

- Você ainda vai se ver comigo, Potter. – ela ameaçou.

- Ou então você, não é? – ele provocou, rindo.

Ela lhe deu as costas e saiu batendo os pés, furiosa. Harry a acompanhou com o olhar, rindo. Depois de um tempo, vestiu novamente a Capa de Invisibilidade e tomou o caminho da torre da Grifinória. Mas não conseguiu tirar da cabeça que aquela garota o lembrava alguém...

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória! – Ernie Macmillan irradiou. – Weasley, Spencer, Cavendish, Thomas e os Creeveys, liderados pelo apanhador Potter!

Harry respirou fundo enquanto caminhava conduzindo o time. Era uma manhã ensolarada de primavera. O sol batia no seu rosto, e ele ouvia a respiração ansiosa dos seus colegas de time atrás de si. 

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas. Todos os professores estavam presentes, desde o miúdo Prof. Flitwick, muito animado vestindo uma capa azul sob a qual ele quase não aparecia, até mesmo Dumbledore, que não trajava a cor de nenhum dos dois times, usando uma "discreta" veste púrpura. Porém, Harry sabia que o diretor tinha preferência pela Grifinória, já que era sua Casa de origem.

Já a Profª. McGonagall sustentava sua postura rígida por detrás de uma capa com pequenos detalhes em vermelho e dourado, o que não significava que ela fosse menos fanática por quadribol. Para o desespero de Harry, a professora fez questão de desejá-lo boa sorte antes da partida e lembrá-lo de que a taça estava com a Grifinória desde o terceiro ano de Harry, e ela realmente não gostaria de tirá-la da sua sala.

Praticamente toda a escola estava contra a Grifinória na torcida; a Corvinal, obviamente, por ser a adversária; a Lufa-lufa, que torcia contra a Casa dos leões porque esta a derrotou na última partida, e a Sonserina por motivos óbvios. Restava apenas os grifinórios torcendo pela Casa, o que era uma margem bem reduzida da população de Hogwarts.

Isso não queria dizer que eles não se esforçaram; havia diversas faixas de incentivo aos jogadores, e todos eles usavam um broche com um leão que rugia de verdade (um pequeno feiticinho feito por Hermione). Porém, nem isso parecia animar os jogadores, que estavam terrivelmente nervosos.

Harry bem que tentou deixá-los mais à vontade antes da partida, mas era bem difícil quando ele mesmo estava nervoso. Não era a primeira final de Harry, como era para os outros, mas era a primeira em que ele estava _comandando_ o time. No ano anterior, o campeonato não chegou a terminar, e Harry não teve oportunidade de comandar a Grifinória em uma final.

O nervosismo era tanto que, excepcionalmente, Jonnathan Cavendish não provocou nem implicou com ninguém, Dênis Creevey não chegou atrasado, e Dino não deu em cima de nenhuma garota pelo caminho. Todos estavam muito nervosos, primeiro por ser uma final, e segundo por ser contra a Corvinal. Como Harry cansou de prevê-los nos treinos, eles estavam com um time realmente forte, e seria uma partida difícil.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos! – Madame Hooch ordenou.

Harry e o capitão da Corvinal, Flávio Montgomery, apertaram-se as mãos. Havia um brilho feroz no olhar do setimanista da Corvinal; Harry já tinha jogado com ele uma vez e sabia o quanto ele era fanático por quadribol. Atrás dele, Harry viu a apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang. Ela sorriu para Harry, e ele retribuiu com um meio sorriso; seus maxilares estavam um tanto duros demais para que ele sorrisse direito.

Madame Hooch abriu a caixa de bolas, e os balaços saíram em disparada para o céu azul. O pomo de ouro voou logo após, esvoaçando por entre as cabeças dos jogadores. A professora de vôo apitou, e todos deram impulso nas suas vassouras, colocando-se em posição.

- E a partida começa! – Ernie irradiou, no mesmo momento em que Madame Hooch lançou a goles, e Peta e a artilheira da Corvinal se esbarraram para segurarem-na. – Spencer passa para Cavendish, que desvia brilhantemente de um balaço e dois artilheiros; ele devolve para Spencer, que passa novamente para Thomas, que está de cara com o gol. Ele lança e... erra!

A torcida da Grifinória urrou de desânimo, ao mesmo tempo em que a Sonserina, a Corvinal e a Lufa-lufa davam vivas. A cara da Profª. McGonagall era tão feia, que Harry preferiu não olhar mais naquela direção e se concentrar em procurar o pomo.

Ele viu Cho próxima às balizas de Rony, que se preparava para defender o lançamento do ataque corvinal. Cho deu uma guinada na sua vassoura, e Harry por um instante pensou que ela pudesse ter visto o pomo; ele se aproximou rapidamente, mas quando estava a alguns metros da garota, percebeu que era alarme falso. Ela percebeu que ele estava ali e sorriu.

- Já queria aproveitar a oportunidade, não é? – a chinesa perguntou.

- Uma pena que não era o pomo de verdade... – Harry lamentou. – Assim eu poderia pegá-lo pra você. – ele piscou.

- Oh, que gentileza... – ela brincou sarcástica. – Pode deixar que eu pego sozinha mesmo.

- Ah, que pena.

- Esse jogo eu não perco.

- Está tão obstinada assim? – Harry perguntou, enquanto observava pelo canto do olho, com desgosto, Rony tomando um gol.

Cho também notou o mesmo que Harry e sorriu.

- É meu último ano aqui, tem que ser fechado com chave de ouro! – ela falou, enquanto começava a voar no sentido oposto.

- Ouro é dourado! – Harry gritou, mas não tinha certeza se a garota tinha ouvido. – E dourado é uma das cores da Grifinória... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, dando um impulso na Firebolt.

Como geralmente acontecia, seu nervosismo tinha evaporado assim que Harry sentiu o vento no rosto e a maravilhosa sensação de voar. Porém, o que ele queria naquele momento era ganhar.

O placar estava em trinta a trinta; por mais que Rony estivesse se esforçando bastante, os artilheiros corvinais eram muito bons. Os da Grifinória não ficavam pra trás, e também faziam ótimos lances, fazendo com que a partida ficasse equilibrada. Harry percebeu que a maioria dos seus jogadores já estavam um pouco menos nervosos, mas alguns ainda permaneciam quase desesperados. Dino tinha errado algumas bolas a mais do que o normal, e parecia um pouco desanimado, o que preocupou Harry de certa maneira. Dino era um bom jogador, mas tinha um terrível defeito: se animava demais com os acertos, na mesma medida que se desconcentrava com os erros. Harry lhe deu algumas instruções aos gritos quando passou perto dele.

Por sua vez, o pomo parecia estar escondido em algum lugar de onde não queria sair de maneira alguma. Harry estava tendo grandes dificuldades em encontrá-lo e não era o único; Cho também o procurava sem sucesso. O placar estava em oitenta a setenta para a Grifinória quando Harry viu um brilho dourado próximo à arquibancada dos professores. Cho não tinha visto, pois estava do outro lado do campo no momento. Ele voou rapidamente até o lugar, e viu a bolinha esvoaçar próxima à cabeça da Profª. Stevens, que estava sentada ao lado de Dumbledore.

Samantha observou o pomo distanciando-se da sua cabeça e depois encarou Harry bem fundo nos olhos. Por um instante, Harry viu um brilho vermelho nos olhos azuis dela e se assustou; sua cicatriz deu uma leve e quase imperceptível ardida, e Samantha desviou os olhos do rapaz para ouvir algo que Dumbledore lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. Harry desviou a Firebolt e tentou achar o pomo novamente, mas ele já tinha sumido.

- Gol da Corvinal! – Ernie irradiou. – Weasley bem que tentou alcançar a goles, mas não havia defesa para esse lance perfeito! Oitenta a oitenta, parece que o placar está empatado novamente!

O grito de Ernie acordou Harry de seus pensamentos, e ele guiou a vassoura para o outro extremo do campo. Sentiu quando Cho começou a segui-lo de perto, mais uma vez usando sua estratégia de seguir Harry, já que sua vassoura não era páreo para a dele. Harry deu uma guinada brusca na Firebolt, e Cho seguiu para o lado contrário. Ele não gostava de ser seguido.

Passaram-se quarenta minutos de jogo, e nada do pomo aparecer. Harry estava ficando irritado; além de estar muito aborrecido consigo mesmo por não conseguir encontrar a bolinha, o placar estava muito apertado: 130 para a Grifinória contra 120 da Corvinal. Harry sabia que a diferença poderia ser maior se Dino não estivesse tão desconcentrado com seus erros, e Jonnathan parasse de ser tão fominha. Diversas vezes, Harry passou perto deles e gritou instruções, mas algumas não eram escutadas por causa da balbúrdia no estádio, e outras não eram mesmo obedecidas (isso no caso de Jonnathan).

Foi quando o placar estava empatado em 160 a 160, que Harry viu um brilho dourado um pouco acima das balizas corvinais. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz deu um impulso na Firebolt, voando a toda velocidade, sem ao menos ver por onde ia; vagamente, ele percebeu que Cho o seguia alguns metros atrás. Harry se virou para vê-la, e percebeu que ela só conseguiria chegar no pomo antes dele se acontecesse um milagre. Ele se concentrou novamente no pomo e, quando estava bem próximo dele, a bolinha se desviou e tomou bruscamente o rumo do chão.

Harry xingou alto e virou a Firebolt o mais rápido que pôde, mas acabou perdendo tempo com o movimento, e Cho, que estava vindo em linha reta, conseguiu diminuir em muito sua vantagem. O rapaz impulsionou novamente a vassoura, seguindo o pomo alguns metros atrás, dando voltas e rodopios para acompanhar a bolinha, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o vento forte no rosto balançando seus cabelos.

- Os apanhadores estão bem atrás do pomo! – Ernie gritou, no mesmo momento em que Harry e Cho passavam como foguetes próximos dele. – Chang vem bem atrás de Potter; se ele bobear, será ela que assumirá a dianteira!

Harry apertou os olhos para ver melhor a bolinha, que continuava a rodopiar sem parar à sua frente de uma maneira que deixaria qualquer um no mínimo enjoado. De tão concentrado que estava, ele não notou que um balaço se aproximava até que Dênis gritou:

- Harry, do seu lado esquerdo!

No momento em que ouviu o grito, Harry virou o rosto para o lado indicado e viu a bola negra vindo na sua direção. O batedor da Corvinal tinha acabado de rebatê-la, e nem Colin nem Dênis estavam em posição de rebatê-la novamente. Harry deitou na vassoura, fechando os olhos um segundo antes de ouvir o zunido do balaço nos seus ouvidos e sentir os seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiando. 

Assim que abriu os olhos, viu e sentiu ao mesmo tempo Cho passando por ele em disparada atrás do pomo. Aproveitando que estava deitado na vassoura, ele a impulsionou até que conseguisse alcançar a garota. Assim que Harry emparelhou com Cho, ela deixou escapar:

Ah, não, você não!

- Não vai se livrar de mim apenas com um balaço! – ele respondeu ofegante. O pomo deu uma volta em torno da baliza de Rony, e Harry e Cho a contornaram.

- Não vai me vencer mais uma vez, Harry! – ela gritou com a voz aguda.

Cho deu uma fechada com sua vassoura nele, mas Harry foi mais rápido e a impediu colocando o braço à frente; os dois se encostaram, e ele sentiu o perfume adocicado dela misturado ao cheiro de suor, ao mesmo tempo em que os cabelos lisos da garota batiam no seu rosto. Incrível como alguns anos atrás ele ficaria totalmente abobado com esse simples acontecimento, mas isso não ocorria no momento; tudo o que Harry queria no momento era ganhar, e somente isso.

O pomo se inclinou um pouco na direção do chão, e os dois apanhadores o acompanharam, ainda se esbarrando. Harry ouviu um zunido, e Cho gritou assim que percebeu do quê se tratava o ruído:

- É um balaço!

Ele vinha bem na direção dos dois, e quando estava a apenas alguns poucos metros deles, Harry e Cho se desviaram, cada um para um lado, e o balaço passou direto pelo local onde os dois estavam, indo bater direto na arquibancada mais próxima, a da Sonserina.

O pomo, que estava na mesma direção do balaço, como se percebesse o perigo iminente, mudou de direção também, e Harry percebeu com desgosto que ele foi exatamente para o seu lado contrário, onde Cho estava, o que deu uma imensa vantagem à garota. Harry deu uma virada brusca na vassoura e praticamente deitou nela para fazê-la voar mais rápido. Cho estava muito mais próxima do pomo do que ele.

- Anda, anda! – Harry pediu desesperadamente à Firebolt, mesmo sabendo que era idiotice.

Faltavam poucos metros para que o pomo, e conseqüentemente Cho, batessem na parede da arquibancada. Harry não se importaria se isso acontecesse com ele também, contanto que apanhasse a bolinha. Ele finalmente estava se aproximando, quando Cho deu uma cambalhota, e impediu sua colisão com a arquibancada. Harry freou antes que batesse também e percebeu, com desespero, que o pomo não estava em lugar algum.

Com o coração batendo muito depressa, Harry se virou e viu Cho se recuperando da manobra que acabara de fazer. Milhares de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça do rapaz, enquanto ele observava a apanhadora, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os lados tentando ver algum sinal do pomo. 

Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor no estádio, e Harry pensou que seu coração tivesse parado por um instante. Cho sorriu vitoriosa, olhando diretamente para Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava o braço, mostrando uma bolinha dourada que batia as asas inutilmente entre seus dedos. Ela tinha pego o pomo.

- Cho Chang apanhou o pomo de ouro! – Ernie narrou em meio aos gritos da torcida. – A Corvinal ganha o jogo por 310 a 160, e dessa vez são as águias que levam a taça de quadribol!

Harry estava paralisado. O vento ainda acariciava seus cabelos levemente, mas ele não o sentia. Os gritos se sobrepunham uns aos outros, mas era como se ele tivesse ficado surdo naquele momento. A torcida da Grifinória era a única silenciosa no meio de toda aquela bagunça, mas ele não estava prestando atenção a isso.

Ele tinha perdido. Tinha perdido a partida e o campeonato, tinha fracassado numa das coisas com as quais mais se importava na vida, o quadribol. Não era a primeira vez que perdia uma partida, mas era a primeira vez que perdia a taça. Tinha deixado-a escapar dos seus dedos assim como fez com o pomo de ouro. Treinara tanto esse time, com tanto empenho, para perder no último instante... Ele só precisava ter apanhado aquela bolinha, como já tinha feito tantas vezes, mas não conseguira... deixara-a escapar... 

Sua estupefação era tamanha, que demorou algum tempo até que desse conta de que estava fazendo papel de idiota parado no ar, flutuando. Embicou a vassoura para o chão, até pousar suavemente sobre a grama, ainda um pouco sem ação. Olhou para os jogadores da Corvinal, que comemoravam felizes, levantando o capitão, Flávio Montgomery, no ar. Ele estaria nesse mesmo lugar se não tivesse fracassado...

- Harry... – alguém chamou, e o rapaz sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Quando levantou os olhos, viu Rony, pingando de suor como ele mesmo também estava, com uma expressão desanimada no rosto.

- Nós perdemos... – Harry murmurou. – Eu perdi. Não consegui apanhar o pomo... não sei por quê... Eu sinto muito, Rony...

- Que isso, cara... – o amigo disse lentamente. – Eu também deixei muitas bolas passarem... Você não tem que ficar se culpando... – Rony respirou fundo, parecia tão chateado quanto Harry. – Acontece...

- Mas não podia ter acontecido! – Harry disse desesperado. – Eu não podia ter deixado que acontecesse! Com que cara eu vou encarar todo mundo? A Profª. McGonagall, o pessoal da Grifinória... o time!

- Com a mesma cara de sempre! – Rony falou. – Olha, nós podemos errar às vezes, não é? Você também pode errar, Harry!

O rapaz virou o rosto, e seu olhar correu até a arquibancada mais alta, onde estavam reunidos o time da Corvinal, o Prof. Flitwick, com um sorriso imenso, a Profª. McGonagall, com uma cara muito feia, e Dumbledore, que... passava a taça para as mãos do capitão da Corvinal. Quando ele ia levantá-la, Rony deu um empurrão em Harry.

- Vamos, cara, não é legal ver isso.

- Mas...

- Vamos entrar, o time todo já tá no vestiário! – Rony falou, enquanto empurrava o amigo para longe dali.

Harry desistiu de resistir, e acabou deixando-se levar pelo amigo, tentando não prestar atenção às palavras de Dumbledore saudando a Corvinal pela vitória, nem aos gritos entusiasmados dos alunos. Vagamente percebeu que tinha entrado no vestiário, e que Rony tinha encostado a porta, abafando o som que vinha do campo. Porém, ainda havia barulho: gritos enchiam o vestiário e, ao levantar os olhos, Harry percebeu de quem eram.

- Ah, não... – suspirou Rony, tendo a mesma visão que Harry.

Os jogadores estavam espalhados pelo vestiário, cada um de um jeito diferente, mas todos expressando a decepção da derrota. Dênis estava encolhido num canto distante, encostado na parede, mirando o chão enquanto fazia desenhos imaginários com o dedo indicador no piso; Dino tinha sentado no alto de um armário, e encarava a parede oposta como se não a visse; Colin estava sentado próximo à Peta, que estava de pé, muito vermelha, discutindo com ninguém menos que Jonnathan, que andava de um lado para outro.

Eu não acredito que perdemos um jogo fácil como esse! – Jonnathan gritava exaltado; seu rosto estava vermelho, de exaustão ou de raiva, era difícil precisar. – Nós estávamos com o jogo na mão!

- Na mão uma vírgula! – Peta exclamou. O cabelo dela estava totalmente grudado no rosto avermelhado. – O jogo estava empatado, qualquer um poderia vencer naquele momento!

- Claro, também ele não acertava uma goles no gol! – ele acusou, apontando Dino, que olhou desanimado para Jonnathan, mas não respondeu.

- Ele acertou sim que eu vi. – Colin se intrometeu.

- Ah, então é por isso que tinha tanto balaço me atrapalhando! – Jonnathan exclamou. – Você tava assistindo ao jogo ao invés de prestar atenção aos balaços!

- Calma aê, Jonh, eu posso não ser o melhor rebatedor de Hogwarts, mas faço bem o meu trabalho! – Colin falou ligeiramente exaltado, enquanto se levantava.

- Ah, essa é boa! – o artilheiro disse com um riso sarcástico. Harry fechou os punhos sem notar; aquele garoto estava passando dos limites. – Ninguém fez nada direito nesse time! Weasley deixou passar todas as...

- WEASLEY O QUÊ? – Rony avançou dois passos e gritou, suas orelhas perigosamente vermelhas. – Repita o que disse se for homem!

Jonnathan olhou com desprezo para Rony, e observou mais atrás que Harry também estava presente. Colin e Peta se surpreenderam ao ver que os dois já tinham chegado, enquanto Dênis parecia nem estar notando o que estava acontecendo, e Dino reparado bem vagamente.

- Eu repito sim! – Jonnathan falou em desafio. – Você deixou um monte de bolas entrarem, como fez no jogo passado também!

Rony tinha aberto a boca para retrucar, quando uma voz forçosamente controlada se sobrepôs à dele:

- Quem é você para dizer quem acertou e quem errou nesse jogo, Cavendish?

Todos olharam para Harry quando ele disse essa frase, até mesmo Dênis, que estava absorto no canto oposto do vestiário. Dino se ajeitou sobre o armário, e começou a realmente prestar atenção.

- Eu sou o único que enxerga os defeitos desse time. – Jonnathan respondeu no mesmo tom de Harry, desafiando-o.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Harry falou, enquanto caminhava lentamente até ficar a poucos metros do artilheiro. – Só que isso não te dá o direito de ficar apontando o dedo para os outros acusando seus erros! Se alguém poderia _indicar_ o que deve ou não ser mudado, esse alguém seria o capitão, coisa que você não é!

Jonnathan riu.

- E você se acha um ótimo capitão, não é, Potter? Pois o único lugar aonde conseguiu nos levar foi ao segundo, à derrota! Pra começar, quem foi o maior culpado aqui foi você, que perdeu o pomo de ouro bem no meio suas fuças!

Harry não disse nada por alguns instantes. Fechou os olhos lentamente, e respirou fundo. Ele estava certo, afinal. Tinha errado, tinha perdido... fracassado... mas ao mesmo tempo não deixaria aquele moleque arrogante dizer o que ele tinha ou não que fazer. Abriu os olhos, e encarou firmemente Jonnathan:

- Eu errei sim. – era muito difícil dizer isso, mas Harry permaneceu firme. – Eu não consegui pegar o pomo, mas eu não perdi sozinho. Todos nós perdemos, juntos, como teríamos ganho juntos também. Somos um time, e ninguém ganha ou perde sozinho aqui. Tudo o que fazemos aqui é em equipe; um depende do outro. Eu posso ser o capitão, posso ser o apanhador e ter a responsabilidade de terminar o jogo, mas não jogo sozinho. Todos nós jogamos juntos, ganhamos juntos e perdemos juntos. Se você não entender isso, não pode mais continuar jogando.

O silêncio se sobrepôs às palavras de Harry, interrompido somente por um curto acesso de tosse por parte de Dênis. Jonnathan abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, antes de decidir o que dizer.

- Você está me expulsando do time? – ele perguntou lentamente.

- De maneira alguma. – Harry disse calmamente. – Apesar de você ser chato, metido, arrogante e implicante, ainda assim é um bom jogador, e eu não quero que você saia do time. Só estou tentando lhe explicar o que aconteceu hoje, porque parece que você não tem maturidade suficiente para entender. _Nós_ perdemos e teremos que aceitar isso. Não vou dizer que não será difícil. Será tão difícil para qualquer um de vocês quanto será para mim, mas teremos que aceitar... – Harry respirou fundo. – Eu perdi o pomo e peço desculpas a todos vocês pelo meu erro.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas. – Rony falou. – Você pode errar tanto quanto qualquer um aqui!

- Mas eu quero pedir desculpas! Eu devo isso a vocês.

- Se for assim, todos nós devemos também. – Peta interveio. – Não teve nenhuma pessoa aqui que não tenha errado! – ela olhou diretamente para Jonnathan, que, incrivelmente, parecia envergonhado. – Nenhuma!

- Eu realmente gostaria de ter ganho esse jogo, mas... temos que admitir que a Corvinal jogou muito bem mesmo. – Colin falou.

- Nós também jogamos bem. – Harry disse, um pouco mais aliviado por eles finalmente estarem entendendo. Ainda estava bastante desanimado, e era difícil admitir essas coisas, mas ele estava tentando. – Não cedemos facilmente, nós lutamos como grifinórios, e era isso que eu esperava de vocês. Só estamos reunidos há um ano, e já fizemos bastante! É claro que eu queria muito vencer também...

- Mas algum lado tinha que perder, no final das contas... – Rony suspirou, enquanto se sentava num dos bancos.

- E ainda temos o ano que vem, não é? – Dênis disse corajosamente, levantando e tentando não se intimidar por estar no meio de todos aqueles outros jogadores mais velhos que ele. – Quer dizer, temos mais um ano juntos para tentarmos ser campeões!

- Eu concordo! – Peta piscou para o menino, que sorriu encabulado. Colin sorriu ao ver isso e lançou um olhar carinhoso à Peta.

Eles ouviram um grande estrondo. Jonnathan tinha acabado de se sentar barulhentamente no banco, cruzando os braços, emburrado. Harry estreitou os olhos na direção do garoto, e finalmente entendeu qual era o problema dele.

Você nunca vai chegar a capitão se continuar com essa atitude, Cavendish.

Jonnathan olhou para Harry assustado, enquanto os outros lhe lançavam olhares de curiosidade.

- Como?

- Não adianta fingir. – Harry falou. – Eu sei muito bem que o que você quer é tomar o meu lugar, mas nunca vai conseguir agindo assim. Você não tem a mínima maturidade para comandar um time.

- Quem disse que é isso mesmo que eu quero? – ele perguntou aborrecido.

- _Eu_ estou dizendo. Dá para notar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto lhe informar que eu não vou permitir que você tome o meu lugar. Eu me esforcei muito para estar onde estou, e realmente vou me esforçar mais para não perder isso. Eu quero sair de Hogwarts como capitão do time de quadribol. Mas se você ainda quiser ser capitão depois que eu sair, vai ter que mudar muito. Precisará se esforçar sempre mais, e crescer mais um pouco. Se isso não acontecer, você sempre será só esse moleque emburrado.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer essas coisas? – Jonnathan perguntou ofendido, levantando-se.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Só estou tentando fazer um favor a mim mesmo. Vai ser complicado agüentar mais um desses seus ataques histéricos. – Peta abafou uma risadinha.

- E vai ser complicado agüentar mais uma dessas suas lições de moral... – Jonnathan respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Se não estiver contente, pode ir embora.

- Está me expulsando novamente?

- Não quero que ninguém permaneça aqui contra sua vontade, só isso. – Harry respondeu tranqüilamente. Dino o olhou de um jeito esquisito. – Eu o escolhi para ser artilheiro porque achei que era bom para a posição, mesmo que desde o início eu não tenha ido com a sua cara. Estou disposto a suportá-lo, se você continuar jogando bem e, é claro, parar de ser tão fominha.

Jonnathan estava boquiaberto.

- Eu... eu vou ficar, mas só porque eu gosto de jogar. E saiba, Potter, que também não fui com a sua cara desde o início...

- Como se conseguisse ir com a cara de alguém... – Rony comentou com sarcasmo. Jonnathan cerrou os dentes, mas não respondeu, e continuou a se dirigir a Harry:

- E saiba que você também é tão chato, metido, arrogante e implicante quanto eu. Não vou ser bonzinho com você.

Harry deu de ombros. Jonnathan bufou e começou a se encaminhar para a saída, batendo os pés. Ele abriu a porta e saiu, mas não antes de lançar um olhar mortal para Harry, que não se importou.

Passaram-se alguns minutos um pouco constrangedores em que ninguém disse nada, até que Peta exclamou do nada:

- Preciso de um banho! Urgentemente! Até mais!

E ela saiu apressada do vestiário. Colin fez menção de segui-la, mas desistiu. Dênis se aproximou do irmão, rindo da cara abobada dele, e o arrastou para fora, deixando Harry, Rony e Dino sozinhos. Harry suspirou longamente, e caminhou até Rony, sentando-se ao seu lado. Os dois olharam Dino, que não tinha dito nada desde o começo, e os encarava pensativo.

- Ficou mudo, é? – Rony brincou.

Dino fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, e perguntou:

- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa, Harry?

- Claro. – o rapaz respondeu um pouco confuso.

Dino desceu do armário com estrondo, para depois se sentar no banco de frente a Harry e Rony. Ele olhou sério para Harry antes de dizer:

- Eu quero sair do time.

- O quê?

- Você não tá falando sério. – Rony falou.

- É muito sério. – Dino retrucou, suspirando. – Eu não sirvo para isso. Tô saltando fora.

- Mas por quê? – Harry perguntou. – Foi por causa da... derrota de hoje?

- Não, claro que não! Mas é só que... bem, é muita responsabilidade pra mim. Eu posso jogar mais ou menos, mas...

- Você joga legal. – Rony incentivou.

- Valeu. – Dino disse sem jeito. – Mas eu não tenho tanto talento assim para ficar no time. Vocês foram muito legais comigo, você principalmente, Harry, que me deu essa chance. Foi legal, mas pra mim não dá mais. É muito difícil.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

- Se você quer mesmo assim... – Harry falou. – Você que sabe.

- Além disso... – Dino se levantou. – Eu só tô substituindo a Gina mesmo... E ela vai voltar, não ?

Imediatamente, o clima ficou pesado. Rony abaixou os olhos, e Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer. Dino estava claramente arrependido de ter dito o que dissera.

- É... o que todos nós queremos. – Harry balbuciou.

- Vai acontecer. – Dino gaguejou. – Eu vou indo, então. Até.

E ele saiu pela mesma porta que os outros saíram. Harry suspirou desanimado e esperou alguns minutos até dizer algo novamente.

- Mas que dia... o que mais falta acontecer?

Rony o olhou de esguelha, e depois abaixou os olhos para o chão, voltando a olhar para o amigo em seguida.

- Harry, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Contanto que não seja pra sair do time também...

- Não, é só que... – Rony apontou algo no chão. – Você tá pisando na minha vassoura. As cerdas vão ficar todas amassadas.

Harry olhou para o chão e viu que seu pé estava posicionado estrategicamente sobre as cerdas da vassoura de Rony, que estava no chão.

- Opa, foi mal. – ele disse rapidamente, levantando e sentando no banco da frente, onde seus pés ficassem bem longe da vassoura do amigo.

Rony suspirou.

- Tudo bem... – ele se espalhou no banco. – Eu queria ter uma cerveja amanteigada agora.

- Pra quê?

- Pra me embebedar.

- Cerveja amanteigada não embebeda ninguém, Rony. Tirando elfos domésticos.

- Assim você parece a Mione, sabia?

- Alguém mencionou o meu nome? – uma voz feminina perguntou.

Harry e Rony direcionaram suas cabeças até o lugar de onde vinha a voz, e viram Hermione encostada no batente da porta. Ainda havia um broche preso na blusa dela, e o leão rugia fracamente.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Rony perguntou.

- Estava procurando vocês dois. – ela respondeu, desencostando da porta e caminhando até se sentar ao lado de Rony. Hermione chegou próxima ao namorado para beijá-lo, fez uma careta, desistiu e se afastou.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou decepcionado.

- Você tá fedendo a suor. – ela disse, enquanto abanava o ar próximo ao nariz. Harry riu suavemente.

- E então? Como estão as coisas lá fora?

- Tá perguntando sobre a festa ou sobre o velório, Harry?

- Os dois.

- Os corvinais não cabem em si de felicidade. – Hermione disse, contando nos dedos. – Os lufa-lufas já foram para a sua Casa, não têm o que comemorar, já que ficaram em último. Nem preciso dizer o quanto os sonserinos estão felizes, portanto, preparem-se. E os grifinórios... bem, estão todos muito chateados, mas não se preocupem, pois nenhum jogador vai ser linchado só porque o time perdeu. Vocês jogaram bem.

- O boletim de notícias "Hermione Granger" informa. – Rony completou em tom de brincadeira. – Assim você parece a Peta, Mione.

- Nem pensar, eu não sou fofoqueira!

- Eu tô brincando... – Rony sorriu, enquanto tentava beijar a garota, que se afastou, enojada.

- Só depois de um bom banho, Sr. Weasley!

- Saco! – ele cruzou os braços.

- Então... – Hermione juntou as mãos, levantando. – Por que vocês dois não me fazem o favor de irem mesmo tomar um banho? O cheirinho tá piorando cada vez mais!

- Tomar banho, tomar banho... Puxa, Mione, isso já é uma obsessão! – Rony falou.

- Só estou tentando ajudar vocês! Não sei como agüentam ficar assim, eca!

- Ah, tá bom, você ganhou... – Rony se levantou. – Vamos, Harry, ninguém vai ver se você for tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores também! Lá é ótimo!

- Eu sei que é. – Harry respondeu. – Tomei banho lá antes mesmo de vocês dois se tornarem monitores!

- Mas quebrou as regras! – Hermione repreendeu. Rony a olhou como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

- Mas eu não vou não. – Harry falou. – Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui.

- Ah, sem essa, Harry, vai ficar curtindo uma fossa aqui, é?

- Rony!

- Tudo bem... – Harry riu. – Eu vou ficar.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam.

- Ok, faça bom proveito da sua fossa! – Rony deu de ombros. – Eu vou tomar meu banho, e se você quiser me acompanhar, Mione...

Dava para fritar um ovo no rosto de Hermione de tão vermelho que ele ficou.

- Seu idiota! – ela gritou, empurrando o namorado, e os dois saíram se batendo do vestiário, deixando Harry completamente sozinho.

O silêncio reinava no lugar. Parecia que até lá fora, no campo, não havia mais barulho. Harry tirou suas luvas e as botas, e saiu do vestiário até entrar no campo, que no momento, estava completamente vazio. Seus pés tocaram a grama fria, e ele caminhou até o centro do campo, onde se sentou. Já era quase noite.

Harry se deitou na grama, sob as estrelas que começavam a aparecer no céu, tentando limpar sua mente, deixando para se preocupar com coisas como quadribol, exames, Gina, Samantha Stevens e Voldemort mais tarde. Ele fechou os olhos e cochilou, sem saber que, em uma arquibancada muito distante, uma mulher o observava, dividida entre seu dever e seu coração.


	22. Detenção com a Profª Stevens

Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Detenção com a Profª. Stevens

Um mês turbulento se passou depois da final de quadribol. Maio se foi, e junho chegou quente e abafado. A excitação com a chegada do final do ano letivo e, principalmente, com a proximidade dos exames dava ao castelo uma atmosfera quase palpável.

A vitória da Corvinal sobre a Grifinória foi assunto de Hogwarts por duas semanas, mais precisamente até que os alunos começassem a se desesperar por causa dos exames e das montanhas de lições de casa, que pareciam ter quadruplicado. Já Draco Malfoy se pavoneava pelos corredores junto com seus amiguinhos sonserinos, tirando sarro de qualquer grifinório que passasse a menos de cinqüenta metros de distância dele por causa da derrota no quadribol. Ele só parou quando a Profª. McGonagall tirou vinte pontos da Sonserina dizendo que "Malfoy estava perturbando o ambiente escolar".

Ao mesmo tempo, a irritação da Profª. McGonagall não demorou muito a passar, para o imenso alívio de Harry. A professora, um dia depois da partida, chamou Harry à sua sala, para onde ele se encaminhou tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Desmentindo os pensamentos absurdos do rapaz de que ela iria destituí-lo do posto de capitão, a mestra se mostrou bastante compreensiva, e até elogiou Harry e o time pela atuação. Hermione não perdeu a oportunidade de dizer o quanto a professora tinha tido uma atitude valorosa e digna de aprovação. Rony disse que isso era somente a obrigação dela. Os dois discutiram mais uma vez.

Harry recebera apenas uma carta de Sirius nesse período, e ela tinha apenas umas cinco linhas. Dizia que ele estava ocupado no trabalho e na Ordem, que Harry deveria se cuidar e não fazer nenhuma bobagem. O rapaz achou bem difícil, até para ele, fazer alguma "bobagem"; segundo os jornais, Voldemort estava bem longe de Hogwarts, mais precisamente do outro lado do país. Rony disse que a única bobagem que Harry poderia fazer era mesmo bombar no teste de Poções, mas Hermione insistiu que, em se tratando de Harry, ela nunca duvidaria que ele ainda conseguisse se meter em encrencas.

As montanhas de deveres de casa quase não davam tempo para os alunos se distraírem. Hermione tinha montado horários para Harry e Rony, os quais não eram respeitados pelos dois na grande maioria das vezes. Como conseqüência, eles acabaram varando madrugadas para terminar deveres em cima da hora. Harry definitivamente se achou um zumbi certo dia quando acordou e viu suas olheiras, portanto resolveu tentar seguir os horários que a amiga preparara. Rony acabou sem opção, e também seguiu os benditos horários.

O primeiro dia de exames amanheceu quente e ensolarado. No Salão Principal, os alunos observavam invejosos o céu azul do teto encantado que refletia o céu real de fora do castelo. Os quintanistas e setimanistas aproveitavam os últimos minutos antes dos seus N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s para revisarem a matéria, enquanto engoliam qualquer coisa do café da manhã. Já os outros alunos não estavam tão desesperados, com exceção, é claro, de Hermione, que estava escondida atrás de um grosso livro de Herbologia.

- Mimbelus mimbletonia é um cactus muito raro originário da Assíria. – ela repetiu pela quinta vez, olhando para Harry, que estava sentado à sua frente, como se estivesse falando com ele. – Seu mecanismo de defesa é jorrar uma gosma não-venenosa que afasta os inimigos pelo cheiro.

- Eca, e você repetindo isso enquanto eu tô comendo? – Rony disse enojado. – Você quer que eu tenha uma dor de estômago, é?

- Mas eu preciso decorar isso, Rony!

- Eu já desisti... – Harry confessou. – Esse nome é muito complicado...

- Ah, eu não acho! – Neville, que estava a algumas cadeiras de distância e ouviu a conversa, interveio. – É muito fácil, aliás, eu tenho essa planta, ganhei do meu tio-avô.

- É sério? – Hermione perguntou empolgada, e ela e Neville começaram uma conversa animada sobre as propriedades medicinais da Mimbelus mimbletonia. Harry e Rony se entreolharam com caras de tédio.

Harry terminou de encher novamente seu copo de suco de abóbora e, no momento em que estava espetando o garfo no seu bacon com ovos, uma corujinha mínima pousou com estardalhaço sobre seu prato, enchendo sua comida de penas.

- PÍCHI! – Rony gritou irritado, enquanto arrancava a pequena coruja do prato de Harry com uma mão só. Pichitinho se piava agudamente presa na mão do dono. – Essa coruja ainda vai se tornar tão perigosa quanto Errol...

- O próximo passo será dar de cara nos vidros das janelas, você vai ver... – Harry brincou, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava avariar o estrago na sua comida.

- O que é isso? – Rony perguntou levantando uma Píchi barulhenta até colocá-la na altura dos olhos.

- Se você não notou, Rony, isso é um envelope. – Hermione, que já tinha terminado sua conversa com Neville, falou com seu tom de sabe-tudo apontando o envelope preso à pata de Píchi.

- Eu sei que é um envelope, Hermione. – Rony retrucou com um olhar fulminante. – Eu quero é saber o que diz!

- Então experimente abri-lo e ler a carta que está dentro dele!

- Puxa, Hermione, se você não me dissesse isso eu nunca saberia o que fazer! – o rapaz disse sarcástico, enquanto Harry reprimia o riso. Hermione sorriu cinicamente para o namorado.

Um pouco emburrado, Rony desprendeu o envelope da pata de Píchi, que voou até o prato de comida que Harry tinha deixado de lado. Rony começou a limpar o envelope dos restos de ovos que tinham grudado nele e, quando virou-o para olhar o remetente, seus olhos se esbugalharam, e ele engoliu em seco.

- Que foi? – Hermione perguntou preocupada. – De quem é a carta?

- É da mi... da minha mãe... – ele respondeu trêmulo.

- Então abre logo! – Harry pediu com urgência. Provavelmente a carta deveria ter notícias do estado de Gina.

Rony rasgou o envelope e desdobrou um pergaminho enorme, todo preenchido com uma letra rabiscada e corrida. Hermione se aproximou do namorado para ler por cima de seus ombros, mas Harry, que estava do outro lado da mesa, teve que se desdobrar para ver alguma coisa e, mesmo assim, não conseguia ler a carta. Tentou ler ao contrário, mas as mãos de Rony tremiam tanto que o papel não parava quieto, e Harry já estava ficando enjoado de tentar ler de cabeça para baixo. Acabou desistindo e esperou até que Rony e Hermione terminassem de ler, observando as expressões dos dois.

Rony estava paralisado; seus olhos estavam saltados e sua boca entreaberta. Ele parecia surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer outro tipo de reação. Harry já estava ficando agoniado por vê-lo assim. O que teria acontecido? Gina certamente deveria ter piorado para ele ficar dessa maneira... Mas então, por que Hermione estava sorrindo?

- O que diz? – Harry perguntou desesperado assim que Rony baixou o papel sobre a mesa e o encarou boquiaberto.

- Ela... ela...

- FALA LOGO! – Harry gritou, levantando-se e se debruçando na mesa para poder balançar Rony, que começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Calma, Harry! – Hermione pediu, sorrindo, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o braço do amigo. – É a Gina!

- O que tem ela? – o rapaz perguntou, parando de balançar Rony, mas ainda com as mãos sobre os ombros dele. Algumas pessoas começavam a olhá-los curiosos.

- Ela acordou! – Rony exclamou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Harry teve exatamente a mesma reação de Rony. Ele caiu sentado na cadeira, boquiaberto e surpreso. Não, ele deveria estar sonhando, isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Era a primeira notícia boa que tinha em meses!

- Você tá falando sério?

- Claro que é sério, por que acha que eu tô com esse sorriso bobo no rosto? – Rony disse, rindo. – Veja por si mesmo!

Rony passou a carta para Harry, que a puxou violentamente das mãos do amigo e começou a ler freneticamente. A letra da Sra. Weasley estava corrida e quase ilegível por causa de sua excitação, mas isso era insignificante no momento. A cada linha, o sorriso no rosto de Harry aumentava mais. 

__

Meu filho Rony,

Você é a primeira pessoa que está recebendo essa notícia. Estou sozinha aqui no hospital hoje; Gui e Carlinhos estão em casa ajeitando algumas coisas, e só vão saber o que eu estou lhe contando agora nessa carta quando vierem para cá, o que será logo que eu puder avisá-los também. Seu pai e seus outros irmãos estão trabalhando, e eu deveria já ter me comunicado com eles, mas preferi escrever primeiro essa carta a você, pois sei que é um dos que mais merece saber disso em primeira mão, por toda a sua dedicação para comigo e Gina nesse momento difícil pelo qual passamos.

Até mesmo para mim, que estava presente, foi difícil acreditar, e até agora penso que estou sonhando. Hoje, sua irmã acordou! É a coisa mais maravilhosa que já me aconteceu, é como se eu tivesse visto Gina nascer novamente... Estávamos somente eu e ela no quarto; eu tinha passado a noite aqui. Era para ter passado a noite acordada, mas acabei cochilando e, pela manhã, fui acordada da melhor forma possível! Acordei com o chamado de Gina por mim, foi tudo que uma mãe poderia querer da vida em um momento como esse...

Espero que esteja conseguindo ler essas linhas manchadas, mas eu simplesmente não consigo parar de chorar de alegria depois que aconteceu! E os curandeiros tinham dito que ainda demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse... eles estavam até mesmo perdendo as esperanças, filho, e agora isso aconteceu!

É claro que Gina ainda não está totalmente recuperada. Ela ainda tem alguns lapsos de memória, e é realmente complicado ela se mover sozinha, além das dores, mas tudo já é tão maravilhoso que eu não tenho do que reclamar. Agora mesmo ela está passando por alguns exames, nos quais eu não posso acompanhá-la, então resolvi escrever essa carta para você e depois irei avisar seu pai e seus irmãos. 

Provavelmente ela terá que passar mais alguns dias aqui, em observação, mas creio que logo poderá ir para casa conosco. Quando começarem as suas férias ela já estará em casa com certeza. Eu queria muito que você estivesse aqui junto com todos nós para celebrar, mas também sei que precisa terminar seus estudos. Não se preocupe, filho, logo os exames terminarão, e você poderá se juntar a nós. Estou contando os minutos até que esse dia finalmente chegue, e toda a nossa família esteja reunida novamente.

Termino aqui, mandando abraços para você, Harry e Hermione, que estão aí com você, tenho certeza.

Saudades da mamãe,

Molly Weasley

- Eu quase não posso acreditar... – foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer depois de ler a carta.

- Mas é verdade... – Rony falou, pegando novamente o pergaminho e correndo os olhos por ele, como se quisesse provar que era mesmo real. – É verdade...

Enquanto observava Hermione abraçar Rony por trás e beijar sua bochecha, Harry imaginou se conseguiria dizer à Gina que ainda gostava dela quando a encontrasse novamente.

Passaram-se cinco dias nos quais Rony estava feliz como nunca esteve em uma semana de exames. Na verdade, Harry não via o amigo tão feliz desde que ele e Hermione tinham começado a namorar. Rony falava toda hora sobre voltar para casa e rever a família e, principalmente, a irmã. Hermione não dizia nada, mas Harry tinha percebido que, ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava feliz pelo que tinha acontecido, também estava um pouco chateada por estar chegando o momento em que teria que se separar de Rony. Hermione já tinha dito aos garotos que seus pais queriam viajar no começo das férias para a Irlanda, onde a mãe de Hermione tinha parentes e, por isso, ela não poderia vê-los durante todo esse tempo.

Harry não pensava muito no momento em que o ano letivo terminaria. Dumbledore nunca lhe explicara direito para onde ele iria quando esse dia chegasse. Para a casa dos Dursleys, Harry tinha certeza de que não iria nem arrastado. Odiava aquele lugar e, além disso, tinha brigado com os tios antes de sair de lá. Não teria como retornar para a casa deles. Pensou em Sirius, mas o padrinho parecia ocupado demais; outro lugar que lhe passou pela cabeça foi A Toca, mas Harry se sentiria mal em pedir para passar as férias lá. Apesar de saber que os Weasleys nunca lhe negariam isso, Harry não queria se intrometer nesse momento que eles queriam ficar em família. E ainda tinha Gina...

Obviamente, no primeiro momento, Harry ficou imensamente feliz com a recuperação de Gina, mas depois ele começou a pensar melhor nas conseqüências disso. Ele teria que encarar Gina novamente, e isso era algo com o qual ele não se sentia preparado. A última vez que realmente conversou com a garota foi exatamente na noite que ela terminou o namoro, e depois disso, o que ficou entre eles foi aquele clima frio e desconfortável. Quando visse Gina novamente, Harry temia que esse clima voltasse a se formar, e ele não conseguisse falar para ela o que queria. Se bem que ele não sabia direito o que queria na realidade.

Os sentimentos de Harry ficaram realmente conturbados depois de tudo que Gina lhe dissera naquela noite já distante. Ele sabia que sentia algo especial pela menina, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia nomear esse sentimento. Gina disse que isso não era amor, e essa frase dela ficou na cabeça dele por muito tempo. E, apesar de ter sentido muito o que tinha acontecido com Gina, Harry ainda tinha uma pontinha de raiva dela. Gina tinha lhe magoado muito com todas aquelas palavras duras, e ele não saberia dizer se seu orgulho o permitiria falar com ela como antes. E mesmo que Gina tivesse mudado de idéia, Harry achava que sempre teria essa desconfiança de que ela não sentisse o mesmo que ele. Tudo era tão confuso em sua cabeça, que ele preferia tentar esquecer isso e ocupar sua cabeça com outros problemas como, por exemplo, os exames.

Em Herbologia até que não fora tão ruim; Harry achava que tinha dado para passar no final das contas. O mesmo acontecia com Transfiguração e Astronomia. Até o momento, o melhor desempenho do rapaz fora exatamente em Feitiços, enquanto que o pior fora em Adivinhação e História da Magia. Em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, a maioria dos alunos tirou boas notas, pois as corísporas, bem no dia do teste, estavam tendo problemas estomacais e vomitavam qualquer coisa que lhes dessem de comer. Hagrid, como sempre, foi generoso e deu boas notas para os alunos.

Sexta-feira era o último dia, e os sextanistas tanto da Grifinória, quanto da Sonserina, tinham dois exames que fariam juntos: Poções, pela manhã, e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas à tarde. Ao contrário de Hagrid, Snape não fora nada generoso com os alunos. A tarefa era fazer a poção mais complicada que ele já tinha ensinado durante todo o ano, e Snape fez questão de escolher uma que foi ensinada bem no começo do ano, de quando ninguém mais lembrava direito. Snape fez uma cara tão malvada quando Harry entregou sua amostra da poção, que o rapaz acabou saindo da prova achando que tinha tirado um zero bem redondo.

De tarde, não foi muito diferente. Samantha também não fora nada boazinha com os alunos. Como nem ela, nem os alunos, podiam ficar soltando maldições uns nos outros, ela optou por fazer uma chamada oral; cada aluno entrava sozinho na sala dela e respondia dez perguntas sobre a matéria. Não adiantava se os que tinham ido primeiro tentassem passar as perguntas para os que vinham depois; Samantha tinha tido a pachorra de fazer perguntas diferentes para cada aluno, o que tornava impossível que um contasse para outro as respostas.

Harry e Rony estavam de fora da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, junto com mais um grupo grande de alunos que também esperavam para serem chamados. Grifinórios de um lado e Sonserinos de outro. Enquanto esperava, Harry ficou observando os alunos: Rony, ao seu lado, olhava desesperado algumas anotações, pois não tinha estudado muito bem para a matéria de tão preocupado que tinha ficado com Poções; Neville também folheava seu livro vorazmente, com medo de ir tão mal na prova quanto tinha ido com sua poção pela manhã; Dino e Parvati estavam entretidos conversando, já que Simas e Lilá, que sempre estavam com eles, já tinham feito seus exames. Do lado dos Sonserinos, Goyle escutava abobado enquanto Pansy Parkinson inutilmente tentava lhe explicar a matéria, e Draco Malfoy estava tendo uma tentativa frustada de conversar com Katherine Willians, que lhe dizia um desaforo a cada cinco segundos enquanto tentava estudar.

A porta da sala se abriu, e Hermione saiu, parecendo totalmente esgotada. Ela veio andando lentamente até Harry e Rony, enquanto a cabeça de Samantha Stevens aparecia no vão da porta e gritava:

- Goyle, Gregory!

Goyle deixou Pansy Parkinson, que lhe explicava a matéria, falando sozinha e saiu gingando até a porta, numa imitação bastante genuína de Duda andando. Harry sentiu o estômago revirar com essa lembrança "gordurosa".

- E aí, como foi? – Rony perguntou ansioso quando Hermione se aproximou.

- Terrível!

Harry olhou assustado para a amiga; Hermione nunca saía de um exame dizendo que ele tinha sido terrível.

- Por quê? Foi tão ruim assim?

- Ruim é pouco, essa mulher é uma tirana! – a garota exclamou. Harry e Rony engoliram em seco; Hermione nunca dizia algo assim de um professor. – Ela escolheu as piores perguntas para mim, e eu tenho certeza que fez de propósito!

- Nossa! – Rony exclamou quase apavorado. – Mas você foi bem, não é?

- Claro que eu fui! – Hermione respondeu ofendida. – Só tive dúvida em uma questão, mas consegui lembrar a tempo. Se bem que eu acho que ela vai me tirar alguns pontos... Aquela nojenta disse que eu não tinha respondido completo como deveria...

- Você realmente está assustando a gente, Mione... – Harry desabafou.

- Ah, não se preocupem com isso. – ela fez um gesto displicente. – Tenho certeza que ela foi mais dura comigo porque não gosta de mim, mas com vocês não deve ser tão difícil...

- E por que você tem certeza de que ela não gosta de você? – Rony perguntou desconfiado.

Hermione abriu a boca e fechou-a várias vezes, e Harry teve a certeza de que ela estava pensando em alguma desculpa para não dizer a verdade. Quando a garota ia finalmente dizer alguma coisa, a porta da sala abriu novamente, e Samantha gritou:

- Longbottom, Neville!

Neville deu um sobressalto e caminhou tremendo até Samantha, que deu passagem a ele para entrar na sala. Antes de fechar a porta, porém, ela olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas para Hermione e perguntou:

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Srta. Granger? Eu não quero que fique comentando a prova com os outros alunos que ainda não a fizeram!

- Eu não estou comentando a prova! – Hermione respondeu com azedume.

- Então vá embora e converse com seus amigos depois que eles terminarem os exames!

E ela bateu a porta com estrondo. Draco Malfoy, que estava do outro lado do corredor, sorriu cinicamente e provocou:

- Hoje vai chover! A senhorita perfeição levou uma bronca de um professor!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Rony retrucou irritado.

- Cuidado, Weasley, ou eu posso quebrar seu nariz de novo!

- Que eu me lembre quem saiu com o nariz quebrado foi você, Malfoy. – Harry se intrometeu. – E não foi uma vez só, mas se quiser eu posso quebrá-lo novamente!

- E eu posso te deixar inconsciente com um único golpe, Potter! – Malfoy respondeu com o rosto vermelho.

- Será que vocês podem calar a boca? – Katherine Willians interveio. – Tem gente querendo estudar aqui!

Um silêncio se sobrepôs a essas palavras, e todos olharam para a garota como se ela fosse de outro planeta. Foi Hermione que quebrou o silêncio.

- E depois eu sou a chata... – ela falou negligentemente.

Willians, que estava sentada encostada na parede, olhou fulminantemente para Hermione por cima dos livros que estavam sobre seu colo.

- Você é chata mesmo.

- Se eu sou chata, você é chata ao quadrado.

Todos olharam confusos para Hermione, exceto Harry, que riu e parecia ter sido o único a entender a frase. Willians olhou com desprezo para Hermione, dando de ombros e voltando à leitura. Hermione sorriu.

- Vou indo, meninos. Boa prova pra vocês.

- O que aquilo significava? – Rony perguntou para Harry dois minutos depois, quando ninguém mais estava discutindo.

- Era matemática. Bruxos não estudam matemática antes de irem para escolas de magia?

- Estudar, estudam, mas isso não é muito importante, é?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, eu achava legal quando estudava isso.

Muito tempo se passou depois disso. O corredor ia se esvaziando à medida em que os alunos faziam suas provas. Durante esse tempo foram chamados "Malfoy, Draco", "Parkinson, Pansy", "Patil, Parvati" e, finalmente:

- Potter, Harry!

Harry se levantou do chão, um pouco descadeirado, e olhou para a porta onde estava Samantha; ela estava com uma cara de poucos amigos que intimidava qualquer um. Rony disse baixinho:

- Boa sorte, amigo.

- É, parece que eu vou mesmo precisar...

Harry caminhou até a porta, que Samantha segurava aberta. Ela não sorria, pelo contrário, olhava-o daquela maneira que ele detestava. Harry passou por ela, e a professora encostou a porta depois disso.

- Ora, ora... O exame de Harry Potter! – ela exclamou em tom de zombaria, enquanto passava por Harry e se sentava atrás da mesa do professor. – Isso vai ser interessante...

- Não vejo porquê. – Harry retrucou despreocupado. – Não é nada interessante fazer prova.

Samantha sorriu e se encostou à cadeira.

- Ah, mas com certeza para mim vai ser bastante interessante. – ela piscou. – Você não vai se sentar?

Harry sentou na cadeira que ela indicava, à frente dela. Na mesa de Samantha havia diversos papéis espalhados, diferentemente da costumeira organização. Ela se debruçou sobre os papéis, parecendo procurar algo.

- Hum, onde eu deixei a sua folha de exercícios? – ela resmungou pra si mesma até encontrar uma folha no meio das outras. – Ah, sim, é esta! Finalmente! – Samantha suspirou lentamente e olhou para Harry. – Você não parece nervoso como os outros alunos...

- É mesmo? – ela assentiu, sorrindo. – Talvez porque eu tenha estudado bastante.

- Acho que não. Creio que seja mais por você ser o melhor aluno do ano nessa matéria...

Harry sentiu as bochechas ligeiramente quentes e não respondeu ao elogio. Samantha deu uma risadinha estridente e começou a fazer perguntas para Harry. Ao contrário do que Hermione tinha previsto, as perguntas eram bastante complicadas, e o olhar de Samantha, como se estivesse estudando Harry, era um fator bastante desfavorável para seu desempenho no exame. À medida que Harry ia respondendo as questões, a professora fazia pequenas anotações na sua folha, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Pelas expressões que ela fazia, Harry não poderia precisar se estava indo bem ou mal, mesmo que estivesse respondendo a todas as perguntas que ela fazia sem titubear.

- Quem criou a Maldição da Terra das Sombras? – Samantha perguntou com a sua voz rouca de sempre.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes e, subitamente, se lembrou daquele livro que lera na seção reservada da biblioteca.

- Salazar Slytherin... – ele respondeu um pouco indeciso.

Samantha deu um largo sorriso; os olhos azuis dela miravam Harry com tanta intensidade, que ele sentiu um frio na espinha. Era como se ela estivesse vendo através dele. Harry desejava que ela parasse logo de encará-lo assim.

- Muito bem, Harry! – ela falou subitamente, desviando o olhar dele e anotando algo no papel. Harry se sentiu imensamente aliviado. – Você foi bem, como eu esperava.

- Ah, que bom... 

- Quer saber a nota?

Harry olhou intrigado para ela; os professores nunca diziam as notas depois dos exames, mas Samantha o olhava com um sorriso tão maroto, que ele acabou assentindo. Ela riu daquele seu jeito um tanto escandaloso e respondeu:

- Ora, não é óbvio? Você tirou a nota máxima!

- Sério?

- Claro, eu não poderia esperar outra coisa de você. E devo acrescentar que ainda não dei a nota máxima a nenhum outro aluno...

Harry abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de dizer:

- Hum, bem... Samantha... não precisa me ajudar só porque...

- Porque somos amigos? – ela riu. – Não, eu estou te dando a nota justa. Você é um ótimo aluno na minha matéria mesmo, Harry. Além disso, sempre tirou boas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que eu saiba. Essa nota é mérito seu.

Definitivamente, Harry estava sentindo o rosto arder. Ele levantou rapidamente, e tentou não olhar para ela.

- Já acabou, não é? Posso ir?

- Puxa, está querendo fugir de mim, é? – ela fez um muxoxo. Harry não soube o que dizer. – Só preciso te dizer uma coisa antes de ir, sente-se novamente, por favor.

Harry se sentou pesadamente sobre a cadeira, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável. Não sabia por quê, mas tinha certeza de que o que ela diria não seria nada bom.

- Lembra-se daquela detenção que eu apliquei a você e mais aqueles outros seis alunos por perturbarem a minha aula? – ela perguntou com um tom sério. Harry assentiu. – Pois bem, eu já tenho uma data para ela.

- E qual é?

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã? – Harry perguntou boquiaberto. – Mas...

- Algum problema? – o tom dela era de quem não queria ser contrariada.

- Anh... bem... acho que não.

- Ótimo! – ela sorriu cínica. – Eu já avisei os alunos que tiveram exame comigo antes, e agora só faltava você, o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Thomas. As detenções dos outros serão amanhã à noite com o Hagrid, mas isso não importa para você, já que a sua será comigo.

- No mesmo horário?

- Sim. Esteja aqui, na minha sala, amanhã às oito da noite. Em ponto. – ela completou.

- O que eu vou fazer?

- Ah, você verá amanhã. Não se preocupe, não serei má com você. Talvez só um pouquinho...

- Oh, muito bom. – ele disse sarcástico, enquanto se levantava novamente. – Posso ir agora?

- Claro. Vejo você amanhã.

Ele assentiu e já ia abrir a porta, quando ela se levantou de um salto, adiantou-se, e abriu a porta. Harry olhou intrigado para ela, que disse somente:

- Preciso chamar o próximo aluno!

Harry passou pela professora, enquanto ela chamava:

- Thomas, Dino!

Dino se apressou para atender ao chamado da professora. Harry se dirigiu até onde estava Rony, que lhe perguntou baixinho:

- Muito ruim?

- Depende do ponto de vista... – Harry respondeu displicente. – Mas terá uma surpresa no final da prova.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto Harry acenava para ele e seguia no lado oposto, imaginando o que lhe reservava essa detenção com a misteriosa e intrigante Profª. Samantha Stevens.

- Agora eu sei qual era a surpresa a que você estava se referindo, Harry! – Rony resmungou.

Os dois e Hermione estavam reunidos na cabana de Hagrid, que preparava um chá para os quatro. Os bolinhos jaziam esquecidos sobre a mesa, pois nenhum dos três adolescentes se atrevia a experimentá-los. Era um fim de tarde abafado, e lá fora nos jardins os alunos aproveitavam o fim dos exames. Os três tinham resolvido visitar Hagrid para conversarem um pouco com o amigo, já que não tinham tido muito tempo com tantos afazeres.

- Mas não será tão ruim. – Hermione falou. – Você terá detenção com o Hagrid...

Rony não disse nada, apenas fez uma careta desgostosa. Parecia que a perspectiva de cuidar dos "bichinhos" de Hagrid não lhe era muito agradável.

- Oh, assim eu fico ofendido, Rony! – Hagrid exclamou em tom de brincadeira, enquanto enchia as xícaras dos garotos com chá. – Pensei que gostasse da minha companhia!

- Eu gosto, Hagrid, mas... – Rony fez uma careta. – Bem... é... quais serão os animais que teremos que cuidar, hein?

- Thestrals e hipogrifos! – Hagrid respondeu animado, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. O banco cedeu um pouco com seu peso. – Não é maravilhoso?

- Ótimo...

- Hipogrifos são legais. – Harry falou. – O Bicuço é muito bom.

- O Bicuço sim, mas hipogrifos selvagens?

- Ora, Rony, pra quem consegue lidar com Malfoy, você não terá problemas com um hipogrifo! – Hermione falou rindo.

- Pelo menos hipogrifos não ficam xingando minha família e falando arrastado... – Rony mostrou a língua, enojado. – Já é um bom começo.

- E você, Harry? – Hagrid perguntou. – Não vai entrar na floresta conosco, não é?

- Não, minha detenção é com Sa... – Harry pigarreou. – Com a Profª. Stevens.

- Se eu estivesse em detenção, preferiria entrar na floresta a ter que estar com essa mulher. – Hermione falou emburrada. Harry e Rony olharam intrigados para ela, enquanto Hagrid parecia confuso.

- É verdade, Hermione? Mas eu conheço Samantha há muito tempo, e ela sempre foi tão...

- Nojenta? – a garota não resistiu. Hagrid ergueu as longas sobrancelhas.

Harry depositou a xícara de chá que bebericava no pires e olhou profundamente para Hermione:

- Mione, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela respirou fundo, e sua expressão dava a impressão de que seu cérebro estava trabalhando rapidamente. Rony e Hagrid se entreolharam, e depois olharam curiosos para Harry e Hermione. 

- Claro, Harry. – ela falou firme.

- Por que você odeia tanto essa mulher? – Harry perguntou, olhando inquisidoramente para a amiga. – Eu concordo que ela seja um tanto... excêntrica, autoritária às vezes, mas... ninguém odeia tanto alguém assim gratuitamente.

- Não é óbvio? Essa mulher é muito... arrogante, e ela sempre está com aquela pose inabalável! – Hermione não olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry, o que o fez desconfiar ainda mais se a amiga estaria mesmo dizendo toda a verdade. – Além disso, parece que todos os garotos do castelo estão enfeitiçados por ela, e vamos falar sério, ela não é tão atraente assim!

- Ah, nesse ponto eu tenho que discordar... – Rony disse lentamente. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar tão feio, que o rapaz se encolheu na cadeira.

Hagrid soltou sua risada estrondosa.

- Eu me lembro bem da época em que Samantha estudava aqui em Hogwarts. Foi na mesma época que seus pais, Harry. As garotas também não gostavam dela. – ele riu novamente. – Lílian odiava mesmo Samantha, as duas não podiam ficar dois minutos no mesmo ambiente que saía briga.

- Parece que sua mãe tinha bom senso, Harry. – Hermione falou seriamente, cruzando os braços e se encostando na cadeira. – Diferente de você, e de você também, Rony!

Rony se encolheu mais um pouco na cadeira. Por sua vez, Harry, apesar de ainda estar desconfiado, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a frase da amiga. Hagrid coçou a barba e falou:

- Teve uma vez que elas brigaram feio... Vocês querem ouvir?

- Eu quero sim. – Harry pediu. As perguntas que ele queria fazer à Hermione já tinham sido totalmente esquecidas. Os amigos o olharam com um pouco de dó, mas Harry não percebeu.

Hagrid se recostou no banco, depositando a enorme xícara de chá no pires e olhando nostalgicamente para o teto, fazendo uma expressão de quem estava vasculhando a memória em busca de algo muito bem escondido lá dentro. Ele riu lentamente e começou a falar:

- Foi no começo do sétimo ano delas e dos garotos, que eu me lembre. Seus pais já estavam juntos, assim como Sirius e Samantha; eles ainda não tinham se separado. Era engraçado, porque Lílian e Samantha não se suportavam, mas tinham que passar momentos juntas já que os seus namorados eram melhores amigos entre si. Elas brigavam muitas vezes, e geralmente quem apartava essas brigas eram Tiago e Sirius; isso sempre acontecia, mas aquele dia eu acabei assistindo, e mesmo que na hora eu tenha ficado muito bravo com elas, depois, pensando melhor, até que foi engraçado...

- E qual poderia ser a graça disso? – Hermione perguntou sem entender.

- Ah, Mione, quando se assiste a uma briga de meninas, na hora dá medo, mas depois... – Rony riu. – Pensando bem, é cômico!

- Não vejo por quê! – ela falou cruzando os braços.

- Quando elas começam a puxar o cabelo é engraçado! – Harry falou sorrindo, e Rony assentiu, rindo. Hermione olhou muito emburrada para ele. – Mas continue, Hagrid.

O meio gigante, que estava segurando a risada, limpou a garganta e recomeçou:

- Eu não vi desde o começo a briga de Lílian e Samantha naquele dia, mas o momento em que eu cheguei foi realmente o mais cômico. Tiago e Sirius estavam segurando as meninas para elas não se baterem, e o mais impressionante é que elas estavam tão nervosas, que eles estavam tendo dificuldades para segurá-las! Chegou uma hora em que eles não conseguiram mais; elas se soltaram, começaram a puxar os cabelos uma da outra e...

Hagrid parou por um instante e começou a rir. Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam confusos, e Hagrid prosseguiu, tentando se controlar:

- Na época eu cuidava de Pigsteals, eu não sei se vocês sabem o que são...

- Eu sei! – Rony exclamou. – Tem lá na Toca, minha mãe cria alguns... Eles fedem!

- São uma espécie de porcos. – Hermione completou para Harry, que não estava entendendo.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Tem a ver, Harry... – Hagrid riu novamente. - ...que as duas se desequilibraram e... caíram no estrume dos Pigsteals!

Hermione soltou um gritinho, enquanto Rony começou a gargalhar. Harry estava boquiaberto, e tentou imaginar sua mãe e Samantha sujas de estrume.

- Deve ter sido horrível para elas! – Hermione exclamou horrorizada, mas depois deu um leve sorriso. – Se bem que eu acharia muito engraçado ver a Profª. Stevens suja de cocô...

- Imagina só, deve ter sido um sarro! – Rony falou.

- E o meu pai e o Sirius, o que fizeram?

- Coitados, eles é que pagaram o pato depois... – Hagrid disse. – Eles riram tanto das duas, que elas, por causa disso, ficaram brigadas com eles por uma semana!

- Ei, isso não é justo! – Rony exclamou. – Elas que brigam e se sujam, e eles é que se ferram?

- Mas eles não deviam ter rido!

- Não dá pra não rir em uma situação como essa, Hermione... – Hagrid confessou.

Os quatro passaram mais algum tempo na cabana, tomando chá, enquanto Hagrid contava histórias, às vezes dos Marotos, outras vezes dele mesmo na época de Hogwarts. Uma delas interessou muito Harry, pois envolvia a sua avó Arabella.

Faltando alguns minutos para as oito, Harry e Hermione se despediram de Rony, que ficaria na cabana para ter sua detenção com Hagrid. Já de noite, os dois amigos se dirigiram ao castelo, onde Harry também seguiria para a sua detenção.

- Ainda bem que não precisamos esbarrar em nenhum sonserino pelo caminho... – Harry comentou com a amiga. – Eu não estava a fim de ver aquela cara ensebada do Malfoy... 

- Por isso que eu falei para a gente vir logo embora! - Hermione respondeu, enquanto os dois subiam a escadaria de mármore. – Mas o Rony ficou segurando a gente lá, você notou?

- Sim, eu reparei. Mas pra ele tanto faz, vai ter que ver a cara do Malfoy de qualquer jeito mesmo.

- É, dá pena dele... Mas ainda estou mais preocupada com você, Harry.

- Não vejo por quê. Só vou ter uma detenção com a Profª. Stevens, Mione. Não deve ser nada de mais...

Hermione parou de andar assim que os dois chegaram ao terceiro andar, e olhou firmemente para o amigo:

- Pode ter muita coisa. – ela disse séria. – Lembra que o Sirius sempre te previne para se manter longe dela?

- Às vezes o Sirius exagera... – Harry disse despreocupado. – Acho que você deveria se preocupar mais com Rony, Mione. Afinal, ele vai estar com os animais do Hagrid, e você sabe como eles podem ser "inofensivos".

- O Rony sabe lidar com isso. Nossas experiências com o Fofo, o Bicuço e os explosivins serviram para alguma coisa.

- Você esqueceu da Aragogue. – Harry completou. – Eu e Rony enfrentamos Aragogue no segundo ano.

- Que seja... – Hermione fez um gesto displicente. – Mas talvez até a Aragogue seja menos perigosa que a Profª. Stevens.

- Você diz isso porque não viu a Aragogue. Mas... por que você diz isso? Hermione, o que ela fez pra você?

A garota não disse nada por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Tenho meus motivos. E é melhor você ir, porque já está atrasado, e não quer piorar as coisas, não é? – Hermione postou a mão no ombro de Harry. – Toma cuidado.

E ela seguiu na direção contrária, deixando um Harry intrigado para trás. Ele olhou o relógio de pulso: oito e cinco. Era melhor se apressar. Deu meia volta, e seguiu na outra direção, tomando o caminho da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O corredor estava mais silencioso do que nunca, e Harry podia ouvir o eco dos seus passos nas paredes e no teto. Lembrou-se de Sirius; com tão poucas cartas que trocou com o padrinho, Harry nem teve oportunidade de dizer que teria essa detenção. Também, se tivesse contado, Sirius provavelmente já teria tido um ataque por causa disso. Harry gostaria de saber qual seria todo o motivo para Sirius odiar tanto Samantha. É claro que ela tinha lhe traído, mas... mesmo assim, a mágoa não poderia ser tão grande para durar tantos anos, ou poderia?

Além dele, havia outras pessoas que não suportavam Samantha. Snape era uma delas, mas Harry não confiava no julgamento do mestre de Poções. Se bem que aquele dia, na masmorra, Harry tinha ouvido uma conversa muito esquisita... Snape insinuara que Samantha servia Voldemort, mas ela negou, e até o próprio Snape comprovou isso procurando a Marca Negra no braço dela. Tudo era muito confuso, como um grande quebra-cabeças.

E agora tinha também Hermione, com esse comportamento esquisito em relação à professora. Ao mesmo tempo, Hagrid ainda continuava a afirmar que gostava de Samantha e que ela era uma boa pessoa. Apesar de saber que Hagrid poderia se enganar em relação a animais, o amigo ainda assim saberia distinguir uma pessoa de caráter para outra que não o tivesse. "Mas o Hagrid é meio ingênuo...", Harry pensou.

A porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava fechada. Harry respirou fundo antes de fechar o punho e bater três vezes na porta. Ele ouviu passos abafados, até que a porta se abrisse, e ele ficasse cara a cara com Samantha.

Ela não usava o costumeiro vestido negro. A blusa de seda verde-escuro caía-lhe bem junto com o jeans preto. Os cabelos estavam ligeiramente desarrumados, e caíam sobre seu rosto, encobrindo uma parte dele. Harry achou diferente ela estar usando uma roupa mais simples do que o normal.

- Atrasado. – ela resmungou às vias de "boa-noite".

- Boa noite pra você também, _professora_. – Harry respondeu cínico. Ela emburrou a cara.

- Não precisa me chamar assim. Vamos, entre.

Harry passou pelo vão da porta, e observou a sala. As carteiras tinham sido encostadas num canto e, perto da janela, havia uma mesa redonda, com duas cadeiras e muitos papéis sobre ela. Samantha encostou a porta, e o barulho deu a Harry a estranha sensação de estar... _preso_.

- Por que se atrasou? – Samantha perguntou, enquanto se adiantava até a mesa redonda, sentando-se numa das cadeiras.

- Eu estava conversando com o Hagrid na cabana dele e acabei perdendo a hora. – Harry disse verdadeiramente. Samantha girou a longa cabeleira e sorriu.

- Vou perdoar, mas só porque você estava com um amigo meu. – ela indicou a outra cadeira, e Harry se sentou de frente a ela. – Um amigo em comum, pode-se dizer.

- Ele fala muito bem de você.

- Hagrid é uma das poucas pessoas que falam bem de mim. Talvez seja a única pessoa. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não, estou exagerando. Minha mãe também fala bem de mim, mas mãe não conta. Se bem que ela fala umas boas verdades também quando é necessário.

Samantha riu levemente, e em seguida olhou para Harry um pouco embaraçada.

- Oh, sinto muito, eu não queria...

Harry percebeu que ela se referia ao fato de que ele praticamente nunca teve mãe.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Samantha assentiu, e passou a mexer em uns papéis, procurando algo. Harry olhou para ela e achou esquisito esse seu jeito amável. Geralmente Samantha tinha uma língua ferina e um jeito bastante superior, mas naquele momento Harry teve a impressão de que ela estava, talvez... chateada ou triste.

- Você mora com a sua mãe quando não está em Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio desagradável que se estabeleceu no lugar.

- Não, eu moro sozinha. Já faz muito tempo que não moro com minha mãe. Muito tempo mesmo. – ela disse, em um estranho tom de desabafo. Definitivamente, algo tinha acontecido com ela, algo que tinha fragilizado a couraça que sempre estava ao seu redor. – Achei!

Harry levou um susto com o grito repentino da mulher. Ela levantou um rolo enorme de pergaminho e o abriu sobre a mesa. Observando melhor, Harry viu que havia nomes nele, nomes de alunos.

- Sabe o que é isso? – ela perguntou, indicando o pergaminho. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais para vê-lo.

- Notas?

- Isso mesmo! São as notas dos exames de todos os anos e todas as turmas. Preciso da sua ajuda com isso.

- Mas como eu posso ajudar? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Você entende de matemática?

- O suficiente, eu acho. Faz tempo que eu aprendi isso na escola de trouxas.

- Bem, se você souber somar, subtrair, multiplicar e dividir, já estará ótimo pra mim. – ela confessou. – Eu realmente odeio números, e faz muito tempo que eu não mexo com isso. E para fazer as médias das notas eu precisaria fazer muitas contas...

- Você não sabe fazer?

- Saber eu sei, mas é muito complicado... E chato também. Eu sempre era a pior aluna da classe na época que aprendi isso e, céus, isso faz muito tempo...

Harry riu ligeiramente.

- Então a minha detenção é fazer as médias dos alunos. É isso?

- Você pega as coisas rápido, Harry. – ela piscou para ele. – Acha que pode fazer o trabalho?

Harry assentiu, e então ela começou a explicar como ele deveria fazer aquilo. Não era muito complicado. Somente algumas contas de somar e dividir, como ela mesma disse antes, e depois passar tudo isso para a folha de notas. No começo, Harry ia um pouco devagar, mas depois se acostumou e pegou o jeito da coisa. O bom do trabalho era ver as notas dos outros alunos; Harry ficou bem satisfeito em ver que a nota de Draco Malfoy fora bem ruim. Hermione tinha tirado uma nota bem próxima da máxima, enquanto que Rony tinha tido uma nota regular. Harry, para sua surpresa, tinha tirado a nota máxima, e a melhor do ano.

Samantha estava mais preocupada em escrever algumas coisas num caderno, e só falava de vez em quando com Harry para lhe dar algumas orientações. Ela estava bem esquisita naquele dia. Calada e com o olhar perdido, às vezes Harry a surpreendia encarando a janela com uma expressão triste no rosto. A professora nem ao menos tinha dado aquelas indiretas para Harry, como costumava fazer quando eles estavam a sós. Nenhum sorriso cínico, ou frases de duplo sentido. Ela estava quieta, quieta demais, e Harry estava achando aquilo muito estranho.

Já tinha se passado um pouco mais de duas horas quando Samantha se espreguiçou na cadeira, levantou e se posicionou atrás de Harry para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Ele sentiu aquele perfume forte dela e ficou bem nervoso quando a mulher apoiou o queixo sobre o seu ombro esquerdo. Ela observou o trabalho dele por alguns instantes, deu uma risadinha e disse:

- Vejo que já está terminando as notas do sexto ano e logo começa as do sétimo. – ela tirou o queixo do ombro dele, mas no lugar deixou a mão longa e gelada. – Está realmente se esforçando, Harry. Acho que merece uma recompensa.

- Sem querer reclamar, mas é isso é detenção. – ele falou.

- Mas se podemos torná-la mais agradável, por que não fazê-lo? – ela sorriu, e estranhamente seu sorriso chegava aos olhos azuis profundos. – Você gosta de chocolate quente? – Harry assentiu. – Ótimo! – ela exclamou, juntando as mãos. – Vou preparar um para nós dois, então.

Samantha lhe deu as costas e se dirigiu até uma porta que tinha no fundo da sala, mas antes de entrar, ela se virou e disse:

- Vou te deixar sozinho por alguns instantes, portanto, comporte-se! Lembre-se que ainda tem trabalho a fazer!

- Sim, _professora_.

- Já falei que não é pra me chamar assim! – ela bufou, virando-se e desaparecendo na porta.

Harry suspirou longamente e se encostou na cadeira. Realmente, aquela era a detenção mais pitoresca que ele já tivera. Não estava sendo nada difícil, nem desagradável, e por um instante ele se sentiu feliz por ter ficado com essa detenção. Apesar de gostar de Hagrid, uma detenção onde teria que cuidar dos bichinhos dele junto a Draco Malfoy não lhe apetecia nem um pouco.

Por outro lado, não conseguia tirar da cabeça que Samantha não estava normal. Estava gentil demais, e isso não fazia parte do seu jeito de ser. Ela não era a Samantha Stevens de sempre, e isso era inquietante.

Samantha voltou alguns minutos depois, trazendo duas xícaras cheias de chocolate nas mãos. Ao olhar para a mulher, Harry a achou mais esquisita do que antes; Samantha olhava fixamente para a xícara na sua mão direita. Assim que chegou próxima à mesa, ela reparou que Harry a olhava. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e colocou a xícara da mão direita na frente do rapaz.

- Seu chocolate, Harry.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu, ainda achando a atitude dela muito esquisita; ela ainda olhava fixamente para a xícara dele, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

Harry abaixou os olhos para o chocolate; subitamente, teve um pensamento sem sentido: Olho-Tonto Moody só bebia de um frasco seu. "Que besteira!", ele reprimiu a si mesmo. "Eu não sou paranóico como ele!" Porém, no momento em que ele estava levando o chocolate aos lábios, Samantha deu um grito agudo:

- Espera!

Harry levou um susto tão grande, que a xícara que segurava tremeu, e um pouco do chocolate derramou, caindo quente sobre sua calça. 

- Ai!

Samantha se levantou de um salto e praticamente arrancou a xícara da mão do rapaz. Depois de verificar que o estrago na sua calça não tinha sido muito grande, Harry levantou os olhos e viu algo que nunca tinha visto: Samantha tinha uma expressão ao mesmo tempo assustada e amedrontada no rosto.

- Você bebeu?

- Não. – ele respondeu sem entender. – Por que você gritou?

- É que... – ela abriu e fechou a boca, e evitou o olhar dele. – Eu esqueci de colocar açúcar! – ela falou muito rápido.

"Ela não esqueceu de colocar açúcar.", Harry pensou instantaneamente. "Ela colocou algo mais nesse chocolate! Cara, estou ficando paranóico. Não, isso não é paranóia, não é possível, ela colocou alguma coisa nesse troço!"

- Eu vou ir colocar açúcar! – ela disse, recolhendo depressa as xícaras e saindo novamente da sala.

Harry se encostou na cadeira mais uma vez, posicionando a mão direita sobre a têmpora. Ela tinha feito alguma coisa com aquele chocolate, ele tinha certeza. Mas por que não quis que ele bebesse no último instante? Talvez Hermione estivesse certa... E Sirius também... E se ela tivesse enganado Snape e realmente fosse uma Comensal?

E se Harry estivesse ficando maluco?

"Sim, Harry, você está ficando tão paranóico quanto Moody. Não é possível que seja uma coisa dessas! Você tá viajando! Hagrid diz que ela é legal. E mesmo dizendo para eu ficar longe dela, Sirius se envolveu com Samantha e ainda diz que a ama. Dumbledore a colocou no cargo de professora, e não faria isso se soubesse que ela é uma Comensal, faria?"

Um estalo na lareira o trouxe com um baque à realidade. Chamas esverdeadas apareceram na lareira, seguidas de uma cabeça. Tinha cabelos brancos e uma barba enorme da mesma cor.

- Professor Dumbledore?

O diretor olhou para Harry e sorriu por detrás da barba branca.

- Ah, pensei que Samantha estivesse aqui. Você está em detenção com ela, não é? – Harry assentiu. – E onde ela está?

- Estou aqui, diretor. – a professora falou, aparecendo na porta que ligava uma sala à outra. As xícaras não estavam mais na sua mão. – Algum problema?

Dumbledore olhou dela para Harry e depois para Samantha novamente.

- Preciso falar com você. É particular.

Samantha umedeceu os lábios. Parecia pensar rapidamente. Quando ela levantou os olhos, sua expressão estava decidida:

- Não posso. – Dumbledore enrugou ainda mais sua testa ao franzir as sobrancelhas. Harry ficou embasbacado; era quase impossível alguém desobedecer a uma ordem do diretor. – Tenho que terminar a detenção com o Sr. Potter.

- Harry poderá esperar até que você retorne, Samantha. – Dumbledore disse tranqüilamente. – Eu preciso falar com você _agora_.

Samantha respirou fundo, e seus olhos correram a sala, como se procurassem alguma saída. Como se não tivesse nenhuma, ela disse com a voz mais baixa e rouca do que nunca:

- Certo, estarei lá em um minuto.

Dumbledore sorriu, acenou para Harry com a cabeça, e com um "ploft" desapareceu nas chamas. Samantha ficou ainda por algum tempo encarando as cinzas da lareira, até que acordasse do seu transe e se virasse para Harry, dizendo:

- Eu vou falar com o diretor e já volto, Harry. Algum problema para você em ficar aqui sozinho?

- Nenhum. – ele respondeu rapidamente. – Tudo bem.

- Certo. – ela falou, umedecendo novamente os lábios. – Termine seu trabalho enquanto isso e... hum... talvez seja melhor... você esperar até que eu volte...

Ele assentiu. Ela respirou fundo, se aproximou da lareira e pegou um pouco de pó de flu em um potinho que havia do lado. Jogando o pó nas chamas, ela exclamou:

- Sala do diretor!

As chamas esverdeadas a tragaram, e ela sumiu na lareira. Harry deixou-se ficar estupefato. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, que a cabeça dele estava girando. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, e ele estava tendo um pressentimento ruim sobre isso. Abaixou os olhos para seu trabalho, suspirou e pôs-se a terminá-lo.

Foi complicado terminar as contas, pois sua cabeça fervilhava em pensamentos. Os números se embaralhavam em meio à confusão que estava sua mente. Frases soltas corriam por ela, e Harry não conseguia encaixá-las. Finalmente, passada quase meia hora, ele conseguiu terminar.

Harry se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Os jardins estavam totalmente escuros; não havia luz nem ao menos na cabana do Hagrid, tampouco havia estrelas ou lua no céu. Tudo estava tenebrosamente escuro...

Ele encostou a cabeça no vidro, fechando os olhos. Harry não sabia se ela doía por causa dos números ou pelo que estava acontecendo. Um lado queria acreditar que ele estava ficando paranóico, e que tudo era ridículo, mas o outro achava que as evidências eram claras demais para que não fosse verdade. Claras e confusas, ao mesmo tempo. E a dor de cabeça só parecia aumentar...

Harry abriu os olhos e se virou. O silêncio naquela sala invadia seus ouvidos como se estivesse martelando neles. Como ele queria poder ir embora, deitar e dormir... Se pudesse pedir algo naquele instante, seria sua cama e uma boa noite de sono. O relógio de pulso marcava quase onze horas. Samantha ainda não tinha voltado. Droga, por que tinha que esperá-la? Será que ela queria ainda lhe dar mais coisas para fazer? Um daqueles chás reconfortantes do Hagrid cairia bem naquele momento...

O chocolate. O que teria naquela xícara de chocolate quente? Harry caminhou até aquela sala interligada à da classe; ao cruzar a porta, viu uma sala não muito grande, mal iluminada, redonda e com poucos adereços: uma pequena pia encostada à parede, embaixo de uma minúscula dispensa e, sobre a pia, Harry notou, estavam as duas xícaras de chocolate. Ele se aproximou e viu que estavam vazias; o líquido tinha sido jogado na pia.

Porém, algo do outro lado da sala chamou a atenção de Harry: uma bacia de pedra, marcada com runas ao seu redor. "Uma Penseira...", ele disse mentalmente a si mesmo, aproximando-se dela.

Harry se ajoelhou no chão, ao lado da Penseira, e pôde ver a luz prateada que girava lentamente dentro dela. Pensamentos de Samantha? Era óbvio que só podia ser dela... Será que ela andara relembrando-os antes que Harry chegasse para a detenção? Talvez essas lembranças fossem o motivo de ela estar tão esquisita...

Esses pensamentos... Ali estava a resposta para todas as dúvidas de Harry. Tudo que ele queria saber... Mas ele tinha o direito de vê-las? Estava invadindo a privacidade dela e de outras pessoas...

Talvez houvesse lembranças de seus pais ali dentro em meio àqueles fios prateados. A resposta para o porquê de Sirius ter tanta mágoa de Samantha... Quem sabe, até mesmo o porquê de ela tratar Harry de uma forma tão diferente...

Seu coração batia tão depressa que chegava a doer. Curiosidade e excitação corriam no seu sangue. Ele queira ver o que havia ali dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo não deveria... E se ela voltasse e o encontrasse ali? Samantha não seria bondosa e compreensiva como Dumbledore o fora naquela vez que Harry entrou na Penseira dele... Mas ele precisava ver, precisava saber, entender o porquê de tudo! Se as pessoas não lhe contavam, era obrigação dele consigo mesmo descobrir sozinho e responder a todas as dúvidas que invadiam sua mente e seu coração.

A luz prateada que saía da penseira iluminava o rosto de Harry e tremeluzia nas paredes e no teto, dando um aspecto um tanto fantasmagórico à sala. E se ele entrasse rapidamente e só visse uma lembrança? Se fosse alguma dos seus pais, ele tinha o direito de saber, não é?

Samantha demoraria muito nessa conversa com Dumbledore? Ela já estava na sala dele há meia hora... Se ela pegasse Harry em sua Penseira ele tinha certeza que estaria em maus lençóis. _"Tome cuidado"_, Hermione disse. _"Tenho meus motivos..."_

"Fique longe dela!"

Harry fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo. Ele precisava saber. Não era apenas curiosidade... Tudo aquilo lhe envolvia, e ele tinha o direito de saber!

__

"Fico me perguntando por que veio parar aqui, Stevens... foi por causa do Potter?"

Harry abriu os olhos e sacou sua varinha, decidido. Dane-se o que acontecesse depois, o agora era mais importante! Ele gostava do perigo, e não seria nesse momento que fugiria. Ele tocou os fios prateados da Penseira com a ponta da varinha, e eles começaram a girar rapidamente, até se tornarem transparentes. Ele se inclinou e percebeu que estava olhando para o interior de um lugar, um jardim... como se estivesse vendo através de uma janela redonda no teto, assim como o fez anos atrás na Penseira de Dumbledore.

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais, apertando a varinha firmemente entre os dedos_. "Apenas faça o que tem que fazer!"_, seu cérebro ordenou. Ele soltou o ar longamente pela boca, seu corpo estranhamente quente. Samantha poderia estar chegando... sua cabeça estava tão perturbada que ele pensou que estava ouvindo o barulho dos saltos dela. E se ela o pegasse ali? _"Dane-se, Harry! Você não vai desistir, não agora! Você precisa saber! Não pode ser enganado a vida toda!"_

Harry estreitou os olhos, uma ousadia encheu seu peito junto com o ar que ele aspirava profundamente, e mergulhou o rosto na superfície dos pensamentos de Samantha, sentindo o chão tremer, quando foi tragado para dentro da Penseira.

N/A: Esse capítulo que acabaram de ler dá o passo inicial para o clímax da história, portanto, espero que estejam bem ansiosos pelo próximo capítulo. (risos) Ele realmente está dando muito trabalho, é grande e difícil, tanto que ainda não o terminei, por isso, peço pela paciência de vocês, pois não tenho certeza se poderei entregá-lo com o mesmo prazo que faço com os outros. Porém, adianto que estou trabalhando duro nele e dando meu melhor para que ele esteja bom para vocês lerem. Obrigada por todas as mensagens e incentivos que vocês me dão, estou realmente feliz com o retorno maravilhoso que essa fic me proporciona. Obrigada por tudo! :)


	23. Uma Penseira de descobertas

__

N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado à todos que tentaram descobrir o segredo da Sam, mas não conseguiram, hahahahaha :D É aqui que começa o final, portanto, preparem-se para muitas surpresas!!! Espero que não se decepcionem * Karen cruzando os dedos *. 

Capítulo Vinte e Três – Uma Penseira de descobertas

Harry estava em um enorme jardim. Olhando com mais atenção, ele o reconheceu: era o jardim de Hogwarts. Às suas costas, ele pôde ver o enorme castelo com que estava habituado; ao longe, o campo de quadribol que conhecia tão bem. A cabana de Hagrid, margeando a Floresta Proibida, era, à primeira vista, muito parecida com a que Harry via quase todos os dias.

Era uma tarde ensolarada, e Harry poderia jurar que era uma tarde de verão. O lugar estava silencioso; alguns poucos barulhos longínquos podiam ser ouvidos, como cantos de pássaros ou vozes abafadas pelas grossas paredes do castelo.

"Onde estará Samantha?", Harry perguntou mentalmente a si mesmo. Afinal, aquelas eram lembranças dela, e ela tinha que estar presente ali. Ele procurou com os olhos por algum tempo até ver, longe, próxima ao lago, a silhueta de uma pessoa. Harry estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, mas era impossível reconhecê-la. Ele começou a se aproximar da figura; ao menos era alguém no meio daquele jardim vazio.

Uma garota estava sentada à beira do lago, Harry notou ao se aproximar; os cabelos escuros e cacheados dela caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e as costas, como uma cascata negra. Harry contornou a garota e a reconheceu no ato: era Samantha. Os olhos azuis escuros, misteriosos e penetrantes como de costume, eram inconfundíveis.

Harry se sentou ao lado dela na grama e começou a observá-la. Pelos cálculos dele, ela não poderia ter mais que uns dezesseis anos, exatamente a idade dele. Ela encarava atentamente o lago à sua frente, mas parecia estar com a cabeça a quilômetros dali. A jovem Samantha estava sentada com os braços ao redor das pernas, abraçando-as; ela usava, não o vestido negro, mas sim o uniforme preto de Hogwarts, e Harry viu, no peito dela, o brasão verde e prateado, com uma cobra bordada, o símbolo da Sonserina.

Samantha suspirou profundamente, esticando as pernas e apoiando as mãos sobre a grama atrás de si. Ela entortou a cabeça de uma maneira graciosa, mas que mostrava claramente que estava entediada. Foi nesse instante que alguém tapou os olhos dela, rindo e perguntando:

- Quem é?

Harry virou o rosto bruscamente para ver a pessoa. De tão absorto que estava observando Samantha, ele nem reparou que alguém mais se aproximava. Porém, quando olhou o rapaz que tinha feito a pergunta, Harry quase caiu para trás de susto. O Sirius de dezesseis anos estava bem ali, à sua frente.

Os cabelos negros caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, dando-lhe uma certa elegância despojada. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam ao ver Samantha, e ele sorria de uma maneira que fez Harry entender por que diziam que Sirius era tão atraente. O uniforme que ele usava, diferente do de Samantha, possuía um brasão com um leão bordado, rodeado pelas cores vermelha e dourada, os símbolos da Grifinória.

- O maior garanhão da escola. – Harry ouviu a voz rouca de Samantha responder entediada, enquanto retirava lentamente as mãos de Sirius de cima dos seus olhos. 

- Algum preconceito contra isso? – Sirius perguntou, ainda rindo, enquanto se sentava sobre a grama, do outro lado de Samantha, de modo que ela ficou entre Harry e aquele que seria o seu futuro padrinho.

- Nenhum. – ela respondeu olhando para Sirius; Harry se ajeitou melhor para vê-los. – Afinal, eu namoro com ele...

- E não tem medo de... casualmente... receber um belo par de chifres do seu namorado garanhão?

Ela riu daquele jeito um tanto escandaloso e fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

- Eu me garanto.

- Hum... Pretensiosa a senhorita, não?

- Diz isso como se não o fosse também... – ela respondeu irônica. Ele sorriu de uma maneira que mostrava que ela o tinha encurralado.

- Ok, você venceu dessa vez... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Yeah! – ela exclamou entusiasmada, socando o ar. – Um a zero para a Stevens! Black é derrotado novamente!

Sirius não agüentou e riu da encenação dela.

- Eu não acredito em você às vezes, Sam...

Ela riu novamente.

- Eu não nasci, querido, eu fui inventada!

- É, eu tenho noção disso... – ele retrucou no mesmo tom brincalhão que ela também usava, aproximando rapidamente seu rosto do dela. – Foi inventada especialmente pra mim...

Ela virou o rosto exatamente um segundo antes de ele conseguir beijá-la.

- Apressadinho...

- Por que você faz isso comigo? – ele perguntou frustrado. – Um dia você vai implorar para que eu te beije, sabia?

- Espere sentado, meu bem. – ela piscou sedutoramente.

Ele cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Logo hoje, que é uma data especial...

Samantha franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

- Especial por quê?

- Não me diga que esqueceu...

- Esqueci o quê?

Sirius bateu a mão na testa com tanta força que o barulho alto quebrou a quietude do lugar.

- Você é a única garota no planeta que consegue esquecer esse tipo de data!

A risada de Samantha desta vez era tão alta e escandalosa, que até mesmo Sirius se assustou. Ela levantou de um salto, girou graciosamente e novamente socou o ar.

- Agora são dois a zero para a Stevens! A derrota está ficando humilhante para Black!

O queixo de Sirius estava batendo na grama, e a expressão facial dele mostrava que ele era capaz de matar Samantha por isso.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. – ele falou, dando uma pausa em cada palavra. – Você me enganou... de novo?

- Claro, eu sempre ganho de você, Sirius! – ela piscou divertidamente para ele.

- Sua chata!

- Seu bobo! – Samantha riu novamente. – Você acha mesmo que iria esquecer que eu consegui a façanha de te segurar comigo por seis meses! Não... isso é a minha maior vitória!

Dessa vez foi Sirius que riu, com sarcasmo.

- Então você não esqueceu?

- Claro que não! E como prova... – ela remexeu entre suas vestes e tirou de lá de dentro um pequeno pacote. - ...comprei um presente pra você!

- Não quero nem ver... – Sirius cobriu os olhos, fingindo estar com medo. – Da última vez você me deu uma miniatura de balaço que ficou me pinicando a noite inteira!

Samantha fez um bico e se ajoelhou na frente do rapaz, praticamente enfiando o pacote na cara dele.

- Ah, não! Você vai ver sim! Deu um trabalhão ir comprar isso pra você sem ter visita a Hogsmeade!

- Então como você comprou? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo os dedos da mão para que pudesse vê-la.

- Como eu comprei não importa! Simplesmente abra!

Com um pouco de receio, Sirius pegou o pacote das mãos dela, que parecia ansiosa. Ele arrancou o papel de presente e abriu a caixinha. Apenas levantou os olhos e disse:

- Bombas de bosta?

- Já pensou o que você pode fazer com isso? – ela perguntou animada. – Talvez possa soltar na aula do Flitwick! Ah, não, eu não tenho essa aula com a sua turma... Não vou poder ver se você soltar lá...

- O Flitwick é legal, não merece isso. Mas temos aulas de Poções juntos. Seria ótimo soltar uma dessas belezinhas bem na cara do Taylor... 

- Se for assim, o Prof. Taylor também não merece. – ela deu de ombros. – Ah, faça o que quiser, é o seu presente. Eu fiquei tentada a pegar uma das bombas para jogar na Evans, mas...

- Sam! Nem pense nisso! Eu não entendo por que você implica tanto com a Lílian... – ele fez uma cara emburrada, e começou a olhar o presente com uma expressão um tanto desanimada. Samantha notou.

- O que foi? Você não gostou?

- Não, é que... Sam, você é a única garota que dá bombas de bosta de presente ao seu namorado no aniversário de seis meses de namoro...

- E você queria o quê? Que eu te desse bombons? Flores?

- Isso não é coisa de homem! – ele exclamou enojado.

- Então! – ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Você só tá comigo, Sirius, porque eu não sou mais uma daquelas garotas melosas que vivem correndo atrás de você!

- Ah, tudo bem, Sam... – ele sorriu. – Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, nunca mude.

Ela sorriu e, Harry notou, o sorriso dela chegava aos olhos.

- Além disso, esse não foi meu único presente.

- Não?

- Não. Tem mais um.

Samantha deu um sorriso maroto e, rapidamente, colou seus lábios violentamente nos dele, tanto que Sirius demorou algum tempo para notar que estava sendo beijado. Quando ele percebeu, fechou os olhos e puxou o corpo dela para si, em um beijo ardente e profundo. Os dois caíram na grama, rindo em meio ao beijo.

Harry desviou o olhar; não gostava de ficar observando o beijo dos outros. Já era ruim por si só ser vela, mas ele realmente não sabia como sair daquela lembrança. As águas do lago estavam calmas, e ele acompanhou uma folha flutuar sobre a superfície. "Por que eles não deram certo?", ele se perguntou, enquanto ouvia os risos felizes dos dois. "Assim como eu e Gina, eles também não deram certo... O que será que Samantha fez para que eles se separassem?"

- Gostei desse presente! – Harry ouviu a voz de Sirius e se virou; o jovem estava lambendo os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo. – Você podia fazer isso mais vezes, Sam!

- Só em momentos especiais... – ela respondeu e, ainda deitada na grama, se apoiou no cotovelo. Sirius, que já estava sentado, observou a garota alguns instantes antes de dizer:

- Você não me deixou mostrar o meu presente!

- Ah, e você trouxe presente pra mim?

- Claro... Foi meio difícil escolher, porque você não gosta de nada, mas eu tive uma boa idéia no final das contas...

- Hum, tô curiosa! – ela exclamou, sentando-se.

Sirius movimentou os dedos e mexeu entre suas vestes. Ele primeiro tirou a mão direita, e não havia nada nela. Ao retirar a esquerda, o mesmo aconteceu. Samantha o encarava como se ele tivesse problemas mentais. Finalmente, Sirius colocou a mão na orelha dela e tirou de lá uma caixinha minúscula, com um laço vermelho enfeitando-a.

"Mágica trouxa.", Harry pensou.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – Samantha perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Remo me ensinou. Ele aprendeu na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Samantha fez uma expressão que indicava claramente que ela não tinha achado aquilo grande coisa; Harry intimamente teve que concordar com ela.

- Ok, eu sei que foi ridículo... – Sirius confessou. – Mas o que importa é o presente. Abra!

Ela pegou a caixinha da mão dele e retirou o laço cuidadosamente. Assim que a abriu, os olhos da garota se arregalaram.

- Eu não acredito! – ela exclamou boquiaberta. – Sirius, isso são...

- Alianças de compromisso! – ele completou entusiasmado. – Pra todos tirarem os olhos de cima de você, porque já tem namorado!

- Sirius Black querendo se comprometer? – ela perguntou em um tom irônico. – Isso soa esquisito aos meus ouvidos...

- Qual o problema? – ele falou, enquanto tirava a caixinha das mãos dela e pegava uma das alianças. – Eu nunca disse a ninguém que nunca iria me comprometer... Contanto que eu goste realmente da pessoa...

Ela não respondeu, apenas acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Sirius colocava a fina aliança prateada no seu dedo. Depois que ele fez isso, ela encarou a mão por alguns instantes até dizer:

- Sabe o que isso me lembra?

- O quê?

- "Srta. Stevens, aceita Sr. Black como seu legítimo esposo?" – ela recitou, rindo.

- Oh, não exagera! – ele retrucou, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa horrível. – Eu só tenho dezesseis anos! Casamento é algo para quando eu estiver bem mais velho, digamos uns... trinta anos!

- O velho Sirius está de volta... – ela revirou os olhos. – Obrigada.

Ele deu um largo sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava novamente da garota. Dessa vez, ela não fugiu; fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo. Sirius também fechou seus olhos.

Harry sentiu o chão tremer sob si, e a cena se dissolveu em um rodamoinho de cores e luzes. Seu coração começou a bater muito rápido. Será que Samantha tinha lhe descoberto? Ficara tão absorto vendo a cena entre ela e Sirius, que até esquecera por alguns instantes que estava dentro de uma Penseira. E agora, o que aconteceria? Ele sentiu um frio na barriga. Tinha se metido numa encrenca. De novo.

Finalmente, seus pés tocaram o chão sólido. Ele estava em uma sala e, com desespero, percebeu que era exatamente a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que era a mesma sala onde estava fazendo anteriormente sua detenção. Ele tinha voltado.

Harry deu um salto de susto quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seria Samantha? Será que ela iria perceber que ele andara olhando a sua Penseira? Mais batidas. Mas por que Samantha iria bater na sua própria porta? "Você realmente está ficando maluco, Harry." A porta estava abrindo lentamente, e Harry viu, espantado, uma garota, de cabelos cheios e castanhos, entrar.

- Hermione? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu, apenas encostou a porta atrás de si, com uma expressão ligeiramente receosa no rosto. Hermione vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts e, como sempre, tinha vários livros nas mãos.

- Tem alguém aqui? – ela perguntou, olhando ao redor e, estranhamente não enxergando Harry ali. – Professora Stevens?

Foi nesse instante que Harry percebeu; Hermione não podia vê-lo, porque aquilo também era uma lembrança. Ele não tinha notado, mas agora via que as carteiras estavam alinhadas, e não encostadas na parede como antes. Harry correu os olhos até a janela e viu que fora delas estava dia. Ele não tinha saído da Penseira; aquilo era outra lembrança, apenas mais uma lembrança de Samantha, só que recente dessa vez.

Mas o que Hermione estaria fazendo em uma das lembranças de Samantha?

Hermione suspirou longamente e, pelo quanto a conhecia, Harry pôde notar que ela estava aborrecida. Ela novamente olhou ao redor e, como não visse ninguém, se aproximou da mesa de Samantha, e Harry teve que se desviar para que a garota não esbarrasse nele. Hermione tirou do meio dos livros uma folha de pergaminho, que deixou sobre a mesa da professora.

- Francamente! – ela praguejou baixinho. – Por que tudo é com você, Hermione? Tantos monitores em Hogwarts, e essa professora exibida tinha que pedir essa lista de alunos justamente pra você?

Ela se virou, emburrada, e olhou a sala novamente. O olhar dela passou por Harry, mas ela não o viu. Suspirou, e novamente falou baixinho para si mesma:

- E ainda por cima ela não está aqui... Tomara que não se importe que eu deixe essa lista e vá embora!

Hermione caminhou até a porta, mas quando estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta, parou. Harry também tinha ouvido o mesmo barulho arrepiante que ela; talvez Hermione não o tivesse reconhecido, mas ele conseguiu perceber perfeitamente do que se tratava. Era um sibilo, a voz de uma cobra, e Harry conseguiu identificar essa frase:

__

"Quem está aí?"

Hermione se virou rapidamente e ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, quando desistiu. Provavelmente tinha notado que o melhor a fazer era ficar calada. Ela correu os olhos até a maçaneta, ponderando se não seria mais inteligente ir embora, mas o seu lado grifinório falou mais alto, e ela andou no sentido oposto, do lado de onde vinha o som. Harry a seguiu.

Eles chegaram até aquela mesma porta que dava para a sala redonda. Hermione empurrou com cautela a porta, que estava entreaberta, e olhou por entre a fresta. Aproveitando-se de que era mais alto que a amiga, Harry observou a mesma coisa que Hermione via por cima da cabeça dela.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de espanto; os de Hermione também. Uma cobra rastejava pelo chão, e não era uma cobra qualquer, Harry notou boquiaberto; aquela era a cobra de Voldemort, Nagini. 

O que aquela cobra estaria fazendo ali, na sala de Samantha? Um pensamento louco passou pela cabeça de Harry, e ele o reprimiu rapidamente. Não, não poderia ser... Aquilo não fazia sentido! Ou fazia?

Para maior espanto de Hermione, que tentava se controlar ao máximo para não fazer barulho algum, a cobra começou a se transformar. Harry lembrou vagamente daquilo... onde já tinha visto aquela transformação? Mais uma vez, como o filme de uma árvore brotando, ele viu do chão sair uma cabeça, os ombros, o tronco... Um sonho? Sim, ele se lembrava de ter visto aquilo em um sonho. Os braços e as pernas apareceram logo após. Os livros de Hermione caíram com estrondo no chão, e ela tapou a boca para reprimir um grito.

Samantha Stevens se virou rapidamente e, apenas com o olhar dela, a porta da sala se abriu com uma violência tamanha, que acabou batendo na parede com estrondo. Hermione apenas ficou ali, parada e tremendo, encarando estática a figura de sua professora que, há poucos segundos, era uma cobra. Harry não podia acreditar...

__

"Pois eu ficaria mais feliz de contar o que você fazia, sua cobra!", a voz de Sirius ecoou na cabeça de Harry. Ele sabia... _"Essa mulher é traiçoeira, não é à toa que eu a chamo de 'cobra'."_

" Você é escorregadia como uma cobra... 

É uma habilidade minha."

E Snape também...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, menina? – Samantha perguntou duramente. A voz dela era a rouca de sempre, mas ainda tinha um vestígio do sibilo de Nagini.

- Eu... vim... trazer... a lista... – Hermione quase não conseguia juntar as palavras. – Você... você é uma animaga?

Samantha encarava Hermione como se a estudasse profundamente. Harry percebeu que Hermione nem desconfiava do perigo que corria; ela não sabia que Samantha não era apenas uma animaga... ela era mais que isso, ela era Nagini, uma serva de Voldemort.

__

"Ah, claro... Você deve ter muitos privilégios... É você aquela serva secreta do Lord, não é? A especial..."

- Sim, eu sou. E você não vai contar isso para ninguém, menina.

Hermione ignorou a ordem. Ela finalmente estava se recuperando do susto, e começava a recobrar sua fibra.

- Ninguém sabe disso? O diretor não sabe também?

- Não importa o que ele sabe ou deixa de saber.

- Você não é uma animaga registrada. Eu já vi a lista de animagos registrados desse século, e seu nome não está entre eles.

- A maioria dos animagos não são registrados. Ser um animago só é útil quando ninguém sabe disso. Exatamente por esse motivo é que você vai guardar segredo do que viu...

- E por que eu deveria? – Hermione desafiou. – Quem me garante que você não está usando suas habilidades para fazer algo de... ruim aqui na escola?

Samantha deu um meio sorriso, cínico, e se aproximou lentamente de Hermione, que recuou ligeiramente, e acabou encostando na parede. A mulher segurou com firmeza o queixo de Hermione, levantando-o e apertando-o com força. Hermione respirou fundo, mas continuou a encarar a professora nos olhos. Samantha estreitou as orbes azuis.

- Você vai guardar segredo, menina, porque não sabe do que eu sou capaz. – a voz dela se assemelhava muito ao sibilo de Nagini, de tão sussurrante que era.

- O que você pode fazer? – Hermione perguntou com ousadia. – Vai me dar um zero na próxima prova? Existem coisas mais importantes que estudo...

- Os amigos, por exemplo. As pessoas que amamos... – Samantha completou; os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, amedrontados. 

Harry queria desesperadamente fazer algo para ajudar a amiga, mas sabia que era inútil; aquilo era apenas uma lembrança, já tinha acontecido. E Hermione tinha suportado tudo sozinha, sem contar a ninguém. Nem a ele, nem a Rony... Harry sentiu muita raiva de Samantha naquele momento.

__

"Tenho meus motivos. Toma cuidado."

- O que você está querendo insinuar? – Hermione perguntou, tentando disfarçar a voz trêmula.

- Que eu posso fazer muitas coisas... Você sempre está andando com o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley, não é?

- Não ouse fazer nada para eles! – Hermione gritou com a voz aguda.

- Dependerá de você, _Hermione..._

Novamente a cena se dissipou em um rodamoinho de luzes e cores. Harry só teve tempo de ver Samantha soltar o queixo de Hermione com violência, e a garota abaixar os olhos, derrotada. Em poucos segundos, ele já estava em outra lembrança.

Harry estava mais uma vez no jardim de Hogwarts, porém, dessa vez, muito mais perto da cabana de Hagrid do que da outra. Vozes alteradas encheram seus ouvidos, e Harry correu para ver a quem pertenciam. Quatro jovens estavam juntos perto de um pequeno cercado de estranhos porcos. Harry viu, bem próximo dali, a cabana de Hagrid.

Duas garotas brigavam aos gritos, enquanto dois garotos tentavam acalmar a discussão, mas nenhuma das duas dava importância a eles. Harry arregalou os olhos; não acreditava que fossem quem ele estava pensando.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, GAROTA! – a jovem Samantha gritou. Os cabelos negros dela agitavam-se violentamente enquanto ela esbravejava e gesticulava.

- DIGO E REPITO: SUA VACA! – uma outra moça, de cabelos longos e vermelhos, retrucou no mesmo tom alterado. Os olhos verdes e profundos dela cintilavam de raiva. Harry teve que se segurar para não cair para trás; de pé, viva, estava aquela que seria sua mãe no futuro: Lílian Potter que, naquela época, se chamava Lílian Evans.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ESSAS PALAVRAS, EVANS! – Samantha gritou novamente, se adiantando para cima de Lílian, mas um rapaz que estava próximo a ela foi mais rápido e a segurou firmemente por trás, atando os braços da moça juntos sobre o peito dela. – ME SOLTA, SIRIUS!

- Pára com isso, Sam! – ele pediu, enquanto tentava segurá-la, mas Samantha se debatia furiosamente entre seus braços. Ele a levantou com uma certa facilidade, para impedir que ela usasse seus pés, que se agitavam no ar enquanto ela continuava gritando.

Lílian, que estava parada do lado oposto, respirando rapidamente, olhou para aquela cena um pouco frustrada. Os cabelos dela caíam sobre seu rosto desajeitadamente, cobrindo seus olhos, que ainda exalavam raiva. Harry viu os punhos de sua mãe se fecharem, ao mesmo tempo em que dava alguns passos na direção de Sirius e Samantha, com a visível intenção de bater na outra garota mesmo ela estando atada por Sirius.

- Espere aí, mocinha. – um rapaz a segurou pelo braço, e ela se desequilibrou, sendo amparada pelo próprio rapaz, que a segurou firmemente assim como Sirius tinha feito com Samantha. – Você não vai a lugar algum enquanto eu estiver aqui.

- NÃO SE META, TIAGO!

O estômago de Harry afundou uns cinco metros. Estava tão absorto contemplando sua mãe, que nem tinha notado que seu pai estava ali também, segurando uma Lílian que se debatia em seus braços. Era como se estivesse olhando para um espelho; seu pai era igual a ele, com algumas poucas diferenças. Tiago tinha os olhos castanhos, porém, os cabelos desajeitados, o rosto, a boca... tudo era igual.

- O que está havendo aqui? – uma voz grossa perguntou. Assim como seu pai e Sirius, Harry virou seu rosto para ver a quem pertencia a voz. O meio gigante, Rúbeo Hagrid, postou seus enormes braços na cintura; ele era bem parecido com o Hagrid que Harry conhecia, tirando que parecia um pouco mais novo; porém, os cabelos e a barba desgrenhados eram os mesmos.

Samantha se aproveitou da distração de Sirius e deu-lhe um chute por trás, bem no lugar sensível do rapaz. Sirius a soltou no mesmo instante, caindo como um saco de batatas no chão, sem ter voz nem para gritar de dor. Quando Tiago percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ele também já tinha sido atingido por uma cotovelada muito bem encaixada no seu estômago por Lílian; o pai de Harry soltou a garota, levando as mãos à barriga, totalmente sem ar.

Samantha e Lílian se engalfinharam, e suas mãos procuraram rapidamente os cabelos uma da outra. Hagrid estava boquiaberto, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Tiago e Sirius, mais este do que aquele, estavam impossibilitados de fazer qualquer coisa.

Lílian puxou a cabeleira cacheada de Samantha com tanta força, que a sonserina se desequilibrou. Por estar também com a mão agarrada no cabelo de Lílian, ela acabou levando a grifinória junto de si, e as duas caíram por cima da cerca de madeira dos porcos, quebrando-a. Todos ouviram o som aquoso quando as duas mergulharam no estrume.

Por alguns minutos, ninguém disse nada. Harry estava com o queixo no chão, bem como Hagrid. Tiago ainda segurava o estômago, tentando respirar, e no seu rosto estava estampada a surpresa que lhe causara a cena. Sirius segurava o seu membro por cima das calças, gemendo ligeiramente pela dor, com a boca escancarada; Harry só não sabia se era de espanto pela cena ou por causa da imensa dor que ele deveria estar sentindo.

- Meus Pigsteals! – Hagrid gritou subitamente, levando as enormes mãos à cabeça. – Meninas!

Ele correu até a cerca, no lugar onde ela tinha quebrado, e Harry sentiu o chão tremer sob seus pés enquanto Hagrid corria. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, para depois se dirigirem até o local onde Hagrid estava. Sirius teve uma certa dificuldade para se levantar, mas mesmo assim conseguiu chegar até a cerca e se apoiar em uma parte que não estava quebrada. Tiago também fez isso, só que do outro lado de Hagrid. Harry correu até o lugar, e se postou ao lado do seu pai. 

Boquiabertos, todos eles assistiram às duas garotas surgirem do meio do estrume. Os Pigsteals se esganiçavam freneticamente, correndo de um lado para outro no chiqueiro. Lílian e Samantha se levantaram lentamente. Os olhos dos rapazes e de Hagrid as miravam de cima a baixo, embasbacados, assim como Harry.

Dos pés à cabeça, elas estavam cobertas de cocô e lama. As roupas, os rostos, os cabelos... as mãos, as pernas... Completamente sujas de estrume. Lílian passou lentamente as mãos nos olhos para tirar a lama que estava acumulada sobre eles, e Harry achou cômico os olhos verdes dela se destacando no meio daquele monte marrom. Samantha girou sua cabeça de um lado para outro, fazendo com que a lama voasse para todos os lados. Todos se abaixaram para não serem atingidos, até mesmo Harry, que tinha se esquecido de que a lama não conseguiria atingi-lo, já que ele era um mero espectador naquela memória.

Hagrid, Tiago e Sirius se levantaram devagar e com cautela, observando mais uma vez as garotas. Foi nesse momento que Tiago e Sirius explodiram em gargalhadas. Hagrid deu um tapa estrondoso na boca para tentar segurar o riso, mas era impossível. Ninguém via que Harry também estava rindo.

Lílian e Samantha olharam com fúria para os garotos, e depois se entreolharam entre si. Deram pequenos sorrisos ao se verem, mas logo os desfizeram e voltaram a encarar os rapazes com raiva. Tiago conseguiu controlar seu riso por um instante e dizer, num tom de gracejo:

- Vocês estão umas gracinhas sujas de bosta...

Sirius, que se apoiava na cerca para não cair de tanta risada, provocou, piscando para elas:

- Dizem que lama é boa pra pele, garotas!

PLAFT.

Sirius parou de rir bruscamente. Samantha tinha acertado em cheio uma bolota de lama no rosto dele. Tiago, que finalmente tinha parado de rir, recomeçou as gargalhadas, apontando para o amigo.

PLAFT.

Lílian, aparentemente, tinha aprovado a idéia de Samantha, porque também lançou uma bola de lama bem na cara de Tiago, que parou de rir instantaneamente. As duas garotas se entreolharam novamente e, por um instante, Harry pensou que as duas se cumprimentariam pelos seus feitos. Grande engano.

- ISSO FOI TUDO CULPA SUA! – as duas se acusaram ao mesmo tempo, apontando uma para a outra.

- PAREM! – a voz de Hagrid soou mais alta. Ele já tinha parado de rir. As duas olharam com certo receio para o meio gigante. – Saiam daí agora!

Lentamente, as duas saíram do chiqueiro, pingando lama sobre a grama. Hagrid deu passagem para elas, enquanto Sirius e Tiago se entreolhavam com caras assustadas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam tirar a lama dos rostos com as mãos. Lílian e Samantha pararam de andar, ambas mantendo uma distância segura uma da outra. Hagrid cruzou os braços, e seu olhar estava sério.

- Vocês duas estão encrencadas.

- Hagrid, por favor... – Lílian pediu, juntando as mãos sujas de lama. – Não conte isso para a Profª. McGonagall... Se você fizer isso, eu posso perder meu cargo de monitora-chefe!

"Monitora-chefe?", Harry repetiu para si mesmo. A sua mãe era monitora-chefe? Será que... seu pai também seria monitor-chefe? Harry se virou para olhar o pai, que estava ao lado de Sirius, os dois se controlando para não rirem mais, fazendo comentários sobre as garotas. "Não, nem ele, e muito menos Sirius têm cara de monitores...", Harry admitiu para si mesmo desanimado.

- Isso não seria ruim... – Samantha retrucou, cruzando os braços. Lílian lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Devo avisá-la, Samantha, que se eu contar isso para a Profª. McGonagall, também terei que contar para o Prof. Taylor...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto Lílian ria discretamente.

- Ah, não, Rúbeo! Se você fizer isso, eu vou perder o meu cargo de monitora! E Severo vai rir mais de mim... Ele já ri porque eu não sou monitora-chefe como ele...

- É claro, eu sou muito mais adequada para o cargo do que você! – Lílian retrucou com azedume.

- Calem-se as duas! – Hagrid mandou. – Quem sabe... eu possa esquecer o que vi, mas com uma condição...

Lílian e Samantha se entreolharam. Hagrid tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Até mesmo Tiago e Sirius pareciam curiosos. Quando Hagrid ia falar novamente, a cena se dissipou mais uma vez.

- Droga! – Harry praguejou, enquanto a cena se transformava em outra bem na frente de seus olhos.

Harry se viu em um corredor escuro e silencioso. As paredes estavam gastas e velhas, o chão empoeirado, e não havia janelas tampouco. Onde estaria agora, afinal? Que lembrança seria essa?

As tábuas soltas do chão rangeram sinistramente, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry ouviu passos apressados. Ele ficou apenas à espreita, escutando e tentando enxergar algo na escuridão. Os passos ficavam cada vez mais altos. Harry estreitou os olhos, tentando ver, e um vulto apareceu no final do corredor. Ele se encostou na parede quando, era difícil distinguir, a figura do que ele achava ser uma pequena garotinha passou apressada por ele. Sem saber por quê, Harry a seguiu.

Ela parecia com muita pressa, e andava quase correndo. Sua respiração estava arfante pelas passadas. Harry tentava vê-la melhor, mas era impossível. Quando eles passaram por uma janela, de onde incidia fracamente a luz da lua, ele pôde perceber que os cabelos dela eram longos e negros, assim como o vestido que ela usava. O corredor ficou escuro novamente, e Harry a seguiu até que ela parasse em frente a uma porta gasta de madeira.

A pouca luz não permitia que Harry reconhecesse o rosto dela, mas pela respiração da garotinha, ele notou que ela estava amedrontada. Por duas vezes, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e desistiu de rodá-la. Na terceira vez que ela fez isso, a porta se abriu sozinha, com estrondo, e uma voz fria ordenou:

- Entre.

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, a garotinha entrou a passos lentos. Harry entrou junto com ela, e a porta fechou sozinha atrás de si. Ele olhou para ela um pouco assustado, mas depois se virou e observou a sala.

Diferente do corredor de fora, a sala era ricamente decorada; tapetes finos enfeitavam o chão, que era coberto por poucos móveis. A lareira ardia a um canto, dando uma luz fantasmagórica ao local. Porém, foi graças a essa luz que Harry pôde ver melhor a garotinha; ela era muito baixinha e, pelo tamanho, Harry presumiu que ela tivesse mais ou menos uns oito ou nove anos. A menina usava um vestido totalmente preto, rodado e cheio, com rendas nas mangas e na gola. O cabelo dela, também negro, longo e cacheado, caía-lhe sobre os ombros.

- Mandou me chamar, senhor? – ela perguntou com uma voz trêmula e tão rouca, que dava a impressão de que ela tinha acabado de sair de um resfriado.

- Onde estava? – a voz fria perguntou, vinda das sombras, mais precisamente de trás de uma poltrona enorme de veludo. Harry viu uma mão branca apoiada sobre o encosto vermelho da poltrona.

- Tendo aulas de etiqueta com a Sra. Jones.

- Você demorou, menina.

- A sala da Sra. Jones é longe daqui, senhor.

- Não importa! – ele esbravejou, e a garotinha tremeu. – Por que não veio em sua forma animaga? Seria bem mais rápido.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, amedrontada.

- Eu...

- Não me diga que ainda não aprendeu a se transformar completamente...

- Bem, senhor...

O dono da voz saiu das sombras, e Harry pôde reconhecê-lo. A pele branca e pálida, os olhos vermelhos, a boca e o nariz em formas de fendas no rosto... Lord Voldemort certamente era bem mais jovem daquele que Harry conhecia, mas ainda era inconfundível da mesma maneira.

- Transforme-se em Nagini, Samantha. – ele ordenou com o tom ainda mais gelado.

Harry desviou seu olhar para a pequena Samantha. A garotinha tremia ainda mais e parecia prestes a chorar. Harry não conseguia entender por que ela estaria ali, junto de Voldemort, sendo ainda tão jovem. Não existiam comensais com essa idade, que ele soubesse. Voldemort estreitou seus olhos e gritou:

- AGORA!

A menina deu um gritinho de susto, seu corpo tremendo por inteiro. Ela abaixou a cabeça e, assim como Harry já tinha visto seu padrinho se transformar tantas vezes, ela começou a mudar seu corpo em um de animal. Os braços juntaram-se ao corpo, e escamas tomaram o lugar da pele; os pés se transformaram em uma única cauda. Voldemort assistia à transformação atentamente, parecendo procurar erros; quando a pequena Samantha terminou de se transformar, o erro dela era visível: os cabelos ainda podiam ser vistos sobre as escamas.

__

"Eu sinto por isso, senhor."

Harry pôde entender as palavras sibiladas por Nagini, assim como Voldemort, que apontou sua varinha para a cobra e gritou o mesmo feitiço que, um dia, Harry viu Sirius e Remo utilizarem para transformar Perebas em Pedro Pettigrew. No lugar onde anteriormente estava a cobra, apareceu a pequena Samantha, mais assustada do que antes.

- Isso é para você aprender... – Voldemort falou com a varinha ainda apontada para a menina. - ...a se esforçar mais! _Crucio!_

Ela gritou com todo o ar dos seus pulmões e caiu de joelhos no chão. Harry sabia muito bem o que ela estava sentindo; a dor da maldição Cruciatus era uma das maiores dores, senão a maior, que se poderia sentir. E se já fora ruim para ele, que a recebeu pela primeira vez quando tinha quatorze anos, ele achou que deveria ser muito pior para uma criança da idade da menina que via gritar à sua frente. 

Harry fechou os olhos, pedindo para não mais ver aquela cena, mas os gritos desesperados da pequena Samantha ainda enchiam seus ouvidos até o momento em que, finalmente, cessaram. Ele abriu seus olhos, esperando ver a menina ou Voldemort à sua frente, mas a lembrança não era mais a mesma.

A luz do lugar ofuscou seus olhos acostumados à escuridão, e Harry colocou a mão sobre o rosto para poder enxergar melhor. O jardim repleto de flores que rodeava a pequena capela ao longe estava cheio de pessoas que conversavam e riam. O dia ensolarado dava um aspecto mais alegre à cena, e Harry quase podia sentir o cheiro da relva e o perfume das flores. Todo aquele ambiente enchia seu coração de paz e serenidade.

O som de saltos altos às suas costas fez Harry se virar rapidamente para ver a quem pertenciam. Ele viu uma mulher, vestida com uma capa negra, que contrastava violentamente com o ambiente claro; ela usava um chapéu também negro na cabeça, que envolvia os cabelos presos em um coque. A mulher parou de andar, não muito distante de Harry, e tirou os óculos escuros, revelando um par de olhos azuis escuros, misteriosos e penetrantes. Harry não tinha dúvidas; aquele rosto, um pouco mais jovem do que ele conhecia, era o de Samantha.

Ela observou por alguns instantes a movimentação perto da capela, até novamente colocar os óculos escuros sobre os olhos. CLEC, CLEC, CLEC. Harry acompanhou com a cabeça enquanto Samantha passava bem à sua frente, andando por entre o canteiro de flores. Ele a seguiu.

Samantha teve que se esgueirar por entre as pessoas que conversavam barulhentamente à frente da igrejinha, mas mesmo assim muitas esbarraram nela. Harry ia passando pelo caminho que a mulher fazia à sua frente, não tendo tempo para tentar reconhecer os rostos pelos quais passava. As pessoas fechavam cada vez mais a passagem, e Harry acabou perdendo Samantha de vista.

Quando o rapaz finalmente conseguiu passar pela porta, ele parou para admirar a capela. Harry tinha entrado em poucas igrejas na vida, pois os Dursleys, que só iam a igrejas em cerimônias como casamentos e batizados, nunca tinham se importado em levar Harry a esse tipo de festa. Os bruxos, pelo menos até onde Harry soubesse, não eram muito religiosos, e também só iam a igrejas nesse tipo de cerimônia especial.

Apesar de ser pequena, a igrejinha estava belamente decorada. Flores enfeitavam as poucas imagens nas paredes, e no corredor que dava no altar, estava posto um tapete vermelho; um cetim branco adornava os lados do corredor, e mais flores enfeitavam a passagem. Harry teve certeza de que aquilo era um casamento.

Com os olhos, ele procurou novamente por Samantha, e não foi muito difícil encontrá-la. Se ela queria ser discreta, tinha se dado mal, porque era impossível não ver aquele ponto preto no meio de tanta gente vestida com cores claras. Samantha não parecia vestida para um casamento, e sim para um velório.

Harry caminhou por entre os bancos até chegar no que estava Samantha. Ela estava sentada bem na ponta, com uma expressão aborrecida, e lançava olhares raivosos para as duas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado. Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era o casal que irritava tanto Samantha, e entendeu perfeitamente por que ela estava aborrecida. Uma mulher, extremamente magra e com cara de cavalo, falava sem parar com sua voz aguda para o marido, gordo e bigodudo, que estava ao seu lado. Harry estava olhando para seus tios literalmente trouxas: Válter e Petúnia Dursley.

- Eu não sei por que ainda viemos a esse casamento, Válter! – tia Petúnia reclamou com irritação. – Esse monte de gente esquisita...

Ela lançou um olhar indignado para Samantha, que apenas fingiu que não tinha notado. Tia Petúnia bufou, como se fosse inconcebível que ela tivesse que se sentar no mesmo banco onde uma bruxa estava.

- Bem que eu disse para nós não virmos, Petúnia, mas você acabou dizendo que tínhamos que vir! – tio Válter retrucou, coçando seus bigodes.

- Meu pai insistiu muito, Válter. E você sabe que eu não consigo negar um pedido do meu pai...

- Você que me desculpe, mas eu sempre achei seu pai um tanto excêntrico. Como o Sr. Evans pode gostar tanto de se relacionar com... – ele pigarreou, olhando de esguelha para Samantha, que se revirou incomodada no banco. - ...esse tipo de gente? – ele completou com nojo.

Para Harry, aquele jeito dos Dursleys de se referir aos bruxos era comum, mas não parecia ser o mesmo para Samantha. A última frase de tio Válter parecia ter sido o estopim para a mulher, que se levantou bruscamente e se virou para o casal. Tio Válter e tia Petúnia tremeram quando Samantha abaixou ligeiramente as lentes escuras dos seus óculos para lançar-lhes um olhar fulminante. Harry acharia engraçado se Samantha também resolvesse mostrar sua varinha para os dois, mas ela não fez isso; colocou os óculos no lugar e, rodopiando a capa, foi se sentar em um banco afastado, bem mais próximo da porta.

- Humpt! – tia Petúnia exclamou quando Samantha já estava bem longe. – Quem essa anormal pensa que é?

- É por isso que eu digo, Petúnia. Nunca entendi como o Sr. Evans pode se relacionar tão bem com essa... gente.

- Meu pai se dá tão bem com essas pessoas que acabou se casando com uma. Sinceramente, Válter, eu também tenho dificuldades para entendê-lo.

Tia Petúnia lançou um olhar irritado a uma pessoa no altar. Harry acompanhou o olhar de sua tia até chegar em uma senhora que estava conversando com um homem jovem no altar. Ela já tinha alguns cabelos brancos, mas era possível perceber claramente que era ruiva. Harry estava com um estranho pressentimento, um palpite na realidade, e isso fazia sua barriga ficar tão gelada como se pedras de gelo estivessem no seu estômago; havia muitas pessoas conhecidas dele naquele casamento, e ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que sabia quem eram os noivos.

Harry deixou seus tios discutindo sozinhos e se dirigiu até o altar, mais precisamente até a senhora para a qual tia Petúnia tinha olhado. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Harry assim que ele a reconheceu; sua avó, Arabella Figg Evans, conversava em sussurros com ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- Já sabe o que fazer, não é, Sirius?

- É claro que sim, Sra. Evans... – ele respondeu entediado. – A senhora repetiu a mesma coisa para mim umas cinco vezes, eu não agüento mais! Por que a senhora não vai dizer isso para o Remo? – Sirius apontou para um jovem homem de cabelos castanhos claros a alguns metros deles, conversando com duas mulheres que Harry não conhecia. – Ele é um padrinho como eu e também precisa de instruções!

A avó de Harry sorriu.

- O Remo não me preocupa, ele sempre sabe o que fazer; bem diferente de você, Sirius...

- Quem encheu a cabeça da senhora com essas mentiras a meu respeito?

- Minha filha, quem mais?

Sirius postou as mãos na cintura, bufando.

- Se hoje não fosse o dia do casamento de Lílian com meu melhor amigo, eu juro que ela iria me pagar por isso.

Harry sentiu um formigamento estranho no estômago ao ouvir a confirmação de seus pensamentos; era o casamento de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, bem como ele tinha imaginado. Se nada desse errado, ele iria assistir ao casamento dos seus pais... O sorriso no seu rosto alargou ainda mais quando viu sua avó rir com gosto.

- Lílian só diz a verdade, e isso não é mentira de mãe coruja! – ela piscou para Sirius, que suspirou. – Onde está o seu par?

- Conversando com os outros dois padrinhos, que é o que eu deveria estar fazendo também! – Sirius respondeu, apontando novamente para Remo e as duas mulheres.

- Ah... Certo, você fica aqui, Sirius, que eu vou chamar Marié para ficar aqui com você.

Dizendo isso, ela foi embora, deixando sozinho um Sirius tremendamente entediado. Harry pensou se deveria deixar o seu padrinho para ir até onde sua avó estava, mas desistiu assim que viu quem estava se aproximando apressado do lugar. Seu pai, trajando um terno elegante, vinha quase correndo na direção de Sirius. Harry notou, com um sorriso divertido, que nem no dia do próprio casamento os cabelos do seu pai estavam arrumados.

- Está tudo direito por aqui? – ele perguntou aflito, assim que alcançou Sirius.

- Tudo nos conformes... – o padrinho de Harry respondeu num tom debochado. – Pontas, se você não se acalmar, vai ter um ataque e não vai conseguir dizer o "sim".

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Almofadinhas! – Tiago falou, olhando para os lados. – Onde estão meus pais?

- Lá atrás. – Sirius respondeu, apontando com o polegar para suas costas. – Você não vai perturbar o Sr. e a Sra. Potter pra dizer que Lílian está demorando, vai?

- Mas ela está demorando mesmo!

Sirius bateu a mão na testa.

- Tiago, não te ensinaram que as noivas são as últimas a chegar no dia do casamento?

Mas o aflito pai de Harry não estava mais escutando. Ele tinha deixado Sirius falando sozinho para ir conversar com um casal de senhores mais além.

- Ótimo! – Sirius exclamou. – Deixe o Almofadinhas falando sozinho! Todos me tratam como um cachorro velho mesmo!

Harry riu do padrinho, mas acabou deixando-o também para ir até onde estava seu pai. Ele conversava, ainda, com os dois senhores para os quais Sirius tinha apontado anteriormente. Harry sentiu que sua respiração estava ficando cada vez mais difícil; ele nunca tinha visto nem ao menos fotos dos seus avós paternos, apenas se lembrava de tê-los visto, uma vez, no Espelho de Ojesed. Agora, ele estava ali, ao lado do seu pai, contemplando seus avós.

Seu avô já era um senhor franzino, com o olhar distraído, cabelos quase totalmente brancos e tão despenteados quanto os de Harry e Tiago; seus joelhos eram tão magros que dava para ver os ossos. A avó de Harry contrastava muito com o marido; era uma simpática senhora gorducha, também de cabelos brancos e olhos idênticos aos do filho; ela não parava de ajeitar a gravata de Tiago, dando-lhe recomendações que ele não escutava.

Harry ouviu uma música e o som da onda de todos que estavam na capela se levantando ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para a porta, seu coração batendo muito depressa. Harry só não estava mais nervoso que seu pai, que gritou assustado:

- Ah! É ela!

Ele se dirigiu atrapalhadamente para o seu lugar, à frente do altar. Harry caminhou até ele e ficou ao seu lado; as mãos de Tiago tremiam freneticamente e ele olhava fixamente para a porta. Harry viu quando a boca dele se entreabriu ao ver a pessoa que entrava; o rapaz acompanhou o olhar do pai. Sentiu o canto dos olhos começar a marejar.

Uma jovem mulher, trajando um belo vestido branco, entrou de braço dado a um senhor sorridente de cabelos grisalhos. Os cabelos vermelhos dela, presos em um coque com fios soltos que caíam graciosamente sobre seus ombros, destacavam-se com o tecido branco do vestido e do véu. Os olhos verdes brilhavam ao mirar o nervoso Tiago de pé no altar.

Tiago desceu do altar quase tropeçando nos próprios pés quando o senhor que acompanhava Lílian deixou-a junto do jovem. Os dois apertaram-se as mãos, enquanto Tiago recebia Lílian segurando sua mão com delicadeza. O senhor que acompanhava Lílian postou-se ao lado da avó de Harry no altar e cochichou no ouvido dela:

- Eu estou tão nervoso, Bella...

- Você esteve maravilhoso, Chris... – ela sorriu para ele. 

Harry lembrou vagamente desse nome. Chris... Chris... Christopher! Aquele era o pai de criação sua mãe, por conseqüência, seu avô... Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por um som, e quando ele se virou, viu seus pais se ajoelhando lado a lado no altar.

Era incrível como estava difícil engolir e respirar ao mesmo tempo. Harry sentia os olhos cada vez mais molhados ao presenciar o casamento de seus pais. O sorriso no rosto deles, os olhos brilhantes e cheios de amor quando se entreolhavam... Por que eles não puderam ser felizes? Por que não puderam viver para que Harry visse a felicidade deles? E pudesse ter essa felicidade também... Será que tinha sido feliz na época em que eles estavam vivos? Ele não sabia, não poderia lembrar... Mas ao ver seus pais daquela maneira, Harry sentiu-se muito bem por dentro; agora sim, podia ter a total certeza de que era filho de pais que se amavam e se queriam muito bem.

Tiago colocou a aliança de ouro no dedo de Lílian, e beijou sua mão ternamente. Lágrimas rolaram pela face de Harry ao ver seus pais se beijando com amor. Ele nem percebeu que todos começavam a sair da capela, seguindo os noivos. Ele apenas queria guardar aquela imagem para sempre na sua mente.

Harry finalmente levantou os olhos, sentindo o nariz ligeiramente entupido pelas lágrimas silenciosas que caíram pelo seu rosto. Ele as limpou com as costas das mãos e seu olhar passeou pela igrejinha. A maioria das pessoas já tinha saído, mas ele viu um ponto preto bem no fundo da capela. Samantha estava sentada, sozinha, no último banco, olhando tristemente para os próprios pés. Assim que Harry se aproximou dela, viu que ela estava sem os óculos escuros, e seus olhos estavam avermelhados e molhados. Mas ela não parecia ter chorado de emoção, como Harry. Era tristeza.

Samantha novamente colocou os óculos e se levantou bruscamente. Harry a seguiu enquanto saía da capela. Os convidados cumprimentavam os noivos sorridentes, enquanto o sol brilhava sobre eles. Samantha parecia a única a destoar dessa cena feliz. Ela tomou o caminho oposto, tentando passar despercebida, mas antes que ela se afastasse demais do local, uma voz gritou atrás de Harry:

- Ei, Samantha!

Assim como ela, Harry também se virou para ver a quem pertencia a voz. Sirius estava com o rosto vermelho da corrida e, assim que alcançou a mulher, parou com as mãos sobre os joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Como... como me descobriu?

- Quem mais usaria preto em uma cerimônia como essa? – Sirius perguntou irônico, levantando-se, mas ainda com a respiração arfante. – Além disso, você é inconfundível para mim. O seu corpo, o seu andar... o seu cheiro... sua presença.

A boca de Samantha estava entreaberta. Os olhos de Sirius eram opacos e endurecidos; havia mágoa e amargura neles, porém, escondidos bem no canto deles, também havia um resquício de paixão... e saudade.

- Isso tudo... essa alegria toda... – ela disse com a voz que escondia um ligeiro tremor. – Tudo isso é muito triste pra mim. Significa...

- Significa que você perdeu. – Sirius completou. Ele se virou, observou os pais de Harry, distantes, e novamente se voltou para Samantha. – Você vê? Eles estão felizes. Vão ser felizes. Estão casados, vão ter uma vida juntos, ter filhos... Você não conseguiu destruir isso. Eu não permiti.

- Eu não queria destruir. Apenas... construir... a minha vida... Realizar os meus sonhos, os meus desejos.

- A realização dos seus sonhos, seria a destruição dos deles. Para tentar realizar o seu sonho, você tentou destruí-los e acabou só se destruindo... destruindo os _meus_ sonhos.

- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENTENDER OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! – ela gritou com a voz claramente trêmula. Talvez por perceber isso, ela tomou fôlego para se acalmar. – Você nunca vai entender os meus motivos... nunca.

- O que eu sei é que você, além não entender, nunca respeitou os _meus_ sentimentos. O que eu sentia por você, Sam... – ela levantou os olhos ao ouvir a palavra "sentia". - ...era maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido por qualquer um. E você pisou nos meus sentimentos... você me desprezou. Foi atrás de um... "amor" impossível. Um amor que nem existia! Você não ama Tiago! Você nunca o amou de verdade!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Era tudo só inveja! Tudo era só o seu desejo de ser como Lílian! Você queria ser ela, Sam, você nunca quis ser você mesma!

PAF.

Sirius levou a mão até a face que Samantha tinha lhe dado o tapa. Ele não disse mais nada. Samantha arrancou os óculos do rosto e atirou-os no chão com brutalidade; as lentes racharam, e ela postou as mãos no rosto. A mão de Sirius que tocava sua face avermelhada pelo tapa, lentamente passou a tocar as mãos de Samantha, e ele retirou-as do rosto dela com delicadeza. Os olhos azuis dela não miravam os dele, como se quisesse esconder o que estava oculto no seu brilho.

- O que mais me dói... – Sirius falou com a voz embargada. – ...é que, apesar de tudo, Sam... apesar de eu saber quem você realmente é, apesar de tudo que você me fez... apesar... de você nunca ter me amado de verdade... – ela respirou mais fundo, e escondeu ainda mais o rosto. – EU AINDA TE AMO!

Sirius soltou o ar longamente pela boca. Harry podia ver os olhos dele refletindo tristeza e dor. Ele tirou as mãos do rosto de Samantha, e a cabeça dela tombou ainda mais. Harry não conseguia ver os olhos dela.

- Eu...

- Sei que nunca vou te esquecer, Sam. Mas a ferida nunca vai cicatrizar também. Por isso... espero nunca mais te ver. Pelo meu bem, e também pelo seu.

Sirius deu as costas a ela, e caminhou no sentido oposto. A brisa agitou levemente a capa de Samantha e, no mesmo momento em que Samantha girou-a, desaparatando, a cena se desfez. Harry estava, agora, olhando para um espelho, mas a sua imagem não estava refletida nele. Ao invés do garoto de cabelos despenteados, havia uma menina que parecia ter crescido rápido demais refletida no espelho.

Era mais uma lembrança. Harry se virou e deu de cara com a menina, que ajeitava cuidadosamente seus cabelos negros e cacheados. Mais uma lembrança de Samantha...

- Tirou a sorte grande, hein, Stevens? – uma garota, do outro lado do quarto, perguntou. Duas meninas que estavam próximas dela deram risadinhas debochadas. – Vai no baile com Tiago Potter, um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola!

Então Sirius estava certo. Samantha gostava de seu pai! Foi por ele que ela deixou Sirius, mas...

__

"Ela me traiu."

"Como?"

"Da pior forma possível... nunca poderei perdoá-la..."

Mas se Samantha tinha traído Sirius com Tiago, então... Tiago tinha traído Lílian também? Não, Harry não poderia acreditar nisso! Não depois de assistir ao casamento dos seus pais, aos olhares ternos, ao beijo apaixonado... Não! Seu pai não tinha traído sua mãe, isso não era verdade! Não podia ser...

- Vocês estão com inveja! – Samantha disse com sua voz rouca. – Nenhum par de vocês se equipara ao meu!

- Mas ele é um grifinório também. – uma outra garota disse com a voz dura. – Apesar de ser bonito, eu nunca me rebaixaria a ir com um grifinório no baile.

Samantha riu.

- Está bem. Podem ir com aqueles garotos insossos da Sonserina. Eu vou esquecer por um dia que ele é da Grifinória, e vou acompanhar Tiago Potter ao baile!

Dizendo isso, Samantha saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto e já totalmente arrumada. Ela desceu as escadas na direção da sala comunal na masmorra da Sonserina, sendo seguida de perto por Harry. Ele conhecia aquele lugar da vez que entrou nessa mesma sala para tirar informações de Draco Malfoy no segundo ano. Antes de cruzar a passagem junto com Samantha, ele reconheceu dois garotos conversando em um canto: um, de cabelos oleosos e nariz adunco – Severo Snape; o outro, de olhos cinzentos e cabelos platinados – Lúcio Malfoy.

Samantha cruzou apressadamente o caminho das masmorras até o Saguão de Entrada, onde vários alunos, em trajes a rigor, encontravam seus pares. A jovem Samantha olhava para todos os lados, à procura de seu par. Parecia até mesmo um pouco ansiosa. Harry quase tomou um susto ao ouvir uma voz quase igual à dele dizer às suas costas:

- Procurando alguém, Stevens?

Ela se virou e tentou disfarçar a ansiedade com um dos seus sorrisos que não chegavam aos olhos.

- Pensei que fosse me dar o bolo, Potter!

Ele riu.

- Não... eu não faria isso com você. Se disse que te acompanharia, cumprirei minha promessa. – ele ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou.

- Está fazendo isso só para botar ciúmes na Evans, não é, Potter? – ela perguntou sagazmente, enquanto os dois caminhavam até o Salão Principal. Tiago mudou de assunto mais rápido do que trocaria de sapatos.

- Não vamos nos tratar por sobrenomes hoje, está bem? Eu sou apenas Tiago e você... apenas Samantha. 

Ela deu de ombros. Os dois entraram no salão ricamente decorado, que fez Harry se lembrar dos bailes que já presenciou em Hogwarts. Uma banda tocava em um palco montado no lugar onde geralmente estava a mesa dos professores.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta, _Tiago. _– Samantha insistiu. – Você brigou com a Evans, e resolveu me usar para fazer ciúmes, não é?

- Por que não dançamos ao invés de conversarmos essas coisas chatas?

Ele a puxou até a pista de dança, e os dois começaram a dançar com extravagância. Os únicos que competiam com eles eram um casal ainda mais extravagante: uma garota, totalmente de preto, inclusive a maquiagem, que dançava com um garoto para o qual várias meninas lançavam olhares de cobiça: Sirius.

Harry viu seu pai e seu padrinho trocarem olhares travessos. Depois disso, eles começaram a conduzir ainda com mais extravagância seus pares, como se estivessem competindo entre si. Os outros pares davam espaço para eles, que faziam passos cada vez mais ousados. Harry também preferiu se afastar e acabou se aproximando de uma mesa. Quase deu um salto para trás ao ver as pessoas que estavam sentadas no lugar.

Um garoto, baixinho e gorducho, bebia cerveja amanteigada em grandes goles. O estômago de Harry revirou desagradavelmente: era Rabicho. Ao lado dele, Harry observou com um sorriso, estava um garoto um tanto pálido e abatido: Remo Lupin. Do outro lado, tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Rabicho, estava sua mãe, Lílian. Harry sorriu novamente ao ver sua mãe; ela estava tão bonita... como seu pai pôde preferir ir com Samantha a ir com ela no baile?

- Ei, Lílian! – Remo chamou. – Você vai ficar olhando para eles o tempo todo?

Ela se virou irritada.

- Não tem como não olhar se eles são tão exibidos!

- Pra mim isso é dor de cotovelo, isso sim! – Rabicho interveio.

- Fica quieto! – Lílian falou aborrecida.

- Só fiz um comentário... Tá estressada, hein?

- Não tô com vontade de ouvir seus comentários infames, Pedro!

Remo deu uma cotovelada no colega.

- Toma sua cerveja amanteigada que você ganha mais, cara. – ele se virou para Lílian. – Você só tá fazendo o que Tiago quer, Lílian. Tenho certeza de que o que ele quer é te ver assim...

Lílian sorriu marotamente.

- Certo, então eu vou me divertir! – ela levantou. – Remo, me convide para dançar agora!

O queixo dele caiu e, por alguns instantes, Remo não disse nada.

- E-eu?

- Claro! – Lílian respondeu convicta. – Pedro é que não deve ser, não é?

- Mas Lílian... – ele olhou nervosamente para onde estava Tiago. – Você é namorada do Tiago, que é meu amigo... Sabe, acho que isso não vai dar certo...

- Nós brigamos e terminamos! – ela quase gritou. Rabicho arrotou.

- Pela vigésima... centésima... – ele contou nos dedos. - Ah, sei lá quantas foram, só sei que foram muitas vezes!

Harry, no lugar de Rabicho, sairia correndo ao receber um olhar como aquele que ele recebeu da garota. Remo provavelmente percebeu que a situação estava perigosa, porque puxou Lílian pela mão e a conduziu até a pista de dança. Rabicho deu de ombros e começou a beber a cerveja da caneca de Remo.

Não demorou nem um minuto para que se aproximassem da mesa dois garotos, e Harry desistiu de ir embora ao vê-los. Tiago e Sirius traziam suas próprias canecas de cerveja amanteigada e se sentaram um de cada lado de Rabicho.

- Isso que dá tá encalhado, hein, Rabicho? – Sirius perguntou em um tom brincalhão, apontando para as canecas que o garoto já tinha entornado.

- Que eu saiba você também está, Almofadinhas.

- Se eu quiser, é só estalar os dedos que uma garota cai aos meus pés, cara!

Tiago olhou com uma expressão de nojo para Sirius.

- Assim eu vou acabar vomitando meu almoço, Almofadinhas!

- Ah, fica quieto, Pontas! – Sirius respondeu irritado. – Por que você não fica de olho na sua garota?

- Ah... a sonserina, não é? – Rabicho perguntou.

- Não, a grifinória mesmo. – Sirius remendou.

- Quem disse que eu quero saber da Evans?

- Ora, qualquer um percebe que você foi com a sonserina só para fazer ciúmes na Lílian, Pontas! – Sirius retrucou. Tiago bufou, mas preferiu não responder. – Aliás, você bem que poderia ter escolhido alguém de outra casa, amigo. Uma sonserina não é lá uma boa escolha...

- Por isso mesmo foi a melhor. – Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Assim a Lílian fica mais irritada ainda!

- Ah, então você admite que está fazendo ciúmes na Lílian?

- Tá bom, é isso mesmo, Rabicho! Estão felizes em saber, agora?

- Muito. – Sirius falou. Ele correu, intrigado, seu olhar pela mesa, finalmente percebendo que faltava mais alguém. – Cadê o Aluado?

Rabicho apenas apontou para a pista de dança, onde Lílian e Remo dançavam animadamente. Tiago se levantou tão rápido, que a caneca de Sirius tombou e caiu, derrubando cerveja amanteigada pela toalha branca.

- Caramba, Pontas! Qual é o teu problema, cara?

- Remo tá dançando com a Lílian? A _minha _Lílian?

- Parece que ela não é mais sua agora... – Rabicho disse calmamente, bebericando sua cerveja, enquanto Sirius tentava aproveitar o resto da sua depois do estrago que Tiago fez.

- Preciso encontrar meu par agora! – Tiago exclamou.

- Não é aquela ali? – Rabicho apontou para uma garota que estava a alguns metros, observando a pista de dança com uma cara de tédio.

- É, realmente não é fácil ela passar despercebida... – Sirius comentou, olhando embasbacado para Samantha.

- É pra lá que eu vou agora mesmo!

Dizendo isso, Tiago saiu decidido na direção da garota. Sirius e Rabicho se entreolharam, e o padrinho de Harry falou:

- Nada pessoal, cara, mas eu não vou passar o resto da noite aqui com um bêbado. 

- Eu não estou bêbado!

- Mas vai ficar... – Sirius apontou as canecas de cerveja amanteigada. – Vou procurar meu par.

Rabicho ficou novamente sozinho na mesa, e Harry decididamente não queria ficar ali com ele. O rapaz saiu, caminhando até um lugar onde pudesse ouvir o que seu pai e Samantha conversavam enquanto dançavam. Porém, eles não falavam muito. Tiago estava muito preocupado em ficar olhando para Lílian e Remo, o que parecia estar enfurecendo Samantha.

- Se você olhar mais uma vez para eles, eu juro que saio daqui e te deixo dançando sozinho, garoto! – Samantha disse com azedume. Tiago olhou para ela abalado.

- Não faz isso, não! Se você sair daqui vai estragar tudo!

- Claro, vou estragar sua guerrinha de ciúmes com a Evans! Ah, sabe do que mais, Potter? Já tô cheia disso, me poupe!

Ela largou Tiago, que olhou rapidamente para Remo e Lílian. A mãe de Harry sorria marotamente, enquanto Remo olhava preocupado para o amigo. Tiago desviou o olhar e procurou por Samantha. Ela estava quase na porta quando Tiago a alcançou e a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera um pouco, Samantha... Você não entendeu direito...

Ela o olhou furiosa.

- É claro que eu entendi! Você tá querendo botar ciúmes na Evans, isso é óbvio! Não sou nenhuma tonta! E também não sou garota de ficar me prestando a um papel como esses! – ela olhou para a mão dele em seu braço. – Pode me soltar agora?

- Não.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Tiago colou seus lábios nos dela antes que a garota pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra. Samantha ficou tão sem ação, que acabou demorando alguns instantes para fechar seus olhos. Harry estava completamente boquiaberto, bem como várias pessoas no salão. Ele viu, do outro lado da pista, Lílian parar de dançar com Remo, uma expressão completamente desolada no rosto.

Quando Tiago parou o beijo, Samantha estava completamente sem ação. Ela olhava embasbacada para o garoto, seus lábios ainda avermelhados e ligeiramente trêmulos. Tiago sorriu ao ver que ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

- Era seu primeiro beijo?

- Como... como você sabe? – ela perguntou aturdida.

- Reparei que não tem muita experiência. – ele respondeu, lambendo os lábios. – Mas não seja por isso. Posso te ensinar se quiser...

No momento em que Tiago ia novamente beijá-la, a cena se dissolveu num rodamoinho de luzes, que acabaram formando uma sala muito bem decorada. Harry, com espanto, a reconheceu. Era aquela mesma sala onde tinha visto a pequena Samantha ser torturada por Voldemort.

Isso significava que provavelmente o Lord estaria ali, não é? Harry procurou pelos lados para tentar achá-lo na sala, mas ela estava vazia. Nenhum sinal de Voldemort ou da garotinha. O silêncio reinava no local, sendo apenas quebrado pelo som da lenha sendo queimada na lareira.

A cabeça de Harry logo foi invadida por pensamentos perturbadores. Seu pai tinha convidado Samantha para o baile, tinha dançado com ela... tinha beijado-a. Claro que ele só estava querendo enciumar Lílian, mas mesmo assim... será? Será que Samantha tinha traído Sirius com Tiago e, conseqüentemente, seu pai tinha traído sua mãe? Harry não queria acreditar que seu pai era assim... Tudo que falavam dele... As pessoas sempre dizendo que Harry era muito parecido com o pai... Mas ele não era assim! Não faria isso com ninguém! Não trairia... não assim... 

- ME SOLTA! – uma voz feminina gritou.

Harry correu rapidamente os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo. A porta da sala tinha sido aberta, e duas pessoas entraram por ela. Uma garota, que foi praticamente jogada no chão por um... um... não havia palavras para dizer o que ele era.

- Eu ainda não posso acreditar no que você fez, menina! – Voldemort disse com sua voz mais gelada e ameaçadora. Samantha, ainda no chão, olhou para ele desafiadoramente, mas seus olhos azuis escondiam um certo temor.

- Eu sou uma garota! Tenho o direito de fazer isso!

- Não com aquele garoto!

Samantha tremeu ligeiramente. Voldemort bateu a porta apenas olhando para ela. Quando ele se virou para encarar Samantha, ela já tinha se levantado.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou. – Por que eu não poderia ter beijado Tiago Potter? Por que não posso me envolver com ele?

Voldemort estreitou os olhos.

- Isso não pode começar. Não posso me arriscar. Há perigo de a Profecia Sagrada ser cumprida se você fizer isso.

Samantha não disse nada por alguns instantes. Lentamente, ela recomeçou a falar:

- Então... ele é... herdeiro de Gryffindor?

- O seu sangue não pode se misturar ao dele.

- Isso significa... Espera um pouco. Quer dizer que... o sangue da sua preferida também não pode...

- Isso mesmo. – Voldemort confirmou. – Você, menina, vai separá-los.

Harry queria desesperadamente ouvir mais, mas a cena se dissolveu novamente. Sua cabeça estava girando depois de ouvir aquela conversa. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Voldemort tinha dito que havia perigo de a Profecia Sagrada ser cumprida se o sangue de Samantha se unisse ao de Tiago... Tiago era herdeiro de Gryffindor! Isso queria dizer que, necessariamente, Harry também era herdeiro de Gryffindor! Harry precisava pensar... O que a Profecia dizia mesmo?

__

"Luz e trevas confundirão o seu ser...

Coragem e astúcia em seu coração e mente irão viver...

Amor e ódio terá...

Gryffindor e Slytherin será..."

Para que a Profecia Sagrada se cumprisse, a união deveria ser de um herdeiro de Gryffindor e outro de Slytherin. Tiago era o de Gryffindor, isso queria dizer que Samantha tinha que ser a herdeira de Slytherin, mas para que ela fosse herdeira dele, necessariamente, ela precisava ser...

- Por que você veio aqui?

Harry abriu os olhos e viu que já estava em outra lembrança. Dessa vez, era uma outra sala grande de estar, também bem decorada. Era dia claro lá fora, pois a sala estava totalmente iluminada pela luz que incidia pelas enormes janelas. Harry podia ouvir um som que ouvira poucas vezes na vida: o das águas do mar quebrando na praia.

- Eu precisava... dizer uma coisa para você...

Duas pessoas conversavam na sala, cada uma em cantos opostos ao outro. Uma mulher, de mais ou menos vinte anos, tinha dito a última frase. Ela estava com mão sobre a barriga, como se a estivesse acariciando-a ou, talvez, querendo protegê-la. Do outro lado, havia um homem, aparentando também a mesma idade da mulher. Ele olhava com mágoa para ela.

__

"Sirius e Samantha...", Harry pensou.

- Então diga logo. Não quero ter que ficar perto de você por muito tempo.

Ela mordeu os lábios inferiores, olhando para a barriga.

- Talvez, então... deva ser melhor eu não dizer...

- Se você veio até aqui, é melhor que fale logo. Ou então vá embora!

Samantha fechou os olhos. Harry estranhou essa tolerância dela. Geralmente, ela estaria dando respostas muito atravessadas a Sirius. Dessa vez, ele é que parecia totalmente sem paciência. O olhar que ele lançava à mulher era duro e amargurado.

- Eu estou grávida.

Imediatamente, os olhos dele se arregalaram. Por alguns instantes, ele ficou observando a barriga em que ela ainda insistia em ficar passando a mão.

- Isso não é mais uma mentira sua?

Ela não respondeu. Respirou fundo e caminhou batendo os pés até a porta, irritada. Sirius a alcançou e segurou a maçaneta antes que Samantha a girasse. Ela olhou para ele magoada.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui.

- Só estou chocado, Samantha... Você... – ele olhou para a barriga dela. – Ele é meu?

Ela riu desdenhosamente.

- Se um dia tivesse sido, não seria mais agora.

Com um "ploft", ela desaparatou, deixando uma fumaça no local, que girou, formando uma nova cena. Harry fechou os olhos. Estava começando a ficar enjoado com essa troca constante de lembranças. Para piorar, sua cabeça não tinha parado de doer um minuto sequer. E só parecia piorar cada vez mais.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, viu que estava em uma outra sala. Pequena e modesta, ela se diferenciava muito daquela onde estavam Sirius e Samantha na última lembrança. Mas Harry não estava se importando muito com isso. Ele se encostou em uma parede, e escorregou por ela. Sua cabeça girava tanto, que ele se sentiu tonto e acabou não conseguindo permanecer de pé. Queria desesperadamente sair daquela Penseira, mas não sabia como. Até quando teria que permanecer ali, vendo aquelas coisas? A cabeça deu outra pontada.

Tinha que descobrir um jeito de sair dali. Não poderia ficar vendo essas lembranças até que a Samantha do presente o achasse, e as coisas ficassem piores do que já estavam. "Mas mesmo assim", Harry pensou, "eu terei que conversar com ela de qualquer maneira. Ou então com Sirius." Ele não podia ficar com essa dúvida sobre seu pai pelo resto da vida.

Harry ouviu passos, e rapidamente abriu seus olhos. Uma mulher, de seus trinta e poucos anos, entrou na sala. Ela era loira, usava os cabelos na altura do pescoço, e seus olhos eram acinzentados. Ela olhava de esguelha para trás, parecendo estar com medo de ver alguma coisa. O corpo dela todo tremeu quando viu o homem que entrou na sala, e ela deu as costas a ele, tentando não vê-lo. Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ver Lord Voldemort novamente.

Como sempre, ele tinha aquele aspecto medonho e feio, que tantas vezes Harry já vira pessoalmente. Ele observava a mulher loira como se estivesse estudando-a profundamente.

- Seria pedir muito para que você ficasse com sua outra aparência, Tom? – o tom de voz dela não escondia o asco que ela sentia. – A antiga?

- Essa minha imagem te assusta, Luiza?

Luiza? Onde Harry já tinha ouvido esse nome antes?

- Eu não gosto de olhar para você desse jeito, só isso. – ela respondeu depressa. – Por favor, Tom, fique do jeito que eu te conheci.

- Se assim deseja... Dessa vez, e só dessa vez, vou atender ao seu pedido.

Harry até se levantou para ver melhor aquilo. Bem na frente dos seus olhos, Voldemort começou a se transformar. A pele escureceu ligeiramente e, de pálida, passou a um branco normal. A fenda no meio do rosto se transformou em um nariz, e o rasgo que era a boca tomou a forma de lábios. Os olhos vermelhos tomaram uma tonalidade azul escuro e, na cabeça, surgiram cabelos negros. Poucos segundos depois, no lugar onde estava antes aquela criatura horrenda, apareceu um homem, de mais ou menos trinta e poucos anos também. Harry estava boquiaberto; ele não conseguiu entender como alguém poderia preferir utilizar aquela imagem feia ao invés dessa, que era trinta vezes melhor que a anterior. Aquele era mesmo Voldemort? Ficava difícil acreditar, mas Harry pôde reconhecer, no fundo daqueles olhos e debaixo daquele sorriso carismático, a imagem mais velha de Tom Riddle que, uma vez, ele viu como apenas uma lembrança saída de um diário.

- Pode olhar para mim agora, Luiza. – até mesmo a voz dele era diferente. Um tom menos sibilante, menos gelado...

A mulher se virou, lentamente, e suspirou aliviada ao ver a figura transformada de Tom. Ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse buscando coragem em algum canto escondido de dentro de si para falar com ele. Tentando não encarar os olhos de Tom, ela perguntou:

- Por que você veio aqui?

- Você sabe muito bem, Luiza. A menina. Eu vim buscá-la.

- NÃO! – ela olhou para ele, mas em seguida desviou o olhar. – Tom... isso não é preciso... Não tire Sam de mim...

- Ela é _minha_ herdeira.

- ELA É _MINHA _FILHA!

Tom Riddle estreitou os olhos azuis. Luiza tremeu e, mais do que nunca, desviou o seu olhar do dele. A cabeça de Harry girava ainda mais. Então, as suas suspeitas estavam corretas... Samantha era mesmo _filha_ de Voldemort?

- Por favor, Tom... Ela é tudo pra mim... – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Luiza. – Não pode tirá-la de mim.

- Oh, que tocante... – ele zombou. – Você? Chorando? Não era você a mais durona de toda Hogwarts na nossa época de estudantes?

A mulher limpou desajeitadamente as lágrimas e, tomando coragem, olhou para ele.

- Você não vai tirar minha filha de mim. Não importa se ela é sua filha também, ou se ela é sua herdeira ou qualquer outra coisa! Ela é _minha_ filha, eu sou a _mãe_ dela, e cabe a mim educá-la e cuidar dela! Se ela quiser seguir o seu caminho quando crescer, eu não vou impedi-la. Mas não vou permitir que você a obrigue a fazer isso!

- Saia da minha frente, Luiza. – ele disse friamente, com a varinha apontada para a mulher. – Ou terei que matá-la.

- Faça o que quiser, Tom... Quero ver se tem coragem!

O olhar de Voldemort irradiava fúria. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar o feitiço, uma menininha veio correndo e se colocou na frente da mãe, abraçando suas pernas. Samantha deveria ter apenas uns quatro ou cinco anos ali.

- Saia daqui, Sam! – Luiza pediu desesperada. – Vamos, saia!

- Eu quero ficar com você, mamãe!

Voldemort riu e abaixou a varinha. Os olhos dele correram da pequenina Samantha até a mãe dela, que olhava amedrontada para ele. Luiza levantou a menina no colo, sem tirar os olhos de Tom.

- Você não vai levá-la... Não vai...

Ele deu alguns passos até a mulher, sem dizer uma única palavra; os olhos diziam tudo. À medida que ele se aproximava, ela caminhava para trás, segurando com mais desespero a menina nos seus braços. Samantha já começava a chorar no ombro da mãe, como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela realmente estivesse entendendo. Tom Riddle gargalhou como Voldemort.

Harry sentiu a cabeça doer mais e não agüentou; teve que fechar os olhos. Estava tão tonto, que sentiu que poderia cair ali mesmo. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa, e ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria abrir os olhos. Era informação demais para sua cabeça dolorida. Queria poder sair dali... daria tudo para descobrir o jeito de sair daquela maldita Penseira! Não suportava mais ver aquelas cenas... Estava completamente exausto. Nem ao menos conseguia pensar com calma naquelas lembranças. E quando pensava, a cabeça doía ainda mais. 

Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu que estava em outro lugar novamente. Um dos corredores de Hogwarts, pôde perceber. Na verdade, um dos corredores que conduziam às masmorras. Exausto, ele se sentou no chão, encostado à parede. Não importava o que aparecesse ali agora, ele não queria mais ver. Tinha a impressão de que sua cabeça iria explodir de tanta dor e tomava cuidado para não abrir a boca, com medo de vomitar por causa da dor. E não era sua cicatriz que doía, era toda sua cabeça. E ainda havia todas aquelas lembranças...

O que ele sabia de concreto até agora? Samantha era filha de Voldemort... Nossa, isso era surreal... Voldemort tinha uma filha? Como alguém conseguiu amá-lo a ponto de ter uma filha com ele? Se bem que... ninguém pode não ser amado por alguém na vida. Mas pensar que alguém poderia amar Voldemort era algo totalmente estranho para Harry. Mais estranho ainda pensar que Voldemort poderia amar alguém de volta...

Além disso, Samantha tinha ameaçado Hermione. E também era Nagini... Por que ela negou para Snape que era uma Comensal da Morte? Ele disse que ela deveria ser aquela serva especial de Voldemort, que passava informações para ele... Isso queria dizer que ela não era uma Comensal? Deveria ter outro nome para isso, então. De qualquer maneira, Harry sabia de uma coisa: Samantha não era alguém em que se pudesse confiar. Hagrid com certeza estava equivocado a respeito dela. Como Dumbledore a aceitara em Hogwarts para dar aulas? Será que ele não sabia quem ela era? Harry sempre achou que Dumbledore soubesse de tudo, mas, enfim, ele também era humano e poderia errar, não é?

E seu pai? Ele teria mesmo traído sua mãe? Sirius disse que Samantha o tinha traído de uma forma que ele não poderia perdoar. Harry também acharia complicado perdoar uma garota que o traísse logo com seu melhor amigo. Mas, aparentemente... não, com certeza, Sirius perdoou seu pai. O que Harry faria no lugar dele? Se estivesse com uma garota, e ela o traísse com Rony, conseguiria perdoar qualquer um deles? Harry não tinha certeza... Aliás, era difícil ter certeza de alguma coisa com aquela maldita dor de cabeça.

Aquele filho... Samantha disse a Sirius que estava grávida. Mas não confirmou se o filho era mesmo dele. E se não fosse? Poderia ser... não... poderia ser filho de Tiago? Nesse caso, Harry poderia ter um irmão? E se... e se essa criança fosse... fosse... _ele mesmo?_

"Você está louco, Harry!" Não, aquilo era loucura, era maluquice! Com certeza essa dor de cabeça deveria estar afetando suas idéias. "Eu não sou filho de Samantha, e meu pai não traiu minha mãe com ninguém!", Harry pensou desesperadamente. Não fazia sentido... Nenhum sentido! Se, em uma hipótese longínqua, Harry fosse mesmo filho de Samantha, por que Lílian teria cuidado dele quando era um bebê? Por que ela teria se sacrificado para salvá-lo? Os olhos verdes...

Mas se pensasse bem, algumas coisas se encaixariam perfeitamente... Explicaria por que Voldemort não parava de perseguí-lo... de tentar matá-lo... Se isso tudo fosse verdade, ele seria o herdeiro a que a Profecia Sagrada se referia... Harry teria o sangue de Gryffindor e Slytherin... Ele seria... neto de...

"NÃO!", uma voz gritou dentro de sua cabeça. Harry segurou sua cabeça, abaixando-se. Estava deixando sua imaginação levá-lo a lugares para onde não queria ir! Nada daquilo era verdade! Era tudo fruto da sua cabeça, que queria pregá-lo uma grande peça! Ele não era... não poderia ser... nada disso... Ele era Harry, filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter! E ele não tinha nada a ver com essas coisas, nada!

__

"O que você faria se tivesse a chance de acabar com Voldemort? Nesse instante?

"Eu o mataria."

"Você não ficaria assustado se soubesse que fez, ou que tem alguma coisa parecida com ele?"

"Não existem coincidências..."

Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando vagamente para a parede à sua frente. Ele não tinha nada de parecido com Voldemort... Era tudo sua imaginação... Somente um acaso... _"Não existem coincidências..." _Não, Rony estava errado! Existiam coincidências sim, e esta era só mais uma delas! Por que isso não parava de martelar na sua cabeça? Ele só era o Harry, somente Harry...

- Você entendeu tudo, Severo?

- É claro que entendi, Stevens. Eu não sou nenhum idiota. Por acaso está me confundindo com Malfoy?

- Só estou me certificando de que tudo dê certo. Apenas um erro, e tudo vai dar tragicamente errado.

Harry tapou os ouvidos. Não queria ouvir mais nada, não queria saber de mais nada! Só queria sair dali e tentar esquecer todos aqueles pensamentos. Os seus e os que viu na Penseira...

- Então não precisa se preocupar, Stevens. Eu nunca erro.

- Espero que esteja certo.

Por mais que tentasse não ouvir, as palavras entravam na sua cabeça. Harry levantou os olhos e pôde divisar, aproximando-se dele, dois adolescentes: uma garota e um garoto. Não demorou nada para que reconhecesse Samantha Stevens e Severo Snape. Eles pararam de andar, e Samantha se virou para olhar Snape.

- Certo, você sabe como trazer Evans aqui?

- Pode deixar comigo. – Snape respondeu convicto. – Isso vai ser fácil para mim. Eu e ela somos monitores-chefes, é só inventar alguma coisa relacionada a isso que ela vai acreditar.

- É, eu sei...

- E como você vai trazer Potter aqui?

- Não será necessário trazê-lo, ele virá. Sirius me contou que a detenção de Tiago com o Prof. Taylor era hoje, e ele terá que passar por aqui de qualquer maneira quando voltar. Eu calculei tudo.

- É bom mesmo. Não quero que Lílian descubra que estou metido nisso.

- Ela não vai saber. Nada vai dar errado.

Snape cruzou os braços e deu uma risadinha debochada. 

- Ainda não acredito que estou entrando nisso... É um plano tão simples, mas...

- Mas se der certo, vai resolver dois problemas, Severo. O meu e o seu. Você terá a sua queridinha, e eu...

Ele riu novamente.

- Potter... que mal gosto, Stevens. Parece que ele nunca foi dos melhores, não é? Potter, Black...

- Você não pode dizer nada, garoto... Pra quem gosta de Lílian Evans...

- É melhor você calar essa sua boca, ou nossa parceria termina aqui. – Snape disse irritado.

- Certo, não vamos discutir isso. Você tem o seu gosto, e eu o meu. Vá logo fazer o que tem que fazer!

Snape lançou um olhar fulminante à garota, mas mesmo assim caminhou no sentido oposto, deixando Samantha a sós. Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar longamente pela boca.

- Só espero que funcione mesmo... – ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto caminhava para o outro lado do corredor.

Harry ficou olhando abobado para onde a garota tinha ido. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber que Samantha e Snape estavam armando um plano para separar Tiago e Lílian. Então Samantha era mesmo apaixonada por seu pai? E Snape por sua mãe... Harry tinha vontade de vomitar ao pensar nas duas coisas. Sirius estava certo. Como Samantha pôde fazer isso? Ela estava com Sirius, mas ao mesmo tempo cobiçava Tiago! Ela não só traiu Sirius, como foi desleal com ele... 

Mas o pior era saber que seu pai também tinha traído sua mãe... Ainda assim, uma coisa Harry não entendia. Se seu pai traiu sua mãe com Samantha, por que Lílian o perdoou e acabou se casando com ele? E por que Sirius só culpava Samantha? Harry ainda não queria acreditar que seu pai tivesse esse caráter, mas se ele tivesse, não conseguiria perdoá-lo... Tudo o que imaginara sobre Tiago desmoronaria em segundos...

Quando Harry se virou, levou um susto. Do lugar onde não havia nada, apareceu um rapaz de seus dezessete anos. Ele também olhava abobado para o lugar pelo qual Samantha se fora. Harry o reconheceu no mesmo instante. 

Sirius segurava, em uma das mãos, a velha Capa de Invisibilidade de Tiago. A boca dele estava entreaberta, e havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos. Era mágoa, decepção... tristeza... Harry entendeu o que o padrinho estava sentindo; assim como ele, Sirius também deveria ter ouvido a conversa entre Samantha e Snape.

Atônito, Sirius se encostou na parede. Seu olhar vago focalizava um ponto na parede oposta, mas Harry sabia que ele não estava vendo nada. Lentamente, Sirius escorregou até se sentar no chão, ao lado de Harry. O rapaz olhou penalizado para o padrinho. Ele deveria estar sofrendo muito. Ele sabia que era muito difícil se decepcionar com uma pessoa em que se acredita... que se gosta... 

- Sirius...

Ele não olhou para Harry. Suas mãos alcançaram seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos. Sirius respirou muito fundo, e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Parecia estar fazendo muita força para não chorar. Harry sabia o porquê; Sirius não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente dos outros.

- Como ela pôde fazer isso? Como?

- Eu vi também...

- Se juntar àquele... seboso do Snape! Os dois bolando um plano juntos para separar Tiago e Lílian... Ela nunca me amou mesmo... Que idiota que eu sou!

- Não, você não tem culpa de ter se enganado por amor!

- Como eu pude ter a ilusão de que ela me amava? De que ela poderia pelo menos gostar um pouquinho de mim? Sirius, como você é burro!

Harry não soube o que responder. Sirius estava com os olhos fechados, tentando impedir as lágrimas. Sua respiração estava incrivelmente descompassada. Subitamente, ele abriu os olhos, e havia um brilho novo neles.

- Não posso permitir que esse plano dê certo! – ele disse decidido. – Não vou deixar que eles separem Tiago e Lílian! São meus amigos, e eu devo ajudá-los. Saman... Stevens vai quebrar a cara!

Ele se levantou de súbito, apertando a capa com firmeza nas mãos trêmulas. Olhou com raiva para o local por onde Samantha tinha se dirigido e deu um passo na mesma direção; porém, tanto ele como Harry ouviram passos. Assustado, Sirius se escondeu rapidamente debaixo da capa. Harry se levantou, procurando por um lugar para se esconder, até que percebeu que estava sendo idiota. Tinha esquecido completamente que aquilo era apenas uma lembrança.

Era um rapaz que se aproximava. Ele usava o uniforme de Hogwarts, e tinha uma expressão aborrecida no rosto. Harry quase pensou que estava vendo a si mesmo, quando lembrou que aquele deveria ser seu pai.

Atrás de si, Harry ouviu mais um passo de Sirius. É claro, ele avisaria Tiago do que estava acontecendo. Mas Sirius parou assim que viu quem vinha correndo, bem atrás de Tiago.

- Espera!

Tiago se virou e bufou ao ver Samantha se aproximar. Ele postou os braços na cintura assim que ela parou bem de frente a ele, esbaforida pela corrida. Ela olhou ansiosa para ele. Ao lado de Harry, Sirius pareceu optar por esperar, mas o rapaz ainda conseguia ouvir a respiração descompassada do padrinho.

- O que você quer? – Tiago perguntou indulgente. – Eu não sei onde o Sirius está. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar depois da minha detenção com o Taylor, mas ele não apareceu.

- Sirius ia te encontrar aqui? – Samantha perguntou ligeiramente alarmada. – Mas se o Professor Taylor visse...

- Você pensa que a gente é idiota? Eu emprestei minha capa para ele.

Samantha estava boquiaberta. Ela olhou preocupada ao redor, como se estivesse procurando alguém. Sirius se remexeu desconfortável. Harry achou que ele estava fazendo barulho demais; se Sirius não parasse de se mexer, alguém iria descobri-lo ali.

- Eu não estou procurando o Sirius... – Samantha disse lentamente.

- Não?

- Não... Na verdade... eu... eu queria falar com você...

Tiago olhou intrigado para a garota.

- Comigo? O que eu posso ter para falar com você?

Samantha parecia estar pensando muito rápido. Ela olhou para os lados e sorriu ao ver algo. Harry ouviu passos distantes. Samantha se virou rapidamente para Tiago, o sorriso bem maior. Ele parecia não estar entendendo nada.

- É o seguinte. – ela falou e, bruscamente, colocou as mãos no peito do rapaz, encostando-o na parede de pedra da masmorra. Tiago arregalou os olhos para a garota, completamente surpreso. – Eu nunca consegui te esquecer, Tiago.

- Co-como? Eu não estou entendendo...

- Ah, está entendendo perfeitamente! – os passos ficavam cada vez mais altos, e Harry também conseguiu distinguir vozes. – Aquele beijo... o meu primeiro beijo... eu nunca esqueci...

- Que bom para você, Samantha. – Tiago disse embaraçado, tentando se desviar da garota, mas ela o impedia de todas as formas que podia. – É... agora, se me dá licença...

- Você esqueceu aquele beijo?

- Ah... é... bem, foi há tanto tempo, não é? A minha memória não é lá essas coisas, ainda mais quando se tem que pensar em N.I.E.M.s... – ele riu sem jeito.

- Eu tenho certeza que você não esqueceu, Tiago... – ela sussurrou, se aproximando mais. Tiago se encostava cada vez mais na parede. Os passos estavam muito próximos. – Mas eu posso te relembrar...

Tiago abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Samantha rapidamente colou seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo voraz e agressivo. Tiago parecia completamente sem ação. Em questão de segundos, ela puxou as mãos dele para a sua cintura, encostando totalmente seu corpo no dele. A sua mão livre correu até a nuca do rapaz, onde ela cravou as unhas. Ela enroscou uma perna na dele, puxando-o mais para si, como se estivesse realmente saboreando aquele beijo, mesmo que Tiago não o retribuísse. Harry ouviu Sirius escorregar pela parede novamente.

- TIAGO!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O grito de Lílian ecoava pela masmorra, como se várias Lílians estivessem gritando. Tiago empurrou Samantha com violência, e a garota cambaleou para trás, ainda olhando com desejo para o rapaz. Ele passou as mãos pela boca, como se quisesse limpá-la, mas parou assim que viu Lílian olhando para ele de queixo caído. Snape estava bem atrás dela, tentando esconder o meio sorriso.

- Lílian... – ele disse completamente aturdido.

Os olhos da moça estavam completamente marejados. Ela olhava Tiago de cima a baixo, com uma expressão de completo nojo. Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça para ver Samantha, que tinha os cabelos despenteados e um sorriso inocente no rosto. Lílian voltou-se novamente para Tiago, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- Como você pôde? – ela balbuciou, lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

- Eu... Lílian, eu posso explicar... O que você viu aqui...

- EU VI TUDO MUITO BEM, POTTER! O MÍOPE AQUI É VOCÊ, NÃO EU!

- Lílian, se você me deixar falar...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR MAIS NADA! NÃO VAI MAIS FALAR COMIGO, PRA COMEÇAR!

- Lílian!

- Seu nojento! – ela gritou com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e, rapidamente, correu no sentido oposto, esbarrando em Snape, que olhou para ela dividido entre a preocupação e a satisfação. Tiago encarou-o.

- Snape... você...

Snape não disse nada, apenas encarou Tiago profundamente. O grifinório se virou para olhar Samantha, que também não pronunciou palavra alguma. Harry viu os punhos de Tiago se cerrarem, e ele claramente se dividia entre tirar aquela história a limpo e ir se explicar para Lílian. Depois de lançar um olhar raivoso para os dois sonserinos, Tiago decidiu-se pela segunda opção e saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho que Lílian fora anteriormente. Snape e Samantha ficaram sozinhos, e esperaram até que Tiago sumisse para conversarem.

- Por enquanto deu certo... – Snape falou. – Mas e depois?

- Nós vamos esperar. – Samantha sorriu. – Você só tem que ser amigo da Evans agora. Vou ter que explicar tudo para você, Severo?

- Você é muito prepotente, Stevens. Mas se tudo isso der certo, isso não vai importar.

Depois de dizer isso, Snape seguiu o caminho que levava às masmorras da Sonserina, enquanto Samantha permaneceu sozinha no corredor. Ela respirou fundo, parecendo pensar. Correu os dedos pelos lábios, olhando vagamente o chão. Ela suspirou e começou a andar, porém, mal tinha dado três passos e acabou esbarrando em algo sólido, caindo sentada no chão.

- Quem está aí? – ela perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Sirius tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade e apareceu para ela. O olhar dele era mais frio do que nunca. Agora Harry entendia por que Sirius tinha tanta mágoa de Samantha.

- Não esperava me ver, Stevens?

Ela se levantou e o olhou de frente.

- Sirius... Você viu tudo, então?

- Vi. Tudo. Desde o começo.

Samantha abaixou os olhos, mas logo os levantou novamente.

- Então acho que não há mais nada o que dizer, não é?

- Aí que você se engana, Stevens. Há muito o que dizer.

- Como o quê? Você vai começar com aquela mesma ladainha, não é? – ela perguntou revoltada. – É o que todos dizem por aí mesmo, que eu...

- EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! – ela se calou. – Eu confiei... como nunca confiei em nenhuma garota... Jamais eu tive um relacionamento tão sério, Samantha... Só com você, eu...

- Sério? Você chama o que há, ou havia, entre nós de "sério"?

- Pra mim era!

- MENTIROSO – ela gritou tanto, que algumas gotas de saliva pularam de sua boca. – Você acha que eu não sei que você vivia correndo atrás de toda a população feminina de Hogwarts? Ah, Sirius, então você realmente pensou que estava conseguindo me enganar?

Por poucos instantes, ele não disse nada. Samantha olhava para ele furiosa, mas logo Sirius retrucou:

- Você sempre soube que eu era assim! Desde o começo! Mas eu nunca te trairia como você fez comigo agora!

- Ah, não? E aquele beijo naquela grifinória maluca, hein? Eu vi quando aconteceu, Black, ninguém me contou!

Sirius evitou o olhar dela.

- Você nunca entenderia. Marié...

- NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO!

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO TEM! – foi a vez de Samantha se calar. – Samantha, se você fizesse o que acabou de fazer com qualquer um, talvez eu pudesse entender, mas... você beijou meu melhor amigo, você planejou para separar ele de Lílian!

- Ah, claro... Agora você vai defender seus grandes amigos! Você sempre se importou mais com eles do que comigo, não é?

- Isso é mentira! Eu sempre me importei muito com você, você sempre...

- Eu sempre fui uma diversão, não é?

- Não... – ele respirou fundo. – Você foi a única que não foi uma diversão.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, e o único som que se podia ouvir eram os sons ruidosos das respirações dos dois.

- Por que logo com Tiago? Por quê? – Sirius perguntou com mágoa na voz.

- Porque eu nunca consegui esquecê-lo. – ela murmurou, evitando olhar para Sirius. – Foi com ele meu primeiro beijo, e eu jamais esqueci... É dele que eu... gosto.

Sirius fechou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Mas é a verdade, Sirius! – ela disse duramente, olhando nos olhos do rapaz. – É a verdade!

- NÃO É! – ele gritou, abrindo os olhos. Ela desviou o olhar novamente. – Você sempre teve inveja da Lílian! Sempre! Ter o namorado dela era uma maneira de ser como ela, não é? FALA!

Sirius segurou fortemente o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Samantha não disse nada. Sirius respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Eu realmente pensei que você pudesse mudar, Sam. Que pudesse haver uma pessoa boa aí dentro. Aquela Samantha brincalhona e divertida que se mostrava pra mim... Eu pensei que você pudesse ser sempre assim um dia, e esquecer essa amargura que eu não sei por que você tem... Mas agora eu tenho certeza de que você não vai mudar... eu não consegui te ajudar nisso...

Novamente silêncio. Os olhos deles não desgrudavam um do outro. Seus narizes quase se tocavam de tão próximos que estavam seus rostos. Sirius se aproximou mais, e Harry pôde ver um brilho de lágrimas tanto no canto dos olhos dele, quanto no dela. Os dois fecharam os olhos, mas Sirius abriu o seu bruscamente e soltou o queixo dela.

- Aonde você vai? – Samantha perguntou ao ver o rapaz dando as costas a ela.

- Fazer a coisa certa.

A boca de Samantha ainda estava ligeiramente entreaberta. Por alguns segundos, ela ainda ficou olhando para o lugar por onde Sirius tinha ido. Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Harry podia ouvir, distante, o barulho de uma goteira no teto. Quando Samantha abriu os olhos novamente, ela parecia decidida a fazer alguma coisa.

Harry assistiu, mais uma vez, ela se transformar. Lentamente, a pele virou escamas, os braços se juntaram ao corpo... No lugar onde antes estava uma garota, apareceu uma cobra.

Nagini deslizou pelo chão, e Harry teve que levantar seu pé para que ela não esbarrasse nele. Ele acompanhou a cobra com os olhos, e a viu se esgueirar com facilidade por um pequeno buraco na parede e sumir.

Harry ficou parado por alguns instantes no mesmo lugar, pensando no que fazer. E agora? Deveria ir atrás dela? Mas como? Ou então poderia ir atrás de Sirius... Mas nem sabia para onde ele tinha ido... Que ele foi atrás dos seus pais, Harry sabia, mas dava no mesmo; não sabia onde eles estavam também... Sua única alternativa era seguir Nagini, mas como, se ela estava deslizando pelos canos?

__

Canos... Claro, por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Prestando bastante atenção, Harry colou seu ouvido na parede, seguindo os sibilos da cobra. Às vezes ele conseguia entender algumas frases, como _"Preciso achá-lo..."_ ou _"Onde poderia estar?"_. Enquanto Harry seguia a cobra, várias paisagens passavam por ele: o Hall de Entrada, as escadarias, os corredores... Harry quase perdeu a pista de Nagini quando Dumbledore passou bem ao seu lado, sem o ver.

Harry foi obrigado a parar de segui-la quando chegou ao sétimo andar. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o quadro da Mulher Gorda. E agora, o que faria? Não sabia a senha e, mesmo que soubesse, a Mulher Gorda não iria ouvi-lo se falasse. Ótimo, tinha andado tanto para ter que parar bem naquele momento... Droga!

- Sangue de leão!

Quando Harry levantou os olhos, sentiu seu estômago revirar desconfortavelmente. Rabicho tinha acabado de dizer a senha, e o quadro da Mulher Gorda começava a se mover. Ótimo, poderia entrar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era péssimo ser ajudado por Rabicho. Logo por ele... Era mesmo o fim...

Antes que o quadro se fechasse novamente, Harry entrou rapidamente atrás de Rabicho. A sala comunal não era muito diferente do que se lembrava; as mesmas poltronas, os mesmos quadros... Porém, seus ouvidos foram imediatamente invadidos por gritos. Não foi difícil localizar os donos deles.

- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR SUAS MENTIRAS, POTTER!

- Lílian, você precisa me escutar! Está cometendo um engano...

- EU NÃO ESTOU COMETENDO ENGANO NENHUM! EU VI!

Rabicho abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos lhe deu uma enorme cotovelada nas costelas.

- Ai, Aluado!

- Fica na sua, Rabicho, porque o negócio aqui tá quente!

Remo, que segurava um enorme livro nas mãos, digno de Hermione, foi se sentar em um sofá. Rabicho se sentou ao lado dele, ainda olhando abobado para a discussão entre Lílian e Tiago. Para a sorte deles, não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal.

- O que tá havendo, hein?

- Eles estão brigando, não notou? – Remo perguntou irritado, se escondendo atrás de seu livro.

- Mas eu tô perguntando por que eles tão brigando!

- Parece que Pontas beijou outra garota, e a Lílian apanhou ele no ato. – Remo abaixou o livro. – O pior: parece que a garota era a Stevens.

Rabicho arregalou os olhos.

- A namorada do Almofadinhas?

Remo assentiu e voltou ao seu livro. Rabicho olhou boquiaberto para os dois, que ainda discutiam.

- E por que você tá com essa cara amarrada, Aluado?

- Quando eu pedi para eles gritarem mais baixo, para que eu pudesse estudar, eles me mandaram para aquele lugar. – ele respondeu emburrado. Rabicho riu.

- Isso quer dizer que dessa vez é sério... – Rabicho falou já sem rir, depois que Remo ameaçou bater nele com o livro. – Eles sempre me mandam para esse lugar quando brigam, mas mandar você já demais...

A passagem da Mulher Gorda se abriu novamente, e Sirius entrou por ela. A Capa de Invisibilidade ainda estava em suas mãos. Rabicho não perdeu a oportunidade de soltar uma gracinha:

- Ih, chegou o corno...

Se um olhar pudesse matar, Rabicho teria morrido naquele instante. O olhar de Sirius era tão fulminante, que Rabicho se encolheu no sofá, completamente mudo. Remo se levantou e foi até Sirius:

- É melhor você não se meter, cara. Pelo menos agora...

- JUSTO COM AQUELA FILHA DA MÃE, TIAGO? – Lílian gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, e seu rosto estava lavado pelas lágrimas. – Se ainda fosse outra... 

- Lílian, eu não beijei aquela garota! Por Merlin, você têm que me ouvir! – ele pediu com visível desespero. – Foi ela que...

Sirius olhou chateado para Remo.

- Eu tenho que me meter. – a voz dele era tão baixa, que era difícil ouvi-la. – Só eu posso ajudá-los dessa vez.

Remo olhou intrigado para o amigo enquanto ele se dirigia até o casal que discutia. Lílian parecia prestes a dar um tapa em Tiago, quando Sirius se meteu entre eles. Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto Lílian arregalou os olhos.

- SAI DAQUI, SIRIUS! – ela gritou.

- Não. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Almofadinhas, sinceramente, esse não é o momento certo para...

- É o melhor momento, Pontas, acredite em mim.

Lílian riu e cruzou os braços.

- É claro... Você veio defender seu amiguinho, não é, Sirius?

- Não. Eu só vim aqui esclarecer a verdade para vocês. 

- Nossa... Eu nunca vi o Almofadinhas tão sério... – Remo comentou baixinho. Rabicho assentiu, ainda encolhido no sofá.

Sirius deu a capa para Tiago e depois caiu sentado no sofá, com um olhar vago no rosto. Diante daquilo, até mesmo Lílian parecia ter desistido de gritar.

- A sua capa foi muito útil, Pontas. Serviu para que eu descobrisse muitas coisas... – ele olhou para Lílian. – Você não pode terminar com Tiago. Dessa vez ele não teve culpa.

- É o que eu estava tentando explicar para ela!

- Dá pra ficar quieto, Potter? – a garota perguntou com o rosto vermelho por causa da raiva e das lágrimas.

Tiago abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sirius fez um sinal para que ele se calasse. O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas acabou não dizendo mais nada.

- Eu vi quando tudo aconteceu. – Sirius começou. – Vi o beijo, vi quando você, Lílian, chegou...

- Então, como você ainda tem coragem de defendê-lo? – ela perguntou indignada.

- Porque eu vi também quando Samantha e Snape estavam planejando toda a cena. Sim, Lílian, Snape! – ele completou, quando viu o olhar surpreso da garota. – Ele também estava participando. Você não achou esquisito ele te levar no lugar certo e na hora certa?

Lílian se sentou ao lado de Sirius no sofá, completamente pasma. Tiago socou o ar.

- Eu sabia! Aquele seboso idiota! Ah, mas eu vou acabar com ele!

Sirius segurou Tiago pelo braço antes que ele fosse embora intempestivamente.

- Eu sei que ele merece, mas antes eu quero que vocês dois ouçam a história toda para que não exista mais nenhuma dúvida entre vocês.

Lílian olhou aturdida para o rapaz, enquanto Tiago parecia estar se controlando para não chutar alguma coisa. Remo e Rabicho, do outro lado da sala, apenas assistiam boquiabertos àquilo. Sirius suspirou profundamente e, quando ele ia começar a falar, Harry sentiu uma mão gelada no seu ombro.

Imediatamente, sua boca ficou seca, e sua mão começou a suar. Ele não precisava se virar para saber a quem aquela mão pertencia. Mesmo assim, Harry se virou lentamente e mirou diretamente os olhos azuis escuros, gelados e opacos, que o encaravam furiosos. Harry respirou fundo, lentamente; bem à sua frente estava uma mulher, não aquela garota das lembranças.

- Acho que já se divertiu bastante, Harry. – Samantha disse friamente, com aquela sua voz rouca. – É hora de voltar.

Nota da autora: Gente!!! Nunca precisei tanto de resenhas como agora!!! Por favor, preciso saber o que acharam dessa capítulo ou eu surto!!! :) Aiai, tô muito ansiosa!!! O próximo capítulo tem mais ação, mas se ele demorar, vocês já sabem... é que eu sou lerda mesmo, hehe. 


	24. A Maldição da Terra das Sombras

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – A Maldição da Terra das Sombras

Os pés de Harry tocaram o chão sólido, e ele se sentiu ligeiramente tonto. A cabeça ainda o incomodava muito. Na verdade, parecia que estava doendo ainda mais. Mesmo assim, ele se forçou a levantar os olhos e pôde ver que estava de volta à sala redonda, vizinha à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Seus olhos logo encontraram Samantha; ela estava agachada ao lado da Penseira, recolhendo com a varinha os fios prateados dos seus pensamentos e colocando-os novamente na cabeça. Harry sentiu uma onda de fúria ao vê-la; no mesmo instante, ele viu novamente todas aquelas cenas da Penseira: Samantha ameaçando Hermione, ela se transformando em Nagini, o beijo entre ela e seu pai, a decepção de Sirius... E mais do que tudo, o momento em que Harry descobriu que ela era filha de Voldemort...

O silêncio na sala era tanto, que dava a impressão de ser palpável. Samantha continuava colocando seus pensamentos na cabeça cuidadosamente, enquanto Harry estava dividido entre despejar tudo o que queria para ela, ou esperar para saber o que ela iria fazer. Depois de tudo que ele viu, talvez fosse melhor ser, ao menos dessa vez, prudente. Mas a sua vontade era mesmo gritar para ela que sabia de tudo.

Samantha finalmente terminou o que estava fazendo e, lentamente, se levantou. Harry notou que ela não guardou a varinha, que ainda estava segura na sua mão direita. Ela deu alguns passos e, dessa vez, parecia estar evitando olhá-lo. O barulho dos saltos ecoou pela sala silenciosa.

Harry acompanhou a caminhada dela com o olhar. Seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer. Não era medo; era adrenalina, raiva, vontade de vomitar na cara dela tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta. Todas aquelas coisas que ela fez... Ele precisava dizer tudo aquilo para ela! Como ela pôde ter sido tão desleal com Sirius? Como teve a coragem de tentar separar seus pais com aquele plano nojento? Como... como poderia estar em Hogwarts sendo filha de Voldemort?

Ela finalmente parou de andar e se virou. Harry manteve seu olhar firme enquanto ela o encarava daquele jeito que ele tanto detestava. Havia fúria no brilho do azul escuro das suas orbes, mas havia também mais que isso; havia nostalgia. E era como se ela pudesse ver através dele. Harry tinha a desconfortável sensação de que ela poderia até mesmo ler seus pensamentos se quisesse, ou então ver seus sentimentos. Parecia que ela estava vendo-o e ao mesmo tempo não estava; ou então estivesse vendo mais do que Harry nele mesmo.

- Então... – ela começou lentamente, sua voz rouca ecoando pelas paredes e pelo teto. – Você entrou na _minha_ Penseira e viu os _meus_ pensamentos?

- Achei que você já tivesse percebido isso quando me viu lá dentro. – Harry respondeu friamente. – Ou será que agora, além de mentirosa e dissimulada, também está cega? 

- Eu só quero saber... – ela sibilou perigosamente, sua voz passando rapidamente do usual tom rouco para um agudo alto. - ...com que direito você ousou invadir a minha privacidade?

- Com o mesmo direito que você ousou trair Sirius! – ele falou mais alto do que ela, seu sangue subindo quente pelo seu corpo. – Com o mesmo direito que você bolou aquele plano sórdido para separar meus pais e, também, como ameaçou covardemente a Hermione!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso cínico, e seus olhos se estreitaram maliciosamente.

- Ah, então você viu tudo isso? Imagino que deva ter sido um belo espetáculo... Viu toda a minha vida, não é? Você se divertiu, Harry? VOCÊ ACHOU ENGRAÇADO?

- EU ACHEI NOJENTO! – ele respirou fundo. – Você é nojenta! Como pôde, como teve coragem? Todas aquelas coisas que você fez... Eu não consigo entender como alguém pode ser tão falsa, tão... desleal! Você fez tantas coisas ruins que até me dá vontade de vomitar ao lembrar... Você enganou tanta gente, você... VOCÊ É FILHA DO VOLDEMORT!

As palavras de Harry ecoaram pelas paredes, como se a frase estivesse sendo repetida várias vezes por um Harry invisível. Samantha segurava com tanta força a varinha que sua mão estava ficando vermelha.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM MORAL PARA ME DIZER ISSO!

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou em desafio. A vontade dele era essa mesma: desafiá-la, acabar com aquela altivez, provar que ele não tinha medo dela. Porque não tinha mesmo. – Você vai negar? Vai dizer que não é filha dele? Vai mentir novamente, inventar outra história? Eu sinto muito, _Samantha_, mas eu não acredito mais em você. Aliás, eu nunca deveria ter acreditado... 

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo estar tentando se controlar. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, pressionados fortemente, e ela respirava muito rápido. Harry sentiu que tinha pisado no calo dela.

– Escuta... – ele recomeçou a falar com cinismo na voz. – Eu gostaria muito de saber, estou com essa curiosidade agora... Como você consegue enganar tão bem as pessoas? Porque a sua vida é mentir, não é? Você mentiu para Sirius, aliás, ele foi quem você mais enganou e, da forma mais covarde, eu acho. Você enganou meu pai, também. Ah, esqueci, você também enganou Snape, porque eu sei que você mentiu para ele dizendo que não era uma Comensal da Morte. Hum, talvez você não tenha mentido nessa parte, não é? Afinal, você não é uma simples Comensal, você é a filha do grande chefe... – Harry caçoou. Samantha parecia estar se segurando para não falar nada, mas sua mão sobre a varinha tremia perigosamente. – Quem mais você enganou, hein? Ah, você enganou Dumbledore, porque ele não teria te deixado lecionar aqui se soubesse _quem_ você é e o _que _você é. Você tentou me enganar também, não é? Eu quase caí, sabe? Quase pensei que você fosse uma pessoa legal... Um pouco estranha, mas legal. Você aprendeu tudo isso com o _papai,_ foi? Ou já vem do sangue?

- CALA A BOCA! – ela abriu seus olhos subitamente, e eles queimavam de raiva. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER ISSO!

- E por que não? Só porque você não suporta ouvir?

- PORQUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM O SANGUE DELE, O SANGUE DE VOLDEMORT!

As palavras caíram sobre Harry como se pesassem toneladas. Ele ficou estático, apenas olhando para a mulher à sua frente. Era como se tivesse ficado surdo momentaneamente. Ele não tinha ouvido aquilo... não tinha...

__

"O seu sangue não pode se misturar ao dele. Há perigo de a Profecia Sagrada ser cumprida se você fizer isso."

"Eu estou grávida."

Não... Isso tudo era invenção da sua cabeça! Não havia chance de aquilo ser verdade! Ele era filho de Lílian... Ele tinha olhos verdes como os dela... Ele não tinha nada a ver com Voldemort, ele não tinha o sangue dele!

Ele era somente Harry... só isso.

- O que você disse?

Harry falou lentamente, como se cada palavra lhe sugasse um pouco do seu sangue. Samantha suspirou e girou em seus calcanhares. Harry tentava encontrar o olhar dela, mas ela se desviava. Ele conseguia ouvir seu próprio sangue pulsar dentro das veias, tal era o silêncio.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE MIM?

- É fácil para você me julgar, não é? – ela disse subitamente. Harry mordeu os lábios que tremiam. – É tão simples quando se vê as coisas de fora...

- NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO! – Harry gritou tão ferozmente, que gotas de saliva pularam de sua boca. – Eu quero saber...

- Eu não o culpo, Harry. – ela o interrompeu, virando-se para encará-lo nos olhos e novamente fugindo do assunto. – Você não é o primeiro nem o último que vai jogar tudo isso na minha cara. Todos fazem a mesma coisa, mas ninguém olha para si, ninguém tenta entender...

- Não há nada para entender! Eu já vi tudo! Você fez tudo aquilo de caso pensado, você...

- Eu fiz mesmo! Não vou negar. – ela riu levemente. – Eu quis mesmo separar seus pais no passado, Harry. E sabe por quê? Porque eu não suportava vê-los juntos.

- Sirius tinha razão. – Harry disse rapidamente. – Você tinha inveja da minha mãe. Por isso você fez tudo aquilo, por isso você queria o meu pai...

- O que você sabe sobre o amor? – ela o cortou novamente. – Você é muito jovem para entender o que significa essa palavra. Amor... É uma palavra forte demais. As pessoas dizem "eu te amo" muito fácil. Difícil é o momento em que percebemos que essa frase é uma mentira.

__

"Amor... amor é outra coisa!"

"Eu não te amo."

- Então é isso que você acha? – ele perguntou lentamente, encarando o chão sem vê-lo. – O amor é uma mentira. Você sabe lidar muito bem com a mentira, não?

- Você não entende...

- EU ENTENDO MUITO BEM! – ela se calou. – Quem não entende é você. Assim como o seu "querido pai", você não consegue amar. Não consegue enxergar quando duas pessoas se amam nem se elas estiverem bem na frente do seu nariz. Os meus pais se amavam, e você não tinha o direito de interferir nisso!

- Eu sei que eles se amavam. Mas uma adolescente de dezessete anos não entende isso. – Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ela não permitiu. – Diga-me, Harry... Você nunca gostou de uma garota que gostava de outro? E nunca passou pela sua cabeça que esse outro deveria sair do caminho, para que você tivesse uma chance?

Harry não respondeu. Ele se lembrou de quando gostava de Cho, e ela só tinha olhos para Cedrico. Às vezes, passava pela sua cabeça o que aconteceria se Cedrico deixasse o caminho livre para Cho notá-lo. Mas nunca faria algo tão baixo como Samantha fez. Nunca!

- Eu duvido que isso nunca tenha acontecido com você... – ela disse simplesmente.

- Eu nunca faria algo como o que você fez.

- Então é porque você não gostava de verdade. Quem gosta vai até as últimas conseqüências...

- Você está enganada! Se você gostasse mesmo do meu pai, você se sentiria bem em vê-lo feliz!

- EVANS NÃO O MERECIA! – ela gritou, e os cabelos caíram sobre seus olhos. – Lílian, a perfeitinha, a _preferida..._ Ela...

- VOCÊ NÃO SUPORTAVA VER QUE ELA TINHA VENCIDO! – ele respirou fundo. – Era exatamente isso que acontecia. Você tinha inveja dela, você queria _ser_ ela!

- E SE EU QUISESSE? – os olhos dela brilhavam sinistramente. – Ela sempre foi amada de um jeito que eu nunca fui... 

- VOCÊ TINHA SIRIUS!

- NÃO ERA O BASTANTE! – ela fechou os olhos. – Sirius nunca entendeu o que se passava dentro de mim... Ele nunca foi capaz de tentar entender...

- Só por isso você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez com ele!

- Você acha que Sirius era um santo, por acaso? – ela abriu os olhos subitamente e riu daquele jeito escandaloso. – Sirius dizia que me amava, mas ele era um egoísta. Você imagina quantas vezes ele me deixou esperando porque ia fazer alguma coisa com os amigos? Você sabe quantas vezes ele me traiu?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Se era assim, por que você não o deixou? Você tinha todo o direito!

Ela abaixou os olhos e não respondeu de imediato. Seus longos cabelos cobriam seus olhos, de modo que Harry não podia tentar interpretar o que o brilho deles significava.

- Você não entenderia. – ela murmurou.

Harry riu.

- Você sempre diz isso. O que eu acho mesmo, é que você quer esconder que nunca amou ninguém. Você é incapaz de amar.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo incapaz... de ser amada.

- Oh, mas que tocante... – Harry caçou, cruzando os braços. – Eu estou emocionado! Realmente me dá muita pena de você...

- EU NÃO QUERO QUE SINTA PENA! – ela gritou bruscamente. – Nem estou pedindo que entenda, mesmo porque eu sei que isso não vai acontecer...

- O que aconteceu entre você e meu pai? – ele perguntou. Ainda precisava apagar aquelas dúvidas de sua cabeça. – O que _realmente_ aconteceu entre vocês?

Samantha umedeceu os lábios antes de responder. Seus olhos brilhavam daquele jeito obscuro.

- Seu pai foi meu primeiro garoto. – ela falou séria, e havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos. Era mágoa, rancor... – Meu primeiro homem. _Em todos os sentidos._

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou começando a entrar em pânico, sua cabeça se enchendo de pensamentos. – Como assim "em todos os sentidos"?

- Ora, você quer que eu te diga tudo? – Samantha perguntou em tom de sarcasmo, cruzando os braços e rindo ligeiramente. – Você provavelmente já viu na Penseira quando eu e Tiago nos beijamos, e agora quer que eu te conte como foi quando fizemos amor?

Mais uma vez, Harry ficou estático. Ele tinha ouvido direito? Samantha e seu pai... Seu pai e Samantha... Era demais para sua cabeça saber uma coisa dessas... Se isso realmente aconteceu, então, aquele filho poderia ser mesmo... _ele?_ NÃO! Claro que não! A sua mãe era Lílian. E ele não tinha sangue de Voldemort também.

__

"Não existem coincidências."

Quando Harry levantou os olhos, Samantha tinha se aproximado dele. Instintivamente, Harry recuou e acabou encostando na parede gelada. Ela parou de andar quando eles estavam a apenas dois palmos de distância. Sua mão direita ainda segurava a varinha. Harry desviou seu olhar da varinha para os olhos dela; novamente ela o encarava daquela maneira desagradável. Um olhar profundo, sinistro, obstinado...

- Você realmente é muito parecido com Tiago. – ela sussurrou, sua voz mais rouca do que nunca. – Mas você, ainda assim, tem os olhos da sua mãe. Lílian tinha esses mesmos olhos verdes... os mesmos...

O silêncio era tão profundo, que Harry conseguia ouvir seus batimentos descompassados do coração. Ele não desviava seus olhos do azul escuro dos dela, mesmo que sua cabeça dissesse que o melhor era sair dali. A parede estava gelada atrás de suas costas, enquanto ele se encostava mais nela. Suas mãos estavam suadas, assim como sua têmpora.

- Mas você tem algo diferente, também. 

A mão esquerda de Samantha subiu até o rosto de Harry, fazendo com que ele sentisse os dedos longos e gelados dela. Estranho como eles também estavam suados. A cicatriz ardeu levemente, mas ele não se importou. Por que não conseguia dizer nada? Ele estava paralisado, como se cada membro do seu corpo tivesse perdido os movimentos. Harry queria se mover, mas não conseguia; queria desviar o olhar do dela, mas parecia impossível. Era como se saísse uma magia do azul escuro dos olhos dela que ele não conseguia desfazer. Ele não queria permanecer ali, ele queria ir embora, queria olhar para outro lugar, mas era impossível. Uma vez que tivesse mergulhado naquele azul, não conseguiria mais sair.

__

Ele sentia que estava se afogando...

O ar parecia estar faltando à sua volta. Ele tentava respirar, mas cada vez mais o ar estava sumindo, e era como se ele estivesse dentro d'água. Harry teve a sensação desesperadora de estar submergindo, sempre mais... 

__

Afundando... 

Samantha passou lentamente a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios do rapaz, e ele sentiu como se um bloco de gelo subisse por toda sua espinha, até chegar à nuca, fazendo com que os pêlos se arrepiassem. 

__

A água estava fria...

Queria sair dali, _precisava sair_, mas seus membros não queriam obedecer ao cérebro. Ele estava sufocando, e seu corpo parecia completamente congelado.

__

Ele não conseguia enxergar a luz... Não conseguiria subir mais...

Ela se aproximou mais dele, e foi aí que ele sentiu ainda mais a necessidade de gritar que não queria aquilo. Ele sentiu a mão gelada dela na sua nuca, pressionando-a e forçando-o a abaixar a cabeça até ela. Ele sentiu a respiração quente dela no seu rosto, e conseguia ouvir o som do ar entrando e saindo pelas suas narinas.

__

Podia sentir a água entrando pelo seu nariz, penetrando nos pulmões...

Harry conseguia ver os cílios dela, de tão próximos que estavam. Ela subiu a mão direita até a cabeça dele, e o rapaz sentiu a mão dela, suada e fria, cravando-se entre seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que a varinha pinicava sua orelha. Quanto mais ele olhava para aquele azul dos olhos da mulher, mais ele sentia que estava se afogando neles e perdendo o ar. Seu peito doía pela força que fazia para respirar, mas era inútil. 

__

Ele estava afundando cada vez mais... Era impossível subir agora...

Ele conseguiu sentir as batidas do coração dela quando seus corpos se tocaram. A essa altura, seu cérebro não funcionava mais. Parecia que o oxigênio não irrigava mais seus neurônios, fazendo com que ele não distinguisse mais o certo do errado. Vagamente, ele percebeu que estava enlaçando a cintura dela com os braços e puxando-a ainda mais para si quando encostou suas mãos nas costas bem delineadas. Ela respirou mais forte, mas continuava olhando-o firmemente, sem piscar.

A ponta dos seus narizes se tocaram levemente, e ela girou sua cabeça para o outro lado. Harry não pensava mais. Os narizes roçaram, e ele sentiu o cabelo dela no momento em que subiu a mão direita pelas suas costas. Um cacho negro caía-lhe sobre o rosto, e ele se moveu lentamente quando ela expirou o ar; a mecha entrou sorrateiramente na boca entreaberta de Harry, que sentiu os fios dos cabelos negros dela, ligeiramente molhados, tocarem sua língua.

Harry viu, lentamente, tudo ficar escuro. Notou, vagamente, que estava fechando os olhos. Seu cérebro não trabalhava mais. Ele não tinha escolha, não tinha querer. Assim como seu corpo anteriormente, sua cabeça tinha paralisado também. Ele não entendia que era errado, nem mesmo que não queria aquilo. Simplesmente fazia, agia... Ele só sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo, e que não podia parar. 

Samantha roçou seus lábios na bochecha dele até chegar, finalmente, nos lábios. Inicialmente, eles apenas se tocaram delicadamente, mas logo se abriram, permitindo que as línguas entrassem e se acariciassem entre si, separando-se depois para explorar a boca de cada um, desconhecida até o momento. Era um beijo forte, firme, ardente, profundo, diferente... Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Era até mesmo _suculento... _Era inexplicável.

__

Ele tinha se afogado.

Doeu quando as unhas dela cravaram na pele sob os cabelos rebeldes e empapados de suor. Em resposta, Harry apertou ainda mais seus dedos na cintura dela, como que tentando prensá-la contra si. Ele sentiu que seu corpo estava descongelando, e passando rapidamente para uma temperatura fervente, quase febril. 

O ar faltava mais do que nunca, mas dessa vez era pela intensidade do beijo. Harry nunca provou um beijo como aquele. Era um beijo experiente. Ele tinha a plena noção de que estava beijando, não uma garota, mas sim uma mulher.

À medida que seu corpo ia ficando mais quente, os pensamentos de Harry começavam a entrar em ordem. Ele começou a perceber o que estava acontecendo, lentamente. Ele estava beijando Samantha, sua professora, uma mulher que tinha idade para ser sua mãe... A mulher que já fora namorada de Sirius, a mulher que já tinha se relacionado com seu pai na juventude... Aquela que tinha feito tudo aquilo... _A filha de Voldemort..._

Samantha parecia insaciável. Nenhum deles tinha mais ar para prosseguir com o beijo, mas ela não parava. Queria mais e mais, e Harry sentia como se estivesse absorvendo a energia dela... Seu peito se enchia dessa energia, e ele começava a doer estranhamente. Era como se estivessem torcendo seu coração, espremendo-o, arranhando-o... _Esmagando-o._

Harry começou a ter consciência do que estava fazendo. _E ele não podia continuar! _Queria parar, _precisava..._ Ele odiava aquela mulher por tudo que ela fez com seus pais, com Sirius... Aquele beijo não podia continuar. Não havia amor ou paixão ali, havia raiva e mágoa. Era perigoso...

__

Ele precisava emergir...

Porém, ao mesmo tempo, uma parte dele queria saborear aquele beijo. Ele queria sugar aquela energia, senti-la... Queria provar aquela fruta, queria sentir o seu gosto amargo na boca. Era prazeroso sentir sua mão nas costas dela, era bom tocar seu cabelo. Seu coração não respondia ao que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo sim. E sua cabeça não parava de pensar...

__

Se olhasse para cima, poderia ver a luz... Talvez, se nadasse até lá, pudesse encontrar o ar... Ele não agüentaria mais, tinha que respirar...

Harry subiu suas mãos, lentamente, até os ombros dela. Ele tocou seus cabelos longos, sentindo os cachos entre os dedos. O beijo não parava. Ele tentou descolar seu corpo do dela, mas ela o puxou ainda mais e apertou com mais força sua nuca. As línguas não paravam de se esbarrar por nem um segundo sequer. Havia suor nos rostos dos dois. Harry sentia todo o seu corpo suar.

__

Estava conseguindo nadar. A água não estava mais tão fria e pesada como antes. O topo estava próximo... Ele já quase conseguia sentir o ar...

- AH! 

O grito de Samantha ecoou na sala silenciosa, no instante em que Harry a empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu juntar. Ela cambaleou para trás, parecendo ligeiramente entorpecida pelo beijo. Sua boca ainda estava entreaberta e avermelhada. Ela olhava para Harry profundamente, mas ao mesmo tempo dava a impressão de que milhares de pensamentos passavam velozes pela sua mente. O aperto ao redor da varinha estava frouxo, e ela estava quase caindo, lentamente.

PLOFT.

Harry caiu de joelhos no chão. O ar entrou rapidamente pelo seu nariz, invadindo seus pulmões de uma maneira voraz e destrutiva. Imediatamente, ele sentiu seu coração ser perfurado, como se milhões de agulhas estivessem sendo enfiadas sem piedade nele. Harry levou rapidamente a mão direita ao peito, mas era inútil. Seu coração estava sendo esmagado, e ele não podia fazer nada.

Ele levantou lentamente os olhos até Samantha. Queria gritar, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas sua voz morreu na garganta. O aperto se intensificava cada vez mais. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ele estava se desesperando... _aquilo era morrer?_

O olhar de Samantha estava confuso. Ela não parecia realmente decidida como sempre. A varinha escorregava dos seus dedos. Harry tentou se aproximar dela, mas quase caiu de vez no chão ao fazer isso, e acabou desistindo. Ele cambaleou, mas continuou a olhar a mulher. Ela abriu seus lábios, mas os fechou depressa. Ou Harry estava enlouquecendo, ou ele realmente conseguiu ler nos lábios dela:

__

"Não desista!"

Samantha levantou seu braço lentamente. Ela tinha fechado seus dedos em torno da varinha com força agora. Harry acompanhou o movimento dela com o olhar, seu coração doendo mais do que nunca. Seus olhos focaram a ponta da varinha apontada para seu coração, que ele tentava proteger com a mão. Os olhos de Samantha estavam opacos.

- Faça uma boa viagem, Harry...

Ele fechou os olhos. Em seus piores pesadelos, tinha se imaginado sendo morto por Voldemort, mas agora entendia que estava errado. Morreria, não pelas mãos do bruxo, mas sim pela filha dele. Que ironia... Voldemort não conseguiu matá-lo, no final das contas. Teve que deixar o trabalho para a filha. Tantas vezes tentou, e sem sucesso. Samantha conseguiria de primeira...

- _Soturnus Sognus!_

Foi como se Harry levasse um choque elétrico. Seu corpo paralisou por completo, seus ouvidos ficaram surdos, seu sangue parou de correr e seu coração não batia mais. Ele não sentia mais dor... _Tinha morrido?_

Ele abriu os olhos assustado. Estava de pé, sozinho. "_O que era aquele lugar?"_, ele se perguntou. Não havia nada ali, absolutamente nada. Não havia som, luz, ar... não havia nem céu, nem terra. Nem ao menos parede, chão ou teto. Não havia pessoas. Somente ele, Harry, e o _nada._

Aquilo era o _nada?_ Harry nunca conseguiu imaginar o que seria o nada. O "nada" é uma palavra muito vaga para se entender seu significado. Mas aquilo... aquele lugar, definitivamente, era o _nada._ Não fazia diferença olhar para cima ou para baixo. Harry não sabia se o lugar onde seus pés estavam era o chão ou o céu. Era impossível entender aquilo.

Mas ele estava vivo. Ou será que aquilo era morrer? Mas Samantha não tinha gritado o _Avada Kedravra... _

"Avada Kedravra _não é a única forma de matar."_

O que ela tinha gritado?

__

"Soturnos Sognus."

E o que isso significava?

__

A maldição Soturnus Sognus. A maldição da Terra das Sombras...

Mas então, essa era a tão temida "Terra das Sombras"? Um lugar onde não existia nada, nem ninguém? Mas, pelo que Harry sabia, a maldição levava a pessoa de encontro às suas piores lembranças. Por que isso não estava acontecendo?

No instante em que Harry pensou nisso, o cenário se transformou. Foi como se tintas estivessem pintando formas e cores ao seu redor. Borrões de todos os tons se misturavam, até formarem imagens, pessoas, objetos. No início, tudo estava desfocado, como se a tinta ainda estivesse molhada, mas aos poucos tudo ia ficando mais claro e definido, até que parou.

Um cheiro desagradável invadiu as narinas de Harry. Um odor que ele conhecia e odiava. _Cheiro de hospital. _Aquele mesmo odor forte, enjoativo... que embrulhava o estômago e dava vontade de vomitar. Um cheiro que o remetia à idéia de sofrimento... dor... morte.

Havia um chão branco sob seus pés. Ele podia ouvir vozes. Levantou a cabeça e notou que estava em uma grande sala branca. Havia quatro leitos em cada canto, ocupado por pacientes que gemiam e gritavam. As pessoas que estavam ao redor das camas choravam. Harry respirou fundo. Não estava gostando daquilo.

Seus olhos voaram até um grupo de pessoas de cabelos vermelhos, todos ao redor de uma cama no fundo da sala. Os ouvidos de Harry foram invadidos por gritos e choros. Seu coração doeu ao ver aquilo.

Ele viu a Sra. Weasley chorando descontrolada junto ao Sr. Weasley. Os dois pareciam acabados e derrotados. Os pés de Harry o impulsionaram até a cama, e ele não sabia se era por sua vontade ou se estava sendo controlado. Ele viu todos os Weasleys. Eles não pareciam os mesmos. Os gêmeos não sorriam, Percy gritava, e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Gui e Carlinhos choravam juntos, encarando o leito. Rony parecia revoltado, gritava com Hermione ao seu lado, e seus olhos estavam roxos de tanto chorar.

Harry se lembrou o que era aquilo, e não queria ver. Era o dia em que ele tinha visitado Gina inconsciente no hospital, depois do ataque à Estação Kings Cross. Ele não queria ver Gina daquele jeito novamente, mas seus pés caminharam sozinhos até o leito.

Surpreso, ele viu a si mesmo saindo correndo da sala. Foi estranho se ver, mas Harry não percebeu isso no momento. Pôde ver a expressão de desespero e dor no seu rosto. Lembrava perfeitamente de tudo que tinha sentido naquele dia. Impotência... tristeza.... culpa. Culpa por não ter podido ajudar, por não ter estado lá, no momento em que era mais necessário.

Ele se aproximou mais da cama. Não queria ver, mas não conseguia evitar, tampouco. Harry se postou entre Percy e Gui, e pôde ver Gina. Ela estava deitada, quase inteiramente coberta, mas ainda era possível ver seu rosto. Ela não estava apenas pálida, mas sim, quase roxa... Uma aparência de...

Harry deu um pulo para trás e fechou os olhos. Ele não queria ver isso, não conseguia! Gina tinha uma aparência de _morta._ Mas ela não estava morta, ele sabia que não estava! Ela estava bem agora, não estava assim... Ela não tinha morrido, estava viva!

Mais choros e gritos. Harry tapou os ouvidos. Não ouviria mais aquilo, não veria mais aquilo! Quando abrisse novamente seus olhos, estaria em outro lugar, qualquer lugar! Não queria ver aquele rosto... pálido, quase roxo, novamente... Não o veria mais.

Ele viu o céu escuro sobre si. Ouviu o barulho de chuva, e sentiu o cheiro de terra molhada. Seus pés tocavam uma poça d'água, misturada à lama. Ele tinha conseguido, tinha saído daquela lembrança... Mas onde estaria agora?

__

"Eu quero dizer exatamente isso que você ouviu. Acabou. O nosso namoro acabou."

Harry se virou. Vozes ecoavam na sua cabeça. Estariam dentro ou fora dela? Não dava para distinguir. Frases se repetiam... _"Acabou. Acabou..."_ Ele se virou e viu duas pessoas. Eles estavam próximos ao lago. Uma garota gritava com... com ele, Harry!

__

"Oh, não...", Harry pensou desesperado. _"Somos eu e Gina! Não... não essa lembrança... Eu não quero ver isso de novo..."_

Ele fechou os olhos. Precisava sair dali, não queria ver o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ainda doía... A ferida ainda estava aberta, e ele não sabia se cicatrizaria algum dia. Ele ainda se sentia machucado... ainda tinha raiva e mágoa. Não queria atiçar ainda mais esses sentimentos...

- PARE DE FINGIR!

A voz estava mais clara. Parecia vir de fora da sua cabeça, mas ele sabia que era de dentro. Não queria abrir os olhos... mas não conseguia permanecer de olhos cerrados.

- Cínico... – Gina dizia, soluçando. - Pare com isso, Harry, fica cada vez pior...

Ele viu a si mesmo, tentando explicar, desespero e confusão estampados no rosto molhado pela chuva insistente. Gina gritava, negava, dizia que ele era um mentiroso. Que tinha se enganado com ele...

- EU TE ODEIO!

- Você tem que me ouvir, Gina!

Ela permaneceu olhando para o rapaz à sua frente, com mágoa e raiva... Ele estava desesperado. Raios riscavam o céu, e o barulho de trovões invadia os ouvidos de Harry.

__

"Me desculpe, mas eu... Eu não te amo..."

Lágrimas finas e quentes escorreram pelo rosto de Harry. Ele passou lentamente as costas das mãos sobre seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos estavam grudados em si próprio, que também chorava. 

__

"Eu não te amo..."

- EU TE ODEIO!

Harry viu a si mesmo, praticamente se arrastando até a árvore, _aquela árvore, _que agora mais parecia apenas um tronco morto e sem vida. Ele se apoiou na árvore, os olhos fechados. A chuva caía impiedosamente.

__

"Você vai entender que também não me ama, e que o certo é acabarmos logo com isso antes que nos machuquemos..."

- EU JÁ ESTOU MACHUCADO! EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR!

Harry deu dois passos para trás. Não suportava mais ver aquilo. As vozes ecoavam nos seus ouvidos e na sua cabeça. Foi como se a ferida tivesse sido ainda mais aberta, escancarada... Por que Gina tinha feito isso? Por que ela não o amava? Ela o odiava?

Ela lhe chutou, pisou nele... Por quê? Ainda a amava? Ela não merecia. Ele não a amava. Amava? _O que era o amor?_ Ele tinha mágoa, muita mágoa... Nunca poderia perdoar ou esquecer. Seria mais fácil se ela nunca tivesse lhe enganado. 

__

"Você não está pronto para entender..."

Ele nunca entenderia.

As tintas pintaram novamente o cenário. Harry não se importou. Ainda escutava aquelas frases na sua cabeça. Ele limpou os olhos. Jurou que nunca mais choraria por Gina, e era o que ia fazer. _Nunca mais..._

Quando Harry se deu conta, percebeu que estava em outro lugar. Era um lugar grande, uma caverna. Harry viu um corpo no chão, e havia uma poça de sangue ao seu redor. Uma senhora de cabelos brancos estava nos braços de um garoto, que olhava assustado para ela. 

__

"Eu só lamento... não poder te contar a verdade por mim mesma, olhando nos seus olhos, Harry... Tudo porque fui covarde... Porque tive medo..."

A respiração de Harry estava descompassada. Sua avó, Arabella, olhava profundamente para o Harry de quinze anos, que a segurava nos braços. Harry sentiu um vazio ao ver aquilo. Lembrou-se de tudo que sentiu... ele nunca poderia imaginar... Nunca lhe passou pela sua cabeça que aquela senhora, que segurava nos braços, fosse sua avó, mãe de sua mãe. Pior... ele não tinha se dado conta de que ela morreria pouco tempo depois.

__

- Eu preciso te pedir, Harry... Eu preciso te pedir... perdão...

- Por quê?

- Pelo jeito que eu te tratei... Por eu ter exigido tanto de você nas minhas aulas... Por eu ter te enganado toda a sua vida, e você nunca ter sabido que eu era uma bruxa... Por... – ela sorriu levemente. - ...por eu nunca ter feito um bolo para você que não estivesse encruado...

Harry conseguiu sorrir. – Isso é besteira, não importa...

- Importa sim... Importa mais do que possa imaginar... E você vai entender mais tarde... Só... diga que... me perdoa... eu preciso ouvir...

- Eu... perdôo a senhora...

Harry não limpou as lágrimas dessa vez. Ele deixou que elas escorressem, quentes e grossas, pela sua face. Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Por que ele tinha que perder todas as pessoas de que gostava? Ele sentia, sentia que estava sozinho... Não importava que sua cabeça lhe dissesse que ainda existiam pessoas ao seu redor que o amavam, que ele amava. Ele sabia, bem no fundo, que ficaria sozinho. Que todas lhe deixariam até que só ele restasse, só e amargurado, longe de todos que queria bem.

Seria melhor se ele morresse, afinal. Pelo menos não teria que passar por tudo isso. Voldemort era mesmo um idiota. Por que não o matava de uma vez? Por que ele tinha que escapar sempre? Ele queria morrer. Queria acabar com tudo isso, queria ver seus pais... queria poder estar com eles como jamais esteve. Queria nunca mais sentir dor, saudade... Por que ele simplesmente não morria?

Estava em um lugar escuro. Olhou ao redor. Era noite. Havia túmulos. Um... cemitério? Sentiu uma dor aguda na cicatriz. Estranhamente, seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido. 

__

"Ele ouviu uma voz fria e aguda dizer: 'Mate o outro'.

Um zunido, e uma segunda voz que arranhou o ar da noite:

- Avada Kedrava!"

A dor na cicatriz de Harry aumentou tanto, que ele teve ânsias de vômito. Tinha medo de abrir a boca por causa disso. Ele viu um relâmpago verde iluminar a escuridão da noite. Um homem baixinho e careca tinha acabado de lançar o feitiço. Sua cabeça, tonta pela dor, girou até ver quem o feitiço tinha atingido.

__

"Cedrico Diggory estava estatelado no chão, os braços e pernas abertos. Morto."

Era culpa dele. Cedrico morreu por sua, somente sua, culpa. Se ele não tivesse pego a taça junto com ele... Se tivesse aceitado a proposta de Cedrico e pego a taça sozinho... Ele não teria morrido. Seus pais não teriam perdido o único filho. Muita gente não teria chorado... Era tudo culpa sua.

Harry aspirou e expirou o ar várias vezes. Sua cabeça rodava. Seus narizes estavam entupidos. Levou as mãos ao rosto. Por quê? Por que ele, _justamente ele?_ Não poderia ser qualquer outro? Não... era ele que tinha que passar por tudo isso. Seria bom esquecer essas coisas. Não queria mais lembrar de nada.

Um uivo penetrou nos ouvidos de Harry. Ele viu a lua cheia no céu e a sombra de um lobo no chão. Ao olhar para o lado, viu um lobisomem se empinando, batendo as enormes mandíbulas. Harry viu Sirius, perto um Harry de treze anos, se transformando em um enorme cão semelhante a um urso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o cão se atracava com o lobisomem, Rabicho mergulhava para apanhar a varinha esquecida de Remo. Harry viu Hermione gritar, Rony cair no chão, ele mesmo apontar sua varinha para Rabicho, gritando:

__

"- _Expelliarmus! Fique onde está!"_

Mas já era tarde demais. Harry não foi rápido o bastante, e Pettigrew se transformara. O rato correu pelo gramado, seu rabo arrastando no chão. Se tivesse sido mais rápido... se tivesse impedido Rabicho de se transformar, se o tivesse agarrado e impedido que escapasse...

Se tivesse feito isso, Sirius poderia ter sido posto em liberdade desde aquela época...

Sirius e Remo tinham parado de brigar. O lobo tinha corrido pela escuridão, sendo seguido de perto pelo cachorro. Harry correu no encalço deles, enquanto via, perto de si, ele mesmo junto com Hermione correndo também. Quando chegou no lago, sentiu aquele frio esquisito penetrando no seu corpo.

Dementadores, centenas deles, os rodeavam. Harry escutou gritos... Dentro ou fora da sua cabeça, ele não sabia mais. Não tinha mais nenhuma noção do que era real ou não. Ele viu suas tentativas frustradas de produzir um patrono. Sirius estremeceu, rolou de barriga para cima e ficou imóvel no chão, pálido como a morte. Os gritos ecoavam nos ouvidos de Harry.

Ele tapou os ouvidos, mas não conseguiu deter os gritos na sua cabeça. Viu quando o dementador ergueu suas mãos podres e abaixou o capuz... Viu o rosto dele, uma pele sardenta e cinza, sem olhos... apenas uma boca, escancarada, como um grande buraco que queria sugar tudo à sua volta. 

Um par de mãos pegajosas se fechou em torno do pescoço de Harry, enquanto o Harry de dezesseis anos podia até mesmo sentir o hálito fétido do dementador... Suas mãos nojentas em torno do seu próprio pescoço... Ele levou suas próprias mãos ao seu pescoço, e foi como se sufocasse, assim como estava acontecendo com o outro Harry...

Harry fechou os olhos. Não conseguia respirar direito. Sua cabeça rodava ao ver todas aquelas lembranças. Aquilo tinha que parar... O que mais ele teria que ver, afinal? Será que quando abrisse seus olhos estaria em outro lugar, qualquer lugar, ou novamente em mais uma daquelas lembranças? Tinha que escapar, tinha que sair dali...

O céu estava avermelhado quando Harry abriu os olhos. Ele assumia tons pastéis, distribuídas em cores alaranjadas e amareladas. O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte, e os ouvidos de Harry se encheram pelas risadas que ecoavam naquele fim de tarde.

Sentiu o cheiro de grama, e ouviu o ranger de um velho balanço, num constante vai e vem. Assim que se virou, viu um menino solitário, sentado no balaço e movendo lentamente o corpo de um lado para outro. Harry suspirou; sabia muito bem quem era aquele menino.

Aproximou-se do garotinho, que tinha uns seis anos de idade. Ele sabia muito bem a idade dele. Sentou-se no balanço vazio ao lado do menino e se pôs a observá-lo. Os cabelos rebeldes e negros caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, atrapalhando sua visão, mas ele parecia não se importar. Era extremamente magro e baixinho, e seus olhos verdes profundos tinham um certo brilho tristonho.

Harry acompanhou o olhar do garotinho e conseguiu enxergar quem ele estava mirando tão absorto. Havia duas pessoas a alguns metros dali: um pai e um filho, da mesma idade que o garotinho, jogando bola. O menininho ria com gosto, e corria atrás da bola com animação todas as vezes que o pai a chutava.

O garotinho se mexeu um pouco mais forte no balanço, e ele rangeu mais alto. O olhar dele estava caído, melancólico, mas ainda assim ele não tirava os olhos do pai e do filho, ao longe. O pai chutou a bola com mais força. Harry abaixou seus olhos e viu a bola colorida aos pés do garotinho ao seu lado que, lentamente, se abaixou e pegou a bola entre as mãos. O outro menininho veio correndo na sua direção, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Oi!

O garotinho levantou os olhos verdes e encarou o outro menino.

- Essa bola é sua. Toma.

- 'Brigado. – o menino risonho falou, aceitando a bola. – Você tá sozinho aqui?

- Tô.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Meus tios me chamam de "moleque". Mas o meu nome mesmo é Harry... E o seu?

- Brian. – ele riu. – Quer jogar?

O pai se aproximou.

- Fez um novo amiguinho, filho?

- Esse é o Harry, papai. Ele pode jogar com a gente?

O pai desfez o sorriso rapidamente ao ver Harry.

- Não, não pode.

Ele puxou o filho bruscamente, colocando-o atrás de si. O pequeno Harry olhou assustado para ele. O menininho colocou a cabeça do lado das pernas do pai.

- Por que não, papai?

- Porque ele é aquele menino esquisito do número quatro. Não quero você perto de gente assim. Vamos embora.

Depois de dizer isso, o pai se afastou, levando o menininho, que olhava confuso para o homem. O pequeno Harry suspirou desanimado e abaixou a cabeça. Ele respirou mais fundo, e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos. O sol se pôs.

Harry apenas ficou olhando para o seu eu de seis anos. Podia se lembrar muito bem desse dia, apesar de fazer muito tempo. Foi uma das lembranças da infância que mais lhe marcaram. Naquele dia, ele ficou sem jantar quando chegou em casa, porque ousou perguntar a tio Válter como era o seu pai. Só Harry sabia o quanto foi duro perceber que ele não tinha direito a ter um pai, a fazer coisas simples como jogar bola com ele no parque. Naquele dia, Harry não dormiu de noite, imaginando como seria brincar com seu pai em um fim de tarde.

Ele olhou para o céu, e viu novamente as cores se misturando. O que importava o que viria depois? Poderia ser pior do que já vira até o momento? Harry achava que não. Não lembrava de mais nada que fosse tão doloroso quanto as cenas que presenciara.

As tintas formaram uma sala de aula. Harry podia ver as carteiras enfileiradas, a lousa, a mesa da professora. Havia figuras de desenhos animados nas paredes. Brinquedos jogados em um canto, e desenhos de alunos colados na parede oposta. A janela mostrava que lá fora era uma bela manhã de primavera.

- Hoje, crianças, faremos algo especial. – a professora disse. Harry olhou bem para ela; uma senhora gordinha, de aparência doce, rugas no rosto e um sorriso bondoso. Ele lembrava vagamente dela.

- Ai! – um garotinho magro e franzina sussurrou. Todos na sala estavam prestando muita atenção às palavras da professora para ouvir seus lamentos.

Harry olhou para ele. Havia um menino gordinho ao seu lado, o qual se assemelhava muito a um porquinho, que estava lhe atirando bolinhas de papel. Harry sentiu uma raiva reprimida subir pelo seu estômago. Por que o passatempo preferido de Duda teve que sempre ser esse? Encher sua paciência? Desde quando tinham três anos de idade era assim! Ok, talvez até menos que isso.

Ele se aproximou dos meninos. O pequeno Harry ainda estava sendo atingido pelas bolas, enquanto Duda ria discretamente. Harry se postou ao lado dele e tentou dar um tapa na sua cabeça. Sua mão passou pela cabeça do primo, como se Harry fosse um fantasma.

- AI! – o pequeno Harry disse mais alto. A professora parou de falar e olhou para os dois. Duda fez uma fingida cara de inocente.

- O que está acontecendo aí? Sr. Dursley?

- Eu... eu... eu só estava pegando um lápis do meu primo que caiu no chão, professora. – Duda respondeu, batendo com força nas costas de Harry, que quase se engasgou.

- Pois então tratem de prestar atenção em mim agora, meninos. – ela disse com um tom ligeiramente severo.

Duda se postou ereto na cadeira, enquanto Harry fazia uma careta. Duda olhou de esguelha para o primo e disse entredentes:

- Seu idiota! Você vai ver depois!

O pequeno Harry se virou para olhar o primo e piscou para o vidro de tinta. Imediatamente, o vidro se partiu, espalhando tinta para todos os lados, e alguns pequenos cacos de vidro entraram no dedo de Duda. Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios dos Harry de três anos e do de dezesseis.

- O que está acontecendo, Sr, Dursley? – a professora perguntou aflita, aproximando-se de Duda, que chorava e esperneava.

- O vidro! – Duda gritou chorando.

A professora chegou perto dele e segurou sua mão gorda. Havia um caco imprensado nela, e um fiozinho de sangue corria. Harry se lembrou daquele dia; depois ficou imaginando como o vidro tinha se partido sozinho, mas estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo para se importar com isso na época.

- Foi ele! – um menino apontou para o pequeno Harry. – Ele olhou para o vidro e depois disso ele quebrou sozinho!

A professora olhou para Harry intrigada, e depois se virou para o menino que o tinha acusado.

- Não diga besteiras, Sr. Polkiss! Somente um bruxo faria o vidro quebrar sozinho, e todos nós sabemos que bruxos só existem em contos de fadas!

- Mas eu vi! – Pedro Polkiss choramingou.

- O senhor vai parar de dizer essas bobagens e levar o Sr. Dursley à enfermaria! – ela ajudou Duda a se levantar. – Vamos, Sr. Dursley... Não vai doer nada...

Duda saiu gritando e chorando da sala acompanhado de Pedro, que ainda olhava desconfiado para o pequeno Harry, que ousou lhe mostrar a língua discretamente. A professora voltou para a frente da sala.

- Vamos voltar ao que interessa, crianças. Como eu dizia, hoje faremos algo especial. O próximo domingo será Dia das Mães, e eu quero que vocês façam um cartão desenhado por vocês para elas!

O pequeno Harry abaixou a cabeça sobre a carteira, desanimado. Quando a professora passou do seu lado para lhe entregar a folha em branco, ele não a aceitou. A velha senhora se abaixou ao seu lado e o cutucou.

- Por que não quer fazer o desenho, Sr. Potter? Sua mãe ficará muito feliz quando o vir.

- Eu não tenho mãe... – ele disse baixinho, com sua voz fina de criança. Os olhos da professora se arregalaram. Ela obviamente notou que tinha dito a coisa errada.

- Mas, mesmo assim, por que você não faz o desenho e... dá para a sua tia?

O menino levantou a cabeça e olhou para a professora como ela se fosse boba.

- Acho que não, Sra. Ross...

Ela pensou por alguns instantes, antes de dizer:

- E se você fizesse o desenho e guardasse? Um dia, talvez, você encontre sua mãe... Ou então, alguém como ela, que você vai querer homenagear com o cartão. O que acha?

As pequenas sobrancelhas do menino se ergueram, e ele sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Ross.

Ela sorriu, deixou uma folha com ele e se afastou. Harry se posicionou ao lado do garotinho e ficou observando o que ele estava desenhando com os seus tocos de lápis de cor. Era como qualquer outro desenho mal feito de criança, mas Harry conseguiu se lembrar com carinho daquele desenho. Estava guardado em algum lugar que ele não lembrava qual...

O sinal tocou, anunciando o final da aula. O pequeno Harry arrumou suas poucas coisas e saiu atrás da turma, quando a professora lhe chamou com um gesto dos dedos. Ele se aproximou dela, enquanto as outras crianças saíam fazendo barulho.

- E então? Você fez o desenho, Sr. Potter? – ela perguntou, se abaixando até ficar do tamanho dele.

- Fiz, Sra. Ross. Quer ver?

- Se você deixar, quero sim. – ela sorriu.

O menininho procurou nas suas coisas, e tirou um cartão caprichado de dentro delas. A professora o pegou, abriu-o, e sorriu levemente, entregando-o de volta ao garotinho.

- Tenho certeza de que quem receber esse desenho ficará muito feliz.

- A senhora quer?

Ela riu levemente.

- É melhor não, Harry. Guarde-o com você. Um dia você encontrará alguém que será como uma mãe para você e vai dá-lo a ela.

O garotinho sorriu e saiu correndo da sala. Harry o seguiu, e não foi difícil alcançá-lo. Era esquisito andar por aquela escola que ele conheceu quando era mais novo. Era como voltar no passado... No seu passado esquecido.

Na porta da escola, Harry viu duas pessoas que conhecia muito bem; Duda, que estava com a mão enfaixada, ainda choramingando, e sua tia Petúnia, que ainda tinha a mesma cara de cavalo.

- Onde estava, moleque? – ela perguntou histérica. – Já estava quase desistindo de te esperar!

- A professora quis conversar comigo... – Harry respondeu tímido.

- Foi, é? O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Na-nada, tia Petúnia...

- É bom mesmo. Não quero me aborrecer!

Os três voltaram caminhando para casa. Harry se lembrava de que a escola não ficava muito longe do n.º 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Tia Petúnia ia de mãos dadas com Duda, enquanto Harry andava mais atrás deles.

- Mas o que aconteceu com o seu dedinho, Dudinha querido?

- Me machuquei com o vidro, mamãe! Ele quebrou sozinho!

- Sozinho, é? – ela perguntou desconfiada, olhando de esguelha para Harry mais atrás.

- Foi... Mas o Pedro disse que foi ele! – Duda acusou, apontando o dedo para Harry, que engoliu em seco.

Tia Petúnia estreitou os olhos. Harry acompanhou os três até o n.º 4. Depois que Duda subiu para seu quarto, Harry assistiu a uma das suas maiores broncas. Tia Petúnia falava coisas que, para uma criança de três anos, eram completamente sem sentido. Mas certamente, o pequeno Harry entendeu que tinha feito algo muito ruim quando tia Petúnia falou que iria trancá-lo no armário sem almoçar.

Ela praticamente arrastou o menino até o armário e, no momento em que ia fechar a porta, ele falou com voz fraca:

- Tia Petúnia...

- Que foi?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa para a senhora?

- Não! Já disse que não é pra perguntar nada!

Ela o trancou no exato instante em que ele agarrou a saia do vestido dela, de modo que ela ficou presa pela roupa no armário. Quando ela o abriu novamente, o menino perguntou de uma vez só:

- Por que eu não tenho mãe?

Tia Petúnia ficou paralisada. Ela abriu e fechou a boca e, por um instante, Harry pôde reparar um vestígio de dó nos seus olhos, algo que ele não tinha notado quando tinha três anos.

- Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. – ela respondeu depressa. – Sem mais perguntas!

A porta do armário bateu com estrondo.

Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Nem se lembrava direito disso, mas sabia que tinha acontecido. Naquele dia, ele chorou o resto da tarde em silêncio. Ficou sem almoço e sem janta, no final das contas. De noite, só dormiu porque estava exausto. Mas sonhou com o acidente de carro e com uma luz verde na sua direção.

Ele se encostou na parede da casa dos Dursleys. Ainda podia ouvir claramente os resmungos de tia Petúnia na cozinha, e o barulho de brinquedos sendo quebrados no quarto de Duda, sobre as escadas. Ninguém ouvia o choro silencioso do pequeno Harry dentro do armário. Como se sentiu sozinho naquele dia... Foi o momento em que realmente percebeu que não tinha absolutamente ninguém na vida; e perceber isso com três anos de idade é bem complicado. Ele se sentiu tão sozinho quanto se sentia agora.

O cenário começou a mudar à sua volta. As cores que formavam a casa dos Dursleys se misturaram, e um novo lugar começou a surgir, como se estivesse sendo moldado por inúmeras pinceladas de tinta. Só que as tintas estavam escurecendo, mais e mais... 

Harry fechou os olhos. O barulho de chuva e o odor característico de doce de abóbora lhe deram uma estranha sensação de tranqüilidade. Ele quase podia sentir que estava em um lugar bom, agradável e familiar...

Quando abriu os olhos, viu uma grande sala de estar. Ela era muito bem decorada, e tinha vários objetos ricos, bem como quadros enormes na parede. As pinturas dentro deles dormiam tranqüilamente encostados nas molduras. Havia uma escada grande e arredondada que levava para os outros cômodos da casa. A chuva açoitava os vidros da janela. 

O ambiente estava mal iluminado, mas Harry pôde divisar um pequeno ponto de luz vindo do centro da sala. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente do local, e pôde perceber que era uma vela, que estava acesa sobre uma mesa de centro. Um sofá estava posicionado próximo a ela, e Harry quase deu um pulo para trás de susto ao perceber que duas pessoas estavam sentadas ali.

Ele deu a volta no sofá, e sentou na ponta dele. Era difícil enxergar naquela escuridão, mas ao estreitar os olhos, Harry pôde ver que se tratavam de um homem e uma mulher. Eles estavam sentados abraçados no sofá, e a mulher parecia estar segurando alguma coisa nos braços, que se mexia. O cheiro de doce de abóbora estava mais forte.

Harry se aproximou mais do casal e conseguiu enxergar um bebê seguro no colo da mulher. Ele mexia os minúsculos braços para cima, tentando agarrar alguma coisa que o homem movia sobre sua cabeça, rindo baixinho.

- Pára com essa colher, Tiago! – a mulher falou bruscamente, mas também ria ligeiramente. – Vai deixar o menino aguado pelo doce!

- Ele está gostando, Lílian! Olha como ele ri! – o homem respondeu animado, ainda agitando a colher sobre a cabeça do bebê.

Harry sorriu ligeiramente, e parecia que seu coração estava umas vinte toneladas mais leve. Então aqueles dois eram seus pais e, provavelmente, o bebê nos braços de Lílian era ele mesmo. Depois de tantas lembranças ruins, Harry pôde, finalmente, se sentir amado. Dava para sentir isso na voz e nas risadas daquela família.

- Tiago, não é melhor acendermos as luzes?

- Eu prefiro assim, Lily. – o bebê ainda ria gostosamente. – Além disso, hoje é dia das bruxas, e não tem graça acender as luzes em uma noite como essa.

- Eu não sei... Ainda acho que teria sido melhor se tivéssemos passado essa noite na casa dos meus pais, como minha mãe sugeriu hoje de tarde. Não sei por quê, Tiago, mas eu estou com uma sensação muito esquisita...

- Lílian, seus pais são legais, mas eu não tenho jeito para passar a noite na casa dos meus sogros.

- Harry iria adorar sair um pouco dessa casa.

- Mas essa é a _nossa _casa.

- Não é a casa que escolhemos para morar. – Lílian insistiu. – É a casa que fomos _obrigados_ a vir morar.

Tiago desistiu de brincar com o bebê e finalmente lhe entregou a colher. Dava para ouvir o menininho lambendo a colher com vontade. Um silêncio caiu sobre o ambiente, e o único barulho era o da chuva lá fora.

- Você não vai voltar nesse assunto, não é, Lílian?

- Não tem como não pensar nisso, Tiago. Já fazem seis meses... Seis meses que nos mudamos para cá e vivemos nessa agonia.

- Porque queremos! Lílian, você sabe muito bem que estamos protegidos! Dumbledore fez o feitiço do Fiel de Segredo! Voldemort nunca vai nos achar aqui!

- Eu não confio em Pedro.

Tiago bufou.

- Você sempre implicou com Pedro. Sempre... Francamente, Lílian, quando vai parar com essa bobagem? Ele é meu amigo, está do nosso lado!

- Eu ainda preferia que o fiel fosse Sirius, como queríamos no começo. – ela respondeu seca. – Maldita hora em que ele foi ter aquela idéia idiota de trocar os fiéis.

- Foi uma ótima idéia! – Tiago retrucou emburrado. – Sirius era muito óbvio, qualquer um sabe que eu e ele somos melhores amigos desde sempre.

- Mas Sirius é confiável.

- Pedro também é!

O bebê chorou alto. Lílian começou a balançá-lo delicadamente, sussurrando palavras carinhosas, até que ele parou.

- Você sabe, Tiago... – ela murmurou, depois que o bebê tinha se acalmado nos seus braços. – Voldemort não vai desistir. Ele sabe que o nosso filho é especial.

- Mas ele nunca vai conseguir o que quer... Lílian, você tem que acreditar nisso!

Ela soluçou alto.

- Eu tenho medo... – sua voz estava entrecortada pelo choro que ela tentava reprimir. – Tenho medo que ele consiga e... mate o nosso Harry... Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem ele, Tiago...

Tiago abraçou Lílian por trás com mais força do que antes e encostou seu queixo no ombro dela, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu morrerei para proteger vocês dois se for preciso.

Até mesmo o pequeno Harry parecia entender que era um momento delicado, tanto que ele não fez nenhum barulho.

- Nós dois morreremos pelo nosso filho se for necessário.

A voz de Lílian se perdeu na escuridão da noite. A chuva batia cada vez mais forte nas janelas. Harry não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou apenas olhando para seus pais, imaginando se eles já tinham idéia de que iriam morrer. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto. Como sentia a falta deles... Teria sido melhor se tivesse ido junto quando os dois morreram.

A vela se apagou sozinha, e a sala ficou escura por completo. Lílian se sentou ereta no sofá com um sobressalto tão forte, que Harry começou a chorar nos seus braços.

- O que foi isso?

- É essa chuva. – Tiago respondeu, levantando-se. – Deve estar ventando também.

- Mas as janelas estão fechadas! – Lílian disse rapidamente, e seu tom era aflito. – Não dá para entrar vento aqui!

Ele se virou para ela, olhando-a profundamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se abaixar até ficar do tamanho dela sentada. Lílian acompanhou o movimento dele com a cabeça. Tiago sorriu ligeiramente.

- Não se preocupe, não deve ser nada... – ele colocou a mão no rosto dela, delicadamente. – Olha, eu vou sair e ver se tem alguma coisa lá fora, tudo bem?

- NÃO! – ela gritou em pânico. – Fica aqui comigo, Tiago...

- Calma, Lílian... Eu vou lá e volto em um minuto, tá bom?

Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes antes de assentir. Tiago aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou docemente, para depois se abaixar e beijar a testa do bebê. Harry respirou mais fundo ao ver aquilo. _Era aquela noite..._

Tiago se afastou, recolheu uma capa de chuva pendurada na parede, e depois saiu pela porta. Os barulhos dos trovões fizeram Lílian tremer suavemente. Ela segurou Harry mais perto de si e sussurrou para si mesma:

- Você está ficando paranóica, Lílian... Isso é só a chuva! Você conhece a chuva, não é, sua tonta? É aquele monte de água que cai do céu fazendo barulho. Então pára de ficar nervosa, sua idiota!

Ela abaixou o rosto e encarou o bebê profundamente.

- Mas mesmo assim... Eu sei que você não vai me responder, mas eu vou perguntar. – o bebê a olhava com atenção, como se soubesse que ela estava falando com ele. – Você promete que vai ser feliz?

Harry suspirou com tanta força, que parecia que seu coração estava sendo espremido. Ele sentiu que começava a soluçar. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas ele não se importou em secá-las.

- Promete, Harry?

- Eu vou tentar...

- Você não vai apenas tentar. – Lílian aproximou mais o rosto do bebê. – Você vai ser feliz, não vai? Promete isso para sua mãe... por favor.

- Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu e, assim como Tiago tinha feito, beijou a testa do filho com amor. O nariz de Harry estava entupido. Ele passou com força as mãos pelos olhos molhados, e piscou várias vezes para conseguir ver direito sua mãe. Era como se ela soubesse... Como se previsse...

A porta se abriu com tal estrondo, que Harry se assustou. Lílian olhou sobressaltada para a porta e viu Tiago parado com as costas encostadas nela, uma expressão de pânico estampada no rosto. Seus cabelos estavam encharcados pela chuva.

- O que aconteceu, Tiago? – ela perguntou, levantando.

- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Os olhos de Lílian e de Tiago se miraram por milésimos de segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade. Eles pareciam estar absorvendo suas imagens, para sempre se lembrarem. O tempo acabou, e Lílian saiu correndo da sala, aos tropeços, enquanto carregava com mais desespero Harry nos braços.

A porta se escancarou, e Tiago deu alguns passos para frente, tropeçando. Ele se virou lentamente para ver quem tinha entrado. A chuva caía mais forte, e um raio iluminou a figura de Lord Voldemort, que soltou uma gargalhada aguda e fria.

Harry só teve tempo de ver seu pai sacar a varinha. Foi como se seus pés corressem sozinhos na mesma direção que sua mãe tinha corrido. Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ainda ouvindo sons de feitiços, objetos quebrando, gritos... Seu pai estava duelando com Voldemort, mas Harry sabia que ele não conseguiria vencê-lo...

Ele correu por corredores feitos de madeira envernizada, mas não conseguia distinguir os vários quadros na parede. Seus pés sabiam aonde ir. Era como se conhecesse toda aquela casa, aquelas portas, aquelas paredes.... o cheiro daquele lugar, o barulho que ele fazia, os caminhos que tinha que percorrer.

Foi na última porta que Harry entrou. Viu-se em um quarto, ricamente decorado, que dava para uma grande sacada. Mas ele não tinha tempo para prestar atenção nos detalhes, mesmo que mais tarde fosse lembrar deles com exatidão, como se os tivesse gravado na memória.

Lílian estava próxima da lareira. Ela pegou um pequeno potinho que estava sobre o console da lareira, olhou-o e depois jogou-o com força no chão. O pote se despedaçou em cacos que se espalharam pelo chão, ao mesmo tempo que Lílian xingava alto.

- Maldita hora para esse pó de flu acabar!

Ela atravessou o quarto e encostou a porta, escorregando por ela depois. O bebê estava pressionado com força contra seu peito, e ela soluçava forte, enquanto lágrimas caíam sobre o rosto do menino no seu colo.

- O que eu faço agora? – ela olhou para o bebê, que apenas a encarava, como se entendesse que o momento era sério. – Nós vamos morrer, Harry...

Um barulho alto de algo caindo surdamente no andar de baixo fez os pêlos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem. Lílian encostou a cabeça na porta, fechando os olhos e fazendo com que as lágrimas escorressem mais livres do que nunca pelo seu rosto.

- Tiago...

Ela abriu os olhos bruscamente e voltou a encarar o bebê, obstinada. Respirou fundo e parou de chorar. Levantou-se em dois segundos e caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou. Olhando muito séria para o menino em seus braços, ela disse:

- Você não vai morrer. Eu não vou permitir.

Lílian posicionou o bebê sobre o lençol da cama, ajeitou-o e se ajoelhou à sua frente. O barulho de passos na escada não parecia ser importante para ela. Lílian murmurava palavras sem sentido, segurando as pequenas mãos de Harry nas suas. Falava sobre sangue, herança, poder, magia e... amor. Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ela se inclinou sobre Harry e beijou sua testa, exatamente no lugar onde apareceria a cicatriz em forma de raio...

A porta se escancarou. Lílian se afastou milímetros de Harry e sorriu ligeiramente para ele. Voldemort tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto, e apontou sua varinha para as costas de Lílian.

- Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou para Harry.

- Eu também. – o Harry de dezesseis anos respondeu, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria escutar. Mas sua mãe sorriu como se tivesse escutado.

- Saia daí, menina. – Voldemort ordenou com sua voz gelada.

Lílian se virou, encarando Voldemort diretamente nos olhos vermelhos dele. Ela cobria o pequeno corpo de Harry com o seu próprio, numa clara tentativa de protegê-lo até o fim. 

- Por que tem quer ser assim? – ela disse com a voz fraca, parecia extremamente cansada. – Por que você tem que fazer isso?

- Uma menina como você não entenderia algo tão complexo...

- Não entendo mesmo. – ela retrucou sombria. – Nunca conseguirei entender como você trocou tudo que poderia ter por... – ela o mirou de cima a baixo. - ...o que você é agora.

Ele riu daquele seu jeito sem alegria.

- Há coisas muito mais importantes.

- Como o quê? Poder? Isso é insignificante perto de coisas como... – ela olhou de esguelha para o bebê na cama. - ...como ele. Não o tire de mim. – ela pediu, voltando a encarar Voldemort.

- Não há alternativa. É preciso que ele morra para que eu possa viver. Você entende isso, não?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu nunca vou entender os seus motivos... Isso não é necessário. – ela respirou fundo. – O que você quer, afinal? Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo... Eu vou com você, mas não tire a vida dele....

Voldemort riu novamente.

- Você não é mais necessária, menina. O seu nascimento foi um erro.

Ela suspirou longamente, e lágrimas grossas rolaram pela sua face.

- O Harry não! O Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...

- Afaste-se. – Voldemort ordenou friamente, dando um passo na direção de Lílian, que recuou. – Afaste-se, menina...

- NÃO! Eu não vou abandonar o meu filho nunca!

- Você não precisa morrer. – ele deu mais um passo. – Afaste-se!

- Você só vai chegar até Harry se passar por cima do meu cadáver!

Antes que Lílian pudesse alcançar sua própria varinha, Voldemort já tinha levantado a sua. Ele fora mais rápido. Sua boca em forma de fenda se abriu, e ele pronunciou as palavras mágicas:

- _Avada Kedravra!_

A luz verde atingiu Lílian em cheio. Foi como se o coração de Harry tivesse sido esmagado novamente. Aquele momento durou uma eternidade. Ele viu o corpo de sua mãe fazer uma bela curva, lentamente; na cama, o bebê Harry mexia seus braços freneticamente, como se percebesse que sua mãe estava morrendo. Harry pôde ver claramente o momento em que sua mãe deu seu último suspiro e caiu com estrondo no chão de madeira.

__

Morta.

Voldemort encarou o corpo dela por alguns instantes. Não dava para compreender o que se passava pelos olhos dele. Ele levantou a cabeça e disse simplesmente:

- Isso não era necessário.

Harry teve vontade de matar Voldemort, naquele exato momento. Ele sacou sua varinha e tentou dizer o feitiço da morte, mas tudo que conseguiu foi que uma fraca luz esverdeada passasse direto pelo corpo do bruxo. Ele não conseguia... Era impossível, aquilo era apenas uma lembrança de sua cabeça. Mas Voldemort precisava morrer... ele queria _matá-lo. _Ele _precisava_ se vingar...

Como ele pôde acabar com tudo daquele jeito cruel? Ele acabou com a sua família... Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente se seus pais não tivessem sido mortos... Ele teria uma família, teria crescido com carinho... Ele poderia ter cumprido a promessa de ser feliz...

Voldemort parou de andar bem de frente ao pequeno Harry, que parou de agitar seus bracinhos assim que viu o bruxo. Eles se miraram por alguns instantes, e dava a impressão de que um entendia o outro apenas pelo olhar. Nenhum barulho quebrava aquele silêncio quase palpável.

- Incrível como um garotinho como você tem o poder para me causar tantos problemas... – Voldemort murmurou com sua voz sibilante, encarando os olhos verdes do menino. – Uma criatura tão pequena... Uma pedra no meu sapato. Você não pode viver, Harry Potter.

A ponta da varinha de Voldemort estava a milímetros da testa de Harry, bem no lugar onde Lílian a tinha beijado anteriormente. Segundos eternos se sobrepuseram antes do momento exato em que tudo aconteceu. Foi como se acontecesse em câmera lenta. Voldemort abriu sua fenda no lugar de lábios e pronunciou, novamente, aquelas palavras:

__

"Avada Kedravra."

O pequeno Harry olhava quase obstinado para Voldemort. A luz verde bateu diretamente na testa do menino, e o quarto inteiro tomou tons esverdeados. Toda a varinha, assim como o braço de Voldemort, tremeram. A luz ricocheteou e o atingiu por inteiro, em todas as partes do corpo. Harry pôde ver a expressão de pânico e surpresa nos seus olhos vermelhos.

Foi como se a luz o envolvesse por inteiro. Cada parte do corpo de Voldemort estava iluminada por aquele verde profundo. Ele tremeu por inteiro, e gritou, gritou como Harry nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse gritar. Dava a impressão de que o grito poderia ser ouvido em qualquer lugar do planeta. O grito invadia os ouvidos, penetrava na cabeça, e vibrava até na alma. 

A luz verde se tornou uma fumaça preta, que subiu lentamente e pairou no ar. O corpo de Voldemort tinha desaparecido. A fumaça girou, e envolveu o corpo do pequeno Harry. Era uma fumaça fétida e venenosa. O menino chorava, porém, estranhamente, a fumaça não conseguiu atingi-lo. Ela girou mais algumas vezes, até que desistiu e sumiu, pairando pelo ar e se desfazendo.

O choro do menino invadia os ouvidos de Harry, como se estivesse gritando dentro dele. Ainda paralisado, ele se virou lentamente para ver o bebê, que chorava sem parar sobre o leito. Ele tinha acabado de perder os pais... Tinha acabado de derrotar Lord Voldemort. 

Quando Harry se aproximou, pôde ver o corte feio que havia na testa do menino. Um corte enorme, por onde vazava sangue, que escorria pelo seu pequeno rosto e manchava o lençol da cama. Harry passou lentamente o dedo sobre o corte do menino, e sentiu os contornos do raio. Levou os dedos até a própria testa e sentiu os mesmo contornos. Fechou os olhos.

__

Era naquele exato momento que tudo começou...

Foi como se o corpo de Harry fosse sugado violentamente, e uma onda de ar enchesse seus pulmões. Ele sentiu seu coração bater no peito, sua cabeça trabalhar, seu sangue correr... Ele novamente sentia dor.

Quando abriu, finalmente, os olhos, viu que estava de volta àquela mesma sala redonda vizinha à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ainda estava ajoelhado no chão, mas não havia mais vestígios das lágrimas no seu rosto. E a primeira pessoa que viu à sua frente foi ela...

__

Samantha Stevens.

- Você voltou. – ela disse pasma. – Como conseguiu sair de lá sozinho?

A boca de Harry estava seca. Ele encarou a mulher por alguns instantes, tão pasmo como ela. Parecia tão real... Aquele mundo... era tão real. E agora ele estava de volta. Foi como acordar depressa demais de um longo pesadelo. Ele ainda não tinha noção da realidade.

Teve a sensação do chão arranhando seus joelhos, do suor que escorria pelo seu rosto e encharcava seu cabelo, dos seus braços pesados ao lado do corpo e seu peito dolorido. Sua respiração era difícil, entrecortada, e seu corpo se movia por inteiro devido à força que era obrigado a fazer para respirar.

Ele realmente tinha voltado...

Harry se levantou, cambaleando, e nunca tirando os olhos de Samantha. Ela parecia tão pasma, que sua varinha estava abaixada e sua boca aberta. Nem ao menos piscava.

- Acabou, Stevens. – uma outra voz disse lentamente.

Samantha, assustada, mexeu sua cabeça rapidamente na direção da porta. Lentamente, Harry fez o mesmo. Viu um homem parado à porta, com a varinha apontada diretamente para Samantha. Ele tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto, apesar de ligeiramente surpreso. Harry, mesmo atordoado, reconheceria aquela expressão em qualquer lugar. Ele a conhecia muito bem, porque já recebera aquele mesmo olhar várias vezes.

Parado à porta estava ninguém menos que o seu mestre de Poções.

__

Severo Snape.


	25. De que são feitos os inimigos?

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – De que são feitos os inimigos?

Foi o segundo mais longo da vida de Harry. Parecia que, no mundo, só havia aquela pequena sala. Harry não escutava, não respirava. Dava a impressão de que o tempo tinha parado naquele momento.

Os olhos de Snape brilhavam sinistramente; Harry tinha a sensação de que ele poderia matar Samantha apenas com os olhos. Snape não a perdia de vista, enquanto ela apenas o encarava, sem expressão. Ou então, Harry não estava conseguindo entender o que estava escondido no azul escuro dos olhos dela.

- Severo... Como chegou aqui? – ela perguntou com sua voz mais rouca do que nunca.

Harry a encarou. Sua varinha ainda estava abaixada e, por mais que a varinha de Snape estivesse apontada diretamente para seu coração, ela não esboçava nenhuma reação para fugir ou se defender. Era como se estivesse paralisada.

- Não importa. – ele respondeu com um tom gélido, e seus olhos giraram para observar ao redor. – Então era por isso que estava aqui? Eu estava certo.

Ela riu ligeiramente, e Harry não entendeu o porquê disso. Aparentemente, Snape compartilhava da sua confusão.

- Não. Duvido que o que esteja pensando seja o certo. Talvez se aproxime da verdade, mas só isso...

Seu tom era de zombaria. Snape estreitou os olhos, que ferviam de fúria reprimida. Harry não sabia o que dizer; era como se ele não estivesse presente naquela cena. Seu corpo ainda doía por completo, e ele tinha medo de vomitar se abrisse a boca. Preferiu não dizer nada.

- Foi um grande plano dessa vez, não foi? – ele deu alguns passos, a varinha ainda apontada, e um olhar assassino no rosto. Samantha não moveu um único músculo, exceto os dos lábios, que abriram um sorriso zombeteiro. Seus olhos azuis pareciam estar lendo os pensamentos de Snape. – Voldemort deve tê-lo preparado com muito cuidado...

- Você acha? – o sorriso não sumia do rosto dela. Parecia estar se divertindo com Snape. – Pense o que quiser, Severo. Derreta seus miolos. Você nunca vai saber a verdade até que seja o momento certo...

- ORA, SUA VACA!

Harry nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ver Snape assim. Para alguém que sempre parecia esconder suas emoções, ele transparecia todo seu ódio, e isso, Harry percebeu por um instante, o_ enfraquecia_ peranteSamantha_. _Se ele não mostrasse suas emoções, o que se sucedeu poderia nunca ter ocorrido.

Snape jogou um feitiço que Harry desconhecia em Samantha. Ela estreitou seus olhos, e eles brilharam intensamente. Foi aí que Harry percebeu: _os olhos dela..._ saía magia deles. Por um instante, Harry pôde ver uma barreira se formando ao redor da mulher, fazendo com que o feitiço ricocheteasse em Snape, que voou para trás. Quando ela levantou a cabeça para o teto, ele começou a rachar, e Harry sentiu o chão sob seus pés tremerem. 

Harry encostou-se à parede quando pedaços de cimento começaram a cair. Uma fumaça branca se formou na sala, e Harry cobriu o rosto para não respirar aquela poeira. Ele olhou para onde estava Samantha, e viu que ela o observava atentamente. A barreira a protegia do teto que desmoronava. Por um segundo, seus olhares se encontraram. Samantha sorriu, mas não era o mesmo sorriso que ela lançou a Snape. Um grande pedaço do teto caiu sobre ela, e Harry não pôde mais vê-la.

__

Ela ia fugir. Harry sabia disso, e deu um passo à frente. Precisava impedi-la, ela não podia ir embora assim... Não depois de tudo que ela fez. Harry queria puni-la e, por isso, não poderia deixá-la escapar.

- Fique parado, Potter! – ele ouviu Snape gritar do outro lado da sala. – Você é idiota por acaso?

- Eu preciso impedi-la! – Harry gritou de volta. – Ela vai fugir!

Ele ouviu um sibilo no meio daquela confusão. Era como se seus ouvidos estivessem ignorando todo aquele barulho da sala desmoronando e ouvissem apenas a voz da cobra. Ela tinha se transformado para fugir, ele tinha certeza. Harry seguiu o sibilo. Um grande pedaço do teto veio bem na direção de Harry. Ele não tinha tempo de escapar ou tentar pegar sua varinha para se proteger...

- _Protego!_

Uma pequena barreira em torno de Harry repeliu o pedaço do teto que o atingiria. Ele viu Snape do outro lado da sala, com a varinha apontada para ele. Por que ele o tinha protegido? Isso não importava agora.

Harry tirou sua varinha das vestes e, enquanto corria por entre os destroços, repelia os pedaços de cimento com feitiços. Ele apenas seguia o sibilo... não poderia deixá-la escapar. 

Ele sentiu uma pancada forte na altura do seu cotovelo; tinha batido-o na quina da pia. Foi quando ele olhou para baixo e viu o rabo da cobra se esgueirando pela porta entreaberta do armário que ficava sob a pia. Harry se abaixou e abriu a porta violentamente, a tempo de ver, boquiaberto, o corpo da cobra sumindo. Ele tentou agarrá-la, mas foi como se ela se transformasse em pó entre seus dedos. Algo agarrou seu braço direito com força, forçando-o a se levantar. 

- Vamos, Potter! Não podemos continuar aqui! – Snape disse com urgência, puxando Harry pelo braço.

- Mas ela...

- Esqueça-a! Não podemos fazer mais nada! – ele gritou num tom duro. 

Os pedaços de reboco ainda caíam, e a poeira fez Harry tossir. Snape repelia os blocos com feitiços, até que os dois chegaram à porta da sala e a atravessaram. Snape fechou a porta atrás de si e fez um feitiço estranho, que fez a porta desaparecer. O barulho de desmoronamento cessou.

Eles estavam de volta à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela estava silenciosa e quieta, quase como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. No entanto, algo havia acontecido sim, e Harry não poderia esquecer jamais.

O rapaz ficou parado onde estava. Sua respiração estava descompassada; ele sentia a garganta arranhar pela quantidade de poeira que engoliu, e seus olhos ardiam por causa de toda aquela fumaça da outra sala. Snape estava de costas para ele, ainda com a varinha apontada para a porta que tinha acabado de fazer desaparecer. Ele tossiu, abaixou a varinha e se virou.

Ele e Harry se encararam. Os olhos de Snape estavam opacos e frios como sempre e, agora, ele parecia o mesmo. Aquele mesmo Snape que sempre escondia suas emoções: frio.

Harry tinha muitas coisas para dizer a ele, mas não sabia como começar. Apenas o olhou, e vários pensamentos corriam velozes pela sua mente. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido, que ele não sabia como ainda conseguia pensar. As cenas que tinha visto na Penseira... Snape tinha participado daquele plano com Samantha para separar seus pais. Ele _amava_ sua mãe.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que queria dizer tudo isso a ele, Harry se sentia incrivelmente exausto. Suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente, e sua cabeça explodia de dor. Parecia que seu corpo tinha sido esmagado. Ele não agüentou e, mesmo não querendo, sentou-se com um baque na primeira cadeira que achou.

Mesmo sentado, com as pernas esticadas e a cabeça abaixada, Harry sentia o olhar de Snape sobre si. Alguma coisa dentro dele, que provavelmente se chamava orgulho, não queria que Snape o visse assim, mas era inevitável.

- Venha comigo, Potter. – ele ouviu a voz de Snape, e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. O professor já estava de costas para ele, se dirigindo à porta.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou para as costas do homem.

- Porque eu sei como ajudá-lo.

- E por que vai me ajudar?

Harry captou o olhar de esguelha que Snape lhe lançou, mesmo que este tivesse durado um milésimo de segundo.

- Porque eu tenho que fazer isso.

Harry permaneceu sentado onde estava, tentando absorver as palavras. Aquilo era impossível. Snape tinha chegado, ajudado-o, e agora queria ajudá-lo ainda mais? Não fazia sentido.

- Você vai ficar parado aí a noite inteira, Potter? – Snape perguntou friamente, segurando a porta aberta.

Harry levantou e fez o possível e o impossível para caminhar com toda a dignidade e firmeza que conseguiu reunir no seu corpo cansado. Por mais que suas pernas cambaleassem sob o peso do seu corpo, ele permaneceu ereto, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Snape quando passou por ele na porta, mas Snape, por incrível que parecesse, desviou o olhar. Harry deu as costas a ele e saiu.

O corredor estava escuro e silencioso. Snape encostou a porta da sala e começou a caminhar lentamente na direção oposta. Harry o seguiu, encarando as costas dele. Os passos dos dois ecoavam pelas paredes e o teto. Harry desejou que chegassem logo aonde Snape queria.

Ele não estava com medo do que Snape faria ou diria. Depois de tudo que acontecera aquela noite, Harry duvidava que fosse sentir medo ou qualquer outra emoção por muito tempo. Ele começou a entender Snape um pouco; talvez ele se sentisse assim também, como Harry se sentia naquele momento. Frio.

Tudo o que ele tinha visto na Terra das Sombras parecia ter sugado seus sentimentos. Foi tanta emoção junta, sobreposta, que Harry agora se sentia vazio. Era como se sua mente e seu coração tivessem se livrado das sensações que sempre sentiram. Harry teve o desagradável pressentimento de que, pelo menos naquele momento, ele era apenas uma casca oca. E ele não sabia se isso duraria.

Snape o conduziu até as masmorras geladas, e nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma única palavra por todo o caminho. Harry observou por um momento as paredes de pedra; elas lhe lembraram Sirius escorregando por elas quando descobriu que Samantha o traíra.

Harry voltou a encarar as costas de Snape. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que estava tentando ajudá-lo? Não tinha motivo algum para isso. Ele o odiava, e Harry o mesmo. E como tinha descoberto onde ele e Samantha estavam? Como chegara lá? Harry não deixaria isso barato; pressionaria Snape até ele contar. Não importava se Snape fosse gritar com ele, brigar ou lhe lançar aqueles olhares de desprezo. Harry não se importava com nada disso a essa altura.

Eles finalmente chegaram até a porta da masmorra onde Snape dava suas aulas de Poções. Harry conhecia aquela sala muito bem; era o local que ele mais odiava em Hogwarts. Snape abriu a porta e eles entraram.

A sala estava como Harry a conhecia. Mas eles não permaneceram ali. Snape o conduziu até uma sala ao lado da primeira, menor que ela, mas muito diferente; tinha um sofá vermelho de veludo, uma lareira e uma estante repleta de livros. Harry notou também uma enorme prateleira, cheia de poções de todos os tipos. Snape apontou sua varinha para a lareira e exclamou:

- _Incendio!_

Imediatamente, chamas azuladas se formaram, e cheiro característico de madeira queimada invadiu o lugar. Harry podia ouvir o som do fogo crepitando quando Snape apontou para o sofá, dizendo com sua voz sussurrante:

- Sente-se ali.

Mesmo não lhe agradando a perspectiva de obedecer a qualquer ordem de Snape, Harry sabia que suas pernas e seu corpo precisavam desesperadamente de um descanso. Se permanecesse de pé, ele tinha certeza de que suas pernas cederiam cedo ou tarde, e seria pior.

Seu corpo afundou no sofá macio, e ele sentiu uma agradável sensação de alívio. Era algo bem contraditório e incomum estar aliviado exatamente na sala de Snape, junto com ele, se parasse para pensar. Mas era assim que Harry se sentia, e ele não conseguiu controlar seu impulso de encostar-se ao sofá e fechar os olhos.

Ele ouviu o som de vidros batendo uns nos outros, mas não teve a mínima vontade de abrir seus olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Os passos de Snape ecoaram pela sala, mas Harry não se importava. Ele só queria estar ali sentado, largado, sentindo seu corpo afundar no sofá. Era maravilhoso.

- Eu não preciso perguntar o que aconteceu com você, Potter. – a voz de Snape se fez ouvir um pouco acima de Harry. – Sei muito bem que você foi atingido pela Maldição da Terra das Sombras.

Harry abriu seus olhos lentamente, e viu à sua frente um copo com uma poção borbulhante que Snape lhe oferecia. Seus olhos correram do copo para o rosto de Snape, que o encarava atentamente.

- Como sabe? – Harry perguntou, tentando ignorar que, se Snape estivesse mentindo, ele teria acabado de confirmar a história para ele.

Snape não disse nada por alguns segundos.

- Eu sou um especialista em Artes das Trevas. Sei reconhecer uma maldição quando vejo uma.

- Ah...

Harry abaixou seus olhos para o copo. A mão de Snape estava estendida bem na frente de seu rosto.

- O que é isso?

- Uma poção especial para vítimas dessa maldição. Você precisa tomá-la depois de ser atingido por ela.

A poção era verde musgo e borbulhava intensamente, soltando um bafo fedorento no seu rosto. Harry não estava certo se aquilo o ajudaria de verdade.

- Eu vou ter mesmo que beber isso?

- Seus ouvidos estão limpos, Potter? – Snape perguntou em um tom sarcástico. – Eu já disse que precisa tomá-la.

Depois de lançar um olhar extremamente indulgente a Snape, Harry aceitou o copo e sentiu suas mãos arderem. Ou muito se enganava, ou Snape tinha lhe entregado uma poção ainda fervente. Definitivamente, ele não estava disposto a beber aquilo.

- Isso vai corroer as paredes do meu estômago.

Snape já tinha se afastado. Ele se virou, olhou para Harry com uma curiosidade irônica e sorriu de uma maneira que deu a Harry uma vontade imensa de socá-lo. 

- Está com medo, Potter? – ele perguntou com zombaria na voz. – Eu não coloquei veneno nessa poção, por mais que tenha tido vontade...

Ainda bem que Harry conseguiu se controlar e não respeitou ao seu impulso de jogar aquela poção fervente no meio do rosto engordurado de Snape.

Harry bufou e encarou a maldita poção. Suas mãos ainda ardiam em volta do copo. Ele ficava imaginando o que aconteceria quando aquilo caísse na sua barriga. Bolhas verdes se formavam sobre a superfície do líquido e estouravam em seguida, soltando aquele odor que fedia. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Que mal poderia lhe fazer? Se tivesse mesmo veneno ali dentro, ele não saberia dizer se seria bom ou ruim; pelo menos ia esquecer muitas coisas que não queria lembrar. Mas ele sabia que Snape não colocaria veneno ali.

A poção queimou a garganta de Harry quando ele entornou o copo e engoliu-a. Seu gosto era amargo e extremamente desagradável, pior até do que Esquelecresce, que era um dos remédios que ele achava mais ruins. Porém, Harry engoliu tudo, só para mostrar a Snape que não tinha medo. Quando terminou e abriu sua boca, exalou uma fumaça esverdeada e sentiu que tinha adquirido um bafo de carne podre.

- Isso foi prazeroso... – ele não conseguiu controlar sua língua, que soltou a frase no seu melhor tom irônico.

Snape o observou com um olhar divertido e se aproximou novamente. Praticamente arrancou o copo da mão de Harry, para depois jogá-lo em um cesto de lixo. Harry ouviu o som do copo se despedaçando.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ninguém poderia beber naquele copo novamente. – Snape respondeu em um tom simplório, como se estivesse na sala de aula. – Se alguém engolisse ao menos uma gota daquela poção, morreria instantaneamente.

O queixo de Harry caiu alguns centímetros.

- E ainda tem coragem de dizer que não tinha veneno ali?

Harry não conseguia controlar sua língua de maneira alguma. Daquele dia em diante, ele nunca mais se sentiu intimidado perante Snape. E de mais ninguém. As conseqüências dos seus atos não importavam mais.

- Você podia tomar porque foi atingido pela Maldição da Terra das Sombras. – Snape explicou, encostando-se à parede oposta e encarando Harry como se ele fosse burro. – Mas sim, se bebesse novamente, morreria. Aliás, se você bebesse uma gota a mais do que bebeu, morreria.

- Oh... que bom que você não errou na medida. Fico feliz.

Snape encarava Harry como se estivesse esperando ele falar alguma coisa. Harry se encostou mais no sofá, que rangeu. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, mas sua cabeça pesava menos, de forma que ele já podia pensar com mais clareza. Aquela era a situação mais esquisita pela qual Harry já passou, incluindo na lista ter beijado uma fantasma. Ele e Snape, numa mesma sala, conversando civilizadamente, em vista de seus critérios normais.

- Você não me trouxe aqui apenas para me fazer beber essa poção, não é? – Harry perguntou lentamente.

- Não. Eu o trouxe aqui para conversarmos.

Harry o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Conversarmos? Quer dizer que essa poção que você me ofereceu era o que você chama de "chá"? Fico imaginando o que são os bolinhos...

Era incrível como Snape não se importava com a língua ferina de Harry. Ele até parecia estar se divertindo.

- Não haverá bolinhos. Eu não sou tão hospitaleiro assim.

- Que bom. Eu ficaria embaraçado de ser obrigado a recusá-los.

Snape conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou ao contrário nela. Ele apoiou os braços sobre o encosto dela, e seu queixo se posicionou em cima deles. Observava Harry como se o estudasse.

- Você quer me perguntar algo, Potter?

Harry queria se beliscar para saber se aquilo era mesmo real. Aliás, nada naquela noite parecia ser real. Talvez ele estivesse no meio de um sonho maluco. Muito maluco.

- Primeiro: por que estamos aqui, conversando como "velhos" colegas?

Snape sorriu ligeiramente.

- Não estamos conversando como velhos colegas. Se estivéssemos, certamente estaríamos sentados lado a lado, rindo de nossas lembranças em comum. Nós estamos fazendo isso?

- Não.

- Então acho que respondi sua pergunta.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Para conversarmos, já disse. Quantos quilos de cera há em seu ouvido, Potter? Ou seu cérebro é tão primitivo que não consegue absorver essa mensagem simples?

Harry fingiu que tinha mesmo cera nos ouvidos e que não tinha escutado as últimas frases.

- Você não está aqui porque quer. – Harry arriscou. – Por que está aqui então?

- É claro que eu não estou aqui por vontade própria. – Snape respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. E era mesmo. – Estou aqui porque tenho que estar.

- O que eu quero saber é o _porquê_! – Harry retrucou com raiva. – Agora é você que está surdo?

Os olhos de Snape se moveram, observando Harry.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito.

- Se você me trouxe aqui para conversarmos, é isso que faremos. E você não vai se esquivar das minhas perguntas.

- Eu odeio a sua prepotência, Potter.

- E eu odeio tudo em você.

Snape bufou e inclinou mais na cadeira. Seus olhos fuzilavam Harry.

- Você entrou na Penseira de Stevens, estou certo?

- Entrei. Mas como sabe?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Se bem que isso não importa, e eu não vou responder. – Harry respirou muito fundo para se acalmar, mas era bastante complicado. – Se você entrou lá, deve ter visto evidências de que...

- De que você "amava" minha mãe? – Harry disse venenosamente, também se inclinando para frente no sofá. – Sim, e eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre isso.

- Se você me deixar falar por um minuto sem ser interrompido, Potter, com sorte, talvez alguma coisa penetre no seu cérebro.

Harry queria atirar alguma coisa na cabeça dele, mas infelizmente não havia nada por perto que pudesse usar.

- Prossiga. Estou ouvindo. – ele disse com raiva.

- Eu amava sim sua mãe. – Snape começou. – Mesmo ela sendo uma grifinória. Eu sentia que ela possuía algo diferente, algo que me atraía.

Harry achava aquilo nojento.

- Isso não explica por que você me ajudou há poucos minutos.

Os olhos escuros e opacos de Snape não desviavam nem um milímetro dos de Harry.

- Por mais que você seja filho do Potter, ainda assim, você é filho dela. Mesmo que eu não goste de você, e que nunca vá gostar, ainda assim você tem o sangue dela, os olhos dela... Ajudando você, eu estou ajudando-a também e... pagando uma dívida para com ela.

Harry quase podia sentir que não era só esse o motivo.

- Dívida?

- Sim. De vários anos atrás.

- Acho que sei qual é essa dívida. – Harry falou devagar. – Seria por você ter planejado separá-la do meu pai?

Snape não respondeu diretamente.

- Lílian nunca me perdoou por isso. O frágil laço de amizade que nos ligava se rompeu, e ela nunca mais me tratou da mesma maneira.

- E me ajudando hoje foi como se você tirasse um peso da sua consciência? – Harry deduziu. – Igualzinho a quando você deteve aquela vassoura, no meu primeiro ano, quando disse que tinha uma dívida por meu pai ter salvo sua vida?

- Entenda como quiser. Eu já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer.

Snape se levantou e colocou a cadeira de lado. Ele abriu a porta e deixou-a aberta. Harry sentiu que estava sendo expulso, mas não se levantou.

- É isso? Você me traz aqui para me dizer _isso_? – Snape apenas o encarou. – Você participa de um plano covarde para separar meus pais anos atrás, e só tem _isso_ para me dizer?

- O meu problema não era com você, Potter. Era com seus pais.

- Isso não lhe impede de me tratar mal desde a primeira vez que nos vimos por eu ser filho do meu pai. – Harry falou com mágoa na voz, levantando-se em um ímpeto.

- Eu não o odeio por você ser filho de Tiago Potter. É por você ser igual a ele, ou talvez pior.

- Meus pais não estão mais aqui. Eu estou.

- Não importa. Pra mim, o que eu tinha a resolver com eles já está resolvido. E com você também.

Harry suspirou e olhou para os lados. Snape ainda permanecia com a porta aberta. Não adiantaria permanecer ali. Ele sabia que Snape não diria mais nada. Caminhou até a porta e, quando passou ao lado de Snape, olhou-o profundamente e disse:

- Não foi só pela minha mãe. Há mais algum motivo para você ter ido me ajudar essa noite. E um dia eu vou descobrir.

Snape deu de ombros.

- Siga em frente. A nossa conversa está encerrada.

Harry bufou, e ainda podia sentir o bafo ruim que saía da sua boca. Ele deu as costas a Snape, e se dirigiu até a outra porta da masmorra, que dava para o corredor. Assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, ouviu a voz de Snape atrás de si. Porém, não se virou para olhá-lo.

- Potter, só mais uma coisa.

- Pensei que a conversa estivesse encerrada.

Snape ignorou a última frase.

- Sobre o que você sabe. O que aconteceu entre mim e sua mãe. Ninguém mais, além de nós, precisa saber disso.

Harry não respondeu, apenas girou a maçaneta.

- E também não precisam saber que eu o ajudei hoje.

Ele parou um segundo antes de sair. A maçaneta ainda estava nas suas mãos.

- É mesmo? E se eu quiser contar?

- Você não tem motivos para contar. A minha relação com Lílian é algo tão pessoal para você quanto é para mim. E o seu orgulho não permitirá que alguém saiba que teve que ser ajudado por Severo Snape.

- Eu não precisava de você naquela hora. – Harry disse muito rápido. – Poderia muito bem me virar sozinho.

- Podendo ou não, eu lhe ajudei.

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou em dívida com você agora?

- Não. Ajudar você já foi o pagamento de uma dívida minha, e eu não quero que se sinta em obrigação comigo, Potter. Eu me sentiria mal se isso acontecesse.

Harry respirou fundo. Snape continuou.

- Vamos fazer um trato. Você não sabe de nada ao meu respeito, e eu não sei nada a seu respeito. Eu não sei que você e seus amiguinhos entraram no meu escritório há quatro anos para pegarem ingredientes da Poção Polissuco.

Harry se virou para olhá-lo com curiosidade.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu não quero que esteja em dívida comigo por nada. Quanto menos coisas nos ligarem, melhor será para nós dois.

Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que Harry respondesse.

- Trato feito. – ele murmurou, abrindo a porta. Porém, antes de sair, ele se apoiou na maçaneta e encarou Snape profundamente. – Mas tenho que admitir que estava certo dessa vez. Eu não ia contar a ninguém o que aconteceu hoje.

Snape sorriu ligeiramente, mas Harry não se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e ouvindo apenas o som do silêncio e dos seus passos enquanto caminhava pela masmorra gelada e vazia. Era esquisito, mas a conversa com Snape o fez bem. Naquele momento, ele sentiu que nem ele, nem Snape, possuíam rótulos. Ele era apenas Harry, e o Prof. Snape, apenas Snape.

PLOC.

Algo bateu na sua cabeça, repetidas vezes.

PLOC. PLOC. PLOC.

- Pára com isso, Rony! É irritante! Não precisa acordá-lo assim.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Hermione: homens não são delicados uns com os outros. Isso é coisa de...

- Tá, eu sei o que você vai falar. – a voz feminina soava entediada. – Vamos deixar ele dormir. Deve estar cansado.

- Não pode estar mais cansado do que eu. Hermione, eu cuidei dos "adoráveis" animais do Hagrid na Floresta Proibida, e ainda tive que suportar Draco Malfoy como minha dupla. Ninguém pode estar mais cansado do que eu.

PLOC.

- Pára... – Harry disse sonolento, abrindo os olhos, e enxergando os vultos de Rony e Hermione sentados no chão ao lado de sua cama. – Eu já acordei.

Rony parou seu movimento de bater na cabeça de Harry com os punhos um segundo antes de repeti-lo. Hermione estava ao lado dele, olhando-o como se ele fosse uma criança.

O quarto estava bastante iluminado. Harry se sentou, e sentiu o mundo girar. Parecia que estava de ressaca. Ele bem que gostaria que só tivesse bebido na noite anterior, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele sabia disso, mas não queria se lembrar.

- Cara, você sabe que horas são? – Rony perguntou.

- Só se eu fosse adivinho. – Harry respondeu sarcástico. – Acabei de acordar, não percebeu?

Hermione reprimiu um risinho. Rony bufou.

- Três horas da tarde! Você praticamente hibernou!

Harry se virou para olhar os dois amigos.

- Nossa...

Rony mexeu o nariz, como se estivesse cheirando algo. Hermione tapou o rosto, fazendo uma careta.

- Harry, o que você comeu ontem? – Hermione perguntou com a voz anasalada pelo nariz tapado.

- Por quê?

- Seu bafo tá fedendo muito! – Rony exclamou.

Harry colocou a mão no rosto e soltou o ar. Realmente fedia.

- Maldita poção do Snape... – ele praguejou com a voz abafada pela mão na boca.

- O que você disse? – Hermione perguntou, mas Harry já tinha se levantado e caminhado até o banheiro.

- Nada! – ele gritou de dentro do banheiro após fechar a porta.

Harry se encarou no espelho da pia, e teve que chegar muito próximo a ele, pois estava sem óculos. Estava péssimo. Parecia que não tinha dormido por décadas. Seus olhos estavam inchados e roxos, seus cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, seu rosto extremamente pálido e seus lábios brancos e inchados. Ele tinha uma desagradável aparência de doente.

Quando Harry voltou para o quarto, depois de lavar seu rosto umas cinco vezes e escovar seus dentes umas dez, viu Rony sentado no parapeito da janela e Hermione com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama do namorado.

- Você nem trocou de roupa, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, observando-o.

Harry parou no meio do quarto e observou a si mesmo. Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa suja da noite anterior. Sua cabeça estava tão dolorida do dia anterior, que ele nem se lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido. Só sabia que, depois de ter saído da masmorra de Snape, foi direto para a Torre da Grifinória. A Mulher Gorda o xingou de tudo quanto era nome por ele tê-la acordado às quatro e meia da madrugada. Quando chegou no quarto, estava tão cansado que adormeceu com a roupa do corpo.

- A detenção com a Profª. Stevens deve ter sido realmente divertida para você ficar lá todo aquele tempo. – Rony comentou rindo. – Eu voltei da minha detenção à uma da madrugada, e você ainda não tinha voltado.

Se Rony soubesse o quanto fora divertido... Tão "divertido" que Harry não queria nunca mais se lembrar daquela noite. Mas ele não tinha certeza se contaria aos amigos o que tinha acontecido. Não estava disposto a narrar as coisas que tinha visto na Penseira, ou então o que ocorrera depois... o beijo e a maldição. Talvez fosse melhor fingir que ele tinha apenas contado números na sua detenção.

- AH! – Hermione exclamou bruscamente, batendo as mãos no colchão da cama de Rony. Ele e Harry olharam para a garota ligeiramente assustados. – Vocês precisam saber de uma coisa!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Para Hermione estar com aquele sorriso, tinha que ser algo muito bom. Harry se sentou na cama e ficou encarando a amiga intrigado. A voz de Rony se fez ouvir:

- Uma coisa? Que coisa?

- Eu ainda não te contei, Rony... Você acordou muito tarde hoje também.

- Tá, mas será que você podia contar logo? – ele insistiu. – Ou vai ficar enrolando com todo esse suspense?

O sorriso de Hermione era enorme. Ela olhou de Harry para Rony, e depois voltou a encarar Harry. Ele começou a ficar curioso.

- Essa detenção que Stevens lhe aplicou foi a última coisa que ela fez aqui em Hogwarts, Harry... Parece que ela foi despedida!

- Despedida? – Rony perguntou pasmo.

__

"Despedida?", Harry pensou. Claro, depois do que ela fez, não poderia continuar em Hogwarts. Mas ela tinha fugido...

- Isso mesmo! – Hermione exclamou sorridente. Harry pôde entendê-la, finalmente. Depois do que Samantha fez a ela, Hermione tinha todas as razões para querê-la longe.

- Mas espera um pouco... – Rony começou. – Despedida? Assim, da noite para o dia?

- Não exatamente "despedida". – Hermione explicou com desagrado. – Parece que ela "pediu as contas".

Harry levantou os olhos. "Pediu as contas"? Era esquisito pensar que, depois de fugir dele e de Snape, Samantha tivesse ido tranqüilamente até o escritório de Dumbledore pedir demissão. Era maluquice pensar assim. Certamente ela deveria ter fugido mesmo, e o que Hermione estava dizendo era apenas uma explicação que inventaram para a saída dela.

- Quem te contou isso, Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Peta Spencer...

- É claro... – Rony comentou com um risinho. – Tem que ser a Peta para saber das mais novas fofocas de Hogwarts... Me admira você, Mione, sair por aí escutando fofoca... 

Hermione fez um bico emburrado depois da provocação de Rony.

- Isso me interessava. – ela disse com dignidade. – Saber que Stevens foi para bem longe é uma das melhores notícias que eu poderia ter recebido.

Harry pegou seus óculos, que estavam sobre a cabeceira, e colocou-os no rosto. O relógio marcava três e quinze da tarde. O globo de vidro que sua avó Arabella lhe dera de presente tocava uma música baixa e sussurrante; uma chuva fina caía, constante e teimosa, sobre o castelo de Hogwarts, e era uma noite escura ali dentro.

- Uma coisa eu não consigo entender... – Rony falou lentamente. – Por que você odeia tanto a Profª. Stevens, Hermione? Sim, porque, tá certo que ela não é exatamente "simpática", mas... ninguém odeia alguém gratuitamente.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Hermione. Ela mexia seus olhos freneticamente, e parecia tentar desviá-los de Rony e Harry.

- Tenho meus motivos.

- Mas quais são? Mione, por que você não quer contar para nós?

- Talvez... um dia... eu conte. Mas agora não. Não quero pensar nisso.

O tom dela era de que a conversa estava encerrada. Harry pegou o globo de vidro e começou a mexer nele. Assim que o tocou, a chuva se tornou mais forte, e a noite mais escura.

- Nós sabemos que são bons motivos, Mione. – ele murmurou.

Rony o olhou intrigado, bem como Hermione. Ela suspirou e disse numa voz tão baixa, que era difícil ouvi-la:

- Ela mexeu... com as coisas mais importantes da minha vida.

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry, mas ele foi discreto; nem Rony ou Hermione perceberam. Bom saber isso. Saber que era importante para alguém. Era uma sensação boa. A chuva melhorou sensivelmente, mas ainda era noite.

Harry depositou o globo de vidro na mesa de cabeceira. Precisava de um bom café sem açúcar para melhorar sua ressaca.

O sol de fim de tarde iluminava o dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Depois de ficar algum tempo nos jardins conversando com Rony e Hermione sobre a detenção de Rony no dia anterior, Harry disse a eles que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça (o que não era totalmente uma mentira) e que ia deitar por algum tempo.

Ele encarava o teto da sua cama de dossel. Sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco tonta, mas isso não o impedia de pensar. Sim, mesmo querendo esquecer, ele recomeçou a pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Parecia um quebra-cabeças. Ele sabia que tinha solução, e que ela estava próxima, mas não tinha certeza se realmente _queria_ encontrá-la. Não sabia se a figura formada pelas peças era algo que o agradaria. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la incompleta, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda sabia que _precisava _terminar. Precisava obter as respostas, e só as conseguiria se pensasse.

O que ele sabia de concreto? Sabia que era filho de Tiago e Lílian. Sim, ele era filho de Lílian, tinha certeza disso. Ele tinha olhos verdes. Até Snape admitia isso. Até Samantha. E depois da última cena da maldição, a cena mais dolorosa, ele não poderia duvidar de que Lílian fosse sua mãe. A maneira como ela o beijou e disse que o amava... o seu olhar... só uma mãe faria aquilo. Só uma mãe daria sua vida pela do filho.

Harry se virou na cama. Seu braço ficou solto do lado do colchão, e ele o balançava de um lado para outro. A luz opaca do sol poente iluminava-o fracamente. Ele queria mesmo saber? Sentia que não havia luz no fim do túnel. Se ele chegasse no fim, suas aflições aumentariam. Ele não queria chegar. Tinha que admitir para si mesmo: _ele estava com medo de chegar ao fim._

O que mais sabia? Seu pai era herdeiro de Gryffindor. Isso também o fazia um herdeiro. Porém, se ele era herdeiro de Gryffindor, por que o Chapéu Seletor quis colocá-lo na Sonserina? Ele tinha características sonserinas? Não gostava de pensar nisso, mas tinha que continuar pensando.

__

"Gryffindor e Slytherin será"

O Chapéu Seletor tinha visto mais alguma coisa na sua cabeça. Harry fechou os olhos. Droga, ele não queria ver. Tinha que parar de pensar, _queria parar_, mas não conseguia. Ele não podia chegar ao fim...

Tinha visto seus avós paternos na Penseira. Sabia que Arabella era sua avó materna. Mas Christopher não era seu avô de sangue... Quem era seu avô? Harry queria parar de pensar, desesperadamente.

__

"Não existem coincidências."

Samantha era filha de Voldemort. Mas seria possível que... Não... Ele estava chegando perto, mas não queria ouvir as palavras que começavam a surgir em um ponto distante, escuro e esquecido do seu cérebro. 

__

"Então... ele é... herdeiro de Gryffindor?

O seu sangue não pode se misturar ao dele.

Isso significa... Espera um pouco. Quer dizer que... o sangue da sua preferida também não pode..."

Preferida... preferida...

__

"Lílian, a perfeitinha, a preferida..."

"PORQUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM O SANGUE DELE, O SANGUE DE VOLDEMORT!"

Harry tapou os ouvidos com o travesseiro. Não queria ouvir isso, mas as palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça como se Samantha ainda as estivesse gritando. Ele estava chegando no final... mas não queria. Não queria abrir os olhos e ver o que sua cabeça insistia em lhe mostrar. Ele sabia que não ia gostar da figura que se formaria no quebra-cabeças.

Ele se sentou na cama de joelhos. Tinha anoitecido. Chegara até ali, não é? Precisava continuar, mesmo que soubesse que iria doer. Não poderia continuar de olhos fechados. Cego, ele não conseguiria prosseguir. Tinha que ver a verdade e encará-la de frente. Aceitá-la.

Levantou-se e abriu seu malão. Havia tanta coisa jogada ali dentro, que ele demorou algum tempo para achar o que queria. Onde estava mesmo? Dentro da caixa. E onde estava a caixa? Debaixo de todas aquelas roupas.

Harry segurou a caixa entre as mãos, depois de muito revirar as roupas. Aquela mesma caixa... de madeira escura, com desenhos apagados pelo tempo. A sua "caixa de lembranças", onde guardava tudo que lhe era precioso. Ele caminhou de volta até sua cama e se sentou na beirada dela. Apoiou a caixa no colo, e posicionou seus dedos no fecho enferrujado que sempre emperrava. Por um instante, desejou que ele emperrasse agora e que não abrisse mais. 

Mas ele não emperrou. Abriu mais rapidamente do que em qualquer outra vez que Harry tenha tentado abri-lo. Agora ele tinha que continuar. Parecia que tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo. 

Abriu lentamente a caixa. E se não estivesse ali dentro o que ele "queria"? Suspirou. Estava ali dentro. Foi a primeira coisa em que Harry bateu seus olhos. O destino realmente não estava a seu favor. Ele não iria ajudá-lo com imprevistos bem-vindos. 

Pegou a carta de sua avó entre os dedos, e colocou a caixa de lado. Levantou-se, nunca deixando de olhar o envelope na sua mão. A letra de sua avó... Andou em círculos pelo quarto. Não adiantava adiar, ele teria que ler o que estava ali dentro mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

Harry se sentou no parapeito da janela. Por mais que já tivesse lido aquela carta centenas de vezes, nunca a lera sem emoção. _Racionalmente._ Porém, agora, ele sentia que poderia fazer isso. Era o momento em que se sentia mais vazio de emoções na sua vida. Poderia ler aquela carta, pensando em cada linha, cada palavra.

Era isso que iria fazer, mesmo que soubesse que o resultado disso seria algo que ele não gostaria de saber.

Abriu a carta e desenrolou o pergaminho. Leu cada palavra com cuidado, cada frase... Não chorou em nenhuma parte, não conseguia chorar. Ainda estava oco por dentro. Porém, mesmo assim, ele mordeu tanto o lábio inferior ao ler aquela carta novamente, que ele começou a sangrar. O silêncio na sala era favorável para que as palavras ecoassem na sua cabeça.

Estava escrito tudo ali. Claramente. Ele que nunca quis enxergar. Nunca se preocupou em fazer isso, porque nunca quis realmente. Sua avó não lhe disse tudo diretamente, mas mesmo assim, ela deixou as pistas bem claras para que ele pudesse perceber... Mas ele não queria. Porque sabia que se sentiria dessa maneira.

__

Harry tinha nojo de si mesmo.

A carta estava prensada entre seus dedos cerrados. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais amassada, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco. Também não via as pessoas que passavam ao seu lado enquanto descia a escada quase pulando os degraus.

A sala comunal era apenas um borrão na frente dos seus olhos quando ele chegou. Sua cabeça não queria entender mais nada. Ele só sabia que tinha chegar a um lugar, e não precisava pensar para chegar até lá. Sabia o caminho de cor.

- Melhorou da dor de cabeça, Harry? – ouviu Hermione, de um local muito distante na sua cabeça perturbada, perguntar.

Não respondeu.

- Ei, Harry, a gente tá falando com você! – Rony gritou indignado.

Ele atravessou a passagem impetuosamente, sem se preocupar com as palavras de Rony. Não pediu desculpas quando derrubou Neville, que estava entrando na sala. E muito menos respondeu o "boa noite" que Colin e Peta lhe desejaram no corredor do sétimo andar.

Não ouvia as vozes ao seu redor. Seus pés se sobrepunham um ao outro, sem se embaralharem. Eles sabiam aonde ir. Nem ao menos precisava pensar...

Queria que Hogwarts não fosse tão grande. Ou que estivesse com sua vassoura para poder chegar mais rápido ao seu destino. Os quadros viravam grandes borrões de tinta quando passava por eles. As escadas eram obstáculos a serem ultrapassados, e ele as descia mais rápido do que jamais fez.

POF.

- Você nunca olha por onde anda, Potter?

Ele não respondeu novamente. Desviou-se de Katherine Willians, e a deixou sozinha, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Grosso!

Estava chegando perto. O corredor do terceiro andar... Era ali. Apenas mais alguns passos...

- Pudim de leite!

O gárgula de pedra girou. Ele entrou pela passagem antes mesmo que ela se abrisse por completo. Subiu a escada circular de dois em dois degraus. Quase podia sentir as palavras saltando de sua boca na forma de gritos. Ele queria gritar com uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que nunca foi capaz de lhe contar o que ele precisava saber...

Pra que educação? Ele não precisava disso naquele momento. Não bateu na porta como de costume. Sentiu a maçaneta gelada entre seus dedos suados e girou-a, escancarando a porta com estrondo.

Atrás da mesa. Ali estava quem ele queria: Alvo Dumbledore. Ficou parado na porta, encarando o velhinho que lhe respondia com um olhar, que no início, era de alguém que foi pego de surpresa. Porém, mais tarde, o seu olhar assumiu um brilho de entendimento. Dumbledore sabia por que ele estava ali.

- Harry Potter! – a Profª. McGonagall exclamou horrorizada. Ela estava ali, e ele nem percebeu. A única coisa que via dentro daquela sala era Dumbledore, e aqueles seus odiosos olhos azuis, que exalavam uma compreensão que o enraiveciam ainda mais.

A professora se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada, enquanto Dumbledore não pronunciava uma palavra sequer; apenas encarava-o profundamente, sem desviar o olhar. A Profª. McGonagall se colocou na sua frente, impedindo sua visão de Dumbledore. Porém, mesmo assim, ele continuou com o olhar na mesma direção.

- Isso são maneiras de entrar na sala do diretor, Harry? Você não pode fazer isso, está desrespeitando...

- Minerva! – Dumbledore exclamou. A professora se moveu para olhá-lo, de maneira que ele pôde enxergar novamente o diretor. – Deixe-nos a sós, por favor. Harry tem algo para me falar.

Ele riu baixinho. Mas não era um riso feliz, era vazio. Dumbledore voltou a olhá-lo, e era irritante como ele parecia entendê-lo. A Profª. McGonagall, pelo contrário, não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Mas, Alvo...

- Por favor, Minerva.

Ela bufou e olhou para ele repreendedoramente. Por sua vez, ele não a olhou de volta. Seus olhos estavam grudados em Dumbledore. A professora se desviou dele para sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eles ficaram a sós na sala vazia. Fawkes soltava alguns sons no seu poleiro, mas Fawkes não era importante naquele momento. Seus olhos não paravam de se mirar por um segundo sequer. Dumbledore respirou fundo, e apontou para a cadeira à sua frente.

- Sente-se, Harry.

Ainda bem que ele não tinha sorrido. Ele estava com raiva até do sorriso do velhinho. Mas também o irritava o pedido para se sentar. Ele não queria sentar. Estava elétrico demais para isso.

Atravessou a distância que o separava de Dumbledore em menos de três segundos. Com a mesma mão que segurava a carta, bateu com força na mesa dele, tanto que o vidro de tinta que estava sobre ela tremeu, caiu e se quebrou em vários pedaços sobre o chão, manchando-o de preto. Dumbledore pareceu não se importar.

Eles se encararam por mais um segundo. O brilho dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore dizia claramente que ele entendia o que estava acontecendo com perfeição. Ele ajeitou os óculos de meia-lua sobre o nariz comprido, esperando pelo que o rapaz à sua frente tinha a lhe dizer. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar. Sentia vontade de vomitar só de pensar em dizer aquelas palavras, mas era necessário.

- Eu sou neto de Lord Voldemort.


	26. Cartas rasgadas e queimadas

Capítulo Vinte e Seis – Cartas rasgadas e queimadas

Excetuando-se o sonho de poder um dia ver seus pais, Harry achava que seu maior desejo, em toda sua vida, era de que a frase que acabara de pronunciar não fosse verdadeira. Ele queria que Dumbledore a negasse, que dissesse que Harry estava equivocado, que tinha se enganado, que aquilo era um devaneio maluco de sua cabeça. Harry queria que ele lhe dissesse para ir descansar a cabeça, pois deveria estar exausto. Ele só desejava que Dumbledore falasse que ele estava enganado e lhe desse um chá ou coisa assim para ele dormir sem sonhar nem pensar mais nessas coisas.

Mas Harry descobriu que a maioria dos seus desejos não se realizam.

Dumbledore umedeceu os lábios, abaixou seus olhos azuis até as mãos de Harry, para depois voltar a encará-lo dentro dos olhos verdes. Harry podia ver que o azul dos orbes do diretor estavam opacas, e que ele não estava feliz com aquilo.

- Sim, Harry. Você finalmente chegou à verdade.

A mão do rapaz escorregou de onde estava, e a carta amassada jazeu solitária sobre a mesa de Dumbledore. Harry deu alguns passos para trás, olhando pasmo para o diretor. Sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos não piscavam, tal era seu assombro. Dumbledore o encarava com uma certa compaixão.

Harry não sabia o que dizer; ele estava completamente chocado. Chegar a essa conclusão era uma coisa; ouvi-la ser confirmada pela boca do homem que ele mais admirava e confiava no mundo, era outra completamente diferente. Era bem mais duro e incomensuravelmente perturbador.

- Neto... Eu tenho o sangue dele...

As palavras saíram entrecortadas e sussurradas. Harry chegou naquela sala com vontade de gritar com Dumbledore, brigar com ele, mas não conseguia fazer nada disso. Ele só conseguia olhar para o diretor, em estado de choque, e permanecer paralisado, com sua cabeça vazia. Só uma frase era repetida dentro dela:

__

"Eu sou neto dele... de Voldemort..."

- Harry...

Dumbledore se levantou e tentou se aproximar, mas Harry recuou e o impediu. Ele não queria que ninguém chegasse perto dele. Não era digno disso. Ele era neto do bruxo mais cruel e impiedoso dos últimos tempos e, se ele mesmo tinha nojo de si próprio, imaginava o quão asqueroso deveria ser para os outros.

- Você não tem nada para se envergonhar, Harry... – Dumbledore disse em um tom bondoso, enquanto Harry mantinha uma boa distância dele.

- Como não tenho? – o rapaz perguntou com a voz fraca. – Eu sou neto dele... Tenho o sangue dele... Talvez eu até seja como ele...

- Nunca diga uma coisa dessas! – Dumbledore exclamou veemente. – Você não é como ele, Harry! Você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente!

- Como posso saber? Eu nunca passei pelas situações que ele passou, mas e se passasse? Eu poderia reagir da mesma maneira... Poderia fazer as mesmas coisas, ter os mesmos desejos...

Doía dizer aquilo, mas era o que ele sentia. Doía admitir para si mesmo, mas ele sabia que poderia estar certo em suas deduções.

- Não! Não, Harry! Ter o sangue dele não significa que você precise _ser_ como ele! Quem controla sua vida, suas atitudes, é você mesmo! Depende somente do seu caráter... E eu sei que você tem um bom caráter.

Fawkes se remexeu no poleiro. A sala estava quase totalmente escura. O vento fresco de verão apagou as poucas velas que estavam acesas anteriormente, e a única luz na sala era advinda da lua ligeiramente encoberta por nuvens. Mesmo assim, Harry conseguia enxergar o brilho compreensivo e bondoso nos olhos de Dumbledore.

- Como pode saber? O senhor não sabe nada sobre mim... Não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

- Está enganado. – sua voz soava convicta; apenas metade do rosto podia ser visto na escuridão, mas a barba branca refletia a luz da lua. – Eu sei muito mais sobre você do que possa imaginar. Eu posso afirmar, com toda a certeza e sem medo de estar errado, de que você tem valor.

- O senhor só está me dizendo isso para me consolar, mas nada vai me consolar. Nada vai me fazer conviver com o fato de que eu tenho o sangue sujo de Voldemort correndo nas minhas veias.

- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Você já me provou que tem caráter, Harry. Diversas vezes. Não preciso checar a sua descendência para saber disso. O sangue que corre nas suas veias não é o mais importante. O que realmente importa são os seus sentimentos. O seu coração fará a diferença...

- O meu coração está vazio.

A voz de Harry soava sombria e amargurada. Ele não podia ver a si mesmo na escuridão. Somente Dumbledore estava parcialmente iluminado na sala escura, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar tão intensamente, que iluminavam tudo ao seu redor.

- Não, não está. Você só acha que ele está, mas nunca poderia estar.

- O senhor não entende...

Harry queria morrer. Ele não merecia estar vivo. Alguém como ele não merecia estar entre pessoas boas. Agora entendia porque sempre foi sozinho... era o que ele realmente merecia.

Os passos de Dumbledore ecoaram pela sala. Harry não o olhou, apenas manteve seus olhos fixos no chão. Ele ouviu o som de um papel sendo desamassado, mas não se importou em descobrir o que Dumbledore estava fazendo.

__

"Depois de alguns meses, nasceu uma menina..." – a voz de Dumbledore pôde ser ouvida e, quando Harry levantou os olhos, pôde ver que o diretor estava lendo a carta amassada que ele tinha deixado sobre sua mesa. – "_Uma menina que era idêntica a mim."_

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Ele apenas ouvia a voz de Dumbledore, lendo as palavras que sua avó tinha deixado naquela carta.

__

"Esta outra menina tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes como os meus."

A voz de Dumbledore era calma, pausada e... confortadora. Harry deixou seus olhos se fecharem lentamente, para que ele pudesse sentir as palavras. Dumbledore parecia selecioná-las com cuidado, e era impressionante como a mesma carta que, lida por Harry, tinha se tornado uma arma, um punhal no seu coração, agora, lida por Dumbledore, era como o alívio de um vento fresco num dia quente de verão.

__

"Lílian era adorável... Quando ela ingressou na Grifinória eu tive certeza de que Lílian era mesmo igual a mim e não tinha nada de parecido com o pai verdadeiro."

Dumbledore fez uma pausa. Era como se ele estivesse sentindo que Harry queria falar. Apesar de estar com o coração ligeiramente mais leve, Harry ainda tinha muitas dúvidas. Ele abriu seus olhos para encarar Dumbledore.

- Como ela pôde ser selecionada para a Grifinória se tinha o sangue dele?

O diretor dobrou a carta com cuidado. Ele piscou, e encarou Harry por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Ela escolheu a Grifinória.

- Escolheu? O senhor quer dizer que ela escolheu a Grifinória assim como...

- Como você também a escolheu. – Dumbledore completou. – Você se lembra, Harry? Se lembra quando conversarmos exatamente sobre isso... há quatro anos?

- O senhor me disse... disse que...

- "São as nossas escolhas, Harry, que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades." Foi exatamente o que eu disse.

- Mas ela era filha de Voldemort! E eu sou neto dele! Nós temos o sangue de... – Harry parou para pensar. – O sangue de Salazar Slytherin. Como não fomos para a Sonserina?

- É simples, Harry. Vocês dois escolheram a Grifinória, porque são verdadeiros grifinórios. Você acha mesmo que o sangue é tão importante, Harry? Está enganado novamente. Tanto você, quanto sua mãe, têm sim qualidades de sonserinos. Mas também têm as de grifinórios. Mais do que isso, vocês escolheram ser grifinórios. Ninguém é igual a outra pessoa no universo. Você é uma pessoa, sua mãe outra, e Voldemort uma outra completamente diferente. Cada um tem a sua personalidade, toma suas próprias decisões, enfim, tem a sua própria vida. Você e sua mãe só iriam para a Sonserina se realmente quisessem isso.

- Naquele dia... – Harry começou lentamente. – O senhor me disse que eu tinha poderes de Slytherin porque Voldemort tinha transferido poderes para mim, na noite em que me deu a minha cicatriz.

- Eu menti.

- Mentiu?

Dumbledore assentiu calmamente. Harry estava estupefato. De todas as pessoas... de todas... a que ele menos achava que fosse mentir para ele era Dumbledore. E agora ele via que estava errado. Parecia que seu mundo estava terminando de ruir.

- Por quê?

A luz pálida da lua enfraqueceu, e a sala ficou mais escura. Harry ouviu a respiração pesada de Dumbledore.

- Porque eu não queria que você sofresse.

- Sofrer? – Harry falou com revolta. – O senhor não acha que eu sofri muito mais tendo que descobrir o real motivo sozinho?

Dumbledore negou.

- Seria pior se eu lhe contasse, acredite. Harry, eu nem conseguia imaginar qual seria sua reação se eu contasse diretamente isso para você. – ele respirou fundo. – Além disso, eu só lhe traria esse sofrimento mais cedo.

- O senhor está dizendo que mentiu para o meu bem?

- Encare como quiser. Foi o que eu achei mais correto a se fazer. Eu posso ter errado e lhe peço perdão. Mas eu segui meu coração.

- E por que o senhor não queria que eu sofresse?

A cabeça de Dumbledore estava ligeiramente inclinada, de modo que Harry não conseguia ver seus olhos.

- Porque gosto de você. Gosto de você como se... tivesse meu próprio sangue. Como se fosse alguém da minha família.

Harry não soube o que dizer depois disso. Ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido, alguma vez, a voz de Dumbledore tão entrecortada e sussurrante. O diretor também não disse mais nada. Ele deu as costas a Harry e caminhou até a janela.

- Professor?

Dumbledore não se virou. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia não querer olhar para Harry nos olhos.

- Eu tenho orgulho de você, Harry. – a voz dele estava tão baixa, que mal dava para Harry ouvi-lo. – Você se tornou uma pessoa melhor do que eu imaginava. Sei que deve estar se sentindo diminuído e, até, enojado de si mesmo por ser neto de Voldemort, mas até isso mostra o quanto você tem caráter, por mais que esteja enganado no seu julgamento. Não importa que você seja neto dele. Não importa para mim.

A garganta de Harry estava seca. Ele queria falar, mas não conseguia. Só foi capaz de ouvir a voz de Dumbledore, pausada, porém, cheia de emoção, quando ele voltou a ler a carta de sua avó.

__

"Orgulhosa por ver que, apesar de tudo, você é uma pessoa de caráter, com muitas qualidades." – ele lia. Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto. Dumbledore parecia não querer mostrá-lo. 

__

"Eu rezo para que você consiga ser feliz algum dia, será difícil, mas você vai conseguir. Nunca esqueça que há muitas pessoas que te amam, Harry, muitas mesmo. Não acredite nas aparências, eu sou um exemplo disso; eu tentava ser fria com você, mas na verdade eu sempre te amei. Às vezes, são aquelas pessoas que parecem que não gostam de nós que nos amam de verdade. Eu tenho e sempre terei muito orgulho de você, meu neto. Lembre-se de fazer o que você pode e não o que as pessoas querem que você faça."

Dumbledore fez uma pausa. Respirou profundamente, e leu a última frase:

__

"Siga sempre o seu coração, somente ele pode te dar as respostas certas."

Harry quase não conseguia respirar, quanto mais falar. E ele tinha algo para falar, algo que estava na sua garganta, impedindo-o de respirar, mas ele não conseguia dizer.

- Você se lembra da Profecia Sagrada, Harry?

A voz de Dumbledore ecoou pela sala silenciosa. Ele permanecia de costas para Harry, encarando a noite pela janela. Fawkes se remexeu novamente. Harry soltar o ar longamente pela boca. Dumbledore pareceu encarar isso como um "sim".

__

- "Do seu coração cintilará a luz." – Dumbledore recitou. – Do seu coração, Harry.

- Eu sou mesmo o herdeiro a quem ela se refere?

- Sim. Eu vi o seu retrato quando foi a minha vez de entrar no Portal dos Tempos. Quando eu te vi, Harry, quando ainda era um bebê, eu o reconheci. Mesmo que você não tivesse a aparência do retrato que Helga Hufflepuff desenhou, no qual você estava com uma aparência muito próxima da de hoje, eu ainda assim pude reconhecê-lo perfeitamente.

Harry demorou alguns instantes para falar novamente.

- E como eu poderei derrotar Voldemort?

- Isso eu não posso lhe dizer, Harry. Não posso te ajudar a entender o que diz a profecia porque eu não sei o que ela significa. A única coisa que eu sabia era que você era o herdeiro, mas eu também não podia te dizer isso antes que você descobrisse sozinho. Você mesmo terá que interpretá-la, Harry, para saber o que terá que fazer... quando chegar a hora.

- Então... eu terei que fazer isso sozinho?

- Sim. Eu queria, do fundo do meu coração, poder ajudá-lo, mas não posso. Eu não sei tudo, Harry. Sou um humano como qualquer outro. Eu não consigo interpretar o que a profecia diz sobre o que você deverá fazer. Acho que essas linhas só podem ser interpretadas pelo verdadeiro herdeiro, que é você.

Dumbledore ainda não tinha se virado. Harry respirou fundo e caminhou até ele. Ele não se sentia mais vazio. O olhar de Dumbledore estava focalizado no horizonte, e ele não olhou para Harry quando o rapaz se posicionou ao seu lado. Harry, no entanto, não parava de olhar para o velhinho.

- Eu tenho algo mais para dizer ao senhor. – Harry murmurou, finalmente conseguindo soltar o que estava na sua garganta e que ele tanto queria dizer.

- Diga o que quiser, Harry.

- Eu também gosto muito do senhor, professor. – Harry disse com a voz embargada. – Como um mestre... como um amigo... como alguém da minha família.

Dumbledore finalmente se voltou para Harry, que o olhava sem piscar. A respiração do velhinho foi profunda. Ele sorriu levemente, e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar. Lentamente, sua mão enrugada se posicionou no lado direito da cabeça de Harry, que sentiu o toque carinhoso do velho senhor.

- Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, meu menino.

O velhinho, delicadamente, puxou Harry em um abraço carinhoso. Posicionou o rosto de Harry no seu ombro e tocou o alto da cabeça do rapaz com ternura. Harry fechou os olhos. Ele sim deveria ser seu avô...

Mesmo assim, ele sorriu. Sentiu-se querido, e isso preencheu seu vazio.

Aquela semana passou lentamente. Era a última antes das férias. O tempo quente obrigava os alunos a passarem a maior parte de seus dias fora do castelo, aproveitando o sol ou o vento fresco dos fins de tarde.

Os jardins estavam mais bonitos do que de costume. A horta que Hagrid cultivava próxima à sua cabana dava mais frutos e belezas do que deu durante todo o ano. O sol refletido nas flores das mais diversas cores e na grama verde vivo emoldurava o quadro perfeito. Era quase impossível lembrar que, fora dali, estava havendo uma guerra.

O sol se punha atrás das árvores altas e espessas da Floresta Proibida naquele fim de tarde de sexta-feira, dando um tom avermelhado ao campo de quadribol. As arquibancadas estavam vazias, e o único som era o de pássaros cantando em algum lugar distante dali. O vento quente batia forte no rosto de Harry enquanto ele voava.

Ele tentou se apegar às palavras de Dumbledore, mas ainda assim era complicado. Tanto que, durante toda a semana, Harry tentou se afastar o máximo que pôde do convívio entre outras pessoas. Até de Rony e Hermione ele se afastou ligeiramente. Era estranho, mas ele se sentia outra pessoa depois do que descobriu. Era como se, somente agora, soubesse quem realmente era.

Hogwarts estava em clima de fim de aulas. Não se falava em outra coisa entre os alunos que não fossem as notas dos exames finais ou os planos para os dois meses de descanso que teriam dali a pouco tempo. Entre os professores, os assuntos eram outros; o mais comentado, certamente, era a saída repentina de Samantha Stevens do cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Corria o boato entre os alunos de que Snape tivesse feito alguma armação para que a professora desistisse e que, agora, ele já estivesse tentando convencer Dumbledore a colocá-lo como professor da matéria. Harry sabia que, por mais que Snape desejasse essa cadeira, ele não tinha feito isso. Era provável que somente Harry, dentre todos os alunos, soubesse o real motivo da saída de Samantha. Entre os professores, parecia que só Snape sabia disso também. Mas Harry achava muito difícil que Dumbledore também não soubesse, mesmo que ele não tivesse se pronunciado sobre isso.

Mais uma vez (e isso era de se esperar), comentários sobre o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estar amaldiçoado voltaram a correr pelo castelo. Desde o primeiro ano de Harry que nenhum professor ou professora parava no posto. E especulações sobre quem seria o próximo maluco a se aventurar a pegar esse trabalho corriam como vento pelos corredores. 

Porém, a única coisa que todos sabiam de concreto era que Hogwarts tinha aberto uma vaga para professor e que começava a procurar por um antes mesmo que o ano letivo se encerrasse.

No meio disso tudo, pelo menos uma coisa boa Harry sabia: tinha passado de ano. Sua melhor nota foi mesmo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a pior em Poções. Típico. Rony, como também era típico, passou raspando. E, para completar a lista de acontecimentos já esperados, Hermione passou com as melhores notas em todas as matérias. E falando nela, uma garota de cabelos espessos acenava para Harry de um ponto distante no meio do campo.

- Hermione? – ele murmurou para si mesmo, estreitando os olhos para vê-la melhor e desviando a Firebolt para descer.

O vento que a vassoura de Harry produziu quando ele aterrizou fez os cabelos da menina se agitarem, e ela teve que segurá-los para que não despenteassem. Ela se aproximou do rapaz com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou cauteloso por ela estar próxima. Ultimamente, ele não se sentia muito bem quando qualquer pessoa se aproximava, mesmo que fossem seus melhores amigos.

- Vim te chamar, Harry! – ela exclamou ainda com o sorriso. – Preciso que venha ver uma coisa.

Ele enrugou a testa.

- E como você me achou aqui?

Hermione fez a mesma expressão que costumava fazer quando algo era muito óbvio. Ela postou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para Harry como se ele fosse bobo ou algo assim.

- Fácil. Eu vim no lugar mais provável de você estar. Afinal, você tem passado quase todas as tardes dessa semana voando nesse campo sozinho, que eu sei.

Harry fingiu que não entendeu a insinuação dela e começou a caminhar até o vestiário. Hermione o seguiu, e ele sabia que ela começaria a fazer perguntas. Ela e Rony estavam bastante desconfiados devido ao seu comportamento, mas só Hermione tinha coragem de enchê-lo de perguntas sobre o assunto.

- Harry, já não é de hoje que eu ando reparando que você anda esquisito... Aconteceu alguma...

- Não aconteceu nada. – ele a cortou rapidamente, guardando na caixa o pomo de ouro que tinha usado para se distrair enquanto voava.

- Isso não é verdade! – ela retrucou zangada, cruzando os braços, enquanto Harry fingia estar muito ocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que você está escondendo! E nem aconteceu há muito tempo, porque você ficou estranho há poucos dias!

Harry suspirou cansado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que insistir que não aconteceu nada? – ele mentiu o mais verdadeiramente que pôde. – Que saco, Hermione!

Ele ouviu o som de ela fungando nervosa às suas costas.

- E quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não adianta você negar! Harry, pelo amor de Deus, qualquer um percebe que você tá diferente! Tá estampado na sua cara! Eu percebi. Até o Rony notou! E olha que o Rony é desligado...

- Vocês estão procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo.

- Se algo o aflige, nós estamos aqui para te ouvir! Você não confia na gente, Harry?

Ele suspirou longamente mais uma vez. Fechou a caixa de bolas, levantou-se e olhou a amiga de frente.

- Eu confio em vocês.

- Então por que fica se martirizando com algo que poderia dividir conosco?

- Não é que eu não tenha confiança em vocês para lhes contar isso... – ele começou tímido. – É só que eu...

- Então confessa que realmente algo aconteceu?

Ele bufou irritado. Hermione percebeu e decidiu não interrompê-lo mais.

- É algo... pessoal e complicado demais, entende? – ele tentou explicar. – Eu não me sinto bem em dividir isso com qualquer pessoa que seja. É uma coisa que... eu tenho dificuldade em repetir em voz alta.

- Ah... eu... acho que posso entender.

Harry encarou a amiga; ela tinha abaixado ligeiramente a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Ele também pôde entendê-la.

- É mais ou menos como o que aconteceu entre você e a Profª. Stevens que você não quis contar.

Ela levantou os olhos rapidamente, alarmada. Ele não sabia se, por um instante, chegou a passar pela cabeça dela que ele poderia saber o que tinha acontecido. De qualquer maneira, Hermione preferiu não comentar e desviou do assunto.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Você que sabe o que é melhor para você. Mas... – ela abriu novamente o antigo sorriso. - ... eu tenho algo para te mostrar e acho, ou melhor, espero, que isso te faça se sentir melhor.

Ele a encarou intrigado.

- O que é?

- Se eu contar, estraga a surpresa. – ela deu a volta nele, apoiando as mãos nas suas costas e começando a empurrá-lo. – Vamos logo, porque eu estou ansiosa pra que você veja!

Hermione seguiu empurrando-o até fora do vestiário, e ele pôde ver que o sol já estava quase totalmente escondido. Ainda havia muitos alunos conversando nos jardins do castelo.

- Ei, Hermione!

- O que foi?

- Você já pode parar de me empurrar agora. Eu vou te acompanhar, ok?

Ela saiu de trás dele com um risinho e se posicionou ao seu lado, um tanto quanto sem jeito, enquanto ele apoiava sua Firebolt nas costas. Harry olhou para a amiga curioso; ela não era de fazer aquelas coisas. Além disso, ele estava notando a falta de alguém.

- Cadê o Rony, hein?

- Pra começar, eu e o Rony não nascemos grudados, para o seu governo. – ela disse com dignidade. – Segundo, ele está muito ocupado, então eu mesma me encarreguei de vir chamá-lo, Harry.

- E isso não podia esperar até que eu voltasse sozinho?

- É claro que não! É importante demais para esperar!

A cabeça de Harry estava formigando de curiosidade quando ele e Hermione ultrapassaram a porta de carvalho e começaram a subir as escadas. A garota até pegou um atalho para chegarem mais rápido ao seu destino, o que deixou Harry ainda mais curioso. Hermione realmente parecia ansiosa.

- Ah... eu só quero ver a sua cara quando vir! – ela soltou um risinho. – E também a de... – ela percebeu que estava falando demais. – Deixa pra lá.

Só mesmo a cara cômica que Hermione fez para fazê-lo se esquecer por um segundo as suas preocupações, ele pensou por um instante.

Eles finalmente chegaram até a Mulher Gorda e estava havendo uma fervorosa discussão entre um casal de namorados do sétimo ano. O quadro da Mulher Gorda, que estava aberto, gritava para que entrassem logo e parassem de gritar. Hermione bufou de irritação e postou as mãos na cintura.

- Ei, vocês dois! Vão gritar em outro canto, aqui não é lugar para isso!

Eles pararam de brigar por um momento, olharam para Hermione e se viraram novamente para voltarem a discutirem, como se nem tivessem notado a presença dela. A garota fez uma expressão de profunda indignação.

- Eu sou uma monitora! E exijo que me respeitem! Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

Harry olhou para a amiga estupefato. Ela estufou o peito, e seu distintivo de monitora reluziu. A garota que estava brigando com o namorado disse com ares de desimportância:

- Vamos, Josh. Terminaremos isso em outro lugar. 

Hermione lançou um olhar assassino para a garota, que fingiu não ver. O garoto foi atrás dela, ainda argumentando em sua defesa. Harry achou melhor não comentar; talvez Hermione não estivesse em um dia bom para ser chateada.

Ela entrou pelo retrato aberto, fazendo um gesto para que Harry a seguisse. Ele preferiu não discutir. Além disso, ainda estava bastante curioso para saber o que tanto a amiga queria lhe mostrar.

Não havia muitas pessoas na sala comunal, mas o grupinho amontoado nos sofás perto da lareira fazia muito barulho. Harry olhou bem para eles: Rony, sorrindo muito, conversava com alguém ao seu lado, mas não dava para ver quem era; Peta cobria a pessoa com sua cabeça. Colin estava ao lado de Peta e, sentado no chão, estava o sempre emburrado Jonnathan, que surpreendentemente não estava emburrado: até mostrava um sorriso. Neville, Dino e Lilá estavam sentados juntos em um sofá, enquanto Simas e Parvati estavam abraçados no chão, rindo de algo que estava sendo falado na roda. Hermione puxou o braço de Harry bruscamente.

- Vem logo, Harry! Você precisa ver! Depressa! 

Ele olhou confuso para a amiga, enquanto ela o conduzia arrastado pelo braço até o grupo que ele tinha observado anteriormente. Harry sentia que estava tropeçando nos próprios pés. Hermione estava tão animada e absorta, que nem estava notando.

- Mione, eu vou cair desse jeito! – ele reclamou, concentrando-se em não tropeçar.

- Não importa!

Ela riu e parou, empurrando Harry ligeiramente em seguida. Por causa do susto, ele teve que apoiar suas mãos no encosto do sofá onde Peta e Colin estavam sentados. Harry se sentiu nervoso quando todos o olharam, mas ele ainda não tinha olhado para todos.

- Qual é, hein, Mione? – ele chiou para a amiga, virando seu rosto para ela.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, que foi copiada por alguns que também presenciavam a cena. A garota colocou as mãos no rosto de Harry e o forçou a se virar para ver uma pessoa sentada no sofá, ao lado de Rony.

Harry não conseguiu dizer mais nada depois disso. Por um instante, parecia que ele tinha ensurdecido. Ele apenas encarou, estarrecido, a garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos que o encarava com um leve sorriso no rosto.

__

Gina Weasley.

- Onde você o achou, Mione? – a voz de Rony, distante, ecoou.

- No campo de quadribol. Eu o arrastei até aqui e consegui não contar nada durante o caminho!

Harry não estava prestando atenção. Ele apenas estava olhando para Gina e tentando entender o que se passava dentro dele. Era uma imensa confusão de sentimentos. Ele estava chocado, boquiaberto e imensamente surpreso em vê-la; sabia que ela já estava bem, mas não imaginava que ela fosse retornar ao castelo, ainda mais agora, que faltava apenas um pouco mais de um dia para que voltassem no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ele também sentiu um movimento estranho bem no topo do seu estômago, e um arrepio nos pêlos da nuca. Então ele se lembrou de quando ela o chutou, naquela noite de chuva, e tudo isso se desfez. Ele sentiu um vazio dentro de si e até mesmo um pouco de raiva. Ele lembrou das lágrimas que derramou e, rapidamente, tentou se recompor e assumir um tom natural e indiferente. Mas ele estava artificial, na realidade.

Gina estava diferente, ele pôde notar assim que parou de analisar seus sentimentos confusos. Ela tinha cortado os cabelos na altura dos ombros, e eles não estavam mais tão lisos e escorridos como de costume: agora eram levemente ondulados. Seus olhos pareciam mais atentos e espertos, porém, menos expressivos; seu rosto, no entanto, contrastava com os cabelos vermelhos: ela ainda estava ligeiramente pálida e abatida devido à tudo que tinha passado. Gina carregava um certo ar de menina sapeca, mas que sabia muito bem o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Olá, Harry.

O tom de voz dela era diferente. Parecia mais amadurecido e, Harry poderia jurar, até mesmo um pouco ríspido e cauteloso. Ele não podia julgá-la, pensou rapidamente; Gina tinha passado por coisas nesse semestre que lhe davam motivos suficientes para estar assim.

- Oi... Gina. – ele respondeu, querendo se bater pela voz ter falhado quando mais precisava. Pigarreou, para tentar disfarçar, mas duvidava que Hermione não tivesse percebido, devido ao sorriso maroto que lhe mostrou. Ela se sentou no braço do sofá, ao lado de Rony, enquanto Harry se acomodou em uma poltrona próxima de Gina, o que o incomodava. Jonnathan olhou torto para ele.

- Ei, o campeonato de quadribol já terminou, Harry! – Dino brincou do outro lado da roda. – Não precisava mais ficar treinando!

Peta abafou um risinho.

- Eu não estava treinando... – Harry respondeu um pouco áspero. – Só estava voando para... refrescar as idéias.

- E você tem feito isso muito, diga-se de passagem. – Hermione alfinetou. Harry lhe lançou um olhar assassino, e ela não disse mais nada.

Gina encostou-se ao sofá fazendo barulho.

- Dino já me contou que ele me substituiu como artilheiro no time, Harry. Uma boa escolha, eu diria.

Harry olhou de esguelha para ela. Gina estava realmente diferente; parecia mais descontraída e menos tímida. Geralmente, em uma roda grande de amigos assim, ela costumava se retrair um pouco.

- É, eu realmente coloquei Dino no seu lugar nos últimos jogos. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Mas sua vaga ainda está lá; Dino desistiu.

O garoto em questão fez um gesto displicente.

- Não era para mim. Muito complicado e muita responsabilidade também...

Rony se inclinou para frente no sofá. O sorriso dele devia ter uns trinta centímetros.

- Gina chegou hoje de tarde. E o pior é que ela nem me avisou, não é? – ele lançou um olhar fingido de repreensão para a irmã, que riu baixinho.

- Não contou pra ninguém mesmo! – Peta reclamou. – Você me mandou uma carta há pouco tempo, mas não comentou nada sobre vir para cá!

- Eu não poderia estragar a surpresa, não é? – Gina perguntou em um tom divertido.

- Mas por que você resolveu vir? – Jonnathan perguntou, olhando atentamente para ela. – Quero dizer, falta apenas um dia para voltarmos!

Ela se ajeitou no sofá. Era incrível como ela não estava mais se importando com todos os olhares sobre si. Alguns meses atrás isso seria o suficiente para Gina ficar vermelha igual um pimentão.

- Foi a única data em que eu pude vir... Gostaria de ter vindo antes, mas a família toda, até Fred e Jorge, falaram que eu precisava me recuperar primeiro... – ela disse cansada. Rony soltou um riso baixo. – Eles nem queriam que eu viesse, mas eu insisti muito. Eu sabia que poderia ver alguns de vocês se fosse os encontrar na... – ela pigarreou. - ...estação, mas não seriam todos, então eu preferi vir para cá. Além disso, eu queria mesmo ver Hogwarts antes de começar o sexto ano.

- Mas como você vai fazer com os exames, Gina? – Hermione perguntou alarmada. Todos a olharam sem acreditar que ela tocou no assunto "escola" em um momento como esse.

- Mione, dá pra você parar de ser obcecada? – Rony olhou para a namorada indignado. – Nós não queremos falar de exames agora!

Hermione fez um bico.

- Mas exames são importantes!

- Você é irritante às vezes, sabia?

- E você é um irresponsável!

Gina riu da discussão dos dois. Enquanto todos observavam a briga dos monitores, ela se virou para Harry com um sorriso no rosto e murmurou:

- Eu estava sentindo falta dessas coisas.

Ele não se sentiu muito à vontade para sorrir também e apenas falou muito rápido:

- Eu vejo isso quase todos os dias.

Gina riu mais uma vez. Harry se sentiu aliviado quando Hermione quase esmagou Rony para fazer novamente sua pergunta à menina. Ele não gostava quando Gina falava com ele.

- Eu já falei com a Profª. McGonagall. – Gina explicou. – Ela disse que eu receberei aulas particulares nas férias e poderei fazer os N.O.M.s no começo do sexto ano. É claro que não é a mesma coisa, mas ela falou que se eu me esforçar poderei alcançar os outros.

- Ah, a gente pode te dar umas dicas! – Colin piscou para ela. – Afinal, acabamos de passar por isso.

A conversa se desviou para outros assuntos mais amenos. Simas e Rony começaram a contar piadas (Rony estava mesmo bastante alegre), e até mesmo Neville se animou a contar algumas, o problema era que ele era tão péssimo em piadas quanto era em Poções. Depois de um tempo, as conversas logo se separaram em grupinhos menores e, para desespero de Harry, Gina voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra:

- Você está diferente, Harry. – ela comentou num tom que só ele conseguiria ouvir. O rapaz levantou os olhos e alcançou os dela; Gina o encarava atentamente, mas seus olhos não brilhavam como antes.

- Você também. – ele murmurou, sem saber o que dizer a mais.

- Também... tanta coisa deve ter acontecido durante todo esse tempo...

Ele assentiu, encostando-se na poltrona. Era uma situação desagradável. Parecia que nenhum dos dois tinha alguma idéia do que dizer em um momento como aquele. Era como se fossem estranhos.

- Erm... – ele começou. – E você já está bem, Gina?

- Ah, estou sim. Obrigada por perguntar. – ela sorriu. – Os curandeiros disseram que minha recuperação foi surpreendente. Eles não esperavam que eu estivesse bem tão rápido para voltar para casa... É claro que eu tive que um período de adaptação, e eu ainda sinto algumas dores... mas nada grave. Mamãe queria que eu ficasse em casa e não viesse, mas eu não agüentava mais ficar lá sem fazer nada... Você sabe, todos em casa trabalham e fica meio sem graça. Então eu insisti muito, e foi meu pai que acabou cedendo; ele convenceu os outros que eu deveria vir.

- Oh... – Harry disse simplesmente. Ele pensou alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Obrigada. 

- Ei, Harry! – Simas chamou do outro lado da roda, interrompendo a tentativa de diálogo entre Gina e Harry. – Você teve detenção com a Profª. Stevens... não sabe mesmo por que ela foi embora?

- Ah, não é possível que não saiba! – Peta exclamou. – Vai, capitão... diz pra gente por que a maluca foi embora...

- Maluca? – Colin perguntou intrigado olhando para a menina.

- Claro! Ela era meio doida, não?

- Eu não tinha nada contra, não. – Dino falou. – Aliás, só de olhar para ela, já tinha muitas coisas a favor.

Todas as garotas fizeram caras emburradas quando os garotos riram. Harry achou que tivessem esquecido dele, mas foi Gina quem insistiu no assunto:

- Então você sabe mesmo por que ela foi embora?

Harry bufou ligeiramente. Não gostava quando as conversas seguiam aquele caminho.

- Não, eu não sei. – mentiu, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. – Naquele dia da detenção eu só fiz umas coisas para ela, mas ela não disse nada a respeito de sair de Hogwarts. Nós nem conversamos.

Ele achava que mentia muito mal, mas para sua sorte ninguém contestou a história, e o assunto passou a ser sobre quem seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A maioria achava mesmo que Dumbledore encontraria outro maluco, mas alguns discordavam. Neville disse que rezaria todos os dias para que Snape não assumisse o cargo, e parecia que todos pensaram a mesma coisa: talvez Neville não estivesse exagerando tanto. Harry, particularmente, achava que não suportaria Snape dando aula da matéria que ele mais gostava.

Foi só depois de algum tempo que Harry notou que Gina estava lhe observando. Ele se virou para olhá-la, e ela sorriu ligeiramente.

- Que foi?

- Eu só estava imaginando se... – ela riu sem jeito. – Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Pode dizer... 

Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- É tolice. Esqueça.

Harry deu de ombros e se levantou. Ela acompanhou o movimento dele com o olhar, mas não disse mais nada.

- Já vai, capitão? – Peta perguntou com seu jeito descontraído.

- Deixa de ser anti-social, Harry! – Rony riu. – Agora todo dia é isso, é?

Rony foi atingido por um travesseiro bem no nariz. Hermione riu com gosto. Harry tinha acertado a mira.

- Não enche, Rony!

Harry olhou para Gina antes de ir; ela o encarou com um leve ar de superioridade, quase imperceptível. Ele não se importou e deu-lhe as costas. Precisava pensar, e não conseguia se estivesse entre pessoas.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ainda ouvindo o barulho que o grupo fazia. Ele chegou o mais rápido que pôde ao dormitório, e se encostou na porta depois de fechá-la.

Não esperava ver Gina tão cedo. Aquilo tinha lhe confundido. Ainda mais, para falar a verdade. Tinha tanta coisa que queria que não tivesse acontecido... Tudo seria bem mais fácil.

Ainda gostava dela? Não sabia responder. Era complicado demais para entender. Talvez, se esperasse o tempo correr... Mesmo assim, ele não tinha certeza se algum dia compreenderia o que sentia. É claro que tinha ficado feliz por ela estar bem novamente, mas ainda não se sentia bem perto dela. Era muito desconfortável. Ele não sabia, mas era provável que isso só fosse por eles terem terminado o relacionamento. Talvez acontecesse com todo mundo...

Mas ela estava diferente, e isso o incomodava de uma maneira que ele não conseguia compreender.

- O que ela queria dizer com "estava imaginando"?

Essa dúvida povoou sua cabeça por um bom tempo. Tinha que parar de ser curioso.

A lareira estava apagada quando Harry se sentou no chão, encostado ao sofá, naquela noite. Era calor, mas ele estava com vontade de ver o fogo queimar, por isso acendeu com um feitiço um fogo sem calor que brilhava em chamas azuladas na lareira. A luz fraca da lua incidia sobre a sala comunal vazia e silenciosa, iluminando-a parcialmente.

Harry posicionou uma caixa de madeira sobre seu colo. Passeou a ponta dos dedos sobre os desenhos gastos dela até que os pousou sobre o fecho velho e enferrujado da caixa. Forçou-o, mas ele não abriu. Bufou irritado. Quando queria que aquele bendito fecho abrisse, ele não abria, e quando queria que ele não abrisse, ele abria. Talvez ele e aquele fecho nunca fossem se entender. Eles não falavam a mesma língua.

- Ok, Harry, é só ter paciência que ele abre. – o rapaz repetiu para si mesmo, e começou a bater no fecho. – Paciência... 

- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz perguntou. Harry parou de bater na caixa e olhou para o lugar de onde ela vinha. Gina estava parada na escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos.

Ótimo, era tudo que ele precisava: uma droga de caixa que não abria e, agora, uma Gina para o deixar ainda mais irritado e pior, sem jeito. Ele era bem sortudo mesmo.

- Estou tentando abrir essa caixa.

Ele ouviu o som dos passos dela se aproximando, enquanto ele batia ainda mais forte no fecho velho da caixa. A porcaria não abria de jeito nenhum. Gina se sentou perto dele no sofá onde o rapaz estava encostado, e retirou a caixa das mãos dele sem pedir licença.

- Ei! – ele se virou, olhando aborrecido para a garota. Ela, por sua vez, apenas ficou olhando a caixa com curiosidade, enquanto passeava os dedos pelos desenhos, assim como ele também tinha feito anteriormente.

- É uma caixa bonita. – ela comentou, sem se importar com o olhar de Harry. Gina posicionou seu dedo polegar sobre o fecho enferrujado e o pressionou. – É isso que não abre?

O queixo de Harry caiu quando viu a caixa abrir com facilidade. Gina soltou um risinho baixo.

- Como você fez isso?

- Eu só pressionei o fecho. – ela disse com simplicidade. – O que você estava fazendo?

Harry se sentiu burro.

- Eu estava puxando-o. – ele disse ligeiramente envergonhado. 

Gina soltou uma risadinha superior que o irritou profundamente. Ela voltou sua atenção à caixa e começou a abri-la. 

- O que há aqui dentro?

Harry arrancou a caixa das mãos dela rapidamente. Não queria que ela visse seu interior.

- Nada que diga respeito a mais alguém que não seja eu. – ele respondeu asperamente. Ela sorriu.

- Nossa... Agora eu fiquei curiosa. – Gina disse divertida. – É aí que você guarda seus segredos? 

Ele suspirou e abriu a tampa da caixa com cuidado.

- Não são segredos. Só coisas... particulares.

Harry ia fechar a caixa rapidamente assim que viu a primeira coisa que aparecia dentro dela, mas Gina foi mais rápida que ele e arrancou mais uma vez a caixa de suas mãos displicentes. O meio sorriso no rosto dela não sumiu mesmo ao apanhar o porta-retrato em forma de coração que ela tinha dado a Harry como presente de aniversário. Ele, pelo contrário, ficou totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

Gina posicionou a caixa de lado no sofá, ainda segurando na outra mão o retrato dos dois. Harry respirou fundo, apenas observando a garota enquanto ela escorregava para o chão, ao seu lado. Ele não estava gostando daquela sua proximidade com o corpo dela. Podia sentir o perfume que os cabelos dela exalavam e também o calor do seu corpo.

No retrato, ele e Gina não estavam mais abraçados como ficavam anteriormente. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, muito próximos um do outro, exatamente como estavam agora. O Harry do retrato olhava de esguelha para Gina, que observava o céu como que hipnotizada. Harry deixou de olhar o retrato para ver a Gina real ao seu lado; os olhos da garota não desgrudavam da foto.

- Não pensei que você ainda guardasse isso. – ela comentou depois de algum tempo.

Harry se virou para olhar o fogo frio da lareira.

- Por que eu jogaria fora?

- Não sei... Mas eu achei que você fosse fazer isso. – ela deu de ombros. – Quando relacionamentos terminam, é isso que as pessoas fazem, não é? Jogam fora tudo o que lembra a outra pessoa...

Aquilo era esquisito. Era a primeira vez que os dois conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido desde o dia em que Gina terminara o namoro. Harry preferia que ela não estivesse tocando nesse assunto. Aliás, ele preferia que ela não estivesse ali do seu lado, tão perto, conversando com ele.

- Eu não pensei em fazer isso. – Harry murmurou. Ele sentiu o olhar de Gina sobre ele, mas preferiu não se virar. Continuou observando o fogo.

- Não pensou? – ela repetiu. – Isso quer dizer... que você ainda pensa em mim?

Harry se assustou tanto com a pergunta, que acabou se virando para olhá-la. Grande erro. O rosto dela estava muito próximo do seu, e isso era terrivelmente perigoso. Mas agora ele não podia fugir.

- Se eu penso em você? – ele murmurou.

- Não se faça de tonto. Você me entendeu, Harry.

Ele não gostou do tom dela. Carregou a voz com seu tom mais endurecido.

- Sim, eu penso. Penso em como você me jogou fora. Penso em como você me magoou. E ainda fico com muita raiva disso.

- Você está sendo infantil. As coisas não funcionaram assim.

- É claro que foi assim! – ele aumentou ligeiramente o tom de voz. – Você me chutou, Gina.

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua e não desviou o olhar. Harry também não e sentia que faíscas pulavam dos seus olhos verdes.

- Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim... Não quero que você tenha mágoa de mim...

Gina se aproximou alguns centímetros, e Harry podia sentir o hálito fresco dela. Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Droga! Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando, e ele conseguia ver as imperfeições na pele dela, de tão próximos que estavam. Ele recuou um pouco, mas Gina continuou a se inclinar levemente sobre ele e, quando ela estava começando a fechar seus olhos, Harry se desviou bruscamente e voltou a encarar a lareira.

"Quem ela pensava que era para fazer isso, afinal?", ele pensou com raiva. Ela achava o quê? Que era só ela chegar, pedir, e ele sairia correndo atrás dela, como um cachorrinho na coleira? Ele não faria isso. Ele tinha orgulho. E Gina tinha ferido seu orgulho gravemente. Isso ele não perdoaria assim tão fácil.

Ele sentiu quando Gina suspirou levemente e voltou a se encostar no sofá. Harry respirou profundamente. Queria que ela fosse embora. No entanto, Gina não foi embora; ela voltou a encarar o retrato nas suas mãos com mais atenção do que antes.

- Eu estive pensando bastante em você durante esses dias... – Harry não respondeu. – Pensando se as coisas ainda seriam as mesmas quando eu voltasse...

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou irônico. – Não sei se você notou, Gina, mas as coisas definitivamente não são as mesmas. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa, se você não percebeu.

- Eu notei. 

Harry respirou fundo novamente. Se ela não iria embora, ele aproveitaria para perguntar uma coisa.

- O que você quis dizer com "estou imaginando"?

- Quando isso?

Ele notou que ela estava se fingindo de desentendida.

- Hoje de tarde. Quando você chegou.

- Ah... claro. Talvez seja melhor você não saber o que eu estava pensando naquele momento.

Harry estreitou os olhos e se virou para vê-la. As chamas azuladas estavam refletidas no olhos de Gina. Ela parecia preferir não olhar para ele.

- Eu quero saber.

Gina soltou o ar lentamente pela boca e encarou Harry firmemente nos olhos.

- Eu estava imaginando se você ainda estaria sozinho.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado. Gina estava dizendo o que ele estava pensando?

- Sozinho como? – ele fingiu inocência. Ela o olhou superior.

- Você entendeu. – Gina encostou a cabeça no assento do sofá, fechando os olhos. – Ora, Harry, você é um garoto atraente. Ok, você pode ser um pouco desajeitado e irritadiço, mas ainda assim é atraente. Não acredito que ficou todo esse tempo longe de garotas. Você é um adolescente.

Harry estava estático. O que estava havendo com Gina? Aquilo era uma tentativa de aproximação ou ele estava enganado? Se fosse, Gina estava indo pelo lado errado. Com toda a certeza do mundo, Harry não contaria justo a ela suas aventuras a respeito do que ela perguntava. Beijar um fantasma e uma professora bem mais velha não era exatamente o tipo de assunto que Harry debateria com qualquer um. Muito menos com sua ex-namorada.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta. – ele se virou novamente para encarar o fogo da lareira.

Gina se levantou bruscamente e caminhou até dar a volta no sofá. Harry não se moveu um centímetro sequer. Esperou até que Gina se manifestasse. Ele queria saber até onde ela iria.

- Você não entendeu aonde eu quero chegar, Harry? – a voz dela se fez ouvir às costas dele.

- É claro que eu entendi. Mas eu quero ouvir da sua boca, Gina. – ele retrucou com malícia.

Harry ouviu o som de tropeços e passos apressados. Em dois segundos, Gina estava bem à sua frente. Ele não levantou os olhos para vê-la e a escutou bufar com irritação sobre sua cabeça. Gina se abaixou até alcançar os olhos de Harry, impedindo a visão dele da lareira. Ela estava bastante impaciente.

- O que você quer ouvir, afinal? Que eu estou arrependida? – era a vez dela aumentar o tom de voz. – Eu não vou dizer isso para você só porque quer.

- Ficou orgulhosa agora, é? – ele riu ligeiramente com sarcasmo. – Sinto muito, Gina, mas eu quero ouvir...

Ela segurou o queixo dele e o forçou a olhá-lo. Harry achou graça. Estava sendo divertido brincar com ela. Era _ele_ que estava por cima agora. Gina estava vermelha de fúria.

- Você está sendo um idiota.

Harry riu. Isso pareceu irritá-la ainda mais. Gina apertou o queixo dele e aproximou seu rosto. Harry segurou os pulsos dela, e Gina foi obrigada a soltá-lo.

- Essa é a sua opinião, Gina. Idiota eu era antes.

A respiração dela estava descompassada, e ela o olhava com raiva contida. Movia seus braços, tentando se soltar, mas era inútil. O retrato que ela segurava caiu com estrondo da sua mão, e o vidro se partiu em dois.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! – ela gritou.

Harry se aproximou do rosto de Gina e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Eu disse que tinha mudado. Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso para me amolecer, Gina.

Ele a soltou, e ela caiu de bunda no chão por causa da força que estava fazendo para se soltar. Os cabelos caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, que brilhavam intensamente de raiva. A respiração forte dela fazia algumas mechas dos cabelos movimentarem-se levemente.

Harry se recostou no sofá e cruzou os braços. Gina ia dizer algo, mas ele não permitiu:

- Você é muito mimada, Gina. É a única garota numa família com tantos filhos homens, e eu não estranho que você seja assim. É até natural. Talvez você consiga as coisas fácil demais. Mas eu quero te avisar que comigo não vai ser assim. – ela respirava com força, mas não disse nada. – Você me magoou muito e me endureceu de certa maneira. Talvez, se você viesse me dizer essas coisas um pouco depois de ter terminado comigo, eu até poderia ter aceitado... Mas agora, Gina, a situação é outra. Eu descobri muitas coisas sobre mim. Descobri que sou uma pessoa diferente do que eu pensava. E eu não vou voltar com você só porque você quer.

- Você quer, Harry. Eu sei disso.

- Está enganada. – ele disse sinceramente. – Eu não quero.

Essas últimas palavras pareceram cair como gelo sobre Gina. Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos, apenas olhando para o rapaz à sua frente, aparentemente sem acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Emburrada, ela assentiu e se levantou. Harry acompanhou o movimento dela com o olhar.

Gina caminhou até a escada, sem dizer uma única palavra a mais. Porém, quando ia subir o primeiro degrau, ela parou e deu meia volta. Se abaixou ao lado de Harry sem olhá-lo e apanhou o porta retrato que ainda estava no chão. Harry olhou para ele também: o vidro tinha rachado exatamente entre ele e Gina, separando os dois na foto.

A garota se levantou, apenas observando o retrato entre suas mãos. Harry ficou imaginando o que ela iria fazer. Gina levantou os olhos para a lareira e havia puro ódio nos seus olhos. 

CRASH.

O objeto se estatelou quando Gina o atirou na lareira. O queixo de Harry caiu. O porta retrato escorregou para o fogo, e começou a se desfazer, lentamente. Gina tinha cerrado seus dedos da mão.

- Você tem razão. Acabou.

Harry assistiu embasbacado enquanto a garota caminhava batendo os pés até a escada. Ele ainda pôde escutar por um bom tempo os passos firmes dela subindo os degraus, até que, finalmente, eles se perderam no silêncio da noite. Harry se virou para olhar a lareira. O fogo consumia o porta retrato e a foto que estava nele. Suspirou lentamente.

Era isso que ela queria, então? Pois se Gina queria guerra, teria guerra.

Harry apanhou sua caixa e vasculhou todo o seu interior em busca das cartas que Gina lhe enviara. Não sossegou enquanto não achou todas. Olhou-as por um instante e depois encarou o fogo. Ouviu o som de papel rasgado. Uma por uma, ele rasgou todas as cartas de Gina.

Ela achava que ele era o quê? Um brinquedo? Pois ele estava longe de ser isso. Ele não permitiria que ninguém, em especial Gina, pisasse nele. Grande coisa que ela o queria de volta... Ele não queria. Não iria aceitá-la para depois ela lhe chutar novamente. Harry não seria bobo de novo.

Ele fez uma bola amassada com as cartas e atirou-as na lareira, onde queimaram junto com o retrato. Harry ficou observando o papel queimar até se reduzir a cinzas. Estava acabado. Definitivamente.

Harry se encostou no assento do sofá, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se dolorido e cansado. Pior; sentia como se algo ruim e venenoso estivesse dentro dele, mas não sabia como retirar isso de lá. Aliás, não sabia nem se queria mesmo fazer isso.

Quando ele reabriu os olhos, estes encontraram, mais uma vez, a velha caixa de madeira. Ficou alguns instantes a observá-la até que, sem perceber, sua mão esquerda começou a abri-la novamente. Seus dedos vasculharam o interior da caixa até encontrarem algo que lhe interessasse.

Um cartão. Um pequeno cartão mal desenhado pelas mãos desajeitadas de uma criança. Ele lembrava daquilo. Era aquele mesmo cartão que tinha visto em seus devaneios na Terra das Sombras. O cartão de Dia das Mães que desenhara quando tinha três anos de idade.

__

"Um dia você encontrará alguém que será como uma mãe para você e vai dá-lo a ela."

Irônico que justamente aquela pessoa tenha vindo à sua cabeça...

N/A: O próximo capítulo encerra a fic. Nossa, nem acredito que ela está acabando. É claro que ela está enorme e tem que acabar, e um dia ela teria que acabar de qualquer maneira, mas me dá uma nostalgia... Meu bebê!!! Obrigada mesmo à todos que têm deixado reviews aqui no ff.net... Nossa, cada uma delas me deixa imensamente feliz... Vocês não têm idéia. ;) Obrigada mesmo!!!


	27. Cumprindo uma antiga promessa

N/A: Este último capítulo é dedicado à minha querida amiga Anya, que fez aniversário no dia 7 de dezembro. A aparição daquela pessoa, miga, foi feita especialmente para você. Beijos à todos!

Capítulo Vinte e Sete – Cumprindo uma antiga promessa

O céu estava completamente azul, e as poucas nuvens que o povoavam pareciam feitas de algodão. O sol brilhava fortemente, fazendo com o que o verde da grama e das árvores ficasse ainda mais deslumbrante. Era possível ouvir o som dos pássaros cantando alegremente para o novo dia que tinha nascido.

Harry colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, protegendo como podia seus olhos do sol reluzente. Ele sentia a grama levemente úmida e fresca sob seus pés descalços, e seus cabelos agitavam-se ao sabor da brisa leve que batia. Era um dia agradável, apesar de ser o último que passaria em Hogwarts até o início do seu sétimo ano na escola de magia.

Por um lado, Harry estava aliviado de ir embora por um tempo. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa naquele lugar, aquele ano, que ele achava que seria reconfortante sair um pouco dali. Porém, por outro lado, ele amava aquele lugar e, além disso, ele não tinha a mínima idéia de para onde iria depois de ir embora.

Dumbledore não tinha comentado nada com ele sobre o assunto. Também, não havia espaço para falar disso na última conversa que tiveram. Uma conversa que Harry não fazia muita questão de lembrar.

Quando Harry saiu da casa dos Dursleys no verão, ele prometera a eles e principalmente a si mesmo que não voltaria mais lá. E não voltaria mesmo. Se Dumbledore dissesse que ele teria que voltar, Harry não pensaria duas vezes em desobedecer a ordem. Não queria nunca mais conviver com seus tios e seu primo. Dois meses com eles seria o fim.

A Toca sempre era uma alternativa. Rony já tinha convidado-o para passar as férias de verão por lá, mas Harry acabou não dizendo nem que sim, nem que não. Rony não insistiu mais no assunto, de qualquer maneira. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry tinha certeza que seria bem recebido por todos os Weasleys... quer dizer, por quase todos os Weasleys. No entanto, a pessoa que transformava a palavra "todos" em "quase todos" era exatamente o problema. Harry não queria ter que conviver na mesma casa com Gina por um verão inteiro, mesmo que nessa casa estivessem presentes outras pessoas que ele gostasse de estar por perto.

Harry pensou em Sirius também, e esta era a alternativa que com toda a certeza mais o agradava. No entanto, fazia um bom tempo que Sirius não lhe mandava ao menos um bilhete. Da última vez que falara com o padrinho, só soubera que ele ainda estava bastante ocupado com seu trabalho misterioso no Ministério da Magia. Harry até mandou uma carta para Sirius depois do seu último encontro com ele, mas o padrinho só tinha sido capaz de mandar duas linhas para Harry como resposta, dizendo que ele estava ocupadíssimo com um assunto de extrema importância. Harry se sentiu um pouco esquecido, mas deixou passar.

A última idéia que Harry pensou era a mais louca, e ele tinha certeza que ninguém ia gostar dela, por isso guardou-a para si mesmo, como uma última alternativa: ir para a casa que pertencera à sua avó Arabella. Ele se lembrava do dia em que tinha encontrara a Profª. McGonagall lá, junto com Hagrid, arrumando as coisas de sua avó. E naquela ocasião, a professora lhe dissera que, por direito, a casa deveria ir para as suas mãos ou as de sua tia como herança.

Ir para lá não o deixava muito feliz, mas ainda assim era melhor do que a casa dos Dursleys. Não que ele não gostasse da antiga casa de sua avó, mas o problema eram as lembranças que aquela casa carregava consigo. Ele lembraria constantemente de sua mãe... de sua avó. Não saberia se conseguiria suportar dois meses vivendo assim.

De qualquer maneira, ele também não sabia se conseguiria se sustentar sozinho. Tinha o dinheiro dos seus pais no cofre do Gringotes, mas esse dinheiro era destinado em primeiro lugar para as despesas de Hogwarts. Faria dezessete anos no final de julho, o que significaria a maioridade bruxa, mas ainda assim, ele achava que não daria certo morar sozinho. Poderia arranjar um emprego de verão, mas tudo era muito vago... Havia muitos "ses" nessa possibilidade para ela dar certo.

Mas de uma coisa Harry tinha certeza: se visse a cara gorda do tio Válter ou a cara de cavalo da tia Petúnia quando descesse do Expresso de Hogwarts, ele se esconderia atrás da primeira pilastra que visse para não ter que ir junto com eles. Harry preferia comer os bolinhos grudentos do Hagrid por um ano a ter que passar dois meses com seus tios e seu primo.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Harry?

O rapaz teve um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz grossa e ressonante do próprio Rúbeo Hagrid às suas costas. Tinha caminhado a esmo tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem tinha notado que tinha chegado até a cabana do amigo e que estava apoiado numa cerca branca, que rodeava uma pequena plantação muito bem cuidada de hortaliças.

- Bom dia, Hagrid. – Harry cumprimentou depois de se recuperar do sobressalto.

Hagrid parecia muito bem disposto. Ele carregava nos grandes braços duas galinhas e um galo, enquanto Canino corria ao redor das suas pernas. Mantinha um grande e simpático sorriso no rosto barbudo, e seus olhos refletiam a luz do sol, brilhando quase tanto quanto o próprio.

- Caiu da cama, foi? – ele perguntou brincalhão, enquanto colocava os animais que trazia junto consigo em um galinheiro ao lado da plantação de hortaliças. – São quase oito horas ainda...

- Eu estava um pouco elétrico demais para ficar na cama.

- Entendo. – Hagrid disse contente, jogando milho para as galinhas. – É meio difícil ficar dormindo com um dia bonito desse, não é?

Harry não conseguiu responder. Canino tinha se jogado sobre ele e derrubado-o na grama, lambendo seu rosto com euforia, enquanto o rapaz não conseguia deixar de rir. Hagrid também riu com gosto ao ver a cena. Harry sentiu saudade de Almofadinhas.

- Ele é uma gracinha, não é? – Hagrid perguntou sorridente.

Harry se sentou, afastando Canino de cima de si. Mais um pouco e se afogaria na baba do cachorro. Canino latiu alto e começou a lamber a orelha de Harry.

- Ele é bem carinhoso. – Harry comentou simplesmente, limpando a baba que estava no seu rosto.

Hagrid se apoiou na cerca branca, rindo, enquanto Harry tentava se desvencilhar de Canino para poder se levantar. Assim que conseguiu, o rapaz também se apoiou na cerca, ao lado do amigo. Canino se deitou na grama, encostando a cabeça no pé de Harry e abanando o rabo, que batia várias vezes na perna de Hagrid.

- E pensar que se passou mais um ano, hein? Já está com saudade de Hogwarts, Harry?

- Um pouco... – ele respondeu indeciso, encarando as hortaliças verde vivo junto com Hagrid. – Eu gosto daqui.

- Ah, você é como eu, Harry. Eu não conseguiria viver longe desse lugar.

Harry abaixou os olhos e começou a brincar com as farpas soltas da cerca de madeira. Canino latiu alto. Hagrid suspirou nostalgicamente.

- E pensar que ano que vem será o seu último, Harry. Parece que foi ontem que você era apenas aquele menino pequenino, assustado em vir para um lugar onde não sabia de nada e não conhecia ninguém...

Harry olhou de esguelha para o meio gigante.

- Eu conhecia você, Hagrid.

Ele fez um gesto displicente com a grande mão.

- Não é grande coisa...

- Claro que é. – Harry disse sinceramente. – Você foi o primeiro amigo que eu fiz, Hagrid.

Harry poderia jurar que o espaço entre a barba e os olhos de Hagrid ficou ligeiramente avermelhado.

- Você achava que não era bruxo, lembra? – ele riu gostosamente. – Imagine... Harry Potter não ser um bruxo... que piada.

O rapaz não respondeu. Ele apenas abaixou os olhos e voltou a se entreter com a farpa solta da madeira. Foi então que notou algo diferente: havia alguma coisa escrita a tinta, em letras miúdas, na madeira branca. Hagrid estava comentando alguma coisa, rindo, mas Harry não estava prestando atenção; estava mais preocupado em descobrir o que estava escrito na madeira.

Ele estreitou os olhos e se aproximou do lugar onde a cerca estava riscada até que seu rosto ficasse a poucos centímetros da madeira pintada de branco. Havia algo escrito numa letra pequena e redonda, com tinta preta. O queixo de Harry caiu assim que ele conseguiu ler as palavras:

__

"Lílian passou por aqui."

- Hagrid, o que é isso?

O amigo parou de falar no meio de uma história que contava e se aproximou para ver melhor, por cima dos ombros de Harry. Seus olhos ficaram brilhantes no mesmo instante em que reconheceu a frase, e um sorriso tristonho de saudade se abriu no seu rosto.

- Sua mãe escreveu esse recado aí há muito tempo.

Harry estava boquiaberto. Seu rosto também abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então... foi ela mesma? – ele perguntou, enquanto acariciava a frase escrita na madeira, como se aquilo fosse um pedaço da sua mãe.

- Foi sim. Foi quando ela pintou a cerca para mim.

- Ela mesma pintou essa cerca? – Harry perguntou espantado. Hagrid, estranhamente, começou a rir.

- Você... – ele começou, sua voz entrecortada pelas risadas. - ...se lembra quando eu contei a você, Rony e Hermione o dia em que sua mãe e Samantha caíram no esterco dos meus Pigsteals?

Harry não gostou muito de lembrar de Samantha, então apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Pois bem. – Hagrid continuou, animado. – Depois que elas caíram no esterco, eu queria contar o que tinha acontecido para a Profª. McGonagall e o Prof. Taylor, que eram os diretores da Grifinória e da Sonserina na época.

Harry se lembrava bem disso, afinal, tinha visto a cena na íntegra dentro da Penseira de Samantha.

- E elas imploraram para que eu não contasse, caso contrário, elas perderiam seus cargos na monitoria. Harry, você está me ouvindo? – Hagrid perguntou, notando que o rapaz estava absorto.

- Estou, continue, Hagrid.

A partir daí Harry desviou seus pensamentos da Penseira para o que Hagrid estava dizendo.

- Então, eu exigi uma condição para não contar a verdade aos professores.

__

"Calem-se as duas!", Harry ouviu a voz de Hagrid dentro da sua cabeça, naquela lembrança. _"Quem sabe... eu possa esquecer o que vi, mas com uma condição..."_

- Que condição?

Hagrid abriu o mesmo sorriso maroto que abrira vinte anos atrás.

- Lílian e Samantha consertaram a cerca que tinham quebrado, esta cerca. – ele bateu de leve na madeira. – E também a pintaram de branco. Foi aí que Lílian deixou esse recado nela. Mas isso não é a melhor parte... 

- E qual é? – Harry perguntou curioso. O sorriso de Hagrid se alargou.

- Elas cuidaram dos Pigsteals para mim o resto do ano.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se levantaram levemente.

- O resto do ano? Isso significa...

- Significa que aquele dia não foi o único em que elas ficaram sujas de lama e esterco.

Os dois riram juntos. Harry voltou a olhar a frase escrita por sua mãe tantos anos antes, enquanto Hagrid voltava a olhar as hortaliças. Harry levantou os olhos e fez o mesmo que o amigo.

- E por que você deixou de criar Pigsteals, Hagrid?

Hagrid observou por mais alguns minutos as hortaliças que substituíram os porcos.

- Eles morreram algum tempo depois.

- Mas...

- Não, Harry... Não é o que você está pensando. Eles não morreram por culpa das meninas, elas até que cuidaram bem dos bichinhos. O fato é que, um tempo depois de elas saírem de Hogwarts, eles morreram e eu acabei desistindo de criar mais Pigsteals.

- E por quê?

- Ah, eles sempre me lembram Lílian e Samantha... E eu fico com saudade delas.

Harry conseguiu entender o que Hagrid dizia. No entanto, entendia apenas a parte de ficar com saudade de Lílian. De Samantha, Harry queria distância. Ficava sim aliviado por ela estar longe. Hagrid abaixou os olhos, um pouco desanimado.

- É engraçado, mas toda vez que eu vejo um Pigsteal me lembro delas. E sinto falta de Lílian... por... tudo que aconteceu. E também sinto saudade de Samantha. Ela é uma boa menina.

Hagrid tinha mesmo um grande coração. Harry não conseguia entender como ele podia ser tão ingênuo. Ele acreditava mesmo nas pessoas. Harry só torcia para que o amigo não se machucasse por causa disso.

- Esse ano, até que eu pude me lembrar dos velhos tempos... – ele continuou. – Samantha vinha conversar quase todas as noites comigo, aqui na cabana. Sabe, Harry, eu acho que precisamos olhar bem fundo dentro das pessoas para podermos julgá-las melhor. Mas tem que ser bem fundo mesmo. Nem sempre o que vemos por fora é o que está guardado por dentro.

- Está se referindo à Profª. Stevens, Hagrid? – Harry perguntou, ainda não entendendo como Hagrid conseguia ter essa doce ingenuidade.

- Harry, eu vou ter a pretensão de dizer que a conheço como ninguém. Talvez eu a conheça melhor até mesmo do que Sirius, que foi namorado dela. Samantha é amarga, muito amargurada mesmo. Ela tem seus motivos, isso eu sei. Mas sabe, Harry, eu tenho certeza também que ela tem um bom coração. Ele está escondido, mas está lá dentro.

Harry preferiu não discutir. Se essa era a opinião de Hagrid, ele a respeitaria. 

__

"Hagrid é uma das poucas pessoas que falam bem de mim. Talvez seja a única pessoa.", Samantha lhe disse uma vez. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Hagrid deveria ser a única pessoa que falava bem dela. Seu único amigo. Se parasse para pensar naquele momento, perceberia que isso era, de certa maneira, algo bastante triste.

- Vou sentir falta dela. – Hagrid comentou. – Foi mesmo uma pena que ela teve que ir embora daqui, mas de qualquer maneira, ela não poderia ficar mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada. – Hagrid disse muito rápido, abrindo a porteira da cerca. – Você se importaria de me ajudar a cuidar da horta, Harry?

Um minuto depois eles já estavam cuidando das hortaliças, e o assunto "Samantha Stevens" estava completamente esquecido.

Os pés subiam as escadas arrastados, e seus passos ecoavam no corredor vazio e silencioso. O barulho tinha ficado para trás, guardado no Salão Principal, onde todos os alunos e professores saboreavam o banquete de final de ano.

Harry não estava com vontade de ir. Ok, Rony tinha razão: ele estava mesmo bastante anti-social. E isso era um pouco chato até mesmo para o próprio Harry, no entanto, ele não conseguia evitar. Só sentia vontade de não estar perto de muitas pessoas, e certamente no banquete de final de ano havia muitas pessoas.

Ele ainda não tinha arrumado as malas, e esse era o seu grande programa para o sábado à noite. Talvez dormir depois também. Harry tinha certeza de que seria muito divertido...

O corredor estava com um cheiro bem esquisito. E forte. Harry torceu o nariz. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro desagradável. Quantas vezes já não sentira o mesmo cheiro quando Fred e Jorge soltavam bombas de bosta pelos corredores do castelo? Harry apressou o passo; aquele cheiro estava lhe enjoando.

POF.

Seu corpo bateu em algo sólido, e o impacto fez com que ele caísse para trás, rolando alguns degraus da escada. Sua sorte foi ter conseguido se segurar no corrimão para não rolar mais degraus. Harry também escutou um sonoro "ai" advindo do lugar de onde ele tinha batido e o barulho de algo tombando com estrondo no chão. Mas ele estava mais interessado na sua própria dor para se preocupar com a dos outros.

Tinha sorte de não ter quebrado alguma costelas, Harry pensou ao verificar a região lombar de suas costas com os dedos, sentando-se em um dos degraus e encostando-se ao corrimão da escada. Porém, seu joelho ardia bastante; ele tinha batido-o bem na quina dos degraus. Quando Harry levantou um pouco a bermuda para verificar o estrago, fez uma careta; seu joelho estava quase em carne viva.

- Ei, você precisa mesmo trocar seus óculos, garoto. – uma voz reclamou acima de sua cabeça. Quando Harry levantou os olhos viu, no topo da escada, uma garota sentada, apalpando o bumbum com uma careta de aborrecimento.

- Tantas pessoas para eu me esbarrar nesse castelo... – Harry lamentou, reconhecendo-a instantaneamente. - ...e eu sempre esbarro em você. O que eu fiz para merecer essa vida? – ele perguntou, olhando para o teto em busca de respostas.

Katherine Willians soltou um barulho de indignação e se levantou, parecendo totalmente descadeirada. Ainda apalpava o bumbum repetidas vezes.

- Já pensou em fazer terapia? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

- Se algum dia eu quiser fazer, com certeza não vou pedir para você me indicar alguém. Provavelmente o terapeuta fracassou com você.

Harry desviou o olhar dela e começou a assoprar seu ferimento. Ele ouviu quando ela desceu os degraus.

- Você se ferrou mesmo, hein?

Quando ele levantou ligeiramente os olhos por cima das lentes dos óculos, pôde enxergar um sorriso divertido no rosto dela.

- Isso é culpa sua. – ele assoprou o ferimento mais um pouco. Ardia até dizer chega.

- Se você tivesse ido ao banquete, eu não teria te encontrado e você não teria se machucado. Estaríamos bem mais felizes e satisfeitos.

- É mesmo? Acho que é um direito meu não ir ao banquete. Mas você poderia ter ido e nos poupado desse encontro desagradável.

- Por que você não foi, Potter? Eles sempre falam de você nesses banquetes...

- Talvez eu não tenha ido exatamente por isso. – ele parou para pensar um instante. – Espera um pouco, eu não lembro de ter que te dar explicações, garota.

Ela deu de ombros. Ele voltou a mexer no joelho, praguejando baixinho. A garota murmurou um feitiço esquisito e, quando ele se deu conta, seu joelho já tinha sido atingido por uma luz prateada que saía da varinha dela.

- Só para você parar de resmungar. – ela falou, assoprando a ponta da varinha como se estivesse num filme de "bangue-bangue" e guardando-a novamente entre as vestes.

Harry abaixou os olhos para o ferimento e viu que ele tinha sumido por completo.

- Legal. – falou apenas, sem saber o que dizer a mais. Arrumou a bermuda. – E você, por que não está no banquete?

- Não lhe devo explicações.

Ele se levantou e ficou de frente a ela. A garota era apenas uns dois centímetros mais baixa que ele e o encarava com superioridade. Harry achou a situação esquisita. Talvez ele apenas estivesse cansado. Conversar civilizadamente com Katherine Willians, uma sonserina, não era do seu feitio com certeza.

- Que cheiro é esse? – ele perguntou depois de aspirar mais uma vez o ar. Podia ser só impressão, mas a face da garota corou ligeiramente.

- Não estou sentindo cheiro nenhum. – ela respondeu muito rápido, descendo o que restava dos degraus. Harry não se moveu.

- Vem de você. – ele se virou para olhá-la melhor. Ela tentou esconder a barra da capa. Ele entendeu tudo. – E é cheiro de bombas de bosta. Você soltou em algum lugar?

- Não. – a indignação na voz dela era evidente. – Soltaram em mim.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era sua vez de um sorriso divertido passear em seu rosto.

- Quem?

- Eu acho que foi Pansy Parkinson. Só pode ter sido. Não que faça diferença.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Não pensei que essas sacanagens acontecessem entre garotas. Mas vindo de sonserinas... dá até pra entender.

Ela cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

- Acontece mais do que possa imaginar. E não só entre sonserinas. As grifinórias perfeitinhas também fazem isso, se quer saber. Até mesmo sua amiguinha cdf.

- Hermione? – Harry perguntou espantado. Willians abriu um grande sorriso irônico.

- Ela mesma. É claro que esse tipo de coisa só fica mesmo entre as garotas... Não é muito divulgado. Garotas são bem mais discretas do que garotos. Nós não saímos contando pra todo mundo quando estouramos bombas de bosta na sala dos professores...

- Eu não acredito em você.

Ela deu de ombros novamente.

- Eu não pedi para você acreditar. – ela deu as costas a ele. – Mas, qualquer dia desses, pergunte para a Granger sobre o assunto...

Harry ficou olhando por alguns instantes a garota se afastar.

- Ei, Willians! – ele chamou. Ela se virou intrigada. Harry riu. – Você realmente está fedendo.

Novamente suas bochechas coraram, e ela mostrou a língua para Harry, que riu sozinho enquanto assistia a garota se virar irritada e ir embora batendo os pés.

- Vocês já pararam para pensar nisso? – Hermione perguntou, olhando pela janela da cabine enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts parava suavemente na estação.

- Nisso o quê? – Rony perguntou distraído, recolhendo o seu malão das prateleiras do teto. Pichitinho piava feito louco e piou ainda mais quando sua gaiola quase caiu no chão.

A viagem de volta tinha sido bastante tranqüila. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham conseguido uma cabine só para eles, e poucas pessoas os visitaram. Neville passou por lá procurando, como de costume, Trevo, e ficou um tempo junto a eles. Simas, Dino, Parvati e Lilá entraram na cabine dos garotos por engano, mas acabaram passando um tempo conversando com eles. Cho Chang veio se despedir de Harry, já que ela estava deixando Hogwarts por ter acabado os estudos. Por incrível que possa parecer, Draco Malfoy e seus capangas não apareceram dessa vez para perturbar a paciência do trio, o que eles acharam um alívio.

- Pensar que, da próxima vez que estivermos fazendo essa viagem, será a última. – Hermione comentou nostálgica, fechando a cortina da janela e se apressando para recolher seus animais. Bichento dormia tranqüilamente no cesto, mas Spi, o Splooty, saltou para seu cabelos e começou a se pendurar nos fios, fazendo Hermione chiar baixinho.

- Que tal pensarmos que ainda temos um ano? – Harry entrou na conversa, enquanto sorria para Edwiges dentro de sua gaiola.

- E que tal pensarmos que estamos entrando numa nova fase de nossas vidas? – Rony perguntou. Harry e Hermione olharam espantados para ele; Rony estava falando dessa maneira não era normal. – Uma fase sem Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, sonserinos, Trelawney, aulas chatas... – ele enumerou nos dedos, e Hermione suspirou. Era óbvio que coisa séria não viria dali. – Isso não é bom?

- Isso é ótimo.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam e riram.

- Mas pensem nas coisas boas que vamos perder. – Hermione insistiu. – Tantas pessoas legais... tantas coisas a se fazer...

- Quadribol. – Rony falou. 

- É... quadribol.

Os dois garotos riram novamente. Hermione suspirou cansada, enquanto Spi ainda pulava de uma mecha de cabelo para outra na sua cabeça. Os três, então, começaram a arrastar seus materiais para fora da cabine.

A Plataforma 9 ½ estava apinhada de alunos e seus parentes. Harry notou a presença de aurores fazendo a guarda por todos os lugares. Ele tinha se esquecido do ataque à Estação King's Cross nas férias de inverno.

- Onde está a Gina, hein? – Rony perguntou subitamente, procurando com os olhos a irmã mais nova. Harry se virou emburrado e preferiu não dizer nada.

- Deve estar conversando com os amigos. – Hermione falou. – Deixa sua irmã em paz, Rony!

- O que eu fiz de mais? Só quero chamá-la para passarmos a barreira juntos. Minha mãe disse que ia esperar do outro lado.

Hermione virou o rosto do namorado na direção leste. Gina conversava com Peta, Colin e Jonnathan no lugar.

- Pronto. Satisfeito? – ela alfinetou. – Ela está ali, irmão coruja. 

- Eu vou chamá-la.

Rony saiu decidido na direção da irmã. Harry não estava gostando nada da possibilidade de ficar perto de Gina, mas ele sabia que isso seria inevitável sendo seu melhor amigo irmão dela. Hermione se virou para olhá-lo com uma expressão astuta no rosto.

- E então, Harry? Vocês conversaram?

- Nós quem? – ele perguntou aborrecido, cruzando os braços. Sabia muito bem aonde ela queria chegar.

- Você e Gina. Conversaram ou não?

- Conversamos. E daí?

- E daí que, ou vocês fingem muito bem, ou não se acertaram.

- Nós não nos acertamos porque não temos nada mais para acertar.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Claro que têm! Harry, ela passou quase seis meses longe. Vocês eram namorados antes disso... Claro que têm assuntos pendentes.

- Sim, como discutir o chute na bunda que ela me deu! – Harry retrucou aborrecido. – E quer parar de dar uma de cupido?

- Mas e se ela se arrependeu?

- Ah, ela te contou, foi?

Hermione bufou.

- Isso não importa. O importante é que você não pode deixar essa oportunidade passar, Harry!

- Não é uma oportunidade, Hermione. É um erro.

- Você está sendo bobo.

- Eu _era_ bobo. É diferente.

- Mas, Harry...

Ele se virou para olhá-la, descruzando os braços.

- Mione, coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha, porque parece que só cabem matérias escolares aí dentro. – ele falou, batendo de leve na cabeça dela. – Acabou. É o fim. Não há mais volta. Terminou. Chegamos no fim da estrada. Entendeu, ou quer mais sinônimos?

Ela suspirou desanimada.

- Mas era tão... bonitinho... vocês juntos.

- Olha, eu sei que você é minha amiga e amiga dela, e só tá tentando ajudar, mas acontece que eu não quero mais, entendeu? Se ela quer, problema dela. Quem não quer agora sou eu.

- Eu só queria que vocês dois fossem felizes...

- Nós seremos. Separados.

Harry e Hermione pararam a conversa nesse ponto. Rony e Gina se aproximavam.

- Rony, nem deu tempo para eu me despedir direito deles... – Gina resmungava com o irmão.

- Nossa mãe deve estar nos esperando já. – ele respondeu. – Daqui a pouco ela vem procurar a gente aqui desesperada e vai ser pior, acredite em mim.

Harry se abaixou e começou a fingir que mexia em algo na gaiola de Edwiges. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de falar com Gina, principalmente depois da última conversa deles. E ele duvidava que ela também quisesse falar com ele.

- Eu disse para ele não encher sua paciência, mas ele não me escuta... – Hermione disse displicente assim que os dois se aproximaram. Rony fez um bico para ela.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu que Gina já tinha lhe enxergado. Ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, bufando exasperada. Harry voltou a se entreter com Edwiges. Rony e Hermione perceberam instantaneamente o clima pesado que caíra sobre eles.

- Erm... bem... Então é melhor atravessarmos a barreira, não é? – Rony sugeriu sem graça.

- Claro. – Hermione emendou. – Que tal eu e Gina primeiro, e depois você e Harry?

Rony e Harry assistiram enquanto as meninas atravessavam a barreira sólida. Rony se virou para encarar o amigo.

- Precisa fazer essa cara feia, Harry?

- É a cara que eu tenho.

- Bah...

- Nem vem, Rony! Você faria pior na minha situação.

- Mas é que você está fazendo cara feia para a _minha_ irmã!

- Você fala como se ela também não estivesse de cara feia. Além disso, o fato de ela ser sua irmã não impede que estejamos brigados.

- Vocês são duas crianças.

- O roto falando do esfarrapado. Quantas vezes eu já não tive que agüentar você e Hermione brigados?

Rony se calou depois disso.

A Sra. Weasley, como previsto, já estava esperando-os do outro lado da barreira. Quando Harry e Rony chegaram, ela já estava abraçando e beijando as meninas. Obviamente, ela também fez isso com os garotos, o que deixou Rony bastante sem graça. Não demorou muito tempo para que os pais de Hermione chegassem para buscá-la, e eles iniciaram uma conversa sobre os filhos com a Sra. Weasley. Gina batia os pés repetidas vezes no chão, parecendo entediada. Harry estava o mais longe que podia dela, com os olhos atentos para qualquer aparição de trouxas parecidos com seus tios. Para seu alívio, ainda não tinha visto nenhum, apenas um homem um pouco gordo e com bigode que o assustou por um segundo.

- Ótimo. – Rony resmungou, olhando de esguelha para sua mãe e os pais de Hermione. – Agora eles vão ficar falando de nós... Aposto que minha mãe vai bater todos os meus podres para os seus pais, Mione.

- Eu duvido. – Hermione respondeu com seu jeito sabe-tudo. – Aposto que a Sra. Weasley vai é falar de todas as suas qualidades... Toda mãe é assim.

- Ei, Rony, já foi conhecer a família dela? – Harry provocou. – O namoro tá ficando sério... Isso vai dar em casamento...

Hermione corou violentamente. Rony olhou muito bravo para Harry.

- Por que você não fica quietinho, Harry?

Dois minutos depois a Sra. Weasley e os Granger voltaram para perto dos garotos. A Sra. Weasley estava bastante sorridente.

- A Sra. Granger convidou a família para irmos na casa deles no verão, Rony. Isso não é ótimo? Vamos poder nos conhecer melhor, Arthur vai adorar!

Harry teve um súbito acesso de tosse para esconder o riso. Hermione não sabia onde meter a cara.

- Erm... vai ser muito legal. – Rony disse engasgado.

Harry estava tendo problemas com seu acesso e teve que tapar a boca.

- Oh, querido, precisa cuidar dessa tosse. – a Sra. Weasley disse preocupada.

Hermione se despediu dos garotos com um beijo discreto em Rony e um beijo na bochecha de Harry, promessa de cartas e, é claro, o convite para Rony e toda sua família os visitarem nas férias. A mãe de Hermione aproveitou para dizer que convidaria mais alguns parentes, o que fez Rony ficar sem ar.

- Imagina quando Fred e Jorge souberem disso... – ele comentou baixinho para Harry, em desespero. – Eu vou me matar...

A Sra. Weasley ainda acenava alegremente para os Granger. Depois que eles estavam bem longe, ela se virou e falou para o filho:

- Agora sim, Rony... Finalmente vamos poder conhecer toda a família de Hermione, que será sua família algum dia, não é?

Até mesmo Gina, que estava observando a conversa um pouco distante, não segurou o riso. Rony parecia querer abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder.

- Oh, Harry, eu queria ter uma palavrinha com você, posso? – a mãe de Rony se virou para falar com o rapaz.

- Claro, Sra. Weasley.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu sua mãe se afastar levando Harry junto. Gina começou a bater o pé novamente no chão com impaciência.

- Harry, eu espero que você não fique chateado com o que vou dizer... – a Sra. Weasley começou. O rapaz já estava ficando curioso.

- Diga o que quiser, Sra. Weasley. Eu prometo não me chatear.

- Então está certo. – ela disse, enchendo seu peito de ar. – Bem, é claro que eu soube o que aconteceu entre você e Gina.

- Ah... sim... – ele ficou imaginando onde ela queria chegar com essa conversa.

- Pois é. Então, Harry, eu queria te dizer que fiquei bastante triste com tudo isso. Eu realmente gostaria que tivesse dado certo.

Será que Gina tinha pedido para a sua mãe falar com ele? Harry não conseguia acreditar nisso. A Sra. Weasley tirou suas dúvidas com sua próxima frase:

- Achei que deveria falar isso com você, Harry. Foi uma decisão minha, entende? Eu ficava imaginando como seria se você entrasse para nossa família, mesmo que eu já o considere como um membro dela, de qualquer maneira.

- Obrigado, Sra. Weasley... – ele disse envergonhado.

- E eu também ficava mais tranqüila sabendo que Gina estava com você, afinal, você é um bom menino, Harry. Sei que poderia confiar minha filha à você.

Ele definitivamente poderia fritar um ovo no seu rosto, e estava ficando difícil continuar a olhar para a senhora à sua frente.

- Eu o convidaria com todo o prazer para passar essas férias na minha casa, Harry. – ela continuou. – Mas imagino que a situação deva estar um tanto quanto... complicada... Digo, para você e Gina estarem juntos na mesma casa todo esse tempo...

- Que bom que a senhora entende. – ele murmurou sem graça. Ela sorriu bondosamente.

- É claro que eu entendo. Esqueceu que eu já tive a idade de vocês? – ela riu. – Pode ter sido há muito tempo, mas eu já fui adolescente também.

Ele também sorriu levemente depois da brincadeira. A Sra. Weasley colocou uma mão nos cabelos dele.

- Mas, mesmo assim, Harry, eu quero que saiba que sempre será bem vindo na nossa casa. As portas sempre estarão abertas para você lá, entendeu? – ele assentiu. – Você sabe que o considero como mais um filho meu, não é? Um filho do meu coração.

Algo quente preencheu o coração de Harry quando ela disse aquilo, e ele se lembrou de uma coisa importante que queria fazer. Encarou a senhora à sua frente firmemente nos olhos.

- A senhora se importaria de me fazer um grande favor?

Ela o encarou intrigada, mas sorriu.

- Claro que não me importo. Pode dizer, querido.

Harry apanhou algo no bolso de trás de sua calça. Tinha guardado aquilo ali dentro antes mesmo de embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, para poder fazer o que queria agora.

- A senhora aceita isso? – ele perguntou, oferecendo um pequeno cartão para ela. A Sra. Weasley olhou espantada para ele. – Por favor. É um presente.

Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas e sem tirar os olhos do rapaz, ela aceitou o presente. Sorriu ligeiramente, e abaixou os olhos para ver melhor o cartão. Na frente dele, havia um coração meio torto pintado de vermelho e, dentro dele, o desenho de uma mulher em forma de palitinhos. No alto, uma frase rabiscada pela letra trêmula de uma criança:

__

"Feliz Dia das Mães"

Os lábios da Sra. Weasley tremiam quando ela voltou a encarar Harry.

- Você tem certeza disso, querido?

- Claro que tenho. – ele sorriu. – Abra.

Ela novamente abaixou os olhos e, delicadamente, abriu o cartão. Dentro, havia o desenho daquela mesma mulher da parte de frente do cartão, só que ela estava de mãos dadas com um menininho. A Sra. Weasley engoliu em seco quando começou a ler a frase que Harry tinha escrito há pouco tempo, na verdade, naquela noite em que abriu sua caixa de lembranças na Sala Comunal:

__

"Eu sei que a senhora não é minha mãe de verdade. Eu não a conheci, por mais que saiba que ela me amou muito. Porém, quando eu tinha três anos e fiz esse cartão, minha professora disse para que eu o entregasse a alguém especial. À uma mulher que fosse como uma mãe para mim. Não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que a senhora. Obrigado por tudo.

Harry"

Lágrimas encheram os olhos da matrona dos Weasleys quando ela terminou de ler o cartão. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar Harry, cobrindo os lábios trêmulos com a mão esquerda. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Com carinho, ela o abraçou, sem palavras para dizer naquele momento. Harry a abraçou de volta, sentindo-se mais leve do que esteve em muito tempo.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? – Gina perguntou olhando de sobrancelhas erguidas para a mãe, quando ela e Harry se aproximaram. Rony também parecia curioso.

- Nada, filha. – a senhora murmurou, limpando os olhos. Ela segurava o cartão sobre o peito. – Não foi nada. 

- O que você fez com a minha mãe? – Rony perguntou em um tom de voz só para que Harry escutasse.

- Só a peguei emprestado.

Foi naquele instante, que Harry sentiu sua mão ser molhada por algo úmido e viscoso. Quando abaixou os olhos para ver o que era, constatou que sua mão estava sendo lambida. Por um cachorro. Um cachorro do tamanho de um urso que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Almofadinhas?

Rony, Gina e a Sra. Weasley, que já tinha secado suas lágrimas, viraram-se para olhar quando o cachorro latiu e se transformou, bem na frente de seus olhos, em um homem. Sirius abriu um largo sorriso para Harry, que estava de queixo caído.

- Ah, Sirius! Você está maluco? – a Sra. Weasley exclamou assustada, olhando para os lados, mas não havia nenhum trouxa olhando. – Quando você falou que vinha não me avisou que seria assim!

Ele riu com sua risada igual à de um urso.

- Sinto muito, Molly, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Eu não acredito... – Harry disse bobo.

- Não acredita? – Sirius perguntou ainda rindo. – Você tinha pensado o quê, Harry? Que ia para a casa dos seus tios? Eu sei que você queria isso muito... – ele falou irônico. - ...mas você vai ter que vir comigo, garoto.

Era o momento mais feliz da vida de Harry.

Harry ainda estava chocado. Ele nem conseguiu se despedir direito dos Weasleys na estação, tal era seu estado. Sirius o conduziu pelas ruas de Londres alegremente, ainda rindo do estado de Harry, até encontrarem um carro amarelo berrante estacionado em um beco vazio.

- Um carro amarelo? – Harry perguntou assim que Sirius disse que aquele seria o carro que usariam.

- Você não gosta? Eu adoro amarelo.

- Nada contra, mas essa não é uma cor muito normal para um carro... – Harry falou, enquanto o padrinho guardava seu malão no porta-malas e colocava a gaiola de Edwiges no banco de trás.

- Ah, o que importa? – Sirius fez um gesto displicente, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois sentavam nos bancos da frente. – O importante é que ele ainda funciona.

Harry não se importava mesmo. Ele estava maravilhado demais com o céu azul que se formava à sua frente. Dois meses... Dois meses morando com Sirius. Dois meses sem Dursleys! Seriam as melhores férias dele com certeza. Finalmente o seu sonho, desde aquele dia fatídico no seu terceiro ano, se realizaria.

Sirius deu a partida e o carro acelerou com um tranco, já partindo em alta velocidade. Harry se segurou no banco e olhou de esguelha para o padrinho.

- Sirius, você sabe mesmo dirigir?

- Sei. – ele disse convicto. – Bem, pelo menos eu sabia. Fazem anos que eu não dirijo, sabe, Harry? Além disso, eu preferia dirigir a moto quando era mais novo, mas também sei dirigir o carro.

Harry começou a considerar se a idéia de usar pó de flu não seria mais segura. Sirius pisou mais fundo no acelerador e o carro começou a voar. Ele apertou um botão de invisibilidade, e Harry percebeu que aquele era um carro enfeitiçado, bem como o Ford Anglia dos Weasleys.

- Onde conseguiu esse carro, Sirius? – Harry perguntou depois de, finalmente, o carro ter se estabilizado e o vôo estar mais calmo.

- Ele é meu.

- Seu?

- Claro. – ele explicou. – Depois que eu fui inocentado, os meus bens foram liberados, e eu pude voltar a usá-los. Eu ganhei esse carro quando completei dezoito anos. Faz tempo...

Harry assobiou alto, começando a aproveitar melhor a viagem, agora que Sirius parecia ter se acostumado à direção.

- A moto que eu tenho comprei com meu dinheiro, pouco tempo depois de ganhar o carro. – Sirius contou entusiasmado. – Eu já lhe contei que tinha uma moto, não é?

- Já, mas você disse que não sabia onde ela estava.

- Estava com Hagrid, no final das contas. Ele me devolveu agora, depois de tantos anos... – Sirius riu. – Eu prefiro andar com a moto, mas não vim te buscar com ela porque não daria para carregar todas as suas coisas.

Harry se virou para encará-lo fingindo uma expressão de reprovação.

- Mas agora você vai me explicar que história foi essa de não me avisar que eu ia passar as férias com você.

Sirius riu marotamente.

- E você acha que iria contar? Perderia toda a graça, Harry...

- Humhum... Mas enquanto isso eu ficava sem notícias suas, não é?

- Ah, não doeu tanto assim, doeu?

Harry não conseguiu deixar de rir. Sirius continuou:

- Eu estava ocupado preparando tudo. Você sabe... Eu precisava reaver meus direitos como seu tutor, arrumar um lugar para ficarmos... Isso leva tempo, e eu sabia que se escrevesse para você, acabaria não me segurando e contando tudo.

- E onde nós vamos ficar? – Harry perguntou curioso. Sirius mordeu os lábios, parecendo querer segurá-los.

- Nem tente arrancar isso de mim. Você só vai saber quando chegarmos lá. – Harry abriu a boca. – E não me pressione. Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo que não ia contar e não vou. Não seja estraga prazeres e não tente arrancar isso de mim.

Harry suspirou. Tudo bem, ele ia fazer o jogo do padrinho.

- E quem mais sabia da sua armação?

- Quem? Ah, muitas pessoas...

- Muitas pessoas? – Harry emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços. – Estou me sentindo como o "marido traído". Sempre o último a saber...

- E você é mesmo.

Harry deu uma cotovelada no padrinho. Sirius a retribuiu, e os dois começaram a brincar como duas crianças durante a viagem.

- Quem sabia, afinal? – Harry perguntou rindo.

- Deixa eu ver... – Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. – Os Weasleys...

- Todos?

- Todos.

- Até o Rony?

- Especialmente o Rony. Ele me ajudou bastante. Ele e Hermione.

- Hermione também?

- Claro que sim.

- Eu não acredito! Traidores! Nem pra me contarem!

Sirius riu.

- Hum... Remo também sabia. Dumbledore... Hagrid... Acho que só.

- Só? E você ainda diz só? Não é mais fácil dizer que o mundo todo sabia menos eu?

Eles entraram numa estrada cercada de mato por todos os lados. Sirius desceu o carro, e eles pousaram, para começarem a apenas correr pela estrada.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Harry, três palavras: não me pressione.

O rapaz se encostou no banco, esticando as pernas.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que você tivesse me esquecido, sabia?

Sirius o encarou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu nunca faria isso. 

Harry sorriu. Havia tantas coisas que ele queria perguntar ao padrinho... Mas não naquele momento. Ele não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento, muito menos lembranças ruins.

Eles entraram em uma cidadezinha bem pequena. O chão era pavimentado com paralelepípedos, e as casas eram quase todas feitas de madeira envernizada. Parecia ser uma cidade bem familiar, aquele tipo de lugar onde todos se conheciam. As pessoas olhavam curiosas para o carro, enquanto algumas crianças brincavam de competir corrida com ele. Uma velhinha apontou espantada para o carro e comentou algo com sua amiga da mesma idade.

- Eles são bruxos? – Harry perguntou ao padrinho enquanto ele contornava uma pracinha com uma fonte no centro. Algumas crianças compravam algodão doce e brincavam.

- Não, são todos trouxas.

- Não é à toa que se assustaram com o carro amarelo...

- Você implicou mesmo com isso, hein?

Harry riu.

- Mas vamos ficar aqui?

- Não, o lugar onde vamos ficar é perto daqui, mas é fora da cidade.

- Que mistério, Sirius...

- Dá pra parar de ser implicante? – ele riu, enquanto mudava a marcha para entrarem numa estradinha de terra batida.

O final da estrada maravilhou Harry. Eles foram parar em uma praia longa e vazia. O efeito do sol refletido nas águas transparentes do mar deixou Harry de queixo caído. Havia algumas casas de veraneio ao longo da praia, e Harry não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. A única vez que ele tinha ido à praia fora com os Dursleys, e a experiência fora tão traumatizante que ele nem queria se lembrar. Além disso, fazia tanto tempo que ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar direito.

Sirius olhou para Harry e sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do rapaz. Ele manobrou o carro por um caminho de areia até parar ao lado de uma casa de dois andares, que Harry achou magnífica. Ela ficava de frente para o mar e praticamente estava em cima da faixa de areia. Harry conseguiu ver que ela era branca, com detalhes em azul da cor do mar.

- Isso é fantástico, Sirius! – Harry falou embasbacado.

Sirius sorriu encabulado e tirou as mãos do volante.

- Bem, você ainda não viu nada, Harry... Vamos entrar.

Harry apanhou a gaiola de Edwiges, que dormia alheia à tudo aquilo. Sirius pegou seu malão no porta malas e ficou observando o afilhado. Harry tinha tirado os sapatos; queria sentir a areia fina e morna sob seus pés. Ele riu do rapaz. Harry se sentia apenas um menino naquele lugar.

A varanda de madeira pintada de branco ficava literalmente sobre a areia. Havia uma mesa, também de madeira, com algumas cadeiras em um canto e, no outro, uma rede estendida.

- Isso não ficava aí antigamente. – Sirius explicou, apontando para a rede. – Eu comprei numa loja de artigos de praia há pouco tempo.

- Isso é gostoso. – Harry falou, depositando a gaiola de Edwiges, que ainda dormia, na mesa, para depois se deitar na rede e começar a se balançar lentamente. Era relaxante ficar ali, ouvindo o som das ondas quebrando na praia. – Vou passar o verão inteiro deitado aqui.

- Ei, eu também quero deitar aí! – Sirius reclamou.

- Compra uma pra você, oras! Essa aqui eu já tomei conta!

- Vai, saí daí! – o padrinho disse rindo, balançando a rede com força, e Harry teve que se segurar para não cair. – Eu ainda quero te mostrar o resto da casa...

Foi quando Harry entrou na sala de estar que reconheceu o lugar. Ele já o tinha visto dentro da Penseira. A sala era bem decorada, e poucas coisas estavam diferentes da mesma sala que vira naquela lembrança. Sirius colocou seu malão em um canto.

- E aí? O que achou?

- Essa casa já era sua, Sirius?

- Eu morava aqui depois de terminar Hogwarts. Resolvi sair da casa dos meus pais. Todo adolescente quer um pouco de independência...

Harry caminhou pela sala. Os móveis combinavam entre si, todos feitos de madeira envernizada. O sofá branco era bem fofo e grande. Os quadros que haviam na parede eram de paisagens que se mexiam. Uma porta grande num canto dava para a cozinha, mas Harry não foi vê-la. A escada circular conduzia ao segundo andar. Em cima de um aparador, Harry se espantou ao ver um telefone.

- Eu coloquei isso aí para você. – Sirius explicou, aproximando-se. – Para você conversar com seus amigos... Hermione vem de uma família trouxa, ela deve ter um desses, não é?

- Ela tem sim. E acho que Rony também, o pai dele gosta de coisas de trouxas. – Harry tirou o fone do gancho para verificar a linha. – Sirius, tá sem linha.

- Claro que não! – ele apontou o fio. – Olha a linha ali!

Harry riu.

- Isso é um fio, Sirius. Eu tô querendo dizer que tá sem sinal.

- Ah, tá... Você bem que poderia arrumar isso, não é?

Ele não precisou de muito tempo para achar o problema. O telefone não estava ligado na tomada.

- Nunca funcionaria sem energia. – Harry comentou, ligando o telefone e escutando a linha.

- Ah, isso é muito complicado! – Sirius reclamou. – Eu pedi ajuda a Arthur, mas ele também não sabia muitas coisas... E ficava meio complicado tirar minhas dúvidas com Hermione através de cartas.

Harry depositou o fone no gancho.

- Ainda não acredito que Rony e Hermione estavam mancomunados com você...

Sirius conduziu Harry pelas escadas, para lhe mostrar o segundo andar. O quarto do padrinho era bem simples, e ele parecia não ter se esmerado muito para arrumá-lo. A ansiedade de Sirius se tornava mais evidente a cada passo para chegarem no quarto que ele tinha arrumado para Harry. Seria uma situação cômica, se Sirius não estivesse tão nervoso. Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e se postou na frente de Harry antes de abri-la.

- Eu só quero que saiba, Harry... – ele falou sério, gotas de suor aparecendo na sua face. Harry engoliu como pôde o riso. – ...que você pode reclamar se não tiver gostado... A gente pode arrumar do jeito que você gosta, não tem problema, viu?

- Sirius, eu vou gostar.

- Eu não quero que você minta para mim, tá bom? Não vou ficar chateado se você não gostar, você pode dizer...

- Deixa eu entrar, Sirius. – Harry tentou passar.

- É só você dizer, Harry, que a gente troca tudo e...

- Sirius! Fica calmo...

O padrinho ficou sem saber o que dizer e, depois disso, resolveu abrir a porta de uma vez por todas. O que Harry viu lá dentro quando entrou fez seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais.

Sirius parecia ter se preocupado com cada detalhe. As cores, os objetos... Tudo estava de acordo com os gostos de Harry. Havia uma cama bastante espaçosa no centro do quarto e uma escrivaninha num canto para os deveres de Hogwarts de Harry. A janela dava para uma sacada que ficava de frente para a praia. O armário era enorme. E em cima de uma cômoda, Harry se espantou em ver dois objetos trouxas: uma televisão e um rádio.

- Foi difícil comprar isso. – Sirius falou com um tom de voz muito ansioso, observando Harry olhar espantado para os objetos. – O vendedor não entendia que eu queria uma tebevibão e um crádio. 

- Televisão e rádio, Sirius.

- É, isso mesmo. – ele disse impaciente. – Tive que mandar uma coruja para Hermione pedindo para ela escrever como se chamavam essas coisas.

Harry desviou sua atenção para uma estante cheia de livros que eram de aventura, mistério e ficção. Ele riu baixinho.

- Suponho que isso também tenha sido sugestão de Hermione... – ele disse, apontando a estante.

- É sim, ela que falou para eu colocar livros. – Sirius explicou. Era impressionante como ele suava.

Na parede oposta havia uma bandeira do Chuddley Cannons.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... – Harry começou. – Rony falou para você colocar aquela bandeira ali?

- Como você sabe? – Sirius enrugou a testa. – Ele disse que era seu time de quadribol favorito.

Harry riu. Na verdade, aquele era o time favorito de Rony. Entretanto, Sirius não precisava saber disso. Ele estava parado na porta do quarto, observando cada movimento de Harry. O rapaz se virou para olhá-lo. Sirius parecia não se conter em si de ansiedade.

- Sirius, você teve todo esse trabalho...

- Ah, que nada. – ele fez um gesto negligente. – Eu me diverti fazendo isso. Além disso, era pra você, Harry. Eu queria fazer isso. E precisava também... – ele disse sério. – Tinha que cumprir essa promessa. A promessa que fiz a Tiago que cuidaria de você... como... ele cuidaria.

Harry sorriu, mas engoliu em seco. Ele ouviu o som da respiração profunda do padrinho.

- Erm... então... O que você achou? – ele perguntou atropelando as palavras. 

O rapaz levantou os olhos, encarando os olhos castanhos de Sirius que o encaravam com medo e ansiedade. Harry sorriu sinceramente.

- Meus pais não poderiam ter escolhido um padrinho melhor.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam intensamente, e ambos sorriram. Podiam ouvir, ainda, o som do mar lá fora, e sentiam a brisa leve que penetrava pela janela, bem como o sol que iluminava o quarto. Pela primeira vez, Harry se sentiu feliz por ser o primeiro dia de suas férias de verão.

FIM

Continua em "Harry Potter e a Centelha de Esperança"

Leia também, em breve, a songfic do final da fic "Marcas do coração".


	28. Considerações Finais

Considerações finais

Sei que alguns de vocês podem não gostar de ler notas de autores, mas eu não pude me abster de escrever essas palavras. Elas realmente são necessárias. Tentarei ser breve.

Esta não foi minha primeira fic, e com certeza não será a última, mas certamente a que mais me trouxe retorno e alegrias. Foi com ela que eu fiz inúmeros amigos e conheci várias pessoas que são, agora, importantes na minha vida. Não vou citar nomes. Essas pessoas sabem que me refiro a elas.

Quanto àqueles que não me tornei amiga e apenas me enviaram uma mensagem, ou então apenas lêem a história, também dirijo meus comprimentos e agradecimentos. 

Eu realmente nunca imaginei que escrever, algo que começou apenas como uma brincadeira, uma distração para as minhas tardes ociosas, pudesse se tornar algo tão sério e que as pessoas realmente gostassem e acompanhassem. Saber que vocês se divertem ao ler essa história é realmente a maior alegria que eu poderia receber em troca.

Só tenho que agradecer imensamente à todos que lêem essa fic. Não tenho nem palavras para descrever o quanto estou agradecida e feliz. Saibam apenas que estou, e é o bastante.

Se tenho alguém mais a agradecer, depois dos leitores, são minhas betas; infelizmente uma delas parou com a betagem, mas mesmo assim estou imensamente agradecida com ela, e também a outra, que se transformou numa amiga extraordinária que eu gosto muito e sempre me ajuda. Também agradecer à minha família e a Deus, principalmente.

Sei que não fui tão breve quanto deveria, mas eu precisava realmente dizer essas palavras.

Mil e uma beijocas e até a continuação dessa fic!

Karen


End file.
